The Story of Us
by SexyLexiCullen
Summary: Dr. Edward Cullen came to Port Jervis for a new career little did he know he would find the true love of his life, none other than coworker Bella Swan. What happens when you get everything you could ever want when you never asked for it? AH. Canon couples
1. Love Game

******Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I just like to play with her characters.**

**Full Summary:** Edward Cullen, a 30 year old General surgeon, who is enigmatic, flirtatious, career focused, and yet geeky; moves from NYC to a small sleepy town of Port Jervis, NY. Bella Swan, shy and independent, 23 year old surgical technologist, has lived in Port Jervis all her life. Same shit different day, is her usual mantra. How will the arrival of Edward change things? AH. Canon couples. ExB. HEA, with a sequel that follows.

***This story is NOT beta'd. Only this chapter is. This chapter was beta'd by HollettLA, and I will be replacing the old chapters with the edited ones. NOTHING WILL CHANGE - Just my horrible grammar skills. **

**Song: 'Love Game' by Lady GaGa**

**~Bella~**

_Beep, beep, beep , beep_

I hated that awful sound. I glanced – ok, gave the evil death glare – to my blaring alarm clock while simultaneously flipping it off. I noticed that it had been going off for a while. The stupid thing disrupted a rather naughty dream that starred Cedric Diggory and myself. That's what I get for falling asleep while watching '_Goblet of Fire_'. Fuck, it was already 5:45! Now I'd have to rush.

Groaning to myself and rubbing the sleep out of my eyes, I decided not to prolong the inevitable. After all, getting out of bed is half the battle.

After leaping ungracefully out of bed I jumped in the shower. I washed quickly and wrapped myself in a towel, and then made my way back into my bedroom. I dried off and grabbed the clothes nearest me.

I put on the gray velour sweat suit, ran my fingers though my hair and gathered my things. I felt naked without my cell phone, so I double checked to make sure that I had the damn thing with me. I exited my apartment fairly quickly and started my car. Damn, it was cold outside for October, and having wet hair didn't help matters.

I sped down the road to the Citgo where I buy my coffee every morning. No matter how late I am, I always manage to stop for coffee. It's my addiction – coffee, that is – not being late for work.

Once back in the confines of my car, I noticed I had twenty minutes to make it to work.

Skimming through my iPod, I put on some music, looking for something fast to help mentally prepare myself. Listening to what people might consider workout music easily lifted my spirits and got me pumped for whatever chaos the day might bring.

_"Let's have some fun, this beat is sick. I wanna take a ride on your disco stick"_

The twenty-minute drive to work always flies by quickly. I work in Port Jervis, NY, the boring town where I grew up and the same town I swore I would leave as soon as I could. I did leave, but I certainly didn't go very far. I live in Middletown, NY, which is about seventeen miles east of my hometown.

Parking my car, I couldn't help but scoff at my pasty complexion in the rear-view mirror. My sister always complains that I should wear makeup to work and I always tell her that it's a lost cause.

When you spend your day wearing a hat and mask, putting on makeup seems a bit ridiculous.

Shit! I was going to be late. I hopped out of the car and ran into the hospital, clocking in just in the nick of time. I waited impatiently for the ancient elevators. Waiting for this dreadful thing is always unbearable and achingly slow. I berate myself because I could and should take the stairs, but who am I kidding? I'm barely even awake.

When the doors opened, there was a man standing by the buttons. I glanced quickly and mumbled, "Four, please." He didn't acknowledge me at all. People usually mumble a "Good Morning." Not him, he just pressed the button in silence.

Instead of watching the numbers slowly rise, I looked at the man. He was wearing a suit – an expensive looking suit – he had broad shoulders, a cute ass, and tufts of unruly bronze hair sticking out every which way. It was an odd hair color, not really red, but not brown either. I vaguely thought about what it might feel like between my fingers.

_Get a hold of yourself, Bella, you haven't even seen his face yet._

-I know, it was just an errant thought.

_No, you're horny as fuck._

-Shut up, stupid voices!

I wondered who he was. This was a small community hospital and I know most of the employees, if not by name then by face. He got off the elevator on the third floor and I never even got to look at his face. Damn, wearing that suit? He's probably a sales rep or something.

Once on my floor, I darted to the locker room and changed into the ugly green scrubs provided by the hospital. I was just barely on time, so the locker room was fairly empty. I tied my hair into a knot and put on my favorite scrub cap. It has frogs and hearts on it. I know it's childish, but it is my favorite and it matches the ugly scrubs.

I walked up to the huge dry erase board to see my destiny for the day. Today, I will be working with Dr. Cullen. _Thank God._ He's decent to work with and a creature of habit. Those qualities make my job easier.

I am a Surgical Technologist or scrub nurse as most call it. I set up and assist in surgical procedures, basically.

I noticed underneath Dr. C's name there was also an E. Cullen under "Assistant." I couldn't believe I forgot.

Last week, my supervisor mentioned that Dr. Cullen's son would be starting sometime this week. He is a general surgeon, just like his father, and has just finished his residency somewhere in New York City. Since he didn't have his own patients yet, he would be assisting his father. That will make my job, which was multi-tasking, a little boring. When a surgeon has an assistant, my duties are limited to handing them instruments. I love to assist and do my normal duties at the same time. It keeps my mind occupied and my hands busy, making the day go by very quickly.

"So, have you seen him yet?" I was brought back to the present by my co-worker, Jessica Stanley. She's the OR unit clerk and department gossip.

"I'm sorry, what? I mean, who?" I replied.

"Dr. Cullen- the other Cullen?" I just shook my head no in response.

"Well, I had the opportunity to meet him Friday. He's very handsome and single!" She exclaimed. I glanced around to make sure no one heard her. Fortunately, no one was paying us any attention.

"Anyway..." she droned on and on about Dr. Carlisle Cullen's son, following me to Operating Room One. I grabbed a mask and put it on. I was about to go in when she came closer and whispered in my ear, "I saw his preference card. He wears a size 8 1/2 glove. You know what they say about big hands." She winked and then skipped back to her desk. The audacity of the woman was incredible - comparing a man's dick size to his glove size. I chuckled to myself and continued my journey.

Once inside the operating room, I inspected the open supplies to make sure that I had everything that I needed. Angela is my circulating nurse for the day and I would hate to give her the run around if I needed something during the procedure that I could have gotten myself. She's sweet, quiet, and a pleasure to work with; not like some of the old bitter crows that make up the nursing staff in the operating room.

Both she and I usually worked with Dr. Cullen. We don't always work with him. He prefers us to our co-workers, but our supervisor, Victoria, makes the room assignments. Most of the time she puts us in his room, per his request. It's not fair to the other nurses and techs who also love to work with Dr. Cullen, though. Sometimes Victoria switches it up a bit to give the other staff a chance to work with him, even though he doesn't like it.

-She's such a bitch.

_Amen._

"Morning, Bella. How was your weekend?" Angela enthusiastically greeted me in her happy sing-song voice. That is her only draw-back. I hate morning people.

"Too short. How was yours? Were you on call?" I replied back, trying to match her enthusiasm while also being honest.

_They should really make Monday part of the weekend._

-Then you would hate Tuesday.

_Whatever, at least it'd be an extra day off._

"No, no call. Ben and I just stayed in. You know, the usual."

I nodded. I do know the usual; watching television, reading fanfiction on the web, and wearing pajamas the entire weekend, unless my sister pestered me to come over and leave my lonely sanctuary behind.

Today is an easy day; two inguinal hernias, one breast lumpectomy, and a laparoscopic cholecystectomy. Easy. If turnover was quick enough, we will be done by one o'clock and then I can restock until clock-out time at three. I gave a smile to Angela after double checking the sterile supplies. She was great at what she did and never disappointed when getting everything together. I left to wash my hands before I set up.

After my five minute scrub, I donned my gown and gloves and proceeded to set up. I counted my instruments with Angela before she went to get the patient.

I hummed quietly to myself along with the radio until a deep, velvet voice called from behind me, "Good morning."

I turned around. I couldn't see his face because of the surgical mask but I had no doubt in my mind that this was the infamous E. Cullen. Wow, this dude is tall! He towered over my short frame while he closely inspected my set up. He had the most vibrant green eyes I had ever seen and bronze colored locks sticking out from under his scrub cap. _Elevator man!_

The ugly, shapeless green scrubs that I hated looked amazing on him. His broad shoulders and biceps made his top a little snug. I could just imagine licking said shoulders.

_Whoa Bella get a hold of yourself._

-Oh my God, he's staring at you! Say something, you idiot!

I nodded and said, "Morning. You're Dr. Cullen?"

"Edward." _What?_

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"Please, call me Edward. Do you have my gloves? I wear an eight and a half." I nodded my head yes and I felt my cheeks get hot. How could I not think about his large glove size and his big dick?

_Thanks, Jess._

Thankfully, my mask covered my tomato-red face.

Before I could introduce myself, Angela came back with the patient. I stood back out of the way next to my sterile field while they got the patient on the bed and put him to sleep.

"Good morning," Dr. Cullen greeted when he finally arrived after his surgical scrub. He always comes in, hands wet and ready to work.

"Morning, Dr. Cullen," I greeted, while I handed him a towel. Edward exited the room to scrub.

I helped gown and glove Dr. Cullen and then we prepped and draped the patient. I was about to hand Dr. Cullen the scalpel when Edward came back in. I repeated the same routine as I had with his father minutes prior. When I went to put the gown on him, his scent hit me like a wrecking ball. It was mouth-watering, a hint of Polo sport cologne and…Edward? Whatever it was, it was absolutely delicious.

Finally handing Dr. Cullen the scalpel, he in turn passed it to Edward. The procedure went without a hitch. When we were finished, I ripped off my mask and began cleaning up. I always pitch in with the housekeepers. The faster the room is cleaned, the faster the day goes. I was throwing a few random things in the garbage bin when Dr. Cullen and Edward approached me.

"Bella, I'd like you to meet my son. This is Edward, our new staff general surgeon. He'll be assisting me until he gets his own patients," he said with a little chuckle. I tore my eyes from Dr. Cullen and looked at Edward. He was strikingly beautiful. He had a sharp jaw line, straight, perfect nose, and the most kissable pouty lips I had ever seen.

I wonder what they would feel like against my skin... *Swoon*

_Damn._

I felt flush and I was sure that my cheeks were scarlet. I hoped to get used to his presence. I don't know how hard it will be to work amidst all of this UST.

_Crap._

-He's staring at you again.

I smiled.

"Bella, it's nice to meet you," he said as he stuck out his hand for a friendly shake. I took his hand greedily and never wanted to let go. His hands were big and engulfed mine with ease. When his hand touched mine, I was greeted with a tingly sensation that went from my fingertips to the rest of my body. He let out an audible gasp and I quickly let go, trying to form words. It was probably just the static electricity caused by the stiff scrubs.

"Likewise," I said as I looked at my feet and bit my lower lip nervously.

"Now, Edward, Bella is the best scrub nurse there is. If you have any problems when I am not around, she's the go-to woman." I blushed once again. I always knew Dr. Cullen thought highly of me, but I just never took compliments well.

"I'll have to remember that," Edward replied and then... He winked at me. He fucking winked at me! This was going to be a long day.

_"Let's have some fun, this beat is sick. I wanna take a ride on your disco stick"_


	2. Run this town

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended**

**This chapter is beta'd by the amazing HollettLA**

**Chapter two: Run This Town**

**~~~Edward~~~**

"Mrs. Stewart, how are you feeling?" I asked with a fake smile plastered on my face.

To be honest, I couldn't wait to get out of here. I was in desperate need of a cigarette. It had been a long day. Yeah? So what if I smoke? I am a doctor, not perfect.

Caroline Stewart was our last surgical patient of the day. She was a 59-year-old female with acute cholecystitis. My father and I just removed her gallbladder laparoscopically. Everything went great and she was now in the recovery room. Laparoscopic surgery was my favorite. All those years of playing video games finally came in handy.

"I'm fine, handsome; just a little uncomfortable. Call me Caroline," she smiled back. I winked, proceeding to give her discharge instructions and a prescription for pain medication.

"Okay, Caroline, you feel better," I said as I gave her hand a squeeze. "You'll need to rest here for a while and then you'll be able to go home. Remember to call the office and schedule your follow-up appointment."

"Will do. Thank you, both of you." She looked at both me and my father. I nodded and turned away while my father continued the conversation.

I quickly ran into the locker room to grab my white lab coat, and then dashed to the elevator, just to wait. This thing was ancient. It literally took forever. I saw someone else waiting, as well, some blond dude wearing scrubs.

"Excuse me, sir, where are the stairs?" I asked.

"Right over there," He pointed to his left, where there was a door with a huge _'Exit_' sign on top. Duh! I should have looked around before I opened my mouth.

"Thanks," I said over my shoulder, as I walked away.

"You're Carlisle's son aren't you?" I turned back around, studying his badge closely. _"Michael Newton M.D,"_ it said and underneath read _"Medical Staff."_ He was stocky and little shorter than I was, however, he looked to be around my age.

"Yes, I'm Edward. Pleasure to meet you," I said as I extended my hand and shook his firmly.

"I'm Mike. Same here. So, where are you headed?" I didn't want to disclose my shameful habit. I lied.

"I was going to check out the cafeteria. It's a little late for lunch, but I haven't eaten yet," I shrugged. He nodded.

Apparently, he was also headed to the cafeteria and offered to accompany me. By this time, the elevator had arrived. Mike pressed the button for the first floor. I would have to remember that for the future. The door was about to close when a hand waved and made the doors open again. I was staring at the floor, seething. I just wanted to make it to my car for five minutes, that's it. Was that really too much to ask? Just five fucking minutes. Nicotine cravings are a bitch. I really should just quit or get the patch.

"Good afternoon Bella," Mike said.

I lifted my head then to see the brown-eyed beauty from the O.R.. She was also wearing a lab coat and had wavy mahogany hair that trailed down her back. The girl was gorgeous, even earlier wearing that stupid hat. Don't get me wrong, it was cute, but it looked more like a chef's hat than a scrub cap.

Then again, she would need a big hat like that to hide those beautiful locks. Did they have to have cartoons on them, though? Wasn't that a little immature? What was I saying? She couldn't be more than twenty or so. This is coming from the guy that has every lightsaber replica known to man; the same guy who still collects _Star Wars_ action figures?

_No wonder you're still single._

-Leave me alone. Nicotine withdrawal. Hello?

Bella nodded in acknowledgment. She was silent the entire ride. When all three of us exited on the first floor, Mike tried to engage her in conversation.

"Bella, were you guys busy today? Isn't it a little late for you to be eating lunch? Don't you go home soon?"

_Geez, what'd he do, stalk her?_

-I'd stalk her.

"No, not busy; just a little understaffed. There was no one who could give me a break." She shrugged, going straight for the hot lunch line. I silently trailed behind her.

I scanned a few items and picked up some chicken fingers. Bella did the same, while Mike was heckling the lunch lady about nonsense.

Once we were all in line to pay, Mike invited Bella to sit with us. She respectfully declined, stating that she would rather eat in the O.R. lounge. She waved and headed back to the elevators, while I stared after her.

Mike chatted animatedly about, oh, I don't know... everything? I wasn't paying a whole lot of attention. He was a gastroenterologist and worked daily in the endoscopy suite. I thought it best to be polite and cordial. He would probably be referring patients my way soon enough.

When I was finished eating, I excused myself. I couldn't listen to his mindless chatter anymore.

"It was great to meet you on your first day, I probably won't be seeing much of ya," he said with a mouthful.

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. This place was so small, I was sure I would run into him daily.

He saw my confusion and quickly explained. "I mean, the operating room personnel; they usually keep to themselves. I was surprised when you didn't follow Bella back upstairs. The guys up there are pretty close knit, you'll see. Like I said, it was a pleasure," he said, putting his hand out for a shake. I shook his hand.

"I'm sure I'll be seeing you," I smiled. "We'll probably have a patient or two in common."

"Right. Take care," he said.

I turned to throw away my garbage and retreat to my car. I found the stairs and headed down to the garage level. I ran down those steps as fast as I could, trying my hardest to get back up to the OR without being missed. As a physician, we don't exactly get breaks, as there is no one to cover for us. This place was pretty quiet though and very small. Surely I would enjoy it. I mean, my residency was hell. There were times where I would work seventy-two hour stints, and being that it was a busy inner city hospital, we often saw a lot of trauma. I wonder what kind of trauma we'd see here? Probably none.

_"Dr. Edward Cullen, extension 7222. Dr. Cullen, extension 7222."_

Goddammit, I was being paged overhead. I exited the stairs on the lobby level and reached a wall phone. I dialed 7222 and waited.

_"O.R., Jessica,"_ I was greeted.

"Hi, this is Dr. Cullen. I was paged."

_"Oh yes, please hold,_" she replied. I waited and looked at my watch. It was already 2:40 P.M.

_"Edward?"_ my father said.

"Yeah, Dad, what's up?" I asked, breezily. I would never hear the end of it if he found out I was smoking.

_I'm a 30-year-old man for Christ's sake what did I care?_

-I did care. Gah!

_"Just wondering if you were lost. I wanted you to do afternoon rounds with me. You'll get to see the patients you were supposed to meet this morning,"_ he said. That's it, Dad rub it in, I was late this morning. Sue me.

"I just needed a break. When I was trying to find the cafeteria, Dr Newton accosted me for a while," I explained.

He chuckled at that. _"I see. The cafe is on the first floor. Meet me on the third floor when you're done,"_ he said.

"Okay, and Dad? Can you just call my cell next time? I hate being paged overhead." I may have whined a bit at the end there.

_"Okay_." He sighed.

I hung up and went back to my mission, running down that last flight of stairs, and sprinting to my car like a maniac. I breathed a sigh of relief, when I finally reached my car. God, I loved this car. It was a silver Volvo XC60 T6 AWD. _Did I mention it was a 2010 model?_

In the city I didn't have a car; I mostly rode the subway. But, out here in Hicksville, I mean, Port Jervis, I needed a good four-wheel-drive vehicle. I've visited my family over the few years they lived out here and I honestly loved the area, but the winters could be brutal.

I fumbled around my center console until I found my Marlboro Lights and my lighter. I lit one and savored the burn as I inhaled. _Oh, thank the nicotine Gods!_ I started my car to roll down the windows and listen to some music. My Jay-Z CD was still in, so I just left it and sat back to relax.

As I was growing up, my father was rarely home. Being a surgeon is time consuming, I know. I just spent the last few years working eighty-hour weeks at Mount Sinai. This was different, though. I was shadowing my father. When it's time for him to leave for the day, I'll leave, too, until I have my own patients. I joined his practice and I was also contracted by the hospital. Only time would tell how busy I would be. Today was a stressful day even if everything went exceptionally well. It was stressful because everything was so new to me; new hospital, new people, and a new routine.

I decided that I needed to get riled up for the second part of my day.

Turning up the stereo a little louder, I nodded along with the song.

_Feel it comin' in the air_

_And the screams from everywhere_

_I'm addicted to the thrill_

_It's a dangerous love affair_

_Can't be scared when it does down_

_Got a problem tell me now_

_Only thing that's on my mind_

_Is who's gonna run this town tonight_

_Is who's gonna run this town tonight-_

I flicked the butt of the cigarette out of the window and glanced in my rear-view mirror.

And fuck me running, did I get a rear view!

I gawked at the ass of a petite brunette. She was wearing gray sweat pants that looked like they were painted on her ass. She headed to her car a few rows behind mine, dropping her keys along the way. When she bent down to get them, I got a better view. My over-eager, sex-deprived self mentally shouted, _"Yes!_" as I fought the urge to fist pump the air.

_Edward Cullen MD, total ass man._

Miss Bubble Ass turned quickly, I guess to see if anyone saw. Her top was just as form fitting as her pants, but that wasn't what caught my attention. My brown-eyed O.R. beauty was a hottie with a body, and my God, that ass! That was a long name, even if I only call her that in the confines of my horny brain. I guess I can just call her Bella, since that is her name. I groaned to myself, still staring.

_She got an ass that'll swallow up a G-string_

_And on top, uh, two bee stings_

Bella reached her Jeep, started it, and exited the lot. I glanced at the clock 3:00 P.M. _So she gets off at three?_ Shit, now I sounded like Newton. I would see her again on Thursday as we had a few procedures that day. I was hoping to see her around before then – gawk at her before then. Maybe I'd even talk to her?

I slumped back in my seat, adjusting my cock.

_You're hard because of that? Sad. That is just fucking sad._

"Fuck you," I told my psyche, or the evil sex demon that possesses my brain. He's a deviant little fucker that makes me think of perverted, evil things, and they come out of nowhere. It's either an evil sex demon or my cock has developed a mind of its own.

_Classic._

Still, I couldn't help but wonder if she would give me that doe-eyed innocent look if I bent her over the hood of my car, and peeled down those painted-on sweats, just to take a bite out of an ass cheek?

_It's a demon._

Shaking my head clear of the thought, I berated myself. It was not the time or the place.

I rubbed in some sanitizing hand gel and spritzed on some cologne. I was ready for the rest of my day and had a fantasy stored in the beat bank for later.

_Yes, Edward Cullen MD. Is a fucking loser._


	3. SSDD

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended. **

**This chapter was beta'd by the lovely HollettLA**

****This is more of a filler. We'll get an in-depth look into Bella's life****

**Enjoy**

**~~~BELLA~~~**

Tuesday and Wednesday passed in a blur, a boring blur of nothing. Monday was cool, as I was able to eye-fuck Dr. Hot-Pants most of the day. Today my brain was a jumbled rant of perverted thoughts, all starring him as the male lead. How was I able to do my job while day dreaming? I have no idea, but it was pretty impressive.

Again, I eye-fucked Dr. Cullen today. Junior, not Senior.

We had one hellish day. We were very busy and beside the normal, scheduled procedures, Edward (Dr. Hot-Pants/Cullen), had an emergency case added on. As emergent as an appendectomy gets.

_Boring_.

Apparently, he's the general surgeon on call the rest of the week until Saturday.

Last night I went to sleep fairly early because I am on-call tonight too. The doctors have to take call a few days at a time. The rest of us take call one day at a time, which leads me to my current location. I am staying at my sister's house this evening. She lives in town, just a few blocks away from the hospital, and I get to spend some time with her.

Per hospital policy, while I am on-call I have to be within a 30 minute driving distance. My apartment is distanced within the time frame. However, at 3:00 A.M, if I was to get called in, I'd have to roll out of bed and speed down the highway.

_Ah! The perks of working at a small hospital_.

The O.R. isn't staffed 24/7. Business hours end at 3 P.M. and anything else going on after that is taken care of by the on-call team. Luckily, today my day ended at 3, which is rare for a Thursday.

I didn't bother to knock because I have a key. Plus, I wasn't sure if the twins were napping. My sister's dogs will go apeshit if I knock or ring the bell.

My sister, Alice, and my brother in-law, Jasper, have a set of six-month-old twins. a boy and a girl. Jason, my nephew, is the spitting image of my sister. He has her facial structure and eyes. His hair is finally growing in now. He's a dirty blonde now, which is different from Alice's dark brown hair. But there's no denying that he's her son. My niece, Ellie, has her father's honey-blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. I love spending time with them. They're cute, cuddly, and every day that passes they evolve. They have gotten so big; it seems like just yesterday they were born.

I tried to enter quietly, with no luck. I deposited my keys and handbag on the table next to the door, as I was greeted by my sister's two extremely hyper dachshunds. Scooter and Beans, they were cuties as well. Two of the noisiest little fucks, though. After I petted them and calmed them down a bit, I was able to fully enter the house.

The twins were nestled in their bouncy chairs contently watching _Sesame Street._ My sister was on the treadmill, walking off her baby weight. It's gone. She just doesn't believe it to be true. She looked my way and I waved her on to continue. I sat down with my niece and nephew, admiring them in their seats. If they were quiet, I didn't want to startle them.

Twenty minutes later, my sister was finished with her work-out and headed into the shower. In her absence, Jason had started to whine. I picked him up and walked around the house with him. When he settled down, it was his sister's turn. I put Jason back down and picked up Ellie. Why they waited until their mother was out of the room to start up? It's beyond me. I think they just missed her presence.

Soon, my sister emerged from the bathroom and took the whiny Ellie from my hands. She immediately calmed down. I grimaced, for I had been doing the same thing Alice was now and yet, my efforts were useless.

"Don't give me that face. If you were around more and not just when you're on call-" Alice started.

"Don't start," I quickly cut her off. "My lease is up in February. I told you guys that I will move back to town. Anyway, it's not like I'm that far. At least I don't have to run into everybody from the hospital every time I go grocery shopping," I hated that and this small town. I see my co-workers everywhere.

Alice frowned. "I just wish you were around more is all. Now that Jake is gone, I figured you would move back. You must be so lonely over there,"

I nodded. Not agreeing with her, but acknowledging what she said.

Five months ago, my boyfriend of five years, Jake, and I , broke up. I actually broke things off with him. We lived together in the apartment I have now. I feel as though I wasted those five years. When we graduated from high school he didn't want to go to college. He got a job at a mechanic shop in Middletown, and me and my dumb ass stayed behind as well.

I was young and thought I was in love. I got a job as a waitress and went to the community college at night. I opted for the Surgical Technology program because after nine months of school you had a career. We were eager to start our lives as working adults. My parents never liked the idea of us settling down. Especially since I was accepted to NYU. They quickly got over it. I never have. To this day, I still think they should have made me go to a real university.

Ignorance is bliss, or so I am told. If I knew then what I knew now, my life would have gone in a different direction.

_Story of my life..._

Things between Jake and me fell apart about a year ago.

I didn't think it would be possible – to simply fall out of love. His idiosyncrasies that I once found endearing and cute became qualities I couldn't stand. When he would touch me, my stomach would roll with nausea, and I still didn't get it. Jake changed, or maybe I had a change of heart? My indifference toward him was morphing into hate. He stayed oblivious. He thought nothing was wrong and when I would talk to him, try and have a heart-to-heart, it fell on deaf ears.

I think I may have broken up with him about six times before he finally got the hint and moved out. I am thankful that as of late he's left me alone. He used to meet me by my car when I left work, just to see me, or so he said. In my naive brain, I actually had pity for him. As time moved on and his behavior became increasingly odd, and he started to show up more often, my pity turned into acute fear. It baffled me that he couldn't just let go and move on.

The past few weeks have been quiet, without him showing up anywhere. Although, it's only a matter of time until he seeks me out again.

_I hope he's out there getting laid or whatever it is we early twenty-somethings are supposed to do._

"I mean come on, Bells, you live like an old lady." Alice started with her bullshit again. "You go to work, go home, and you read." She ticked off on her fingers. "It's not normal. Next, you're going to tell me you've taken to knitting…"

_I didn't want to tell her, but I had. I found it therapeutic._

"Whatever, Ali, I'm actually a helluva lot happier now than I've been in a long time," I sighed. "You may not agree with my boring lifestyle, but I am happy. I swear-" I ended in a whisper.

She pursed her lips and didn't reply. A tell-tale sign that she would let it drop for now, but I was sure that this conversation wasn't over.

I helped her feed the twins and change them. Then I helped her fix dinner. Jasper would be home soon.

My sister's husband works for Stryker, which is a medical technology firm which develops and produces medical implants, along with surgical, and imaging technologies. He's a sales rep and makes a great living at it. I often see him at the hospital, when he's not visiting his other sites.

Alice used to work at the hospital too. She was an Emergency Room nurse. When she had the twins she stopped working. She loved her job and still bitches that she misses the hustle and bustle of the E.R., but she'd never give up raising the twins for it.

Most of the people in this town work at the hospital. There really isn't much else unless you ventured into the neighboring towns. I often saw most of the people I went to high school with too. Although, I was never close to anyone.

I had two best friends growing up that now live far away or, should I say, escaped. Irina lives in Manhattan and attends F.I.T., a fashion design school. She also works part time as a set designer for off-Broadway plays. S_he makes shit look pretty. _Her words, not mine. I see her on holidays when she comes home to visit her family or the rare occasion when I go into the city. We also have our phone calls.

Then there was James. I have known him since junior high school. If you asked me then, I would have said that he was going to be my future husband. We just got each other like that, shared the same sense of humor and got along amazingly well. He was a few years older and joined the Army straight out of high school, while I was still a sophomore. The three of us were BFFs up until he left for basic training. Irina and I kept in touch with him through the mail. Sometimes we saw him when he would take his leave.

He came home for two weeks, about a year after he left. I was a junior in high school by then and was convinced to go to the junior/senior prom. I had a date, Seth, who, ironically, is Jake's cousin. Seth unfortunately caught food poisoning and had to cancel. It was fine by me. I was more than happy to stay home. Except Irina wouldn't have it. She quickly called James and insisted he take me. It was embarrassing, but I was comforted the fact that we'd all be together again.

Promptly at seven that evening James, Irina, and Laurent (Irina's date) met up at my house. The night passed in a blur. I remember feeling like a princess and those imaginary friend lines between James and me were nonexistent. We kissed and danced. He also kept his arm draped around me most of the night.

When the evening came to a close, he kissed me good night and left. I was disappointed because I knew that once daylight hit, the magical night would be over. He had to leave and go back to North Carolina in the morning. When I reached my bedroom, I was surprised by the tap on my window. I drew the curtains and found James outside of it.

There were no words that needed to be exchanged. I opened the window and let him in. We made love. It was my first time. He was so sweet, gentle, and attentive. I always knew it would be him. I always wanted it to be him. The trust and love I felt for him swelled that night.

_Thank God, my parents sleep like the dead._

The next morning was bittersweet. Irina and I met up to take him to the train station. We said our farewells. Mine was lengthy and very pathetic. I wanted to hold onto him and never let him go.

I look back now and it seems kind of corny. All that was missing was Patrick Swayze singing "She's Like the Wind", in the background.

"Snap out of it. The meat is almost burnt," Alice said.

Shit. I was only supposed to brown the meat before I put it in the sauce.

"Sorry," I mumbled and proceeded to mix the chopped meat into the sauce.

A month after James left, I met Jake. I haven't seen much of James over the years because Jake could never understand that he was just my friend. He always assumed that we were having an affair. I still talk to James. He has a life, a wife, and a child in nowhere Pennsylvania. The times that we've spoken he seemed really happy and I am happy for him. He's living the American dream of domesticated bliss.

Alice jumped up onto the counter next to the sink, kicking her legs against the cabinet below. She stared at me expectantly, with a smirk.

"What?" I smirked back.

"So tell me about Dr. Cullen," She asked.

_I swear she's psychic, how does she know these things? _"There's not much to tell." I tried to blow it off.

"Is he easy on the eyes like his dad? Carlisle is a total DILF. Now spill!" she exclaimed, then let out a high pitched squeal.

I raised an eyebrow. "'Dad you'd like to fuck'? Or 'Doctor you'd like to fuck'?" I asked, before I threw a dish rag at her.

She caught it and looked up to the ceiling, seemingly deep in thought. "Both I guess," she giggled. "Now tell me all about Junior-"

"Shut up or I'm telling Jazz." I teased.

"Tell Jazz what?" My sister's husband called behind us. _Ha Ha, busted_.

Alice jumped off the counter and ran into his arms to greet him. I turned away to give them some privacy.

"Tell Jazz what?" he asked again.

"Oh nothing, sweetie. I was just regaling Bella with my Dr. Cullen fantasy." Wow, that shocked me. Then again, you can always count on Alice to be brutally honest. I gaped at her like a fish.

"Close your mouth or you'll catch flies." She tapped my chin. I blinked, closed my mouth, and shook my head. I looked to Jasper to see if he had a comment, but he didn't.

Jasper smiled down at Alice, before he shook his head, and walked back into their bedroom.

When he was out of sight, I bumped my hip to Alice's. "I can't believe you told him that," I laughed.

"It's no big deal." She bumped me back. "We have no secrets and we're honest with each other. Now tell me what he looks like."

I took a deep breath and then, of course, I blushed. It's my tell, of sorts.

"I knew it." She pinched my side. I quickly cringed away, only for her to pinch me again.

"Okay, Okay. He's gorgeous." I relented, smacking her hand away.

She squealed again, rubbing her hands together. Like I was telling her some evil plot. The way her mind works, I wouldn't be surprised if she was concocting one of her own.

"I'm surprised Rosalie hasn't shown you a picture. Aren't you two best friends?" I asked. "I mean, that is her brother after all." I shrugged.

"I've seen pictures I just wanted to gauge your reaction silly. Besides, I'll be meeting him on Sunday. Jazz and Emmett are taking him fishing. We're all meeting at Rose and Em's for dinner. Oh, you should totally come." It only took me a split second to think about it.

"No, I'm good." I smiled. "I just want to have a quiet time at home this weekend."

She quickly punched me in the arm and told me that my plans weren't an option.

Rosalie and Emmett are Alice and Jasper's Fred and Ethel. I use that term loosely because they are the most attractive couple there is.

_In my opinion, anyway_.

Rosalie is built like a model, with long blonde hair and a body to die for. Emmett is…huge. He has black curly hair, blue eyes, and dimples. A total baby face. Meanwhile, he is built like a football player.

The couples met a few years ago when they moved into town. The few times that we went out as a group, I was always the fifth wheel, even when Jake was around. He never liked to go out with them.

Rosalie and Emmett McCarty own a restaurant in town on Front Street. 20 Front is the usual venue for our department parties. It's no surprise. Dr. Cullen, Sr. probably gets a great discount from Rosalie, his daughter. Dr. Cullen is very generous and treats us to lavish holiday parties. He's a great Chief. I was impressed at the few parties I have attended there. They have a mix of eclectic American and Italian fine dining. It's a really classy place and the only one like it in town.

"Hey, who's going to be watching the twins Sunday?" I asked. Surely babysitting is a great excuse to miss out on Sunday dinner.

"They're coming with us. Dinner is at their house not the restaurant. The girls have been asking about the twins." She said over her shoulder, while she took a few plates out of the cupboard.

Emily and Samantha are Rose and Em's daughters. Emily is four and Samantha is five. They are cute kids and well behaved. I've babysat for them a few times.

Alice and Jasper are very close to the Cullen family. I may work with Dr. Cullen sometimes, but I usually keep to myself. I have no idea what their personal lives are like. Carlisle and Esme Cullen are an attractive couple in their early 50's. I was surprised to learn that they had children in their early 30's. They looked so young. I was sure that they started having babies in high school.

My parents also started early. They had Alice when they were in their early twenties. I was a surprise that came eight years later. My parents, Renee and Charlie, thought that after my sister was born they couldn't have anymore children. They tried for years and then when they were least expecting it, I was conceived. My parents still live in the area. They recently bought a house in Cuddebackville, a small town a few miles away from Port Jervis. My father is the sheriff here in Port Jervis and my mother is an English teacher at the junior high school.

"Bells?" Jasper asked.

I looked to him. "Yeah?"

"Have you ever thought about those dating websites?" He grinned.

"Nope." I smiled.

"Why not?" My sister piped in.

"It really hasn't been that long. Plus, I'm content right now." _Not this again_. Why is that concept so hard to believe? I am happy in my solitude. _Case closed. _I nodded to myself, only to gain odd looks from the both of them. "What?" I widened my arms.

They looked to each other and back to me.

"I'll give you a few months. Then I'm going to put your ass on eHarmony. But take this for now—" I watched as my sister turned to dig into her purse on the counter. She pulled out a five dollar bill and proceeded to wave it in my face.

"What's that for?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"For your battery fund," she laughed.

I shook my head at her audacity, letting out an elongated sigh. If only she really knew how close to the mark she really was.

_My little orgasm machine fulfills my needs better than Jake ever could._

"Set the table, the macaroni is done," I replied, staring at the neglected plates on the table.

Alice and Jasper turned from me, as I grabbed the food from the stove.

I hoped that the topic of my sex life, or lack thereof, was over, but with these two, there is no way of knowing. They seem so much more interested in my sex life than their own. Weirdoes.

Well, no. Maybe they're not weirdoes. They love me and want to see me happy, and cannot comprehend that I am happy with the way things are.

Luckily, they never brought it up again. Dinner was quiet. Jasper spoke about his day and Alice spoke about hers, while I tried not to fall asleep in my macaroni.

After dinner Jasper cleaned up the kitchen and I helped my sister with the twins. Alice has a nightly routine for them. They have another bottle, have their diapers changed, and then they go to bed. Simple enough.

I went to bed fairly early. Usually, I just fall asleep on the couch. Tonight I made it into the guest room and had a restful night's sleep.

The hospital never called and when I woke up for work at 5:30, I felt refreshed.

Today is Friday after all, so I wasn't surprised that I had a little pep to my step and a smile when I entered the hospital.

And even though I have no monumental plans for this weekend, I was still thankful that I made it through another week.

_TGIF!_

**Thank you for reading!**


	4. Don't feed the bears

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended. **

**This chapter is beta'd by the lovely HollettLA. **

**~~~Edward~~~**

Today is essentially my first day off all week. Yet, here I am awake at 6:00 A.M. on a Sunday.

Fighting severe exhaustion, I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes to get ready for the day. I don't even think I'll shave today. Fuck it. There's no one around to impress anyway.

I think I worked harder yesterday than I have all week. The emergency room consults were non-stop. Most of the patients that I saw had to be taken into the operating room. I swear procedures come in by the threes. Which means I have a slew of patients that will need post-operative rounds early tomorrow morning, before my very busy day of surgeries.

Monday morning. I couldn't wait. I will probably get to work with Bella again. I barely know the woman; however, I spent most of Saturday thinking about her. I missed her pretty face, but most of all, I missed her expertise. My father was correct in his assessment of her. She knows what she's doing professionally. All surgical procedures, no matter the patient, have a certain rhythm.

Thursday, if I needed something, it was already in her hand. Everything went smoothly because she really paid attention. I even stopped looking after a while. If she handed me a clamp, she already had a tie and a scissor ready in each hand.

Yesterday, I worked with a surgical team that I was not familiar with. Maybe Bella just spoiled me? Either way I missed her. She made working in a new place easier.

And she's very nice to look at.

I made a promise to myself each day this week. I promised myself that I would talk to her, ask her something, maybe say more than "Good morning", and "Thank you". She's just so quiet; never says a word unless spoken to.

And my dumb ass didn't have the balls to engage her in conversation.

_This week._

I crossed my fingers to myself, as I made my way into the shower.

This morning, I am meeting up with my brother in-law and his friend for male bonding. I entertained the idea, since I was never a boy scout. We're going fishing and I just hope there isn't a boat involved. If there is, I will be stuck the whole day without an escape.

After my shower I put on the first suitable clothing I could find. I threw on a t-shirt, a hooded sweatshirt, and some baggy jeans. I wanted be comfortable and, when I donned my hiking boots, I thought I looked a bit outdoorsy. Nice.

I drove over to the Port Jervis diner where we're meeting for breakfast. I immediately recognized Emmett's huge Jeep when I pulled into the lot. I parked next him and exited my car.

Walking into the diner, I was assaulted by Emmett's booming laughter. He was accompanied by his friend. They sat in a booth in the far right corner and were gaining the attention of the other seemingly quiet patrons.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Eddie!" Emmett yelled.

"Don't call me that, it's Edward," I was only half serious. Only Emmett and my nieces call me Eddie. I honestly don't mind it at all.

"Edward, this is Jasper. Jasper, Edward-" Emmett introduced us.

"Nice to meet you man," Jasper said, shaking my hand.

"Same here," I took a seat next to Jasper. "Now what was so funny?" I turned back to Emmett, wanting to share in their good humor.

"Jazz was just telling me about his sister in-law. He and his family went pumpkin picking yesterday and she went to pick up a pumpkin twice the size of her and she fell on her ass. Right in the mud." He chuckled.

Maybe I missed something in the retelling of the story? I honestly didn't find it funny. I just shrugged my shoulders and smiled anyway.

"Oh Eddie, you have to meet the poor girl. She is easily the klutziest person you will ever meet. She's going to be there later, right Jazz?" Emmett asked.

Jasper narrowed his eyes at Emmett. "Yeah, she'll be there but please don't get her upset with your teasing." He turned to me. "She embarrasses easy-"

"Okay." I nodded.

Jasper shook his head and looked to back Emmett. "Alice will be on my ass if you get her upset." Leave it to Emmett to find some poor girl's misfortune hysterical.

I gave them both a tight-lipped smile and studied my menu.

We ordered and ate quickly. Then they slapped the check in front of me. Apparently, breakfast was on me. I paid the check and followed them out of the diner. Emmett was going to follow me back to my house to drop off my car. When they said they were going off road. I wasn't having it. My brand-new baby would not be covered in mud.

It was a short hike from the car to the dam. Rio Dam to be specific. The scenery was beautiful. Thankfully, since it's mid-October there were no bugs.

_I hate bugs._

"Come on city boy, it's time to get rustic!" Emmett slapped me on my back and almost made me tumble over. I am not scrawny by any means. He's just a monster and I was caught off guard.

It was after 8:00 A.M. and I wondered if the sun was going to make an appearance today. I glanced up at the sky. It looked like rain. The clouds were very large, while the rest of the sky looked overcast. Rain. One can only hope, right?

The three of us separated for a few hours and the sun did come out. It turned out to be a relaxing beautiful day. In comparison to the week I'd just had, it was really quiet. I found myself reveling in it. Since I have never been much of an angler, I didn't care that there was never a bite on my line. My fishing pole stayed in the water, and only when one of my counterparts glanced my way would I move and pretend to fish.

Looking at my cell, I noticed that I didn't have service, but the clock still worked. It was going on noon. I packed up my fishing gear and went to join the guys.

"Catch anything?" I called ahead to them.

"No, nothing," Jasper replied, reeling in his empty line.

"We're not leaving 'til at least one of us catch something," Emmett threw his line back in. I groaned. I was enjoying myself, but I was getting antsy. The quiet is nice, but too much quiet gets me anxious.

We stayed together and chatted lightly about work, life, etc. I mostly listened while these two gossiped like old woman. I honestly wanted to contribute something, but my life is boring.

However, I knew sooner or later that Emmett would get to the subject of my love life. My boring love life, where nothing happens. If he wants to hear all about "Hand-gela", my main squeeze—pun intended—I'd be more than happy to share. No, not really. I was too embarrassed by my lack of love life, and my main squeeze.

Emmett didn't disappoint.

"So Eddie, any local tail catch your attention?" _Tail? Really? Who calls it that any more?_

"That's none of your business-" I quickly retorted.

"Come on bro, give us something. We're the old married folk here." He nudged me with his elbow.

If only he knew that his love life is probably much more interesting than my own. Although, I would rather have this conversation with him than my sister or mother. Allegedly, a single successful male of my age, thirty, without a wife and 1.5 kids, is a daunting concept. What can I say? I am finicky fucker. I've dated a little over the years, albeit casually. There's dinner, maybe a movie, some sex, and then I move on. I just haven't found that someone that I want to keep around. For the past eight years I took my studies very seriously. When I started my residency four years ago, my dating life slowed down even more. I had less time for it.

And it never bothered me. Sure, being in a constant state of _"Horny as fuck"_ has its downfalls. But at least I was able to do what I want, when I wanted to do it. Yeah, I'm very self-centered.

Nevertheless, I turned to them to answer the question. "There's one at the hospital. She's gorgeous." I smiled to myself.

"So what's the problem?" Jasper asked.

I shrugged. "I work with her and she's incredibly shy-"

"What's her name? Maybe I know her," Jasper asked. "I'm always there. Maybe I can hook it up." He nudged my shoulder.

"Bella-" I quickly blurted. I waited a few moments for Jasper's response. Neither he nor Emmett said a word. I looked to them suspiciously. "What?" I asked. The two exchanged a rapid glance at one another before looking back to me. What was that about?

_Spidey sense now on full alert._

"No, never heard of her-" Jasper shared.

"Yeah, maybe she doesn't live in town." Emmett provided.

I nodded, letting out a gust of breath.

"Why not just talk to her?" Jasper patted my shoulder.

"Doesn't matter-" I grumbled. "Even if you did know her. She's young, probably has a boyfriend or something. Girls like that are never single." I kicked a rock, feeling sorry for myself.

Emmett giggled and Jasper elbowed him right in the gut. That's right, laugh it up, Emmett. I quickly recovered to give him the finger.

"Tough breaks, Eddie boy-" Emmett squeezed my shoulder.

I rolled my eyes and shrugged him off. "I hate to be a bitch-" I started.

"But you will be." Emmett cut me off.

"Anyway, I'm starving, it's nearly three; can we get going?" As if the fish heard me, Emmett caught a bite on his line. It was the most pitiful baby big-mouth bass I had ever seen. He hastily threw it back into the water and we packed up our gear.

I heard a splash in the distance and put my fishing pole down to stare into the distance. There must be some huge fish in the deeper water to make such a loud sound.

"What was that?" I asked, pointing to where I saw the rippling water. Something was still moving across the water and the three of us watched as it emerged. Squinting my eyes, I still couldn't make it out.

"That-" Emmett said pointing. "-city boy, is a bear."

City boy is right. I fucking ran like I was trying to win first place in the New York City Marathon. Once I reached Emmett's Jeep, I jumped inside and waited for them. They appeared out of the trees once I caught my breath. They had my gear with them and were laughing uncontrollably, complete with bending over and holding their sides.

"You fucking pussy-" Emmett gasped between chortles, "-wait till I tell Rosie."

"Fuck you, Em. It was a fucking bear!" I yelled.

"Relax, you fucking pansy, no need to get your panties in a twist. It was just a cub. It would be more scared of you than you are of it."

I clenched my jaw tight and pulled out a smoke. I definitely needed one. I was about to light it when Emmett tore it away from my mouth.

"Not in my car, you don't." He broke it in half and let it fall to the ground. I narrowed my eyes at him, before I dug another one out of the pack.

"Scared of a cub." Jasper chuckled, shaking his head.

With my head sticking far out of the window, I lit my cigarette to take a long pull. "How was I supposed to know? I wasn't going to get close enough to figure out its age," I shouted, as the smoke wafted from my mouth.

"Awww, Ed," Emmett whined.

"What?" I shouted, widening my arms.

"Put that shit out. Now the Jeep is going to stink," he shouted back.

I took one more quick drag, before I threw it to the ground. "Whatever, can we just go-" I grumbled.

**~~~Bella~~~**

Sunday is my designated laundry day. I usually go to the laundromat, but today, since I was going to my sister's, I just brought my dirty clothes with me. We hung out, watched television, and played with the babies. I washed my clothes in between all of our exciting activities.

She picked out my outfit for later in the day. I was pretty sure what her motives were when she picked it out. She wants to pimp me out to Dr. Cullen, Jr. Yet, she gets nothing if I sexually assault him at his sister's house. No, I would never do that. Ever. It's wrong on so many levels.

Nevertheless, I was positive that it didn't matter what I wore. He probably won't notice me, at all. Even if I showed up at his sister's house naked. Call me judgmental, but a guy like that dates supermodels. He's not the reason I am going tonight. My sister is making me and if I back out, I will never hear the end of it.

Either way, it's no use arguing with Alice. I changed into the tight skinny jeans and snug, blue v-neck sweater that she picked out, and put my sneakers back on. When I left the bathroom, she was waiting for me.

"You're not wearing sneakers. Go in my closet and get a pair of boots. And try not to get them muddy today-"

_Hello, dear sister, have you met me?_

I didn't greet her with a response and sprinted into her bedroom. I picked out a pair of black semi-flats that went mid-calf. Then I ran back into the bathroom.

I have never been a fan of makeup, but it does make me feel pretty, and a confidence boost never hurt anyone. I kept it light, putting on some eyeliner and some blush for a little color. _Did I mention that I am part albino? _I left my hair down straight and put my bangs off to the side.

Giving myself a once over in the mirror, and being satisfied by what I saw, I left the bathroom again.

I giggled, as I gave Alice a twirl. "Happy?" I asked.

"Almost there, here catch-" She threw a tube of something my way and of course I missed. But Beans, my sister's dog, caught it. I had to wrestle the... ah... lip gloss out of his mouth. Thankfully, it wasn't punctured.

"Why are you being such a hard ass today, Ali?" I asked.

"It's called tough love, bish." She giggled.

"Bish?" I looked to her confused, as I applied the gooey shit on my lips.

"That's right and watch your mouth in front of my babies." She waved her finger at me. She looks so much like Mom when she does shit like that. Sorry, stuff like that. Yet, she's one to talk.

"Yeah, that's right. I remember the time dad told me that when I was three you taught me some colorful words-" I said.

She laughed at the memory.

"I was eleven," she said. "I swear that story will haunt me forever." She shook her head, as she gathered things into a diaper bag.

"What time are we supposed to be at Rose's?" I asked.

"About now. We should get going. Are you riding with me?" She smiled.

"No, I have to head home tonight. I'll take my car." I shrugged.

"You have a bag full of clean clothes and you work down the street. Just stay the night," she pleaded.

I shook my head no. I just wanted to be in my own place, in my own bed.

"Please." She pouted.

"No, I'm good."

She didn't argue. I helped her put the twins in her minivan and followed her to Rose's. Emmett's Jeep was in the driveway. I guess they must be back already. I helped Alice unload the van and Jasper ran out to help. He had a grin on his face like he found something amusing. It swiftly brought a smile to my face. Jasper was just one of those people that if he's happy, it's almost contagious.

"What's so funny?" Alice asked.

He shook his head and escorted us inside. Emmett and Rose were hardly trying to contain their laughter. I noticed that Edward wore a scowl and had his arms crossed over his chest. Even so, he still looked handsome. He was wearing some dark wash jeans, a black hooded sweatshirt, and a pair of hiking boots. He had some stubble on his face, adding to that rugged look he was sporting. Edward looked my way and did a double take. I was surprised by his wide-eyed expression. Why the hell did he look at me like that? He hastily composed himself and put on a mask of indifference.

-Freak!

_Sexy freak you want to fuck._

-Whoa! Where the hell did that come from?

"Would someone please share what is so funny?" Alice asked again.

"Please don't-" Edward nearly shouted, shaking his head.

I felt someone tugging on my arm. I looked down and noticed Emily, Rose and Em's four year old. She was trying to get my attention. I bent down to her level to be attentive.

"What's up?" I smiled and poked her nose. She's just so adorable.

"Hi Bewwa," she giggled, waving her little hand, which made me giggle. She started calling me "Bewwa" last year and we never corrected her.

"It's Bella," Rose corrected her.

Emily smiled, staring at her mom, who she looks so much like. I tickled her side. "What's up, little one?"

"Um, Bella-" she tapped her chin.

"That's me," I continued to smile at her.

She giggled again. "Uncle Eddie is a pansy-ass motherfucker-" It was clear. She didn't stutter or stammer, so I didn't hear her wrong. She announced that as articulately as a four year old could. To say I was shocked put it mildly. It was funny. I couldn't help it. I laughed and I think I snorted too. By this time all of us were in hysterics. Except for Rose.

"Emmett, thanks for teaching my baby such foul language-" Rose scolded and slapped her husband.

"Oww, Rosie. Fuck!"

"Language!" she screamed.

I winced and looked to Alice, feeling uncomfortable.

Alice waved her hand, getting Rose's attention. "So what happened?" She asked.

After Emmett retold the story, we all laughed again. I felt bad and composed myself quickly. Edward had a hint of a blush gracing his high, chiseled cheek bones. Such a beautiful man. I sympathized though, bears are scary.

Soon everyone settled down, while Alice and I helped Rose set the table.

"Bella. can you go into the kitchen and get the green placemats out of the cabinet? Third one, top right corner-" Rose asked.

I nodded. "No problem."

Exiting the dining room, I passed by the living room where the guys were talking. I know it's wrong to eavesdrop, but I heard my name. I stood off to the side and listened intently, hoping like hell that I wouldn't get caught.

_"Why is Bella here? Is this some sort of a set-up?"_ Edward asked. I frowned. He did not sound happy at all. I didn't look at it as a set-up. I knew Alice was wrong to make me tag along with her. Maybe I can sneak out and no one will notice? _"What the fuck, Em?" I could hear _Emmett giggle.

I palmed my face, groaning into it. I hated me right now.

_"Easy, Edward, it's not a set-up. She's my sister-in-law. She can do a heck of a lot better than you-"_ Thanks Jazz. I really do have a great brother in-law.

I heard enough. I quickly went into the kitchen and grabbed the placemats. When I reentered the dining room, Rose and Alice looked to me curiously.

"What's got you so flushed, Bells?" Alice asked.

"Nothing-" I huffed. "It's just hot in here. I'm going to go outside-" I fanned my face "I'll be right back. I just need some air," I rambled, trying to get out of the dining room as fast as I could.

To exit out of the front door, I had to bypass the living room. I didn't look at anyone and I didn't disappoint. Of course, I tripped over the door frame and smoothly righted myself before my face could meet the porch. That earned a hearty chuckle from Emmett. _Asshole!_

I sat on the porch steps and watched the cars go by. Since when did I become so sensitive? I can't lie, for I have always been a little socially awkward. That's just me. Shy, too. I couldn't shake the feeling. I didn't know why I got so upset. Maybe it's because he's so hot, and a part of me really wanted to make a good impression. Maybe sway him from his supermodel dating ways. Hell if I know. I'm such a loser.

Grazing my hand across my cheek, I noticed that it still felt hot. Just a few more minutes. I faced the street again, blowing out a breath, and hugging myself. When did it get this cold? Winter is definitely on its way.

I jumped, hearing the door open and close behind me_._

_"Please not him. Please not him. Please not him." _I internally hoped, closing my eyes tightly, and cringing into the banister.

Surely, it was. Edward came out and sat next to me on the steps. He was silent. In my periphery, I saw him stretch out his legs.

Trying to look nonchalant, I rubbed my hands along my thighs, and sat up straight. I gave him a fleeting look, and a small smile, before I looked back out to the street.

"Are you leaving?" he asked.

"No…um…with the oven on. It's hot-" I shrugged. "I got a little over-heated,"

-Comprehensible response followed by an uncomfortable pregnant pause.

_Smooth move ex-lax!_

"So," he said, nodding and pursing those beautiful lips of his.

"So?" I asked, staring at his lips.

_Don't look into his eyes, you'll get lost. Keep your eyes straight ahead._

I turned to look at the street again.

"You look very nice today. I'm used to seeing you in scrubs-" he said.

Shocked by his admission, I quickly turned to him, focusing on his lips and chin again.

"Thanks." I smiled. "Youlookniceineverything," I mumbled under my breath, turning away from him.

"What?" he asked.

My head whipped back to him. "Hmm?" I responded.

-Please tell me I did not say that out loud.

_You did, you fucktard!_

"Uh." He chuckled. "Nothing. Can you do me a favor?"

I nodded, fully prepared to do anything he asked me. Including getting down on my knees to pleasure him if he asked.

_What the fuck?_

-I know.

"When you do decide to leave can you give me a ride?" he asked.

I nodded again, which was so fucking stupid.

-Why did I agree to be alone in a car with him?

_Because you want to be alone with him._

"Thanks, dinner is ready by the way." He had this yummy crooked smile.

Giddily, I smiled back. He held the door open for me and I had to brush past him since he was half in the doorway. I didn't apologize, for grazing him with my breasts and neither did he for being in the way. Then, when he lowered his arm, he lightly touched my butt. Something inside my perverted brain made me smile wider. But I shrugged it off; it was probably just an accident.

**~~~~Edward~~~~**

Fucking liars. I couldn't believe they lied. They said that they didn't know her. I was surprised.

Wait.

Not only did they lie, but they embarrassed me. In front of her.

Meanwhile, she looks fucking amazing today. I may be a pansy-ass motherfucker, as my niece put it. But I, Edward Cullen, am a suave motherfucker too, well sort of. I didn't need any help from these two goons. Sure, Bella is quiet and shy.

-Maybe I could make her open up to me?

_In more ways than one._

I grinned deviously to myself, and then turned my murderous gaze onto my brother in-law and his friend.

"Why is Bella here? Is this some sort of a set-up?" I asked.

They both gave me this look, like it was obvious.

"What the fuck Em-" I slapped his arm. Bitch was giggling like a school girl.

"Easy, Edward, it's not a set up. She's my sister in-law. She can do a heck of a lot better than you-" Huh? Jasper sounded a little hostile. He's probably protective over her. Understandable.

"Tell me something I don't know Jasper," I agreed.

"Is _the _Edward Cullen nervous about a girl?" _Fucking Emmett._ Why did my sister choose to marry a giant child? Love makes people do crazy things, or so I've heard.

"Leave him alone, Em," Jasper turned to me. "Listen, Edward, just talk to her. She's really down-to-earth and funny. She's like that baby cub. More scared of you than you are of her-" Jasper raised one eyebrow for emphasis. More scared of me? Just looking into her beautiful brown eyes practically turns me into a puddle of goo.

"Yeah, and don't fuck it up." Emmett punched my arm. "Be nice and sweet. She's in the dining room-" Emmett pointed behind himself.

I nodded. "Right." I blew out a breath, wondering what my next step should be. "I'll be right back." I pointed to the bathroom. I headed into the bathroom and glanced at myself in the mirror. I looked pretty rough and most of all tired, ragged. I basically looked like shit. The outdoors definitely isn't my thing. I splashed some water on my face and headed back towards the dining room. I can be helpful, maybe offer to set the table, if it's not already set. Maybe ask Bella to help me?

"Eddie, your girl just left. Dinner is ready too," Emmett said, walking by me.

"Shit," I hissed, hastily running out the front door.

And here she was...

She was sitting on the steps with her back to me. I sat down and hoped to engage her in conversation. We talked very little, although, I did ask her for a ride home. At least I will have a second shot at talking to her later tonight.

Like the gentleman that I am, I opened the door for her. But damn, I practically hovered over her, like some perv. Her breasts brushed against me and my breath caught.

_You're such a girl, Edward._

I may have mistakenly caressed an ass cheek. I couldn't help myself. I also might have taken a hearty whiff of her hair too. She smelled delicious. Like strawberries and chocolate.

I caught Bella staring at me a few times throughout dinner. Believe me, I know, because I was staring right back. Once we would make eye contact, she would simply look away. I couldn't wait to get out of here. My stomach was a knotted mess, an excited mess, and I felt the anticipation building. Yeah, we needed to get out of here.

As soon as I entered her car, I was assaulted by her scent. The strawberry and chocolate smell was intensified. I felt like I'd touched a live wire with her being in such a close proximity; my hair stood on end, and I felt as though I might jump out of my skin. It was almost as if the sexual tension was palpable, and quite possibly suffocating.

I slumped back into the passenger seat, trying my best to stay calm. I had no idea why I was so nervous. She's just a female. A crazy beautiful female and I'm me. But she's still just a human being.

Chancing a glance at her, I saw just how beautiful she truly was, not that I didn't already know. It was dark outside and the light from the dashboard gave her an alluring, illuminated look. Her pale skin glowed. Her dark hair, such a contrast to her skin tone, was still in place, flowing down her shoulders.

She started the car and shivered.

"Are you cold?" I asked.

_Thank you, Captain Obvious._

"A little." She smiled. "I'm sorry, it takes a minute to warm up." She rubbed her hands together vigorously, making her breasts jiggle.

When she turned to speak to me, I was granted the view of her pert nipples through the thin fabric of her sweater and the goose flesh that covered her ample cleavage. She needed to cover that shit up and the jiggling had to stop too. She just looked too tempting.

I took off my hoodie and offered it to her. "Here,"

She furrowed her brows, looking at it. "Aren't you cold?" she asked.

I shook my head no.

"Okay." She accepted it.

As she shifted forward to put it on, she gave me a view of her thong. Red. Nice. I wanted to take it off her with my teeth. While lifting the damn hooded sweatshirt, I was granted a peek of a sliver of skin, her stomach.

Who was this woman? Or girl rather.

Who was she to possess such a power over me? How was it possible for me to be so attracted to someone? Irrationally attracted. I see women all the time who don't illicit such a response from me. Bella is a little temptress.

_You're being ridiculous._

Bella will simply be the death of me, especially if I don't get some pussy soon. Hopefully it will be hers.

_Exactly! _The demon laughed.

"You'llbethedeathofme-" I mumbled and shook my head.

"What?" She asked. She sounded muffled from being under the sweater.

"It's getting warmer in here," I said.

"Oh." Her hair was a little messy and having no self restraint I brushed my fingers through her tresses to smooth it out. It was so silky and soft. I wanted to bury my face in it.

"Thanks," she said nervously and then bit her lower lip.

My dick twitched when she did that. Meanwhile, we haven't left my sister's driveway yet. As if reading my mind, she backed out of it. I gave her directions to my parent's house. Because I am a loser and don't have my own place yet. She was quiet the entire ride. I needed to say something, anything, at this point. Tomorrow, we will be at work, that shit would just be weird.

She pulled into my parents' driveway and put the car in park.

"Bella?" I asked.

"Yes?" She gave me a quick look.

"What do you kids do around here for fun? Do you go to bars? You're old enough to drink right?"

_Foot meet mouth._

I slumped low in the seat again, thinking I might have blown it.

"Yes, I'm old enough. I don't really hang out in bars though." She frowned.

_Of course she frowned; you just called her a child._

"Christ!" I groaned. She cringed away from me. "Sorry-" I trailed my hand through my hair. "That came out wrong. What do you do for fun, Bella?"

"Um... I hang out with my sister. I read a lot. Work takes up a lot of my time."

_She calls that fun? Hell you hang out with your father and play chess. When you're not by yourself jacking off and playing video games. She might just be your type of girl. Loser._

-I know

"Same here. I don't like bars either," I said. "Do you maybe wanttogoseeamoviewithme?" I mumbled.

"Excuse me? Dr. Cullen, I didn't quite understand you." She looked to me confused.

_Come on Cullen, grow a fucking pair!_

You can do this. The force is with you.

I smiled at her. She did look crazy cute, all confused. "Please call me Edward and would you maybe one night this week-" I paused "-go out with me?" I cautiously looked back to her. The side of her mouth was twitching up.

"Yes," she whispered.

_See, you did it. You pussy. Now let's hope you get some._

I did half a fist pump and reigned it back in. "Great!" I shouted. "Okay, um... I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked.

"Uh yeah, I'll be there," she giggled.

"Of course you will be." I took off my seatbelt. "We'll talk more this week?"

She nodded.

"How about we go out Friday?"

She shrugged. "Sounds cool,"

"Dinner and a movie?" I asked.

_Overeager much?_

"Sounds good." She smiled at me. "Goodnight, Edward."

I gave her my best crooked grin and grazed the pad of my thumb across her cheek. "Night, beautiful. Get home safe." I exited her car and fought the urge to skip into my home. Fuck. I should have gotten her phone number. I'm such an idiot.

Exhaustion, bears, and brother-in-laws aside, I had a really great day off.

**Thank you for reading!**


	5. Exfactor

**STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS ALL THINGS TWILIGHT. **

**BETA'D BY HOLLETTLA**

**~~~~Bella~~~~**

As soon as I walked into my apartment, I had to call Alice. She couldn't speak long because she had to get the twins ready for bed. Still, that did not diminish her excitement. In fact my ears are still ringing from the bell-like shriek. That was hours ago.

Here I lay at 1:00 A.M,, wide awake and wearing Edward's sweatshirt. I love being wrapped in the scent of him. Since he was outdoors all day, it has a musty, woodsy-like smell as well. Tonight my brain just keeps going and going. I keep thinking about his eyes, his hair, his sexy voice…basically everything Edward. What is it about him that intrigues me so? Maybe one more scream into my pillow might help.

"Aghhh!" Nope. Still thinking about him.

At 5:15 A.M., the alarm went off.

Happy Monday! Another week of work ahead. Groggily, I went through my morning routine and drove to work. I noticed that I was a few minutes late. I quietly ducked into the locker room and changed.

Nevertheless, Victoria, my supervisor, noticed. Behind her back, all of us refer to her by her nickname. "The Pitbull". She is a very attractive woman in her late forties, seemingly beautiful face but with a permanent scowl attached. She always looks so fucking miserable. Along with a slender figure and flaming dyed-red hair.

"You're late, Isabella," she drawled, whilst foaming at the mouth.

"Sorry, my car wouldn't start." I lied nervously, while putting on my scrub cap. My Care Bear scrub cap, to be specific.

"Get it fixed and haul ass. You're in O.R. Two today," she shouted.

I ran out to the dry-erase board to see my destiny. O.R. Two with C. Cullen. Nothing written underneath, no assistant. Quickly, I scanned the rest of the board to see where Edward will be working today. He's in O.R. One with a hefty case load for the day, impressive.

After a week, he has his own patients. Good for him. I peeked into Room Two and saw that everything was open and ready to be set up. After I put on my surgical mask, I proceeded to scrub my hands. I was somewhere in la-la land when the hairs on the back of my neck stood up, but not in a bad way, in the way that lets you know someone is behind you. Or Edward is behind you. In a not-so-smooth way I turned, at the same time vigorously scrubbing my hands.

"Good morning." He smiled.

"Morning." Thank God for the mask. I had a grin so wide it would put the Cheshire Cat to shame. I think I batted my eyelashes too, openly swooning.

"Cute hat." He winked as he walked away.

"Thanks." I watched him walk away and sighed, when I knew he could no longer hear me.

The morning passed rapidly with no other interactions with Edward. At 12:30 P.M., my co-worker, Maggie, broke me for lunch. I went into the locker room to get my white lab coat and money from my purse.

Looking in the mirror on my way out the door, I saw how much paler I looked than usual. I never wore makeup at work or did my hair for that matter. Seriously, I wear a hat and mask most of the day. What's the point?

Inspecting the dark circles under my eyes, I decided a little touch-up wouldn't hurt. Just some blush and concealer under my eyes, plus some of that lip gloss Alice gave me yesterday, for good measure.

_You're hoping you see Edward, that's the point!_

Running out of the locker room, I slammed into what felt like a brick wall. It took me a second to realize that it was a person. They had their hands on my waist in a vise-like hold. I placed my hands on his biceps to steady myself, and he gasped. I knew it was Edward without having to look up. I felt a weird sensation pulse through my body. Tightly, I clamped my thighs together.

Just by him holding me, plus his scent, I was immediately aroused.

_Say something, you idiot! You can't camp out perched on Edward all day._

-I wish...

"Sorry, I didn't see anyone and I seem to be distracted..." I trailed off, staring into the deep pools of green that I swear can see my soul.

_Very poetic, loser._

"It's okay. Sorry I scared you," Edward replied. As if on instinct, I glanced at his hands, which were still holding me. He did the same.

"S-sorry." He stammered and took a step back.

"No biggie." I shrugged it off, turning to walk away.

_Impressive._

-Very.

The cafeteria was packed. The union delegates were about, engaging the staff in new proposals and 401k packages. Because at this time in my life I don't care about that stuff, I bought my lunch and left.

"Come on, what an idiot, I can't believe he got it wrong!" my co-worker, Eric, shouted at the television.

"Me neither." I supplied. This was my favorite time of day, lunch time. I especially love it when I go to lunch at this particular hour. "Who Wants to be a Millionaire" is on - love that show. I'm usually good at getting the answers correct. Too bad most of it is useless trivia.

"Are you going to the Fall Ball?" I heard Jessica ask someone.

"Think so-" Edward replied. I got butterflies in my stomach just from hearing his voice.

They came into the lounge and sat at the cafeteria-style table we had. I always preferred to sit on the sofa and eat.

"You should definitely come. It will be a great way for you to meet everyone," Jessica enthusiastically babbled.

"Are you going?" Edward craned his neck to look at me. I was mid-chew. I tried to swallow the dry piece of chicken in my now desiccated mouth before I answered.

"She never goes," Jessica answered for me.

_Thanks, Jess!_

Nosy, talkative whore.

_Oops._

The Fall Ball is a charity event. The tickets are usually about $300 and all proceeds go to the hospital. We cater to the under-insured and the non-insured, after all. It's also an excuse for everyone to get dressed up. It's sort of like a prom for adults. Edward never replied to her goading. He just nodded, and continued eating his lunch, as Jessica rambled on about the past balls that she's attended.

The rest of the day went by slowly. At three o'clock, I fought the urge to do a little dance. I bolted out of there like a bat out of hell. When I entered my car, I rested my head back against the seat for a moment before taking off.

Plugging my iPod in for the drive home, I glanced into the rear-view mirror. A car was blocking me in. Not just any car, Jake's beat-up VW Rabbit. You know that scene in _Sleeping with the Enemy_? When Julia Roberts opens her cabinets and all the canned goods are in perfect symmetrical order. That creepy sensation you know she must be feeling. Well, I do.

I exited the car keeping it running and the door open. He did the same. _Keep your cool._ Lately, the littlest things he does irk me, get my temper going, and I didn't want that to happen in the hospital parking lot. Or anywhere for that matter.

"What's up?" I asked. He looked terrible. Wearing a pair of torn jeans and a grease-stained white t-shirt. He's a mechanic, so he has an excuse, but he had dark circles under his eyes, and he looked much thinner than he usually does.

And most of all, he looked on edge, irritated. My stomach rolled with nausea. I hate it when he's like this.

"Nothing much. Just wanted to know why you've been ignoring my calls?" He asked, narrowing his eyes at me.

"What calls? I haven't had any from you." I tried to sound nonchalant.

"Don't bullshit me, Bells. You're avoiding me!" He nearly shouted, pointing an accusatory finger my way.

This must be his excuse to harass me. He never called.

"Just say what you have to say and go. I had a long day and want to go home," I answered calmly. His gaze softened and he took a step toward me.

"I miss you-" He shrugged.

"Jake, I-"

"Come on, B, I've given you enough time for yourself. We're great together."

_Time?_

-I never asked him for time; I asked him to leave me alone.

"No, we weren't, and it's not like we took a break; _we broke up_. I wanted to be friends, but friendship is obviously something you don't want. You need more than I can give you-" No matter how many times I say it, it still doesn't get through his thick skull.

"Can't or won't?" He asked as he took another step toward me. I looked down and hunched my shoulders.

"Both," I whispered.

He huffed, turning back to his car to kick his tire, while balling his hands into fists. He was about to lose it. I had to try and talk him down.

"Look, you deserve better than me. You deserve someone who can give you what you want." I tried to console him.

"I don't want anyone else!" he shouted.

My temper flared. "Stop it. I work here. Please don't cause a scene," I pleaded.

"Don't tell me what to do." He seethed.

"I'm not telling you. I'm asking you nicely, please," I said through clenched teeth.

"Everything okay, Bella?" I whipped around to see Edward standing a few feet behind me.

I threw a fake smile his way before I answered. "Everything is fine. Jake here was just leaving," I jerked my thumb over to Jake.

"Doesn't look fine-" Edward started.

"I'll leave when I am ready. I was just having a chat with my girl. Now, if you'll excuse us," Jake said, placing his hand on my arm and pulling me toward him.

I quickly pulled away from him and stepped back a few paces.

_My girl? Oh, hell no!_

"Your girl?" Edward asked.

I looked to Edward.

"That's right," Jake answered.

I looked back to Jake and wondered why anvils never fall from the sky like they do in cartoons. There's one up there with Jake's name on it, I'm sure. I was so angry, I started to advance toward _him_ this time.

"I'm not your girl!" I went to take another step when a hand grasped my arm, stopping me.

"Don't you touch her!" Jake shouted to Edward. I groaned, stomping my foot.

"Jake, just stop and go. I'm begging you-" I pleaded.

"You're fucking him, aren't you?" Jake accused. My temper had the better of me. I flipped out.

"That's right! 'Cause I fuck everyone. I'm the town whore. Maybe I should get a mattress soldered to my back so everyone can make the distinction!" I screamed. Edward chuckled behind me. I turned to scowl at him, glad that this is amusing to him. He composed himself quickly, letting out a cough and standing to his full height.

"Look, Jake, is it?" Edward asked. "I don't know who you are or what you're doing here, but you're making _my girl_ upset. I suggest you leave." I stared at Edward, shocked again by what he said. He had a malicious glint in his eyes and a sinister smirk on his lips, both which made my ovaries scream and my chest start to heave up and down. Goddamn. I wanted to lick him in this moment.

The scene unraveled quickly after that. Jake leaped over in our direction and Edward pushed me behind him. I fell into the driver's seat and must have blinked. Next thing I knew, Edward had Jake's arm twisted behind his back.

"What's going on here?" Felix, the security guard, asked.

"Just a disagreement." Edward smiled at him. "Can you make sure he leaves the premesis?" he asked while releasing Jake.

"Sure thing, Dr. Cullen." Felix agreed.

"Doctor-" Jake scoffed.

Jake entered his car and took off, while I stared after him.

"You okay?" Edward asked.

In truth, Edward made a bad situation worse. I probably could have defused the altercation had he not showed…or it could have gone amiss another way.

"So, I am your girl now?" I blurted.

_Where did that come from?_

I'm used to Jake's bullshit, so it really shouldn't surprise me that that's the first thing I thought about.

"Only if you want to be." He smiled and leaned against my driver's side door. I could tell he was teasing. Grateful he was lightening the mood, I kept it up.

"You have to buy me dinner first," I laughed.

"Friday, seven o'clock, dress casual-" He reached out and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. I couldn't stop my shudder and he smiled wider. Damn, he caught that. I cleared my throat and hopefully my head too.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked. Casual could mean something different for me than him.

_Are we going to the Burger King drive-thru? I'll wear my best sweats._

"Not sure yet." He let out a small chuckle. "I'm not familiar with the area. Is there any place in particular you would like to go?" he asked.

Was he talking to me or my tits? Most women would find that offensive. Not me. I wanted to rip off my top and give him a little shimmy.

"Surprise me," I giggled.

-Why the hell did I say that?

_Oh, that's right, you're an idiot._

I righted myself in the driver's seat and went to close the door.

"Wait a minute. I don't have your address or your number." He grabbed the door, stopping me from closing it.

We exchanged phone numbers, and I was about to put the car in reverse, but curiosity got the better of me. I lowered the window.

"What were you doing out here anyway?" I asked. He trailed his hand through his hair and smiled at me sheepishly.

"Uh... I was just taking a smoke break between cases." _Smoke break?_

"Right, well take care." I gave him a small wave.

"Bye, beautiful." That crooked smirk is going to kill me. I melt every time I see it - and that hair!

When I got home, I decided it would be best to try and relax. I couldn't help myself; I put on the sweatshirt again.

**Thank you for reading**


	6. The blue box blues

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. **

**A/N: This story is currently in the process of being beta'd. I did not have a beta the first time around. So please know that unless I indicate otherwise, the chapter is not beta'd. Slowly replacing chapters. **

**Beta'd by this amazing HollettLA **

**~~~Edward~~~**

Flirtatious banter with Bella aside, the debacle in the parking lot left me in a state of unease. Agitated, I retreated to my car for a smoke. I entered my car and griped the steering wheel tightly. The whites of my knuckles are showing, I'm ready to follow her home.

_Really, Edward?_

Why did I feel so protective of her? She isn't mine, but I'm working on that. And who the hell was that guy, better yet, what was he to her? It was obvious to me that he was an ex-boyfriend of sorts. When they were arguing, getting closer to each other, I quickly grasped her arm to stop her; it was instinctual. I didn't want him touching her. _Never rub another man's rhubarb! _Jack Nicholson played the best joker. _Batman_, the original - 1989. But, I'm getting off track.

Alas, she's not mine. So why did I feel this way?

I just hope she makes it home okay and that asshole doesn't follow her. Making a promise to myself that I would give her forty-five minutes to get home before I called her had me feeling a little better.

I felt a teeny bit guilty lying to her. I said that I was out here for a smoke break. That wasn't my intention upon arriving at the scene. Sure, I told Bella that and I'm not sure why. I was hoping to catch her before she left, just to talk. To gauge her reaction to the date I asked her on. That and to get her phone number._ Now you are lying to yourself!_

Okay, I just needed to see her. I had a long day and didn't run into her as often as I would have liked.

Well, I did literally run into her.

When I steadied her and held her, even for that brief amount of time, it felt incredible; my whole body felt alive. Like every cell was standing at attention, aware of the beauty in my arms. Thankfully, we broke apart before my dick could respond. Scrubs are made of thin material after all. _I'd love to rub my rhubarb on her._ And what was up with that tight-fitting top she wore today? I'm going to pretend she wore it for me.

This connection that I felt with her was unbelievable. Almost as if a gravitational force is pulling me to her. I love everything about her. _Love?_

No, that's crazy. The desire that I feel when I am near her is beyond belief. And, God, just to touch her! Dear Lord, when I do touch her, I feel sparks. As if she is zapping me away from her with her supernatural ability to electrify me. But that is not the response I get. I am simply drawn to her like a moth to a flame.

Needing to calm down from my emotional rant, I lit another cigarette. _For real, Edward, you sound like a girl!_

I should have punched that dude in the face. Instead, I prevented him from landing one square in my jaw. My hands are my livelihood after all. Surely, Bella wouldn't begrudge me that. She handled herself well and, man, when she went off on him, I was taken back. She seemed like a shy timid kitten; however, underneath lies a fierce lioness.

Growing up, my mother taught me to be respectful and chivalrous. When there's a damsel in distress, I was taught to take action. My father, on the other hand, taught me to: A) never throw the first punch, B) always do what's right and when you don't know what's right, don't do anything and C) never let anyone take what's yours.

I'm back to this again. Fuck. I feel like she is mine, irrationally so; hopefully, soon she will be. Despite that fact that she didn't seem like the type of woman who wanted to belong to anyone. I don't know much about her. Be that as it may, I have the feeling that I am going to enjoy unraveling the mystery of Miss Bella Swan.

I ran back upstairs to finish my work. I had a few rounds to make before I left for the evening. When I finished with my last patient, I saw my father waiting for the elevator.

"Edward, how was your day?" I thought it best not to discuss the parking lot rendezvous.

"Great, how was yours?" I smiled.

"It was good. Do you mind fending for yourself this evening? It's fairly early and I made myself a date for tonight." He wiggled his eyebrows; I rolled my eyes.

"Where are you going?" I asked out of curiosity. My parents usually frequent classy restaurants. I needed an idea on where to take Bella on Friday.

"Relax, son, I'll bring her back. Remember, she was my woman first" He chuckled. Who's he talking about?

"Wait a minute, your talking about Mom, right?" As soon as the question left my mouth, I instantly regretted it. Not everything has to do with Bella.

"Jesus, Edward, of course I was. What has gotten into you?" He crinkled his brows.

"No-nothing." I stuttered and looked to the floor, embarrassed.

"Anyway, I am taking _your mother_, to Nina's." The elevator came and he let it go by.

"I'll catch the next one." He clarified to the people inside, waving his hand.

"You do realize you'll be waiting like twenty minutes for _the next one._" I exaggerated, letting out a chuckle.

"I'm in good company." He turned himself to me. "Tell me what's on your mind, son." How does he do that? He always knows when something is bothering me or if I just need to talk.

"Tell me about Nina's?" I asked.

"Well it has great food, a live pianist, and a great wine selection." He shrugged. "Your mother loves it."

"Is it moderate or high class?" I wanted to impress her, but not be snooty and take her to some place over the top.

"It meets in the middle. Why so curious?" Here we go.

"I have a date Friday and...I'm not sure where to go," I sheepishly admitted.

"Date? Anyone I know?" As if God answered my silent prayers, the elevator showed up.

"Have a great time tonight, Dad." I patted him on the back. He nodded and went into the elevator.

As soon as the doors closed, I darted into the locker room to call Bella. It rang three times before she answered.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey, beautiful," I said breathlessly.

_"Edward?" _she asked.

"I'm sorry, were you expecting someone else?" I deadpanned, hoping she wasn't.

_"Not at all...um...just surprised is all. I didn't expect to hear from you so soon."_ She giggled. _"I thought- forget it." _She sighed.

"Truthfully, I just wanted to make sure you made it home safe. Also, I'd be lying if I didn't say that I just needed to hear your voice." I winced. Did I really have to put myself out there like that?

She sighed. Followed by an eerie silence.

"Bella? You still there?"

_"Yeah, I'm here." _Good. I didn't scare her away. _Yet._

"So, what are you up to this evening?" I asked.

_"Nothing too exciting, winding down, then I'll make myself some dinner I guess..."_ She trailed off.

Before I knew it, we were talking for almost an hour about nothing and everything. She was actually very sweet; she spoke very highly of her family and her friends who she rarely sees. She spoke briefly about Jake, that douche from the parking lot. She assured me that he wasn't dangerous. I personally didn't believe her.

I placated her, stating that if she thought it would blow over shortly, then it probably would. I was surprised when she said that they were together for five years. The longest relationship I ever had lasted six months, but I didn't think she needed to know that I was emotionally stunted. Having spent most of my adult years in school and working hectic hours, I didn't interact with my peers as often as I should have. That doesn't mean that I didn't party in college or have my fair share of one night stands, of course. Those were some fun times, empty times too.

Bella doesn't need to hear that shit. It will make me sound like a manwhore. I casually date, have sex, if offered, and that's it. And I didn't want her to think that those are my intentions toward her. Are they? No, I think this is something more. Never have I ever felt this way. Weird.

Like an asshole, I had to bring up that Jake character again. She stammered a response when I asked her if this was the first time he'd sought her out after their break-up. She eventually told the truth. He hasn't been around for a while, but he used to harass her all the time. She didn't call it harassment; however, that's exactly what it sounded like to me. She quickly got off the subject and asked about me.

Summarily, I spoke about my life and what led me back to my family. I soon realized that an hour turned into two and I was still in the locker room.

"Do you realize how long we've been on the phone?" I asked.

_"Wow, sorry, I hope you have unlimited minutes," _she laughed.

"I do, but listen, I'm still at the hospital; can I maybe call you later? I'm leaving now."

_"Sure...I mean if you want to." _Silly girl.

"Of course, I want to. Let me grab something to eat and then you'll be hearing from me." I promised.

_"I don't want to sound overzealous...I, uh... am…only making macaroni and cheese, but if you would like to join me, you are more than welcome to-"_ Is this chick for real? Hell yes, I want to, but not before teasing her first.

"The box kind or homemade?" I chuckled.

_"The box kind?"_ She said it like a question. _"It's no big deal, I'm sure you're tired-" _I cut her off.

"I was just kidding Bella. I'd love to join you." Huge cheesy/macaroni smile now present.

She gave me her address, finally. I asked her for it before and she just gave me her phone number instead, stating that on Friday we could just meet up somewhere.

I changed quickly and ran to my car. I put her address in my GPS and was on my way.

_"Drive two hundred feet, turn right to your destination-"_ Thanks Tom Tom. Actually, her name is Erica, and she has a British accent._ Hey, I'm a lonely guy who names his GPS_.

When I pulled up in front of her apartment complex, I took a look around. The complex consisted of eight identical buildings, labeled A- H.

Squinting my eyes to see the letters in the dark, I quickly found Building C. I parked my car in slot 5, next to Bella's Jeep as she instructed. Exiting my car, something in my peripheral vision caught my attention. Across the street, half-hidden by a tree, was a familiar VW Rabbit. Stealthily, and quietly, I made my way over to it.

**Thank you for reading!**


	7. Mac N Cheese

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended. **

**Beta'd by HollettLA - the amazing HollettLA **

**ENJOY!**

**~~~Bella~~~**

Talking to Edward was surprisingly easy. I felt like such an idiot for being so nervous around him. He is a human being, after all. He breathes and needs oxygen, just like the rest of us. Right?

Okay, so he's easily the most beautiful man I have ever seen.

My initial impression of him was that he must date supermodels. That was something I definitely wasn't. Sure, I'm pretty, but he is most certainly out of my league. _He's on the phone with you, talking to you!_

Putting my insecurities on hold for the time being, I covered the receiver of the phone with my hand and jumped up and down, squealing in excitement. He wants to go on a date with me, _ME!_

He is so sweet to move up here just to be close to his family. They lived in Chicago until he was sixteen and had to move to New York City, when his father was offered a position at New York Presbyterian.

Edward graduated high school and was pre-med at Columbia University, staying in New York City. He decided to follow in his father's footsteps and attend Mount Sinai School of Medicine. His family was some sort of legacy at Mount Sinai, having had past generations graduate from there.

When his sister, Rosalie, married Emmett, they decided to move to _the country_, as he called it. His mother, Esme, was sick of the city and wanted to move to someplace quiet. And when Rosalie found out she was pregnant that all but sealed the deal. His parents moved up here as well, leaving poor Edward alone.

Edward was offered a position at Mount Sinai; however, city life was getting to him too and he also missed his family. So when he finished his residency, he came up here to establish himself. His father is all too thrilled to have him at the practice. Having a father/son practice was always Carlisle's dream, as per Edward.

_"Do you realize how long we've been on the phone?"_ he asked. I glanced at the clock and saw that it was 6:33 PM. Holy crow! We've been talking for over two hours.

"Wow, sorry, I hope you have unlimited minutes," I laughed.

_"I do, but listen, I'm still at the hospital. Can I maybe call you later? I'm leaving now."_ Sure, Dr. Cullen, you can call me anytime. No, I can't say that.

"Sure... I mean if you want to-" Was my elegant reply.

_"Of course I want to. Let me grab something to eat and then you'll be hearing from me." _My breath caught in my throat.

I have no idea why, but when he said that I had an epiphany. What would Alice do? She would invite him over. She always took chances, never afraid of rejection. She was always so brave and I, well...wasn't. But I used to be, before the whole Jake mess, and back then I was practically a child. What's the worse he can say? No?

"I don't want to sound overzealous…I uh am…only making macaroni and cheese, but if you would like to join me, you are more than welcome to-" I crossed my fingers.

He teased me a bit, but otherwise assured me that he would be happy to join me. Quickly, I gave him my address and hung up.

I ran into the bathroom to give myself the once-over. I grimaced as I realized that I was still wearing his sweatshirt. I didn't want to part with it, but thought he might think it creepy if he saw me wearing it. Peeling off the sweatshirt as I walked into my bedroom, I noticed that my apartment was a bit messy.

_Focus! One task at a time._

Skimming through my drawers, I found a fitted, long-sleeved, green t-shirt that would go well with the black yoga pants I was wearing. My clothes from today were already in the hamper. Shit. I think he liked the shirt I was wearing before. But I'd just like to think that he likes what's underneath it. _Hehe_

I stuffed the sweatshirt into the same drawer. For later, of course.

While I was cleaning up the living room, my thoughts found their way back to Edward. He had the cutest crooked smile that made my tummy ache and wild bronze hair – wild bronze sex hair, to be specific. It always stuck out in unruly tufts. I had an overwhelming urge to run my fingers through it to tame it. Or kissing him senseless, while I tugged at it to make it a little messier. Either way, I just wanted to touch it.

When we were just talking, it was so easy. How should I act around him? What if I get so nervous I shut down? Like I usually do. The truth was that I never really dated anyone, besides Jake. Jake and I started going out so long ago, I forgot how to do this dating thing and I forgot who I was all together.

During the course of our relationship, we had many compromises. Mostly, I compromised. For example, I listened to the music he liked, watched the movies he liked, and stopped doing the things I liked. My fault, of course. Sure, over the years I had some male interaction, but never had I interacted with a true Adonis. Dr. Edward Cullen! Sex-on-legs personified. He makes my crotch ache – in a good way. Crap. I'm so screwed. If I can make it through tonight without throwing myself at him, I'm good.

To me, Edward was everything I never knew I wanted. These past few months I have been so happy just being me, just being alone. I have been contently existing; Edward made me want to live. I wanted to take a chance on Edward. Good, bad, or indifferent, I am going to go for it. While I do that, I will channel the inner Bella and just be myself. Never again will I compromise who I am for someone else. Not even Edward. Never again.

What drew me to him was the initial attraction. What keeps me drawn to him? I have no idea; I have never felt this way before. I feel instantly excited when he is around. _You forget your own name, for Christ's sake._

I was brought out of my reverie by a knock at the door. I gasped. This is it. _He's here! _Just be yourself and speak in comprehensible sentences. I chastised myself.

Smoothing my shirt and gazing around my place once more, I went to let him in.

"Hi-" I said shyly.

"Hey, um... you know Jake's across the street," He pointed behind himself. But I didn't care about that. He looked amazing. He wore a long-sleeved dark blue oxford shirt and khaki pants. WOW!

"Bella?"

"What?" I asked.

"Are you going to invite me in?" He smirked and leaned towards me.

"Oh, yeah... sorry. Please come in-" I opened the door wider while he entered.

"Did you hear what I said? About Jake? He's across the street. I went over there to see what he was doing here, but he's asleep in his car-" He had an intense expression on his face.

"Well, I haven't seen him since this afternoon, with you. He hasn't bothered me, so I don't know why he's here," I shrugged. Meanwhile, I was a little freaked out. No, I will not let this ruin our time together.

"While I am glad he hasn't harassed you. I'm still concerned; you should really talk to your dad about him. I understand Middletown may be out of his jurisdiction. But I am sure he has some friends in the local precinct." I went to sit on the couch and he followed, sitting on the opposite side. I thought it best not to get too into this. Waving it off sounded great; although, Jake was still outside. I fought a shiver at that thought.

"I'll call the police and explain that there is a suspicious car outside. They'll send someone over." Picking up my cell phone, Edward reached into his pocket, retrieving his own.

"I'll call," he insisted. I gave him the number and quietly listened while he told an officer about the current situation. He sounded very professional and polite. Plus, he didn't go into too many details. Thank God! Charlie did have a few local cop friends; I didn't want it to get back to him that his daughter's ex-boyfriend was stalking her. Two quiet months, that's all I got.

Edward ended the call, took a deep breath, and glanced around.

"Nice place you have-" he admitted.

"Thanks," I looked around, following his gaze. My apartment is relatively bare. Jake took nearly everything. I had to go to the Salvation Army and get a cheap living room set. My apartment is still pretty empty, which I still manage to mess up.

We were met with an uncomfortable silence until he reached over and grabbed my hand, lifting it up to his lips. He placed a kiss on my knuckles. I inwardly swooned.

"Thank you for having me over," he whispered. I blushed and took my hand back, standing erect, heading towards the kitchen.

"Right, Mac & cheese. I should boil some...um…water-" I said pointing. He took my hand once again and pulled me down to him. I was sitting right next to him. His scent was heavenly, he smelled of his cologne and a hint of tobacco.

"Why do I feel like you're always running away from me?"" he asked, releasing my hand and stroking my cheek. He proceeded to tuck a strand of hair behind my ear. I immediately felt flushed as all the air exited my lungs.

""Hmm?"" he asked as he touched the tip of my nose with his finger._ Answer him!_

""I don''t run-"" I said, shaking my head. ""We haven''t exactly had time to-"" I waved my finger between us.

""No, you ran from me earlier. When we bumped into each other and now..."" He trailed off. I was instantly saved by his stomach growling. I giggled.

""I. Am. Not. Running. You''re hungry, let me feed you-"" I took a leap of faith and ruffled his hair, playfully. Damn it''s soft. He chuckled and I noticed a hint of a blush playing on his cheeks.

""There are DVDs over there. Why don''t you pick something out for us to watch?"" I pointed to the entertainment center.

After setting the water to boil, I nervously ran my fingers through my hair. Opening the refrigerator, I called out to him.

""Do you want something to drink? I have iced tea and water?"" I definitely need to go to the grocery store.

""Iced tea is fine."" I went back into the living room with our drinks and noticed Edward flipping through a photo album. He lingered on my prom photo. I cleared my throat to announce my presence.

""See something you like?"" I asked. Very bold of me. He stared intensely at me while I placed our drinks on the coffee table.

""With you in the room, always."" I couldn''t help myself. I laughed.

""I''m sorry-"" I rasped out.

""No, no. That was really corny."" He chortled with me. I took a deep breath to compose myself and we both sipped our drinks.

""Did you decide on a movie?"" I asked.

""Even better-"" He grinned. I grinned back like a fool and I watched as he bent over to pick up a box by his feet.

""Twister? Where did you find that?""

""The shelf underneath the DVDs, there''s Monopoly, too. But I never played this before,"" he admitted.

""Never?"" He was about to answer me, but I noticed the water was boiling.

""Hold that thought-"" I said over my shoulder, as I bolted into the kitchen.

After I accidentally put too much milk in the macaroni and cheese concoction, I settled for serving it. We ate in silence and I put the dishes in the sink. When I came back into the living room, Edward was moving the coffee table over to the side.

""You''re serious about this, huh? Now tell me why you''ve never played Twister."" He shrugged his shoulders and rolled up his sleeves. I gaped at his muscular forearms.

""Just never did, now come on. It''ll be fun."" I gulped, tearing my attention away from him and looking at the cable box. It was going on 8:30. From the lack of sleep last night and the stressful day I'd had, I was very tired.

Buck up! Twister with Edward will be fun! _Yeah, you might even get to touch him._

""Okay,"" I agreed.

Twenty minutes later, I was on all fours and he was as well. Only we were side by side, in opposite directions. Trying not to cross over one another. To an onlooker, I would imagine we looked like dogs sniffing each other's asses.

I giggled at that thought.

""What''s so funny?"" he asked.

""Nothing."" I shook my head. ""It's your turn."" He flicked the arrow and I felt the need to call out his next move.

""Left foot blue"" He lifted his foot over me, landing it on its destination. Now he had his crotch against my butt. This could be interesting. I took my turn, landing on right foot yellow. I had to turn over, whilst underneath him. It was very difficult.

""Stop wiggling!"" he shouted through a chuckle.

""I can''t help it, I''m uncomfortable-"" I snapped back. ""Your turn."" He landed on right hand yellow and had to reach between my rear and my leg to get an available yellow spot. I was stretched out, having my right foot in the farthest yellow spot.

""I said stop wiggling."" He chuckled again. I laughed and moved around some more. That is when I felt it, the hardness of his arousal. I became flustered and immediately enticed. Really, Bella? _Hoo-ha out of the gutter._ Losing my train of thought immediately, I was immobile. He let out a cough startling me.

""Earth to Bella, it's your turn,"" he called. I landed on left foot red and decided to throw the game. I purposefully kicked his hand out from under him. He stumbled but regained his balance, rendering me on my ass underneath him. I landed with a light oomph.

""I''m sorry, I didn''t kick you or anything, did I?"" he asked. I giggled.

""No, but I lost. Remember your butt can''t touch the mat."" Still on the mat, I brought my legs up to me, wrapping my arms around them. He came and sat beside me and nudged me with his shoulder. I smiled.

""That was fun, we should do it again sometime-"" I admitted.

""Yeah we should."" He nodded.

Then he reached over to lift my chin to look at him. We stared into each other's eyes,. His were mesmerizing, a deeper shade of green, they were so vibrant. He leaned forward and I did the same. He lightly brushed his lips against mine. My heart soared. _There you go getting poetic again._

In that moment. My whole body felt alive. My heart was threatening to beat right out of my chest and I had this tingly feeling all over, while butterflies invaded my stomach. He opened his mouth and licked my lower lip before he nibbled it softly.

Embarrassingly, I moaned into his mouth. He deepened the kiss and our tongues met, playing gently together. His hand grasped the small of my back and pulled me toward him. My hands seemingly had a mind of their own and found a home in his hair. When he pulled away from me, I felt a loss. My lips were throbbing. Before he pulled completely away, he placed a chaste kiss on my lips. He cupped my face with his hands, brushing my lips with him thumb.

""You're so beautiful-"" he said, leaning his head back towards mine.

""So are you-"" I said shyly, tilting my head to meet his. We kissed again, this time more forcefully. Minutes later, we broke apart, panting like dogs in heat, gasping for air. Why did he stop? He pulled away first. Although, I was glad he did. I have no qualms fucking his brains out on a Twister mat, all before the first official date. That would be like some sort of record. I blushed furiously at the thought. He smiled at me and reached into his pocket, pulling out his cell.

""It''s getting pretty late, I should go."" _No, please don''t_.

He stood up and pulled me up along with him, embracing me in a hug. I buried my head into his chest and breathed deeply into my nose. God, he smells wonderful. They should bottle his scent._ Eau de Edward._ He let go and I walked him to the door.

He walked out and left me in the doorway for a second.

""Jake''s car is gone-"" Oh, I forgot all about that. ""If he comes back or bothers you in any way, you have to tell someone. I don''t trust him-"" He had that intense look to him again.

""I will, but seriously, he''s harmless-""

""No, Bella, this has to stop. It''s not normal. I get that he''s heartbroken and wants you back. But he acts as if you''re a possession-"" I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out. He looked so serious, like he was genuinely concerned. I just stared and memorized his features.

""Are you listening to me, Bella? Call your father, get a restraining order or something."" He was nearly shouting and I winced. I did not want to call Charlie.

Edward enveloped my hands into his own while an apologetic expression masked his face. "Look, Bella, I—" I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell, but I just feel very protective of you- I know I haven't known you long- but- if anything happened to you-" He looked at our feet.

I squeezed his hands to get his attention. "Look at me, Edward." He raised his head and met my stare. "Nothing is going to happen to me, I promise." He raised his hand and cupped my cheek.

"You can't promise me something like that. Although, you can promise me that you will call your father and have this taken care of," he pleaded.

"I will, tomorrow," I answered in defeat._ If Edward asked you to jump off the Brooklyn Bridge, you'd do it._

"Good-" He inched closer to me. "I had a great time tonight," he whispered in my ear. I shuddered as I felt his lips against my lobe.

"Can I call you tomorrow?" he asked, leaning back. I grinned.

"You don't have to ask me, just do it!" I demanded, and he chuckled.

"Then I will talk to you tomorrow. Sweet dreams beautiful." He leaned in closer and lightly kissed me.

"Night." I waved while he walked to his car. When he pulled away, I closed the door and leaned against it, sinking to my bottom.

Covering my mouth, I let out a muffled scream of excitement, which turned into a horrified one, when I heard a knock on the door. Calm yourself! He probably just forgot something. I picked myself up off the floor and swung open the door.

"Did you forget some-" I stopped mid-sentence when I noticed that Edward wasn't behind the door. I came face-to-face with Jake. My body took action before my brain could. Quickly, I went to close the door, but not before he stuck his foot in, keeping the door open a few inches.

"Bells, just let me in. I just want to talk to you-" he begged.

"No, go away or I- I'm calling the police." Jake started to push the door.

"Like you did earlier? Or was that your boyfriend's idea-" He seethed.

"Why are you doing this? You're really scaring the shit out of me!" I started to blink back the tears building in my eyes, while it took every muscle in my body to keep the door from opening. I let out a strangled sob and Jake ceased pushing.

"Do you really think that I would hurt you? I just really want to talk. You haven't given me any other choices here, babe-"

"Your actions say otherwise-" I said nervously. I relaxed against the door a little. At the same time, Jake, pushed the door back forcefully. The corner of the door hit me on the forehead and I stumbled back.

"Jesus, Jake!" I screamed.

"Let me see-" I backed away from him toward the coffee table.

"Don't touch me, get away." In a not so subtle way, I picked up my cell phone. I had every intention of calling the police, but Jake stopped me. He took the phone from my hand and threw it against the wall. I watched as it fell to the ground in two pieces. At that moment, I felt all the blood drain from my face.

"Why can't you play nice? This was your fault anyway-" he said gesturing to my head. I could tell he was getting angry by the tone of his voice. I felt something warm trickling down the side of my face. Lifting my hand to see what it was, Jake took a step closer.

"Get away from me," I pleaded, pushing out my hands, defensively.

"Bells, you're bleeding-" He took a step closer and I'd had enough.

"WHY?" I screamed. "Why are you doing this to me? I don't want to be with you, there's nothing to talk about, please leave," I pleaded. "I moved on, well, I-I am trying to. You should do the same." My words did nothing but feed his anger. He turned from me and punched the wall, leaving a fist-sized hole. I was so stupid. He was concerned about my head for a minute. Yet, I had to add fuel to the fire. _Stupid Bella._

He let out a frustrated scream and came stalking stealthily towards me, seething. I bent down and covered my head with my hands. I never thought Jake would be capable of laying his hands on me, but right now I wasn't so sure.

"Look what YOU did. Now I'm bleeding-" he shouted, showing me his hand.

"I hate you-" I whispered.

"No, you love me," Jake picked me up from the floor by my shoulders and crushed his lips to mine. My eyes widened as I felt intense fear dash through me. I kept very still, unsure of what to do. My mouth closed. He took his uninjured hand and squeezed my jaw so tightly my lips parted. Jake's tongue invaded my mouth, assaulting me. His kiss was angry. There was nothing passionate about it. When Jake kissed me times prior to this, it was always very sweet. This man before me wasn't the man that I once loved, or thought I did. What the hell is wrong with him?

"Tell me you didn't feel that-" he whispered, breathing in my ear. I started hyperventilating as a shiver ran down my spine.

"I did-" I squeaked out, lying. He smiled and trailed his hand through my hair.

"See, I knew we could work it out. We can do it slowly-" he crooned. Stiff with fear, I tried to think of a response to that. I felt his hand, raggedly ghosting along the side of my body, stopping to cup my ass and pull me flush against him. I felt his erection on my stomach. How far would he go? How far would he force me? I didn't want to find out.

"Baby-" I said, suppressing a sob. "It's late. I-I'm tired- I had a long day." I let out a shaky laugh, using the old excuse which I used to get out of sex in the past. He blinked his eyes and for a second I saw the sincere Jake that I once knew. That man has gone insane.

"I guess you're right; you do have work in the morning. Get some rest and I'll-" He laughed, letting me go. "I was going to say that I will call you tomorrow, but I guess I can't-" He pointed to the pieces of my phone on the floor.

"I'll call you," I promised as he placed a kiss in my hair.

"Slowly, my Bella. We can work things out-"

I nodded, treacherous tears still streaming down my cheeks.

"Don't cry. We're going to be fine-" He roughly wiped my tears away. I cringed away from him.

"You should go," I rasped. "You know how I feel about you driving at night." I brought up shit that used to bother me while we were together. Familiarity seems to soften him, I guess. He smiled.

"I can just stay the night."

I gulped. "No—slow. Remember," I said softly.

"You're right. Goodnight." He gave me a chaste kiss on the lips and walked out of my apartment, closing the door behind him. As soon as I heard the familiar click, I collapsed to the floor. I dry heaved and ran into the bathroom, spilling the contents of my dinner into the toilet. Without thinking, I grabbed my toothbrush, purse, and my keys. I ran outside.

Peering into the distance, I saw that he wasn't around. The coast was clear. I made my way to my Jeep and pulled away.

Speeding down the familiar highway, I wiped the tears from my eyes. Eventually, I'd have to pull over, to calm down. I didn't want to have an accident. For now, I escaped. Now, I just needed to make my way to my parents' house in one piece. I needed to see my daddy. We had to have a long talk and I just needed to feel safe.

**Thank you for reading.**


	8. Revelations

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended. **

**Beta'd by HollettLA**

**~~~Edward~~~**

When I pulled into the driveway of my home, I reached for my cell to send Bella a text.

_I truly had a wonderful time tonight. Thinking of you – E_

I then schlepped into my home, finding my father watching television on the sofa in the living room. He was in his pajamas, with his feet propped on the coffee table.

"Hey-" I called out to him.

"Edward, where were you this evening? Your mother was a little surprised that you weren't home." I rolled my eyes.

"I was at a friend's house for dinner." Geez what's with the third degree? I feel as though I am 15 years old again. I definitely need to find my own place soon.

"Oh, would that be your lady friend you mentioned earlier?" While contemplating the answer to that question, I looked at my cell. No response. I decided to take a seat next to my father.

"The one and only," I responded. As I thought of her, I tried to fight the smile that spread on my face.

"And?" He wanted me to elaborate. I let out a deep breath.

"She's amazing, Dad. She's beautiful, has a great sense of humor, and I'm already crazy about her. I've only known her a week. So I have to admit, I'm a little scared. These feelings that I have for her are just so...intense." It felt great getting this off my chest. For I was truly scared, like the bitch that I am.

"You know, son, the first time I ever laid eyes on your mother, I knew she was the one for me. Just go with the flow and see how it goes-" I shifted uncomfortably. I needed to get the rest out.

"But here's the thing, Dad, what truly scares me…Crazy about her doesn't even cover it. We kissed tonight and I-" I sighed.

"You?" he prompted.

"No, it, felt incredible. Every time we touch, every time I am around her. I feel alive for the first time-" I took a deep breath. "I don't even know what I am saying. Please pay me no attention" I shook my head and he chuckled. "It was hard-just to stop-kissing." I groaned to myself, remembering the feel of her lips on mine.

"Hehe-" My father chuckled. "I can see how that might be a problem, if you haven't – ya know – in a while." I groaned again. How could he be so close to the mark? I must be oozing sexual frustration. No, I think it's just Bella. _Bella!_

"No, it's just her-" I smiled.

"Sounds to me like you've got it bad." He patted me on the back and shut off the TV.

"So when do I get to meet my future daughter-in-law?" he asked, amused.

"I think you're getting a little ahead of yourself there, Pops-" I chuckled.

I thanked him for our talk and made my way into my bedroom. Getting ready for bed, I kept glancing at my phone. Still nothing. It's pretty late; I bet she went to sleep.

Tuesday, I did my morning rounds. I also ate my lunch in the O.R. lounge, hoping to see Bella before I had office hours. There was no sign of her. I decided to call her phone, instead of seeking her out, to let her know that I was thinking about her. If she was scrubbed in a case, I knew she couldn't pick up. So I decided to leave a message.

_"We're sorry, the number you have reached has been disconnected."_ What the hell? I called back twice and received the same message. As I hung up, I started to worry.

Taking a walk around the Operating Room department, I peeked into every room. I didn't see her. On my way back around, I came to the conclusion that I would simply ask someone where she was. I didn't care about the repercussions or idle gossip that my curiosity would cause.

_"Edward Cullen, extension 7245, Dr. Cullen, Extension 7245"_ Ughhh! I wanted to scream. I knew that extension, it was the emergency room. I picked up the nearest wall phone and was connected to my father. He needed an assistant on an emergent procedure. A Whipple procedure to be exact. I agreed, even though my brain wasn't exactly functioning properly, then I called the office to have my appointments pushed back. There weren't many, so it shouldn't be a problem.

This was a serious procedure, I decided to try and forget my current task and focus solely on the surgery. I met up with my father and viewed the patient's chart. Unfortunately, this patient presented a high mortality rate. Sadly, most of the patients that we see seek healthcare when it is too late. Our hospital serves the community, meaning healthcare for all. The patients that we see come in under dire circumstances and afraid of costly medical bills.

A Whipple procedure consists of the removal of the distal half of the stomach, the gall bladder, the distal portion of the common bile duct , the head of the pancreas, the first part of the small intestines, half of the second part of the small intestines known as the jejunum, and regional lymph nodes, where the cancer has spread. Reconstruction consists of attaching the pancreas to the jejunum and attaching the common bile duct to the jejunum.

We were about twenty minutes into the procedure when my father snapped at our current surgical tech. Stating that if he couldn't keep up, he should find another day job. I have never seen my father act like that. He was always very mild-mannered, even during his surgeries. Eric, our current surgical tech, apologized profusely. Although, my father's rant made him all the more nervous, as he fumbled with the instruments. He seemed two steps behind and didn't anticipate my father's next move.

"Angela, get Victoria in here please," my father shouted.

"One moment-" Angela left the room for a minute and came back with the O.R. supervisor.

"Dr. Cullen, how may I help you?"

"Get Bella in here please, I can't work like this-" He pointed to Eric. I, on the other hand, was all too happy that I would get to see her, kill two birds with one stone, sorta. Seeing her would immediately relieve my recent worries and I wouldn't have to ask around.

"I'm sorry, Dr. Cullen, however, Bella isn't in today." I was alarmed by her absence. I turned my attention to Victoria.

"Is she all right?" I asked.

"She called out of work early this morning, stating that she needed an emergency personal day. I spoke to her a little while ago and she explained that she needed the rest of the week off, personal problems." She shrugged.

"What kind of personal problems?" I demanded. I had an uneasy feeling in my stomach; I just knew something was wrong.

"I'm sorry, Dr. Cullen. I can't exactly share that with you," she said. "Isabella is my employee, and…"

"Well, I need to know," I said in an unfriendly tone. My father cleared his throat, gaining my attention.

"Victoria, can you just please get someone else to scrub in?" my father asked. She left the room and another surgical tech came in to take Eric's place.

What if Jake came back last night? After I left. If he put a hand on her… Don't jump to conclusions. I was tying a suture a little too tightly when it broke. Causing the vessel that I was tying off to burst.

"Focus, Edward!" my father shouted.

I needed to shake these thoughts out of my head; we easily had another two hours of surgery left. I needed to be on the ball. But my thoughts kept floating back to Bella. Was she okay? Did that asshole come back last night? Did he hurt her? I'd kill that motherfucker. I promised myself that after I finished up here, I would go to her apartment. Maybe she's just sick, it is the season after all, getting colder and what not. Don't jump to conclusions

Two hours later, I called the office. I lied and said I had another emergent procedure, and just to reschedule the appointments. Then, I was on the highway heading to her home. When I left, I didn't even bother to change. I was still wearing my scrubs as I sped down the highway. It was a shorter ride because I was driving 90. I pulled up to her apartment and noticed that her Jeep wasn't there, a moving truck was.

I picked up my cell, deciding to call her again_."We're sorry, the number you have reached has been disconnected."_ God dammit! I slammed my hands against my steering wheel and exited my car. I trudged up to her apartment.

When I reached her front door, I was about to knock, however, the door swung open, revealing an older man. He was about my height, early 50's, with dark hair and eyes, sporting a thick mustache.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"Yes, I am looking for Bella." As I finished speaking I saw Jasper peering from behind him.

"Hey man, what's up?" Jasper asked.

"Nothing much, just looking for Bella-" I tried to look around them, into the apartment.

"What's it to you?" The old dude asked, giving me the evil-eye.

"Charlie, relax, this is _Edward._" Charlie. Bella's dad?

"Hello, sir. It's a pleasure to meet you." I put my hand out to shake his. He didn't acknowledge me, walking past me out to the truck. I let it go; after all, I didn't have much of a choice. I looked to Jasper. He turned, walking into Bella's living room, I followed.

"Where is she?" He let out a breath and told me to take a seat. I felt like a mad man. We hadn't even had our first official date yet. And here I am worried sick about her. I sat down and he still wasn't talking.

"Jasper-" I encouraged him.

"Okay, last night, after you left here, Jake showed up." I instantly rose from my chair and paced around the room.

"I fucking knew something was wrong and that it had to do with him. Once I get my hands on him, I'll kill him!" I screamed.

"Please calm down, if you keep this up, I won't tell you any more." I grabbed the collar of his shirt, my face inches from his.

"You will tell me everything-" I said through clenched teeth.

"What the fuck is going on in here?" Charlie shouted. I instantly released Jasper, embarrassed that I got so carried away.

"Don't worry about it, Charlie. Edward here is just a little worried about Bella." Jasper defended me.

"Excuse me, Edward, but that's my job." I didn't reply.

"Come on, let's go take a walk," Jasper said. We walked outside toward my car. I lit a cigarette and leaned against my car. Jasper fiddled with a loose thread on his sweater, shifting his weight on his feet.

"Tell me what happened already-" I said calmly.

"Hey, can I bum one of those?" He pointed to my cigarette. I pulled out the pack and handed it to him. "Don't tell Alice, okay?" He lit it and relaxed a bit.

"I won't, now can you please go on with the story." I asked, throwing the cigarettes back into my car.

"Oh, so anyway, she thought it was you at the door, like you forgot something. She didn't even bother looking, she just opened the door. She tried to keep him out, but you've seen how small she is and Jake is a really big guy. She couldn't hold the door closed all the way. He eventually forced the door open; the door hit her on her head, so she says. Charlie suspects that there was some foul play. She has a pretty nasty gash." I just stayed silent trying to comprehend what he was saying.

"She tried to call the police but that asshole broke her cell phone. Apparently, he forced himself on her." I started to pace again, nervously pulling on my hair.

"Calm down, not in the way you think. He kissed her, but held her face so tight that she has finger-shaped bruises on her jaw and cheeks-" I was livid.

"Not in the way I think? That's just as bad. What else happened?" I cried out loudly.

"He left soon after she placated him. I have to say that it was a smart move on her part. I mean, things could have been worse. She led him to believe that things were going to work out between them. That she would call him or something like that-" He shook his head. "As of now, she's staying with her parents. Charlie and I are packing up her apartment, as you can see." He jerked his head to the moving truck.

"And what of Jake? I hope Charlie arrested his ass."

"She's still really shaken up about it, but she won't press charges." I stared at the man blankly. Am I missing something here?

"She won't press charges?" I had my face down, pinching the bridge of my nose, taking deep breaths.

"Right now, there's a restraining order against him. Charlie is all too pleased, he may be a man of the law, but he's hoping to run into Jake – if you catch my drift." I hope _I_ run into Jake.

"Regardless, that's forced entry. She was hurt because of it. Why isn't she pressing charges?" I asked.

"You have to understand, Bella is a great girl. At first I understood his heartache, poor bastard didn't know how good he had it until it was gone. Bella believes that he just snapped or something. She explained to us about his weird behavior lately. All she wants is for him to leave her alone. Maybe now that will happen. We, her family, never knew about him practically stalking her. I have to admit, his recent acts are out of character. We always thought she was too good for him; he never treated her the way that she deserves to be treated. But this, this isn't like Jake at all. He may have never treated her right, however, there was never any doubt in my mind that he loved her-cared about her-" He rambled.

"Does she still love him or something? I can't understand her reasoning for not pressing charges-" I shook my head.

"Honestly, I don't believe she ever loved him-" He shrugged. "They were together for a long time. She didn't just settle down, she _settled_. Until, one day it seems, she woke up. It's taken months; now, she's almost back to the person she used to be. Anything other than that, you will have to ask her,"

"Where is she now?" I asked.

"She's with Alice and the twins, they went to the mall-" He rolled his eyes. "Charlie and I are packing things up, in case he violates the restraining order and shows up. Poor Charlie was up all night,"

"Do you guys need any help?" I offered.

"No, believe it or not. Besides the living room, there's not much to pack. I haven't visited here in a long time, but it seems that the bastard took almost everything when he moved out a while back." That doesn't surprise me.

"I hate to ask you this, but can you give me me Alice's cell number? I really need to speak with Bella." I paused. "Wait, does Charlie know who I am?"

"Yes and yes. Bella told Charlie that you were a friend and that you were over here last night. Bella can be pretty evasive and stubborn. I am sure she left out the part where you two have started dating. Well, I'm assuming by the way you are acting, that you two are." I smiled despite myself.

"I'm hoping. I really like her." I conceded.

"I knew it, you're a good guy. Give Charlie some time, he'll come around. Alice and I have been together since high school and he just recently came around the past few years." I nodded.

Jasper gave me Alice's number. I thanked him profusely and apologized for losing my temper. I got into my car to call her. It rang a few times until Alice picked it up.

_"Hello?"_

"Alice, it's Edward. Can I please speak to Bella?"

_"Yeah, hold on."_

_"Hello?"_ Her voice sounded weak and it broke my heart.

"Hey, beautiful, I missed you today-" I paused, "I spoke to Jasper and he told me what happened." I listened while she let out a gust of breath.

_"I was so scared. I really thought it was you, otherwise I would have looked through the peep hole. I'm usually not that stupid."_ I heard her sniffling while she said that.

"But the important thing is that you're safe now. I'll never let anything happen to you again," I promised her.

_"Thanks."_ She hesitated. _"Now that I have your cell number again, I'll call you later. I am at AT&T right now. I am treating myself to a new iPhone." _She giggled. That automatically brought a smile to my face.

"Okay, Angel. Call me back as soon as you're free. I would really like to see you."

"Me, too. I'll call you soon. Bye."

"Bye, beautiful." When we ended the call, my calm act was gone. I was still reeling from the events that had taken place. I really should have stayed a bit longer; I knew something didn't feel right last night.

I drove back to the hospital to retrieve my belongings and headed home. I needed to work through this anger. I headed straight into the basement and got on the treadmill. I left my cell perched in one of the cup holders on it. I ran and let my mind wander. When I was finished, I took a shower and let the hot water relax me.

Once I was changed, I checked my cell phone and saw that I had a missed call from an unknown number. I called back the number and Bella answered. She said that she would be at her sister's for dinner and that I could stop by afterwards.

I ate dinner with my parents, and I didn't say much. Until my father goaded me about my concern for Bella. I came clean and explained to them that she was my mystery woman. My mother, having only known her in passing, squealed in delight, stating that Bella was a lovely girl and that she was happy for me. After I ate, I excused myself and headed toward Alice and Jasper's place.

I called Bella when I was outside, but she didn't answer. I walked to the door and knocked. Alice answered the door, while shooing her dogs away.

"Hey, Alice, thanks for having me, is Bella around?" I asked.

"Yeah, she's just putting Ellie down for bed-" She pointed to a hallway. "Third door on the right, go ahead, be quiet though. Ellie is teething and it takes forever to calm her down these days." I walked down the hallway. The third door on the right was slightly ajar. Peering inside, I saw Bella in a rocking chair, rocking slowly. Her cheek was pressed to Ellie's head, the rest of her face hidden by her hair.

With the moonlight dimly shining on her, she looked breathtaking; her alabaster skin on her slender neck was glowing. Dreamily, I wished that was our child nestled closely to her chest, as crazy as it sounds.

I quietly entered the room and Bella looked up at me. Even in the dim light of the room, I was still able to see the bruises. That brought my fantasy to a halt. My anger once again bubbled up inside of me. Bella lifted Ellie and put her in the crib. We quietly exited the room. Once in the hallway, we stared at one another for a brief moment. I lifted my hand and traced the bruises along her jaw. I then swept her bangs away and saw the swollen contusion on her forehead, which had an inch-long laceration. I placed a soft kiss on it. We didn't exchange any words. She hugged me tightly and buried her face in my chest. At that instant, I swore to myself that I would do whatever it took to keep her safe.

**Thank you for reading!**


	9. Picking up the pieces

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Beta'd by HollettLA.**

**~~~Bella~~~**

**W**hen I reached my parents' house, I was a little reluctant to go in. I had always felt independent, living on my own since I was nineteen, but right now I needed them. I didn't feel safe, I needed to feel safe. I used my key and entered the house.

Luckily, my father was still awake watching the evening news. My entrance interrupted his attention to the TV. He saw my appearance, the blood that covered my face and my puffy eyes. Alarmed, he rushed over to me in a state of panic, immediately calling for my mother. My mother flew down the stairs in her bathrobe, half asleep, and embraced me in her arms. She escorted me over to the couch.

After I told them what happened in great detail, my father went berserk, screaming and cursing Jake's name. My mother, on the other hand, was hysterically crying, me along with her. Minutes later, she calmed herself. I had to hand it to my mother, despite her frantic state, she was able to calm my father down, as well. She made me a cup of tea and cleaned the wound on my forehead. She also handed me an ice eye mask, stating that my eyes will be much puffier in the morning if I didn't use it. When we all calmed down, it was settled that I would stay with them for a while. My father said that he would call my landlord in the morning to get me out of my lease.

My father was on the phone most of the night. Talking to who, I wasn't sure. I fell asleep in my mother's arms on the couch. At around 3 a.m., I woke up and made my way into the kitchen for some water. I looked at my reflection in the toaster, and I looked horrible. My eyes were still puffy and I had an egg-sized knot on my forehead, along with bruises on my cheeks and jaw. I decided a day off from work wouldn't make or break me. I called the night nursing supervisor and explained that I needed an emergency personal day; I didn't go into detail why and she didn't ask.

I retreated back to the couch and snuggled back into my mother's arms.

I stirred on the couch when I heard voices in the kitchen. It sounded like the whole family was here. Stiffly, I rose from the couch and joined them. Alice came barreling toward me; she hugged me so tight and it made me start to cry again. She held me while I cried, and Jasper came over, wrapping his arms around us both.

Apparently, Jasper and my father were going to spend the day packing up my apartment. I quickly declined their offer. The only reason was thay my vibrator is in my nightstand along with other naughty collectibles that I have acquired over the years. Stupid reason, but reason enough not to want your dad to find them. They wouldn't relent and insisted. They expected Jake to show up. So I pulled Jasper to the side and explained what I was worried about. He wore a shit eating grin, but otherwise assured me that Charlie wouldn't find my dildo. That made me crack a smile.

Alice, on the other hand, had plans for us. We were to go shopping. I was never a fan of shopping, but I did need a new cell phone. Speaking of cell phones, I excused myself and used the living room phone to cancel my account with Sprint. It cost me $150 to get out of my current contract. I couldn't care less; I've been dying to get an iPhone. Now's my chance.

After my phone call, my father approached me. He wanted to know what our next step would be. I explained to him that I didn't want to press charges. I didn't want to have to go through a trial to convict Jake. I wanted this to be over and done with. I agreed to the restraining order though. Maybe now he will leave me alone.

I spent most of the morning watching bad TV. I have no idea where they find those people on Jerry Springer—I think the people and situations are fake. I personally would never agree to go on TV where my significant other had a confession._ "I slept with your mother, brother, sister, too; and by the way, I'm really a woman"_

At around noon, Alice and I left for the mall. We spent hours in stores, where I tried on countless items for my date with Edward on Friday. In the dressing room, I looked at myself again. My face was still a mess. I couldn't go back to work looking like this. After we found "The Perfect Outfit", I borrowed Alice's phone and excused myself. I called Victoria and explained the situation. Being honest never hurt, right? Believe it or not, "The Pitbull" was very sympathetic. She told me to take care of myself and that she would see me Monday. Given the fact that I am still a little shaken up, I was happy for the time off.

All in all, I couldn't help but feel lucky and relieved. Lucky, because things could have gone so much worse. The Jake that showed up last night was not the Jake I knew. The Jake I knew would never hurt me, but I guess his anger was building. All those times I pushed him away, he would climb higher on the creep-o-meter. I felt relieved because soon I would have a court order, forcing him to stay away from me.

_Suck it up, Swan,_ I told myself and went to join Alice. She still had a few stores she wanted to check out—last minute Christmas gifts. It's still October, but this is Alice we're talking about. She is usually finished by June.

"Who do you have left to buy for?" I asked as I shifted my nephew Jason to my other hip. This boy is getting heavy.

"Edward," she said nonchalantly.

"Why would you need to buy him a gift?" I wondered.

"Because I know for a fact that he will still be around-" she said while looking through a rack of ties.

"How do you know that?" I asked with a smile.

"I saw the way he was looking at you Sunday. The man is smitten. And if you have forgotten, I just know these things." She smiled, pointing to her temple.

"Okay, Miss Cleo, can we hurry, though? I really want to go to AT&T," I whined.

"Yeah, yeah. Keep your panties on-" Ten minutes later she found the perfect tie and matching dress shirt. The tie was the exact same shade of his eyes; the shirt was a lighter color green.

"How's your Christmas shopping going? Oh wait, that's right, you wait 'til the last minute," she teased at the register

"I do not. I wait till after Thanksgiving. Now let's go-" I pulled on her sleeve.

When we reached the AT&T store, Alice had a phone call. She answered it and thrust the phone into my hands. As soon as I heard Edward's voice, I choked up a little. I regretted not listening to him and I didn't want to admit it; even though, I know he's not the type to say "I told you so". I explained to him where I was and promised to call him later. He wanted to see me and I couldn't wait to see him.

The sales person at AT&T was great. He showed me how to use my new iPhone and rapidly set up my account. While we walked out to the parking lot, I played with my new phone and Alice balanced all the shopping bags on the double stroller. I offered to carry them, but she refused. I saw how she intricately placed each bag on the handles; she was a pro.

During the drive home, I thought about last night, before Jake showed up. Edward and I laughed at each other and with one another. I simply had a great time. Learning so many things about him from our lengthy phone call, I felt like I knew him and my intense feelings towards him grew. He makes me feel comfortable and beautiful. ME! The person that I haven't been for so long.

His sheer beauty makes me nervous. I can't help but fumble with my words and act shy. I try so hard to hide how I feel from him. _Hey, I know we haven't known each other long, but I think I might be in love with you! _Yeah, that will make him run for the hills. Frustrated by this discovery, I let out a slight grunt.

"You okay?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay." I shook the thoughts out of my head and closed my eyes. I must have fallen asleep, because next thing I knew, Alice was pulling the kids out of the car. Lazily, I went to help her.

From there on, we entered the house and settled down a bit. I excused myself to call Edward, but he didn't answer. I didn't leave a message because I hate to leave them. Not ten minutes later he called back, and I told him to come to Alice's around seven.

Dinner was quiet. We didn't wait for Jasper at his request. He and my father were just about done packing and loading the U-Haul. Alice informed me that vibrator and company were safely stored away in a shoe box. I owed them for their great service. They didn't have to do it. I told myself that I would bake them each a batch of my macadamia nut cookies as a thank you. Jasper loves them especially. Last Thanksgiving, he nearly burnt his mouth trying to eat one right off the pan.

I helped Alice with the twins and their nightly routine. Tonight Ellie seemed really fussy. Every time Alice put her down, she would cry. She wanted to be held. Jason, the easier twin, went right to sleep. I took this opportunity to bond with my niece. I wanted to hold her until she fell asleep. I cradled her in my arms and sat on the rocking chair in her bedroom. I hummed, trying to lull her to sleep. She was so adorable, she latched onto my shirt, like she didn't want to be let go. In about fifteen minutes, her eyes started to flutter to a close. This time, it was I who didn't wanted to let go. I never thought about being a mother, just never saw the draw. Until this moment, when I held this sleeping angel. I thought about what my own child might look like. I imagined a chubby dimpled face with brown hair and green eyes, just like his father's. _You're entering crazy town again, Bella!_

I held her a little longer, to ensure that she was in a deep sleep before I put her down. Then, I noticed a shadow in the doorway. I looked up to see Edward; he stared at me, looking pensive, and just as handsome as I remembered. I lifted Ellie and put her in her crib.

When I turned to Edward, I felt a magnetic pull. His eyes alone were wrenching me forward. I stopped a foot away from him. He lightly touched my bruises and kissed my forehead. I then closed the distance, latching my arms around him. He embraced me and I buried my head into his chest. We held each other for a while, and I finally found the comfort that I have craved since last night. This was when I just knew I had fallen in love with Edward Cullen. That thought, along with the amount of tension I have had since last night, made me cry. I started to openly sob into his chest. He rubbed soothing circles into my back and pressed his lips against my head.

"Shhh, easy now, love. You're okay," Did he just call me "love"? I looked up into his eyes seeking permission. He leaned down to me and I kissed him. I kissed him with as much passion as I could muster. If it was too early to say the words I longed to, I wanted him to feel it. He held me tighter to him and opened his mouth, granting me access. My hands ghosted their way up his shoulders and into his hair. He let out a groan when our tongues touched.

We were interrupted by a cough. I looked and saw Alice at the end of the hallway. She looked smug. "Am I interrupting something?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

Simultaneously, Edward and I said. "Yes"

We both started to chuckle and so did Alice. Since privacy was out of the question, we sat in his car. We talked about everything that happened last night. He kept apologizing, and I felt bad. This wasn't his fault. If anyone should feel bad, it's me. Leave it to him to get involved with someone who has a psycho ex. I didn't keep quiet about that either; it was my turn to apologize.

He explained to me that if he had the chance to be with me, and the only draw back was a psycho ex-boyfriend, he didn't care. I was worth ten crazy exes. He shrugged and said, "It's a small price to pay. If I get you in the end, it's worth it". After he said that, I couldn't help it, I leaned over the console and kissed him. We kissed for a while, and I had to fight the urge to let my hands wander. His hands did wonder and it was welcomed. He pulled me onto his lap in the driver's seat, his hands grasping my hips and backside. He was driving me crazy; I wanted him so bad.

I noticed that the windows were fogged. I let out a giggle. "What's so funny?" He panted. I kissed him again.

"Nothing-" I pecked his lips. "I was just admiring our handiwork-" I gently tugged on his lower lip with my teeth. He groaned and it went straight to my vag. "I thought the windows only fogged in those corny teen movies." He laughed against my lips and went back to his ministrations and I ground my hips onto his hardness. _Oh, sweet baby Jesus, I bet it's huge!_

Not too much later, someone knocked on the window. I let out a gasp in alarm and looked us both over. We were fully clothed. Damn. I was happy that we were fully clothed, but the way my body felt, I was sure that we had been doing more than kissing. Every cell in my body was aroused.

It was Jasper. He looked into the car, cupping his hands on the glass, while we both waved. Jasper shook his head and went into the house. I glanced at the clock on the dashboard and saw how late it was.

"I should let you go. If you stay any longer, I might keep you," I whispered in his ear.

"You can keep me as long as you like," he responded. He said it so seductively, his voice husky with lust, that I knew he meant it.

"Don't tempt me-" I teased. "Seriously, I know you have an early morning tomorrow. I, on the other hand, have the day off." I eased off of him and sat in the passenger side.

"What do you have planned?" he asked.

"Um... unpack some of my things-" I shrugged. "I also plan on baking Jazz and my dad cookies, for helping me out."

"Sounds exciting," he said. I shrugged again. "Can I call you tomorrow?" he asked.

"You better!" We laughed.

"Can I kiss you?" he asked.

_Are you kidding?_ "You don't have to ask permission. As a matter of fact, you never have to ask me that," I admitted.

"I'll hold you to that-" He smiled widely, his smile reaching all the way to his eyes. He leaned over and gave me a goodnight kiss. My heart started beating rapidly again. I wasn't sure why this always happened every time we kissed. Minutes prior, I had been inwardly patted myself on the back for not passing out. His presence is simply intoxicating.

I exited his car in a daze. Inside the house, Alice and Jasper openly teased me about Edward and my teenage behavior. I waved it off. I knew they were only kidding. I hung out with them a little while longer and then Jazz gave me a ride to my parents' house. That night I slept comfortably and dreamless.

The next day was just as I anticipated, uneventful. I unpacked my belongings and baked three dozen cookies. My father, who stayed home with me today, was grateful for the gesture but explained that it was not necessary. I packed some away for Jasper. I would give them to him when I saw him, either tomorrow or Friday.

While my father was out back raking leaves, my thoughts drifted to a certain shoe box. All that pent up Edward lust had started to boil over. I needed release.

Later in the evening, Edward called. We talked for hours again. It amazed me how we never ran out of things to talk about. At about 9:30, I started getting sleepy, why I had no idea. I essentially did next-to-nothing all day. We said goodnight and he promised he'd call tomorrow.

Thursday morning, I decided to head over to my sister's house. With both of my parents working during the day, I felt lonely by myself and a little paranoid, I couldn't help but wonder if Jake would take the restraining order seriously. Would he seek me out at my parents' house? I again shook the thoughts out of my head.

Alice and I hung out and played with the babies most of the day. We also carved the neglected pumpkins we'd picked a while ago. I stayed for dinner and gave Jazz the cookies. He was so happy and asked for me to bake him another batch. Alice said no, stating that he wasn't as young as he used to be and his metabolism was slowing. She even patted his stomach for emphasis. I winked at Jazz to let him know I had his back. I did owe him one.

When Alice left the room, I promised to bake him a batch before I went back to work; Alice letting him eat them was his problem. Before long, it was getting late and Edward still hadn't called. I said goodnight to Alice and Jasper, then drove home. I watched TV with my parents for a while, until I literally fell asleep on the couch.

I was about to go up to my room when my phone rang. It was Edward and he apologized for not calling earlier. I let him know that it was fine. I did understand his schedule and that he has other priorities. We didn't talk long, but he did confess that he was utterly excited about our date tomorrow night. So was I. I asked him to pick me up at Alice's at 7 p.m. It felt childish that he should pick me up from my parents' house. _Like your sister's house is any better._

We hung up and I instantly felt wide awake. Our date is tomorrow! I will get to see him and kiss those lips. I jumped into bed, kicking and flailing my arms, squealing. I was too excited to sleep, but tossing and turning for a bit would give me at least a few hours rest. With my head buried in my pillow, I found myself wishing I was back to work already. I would have seen him today, yesterday, too.

Ironically, I woke up bright and eager at 5 a.m., on a day that I didn't have work._ Figures_. I waved it off and went downstairs, deciding to make my parents breakfast before they left for work. My mother came into the kitchen as I was flipping a pancake.

"Good morning!" I sang enthusiastically.

"Good morning to you!" My mother smiled at me. "What has you so chipper this morning?"

"I have a date tonight-" I shrugged and drew a shaky breath.

"Alice was telling me, I was wondering when you would tell me yourself." She raised an eyebrow.

"It's no big deal... I mean, it's just a date. There's really nothing to tell-" I said as I put more butter in the pan.

"It is a big deal. I hear you two have become pretty close in a short amount of time." I was shocked by her admission. Quickly, I turned my attention to her.

"How...I...what do you mean?" I asked. _Am I that obvious?_

"Your father told me how Edward reacted toward Jazz the other day." I shook my head, furrowing my brows in confusion. I had no idea what she was talking about.

"Apparently, after Edward didn't hear from you, he went to your apartment Tuesday. Jazz was reluctant to tell him anything. Well, your father walked in and it looked like Edward was ready to beat the information out of him-" I knew Edward spoke to Jasper, however, neither Edward nor Jasper had ever elaborated where or how.

"And after talking to Alice yesterday, I agree with her. The guy is crazy about you." I smiled despite myself, then groaned.

"Mom, please don't say that word."

"What word?"

"Crazy!" I waved around the spatula, like I was crazy myself. "I've had about as much crazy lately as I can stand." I giggled.

"Fine, then he's enamored of you. That better?" she said as she tickled my side.

"Much-" I nodded, continuing to giggle.

"So when do I get to meet him? The catch of Orange County." She teased.

"He's picking me up from Ali's."

"Have him pick you up here," she demanded, in that Mom tone. Doesn't matter, I wasn't going to break.

"No, Alice is helping me get ready. It only makes sense that he pick me up there-" We were having a breezy conversation. I didn't want it to turn into an argument.

"Then I'll just make sure I'm at Alice's for dinner. Your father is working late tonight," she said as she exited the kitchen with her coffee.

"Don't embarrass me." I grumbled.

After eating breakfast with my parents, I cleaned the kitchen. I then made my way into the living room and cleaned. I just kept going, until the whole downstairs was sparkly clean. I looked at the clock, 9:13.

What to do? What to do? I decided a calming bath sounded good. I let the hot water relax my muscles and washed off the grime from my cleaning extravaganza. Feeling so relaxed after my bath, I went to take a nap.

The buzzing of my cell woke me up at around 1 p.m. Thank goodness, I had been able to sleep for a while. I had a text.

_Thinking of you, can't wait for tonight- E_

I smiled and hit reply.

_Can't wait either, where are we going? - B_

I stared at my phone awaiting a reply.

_Nina's in Middletown, if you have any objections we can go where ever you wish- E_

I had never been to Nina's. It's not exactly fancy, but the food isn't cheap either. Being in Middletown will be great though, we most likely won't run into anyone from the job. Edward isn't really a fellow employee, nor is he a manager of any kind, therefore, it is okay for us to date. But mere folk like I, fraternizing with the new Doc at the hospital, will more that likely be frowned upon.

_Nina's is fine :P – B_

Geez, if he didn't know how young I was before, sticking my tongue out at him via text just reminded him.

_See you soon Beautiful ;) - E_

Once again, I am glad we share the same sense of humor. I took a shower, gathered my things, and went over to Alice's.

When I opened the door, it was a madhouse inside. The dogs were barking announcing my arrival, Ellie was screaming, as was Alice. She was on the phone, with who I wasn't sure. My nephew Jason was in his exosaucer, oblivious to all the chaos, watching cartoons. I picked up Ellie and started to bounce her around, trying to calm her down. She grabbed my finger and bit it, alerting me to her problem. I went to the freezer and gave her a teething ring. She calmed immediately. Alice was still on the phone, shrieking at whomever was on the line.

As I listened, I gathered it was a maintenance person of sorts. She was arguing about having her washing machine fixed in a timely manner.

"I have two infants, I can't wait a week," she screamed.

I could tell by her face that she was ready to blow up. When she finished her phone call, I told her to go relax. She didn't though; she said she was fine and I didn't contest that. I helped her put the kiddies down for a nap and then we just watched some TV. She had the latest Vampire Diaries on her DVR. I love Stefan.

Soon it was time for me to get ready. My mother, as promised, came by after work. She entertained the babies and was cooking dinner.

Alice curled my hair. It is naturally wavy, but it has an extra bounce to it when curls are set. She carefully placed my bangs to the side, effectively hiding my scar. She then proceeded to do my makeup; I had asked her not to go overboard, because I never usually wear any. Alice argued, stating that we were going out at night and smoky eyes were a must. When she was finished, I looked in the mirror. _Holy Hell, I look sexy!_

The gray, low-plunging neckline, sweater dress clung to all of my curves. The black boots that went to my knees made my legs look long and slender. My long hair hung in loose ringlets and my makeup was perfect. I did have smoky eyes and plum shaded lip stick. The blush accentuated my cheek bones and gave me some color.

"Wow-" I said in awe.

"I told you to trust me," Alice said as she cleaned up the various cosmetics.

"I look-"

"You look amazing. Edward is going to have a hard time keeping his hands to himself." I blushed when she said that. I hope she's right.

"Whatever," I lamely replied. "Let's go back into the living room; I don't want him to have to wait." Or have him bombarded with questions from my very intuitive mother.

The doorbell rang at exactly 7:00 p.m. My heart automatically started to accelerate. I took a deep breath to calm myself, while Jasper answered the door. Edward looked fantastic. I couldn't see what he was wearing because he was wearing a black pea coat, but he always looks good. Jasper introduced him to my mother. Edward was quite charming, which didn't surprise me, he's always likt that. I think my mother even blushed. They talked for a few minutes, about how life was treating him and whatnot.

Before long, Edward said that if we wanted to keep our reservation, that we'd have to get going. We said good night to my family and I was on my way out the door. When my mother grabbed my arm, holding me back, Edward saw this and proceeded to his car.

"He's the one, baby girl," she whispered in my ear. I didn't respond, I just shook my head and joined Edward.

Edward opened and closed the passenger side door for me—always the gentleman. We were quiet. I'm not sure why. We drove in comfortable silence, until we were close to the restaurant.

"Did I tell you how beautiful you look tonight?" he asked.

"No-" I feigned an attitude and pouted, trying to hide my smile. We were at a stoplight, when he grasped my chin with his thumb and forefinger, turning my head to meet his gaze.

"You look beautiful." I blushed, from his words and him unleashing the eyes upon me.

When he leaned toward me, my heart started to race again. I knew he was about to kiss me. However, a car started honking from behind, alerting us that the light had turned green. I narrowed my eyes, looking into the rear-view. _Stupid shiny Subaru owner!_

He parked the car and helped me out of it. He kept his hand at the small of my back, escorting me into Nina's. The restaurant was dimly lit, the tables close together. It resembled a SoHo-style restaurant. Irina loves SoHo; every time I visit, we go to her favorite cafe, which kind of resembles this place.

"Can I help you?" the male host asked, looking toward me.

"Yes,_ we_ have a reservation, Cullen-" Edward snidely answered.

"Please, follow me-" The host brought us over to a table next to the bar. I was about to sit when Edward shook his head no.

"Do you have anything a little secluded?" he asked the host in a friendly tone. The host looked around, searching for an available table, and then motioned for us to follow him. He showed us to a table in the right-side corner. It looked cozy. It was out of the way of prying eyes, a perfect romantic setting. The host was politely pulling out my chair for me when suddenly Edward put his arm over the back of my chair, ceasing the host's actions.

"I'll take it from here, thanks-" Edward said, his voice filled with venom. What crawled up his butt? Once seated in my chair, I waited for Edward to take his. He sat down with a huff. He did not look happy.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing. Just the host, he was no doubt undressing you with his eyes. He couldn't keep them off you." I looked at him incredulously.

"Yeah, right-" I scoffed.

The waiter quickly came over and asked for our drink selections. We decided on some wine and a bottle of Evian. I felt so embarrassed when I had to pull out my I.D. and Edward didn't, but I waved it off. I did notice the waiter's eyes linger a little too long on my chest. I bet by the scowl on Edward's face that he noticed too. I giggled.

"Go ahead laugh at me," he said.

"I can't help it, you're upset over nothing. I'm here with you. Remember that." He reached across the table and held my hand.

"I'm sorry, you just look so incredible. I guess I shouldn't be surprised that guys are drooling all over you." He chuckled. I slapped his arm, playfully.

"Nuh-uh, no one's drooling." He picked up his napkin and wiped at his mouth.

"You seem to need proof." He waved the napkin in front of me. I smacked it away, laughing.

"Good, you're the only one I want to drool over me." _I did not just say that. _Yeah, ya did.

"Consider it done."

We chatted lightly. He spoke about his surgeries yesterday and also told me about the emergent Whipple that they did on Tuesday. I was instantly upset. I told him that we rarely see those cases and it was amongst my favorite. He told me about poor Eric. I explained to Edward that Eric is an endoscopy tech. He doesn't usually help out at the main O.R., unless we're severely understaffed. Dr. Cullen should have known, considering that Eric does colonoscopies all day, that he would be no help.

I was more than happy to talk about work. The past few days, my daunting personal life has been the topic of conversation. But, the conversations where Edward spoke about himself were my favorite. He also mentioned how grateful he was to have found someone that knew what he was talking about, meaning work. He stated, "I believe you are the perfect package of medical knowledge and beauty." That made me smile wide. Edward brought up the Fall Ball too. It was in two weeks and he wanted me to join him, to be his date. I accepted, gossip be damned.

"Can I interest you in any dessert?" The waiter asked, speaking only to me.

"I think I already have dessert," I said seductively and pointed to Edward, then I grabbed his hand. If Edward needed some assurance that I was his, I would gladly oblige.

"Check please-" Edward piped up. He paid the check and we left. We walked outside and it was much colder than before, I hugged myself in my jacket.

Edward wrapped his arms around me, rubbing my arms to warm me up. I looked up at his face. In the dim street light, he looked magnificent. He was smiling and his eyes were bright, his lips beckoning me to them. I thought he was going to kiss me; instead he rested his forehead to mine, closing his eyes.

"Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella." He chanted in a whisper. His hand came up and cupped my cheek. "I feel like this has all been a dream, finding you. You're the best part of my life right now," he whispered against my lips, before he finally kissed me.

**Thank you for reading!**


	10. My fairy tale

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Beta'd by HollettLA. I love you!**

*** Lemon Alert***

**~~~Edward~~~**

Everything was set and ready to go, I just needed to get out of here. I glanced at the clock. 4:45. I am off call by five, however, right now I am damn near elbow deep in my patient's abdomen.

My patient, Albert Meyers, presented with a perforated bowel. Diagnostic studies showed that he had a massive amount of blood accumulated in his abdomen. This man, 64 years old, has not seen a physician in years. A true mountain man, I would call him. He said that he had this stomach pain for three days.

Three whole days. He must have a high threshold for pain. He was raking leaves when he passed out cold, waking up minutes later. His wife brought him into the ER, while he fought her the entire way. This man should be dead; we have given him four pints of blood and he is severely acidotic, his foley bag is nearly empty, even after he has been given a dose of sodium bicarbonate.

I performed the standard mid-line excision and was met with a horrid smell. _That smell, ladies and gentlemen, is what called to me to be a general surgeon. _I am a sick fuck, this I know. The shit and old blood smell is simply something I cannot describe, it smells horrible, take my word. I suctioned out the cavity and coagulated the many bleeding vessels that I saw.

Running his small bowel, I found nothing. Digging a little deeper, I found the culprit of this fine mess. The sigmoid colon was perforated. The sigmoid colon is a part of the large bowel, closest to the rectum and anus. It is deep within the pelvic cavity and hidden by the bladder. I found no mass, but upon further examination, I found that he had many diverticuli in the area_. Hallelujah!_ Now I can fix it and get out.

Thirty-five minutes later and I am putting in the last few stitches of his colostomy. After I finished suturing, I had the current surgical tech, Maggie, I think, attach the colostomy bag and the surgical dressings. I then bid a farewell to the surgical team and sought out Albert's wife. I explained the surgical details to Mrs. Meyers and what she should expect next.

Driving home, I thought about tonight. Tonight was the Fall Ball and everyone was going. My whole family would be there and so would Alice and Jasper. The most important person of all will be there as well—on my arm, as my date, my beautiful Bella.

The past few weeks have been a whirlwind of adventure. I met the girl of my dreams, the one that I hope to spend the rest of my life with. I know it has only been a short amount of time, but my father was right. When I meet the person I want to spend the rest of my life with, I would just know. I do know. I spent most of my adult life happy in my solitude. Never once had I thought someone was out there for me. Until that first day in the O.R when I met Bella, blushing and beautiful.

Since then she has opened up my heart, and I feel amazingly happy. I wish I would have known she existed for me a long time ago. I could have been this happy for years. _Okay, buddy! She was born when you were in the second grade._

She's younger than me and that makes me want to take things slow. We have been taking our relationship achingly slow. When I say achingly, I mean excruciatingly slow. Every time we kiss or get really hot and heavy, there's always an interruption, leaving me with a painful erection. We both reside with our parents and privacy is hard to come by. We go out places when we can and I occasionally cop a feel when the opportunity presents itself, usually in my car, her Jeep, underneath various dinner tables, and in passing around the hospital.

I also feel the need to take things slow because of her past. Jake has not been seen or heard from since that night three weeks ago. For that I am glad, seeing as she already has one guy crazy for her, literally. I don't want to scare her away with my ridiculous premature feelings. I know by traditional standards love is a gradual process, a building process. I believe I fell in love with Bella at first sight and I just didn't know it.

That is why tonight is very important. I want her by my side, out there for the world to see. _Maybe just our small community. _I am taking it slow after all. Tonight, after the ball, I have reserved a room at a local bed & breakfast. I am not being a pervert—we just never have enough time for ourselves. If we happen to make love, that's a plus. If not, at least I will be able to hold her all night and we can just be.

"You're late!" my mother shouted as I dashed up the stairs.

"I know-" I yelled down to her. Quickly, I showered and put on my tuxedo. Frustrated with my stupid bow tie, I went to seek out one of my parents. I saw my father straightening his in the foyer mirror.

"Can you tie this shit?" I asked, fidgeting with mine.

"Edward, language-" My mother chastised. I rolled my eyes. My father rapidly worked his magic. I ran my hand through my hair and we were out the door.

I retreated back to my car and my parents to theirs. They were going to follow me to Alice and Jasper's to pick up Bella. My father wanted all of us to arrive together, to present a united front. Whatever that meant.

Soon, we pulled up to Alice and Jasper's house. I exited the car and when my mother shouted for me, I went to her. She handed me a corsage. It was a single white orchid. _Thanks, Mommy!_ I ran up the stairs and rang the doorbell. I was instantly greeted with the familiar sound of barking dogs. Renee, Bella's mother, answered the door.

"Edward, don't you look dashing!" I smiled.

"Thank you, you look lovely this evening as well." She blushed, much like her daughter would have. Renee was an attractive older woman. Bella looked a lot like her, same pouty lips and chocolate brown eyes. If this was the sight I would be granted in thirty years, I would gladly welcome it. Bella disagrees, says she looks more like Charlie and Alice looks like Renee. To me, they both resembled Renee, just differently.

"Oh please, I'm a mess-" She shook her head and gestured to her sweatsuit-clad attire. Opening my mouth to contest that, she kept talking.

"The girls will be out in a minute. Jasper is in the kitchen." She pointed me in the right direction.

"Thanks." I went into the kitchen, where Jasper was feeding his son.

"Come on, buddy, just one more bite," he pleaded with little Jason.

"Hey man, you know if you get baby food on your tux, Alice will kill you." I patted his back.

"He wasn't eating for Grandma," he said, more to Jason. "Besides, they've been in our bedroom for hours-" He shook his head. "I have no idea what takes so long; Alice said something about beauty, perfection, blah blah-"

"I heard that!" Alice called in the distance. I turned toward her voice and was treated with a true vision. Bella looked gorgeous; she was wearing a strapless midnight blue ball gown. The contrast between her pale skin and the dark dress made her glow. Her hair was piled on top of her head, with intricately placed curls trailing down, in various places.

"Don't you look lovely!" Renee gushed. "Let me get a picture of you all." She called us all together for a picture in front of the fireplace. I stepped behind Bella and placed my arms around her waist, like she was my prom date. The prom. I never went to prom, didn't have a date. No one wanted to go with geeky Edward Cullen, although, I never did ask anyone. Maybe this is life's little way of making up for that.

I reveled in the fact that I had a true Goddess in my arms tonight. The most beautiful girl in the world is my date to the ball. Do fairy tales come true? _You're acting like a chick again Edward._

We smiled for a few pictures: some of just the couples and a few of all of us. I never strayed from my pose behind Bella, and was mesmerized by the sight of her neck, all creamy and inviting. I couldn't help myself. I delicately kissed the spot on her neck, right below her hairline. I heard her rapid intake of air. I'd caught her off guard. She craned her neck slightly, a smile playing at her lips. I skimmed my nose along her neck, moving to the spot under her ear, where I placed another kiss. I heard her gasp, her grip on my hands tightening. I grinned against her skin. She smelled wonderful. _Hmmm…strawberries._ I let my lips linger longer than anticipated, while she leaned back into me. We were caught up in the moment.

A flash of light in my peripheral gained my attention. I looked up; Renee and Alice were smiling wide.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself," Renee admitted. She'd obviously snapped a photo of our moment.

"They start serving dinner in thirty minutes," Jasper said, pointing to his watch, as he walked out the door.

"Always thinking about food," Alice argued while she followed after him. I turned my attention back to Bella. Her eyes were so captivating tonight, a new brightness was shining in them. That could be because of the glitter that adorned her eyelids, but I'd like to think she's just happy to see me.

"This is-" I cleared my throat. "-for you." I opened the clear box that held her corsage, placing the orchid on her wrist. I then lifted that wrist and placed a kiss inside, under the flower.

"Thank you." She smiled at me.

"You're welcome. Come on, let's go. My parents are waiting." I placed her arm in mine and we said goodnight to Renee.

The reception hall that hosted the ball was very crowded. I was happy to see that they placed Alice and Jasper at my family's table. I later learned that the past two years, without me, they've been seated together. Bella and I filled the two empty spots, making our table an even eight. Bella and I received a few curious looks—especially from Jessica, the nosy unit clerk. No doubt, we will be her favorite topic of discussion this evening.

I also noticed Mike, Dr. Newton, had had his eyes on Bella since she walked in tonight. I can't blame him; she is truly stunning. Two weeks ago, having had a lengthy talk with my father about jealousy, I have been able to keep the green-eyed monster at bay, mostly.

Dinner was boring. I had the London broil, and it was dry. I kept my right hand on Bella's thigh, occasionally traveling up and down, while she squirmed in her seat.

"Bella, you going to eat that?" Emmett asked, gesturing to Bella's chicken.

"No, Em, help yourself." She pushed her plate to him.

"Not hungry?" I asked.

"It's cold and not very good. Can we get pizza after?" She asked biting her lip. _Oh no, baby, please, let me do that._

"The night is ours. We can do whatever you wish." I nuzzled her cheek, hearing a collective "Awww" from the women at our table.

"Eddie, stop that, you're making us look bad," Emmett said with a mouthful, gesturing to himself and Jazz.

"You make yourselves look bad." My mother informed him "Don't talk with your mouth full."

With the dinner plates cleared, people started to roam over to our table—administrative staff and some of Bella's co-workers. We chatted politely as people came and went. My parents excused themselves and danced along with the jazz band that was playing. Soon, Alice rose from her chair and went to the restroom, stealing my date with her, along with Rose.

"Why do they always travel in packs to pee?" Jasper asked.

"So they can talk about us, of course. I am sure they are talking about you tonight, Eddie, we're old news-" Emmett waved a hand between himself and Jasper.

"I hope it's all good." I grinned.

"Are you kidding? You're all I hear about at my house. Edward this, and Edward that, Bella's nuts about you, man." Jasper informed me.

"Really?" I asked giddily.

"Yes, really-" he said, annoyed.

"What does she say?" I asked.

"Hey, have you two done it yet?" Emmett wiggled his eyebrows. I ignored him and looked to Jasper.

"So have you?" Jasper asked. I groaned and shook my head no.

"Why not?" Emmett asked, looking very confused. "Haven't you guys been dating a while? Me and Rosie did it on our second date." I made a disgruntled face.

"Well, whatever your problem is, get over it. I heard her talking to Alice-" I turned my attention fully to Jasper.

"And?" I asked.

"She wants to," he smiled widely, "really fucking bad. And don't you say shit. Bella will be fucking pissed if she found out I told you." I gulped, my stomach a knotted mess.

"What about tonight? Aren't you two hitting up a hotel?" I was about to answer Emmett, when Jasper threw something down in front of me.

"Just a little gift from Alice and me." He chuckled. Quickly, I looked at what he threw down and put it in my pocket. They bought me a box of condoms. Really? Don't get me wrong, I was grateful. But I already had that taken care of.

"Make sure you use them," Jasper laughed. I cradled my face with my hands and let out a groan. Our families are way too fucking nosy, yet thoughtful. Opening my mouth to answer him, to say thanks for the condoms or "mind your own fucking business", I saw the women approaching.

"Shh, they're coming," I said. Those two goons quickly turned their heads. _Obvious much?_

I heard the opening bars of the current song playing. It's an old jazz classic, one of my very few jazz favorites, "Moody's Mood for Love". I walked over to Bella, closing the distance. I bowed to her. _Very cheesy, Edward._

"My lady, may I have this dance?" I asked, kissing her hand. She blushed and nodded. I escorted her out to the dance floor. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I placed my arms around her waist as we swayed with the music.

"Twenty years from now, when we're old and gray, will you still be as charming as you are now?" Bella whispered. My eyes widened. I never knew she felt that way. Or maybe she was just saying that. She saw my surprise and tried to take back what she'd said.

_There I go, there I go, there I go_

_There I go.._

"I mean, if...it's...just-" Her face was red and she was mumbling. I took my finger and placed it on her lips.

"In twenty years, fifty years, I will always be a cheesy romantic—when it come to you, anyway." I removed my finger and replaced it with my lips. We engaged in a short, passionate kiss. It was too short for my liking, but then we continued to dance, while the both of us wore matching smiles.

_Pretty baby, you are the soul who snaps my control_

_Such a funny thing, but every time you're near me_

_I never can behave_

_You give me a smile and then I'm wrapped up in your magic_

_There's music all around me, crazy music_

_Music that keeps calling me so very close to you_

_Turns me your slave_

"Just listen to the words-" I whispered, holding her more tightly to me.

"I know...I mean I am." She told me, looking deep into my eyes.

_Come and do with me any little thing you want to_

_Anything baby, just let me get next to you_

_Am I insane or do I really see heaven in your eyes?_

_Bright as stars that shine up above you in the clear blue skies_

_How I worry about you_

In that moment, I needed her to know how I felt.

"Just can't live my life without you. Baby, come here, don't have no fear. Oh, is there a wonder why I'm really feeling in the mood for love?" I sang to her and she blushed, her body so close to mine. We swayed together, so close but not close enough.

_So tell me why stop to think_

_About this weather, my dear?_

_This little dream might fade away_

_There I go talking out of my head again, oh pretty baby_

_Won't you come and put our two hearts together?_

_That would make me strong and brave_

_Oh when we are one, I'm not afraid, I'm not afraid._

I surprised her and twirled her around, then wrapped my arms back around her.

"If there's a cloud up above us, Go on and let it rain. I'm sure our love together will endure a hurricane. Oh my baby, won't you please let me love you, And give a relief from this awful misery-" I whispered along with the song again. She tightened her arms around me. A woman came to join the band and sang her part.

_What is all this talk about loving me, my sweet?_

_I am not afraid, not anymore, not like before_

_Can't you understand me?_

_Now baby, please pull yourself together, do it soon_

_My soul's on fire, come on and take me_

_I'll be what you make me, my darling, my sweet-_

"Oh baby, you make me feel so good. Let me take you by the hand-" I crooned in her ear. She giggled, resting her head in the crook of my neck.

_Come let us visit out there_

_In that new promised land_

_Maybe there we can find_

_A good place to use a loving state of mind_

_I'm so tired of being without_

_And never knowing what love's about..._

When our dance was over I placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Thank you," I said.

"You're welcome, but what are you thanking me for?" she asked as we walked back to the table.

"Just being you, being with me." I shrugged.

"You make it easy," she giggled. I pulled her chair out for her.

"You two looked cozy out there," my sister said. I looked over to my parents who had joined the table. They were smiling at us. Apparently, we put on quite a show. Bella answered my sister.

"Like I said, he makes it easy. Plus he's a great dancer."

"She wasn't talking about the dancing," Alice said smugly, reaching over to give Rose a high five.

"It was that lip lock, the whole room turned their attention to you," my father said. I cleared my throat and took a look around the room. My eyes traveled back to Bella; she was looking sheepishly around as well.

"Oh well, we couldn't keep it a secret for long anyway." I shrugged it off, leaning over to Bella.

"You want to get out of here and grab that pizza?" She nodded and we said our goodbyes. I couldn't wait to be alone with her. We went to the local pizzeria and saw that it was closed.

We then decided to raid the Quickchek. We bought sandwiches and some sodas. Bella was starving and ate hers in the car on the way to Murphy's Bed & Breakfast. I unwrapped mine and did the same. It was not an easy feat while driving, but I managed. We were down the road from our destination when Bella squealed.

"I love that house we just passed. Ever since I was little, I swore when I got older I would live there." I looked around but didn't see anything.

"Which one?" I asked curiously, ready to buy her that house. _Where we could live happily ever after..._

"Oh, we passed it. It's my dream house. Tomorrow when we head back into town, I'll show you. You can't really appreciate it in the dark anyways."

I nodded, wondering if the family lawyer, Jenks, would mind if I called him on a Sunday morning so he could place a bid. I shook those thoughts out of my head. _What the hell is wrong with me?_

We pulled into the driveway at Murphy's Bed & Breakfast". It had the look of a home, a baby blue, two-story house with dark blue shutters. I put the car in park, running fast to her side to open her door. I couldn't wait to get her inside. With what Jasper said earlier in the evening, I was eager to be alone with her. Of course, Bella is running this. I'd have to wait for her to make a move. Crap.

"What's the rush? We have the whole night, remember?" She giggled as I was pulling her along with me.

"You're right. It's just been a long week and we haven't hung out since Monday. I am just excited we have this time," I said as I escorted her inside.

The corridor was very small. It had yellow walls and old pictures lining the way to the front desk. At the front desk, an elderly woman was shuffling papers. She did not notice us. After waiting at the desk for a few moments, I cleared my throat, trying not to be rude. Still nothing. Bella and I both looked at each other. We both shrugged our shoulders.

"Excuse me. Excuse me, Ma'am-" I nearly shouted while my fingers tapped at the desk.

"Why, hello there!" the woman shouted. We both jumped back, not expecting her to be as loud as she was. She continued to fumble with the papers in her hands before she picked up two small devices and placed them in her ears.

"That's better. How can I help you?" She smiled at us. I noticed Bella shaking silently with laughter by my side.

"We have a reservation, Cullen…" I politely said.

"Oh yes, the honeymoon suite, congratulations!" I only wanted that suite because it was the nicest one. I went to correct her but Bella answered for me.

"Thank you," she said smiling, snuggling into my side. I grinned down at her, then jumped, surprised, when Bella gave my ass a gentle squeeze.

"You're very welcome. Let me show you to your room."

The decrepit woman began to climb the stairs; Bella and I stood back a few steps to hide our laughter. Mrs. Murphy spoke loudly still, even with her hearing aids.

"Come on, dears, right this way."

She led us through a wood paneled hallway, with doors lining each side. We stopped at the furthermost door from the stairs.

"My name is Mrs. Murphy. Breakfast is served between 8 a.m. and 10 a.m. If you need anything, please don't hesitate to call." Bella and I nodded.

That was an oxymoron. If we called, would she hear? We watched as Mrs. Murphy walked away. Once she descended the stairs, I opened the door. With one lithe movement, I had Bella in my arms. Keeping with the newlywed charade, I carried her in bridal style. She giggled and placated me. I took a deep breath, my stomach once again a knotted mess.

Sadness filled me; I wish that this was really our honeymoon. Instantly nervous, I didn't want to give myself away. I placed her back on her feet.

Bella looked around the room, taking in the décor. I did the same. The room was a light shade of red, with a king-sized bed and a table with chairs in the right-side corner. I looked up to the ceiling. No mirror! Damn. _WTF, Cullen!_

I swallowed convulsively, trying to shrug away those naughty thoughts, the condoms burning a hole in my pocket.

"I knew we were coming here yet, I didn't pack any pajamas," she said. Does she want to go to sleep? Why is she worried about pajamas? Defeated. I thought of a solution to her problem.

"That's okay, you can sleep in my shirt, if you don't want to uh...sleep in your dress." She nodded and sat on the bed, patting the spot next to her. I joined her and we sat together in silence for a few moments.

"Bella, I-"

"Edward, I-" We both let out shaky laughs for speaking at the same time.

"Why don't we get comfortable?" Bella said blushing.

"Yeah, comfortable," I agreed. I excused myself to the bathroom, taking off my jacket and button-down shirt. Would she think it too forward of me to wear my boxers and undershirt? I'll keep the pants on.

I exited the bathroom to find Bella flipping through channels on the television, sitting cross-legged on the bed. I noticed that she'd let her hair down, and it hung in loose curls. She looked even more beautiful, if that was possible. When she saw me enter the room, she rose from the bed. I handed her the shirt.

"I'm sorry, I forgot to bring anything with me, too. This will have to do. Sorry, I should have thought-" I just stopped my rambling._ You sound like an idiot._ Y_ou promised Bella no funny business; this was all about the two of you spending time together._

"Hey, no worries, it's fine. But can you undo my dress? I can't reach the zipper." She blushed and it reached all the way down her neck. She must be nervous, too. She reached up, lifting her hair, exposing her neck. I licked my lips, my mouth suddenly dry.

"Uh…sure-" She turned.

With shaky hands, I unzipped her dress slowly, enjoying every sight of her creamy colored skin. My dick instantly hardened. I saw that spot again and couldn't help myself. I dove in for a second helping of the night.

When my lips met her neck, her hands immediately rose to my head, holding me there, letting her hair fall onto my face. I let my lips travel around her neck, turning her to me. I kissed all the way to her jaw line, when she guided my lips to her mouth. I nibbled at her bottom lip and she groaned into my mouth. I deepened the kiss, grasping her tightly to me. Her dress, loose now, hung low and I was granted the sight of the top of her breasts. I cupped them with both hands and she gasped. My lips ghosted their way down her neck to the center of her cleavage. She shimmied her dress down a little farther and it pooled at her feet. I took a step back to look at her.

Her body was incredible, curvy and toned. I grinned. Her body was so much more exquisite then what my perverted brain had imagined. She was wearing a black strapless bra with matching panties. My gaze must have lingered too long. She noticed and went to cover herself.

I wrapped my arms around her. "Let me see you," I begged. She undid her self hug, her arms hanging loosely at her sides. Her chest was heaving up and down. She took a step back and sat on the bed.

"Come," she said. _Your wish is my command_. I leaped on the bed, kneeling next to her, happier than a kid on Christmas morning.

She grabbed my face and started kissing me madly, attacking my mouth. _She wants me!_

Leaning back, she pulled me with her, easing our way farther toward the head of the bed. She was lying underneath me and I let my eyes travel down her body.

"You're so beautiful…" I said in awe.

She didn't greet me with a response. She pulled me down to her and pulled at the bottom of my tank top. Her hands traveled up and down my torso, still furiously kissing me. This was all happening so fast, I wanted to slow down. But she was not having that, she wanted me, _ME!_, just as much as I wanted her. This was going to be about her tonight. I want her to feel as beautiful as she is. I want to worship the body I have come to love. I want to show her that love. It wasn't about me tonight.

"Touch me," she whimpered against my lips._ Oh, God._

"Are you sure...'cause... we can stop." I panted.

"I'm sure." She cupped my cheek. "Please, Edward." I shuddered, a groan escaping my lips from her chaste touch and her plea.

"I just don't want us to," she started nipping at my neck, "do something you might regret." I searched her eyes, leaning back to give her the chance to push me away. She smiled and once again pulled me closer to her.

She kissed me, so deeply I thought I would explode with pleasure. All comprehensible thoughts, gone. Being a gentleman, gone.

My hands lingered on her face before they trailed down her torso. I stopped midway, placing a hand on her hip, as I rubbed myself against her. She moaned. What a glorious sound! I wanted more.

Her fingers lightly traced the edge of my boxers. I adjusted myself, moving up a little, she moaned when she felt my hardness at her core.

Hugging her closer to me, I trailed my hands back up and grabbed the back of her head, pulling her hair to expose her neck. With my lips touching her skin, this time I felt an electric shock. Kissing her neck, I let my tongue slide lower, biting her collarbone. I stopped at the crease of her fabric-covered breasts.

Pulling the fabric down to expose her breasts, I encased them in my hands aggressively, taking them into my mouth one at a time. _Slow down, _I berated myself. Bella's breast was halfway in my mouth, for fuck's sake.

"Edward," she sighed, thrusting her hips against my mid-section. _She likes it._ I sucked and nipped at her chest, going lower. Her skin is so soft, like silk. I let a groan escape my lips—she was driving me crazy. I want her so badly; I want to be inside of her.

She looked down at me through her lust-hooded eyes as I got to my target.

"Are you sure? 'Cause once these come off…" I didn't want to finish my sentence. That if I took off her underwear, there was no way we could go slow. There was no way I could stop myself.

"You want me to take them off?" She offered. I smiled at her, internally squealing. Edward Cullen is about to get some pussy. Not just any pussy, Bella's pussy.

"You are the sexiest thing I've ever laid eyes on," I said, fervently meaning every word. Her small stature only made her curves more lush, more feminine. With a groan, I slipped my fingers into the black silk, pulling them down at a leisurely pace, enjoying every new sight, letting my hands enjoy the smooth texture of her skin. I smiled wider, her bare glistening sex smiling back. I'd like to think it was smiling at me. It was beautiful. My eyes riveted back to hers.

"You're beautiful down there…"

"Thank you," she said, and chuckled deep in her throat, blushing scarlet once again.

"I bet you get that all the time," I joked, rubbing my hands up and down her thighs, my head bending towards its new target.

"No, actually, you are the-Oh!" Her fingers dug into my shoulders, as I lightly traced my finger up and down her slick folds, teasing her. She's so fucking wet; I bet she tastes incredible. I became eager and I buried my lips in her moist center, tasting her.

She gasped, arching her back.

She tasted sweet, just like the rest of her. While I lapped up her juices I said a silent prayer.

_Dear Lord in heaven, thank you for the pussy I am about to receive._ _Amen._

I stopped just for a second to adjust my cock. It was so hard, the strain against my pants was making me uncomfortable.

"Don't stop," she whined. I let out a giggle, against her. "That tickles-" She squirmed.

"I'll stop when you tell me to," I whispered and went back to my new favorite place. Shit. At least, I hope I could stop.

She raised her hips and mewled as I flicked her clit with my tongue. Inserting one finger, I noticed how warm and tight she was. I needed to be inside her. She started pushing herself into my face forcefully. Taking a fistful of my hair, she moaned, earning a whimper from me.

"Edward-" she panted. I inserted another finger, earning another gasp.

Keeping with the sequence, I figured out what would make her scream or moan. Her screams got louder and her shivering continued, before she went rigid, clamping down on my fingers. I picked up my pace while she throbbed around me, riding out her orgasm. I extracted my fingers and sucked them greedily. _Good 'til the last drop._ My hardness never faltered; I had come close to release just watching her. The expression on her face as she climaxed was utterly breathtaking. She took a moment to collect herself.

"Oh my...Edward... that was... wow-" She panted. I smiled smugly. _Go Edward! Go Edward!_

"I can continue, if you wish?" I asked as I trailed my finger from her breasts, back down to her sex. She shivered, writhing from my touch, and shook her head no.

"No, I want you," she said as she sat up, kneeling in the center of the bed in front of me. I let out a growl, as I pulled her legs out from under her. I hovered over her and kissed her lips. Her hands were at my waist, fumbling with my pants.

She unbuttoned my pants, proceeding to take them off. When she could no longer reach, her feet finished the task. I kicked them off myself rapidly. My dick was happy to be free, yet still in the confines of my boxers. I started to kiss her slower, I wanted to go slowly and savor every minute. My lips, having a mind of their own, went lower, going back to her breasts. I nibbled on her nipple, my fingers lightly pinching the other.

"Ungh…" she moaned. Every little sound that she made turned me on further. I paused and took my undershirt off.

"Underwear, too," she instructed. I pulled them off, happily. She sat up and gazed at me, staring at my dick.

"You're so hot," she said, shaking her head. She pulled me to her once again, ghosting her hands along my chest. Letting out a small growl, I grasped herbehind her knees, pulling her legs around my hips. _Slow down, you fucking animal._

Looking into her eyes, I sought approval. She reached around the small of my back and pulled me closer. I reached over the side of the bed to my pants, and pulled a condom out.

"My, my, Dr. Cullen. Did you know you were going to get lucky tonight?" She seductively teased as she grasped my cock in her hands, continuing to stroke it.

"Shit," I groaned, her hand felt amazing.

"No...I... didn't know...hoped-" I panted. She snatched the foil wrapper out of my hand, opening it before she put it in her mouth. I furrowed my brows, looking to her, confused. She placed the condom on the tip of my dick. With her fucking mouth! I gasped. I think my fucking heart stopped. She used her hands to roll the condom down my shaft, slowly…she was killing me.

I hovered back over her, my tip grazing her center. "Please, I'm aching," she pleaded breathlessly.

Without thinking, without mentally preparing myself, I plunged inside of her, pausing when I heard her gasp. This was heaven. She was tight and wet. I kissed her softly, not moving. Afraid.

"You okay?" I whimpered. She smiled and bucked her hips into me. Slowly, I removed myself and re-entered. Continuing to move in and out with sure strokes, grasping her hands within my own and holding them above her head.

"Oh my God." I breathed.

"No, Bella." She smiled as she moved her hips with mine. I felt that familiar fire building in the pit of my stomach. This could not be happening. She just felt too good. I ceased all movement.

"What's...wrong?" she asked. I shook my head.

"Just give me a minute," I said through clenched teeth. I have waited for this for so long. It would not be over in ten minutes. I carefully began thrusting in and out of her again, with the same tantalizing rhythm. It was not long before we both started to shake. That fire was building rapidly as she thrashed under me, writhing with pleasure.

"Edward...I-" She cried out.

I tried to control my spasms; she must have, too. Again, she was the rigid statue, screaming my name. The sensation of her orgasm while inside of her was amazing. Her muscles contracted and released me, while I pumped in and out.

"This isn't over-" I thought aloud, regaining some newfound confidence.

Redoubling my efforts, going deeper and faster. Wanting nothing more than to please her, Bella was all that mattered. I started to pant, reveling in the glorious phenomenon that is Bella. She moaned once more. She dug her hands into my back, forcing me to pump harder. The convulsions returned, this time I could not control it. Losing myself in that instant, I went deeper inside of her—the deepest our bodies would allow. I climaxed, letting out a scream of desire. I shuddered, collapsing onto my love. She held me close, hugging my head to her breast.

As I lay there, with my head listening to her heart, the sweetest sound that I have ever heard, I wanted to tell her that I love her. I felt it on the tip of my tongue, my heart swelled and constricted in my chest. I wrapped my arms around her tightly as we both regained our breathing. Bella quieted first, her arms now loose around me. I came to my conclusion. I would tell her, I had to. Lifting my head, I noticed that her eyes were closed. I crawled up to her side, spooning her, and she didn't stir. The soft rhythm of her breaths told me she was fast asleep. "I love you," I whispered in her hair.

**Thank you for reading!**


	11. Empty bottle saloon

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended. **

**Beta'd by HollettLA. **

**Please Enjoy!**

**~~~Bella~~~**

Okay. Anyone who says you can sleep when you die, tell them to come talk to me after a few weeks of working non-stop. I have been taking call most nights to save up for another apartment. The operating room has been a revolving door with emergent procedures. Sadly, most of them are in the middle of the night. Of course, it's not just the job that keeps me up all night.

"Wake up," I said groggily, reaching over to squeeze Edward's knee. He groaned a response and draped his leg over my hip.

"No, really, you have to wake up. My dad will be awake soon-"

"You're an adult; why should he care? He knows we're together," he said into my hair, his breath cascading over my ear and sending a shiver down my spine. I shook it off.

"Have you forgotten that we are in his house?" Edward quickly jumped up, gathering his clothes together to dress himself. I sat up and watched him. Simply because I am a perv.

"You don't think he'd chase me out with a shotgun do you?" he asked pulling on his pants.

"That's a tough one. Let me think," I giggled as I rose to my knees just to peck his lips.

"I think he just might, especially if he knew what we were doing in here last night-" Edward moaned against my lips.

"I think I'll head out now." Edward has established a routine of quietly exiting my bedroom and the house, locking the door behind him. I know we'll get caught some day, but I am looking at a place around town today after work.

"I think that's best. Besides it's Thursday and I peeked at the assignments yesterday. I am in your room today," I said as I buried my head into his chest.

"Hmmmm, I get to be with you all day. Too bad I won't be able to touch you." He pouted.

"We'll figure something out. Now go." I gave his ass a quick pat.

"See you soon." I gave him a goodbye kiss and he left.

The past few nights, Edward has been sneaking into my bedroom, and I enjoy every second of it. No matter what time I get home for work, we work around the call. I can't get enough of him. Of course, we can't be as loud as we want, but we can still have our fun.

Two weeks ago after the Fall Ball, we made love for the first time. I tried to bait him that night, for that night I had a one track mind. I purposely forgot my pajamas, hoping to be naked during our stay at the B&B. I was nervous and tried my best to be seductive. But how should I go about being seductive when I haven't tried in so long? Who knew that the simple gesture of him unzipping my gown would seal the deal. I should have just stripped naked and pounced on that sexy fucker. I bet he would have loved that.

_You have to get ready for work, missy!_

I quickly shook my naughty thoughts of Edward out of my mind and went to take a shower. Speaking of showers, we had a little romp in the shower at the B&B the next morning, and then once again before we left._ Hmmmm…naked, wet Edward!_ God, I love him.

Dressed and ready for work, I headed to the hospital. I dashed up to the O.R. and changed into my scrubs. Today I wore my Mickey Mouse scrub cap, because it's Edward's favorite.

Surprisingly, there has been no gossip about Edward and my relationship. Jessica doesn't talk to me anymore, but I can't blame her. She'd had her eyes on Edward since he started. I wave it off because 1) he is with me, 2) because she annoyed the shit out of me before, and 3) I don't care

Dr. Cullen, Sr. had a few procedures and since Edward didn't have any, Edward will be assisting. I must focus and not think about him. We had a long day ahead of us.

"Morning, Bella," Angela greeted while on the phone.

"Morning," I replied and started to open up the supplies for our first case, which was a femoral hernia repair.

"Wait!" she shouted.

"What's up?" I instantly stilled my hands.

"Change of plans. Dr. Cullen just called from the ER. We're bumping the first case for an appendectomy." I started to gather all of the supplies to switch them out for the supplies we would need for the different procedure.

"Open or Laparoscopic?" I asked.

"Open, the patient is five years old." Ugh, I hate working on children. They always come in screaming, afraid for their lives. I don't blame them. They're brought into a cold room, where all the people are dressed in space suits with masks covering their faces. I'd be scared, too, if I was five.

I went into the inner core and grabbed a major pan, a laporatomy pack, and various other items needed for the different procedure.

The inner core is a huge supply room that stores all the surgical supplies and instruments. It is accessible through all of the operating rooms.

Quickly, we opened everything and I started to set-up. After Angela and I counted my instruments and sponges, she went to get the patient. As expected, the teary-eyed child was wheeled into the room.

The anesthesiologist put the kid to sleep fast. They usually give them a dose of Versed to calm them before they enter; although, sometimes they don't. Judging by the frantic state of the child upon arriving, I guess Dr. Smith, our anesthesiologist, didn't._ Stupid._

Edward and Carlisle entered the room and we did our time out.

Time out – the pause that counts – is when we announce the patient's name, and all of us agree upon the procedure that is about to take place. This is done to ensure that we have the correct patient and perform the correct procedure.

"Timothy Cutler, exploratory laporatomy, possible appendectomy," Angela announced.

"Agree?" We all said yes and began the procedure.

The procedure, being routine, went smoothly. Until I dazed out, focusing on Edward's hands. Even wearing gloves, they are still sexy, the way they feel against my skin, his talented fingers that give me release. His strong arms that wrap around me so tight. His beautiful eyes, the crooked smile that I love. I love everything about him. Especially his huge beefy-

"-Cock" I heard Dr. Cullen, Sr. say. What's he, a mind reader? He was looking at me expectantly, and I blankly stared back.

"What?" I rasped out.

"Babcock" Oh right, I quickly handed him one and tried to focus.

"What has you so out of it Bella?" Edward asked. Even wearing a mask I could tell he was smiling underneath. I shook my head and focused on the task at hand.

After that embarrassing display, the day went by rather quickly. At 3 p.m., I did my little dance and headed out to the parking lot, no call tonight.

Edward was waiting for me by his car. We usually did this when we finish at the same time.

Rapidly, I walked over to him, and he scooped me up into his arms.

"What's on the agenda for tonight, love?" he asked. He makes me so happy when he uses that word. I only wish I had the courage to say the words myself. He's never flat out said "I love you", even though I often dream that he does.

"I have to look at that place over on Pike Street."

He grimaced. "You mean the one over that bar?"

"Yeah, it's in town and cheap. My kind of place," I said, shrugging.

"I think you should really wait out for something better," Edward said.

"I can't take living with my parents. I am not used to it," I said, releasing him.

"Besides, it's been over a month since the Jake thing, I really should move on. Lately, when I am alone, I don't feel the need to look over my shoulder,"

"Well, I still think you should stay with your parents a little while longer. Can't hurt, right?" he pleaded. I rolled my eyes, but said nothing.

I didn't want to argue, he wasn't going to bend me on my decision. He's not thinking about the fact that we could literally run around naked if I had my own place.

"How 'bout once I get my own place, I'll walk around naked most of the time." He tickled my side.

"Now that you put it that way…but over a bar? Come on, babe, you can find a nicer place than that." I furrowed my brows at him. He gave my left breast a little squeeze when he said the word "that". Was it a gesture for emphasis?

"Come with me: I meet with the landlord in an hour. We can stop by Alice and Jasper's for a while 'til its time to leave, then we'll have dinner." I smiled sweetly at him, the gorgeous breast grabber.

"Sounds like a plan," he said as he bent down to kiss me.

We entered our own cars and retreated to my sister's house. We chatted lightly with Alice and played with the babies and before long, it was time to leave.

We arrived at Pike Street and entered the neighborhood bar, "Dad's Change of Pace". The owner of the bar also owns the building. He was awaiting my arrival, very eager to have someone with a steady income as one of his renters.

He showed us the apartment, a two-story walk up, which had one bedroom, an eat-in kitchen, and a small area for a living space. The bathroom was very old, having a grime-stained cast iron bathtub. It was okay, but I was not impressed. At all. I politely thanked him for his time and told him I would be in touch.

"So...what'd ya think?" Edward asked, swinging our conjoined hands, as we walked toward our cars.

"Not gonna happen. I may be looking for cheap but if I had a dog, I wouldn't even allow it to live there."

Edward sighed."I'm so relieved to hear you say that, now how 'bout some grub?" he asked. I chuckled at his choice of words.

"Grub? Country life is growing on you I see." Country or not, who uses the word "grub"? He's so damn cute.

"When in Rome." He shrugged.

"Let's just head back to my parents' house, I can just make us something. After all, tomorrow night is still date night, correct?" No call tomorrow night either. Or the whole weekend. _Holla!_

"About that-" He had an uneasy look on his face. I did not like it. "Emmett called me earlier; he thought it might be fun if we all went out as a group."

"Group?" I asked.

"Yeah, the six of us. There's a new club opening in Middletown. Rose and Em want to check it out," he said sheepishly.

"Sounds fun." I shrugged.

/=/=/=/=/=/

"Don't be such a baby. Put the damn thing on," Alice shouted at me. She wanted me to wear a halter top that was a little too revealing for my taste. I begrudgingly put it on. It was nice, black, and left little to the imagination. I agreed to the skinny jeans and spike-heeled boots, but I drew the line at the top. Although, the ensemble did look hot.

"I look like a whore, besides it's freezing out there," I whined.

"You'll wear a jacket outside. Look at yourself," she grasped my shoulders and roughly turned me towards the mirror, "You look great and it gets hot in nightclubs." She gently pulled the neckline down a little further, making the ladies more noticeable.

"And would it really be the end of the world for you to look more like a woman? It's just for one night."

"Hey, I look like a woman everyday." I pouted.

"No, you look like a high school student." She giggled. I thought about it for a minute. Okay, yeah, Alice was right. But still, this is way beyond the normal realm of what I consider comfortable. Not to mention, how revealing it is. I can't wear it.

"I bet Edward won't be able to keep his hands off you." _Oh, you evil little pixie. You're good._

"Okay, whatever, I'll wear it." It is always best to just agree with Alice.

Forty-five minutes later, everyone else showed up at my sister's and we were having a drink before departing. With the twins spending the night at Grandma's, Alice and Jasper were really excited. They haven't had a night out in a while.

Every one looked good in their clubbing attire, especially Edward. I was surprised that he was also wearing jeans. The jeans made his ass look fantastic, perfect for grabbing. The V-neck sweater was a rich green that matched his eyes.

"Make it count!" Jasper shouted while raising his glass.

"Isn't that from that Titanic movie?" Emmett asked.

"What else should we toast to? We're_ free! _Let's make this time count." Jasper said while putting an arm around Alice.

"How about new love?" Rosalie asked, she gave Edward and me a sideways glance. I blushed and put my head down._ Am I that obvious?_

"Perfect!" Edward exclaimed. Emmett and Jasper rolled their eyes at him.

We all went to take a sip of our drinks when Alice yelled, "Wait, who's going to be the designated driver?" Everyone eyed each other suspiciously; it looked like no one was going to volunteer. There was also an uncomfortable silence that accompanied the glares. I was about to offer, but Rosalie beat me to it.

"I'll do it," she said.

"No, babe, it's okay. You deserve a night off. Let me," Emmett argued.

"You sure?"

"Yes, I am sure." Emmett put his glass down and put his arms around Rose.

After a few shots, we all crammed into Emmett's jeep. I had to sit on Edward's lap. I wasn't complaining, his lap is really comfortable. I snuggled myself into his black pea coat, giggling a lot the whole way. I was already feeling a little tipsy.

"You're a lightweight," Edward whispered in my ear. I straightened up a little, trying to compose myself.

"I don't really drink at all. This is my first time out in a while,"

"Well, I want you to have a good time. Let loose tonight-" I cut him off with my lips. I couldn't help myself. Edward deepened the kiss and before long, we were heavily making out in the back of the jeep. When the car stopped and I raised my head, I was surprised.

"We're here already?" I asked. There was a chorus of "Yeah"s. Everyone exited the car except for Edward and me.

"Love, you have to get out first." Oh, duh, I'm sitting on his lap. With my shaky legs, I was able to get out of the car, and the fresh air momentarily sobered me up. The line to get into The Empty Bottle Saloon was really long. Damn. I'm going to freeze my ass off.

"We're not going to get in for a while," Edward whined. I giggled, straightening up quickly, because it wasn't really funny.

"Don't worry, little brother, I got this. Come on girls. Let's see if I still got it." Rosalie said.

Alice and Rosalie walked toward the club, the guys and me trailing behind them. Rosalie sauntered up to the bouncers and whispered something in one of their ears. I wasn't able to hear what she said, but that didn't matter. They granted us access and the boys followed us in. It was very loud inside, but at least the music was good. They had some hip-hop blasting through the speakers.

"Give us your coats, ladies, we'll check 'em. You's go get us some drinks. We'll meet you at the bar," Jasper shouted over the music.

The three of us walked through the throngs of people on our way to the bar. This place was packed. We waited a few minutes to get noticed by the bartender, as Alice waved a fifty around.

"First round's on me," she shouted. Alice ordered a rum and coke for Rose, Jasper, and herself. I ordered a vodka and cranberry juice. When she asked what Edward wanted, I looked at her and shrugged my shoulders. I had no idea what he drank. We had tequila shots at the house earlier, but I still had no idea.

"Jack and coke," Rosalie answered for me. Of course she would know what her brother drank. "Get a Heineken for Em. We'll be here for a while,"

Once we had our drinks, the guys had joined us. I greedily sucked mine down, swaying to the music.

"Thirsty?" Edward asked smirking.

"Maybe," I answered. We were just hanging out by the bar, sipping our drinks for a while, chatting loudly over the music. Edward ordered a second round and I was drunk already. _So pathetic!_

"Let's dance!" Alice screamed. She grabbed both Rosalie and me by the hands, dragging us out onto the dance floor. We danced for a few songs, the three of us forming a semicircle. The boys stayed at the bar and watched from afar. I was having such a good time, giggling and happy. The music changed from hip-hop to some dance hall reggae. Alice and Rose started to grind with one another, while I stayed off to the side.

Deciding to go join Edward, I didn't get very far before I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist. So he came to join me. I smiled.

With my back to Edward, I moved my hips along with the beat. He held me close, his arms wrapped firmly around my waist. It felt so sensual. With a sigh, I rested my head back against his chest.

Alice looked over at u,s and I swore her eyes were going to pop out of her head. She left Rose and came over to us. What the hell was her problem? I stared back with the same wide-eyed expression.

"Oh my God, how are you?" she screamed to Edward. _That's weird._

"I'm great _now, _Alice, how are you?" _Fuck!_ That's not Edward. I knew that voice. I quickly turned around, smiling widely.

"James!" I screamed, hugging him tightly. He chuckled.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Hanging out? I recently moved back to the area." I was elated. Does this mean I have my best friend back?

"How come you didn't call? How's your family?" I asked.

"Your number was disconnected," _That's right, I changed it, and you didn't call him. Some best friend you are._ "Anyway, what are you doing here? This isn't really your scene?" he asked.

"Well, I am here with-"

"Her boyfriend," Edward shouted from behind me, cutting me off.

"Right," I said, flustered. "James, this is Edward. Edward this is James, one of my best friends,"

"Nice to meet you," James said.

"Likewise," Edward said dejectedly.

"You look great Bells. All grown up. You've turned into a beautiful woman," James said. I smiled brightly.

"So do you," I answered. "I- I mean you look great. Not like a woman-" I stammered.

"Don't worry you-" He poked my nose. "I understood." He chuckled.

"Another drink?" Edward asked. I agreed and told James that I would catch up with him to exchange numbers before we left. We met up with the other couples and had another drink. My head was spinning. I needed fresh air.

"It's hot in here. Can we go outside for a minute?" I asked Edward. He agreed and led me out of the club. He lit a cigarette, while I reveled in the cold night air.

"You okay?" he asked as I swayed a bit, holding onto him. I felt amazing.

"Bloody fantastic," I answered.

"Are you British now?" He laughed. "We need to get you some water." I put my arms around him and kissed him so fiercely, it should be illegal to do it in public.

"I don't need water, just you." I brought my hand down to palm his cock. He groaned against my lips and held me tighter, grasping my ass with one hand and holding his cigarette far away from me with the other.

"You got a light?"

We broke apart, and I turned to James, who seemed to have magically appeared.

"James, my bestie, I missed you!" I shouted and hugged him.

"Jesus, Bells, you're fucking trashed," James said, laughing.

"What are you a fucking cop? I'm having fun," I laughed, letting go of him.

Going over to Edward, I dug my little hand into his pocket. I fished out a lighter for James and a cigarette for myself. Edward had finished his cigarette, just as I was lighting mine.

"We should go back inside. I don't want you to catch a cold," Edward said, placing his arms around me. I didn't feel cold at all.

"She's fine," James said. I nodded. "You can go back in. I'll make sure she's okay."

"I'd rather not." Was Edward's short reply.

James and I spoke briefly, catching each other up on recent events. I felt so giddy, chatting with my old friend. James has actually been living in the area longer than I thought. He moved back home a month and a half ago. He didn't elaborate more on the subject, and Edward never contributed to the conversation. In fact, I didn't like his silence at all.

"You okay?" I slurred to Edward.

"Just ducky," he said sarcastically and smiled. Even drunk, I knew that look. Edward was jealous. Little did he know, he had no reason to be.

"Let's go back in," I said. He took my hand, leading us back inside, James trailing behind. We all hung out at the bar again.

"James, you look incredible. You're a man now!" Alice exclaimed.

Edward left me with Rose and went to talk with Jasper. I took a good look at James. Damn, he did look good. His once lanky form was now well built. His button down shirt was a little snug around his biceps. His face was just as handsome as it always was, just more mature looking than the baby face he had once had, with those same piercingly blue eyes. His hair, which had been longer and blond, was now a shortened buzz and a darker shade.

"Who's this guy?" Rose asked.

"An old friend, we grew up together."

Feeling like I was being watched, I looked over to Edward, who was staring at me head on with his eyes a ocher shade of green. That look made my heart do a little flutter. I needed him, wanted him.

_Control yourself!_ The sober Bella within shouted.

Just then the song changed. I loved this song, even though it's not exactly the kind of song you hear at a club. I walked over to Edward and whispered,"Dance with me" in his ear.

He agreed, and we made our way onto the dance floor.

With the beginning riff to Ted Nugent's "Stranglehold", I swayed my hips on Edward. I'd never felt so sensual before. We moved in sync with one another. His hands cupped firmly on my backside, grinding me against him, my arms around his neck. Again, we were so close but not close enough. He kissed me and trailed his lips down my jaw line. I gasped. We needed to get out of here.

His hold on me was so tight, I was sure by morning, I would have bruises on my hips. He slapped my ass and whispered, "Mine" in my ear. I whimpered. My panties were probably instantly soaked.

"Yours!" I said a little too loudly. He chuckled, ghosting his hands away from my ass and under my shirt. The skin-to-skin contact made my stomach flip, tingles running down my spine. He removed one hand to pull my hair back roughly, exposing my neck. He licked lightly, placing soft kisses, and then bit down hard. I shuddered, a moan escaping my lips. I love this man.

"You like it rough, Bella?" he asked huskily and bit my earlobe, earning another shudder. I held on to him tightly, my legs turning into jelly. Edward just being Edward always elicited this type of response from me. This new behavior, very different from his usual sweetness, drove me crazy. I needed him inside me. We weren't close enough. The song ended, but Edward's hold on me didn't. My heart felt so full at the moment. I wanted to shout as loud as I could that I love him. In my current state of mind, I didn't care if he didn't feel the same, or said it back. I just needed him to know.

"Edward, I-" I was interrupted by Alice tapping me on the shoulder. We both turned to look at her, and she was laughing.

"Jesus, you two looked like you were having sex out here. Anyway, we were thinking about getting out of here," she screamed over the music.

**Thank you for reading. **


	12. I love the green eyed monster

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended. Beta'd by HollettLA. **

"**The Story of Us"**

**Chapter Twelve**

**~~~Edward~~~**

"Who the hell is this joker?" I asked Jasper.

"That's James; he grew up around the neighborhood. He's one of Bella's best friends." Yeah, that I got. What I didn't get was why, this dude, has had his eyes on my girl since he came about.

"What's up bro?" Emmett asked. I shook my head and looked to Bella. She was looking at James, her eyes lingering down his form. _WTF!_

I thought I had this jealousy shit reined in. Bella, being gorgeous and just amazing, gets a lot of male attention. I thought I was used to it. She always seemed so oblivious, but she noticed _him!_

I stared intensely at her to possibly gain her attention, and it worked. She came over to me and asked me to dance.

Dancing with Bella, I am not sure what came over me. I'll blame it on the alcohol. I had this primal urge to let her know that she was mine; she needed to know it, just in case she forgot. So I told her and she confirmed what I knew to be true. Every thrust of my hips that made contact with her, every caress, and every kiss that I gave her, left her writhing on me. I loved the reaction I was able to get out of her. It turned me on.

_She's so sexy. I am one lucky_ _sonofabitch!_

Toward the end of the dance, she had a new brightness in her eyes, like she had to tell me something. She started to speak, but Alice interrupted us. Alice wanted us all to go back to her house and have a few more drinks. Bella enthusiastically agreed. I did too. Maybe we could have some time alone. I hoped.

During the ride back, Bella was all over me. She was even bold enough to palm my erection, with her sister right next to us; but then again she did palm my dick in the street, in front of a bunch of strangers. I let out a groan, and Emmett opened his big mouth to embarrass her, stating, "Oh shit, bro, the panties are comin' off tonight, but not in my back seat. Cut that shit out!" That got a laugh out of the rest of them.

Bella began to apologize to Emmett for being so forward. I started to rub her back, and she calmed down, nestling into my chest. When we pulled into her sister's driveway, I noticed that Bella had fallen asleep. I can't fault her that, she'd had a lot to drink tonight. I tried to wake her. It didn't work, so I carried her inside. She needed to drink some water and maybe eat something. Or else she was going to feel horrible in the morning.

Once inside, I gently eased her onto the sofa and went into the kitchen to get some water and crackers.

"Don't worry about her, she's young. I have yet to see her hung over," Alice said.

"She had a lot to drink. I just want to make sure she's okay," I said as I closed the refrigerator. When I closed the door, James was behind it. _Who the hell invited him back here?_

"Hey man." he said.

"Hey-" I replied as I walked past him. I sat next to Bella and propped her head up.

"Come on love, wake up," She stirred a little and mumbled under her breath.

"What's that sweetie?" I asked, just as Emmett put the stereo on. Again, I did not hear her reply. I nudged her and got a groan in return.

"I love this song!" Jasper screamed. He must have been really drunk too, to 'love' such a song. Everyone else had the same reaction. They all started to dance all goofy along with "Rhythm of the Night". Emmett had a bottle in his hand, clearly trying to make up for lost cocktails.

"Bella, wake up!" I tried again. She opened her eyes and took in the scene around her. She did not look happy.

"What?" she yelled over the music.

"Drink this-" I handed her the bottle of water and she pushed it away.

"I think she's still sleeping, just let her sleep it off," James said. "She talks in her sleep."

"I know that," I said snidely.

James put his hands up. "Look, I'm just trying to help." He defended himself.

"One time, back when we were in high school,she drank so much that she sort of passed out. She kept saying, "I just need to rest my eyes." She was completely aware of her surroundings, just couldn't keep her eyes open. Soon she was back to normal, a second wind so to speak-"

"Thanks for the tip. Bella has never mentioned you before. Why is that?" I asked. "If you guys are so close-"

"The guy she was with before you didn't like me too much. Basically, forbade her from being my friend. Whatever he said worked because we rarely spoke." He shook his head. "Haven't seen Bells in years."

"A friend? Is that all she is to you?" I asked. He was being really nice. It was really hard for me to hate him. Maybe I was a little jealous because he knew her so well. When they were speaking earlier, they were goofing around and had private jokes between them. When I heard Bella mumbling again, I turned my attention back to her.

"What was that? Sweetie, talk to me. Tell me what you need," I pleaded as I brushed a few wayward strands of hair away from her face. She looked so small crumpled on the couch. I just wanted to take care of her.

"Hmmm...I love you," _Did she just say what I think she said?_ "Ed-ward...touch me-" she moaned. She was dreaming, about me, she's also drunk. Did she mean what she said? _Fuck me!_

"Yeah, she's just my friend. You have nothing to worry about." I heard James say. I acknowledged him with a nod, and he came over to Bella, ruffling her hair, before he bent down to kiss her head.

"Sleep it off lush, I'll call you later-"

"Mmm Jimmy." She smiled sleepily. Her reaction pleased James. he looked at her with admiration and crookedly smiled down at her.

"Take care, man. It was nice meeting you." Being nice to this guy was getting harder by the second. He is clearly competition in my eyes. His relationship with her was intimidating; I didn't like the way he looked at her, with love and devotion. Be it friendly or romantic, I wasn't sure. I couldn't read this guy.

"Yes, it was...a pleasure," I answered him. He shook his head and turned to say goodbye to Alice. He was about to leave when he turned back to me.

"Can I talk to you outside for a minute?" he asked. _This should be interesting_. I left Bella's side and noticed everyone ceased their previous engagements to watch us.

"Lead the way-"

Emmett thought it was an open invitation. He followed close behind me. "Emmett, go back in-"

"What's goin' on?" He slurred. I shrugged and closed the door behind me.

James was pacing back and forth on the porch. I folded my arms across my chest, waiting.

_Motherfucker, just say the wrong thing!_

He stopped and looked at me.

"Look, I don't know why she's never mentioned me. Maybe... because I lived so far away, I don't know. But what I do know is that now-" He paused and took a deep breath. "I can tell she cares a great deal for you and I am happy for you both. I really am. But I have to say, I am not liking the way you treat her." That right there had me agitated.

"The way I treat her? I treat Bella like the fucking queen that she is. Who the fuck are you to come around after however the fuck long you've been away and pass judgment on me? If you care so much about her,Where the hell were you? During the whole time that Jake douche was bossing her around, stalking her…" I ranted, as I took a step closer to him.

"Relax, all I am saying is that you seem a bit possessive." I shook my head at his audacity.

"Damn right, I am possessive. But not overbearingly so," I shouted, he raised an eyebrow and closed the distance between us, straightening up to his full height to look me in the eyes.

"Keep it up and you'll lose her. I have been away, but I am back now. And I don't plan to keep my distance. I love that girl in there, and if you hurt her, I'll break your fucking jaw." For some reason, when he said that I had a newfound respect for him. If I ever hurt her, I'd want him to hurt me. I couldn't stand the thought.

"I'd never hurt her. I love her, I love her so much- it's driving me crazy!" I screamed. "Are you going to hinder that? Or are you simply going to play the role of a friend?" James opened his mouth to speak but stopped. I heard the screen door close and turned. Bella stood in the doorway, a shocked expression on her face. I thought she was passed out. How much did she hear?

"Are you guys fighting?" she asked. James laughed. My head was a mess, my stomach in knots. All thoughts of James disappeared as I stared at Bella.

"No Bells, Edward and I were just having a chat." She ignored him, staring at me.

"You...you.. um -" She said blushing. I went to her and knelt down in front of her. "What is it?" I asked, nervously. Was I going to propose? I had no idea why I was kneeling. A nervous mess, I convulsively swallowed, my mouth suddenly dry.

"You love me?" she said in a whisper. I stood up and embraced her in my arms. Time to come clean, good, bad, or indifferent.

"God yes, Bella, I am so in love with you." Her breath caught. I literally felt her heart rapidly pumping through her chest.

"Bella, breathe," I whispered in her ear. "You don't have to say it back, but that is the way I feel...I love you." Her arms around me tightened.

"Edward, I-"

"I'm gonna take off, see ya's." James waved and walked to his car. Bella ignored him, but didn't finish what she was going to say.

"What is it, love?" I asked smiling. It felt so good to get this off my chest. She knew how I felt, it wasn't a grand gesture, she'd overheard it. But the sentiment was still the same. Her eyes, which looked sleepy, started to get a little glassy. She swallowed hard and blinked, a tear falling down her cheek. I quickly wiped it away with my thumb.

"Edward, I love you too," she said as her lip quivered. _Adorable._

Wait! She loves me!

I picked her up and swung her around, peppering her face with kisses. I put her down and opened the screen door.

"She loves me!" I screamed to everyone. Alice and Jasper whistled.

Emmett screamed, "That's what she said," and pointed to Rose.

I laughed at their reaction. I wanted to scream it, so I did. Again. "Bella loves me!"

A retching sound behind me caught my attention. Bella was profusely vomiting, over the railing on the porch. "Oh fuck!" I ran over to her and pulled her hair back. Alice came over and handed me paper towels.

"Maybe swinging her around was a bit much, dork!" Rosalie slapped me on my back.

"Shit," I said, smiling. Nothing was going to get me down, although, I feel terrible that Bella got sick.

"You O.K., kiddo?" Rose asked Bella. Bella smiled a toothy grin, looking at me. "Never better," she answered while both laughing and coughing.

"Come on, let's go get some water." I took her hand and led her back inside to the kitchen. I picked her up so she sat on the counter and gave her a bottle of water. She chugged it down fast.

"Easy, don't want you getting sick again."

"I'm fine," she panted. "So you love me?"

"Hell yeah, I do," I said, easing myself between her legs, wrapping my arms around her.

"I never felt this way before…" She paused.

"Me neither," I said as I went to kiss her. She turned her head away.

"I just puked my brains out, and you want to kiss this mouth," she scoffed.

"Shut up and kiss me." I chuckled against her cheek. She turned her head and gave me a tight-lipped smooch. I'll take what I can get. Since her mouth was off limits, I traveled to her neck. She pushed my head away.

"Stop distracting me, I have to get this out," she pleaded. I straightened up and nodded to urge her on.

"I thought I was in love before, you know, with Jake, but it never felt like this. Love seems like such a small word, compared to the way I feel for you." I caught her by surprise and kissed her again. What can I say? Vomit-breath be damned, I am a fool in love.

"Well, I never even thought that I knew what love was, until I met you. You opened up a whole new world for me. You are an amazing woman, Bella Swan." She smiled and put her head on my shoulder.

She mumbled something and I couldn't hear her.

"What?" I asked. The music in the living room got considerably louder.

"Stay here with me tonight; Alice won't mind." I honestly didn't plan on going anywhere.

"Let's go settle down then," I said as I helped her off the counter.

With her hand in mine, we went to say goodnight to the other party-goers. I hope they don't keep it up all night. It was damn near two in the morning. While the kids are away, the parents will play. They were really letting loose.

"We're turning in!" I screamed over the music.

"What?" Emmett screamed back and turned down the music.

"I said, we're going to bed."

Emmett turned the music back up and started to hump the air, screaming, "Gotta get that boom boom boom-"

Bella laughed and we retreated to the guest room. That night, we didn't make love. We just held each other tightly.

The next morning I woke to an empty bed. I looked at the clock and saw that is was just minutes before noon. I went to the bathroom, did my business, took a swig of mouthwash, and splashed some water on my face. I then went in search of Bella. I heard the T.V. on in the living room. Alice was lounging on the couch, watching Elmo I think. _That's the huge red muppet with the annoying voice, right?_

She looked like hell, while little Jason looked content, giggling at the T.V.

"Where's Bella?" I asked.

"Hello to you, too," she snapped. "Kitchen." She pointed behind herself.

"Thanks," I mumbled.

As I approached the kitchen, I heard Bella laughing. I entered the doorway and there she was, my love. She was wearing an old pair of sweats and a Port Jervis High School T-shirt. She looked radiant, despite last night's activities. She was on the phone, feeding Ellie at the same time. Bella looked up and saw me.

"I'll see you later...oh, okay...bye." She hung up the phone and focused her attention on me as I walked over to her.

"'Bout time, sleepyhead." She laughed as I nuzzled her cheek with my nose. Ellie must have found us funny because she laughed, showing us her two bottom teeth that had recently come in. We laughed with her, she was so cute.

"I have a bone to pick with you," I told her, trying to use a serious tone. She smirked.

"Pick away,"

"I don't like waking up to an empty bed." I pouted.

"Awww, you poor baby," she teased. Ellie started to really whine because Bella momentarily stopped feeding her. "Oops, sorry El."

"Is there coffee?" I asked.

"Just made a fresh pot. Help yourself." I poured myself a cup and joined her at the table.

"So what's going on today? Want to go catch dinner and a movie? I owe you a date night."

"I'd love to, but I already promised James that we'd hang out, you can totally come with if you want," she said.

_Don't be that guy, Edward._ I told myself.

Thinking back to last night, James' words stuck out in my mind. _"You'll lose her."_ I love her and don't love and trust coincide? It's not her I don't trust, though.

"No, you go ahead; you guys need to catch up anyway." She smiled.

"You can come. I want you to come. I want you to get to know him and his- Hey, you never told me what that shit was about last night, what I walked in on?"

"It was nothing, what did James tell you?"

"I didn't ask him." She shrugged. The conversation about James stopped after that. All conversation stopped, and I had no idea why we were both so quiet. I didn't like this awkwardness; however, I didn't know what to say. I sipped my coffee, and when I was finished, I went to leave.

"I'll call you later," I said, bending down to place a kiss on her forehead. She grasped my chin and gave me a passionate kiss. Other times a kiss like that would brighten my day. Any kiss from Bella made me happy. Not today. I had no reason to be mad at her, and truthfully I wasn't. I was mad at myself.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you, too." I turned to leave through the front door and heard Alice screaming as I did so.

"Wake the fuck up, they're your kids too." I heard as I closed the door. Shit, I feel bad for Jazz. Alice must really not be feeling well. They were usually an easygoing pair. I hoped one day Bella and I would have that sort of thing they have going on. But that goes to show you that maybe everything isn't always what you think it is. Where did all this doubt come from?

When I reached my home, I quickly showered and retired to my bedroom. I put on some music and laid in bed, hoping to rid myself of this funk. Bella loves me. I should be happy. I fell asleep and when I woke up, I noticed it was dark outside. I grabbed my cell and sent Bella a text.

_Thinking of you – E_

I went downstairs to see what my parents were up to. The whole gang was here, Emmett, Rose, and the girls.

"Edward, you missed dinner. There's a plate on the stove," my mother said from the couch.

"Thanks." I was still groggy from my nap and didn't feel like socializing. I went into the kitchen and popped the plate into the microwave. When it was done, I scarfed it down fast. I hadn't eaten all day, and I was starving. I was piling the food into my mouth and noticed Rosalie watching me.

"Can I help you?" I asked with a mouthful.

"You're just as bad as Emmett." She went into the fridge to get a juice box and turned to walk away. "Come into the living room when you're finished," she called over her shoulder.

I put my plate in the sink and decided not to avoid the inevitable. I joined my family.

"Eddie-kins, have a good nap? Did uh... Bella tire you out last night? You should hit the gym more often." He was cut off by my sister slapping him.

"Oww, all I'm saying is that dating a younger woman." She slapped him again. And I couldn't hold it in, I laughed.

"Oww, Rosie, shit- stop hitting me"

"Ohhhhh, Daddy said a bad word." My niece, Samantha, supplied.

Rosalie told the girls to go play in the den, and they left. I was grateful to have the spot light off of me...Momentarily

"Are you having a _hard _time keeping up with her son?" My father laughed and gave Emmett a high-five. I shook my head, a grin still on my face. I knew they were kidding but it did sting a little. In comparison to Bella, I guess I am an old man. James, on the other hand...

"Leave my baby alone, I am sure he is an excellent lover," my mother said while rubbing my shoulder. That was...no words. I immediately felt queasy, shrugging her hand off, about to go back into my bedroom.

"Edward, wait!" my sister shouted. "Where is Bella anyway? I figured after last night, you two would be attached at the hip." I turned back to her, feeling defeated once again.

"She's hanging out with a friend,"

"Which friend?" She pried.

"James."

"Who's James? And what happened last night?" my mother asked.

"He's one of Bella's old friends. Also, I told Bella that I love her,"

"Oh Ma, that boy is sex on legs!" Rosalie gushed, earning an incredulous look from Emmett and myself. Rose saw this and defended herself."What? He is." My mother just shook her head.

"What did she say?" my mother asked.

"She loves me too." I smiled.

"You left her alone with him?" Emmett asked, shocked. "Bad move, Eddie-"

"I trust her," I said.

"As you should, Edward. Remember what we talked about," my father reminded me. I nodded, internally seething. Emmett was right; I left her alone for the day with "sex on legs". They obviously had some sort of chemistry and being best friends- What if I lost her to him? _Don't be that guy, Edward._ She's with me. She loves me, not him.

"This is fabulous, I knew you loved her, ever since the ball." My mother sounded wistful. "And the way she looked at you…I'm glad you make each other happy."

"Thanks, Mom."

I retreated back to my bedroom and looked at my cell, no response. My stomach was in knots again. What if I lose the only girl I've ever loved? I grabbed my cell and called her. No answer, it went straight her voice mail. He's probably fucking her right now. I put on my jacket and ran downstairs, ready to go to her house. I was about to leave when my father shouted for me.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"To get my girl," I said through clenched teeth.

Emmett cheered me on behind him chanting, "Go Eddie", while doing the cabbage patch, like this was the fucking Ricki Lake show. It's only funny when I do it, subconsciously. After I bring Bella to her climax.

"Emmett, you're such a moron!" Rosalie yelled. "Don't listen to him Edward, he's just trying to get a rise out of you. I'm sure she's just home." She tried to reason with me.

"Don't go over there," my father said sternly. "You'll make it worse. Have a little faith."

"Look, I need you all to mind your own business. I am simply going to drive by and see if she is home. I just want to make sure she is okay," I said as I pinched the bridge of my nose.

I ran to my car and peeled out of the driveway. The past twenty-four hours have been insane. I've gone from lovesick fool one minute to a raving lunatic the next. Last night, with our loving confessions, I was ecstatic. All she did was mention his name. That made my high come crumbling down. I was about to turn around and go back home. Fuck it. I am already on my way.

The drive to Bella's parents' house was short. I arrived and noticed Bella's Jeep in the driveway and a familiar red Chevrolet Tracker, parked on the sidewalk. I believe that was the car James was driving last night. I pulled up behind it and exited my car. I looked into the Tracker and saw that it was empty.

Running up the walkway, I stopped._ What the hell are you doing?_ I asked myself. I was so torn as to what to do. I was about to turn and go back home when the front door opened. Charlie emerged, carrying a bag of trash.

"Edward?" He asked, squinting to see me in the dark.

"Yes,sir, it's me."

"Oh, go on inside. Bella's in the living room-" I shouldn't have to have a reason to visit my girlfriend. Should I? I pushed the thought out of my head and entered the house.

There on the couch was James, and snuggling close to his side was a little girl. She must have been about three or four. He turned to look at me and waved. Just then, laughter caught my attention coming from the kitchen, getting louder. Bella entered the room with her arm intertwined with a woman about her age. She was a little taller than Bella with strawberry blond hair.

"Edward?" Bella saw me and ran into my arms. "I missed you," she said into my chest.

"I missed you too."

A throat clearing behind us caught her attention. "Oh, Tanya, this is my Edward," she said to the blonde. "Edward, this is Tanya, James' wife and that little cutie on the couch is Katie, their daughter."

I felt like the biggest fucking fool on the planet. I vigorously shook her hand, grateful for this stranger's existence.

"It's a pleasure to meet you!" I smiled wide. I heard James snickering on the couch, and I ignored it.

"I'm sure we'll be seeing a lot of each other," Tanya said. "On that note, Jimmy, I think we should head out. It's getting late."

"Right!" he replied. They then put on their coats, and we said our goodbyes, promising that the four of us will get together soon. As James was leaving, he looked right at me and rubbed his jaw, I guess that was a reminder of sorts.

Bella went back into the kitchen to wash dishes, and I joined her. She washed while I dried.

"I'm surprised you just stopped by," she said.

"I wasn't aware I needed an excuse to see you." I shrugged.

"No excuse needed, it's just that earlier...I don't know…" She sounded sad. I put the plate down and took her wet hands in mine, escorting her over to the table to sit.

"Talk to me," I pleaded. "I can't fix what's wrong if you don't talk to me."

She puffed out a breath."That's just it, this afternoon, you were all quiet. Do you regret last night...you know saying that?" Silly girl.

"I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it." I paused. "Can I be honest with you?" I asked.

"Always." She gripped my hands.

"I mean, you might get mad," I admitted.

"Just say it," she snapped, her eyes closed tight.

"I was jealous," I whispered. She let out a shaky laugh.

"I'm sorry. I just really thought you came over here to end this." She waved a finger between us.

"Never," I said, squeezing her hand.

"Wait, what were you jealous of?" she asked.

"James." I grumbled. She took a deep breath. She didn't look mad, maybe annoyed?

"I am only going to say this once, so make sure you hear it. James is my best friend, nothing more, nothing less. I spent five years defending our friendship, and I don't plan on doing that ever again. Although, I am glad that you love me and want to be with me, 'cause I love you and want the same, but I can't be with another insecure man. You need to trust me, just as I trust you." Wow, I am an idiot.

"I do trust you. In the future, I won't be like that. I promise. I am so sorry for jumping to conclusions. I'm new to all this, relationships, love, and jealousy. It sure has been an adventure." I chuckled. "I'm counting on you to walk me through it"

"Together." She cut me off.

"Together, what?"

"We'll do this together. I can't walk you through anything. This is a first for me too. I love you so much." She hugged me.

"I love you too," I said into the crook of her neck.

"Excuse me," we heard Charlie say. We instantly let go of one another. "It's getting late, Bella," he reminded us, exiting the kitchen.

"You want to go for a drive?" I asked. I didn't want to be away from her.

"Sure," she said.

"Dad, I'm going out. Don't wait up," she called as we left.

We entered my car and I started it up. "Where to?" I asked.

"Anywhere, how 'bout we go back to your place. I bet your parents are a lot more liberal than mine."

"You assume correctly. After all, I am a thirty-year old–man." She giggled. "But don't let that fool you, my family is very nosy. We know each other's business."

"I can tell. You all seem pretty close," she said as she inched her way over to my side. "Kiss me," she said simply. I complied. It was short and sweet, yet our heads were still inclined.

"That dance last night…" She shivered.

"I know," I said. "I'm sorry if this sounds rude, but I'm aching. Can I take you home and ravish you now?" I asked.

"Oh Edward, me too, please do."

I chuckled. "You're quite the poet."


	13. Thanksgiving

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. **

**~~~Bella~~~**

Thanksgiving: Secular holiday, celebrated by giving thanks, and having a huge feast with your family. Often, watching a parade may be involved.

While most people are cooking and spending time with their families, I am here at the hospital, on call. The operating room is closed today and everyone is off, except for Angela and myself, who have been here since seven a.m.

Last night we had a little storm that left the roads and walkways icy this morning. I was called in at 6:30 to scrub a compound ankle fracture. Nice.

Following the ankle, we had a hip fracture that was messy. I wish the elderly would stay inside on days like this. But hey, it's more money in my pocket, time and a half with every call in.

My morning has been dedicated to orthopedics and now we are onto obstetrics. Last year on Thanksgiving I was on call as well. Surprisingly, we had two cesarean sections. Right now, I am about to scrub the first and hopefully last one of the day.

Again, working in a small community hospital the O.R staff does all C-sections. I love C-sections, it just bugs me out every time. As soon as the incision is made into the uterus, you know the baby is coming out next. However, it always seems so alien like to me. One minute, it just seems like a normal abdominal procedure, and next thing you know a tiny human being emerges.

Twenty minutes later and we are at my favorite part of the procedure. The babies head is the only sticking out of its mothers abdomen and the pediatrician is suctioning out its facial orifices.

I am waiting for the wailing to start, but it doesn't.

They proceed to take the baby out fully and the babies coloring is all wrong.

It's not the usual pinkish color. The baby has a grayish-blue hue to him.

_Come on buddy breathe! _I internally hope._ Please please please start to cry! _

We cut the umbilical cord and pass the baby off to the pediatrician.

The pediatrician and the anesthesiologist work furiously over the newborn infant, as I try my hardest to pay attention to the task at hand, finishing the procedure.

"My baby, is he out yet?" The mother who had a spinal anxiously asks.

I turn and notice that they are shaking the baby a bit.

_Come on buddy! _

I may be used to this type of work and have a thicker skin as most, but not when it comes to babies.

My eyes immediately tear up, worried about the little guy—thinking the worst.

_Focus Bella you have a job to do!_

I was handed the placenta and placed it on my back table.

"Pitocin," the obstetrician asks. I don't even know his name, on holidays such as today, we usually have a locum tenens.

Quickly, I hand him the one cc filled syringe and watch as he injects it into the patients uterus. We then proceed to suture the uterus and other tissues.

I noticed in my peripheral that the pediatrician, Dr. Roberts, has attached an ambu bag to the infants face.

_Oh No! _

Sadly, this doesn't look good.

Then, when most of my hope was gone. I heard the most glorious sound, a small cry. It's not as strong as it should be, but at least its something.

Sometimes, babies just have a slow start. Sometimes, what I was just trying to mentally prepare myself for, we have a fetal demise.

Not today. Thank God.

The cry is starting to get stronger and I feel as though I have taken my first breath for what seems like forever.

And before I knew it, we were granted the loud wailing that we have been waiting for.

The mother is finally able to see her child, which puts a smile on my face, and I actually begin to giggle—feeling giddy, as the new parents sing "Happy Birthday," to their new baby.

After the procedure was finished, I over heard the pediatrician speaking with the parents. With their child's apgar score being so low, they will be transferring him to another hospital that has a NICU for further observation. Unfortunately we do not have one here. We usually send them to St. Lukes, which is about forty-five minutes away.

When I finished cleaning up, I had the urge to see the baby before he was to be sent out. I went to the nursery to peek into the large window.

I smiled, looking at all the babies—all the new lives. The little guy I was looking for is an incubator with a tube to help him breathe better. He was a cute little guy. I looked to the top of his incubator to see his name.

_"Baby Boy, Edward Molina, 6lbs 8oz's"_

"Hmm, Edward," I smiled to myself.

"What was that?" Angela asked.

I turned to acknowledge her. "Nothing. Just the babies name."

"Whew, Bella." She shook her head. "I was so worried there for a second."

I nodded. "I know, me too."

"Thank God for small favors...speaking of Edward—" she giggled. "How are things?"

"They're great." I smiled brightly.

"That's awesome. I'm happy for you guys and I'm surprised we haven't seen him today." She stared at me smiling.

I raised my eyebrows, letting out a sigh. "Ortho, sections...don't worry. I'm sure general surgery will be next." I assured her. "I'll call the nursing supervisor and see if there's anything in the E.R. If not, I'm going home to shower."

I grimaced as I took in my appearance. I felt like a slob. I rushed out of the house this morning and I didn't even brush my teeth. Thank God for the mask. My breath is probably rancid.

"Me too." She laughed. "Don't take this the wrong way, but I hope I don't see you till Monday."

"Same here." I agreed.

I called the nursing supervisor from the locker room and luckily nothing was brewing. Quickly, before anything changed, I changed back into my pajamas that I wore here.

On my way to the elevator, I checked my cell phone, and saw that I had one missed call and one text message from Edward.

_Don't blame you for sleeping in, call me when you get up. Happy Thanksgiving Love – E_

I smiled, shaking my head.

_Sleeping in. _

I wish.

As I walked to my car I called him back.

_"Hello my love." _Even through the phone that voice makes me melt.

I giggled. "What are you up to?" I asked.

_"Nothing much. Just watching football with dad and Em, you?"_

I unlocked my jeep with the remote as I approached it. "I'm leaving the hospital. Ang and I have been here since early this morning."

_"That sucks, I've been lucky so far."_ He sighed.

"Don't jinx yourself," I laughed, getting into my car. "I'm hoping to go home, shower, and eat a little something. It's just been one hectic day." I let out a sigh.

_"I'm sorry to hear that. Call me when you get home. I'll head over." _He chuckled. _"You sound like you need a foot rub." _His voice was huskier when he said that.

Foot rub my ass.

"It's not my feet that need the rub down." I said seductively.

He moaned a response.

"Keep that in mind. But I really have to get going, I need a shower. I'll call you soon." I promised.

_"Your gonna leave me hanging like that? Now I have to think about you...in the shower, and in need of my assistance? Love, you're killin' me." _He groaned.

"I love you." I said sweetly.

_"I know."_

"Okay, Han—" I started.

He cut me off with his laughter.

I smiled, enjoying his laugh. "Talk to you later?"

_"Of course,"_ he chuckled. _"Drive safe."_

"Always do." I hung up and threw my phone down into the passenger seat.

Entering my home, I was greeted with the mouth watering scent.

_Food! _

I know Alice can't cook at all, but she and mom have been cooking most of the day, like they do every Thanksgiving. Mom usually rights whatever it is Alice does wrong, behind her back of course.

"Long day?" My father asked from his La-z-boy. He had Ellie on his lap.

I nodded, sitting on the arm of the sofa. "Yup."

"What's Edward doing today?" Jasper asked. He was bouncing around a crying Jason.

"He's on-call just like me. Lucky for him he hasn't had to come in yet. He's going to stop by in a bit." I stood up, smoothing down my shirt. "On that note—I need a shower." I waved to them, excusing myself to go shower.

I ran upstairs, peeled off my clothes, and jumped right in. I lathered up really good, feeling extra gross, and then I just let the hot water relax me.

When I was finished, I put on some jeans and my favorite hooded sweatshirt. Edward's sweatshirt. After washing it I tried to return it to him. That was over a month and a half ago. I can admit that held on to it a little longer than expected. He insisted that I keep it and I was all too happy to. It was so comfortable.

I put my hair up in a messy bun, being too lazy to do anything more with it.

Looking at the clock, I noticed how late it had gotten. I sent Edward a text, since I forgot to call when I came home.

_I'm beat, gonna lay down for like twenty minutes. Come by whenever you want xoxoxo—B_

I passed out cold as soon as my head hit that pillow.

I woke up with a start after seeing that I had slept close to two hours and anxiously checked my cell to see if the hospital called. Nothing. Not even Edward.

_Bummer. _

I brushed my teeth again and went to see what the family was up to.

The men were in the same spot as they were before and Edward had joined them.

He was sitting on the edge of the couch, engrossed in a conversation with Jasper. Apparently, the Giants were having a good season. He didn't even hear me come into the room. Jasper did and I put my finger to my mouth, shushing him.

Then, I quietly approached Edward, jumping around the couch, and landing in his lap.

I caught him by surprise and he let out a "Humph!"

When he saw that it was me he smiled wide. "You're finally awake. I was going to wake you up, but thought you needed the rest." He pecked my forehead.

"I would have liked that." I said as I inched my lips closer to his.

"Ahem!" I looked to my father. "Your mother said dinner will be ready shortly."

_Thanks cock blocker. _I mean dad. "Okay." I really said.

"Speaking of dinner, I should get going-" Edward sighed.

I held onto him tighter. "You just got here." I whined.

He chuckled. "Actually love," He pecked my forehead again. "I've been here for quite a while."

I was immediately disappointed in myself. Who needs sleep anyway? Just then, I heard Edward's pager go off.

"Nothing Surgical I hope." I smirked at him.

"We'll see." He excused himself and went to call the hospital.

I went towards the kitchen to help my mother and sister. I poked my head in. "Anything, I can do to help?" I asked.

"No we're just about finished." Alice said. "Why don't you just stand there and look pretty." She rolled her eyes at me.

I gave her the finger.

"Is Edward staying?" My mother asked.

I hid my hand quickly. "No, he has his own family." I said over my shoulder, as I went to go say goodbye to Edward.

He was standing in the foyer, on his phone, and he did not look happy. "- I'll be there shortly, goodbye."

"Duty calls?" I asked.

"Unfortunately." He turned to smile down at me.

I tried to smile back, but I did not want to go back to work again. "What is it? Should I even bother sitting down to eat?"

He winced. "Well, the nursing supervisor called. I need to insert a central line, and there's also a consult in the E.R. I'll text you if it's anything surgical." While he was talking, I wrapped my arms around him.

"Let me guess—" I said as I rose to my toes to kiss him. "Low grade fever? Vomiting and nausea? Accompanied with right upper quadrant pain? What would Thanksgiving be without extracting someones gallbladder." I kissed him softly again.

He moaned against my lips. "I love it when you talk dirty to me."

I giggled and smacked his ass. "You should get going,"

"Yeah." He sighed. "I'll text you if anything."

"I love you." I said as I opened the door for him.

He kissed me again. "As I love you."

After he left I sat and had dinner with my family. My father said grace and we went around the table, taking turns to express what we were thankful for.

This year, though it may sound silly, I was thankful for Edward. I was thankful for this man, who I know loves me with his whole heart, just as I love him. He easily shares my awkward sense of humor and is incredibly sexy...

_Shallow much? _

Screw it. It's true.

He once told me that I opened up a whole new world for him. He did the same for me. This all consuming love that I feel is incredible. It almost doesn't seem fair that at such a young age I think I have found my soul mate.

Then again, Alice did find Jazz in high school, but I always thought they were a random twist of fate.

Lately, it seems as though Edward and I live in our own tiny bubble. There's that fear that lingers deep inside that one day our bubble will burst. I am waiting for the other shoe to drop. Like I said, it doesn't seem fair. I try to push those feelings aside to enjoy every second of time we have together.

Last weekend, after we expressed our feelings, he was distant the next day.

The whole day that I spent with James and his family, I was worried. I felt horrible that I couldn't just smile and mean it. We went to _Chuck E. Cheese_ and my mother invited them over for dinner.

During that span of time I tried hard to laugh and be myself. When all I really wanted to do was crawl in bed—wallow in self pity, and think about the possibility that Edward regretted what he said.

I waited for Edward to call all afternoon.

James was sick of me checking my phone every two minutes, stole it from me, and shut it off.

I broke down and told James what was going on. He tried to assure me that it was nothing to worry about. James insisted that it was his presence that caused the small riff. I didn't believe him. Not until Edward proved James' assessment to be true, later that night.

If it brought Edward some sort of solace, I would gladly stop being friends with James.

James always came and went in my life and I wanted Edward around forever.

_If that's even possible. _

Edward and my feelings towards him are more important than James. Yet, if I alienated James that would negate the promise I had made myself.

Upon first getting involved with Edward, I promised that I wasn't going to change the person that I am or become the over compromising fool that I once was for Jacob.

After I told Edward how I truly felt, he sounded almost relieved and apologized. We quickly made up, by making love in his parent's home.

_Funny how the make-up sex was worth the fight before. _

Luckily, his bedroom is far away from his parent's. An entire floor make up the distance.

That night there was no foreplay. We just needed to be connected to each other. Stripping off our clothes and doing the nasty, in the most carnal of ways. With sensual longing memories of the night before. It was hot. I'm getting excited just thinking about it. I quickly crossed my legs.

_Down kitty, you'll see him soon!_

Edward's shaft pushed into me roughly, him grasping my hair, the way my name sounded coming from his lips in a husky grunt. "Hmm," I moaned at the thought.

"Bella?" My sister asked.

I cleared my throat before speaking. "Yes?"

"It's your turn." She gave me a tight lipped smile.

_Wow I had completely zoned out_.

Thinking about a sexy naked Edward would do that to you. The way my tongue ghosts its way around the perfect plans of his sculpted chest—

"Bella, what has gotten into you?" My mother asked.

"Edward." Jasper chuckled and my sister giggled along with him.

"I'm sorry….just thinking...can we eat now?" I asked.

"You haven't said what you are thankful for. We're waiting on you—" My father said.

_Think of something quick!_

"Oh right, well...I am thankful for all of you. Especially, the two new additions to our family—" I looked to Ellie and Jason. They have brought so much more love and joy into our family. "I am also thankful for being loved." I simply said. "That's it." I nodded.

"Good let's eat!" Jasper shouted.

During the rest of dinner there were no interruptions. Thankfully, my phone never rang once. My father, however, had to run down to the station. There was some sort of emergency that he couldn't elaborate on just yet. The usual.

I was a little concerned that I hadn't heard from Edward. I sent him a text.

_Everything work out okay?—B_

I set my phone back down and made a pot of coffee, as my mother was getting things ready for dessert.

"Bells, your phone's beeping!" Jasper shouted. I ran to my phone and noticed that it was Edward's ring tone. That beeping is the theme song to "Doogie Howser, M.D". I couldn't help myself.

"Hello-" I frantically answered.

_"Nothing surgical. Today anyway it was Cholecystitis, just like you said—" _he chuckled_. "The patient, ate way too much. As of now he's NPO and I will be taking him into surgery tomorrow morning."_

"That's a relief." I blew out a breath.

_"Have you heard anything?" _He asked.

I was a little confused. "Anything meaning?"

_"Turn on the local news channel. I got here just before it happened."_

"What happened?" I asked as I ran to the remote to change the channel.

"Hey I was watching that-" Jasper said annoyed.

I ignored him. "What happened?" I asked Edward again.

_"Nothing for you to worry your pretty little head about. Trust me, there's nothing to worry about._" I turned on the news station and waited. There were commercials.

"There's commercials on, what's up?" I asked again.

He sighed. _"About thirty minutes ago I tried to leave and I was that I couldn't. The security guard told me no one is allowed in or out of the hospital at this time. Then my pager went off stating a code D. Then I heard gun shots—"_

I gasped. Code D means disaster. "Wait, gun shots?"

_"They wouldn't tell me anything else. Just that patients are being re-routed to Orange regional instead of Bon secours. I was close to bribing the guard for more info but he relented."_

"Okay, so what's going on?" My voice sounded shaky. I took a seat on the couch and intently listened, with my hand covering my mouth.

"What's going on?" Jasper asked. No doubt feeling my slight panic.

_"They don't want anyone to worry, but apparently there was some nut job in the emergency room with a grenade. The police shot him, but we're still in lock down. No one is allowed to leave." _He said and he actually sounded bored.

"Where are you now? Are you sure you're okay?" I asked worried.

_"Relax, I'm fine. Don't worry about me. I am in the O.R lounge watching the news—"_

"My dad," was the only thing I said as I saw him come to the T.V screen. "MOM!" I screamed.

She and Alice came barreling towards the T.V

"Edward, I'll call you back..." I didn't even wait for a response. I just ended the call.

_"Good evening, this is Renata Shields, coming to you live from Bon Secours Community Hospital in Port Jervis, NY., where shots were recently fired. With me is Charles Swan. Port Jervis' chief of police. Chief Swan, can you please tell us what all the commotion is about?" _She motioned the microphone to him.

"What's going on?" Alice asked. I waved a hand to shut her up and turned up the volume.

My father had his eyebrows furrowed and a grimace on his face. _"We had a hostage situation in the emergency department." _He said.

My mother sat down next to me and held my hand tightly.

_"Can you tell us more?"_ The reporter asked.

My father sighed. _"There was a call to the station, stating that a distraught man came into the E.R threatening to kill himself and others. With no cause-"_

_"What happened next?"_ The reporter asked.

_"We tried to negotiate, but he was in a despondent state of mind . After an exchange of words, he produced a gun. We were forced to shoot him down."_ My father shook his head.

_"Who was this man?"_

_"We have not positively identified him. We know that he's a Pennsylvania resident in his mid sixties. After the shots were fired, he was air lifted to West Chester medical center-"_

_"And what now? Was anyone else injured?"_

_"There are no other injuries. We are assessing the situation, interviewing patients and staff. With the grenade still on the premises, we are surrounding the hospital to keep passers-by away, while we determine if there is any further danger from the grenade."_

_"What precautions are being done now?"_

_"Bomb squads from the Orange County Sheriffs department and New York state police are attempting to determine if the device posses a threat."_

_"Thank you for your time Chief. I am sure everyone inside is grateful for what you and your deputies have done—" _

My mother took the remote out of my hand and shut off the television.

"Happy Thanksgiving." Alice said sarcastically.

"Anyone up for dessert?" My mother asked.

I looked at her shocked.

"How can you even think about that?" Alice asked.

"Honey, when you're married to the Chief of police, small town or not, you get used to this type of thing. Your father is fine, life goes on-" She shrugged.

I remember arguments my parents used to get into when I was younger. My father would want to talk about work and my mother never wanted to hear it. She always wanted herself, including us, to be kept in the dark. Even if we do live in a small town, I know he has seen some horrible things.

She turned and looked straight at me. "I don't care if they do call you in tonight, you are not going in." She sternly said, in her mom voice.

I didn't argue and excused myself to call Edward. He assured me that he was fine, better than fine, now hearing my voice again. That made me smile. He promised that when he gets out of there that he was going straight home. He was starving.

I felt slightly better. I knew the potential danger was gone, but I was still feeling a little uneasy. I knew Edward was safe. My father was over at the hospital with other officers, safe. My family and I home, safe.

Although, I felt baffled, wondering who would have thought that our small town hospital would be a scene on the evening news?

_"Bella...Love, you still there?"_

"I'm sorry, yeah, I'm still here...just caught up in my thoughts." I chuckled nervously.

_"Relax everything is fine. I know how you worry. I wish I was there to hold you."_

"Me too." I sighed, hugging myself.

_"How about tomorrow morning after I'm done here, we go out for breakfast?"_

"I'd love to but I already told Alice I'd hit the mall with her...It's black Friday and all. She's going to help me get a start on my Christmas shopping. Speaking of, is there anything in particular that you would like?"

I honestly had no idea what to get him.

_"Just you, naked, and wrapped up in some red ribbon." _He whispered.

I moaned. "That's a great idea! But I was thinking more along the lines of something I could buy at a store?"

_"You know what I like, surprise me, and while we're on the subject. Is there anything special that you would like?"_ He asked.

I giggled. "You don't have to get me anything, being with you is gift enough."

He scoffed._ "You know I am going to get you something. If you don't tell me then I will have to figure something out—"_

"Privacy." I blurted out, cutting him off.

_"What?"_ He laughed.

"Privacy. It feels like we're always sneaking around..." I paused. "I'm not trying to start a fight with you or anything, but you seem to have these reservations when it comes to me finding my own place...why is that?"

_"Honestly?"_ He asked.

"Just spill it Cullen!" I giggled.

_"I was waiting so that possibly...maybe...forget it."_

Now I was intrigued. What was he going to say? "Please Edward. Just tell me—"

_"Fine, I wanted to wait...because Iwantustolivetogether."_ The last part of his sentence sounded muffled.

"What did you say?"

_"I. Want. Us. To . Live. Together."_ He said slowly.

My breath caught. Is this too soon? _Yes._ Does it feel right? _Yes_. Are we rushing things? _Definitely._ There was an uncomfortable silence that Edward decided to fill.

_"I know it's too soon and that's why I've just been trying to stall you. Please say something...if you don't want to move in together that's fine..." _His voice trailed off.

"Edward—" I paused. "I would love to live with you, to wake up to you, to go to sleep wrapped in your arms every night."

_"I would love that too. I just can't fathom the thought of one of us getting our own place, when we'll be together all the time anyway. Why not get a house together?"_

Whoa a house? "A house?" I asked shocked.

_"Why rent when you can own?"_ He chuckled.

This was over my head. I rushed things with Jake, look how that turned out. But Edward is not Jake. Alice, I needed to talk to Alice.

"_Hello?" _Edward asked.

"How about... I stop looking for places, and we'll talk about this again soon?" I asked hopeful, my stomach a knotted mess. "I should go." I said out of no where.

He sighed. _"Okay, call me tomorrow. We'll do something in the evening."_

"Sounds great. I love you." I whispered.

_"Love you too. Sleep well, my Bella."_

I put my phone in my pocket and went to join my family. We ate dessert, and they had started without me, which was no surprise.

After cleaning up again, Alice and Jasper started to get the twins ready to leave.

I watched, dreading that they were leaving and knowing that I won't be able to sleep with all these thoughts in my mind. I had to talk to Alice.

I walked into the living room, to stop Alice before she left. "Alice, can I talk to you before you leave?" I asked.

She looked at me like I was a crazy person. "Now Bella? Can't this wait till morning. I'm exhausted..." She whined.

"Two minutes. I promise." I whined back.

"Why don't you come back home with us? You're still on call and you'll be right down the block." She tried to compromise, and she was right, as always.

"Fine you guys go on ahead. I'll be right behind you." I ran to my bedroom and gathered a few things.

I went to leave and my mother stopped me. "You're not going in if they call you." She demanded.

"I don't want to argue, but this is my job. If they call, I go—" I tried to reason.

She embraced me into a hug. "My husband in dangerous situations is hard enough. I don't want to think about you being in danger."

"I'll be fine mom...this was a fluke. Besides the guy is probably dead." I shrugged out of the hug.

"I know, I just worry." She brushed my hair away from my eyes.

"Don't. I love you Mom. I'll see you tomorrow. If I survive Black Friday with Alice. You should be worried about that." I giggled.

"You know..." She paused. "If there's anything you want to talk about...I'm here." She placed her hand to her chest.

"I know." I said, looking to the floor.

"So?" She coerced.

"It's nothing. If it was serious, you know I'd ask." I shrugged.

"Well, we all know you're a pro at keeping things from us." She shook her head. "Get going. It's getting late."

I pulled into Alice's driveway and ran up the porch steps, eager to talk to Alice. Of course, on cue, Jasper heard me pull in and opened the door, just in time for me to trip over the welcome mat, and stumble into the house.

"I must say... that was a graceful entrance." Jasper chuckled.

I quickly righted myself. "Where's Alice?" I asked.

"Putting the kids down. Have a seat, you're all jumpy. What's up?" He said pulling me towards the couch.

"I need to talk to Alice." She heard me when I said that.

"Okay talk." She came and sat next to me. I noticed Jazz was still here. Whatever. A male perspective might be cool.

"Okay—" I took a deep breath. "Edward asked me to live with him." When I said this Alice smiled. Jasper on the other hand scowled.

"The man didn't waste much time did he?" Jasper said.

I was confused. "Why are you so happy?" I said pointing to Alice. "And why do you look upset?" I pointed to Jasper. They both started to speak at the same time.

"One at a time. Jazz you first—" His facial expression shocked me. He didn't look happy at all and I became curious. I thought he liked Edward.

"Firstly, I am not upset...just shocked. Don't you think this is happening a little fast?" He didn't give me a chance to answer. "Second, you're so young. What's the rush? None of us approved when you moved in with Jake. That goes without saying. I don't want to see you make the same mistake twice. Third, what if you two want different things?" He ranted.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked. "Want different things..."

"This is only what I think," he pointed to himself. "Truthfully, I really like Edward. But he is a thirty year old man. He's at that age where he wants a wife and maybe even children. Is that something you want?"

"Yes," I said sheepishly. It's only been about two months, but I can totally see myself marrying Edward. _Mrs. Edward Cullen! _What the hell am I saying? I am such a love sick idiot.

"That's it then." Jasper sighed, sounding exasperated. "I'll leave you ladies to it. I'm going to bed, goodnight."

As soon as Jasper left the room, Alice let out a bell like shriek.

"And why are you so excited?" I asked.

"I'm just so happy for you. I know how you feel. I was ready to marry Jazz when we were sixteen-"

"Whoa Alice. No one is talking about marriage. He didn't even say we would move in together soon. He just can't see us getting our own places, especially when we'll be at each others places all the time."

"I can see the logic in that, as I am sure you do too. I can see it now—" She had this far off look in her eyes. Ever since we were kids, we used to goof around that Alice was psychic, I have to say that some of her predictions have come true. But we always shrugged it off as wishful thinking.

"And what does Alice the Great predict?" I laughed.

"I'm being serious here." She slapped my leg. "You will be the future Mrs. Cullen." I smiled. "Also, the way you two have been pawing at each other, I suggest you get on some birth control." She raised an eyebrow.

"Edward and I have been safe, I assure you—"

"Whatever you say." She cut me off. "If you don't want to rush things then I suggest you wait until there's a ring on that finger before you two move in together."

"That could take years!" I squeaked.

"You need to go with the flow sis. I mean, no couple is the same. Sometimes you just know, ya know?" she nudged my shoulder.

"Yeah..." I sighed. "I mean, when Jazz mentioned the age difference—I don't see him as older. He loves _'Family Guy'_ and doesn't mind that I spend some of my free time reading fanfiction on the web. He's almost perfect." I gushed.

"Almost?" She asked.

"It's silly really. He's a diehard _'Star Wars' _fan. I thought after being with Jake, I would never have to hear those stupid references again. Edward constantly quotes it. I swore when Jake and I broke up that I would never watch one of those movies again. But just last Sunday we watched '_Empire strikes back'._ I had to fight really hard not to fall asleep." I rambled.

Alice thought this was hilarious. "Has he asked you to put your hair in those Princess Layme buns?" She laughed out.

"No!" Although that does sound kind of hot. I wonder if I can find that outfit, the one Jabba the hutt had Princess Leia wear as his slave in _'Return of the Jedi'_.

"I have that outfit by the way." Alice said, wiggling her eyebrows.

"What outfit?" I asked "-and how do you know what I was thinking?"

"The one where she's prisoner on Tatooine?" She laughed. "I saw that naughty gleam in your eye."

I blushed, she was totally right.

"He would probably love that. Jazz did-" She shrugged.

"I'll let you know when I need it." I said in a whisper.

The next day, shopping with Alice went exceedingly well. I was exhausted but I had most of my shopping done. I even found the perfect gift for Edward. It's a mechanical R2D2 unit.

It stands about two feet tall and responds to voice commands. Rosalie, who also came with us, assured me that Edward would love it. Alice also convinced me to go into _Victoria Secrets_. I bought a few new things. Most were lacy and risque, and I know Edward will love them.

After all, he's a pervert just like me.

Another thing to love about him, we click sexually. It was a little weird, picking out lingerie with your boyfriend's sister, but she was actually very helpful.

During the ride home, I asked if Alice could stop at my parents' house to drop off my bags. She did of course. I ran upstairs, changing into one of the new lacy bra and panty sets I bought.

_Hey, you never know..._

With the no privacy thing, we don't think twice about having a romp or two whenever we can. We're turning into quite the exhibitionists.

_And loving every second of it._

We all decided to meet at Alice's for dinner. Jasper and Emmett spent the day together with their kids. When Edward was finished at the hospital he joined them. We were going to order a few pizzas.

When we walked into Alice's house, it was a wreck. There toys and food everywhere.

Emmett and Jasper were playing with the wii, while shouting at each other. Emily and Samantha were coloring in their books, quietly, Jason was fast asleep in his bouncy chair despite the noise, and Edward was playing peek-a-boo with Ellie.

"What the heck happened in here?" Alice shouted.

Emmett and Jasper childishly pointed to each other. Simultaneously saying "He did it!" followed by their loud guffaws.

"I swear Alice...We both have three children, not two." Rosalie said.

I laughed at that. I would have to agree with Rose.

Edward rose from his perch next to Ellie and embraced me into his arms. "Miss me?" he asked.

"Always." I responded and closed the distance between us with my lips. He ended the kiss way too soon, when I was just getting started.

"Can we go talk somewhere? I think we have a few things to discuss. Last night on the phone—" He trailed off.

"Yeah, let's go in the guest room. They won't miss us-" I said pointing to Alice and Rose, who were arguing with their husbands.

I led Edward into the guest room and took a seat on the bed. He came and sat next to me. He was quiet for a few minutes and so was I.

"I really meant what I said last night." Edward started.

"I know." I turned to face him. "It's just—I don't know—We're rushing things. I'm not going anywhere, and neither are you." I placed my hand on his chest.

"I love it when you talk like that cause I don't plan on going anywhere. I just want you with me all the time, is that a crime?" He placed his hand on mine.

"It's not, believe me Edward, I feel the same. I'm just torn is all. I want to live with you...But, I have rushed things in a relationship before, and it got me nowhere." I sighed. "I don't want to make the same mistakes with you."

"You think we're a mistake?" He cut me off.

_Where the hell did he get that from?_

I looked to him confused. "God no. I don't _WANT_ to make any with you. You're much too important. I also meant what I said last night. I will stop looking for places and when the time is right...we can start looking for places together." I shrugged.

"You mean that?" He asked.

"Of course I do. You have to admit that after two months of dating, living together is_ way _too soon." I stressed the word.

"It doesn't feel that way to me." He scooted closer.

It doesn't feel that way to me either. I feel like I've known him most of my life.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I feel like...we're meant to be. Like time limits don't matter." He took a deep breath. "It just feels right. I can't explain it."

"I know exactly what you mean—" and then I attacked his mouth. He started to let his hands roam up and down my body. His hands felt incredible, I missed them.

"Bella, we have to stop—" He panted. "I don't have—" I cut him off with my lips, and continued to trail my lips down to his neck.

He smelled amazing.

I then ripped off my shirt and tossed it somewhere. He took in the sight of my new demi-cupped, push up bra, and fingered the edges.

"You like it? I bought it for you." I whispered in his ear.

"I love it, but I love what's underneath more. Lose the bra—" He demanded.

_Yes Sir!_

I grinned, taking off the bra. Before I had it all the way off, he had one of my nipples in his mouth, biting and flicking it with his tongue. It felt so good and caused me to moan out loudly.

He started to unbutton my jeans and pull them down. He then slide his finger into my underwear, lightly rubbing my folds, teasing me.

"You're so wet." He breathed.

"All for you baby." I panted, anxiously bucking my hips in time with his finger.

He stopped his ministrations and I let out a whimper. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"I don't have a condom with me. Maybe its best we stop." He said.

_Where the hell did his self control come from?_

I sure as fuck don't have any.

"I guess your right." I sadly admitted, willing my heart to slow. Alice was right too. I need to get on the pill fast. Then inspiration came from the depths of my perverted brain.

Topless and pants half off, I straddled Edward. "Lay back." I demanded. He did as I asked. "Take off your pants." I said as I removed myself from his lap.

"Bella what—"

I chuckled. "Just do it!"

He pulled down his pants and boxers to reveal his cock.

_Smart boy._

I grabbed his erect penis, thumbing the pre-cum, messaging it into his shaft.

"God Bella..." He moaned.

"Shh," I whispered. "You have to be quiet."

I had the urge to taste him, so I did. I took him into my mouth and he tasted divine, just like Edward, my Edward.

I opened my mouth as wide as it would go since he's rather thick. I pushed my mouth down and slowly came back up, grazing his tip with my teeth. Even giving Edward a blow job is arousing, I let out a moan. He did the same. I took him out of my mouth, griping his rock hard dick.

"Don't stop." He pleaded. I wanted to lick him. I licked at the sensitive area under the tip of his cock, while stroking him with my hand.

"Sit on my face—" He panted.

_Oh Word! He wanted to 69. YES!_

I tore off my pants and underwear and inched my lower half closer to his face. Once I was close enough, he grabbed me and dove right in.

His tongue went straight to my clit and I squealed. He let out a chuckle, which tickled. We both went back to sucking and licking. He inserted a finger, then two. I was so close.

"Ed-ward, I'm so close." I sounded muffled because my mouth was still around his cock. He licked and nibbled my clit while his magic fingers did their job. I felt my muscles tightening.

"Come for me Bella." He stopped, just using his fingers.

And I let go, feeling euphoric all over.

He removed his fingers, drinking up my juices as I rode out my orgasm.

"You taste so good." He moaned. I tried to catch my breath so I could get back to work. "Let me just stick it in once?" He asked.

"What?" I panted.

"I promise. I won't come. I'll pull out if anything. Please baby, I need to be inside of you..." He begged.

Against my better judgment, I agreed. I wanted Edward inside of me, bare, skin to skin. The thought turned me on even more. He flipped me over, on to my back and pushed himself inside of me, causing us both let out loud collected groans. I shivered at the contact and his bare dick felt amazing.

His thrusts became rougher, deeper, and faster. I felt my muscles tightening again. This glorious man, was going to bring me release once again. He must have felt it too. He leaned down and whispered in my ear.

"Come for me—I want to feel you come for me." He then lifted my legs and draped them over his shoulders. He was hitting a different spot this time, going deeper.

"God Bella—Your pussy—is so tight-" Dirty talking Edward is my undoing.

_Damn him_.

I climaxed again. This time my whole body was shaking and I let out a scream.

"Who makes you feel this good? Tell me baby—" He panted.

"You!" I screamed. "Oh Edward f-uck!" He entered and withdrew himself one more time, before he came out all together to ejaculate onto my stomach.

I quickly grabbed his cock and stroked it, he shuddered.

"Shit." He hissed. "I'm sorry about the mess..."

I waved it off and grabbed the box of tissues on the night stand, handing them to him. He wiped off my stomach.

Just then we heard a knock at the door.

"Yeah?" We both said and then chuckled.

"Um, the pizzas are here-" Jasper said through the door.

"We'll be out in a minute." Edward shouted back.

Disheveled and exhausted, we joined our families. Jasper and Emmett both donned shit eating grins. I ignored them and grabbed a slice of pizza, joining Alice and Rosalie in the living room.

"You know these walls are paper thin? We heard everything." Rosalie said whilst trying not to laugh.

"Rose?" Alice asked. "Don't you remember those days? When you couldn't keep your hands off each other?" Alice said then turned to me. "You're washing those sheets before you leave."

"You mean comforter." I giggled. "We never made it to the sheets." I said smiling.

"Go get a hair brush—you have total sex hair." Rose said.

"Leave it. I particularly like that look on her." Edward grinned, nuzzling my cheek with his nose.

"Oh let me find out—Edward got some. Need a nap old man?" Emmett said as he slapped Edward's back.

"Shut-up Emmett. By the way, my mother wanted me to extend the invite, in case Edward forgot. My parents want you to come to Sunday dinner." Rose said.

Dinner with the Cullen's does sound intriguing. They are all so inquisitive.

"I'm in." I said, before I took a bite out of my slice.

"She felt terrible that Edward didn't get to have the proper Thanksgiving. So we're re-enacting it. But I think she said that she was making lasagna. It's Edward's favorite."

"Sounds good Rose." I said. "What time should I be there?"

"I don't know four-ish? We usually eat early on Sundays."

"Great!" I smiled.

"Bring clothes with you. You can spend the night with me." Edward whispered in my ear.

"Only if it's cool with Momma Esme." I teased.

"Of course it is. She adores you-" Rosalie said.

_Oh great, is there anything these people can't hear?_

"Told you they were nosey." Edward whispered again.

"I heard that!" Rose said.

We both laughed.


	14. Crawl inside you

**I don't own anything **

**Last chapter, I didn't know where to stop. Here's the rest. Lots of dialogue. **

**~~~~BELLA~~~~~ **

**Same night...Continued...**

After scarfing down my slice of pizza, I went to the restroom. Because of our impromptu sexual activities and being disturbed very shortly after, I didn't have time to clean up. I felt rather squishy? between my legs that is.

Sitting on the toilet, I noticed how soaked my panties were.

_Duh! You didn't use a condom -_But he pulled out. _What if he didn't do it fast enough? _-I saw it, stomach, remember. _You're also a medical professional, ever heard of pre-cum? _-Yeah but what are the chances?

**Shut-up Voices!,** I mentally shouted.

I washed my hands and went to join our little gathering. I sat back down with Rose and Alice, quickly joining their conversation. Currently, they were discussing the pros and cons of Rose and Em devoting one night a week at their restaurant/bar for karaoke.

"I think it would be great, draw in the younger crowd. You have to admit there's really not that many hot spots around Port," I threw my two cents in.

"I didn't think of it that way, thanks Chica-" Rose said throwing a wink my way.

"No problem," I said as I took a sip of my soda. I heard a whole mess of giggling and turned my head to the sound. Edward was tickling little Jason. They both looked adorable. I smiled.

"Cute," Rose assessed, following my line of sight. I just nodded.

"So Bella have you thought more about what we talked about last night?" Alice asked. I knew what she was talking about, but my eyes widened anyway. We're going to talk about this in front of Rosalie, seriously?

"Relax, she already knows," Alice being Alice already knew my concern.

"How?" I squeaked out.

"There's no secrets in our family, you'll get used to it-" Rose laughed. That was indeed something I would have to get used to. Emmett joking about our sex life I can handle. Dr Cullen, I mean papa Carlisle and momma Esme, knowing what goes on between Edward and I?

I shivered. That would be weird.

"So?" Alice prompted.

"We're uh...sort of... at an impasse?" I said it like a question for reasons unbeknownst to me.

"How so?" Alice asked.

"Well, I agreed to stop looking for places and that when the time was right..." I trailed off.

"I personally told her to wait until she had a ring on that finger-" Alice said to Rose, Rose nodded agreeing with her.

I sat there quietly while the both of them discussed my private life. Occasionally one of them would look my way to gauge my reaction. I "hmmmed" and nodded at all the right places, but my mind was some where else.

Plan B to be specific. As soon as I wake up in the morning. I am going to run my ass down to Rite-Aid. I once spent the entire afternoon in the emergency room with Irina to get it, when she had a drunken unprotected romp with her current flavor of the week.

Now, you can purchase it at your local pharmacy. It goes for around $50, but when you think of the alternative. Diapers, baby wipes, formula, clothes, and whatever else is spread vicariously around Alice's living room. $50 is cheap.

_Stop worrying! _

I simply can't. What the fuck was wrong with me? Besides the possibility of becoming pregnant, I never really asked Edward about his sexual history, possible STD's._ That's something you ask about earlier in the relationship you dumbass!_ I didn't care, why? Because it was the past. _How could you be so careless?_

He's clean, he's a Doctor for Christ sake _-but that doesn't mean anything- you never thought about that when you were blowing him. _Ugh!

"Geez, you'd think after getting some you'd be in a better mood. You're pale as a ghost, what's wrong sweetie?" My sister asked.

When she said that her voice rose a few octaves, alerting Edward that something was wrong. He came over and knelt by my side. His perfect eyebrows were scrunched together, the rest of his perfectly chiseled face, a mask of concern. Even worried, he still looked drop dead sexy. _Mind out of the gutter Bella! _Before he even asked. I waved it off.

"Just thinking, I'm fine," He smiled and kissed me on my cheek. He then joined Em and Jazz, they were now having a heated argument, about what I have no idea.

See he's perfect!

"Anything you want to share with the rest of the class Bella?" Alice asked.

"Nope." I then went around and gathered the various paper plates left over from dinner. Eager to get my mind off of other pressing matters. Why should I feel embarrassed asking about Edward's past and my current fears? If he thought we were at that stage where we could live together, then why did it feel like I didn't know him as well as I should. _Because when you two are alone you hump like rabbits!_

Be that as it may, it's still no excuse.

When we go out, we talk and when we don't see each other, we have lengthy phone calls. Although, he never brings it up, I on the other hand, have had no qualms speaking of my previous relationship. Was Edward hiding something from me? _No, your dumb ass is just so in love, you forget to ask the important things_. But it's his past and whatever it is, I know I will still love him despite that, that's why it never mattered. I decided to woman up and approach him. I walked back into the living room with determination.

"Dude, The Phantom Menace is the highest grossing disaster of all time!" Emmett argued. Jasper looked pissed as did Edward.

"You don't know what you're talking about-" Jasper replied.

"Yes, I do. As far as prequels go, 'Star Trek' was the shit," I think I heard Edward growl. You never bad mouth Star Wars in front of Edward. Emmett must have a death wish.

"Besides that what about 'Star Wars The Battle of Endor'?The film that even made young children hate Ewoks," Emmett finished his rant.

Before Edward could reply, I tapped him on his shoulder. He abruptly turned.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked.

"Oh shit, Shorties going for round two. Better buy stock in Viagra," Emmett laughed. My face was now a blazing red. That couldn't be further from the truth. Edward just smirked, the sexy one that made me want to rip my clothes off. _Not the time!_

We walked back into the infamous guest room. He took a seat on the bed, while I nervously paced.

"Love, what is it?" He asked, catching my hands mid-pace. "Sit-" he instructed. I let go of a gust of breath.

"I'm worried,"

"About what sweetie?" He tucked a stray piece of hair behind my ear. Here goes nothing, our carefree Friday, following a fucked up Thanksgiving, was about to get dramatic. I sighed.

"What we just did, I wasn't thinking at the time-" I got up and started pacing again. "We didn't use anything and I know you pulled out and all but still."

"What the fuck was I thinking?" I asked the ceiling. He took hold of my hands once again and pulled me to him, setting me on his lap.

"True-" He said. "But what exactly has you so worried. Do you honestly think you'll get pregnant? I mean come on Bella, we've been so careful. What are the odds?"

"The odds?" I asked exasperated. "With my luck we'll end up with triplets-" He chuckled.

"I doubt that-"

"You really think this is funny?" I asked.

"Well I do think you are overreacting," I took a deep breath, he was right. _You're forgetting the main reason you wanted to talk to him._

"You're right. I'll get the morning after pill tomorrow-" He nodded.

"If you think that's best,"

"I do. But-"

"But what Bella talk to me," Here goes nothing.

"Is there anything else I should worry about, you know, health wise?" I sheepishly asked. He chuckled again. _Why is this shit so funny?_

"God no, I am in perfect health-" Then his expression turned serious. "Um.. do I have anything to worry about?" He asked.

"No, not at all," I leaned my head into the crook of his neck, taking in his delicious scent. No cologne today. Just soap and Edward. I sighed.

"Is there anything else that you want to talk about, you know you can ask me anything?" He whispered.

"I want to go on the pill-" I blurted.

He nodded."Thank God, cause seriously Bella, before...that was-"

I giggled."I know," Feeling Edward with no barriers felt amazing. I internally grimaced, thinking about condoms.

"When was the first day of your last menstrual cycle?" Oh, Dr Cullen decided to join the conversation.

"I don't remember the exact date, but I know it was sometime before the fall ball. I remember thanking the heavens that I didn't still have it that night. I have it written down on my calender at home-" He looked pensive for a moment and then gasped.

"Well the fall ball was October 27th and yesterday was the 24th, so depending on which day that you got it, I think you may be already late," _Say what?_ he could not be serious.

"But its only by a few days, I'm sure there's nothing to worry about. Right?" he asked.

"Wrong!" I shouted. "I've never been late, I may not mentally remember the exact days but I always write them down-" Edward had that deer in the headlights look.

"Condoms are only 99% effective- or one could have broken," I heard him mumble under his breath.

I swallowed the lump in my throat, willing my tears to stay at bay, trying to do the mental math in my head. Then I had an epiphany, I remember getting my period at work and being upset that I was on-call that night.

"Wait here-" I instructed, running out of the room to grab my purse from the table in the foyer. I ignored all the curious glances I received and ran back to Edward. Dumping the contents out of my purse, I searched the various papers and receipts for the call schedule.

"Found it!" I shouted.

"Found what?" I then explained my epiphany to Edward and confirmed that the first day of my menstrual cycle was in fact October 21st.

"So I'm only two days late-" I said as I sat down next to him. We sat in silence for a few minutes. I didn't know what to say. I was hoping he would have some sort of insight.

"I think-" He started. I nodded urging him on. "I think that you should wait-"

"Wait for what?"

"Wait a couple days, see if it comes. I don't know much about the morning after pill but if you are-" I swallowed finishing his sentence. "-pregnant"

"Right pregnant already, than we don't know what that medication may do"- I nodded he was right.

"Edward, I'm scared" I said as the tears started to flow freely.

"Shhh, Bella I'm so sorry. But I really don't think that you are pregnant. Let's not worry about this until we need to," He soothed me, again, he was right. But not worrying about such a thing is easier said than done. He gently wiped my tears away and rubbed my back. I took several deep breaths and calmed down.

"If, I mean when I do get my period, do you think you can prescribe me something?" I asked sniffling. He cocked an eyebrow.

"Something for anxiety?" He chuckled. I slapped his arm.

"No, I used to be on ortho-tri-cyclen, when I was with Jake. I stopped taking it because...well...I didn't need it, when we broke up."

"I guess so, but why not go to your ob/gyn?" he asked smirking.

"Well, I just went to her in late September, getting a check-up and what not. Damn she even berated me about stopping the pill without consulting her first. Its just...a hassle. I can only go in the afternoon and her office is always packed-"

"Fair enough-" He cut me off and then gave me a heart stopping kiss. I decided it best not to get carried away. I put my hands against his chest, pushing against him. He didn't look too happy.

"Why are you pushing me away? What else is on your mind?" _Oh right, his past._

"I just thought it best not to get carried away-" He laughed.

"You are absolutely right love, sorry about that-" I smiled.

"Its fine," I sighed. "But there was something else I wanted to ask you, curious really,"

"Shoot."

He lay back on the bed folding his arms under his head. He looked comfortable, so I took my place in my little nook, hugging his side, with my head on his chest.

"You know all about Jake and everything, I was just wondering about your past relationships?" He was quiet for a minute and then let out a gust of breath.

"Past relationships-" He sighed. "Let's see, there was Lauren. We were together for about six months but it wasn't going anywhere." Then he just stopped talking.

"That's it?" I asked raising my head. "You mean to tell me you've only been with one person besides me- in the biblical sense?" He chuckled. _Silly naive Bella of course not_

"Fine choice of words, biblical sense- no I've had other sexual encounters. You asked about relationships." He clarified.

"How many?" I asked. I knew he must be talking about one night stands, the thought made me a bit nauseous.

"10?" He said it like a question. Well that's not bad, he is thirty years old. Wait, what was he unsure?

"Do you not remember all of them?" I asked shocked.

"No, but I did party a lot senior year in undergrad. I'm pretty sure its only 10-" I think I was more confused now than ever.

"How could someone sexy and incredible like you, only be in one other relationship besides this one-" I waved a finger between us "- and you've only slept with 10 women?"

"Well including you it would be eleven, love." I was trying really hard to comprehend the facts here.

"You have to understand, in high school, I was a tall gangly geek with acne. In college, I was incredibly shy the first two years. I didn't lose my virginity until I was close to twenty. Lauren was my college girlfriend at the beginning of junior year. Like I said, it just never went anywhere. After that-" He shrugged.

"After that what?" I wanted him to elaborate. I needed to know him better. I couldn't imagine Edward being a gangly acne faced anything.

"After that, my relationships with women became very casual, go out a few times, have sex. That's it, I enjoyed being by myself too much. I wanted to focus on my studies and my career, I was very goal oriented, but I am a man and have needs," His cheeks became a little pink. Edward Cullen was blushing. I liked it.

"Why are you embarrassed by that? I totally get it." I was really enjoying this conversation.

"I don't know-" He shook his head. "I was telling you the truth when I said I didn't know much about this relationship stuff, but I'll tell you this-" He started to tickle my side. "I'm glad I was so stunted. I think I was just waiting for you to come along." I was laughing really hard. He knew how ticklish I was.

"Edward-" I panted. "Stop!" He started laughing with me.

"What's the magic word?"

"Please!" I shouted. He immediately stopped and sat me up with him.

"While we're on the subject, what about you?" I gulped.

"Me what?" I blushed.

"Do I really know all about Jake and everything?" He used my words. I knew what he meant before I was just stalling. I can be vague. Right?

"Just one before and then you so my grand total would be three." I smiled. He turned away from me, looking at the floor.

"Let me get this straight, stop me if I'm wrong, you were with Jake for five years and you are twenty three now. When did you lose your virginity junior high?" I didn't like his tone or what he was trying to insinuate. _Please I don't want to fight tonight!_ I took another deep breath to reign in my temper.

"Actually no, I was sixteen. And it only happened once." I said through clenched teeth.

"Oh-" was his brilliant reply.

"It was silly, but I never regretted it," I said. I didn't want to be on this subject long, I didn't care about the fact that yes, I did start having sex young, but who it was with, I did care about.

I didn't want to add fuel to Edward's fire against James. Even if things were looking better after our talk and he promised not to go all cave man on me again. It was a whole new can of worms that I didn't want opened.

"Why does that bother you?" I asked. Was James going to be my dirty little secret? I felt bad. I don't like keeping things from Edward. But for some reason, I thought that if he knew I lost my virginity to my best friend, it would hurt him. And no doubt spur his curiosity.

"I'm sorry, it doesn't, I guess I wasn't expecting there to be someone else that I didn't know about." I rose to my knees and wrapped my arms around him.

"If it makes you feel any better, you're the only person I've ever truly made love to," _Good save Bella, pat yourself on the back later. _

"Same here," He said as he kissed my hair.

"I love you,"

"I love you too and no matter the outcome. I will be here for you- with you." That statement made the water works start up again. God what was wrong with me tonight? I could only hope that I was in fact PMSing. I did cry the other day while watching 'Finding Nemo' with the twins. Definitely PMSing.

"Thanks, but I think you were right before. I'm probably just late, a fluke yes, but it happens." I shrugged.

"Why don't we go back out there and join the rest of the crowd?" He asked.

I reluctantly agreed. I just wanted to stay in that guest room forever with Edward. Where we could just be. Unfortunately, we have to be social and interact with others. _Now you sound like a child. _

Soon, Emmett and Rosalie left with their girls. Alice and Jasper put the twins to bed and asked if we wanted to join them, while they watched a movie.

Luckily, I was holding Edward's hand at the time. I personally didn't want to stay. I saw his resolve and squeezed his hand. He caught on quickly, stating that he was tired, I agreed. We entered our cars and he followed me home, where I joined him in his.

We just listened to some music and held each other for a while. At midnight, he yawned and asked if I wanted him to sneak in with me. I said that it probably wouldn't be best, my father wakes up freakishly early on Saturday mornings to go fishing. I was always so scared of getting caught. Here I was an adult, living with her parents, sneaking her boyfriend in at night. Pathetic. I also didn't want them to be disappointed in me.

I broke the current kiss we were engaged in. "How bout that breakfast tomorrow..er... I mean later?" I asked.

"I'm in, you know how I love diner food," That was a fact I did know. _Freak_. I love him anyway. I giggled.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing-" I leaned in and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "I love you," I said as I opened the door.

"Love you too, beautiful," I closed the door and waved, as I walked up to my door, noticing Edward still parked in the drive-way. He always waited until I was inside before he left. Another fact that made me love him more.

Inspiration came, I didn't want him to leave. I love this man. I never wanted to be apart from him.

"Wait!" I shouted. He was still parked as I ran to the driver's side. He exited the car and embraced me in his arms. My stomach was filled with butterflies, my cheeks were burning.

"I want to live with you," I whispered.

"What?" He asked astonished. I pulled back to look at his face, his smile reached his eyes. "You're serious?"

"Yes," I smiled.

"You're sure... I mean... your not fucking with me are you?" I laughed.

"I've never been more sure about anything-" I admitted, as his grasp on me tightened.

"I know this is soon and its crazy but it feels so right." He whispered.

"I know-" I replied, burying my face in his chest. "But I have a few requests-" I winced when I said that. He stiffened.

"Requests?" He asked.

"Yes, we rent. Us buying a house...its just too complicated." He picked me up and swung me around in his arms.

"You make me so happy, anything else?" He said.

"Well, how about after the holidays? I mean its going to take a while to find a place. I don't want to rush that,"

"It's a deal" He agreed. I hugged him tighter. I felt as though we weren't close enough, I wanted to crawl under his skin.

_That's sick Bella_- Shut-up! I love him.

We held each other in the drive-way for a few minutes or hours. We reluctantly let go and went our separate ways.

Too tired to shower I went right to bed.

I woke up feeling very uncomfortable. I glanced at the clock and saw that it was 5:12am. My back was killing me, I must have fallen asleep in a weird position. Also, I had cramps.

**CRAMPS!**

I shot out of bed and ran to the bathroom. Oh sweet baby Jesus, Mary and Joseph too. I got my period. _Can I get a Amen! _

I skipped back into my bedroom for a change of clothes so I could shower. On my way out, I saw my dad in his fishing gear.

"Morning Dad!" I shouted.

"Jesus Bella, you drunk? Why are you so loud?" I laughed, a real hearty laugh.

"No not drunk, just happy," He rolled his eyes.

"Keep it down, Moms still sleeping." He gave me a kiss on my head and left.

I thoroughly enjoyed my shower. When I was finished, I couldn't help myself. I called Edward, like the giddy fool that I am. It rang a few times, I was sure I was waking him up, I didn't care.

**"Hello?"** He grunted.

"Good Morning," I said chipper.

_"What time is it- Bella, everything okay?"_ He sounded worried, I felt bad. Why he thought I was always in distress was beyond me. Psycho Ex remember Oh right.

"Everything's great. I just got my period-" He laughed.

_"See, told you," _He sounded smug.

"Okay, that's it. You can go back to sleep now. Love you,"

_"Bella, I have the alarm set. I'll pick you up at 9. Love you too!"_

I crawled in bed, too happy to sleep. I was also slightly uncomfortable. Didn't I pray for my period to come? And now I am in pain. I shot out of bed again and grabbed two Motrin.

**Okay guys, like I said before, I didn't know where to stop. I hope you're all happy with this chapter, I personally love it. Let me know what you think. Edward's up next! I try to update as fast as I can. But I want more reviews, Chapter 15 will be held hostage, only I won't be wielding a grenade. I'm not picky, five to ten reviews will do. Hugs to the readers! Enjoy!**


	15. As time goes by

**I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. Booo! I wish. **

**~~~~Edward~~~~**

Leaving Bella earlier; it was difficult. In fact, I am still smiling at three am. My girl wants to live with me! How did I get this lucky? Okay, so we still have a pregnancy scare, but for some odd reason, whatever the outcome, I don't care. I told her once before that time limits with us, didn't matter. As soon as we each got over our initial shyness, it was like we just clicked. She was made for me, it's like we're two puzzle pieces. And God, the way I fit inside her, like I said, puzzle pieces. Not only was this woman made for me, but her pussy was as well. I chuckled into my pillow. I was trying really hard to wipe the smile off my face. My face was actually starting to hurt.

Soon I was able to settle down and fall fast asleep.

_"Foxy" _

_"Foxy"_

_"You know you're a cute little heart breaker" _

_"Foxy" _

_"And you know you're a sweet little love maker" _

_"Foxy" _

_"I wanna take you home _

_I won't do you no harm, no _

_You've got to be all mine, all mine _

_Ooh, foxy lady" _

Jimmy Hendrix? Oh shit, its my cell. I quickly grabbed it off my night stand. I knew that to be Bella's ring tone. Why would she be calling so early. My first thought was concern, but after hearing how giddy she sounded, I waved it off. She got her period. I smiled and said 'I told you so' but internally I was a little disappointed. I reminded her about our breakfast date and said goodbye.

Why was I disappointed? Did I want a child?_ No_. Did I want Bella to have my child?_ Yes, someday._ I just figured we'd deal with whatever came our way. I pulled the duvet over my face and groaned. Since I've met Bella, it seems as though my heart has grown larger. Although, I do not regret being with her, she was exactly the type of distraction I have avoided all these years._ This is all so confusing!_

I pushed my covers off and decided to go for a work out. I didn't feel like going to the gym, so the treadmill in the basement will have to do. I really pushed myself this time, I ran five miles. My T-shirt was soaked. I ran back upstairs to the kitchen for a bottle of water. My father was sitting at the breakfast nook, reading the paper. **"Aftermath of shoot down at local hospital" **was the front page head-line.

"So what are they saying now?" I asked my father. He fanned out the paper and then folded it.

"He's dead and his family is threatening a law-suit against the local police department"

"Is that even possible?" I asked. I mean the guy was waving around a gun. Were the police supposed to wait and see if he was going to use it?

"I doubt it" He shook his head. "What's with the work out? Working on your uh.._ stamina?_" He chuckled. I raised an eyebrow and smirked while taking a swig of water.

"Trust me Bella has no complaints" I panted and smiled to myself.

"So things are going well?" He asked.

I grabbed a banana and sat across from him. "Very, she agreed to us moving in together" He grimaced.

"What?" I asked. I knew he was holding back from saying what was on his mind. He sighed. "Look, don't you think you two are moving a little fast?" I rolled my eyes, not this again.

"We're waiting until after the holidays, if that makes you feel any better" I got up and went to leave.

"Dad, it just feels right" I said over my shoulder.

"Sit" He demanded. "Don't be so dramatic" I sat back down with a huff. Sometimes I do act like a bitch. Fuck it.

"Have you two talked it out? Does she want the same things that you do- what is it that you want Edward?"

"Her" I shrugged. "And yes we have talked it out, we do know....how crazy it is- but like I said. It just feels right"

"But what does she want?" he asked. "She's young, maybe she doesn't want to settle down just yet" Okay was I talking to my father or Jasper. Last night we had the same discussion.

"She can have whatever she wants. As long as I am in the equation.....I don't care. We're going with the flow. What's the harm in that?" I ran my fingers through my hair anxiously.

"No harm son, I just want to make sure that you're not getting into something that's over your head. If memory serves me right, this is the first serious relationship that you've had" I hated it when he was right.

"What about you and Mom, you two were only together six months before you got married" _Take that old man. _

"Your mother was also two months pregnant with Rosalie"_ Fuck. _

"But you always said-" He chuckled. "I know what I've always said. The moment I met your mother, I knew she was the one I wanted to spend my life with" he paused. "But those first two years....whew...they weren't easy. I had just started medical school. Imagine that" Geez, I couldn't even imagine that. Having what felt like a thousand courses and doing grunt work in the emergency room a few days a week. Plus, a wife and child at home.

"It was definitely a challenge and just when we were getting the hang of it, you were conceived" Now I was the one laughing.

"Ever heard of a condom, don't get me wrong, I'm glad to be alive and all"

"It wasn't all bad" he had a gleam in his eyes. "Your Grandparents were a huge help. For the record, back then, we used the rhythm method"

"Rhythm method" I scoffed. "I'm guessing you two listened to music.....During" I laughed.

"Laugh it up lover boy. I can't wait to see how you handle it" I stiffened.

"I happen to believe that I will be a great father" I said seriously.

"Don't kid yourself Edward. You're just an over grown twelve year old with a medical degree" Thanks Dad. I rolled my eyes and sulked. _Okay that was childish. _

"So when do I get to spend sometime with my future daughter in-law. I know you sneak her into your room sometimes" He raised an eyebrow.

"See that's exactly why we need our own place. She's coming tomorrow night for dinner. Please try not to embarrass me and wait, its not like you don't know her. You've worked with Bella for quite awhile"

"I may work with her and from what I know she is incredibly intelligent- has a great memory for procedure, she's even a great assistant. Knows her stuff. But I'm getting off track. She doesn't speak really, to me anyway. Even at the ball, she seemed really shy" I laughed.

"She's not like that at all. Make sure we have some wine at the table tomorrow night- she'll loosen up"

"Edward" My mother chastised. I didn't even hear her come in. "What I'm not going to get her drunk, just a glass or two, we have work Monday. By the way, she's going to stay over"

"I can't wait" My mother gushed.

I excused myself to get ready to pick up Bella. I arrived a little earlier than expected but she must have been waiting for me, because as soon as I pulled up, she ran to my car. Breakfast was great. She had her pancakes and I had my own little buffet. I like a little bit of everything. We eventually made our way back to Bella's house. We watched a movie. 'The Notebook' I had never seen it and Bella assured me that I would love it. _Wrong_.

She spent most of the movie in tears. I hated to see her cry. Half way through I offered to switch the movie. She refused. "Can you imagine" she sniffled. "I don't know what I would do, if that was us" Then she hiccuped. Adorable.

"Easy love, that will never happen. I'm not going anywhere" I rubbed soothing circles into her back.

"Promise" She rasped.

"I promise, now can we please watch something else?" I asked. She wiped away her tears and smiled.

"But we're just getting to the good part" I relented. I watched the dreadful movie. The guy goes off to war and when he comes back, buys the dream house, the girl that got away wanted. It was so depressing. At the end, they died, once again I was consoling Bella.

"Don't you see, how beautiful th-that was. They died together, in each others arms" She was too cute for her own good.

"I can see the beauty in that" I said as I starred into her teary eyes. I found myself lost in her brown orbs. I leaned in to steal a kiss, just as I was brushing my lips against her's, her father walked in.

We spent the rest of the afternoon on her laptop, searching through Craigslist. It was definitely slim pickings. At this point in time anyway. How I wished she wanted a house. I even asked again. She explained that we weren't married and that buying a house is something a married couple should do. She was right, once again.

"Are you sure, you're only twenty three?" I teased.

"She was always very mature for her age" Her mother said as she was passing through. "Smart too. Wasted talent" Hmmm what did she mean by that? When her mother left the room, I asked Bella.

"What was that about?"

"Nothing. Just ignore her" She waved it off. "Tell me" I pressed.

"Okay, long story short. Senior year of high school, I received a partial scholarship from NYU" She sighed. "I didn't accept it and went to community college, hence, the degree in Surgical Technology" She shook her head.

"Why didn't you accept it?" I was curious. I knew she was a smart cookie, but this surprised me.

"I told you all of this already" Okay let me back track......Soon after high school, she moved in with Jake. _That fucker held my baby back from doing her thing_.

"It was Jake?" I asked. "He was part of it, back then we just wanted to be together" she shrugged.

I had a great idea.

"You know, its not too late for you to go back to school. What did you want to go for?" I asked.

She told me that she wanted to major in creative writing and maybe journalism. She was never quite sure but that she wanted to pursue both. She spoke with so much enthusiasm about her love for writing and books. She also said that as of now, she would like to maybe go back to school to be an RN, like Alice. Being a scrub nurse, opened up a whole new world for her, she fell in love with the medical field. Stating that even though she plays a small role during procedures, she finds it rewarding, helping people. I agreed with her, I couldn't imagine doing anything else, although, I did admit to her that when I was younger, I wanted to be a Jedi. She laughed at me and then admitted that when she was younger she wanted to be Jem. I had no idea what she was talking about. Being the lead singer of a band called 'The Holograms'. It must have been after my time. She also told me that when she was ten, she wanted to marry Zack, from 'Saved by the bell'

=//=//=//=

"Are you ready?" I asked as we pulled into my drive-way. I knew that Bella was nervous and in truth she had no reason to be. She already knew my Father. My Mother, Rose, and Emmett absolutely loved her. My parent's wouldn't care if Bella had one eye and webbed feet. They were just glad I was bringing someone home, formally.

Bella nodded and exited the car. She has been to my house many times, at night, while everyone else was asleep. But Bella said that this was different and it was, I guess. We even stopped at the local bakery to pick up some pastry. I told her that it wasn't necessary, she disagreed, saying that when you're invited to dinner, you always bring something with you. My mother was going to love her. Even more than she already did.

When we entered the house, my parents were waiting for us, in the foyer. _Freaks. _Bella looked surprised as was I. They must have heard us pull-in.

"Bella, its so nice to see you again" My mother said as she pulled Bella into a hug. Bella held onto my hand tightly and hugged my mother with one arm.

"Same here, its great to see you again Esme, thank you for having me" Bella replied blushing.

"Thank _you_ for having our son, Bella" My father said, he nodded in greeting. Bella raised an eyebrow and smirked at me.

"Come inside, we're just chatting in the parlor, give me your coat" My mother said to Bella.

"I've got it Mom" I said as I took her coat from her. I gave a pointed look to the box in my hand back to Bella. She took the box from my hand and gave it to my mother.

"I wasn't sure what you guy's liked. Edward told me that Dr Cullen has quite the sweet tooth" My mother smiled brightly.

"I'm sure we'll love it, you really shouldn't have" When Bella walked ahead of us into the living room, my mother turned to me and mouthed 'I love her'.

With everyone gathered in the living room, my mother, took it upon herself to interrogate Bella. I gave her a look that said 'Shut the hell up' but she ignored me. Bella, was now sitting on the sofa, sandwiched between my mother and Rosalie. My mother asked various questions about her childhood. Rosalie who knew most of the answers already from being friends with Alice, looked pretty bored. My father genuinely looked interested, but I think it was only because of the mere fact that Bella was actually speaking.

"Your parents sound lovely and I am quite fond of Alice. We should all get together for Christmas this year" She paused. "We don't have much family in the area besides each other"

"Same with us. We usually have a quiet evening at home for Christmas. I'm sure my mom will love it" Bella smiled.

"Perfect" My mother clapped. "If you'll excuse me, I am going to check on dinner" I took my mother's place next to Bella and whispered in her ear. "I'm sorry, if you're uncomfortable-"

"Oh leave her alone Edward, she's fine. Right Bella?" Rosalie said loudly. Before Bella could answer, my mother called us all to dinner. When we sat down to eat, I made sure to pour Bella a generous glass of wine.

"What are you doing?" She asked. My father chuckled.

"Nothing" I said shaking my head.

Dinner wore on and Bella was now on her second glass of wine. Her cheeks were flushed and she was thoroughly paying attention to the conversations around the table. When someone asked a question, she animatedly answered. She was really going with the flow. I was so proud of her. She really opened up to everyone, holding her own against the pack of wolves. She even surprised me, Emmett made some sort of innuendo, suggesting that I was gay. To which Bella replied "Trust me Em, he's not"

Later that night Bella decided that she didn't want to stay the night. I was upset but respected her wishes. She said something about having her period and wanting to be in her own bed, whatever that meant. I dropped her off at home and sulked on the way back to mine.

Once I was comfortably snuggled in my bed, I sent Bella a text.

_I love you, sweet dreams- E_

As soon as I hit send, there was a knock at my door.

"Come in" My mother came in and sat at the foot of my bed. "What's up Ma?" She reached into the pocket on her bathrobe and pulled out a small box.

"I just wanted to give you your grandmother's ring" She opened the box, inside was the two carat princess cut diamond ring, with the platinum setting that my grandmother left me. When she passed, I gave it to my mother, never thought I would need it.

"Why-" I cleared my throat. "What's this for?"

"Its for Bella" She smiled. "Oh she's lovely Edward. You two remind me so much of your father and I" To say I was shocked would put it mildly.

"Mom, I- I don't even know w-what to say" I stammered. "I don't think we're ready for that just yet"

"But you're content to live in sin" _WTF we aren't even religious_. "Rose said that they were talking the other night, Bella agreed that she would live with you when she had a ring on her finger"

"She already agreed to live with me" My mother was shaking her head. "Without the ring"

"Do you love her?" That was an easy question. "Yes"

"Will you ever want anyone else?" another easy question. "No, I won't. I love her more than words can express, I don't want to scare her away. I would love to make her my wife but-"

"But what Edward"

"What if I scare her away, I can't lose her"

"The way she looked at you- she's not going anywhere. Take this" She put the box in my hand. "Just hold onto it and when you feel the time is right, ask her. She won't say no. Momma knows" she winked at me.

"Edward trust your mother" My father said from the door-way. Now what the hell was he talking about.

"You were just giving me crap yesterday about moving too fast and now your sending me on the marriage express?" I asked my father. He shrugged his shoulders. "You have to live your own life, do what you want, love who you want" he said nonchalantly "I want your mother to come to bed" _Eiwww._

"Goodnight sweetheart"

"Night Mom" She kissed my forehead and exited the room.

I lay back and close my eyes, willing sleep to come, I wish Bella was in bed with me. My phone beeped, signaling a new message, I grabbed it anxiously._ Your such a girl Edward._

_As I love you, always. Can't sleep. :( - B_

_Wish you were here- E _

I put my phone back on the night stand and 'Foxy Lady' started to play.

"Hey Beautiful"

"_Hey" _Her voice was small, kinda sad.

"You okay?"

"_Just miss you, you'd think after all the wine that I would be able to fall asleep, but no" _

"Yeah, same here. Hey, I wanted to ask you something?"

"_What's up?"_

"Did you say something to Rose about wanting a ring. Before we lived together" She giggled.

"_I did not. My sister said something and I just agreed with her to get her off my back. At first I argued" _

"What did you argue about?"

"_Its silly and embarrassing, I'd rather keep that to myself, thank you" _

"Oh now I really want to know"

"_I told her that it could take years to get a ring and I don't want to wait that long-" _

"Really?" I cut her off. "You think I would wait years?" I was ready to get down on one knee tomorrow.

"_Isn't that the usually, anyway, it doesn't matter" _

"Why is that?"

"_Because you don't need to give me a ring to validate the way you feel. I know you love me, just as I love you"_

//=//=//=//=//

December passed in a blur, I've just been very busy. When I am not at the hospital, I'm with Bella, it was damn near Christmas and I have yet to get Bella's gift. My mother mentioned the ring again. Trust me, I couldn't wait to get it on her finger. I was actually planning on doing it New Year's Eve. I wanted to take her back to Nina's, I was also thinking about us spending the night at Murphy's bed and breakfast, again. Trying to reenact the key points in our relationship. I picked New Year's Eve because we recently found a house to rent. It will be ready for us to move in on the 5th, so the ring will be on her finger before we live together.

It is located in town and it's pretty spacious, two bedrooms, one and a half baths. It was also affordable, for Bella anyway. She insisted on paying half of everything. When I told her she didn't need to, the girl went ballistic, all I did was explain that when I was twenty five and my grandmother died, I received my trust fund. Apparently, she had no idea that the Cullen family came from old money, oil stocks and shit. When I told her how much my inheritance was, she had to take a seat, she was speechless for a minute before she screamed. "You're a fucking millionaire" _Priceless._ Either way, she said she doesn't want to be taken care of in that way. I was a little upset, all I wanted to do was care for her. After all, when we are married, what's mine is hers, including tuition money. I want to give her the opportunity she gave up.

I did the right thing and asked Charlie for his blessing. It just didn't sit well with me to ask for permission, she's a grown woman. With some coercion from Renee, he succumbed to what he called the inevitable.

Currently, Bella is home sick with a bad cold. She missed work and it gave me the prime opportunity to get her gift, all I had to do was get out early. I promised her that when I was finished at the hospital, I would bring her some soup from the diner. So that gave me two hours to run to the mall in Middletown and pick her up something. I ran into the first jewelery store I found. I searched the display cases, I needed something that was Bella, something that she would wear. _BINGO!_

I spotted a pair of simple studded sapphire earrings with a matching necklace, the necklace was a simple white gold chain with a round hanging sapphire. Her birthstone will work for Christmas and she'll get a diamond on New Year's. I quickly paid and made my way back to Port Jervis. I wanted to get back to my Bella.

When I pulled into the diner, I saw a familiar VW Rabbit. _This can not be happening! _

I shrugged it off and entered the diner. I placed my order at the counter and took a look around. I saw him, Jake was sitting in a corner booth at the far end of the establishment, with Bella? No, it can't be. Same hair, same heart shaped face, same brown eyes. WTF!! My heart was literally in my throat, this douche is dangerous and its illegal for him to come near her. What was my sick soon to be fiance doing out to lunch with him? Before I realized what I was doing, I was already heading over there, seething. I wanted to grab Bella and get her out of here.

As I got closer to their table, I heard Bella laugh, but it wasn't Bella's laugh, it was higher in pitch. I squinted my eyes and kept walking towards them._ It's not Bella, _This woman looks like Bella.

From afar, exactly like Bella. Maybe I need to see an optometrist. I blinked. Definitely not Bella, Bella has thinner lips, a smaller nose, and rounder eyes. My Bella is prettier. I turned around and went back to the counter. I wonder if he saw me. I wasn't really paying attention to him as I was his date. I wanted to sucker punch the asshole for what he did to the real Bella but I left it alone.

This Jake guy is certainly a sick fuck. Who does shit like that? You can't have the real thing, so you go and get a look-a-like. I wish I could warn this Bella look-a-like, but I would come out sounding crazy. _"Excuse me miss, but you're dating a psychopath"_

"Sir? Your order is ready"

"Thank you" I paid for the soup and headed over to Bella's. Do I tell Bella? I know she'll believe me. Will she be freaked out that he was in town? I didn't want to put fear in her. I decided that the next time I saw Charlie, which will be later today or Christmas, I will tell him. I know he can't order Jake out of the county, but its just.... I don't know creepy? Jake is dating Bella's doppelganger.

~~~~Thank you to everyone that reviewed~~~~

Love it? Hate it? Let me know. Same rules apply for Chapter 16 as it did 15, I want feed back. Christmas and New Year's Eve is up next.


	16. Proposal

**I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. Stephenie Meyer owns all. **

**I apologize in advance, this chapter is extremely long. **

**THANK YOU!!!!! to everyone that reviewed. They really keep me going. Every time I see a new review, its like a hug. Lmao! I want to say a special thank you to UNWANTEDSLAG, I agree wholeheartedly with what you said. I am a firm believer in 'Love conquers all' be it age, ethnicity, or social status. 3 **

**~~~Bella~~~**

"Bella.....Bella honey, wake up or you'll be late for work" I rolled over to acknowledge my mother. "I'm not going in today" I sneezed. "I'm sick" I fumbled with the many tissue balls that I had stashed in my bed, since last night. My mother came over and put her hand on my forehead. I don't know how, but she always knew whether or not Alice or I had a fever growing up. I think she has a built in thermometer somewhere.

"Cool as a cucumber, get up your going to be late" I huffed. My parents, only thought one should miss school/work if you had a fever. _Ha ha I'm an adult now._

"Called out already, I can't work like this" I pointed to my runny nose. "Well then rest up today, Christmas is in three days. I don't want you miserable" She sighed. "I will. You better be going or you'll be late" I assessed. "Feel better honey, call my cell if you need anything"

"Yeah" I grumbled and lay back down. Last night, I didn't get much sleep. I went to see if we had any cold medicine and we had none. So I spent the entire night tossing and turning, sneezing and coughing. I really wanted to head out to the pharmacy and get something now, but it was too early.

Before I try to fall back asleep, I should send Edward a text, I was supposed to work in his room today. My absence will surely alarm him.

_Sicker than yesterday, not coming in- B _

I knew that no one was to blame for me being sick, besides myself. _No one told you to run around without a coat on, when its ten degrees out. _Shut-up. Two nights ago was the Operating room's holiday party. Of course, I had a lot to drink and that resulted in me dancing coat-less on the sidewalk, along with Maggie. I hope she's not sick too.

I blew my nose and my phone started ringing. It was Edward.

"Herrow" _Ugh I hate being sick_.

"_Herrow to you too" _I giggled. He can do the littlest things and they always make me feel better.

"_What are your symptoms?, I hope you don't have the flu" _

"I don't have a fever, its just a head cold" I sneezed.

"_Bless you, I'm glad you don't have a fever, although, I'm sorry you're sick"_

"Yeah, me too" I mumbled.

"_How bout you go back to bed and we'll have a late lunch together?"_ I coughed. _"That doesn't sound like a head cold" _

"I'm just choking on snot" I giggled. "Mucus" The way I said it, it sounded like 'Mookiss'

"_Alright, I'll take your word. But later I might have to do a little exam, a check-up of sorts. What kind of Doctor would I be if I didn't properly take care of my girlfriend" _I sighed. That sounds great, if only I wasn't so germ infested.

"Edward, you're such a perv"

"_You love it" _

"That I do, hey, can you pick up some soup from the diner. You know the chicken and rice one?"

"_Anything for you" _I swooned. "Thank you, I love you"

"_I love you too, get some rest. I'll be over around two" _

"You got it Doc!" I ended the call and lay back down. Surprisingly, I managed to sleep a few hours. When I woke up, I decided it best to head out and get some cold medicine. I didn't want Edward to worry and I wanted to feel better. After my shower, I felt slightly better. I blow dried my hair and bundled up really well. My mom would be so proud, I looked like that kid from 'A Christmas Story'. Only I am able to move my arms.

Shopping basket in one hand and tissue in the other, I scanned the aisle's for cold medicine. _Ahh Hello Lover! _I quickly put a bottle of Nyquil in my basket, along with Dayquil and some Sudefed. While I was here, I decided to pick up some condoms. Edward did in fact prescribe me my usual birth control, but we still have to use the dreadful things. It takes a while to take effect.

Ribbed, her pleasure, his pleasure, extra thin, extra lubricated. I was confused. I always left the condom issue up to him. I know my baby needs the magnum's. But what kind?

"Bella?" I quickly turned my head.

"Maria?" I asked shocked. Last time I saw her, was when she graduated, two years before me.

"I knew that was you, you haven't changed a bit- well" She looked me over from head to toe. "I guess I can't call you Isabelly anymore" She said as she patted my stomach. I used to be a little chubby. Not fat, just a little extra padding.

"Guess not" I hated that awful nickname.

"Now its like_ really_ looking in a mirror" She shouted. "Its so good to see you again" Growing up, people always assumed that Maria was my sister, instead of Alice. I will admit that we do have some semblance, but if you take a closer look, we actually look nothing a-like. She always kept her hair short and that was the major difference. Now her hair is almost as long as mine, she's also a few inches taller than me.

"Its great to see you too" I smiled and then sneezed. "Excuse me, I have a cold" I murmured through the tissue.

"I see that, how's Alice and what was his name, Oh yes, Jasper?" _Yes, play dumb._ Maria and I were never close until she started to date James. One day we were all at my house, including my sister and her newlywed husband Jasper, we were just hanging out. Maria went all goo goo eye's for Jasper. She actually dumped James and started to show up at my house all the time. I was always cordial and hung out with her, but after a while, I noticed she would drift off to where ever Jasper was in the house. Needless to say, Alice caught on quick, she thought it was hilarious. Why is having a lovesick school girl lust after your husband funny? I don't know. I didn't think it was funny, she was using me, to get close to Jasper. After that I would make up excuses as to why I couldn't hang out. Our friendship faded as most high school friendships do.

"They're good" I smiled. "Nine months ago Alice had twins"

"That's fantastic and how about you, what's going on in your world?"

"I'm great, I work at the hospital, still live in town" I shrugged.

"What do you do at the hospital? And are you seeing anyone?" _What's with the twenty questions?_ I just wanted to go home take some medicine and curl up on the couch.

"I'm a surgi tech and yes I am seeing someone" _A surgeon that's a millionaire to be specific_. I thought it best not to go into too many details. "So what about you, what brings you back to town?" I asked.

"My father passed away and I'm staying with my mother for a while-" I frowned. "I'm so sorry to hear that" Mr and Mrs DeMarcos were a really sweet pair. They lived down the street from my childhood home.

"Yes well, My sister's, oh you remember them" She waved a hand. "Nettie and Lucy couldn't relocate with their jobs so here I am, I managed the cosmetic department in Macy's, you know the one on 34th ST. I start at the one in Middletown after the holidays, its a huge pay-cut, but I really wanted to be here for my mom" Maybe I missjudged her that is really nice of her to do. Up route her life to be there for her mother.

"I'm really sorry to hear that" I coughed. She took out her phone and I guess she was sending someone a text. _That's rude. _Who ever she was texting, must have been a guy, she was smiling widely. I decided to be nosy.

"What about you? Seeing anyone?" She giggled.

"Its too soon to tell, but we're meeting in a bit for lunch. Yesterday, I had a flat tire, over on route six, I managed to get the donut on even with these claws" She waved her long manicured nails at me. "I took my car in for a new tire and met an old acquaintance from school. I think he was in your grade, well anyway, he's so tall and fine. He had on this snug white T-shirt with grease stains" She swooned. I wonder who this guy was. I waved it off, there's plenty of Port Jervis High alumni around, I probably don't know him.

"It was great seeing you, but I should really get home" She went to hug me and I stopped her. "Oh don't be ridiculous, hug your sister" she teased. "I don't get sick easy" I obliged and hugged her, she really turned out to be an endearing woman. We exchanged phone numbers and we promised to stay in touch.

Now back to the task at hand. I picked up a box of 'Magnum Ecstasy' condoms and called it a day. If they weren't the right ones, I'd be happy to use them up as fast as we can, so we can get the right ones.

=//=//=//=//=//=//=

Christmas Eve, Alice was cooking dinner. It was to be a small gathering, just my parents, Edward, and I. My parents were really excited. This was the twin's first Christmas, my family who opens gifts on Christmas Eve, really spoiled them. I knew this because I was one of them. _Guilty!_

We piled the bags, filled with gifts, into my jeep. They wouldn't fit inside my dad's cruiser or my mom's tiny hundai. Together, we drove to Alice's, minus Edward. He was going to meet us there.

"Merry Christmas" Alice enthusiastically shouted as we entered her house. I gave her a hug and a kiss and ran over to my niece and nephew, they looked adorable in their matching Christmas pajamas. They even had little Santa hats on, well Ellie did, Jason was chewing his. I took it from him and tried to put it on his head. I wanted a picture of them. Jason didn't like it and almost threw a fit.

"Sorry handsome, Auntie just wanted a picture" I told him as I picked him up._ Boy was this kid getting heavy. _I was able to hold him maybe thirty seconds, until my father stole him from me. I childishly stuck my tongue out at him. My mom who accosted Ellie, didn't look like she was giving her up any time soon. So I went to help Alice in the kitchen.

"You, Jazz, and the kids are coming tomorrow night right?" I asked Alice as I was tossing the salad together.

"Where? The Cullen's, we'll be there. That Esme is a fantastic cook"

"I know, last Sunday she made this pot roast that just melted in my mouth" Alice smiled at me.

"You've been getting pretty cozy with Esme, Rose says she absolutely loves you" I smiled back, yes the Cullen's were very outspoken, but they were hard not to love. I've even built a rapport with Carlisle, which he basically demanded I call him. I'm slowly getting used to it.

"They're great people. Be right back." I heard the door bell ring and ran to answer it, I knew it was my love.

"Merry Christmas" Edward said as he held me in his arms. "Merry Christmas to you too, are you sure I'm not stealing you away from your family?" I asked. "No we open gifts tomorrow morning, Rosalie is making a Christmas breakfast, she asked me if you wanted to join us"

"Sure" I rose to my toes to kiss him. "Dinner's still at your parents house right?"

"Yes, she said you all should come by at around six-ish"

"Edward!" My mother crooned as she embraced him in a hug. First they're baby snatching and now boyfriend stealing.

Soon we all settled down to eat, Alice made a turkey with all the trimmings, it was delicious. For dessert we had an array of pies, along with my special cookies that they all love.

Opening our gifts, was an experience I will never forget. Jasper had out his camcorder and they each took turns filming us opening our gifts. Of course the twins couldn't effectively open theirs, so we all chipped in. We did the twins first and we did spoil them. They had new clothes, toys, and a few Elmo DVD's. Alice loved the onesies I was able to buy off the net. With both Alice and I diehard fans of 'The Vampire diaries' I was able to find a onesie for Ellie that said 'Team Stefan'. Me being a closet Harry Potter freak bought Jason a onesie that said 'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good' it also had the marauders map on the back. I bought Jasper a T-shirt with Darth Vader on it, on the top it said "Who's your daddy" he loved it as did Edward. I guess I'll have to order another one for him. I bought Alice a gift card to Victoria secrets, which she loved. My parents, well they're tough to buy for, so I got them a year subscription to the 'Coffee of the month club' through Gevalia.

When it was Alice and Jasper's turn to hand out gifts. Edward received the shirt and tie that Alice bought him months ago. She gave my parents gift cards, my dad's was to Gandor Mountain and my mom's was to New York and Co. Like I said, they are hard to shop for. When it came to my turn, she handed me a box, which looked like a clothing box. Alice had a mischievous look in her eyes that made me a bit wary. Nevertheless, I opened it. Boy was I shocked. In front of my boyfriend and my parents. I tore through the tissue paper and produced lingerie, naughty Santa lingerie, to be exact. I think my face was the color of a lobster. I quickly put it back into the box and pretended that it didn't happen. As thankfully everyone else did too, although, my father gave Alice a look that said he didn't approve.

My parents gifts were simple. They gave me a gift card to H&M, my favorite clothing store and a pair of Ugg boots that I've been admiring, Alice must have tipped them off. Alice and Jasper received a couples day at the spa. I thought it was very thoughtful, they needed some time to unwind by themselves. My parents bought Edward another tie and shirt ensemble. Fair enough, I thought, they really didn't know what he was into.

Edward's gifts were a little more subtle. He bought my parents a gift card to 'Chili's', I tipped him off that that was my father's favorite restaurant. Alice and Jasper received a gift card to the Loews movie theater in Middletown. There was also a hand written coupon, stating, free babysitting, courtesy of Edward and Bella. _Gotta love him! _

A little while into the evening Edward requested to speak with my father privately. They left the house, speaking on the porch for about twenty minutes. I wondered what they were talking about. When they both came back in they each wore scowls. I was alarmed, but when I asked Edward what was wrong, he shrugged it off. I let it go.

Edward and I decided to exchange gifts later on in the evening. The night wore on and my parents left early with my car. Edward said that he would give me a ride and we left shortly will give us the perfect opportunity for the gift exchange. I couldn't wait until we were in our own place. This car privacy shit was getting annoying. We pulled into my drive-way and exited the car to join together in the back seat. I was excited to give him my gift. Rosalie assured me that he would love it, Emmett said it would make a great addition to his doll collection. I knew that they were action figures. Emmett just likes to tease.

"Open mine first" I said excitedly. "Wow, this is a pretty big box, should I open the smaller one first" The smaller one contained D batteries to operate the main gift. "No big one first" He tore open the paper and smiled widely.

"Oh my God" he said.

"Do you like it?" I asked.

"Are you kidding, I've been looking for this all over, where did you find it?"

"KB toys in the mall. I will admit it was the last one. But I am glad you don't already have it"

"I'm guessing these are batteries?" He asked, waving around the smaller package. "Yup, I wanted you to have the chance to play with it right away" I laughed.

"Thank you love, its perfect" I was so happy he liked it. When I found out about his little nest egg, I was a bit intimidated. What do you buy someone that could easily buy whatever they wanted? Now I was glad that I just stuck to the original gift.

"This is for you" He handed me a flat box, which was about six inches by six inches. I tore off the paper and opened the box. Inside, were the most beautiful earrings I had ever seen, accompanying them was a matching necklace. They were so beautiful. _He bought you jewelery and you bought him a stupid Robot! _

I frowned. "You don't like it?" he asked. Now I really felt bad.

"No, I absolutely love them. Its just-" He cupped my cheek and leaned in closer.

"Just what baby, you can be honest, I can take them back-"

"No way. I was just thinking, you bought me this beautiful jewelery and I bought you a stupid robot that can grab you a Pepsi" I said sarcastically.

"It can grab me a Pepsi?" he asked shocked. "It responds to voice commands, read the instructions, wait......you really like it?"

"I love it and I also love the fact that you indulge me in my little obsession" He chuckled.

The next morning was pretty much the same, gifts, gifts and more gifts. Only this time we ate eggs and bacon instead of turkey. Carlisle and Esme bought Edward and I a vacation. I was shocked to say the least. I almost couldn't accept it. I mean I gave them the same coffee of the month club that I bought my parents for crying out loud.

It was five days and four nights in the Bahamas. The dates were blank, Esme said that she didn't know our schedules but that when we decided to go, she would take care of it. Rosalie and Emmett in cahoots with Carlisle and Esme bought Edward and I snorkeling gear. Emmett said it will give Edward an excuse to leave the bedroom and recuperate.

Great minds think alike because I gave Rose and Em a gift certificate to Loews too. The girls had already opened their gifts, too excited to wait.

Later on in the evening was I getting ready to go to the Cullen's house for Christmas dinner. This was going to be exciting. My parents were also coming. My father knew Dr Cullen. My mother and Esme over the past few weeks have been chatting a lot over the phone. They have even met a few times for lunch.

I decided to for-go the jeans this evening. Dinner at Alice's was casual as was breakfast, but I thought I should look a little nice for the occasion. I decided to wear a ivory sweater dress and black leggings along with my new boots, they went well together. I also wore my new jewelery, the sapphire against the ivory colored dress really stuck out. Alice would be proud. I left my hair down as usual, I even put on some make-up. I gave myself a once over in the mirror before I left my bedroom. _Look at you! Sexy Bitch!_

My parents and I arrived on time, Alice and her family were already there, as was the rest of them. Esme opened the door and let us in.

"Charlie, Renee, Merry Christmas. Bella, long time no see" She teased. I giggled. "We're all just waiting on dinner, please come have a seat" I took my parents coats along with mine and attempted to hang them in the closet, while juggling the fruit basket, my mother insisted on bringing, in my other hand. It was safe to say that as of now, I was no longer a guest in their home. I was actually very comfortable here.

"Let me help you with that" I heard the velvet toned voice of my love say behind me. I turned to acknowledge him and I was greeted with quite the sight. He was wearing the shirt and tie that Alice had given him the night before, along with some black slacks. He looked amazing, the green of the shirt, made his eyes seem brighter. Edward grabbed the fruit basket and set it down, helping me hang up the coats. When we were finished he put his arms around my waist.

"Why don't we skip dinner and hang out in my bedroom" he whispered in my ear.

"As lovely as that sounds I think our families will notice our absence" I chuckled.

"Can't blame a guy for trying, you look stunning by the way" He leaned his head lower and kissed me. It was closed mouth at first, until, he nipped my lower lip and I granted him entrance. As soon as our tongues made contact, we heard giggling.

"Oooooh, you guys are kiss-ing" Emily, Edward's niece teased. We both had a little laugh and quickly disengaged from one another. "Momma said stop hogging Bella" She said before she ran off. When we entered the living room. Rosalie was talking excitedly.

"- Yeah so I want everyone to come. This New Year's will be classic" I looked around and everyone was enthusiastically nodding their heads in confirmation.

"What's going on?" Edward asked. Emmett decided to fill him in. "Last minute we decided to have a New Year's bash at the restaurant. There's drink specials and we're going to give Karaoke a try. You two are going too" He pointed at Edward and I.

"No we're not, I've already made plans for us" Edward replied. This was news to me, we didn't have any plans.

"I won't take no for an answer" Rosalie scowled at her brother. "I want the best turn out and my whole family will be there"

"That sounds great Rose, count us in" I spoke up and gave Edward a look. He should support his family, not wave them off just because he made plans. Plans that he didn't even bother to discuss with me. He tugged on my hand and whispered in my ear. "I'd rather not, love"

"We'll talk about this later" He didn't look too happy. "We'll talk about this now" He demanded and escorted me into the empty kitchen. "Trouble in paradise" I heard Emmett chuckle. Once we were in the kitchen, I leaned against the counter and Edward paced, pinching the bridge of his nose. He's frustrated, why? I have no idea. I don't see what the big deal is.

"What's up?" I asked.

"I just have a lot on my mind" He grumbled. "Then talk to me" He took a deep breath and continued to pace. "What's got you so frazzled? And what's the big deal about New Year's?" I asked as I walked to him and put my arms around him, effectively stopping him.

"I'd just rather it was us, alone, on New Year's" he sighed. "I made reservations for us at Nina's" Oh that did sound nice. I should have kept my mouth shut, regardless, its just a silly holiday, we can go to Nina's any day.

"We can go to Nina's any day, let's spend the holiday with our families and support Rose" I bravely said. _Please agree, I don't want to fight tonight. _He looked so sad, I didn't like it, his head was down. I placed my hand under his chin, propping it up so he looked into my eyes.

"You know how important family is to me, just indulge me this once" I pleaded. He let out a gust of breath and smirked. _There's my handsome man!_

"You're right, I'm sure we'll have a great time" Just then Esme walked in, ending our talk.

Before long, dinner was served. Esme made what I would call a feast. There was pasta dishes, a pork roast, and many side dishes. Our parents were really getting along. I loved it. My family has always been small, but now, I think it may have grown a few members. I glanced around the table at everyone. They all looked so happy, the couples themselves, looked adoringly at one another throughout the meal. The kids, were cute, Samantha and Emily, each took turns feeding the twins some mashed potatoes. At this moment, I was thankful for all of them. Everyone at this table was unique in their own ways, but I loved them all just the same.

I gazed to my right, looking at Edward, he met my gaze head-on. Starring into his eyes, I knew he was thinking the same. He mouthed the words 'I love you'. I had to swallow the lump in my throat, all these emotions, they were too much. I wanted to cry happy tears, I took a deep breath and mouthed back 'I love you too'

* * *

"Are you sure Rose didn't move the piano" I heard Edward ask Emmett.

"Relax, its still there" I felt guilty eavesdropping so I went to join my sister. Alice was currently informing old Mrs Cope the twins feeding schedule. Poor Mrs Cope, Alice's next door neighbor, took on the daunting task of watching four children for the evening. It wouldn't be so bad, both Emily and Samantha loved the twins, they also loved to help in anyway possible. She was watching the kids at Alice's, it was easier since the twins had so much baggage that came along with them. Rose was at the restaurant going over last minute details for her big night. The rest of us were to leave shortly.

"Stop fidgeting" Alice shouted at me. We had just entered the restaurant and I was attempting to pull down the ridiculously short dress that she made me wear. I did look hot. It was a navy blue, long sleeved mini-dress. I also wore the matching stilettos she said looked great with it. My feet were already killing me. I did not do heels well, a wedge I could handle, these were different. On a daily basis I wear crocs, give me a break.

I held on to Edward tightly, I was afraid that I would fall. He held on just as tightly.

The party was already in full swing, someone was currently butchering Whitney Houston's 'I will always love you'. If it continued like this, I was sure to end up with a head ache by the end of the night. We had a huge table reserved for just our group. My parents and Mr and Mrs Cullen were already there, laughing and chatting amongst each other.

"What did we miss?" Alice asked as we joined our parents.

"Nothing much, Carlisle was just saying that we're probably the oldest people here" My mother informed us. I took a look around and noticed that he was right.

"Shall we dear?" I heard Carlisle ask Esme. "Oh why not, it'll be fun"

"What are they talking about?" I asked Edward.

"Dad loves karaoke" He laughed. Oh this will be good. When I looked around before, I noticed several of the hospital employees were here as well. "Can I get you folks anything to drink?" The waitress asked. We all ordered our drinks and Edward threw a fifty on her tray, saying keep 'em coming.

"_They say we're young and we don't know, we won't find out until we grow" _I heard Esme sing, she sounded great.

"_Well I don't know if all that's true 'Cause you got me, and baby I got you" _Carlisle sang, they continued with Sonny & Cher's 'I've got you babe' It was a real treat, they were really good.

When they came back to the table, we gave them another round of applause. We were interrupted when someone tapped me on my shoulder. I turned to see who it was.

"Maria" I exclaimed. "What a surprise to see you here"

"Likewise" She looked to Edward as did I, I thought his eyes were going to pop out of his head. He no doubt was probably noticing our resemblance.

"Maria, this is Edward, my boyfriend, Edward this is Maria, an old friend" Edward came out of his reverie and shook Maria's hand.

"Great to meet you" Then he looked at me, intensely. I shrugged it off, whatever was bothering him, he could tell me later.

"So did you come with that guy of yours, you were telling me about?" I asked peaking around her. Edward tugged my arm back. _What the hell was up with him?_

"No, we're not exclusive or anything. I came with a few old friends. You know, besides his good looks, there's not much depth to him" She shrugged. "I think I'll stop seeing him"

"Good for you" Edward shouted. _That was rude of him_ "Maria, please excuse us" I said as I tugged Edward's arm.

"That's fine, I'll say hello to your parent's. Oh is that Jasper!" I ignored her and cornered Edward at the bar.

"What was that about?" I asked. "Nothing" He shouted over the loud music. Emmett was now doing his rendition of 'Pour some sugar on me'

"Didn't sound like nothing" I scowled at him. "That was really rude of you" I chastised.

"I think you should tell her about Jake" He blurted.

"What does Jake have to do with anything?" I asked.

"I couldn't help but notice how much you two looked alike, what if he mistakes her for you, ya know? I wouldn't want you to live with that guilt if something ever happened to her" _Crappity crap crap!_

I guess he was right, but seriously, what are the odds of Jake running into Maria. But I knew deep down, if something did happen to her- I didn't even want to think about how horrible I would feel.

"Fine, I'll talk to her" I relented.

"Now" he demanded. "Okay Dad" I left Edward at the bar and approached Maria, she was talking to Alice and Jasper. _Big surprise, old habits die-hard. _

"Maria can I talk to you for a minute?" She nodded and followed me into the restroom.

"What's up Bella?"

I then told the tale of my psycho ex, she felt the need to hug me and so she did.

"Oh Bella, I'm so sorry you had to go through that" She said rubbing my back.

"Thank you for your concern but I just felt the need to tell you because of our resemblance- I just don't want anything to happen to you. I have a restraining order against him" I shook my head. "What if he mistakes you for me-"

"Oh honey, we don't look that much alike" She giggled. "What's his name anyway?" She asked.

"Jacob, Jacob Black" She paled when I said his name. "What is it Maria? Are you Okay?" I asked.

"Its nothing really" she took a deep breath. "Just that mechanic guy that I was telling you about his name is also Ja-" she didn't even have to finish. I just knew.

"Its Jake" I shouted cutting her off, she nodded._"I took my car in for a new tire and met an old acquaintance from school. I think he was in your grade, well anyway, he's so tall and fine. He had on this snug white T-shirt with grease stains" _I remembered what she told me that day. Why wasn't I more inquisitive?

"Oh Maria, promise me you'll stop seeing him" I pleaded. She cleared her throat.

"Its done" she dead panned and then shrugged it off. I felt a little better or maybe worse, I wasn't sure yet. What I did know was that we needed a drink. We went to the bar, by ourselves and ordered a round of shots. We talked for a while and laughed together.

"There you are" I heard Edward's voice behind me. He then snaked his arms around my waist. "Maria do you mind if I steal back my girl for a few" he asked.

"No problem, I should be getting back to my friends anyway, Bella, I'll be in touch" She gave me a kiss on the cheek and wished us both a Happy New Year.

"How did it go?" Edward asked as we walked back to join our family. I was little tipsy so I held onto him extra tight.

"I told her everything, she was actually dating him, what a small world" I said in awe. Edward spun me around so that I was face-to-face with him. "What did she say?" he grabbed my shoulders. "Is she going to see him again?"

"Why are you so tense?" I asked concerned. "Just answer the question Bella"

"She said that she wouldn't see him anymore, Edward, I'm so relieved" He leaned his head against mine. "Me too"

I heard the opening bars to 'Paradise by the dashboard lights' I knew exactly who was singing before the words started. "Oh no" I chuckled. We both turned to the stage, Alice and Jasper, had mics in their hands.

"_Well I remember every little thing as if it only happened yesterday-" _Jasper sang.

"Its their song, don't ask me why" I laughed. "I can see why" Edward laughed with me.

"Let's go join the rest of them" We joined our families and I finished the drink that I neglected earlier. I was drunk, once again. Its New Year's Eve after all.

"Bella, why don't you get up there?" My mother asked. She was crazy if she thought I would go up there, although, it does look fun. Who would judge me? Everyone else has taken turns making fools of themselves. What's the harm?

"Maybe after this drink" I raised my glass. "What are you going to sing?" Edward asked. I laughed.

"I have no idea, I'll surprise you" I downed my drink and walked up to the DJ. I chose an old disco classic. This song expresses my feelings as of late. The DJ informed me that I had to wait my turn but that only one person was before me. I decided to go back to the table.

"I have to wait my turn" I shouted. "Alice please come with me" I begged. "What song did you pick?" she asked. "Remember that song we used to sing" She smiled widely. "Of course, lets go" She grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the stage. Before she was successful, I grabbed Edward's chin and kissed him. "This songs for you baby" He winked at me and laughed.

Alice, sashayed her way toward the stage, me in tow. The previous song had just ended and ours was about to begin. Alice and I each took a microphone.

"Am I doing the chorus?" She asked. "No lets just sing our hearts out together" I shouted. That earned a chuckle from the crowded place. I then realized I had the mic close to my mouth as I said that. "Sorry" I said. The music started and I grabbed Alice's hand, my new found confidence now wavering.

_My head is in a spin _

_My feet don't touch the ground _

_Because you're near to me _

_My head goes round and round _

_My knees are shakin' baby _

_My heart it beats like a drum _

_It feels like _

_It feels like I'm in love _

I started to really get into it as I watched our table hoot and holler. We didn't sound too bad, singing along with Kelly Marie.

_Ain't been this way before _

_But I know I'm turned on _

_It's time for something baby _

_I can't turn off _

_My knees are shakin' baby _

_My heart it beats like a drum _

I couldn't take my eyes off Edward. He was smiling so widely, it reached his eyes.

_It feels like _

_It feels like I'm in love _

_My knees shake _

_My heart beats like a drum _

_It feels like _

_It feels like I'm in love _

_My knees shake _

_My heart beats like a drum _

Continuing to stare at Edward, I noticed he mouthed the words. 'Me Too'

_Ooh baby _

_Ooh baby _

_Ooh baby _

Alice and I started to shake our hips together. Like we used to, only instead of hair brushes, we had real microphones.

_My head is in a spin _

_My feet don't touch the ground _

_Because you're near to me _

_My head goes round and round _

_My knees are shakin' baby _

_My heart it beats like a drum _

_It feels like _

_It feels like I'm in love _

We received a gracious round of applause as we exited the stage. I ran to Edward and plopped myself onto his lap.

"You did great" He said as he kissed my hair. "Never in a million years will I forget that" He said in awe.

"Didn't think I had it in me didja" I slurred. He chuckled. "You my dear, need some water" He handed me a bottle. "Can't have you passed out before the ball drops"

"I'll be fine" I waved it off. I really wasn't as bad off as he's seen before. But he was right. I can't drink anymore this evening.

"You're too fucking cute" He said as he leaned in for a kiss. "Bella check out Mom" Alice shouted to me. I watched as my mother approached the DJ booth. "You think she's going to go for it?" I shouted back. "I think so she must have tossed a few back while we were up there"

"She only had a few" My dad defended. "What's the big deal?" Edward asked.

"Mom has a great voice, she used to give lessons. As a matter of fact, I don't think I've heard her sing in a while"

"_Birds flying high you know how I feel"_

"Oh no not this song" Alice laughed. My mother was a huge fan of Nina Simone, the song, innocent in general, was actually very sensual.

"_Sun in the sky, you know how I feel, breeze driftin' on by, you know how I feel"_

"She's going for it" I shouted back over the music. My mother's voice was great, she truly put us all to shame. To top it off she was singing directly to my father.

"_and I'm feeling good" _As the instrumental beats blared, my mother swayed her hips and sang beautifully, yet, a little provocatively.

"I don't think Charlie is going to get out of his seat for a while, if you know what I mean" Emmett shouted to Edward. Edward just nodded bug eyed.

When my Mother's song was finished, I rose off of Edward and screamed. "GO MOM" while clapping. Emmett, Jasper, Edward, Carlisle, and Esme clapped furiously along. Alice was whistling and my father, let's just say he was speechless. As my mother approached him, my very mild mannered father, engaged her in a very intimate embrace. They then started to make out._ Yuck!_

"Go 'head Charlie" Emmett boomed.

The night continued and we were assaulted with more horrible interpretations of popular songs. It was nearly eleven and the place was even more packed then before. I was surprised when James and Tanya showed up. Edward was very polite to James and left for a minute to get two more chairs so that they could join us.

"Was that Maria I saw?" James asked. "Who's Maria?" Tanya asked right after, looking at her husband.

"Yeah that's her, she's really changed"

"She's just an ex" James told Tanya. She let it go.

"I'm glad you guys came" Edward said as he arrived with their chairs.

"Edward!" Rosalie shouted. He looked at her and nodded.

"I'll be right back love, Rose needs my help with something" He kissed my cheek and disappeared with Rose.

"Who's watching Katie?" I asked, trying to make conversation.

"She's with my mom" Tanya said. "You two look cozy, I'm guessing things are going better now?" James asked.

"Yep, things are great" I smiled. Things really were great. "I'm so happy"

"We're happy for you" Tanya said and elbowed James. "Yeah B, I hope everything works out for you two" He cleared his throat. "I'm going to get a drink, anyone want anything?" He asked. "Just a beer, Bella?" Tanya asked.

"No I'm good" The alcohol that I consumed before was wearing off, but I still felt it. The music stopped and all we were hearing was the fanfare of people's voices.

"Bella look" My sister shouted to me, pointing to the stage. The lights had dimmed and a piano was pushed out on stage. Sitting on the bench was Edward. "Oh goody" I clapped. I knew Edward played the piano. I had personally never heard him play. He always waved it off as something his mother made him do growing up.

"What is he up to?" Tanya asked. I shook my head but I was giggling at the same time. "I have no idea"

Edward starred at me from the stage and my heart dropped into my stomach. His eyes were piercing through me.

"This is for you my love" He said into the microphone. "I hope you all enjoy"

His hands then ghosted along the keys.

_Look into my eyes - you will see _

_What -you mean to me _

_Search your heart - search your soul _

_And when you find me there you'll search no more _

I gasped. His voice was raspy and sexy. Who knew my man could sing? Bryan Adams had nothing on him.

_Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for _

_You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for _

_You know it's true _

_Everything I do - I do it for you _

My eyes started to tear up, this song, him singing it, to me. Had to be the most beautiful thing that I had ever heard.

_Look into your heart - you will find _

_There's nothin' there to hide _

_Take me as I am - take my life _

_I would give it all - I would sacrifice _

_Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for _

_I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more _

_Ya know it's true _

_Everything I do - I do it for you _

I kept wiping at my eyes, sometime during the song, Alice came over and put her arm around my shoulder.

_There's no love - like your love _

_And no other - could give more love _

_There's nowhere - unless you're there _

_All the time - all the way _

Every word he sang, had truth to it. There was no love like his love. That I knew for sure. I was the luckiest woman in the world. I had this talented wonderful man that loved me, just as I loved him.

_Look into your heart babe._

_Oh - you can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for _

_I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more _

_I would fight for you - I'd lie for you _

_Walk the wire for you - ya I'd die for you _

_Ya know it's true _

_Everything I do - I do it for you_

As his fingers hit the last key, he leaned into the microphone. "Marry me Bella" My breath caught. I certainly heard him wrong. I looked to Alice. She had tears in her eyes as well. "What did he say?" I shouted shocked.

"I said Marry me Bella" I heard Edward say once again. By now Alice was shoving me out of my seat. "Go to him dum dum"

My feet had a mind of their own as I walked to Edward. He left the stage and met me half-way, kneeling down on one knee, he grabbed my shaking hand.

"I want all of you, forever, you and me, everyday. You don't know how long I've waited for you. Bella, you are my life now, please say yes" I was lost in his eyes, my stomach a knotted mess. _He asked you a question butt-head, answer him. _I knelt down onto my knees, so that I was level with him. It wasn't easy in this dress but I managed. He wiped away my tears that were now freely flowing.

"Edward I-" I had to take a deep breath and suppress the sobs that were threatening to escape.

"Yes" I whispered.

"What?" He screamed over the noisy crowd.

"I said Yes" He rose to his feet, taking me with him and embraced me tightly. He leaned his head back and looked into my eyes, I noticed his eyes were teary as well.

"Ahem" We turned to look at Rosalie, now with the microphone. "Well? What'd she say?" I turned and noticed all eyes were on us. Edward grabbed the mic and shouted. "SHE SAID YES"

The crowded restaurant burst into applause. Our family and friends were shouting and whistling as we held each other tightly.

"You just made me the happiest man on earth, do you know that?" He smiled. A tear fell down his cheek and I quickly wiped it away.

"Well then that would make me the happiest woman on earth" I responded and then I crashed my lips to his. "Not so fast love" He said against my lips, he then took my hand and placed a ring on my finger. I starred eyes wide at the huge rock. Big yes, obscenely expensive probably. I loved it anyway.

All too soon Edward and I were ripped away from each other, engulfed in hugs and kisses from our families. Everyone congratulated us. I was so happy, I couldn't stop smiling. I felt so much love, I thought I was going to burst.

When the ball dropped, Edward and I engaged in a passionate kiss. He then kissed the ring on my finger. Where it would stay for eternity.

**Wheew (wipes the sweat away from her forehead) I said this was incredibly long. I hope you all enjoyed that. I also hope it wasn't too cliché. Let me know what you guys think, reviews are hugs. Chapter 17, will be up shortly. The more reviews the faster I write. Let me ask you guy's this, how attached are you all to the new Maria character??????**


	17. Following her lead

**I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.* Sniffles***

**Special Thank you to Mamma4ever. A clip from her story 'Flaming Desire', inspired one of the lemons in this chapter. For those of you that have not read 'Flaming Desire' please do so. It's incredibly sexy, funny, and romantic. Our favorite body part of Edward, even gets his point across. I'll leave it to you guy's to figure out what that means. **

***Lemonade***

**~~~~Edward~~~~**

Bella and I have been in our new house for about a week now. With work, life, and our spur-of-the-moment love making, boxes were still spread throughout the place. Our first two days here, we Christened every room in the house with our naked bodies. Those are memories that I will forever cherish. Bella bent over the sink in the half bath, Bella riding my dick on the living room floor, licking her sweet cunt as her legs were spread across the kitchen counter._ I am a blissful man!_

Life....it couldn't get any better than this.

"Dr. Cullen?" I couldn't wait to get home to her, home, with Bella.

"Dr. Cullen?" _Oh shit, snap out of it. _I noticed Carmen, my medical assistant, standing in the doorway.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I said, your 3:30 patient just showed up" I slowly rose from my chair and hoped I didn't have a tent situation going on. I looked down, I'm good. Today, I had office hours, which means no Bella.

"What do we have?" I asked as I took the patients file out of Carmen's hands. She shivered.

"Mr Benjamin Johnson, is a 35 year old male, with no known health issues. He has a huge mass on his neck that he would like removed.......it's pretty gross" Great, this is the only part about General surgery that I hate, the lumps and bumps.

"Thank you, I'll take it from here" The afternoon dragged, I couldn't wait to get out of here. When I was finished with my last patient, I hurriedly exited my office and sprinted to my car. I lit a cigarette and drove home. When I pulled into our driveway, I already heard the music blasting. How loud does it have to be? I asked myself. _Now you sound like an old man, Gramps!_

I entered the house and noticed Bella dancing and singing around the kitchen. She didn't hear me enter, so I just watched her for a while. She was so adorable. She was wearing one of my old T-shirts and a pair of my flannel pajama pants. I don't know why she loved to wear my clothes, but she looked great in them.

"Way oh Way oh walk like an Egyptian" Bella sang over the music and did a fast two-step, flailing her arms. "They got the moves oh way oh you drop your drink then they bring you more" She then started to actually walk like an Egyptian, she must have caught me starring, she turned and screamed, grabbing her chest.

"Fuck Edward" She screamed over the music. She then walked over to the ipod dock on the kitchen counter and turned that blasphemous music down.

"You scared the shit out of me" She screamed, I chuckled and walked to her.

"You're too fucking cute, come here" I opened my arms.

"I missed you today" She said into my chest. "Me too, that was quite the performance" I laughed.

"I'm getting crap from the guy that sings 'Caribbean Queen' in the shower?" _Damn, she heard that._

"Fair enough, lets just say we both have odd tastes in music" She pulled away from me, a little too quickly.

"Dinner is almost ready" She informed me, I pouted.

"I don't get a kiss?" She came back to me and chastely kissed my lips. "That's all your getting until after dinner, our kisses get us in trouble" She giggled. I crashed my lips to hers once more. Ghosting my hands up and down her back, up to her hair. She moaned into my mouth.

"How long till dinner is ready?" I asked. She thought about it for a second. "Twenty minutes?"

I picked her up from her legs and draped her over my shoulder. "Edward what-"

"Twenty minutes is long enough" I slapped her ass and carried her into our bedroom. Gently, I eased her onto the bed. She sat up and rapidly lost the T-shirt. _No bra! Score!_

I was granted the sight of her ample breasts. She grabbed my shirt and pulled me onto the bed, kissing me madly in the process. I trailed my lips from her mouth down to her collar bone, palming her breasts. They fit perfectly in my hands, anything more, is just a waste, in my opinion.

They were calling me to them. I took one of her erect nipples into my mouth. She groaned. I wanted more, I loved the sounds that came from her mouth, as I pleasured her.

"Tell me what you want baby" I whispered against her chest.

"You" she panted. I couldn't help but tease her a little.

"What's the magic word?" I asked rising from my position.

"Now" she demanded as she rapidly undid my belt. _Oh shit!_

She looked up to me with the innocent doe eyed expression that drives me crazy. I quickly unbuttoned my shirt while she worked on my pants. My pants and boxers were around my ankles and Bella grasped my cock.

"Fuck-"

I tried to kick off my pants but I couldn't. Bella let go of my dick and tore off her own pants. I starred at the glorious sight, her bountiful breast, her beautiful pussy, the curves of her hips, her auburn locks trailing down her shoulders, and that gleam in her eyes as she starred back.

"Come here" She said sitting in the center of the bed. I quickly went to come to her. But my feet were caught in my pants, I tried to right myself but couldn't do it fast enough. Before I knew what happened I was flat on my ass.

"Edward! Are you okay?" Bella asked, looking down at me from the bed. She was biting her lip to stop herself from laughing. It didn't work. She laughed as I took off my shoes and disentangled myself from my pants.

"Eeeeee" She squealed as I shot up quickly, pinning her to the bed, clasping her hands above her head with one hand.

"You think that's funny?" I asked against her lips. "Yes" she whimpered. I took my free hand and trailed it down her side, I squeezed her hip firmly. She moaned.

"You like that?" I was granted with a "mmhmm" Her eyes were closed, her chest was heaving.

"Look at me Bella" She did, I then took hold of her thigh and opened her legs. Lightly, I traced my finger from her thigh up to her wet folds. I rubbed little circles against her clit as she writhed under me.

"Oh God" She shouted. I started to rub faster. Tightening my hold on her hands.

"Shh Love, he can't help you now" I whispered as I emerged my cock deep inside her. Fuck, she felt so good. "So fucking wet" I grunted.

"Edward-" She mumbled. "Please....let me touch....you" I know as soon as I let go of her hands, they'll go right for my hair. I love it when she pulls at it. Sometimes she can be a little rough, I love that too. I willingly let go of her hands, she didn't disappoint. She grasped my head and pushed it toward her breast. I nibbled on her nipple, while I continued to thrust in and out of her. All too soon we were greeted with a buzzing sound. It was pretty loud.

"Bella?" I asked. She moaned and met my hips mid thrust.

"Bella?" I asked again. "What's that noise?"

"Fuck it......just chicken....order pizza" She panted as she bucked her hips roughly against mine. So that must be the oven. She was right, fuck it.

"Get on top" I requested and lay back, she obliged and straddled me. She started to rapidly roll her hips in an alluring rhythm. If she kept this up I was going to come fast. It felt so good.

"Bella....not so...fast" I panted as I watched her breasts bouncing. _Captivating._

"I'm.....Edward...I'm" She moaned and bit her lip, she looked so beautiful as she climaxed. I felt her pussy clamp down on my dick, throbbing around it.

"uhhhhh" I groaned. Bella rode out her orgasm as I spilled inside of her. I grabbed her hips with both hands and went as deep as our bodies would allow. With our bodies still connected, Bella, lay her head on my chest and I wrapped my arms around her. At the same time my stomach growled._ Way to spoil the mood!_

Bella, raised her head and jumped off me, making my dick slap my stomach.

"The chicken" she shouted as she ran naked into the kitchen. I picked up her recently discarded pajama pants and put them on, before I went to join Bella in the kitchen.

"Shit" she shouted as she slammed the pan on the stove.

"What's the matter love?" I smirked, I couldn't help it.

"It's burnt, look at it" I did look at it, okay so the skin was a little charred, but it still looked edible.

"I bet it tastes amazing" I said as I wrapped my arms around her waist, resting my chin on her shoulder.

"And didn't you say, we were going to order pizza?" She spun around and looked at me wide eyed.

"When did I say that?"

"While we were- never mind" Her mind was probably somewhere else when she blurted that. I love that I have that effect on her. She giggled.

"Oh right, I did say we should order pizza. I can try to salvage the meat for some chicken salad" She shrugged. "We can have sandwiches for lunch tomorrow" Sounds good.

"I love the way your mind works" I said as I leaned down to kiss her, she put her hand up, stopping me.

"Our kisses get us in trouble, as of late anyway" I pouted.

"So I can't just kiss you?" I asked.

"Its never_ just _a kiss with you" She smirked at me. "Call for the pizza, I'm going to take a shower" She said over her shoulder as she walked away.

_Burn, I can't believe she just did that. _I shrugged it off and went to order the pizza. _You are so pussy_ _whipped._ I know.

Ordering the pizza, I made sure to get half pepperoni and half plain for myself. The guy said it wouldn't be here for a half hour. What to do? I decided to go watch my naked fiance shower. _That's a little weird Edward. _No, I get to ogle her goodies as she lathers up with that sponge-ball thing. _Touché. _

"Bella?" I asked as I peaked my head into the bathroom.

"Yeah?" She asked as I opened the door fully. _Damn shower curtains!_

"Mind if I join you?" I asked as I tore off the pants I was wearing. She giggled. "Of course"

Opening the shower curtain, I stepped into the tub. Bella moved out of the way and let me get under the spray. _Fuck. _

"Jesus Bella, I think my balls just melted off" I cupped the boys and turned down the hot water. "How can you take such a hot shower?" I asked. I noticed her skin was flushed, from her head to her toes, a product of the scolding hot water.

"It relaxes me" She said as she lathered up her hands and ran them down my back. Wow that feels good. I noticed she was humming happily along as she reached around and grabbed my cock. Surprisingly, It immediately responded, after climaxing minutes before, Bella just does that to me. I can't get enough. I reached behind me and grabbed her so that her breast were against my back.

"Your mother called me today" _What the hell? I don't want to hear about my mother while she's jacking me in the shower. _

"Yeah" I grunted. "What'd she say"

"We have to go to the photographers on Saturday" Bella grumbled. Oh, I completely forgot about that.

"You don't sound too happy" She reached around with my bar soap and applied more to my dick, making it extra slippery.

"I just don't understand why we need to put an engagement announcement in the paper, all the people we love already know we're engaged" She trailed off, her hands picking up speed.

"Uhhhh, that feels so good........Papers Bella"

"Papers? What do you mean?" She let go of my dick and I turned to her.

"The local paper and 'The Times', my parents still have a lot of friends in the city" She looked down at our feet. Her mouth making an 'O' shape.

"Come on love, its not a big deal" I lifted her chin with my finger, she looked up and smiled at me.

"You're right, if I could scream to the world that I was marrying you I would....wow that sounds really corny" She giggled.

"Not at all" I said as I lifted her hand and placed a kiss on her ring. My lips lingered there, before I placed kisses up her arm to her neck. Placing her arms around my neck, I found her lips, I nipped at the bottom one and she granted me access. Her tongue lightly massaging mine, I pulled her tighter to me and moaned into her mouth.

"Touch me Edward" Bella whispered against my lips. _God, I love this woman. _

I don't know what came over me when she said that. I grabbed her ass and lifted her up, securing her to the tile wall, she hissed as her back hit the cold tile. But she was already a step ahead of me, grabbing my dick and guiding it to her entrance. Fully sheathed inside her, I pounded in and out of her roughly, as she clawed at my back.

"Tell me how much you like that Bella" She let out a small cry before she answered.

"Edward I – I" That was good enough for me. I tightened my grip on her ass and sucked on her neck.

The sounds coming from Bella's mouth were getting louder, none of them coherent. I knew she was close.

"Come for me Bella" I grunted, going faster.

"Edward...I..lo" She finished her sentence with a groan, as her pussy clenched my dick, pulsating around it.

"Fu-uck, Bella, I love you" I groaned.

She was breathing heavy against my neck, I felt her heart thumping between us. I slowed a little. Picking up a torturous rhythm.

"You feel so good" I gasped. She bucked her hips into me, tightening her hold on me, I did the same, so she wouldn't fall. She rolled her hips onto me in that sinful way.

After a few minutes; I lost it. Coming deep inside her.

I held her close to me, not wanting to let go, as I slowed my breathing. I lifted my head to look into her eyes. She starred back with love and devotion. Gently, I kissed her lips, resting my forehead against hers.

"I love you" I whispered.

"I love you too" She giggled. I noticed the water was getting a little cold.

"Maybe we should wash up quickly before we freeze" I chuckled. She agreed. We both took turns lathering up the other and then under the spray.

While we were drying off, I heard Bella humming, once again. This time I noticed the tune. She was humming 'Caribbean Queen'.

I felt the need to put the words to her tune. I grasped her hand and twirled her to me, making her drop her towel. "Now we're sharing the same dreams" She caught on and boisterously laughed. "And our hearts that beat as one" She swayed her hips against mine. We must have looked like two goofballs. "No more love on the run" Now we were both laughing like idiots.

Nearly dried and fully dressed, we both sat on the couch and cuddled.

"Didn't you order a pizza?" Bella asked. "Yeah, I did, let me get up a minute" Bella sat up off me. I walked over to my cell to check what time I called. I had called over an hour ago.

"I ordered it over an hour ago" I paused. "Let me call them back"

"_Carmella's Pizza" _

"Uh yes I placed an order for delivery over an hour ago, I was just wondering the status"

"_What is your address sir?" _

"Seventy-two Franklin St" I heard Bella mumbling in the background. "What's that love?" I asked.

"I said that it probably came already" She repeated as she walked into the kitchen.

"_Sir, the delivery driver was already there. He said he knocked for ten minutes"_ I smirked, we did it again. I looked to Bella who was already pouring herself a bowl of Cherios.

"_Do you want us to send him back over?"_

"No its fine, sorry for the inconvenience" I then ended the call. "You were right" I called to Bella. She lifted the Cherios box and waved it around. "Cereal?" she asked.

The next morning, before I had to go into the O.R, we had a surgical meeting. During the meeting, the hospital administrators, mentioned that due to the economy, they will be downsizing. My father, usually knows these things ahead of time. Today he did not. He was just as surprised as the rest of us. The rest of us, included all the other staff surgeons and myself. I was proud of my father as he argued to keep his staff as is. I wondered vaguely if they were talking about surgeons, I later learned that they were not. They were to lay off, two RN's, two scrub nurses, and the O.R transporter. That was a lot of people that were going to be out of work. When my father received the lay off list, he gave me a wary look. I instantly had an uneasy feeling in my stomach. Was Bella on that list? My father argued that the O.R was understaffed as is.

Its true, I can't count how many times Bella has told me that she's worked hours without a break. Or how many times she was mandated because they got rid of the later shifts to cut costs. We, Bon Secours, are a non-profit organization, delivering health care to the poor. I understood what they were trying to achieve, my father has mentioned that the hospital was in the financial dumps.

Due to the union, it doesn't matter how well you do your job. Its a matter of seniority. Bella was surely on that list. She has only been here going on three years. Others have been here much longer.

While my father and I walked to the O.R, he confirmed my suspicion. "Edward, stop walking and talk to me for a minute" He pleaded. I just wanted to go to her. I felt terrible. "I don't think you should storm in there" I looked at him and clenched my teeth while I spoke.

"And what? Let her go in the office, thinking nothing's wrong?" I paused. "I know Bella better than that, if she knows its coming, maybe she won't be as upset" He put his hand on my shoulder, a calming motion.

"Just get through the morning, my last surgery I can do without you and you can go home to her" He said in a dull monotone. "When?" I asked.

"They said it would be immediate" he paused. "During our meeting, Victoria and her boss Jane, did it already" I was shocked.

"What? They made all those people come in, just to be sent home. Dad, I gotta go" I then ran up the three flights of stairs to the O.R.

That's when I saw her, she was speedily walking towards me, in street clothes. Her eyes were red and puffy. She had been crying. She was carrying a big plastic bag, the contents of her locker. My heart broke. I sprinted the rest of the way to her, embracing her in my arms as she openly sobbed.

"Shhh, Love, its going to be okay. I promise" I wiped her tears away and she took a deep breath. "No its not, Edward, I was just fired" I rubbed soothing circles in her back. "I know love, I know" I whispered. She pushed me off of her.

"You knew?" She seethed. Wiping at her own eyes and walked around me to the elevator. She pushed the button and waited.

"Bella wait" I shouted as I went to her. "You knew and you didn't tell me? What the-" she paused.

"Fuck it, I'll take the stairs" She stormed off to the stairwell, me close behind her, but she was too fast. She was already a flight below me and I screamed to her. "I just found out twenty minutes ago" She kept going and I had a surgery to do, I went back up the stairs, I hope she heard me. "Shit" I yelled as I flung open the door.

At around noon, my procedures were finished for the day. I checked my cell to see if she called. She hadn't, but Alice had. I listened to the voicemail that she left.

"_Edward, this is Alice, Bella is at my house. She's okay, well no she's not okay. Listen, just come here when you're finished. Thanks. Bye" _

I made it to Alice's and noticed that Bella's jeep was not in the driveway. I pulled out and went to our home, which was only a few blocks away. Her jeep was home, Bella was not. Slightly panicked, I then ran back to my car and went back to Alice's. I knocked loudly and heard the familiar barks of Scooter and Beans.

Alice answered the door with Jason on her hip.

"Alice where is she?" I shouted.

"Geez, relax, she's on the couch" I entered the living room and saw Bella curled up in a ball. Asleep on the couch. I knelt down to her and caressed her cheek.

"She was really upset. I gave her two of Jazz's Valium" I chuckled. "Thanks Alice, now she'll sleep for days"

"No she won't, hey, its better than her crying" Alice defended. That was true. I tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"She walked over, I called you to take her home. Just let her sleep it off" I picked Bella up bridal style and she stirred.

"Edward what-" She mumbled. "Shh love, I've got you, just sleep" I whispered. Alice draped Bella's coat over her tiny body in my arms. I thanked Alice for her help and tucked Bella into the passenger seat, fastening the seat belt Bella mumbled. "Lover you Edward" I smiled. "I lover you too" I kissed her cheek and took her home.

Bella slept it off in our bed, while I decided to be proactive. Bella didn't need to work. She could if she wanted to. I wasn't going to stop her, but this was the prime opportunity for her to go back to school. I looked at the SUNY Orange website and saw that it was too late for her to register for spring semester. _Damn. _There was quite a few courses that I think she would be interested in, however, they start at the end of August. She would go stir crazy if she had to stay home that long. I printed the itineraries anyway. There was just one more problem. How do I convince her that this is what she should do?. I know she wants this, but she'll refuse because I want to pay. My sweet-adorable Bella was also stubborn and she had a bit of a temper.

I noticed Bella in my peripheral, walking to the fridge. She took out a bottle of water and turned to me.

"Hi" She sheepishly waved.

"Hi" I waved back. She smiled.

"I heard you before" She trailed off and walked to me. She sat next to me on the couch and gripped the bottle of water tightly, making a cracking sound. It annoyed me. I took the bottle and placed it on the coffee table.

"I swear I didn't know until this morning" She nodded. "I believe you"

"Can I talk and you listen?" I asked. She bit her lip and nodded again. "Its not the end of the world that you lost your job-" She opened her mouth to talk and I put my finger up to stop her. "Think about what you can do now, you can go back to school, journalism, creative writing, nursing" I gave her the paper work that I printed out. She starred at me shocked. "I don't-" She shook her head. "I don't have that much saved, Edward, I need to find another job. Orange Regional-" I cut her off with my lips, she needed to be quiet so I could get this out.

"You don't need to worry about money" I blurted.

"No Edward, you don't have to worry about money, cause you have it" She went to get up and I stopped her. "Please Bella, I'm begging you, just think about it" She bit her lip nervously. "What's mine is yours" I shouted.

"We're not married yet" She said. _What the hell does that have to do with anything?_

"I'll talk to my mom and dad....I can move back with them" She looked down at her hands. I can't believe she said that. I got up and paced. I was angry and didn't want to lash out at her.

"Edward sit-" I cut her off. "Are you ending this" I waved my hand between us. "Us" I shouted.

"Because it all means nothing to me" I yelled.

"What means _nothing_ to you?" She yelled back. She obviously misunderstood me.

"Money, my job, me, everything.....if I don't have you to share it with" I trailed off in a whisper. She got up and came to me, burying her head in my chest. I put my arms around her, like it was the last time, squeezing her tightly to me.

"Edward....can't breathe"

"Sorry" I said into her hair and lightened my grip.

"I'm not ending us, God, I would crumble. I can't live without you, but I won't live _off_ you either" I knelt down to her and wrapped my arms around her waist, resting my head against her stomach.

"You won't be living off me, I just want to take care of you, give you the opportunity you gave up" She knelt down in front of me, cupping my cheeks with her tiny hands, wiping away my tears that I wasn't aware that shed. She had tears in her eyes once again.

"Okay" She whispered.

"Really?" I asked shocked.

"Really" She giggled. "Now what do you have printed here?" She pointed to the stack of papers.

"Itineraries for various programs" I shrugged. "You can do all of them, become a professional student" I chuckled.

"Be serious Edward" She giggled. "As a heart attack. I want you to do what you always wanted. I will follow your lead" I said. And then she crashed her lips to mine, effectively ending the conversation.

That night Bella and I made love on the sofa, on the living room floor, and the coffee table. Unfortunately, the coffee table couldn't handle our combined weight, causing it to buckle underneath us. Thank God, we bought the simple oak wood one that Bella insisted on us having. I wanted a glass one; it just looks classy. Surely, we wouldn't have tried that had it been made of glass, it was a small casualty. But I digress, I am, once again, one very blissful man.

Okay guys, I have the next chapter typed and ready to go. I want more reviews and then the next chapter will be posted. You may all think that this chapter is fluff and yes it mainly was, but trust me, you'll want to read the next chapter. The plot thickens.....(laughs evilly) We have another hostage situation. Thanks to everyone that reads this story and hugs to all of you that review. Lover you's !!!!


	18. Unemployment

**I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. **

**It's mind boggling, how many people that read this story!! Thank you all for reading. I just wish more of you would leave a review. **

**~~~Bella~~~**

Those first few days of unemployment, I became a permanent fixture in Alice's living room. I didn't know what else to do with myself. I played with the babies, watched horrible day-time T.V, and ate a lot of junk. Each day I always walked to Alice's. When you are used to spending hours on your feet and walking countless miles per day, even if it was just around the O.R department, sitting on your ass is a hardship.

We were watching 'The Maury Show', when she let me have it. "See Bells things could always be worse" she said pointing to the T.V. Yes, I guess having a child and not knowing who the father was would be worse. "Maybe you can smile for Edward, but I know different. You're moping, why are you so sad?" She asked. I opened my mouth to reply, but she never gave me the chance.

"You have a gorgeous hunk-a-man that loves you. You're young, you're going back to school like you've always wanted, and you're getting married" She ended on a giddy note. "So you lost your job, big deal" she scoffed. "Now snap out of it and get the heck off my couch" She nudged my shoulder. I couldn't even argue with her, I knew she was right. I smiled and wrapped her in a hug.

"Ali, you always know just what to say" I teased, kissing her cheek. "Well someone had to say it, are you all mopey in front of Edward?" She asked.

"Not really, I mean, he knows just what to do to make me happy" I sighed. "You know?"

Now I wore a toothy grin. I was happy when I was home with him, nothing in the world could change that. I was a fool to suggest that I move back to my parents house, I just didn't want him thinking that he _had_ to take care of me now. Having too much self pride almost cost me my relationship. I was glad when I found out that he _wanted_ to care for me. He loved me so much that he would follow my lead, a concept I am still trying to wrap my head around. He loves me _that_ much. I would easily do the same for him, no questions asked.

"Besides Ali, I'm not depressed or anything, I just...I don't know. I have so much time now, till school starts anyway, and when I'm home during the day, it gets lonely. I'm bored"

Alice sighed and took my arms from around her neck. She started going over ideas she had to occupy my time. Apparently, Rosalie and Emmett were looking for someone to manage the restaurant during the weekends, I quickly dismissed that. Edward worked long hours all the time, he was home every night by 6pm, when he had office hours. Other days, earlier or later, depending on his O.R schedule. Plus, his call schedule was very sporadic, as call usually is. I didn't want to give up our weekends together. Sure some weekends he was on call, but we could still be together, if he wasn't working.

She then encouraged me to talk to Esme, stating that she was involved with multiple charities around the community. I thought that was cool. I could do that, bathe three legged puppies at the pound or read to the blind. Raise money for the 'I brake for deers' fund.

"Oh Bella, why don't you get a dog? You won't be as lonely" Alice asked excitedly. It was something I had thought about briefly, but I never brought it up to Edward.

"I don't know, I'd have to talk to Edward first" She grabbed my cell, her fingers furiously typing. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"Asking Edward if he wants a dog" I grabbed the cell out of her hand. "Too late, I already sent it" All of a sudden Edward called me back.

"_So you want a dog?"_ He asked.

"Just a random thought" I shrugged.

"_I think its a great idea"_ What?

"Really Edward, I mean its no big deal-"

"_No, I always wanted a dog, never had one growing up, always living in a city-. My parents never liked the idea-" _I quickly cut him off.

"Okay cool" Now I was really excited. "What did he say?" Alice asked. I nodded smiling and she squealed.

"_I will be out of here soon, we can go to the humane society, take a look around"_

"Sounds good, love you, see you soon"

"_Love you too" _

I ended the call and left Alice's house, I told her that I would call her later, letting her know if we found a dog or not. Walking home, I decided to take a walk and passed my house. I needed a good power walk. I was surprised when I found myself on the street of my childhood home. I was even more surprised when I saw Jake's car speeding away from the DeMarcos house. I quickly ducked behind one of the trees that lined the street. Peaking around to make sure that he was gone, I sprinted up to Maria's house._ I thought she said she would stop seeing him_. I rang the doorbell and waited.

"I thought I said to lose my-" Maria nearly shouted. "Oh hey, Bella" I wondered briefly about what she was about to say.

"Can I come in?" I asked. She opened the door wider and granted me entrance. "Yes, of course, sorry about that, I thought you were Jake" I spun around to face her.

"What happened? He didn't hurt you did he?" I worriedly looked her over from head to toe. She looked fine.

"Oh heavens no, I was avoiding his calls, he's pretty intense, I thought he would just get the hint, but no" she shrugged. She sat on the sofa and I did the same.

"He has issues letting go" I said

"I can see that, I told him that I had enough crazy in my life, I didn't need anymore" She laughed. "Would you like something to drink?" She asked.

"Oh no, I'm fine, thank you. I was out for a walk and saw Jake's car. I was just worried about you" I paused. "I can't stay long"

"Congratulations by the way that was so romantic" She swooned. I smiled. "I know that's Edward, he's crazy romantic"

"So have you two set a date? I better be invited" She giggled.

"Of course you would be, no date yet" I sighed and then told her the events of recent.

"Hey, you know I'm looking for some per diem help, you would be an immediate hire" She asked. She was so sweet to offer.

"I'll let you know, thanks" Curiosity got the best of me and I couldn't help but ask. "Sorry to bring this up again, but what did you tell Jake, really?"

"I told him that a friend of mine, told me about his last relationship woes. I told him that I thought the way he treats women was disgusting and that I never wanted to see him again" I starred at her wide eyed.

"I didn't say your name at all, he just kept hounding me for a reason" she shrugged. Jake wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed. He probably won't make a connection.

"Its fine" I smiled.

"Like I said on New Year's, even without knowing what he did to you, I was going to stop seeing him. There's not much depth to him and-" She shuddered. "The sex was terrible" I laughed. When Jake and I were together, I honestly had nothing really to compare it to. Being with Edward, I knew what she was talking about.

"See you know exactly what I am talking about" She pointed to me, laughing.

"I do, but I should really get going" She nodded and walked me to the door. "Yeah, I have to get ready for work"

"I'll call you later in the week, let you know about that position" Per Diem wouldn't be too bad. I could work when I wanted to, basically.

"That's fine, its no rush. You would be saving me from some hellish interviews though"

"I'll let you know. See you" I said as I hugged her goodbye.

I was lounging on the couch, when Edward came home. "I can't believe you're watching this movie again" He chuckled. "What? Cedric's hot" was my hasty retort. "He's in the movie for like five seconds and then he dies" Edward laughed.

"Don't start, every time one of the 'Star Wars' movies are on syfy, you watch them anyway. Even though you own the whole series" He tickled my side, making me sit up. "Edward stop" I laughed.

"Kiss me and I will" He said seductively against my neck. I roughly met his lips with my own, biting his lower lip. I leaned my head away and rested my back against the couch. I noticed Edward starring at my chest.

"Mind out of the gutter perv" I teased. "Believe it or not, I was looking at your T-shirt" I rolled my eyes and looked down. I was wearing my 'Team Stefan' shirt I bought myself, along with the twin's Christmas gifts. I shrugged. "So I have a thing for fictional vampires"

"That should say 'Team Edward', Stefan doesn't have shit on me" I laughed.

"Awww are you jealous of a vampire" I teased as I straddled his lap. He moved my hair away from my neck and bit me, I gasped_. Is it sick that it turned me on?_

"Bella" He whispered. "You're forgetting that I have a magic wand of my own" He grasped my hips and pushed them down, onto his rock hard arousal. I quickly leaped off the couch and pulled his arm.

"Lets go see how fast it makes my clothes disappear" I laughed as I steadily walked to our bedroom, Edward in tow.

//=//=//=//=//

"Edward you can't be serious" I nearly shouted. We were at the local humane society, dogs barking all around. Edward found the biggest dog I had ever seen and insisted that he was the one.

"He'd be a great guard dog, look at him" So I did, he was massive. He stood nearly three ft tall on all fours. He was black and white, he could be mistaken for a cow. I looked at his name tag. _"Butch, Two year old, Great Dane" _

"His name's Butch?" I giggled. When I said his name, he stood on his hind legs, leaning against the chain linked fence and barked. Geez, this dog was taller than me, by almost a foot.

"How am I supposed to walk him?" I asked. Edward looked pensive for a minute. "Let's find out" He grabbed my hand and we went to talk to one the attendants. The attendant, told us Butch's story, his owner was recently deceased and the family didn't want him. He was two years old, fully house trained, and he was also very obedient. When the attendant opened Butch's cage, he got very excited. His floppy ears stood up and he wagged his tail rapidly. The attendant let Butch out and he instantly sought me out, completely ignoring Edward. He sat at attention at my feet and raised his front paw, resting it against my thigh. "Ohhhh he's so cute" I crooned, petting his head.

Edward and I took him for a walk around the property. Butch, had a certain swagger as he walked. His head was held high and he didn't pull. I was glad, because I instantly fell in-love with him.

When we walked him back in. I quickly blurted. "We'll take him" to the attendant. She was very happy that Butch was going home to such lovely people, as she put it. We were able to instantly take him home, after Edward, assured her that he would be properly taken to a vet as soon as possible. We filled out the paper work and were on our way. Edward made a face when Butch jumped into his back seat. He didn't think we would be bringing a dog home today and certainly not in his new car. I rolled my eyes and told him to get over it. We went to the local pet shop and bought all the supplies that we would need. On our way home, I called Alice and told her to meet us outside in five minutes, so that she could meet him.

"Jesus Bella, I said to get a dog not a barnyard animal" She shouted. "I was thinking maybe a Jack Russell, not a horse" I laughed. Alice who stands a few inches shorter than me, with a much smaller frame, looked especially tiny next to Butch.

"Oh come on Ali, he's adorable" Jasper crooned.

"Adorable" Edward scoffed. "He's a ferocious beast" He said as he rubbed Butch's coat. I laughed, that was so far from the truth, so far, Butch was a gentle giant.

"Hi Butch, I'm Alice" I don't know what she was expecting when she put her hand out, but Butch surprised us all and gave Alice his paw, effectively proving Edward wrong.

"Aww me and you will get along just fine" She giggled, rubbing his paw.

Alice invited us to stay for dinner and we accepted. Butch got along very well with her dogs. At one point, the playful Beans was hanging from Butch's neck. Butch didn't do anything, even with Beans biting him, he just let him hang on there. It was a sight, we were all in hysterics. Alice eventually brought up the subject about us setting a date. Edward and I both agreed to discuss it more when we got home.

When we got home, Edward and I decided on a summer wedding, preferably weeks before the start of school . Although, no actual date was set, due to us pawing at each other, I was excited to be a summer bride.

Edward and I made love in our bedroom, while Butch watched from his bed, in the corner. I thought it was weird and couldn't concentrate on Edward.

"Love, he's just a dog, he doesn't know what we're doing" I made a face. He looked at us like he knew exactly what we were doing. _What am I saying, he's just a dog for Christ's sake._

"Edward, its just weird, I don't know, get him out of here" Edward sighed and took Butch out of the room. When he returned we continued our recent activities. It was still difficult, with Butch crying at our bedroom door, but I quickly got over it. When we were ready to sleep, Edward let Butch back into the bedroom, where he jumped into Edward's spot on the bed. All Edward did was snap his fingers and point to the floor. Butch instantly jumped down.

"That's my woman" Edward said to the _dog._ I just laughed at his remark. We fell fast asleep, me in my little nook and Edward with his arms wrapped around me tight.

Later that night, Edward received a phone call from a frantic Carlisle.

"I'll be there as soon as I can- Okay- bye" Edward ended the call and got out of bed. Rapidly dressing himself. Alarmed, I shot out of bed. I glanced at the clock and saw that it was two Am.

"Edward, what's wrong?" I asked, wiping sleep out of my eyes. Edward wasn't on-call tonight.

"My father wants me to assist him. There's a patient in the E.R, multiple injuries, internal bleeding. I gotta go" He shouted as he put on his sneakers. I ran after him. "Be careful and call me when you can" I said as I rose to my toes to kiss him.

"Will do, go back to bed love"

"Love you" I said as he walked out the door.

"Love you too"

I reluctantly went back to bed, falling fast asleep. Half asleep, I awoke to the sun shining brightly in our bedroom, Edward's lips kissing my neck. "Edward" I sighed and nuzzled his head to mine. I was thoroughly surprised to feel his furry neck and face. I opened my eyes to Butch, laying next to me, his head in the crook of my neck. _Yuck! You almost made out with a dog. _Quickly, I sat up.

"Get down" I shouted. He didn't. He wagged his tail and rested his head on Edward's pillow. I noticed that Butch was also under the covers. _How did he do that?_

I got out of bed and Butch followed me. As I walked around the house, I noticed there was no signs that indicated Edward had been home. I was a little worried, but then again, how many times was I called into work and just stayed. The couch in the O.R lounge had been my bed on many nights.

I went into the bathroom and brushed my teeth, I then dressed quickly and walked Butch. It was a quick walk, it was freezing outside. Back inside, I noticed how late it was. Wow, I was getting used to this not working thing. It was almost ten o'clock. My morning and early afternoon dragged on, without a call from Edward. I decided to send him a text.

_Check in when you get a chance- B_

He left so early this morning and he had a few procedures today. There was a holiday on Monday, so Edward booked a few cases this morning. The O.R was never busy on Friday mornings, so he took advantage of that this week, to not double his case load next Thursday. He decided to celebrate Martin Luther King Jr day at home, with me. I hoped he was fairing okay, with lack of sleep. He didn't answer so I shrugged it off and watched some T.V, it only lasted an hour, I became restless. I decided to tidy up the place. On my hands and knees, I scrubbed the tiled bathroom floor. When the bathroom was finished, I moved onto the kitchen. I had already unpacked everything that we neglected. Cleaning was the only solution to occupy my time.

Sweaty and exhausted, I rapidly showered. I didn't wash my hair, just washed the sweat off. I dressed and looked at my cell. I had one missed call from Edward. I quickly called him back.

"_Hey you" _

"Hey yourself, how was your day?" I asked.

"_Exhausting, I've got something to tell you, but I can't on the phone"_ I was worried. Was it bad?

"O-kay, but you really shouldn't drop a bomb like that and not elaborate" I said wary.

"_I'm actually in the parking lot now, I'll be home soon" _I walked over to the refrigerator and opened the door.

"What would you like for dinner?" I asked.

"_How bout I pick up Chinese? Don't cook tonight-"_ He paused and I heard shouting in the background. I couldn't make out the words, but it was definitely a male shouting.

"_Bella, let me call you back" _What the fuck was going on?

"Edward what's goi-" I didn't get the chance to finish my sentence. Edward had hung up on me. I sat and waited for Edward to call me back or show up. I waited for what felt like hours. I glanced at the clock. It had only been forty minutes. Butch brought me out of my trance, licking my hand.

"What's up Butch, you wanna go out?" I asked. He got very excited. I guess that answered my question. I left Edward a note, telling him where I went and grabbed my coat, keys, and cell. The wind died down, so I was able to walk Butch longer.

With the sun setting, we walked back home. I was a few blocks away when my phone rang. It was my father, he asked me to come down to the station. My stomach was in knots. He wouldn't elaborate on the phone, just told me to get down there. I did the mental math in my head. It would take longer to bring the dog home and drive over. With Butch, we ran the five blocks and an Avenue over to the station. About a block away, I slowed to a walk to catch my breath.

Once inside the station, there was the usual bustle of people, phones ringing, officer's talking amongst themselves, and the sound of the dispatcher radio. Glancing around, I saw Jake standing at the counter, he was hunched over, filling out what looked like paperwork. He looked awful. Someone really gave him a beating. He had two black eyes, what looked like a broken nose, and multiple bruises everywhere. I inwardly cringed as he turned to look at me. His eyes were dead-like, they held no emotion.

"Bella" I heard Edward shout. I turned to follow his voice, I had to crane my neck to see him, he was blocked by a few officer's standing around. He was handcuffed to a chair, in the corner of the room. _WTF!_ He too had a black eye and his shirt was torn. But I was glad, he didn't look as bad as Jake.

"What the hell is going on?" I nearly shouted as I went to run to him. At the same time, my father came out from his office.

"Bella, please come with me" He asked and escorted me to his office.

"Sit" he demanded. I had so many questions. The first was "Why is Edward handcuffed to a chair?" My father took a seat behind his desk and let out a gust of breath.

"Relax, he's not officially arrested. Its more of a restraint. They got into a fight, Jake wants to press assault charges against Edward. Jake is actually the calm one" _Did I wake-up this morning on the moon or something?_

"What do you mean, surely, you are mistaken. I mean Edward would never provoke-" My father sighed.

"I know that, they won't stick. I'll make sure of it. But the officers that brought them in said that Edward had the upper hand. Even when Jake was on the ground, he kept going- and when the officers brought them in, we had to separate them at first. Jake kept talking about you and Edward kept charging at him, hence the handcuffs-"

"Who's this?" My father pointed to Butch.

"We decided to get a dog" I shrugged. He was getting me off track. "So what now?" I asked.

"That's not all Bella, I spoke to Edward earlier, late last night, there was a woman brought into the E.R. She was badly beaten with internal bleeding and multiple injuries. The woman's mother brought her in, the assailant, pushed her into her own house and assaulted her. The mother didn't get a good look at the guy because it was dark and he was fast to leave when he heard her coming " I gulped. "We finger printed the house and so far we have no clues as to who did it except for-"

"Who was she?" I asked. "Maria, Maria DeMarcos" Tears flooded my eyes. But I was more angry than anything else. My gut instinct told me that Jake did that.

"How is she?" I asked.

"She's stable. Right now, due to her multiple injuries and the lengthy surgery that they performed, they have her in a medically induced coma" I blankly starred at him until I found my voice.

"Jake" I squeaked.

"She isn't able to confirm that it is Jake and we've been stalling in letting him go, drawing out the process, if he did it, he is definitely a flight risk. Edward had the same beliefs. I just wish there was something I could have done-" He shook his head. "I firmly believe that it is Jake, but with them seeing each other- his finger prints have reason to be in her home, which they are"

"How did you know? What do you mean, something you could have done"

"Edward didn't want to worry you" He pleaded. "Edward spoke to me on Christmas Eve, he saw both Maria and Jake together a few days before. You're not upset that he kept this from you, are you? You were getting back to normal. We thought it best to keep it from you-"

"No, I knew that they were seeing each other, I just, I don't know. She broke-up with him yesterday" I was shocked and scared shitless. I didn't know what I was saying anymore. Jake couldn't get away with this. I would make sure of it, some how. I felt terrible, I wished I had pressed charges against Jake months before. What the hell was wrong with him? I thought his odd behavior was due to his broken heart, he never acted this way the years I knew him. During our relationship, he was very controlling and insecure, always thinking I was cheating on him, but never violent.

"I'm real glad Bells" My father sighed. I was confused. "Glad about what?" I asked.

"I don't know why Jake sought out Edward or what he was doing at the hospital, but if Jake did that to Maria-" He shook his head. "I'm glad we got him before he could take off- I just wish there was something we can do to hold him, you know?" My father raised an eyebrow. "I can charge Jake with disturbing the peace, but then I would have to charge Edward too-" he trailed off.

My father and I ended our talk and he took me to Edward.

"We can't take the cuffs off him until you two leave. He's got quite the temper that one" He pointed to Edward and excused himself to do some paperwork. I sat next to Edward and took his hand into mine, his knuckles were badly bruised, I kissed them. I took a side-glance and saw Jake starring. I shivered.

"Edward, what were you thinking" I asked.

"I'm sorry, he said some really terrible things, I couldn't control myself" I cradled his head with one arm. I tried to console him. He was really beating himself up over losing it and taking it out on Jake.

"Well isn't this nice" Jake seethed, openly starring. Edward growled as did Butch.

"Just ignore him" I said to Edward. The random police officers and clerical workers, did just that, they ignored him. I looked around for my father. Couldn't he put Edward in his office until this mess was straightened out.

"I heard about the engagement. Big city Doctor, comes to the country to get himself a child bride, well, I've seen just about everything" Jake taunted.

"You don't know what you're talking about" I said. Edward squeezed my hand. "See what I mean, just ignore him" Edward whispered into my hair.

"What did he do Bella? Flaunt his money, give you a bunch of empty promises? I heard you were laid-off, is he paying you for sex now. Tell me, I'd really like to know"

Letting go of Edward, I got out of my chair quickly, reigning Butch close to me, I stalked towards him. I was inches to him, his tall frame towering over me.

"Like I said, you don't know what you're talking about" I stabbed his chest with my forefinger. "So shut the fuck up"

"Wow, look at that rock. He may be able to give you all of the family jewels, but you'll always belong to me, never forget that" He said as he caressed my cheek with his hand.

"Don't you touch her" Edward shouted. That got the attention of a nearby officer. He gave the three of us a disapproving look, but didn't intervene.

"Its true, you just got my sloppy seconds, she'll be back" He said to Edward over my shoulder. At that moment, I knew what I had to do, I had to provoke Jake and possibly get him arrested. I just hope this plan worked.

"I never have and never will belong to anyone, least of all you, if I belong to anyone, it's my fiance over there. I will be his wife, never yours" I paused and whispered in Jake's ear. "He keeps me satisfied, something you were never capable of, what's that saying 'Two pump chump', no wonder Maria gave you the boot. Did you wish that it was me, every time you touched her-"

"Bella get back" Edward shouted to me. I ignored him and placed my hand on Jake's arm. "You will never and I mean never touch me again. How do you feel about that? Edward has his name written all over my pussy-"

As I finished, three things happened at once. Jake slapped me across the face, Edward shouted obscenities, and Butch attacked Jake, biting his forearm.

There was an open scuffle as officers tried to get Butch off of Jake. Cupping my cheek, I screamed for Butch and yanked his chain, as hard as I could. He listened, thank God, I knew they would shoot him if he wasn't under control. Even if he was defending his master.

My father heard the commotion and emerged, reaching out into the crowd of people and taking the liberty of handcuffing Jake, and escorting him away. What a imbecile, you strike someone openly in a police station, no less the police chief's daughter. Yes my cheek stung but that was the least of my worries, I was glad, maybe they'll hold him until Maria was awake.

As they took Jake away. My father shouted for an officer to un-cuff Edward. He did and Edward wrapped me in his arms and looked at Butch.

"Good Boy, good boy" He crooned as he pet Butch's head.

"No not good boy- Edward don't you realize that could have gotten him killed. I'll be surprised if they don't make us put him to sleep" I ranted.

"Your father would never let that happen, now on to you" He took a deep breath.

"What the hell were you thinking?" He asked me, well, now our roles were reversed.

"I just knew he would hit me" I shrugged. "I couldn't let him get away- not with Maria" I trailed off as Edward hugged me close.

"Love, that was really stupid. But very brave of you. I swear if he ever touches you again I'll kill him" I looked at him shocked. "Shhh, don't talk like that here" He chuckled.

"You're right, but I've never been more happy to see you" He leaned his head down to me, brushing his lips against my own. He stiffened when someone slapped him on the shoulder. I looked over and saw that it was my dad._ Infamous cock blocker strikes again. _

"I think we've had enough excitement for one day, don't you think?" My father asked. We both nodded.

"Bella, I know you did that on purpose, but I have to ask again, when you were with Jake did he ever-" I knew exactly what he was asking. He asked me the same question that night, when I showed up at my parents house.

"No never....I don't know who this person is, he was never like this" I shook my head.

"Good" My father admonished. "I think you two should head home, give that dog a treat" he chuckled.

"Bella, I will need you to come back tomorrow to write out a statement" I nodded again.

"What's going to happen to Jake?" I asked. I wanted to make sure Edward and I were safe, for the time being.

"Officer Sloan is going to take him over to Orange County Jail, with the holiday Monday, he won't be arraigned till Tuesday. I doubt he'll be let go, not with assaulting both you and Edward, plus he attacked a police officer " I looked at him wide eyed.

"You didn't see that punch he threw me?" He smiled, I nodded my head yes, I knew the truth but it was best to play along. He looked to Edward and lowered his voice to a whisper.

"Edward, I spoke to the officers that brought you in, you were just defending yourself, you hear me?" Edward nodded. "You were walking to your car and Jake attacked you from behind. Come by tomorrow with Bella, to sign their statement and write out yours. You are free to go"

Edward and I turned to leave, my father shouted to me. "Call your mother" that was going to be one lengthy phone call.

We walked home in silence and dropped off Butch, we then drove over to the hospital to get Edward's car. I asked Edward to give me a few minutes, I wanted to head up to ICU and check on Maria. Edward told me that he wanted to see her himself. With Edwards appearance, the torn clothes and bruised face, I told him that maybe it would be best if he waited outside for me. He agreed and I trudged up to the ICU. Visiting hours were over, but one of the nurses that I knew, let me in.

"Oh God" I gasped as I took in the sight before me. She was pale as a ghost, a breathing tube down her throat and a nasal/gastric tube down her nose. Her hair looked matted down, it was caked with dried blood, near her forehead, where a bandaged was placed. The unit was eerily quiet, the only sounds that filled the room, was the beeping of the monitor, steadily beeping along with the beats of Maria's heart and a bubbling whirlpool sound. I glanced at the side of the bed, where they placed the pleur-evac. _That bastard beat her so hard, he punctured her lung. _What else did he do to her?

Maria in a medically induced coma, couldn't hear me, but I talked anyway. I promised her that Jake would never do this again, to anyone and that she needed to be brave and survive to make that happen. I placed my hand into Maria's, it was freezing, I let go and got her a few blankets out of the warmer by the nurses station. I didn't know what else to do but care for her. So I took a wash cloth and tried my best to get the blood out of her hair. Then I brushed it back out of her face, tying it up with an extra hair tie I had. When I was finished, I kissed her cheek and promised that I would be back tomorrow.

As soon as I left the unit, the tears were freely flowing down my cheeks. I ran down to Edward as fast as I could. When I reached the parking lot, he was leaning against his car, arms wide. I took shelter into his embrace and he rubbed my back.

"Tell me about the surgery, everything. I want to know what that monster did to her" I sobbed.

"No" he deadpanned. "Why?" I asked.

"Because, not now, lets get home" He pleaded. I was in no condition to drive, so Edward parked my car and we entered his. Once we were home, Edward cleaned up and I helped him bandage his hand. I gave him some frozen peas and he put it on his eye.

"I'm starving. Lets eat something" He said as he opened the fridge.

"Not hungry" I answered.

"Bella, you have to eat something, how bout" He closed the fridge and opened the cabinet. "Mac 'n' cheese" He chuckled. I knew he was trying to lighten the mood, we ate the same thing the night he came to my apartment. The same night Jake showed up, the same night I was so scared, I threw up the contents into the toilet. I realized now that to this day, I have not eaten mac 'n' cheese. That brought on a whole new round of nausea. With my hand clamped to my mouth, I ran into the bathroom and dry heaved. My stomach was empty, heaving was painful, but it was instinctual. I felt Edward's cold hand trace along my neck, grabbing my hair out of the way.

"Easy love" he said as he rubbed my back. I stopped heaving and sobbed. Edward picked me up and brought me to bed. He insisted that I eat something, so he made me some toast and a cup of tea. He made himself two sandwiches and we ate in our bed.

"Thank you" I rasped out, my throat was killing me. "Drink the tea, it will help" Edward said.

"Edward- can you tell me about the surgery?" I asked again. He stopped eating for a second and held my hand.

"Not tonight love, lets just watch some T.V and relax. Please-" He begged. "I'm sorry, I understand why you don't want to talk about it" I paused. "What happened in the parking lot?" He sighed. "He approached me, said some really nasty things, and I almost killed him"

"What kind of things?" I asked. "Nothing for you to worry about" He kissed my cheek.

"I'm sorry, I just- I don't know" I shook my head. "You'll definitely make a great journalist, with your need for information" He chuckled and called for Butch. Butch came barreling towards Edward excitedly. Edward then gave Butch one of the gigantic sandwiches he had in his hand.

"He can't eat that" I chastised.

"Ham and cheese never hurt anyone....he deserved a treat" I let a giggle escape my lips. I suppose he was right.

We didn't discuss the matter further. But I asked him to call Carlisle and find out how Maria was doing medically. Carlisle confirmed that Maria was a fighter and that she would come out of this fine. They were going to take the breathing tube out Sunday. With the extent of her injuries, they thought it best to keep her heavily sedated. But assured me that she could breathe on her own. I was relieved. Even though, I still felt really guilty. No matter how many times Edward told me that it wasn't my fault, I just couldn't agree.

The next day passed in a blur. We went to the station to write our statements and my father made sure to look them over before we signed anything. Later that day we had dinner at the Cullen's house. Esme and I picked out one of the photos that we would use for the paper(s). She also asked me about guest lists, she had over two hundred guests listed that would be invited and that's not even counting my family. I was shocked but told her that it would be fine. Truth be told, I didn't need an extravagant wedding, all I needed was Edward. We could fly to Vegas or run down to the local courthouse, it wouldn't matter.

We even took out a calender and set a date, we were to be wed on June 9th, it was a Saturday and close to Edward's birthday. Talking about the wedding put me in a better mood, for a while I was able to escape the horrible thoughts that plagued my mind. Esme and I went over a few venues and she even suggested we get married in the city somewhere. That I didn't agree to, we met in Port Jervis, we should be married here. I thought we could be married at Rosalie and Emmett's restaurant. Rosalie said that they would have to close the whole place down, to fit all those people. The banquet halls that they had only fit up to one hundred.

I called Alice and she was upset that she wasn't there. Because the maid-of-honor should be there for all the preparations. I laughed, I didn't even ask her and I was glad I didn't have to. Alice was to be my maid-of-honor, Rosalie would be one of my bridesmaids, and I just had to call Irina and ask her to be one as well. Edward decided that Emmett would be his best man and Jazz would be one of the ushers, along with a cousin I had never met before, I think Edward said his name was Jared.

We were all having dessert when Carlisle got a phone call. He told Edward and I that Maria was fighting the tube that helps her breathe. They lessened the dose on the propofol drip so they she would awake tomorrow. They didn't anticipate that she would awake so soon. Carlisle instructed for a respiratory therapist to remove the tube. Carlisle phoned my father and told him the news. A detective and himself were going to be there to ask her the million dollar question.

Edward and I dashed to the hospital as fast as we could. I was so happy that she was waking up. I found myself a little giddy.

Unfortunately, when we arrived, I was told that I could not see her yet, but Edward could. Seeing as he was one of her physicians. Edward went in to assess her before the police were granted access to her. About an hour later, after Edward did his check-up and the police questioned her, I was able to see her. I walked past my father and he gave me a cautious glance. Of course I couldn't just come right out and ask him. He was with a detective so I knew he couldn't give me any information. Maria could, but my concern for her well being, was more important. I found myself slightly reluctant to go in, scared of what she might say. Would she blame me? My footsteps were calculated as I walked into her room.

Ahhh, Cliffhanger!! (Ducks and hides) Don't hate me!!!!, I realize that most of you will either hate this chapter or love it. Do you think Jake did it? Leave me a review and let me know. Next up is Edward's point of view, the surgery, the fight in the parking lot, and much more. More reviews, the faster the next chapter goes up.


	19. What really happened

**I do not own any of the characters.**

**Thank you for reading!!! Wow I can't believe we're up to Chapter 19 already!!!**

**~~~Edward~~~**

"Edward- I need you to come to the hospital" My father frantically shouted into the phone. "What's up dad?" I anxiously asked.

"Why wasn't Bella with you?" He shouted. I groaned and reached over, squeezing her thigh. "She's right here dad. What's going on?"

"She is? Nothing...I just- never mind. I need you to assist me, we have a trauma. I have the O.R prepped and ready" I looked at the clock. Damn, I had just fallen asleep an hour ago.

"What is it- what are we doing?" I wanted to be mentally prepared. "Internal bleeding, multiple injuries" he paused. "I was really scared there for a second, I thought that-" I sat up, to get ready to go.

"I'll be there as soon as I can" I noticed Bella started to stir. "Don't speed here Edward, I'll start without you"

"Okay, bye" I dressed quickly and bid farewell to my love.

My father was already hands deep inside the patient. There was blood every where.

I scrubbed in and we proceeded the surgery. We had to give the patient multiple pints of blood, remove the right kidney, which was damaged due to a broken rib. We also had to repair a diaphragmatic hernia, which caused the contents of the abdominal cavity to rise up to the patients chest. This person was a mess. After the initial surgery we placed a chest tube. The patient had a right pneumothorax (collapsed lung). This patient was not only badly beaten, but it looked like she was crushed by something. The contusions to the skin showed where the deadly blows landed. The patients right flank was a deep blackish-blue. I was happy when we were finished, the surgery was a success and the patient made it through.

We placed the surgical bandages and lowered the drape. I had to blink my eyes a few times. Nothing could have prepared me for what I saw. For a second, I actually thought Bella was lying on the table. That must have been my father's initial concern when he called earlier. Looking closer, I saw that it was Maria. I couldn't look anymore, I immediately felt sick. Exiting the operating room, I washed my hands and rung them nervously. My father came out shortly after.

"At first I thought that was Bella" He said. He sounded relieved. "No, not Bella" I rasped out. He put his hand on my shoulder. "Son, are you okay?" I shook my head.

"There are times during our profession where things get tough. You have to hold yourself together" I nodded. He was right.

"Remember New Year's?" I asked. He nodded. "That was Maria, you know, Bella's friend" He furrowed his eyebrows. "The one that's dating Bella's ex?" He asked. I groaned and kicked the wall. "Edward, what is it?" He asked.

"Did anyone see who did this?" I clenched his shoulders. "Edward. Get a hold of yourself and tell me what's wrong"

"Just tell me everything that happened, from the time you came in. Did anyone talk to you?" I needed to know, if that bastard did this.

"I didn't talk to anyone, I had a surgery to do, the nurse gave me report, that's it" He sighed. "Take a minute, pull yourself together, then we have to find Maria's family"

I splashed some water on my face and tried to relax a bit. Then my father and I sought out Mrs DeMarcos. We explained the surgery and that the next twenty-four hours were critical, but that she was so far pretty stable. Mrs DeMarcos, thanked us for saving her daughters life.

"I tried to get there as soon as I could" She sobbed. "I was asleep and I heard banging around" She sniffled. "That mongrel was already out the door, I didn't even see his face" My father sat next to her and tried to console her. I wanted to call Bella and ensure her safety. But I didn't want to disturb her. I also didn't know how to tell her exactly what happened to her friend. I decided to wait to call her. No one knew where we lived, except for our loved ones. That eased my mind.

All too soon, my father was paged over head. He had an exploratory laparotomy. I willingly assisted. By the time we were finished, it was eight in the morning. The O.R staff were here and ready to work. The morning dragged on, without incident, or time between cases. It wasn't busy, so we actually had zero turn over time. They were able to dedicate two surgical teams to me today. I was glad that I would get out of here semi early.

By the time we were done, I was exhausted. I couldn't wait to get home. I was going to call Bella and saw that she had sent me a text. I felt horrible that I didn't have a chance to call her, so I called her right away. She didn't answer and that worried me. I ran down to the parking lot. Thankfully, my phone started to ring, it was Bella. Hearing her voice really eased my troubled mind. I was about to get into my car when I heard tires screeching. I turned to look and saw Jake stop short right behind my car. He exited his car and started shouting at me. I hung up the phone and exited my car.

"What the fuck do you want?" I shouted. He had no business here. My nerves were fried, I didn't have it in me to calmly speak. Where ever this guy goes, trouble follows.

"Where the fuck do you get off" He shouted and started walking towards me. "First Bella, now Maria" I honestly had no idea what this guy was talking about. I just stood there and let him talk. If he said the wrong thing, I would kill him.

"First you take Bella away from me and then I have to hear from Maria how _you _begged her to leave me" His fists were clenched at his sides, eyes bulging out of his head.

"Bella was already gone before I came along, as for Maria, your reputation precedes you" I shouted back.

"Maybe I should just go ask Bella, that's a nice place you got there Doc. Its a nice neighborhood" I saw red, I tried to form words but nothing came out. I started to ball up my own fists.

"Did you know that she walks the same route, everyday she goes to Alice's house?" He chuckled and I found my voice.

"You stalk her? You sick fuck. I swear to God-" I paused and pinched the bridge of my nose. "You do realize you can be arrested right? There is an active order of protection against you" I said calmly.

"Yeah, don't worry. I haven't touched her, she doesn't even know. I usually trail behind her, I stay back at least a hundred feet" He openly laughed. "How is the cum guzzling whore anyway?" He asked.

I lost it. I ran steadily towards him, ramming him in the stomach with my shoulder, pinning him against his car. I gave him a swift upper-cut to the jaw and kneed him in the stomach. He fell to the floor, spitting out blood.

"You know" he coughed. "I broke that bitch in.....you know how she rolls her hips...all me" I stepped back about three feet.

"Get up" I shouted. "I'm not half your size, fight me" I gave him a few seconds to get up. He was panting and holding his side. "Go 'head asshole, you get one shot" I seethed pointing to my face. "You like to beat women, lets see how you do against someone your own size" I shoved him, he came back and punched me in the eye. He looked proud of himself. I held my stance, ready for the next blow.

"That's all you got" I chuckled. "Pathetic" He ran into me, shoving me back. I lost my footing and fell back. He straddled me, landing his fists against my face. Quickly I put my arms up to block him.

"That's right" He panted. "I broke her in" I quickly shoved him off me, I yanked him up by his shirt. "Everything you touch gets broken" I shouted in his face.

I didn't know what I was saying anymore, or what I was doing. Landing blow after blow onto his face, I hit him for Bella, for Maria, for myself. He soon crumpled to the ground, I followed. I hit him as hard as I could, I heard a crunch under my fist. _Good I hope I broke his fucking nose._

All too soon, I was ripped away from him and put under arrest. They stupidly put us in the same squad car. The asshole kept talking about Bella's sexual prowess, while I kicked at him. Each time my foot would make contact, he laughed and the cop driving, yelled at me to stop.

When they hauled us into the station, I hung my head in shame. Charlie was just warming up to me. I was scared that I had ruined it. I felt ashamed that his daughter's fiance was brought into the station like some degenerate thug. Charlie saw me and told one of the officers that I be brought into his office. I told him everything that happened. Most of all, I expressed my suspicions about Jake beating Maria. He escorted me out into the general area. Instructing me to sit tight while he sought through this mess, but not to worry about anything. He also told me to play along with anything he said. I agreed and put all my faith into him, after all, he is a good man, I felt that I could trust him. I asked him to call Bella. I was sure that she was worried. I had told her that I would be home shortly. That was over an hour ago.

"I can't wait to see what they do to you" Jake laughed. I shook my head and looked down, trying to ignore him.

"Look at my face, _you_ assaulted _me" _He said pointing to his mangled mug. "All I need is one day. They haul your ass into jail, I'll take Bella and we'll drive into the sunset. A happy ending of sorts, you can have that Maria" I rose out of my chair and tackled him to the ground. I landed another punch into his gut before we were pried apart.

"You're not going any where with Bella" I shouted as one of the officers cuffed me to a chair. One of the clerks called Jake over to fill out some paperwork. I sat there for what felt like a million years before I saw Butch's giant head within the crowd. I knew Bella was here and I didn't want Jake any where near her. I shouted for her, but Charlie took her in his office. Jake followed her with his eyes, I didn't like it.

"Don't you look at her" I shouted. Jake chuckled. "She's mine, I can look if I want" I pulled against the cuffs, it was no use. If he knew what was good for him, he'd shut-up. If Charlie couldn't come up with anything to hold him here, I would seek him out. I would kill him and do the world a favor.

"Don't look so sullen, you can't have all the girls, that's just greedy" Some of the shit that came out this asshole's mouth didn't make sense. It almost felt as though he was accusing me of something. After about fifteen minutes Bella came out and tried to console me. I wasn't sorry for beating Jake, I was sorry for embarrassing her. Of course Jake didn't disappoint, he taunted the both of us. But what surprised me most of all was Bella. I didn't like her being that close to him, especially with me being cuffed to a chair. Frantically, I searched for Charlie, he was nowhere in sight.

When that douche slapped Bella, I screamed, I was going rip that fuckers face off. What calmed me slightly was Butch, he had that asshole's arm in his mouth. I love that dog.

//=//=//=//

The months that followed that awful day passed rapidly. Bella never left Maria's side, I on the other hand, had some reservations about that. Bella felt horrible about what Jake did to her. Don't get me wrong, so did I. But Maria was on the road to a full recovery. The day before she left the hospital, the girl hit on me. That had me feeling uneasy. When she thanked me for all I did for her and told me that if there was anything, and she stressed that word _anything_, that I could do for her, to let her know, as she twirled my tie and batted her eyelashes. I quickly told her that that was unnecessary and left the room, bidding her good health. I didn't inform Bella about that. I figured once Maria was out of the hospital, things would go back to normal. _Wrong._

The three of us met together a few times to go to the district attorney's office. Bella wanted to be there for Maria as she gave statement after statement. After they offered Jake a plea bargain and he accepted, pleading guilty to attempted murder in the second degree, instead of the first, doing fifteen to twenty years. I thought I saw the last of Maria. _Wrong again. _Bella and I would be at home, spending time together and Maria would just show up, uninvited. All the fucking time. I was losing my mind. All I wanted was for things to go back to normal.

The six of us were meeting at my sister's restaurant for dinner one Saturday night and she showed up. Apparently, Bella invited her. I openly groaned. When Bella asked me what was wrong, I feigned hunger. Jasper, however, gave me a wary glance when Maria came over and hugged me a little too long for my liking.

Dinner wore on and we had a few drinks. We laughed and chatted amongst each other. Half way through dinner, all the women left the table for the restroom.

"Dude, that Maria chick is totally eye fucking you" Emmett said. I shook my head and told both him and Jasper what happened.

"She doesn't let up, watch that" Jasper said. "Trust me, when Alice and I were first married, she would come over to Charlie and Renee's, she would wait until Alice was occupied and you know-" He raised an eyebrow.

"No we don't know, why don't you tell us" Emmett laughed. "I get it" I shrugged. "So what do I do?" I asked Jasper, ignoring Emmett.

"You have to tell Bella, if you don't feel comfortable, with this chick around all the time, you have to tell her" He paused. "Alice always laughed it off. Because she thought it was funny, but back then she was just a young girl with a crush, now she's a woman, don't need her going all fatal attraction on you" He laughed.

When the girls came back from the bathroom, Alice said that she left something back there and asked Bella to go with her.

What caught my attention was Rosalie, she wore a scowl and openly starred at Maria. I wasn't surprised, my sister was always very perceptive. I vaguely wondered if Alice was going to tip off Bella that her new BFF had the hots for her man. Bella came back to the table looking really sad. I asked her what was wrong and she waved it off, giving me a fake smile. A little while later, Bella said that she had a headache and we left. During the ride home, she opened up to me.

"Alice and I had a little chat" I nodded. "She told me that she thinks Maria is trying to get into your pants...or has she?" I was shocked that she would put it so bluntly, I was more appalled that she was actually accusing me of something.

"No" I shouted. "I never touched her …..and yes. She may have hit on me a few times" I looked to the road and kept driving.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked. "Here I am, doing everything and anything for the girl out of guilt" She paused. "I'm such an idiot...why didn't I see" I pulled over. We were about a block away from our house, but I didn't want to wait that long. Bella was playing with the seam of her dress. I saw a tear roll down her cheek, I caught it with my finger.

"Look at me Bella" I took her hands into my own. She shook her head no. I placed my finger under her chin, turning her to face me. "You are not an idiot. You didn't see because you have faith in people, so much faith" I caressed her cheek. "You like to see the good and over look the bad. And as far as I am concerned" I placed her hand on my heart. "This belongs to you, no one else" She cracked a smile.

"I know, I am sorry. I trust you Edward....its just that... I don't know" She shook her head. "Tell me, get this off your chest"

"I feel betrayed" She shouted. "You have no idea.. now that I look back... I can see everything that I didn't see before. The way she hugs you and caresses your back. When she always showed up after I would say 'Edward and I are just going to stay in tonight, spend sometime together' and she would show up with some excuse about being scared to be alone" She ranted. "Why didn't you tell me?" She asked again.

"I didn't tell you because I thought it would blow over, being out of the hospital, settling things with the DA, but she's always around" I groaned. "I saw how happy you would look when you, Alice, and her would do wedding stuff. I didn't want to hurt you.

"Why don't we go to the Bahamas for a few days, we still have the gift from my parents that we never used. I'm sure we can get them to even keep an eye on Butch. Just me and you. We never have time for just us" She smiled.

"I know, I miss just being us" I leaned my head over and captured her lips with mine. "I love you" I whispered.

"I love you too"

//=//=//=//

A week passed and Bella ignored all calls from Maria. I was glad. Bella and I were quickly getting back to normal. Our trip was booked and ready to go. My parents said that they would be glad to watch Butch for us and to have a good time.

"I'm so excited" Bella danced around the living room. I laughed, she was so adorable. "I can't wait for the sun, the beach, and being away from the rest of the world" She gushed and crashed into me, wrapping her arms around me. "One more day love, one more day and we'll be off" I whispered against her lips. "I know, I am already packed. I have to pack your bag still, if there's anything in particular that you would like to wear, leave it on the bed"

"I trust you, just no pink Hawaiian shirts" I laughed and slapped her ass. "You got it, now get out of here or you'll be late, we don't need Carmen on your ass" She laughed. It was true, when ever I was late and left the angry patients with Carmen, she would rip me a new one.

The day dragged achingly slow, I saw a few patients, booked a few procedures for when I came back. I referred the more critical ones to my father. It was about two in the afternoon when it started to heavily snow. Its April for fuck's sake. I just hoped it wouldn't interfere with us taking off tomorrow morning. I was starring out the window when Carmen came in.

"Dr Cullen, your last patient is here" I took the file out of her hands and went into exam room four. The patient had an inguinal hernia, I referred him to my father, seeing as it would be cruel to have the man wait five days until I came back from vacation.

"Bring me back a shot glass" Carmen shouted as I exited the office. I ran down to my car and had to brush the damn thing off. This winter was brutal with the snow fall, I hoped that we would have a dry summer. I was cleaning my windshield when I heard someone shouting for me. I turned and to my surprise Maria was sitting in her honda, calling for my attention. I put the brush inside my car and walked towards hers.

"Can I help you with something?" I asked. I wasn't exactly sure what to say to the woman. "I know a few _things_ that you could help me with" She answered as she openly starred at my crotch. I pulled my coat tight around myself. "That will never happen" I promised as I turned to get into my car.

"Wait" She shouted. I didn't turn, I kept my back to her and listened. "Why hasn't Bella answered any of my calls" The audacity of the woman astounded me. I furrowed my brows and turned to answer her.

"This little game you've got going Maria, playing the victim, it's run it's course. You played Bella, she's hurt, how could you use her to get to me" I seethed.

"I never used her to get to you, you're a wonderful person. I can make you happier" I shook my head. "You want to make me happy?" She nodded. "Then drive away and stop calling my fiance" She sped off quickly and shortly after I smoked a cigarette, I did the same.

Thankfully, the snow tapered off late that afternoon. The plane wasn't delayed and we took off without incident. Our flight left JFK at 6 am, it was only about eleven, when we arrived. But the sun was shining brightly. When we landed, both Bella and I tore off a few layers of clothes. It was beautiful, sunny, and eighty-five degrees. Bella couldn't wait to get down to the beach, when we entered the hotel room, she eagerly took off her clothing. I was surprised to see that she wore her bathing suit under all her clothes.

"Excited?" I asked. She nodded enthusiastically. "Come on slow poke, get those board shorts on" She teased, grabbing two towels. I opened the suit case and put on my bathing suit. Bella and I each took turns applying mass amounts of sunblock.

"This is so beautiful" Bella said in awe as she looked out into the ocean. I looked to her, looking scandalously hot in her red bikini. "It sure is" I replied. We found a spot with two vacant beach chairs and relaxed for a few hours.

"I'm going to get a drink, you want anything?" I asked. She shook her head yes. "Just a bottle of water" I went up to the bar and grabbed myself a beer. I got Bella her water and a strawberry daiquiri. I was glad my parents sent us to an all-inclusive resort. We could drink and eat as much as we wanted.

"Really Edward? I can't drink this early" She said incredulously. "Come on, its after five somewhere, cheers" I said as I clinked my bottle with her drink. A little while later, Bella flattened out her chair and turned onto her stomach. I noticed that she untied the stop of her bikini.

"What are you doing love?" She shrugged. "If by some miracle, I get some color, I don't want tan lines" I nodded and sat back, trying to relax. I found myself a little bored.

"I'm going to go for a swim, you wanna join?" I asked. She tied her top and we held hands as we entered the water. It felt incredible, like bath water. We went out pretty far, Bella gasped.

"What is it Love?" She smiled brightly as she squinted up to look at me. "I can still see my feet" she laughed. _Adorable._

Our short vacation, went by really fast. It was already our last night here. I wanted to do something special, so I called the concierge and planned a picnic on the beach for us this evening. It was after dark and everything was set. Bella was getting ready in the bathroom, when she emerged, she looked breathtaking. Her hair was down in curly ringlets, her eyes were shining brightly, and that dress. That dress looked incredible. She was wearing a turquoise halter dress, the bottom flared out loosely, while the top hugged her chest tightly. Bella cleared her throat and I realized that I was starring at her.

"Sorry Love, but you look......absolutely amazing. Lets skip dinner" I said as I wrapped my arms around her.

"Come on Edward, we haven't been out to eat since we came here" She was right. We lounged at the beach all day and retired to our bedroom, where we would make love and succumb to ordering room service.

"You're right. I'll behave" I chuckled and rubbed my nose along her neck. She moaned. "Are you having second thoughts my love?" She abruptly turned and playfully slapped my arm. "That's for enticing me, now lets go I'm hungry" She laughed.

We walked hand in hand onto the beach. We bypassed most of the restaurants and kept walking. "Where are we going?" She asked.

"It's a surprise love, just wait, its coming right up" She nodded. The evening breeze made Bella's dress billow out. She lowered her arms to hold it down. I stifled a chuckle as I realized she looked like a brunette Marilyn Monroe. "Stupid dress" Bella grumbled. We took a few more steps and I heard her rapid intake of air. I starred at the scene in front of me, the concierge really out did themselves. There were two torch lights that illuminated the rose peddled blanket, to the side there was a picnic basket and a bottle of champagne on ice.

"This is where we're eating?" She asked. I nodded, taking off my shoes and taking a seat on the blanket. Bella followed and did the same. I poured us each a glass of champagne and sat back, Bella leaning against my chest, as we watched the ocean waves.

"It's incredible Edward. Thank you" I caressed her cheek and felt moisture, Bella was crying. I leaned my head down to look at her. "Why are you crying?" I asked.

"I just...I don't know what I did to deserve you. I'm so lucky-" I put my finger to her lips. "Bella, I am the lucky one. I love you so much baby" I held her tightly to my chest and kissed her hair. "Now lets eat"

We each had a chicken caesar salad and took turns feeding each other various fresh fruits that were in the basket as well. It started out as a goof, then it became a very sensual experience. I couldn't wait to get back to our bedroom and ravish this lovely beauty.

Later in the evening, I didn't ravish her. I worshiped her body, I wanted her to know just how much I loved her. It wasn't about me tonight. I wanted it all about her. The moans that escaped her mouth as I gave her a full body massage, drove me nuts. Every kiss that I planted upon her body, left her writhing under me.

"Edward....please" She gasped. I trailed my hands up and down her thighs, blowing air onto her hot arousal.

"Please what Love?" I wasn't granted with an answer. So I submerged my lips into her sex.

The next morning, we over slept and had to rush to the airport to catch our plane. Luckily, we made it through customs and security with minutes to spare. We were half way through our flight, nestled in our first class seats when Bella nudged my arm. "Are you asleep?" I opened one eye and looked at her. "I'm up" I grunted. I wasn't really asleep, just messing with her. She leaned over and whispered in my ear. "You know what would be fun?" she asked. I shook my head. "Enlighten me"

"Wanna join the mile-high club?" She giggled. "I'll go to the bathroom and you follow in two minutes, just tap the door" I chuckled but quickly agreed with her, it could be fun. She left her seat, smiled at the flight attendant, and went into the bathroom. I looked around to see if anyone was watching and glanced at my watch. I waited about thirty seconds before I was about to join her, instead she came out and quickly took her seat.

"Change your mind?" I asked. She blushed and bit her lip, nodding her head yes. I chuckled. "What happened?" She sighed. "It's so small in there, plus I didn't want my bare ass on any surface in there, all the germs" she shuddered. I put my arm around her. "You're so cute. I love you"

//=//=//=//

My first few days back to work or reality I should call it; I was exhausted. Who would have thought that I would need a vacation after our vacation. I didn't want to be back in the cold weather. And my muscles ached, my body was sore, not to mention my dick, I thought it was going to fall off. We made love constantly for four days. She was insatiable, just as I was. Being away from everyone, let us just be, that was what I wanted the most. For five days, no work, no wedding preparations, and no Maria. I wanted so badly when I got out of here to go home and nap. We have been home for three days and I have been going nonstop, catching up on post op visits, seeing new patients, and not to mention that I was on-call. Last night I spent it at the hospital, the emergency room was flooded with surgical patients.

I couldn't go home and nap, because tonight was the twin's first birthday party. Bella and Alice were really excited. Bella was spending the day at Alice's prepping everything. I was to go there straight from work. I guess with tomorrow being Saturday, I can sleep then. I glanced at the clock. One more hour and I can get out of here. I was leaving exam room three when Carmen demanded my attention.

"Dr Cullen, Bella is in your office. I think she might be upset. She just ran through. Didn't say hello, nothing" Carmen shrugged. I was instantly concerned. I ran into my office. Bella was starring out the window with her back to me. I quickly went to her and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"What's wrong love" I whispered against her ear, trailing my nose down her neck. She smelled different.

"New perfume?" I asked. She turned to face me, her lips brushing against my neck, I pushed her back. "What the fuck Maria" I nearly shouted as I stepped back.

Maria grinned at me and undid her coat, revealing her lingerie clad bodice. I turned my head.

"Like what you see Dr Cullen" She grabbed my hand and tried to place it on her breast. I snatched my hand back. This chick was nuts, who does shit like this? Stepping back my ass came into contact with my desk. I stopped short.

"What's wrong with you? Why can't you take a hint" She smiled wide and trailed her finger nails along my thigh. I pushed her hand away.

"Come on Edward, you know you want me" That made me chuckle. "No. No Maria, I don't" She stalked towards me, like a lioness approaching her prey.

"It's okay, I won't tell anyone, it can be our little secret" I shook my head. "I think you should leave" She pouted. "Well you're no fun" She let her coat drop onto the floor and leaped onto me, making me fall back on my desk. I rolled out from under her and grabbed her coat.

"Please just go.... I don't want anything to do with you" I pleaded as I handed her, her coat. She started to talk to herself. _She's not only nuts, she's bat shit crazy. _I only caught half of what she said.

"I thought that asshole was going to go after her not me" That caught my attention. "What did you say?" I asked. She starred at me wide eyed. "I didn't say anything"

"Yes, yes you did. Now tell me" She took a deep breath. "Ever since New Year's eve, I knew we were meant for each other. But Bella was in the way. I had no other choice" She sighed. I was ready to throw this bitch out the window. I barely spoke to her on New Year's

"Bella was in the way" I said through clenched teeth. "She's to be my wife. I love her. Never you" Maria put on her coat and stormed out of my office. I took a deep breath and tried to collect myself.

"_Bella was in the way, I had no other choice, I thought that asshole was going to go after her not me" _

I suddenly felt ill, had Maria been the catalyst behind Jake's odd behavior that day? The things that Jake said that day, came back to haunt me. _"You can't have all the girls that's just greedy" "I'll take Bella and you can take that Maria"_

_----------_

Thank you to everyone that's still reading. Please review, let me know what you guys think. Next chapter is being held hostage again. I don't like to overlap, so I went through Edward's experience and then jumped ahead. When this story wraps I plan to post outtakes. What kind of outtake would you like to read? Tell me.


	20. Maria

**I don't own anything. **

**A/N: I have the original chapter 20 all ready to go, it will be posted as chapter 21. Cheermom13, said that she would like a Maria P.O.V. **

**I thought about it and loved the idea. Here it is............. May be a little too graphic for younger readers. Lemon and mild drug use. Oh and let's not forget violence. If you're 'Team Jacob' close your eyes. **

**~~Maria~~(January 15th) **

Sitting in my bedroom, trying to relax, waiting impatiently for his return, I let my thoughts drift to a better place. I remembered New Year's eve. I think I fell in-love for the first time, love at first sight at that. He felt it too, that intense stare he gave me when Bella introduced us, I knew could only mean one thing, he felt it too. When I mentioned that I was going to break up with the loser, I am waiting for now, he seemed elated. I haven't seen him since that night, but we both have jobs and have been very busy. When I drive by the hospital sometimes, I see him coming and going.

The only problem in the equation is Bella, why he continued to propose to her was beyond me. He probably just doesn't want to break her heart. Or he wants me on the side, I can deal with that, until I figure out what to do with her.

I heard Jake's car pulling in, I ran downstairs to let him in. Smiling from ear to ear, he thinks it's for him, he smiles back, which means he scored. If he only knew that he's here because I'm afraid of getting busted.

"Fuck Jake, it took you long enough" He entered the hallway and grabbed me, holding me tightly to him. "Is that any way to greet your man" He said before he crashed his lips to mine, dipping his tongue deep inside my mouth.

"Come upstairs" I grasped his hand and led him up to my bedroom. He knew the drill already. As soon as the door was closed, he grabbed the rounded mirror from my dresser and dumped the small bag full of white powder onto it. He started divvying up himself and me a portion, I kept glancing to see which line was bigger. I could tell by the look in his eyes that he hit it already. Tap, tap, tap, I bang my nails against my desk. I am impatient.

"Would you hurry up already" I asked anxiously. "Relax, don't make me tell you again" He shot back. _Fucking idiot._ When he was finished drawing out the lines, I greedily took the mirror, placing it on my desk."Don't tell me your a head now?" Jake asked as I rolled up a bill. I grinned at him.

"Not at all, but if we're going to fuck, I'd rather be high" I said sweetly. If only he'd let me rub some down his cock, maybe he wouldn't cum so quick and be a decent lay.

"Whatever" He said. "Hurry up so we can fuck"

Leaning over, snorting quickly, not missing a speck. It's amazing how it enters your nose, in one second your mind is clean, your throat burns in a way that's better than an orgasm. I rub a little dust on my gums, wipe at my nose, sniffle a bit, and I am invincible.

Undressed, I jump onto my bed, Jake follows. He doesn't even bother with foreplay. I watch as he spits into his hand and rubs it on his cock. He then roughly thrusts it inside of me, grasping my hips tightly.

"Not so rough" I shout. "I thought you liked it rough" He pants.

"Fuck you Jake" I say before I slap him in the face. He chuckles and bites down onto my breast. I scream out in pain, or is it ecstasy. I yank his hair back. He then shoves his tongue into my mouth, twirling it in a circular motion. I thrust my hips faster, I can't wait for it to be over. I know he's close, even after snorting a few lines, he can't seem to last. _Hilarious._ I bite my lip to keep from laughing and a whimper escapes.

"Fuuuck" Jake moaned as he spilled inside of me, he stills for a moment to catch his breath.

"Get off" I said and dressed myself, he did the same. It's time for the inevitable. I can't keep Edward waiting long. I have to end this now.

I sat next to him on the bed. "I'm sorry Jake, but I can't do this anymore" I tried to sound remorseful.

"What do you mean?" he asked. He actually sounded hurt. "I mean, I fell in-love I met someone else" He grabbed me by my neck and threw me down. "Easy killer" I purred seductively, he smirked.

"Who is he?" He demanded. "Edward, Edward Cullen" His eyes bulged out of his head and he withdrew his hand.

"Bella's Edward?" He asked. _Ughh fucking Bella_. "No my Edward, she just follows him around like some lost puppy" He smiled again.

"They're really not together? But they have a place together?" He was smiling wide. I got up and opened my bedroom window, lighting a cigarette. "Answer me" He shouted.

"I guess so, he doesn't want to break her heart, but he loves me. As soon as she moves out, I'm moving in" I shrugged.

"You are one heartless bitch you know that" He said as he took the cigarette out of my hand.

"Such a sweet talker you are, no wonder Bella left you" He pointed his finger in my face. "You don't know what you're talking about" The wheels inside my head began to turn.

"Speaking of Bella, maybe I'll hit her over the head with something, throw her in the trunk of my car-" I paused. "Throw her ass into the neversink river, then Edward and I can live happily" I shrugged. Jake looked like he was taking deep breaths to calm himself. _Crazy fucker._

"Maria, if you fucking touch her I swear to gaw-" I rubbed his shoulder to relax him and kept talking. "Then maybe you should get to her first" He nodded. "The love you two shared is strong enough to over look anything" He nodded again. "Teach that bitch a lesson for leaving_ you_ for him" He smiled. _The dumb fuck._

"But you better hurry up and figure out what you're going to do, I'm getting impatient" I sighed.

"How do you know he feels the same?" He asked. "Well.... he pretty much begged me to leave you" I knelt behind him and wrapped my arms around his shoulders. "He wants me for himself, he doesn't seem like the type to share. You understand don't you Jakey" I nuzzled my nose against his cheek. He stood up abruptly and looked down at me.

"You can't leave me for him" He ran his hands through his hair. "Even if you're not the one I love....I can be myself with you. I thought I could learn to love you" He pouted. Jake was really surprising me here. The guy never spoke in complete sentences without vulgar language.

"You love Bella, you and me are nothing. How did you act when you two were together? I'm sure you weren't as intense" I could never see Bella with this guy, she's just too.....good? Not better than me of course but goody goody.

"I smoked a lot of weed" He sighed and sat back down. "We were always happy. I had no reason to be this way" He pointed to himself. "Now all I want to do is hurt her the way she hurt me" This was taking longer than I liked.

"Then you have to go back to that. Acting like your a member of the Mickey Mouse club" I laughed. "Get her away from my Edward or else...I'll have to figure something out" He opened his mouth to talk, but nothing came out. "She has to pay for what she did to you. Make her be submissive, she'll learn to love it. Trust me" He shook his head no.

"Maria...God dammit. If anyone is going to put their hands on her it will be me. If I even hear you touched a hair on her head, I'll kill you. You hear me?" He shouted. I put my hands up, defending myself.

"Look you need to figure your shit out. Lose my phone number, lose my address, and get the fuck out. I don't love you. You hear me?" I giggled. He grabbed his jacket and ran from my house, speeding away.

A little while later, Bella showed up. She was concerned about Jake, like the good little girl she was. I was even nice and offered her a job. That would actually benefit me, we could be closer. But I digress. Operation seduce Edward was now in effect.

**Later that night.**

After work a few of my co-workers went out for drinks. They were a fun group. The store was very busy today. Post holiday shopping can be more hectic than the actual. We all deserved a drink for the shit we dealt with today. Pulling into my drive-way I noticed Jake's car parked across the street._ Great. _

I left my car and walked over to his. I knocked on his window. He exited his car and followed me to my door. Once inside he took a seat on the sofa and hugged his head in his hands, resting his elbows on his knees. I really didn't want to deal with this tonight.

"Jake" I sighed. "Just say what you have to say and leave" He looked up to me, I was able to see the anger in his eyes.

"I don't want us to be over" I shook my head. "I told you before. I don't want you anymore" He flew from his seat, coming straight for me. "Why?" he asked. "What does he have that I don't?" He placed his hands on my shoulders and shook me. "I'm sorry" I whimpered. "You are meant to be with Bella, go to her"

"Sorry? Your sorry? What am I not man enough for you?" he seethed. He then back handed me, against my cheek, making me fall to the floor. "Was that man enough for you?" I cupped my cheek and started to scoot myself backwards. "Jake stop" I pleaded. I then tried to get up as fast as I could, anything to get away from him.

"Oh no you don't, get on your back like the whore that you are" He kicked me in my side, knocking the wind out of me.

"I'll deal with your little boyfriend tomorrow" He kicked me again, until I was on the ground, panting and holding my side. "Stop" I cried. He pulled me from the floor by my hair, as I cried out, shoving me against the wall. "Tell me how much you love me" I was still panting and couldn't find my voice. He pulled me from the wall and slammed me back, crushing his body against mine. "I said tell me"

"I love you" I gasped. "You lying bitch" He said through clenched teeth, before he threw me across the room. I hit my head on something and became dizzy. I couldn't see straight anymore, blood clouding my vision. His foot steps were getting louder as he advanced on me, I cradled myself in the fetal position, as he kicked me repeatedly. I was gasping for air, I couldn't breathe, and my God the pain, I had the sharpest pain in my back and chest, like a thousand knives stabbing me with every breath I took.

"You... used me...you... fucking... bitch....maybe now you'll learn" His foot landed on me with every word he said. Holding onto the last threads on consciousness, I heard my mother screaming. Then everything stopped and faded to black.

**//=//=//=//**

I finally awoke, starring into the green eyes of my love, he saved my life. He does love me. As he checked me over, I became lost in his eyes. I was in an incredible amount of pain, but that didn't matter, he came. He came to make sure that I was okay. I noticed that he had a black eye and that his knuckles were badly bruised, I was concerned. I could barely speak, my throat was killing me amongst other things. After I spoke to police and told them that Jake was the one who attacked me, Bella showed up. I kept up the friendly pretense between us. She later told me that Edward gave Jake quite the ass kicking. He said horrible things about Bella, apparently, but I know he was really avenging what Jake did to me.

Those dreadful weeks I spent in the hospital, Edward visited me everyday. Bella too ughh. She expressed how sorry she was and she should be. It should be her lying in this bed not me. Of course I didn't tell her that. I told her not to worry about it and that it wasn't her fault.

My recovery was quick, I will soon be able to get back to operation seduce Edward. When I complained about the scar the surgery would leave, he said that someone as pretty as me, shouldn't worry about it. He then tapped my nose with his forefinger. That made me inwardly swoon. When I explained that I would repay him back, anyway possible. He was coy and said that it wouldn't be necessary, but I knew he was playing hard to get.

//=//=//=//

A month later with operation Edward still in effect. I would show up at their house, uninvited. Bella and I would hang out or go over her wedding preparations. I hated whenever her sister or Rosalie would be there. Those two bitches watched me like a hawk. I also hated being so nice to her, she had my man. I had to think of something. Redouble my efforts, up my game a little. They also tagged along any time I needed them with me, every time I went to my attorney's office, or the district attorney's office. I feigned moral support, I really just wanted to see him.

One day I came over and Bella answered the door, wearing one of Edward's button down shirts. I peaked around her and saw Edward in only a pair of pajama pants, his sculpted chest and six pack abs. I became wet at the sight.

Bella asked if I could stop by another time. I then put on the water works, telling her how scared I was to be alone. She relented and let me in, stating that she needed my opinion on something anyway, while Edward went to change. He was being distant lately, I didn't like it. When Edward came back out, Bella went to grab her portfolio with all her wedding garbage in it. He was pouring himself a bowl of cereal when I approached him. I trailed my finger nails down his stomach and told him that my offer still stands. He backed away quickly. That was when I realized, Bella had emerged with her shit. The naïve little bitch didn't even think anything of it.

A week later we all went out to eat together. I was the seventh wheel, but that didn't matter because I was able to ogle Edward most of the night. I smiled and laughed with the bunch of them. Jasper looked handsome but he was old news, I moved on. From what Bella told me, Edward was packing quite the package, I couldn't wait to feel him inside me.

When Bella and Edward abruptly left, I was disappointed. When Bella didn't return my calls, I became worrisome.

I sought Edward out and he turned me down. Still playing hard to get. I was pissed.

When he took that bitch on vacation. I grew angrier, I should have been the one sipping tropical drinks and making love to my man on the beach.

I ran into Bella's mom at the supermarket, in a few days, Alice was having a birthday party for her little crumb snatchers. I asked if Bella and Edward would be there and she assured me that they would. I accepted the invitation.

The day of the party I decided to go to Edward's office. His dumb ass assistant actually called me Bella. She called out to me and I ignored her, going straight into his office. I knew where it was from my post-op visits with his father.

I took out the big guns today, I wore the one coat I had that looked like Bella's, a long black pea coat, and the naughtiest lingerie I had. I only wore the coat to actually disguise myself from his staff. Edward would know the difference. I had a spare change of clothes in the car for later when I would go to the birthday party. _If _we made it to the birthday party.

He came from behind me wrapping his arms around my waist tightly, I was in heaven, he even called me love. When I turned to him, he pushed me back. I explained to him that our relationship could be a secret. I just had to be with him. I left in a huff because I was frustrated. He was still playing hard to get, I know he'll relent someday. After all, I will see him again shortly.

The one thing I knew for sure was that Bella was in the way, Miss Priss Bitch had to go.

**So what did you guys think??? You got a look into the mind of Maria. Next Chapter.... will be held hostage still. I want more reviews, like I said. This was something I threw together for ya's **

**Thank you for reading, don't forget to hit that review button below.**


	21. Take a bullet for you

**I don't own Twilight. **

**I want to say thanks again to everyone that is still reading. I was supposed to post this chapter earlier in the week. Sorry about the delay. I had one hellish week . **

**~~~Bella~~~**

"Yes Ali, I will pick up the cake. Would you stop worrying. It's their first birthday. They aren't even going to know what's going on" I was trying to calm down a frantic Alice. All day she has been hounding me about cakes, decorations, and party games.

"_Bella can you just leave now and get the cake" _She was so afraid I would forget. "I think I can pick up a cake all by myself, thank you"

"_I would just feel so much better if you were here already-" _I couldn't hear anything else she said because Butch started barking, alerting me to the mailman's presence. "Alice, I'll be there in fifteen minutes" I said as I went to get the mail.

"_Fine" _she huffed and hung up. I started to look through the mail. Bill. Bill. Bill. Otisville correctional facility. Bill. My mind did a fast rewind as I grabbed the hand addressed envelope. I recognized the sloppy penmanship immediately. It was a letter from Jake to me. I starred at it, like it was about to come alive and _envelope_ me. I panicked, leaving the house, Butch in tow, going straight to Alice's.

"Where's the fucking cake?" She shouted. I winced. _Fuck. Where is the fucking cake indeed._

"Relax, I'm on it" I yelled over my shoulder as I left her house, leaving Butch in her living room. I went to the bakery and picked up the enormous sheet cake that was only going to feed about fifteen people. When I entered the house with it, she snatched it out of my hands, bringing it over to the table and tearing off the cover. It was truly a beautiful cake._ 'Happy first Birthday Jason & Ellie' _underneath was a frosted Elmo face.

"How many kids are coming today?" I didn't have any advil with me and I wanted to be mentally prepared.

"Just Jason, Ellie, Samantha, Emily, and Katie" She said as she put the cover back on the cake.

"You invited James and Tanya?" I asked.

"Yeah, I ran into Tanya while you were on vacation" She sighed. "I wish Jazz and I could take a vacation" Suddenly, I had a great idea. "You know Ali, that's not impossible. I mean, I'm not working right now. I'd love to spend a weekend with them. I'm sure Edward would love it too" She gasped and turned to face me.

"You would really do that?" I starred at her wide eyed.

"Of course I would" She jumped on me, hugging me tightly.

"You're freakishly strong for someone so tiny" I giggled. "Oh Bella, thank you so much. I'll talk to Jazz" We heard a commotion in the living room and ran to see what it was. Butch had knocked down a bowl of cheese doodles Alice had left out. He sheepishly looked up at us, with cheese crumbs sticking to his fur. I giggled but shook it off. "No Butch" I chastised as I started to clean up the mess.

The twins were just waking up from their afternoon nap when guests started to arrive. Alice was busy cooking so I quickly put them in their playpen to answer the door. I was surprised to see the whole Cullen clan arrive together, sans Edward. Both Rosalie and Esme, quickly stole me away to hear all about Edward's and my vacation.

"It was beautiful, white sandy beaches, the water was so clear and warm. Thank you so much Esme, we really needed it" I hugged her. "I'm glad you two enjoyed yourselves" She replied.

"Did you guys snorkel?" Rose asked. I blushed and whispered a "No" how do you explain to your future in-laws that you went on vacation, where all you did was lay on the beach and make love to their loved one?

"Bet you two never left the room" Esme said coyly. My voice was barely above a whisper when I replied.

"Sounds about right" Both of them giggled at my declaration. "Oh Bella, that's nothing to be ashamed of, if he's anything like his father-"

"Oh Ma, I don't want to hear about Dad...in that way" Rose cut Esme off and stormed away. Esme sighed.

"Well, like I was saying before, if he's anything like his father, he won't change. Carlisle is just as insatiable now as he was back then" I grinned.

The door bell rang and I excused myself to answer it. James, Tanya, and Katie were here.

"Hey guys welcome to the party" I exclaimed. Katie's eyes were huge when she took in the décor. "I love Elmo" She squealed as she ran past us to join the other kids.

"I'm sorry Bella, it seems Katie forgot her manners" Tanya said, I waved it off. "Its fine. Here let me take your coats" I took their coats and hung them in the closet. When I went to back away, I bumped into something. I turned and saw that it was someone.

"James I'm sorry" I blushed.

"Glad to see somethings never change" He said as he went to join his wife. _What the fuck did that mean?_ I followed him and nudged his arm. "What did you mean by that....somethings never change" He chuckled. "Just you clumsy and blushing is all" I nodded.

"Too bad I am an adult and probably won't grow out of it" I laughed as I walked away.

Alice served dinner, buffet style, chicken fingers, fries, hamburgers and hotdogs, kid stuff. We had to put Butch out in the back yard, all the kids loved feeding him from the table, along with Alice's dogs. Everyone had showed up, except for Edward. I looked to the clock and saw that it was a little after five. He said he was going to leave early. I went into my purse to grab my cell.

_Everyone is here, except for you- B_

After making myself a plate, I went to join both Edward's and my parents. The other parents were busy feeding their kids.

"So Bella, will Maria be coming tonight?" I vigorously chewed my food to answer my father's question.

"No, I didn't invite her. Besides its a kids party" I wanted to shrug it off and not tell them the real reason.

"Oh" My mother gasped. "I ran into her and her mother the other day at the supermarket. I told Maria to stop by. She was actually looking forward to it" I starred at her wide eyed.

"Mom, tell me your joking?" I asked. She never answered me because she went to answer the door. Edward finally showed up. I jumped out of my seat and went to greet him. I wrapped my arms around him tight, burying my face into his chest.

"I missed you" I mumbled. He grabbed my face with both hands and planted a heart stopping kiss upon my lips. I guess he missed me too. When he let go, a little too quickly for my liking, I didn't even have the chance to fully enjoy it, I looked at his face. His eyes held sadness and he had dark circles under them. I traced my thumb along his cheekbones, down to his lips.

"What's wrong?" I asked. He cleared his throat and looked to the floor. "Nothing" he shrugged. Edward was lying to me. I sighed, deciding to let it go and grab him a plate, leaving him in the foyer. I fixed him a plate of chicken tenders and some fries and went to bring it to him, he still had his coat on.

"Edward give me your coat, I'll hang it up" He shook his head no. By this time all four of our parents were starring at us. "Edward give Bella your coat" Esme said. He reluctantly took off his coat and handed it to me. Edward was acting strange and I didn't like it. While I was hanging his coat, the doorbell rang. I answered it.

"Hey Maria" I tried to sound breezy, but I was never that good of an actress. She handed me two boxes and walked around me. The nerve of this bitch. Now that I had taken off my rose colored glasses, I was able to see the bitch that she really was. I turned to put the gifts on a table Alice had set up, when Edward stopped me.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" He looked pale as a ghost. "Sure" I said wary and followed him into the guest room, gifts still in hand.

I had barely closed the door when Edward blurted. "Maria came to my office today" I walked over to the bed and took a seat. "Okay"

"Carmen thought she was you and let her into my office" I nodded. "She tried to seduce me" I nodded again. I was going to rip that bitches hair out. "Say something" He asked cupping my cheek.

"What do you want me to say?" I paused, my eyes zeroing in on the lipstick on his collar. I grabbed at it. "What's this?" I asked. He hung his head down and I was studying his face, he had glitter on his cheek. "Wh- what is that glitter?" I asked pointing to his face.

"I swear Bella nothing happened" I took a deep breath. "Tell me what did happen then" I said through clenched teeth. He then went into great detail about what happened. How he put his arms around her waist thinking it was me, how she turned and her lips made contact with his neck, how she pushed him down and attempted to lay on top of him. My heart was in my chest, my hands shaking.

"Please say something" He asked again, wrapping his arms around me. I took his arms from around me and he fought me. "Let go of me" I nearly shouted.

"No, I won't let you go. I swear to you that nothing happened. I-I didn't give in to any of her advances" I shook my head.

"I believe you. Just get off me. I'm fucking pissed right now okay" He let me go and I paced around the room. "What the fuck Edward" I mumbled. "Bella please calm down" I giggled.

"Calm down? You want me to fucking calm down. When does this shit end? Tell me?" He grabbed my hand and led me over to the bed, pulling me onto his lap.

"I made myself very clear to her that I wanted nothing to do with her" I starred at him. "You think that's going to stop her. She's out there, smiling with our families like she did nothing wrong. Like I'm the fucking idiot. I'm going to kick that bitches ass" I jumped from his lap and ran out of the room.

Surveying the area, I saw Maria chatting with Esme. My parents and Carlisle chatting amongst themselves. Emmett playing with his daughter's. Tanya fixing Katie's hair, James looking bored as hell. I didn't see Alice or Jasper, but Rose was attending to the twins. I was fuming and took deep breaths. _This is a kids birthday party, not the Jerry Springer show. _I decided to play nice and join Maria and Esme. _Keep your friend's close and your enemies closer_.

Rose gave me a wary glance, like she knew what was going on. The night we all went out to eat, she was the first one to tell me something about Maria. All she said was 'Watch her' I wasn't sure what she meant by that until Alice told me her suspicions and I took a closer look and assessed the situation.

Edward soon followed me out into the living room, grabbing his plate and continued eating. He kept looking at me like I was a ticking time bomb, about to explode. I couldn't fault him that, it was true. I looked to Maria and saw her starring at Edward. I sighed.

"Excuse me Esme, but can I borrow Maria for a minute?" Edward stood up and grabbed my hand.

"Don't" he whispered in my ear. I tilted my head away from him, as Maria looked at me wide eyed.

"Maria, can I please speak to you outside for a minute?" She shook her head no. "Bella, Esme and I are having a little chat, I will speak with you later" She waved her manicured claws in my face.

"Oh Maria it's fine, go talk to Bella, I'll still be here when you come back" By this time, the younger generations of our families were watching the exchange. Emmett coughed to try and disguise his words. I heard him mumble 'if she comes back' under his breath.

"Bella whatever it is, just say it, talk to me here" Maria calmly said.

"I'd rather not" I said as I looked around at my family and friends. Alice came out, out of nowhere and flanked my side. "What's going on here?" She asked. Emmett decided to fill her in. "Thing 1 and Thing 2 are about to go at it"

"Not in here you're not" Alice exclaimed. "Go on outside" She shooed us away. I walked out the front door and was surprised to see Maria following. I crossed my arms around my chest and paced along the porch.

"It's cold out here Bella, just get on with your bullshit" She said, sounding bored. I narrowed my eyes at her.

"I want you to stay away from Edward. You're not fooling anyone anymore, least of all me" I said as I walked towards her.

"And what if he doesn't want me to" I giggled.

"Trust me, he wants you to" She smiled, the bitch fucking smiled.

"I highly doubt that. I gave him a little preview earlier, of everything that he's missing" She said as she ran her hands up and down her mid-section.

"Listen to me you fucking slut, stay away from my Edward" She wore a grimace. "That's right. My Edward" She was inches away from me when she pushed my shoulder. "And what if I don't" She asked. My hands were shaking, my eyes tearing, I was so angry. I groaned.

"That's what I thought. He needs a real woman, not some mousy Mary Sue"

She went to walk back inside but I stopped her. I yanked her back by her hair and pulled her off of the porch. I had never in my life been in a fight before, but it was exhilarating. I brought her down onto the ground, straddling her. She scratched at my face, before I mushed hers into the slushy left over snow.

"Stay away from him" I shouted. She turned over and I slapped her in her face, maybe I could beat some sense into this bitch, I punched her in the nose, damn that hurt. I had never thrown a punch in my life. Momentarily shocked, she pushed me off of her. "It should have been you" she shouted as she placed her hands around my neck.

"Oh hell no" I heard someone shout in the distance. I realized that it was Alice as she yanked Maria off of me. She held Maria back by her arms, as Maria struggled to get loose. I rapidly got off the ground and saw that my whole family was now watching. Edward worriedly ran over to me. "What has gotten into you?" he berated me. I ignored him.

"Let that bitch go" I yelled to Alice.

"Bella that's enough" My father shouted. "Maria has been through a lot. From what I hear she's still on the mend" My father finished in a firm tone.

"Are you kidding me?" I shouted back. "She's back to perfect health, so healthy in fact she can't seem to keep her hands off of Edward" I crossed my arms protectively across my chest. Edward put his arm around my waist and leaned his forehead against the side of my head. "Relax Bella" he whispered.

I gave Maria the dirtiest look I could muster. She had calmed down in Alice's arms and Alice let go. She was smoothing out her shirt as she started to speak.

"_He_ can't seem to keep his hands off of _me_" She pointed to Edward and then herself. "She's lying" Edward whispered.

"We had a great time in his office earlier" There were many gasps and exclamations made within the group. I was trying to keep my feet planted, and not listen to a word she said.

"I thought you were Bella" Edward shouted to Maria. "You knew it was me the whole time" She shouted.

"Don't listen to her Love" Edward whispered again.

"Great defense Edward, make me look like the bad guy, we don't look that much alike-" It was true, we didn't look that much alike and shouldn't someone that I have been with for about six months know the difference? Wait, what was I thinking. Edward loves me, he's with me.

"Shut your mouth" Edward snapped. "No Bella should know- how you came up to me and wrapped me in your arms, when I was just there for a check-up. How you kissed me" I had heard enough, I took Edward's arm off my waist.

"Bella don't" Edward argued as he tried to hold me again. "Let me go" I nearly shouted as I fought him, I wanted nothing more than to rip that bitches throat out.

"What the fuck would he want with a cheap imitation, when he has the real thing right here" I screamed, while trying to get free.

"Edward, please just let me go" I tried to pry his hands away and they wouldn't move.

"No, I won't let you go, calm down" I decided to listen to him or try anyway, taking deep breaths.

"I think you should leave" I heard Rosalie snap. "I'll leave when I want" Maria snapped back.

"No, she can't leave yet" Edward shouted, I looked up to him teary eyed and shocked. He didn't want her to leave? What the fuck did that mean?

"I knew you would come to your senses, you need a real woman, not some little girl" Maria said in a tone close to disgust. I was nothing close to Maria. She was a vile disgusting whore. I'm glad she knew we were different. "Fuck you" I screamed as I started to fight Edward off me, again.

"Bella no" Edward shouted as he tried to hold me again. "It was all a scheme gone wrong, everything" He shouted. "I swear I never touched her, well, besides what I already told you-"

"Edward how could you?" Esme chastised in a disapproving tone. He was right, he had already told me what happened. And I believed him. If he was having an affair, he wouldn't have told me anything._ I'm __so fucking stupid. _To even have doubted him in the slightest.

"No let me finish, I really thought it was Bella in my office. I spent the whole day exhausted and I couldn't tell the difference, but I did before anything happened" He started to wipe my tears away and I let him. "Maria and Jake had some sort of scheme, I'm not sure what it was, but Maria said something before-"

"He's lying. Edward I can't believe you would say such a thing. What that animal did to me-" Maria shouted, she looked close to tears.

"Like I said before, it was all a scheme. Maria said that Bella was in the way and she thought that asshole was going to go after Bella, not her. I think she taunted Jake- I don't know what she did. Whatever it was, it went wrong. Didn't it Maria?" Maria didn't answer as she ran back into Alice's house.

"Bella look at me" I tore my eyes away from where Maria disappeared to and looked to Edward. "I love you, no one else" I looked into his eyes and saw the sincerity, the honesty, and love. Edward was telling the truth.

"I love you too.....and....I'm sorry I fought you. I was just so angry" I felt my lip start to tremble, I bit down to stop it.

"It's okay love, its okay" He kissed my forehead and rubbed my back. Maria ran back out of the house with her things and stopped a few feet from Edward and I.

"Edward, I hope you get your head out of your ass soon. I might just meet someone else and-" I cut her off, tackling her to the ground. She pulled at my hair as I did hers, before we were once again pried apart. This time by Emmett and Edward.

"What's going on in that crazy brain of yours that makes you think I want anything to do with you?" Edward asked, as he held my hands behind my back. Maria was struggling to get free in Emmett's arms when she answered. "You love me" She shouted. This time Edward let go of me and walked closer to Maria.

"You see that woman over there?" He pointed to me. "I love her, for the last time, leave us alone. We want nothing to do with you- Are we going to have to take extreme measures to make that happen or will you go in peace?" Maria looked at Edward wide eyed. "Define extreme measures?" She asked.

"A restraining order perhaps?" He asked. Emmett chuckled. "What is it about you two that brings out this behavior in people?" He asked. We all turned to look at him. He was right.

"Don't worry about me, I think I got the hint" Maria shouted. "Go fuck yourself Edward" She said as Emmett let her go, flipping Edward and I the middle finger, as she entered her car, speeding away.

"Let's get inside before we're on the evening news" My mother shouted to all of us. We all went back inside and I excused myself. I went into the bathroom to wash my face. It was no use, I crumpled to the ground and hugged my knees, sobbing. Why do people have to be so hurtful? I couldn't believe people could be so evil. Maria and Jake plotted against Edward and I, or was it just Maria playing Jake. Oh to be a fly on the wall during one of their conversations. Jake wanted me, Maria wanted Edward, and Edward and I just wanted each other.

I heard a knock on the door. "I'll be out in a second" _My voice sounded all wrong._

"Bella, it's Edward. Let me in" I was about to unlock the door when I heard someone approach Edward.

"Just let her be man, you're smothering her" James said to Edward. "I appreciate you looking out for her, but she's going to be my wife. I think I know better" In truth they were both right. I just wanted to be left alone. I would also feel better, tucked into Edward's arms.

"You have to let her feel the way she feels, she'll come around. Lets go back to the party. Elmo's here" James chuckled. I smiled, despite myself. _Fucking Elmo. _

"I guess you're right. Lets go" I heard Edward sigh. I wiped my face dry and stood up to open the door. I opened the door widely. Edward was leaning against the door frame.

"I thought you left" I said close to a whisper. He crookedly smirked at me. "You should know better than that, if I had to stand out here all night and wait for you, I would" I smiled.

"Can we just stay here for a minute. I don't want to go back out there looking like this" I pointed to my puffy red eyes.

"Guest room?" He asked. I nodded and followed him.

Inside the room, I crashed myself onto the bed. I curled up into the fetal position and Edward curled himself around my body.

"You really think they had some sort of plot?" I asked. "You want to know what I think?" He asked. I nodded.

"I think Jake is a sick fuck. Nothing Maria did would change that. But I do strongly believe that Maria planted thoughts into his head, I mean. I think back to that day and the shit he said to me, plus what Maria said before-" He just stopped talking. "What's the matter?" I asked. I felt him shake his head no.

"I received a letter today. It was from Jake" I felt him stiffen behind me. "Maybe we should read it and see what it says" I said.

"I think we should too" Edward agreed. "Where is it?" I laughed.

"I left it on our kitchen counter, I was actually scared of an envelope" Edward sighed. "Love, you never cease to amaze me" I giggled. "I love you" I said as I turned my head to face him.

"I love you too, you look like you could a use a hug from Elmo. What do you say?" I playfully slapped his arm. "Are you sure you won't get too jealous, me hugging another man?" He sat up bringing me with him.

"Me jealous of a muppet-" He paused. "If he gets a little handsy, all bets are off" He looked so serious as he said that, I couldn't help but laugh. "I'm serious" He deadpanned. "I know you are, that's why it's so funny"

We exited the room hand in hand, entering the party. I was glad that no one openly starred at us. Alice came over and asked if I was okay. I just shrugged. Was I okay? Would Maria stop her bullshit now or was it just the tip of the iceberg. I decided to push away all these thoughts and celebrate the birth of the twins.

I eventually received my hug from Elmo, it was kind of soothing. Edward raised an eyebrow, but he was only kidding around. We had the cake, where the twins wore more of it than they ate. They were adorable, only wanting to eat the frosting. The best part of the evening was when we all played musical chairs, oh yes the adults played too, it was hysterical. Especially when Emmett pouted because his daughter Emily beat him to a chair first, making him lose.

We were the last to leave, helping Alice clean up. Edward looked dead on his feet, I felt horrible that he hasn't slept much and has been so busy. "Why don't I drive us home and we pick up your car in the morning?" I asked as I put Butch in the hatch of the jeep. Poor dog looked tired as well, the kids all took turns riding him, as if he was a horse.

"It's a few blocks, I think I can manage" He said as he kissed my cheek and retreated to his car.

I pulled into the drive-way first, Edward behind me. I noticed that I left the lights on, in my haste to leave earlier today. I looked away and cut off the engine, something caught my eye, a shadow passing by the living room window. I starred at that window, willing to see it again, sure enough I did. I panicked. Edward knocked on my window, making me scream. I grabbed my chest and opened the window.

"Someone is in the house" I squeaked. He raised an eyebrow and looked to the house. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"I saw someone moving around.....I'm calling the police" I said as I rummaged through my purse to find my phone. "Relax Love, it's probably just Butch" He said drowsily. I looked at him wide eyed. "Edward....Butch is in the hatch" I jerked my head backward.

"You're probably just spooked. I'll go see what's going on" He turned to walk away. I shouted/whispered his name. "Edward, don't be fucking stupid. Get back here" He didn't listen. I hoped that I was just spooked, but called the cops anyway. They said that they would send someone over soon, but to stay in my vehicle. My heart was rapidly beating, threatening to burst right out of my chest. I was so anxious, Edward hadn't come back out. I grabbed my cell phone, dialing 911. The first sign of trouble and I would hit the call button. As I walked closer to the door, I heard arguing. I opened the door just a crack to take a look inside. Edward had his back to me, blocking the intruder.

"Let's talk about this rationally" I heard Edward ask. "Talk....you want to talk now. After you embarrassed me in front of your family. I don't think so" Maria shouted back. What the fuck was she doing here? I opened the door fully, entering my home. They both turned to look at me, when I realized Maria had a gun, pointing it directly at Edward.

"Bella get back in the car" Edward nearly shouted. I shook my head no, unable to speak. "Oh come now Edward. The more the merrier" Maria laughed. I had my hand with my phone behind my back. I palmed it, hoping the touch sensitive phone would connect to 911.

"Maria-" I cleared my throat. "Let's talk about this. Why are you doing this?" She withdrew the gun from Edward and stalked towards me.

"I'm tired of all the men in my life, loving you, first it was James, then Jasper...well, that was your sister but still, then Jake...now Edward" I shook my head and found my voice. "You broke up with James, and Jake was just crazy" I paused. "Please just put the gun down" I noticed Edward making calculated baby steps towards me.

"I never broke up with James. I loved him and ironically enough, when I asked him to choose between us, he chose you!" She pointed the gun in my face. I froze. Starring down the barrel of a handgun. I gulped. "J-James and I were just friends" She laughed and lowered her hand.

"Maria stop this, you're going to do something you'll regret. Leave now and nothing will happen. Please" Edward begged. She furiously pulled her hair, gun still in hand. Edward and I exchanged wary glances, before she spoke.

"Why can't you just love me" She cried, speaking to Edward.

Edward looked to the floor and sighed. "I can" He whispered. My stomach was in knots. Please believe him I internally hoped.

"You what?" She asked. "I can love you Maria, I've been denying that fact that I do. Please stop this-" He started walking to her. "We can leave, leave Bella alone, just you and me" She smiled through her tears. "We can't be happy together until she's gone" She shook her head. "Believe me Edward its for the best" She said as she aimed the gun back at me.

"No" Edward shouted. "Let's just leave, you and me" He walked directly in front of the gun. I gasped, as all the air exited my lungs, shaking in fear, I felt all the blood drain from my face.

"You're lying. As soon as we leave, you'll find a way back to her. I can't let that happen, if I can't have you" She shook her head. "Neither can she" Her grip tightened on the gun. Was she going to shoot Edward or me? I wasn't even sure anymore. "Its for the best" She mumbled.

On instinct I ran towards her, to block Edward, hoping to knock the gun out of her hand. I heard the shot before I felt it, the blast rendering me on the floor. My arm felt like it was burning, I grabbed at it, as I tried to ignore the pain. I noticed all the blood squirting out of my arm. I felt dizzy, faint. Everything happened so fast. After the shot was fired, Edward wrestled with Maria, grabbing the gun. My eyelids started to flutter. I had never given much thought to how I would die, but dying in the place of someone I loved; seemed like a good way to go. I heard another shot fired, I opened my eyes once more to see both Maria and Edward fall to the ground, before I succumbed to the darkness.

**I realize that most of you may hate me, after reading this chapter, but as Maria said. "Its for the best" I couldn't just have her quietly leave town now could I? Leave a review. The more reviews the faster the next chapter will be posted. Thanks!! let me know, love it? Hate it? **


	22. Aftermath

**I do not own Twilight or any of the characters in this story. **

**Last chapter, I received some great reviews, keep 'em coming. This story is almost through, a few more chapters, followed by a lengthy epilogue. Thank you for patiently waiting. A lot of medical terminology will be in this chap, definitions will be at the end. **

**~~~Edward~~~**

It was too late, I couldn't push Bella out of the way. I watched as she stumbled back and fell to the floor. Shocked, my body moved, I grabbed for Maria, trying to get the gun out of her hand. She smiled as she aimed the gun to Bella once again. I grabbed the gun, she held on tightly, as she squirmed to get out of my hold. I wouldn't let go of the gun that was now wedged between us. I heard another shot fired, as Maria went limp in my arms, we fell to the ground. Warm liquid saturated my shirt, I soon realized that it was blood, Maria's blood. I quickly jumped off of her, running to Bella.

Kneeling down next to her, I saw that she was shot in her upper arm. I was panicking inside as I saw all the blood that was soaked into the carpet.

"Bella!" I cried. "Sweetheart can you hear me?" I asked frantically. She was pale, paler than usual, an ashen gray color. I rapidly searched for a radial pulse, nothing. I tore off the sleeve to her shirt and saw the entry site where the bullet entered. Blood was still pouring out, as a hematoma was forming. I heard sirens, thank God she thought to call the police. I tied her shirt sleeve around her arm, using it as a tourniquet. Judging by the loss of blood, she didn't have that much time. I needed to get her to the hospital and into surgery as soon as possible. I knew for sure that her brachial artery had been severed and leaving my makeshift tourniquet on her for a prolonged period of time, would result in the loss of the limb. I picked her up and went to run to my car.

"Oh no you don't" I heard Maria pant behind me. I turned and saw her pointing the gun at us, hunched over holding her side, where the bullet entered. _I'm the dumbest motherfucker on the planet, bitches like her don't go down easy. _And I ignored the gun, haven't I seen enough movies to know better?

"Please, she needs to go to the hospital" I cried, tears running down my face. Maria smiled weakly, as I tried to block Bella's body with my own, shielding her to the side.

"She won't need a hospital after I'm through" She seethed. In the distance I heard loud footsteps approaching our door, the door was still wide open.

My back was to the door, starring Maria down, afraid any wrong move would make her pull the trigger once again.

"Put the gun down" I heard a male voice shout. Maria starred wide eyed and griped the gun tighter. "No" she shouted. The voice, who I now realized was a police officer, slowly entered the doorway, assessing the situation. "Get a bus now" He shouted behind him, his gun pointed to Maria.

"Miss, please lower your weapon" She shook her head and turned her aim onto the officer. I watched as she was shot down, she took a bullet to the chest. I turned to see who fired that shot. I fell to my knees, holding on tightly to Bella, as I saw that Charlie was now standing in our doorway, lowering his gun. He did a double take and ran to our side.

"Bella- Bella baby" He whispered softly as he caressed her hair. "Charlie-" I rasped, my voice thick from suppressing sobs. "We have to get her to a hospital- she doesn't have that much time" He tried to take her out of my arms and I wouldn't let him.

"Edward, the ambulance is outside, lets go" He shouted. I rose from the floor, while we ran to the ambulance, they quickly took her from my arms, attaching an EKG machine to her, she was still breathing on her own, but her pulse was weak. "Call my father" I mumbled to Charlie. He did as I asked, telling me that my father was already at the hospital, I didn't trust her in anyone's hands besides my own or his.

They wheeled her into the emergency room, nurses and Doctors flocked to our sides. I saw my father among the group. Charlie mumbled something about waiting for Renee and walked away.

"Edward, what happened?" He frantically asked. I ignored him and continued to hold Bella's hand, I refused to let go. He grabbed onto my shoulders, shaking me. "Edward look at me" I tore my eyes away from Bella and looked to my father.

"I can't help her unless I know what's going on" I snapped myself out of it and opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

"She's crashing" I heard a nurse shout. My father pushed me out of the way.

"Atropine" He shouted to a nurse. "Bella, please don't leave me" I sobbed. We watched as her heart rate sped up and dropped back down, two minutes slowly ticking by. "Push another CC" I shouted, the nurse did as she was told. "Edward that's too much-" My father screamed. We all turned to watch the monitor.

"She's in V-tach" My father shouted. One of the nurses tore off Bella's shirt and bra, attaching AED pads. "Bella please" I screamed. "Just hold on" I was trying to grab her, openly sobbing.

"Get him out of here" My father shouted. I was pulled from the room, I let them push me out, I couldn't watch anymore. They pulled me to a chair and I reluctantly sat, sobbing to myself. I saw the same nurse go back, when she opened the door, I heard someone shout 'asystole', and saw my father furiously pounding on Bella's chest.

_Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for _

_I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more _

_Ya know it's true _

_Everything I do - I do it for you _

"Oh God" I cried. I broke my promise, I promised to protect her, never let anything happen to her again. I should have listened to her, when she said that she was scared, waited for the police. I was just so tired, I was sure it was a figment of her imagination. Bella does have an overactive imagination, scared of shadows, at night we even leave the hall light on. But this time, it wasn't just a shadow, Its all my fault, I should have been shot, not her. It should have been me.

_There's no love - like your love _

_And no other - could give more love _

_There's nowhere - unless you're there _

_All the time - all the way _

"Edward" I heard someone say, I turned my head. Renee and Charlie came walking to me. I stood up and walked to them, dropping to my knees at their feet. "I'm sorry" I sobbed. Renee knelt down and embraced me.

"Edward relax, she was only shot in her arm, that's not fatal right?" She asked looking between Charlie and myself. I shook my head.

"It hit an artery, too much blood" Renee shook me. "What does that mean! Tell me" She shouted. "We're losing her" I whispered. Renee screamed as sobs racked her body, Charlie knelt down, clutching tightly to Renee.

_Oh - you can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for _

_I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more _

_I would fight for you - I'd lie for you _

_Walk the wire for you - ya I'd die for you _

_Ya know it's true _

_Everything I do - I do it for you_

_I would fight for you - I'd lie for you _

_Walk the wire for you - ya I'd die for you _

_Ya know it's true _

_Everything I do - I do it for you_

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry" I cried.

They both opened their arms and enveloped me into their hug. We sat there for a few minutes, before my father came to us.

"We need to take her up to surgery at once. We stabilized her as well as we could. She lost a mass amount of blood, but she needs more blood and FFP" He shook his head. "I need to get up there, repair the artery and-" he stopped talking.

"And what?" I asked. "And nothing Edward, I gotta go" He said as we saw Bella being wheeled out of the room. They intubated her, inserting a breathing tube. All of her color gone from her, what seemed like a hundred bags of fluid hanging from the IV pole, multiple wires attaching her to a monitor. I ran to her, dodging my father and the nurses that tried to keep me away. I grasped her hand, she felt so cold.

"Hold on baby" I cried. "I can't lose you....please" I sobbed. I bent over to give her a kiss, my tears spilling onto her face, I wiped them away.

"Bella please" I cried as I buried my face into her hair. _She_ _had to wake up, be okay_. I felt hands grasp my shoulder and turned to Renee. She took Bella's hand out of mine and placed a kiss onto her knuckles. "Be strong baby girl" She cried. Charlie bent over and kissed her forehead, mumbling an I love you.

"We have to go" My father said as we approached the elevator. I couldn't let go, not now, not ever.

"I'll assist you" I said wiping my eyes. "Edward be realistic, you would be no help to me, I had someone call your mother, she's a mess, be here for her, for Charlie and Renee" I nodded, he was right.

Charlie, Renee, and myself, took the next elevator up to the O.R floor. I paced around the waiting room, this had to be some kind of nightmare, this could not be real.

"I'm going down to the chapel" Renee said as she left with Charlie. I wanted to go with them, but I couldn't leave here. I never had much faith anyway. Especially now, was there some sort of quota as to how much happiness one should have? Had mine and Bella's run out? My sweet and beautiful Bella, now fighting for her life. What kind of world did we live in, what sort of God would bestow something so unfortunate, onto a walking angel?

As I mentally ranted my litany of unanswered questions, My mother and the rest of the crew showed up, all the kids still in their pajamas, holding on tightly to their frantic parents. All these people, people who loved Bella with their whole heart, who would be crushed if she didn't pull through. This could not be happening.

"Edward stop pacing and sit" My mother said in a demanding tone. I collapsed into the nearest chair, burying my head into my arms. Little hands caught my attention, pulling on my pant leg. I looked at my niece Emily.

"Uncle Eddie is Aunt Bella going to be okay?" she asked. I choked back a sob and gulped. I had no idea how to answer her. My sister came over, rubbing my shoulder. "Hope for the best" She whispered before she answered her daughter. "Grandpa is trying his best to fix her, remember how we pray at night?" Emily nodded. "Well, why don't you and your sister say a little prayer, pray for Bella" She said as she wiped at her own eyes.

"Edward" I turned my attention to Alice, who was clinging tightly to Jasper. "She's too stubborn" she cried. "She loves you too much to let go" I nodded. I hope Alice was right.

"A little over a month from now, when all this is behind us, we'll all be dancing at your wedding" She sobbed.

Our wedding. That brought on a whole new round of tears. My chest was aching, my heart felt as though it was literally breaking. Nothing I thought about made me feel any better, the best times I had ever had in my entire life, were all shared with Bella. Bella, my lover, my best friend, my confidant, she had so many titles in my life. I curled up on myself and cried, I couldn't do anything else. "Be strong for her Edward" Emmett said as he slapped me on my back.

The next hour was one of the longest hours of my life. Everyone took turns, expressing comforting words. I felt as though I would crumble, if I didn't get any answers soon.

"What is taking so long" I shouted. "This can't be good" I mumbled. Charlie, back from the chapel, answered me. "I beg to differ, no news is good news" He said as he rubbed his face.

"What happened to Maria anyway?" Jasper asked. I turned my attention back to Charlie, I hoped she was alive, so that she could rot in jail for the rest of her life.

"Dead" Charlie mumbled. I blankly starred at him. He looked like he held no remorse for landing the deadly shot.

"Good, I hope that crazy bitch goes to hell" Alice grumbled. We all turned to stare at her. I had never heard Alice talk like that. I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair. I took a seat next to my mother and she grabbed my hand.

"Charlie is right, your father-" She swallowed. "If it was bad news he would have told us already" I gritted my teeth and nodded. If I didn't get any answers soon, I'd go back there myself. I sat back and closed my eyes. I thought about that night we played Twister, her body tangled with my own. The feelings that exploded within me when we kissed. The first time I told her, I love you, which was also the first night we ever made love. Bella never heard me of course, but that never stopped me from saying it, each night as we slept in each others arms. The night she heard me shout it in a jealous rage, how she vomited right after. I grinned, however, it was bitter sweet as the tears started to flow once again. I turned and hugged my mother. Her walking like an Egyptian around our kitchen, her silly laugh, how she snorted when she thought something was really funny.

"She has to be okay" I cried into her hair, while she rubbed my back.

"Carlisle" I heard Charlie shout. "How is she?" I abruptly let go of my mother and stood up at attention.

"She pulled through" He smiled. "We stopped the bleeding and her arm is fine, still attached and in one piece, I thought for sure it was fractured but it seems the bullet only grazed her humerus, severing the artery in its path-" I cut him off as my body collided with his. I hugged him tightly. "When can I see her?" I asked. He took my arms from around his neck and looked to Charlie and Renee.

"She's in the recovery room-" I gasped. "She's awake, not intubated?" I asked shocked. If she was, she would have gone straight to the ICU.

"Would you shut-up and let him finish" Alice grumbled. I quickly shut my mouth. My father chuckled.

"I argued with the anesthesiologist, he thought she should stay intubated, but I wanted to see if she would wake first, we reversed the anesthesia and her vitals are getting back to normal, breathing well on her own. Its amazing, a complete turn around. A real miracle, I thought for sure, with the blood loss and all she would go into DIC, but she didn't" He smiled widely. I was ecstatic, she was going to be okay.

"When can we see her?" Renee asked. My father turned and looked to me. "She's not out of the woods yet, still sleeping, all we do now is wait" I was confused. And I'm the one with the medical degree.

"Wait? What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I nearly shouted. "Edward, she suffered a traumatic injury, followed by a surgery, her body is weak, she lost a lot of blood. Give her time to heal, I'm sure she'll wake up when she's ready" He paused.

"I suggest we all go home and get some rest" What was he crazy, I can't leave her. I shook my head. "I'm not going anywhere" My father nodded.

"Very well, I'll let the nurses know. She should be in her room shortly" We all sat back down. I heard collective sighs and cries amongst our group.

"I was so scared" Renee cried, she looked to the ceiling. "Thank you" She turned to me. "Never question your faith again, God works in mysterious ways, you always have to hold on to some thread of faith" She hugged me tightly.

Alice came over and placed her hand on my shoulder. "Give me your keys, Jazz and I have to get the kids to bed, we'll stop by and pick up Butch" _Butch Fuuuuck. _

"Shit" I panicked. "He's still in the back of Bella's car, she probably didn't lock it" Alice nodded and hugged her parents goodbye. Rosalie and Emmett left with the girls shortly after. Charlie tried to convince Renee to leave, she wouldn't, stating that she wanted to be here when she woke up. Charlie excused himself, he needed to go to the station and clear up a few things, but promised that he would be back shortly.

"Edward, why don't you go home and get cleaned up. I will call you if anything changes" My mother asked. I shook my head no, excusing myself to the locker room, where I showered and put on some scrubs. I threw my blood soaked clothes into the garbage.

I then walked to the recovery room, I needed to see her with my own eyes. My father was going over her chart.

"Hang another bag of O neg, she's still very anemic. I want another CBC done in two hours" He said to the recovery room nurse.

I gasped as I took in the sight before me, Bella was the color of the sheets, white, as were her lips. If it weren't for the beeping of the heart monitor, I could have sworn she was dead. But truth be told, her physical appearance meant nothing to me, her heart was beating, she would make it through this, that's all that mattered. I walked to her bed, taking a seat next to the stretcher, where she lay. She still looked beautiful.

"What's her hematocrit and hemoglobin levels?" I asked.

"Edward, I thought I told you to wait outside" I shook my head.

"My place is here" I grasped her hand into my own, resting my head against the railing of the gurney, mentally willing her to open her eyes.

"Her hematocrit is 23 and her hemoglobin is 8" He answered me.

"_Dr Cullen extension 7245, Carlisle Cullen extension 7245" _My father was being paged over head.

"Go dad, I'll keep an eye on her" He sighed. "Very well" He then went to the phone and called the emergency room back.

I was very content where I was. I leaned over, trailing my nose up and down her cheek. "Open your eyes beautiful" I whispered. She didn't, but she let out an elongated sigh. I gasped.

"Dad did you hear that?" He instantly hung up the phone, running over to us. "What is it Edward?"

"I was just talking to her and she sighed" He grinned. "Keep talking to her" I leaned over the railing again, peppering her cheek with kisses. "Come on love, open those beautiful eyes of yours" I felt her grasp my hand, griping it tightly.

"She griped my hand, its strong" I smiled.

My father chuckled, motioning me to keep going. I bent over and placed a gentle kiss upon her lips. The corner of her lips curled up, almost as if she was smiling. "Come on Bella, wake up" I begged.

"Hmmm Edward" she sighed again, fluttering her eyelids. I laughed to myself, silently thanking God, for not giving up on Bella. I wiped at my eyes, which were now teary. I don't think I have ever been so relieved in my entire life.

"Come on Bella, we're all waiting for you to wake up" My father said. She fluttered her eyes again, before she opened them fully, looking around, until her eyes fixed on me.

"Edward" She gasped and then, her face crumpled up, she started to cry. I lowered the railing and sat on the gurney with her.

"What is it love are you in pain?" I asked and started fussing over her, checking to make sure I wasn't leaning on anything. She kept glancing around, looking back to me.

"Are we dead?" she asked, tears streaming down her face.

"No love, we're alive, you had us scared there for a while" She tightened her hold on my hand.

"Where are we? I – I thought you were shot, I saw you fall" she sobbed. I caressed her cheek.

"No love, we'll talk about that another time. You are in the recovery room, the bullet hit your arm, severing your brachial artery, you lost a lot of blood" She went to sit up and instantly fell back.

"Woah easy there, you're quite weak, get some rest" I pushed her bangs away from her face.

"God Bella, I was so scared. I thought I lost you. I love you so much" I cried. She reached up and tried to wipe my tears away. "I love you too, now what's the damage?" she croaked. I chuckled through my tears.

"We had to rush you to surgery to repair the damage, your humerus thankfully wasn't fractured" She sighed.

"Edward... I can't feel my left arm at all....is that normal" she looked as though she was beginning to panic. "We had to give you a bier block, it'll wear off soon" My father informed her, she nodded.

"Close your eyes love, you need your rest" I said before I kissed her again. This time I grasped her cheeks, kissing her deeply. I heard her heart monitor sky rocket. I chuckled and leaned back.

"Edward, don't get her too excited" My father chuckled. Bella instantly touched her face.

"I'm not blushing" she whispered weakly. "You're weak love, get some rest. I'll be here when you wake up" She smiled and closed her eyes, falling fast asleep. My father came over and smirked at me.

"She bounced back so quickly" he said in awe. "Edward, even I was scared there, when she coded, she bounced back. She coded again, during surgery. Bouncing back once again. She's strong. Go home and get some rest" I shook my head again. "How long will she be in recovery, where is she going next?" I asked.

"We just hung another bag of blood, when that is finished, I think we can bypass ICU, possibly telemetry? I want a close eye on her" I nodded. "Can you go tell mom and Renee that she woke up" My father nodded and went on his way.

The next two days, I never left the hospital, I stayed in Bella's room, by her side. I never wanted to take her presence for granted again. The nurses were very accommodating, giving me a cot to sleep on, which I _never_ slept on, at night Bella griped onto me tightly, like I was her personal teddy bear. I wasn't complaining. I spent most of my time telling her just how much I love her, adore her, can't live without her. I was sure that she would grow tired of hearing such things, but she never did. Always letting me know that the feelings were mutual.

Bella wasn't out of the woods yet that was for sure, she was battling severe anemia. She needed assistance to even walk to the bathroom. The smallest tasks would result in her becoming dizzy. My father and I decided it best to not give Bella anymore blood transfusions. She is young and healthy, her body should regenerate red blood cells quickly. Her hemoglobin was in fact rising, due to the large iron pills she had to take, which she absolutely hated.

The next few days, Bella was quickly regaining her strength, all she did was complain. She was irritable, wanting desperately to go home. She hated being the patient, but I tried to make it fun for her, playing Doctor & naughty patient at night. She was still a little weak, but she would ironically perk up, whenever we had our role play.

Our family and friends visited everyday, Bella's room looked like a florist shop. We even had multiple home made 'Get Well Soon' cards from my niece's, adorning the walls.

"Its been five days" Bella sighed. "When can I go home?" She asked one of the nurses. Her nurse, Bella's favorite nurse, was named Alicia. She was a very sweet girl. You could tell that she took her job seriously, always fussing over Bella, they even had a great rapport.

"I told you, you have to talk to Dr Cullen, would you sit back and relax. Geez" Alicia grumbled as she hung another bag of antibiotics. Bella childishly stuck her tongue out at her, as I chuckled.

"All Carlisle cares about is if I had a bowel movement. Its not like I had abdominal surgery" Bella ranted.

"Love, we have to make sure everything is working right" I laughed, she shook her head. "Well they better give me some fraking colace or something. Between the iron pills and the percocet-" she paused and looked at me. "I can't poop" she whispered.

"I'll call my dad, I think you are well enough to go home" I said. Bella nodded.

Later that day my mother visited, she said that she had the carpet replaced in our living room. I was so grateful. I haven't been some since that day, spending all of my time with Bella. I didn't even work.

"Edward, why don't you go home and get some rest, you look like you could use some sleep" My mother said.

"Yeah, I'm not going anywhere" Bella smirked. "They wake me up all hours of the night to take vitals and crap. I know it wakes you too" I nodded, they were both right. I admit that maybe I was overreacting, never leaving Bella's side, but I almost lost her.

"If it will make you both happy" I sighed. They both nodded. "I'll stay with Bella" My mother said.

I gave them both kisses and promised Bella I would bring her back a ham & cheese sub. She had been craving one all day.

When I entered our home, everything was in its place, including the new carpet, which was the same color it was before. I walked to the fridge to get a bottle of water. I saw the piles of mail that had been neglected the past few days. What caught my eye was the letter that Jake wrote Bella. I wanted so badly to read it. Bella wouldn't get mad would she? Probably not. I grabbed it, along with my water and took a seat on the couch.

_Dear Bella_

_I hope this letter reaches you and you are in good health and spirits. _

_I have written several other letters to you and never had the balls to send them. I am currently writing you, to beg for your forgiveness. _

_After being arrested, I sobered up, detox was a painful experience, I hope you never have to go through. What was even more agonizing, was realizing all of my wrong doings. To you especially, I never meant to hurt you. I loved and still love you with all my heart. _

_When we broke up, my heart was broken, so broken, I turned to drugs. As you know, I always smoked a little weed, and you always looked the other way, never judging me. I thank you, for always accepting me, faults and all. I started to do coke, crack, I drank like a fish, anything to ease the pain. All of that helped at first, then I became angry. Lashing out at everyone, I even lost my job shortly before Christmas. In my need for cash, I gave my father a beating, stealing anything that could fetch a price at a pawn shop. _

_I almost killed someone, as you know, Maria. Maria and I made a volatile pair, we used drugs together, other than that, she was just your replacement. I regret what I did to her. Not only because now I am stuck in a cell, but because it was wrong. I couldn't fathom someone else leaving me, I also couldn't fathom the fact that she openly threatened you. She wants Edward, a fact that I hope you caught onto. I know Maria is sick and I look back now, seeing that most of what came out of her mouth were lies. _

_She wants you out of the way, she's really sick Bella, and I hope you no longer have a relationship with her. As for Edward, I don't really know the guy, but I hope what Maria said wasn't true and that the two of you live happily. She once said that they were having an affair. She's dangerous Bella, she will stop at nothing to get what she wants, so be wary. She will stop at nothing!_

_I knew what her game was all along. She taunted me in the hopes that while I was in one of my coke filled rages, I would go after you. I lashed out at her instead. She treated me like an idiot, thinking that I only had a one track mind, hurting you. Yes, I wanted to hurt you, love you, at that time I wasn't really sure. But I was also hoping that Maria and I could be together. I don't know what was really going through my mind those days. Every once in a while, I get a flash back. I am appalled at my behavior. I was no better than a caged wild animal. Which I know is no excuse. I made my bed and now I must lay in it. _

_I understand if you do not write me back. I don't blame you, but I needed you to hear my story, my side of the story. I will not bother you ever again. Live happily, I wish you the best. _

_Sincerely, _

_Jake_

If only he had sent this letter a month earlier, maybe this whole mess wouldn't have escalated the way it did. But I can't fault him that. I should have never entered the house. No matter how many times Bella tells me its not my fault, I still feel guilty. I felt a little better the day after the surgery when I first apologized. She hit me and called me an idiot, telling me to never scare her like that again. Her initial concern was my safety, she ran and took the bullet because she thought Maria was going to shoot me.

After putting the letter down, I took a look around the house. It felt so empty without Bella here, Butch too. I decided to just take a shower and head back to the hospital, throwing on the first pair of sweats I saw. Even if I am tired, sleeping without Bella is tough, I am not even going to try.

I stopped at the deli and bought us some sandwiches and made my way up to the hospital. When I entered her room, only my mother was there.

"Where is she?" I asked. My mother chuckled. "I thought you were supposed to be getting some rest?" she raised an eyebrow. I shrugged. "I rest better with Bella" She nodded.

"They took the IV out and she's taking a shower" My mother jerked her head to the bathroom. "I guess I'll be going, your father said that he'd stop by later" She laughed. "Bella made me call him and beg him to discharge her" I plopped onto the bed. "Sounds like her"

"Bye sweetie" she said as she kissed my forehead and left. I was laying down scanning through the television channels when Bella came out of the shower. She was wearing a hospital gown and drying her hair with a towel.

"You know that hospital gown is kinda sexy" I smirked. She smiled and walked over to the bed. She knelt up and I grabbed her hand, helping her to straddle my lap. She leaned her forehead against mine and kissed my nose. "I can always take one home" She said as she trailed her nose down to my jaw, skimming it along my neck. "I've been such a naughty patient after all" She breathed in my ear. That action alone sent all the blood in my body right to my cock.

"Yes, yes you have" I said as I grabbed onto her hips, pulling them down so she felt my hardness. I didn't feel anything under the thin fabric. "No panties?" She shrugged.

"I was going to, but then I thought I heard your voice-" I cut her off with my lips, Bella immediately opened her mouth, her tongue lightly messaging mine. I sat up and untied her gown, at the same time, we both looked to the door, which was thankfully closed. Too bad we can't lock it.

"We have to be quick" she said. G_reat minds think alike_. Bella put the blanket around our mid sections, so that if we were interrupted we could cover up quickly.

"Doctors orders" I said as I pulled her gown down and palmed her breasts, lightly flicking my tongue on her nipple, before I bit it.

"Yes Dr Cullen" She moaned and started to untie my sweat pants, pulling them down so only my dick came out. She grasped onto my cock and put it inside her. _Heaven! _She let out a sigh as our bodies made contact. "Edward, you feel so good baby" She whispered and she moved her hips back and forth.

I rubbed circles on her clit as she rode me, slowly. In and out, in and out. The flame was building.

"Bella" I grunted. "I am so close"

She groaned. I started to rub faster, as her moans became louder. She was close too. She picked up the pace and started to thrust faster, harder. I felt her clamp down around me as a whimper escaped her lips. I tightened my hold on her hips and came undone deep inside her. "I love you" I groaned, putting her gown back up, covering her breasts. "I love you too" She smiled and leaned down to kiss me once more.

"Knock, knock" I heard my father say as he entered the room._ Christ on a cracker. _We were both fully covered, panting, but I was still inside of her for fuck's sake. We both turned to look at him, the three of us wearing horrified expressions.

"Oh" He exclaimed. "I-I'm sorry I'll come back another time" He said as he abruptly turned and exited the room. Bella quickly jumped off of me, running to the door to get him, while I put dick away.

"Bella don't run" I shouted. She was clumsy on a daily basis and now with the dizzy spells and all, we didn't need her getting a concussion on top of that.

"He's going to discharge me" She exclaimed. "I just know it" She giggled.

Luckily, my father never made it further than the nurses station. He wore a shit eating grin as he went over Bella's discharge instructions. As we all shared the sandwiches I brought. She still had to take antibiotics, tylenol for pain, and take those iron pills that Bella hates. He instructed her not to drive for a while, and that she needed to come to our office in three days for another CBC.

Bella practically danced out of the wheel chair once we were in the parking lot. She missed Butch and she insisted we pick him up first thing. After we went to the pharmacy to pick up her meds.

We stayed at Alice's for a while. Bella was so happy. She missed being outside. It was early May and it was beginning to get warmer. So she insisted that all of us sit outside. She chased around the babies, who were now walking, they looked like little drunks to me, because they were so unsteady. We had a really good time. Bella kept shrugging me off every time I asked her to slow down. She was still very weak, but insisted she was fine. I let it go.

During the short drive back to our place, Bella fell asleep. Which was normal as of late, she gets bursts of energy and then tires quickly, understandable of course. When we pulled into the drive-way she woke up, glad to finally be home. She keeps surprising me, after all that has happened, she seems stronger, not physically, but spiritually. No post traumatic stress, no crying, she seemed happier, having everything behind us.

She plopped down onto the couch and picked up the discarded letter that I read earlier.

"What's this?" She asked. I cleared my throat and took a seat next to her. "Its the letter from Jake" she looked at it and ripped it into tiny pieces.

"You didn't want to read it?" I asked. She shrugged.

"Let me guess, he wants forgiveness, bla bla bla. I'm done with all that. Jake is gone, Maria's dead. I just want normal again. Me and you" I cupped her cheeks with my hands.

"Me and you" I whispered against her lips, before I kissed her.

A/N: Thank you all so much for patiently waiting. Like I said before, we're almost to the end. Please review. I love reviews, they make me type faster. Hugs to all that review. Just because you guys got the answers, doesn't mean that I am not expecting reviews.

**Medical term definitions: (For those of you who care)**

AED- An automated external defibrillator or AED is a portable electronic device that automatically diagnoses the potentially life threatening cardiac arrhythmias of ventricular fibrillation and ventricular tachycardia in a patient, and is able to treat them through defibrillation, the application of electrical therapy which stops the arrhythmia, allowing the heart to reestablish an effective rhythm.

Atropine- Injections of atropine are used in the treatment of bradycardia (an extremely low heart rate), asystole and pulseless electrical activity (PEA) in cardiac arrest.

V-Tach - is a tachycardia, or fast heart rhythm, that originates in one of the ventricles of the heart. This is a potentially life-threatening arrhythmia because it may lead to ventricular fibrillation, asystole, and sudden death.

Bier Block- Bier block anesthesia is an intravenous regional anesthesia technique in which an extremity (generally an arm) is made numb for surgery by injecting a local anesthetic

Humerus- is a long bone in the arm or forelimb that runs from the shoulder to the elbow.

Hematocrit- is the proportion of blood volume that is occupied by red blood cells.

Hemoglobin- is the iron-containing oxygen-transport metalloprotein in the red blood cells of vertebrates, and the tissues of some invertebrates.

Brachial Artery- is the major blood vessel of the (upper) arm.

FFP- The term fresh frozen plasma (FFP) refers to the liquid portion of human blood which has been frozen and preserved quickly after a blood donation and will be used for blood transfusion.

CBC- A complete blood count (CBC), also known as full blood count (FBC) or full blood exam (FBE) or blood panel, is a test requested by a doctor or other medical professional that gives information about the cells in a patient's blood.

DIC- Disseminated intravascular coagulation (DIC), also known as consumptive coagulopathy, is a pathological activation of coagulation (blood clotting) mechanisms that happens in response to a variety of diseases or trauma, when a significant amount of blood is lost.


	23. Post traumatic stress

**I do not own anything... SM owns all.**

**Not as many reviews as I would have liked for the last chapter, but you guys can make it up to me on this one.**

**~~~Bella~~~**

"Oh Bells.....you look beautiful" My mother gushed. We were at my last dress fitting. With the wedding only weeks away, Esme had to make a lengthy phone call explaining the recent circumstances. I had missed the actual fitting last week and they assured us that the dress would be ready before the wedding. So far it seemed like a perfect fit, except around the bust area, where it was a little loose.

"Thanks Ma, but it feels a little loose up here" I gestured to my breasts.

"You're not wearing the right undergarments" Esme assessed. "Stand up straight" I did as she asked. My future mother in-law then palmed my breasts, lifting and pulling outward. I felt my face get hot instantly, blushing furiously, while I heard Alice, Irina and Rosalie snickering in the background.

"There....Dear how does that feel?" I looked down to my chest and to the mirror. The dress now fit perfectly. The strapless chiffon A-line gown now fit like a glove. It was one of the first dresses that I had tried on a few months ago, the only one both Alice and I loved. The side draped bodice and beaded lace is beautiful, along with the moderate length sweep train that just brushes the floor.

"It feels great" I said excitedly, I really felt like a bride. "Now put on the shoes, so we know the length is good" Alice demanded. I did as she asked, putting on the strappy sandals. They were white, just like the dress, the front straps are trimmed with rhinestones and tiny silver beads. They also had only a two inch heel. They were beautiful and accented the dress well, but the short two inch heel is what really sold the shoes.

"I still can't believe you're getting married" Irina said. I looked at her wide eyed, why should such a concept be so unbelievable. "Oh you know, it just seems like everyone is getting married or having babies. I feel left out" She pouted. My mother draped her arm over her shoulder. "Sweetie, you're young. Don't rush anything" It was now my mother's turn to be starred at. She waved her hand. "You and Edward are different" She sighed.

I shrugged it off and once again took my place on the podium. Everyone started to gush and tell me how beautiful I looked. I would have to agree, I made a beautiful bride. The only hindrance was the three inch scar on my left bicep.

"No one is going to notice that, with you in this dress" Rosalie said as she swept my hair away from my shoulder. She must have noticed me starring. "If it would make you feel better, you can get a shall?" she asked. I shook my head no. "I like everything the way it is" I mumbled.

"Okay ladies, all of your dresses are in the dressing rooms" The seamstress told my bridesmaids. _Heh, my bridesmaids_. While Irina, Alice, and Rose went to put on their dresses, I went to take off mine. It was perfect the way it was and my mom was going to take it home with her. No way was I to risk Edward seeing it.

Alice emerged first, shoes on and ready to go. They all wore the same shoes I had, only dyed silver to go with their dresses. She looked elegant in the strapless satin ballgown. We all decided on horizon blue because it went well with everyone's skin tones. Alice's bodice was ruched, and gave her more of an hourglass shape that she didn't need, her body was flawless. Her dress also had beading at the top of the bust. She loved it stating that it gave her a nice touch of _glamour. _

"You look amazing" I told her.

"I know" She squealed, as she twirled around. Another perfect fit. Rose and Irina came out shortly after. Rosalie looked perfect as always and Irina wore a grimace. She had a busy schedule and we had to give the seamstress her measurements, last time we all came to get fitted. The bust was a little loose as was the waistline. Rose and Irina's dresses were different from Alice's, same color, only theirs were two pieces, a spaghetti strapped satin top and long A-line skirt. _The skirt completes the look with a_ _silhouette that elongates and slims while still allowing comfortable movement_, as per Rosalie, who picked it out.

"Don't fret, we'll have this ready in time" The seamstress told her. I put my hand on her shoulder. "You look gorgeous" She smiled, while she was being pinned and prodded. I turned to Rosalie. "Too bad the girl's couldn't be here" Her daughter's were to be our flower girls. Their dresses were simple tiny white ballgowns with a horizon blue sash around the waist line.

"I already brought them by the other day, after school. They both felt like princess's" Rosalie smiled.

We were all getting ready to leave when I was starring out the store window. I blinked and could have sworn I saw Maria across the street. I starred wide eyed as Maria smiled back to me. My heart was in my throat, my stomach in knots. I was going to be sick. I closed my eyes tightly. _Not real not real not_ _real. _I repeated mentally. I felt someone's hand on my shoulder and I jumped, opening my eyes, looking back across the street, where an elderly lady was feeding the parking meter.

"What's wrong?" My mother asked, clearly concerned by my odd behavior. I cleared my throat and shook my head. "Nothing.....just thought I saw something" She nodded and rubbed my back. _What the hell was that? _I asked myself.

"Let's go to 'Something Sweet' for lunch, they have great sandwiches" Alice said. We all agreed and walked the two blocks to the cafe styled luncheonette, stopping to put our dresses into our cars. I had never been here, but I instantly liked it. Instead of the usual table and chairs, the place was filled with lush coaches and coffee tables. It reminded me of 'Central Perk' from the TV show 'Friends'. The six of us occupied a couch, a love seat, and a big chair, in the middle was a big round table. We were lucky to be seated, the place was packed.

We all discussed my bachelorette party, while we ate. We were to have a small gathering at the Cullen's house. I made them all promise me that no stripper's would attend. I personally thought it was kind of tacky, but when I said that both my mother and Esme gave each other a conspiratorial glance. I eyed them wary, wondering what those two had up their sleeves.

"Come on Bells, what's wrong with a stripper? It'll be your last hoorah. Dance and molest a hot piece of man meat" Irina shuddered in excitement. "I have all the man meat I need at home thank you" I giggled. Alice and Rosalie collectively scoffed.

"What about the rest of us?" Alice asked. "Yeah" Rosalie chimed in. "We've all been starring at the same _meat_ for years, just you wait. A few years from now-" Alice interrupted her.

"Wait till you have kids and instead of the loving embraces shared in the early morning light" she hugged herself and swayed from side to side. "You wake up at the crack of dawn, warming formula, calming down screaming kids, and your husband walks groggily into the kitchen scratching his ass, asking "What's for breakfast?" That's my Saturday morning" She shouted. We all laughed, while my mother and Esme nodded in agreement.

"Wow Alice, you sure paint a pretty picture of marriage" Irina said sarcastically. Alice waved her hand. "I wouldn't trade my life for the world, I'm just saying, one last Hoorah as you put it, wouldn't kill her" Alice laughed. What I said before was true, I did indeed have all the _man meat_ I needed at home, but maybe having a stripper would be fun_ for them_.

"Fine, fine. Have your naked men traipsing around my party. I don't care" I laughed. "Yay" Rosalie shouted. "I know just who to call too". I was glad this discussion was over, I continued to eat, the rest of them talking amongst themselves. Irina was telling me about this set design she was doing for a play that takes place in a diner.

"Its 50's style, malt shop-esque, poodle skirts, kinda like grease without racing cars" she shrugged. "That sounds cool" I said as I took a sip of my soda. "Yeah, I love it. At first I wanted to design clothes, as you know, now all I want to do is set design" I nodded. "You should do what makes you happy" I said as I glanced around the cafe. The lunch rush was beginning to die down. I blinked again, my mind playing tricks on me. I saw Maria again, behind the counter, serving someone. My heart stopped and I gasped.

"Bella? Bella honey what's wrong?" My mother asked. "You look like you've seen a ghost" I shook my head. "Just a little tired" I said as I tried to catch my breath. I was breathing so heavy, yet each breath I took did nothing. I felt suffocated. I clawed at the neck of my shirt, instantly hot. I was blinking back tears as I felt a prickly feeling envelope my entire body.

"She's hyperventilating" I heard Alice say. I shook my head again, willing my tears to stay at bay.

"Bella look at me" I closed my eyes tightly and shook my head again. "Bella open your eyes and look at me, tell me whats wrong" My heart was beating so fast and I couldn't catch my breath enough to answer Alice.

"Ali, whats going on" My mother frantically asked. "I don't know. I think she's having a panic attack" a panic attack? They were wrong. I was having a heart attack. I was dying. "Bella look at me" I looked down to Alice who was kneeling in front of me. "Tell me what's wrong" she asked as she tucked a piece of hair behind my ear.

"Please don't let me die" I panted. She took my hand and placed it on her heart.

"Sweetie you're not dying, feel my heart, the steady beating, try to calm down and focus. You are not dying. Breathe with me, slowly in and out" She stood up and sat next to me, putting her arms around me. "Bella breathe with me" I did as she said, mimicking her, taking deep slow breaths. "You are not dying" I nodded. I felt myself relax a little. When it was all over, I felt exhausted and very embarrassed, losing it in a restaurant.

"What was that about?" Esme asked. I shrugged. "I don't know" I lied.

My mom paid the check and we all left. Alice wanted me to come home with her, but I said no, assuring her that I was fine. I dropped Irina off at her parent's house and went straight home. Butch greeted me, the same way he greets me every time I come home. Jumping up and down, sometimes landing on me.

"Calm down" I said as I petted his head. I grabbed his leash and took him for a short walk. I was so tired, I just wanted to lay down and take a nap. The house was eerily quiet, so I put the television on in the living room, loud enough to drown the silence and got into bed, fully clothed. What was with me today? I had no idea. It had been fourteen days since that horrible night. Nine days since I've been home from the hospital. Maybe it was because Edward wasn't around today. Today was his first day back to work. He has been my rock, my strength through everything. I would be lying if I said I didn't feel naked without him, didn't feel safe without him. His father all but begged him to come back to work, stating that he has been absent more than the appropriate length of time. Okay, maybe Carlisle was right, but having Edward around let me forget everything. And it wasn't just the fact that we lounged around and made love all the time, like it was going out of style. _Stop lying to yourself_. Maybe it was that. Letting myself feel something other than guilt, pain, and fear. With Edward around, we laughed, I felt love, happiness, and arousal.

I always tried very hard not to think about that day. And I always succeeded. Edward would always try and talk about it. He did and I listened, I never had any input because I wanted to move on, forget about everything. But the truth of the matter was, in a few weeks, Edward and I would be married and hopefully our happily ever after would follow. I was shot and wounded, almost died. Maria did die, the poor sick misguided girl. At first I didn't care, now I felt horrible. Had she survived and possibly gotten some help? I was alive and someone else was dead. The horrible things that she did plagued my mind, I was still scared. Scared of someone who was dead.

Are there such things as ghosts? Was Maria haunting me? How would my family and friends feel if during our lunch I blurted "I see dead people" well person, like that kid from 'The Sixth Sense" They'd fit me for a strait jacket, instead of a wedding dress. I pulled the blanket over my shoulders and head, I felt a little protected. I felt tears pooling in my eyes, I wiped at them and closed my eyes, trying desperately to think of good things. Taking deep calming breaths.

I giggled to myself as I thought about what Alice said. I tried to picture Edward scratching his ass, mumbling 'Where's breakfast?'. I also thought about what our child would look like, if we ever had any. I wanted a little boy that looked exactly like Edward, bronze unruly hair and deep emerald eyes, dimpled cheeks. I sighed.

_A faint cry in the distance woke me from a restful sleep. Edward nudged me. "The babies crying" He mumbled into his pillow. I didn't acknowledge him with an answer, as I jumped out of bed and walked towards the cry, which was only getting louder._

_I starred at the long corridor, aligned with doors, which were familiar. Where was that cry coming from? Realization hit, my son was crying. Quickly, I walked towards his bedroom. As I got closer, it seemed as though the door was getting farther away, the crying getting louder. _

_I walked faster, the door ghosting away from me. Stealthily I ran, I ran as fast as I could. Finally, the door knob was within reach. I jiggled the knob, it was locked, the crying getting louder, piercing my ears. "Hold on baby, Mommy's coming" I shouted as I kicked at the door. "Edward" I called frantically. _

_I pushed and banged at the door, willing it to open. "Edward!" I shouted once again. I briefly thought about running back to our bedroom, but dismissed that idea fast. My son was in some sort of peril, he needed me and the door was stuck, locked. "Please" I sobbed, collapsing against the door. As soon as my derriere came into contact with the floor, my back leaning against the door, it opened. I shot up rapidly, I noticed immediately that the crying had stopped. _

_The room was dark, but I knew this room. I didn't need the light to guide me to his crib. When I looked into it, it was empty. "Edward!" I shouted again, as I tossed around the blankets in the crib. _

"_Don't worry Bella, I have him" Chills ran down my spine as I recognized that voice, a voice I never thought I would hear again. I turned and gasped as I took in the scene in front of me. Maria was steadily rocking, sitting in the rocking chair. I looked down, my son was nestled close to her chest, his mouth latched onto her breast. "Give him to me" I shouted as tears ran down my cheeks. _

"_Here Bella, take him" She said as she leaned over, to hand him to me. Once he was in my arms, I felt relieved. I looked down only to find a bouquet of flowers in my hands, my baby gone. Shocked I screamed. "What the fuck did you do with him?". Maria said nothing as she motioned me to follow her. I followed her into the living room._

_I had a weird sense of deja vu. _

_Edward hovered over a body, as I watched from afar. "Did you have to kill her?" He asked someone. I turned my head to see Maria laughing. "Now we can finally be together my love" She purred seductively. Edward stood up and shrugged his shoulders. "I guess you're right" he said as he embraced her close to his body, leaning in to kiss her passionately. I screamed at him. "Edward no" I repeated myself over and over, sobs racking my body, he couldn't hear me, no one even noticed me. Until someone tapped my shoulder, I turned around. It was Maria. "You died that day too" She pointed to the ground, where my dead body lay, on the living room floor. _

I jolted up, panicking, panting, I couldn't catch my breath. I felt around my body, to take stock. Physically I was fine. "It was only a dream" I cried to myself. A nightmare was more like it. I felt wet and sticky, I tossed off the blanket. Butch came over, resting his head on my thigh, as he let out an elongated sigh. I bet I was thrashing around screaming. "Sorry Butch" I said as I cried.

Determined to shake these feelings and get out of my sweat soaked clothing, I got into the shower. I scrubbed at my skin vigorously, while I cried, until it became unbearable. I sank down into the tub, the water cascading down my back, as I sobbed. I must have sat there for minutes, hours. In my little shower, I felt safe, like nothing could harm me. Even when the water turned tepid, I was physically numb.

_I was knocked out of my reverie by a loud bang, I screamed as the bathroom door shot opened. _

"_Please" I sobbed. "Don't hurt me" I scooted away into the corner of the shower. The shower curtain was flung open. I kept screaming as Maria stood over me. "Bella!" She exclaimed, as she dangled the plugged in hair dryer over the tub, where water had started to pool. "Please don't" I shouted. "I don't want to die" I cried. She put the hair dryer down and began to shake me. "Bella! Bella!" her voice turned deep, a males voice. "Bella!" She shook me again. _

Opening my eyes, I was able to see Edward, now soaking wet, putting a towel around my shaking form. "Edward" I sobbed as I clung to him tightly. He lifted me out of the tub and sat on the toilet seat, me curled into a ball on his lap. "Bella" He cleared his throat. "What happened?" He asked as he rocked me back and forth. I couldn't answer him, I was sobbing uncontrollably, relishing in the safety I now felt.

"Did you fall asleep in the tub?" He asked. I nodded against his chest. "The door was locked, I called for you. When you didn't answer and all I heard was you screaming, I busted the door open" He said into my hair. "So-rry" I hiccuped.

"Bella please talk to me" He pleaded. I kept taking calming deep breaths._ It was only a nightmare, you fell asleep again. _I told myself.

"I keep seeing her" I whispered.

"Who?" He asked as he turned my face to look at him. "Maria" He nodded and hugged me close, cradling my head. "You're freezing. Let's get you into some warm clothes and then we'll talk, Okay?" I nodded. He carried me into our bedroom, easing me onto the bed. "I'll go make you some tea" He said as he went to leave. I jumped up and grabbed him. "Please don't leave me" I sobbed. He put his arms around me. "Shhh love, I'm only going into the kitchen. I would never leave you" He said into my hair. I nodded. "I'll get dressed and then we'll go into the kitchen together"

"Fair enough" He then went into his dresser, producing his flannel pajama pants and a hooded sweat shirt. I took them from him, not even bothering to dry off the rest of my body. We then walked hand in hand into the kitchen. I took a seat at the counter as he started to make tea. After the kettle was set to boil, he came over and sat next to me.

"Talk" He said. "I knew something like this was going to happen" I looked at him wide eyed. "Elaborate" I rasped. I didn't know what was happening, how did he know. After all this time, for this weirdness to start happening now, I didn't know why.

"Well, remember that time about the recycling?" I knew exactly what he was talking about. When we first moved in together, I had separate garbage pales for cans, plastic, and paper. He never acknowledged them. Throwing everything into the main garbage can. I always took the recyclables out placing them into their rightful bins, never wanting to argue with him, I thought he would get the hint. He never did, until one day I snapped. Asking him how someone so smart didn't have any commonsense. It was our first fight. Needless to say, he never mixed recyclables with regular trash again.

I nodded.

"Every time I have tried to get you to open up to me, you shut me down, feigning this nonchalance about being fine, getting back to normal. At first I loved the fact that you were so strong willed. The past few days you've been absent. Maybe you don't notice, but I do, the vacant look in your eyes, the excessive quietness. Love, you are not fine. I have noticed that you let things build, things that you mentally push away, until they become too much and then-" he trailed off.

"And then?" I asked. "And then things, emotions, have already manifested themselves so strongly, you kind of flip out" I shook my head. "Edward, I'm not crazy" The kettle started to boil, he turned to make the tea. "Come on lets go sit on the coach" He said, I followed him. "I'm not saying you're crazy Bella. Just that you need to come to terms with what happened. Talk about it. Even if you can't talk to me, talk to Alice or your mom, even my mom for Christ's sake" he said as he let go of a gust of breath. I put my tea down and crawled onto his lap. "I'm sorry" I said.

"Don't be sorry. You have nothing to apologize for. This is just what you do" He smirked.

"It seemed like every time I turned around today, she was there. Even when I was having a good time with Alice and everyone" He nodded.

"Rose called me, told me she and Alice thought you had a panic attack. I wanted to come home to you, but I couldn't. And for that I am sorry" I lifted my head and kissed his lips.

"You can't say sorry for that, this is my shit, I have to handle it" He took my arms from around him and stood up, starting to pace.

"Your shit? This is exactly what I am talking about. Talk to me Bella please. I was there that night too. It's_ our _shit" He shouted. "I had to watch you almost die in my arms" His eyes started to tear. "I've never been more scared in my life" I grabbed his hands and sat him next to me.

After I was able to calm him down, I spoke. I told him about the crazy dream. My fear that Maria wasn't dead, my guilt because in reality she was. All the mixed up weird feelings.

"But don't you see, it just started happening today" I whined. Unable to find a plausible excuse for my odd behavior as of late.

"Maybe you just need some closure" He shrugged. "How about tomorrow we go to the cemetery?" I nodded, maybe he was right. "And you're not dying Bella, stop thinking that, a corpse can't kill you" He chuckled. "You think that's funny. I really thought I was dying....earlier"

"But you weren't. It was just a panic attack. You are fine...better than _fine_" he said as he trailed his hands up and down my thighs. I giggled. "Love, the fact of the matter is, is that you have to accept what happened. Not run away from it. Once you do, you'll feel much better" I nodded again, I knew he was right. "Can you just hold me" I asked as I put his arms around me. "Always Bella, I love you" I smiled. "I love you too"

The next morning came a little too quickly. Edward and I were to go to the cemetery before he left for work, I really didn't want to go. It was a little chilly, but you could tell that it was going to be a beautiful day. We stopped at the florist shop, which was thankfully opened. I picked out a small bouquet of daises. I'm not very knowledgeable about flowers and what they mean, but daises are pretty.

Saint Mary's cemetery is very small, so we parked on the street and continued on foot. We walked together to the far left, where the new plots were. "Look" Edward laughed. "The name on that stone is 'Bush' Oh my God, the one next to it says 'Dyke'" Of course I looked and sure enough he was correct. Under other circumstances, I would have found it funny. I slapped his arm. "Be serious Edward" He bumped his hip with mine. "Lighten up you"

We walked in silence the rest of the way, stopping upon Maria's grave, which had no gravestone. It only had a tiny plaque from the funeral home.

Maria Anne DeMarcos

October 3 1985 - April 29 2010

* * *

I stood off to the side, not wanting to literally step on her grave. The dirt was risen and loose. I was really just afraid that her hand might shoot up and grab my ankle. I shook my head. I've seen way too many horror movies. "What's wrong?" Edward asked. I sighed.

"This feels stupid" I said as I all but ran to the plaque and dropped the flowers next to it. "Let's just go" I whined.

"Nope, I'm going to see if there's a Cock that goes with Bush and Dyke, you sit and talk" he chuckled, as he turned to walk away. "Wait" I said anxiously. "What am I supposed to say?" He furrowed his eyebrows and walked towards me. "Say whatever is on your mind" He leaned down and kissed my forehead. I nodded. "But you stay where I can see you" I demanded.

I stood there awkwardly, kicking rocks, watching the birds fly by. I felt stupid, so I said the first thing that came to mind. "What the hell was wrong with you? Did you have some sort of mental illness? I can't understand why someone would take such extreme dangerous measures to get what they want and Edward never led you to believe otherwise so why did you continually pursue him? Why Maria?"

I chuckled to myself, all of those questions would forever go unanswered. "I'm sorry you died. I'm not sorry I lived" there I said it. "I lived and you died. I won't feel guilty about that anymore and you can't hurt me anymore, not in my dreams or in my imagination. I am finished" I turned to walk away and screamed. Edward was right behind me. "Did you have to sneak up on me?" I asked. He put his arm over my shoulder. "No, but it is getting a little late and I still have to drop you off before I go to the office" He said.

Once I was home, I decided to clean up. I have been neglecting the place. The dishwasher was full, laundry piling up, the carpet needed to be vacuumed. I have to vacuum more often because of Butch. The dog sheds so much, you'd think he'd be bald by now. I decided to save the floors for last.

A few hours later I had successfully washed three loads of laundry, cleaned the bathroom, the kitchen, our bedroom, and I had just started vacuuming. So far I was having a great day, I hoped it would last. I guess Edward was right, I needed to see for myself that she was gone, say my peace and move on. I was using the hose nozzle on the vacuum for the corners of the living room. Those tricky dogs hairs get caught between the wall and the carpet, I was near the front door when the carpet lifted off the floor.

"Geez, whoever Esme paid to put it in did a shitty job" I grumbled, pulling the carpet away from the nozzle. I'd have to ask my dad to maybe come by and fix it, or maybe Edward could do it? Nah, surgical instruments are one thing, tools are a completely different story. This place was rented anyway, so its not like I really cared. Edward and I would find our own house after the wedding.

Out of morbid curiosity, I lifted the rug and there it was. Deep under the carpet, staining the wooden floor, was a round black spot. I was kneeling in the exact place that I was shot, the stain in the wood, my blood. I pulled at the carpet, to loosen it, tracing my hand along the spot.

"It did happen, I am alive, Maria is dead, and I must move on" I mumbled to myself.

**Yeah I hated this chapter too. Review anyway. It was mostly a filler chapter, I am trying to elongate this story. Bella had to come to terms with what happened anyway. Anyone that suffers a traumatic incident has some post traumatic stress. Bla bla bla. We're getting close to the fun stuff. I have a lot of fun chapters a head. Bachelor & Bachelorette parties, rehearsal dinner, wedding and much more. Review to make them come faster. Love it? Hate it? Hit that button below and let me know. **


	24. Rehearsal dinner and bachelor party

**SM owns all. **

**Huge huge thank you to gasuz09, this chapter is for you.... I also want to thank elaine67, who's reviews have great insight. Babybaby15, Pooshy-spoon, and everyone else who has continued to review. **

**To my seemingly anonymous reviewers, thanks as well. I love you Dina, not only for being my sister (my Alice), but for the million text messages that you respond to even though you're busy. **

**~~~Edward~~~**

"Seriously Bella, I have to go" I chuckled. She reluctantly unwrapped her arms from around me.

Turning to face her I was able to see the pout, same pout that has made me late for surgery, many mornings as of late. "Oh no not _the face_" I teased, she giggled.

"Doing anything good today?" She asked, as I sat up.

I already did something _great_ this morning, but I knew what she meant, _anything good _to Bella meant, an interesting surgical procedure.

"We're doing a partial Gastrectomy-" She gasped and grabbed my forearms.

"With a Gastroduodenostomy?" She asked excitedly. I nodded my head. She was too cute. "Well then, while you shower, I'll make you some pancakes. You're going to have a long morning" She smiled, then I was granted the sight of her, hopping out of bed naked, making her breasts jiggle. _Lovely. _She grabbed a T-shirt out of the dresser and tossed it on, practically skipping into the kitchen.

She continues to surprise me, she has made great progress these past few weeks. That day I came home to find her screaming in the shower, I was scared shit, I thought she was being attacked. Luckily, she wasn't and the events lead her to dealing with her feelings, instead of her pushing them away, pushing me away.

In fact she hasn't been pushing me away at all. The woman literally can't seem to keep her hands off of me. Not that I am complaining but.....wow. I considered myself lucky after speaking with Emmett and Jasper, they complained that they only made love with their wives two to three times per week. That conversation happened months ago. I may be in my first serious relationship, but I knew statistical facts, after the honeymoon stage is over, the sex kind of dwindles down a bit. I still considered Bella and I to be in that stage, making love everyday.

She was in a stage of her own, some sort of porn star stage, insatiable. Three times in the past week and a half she has shown up to my office for lunch and a nooner. We successfully Christened my desk, quite a few times. I tried to think of reasons why and the only concept I can think of, is that she doesn't want to be home, alone, for long periods of time. But she's not. With the wedding a week away, she has been extremely busy, running around town with our mother's, on the phone with florists and photographers. So I just dismissed every excuse and succumbed to the fact that she can't get enough of me, I smirked to myself and looked in the mirror.

_Edward Cullen, you are one dazzling sonofabitch! _Dazzling? Really? _Hey, its what Bella said. _Bella! _Schwing!_

No conundrum there, having sex multiple times per day is fine with me. I have to admit waking up this morning, with my dick in Bella's mouth was phenomenal, she's just a naughty vixen. Again, I am not complaining, I am one lucky man.

We also have had many lengthy conversations about that night Maria died and Bella almost did. We spoke about our fears, what was going through our minds, when it was all going down. She even sat down with my father to discuss her surgery. I learned that Bella, likes to think of things in the clinical sense, she wanted to hear about her surgery, to understand. Also she's a surgical junkie, she loves to hear all about my days in the operating room. I feel bad, but I enthusiastically tell her whatever she asks. I feel bad that she misses the O.R so much. I tried to convince her to go into the nursing program, she could work in any operating room, with an RN degree plus her scrubbing abilities, she would be an instant hire. She said that she would think about it, but for right now, she just wanted to get through her basic courses, before she decides a major. She may not speak about it, but I can tell that she still has reservations about me paying for school.

"Do you want regular pancakes? There's some blueberries I can whip in there?" She asked from the kitchen. I grabbed my boxers and undershirt, answering her as I walked to the bathroom.

"Regular is fine" She didn't need to go through any trouble. I turned on the water and stepped under the spray. I was trying to focus on the surgery this morning. A partial gastrectomy is a big procedure. Abdomen is entered, stomach is mobilized, the duodenum mobilized, the duodenum is divided and closed. The stomach is anastomosed to the duodenum. The wound is closed. I wish it would be that simple.

This patient was referred to me by Dr Newton, this patient had a huge gastric ulcer. The ulcer and part of the stomach needed to be removed. The patient has been unstable the past two days, actively bleeding out of the ulcer. It was going to be a mess.

I dried off and went back into the bedroom to get dressed. My father insists that I wear a shirt and tie, at all times when I am being professional. I understand the need to be dressed nicely when in the office, however, the days when I am at the O.R I prefer to be casual, dismissing my father's wishes.

Dressed in jeans and a T-shirt, I joined Bella in the kitchen.

"Babe, this looks great" I said as I sat at the counter. She walked over to me and placed her arms around my neck, kissing that spot under my ear, as I shoved a mouthful of pancake into my mouth. I had to hurry, it was already a quarter after seven. "Thanks" she whispered in my ear as she trailed her hands up and down my torso.

"Bella eat some breakfast" I chuckled once I had swallowed. "I can't" she shrugged as she backed away from me.

"Why?" I asked. She shook her head and went to rinse the frying pan. "Jitters I guess, tonight's the rehearsal dinner, my stomach is all excited" I nodded.

"Remind me again why we're having the rehearsal dinner a week before the wedding?" I asked. The few weddings that I have been apart of, the rehearsal dinner is usually the night before.

"I told you, tonight just works for everyone. People have lives ya know" She said with a bit of an attitude. Geez, I guess she is nervous.

"Don't forget your vows either, since we're writing our own. The priest wants to see them" She said as she slammed the pan into the dishwasher. I dismissed my pancakes and walked to her, placing my arms around her waist, my head on her shoulder.

"What's got you so riled up this morning?" She shrugged and turned to face me. "I know a way for you to tame the beast within" she whispered and palmed my dick. _Shit. _I cleared my throat and disentangled myself from her.

"As much as I would love to tame that beast,_ again._ I really have to go" I said as I leaned down and chastely kissed her. She crossed her arms across her chest and stuck her tongue out at me.

"Put that tongue back, before I bite it" I laughed as I walked out the door. I was about to get into my car when she ran out. "Is that a promise?" she shouted. I shook my head. "I love you" I chuckled as I opened the car door. "Love you too"

//=//=//=//

I entered the abdomen through a upper midline incision. After examining the abdominal contents, I was able to see the three inch perforated ulcer. Determining the extent of the disease, I decided to extract the ulcerated part of the stomach body, leaving a clean margin where the anastomosis will take place. Then we proceeded to free the stomach from the ligaments, vessels, and omentum that attach to the greater and lesser curvature of the stomach.

"You excited about tonight?" My father asked. I nodded my head yes, not bothering to speak. I wanted to concentrate. We were about to dissect the duodenum from the stomach.

"kocher" I asked the surgical tech. "Another one" I asked again. We then placed them onto the duodenum, using the cautery pencil to cut between the two spaces.

An hour and a half later we were finished. I walked into the O.R lounge and sat down with a huff. It was so hot in there. With the bright lights, being gowned, and having a mask on, I was sweating bullets.

"Are they cutting back so much they can't afford A.C?" I asked my father. He took a seat next to me, while we waited for our next procedure to begin. "It can get hot in there" I looked at him incredulously. "I know that" I was only kidding when I asked that.

"How is Bella doing? When I saw her on Sunday, she looked a little pale" I shrugged.

"Dad, she's always pale" She really had beautiful skin, porcelain and creamy, I shuddered. "Is she still taking the iron?"

"No, I took her off of them. She seems fine without them" He nodded.

"Look Edward, I'm really sorry about the honeymoon thing. I couldn't give you off and not Garrett that would be showing favoritism. I simply can't run this place by myself" I understood what he meant. Garrett, the other general surgeon had a vacation planned, since before Bella and I became engaged. He was going away for two weeks, the same two weeks that follows our wedding.

"Don't worry dad, Bella understands, as do I, we decided to go away at the end of July" He stood up and got some water from the water cooler. "Have you two decided on a destination. It's a little ridiculous that you two don't have one yet" I chuckled.

"Bella can't decide. I could care less where we go"

//=//=//=//

The day ran late, so I was hauling ass on my way home. I was surprised to find the house empty, except for Butch. I was even more surprised that Bella hadn't sent a text, she usually does if she won't be home. I decided to text her.

_I'm home. Where are you? -E _

I put my phone down and took a seat on the couch. I just wanted to relax a little, we had forty-five minutes until we had to be at the church.

_Note on fridge, driving-B_

No matter how many times I asked her not to text while driving, she always does it. I didn't text her back, instead I walked to the fridge.

_Edward, _

_Had to meet Rose before church. Clothes are on the bed, just meet me there. Don't be late and don't forget your vows._

_Love Always,_

_Soon-to-be Mrs Cullen._

That made me smile. In a week, well a week and two days, Bella will be Isabella Marie Cullen, although it was a short engagement, it seems like it took us forever to get here. I put the paper down and went to shower and get ready.

Pulling into the church parking lot, I saw that our whole families were here already, Bella too. I looked at the clock on the dash. I am actually ten minutes early. Did I get the time wrong?

I ran up and into the church. Glancing around, I saw Bella and walked to her. She was talking to my mother, her back to me. She looked beautiful and I didn't even get a frontal view. Her hair was in loose curls, trailing down her back. She was wearing a black cocktail dress and heels. _Heels!_ I love it when she wears them. They're so sexy. I wrapped my arms around her and whispered in her ear.

"I thought you said five O'clock" She giggled, turning to face me. "I missed you" I placed a kiss on her nose. Figuring our usual means of affections, inappropriate for church.

"I missed you too. Am I late?" I asked worriedly. I looked around and saw my father, dressed in his business casual attire. Same attire he wore to the hospital, had I done the same maybe I wouldn't have been late, having to head home to change clothes. I looked back to Bella.

"You're not late, everyone is just freakishly early. Look at them" we both turned our heads, taking in the crowd. "They're practically buzzing with excitement" She laughed. Everyone did look really happy.

Once the priest showed up, both Bella and I gave him our vows. We then proceeded to rehearse the wedding. I stood off to the left at the alter, with Emmett by my side.

My parents and Renee were the first to walk down the aisle, my father had my mother and Renee on each side.

Rose and Jasper followed, after them came Irina, walking by herself because my cousin Jared couldn't make it, but then again, all he has to do is walk down the aisle with Irina, easy feat. I wished my mother didn't ask me to make him an usher. His father, my uncle Marcus, and my father are very close. Jared and I, not really. Even Rosalie can't stand my other cousin, Heidi, Jared's sister. We grew up privileged, but not spoiled. My uncle Marcus and his wife, my aunt Didyme, spoiled the both of them, making their children arrogant and obnoxious.

I stood there quietly, waiting for my soon-to-be wife, when Emmett nudged my arm.

"Dude, what's good with the bachelor party. Jasper says you don't want one" He said it rather loud, not bothering to whisper. _Idiot._

"That's right I don't want one" I whispered. "Come on, how bout tonight. Carlisle says you have afternoon office hours tomorrow. We can go out tonight, there's this place in Newburgh-" I elbowed him. "Lets talk about this later" I hissed.

Emily and Samantha came down hand in hand, pretending to throw flowers around. They were cute.

"The girls have this big bash planned this Saturday. Strippers and shit, come on bro" He begged. _Strippers? _That made me raise an eyebrow and look at him. "What do you mean?" I asked. He rolled his eyes. "I heard Rose on the phone, ordering up a few firemen for the bachelorette party" I shook my head. "We'll talk about this later"

Alice came walking down next, practically dancing down the aisle. I glanced to Jasper who looked lovingly at Alice, as if it was their wedding, I really hope Bella and I are as happy as those two.

"Jasper's in, so is Carlisle and Charlie. There's a place local we could go, but that place in Newburgh is full nude" Emmett exclaimed. I elbowed him again. This time landing on his gut.

"Don't be such a pussy" He whined. I gave him a look that said 'Say something else and I'll fuck you up, church or not' He put his hands up, a defensive gesture. "Alright, we'll talk about it later"

All thoughts of Emmett, stripper's, and violence disappeared as I watched Bella and Charlie walking towards us. Her face was tomato red, she was biting her lip, my girl was nervous. The very picture of a blushing bride. I couldn't help but try to suppress the butterflies that invaded my own stomach, as I patiently waited for her to join me. I didn't however, suppress the huge smile on my face. I couldn't wait until I could call her my wife.

Charlie gave Bella a kiss on the cheek and put her hand in mine. The priest then explained what would happen next. Explaining that he will greet both Bella and I, then our guests, which is followed by an opening prayer. He then motioned for Alice, who would be doing a reading, to come up to the podium, where she recited 'The Supremacy of Love'

Listening to the beautiful words Alice was saying, I leaned over to Bella and whispered "I love you" She turned to me and smiled, mouthing. "I love you too"

After Alice's reading, a sermon that elaborates on the marriage theme, is said by the priest. He then explained that after our vows were said, the ring exchange would take place, before we lit the unity candle. Then he will recite the prayer of the faithful.

The conclusion, the priest offers the nuptial blessing, Bella and I are confirmed husband and wife.

Mock ceremony or not, I couldn't help myself. I wrapped my arms around her, bowing her dramatically, placing a kiss upon her lips, as she giggled. I heard Emmett guffaw, the rest of our families boisterously laughing and cheering us on.

Rose and Emmett had reserved one of their smaller banquet halls for our dinner. It was mainly the wedding party and our parents, plus a few other people. Tanya and James came, along with Mike, Dr Newton, accompanied by Jessica, the unit clerk. At first I admit that I wasn't very fond of Mike, but he kind of grew on me, being one of my fellow associates that I would call a friend. When Bella noticed Jessica amongst the group she turned to me and raised an eyebrow. I shrugged.

"They recently started dating" I whispered. She nodded in understanding. I also noticed my aunt and uncle, along with Heidi. I steered Bella in their direction, she had never met any of my extended family. Bella was very polite and smiled, happy to meet them, despite the not so nice things I may have said in the past. I could tell that they adored her, immediately. _Hey, its hard not to. _

We drank wine and ate appetizers, chatting politely with everyone.

Before dinner was served, both Jasper and Emmett cornered me.

"What's the deal Eddie? Are you in or not?" _Ughh, double teaming, so unfair._ "What do you suggest?" I asked.

"Well-" Jasper started. "There's a great local topless bar that serves alcohol and there's a place in Newburgh that is full nude, but they don't serve booze" Emmett interrupted him. "I think they serve smoothies or some shit" He shrugged. I pinched the bridge of my nose and took a deep breath. It didn't look like I was going to get out of this.

"I have to talk to Bella first" I admitted. The both of them started to laugh. "Eddie-kins, who's idea did you think it was to take you out tonight?" he asked.

"I don't know" I shrugged.

"See that beautiful brunette over there talking to my Rosie?" he asked pointing to Bella. "It was her idea. She wants us to show you a good time. She's totally cool with it" I nodded.

"Whatever dude, but I think we should stay local" I said over my shoulder as I walked to Bella. She was talking to Rose and Alice when I interrupted them.

"Love, can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked. "Privately" I eyed both Rose and Alice, indicating that they scram.

"Go use my office" Rose offered. "Thanks" I said as I grabbed Bella's hand and lead her through the kitchen and into Rose's office. I closed the door and sat on the desk.

"What's this about you planning a stag for me tonight?" I asked. She came over and placed her arms around my neck.

"I just thought- you know, you deserve a good time. I figured you could do bachelor things" she shrugged. I felt like the luckiest man in the world. She continues to surprise me, knowing naked women would be involved and yet she doesn't care, she trusts me. I have one cool other half.

"I'm tired of being a bachelor, I want to do married things" I whispered close to her lips. "Like what?" she asked as her lips made contact with mine. "Like this" I said before I lifted her and turned her so that she was sitting on the desk.

I lifted her leg, placing it on my chest.

"You know, you in these heels, it drives me bananas" I said as I rubbed my hand on her calf, going higher to her thigh. "Edward stop" She giggled.

My forefinger came into contact with her panties, I scooped them to the side, tracing her lips, she moaned. "Stop teasing, we can't do this here" She whined.

I dipped my finger inside of her. She shuddered. "Says who?" I leaned over kissing her collar bone, she moaned again.

"You like that?" I asked. She nodded, holding my head against her chest. I pulled her dress higher, grasping her panties and pulling them off. "Edward no-" I quickly placed a finger on her lips.

"Shhh, no one will even know we're gone" I put her foot on my shoulder and starred at the sight in front of me. Bella's lower half, completely exposed, bare, shining with moisture. I placed a kiss on her ankle and worked my way to her glistening sex. As she squirmed and writhed with pleasure. The scent of her arousal was mouth watering.

Slowly, I placed tender kisses on her lips, twirling my finger inside her, as she pulled on my hair, I groaned. I love it when she does that. I started to make long exaggerated strokes with my tongue.

"Edward" She panted. "I need you" I chuckled and looked up to her. "Be patient love, I'm enjoying myself here" I continued what I was previously doing, then I flicked and sucked on her clit, for a while. Bella began to moan loudly. I inserted another finger, moving them rapidly in and out as she rode out her orgasm. She astonished me. She never came so fast before. She was panting, moving her shaking hands so fast, trying to undo my pants, as I licked my lips, relishing in the taste.

She managed to get my pants down, grasping my dick and placing it inside her, like she was some sex deprived nympho. It felt amazing, but I couldn't help but chuckle.

"What has gotten into you lately" I asked as I pumped in and out of her. "Your scent drives me crazy" _Okay. _

"When ever-" she panted. "I smell you, see you, I just need you. Stop asking questions and fuck me"

_Hell Yes!_

I didn't respond, doing what she asked. I draped her legs over my shoulders, as I took slow, elongated strides. "Harder" she requested. I pumped harder, faster, anything for my love. God, she felt amazing. I felt myself coming close to release.

"I'm close" I grunted. She lifted her lower half, thrusting her hips faster, into me. "Me too" she said breathlessly. _Again? Really? Go Edward, Go Edward. _I mentally cheered myself, as she clamped down around me, her sex pulsating, she became so tight.

Thoroughly enjoying the feeling, I pumped faster, spilling myself inside of her.

I was leaning over her, catching my breath when she tapped my back.

"Time to get back to the party" She giggled. _Party right_. "You really want me to go out tonight?" I asked again.

"Of course have fun" she said she put her panties back on. I picked up my pants, tucking in my shirt. "I'll go" I said. "Good, I'm glad" she said as she rose to her toes to kiss me.

"I'm stopping at the restroom, I'll meet you back there" She said before she exited the office. I ran my fingers through my hair to smooth it out and looked around the office. Nothing looked out of place, so I shrugged and walked back to the party. Dinner was served, our plates already on the table.

"Where did you guys sneak off to?" My mother asked. I took my seat and cleared my throat. "I needed to talk to Bella" She let it drop, not asking anything else. Bella came back to the table, looking as radiant as ever, a huge smile on her face.

The dinner wore on and we all left. Bella was going home and I was going to join the guys for our night out. Emmett, Jasper, and my uncle Marcus, squeezed into the back of Emmett's jeep. My father riding shot gun and Charlie our appointed designated driver, driving. I had the luxury of riding in the hatch, like the dog.

I invited James and Mike, I told them where we would be and they said that they would join us later. We were going to Jenna's, a gentleman's club that did serve liquor. Thankfully, the ride was short and my legs didn't fall asleep.

Walking into the place, there were topless chicks everywhere, some on poles, some on people, and some just dancing around. My father clapped and cheered once we were inside. I looked to him wide eyed. He slapped my shoulder. "Relax Edward, no one said you had to fuck 'em" My eyes widened once more, I don't think I ever heard him talk like that before. We all took a seat at a table near the main stage. My father handed the waitress his credit card and after we placed our drink orders, he said. "Keep them coming" I had a feeling I was in for a long night. I'm glad they decided not to do this the night before the wedding.

"Oh Miss" Emmett shouted. The waitress came back over. "Can you bring us a bottle of Cuervo too and uhh shot glasses all around" He waved his finger. He turned his attention back to me. "A few shots will get you to loosen up" I shook my head. "I'm fine Em"

I was fine. By now I was thoroughly curious how this night would go.

"You're lucky you agreed to come out tonight" Jasper shouted from across the table. "Why?" I shouted back. "Because this big oaf" He pointed at Emmett. "was going to surprise you, with a little private get together, if you didn't. I'm not sure if the term is 'Politically Correct' he-"

Yes, Jasper used his hands as air quotes. "was going to get you a stripper, a midget, little person stripper" I shook my head at Emmett's audacity. But quickly turned my head to see Charlie in a fit of laughter over it.

My father and my uncle waved dollar bills in the air, gaining the attention of two of the girls on stage. Two of them came over, gyrating to the beat of 'Lick it up' by Kiss, while my father and uncle shoved dollar bills where ever they could. Emmett's loud ass cheered them on and stuffed some more money into their G-string panties. Jasper seemed quiet as did Charlie, just watching the show.

"I'm sorry you were dragged out to this" I said to Charlie, he chuckled. "Edward, no one dragged me. I came willingly. You need to listen to your brother's and loosen up. I won't even tell you what we did for my bachelor party. You are marrying _my _daughter, I wouldn't want to give you any ideas" he laughed. What really touched me was that he referred to Jasper and Emmett as my brother's. I always thought of Emmett as such and now I was gaining Jasper as one as well.

"Your right" I sighed and sat back. The drinks finally came. Emmett took the shot glasses and poured us all one.

"Everyone" He shouted. _Oh God, he's going to make a scene._ Luckily, the music was too loud and the only attention he gained was from a few of the girls on stage.

"As best man, to this soon to be groom over here, I pose a toast. May you and Bella live happily, love a lot, and may their first child, be a masculine child" He finished with a poor interpretation of Luca Brasi, from the Godfather. Some people clapped, others didn't care, while we downed what would be our first shots for the night.

Emmett kept pouring shots and I drank them, while watching everyone except me, get molested by half naked women.

"Hey man, having a good time?" James showed up and sat next to me. "I guess so" I slurred, gotta lay off the booze.

"Wow" James exclaimed. "What?" I asked. "Look" he said pointing. I looked to where he pointed to and roared with laughter. My father, ladies and gentlemen, was getting a lap dance. The shocking part? He had his face deep inside the woman's breasts, doing what us younger generations would refer to as 'The motor boat'.

"Your next Eddie" Emmett boomed. I waved my limp arms in the air. "Absolutely not, if I want anyone dancing naked over me, its Bella" He came over and shook me, standing me up.

"You can act like a man" He playfully slapped my cheek. "What's the matter with you?" He finished his once again, poor interpretation, this time of Don Corleone.

"Did you watch the Godfather earlier or something?" I asked. He sheepishly smiled and shrugged. "Its one of my favorites" He let go of me and led me to a chair at the center of the floor.

"Sit" he demanded. I did as I was told and a leggy blonde came over. She trailed her hands up and down my chest. I couldn't help myself. I closed my eyes.

"Open your eyes son" My father shouted. I did and chuckled, realizing I had two huge silicone breasts now in my face, her ass rubbing on my lap. She leaned over.

"So your the groom huh?" she asked. I nodded. "Lucky girl" she said as she licked her lips and placed my hands on her ass. I thought there was a 'no touching' rule, so I just left them there, while she continued to dance on me, running her fingers through my hair. The friction that she was making on my lap, elicited a response. I felt mortified that some cheap tramp was able to literally get a_ rise_ out of me.

"Eddie-Eddie-Eddie" Emmett chanted, the rest of the goon squad joining him. 'Cherry Pie' by Warrant, blasting in the back ground. I started to hysterically laugh, I couldn't help it, my half staff erection, dying down. Is it weird that I wished that Bella was here? She's a freak, I bet she'd let one of these chicks give her a lap dance. _That _would be hot to see.

The song had finished and so did my lap dance. I thanked her politely and carefully placed a fifty dollar bill into her G-string. I got up and walked, well stumbled back to our table.

"Was that so bad?" Jasper asked. I shook my head no and smiled. "I'm sure Bella would have done a better job" I turned to see that Mike had finally showed up. "You are one lucky man Edward. The girl is beautiful" Mike said.

"Damn skippy" I shouted and stood up to give him a one armed bro hug. "Thanks for coming"

"No problem, what else did I miss?" He asked. "Nothing much" I shrugged and poured him a shot.

The rest of the night was a blast. I just hoped that I remembered all of it. We laughed and received multiple lap dances, downed more shots. At around two in the morning, Charlie opened the hatch and I stumbled out. Charlie helped me get as far as the lawn, where I lay for a few minutes, singing Motley Crue's Girls, girls, girls; to myself.

"Should we just leave him here?" I heard Jasper ask. "He'll be fine, lets go" My dad answered him, before I heard them drive away. Gee, thanks. I crawled to the front door and tried to dig into my pockets for my keys. After a while, I finally fished them out. I tried to stand and was unsuccessful, knocking over some stupid potted plant.

"Shit" I hissed. Then I noticed that the lights had turned on. I probably woke up Bella. I saw her peeping at me through the curtains, before she opened the door widely and let me in.

I grabbed her, shoving my tongue deep into her mouth, I was so horny, I needed her, like she was a glass of water and I was stranded in the dessert.

She shoved me off of her.

"Jesus Edward your bombed" she laughed. "Take off your clothes" I slurred. She laughed again. I gave her the sexy panty dropping smirk that works all the time. "Come here beautiful" She shook her head no. I took her hand into mine and twirled her around. "Edward stop, your drunk" She giggled.

"I still know what I want when I see it" I slurred.

"Go into the bedroom" She said seductively, trailing her hand down to my crotch. _Ding ding ding, we have a winner!_

"I'll bring you some water" I did as she asked, stumbling into our bedroom, where I tore off all my clothes and lay on the bed, naked, waiting for her. With a few drinks in me, I'll be able to last a long time. Bella was in for a treat.

I started to rub my dick, getting it ready for my princess, she's going to love it. The next thing I knew, the sun was shining brightly into our bedroom. I groaned and buried my head into my pillow. My head was pounding.

****Just want to establish that I meant no disrespect to any little people. Those types of stripper's do exist. With Emmett's unconventional sense of humor, I wouldn't put it past him to do something like that.**

**A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed that. Lmao. Can you picture a drunk Edward, grasping and twirling his cock, waiting nakedly on a bed. Imagine the sight Bella will walk into, finding him passed out. Lol. Review people!!!! the next chapter will be held hostage. This story needs more reviews. I know there's plenty of you silent readers out there. **

**Medical term definitions:**

**Partial Gastrectomy with gastroduodenostomy ( The procedure Edward and Carlisle perform)- **This procedure involves removal of part of the stomach and creation of a new opening between the stomach and duodenum (The first 12 inches of the small intestine). Partial gastrectomy is performed for chronic gastric ulcer, perforating ulcer, or tumor.

**Anastomosis- **is to join together two hollow organs, usually to restore continuity after resection.

**Kocher clamps- **Is a large serrated clamp used to occlude blood vessels and tissue.

**Omentum – **visceral tissue that attaches the stomach to other organs, which contains vessels and ligaments.

**Cautery Pencil or Bovie pencil- **Electrosurgery is the application of a high-frequency electric current to biological tissue as a means to cut, coagulate, desiccate, or fulgurate tissue.


	25. I'm too sexy

**SM owns all. **

**Okay, so I didn't hold this chap hostage for long. Thank you for all the reviews. You guys did a great job, so as promised, I didn't hold out. Enjoy!!**

**~~~Bella~~~**

It was a beautiful Saturday morning. The birds were chirping, singing their early morning song, the sun was shining brightly, and I woke up embraced within Edward's arms. _Heaven. _

Reluctantly, I carefully squirmed out of his hold and out of bed. I didn't want to disturb him. He had one hellish day yesterday. He suffered from a hangover and had to go into the office at noon. Needless to say, he was a real crab-ass all morning. Grumbling and cursing Emmett's name, while he was getting ready for work.

Thursday night when he came home; I could tell he was in rare form. I hurriedly grabbed a bottle of water and two motrin for him before I came into the bedroom. Wow...... was I granted a sight, I deposited the bottle of water and the painkillers onto the night stand, before I doubled over in a fit of laughter. Edward was completely naked, sprawled out on the bed, dick in hand, and he was stock still. If it wasn't for the pool of drool or the grunting, I would have been worried. He was in the middle of the bed and I tried to move him and I couldn't, he was dead weight. I spent the night curled up in my corner of the bed, I had little room and sleep didn't come easy, especially a few hours later when he turned and draped his arm over me, almost making me tumble out of bed. After that I gave up on sleep all together and went into the living room to watch television. I must have fallen asleep because I woke up to a loud "Fuck" coming from the bedroom, followed by a "Shit" and many other expletives, as Edward stumbled out of bed.

"Where do you think your going" Edward mumbled behind me, grasping my shirt, pulling me back into bed. I giggled. "I was going to let you sleep" I said as I turned and tangled my legs with his.

"I'm sorry if I was a little out of it yesterday" He apologized. I shook my head. "Did you have fun the night before?" I asked.

When he smiled and nodded his head yes, I said. "Then it was all worth it, wasn't it? I wanted you to have a good time" He sighed.

"Nothing was worth _that_ hangover" I giggled and snuggled closer to him.

"What did you guys do?" I asked. We didn't even really talk yesterday. Edward came straight home and went to bed. Last night, I hung out with Alice and a grumpy hungover Jasper.

"Lap dances, joking around, and _lots_ of liquor" He chuckled.

"So you got a lap dance huh?" I feigned an attitude and he starred at me wide eyed.

"That was okay right? I mean uhh you were totally cool with-" I laughed, really loud, the look on his face priceless, I even snorted .

"Why you little-" He started to tickle me for teasing him. "Minx" He said as he continued to tickle my sides. "Okay-" I laughed. "Edward stop" He ceased tickling me and wrapped his arms around me once again.

"So?" I prompted. "So what?" He asked. "So how was it?" I asked. "The lap dance, I should know what to expect, you know for later" I teased. He let go of me and shot out of bed. _Oh why did I have to_ _open my big mouth, he can be such a jealous idiot._ He walked over to one of the many ipod docks that we had. He looked pensive as he trailed his thumb looking for a certain song. It was my ipod, so I was a little curious.

"Edward, what are you doing?" I asked. I thought he was going to freak out and now he wants to listen to music. _Weirdo_.

"You want to know what its like right?" He smirked, a playful glint in his eyes. I think I like where this is going. He settled the ipod back down and turned up the volume, as "I'm too sexy" by Right Said Fred started playing. I giggled.

"Edward what are you doing?" I half squealed as he took off his shirt and threw it, landing right on my head.

"I'm too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my shirt, so sexy it hurts" He sang as he twirled his hips and walked towards me. I couldn't help but laugh. It was sexy, maybe a little corny, but hey Edward was stripping, I wasn't complaining.

I scooted to the edge of the bed and he came over and danced over me, while I trailed my hands up and down his sculpted chest. "God, I love you" I laughed. He bent over and kissed me. "I love you too" He chuckled.

He continued to dance, it was a little impressive, the man had rhythm. He turned around and wiggled his butt in my face, I smacked it and continued to laugh. He backed away and slowly trailed his fingers on the waist of his pajama pants. I rose to my knees and shimmied my shoulders, dancing along with him. Butch walked into the room, to see what all the commotion was about, he stuck his big head in and turned around, walking back out of the room. Then I started to chant. "Take it off" Followed by a loud "Woooohooo" When Edward finally lost the pants and boxers, tossing them over in my direction.

Being that the ipod was set to artist and they are listed alphabetically, The Righteous Brother's 'Unchained Melody' came on after the song had ended. I composed my laughter, listening to the beautiful words, as Edward stalked towards me, naked, with a serious lustful look in his eyes._ Sex? Yes, please_.

Edward bent over the bed and put his hand on the back of my head, tangling his hand in my hair, pulling it back, as he trailed his nose along my jaw and neck. I leaned away, arching my back, it felt amazing. Edward knelt up onto the bed and crawled over me, placing a soft kiss on my lips, I wrapped my legs around his waist and he ghosted his hands up and down my torso, stopping to grab my hips.

I tugged on his hair as our kisses became forceful. He bit at my lower lip as I began to pant. I needed him, like I needed air, food, and water. This man simply drove me crazy. My hands went lower, I wanted to take off my shirt, but Edward stopped me, doing it for me.

"I fucking love your tits" He said in awe, before he grasped them, taking my nipples into his mouth, one at a time. My legs which were around his waist, were spread on either side of him, anxiously waiting.

"They're so full" He panted against my chest. "Nipples so fucking big and hard" He started to flick his tongue on my left breast, as I rubbed my heels against the sheets, in agony. If he didn't touch me soon, I was going to explode. I whimpered. Edward misunderstood and stopped.

"What's wrong?" He asked. I was breathing heavy, my chest heaving. "I need you to touch me" I cried. "Please" He placed his finger against my lips, as he went back to worshiping my breasts, eliciting more moans and groans from me. The pressure in my stomach was building, the pleasure unbearable.

"Edward stop" I whimpered. "What's wrong?" he asked again, leaning away from me.

I felt how hot my face was, I bet it was beet red. I took the opportunity that he was momentarily distracted and nudged his shoulder hard, making him fall, on to his back. I pounced on him, my hands helping me to align myself with him as I felt his cock go deep inside of me. I let out a moan at the contact.

I felt so full, complete, for the first time in almost two days. The joy of it all was overwhelming as I rode him. I didn't know if I wanted to cry, laugh, or explode. My body decided for me as I screamed, shuddered, and thrashed on top of him, climaxing harder than I ever thought I was capable of. I slowed as a smile started to spread on my face, I felt so much better.

"Bella" Edward chuckled. "What the fuck was that about?" He didn't sound mad, maybe amused? I shrugged my shoulders.

"I just needed you" I felt my lip quiver and I was blinking back tears, still filled with so much emotion, and a little appalled at my odd behavior.

"Hey" He said softly, caressing my cheek. "Talk to me" I leaned down as he hugged me to his chest. "You were teasing me" I pouted. "It felt amazing, so amazing, I couldn't help myself- sorry" I sobbed.

He started to laugh. "It was surprising" He said as he turned us over, so that he was on top of me. "And really fucking sexy" I giggled through my tears, which turned into a squeal as he bucked his hips, going inside of me once again.

Later that day, I showered and got ready for my bridal shower, or bachelorette party. I was a little sad to leave Edward. All morning we stayed in bed. After making love, we just cuddled and talked. It was great, I wished that I could lay around all day with him.

I checked the weather channel and it was going to be hot today. So I decided to be comfortable, wearing a purple sundress, leaving my hair down, and putting on a little make-up. I completed the look with some old black chucks. I thought it looked cute, but I bet they make Alice cringe at the sight. I giggled to myself.

Edward was lounging on the couch when I walked into the living room. "What do you have planned today?" I asked. He shrugged and turned off the television. "After I drop you off, I'm supposed to go to Rose's. Emmett and my dad are going to barbeque. Jazz and the twins will be there too" He sighed.

"You ready?" He asked. I glanced at the clock and saw that it was twenty after three. Alice told me to arrive at three thirty, all other guests were to be there by three. "Yup" I said as I grabbed my purse.

The drive to the Cullen's house was quick, I was sure alcohol would be involved so Edward playing chauffeur, will work out well. We were parked outside when I groaned out loud.

"What's up?" Edward smirked, leaning over the console. "You going to miss me" I rolled my eyes. "I always miss you, just thinking about the night ahead" I shrugged. "I was fourteen when Alice had her bachelorette party and everything they did, made me blush. My mom even let me stay when the stripper's came" I giggled at the memory. I don't have as many friends as Alice does, but her party was rowdy.

"Have fun" Edward chuckled. "I'm sure I will" I smiled. I turned to kiss him and went to get out of the car when he grabbed my hand. "Not too much fun" He smirked. I laughed and waved as he drove away.

When I walked into Esme and Carlisle's house, my mother was the first person to greet me, enveloping me in a tight hug.

"You're right on time sweetheart" She crooned. "Where is everybody?" I asked. "We're all in the living room" I followed her into the gigantic living room, decorated with hundreds of penis's everywhere. I giggled, taking in the crowd and the décor. There was a centerpiece on the food table, Styrofoam stuffed with chocolate penis pops, penis shaped cakes and quiches. Everyone that had a drink in their hand had a penis shaped straw. Geez, all those penis's. The music was also very loud, some techno club beat blaring in the background.

"Bella what the hell is on your feet" Alice exclaimed. "Oh leave her alone, she looks beautiful, she's practically glowing" Esme defended me, I gave her a wide smile, glancing at my mother who starred at me intently, furrowing her eyebrows, shocked expression on her face. "Relax mom, if you think they're that hideous, I'll just take them off" She shook her head. "Its not the shoes Bella"

I was about to ask her what her problem was, but didn't get the chance as I was grabbed and hugged by multiple people. I was surprised to see Angela and Maggie here. They were my closest co-workers, I missed them. So I hung out with them for a while to catch up. They caught me up to date with the O.R gossip, telling me all about Jessica and Dr Newton's new found love affair, which I already knew about.

Irina came over and gave me a drink, I sipped it greedily, ready to party, and loosen up. It tasted great. "What is this?" I asked. She smiled. "Its called a woo woo, after a few they make you go WOO WOO" she shouted. She must have had a few already.

I said hello to Edward's aunt and cousin, they seemed nice enough, if not a little cold. They were nothing like the Cullen's that I have grown to love. I saw that Tanya had arrived and quickly excused myself, to greet her.

"Thank you so much for coming" I said. She smiled and handed me a gift. "Sorry James couldn't be here" She giggled. I was only goofing around when I invited him, I knew he wouldn't show, its a girls party anyway.

"No boys allowed.....well....except for our special guests that should be here soon" Rose shouted. She leaned over and whispered in my ear.

"I have a special gift for you, follow me" I excused myself from Tanya and followed Rose, she grabbed her purse and led me into the bathroom, of all places. If all these people kept stealing me away from everybody else, I was going to get whiplash.

"What's up?" I asked. She dug into her purse and produced a CD. "What's this?" I asked, She smirked deviously, before she answered me. "Don't get upset. No one saw it except for me, but the other night at the rehearsal dinner, when you and Edward were in my office-"

"Oh God" I blushed. She giggled. "I can't believe you guys didn't see the camera, there's a safe in there and the office is always unlocked" So it wasn't a CD, it was a DVD, of Edward and I having sex, on top of Rose's desk. _Fuuuck!_

"And you're sure no one saw this?" I asked. "Except for you, I mean Emmett will never let me forget it" I ranted.

"Relax, I admit that seeing my brother like that was very gross, I didn't even watch it really. Once I realized what it was, I shut it off" I let out the breath that I was holding. "Thanks" I said as I stuffed the DVD under my arm. "No problem, you guys do really go at it like rabbits huh?" She sighed.

Leaving the bathroom, I went straight for my purse and hid it in the bottom, making sure it wouldn't stick out. I then asked Irina to make me another woo woo, once it was in my hands I downed it quickly.

"Slow down, or you'll never last" Irina berated me, she knew me well. I shrugged and giggled, already a little tipsy.

The music stopped and Alice stood up on a chair to gain everyone's attention.

"Lets play some games people" She shouted to everyone. She really didn't need to shout I mean there were only like twelve people here.

I was the first to be blindfolded and twirled, trying to pin the penis on the man. My mother tried to help me cheat. "A little lower" She whispered. She was yelled at to stop cheating. I managed to pin the penis on the guys left hip, I shrugged, close enough. Everyone else followed. The only person that effectively placed the penis on the man was my mother, God bless her. She won a bath&body works gift card.

"Time for the wedding dress game, split up into pairs or threes, take a roll of toilet paper and make a wedding dress out of it. Bella will be the judge. You all have fifteen minutes to complete the look, get cracking" Alice shouted, I don't even think she stopped to take a breath.

I watched as Irina and Rosalie started to roll Alice around in toilet paper. My mother and Esme teamed up, Esme as the bride, as did Maggie and Angela, rolling Tanya around in toilet paper as well. Leaving Heidi and Edward's aunt Didyme, to work by themselves, they looked bored as hell anyway, but kept up the smiling pretense.

"Hurry up, you all have five minutes left" I shouted as they started to move faster. I poured myself another drink, this time Vodka and cranberry, my favorite. With my drink in hand I sat back down.

"Times up" I shouted. They all stopped with the toilet paper, but were all in hysterics. I eyed them all closely. I would have automatically called Irina, Alice, and Rose winners. Actually making a replica of my dress, but I really liked the one Maggie, Angela, and Tanya came up with, it was short and had puffed out sleeves, low in the front. It looked like something, someone who was getting married in Vegas would wear. I declared them the winners.

"What are you drunk already? Ours was way better" Irina pouted. I laughed, because she was totally right. Maggie, Angela, and Tanya grabbed gifts out of the gift bag. Maggie grabbed out a box of trojans, Angela looked mortified when she got a large pink vibrator, and Tanya wore a grimace as she grabbed a scented candle set. I laughed harder as I saw Angela and Tanya exchange gifts.

"Okay, time to open gifts" Alice exclaimed. I took a seat in the center of the room. I blushed furiously as I opened box after box of lingerie, each one naughtier than the last. Irina and Alice were the closest to me, tossing wrapping paper into the garbage bags. "Irina" I whispered. "What's up?" she whispered back. "Can you make me another one of those woo woo's" I asked. She grinned and went on her merry way to get my drink. So far, I felt that my party was a bust. Everyone looked bored, so was I. Might as well get hammered.

A little while later, this lady showed up. She had a huge trunk with her and asked Esme where she should set-up. Esme instructed her to do so in the corner of the living room. After she was set-up, and I saw what she was putting on display, I laughed. She had dildos, vibrators, and other things that looked interesting. She instructed us all to take a seat around her and we did. She began to display and explain the usage of many naughty looking toys. I sat and listened, sometimes laughed, after all I am no stranger to sexual vibrating devices.

I was quietly sipping my drink, wishing somehow Edward was here, he always knew how to lift my spirits. I couldn't help but think back to this morning, what was up with me? Laughing hysterically one minute, completely aroused the next, damn near raping him minutes later, and then I started to cry. Maybe it was the trick I was going to do with the birth control. Two weeks ago, I saw that the placebo pills started three days before the wedding. Three days after the placebo pills are taken, your period comes. I definitely didn't want my period on my wedding day, so I figured I would bypass the placebo pills all together, deciding to start the other pack when the time came, to keep my period away. Maybe I was PMSing, even though, I would make sure that my period wouldn't come.

I snapped out of my mental rant when I felt rather than saw, Alice trying to shove a huge red dildo in my mouth. I smacked her hand away. "What the hell are you doing?" I laughed.

"You had that 'I miss Edward, so I am going to sit here and sulk' look" She pouted trying to mimic my facial expression. "I do not miss Edward" I stated matter of fact, but couldn't help the laugh that erupted when she continued to poke me with the large silicone penis.

"I bought this for you" She laughed. "No offense Alice, but I like my toys a little more discreet" She stuck her tongue out at me, a family trait. "Fine, I'll keep it" She grumbled, I laughed, she didn't look_ too_ upset. I turned my attention back to Miss Shiela who was giving us a lesson on anal beads._ Gross. _

After the anal bead lecture, she packed up and left. Not five minutes later, the door bell rang. All of a sudden three firemen busted through the door. I was alarmed. Was there a fire somewhere? I sniffed. I didn't smell any smoke.

"The meat has arrived" Irina squealed in excitement, I automatically relaxed. I eyed all three of them, none of them sparking any immediate interest on my part. So I just sat there, tipsy, waiting for what this new development may bring. Rosalie came over and nudged my shoulder.

"I know one of them. He used to wait tables at the restaurant" I smiled. "So when you said 'I know just who to call' you meant these guys?" I pointed to the three muscular men in firemen suits, one placed a boom box on the coffee table, while the others took off their jackets. Rose was sucking on her penis straw when she answered with a "mmhmm" Then the music started and everyone went crazy.

It wasn't until I saw Alice waving a dollar bill over my head that I started to blush, slapping her hand away. Sure enough one of them came over, taking the bill out of Alice's hand and placing it in my cleavage, only to take it back out with his mouth. He was tall, olive toned skin, and very muscular. His face was kinda cute.

He scooped me up into his arms, while grinding his pelvis into me, as my legs were wrapped around his waist, dancing provocatively to "Its raining men", I played along, grinding my hips onto his, keeping with the beat.

Glancing around the room, I began to lighten up a little, I watched Esme, taking body shots off of one of the firemen, mouthing the penis shaped shot glass right out of his thong panties. Rosalie, damn near molesting one of the poor guys. Every one shouting and cheering each other on. I began to laugh loudly.

When the song was almost over I noticed something hard against my mid-section. _Oh God. _When the song was _finally _over the fireman that I was dancing with put me down and whispered in my ear, as I tried as_ hard_ as I could not to stare at his obvious erection. _Heh get it hard._

"I'm Antonio and you are?" I blushed. "Bella" He chuckled.

"I'm Italian, did you know that Bella means beautiful in Italian?" He asked. I nodded my head yes. I think I have heard that a million times during my short life span.

"Sorry if this sounds a little forward, but do you think I could maybe have your phone number, we could maybe go out sometime" He smiled.

I opened my mouth to answer him, but didn't have to. Rosalie must have heard the entire conversation. She came over and slapped Antonio. "Tony you dumb ass, that's my brother's fiance you're talking to" She turned to me. "Please excuse him" I waved it off and went to walk away. But he stopped me, taking my hand and placing a kiss on it. "Thank you for the dance. Your fiance is one lucky man, bella ragazza"

Mental note to self: stay away from Antonio.

"You're welcome" I blushed and turned to walk away. I walked right up to the make shift bar, pouring myself a shot. I wasn't as drunk as I would have liked to be, the alcohol not doing its usual job, I should be two sheets to the wind by now, or whatever that stupid saying is. I took two shots for good measure and joined the party once again. Despite the man meat getting a little fresh, I was beginning to have a good time.

"Check out mom" Alice said laughing hysterically.

My mother was sitting on the couch and Antonio had my mother's legs draped over his shoulders as he fished a dollar bill out from under her shirt. I laughed with Alice and wished I had a camera. We then watched as Esme started to grind up against one of the other one's to that R Kelly song. 'Bump n Grind'.

I started to feel a little queasy, it wasn't Esme. I think all the alcohol, finally caught up to me. I excused myself and went into the bathroom. Starring at the toilet all I had to do was open my mouth and the vomit spewed out. It was all liquid, because I didn't eat. _Stupid me._ I cleaned myself up, feeling instantly better and walked back out to the party. I was slightly disappointed that I wasn't even a little bit tipsy anymore, but figured it best not to drink anymore.

"We have to break this up" Irina exclaimed. "The moms are hogging the man meat" She slurred, obviously drunk. I chuckled.

"I don't think they're going anywhere soon" I tried to soothe her. "Besides, there's still one more out there" I pointed to where Maggie and Tanya were ogling the guy dancing by himself.

"That one is kinda cute" Irina shouted, before she ran over and started to trail her hands up and down his body. When the song changed to 'Pony' by Ginuwine, they then began to sensually dance.

Irina and the guy really started to grind, if it wasn't for the fact that she was fully clothed and he was wearing underwear, one would have sworn they were having sex. Irina looked to my direction, gesturing me to join her with her forefinger. I shook my head no.

"Go Bella, this is your party, have some fun" Edward's cousin Heidi nudged me. "No, I'm fine" I giggled. "She's right Bella get out there" Alice pushed me. "Alice please, I am not in the mood" I huffed. The stripper's weren't my idea anyway. I giggled to myself, thinking about my private striptease I was granted this morning.

"What's the problem?" Rosalie came over, concerned. "Bella doesn't want to get out there and dance" Alice grumbled. Rosalie grabbed my hand as I fought her and led me to the center of the room, giving my hand to Irina.

_Oh fuck it._

Irina and I danced with the guy sandwiched between us, I never let go of her hands, and I pretended that I was only dancing with her, despite the muscle toned ass, clad with a thong in my face. One song turned into two and then three. I found myself having a great time, then the music stopped. I looked to once again find Alice standing on a chair.

"It's time for the grand finale" She shouted. I had no idea what she meant. "Guys lets give the bride to be a private show" _Oh shit. _She jumped down from the chair and led me over to it and I sat, while laughing loudly like an idiot. The music started again, this music different from the previous. "I can't get next to you" by Al Green, was blasting from the small boom box.

Antonio and his two friends, began to twirl their hips and walk to me. "Alice" I shouted. "You are one evil little pixie" I heard her laughing and noticed everyone started gather around to watch my private show. I was getting a lap dance by not one but two sweaty men, each one perched on one of my knees. I felt something cold on my neck and squealed. Antonio took it upon himself to rub an ice cube on me. After the initial shock it felt......nice? They kept grabbing at my hands, placing them on themselves. I closed my eyes smiling, turning my head, to get assaulted by the ice cube that felt great against my scorching hot skin. "You like that bella raggazza" I heard Antonio whisper in my ear. I was instantly turned on._ WTF._

Biting my lip, I nodded my head yes. Opening my eyes, it was still the same scene, except for the flashing lights. My evil family was taking pictures. I turned my attention to them, glancing around, I saw two more familiar faces amongst the group. Edward and Carlisle stood in the corner, like spectators. They starred like they were witnessing a car accident, unable to look away. I made eye contact with Edward and he mouthed an 'I love you' to me, while I was still surrounded by the nearly naked men. I smiled widely.

When the music ended, I thanked them all for the dance, unable to wipe the smile off my face. They began to get dressed and people started to leave. I offered to help Esme and Alice clean up, but they wouldn't hear of it.

I was gathering the gifts together, when two familiar arms wrapped themselves around me. "Did you have a good time love" I leaned my head back against him and nodded my head yes. "Good" He said as he placed a kiss on the nape of my neck. "Edward stop" I sighed. He chuckled and back away.

"Are these coming with us?" He gestured to the boxes that I was gathering together. "Yes and I think you'll like each and every one of them" I giggled. "I bet" He said as he picked them up and brought them out to the car. I said goodbye to my mother, Esme, Alice, Rose, and Irina, thanking them once again for the party.

"You ready?" Edward asked impatiently while poking his head in the door. "I'll be right out" I shouted back to him. My mother came over and hugged me tightly, once again. "Bella, is there anything you need to tell me?" She asked. I starred at her blankly. "No"

"Because you know you can tell me anything. Right?" She asked again. "Ma, I'm fine, everything's great" I smiled. "Edward's waiting, I'll call you tomorrow" I said before I left.

Walking out to the car, I saw Edward waiting for me, with the passenger side door opened. I also noticed Antonio, parked behind Edward, leaning against his car. I waved to him and kept walking towards Edward.

"Grazie per il ballo, buona notte bella ragazza" I had no idea what he said, but figured he was talking to me because I heard Bella.

"Okay, Ciao" I smiled and waved again. Once I was near Edward, I looked up to his face, he had a scowl. _What now?_ I asked myself. Edward was getting pissy because of some stripper, the guy gets paid to make women feel good about themselves. Or maybe Antonio said something bad.

"Get in the car Bella" He deadpanned. I shook my head and just did what he said. He closed the door and walked around and got into the driver's side. "Ciao" He squeaked, his voice octaves higher. Making fun of me. I giggled.

"Mi domando come potete ballare con un braccio rotto" He said rather proficiently and totally fucking sexy. My heart beat sped up and my stomach started to get all excited again, butterflies everywhere.

"What did you say?" I asked. He chuckled and turned to me. "I was just wondering how well he'd dance with a broken arm" Even if he was contemplating doing bodily harm to some poor guy, it still turned me on.

"Say it again" I said excitedly. He leaned over the center console, smirking, cupping my cheek, he placed a promising kiss upon my lips. "Lasciarci va appena alla casa" He said against my lips.

"What does that mean?" I asked breathlessly. He chuckled and backed away. "I said let's just go home" I nodded. Edward speaking Italian was so sexy, I fanned out the top of my dress, instantly sweating.

I looked over to Edward who was smiling widely. "What?" I asked.

He shook his head. "Does that turn you on love?" he teased, rubbing his hand down my thigh. I squirmed and enthusiastically nodded my head yes. He laughed and then composed himself. Leaning over to me once again, moving my hair out of the way, kissing my neck. I moaned.

"Poterla porto a casa e fare l'amore dolce a lei" He whispered in my ear. I started to pant.

"If you don't want-" I panted. "A repeat of this morning-" he nipped at my neck. "in front of your parents house-" I groaned. "Stop" He behaved himself and stopped, chuckling to himself.

I got a little mad, crossing my arms across my chest. Why does he have to be so fucking sexy? And why can't I control myself? Plus the sonofabitch spoke Italian, sexiest fucking language on the planet.

"What the fuck is so funny?" I snapped. He stopped laughing. "You" He said. I starred out the window, pissed.

"Well I'm glad I fucking amuse you" He grabbed my hands, placing them in his lap. I refused to look at him. "Bella look at me" I ignored him. "Bella please look at me" He begged again. I turned to face the sexy motherfucker. "I love that I get that reaction out of you" He said softly. "You do the same to me" He said as he placed my hand on his hard arousal. I smiled.

"Where did you learn how to speak Italian and what was that last thing you said anyway?" I asked. He smiled. "College and I said, well asked. Can I take you home and make sweet love to you?" I found myself getting excited once again.

"Then what the hell are we still doing parked here.....Drive" I shouted. He laughed and did as I asked. The ten minute ride that it took to get home, only took us just a few minutes. One thing I knew for sure, we were going to Italy for our honeymoon.

* * *

As

Isabella Marie

and Edward Anthony

enter into their new life together

their parents

Mr. and Mrs. Charles Swan

and Dr. and Mrs. Carlisle Cullen

invite you to share in the joy

when their children unite in marriage

on Saturday, the ninth of June

Two Thousand and Ten

at three o'clock in the afternoon

St. Joseph's Church

10 West Main Street

Port Jervis, New York

Reception to follow at five in the evening at "20 Front St"

20 Front Street

Port Jervis, New York

**Next chap will also be Bella pov. You guys know what's coming next right? Dum Dum Da Dum......hehehe Hit that review button. Please!! I want at least twenty more reviews before I post the next chap. (Laughs evilly) Used an internet translator for the Italian. If it's not correct....ehh who cares, Italian speaking Edward is sexy. Also, I'm sure most of you can tell that this story is not beta'd, so I just want to apologize, for the whole story that I am sure has multiple grammatical errors....blah blah **


	26. The wedding

**SM owns all.**

**Pay attention, it flips from Bella to Edward. For those of you wondering what Antonio said to Bella as they left the shower, he said. "Thank you for the dance, beautiful girl" Nothing bad, but we know Edward can be a little jealous. **

*****Also the new profile pic on my profile, is exactly as I picture Bella on her wedding day, same hair, same dress, even the jewelery.**

**~~~Bella~~~**

My ears were still ringing from the bell like shriek that came from Alice's mouth. Tomorrow Edward and I will be getting married. I let out a scream of my own.

"I know right" Alice shouted excitedly. "What the hell are you two bitches screaming about?" Rosalie asked, walking back into the bedroom. I realized that once Rose is away from her children she has a mouth just like her husband.

The four of us, Alice, Rosalie, Irina, and myself, were sleeping over my parent's house. Mr and Mrs Whitlock, Jasper's parents, were staying at Alice's house to tend to the twins and Esme had Rose's girls for the night. All the groomsmen, plus Butch, were staying at Rose and Emmett's. I made Edward take Butch with him, I didn't want to risk getting dog hair on my dress.

"We're just so excited" Alice shouted from her sleeping bag. Since my parents moved to a smaller house once Alice and I moved out, they only had one other guest room that was reserved for me tonight. I quickly dismissed that idea, having all the girls and I share the bedroom. I doubt I would be able to sleep anyway. So far we've been eating junk food and goofing around.

"So Bella, what did Edward have to say after he saw the DVD?" Rose asked slyly. _Wicked wicked woman. _

"What DVD?" Alice asked. I instantly blushed. "You want to tell her or should I?" Rose asked. Irina started to clap her hands. "Oh this sounds good" She squealed.

"Okay-" I huffed. "During our rehearsal dinner- when Edward wanted to talk to me...privately?" I looked to Alice to make sure she was following, of course she was. "Go on" She smiled. "So we had sex on Rose's desk" Alice and Irina gasped. "And we didn't know at the time-"

"That there's a video camera in there" Alice laughed, interrupting me. "Yeah" I squeaked. The rest of them in a roar of laughter.

"You and Edward have a porno" Alice sang loudly. "SHHHH" I threw a pillow at her to get her to calm herself. It didn't work. "What if mom and dad heard you" I said nervously.

"What did Edward do?" Rose asked again. I took a deep breath to suppress the huge grin on my face. "He uhhh loves it" I laughed. "We've um" I cleared my throat. "watched it a few times this week" They all started to laugh at me again. I laughed with them a little too boisterously, my eyes started to tear and I began to cough, becoming queasy. I shot out of bed and high tailed it into the bathroom where I threw up into the toilet. It was green, I guess eating a pint of mint chocolate chip ice cream, wasn't the smartest idea. I brushed my teeth and went to once again join the girls.

"What the hell was that about?" Alice asked as I walked back in. I shrugged. "My stomach was bothering me, I ate too much junk-" I stopped talking when I sat on the bed and a loud farting noise caught my attention and the girls once again started to laugh. I pulled the comforter back to reveal the deflated whoopi-cushion. "Ha Ha very funny" I said as I threw it at Irina. She had a reputation of doing that a lot when we were little.

"I didn't do it" She shouted as she threw it back. "Yeah right" I giggled.

"Okay, Okay. We should really try and get some sleep. Or Mrs Cullen is going to look like shit" I rolled my eyes. "Thanks Alice" I grumbled.

Everyone quieted down, as I tossed and turned for what felt like hours, I usually slept on my stomach, if Edward wasn't in bed with me, but tonight I couldn't. My breasts were killing me, I couldn't put any weight on them. That usually happens sometimes when my period is close, but I did in fact start the new pack of birth control, so my body was all out of whack. I looked at the alarm clock, it was a quarter after two. _Shit. _

I had a big day tomorrow, not sleeping was not an option. "Alice" I whispered. "Alice" I asked again. I got out of bed and knelt down to her sleeping bag, nudging her arm. "What" She mumbled into the pillow. "I can't sleep" She sat up in the sleeping bag and looked around to find everyone else sleeping.

She didn't say another word. She just got out of her sleeping bag and walked over to the bed, where she lay down and patted the spot next to her. My sister knew me so well. I crawled in next to her, her hugging me close to her. "Hey, you want to get back at Irina for that whoopi-cushion bit" She whispered in my ear. I giggled.

"What do you have in mind?" I asked. She crawled over me and walked out of the room. She came back a minute later with my dad's shaving cream. "Oh no" I giggled. I watched as Alice filled Irina's hand with shaving cream and tickled her nose. Nothing. Alice tickled her nose again. This time Irina went to scratch her nose, making the shaving cream go all over her face. "What the fuck" She exclaimed, while Alice and I giggled.

"Shut the hell up, I'm trying to sleep here" Rosalie complained.

"That's so not cool" Irina said as she went to the bathroom to wash it off. When Irina came back in, she ignored both Alice and I, going back to sleep. We both chuckled some more. Alice once again held me close.

"Go to sleep" She demanded. Surprisingly, I did. I fell fast asleep in Alice's arms, just like we used to. When I was younger and had a bad dream, I would always crawl into bed with her.

**~~~Edward~~~ **

So far, this night was boring, I missed Bella terribly. Who came up with that stupid tradition that I couldn't see my bride the night before the wedding? Whoever they were, they were assholes.

"I fold" I said as I laid my cards onto the table. Right now, I was wearing one of my sister's bras. Emmett came up with this genius idea that we play poker, the loser of each hand had to wear an article of woman's clothing.

"You know what you have to do" Emmett who was wearing one of his wife's thongs over his jeans, said loudly. "I'm not playing anymore, this is stupid" I grumbled. "Rose is going to kill you" Jasper laughed. Emmett shrugged and turned to Jared. "You still want to play" He shook his head no.

"So what do we do now?" Emmett asked. We all looked at one another indifferently. "Hey I know" Emmett shouted. "I have the Yankee game on the DVR, we could watch it" I nodded in agreement. Jasper shrugged.

"Cardinals lose" Jared mumbled. "Thanks asshat" Emmett said before he pushed Jared.

"So Edward, my sister tells me that your bride is young, never figured you one to rob cradles" Jared laughed. _Fucker__. _"She's twenty three and much more mature than Edward over here" Jasper defended.

"I bet the sex is great" Jared laughed. "Young things like that, they're usually full of energy, trust me, I've had my share" I ignored his comment, but smiled to myself. Since last week, I tossed the crooked smirk that gets Bella every time, now all I have to do is whisper "Mi amore" in her ear and the panties drop. Who am I kidding? I am just barely keeping up with her. She is still insatiable and I can't figure out why.

"Yeah, I heard Carlisle and Marcus discussing that" Emmett chuckled. "What's that supposed to mean?" Jared asked. "Just that one of the last girls you brought home was what? Nineteen, I think I heard your father say. What are you now thirty-two?"

I started to laugh as did the rest of them. "First of all she was twenty" Jared exclaimed.

"Ahh so the Cullen men like 'em young" Jasper chuckled. "Second, I just turned thirty one asshole"

"Come on Butch, lets go out" I shouted to him, as I took off the bra and flung it at Emmett, before I excused myself to sit on the back porch, and let the dog out. The past two months, I had been cutting back on the cigarettes. As of late, I haven't smoked at all. However, I bought a pack tonight, before I got here. I sat in one of the Adirondack chairs and lit one, as Butch sniffed around for a place to shit.

Smoking my cigarette was short lived because Jasper came out, flanked by my father. I rapidly put it out and tried to act casual.

"I know you smoke Edward" My father chuckled. "I can only lead the horse to water. You're a grown man, you do as you wish" He sighed and took a seat in the chair next to me.

"What are you doing here so late?" I asked. "Just came by to see how you were doing, I knew you guys would be up to something" I chuckled. "I'm fine dad, just a little anxious" He nodded.

"Why is Emmett wearing a thong? You know what, don't answer that, I don't want to know" Jasper and I started to laugh.

"He misses Rose so he made us each wear a pair of her underwear" Jasper laughed.

"Hey, I said I didn't want to know, but I liked my idea better. I thought my dear son-in-law developed a penchant for wearing woman's clothing" My father laughed. "I'm going to grab a beer, you guys want?" Jasper asked. My father said yes, while I declined.

"So what's got you so anxious?" My father asked. "I just can't wait till tomorrow. I doubt I'll be able to sleep tonight" He pursed his lips and looked at me. "The real reason why I came over is because your mother insisted you get a good rest" He paused, putting his hand in his pocket.

"Here" He gave me a pill. "What's this?" I asked.

"It's one of your mother's Ambien....Just take it Edward" I put the pill in my pocket. Good thinking on my mother's part. "Thanks" I said and looked at my watch, it was already past midnight.

"Speaking of, I think I'll take this now and turn in" He turned to me and enveloped me into a tight hug.

"I think I'll stick around for a while, provided Emmett doesn't ask me to wear my daughter's underwear, your mother is driving me crazy. I think she's more excited than you are" He laughed and I smiled, I doubt my mother is even close to how excited I am.

"Come on Butch" I called, he came running back to me.

"Goodnight, I love you son" He said. "I love you too, night" I went back inside to grab a bottle of water, bypassing Jasper by the fridge. When I walked passed the living room, I heard Jared and Emmett speaking. From what I heard, Jared was talking about his recent investments and how much money he was going to gain, Emmett looked bored to tears. _Somethings never change. _The man only cares about his wallet. I only hoped that the girls were having a better time.

After taking the sleeping pill, I fell asleep instantly. I awoke feeling well rested. I stood up to stretch and stumbled. I looked down and saw that I was wearing a pair of high heels. I was also shirtless, wearing the black bra that I threw at Emmett last night. _Those fuckers_. Last night, I fell asleep wearing a T-shirt and boxers, I must have really been out of it, not to notice being man handled. _Literally_.

I looked down to see if any other article of clothing was missing, luckily, there wasn't, but I was also wearing thigh high panty hose. I took off the heels, bra, and panty hose, just leaving the boxers on.

Butch was sheepishly wagging his tail in the corner, I bet he needs to go out. Since Rose and Em have a fenced backyard, I can just let him loose. I can't wait till Bella and I have our own house, where we can just let Butch out the back door, but that's not the only reason. It would be a great milestone in starting our life together, before kids come into the picture. I couldn't wait for that, but it wouldn't be fair to Bella, to pressure her. She's twenty three and is going to be going back to school, kid's can wait.

I ran down stairs, Butch running ahead of me. I saw Jasper, Emmett, and Jared sitting at the kitchen table, eating cereal. They each took turns laughing at me. I ignored them and just let Butch out. Then they all started to chant the word "Pussy". I wasn't in the mood for their childish antics, so I politely asked them to let Butch back in and excused myself to take a shower.

Turning on the shower, I felt my face, I definitely needed to shave. I looked in the mirror and did a double take. I had the word "Pussy" written on my forehead and "Bella's bitch" written around my neck. Those goons better have used magic markers or I would be arrested on my wedding day, beating the shit out of them all.

**~~~Bella~~~**

Alice and the rest of them came up with the brilliant idea of letting me sleep late. I Jumped out of bed, my legs tangled in the sheets, making me tumble out of bed. The alarm clock said eleven ten. What the hell were they thinking? That gives me less than three hours to get ready. I was still on the floor when Alice came back in.

"Oh good your up, I was just about to wake you" She laughed and looked at me closely. "Bella, you look like shit" I quickly got off the floor.

"Thanks Ali, tell me how you really feel" I grumbled. "You just look paler than usual, you feeling okay?" She asked as she put her hand to my forehead, I shrugged her off. "I'm fine just nervous" I whispered and then I gasped. "I'm getting married today" I screamed.

Alice laughed. "I know silly, now get your ass in the shower" I didn't answer her, grabbing my bag of toiletries and underwear, running into the bathroom. I took a lengthy shower, using the hot water to relax my tense muscles. I needed desperately to relax.

Alice came into the bathroom while I was showering. "I'm leaving your undergarments in here and a bathrobe. Just put those on when you're done"

"Okay" I shouted back to her, I only heard half of what she said, something about putting on the bathrobe.

After I dried off, I inspected the undergarments that lay on the shelf, they weren't the simple slip and strapless bra that I had brought in here. It was basically lingerie. A naughty looking white one piece. I put it on.

It was really tight everywhere, especially around my breasts. I inspected myself in the mirror, I looked and felt bloated, even my fingers felt tight. _Ughhh, no one told you to eat the bag of salt & vinegar potato chips last_ _night. _I should have listened to Rose when she told me that this might happen, as I was munching on the salty goodness.

Looking at myself made me feel disgusting. But I shrugged it off. This thing pushed my breasts up so far, it gave the allure that I had more than I did. Even though, the thing hurt like hell, my breasts felt like they were in a vice. In the words of Alice, sometimes beauty means pain.

When I left the bathroom Alice was in the guest room. "What happened to my other bra and slip?" I asked. "Its a body shaper, I picked it up yesterday for you" She shrugged. "Trust me, the dress will look better with that on" She said as she grabbed her make-up bag and left the room. I took advantage of the alone time to send Edward a text.

_Missing you terribly- B_

I had barely put the phone down before it buzzed, indicating a new message.

_Oh baby, me too, can't wait till later. How are you feeling?- E_

I quickly answered him back.

_Can't wait either, just a little nervous, all those people – B _

He knew what I meant, there were easily going to be close to two hundred and fifty people there. One of my biggest fears was that I would trip over my train and fall head long down the aisle.

_It's just me and you baby, don't forget that. I love you- E _

"Bella!" My mother shouted.

_I love you too, just me and you – B_

"Coming" I shouted back and went into the kitchen, where my mother nearly force fed me an English muffin.

Rosalie took the opportunity that I was sitting still to place curlers in my hair, at the kitchen table. The English muffin was delicious, I asked my mom to make me another one and she did. A few minutes later, Alice and Irina came into the kitchen, they both had their hair done and make-up on.

"You guys look great" I said. "Its your turn....time for make-up" Alice trilled. I shoved the last bite of muffin into my mouth and ran into the bathroom. I knew from previous experience that Alice was a perfectionist and my make-up was going to take a while.

I sat patiently while Alice worked on my face. A little while later, Rose came in, she had already done her hair and make-up, she looked beautiful, as usual. So while Alice worked on my face Rosalie started to take the curlers out.

"You just put those in, not an hour ago" I told her. "Would you hold still, I almost poked your eye out" Alice shouted. "Sorry" I mumbled.

"They were just in for body, now how did you want it again" Rose asked. I looked up to Alice for permission to speak. "Go ahead" She backed away from me. "I want it parted to the side" I pointed to the right side of my head.

"And I want my bangs to sweep down to the left. With these clips combing my hair back, almost like half up, half down but I want big curls to come over my right shoulder. So one of the combs should be in the back to make my hair trail down the right side" Rosalie laughed.

"Anything else?" I shook my head no. "I think I know what you mean" I gave Rose the diamond encrusted clips that my mother gave me the night before, they were my late Grandma Swan's, they were to be my something old. Alice bought me a blue garter belt, for my something blue. Rosalie let me borrow a pair of diamond solitaire earrings, for my something borrowed, and Esme gave me this beautiful diamond necklace that belonged to Edward's grandmother, it wasn't exactly new, but it was new to me. Plus the dress was new, so there we go.

I closed my eyes and tried to maybe doze off, but its tough when you're being poked and prodded all over. I sat there impatiently, my ass was starting to go numb. "I'm finished here I'm going to go get dressed" Alice said.

"Finally" I said relieved. "I'm almost done too" Rose said. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in" Rose said. It was my mother and Esme. They both squealed and gushed, telling me how beautiful I looked. I smiled. I hope I looked decent, these too never let me get a glimpse at a mirror.

"I'm done here too, I'm going to get dressed, Bella you do the same" Rose said as she left. "She's right honey, the photographer will be here soon" My mom said as she exited the bathroom.

I stood up and looked into the bathroom mirror. I did look beautiful. Rose did my hair exactly the way I wanted it. My make-up was flawless. The jewelery accented my hair and face well, I was suddenly excited to get into my dress. I was about to go into the guest bedroom to get it, but Alice beat me to it, as she stormed back into the bathroom in her gown.

"Oh Alice you look beautiful" I said, I suddenly felt very emotional and had to take a deep breath, to calm myself.

"So do you. Now lose the robe" Sometimes I swore she was a drill sergeant in her last life or something. I love her to death, but she's so bossy. I took off the robe and stepped into my dress, as Alice started to work on the many clasps in the back. The back closed like a corset. I felt myself being pulled back.

"Easy Alice, your going to make me fall" She sighed. "Then suck it in, I can't close it"

"What!" I screamed. "Bella just stick in your stomach, I'll get this closed" I sucked in my stomach as far as it would go, _damn bloat_. The dress that fit like a glove mere weeks ago, was now really tight, I thought briefly about downing a gallon of water, to get rid of some of the water weight, but then I would be in dire need of a restroom all the time.

"Okay, I managed to get most of them closed, the last two won't budge, did you go up a cup size or something" She asked. I shook my head no, not that I knew off. "Rose!" Alice screamed.

Rose came running into the bathroom like someone was getting murdered. "What's the matter?" She asked worried. Before I knew it the bathroom was a little crowded as Irina, Esme, and my mother followed Rose into the bathroom. "I can't get the last two clasps closed" Alice told everyone. _Humiliating. _

"I'll pull it together and Rose you close the clasps" _Huh good idea. _"On the count of three, you suck it in too Bella. One. Two. Three" They tugged and pulled, as I screamed out in agony. "Stop" I screamed.

"Bella honey, what's the matter? What hurts?" My mother asked. At this point I had tears in my eyes, figures something like this would happen. "My breasts" I sobbed. "They're killing me, just leave the clasps open, I don't care" I cried.

"Alice, go get my sewing kit and some of that white ribbon we used to decorate for the shower" My mother said. "Everyone else out; Esme you can stay" She yelled at everyone. I huffed and took a seat on the side of the bathtub, carefully wiping at my eyes, hoping my make-up wasn't done in vain.

"Bells, talk to us, what is going on?" My mother asked. There was a knock on the door, Alice had arrived with the supplies my mother requested. "Alice can stay" I said through another sob. Alice carefully closed the door behind her and came to sit next to me.

"Bella answer the question" My mother damn near demanded in that motherly tone. I took a deep breath. "I'm just bloated and miserable, that's all" I nearly whispered.

"I know you're a very private person and I try my best not to pry into your business, but I have to ask. Bella are you pregnant?" I starred at her wide eyed. "Mom, I'm on the pill" I chuckled at her ridiculousness. "There's no way"

"Of course not" Esme chuckled. "I bet its just PMS" I nodded. "Turn around so I can fix your dress, I'm going to interlace the ribbon and sew it on, no one will know the difference" My mother said. I turned around while she got to work. Everyone was very quiet, until Alice gasped. "What?" I asked.

"Did I mess up my make-up or something" She shook her head no. "Did you and Edward use... you know extra protection, while you were on the antibiotics, because you know they render the pill ineffective" She ranted. I shook my head no. I'm such a dumb-ass that was a fact about birth control that I did know.

"Besides your engorged breasts and mood swings... and don't deny that you haven't had them, these past few weeks, I've seen a few first hand. Are there any other symptoms?" Alice asked. I turned to face her, feeling that my mother had ceased her recent activity, I saw that Esme had her hand covering her mouth, shocked. All three of them waiting for an answer.

"Describe symptoms?" I asked wary. "Umm lets see when I was pregnant with the twins, I had the breast pain like you and the mood swings. Early on I was totally horny, like all the time. Jazz was a pig in shit" She giggled.

_Shitfuckmotherfuckerasshole. _My mind was a blank mess, all I could do was mentally curse myself.

"That sounds about right" I said as I started to cry again. "Oh my God, what if I am pregnant" I sobbed. "Edward is going to be so mad" I felt three pairs of arms hug me.

"Edward will most certainly not be mad, honey he loves you so much" Esme said teary eyed. "My baby is going to have a baby" My mother cried. "I'm going to be an aunt" Alice squealed. I backed away from all of them, composing myself.

"Lets not get ahead of ourselves. We don't know anything for sure, I mean I may not even be pregnant" I sighed.

"I knew you were pregnant last week at your party" My mother said excitedly. "What do you mean?" I asked. She waved her hand. "Bells, a mother just knows these things, I have no doubt in my mind that you are pregnant" She gestured for me to turn back around, to finish the work on my dress. My mother could always be wrong, I mean she always tries to pull an Alice, predicting winners of sporting events and such, needless to say she was always wrong. Alice all of a sudden screamed for Rose and left the bathroom.

Ten minutes later, my mother finished her work and the photographer had come, taking pictures of all of us in front of the fireplace, a picture of my mother putting the veil on my head and various other pictures that involved my immediate family and bridal party.

I had a smile on my face in all of the pictures, but I felt so torn inside. If I am pregnant, it's not the end of the world, but what if Edward is disappointed. We have spoken briefly about the subject of children. Saying that we'd wait till we were married a few years, before we had any. In fact he insisted we wait a few years. Rosalie said that she had to step out for a minute, I didn't even care to ask where she was going, but I pulled my mother, Esme, and Alice over to the side, begging them not to mention the pregnancy scare to Edward. I didn't want him to be upset at his own wedding. They all promised not to say a word, I felt a little better. Once Rosalie came back, we waited for the limo to arrive, while I tried hard not to think about anything but my wedding.

"Come on Bella, it's time to go" Alice shouted. I followed her and the rest of the bridal party and my parents out to the stretch limo.

The ride to the church felt like it took literally five minutes. As soon as we pulled up, I had a huge case of butterflies in my stomach. Everyone trailed out first, Alice the last to exit before me, I grabbed her arm. "Alice, I'm going to be sick" She sat back down, closing the door behind her. Rapidly, she grabbed one of the ice buckets that were there and dumped the ice out the window, as I vomited into it.

Once she had wiped my face and reapplied some more make-up, she giggled. "Tell me your not pregnant again and I'll smack you" I chuckled. "Give me a break, its my wedding day. I am allowed to be nervous" She shook her head. "Alice, if I am pregnant. It would be way too early for me to have morning sickness, like I said, its just nerves". She kept shaking her head no.

"Since when Bella? Hmmm. You're one of the strongest people I know, great under horrible circumstances, always calm, I mean nervous or not, since when do you puke?" She chuckled, I guess my dear sister didn't know me as well as I thought she did.

Drunk or not, the night Edward told me he loved me, nervous and excited, I threw up. I have always had a weak stomach, when nerves were involved. It always baffled me, when I worked in the O.R, I saw some really gross things, never phased me. Emotional or stressful situations that didn't involve work, I would always get through it and then puke my brains out.

"Now take this" She handed me a piece of gum. "Get the nasty taste out your mouth and spit it out. We have a wedding to get to" she laughed. I listened to her and vigorously chewed the gum, before I spit it out.

"Ready?" She asked. I smiled and nodded. We exited the limo, earning a few stares from my mother and Esme who were waiting for us.

We all walked into the church corridor and waited as we were instructed to, I finally met Edward's cousin Jared. He kind of resembled Edward, except he had dark brown hair and eyes. He smiled at me, I felt as though he was appraising me, but shrugged it off, Edward said he was a cocky bastard.

Irina looked a little too cozy standing with him. They easily struck up a conversation, in fact everyone did, except for me. I was still nervous as hell. It's my wedding day and I might be pregnant, just my luck. I heard the organ begin to play. My mother, Carlisle, and Esme walked through the double doors and disappeared. Next, Rosalie and Jasper walked through, followed by Irina and Jared.

"Why so quiet kiddo?" My father asked. "Just nervous" I sighed. He turned to face me, placing his hand under my chin, as Emily and Samantha walked through.

"If you're having second thoughts, we can leave right now, the hell with all them" He chuckled. "No second thoughts, I've never been more sure of anything in my whole life, just nervous, I know the church is packed" I chuckled, he patted my hand. "As long as you know, you'll always be my baby girl" He sighed and kissed my forehead. I nodded, trying my hardest to suppress the tears that were threatening to escape.

Alice then walked in, after a few seconds the music changed, from the organ music to the string quartet and piano, playing Pachobel's canon .

"I think that's our cue" My father said. "Just don't let me fall" I whispered. "Never" he promised as we entered the doorway.

I gasped as I took in the huge crowd that was standing before me, I glanced around to see all the pews were decorated with horizon blue and white ribbons, adorned with white orchids. The aisle floor was dressed with white and red rose petals, the high cathedral ceiling, the beautiful stained glass windows that looked especially beautiful with the afternoon sun seeping through. But all that faded away, as I began to walk down the aisle to my love, who had the biggest smile on his face, as he starred at me adoringly. He also looked drop dead gorgeous in his tuxedo. My father slightly pulled my arm back, I guess I started to walk a little faster than I was supposed to. I suddenly couldn't wait to stand up there with him, the love of my life, my personal sun, my life.

I breathed a sigh of relief once my father lifted my veil and kissed me on my cheek. "I love you" My father said before placing my hand in Edward's. Finally, I was home. I squeezed his hand and we turned to face each other. I couldn't help the few tears that escaped. He gently wiped them away, as he would forever, after this day.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you all for coming together on this beautiful afternoon, to celebrate the marriage of Isabella Marie Swan and Edward Anthony Cullen. They come together from different backgrounds and experiences. In the sacrament of marriage, they do not leave these behind, but form a new family, which will extend the circle of love" Which was followed by a prayer, as we all recited the "Our Father".

"Mrs Alice Whitlock, the maid of honor, will now privilege us with a reading" The priest stopped talking and Alice daintily walked up to the podium.

"The Supremacy of Love" She read.

"If I speak in the languages of humans and angels but have no love, I have become a reverberating gong or a clashing cymbal. If I have the gift of prophecy and can understand all secrets and every form of knowledge, and if I have absolute faith so as to move mountains but have no love, I am nothing.

Even if I give away everything that I have and sacrifice myself, but have no love, I gain nothing.

Love is always patient, love is always kind; love is never envious or arrogant with pride.

Nor is she conceited, and she is never rude; she never thinks just of herself or ever gets annoyed.

She never is resentful; is never glad with sin, but always glad to side with truth, whenever the truth should win. She bears up under everything, believes the best in all, there is no limit to her hope, and she will never fall. Love never fails. Now if there are prophecies, they will be done away with. If there are languages, they will cease. If there is knowledge, it will be done away with. For what we know is incomplete and what we prophesy is incomplete. But when what is complete comes, then what is incomplete will be done away with. When I was a child, I spoke like a child, thought like a child, and reasoned like a child. When I became a woman, I gave up my childish ways. Now we see only an indistinct image in a mirror, but then we will be face to face. Now what I know is incomplete, but then I will know fully, even as I have been fully known. Right now three things remain: faith, hope, and love. But the greatest of these is love"

If Alice was nervous, she never showed it, she said all those words as beautifully as she did the other day. She personally chose this scripture, stating that it was beautiful and reminded her of me. I was still holding on tightly to Edward's hand, as he rubbed the back of mine with his thumb.

"Isabella and Edward, pledge to each other, before us and the Lord. To be a family and their confidence in the future brings them here today to enter marriage. They commit themselves to working at this relationship so that it will always grow, enriching their lives and love from this day forward so long as they both shall live"

I tried to concentrate on everything the priest said, but I kept glancing at Edward, to make sure that this was all real.

"This young couple has decided to recite their own vows, Edward you may begin" Edward turned to face me, smiling brightly.

"Bella" He sighed. "I still remember the very first time I lost myself in your eyes. You looked onto me, as I looked onto you. And what I saw there-" He stopped to wipe a tear away from his eye, seeing Edward get emotional, got me started.

"And what I saw there, it terrified me. I, until that point, had never seen two eyes say so much. The gaze you laid upon me, gave me a sensation of how delicate and fragile your heart was. Yet, the darkened outline and depth of the gaze showed me the power and determination of your soul. At that moment I knew, I knew my future had just starred me in the eyes. From that moment you have delivered me from my despair and completed all my wrongs. And for this I pray, I pray that you accept my unconditional love and never ending devotion. You are my best friend and the love of my life. I think I can speak for everyone, when I say that I was crazy about you from the moment we met"

That earned a chuckle from our families and myself.

"Today I choose you to be my partner and commit myself to you for the rest of my life. Take this ring as a sign of my faith and my commitment to our love and share this joy with me today"

He smiled as he placed the ring on my finger, while I wiped a tear away from his cheek with my free hand.

"I do" I said my voice sounded all raspy.

The priest then gestured for me to begin, as tears began to flood my eyes. I looked at Edward and started, my mouth suddenly dry.

"I Bella, choose you Edward as my best friend and my love for life. I promise you my deepest love, my fullest devotion, my tenderest care, through the pressures of the present and uncertainties of the future. I promise to be faithful to you. I promise to love you, to commit to you, and support you. You have shown me what love feels like and for that I thank you. You are everything I need and at this moment I know all my prayers have been answered, all of my dreams have come true. I thank God for all of your love and constant friendship. I know that our love is heaven sent and I promise to be there for you, forever and always. From this day forward, you shall not walk alone. My heart will be your shelter and my arms will be your home. As I have given you my hand to hold, I give you my life to keep. Edward, my love, take this ring as a sign of my faith and my commitment to our love, and share this joy with me today"

I damn near speed talked, only stopping at the end of sentences to take a shaky breath. I had memorized my vows and being nervous, I just wanted to get through them fast, I was glad that I didn't stutter.

My shaking hands then placed the ring on his finger as he proudly exclaimed. "I do"

We both chuckled, I wanted so badly to kiss him, but it wasn't time yet. We were then instructed to light the unity candle and then the prayer of the faithful was said.

"Isabella and Edward have consented together in holy wedlock, and have witnessed the same before God and his company, and they have pledged their vows to each other, in accordance to God and the state of New York. I proudly pronounce that they are husband and wife. Edward, you may now kiss your bride"

I squealed in excitement before Edward's lips crashed against mine. He kissed me with so much more passion than ever before, it was palpable, I felt it in my soul. The kiss lasted longer than the appropriate amount of time. Our parent's actually pulled us apart as the processional music started and we walked back down the aisle, to receive everyone. People started to exit the pews before we were successfully down the aisle. People and faces became a blur, as I held onto Edward's hand tightly, afraid that I would wake up to find all this a dream.

**Okay there you have it, they are now married. Lol. The reception is next, I didn't want to crowd this chapter too much, and trust me hilarity will ensue, especially with these peculiar cast of characters. Review people!!! let me know what you all thought about it. And you know how I do, more reviews the faster the chapter is posted.**


	27. The reception

**SM owns all.....**

**I hope you all enjoy and please review. As long as you guys keep reviewing and reading, I will keep writing.**

**~~~Edward~~~**

We were on our way back from High Point park. It was a beautiful sunny day and we took many pictures in the state park that was on the out skirt of town. The limo that dropped the groomsmen and myself off at the church was let go. The whole wedding party now crammed in the same limo. I kept my arm around Bella the whole ride. I still couldn't believe that we were finally married.

Bella and I were pretty quiet except for the loving embraces that we continually share, while the rest of the wedding party was really loud. My wife. O_h I love that. _She looked gorgeous and my God her breasts, they were teasing me, damn near falling over the top of her snug gown. I was trying my hardest to be a gentleman, but I wish I could just rub my face in them. _Later. _I never in my whole entire life, had seen a sexier bride.

"Hey, check out those chicks over there" Jared shouted and pointed out the window, we were stopped at a red light at the time.

"Dude, they look like they're in high school" Emmett shouted back, Jared shook his head and crawled over Irina to stand up. "How do you open this thing?" He gestured to the sun roof. "Ask the driver" I told him.

"Hey man, how do you open the sun roof?" The driver didn't answer him, he just opened the sun roof for my idiot cousin. We all watched as Jared stood up, half his body was out of the roof of the limo.

"Get your stupid ass down" Rose shouted and pulled his pant leg, while Jared swatted her hand away.

"Hey ladies, wanna take a ride in my limo?" He shouted. We watched as the two young girls turn to his attention. One of them smiled, while the other one pulled the smiling girl's sleeve, flipping my cousin the middle finger. We all started to laugh, it was priceless.

"Come on ladies, your breaking my heart" He shouted to them, before he came back in to sit in a huff.

"Burn" Emmett teased. "Shut-up" Jared bitched. "I thought the invitation said five, its after six, when the hell do we eat" Jared continued. I swear if this guy wasn't my cousin, I wouldn't have anything to do with him, he just irks me.

"We're almost there. The guests are supposed to arrive at five for cocktail hour. The actual reception doesn't start until we get there. Speaking of" Rose turned to Bella and I.

"I told the driver to drop us off around back, so no one sees us" She giggled. We were all supposed to hide, until the DJ announced us. "Is it too late to elope?" Bella whispered in my ear. I tightened my hold on her. "It's just you and me, baby, I love you" She smiled and kissed my cheek. "Just you and me, Husband" and then she squealed, she's just as excited as I am.

"We easily have another fifteen minute drive back to town, I suggest we hit the sauce a little early" Jasper said as he popped the top off a champagne bottle. He poured us all a glass and passed them around. "To Edward and Bella, the first of many toasts tonight" Jasper announced.

"Edward and Bella" Everyone shouted and tipped our glasses back. "Uhh Bella" Alice asked. "Maybe you shouldn't drink it all, drunk brides are pretty tacky" Bella's face turned tomato red and she put her glass down.

"Leave her alone. There's nothing tacky about having some champagne" I defended her and poured her another glass. "No- Edward. Alice is right, drunk brides are tacky and I haven't eaten. I don't want to get a head ache, we still have the whole night ahead of us" She rambled. I nodded my head in understanding, taking her glass, drinking it for her.

We were now all patiently waiting in one of the small banquet halls, waiting to be announced. This hall, exited directly into the main restaurant, where the reception will take place. So far no one has seen us. All of the joyous attitudes of our wedding party, were starting to get antsy. We were all starving and tired of hiding out. We were all anxious to have a good time. The wedding ceremony was beautiful, however, during our little trip to the state park, we all shared tales of our chaotic morning and the tasks it took to get to the wedding. I myself had a wonderful time scrubbing my face and neck, I still have no idea what they used, but I am just glad that it came off. Some how Jared and Jasper's tuxedo's got mixed up and Jasper being a little bigger than Jared, split the pants right down the ass crack. Luckily, I know my way around a needle and thread, well, sutures really, but I did great work regardless. Let's not forget how Butch somehow escaped from the backyard and Emmett had to drive around the neighborhood for twenty minutes, until they found him. _Like I said chaotic._ I felt horrible that Bella's dress didn't fit, she must have been really upset. She waved it off as bloat, but I couldn't see anything out of place. She is just as beautiful as she had always been.

"Mrs McCarty" A waitress called my sister. "The DJ instructed me to tell all of you to line up, he's about to announce all of you" My sister nodded and then our parents came in, gushing and hugging Bella and I once again. My mother and Bella, whispered a few words to one another. I didn't hear what the exchange was about, but I did here my mother ask Bella if it was okay if she told my father something. I furrowed my eyebrows, whatever my mother was to tell my father, I had no idea.

The loud music started to blast. The song "Boom Boom Pow" by Black eyed peas. "Please put your hands together for our wedding party" The DJ shouted and the sounds of hundreds of hands clapping assaulted our ears. The DJ shouted "The mother and father of the beautiful bride" over the music, introducing Renee and Charlie as they exited the small room. Next, my parents were announced and left, followed by my nieces. I placed my arms around Bella.

"What was that about?" I asked, Bella shrugged as Alice and Emmett left, Emmett already fist pumping the air, swaying his hips to the beat, as he and Alice danced their way out the room. "What do you mean?" She asked.

"Next we have Jasper Whitlock, brother of the bride, along with Rosalie McCarty sister of the groom" They left, Jasper shimmying his shoulders, as my sister sauntered into the reception that stupid song still playing.

"Tell my father what?" I asked. "Next we have Irina Denali along with Jared Cullen" The both of them left, not doing anything special, besides run into the room. "Oh that" She smiled and blushed. "I was just telling her how we planned the trip to Florence" I nodded.

"Are we ready for the bride and groom?" There were shouts and whistles. "I can't hear you! I said are we ready for the bride and groom?" The DJ shouted again, clapping, screaming, and whistles much louder. The music changed to "Just dance" By Lady GaGa. Bella and I turned to each other. Both thinking the same thing, we never picked this song. We picked, "It's a beautiful day" by U2.

"Whatever" Bella shrugged and grasped my hand. "Ladies and Gentleman, I give you our newlyweds, Isabella and Edward Cullen" I heard Bella gasp.

"You ready?" I asked. She smiled and nodded yes, as were ran out of the room. People shouted, clapped, whistled, as we made our way through the crowd and ran under the canopy of arms and bouquets of flowers that our wedding party made. The music changed once again.

"Please join our bride and groom for their first dance" Moody's mood for love was playing. Bella and I decided that that should be our song, it said so much, and meant so much to both of us. It was the song I sang to her at the ball.

Bella turned to me and instead of dancing properly, I placed my hands around her waist, as Bella trailed her fingers around the nape of my neck, as we danced. I loved the feeling of her fingernails massaging that spot.

"I love you Mrs Cullen" I chuckled, my lips close to hers. Her eyes began to tear, her lip quivering. "I love you too Edward, so much" She placed her head on my shoulder as we finished our dance.

"You'll love me no matter what, right?" she whispered in my ear. I chuckled. "No matter what and till the end of time" I promised her.

After our dance the music changed once again to dance music. Most people stayed on the dance floor, as did Bella and I. We danced for a while. Just partying and enjoying ourselves. When that song by the black eyed peas came on, my humps. Bella, Rosalie, Alice and Irina all came together to shake their stuff. I excused myself to get a drink and met up with my parents by the bar. They were deep into conversation, again, I only heard the ass end of the conversation. Apparently, someone was most likely pregnant. As soon as I had my jack and coke, I approached them.

"So who's preggers?" I chuckled. My mother starred at me wide eyed, as my father blurted Rosalie.

"Then why is she sucking down the champagne like there's a water shortage" I laughed.

"Oh honey" My mother laughed. "She can have a glass of champagne or two. She doesn't even know if she is yet" I nodded and went back to join my bride. I was glad we decided to receive everyone as they exited the church. Or else we'd spend the entire party receiving them all, the place was a mad house and I didn't even know half these people. I recognized that most of the hospital staff was here. Including those administrative assholes that were in charge of the lay-offs.

I approached Bella from behind, drink in hand. "What chu gonna do with all that breast, all that breast inside that shirt" I sang loudly into her ear. She turned and shimmied her breasts in my face. "Imma make make make you work, make you work" she sang along, and placed her arms around my torso, hugging me tightly, as she laughed.

"I'm going to the bathroom, I'll be right back" I pouted. "I can come with you, help you out of that dress" I said as I smacked her ass. She giggled and shook her head, as she left for the restroom, flanked by Rose and Alice.

**~~~Bella~~~**

I was having such a wonderful time, I tried my best not to think of the pregnancy scare and just enjoyed celebrating my marriage with my family and friends, especially Edward. We haven't stopped smiling since the priest announced us husband and wife. Even though I tried my best, it was no use, under my happiness, I had a tremendous amount of fear, under the fear was excitement. I was afraid that if I was pregnant, Edward would be upset.

I was scared, the most scared I had ever been, but in the words of Alice once again, you lay down and do the crime, you've got to pay the time. The time: nine months plus the rest of my life.

If I was pregnant, it would mean a life sentence. But then again, I was also excited, Edward and I might be having a baby. Okay, so if he is unhappy that I am pregnant, I know he will come to terms with everything, eventually. I was so torn, with all these mixed emotions.

When Edward came from behind me and put his hands around my waist, he put pressure on my bladder, I couldn't ignore my personal needs any longer. I had to use the bathroom, I hadn't gone since we left the house earlier. I grabbed Alice and Rose trailed along behind us.

Once the girls and I were in the bathroom, I had Alice hold up my dress, as Rose waited outside the stall. "Wait" Rose shouted.

"What now" I complained. I had to pee so bad, my bladder felt like it might burst. "Open the door" Rose demanded. Alice did as she asked, as I covered myself.

I watched as Rose dug into her cleavage, to produce a foil covered stick. She handed it to me. "What's this?" I asked, not really looking at what she handed me.

"Its a pregnancy test you idiot, now pee on it, the suspense is killing me" Rose complained. I immediately felt my eyes tear up. "Not now... please" I sobbed. "I want to enjoy my wedding, I don't want to spend it thinking about diapers and what Edward will think"

Rosalie shook her head. "She's right honey, the suspense is killing us, now pee on the stick, dammit" Alice ranted.

"Fine" I huffed through my tears. I tore the package open as Alice lifted my dress. I peed on the stick and passed it back to Rose under the stall door. I finished my business and walked out to wash my hands.

"What does it say?" I asked frantically.

"It takes a few minutes" I paced inside the small bathroom. My nerves shot. It was the longest three minutes of my life. "When did you get this anyway?" I asked Rose. "Before the limo came to the house, I ran to rite-aid" I nodded.

"Its time" Rosalie screamed, my stomach was in knots. No matter the result, Edward will still support me, I just hoped he would be happy. I think I grew to like the idea of me being pregnant, under the fear and doubts. Alice grabbed the stick out of Rose's hands.

"What does it say?" I cried. "you're NOT pregnant" Alice said happily. I was instantly disappointed. Why? I had no idea. I should have felt relieved, instead, I began to sob harder.

"What's wrong? I thought you would be happy" Alice said as she rubbed my back.

"I know, I don't know why I'm crying, I guess I kind of grew a little happy of the idea" I hiccuped. "Of me and Edward having a baby"

Alice started to giggle. "Good" she said. I furrowed my eyebrows and looked at her incredulously. "Good" I scoffed. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"I lied" She sang happily. "You lied.... Alice what do you-" She grabbed my forearms and started to jump up and down. "I lied. You are pregnant"

My mind was blank, as I just starred at her. "Yay" Rose shouted happily as both Alice and Rose began to dance around the bathroom. I smiled through my tears, but grabbed Alice. "Why the hell did you lie?" I asked.

"Because now you know how you really feel" She said happily. I noticed that her eyes became glassy.

"Bella don't you see, babies are a blessing, you found the love of your life, well until you give birth that is, and you and Edward will have a beautiful healthy baby. It will bring so much more love into your life. It is almost like your heart grows bigger" Is it weird that during her little speech, I pictured the grinch and how his heart began to grow?

"When are you going to tell Edward?" Rosalie asked. I was quiet, I needed to think. I sure as hell didn't want to tell him tonight and I sure as hell didn't want to tell him alone.

"How bout tomorrow at Sunday dinner" I looked to Alice, starting to sob again. "I need you to be there, just in case he doesn't take the news well. Alice I need you there" She shook her head no.

"I understand not telling him tonight, but I can't be there. You have to tell him privately, tell him tomorrow at dinner, but pull him to the side. I'll still be there, just not when you tell him" She said. I agreed with her.

"Oh my God" I screamed. "I'm going to be someone's mom" I began to panic. They both laughed at me. "Lets get back out there" Rose said.

"Wait" I shouted. "Not a word of this to anyone, please. It's bad enough you guys know and Edward doesn't, just please don't say anything" I begged, they both promised not to say a word.

Alice helped me wipe my face, fixing my make-up the best she could. Suddenly filled with joy, I touched my belly and smiled, overwhelmed. Edward and I were going to have a baby. How did I get so lucky to have everything I ever wished for, plus something I never knew to ask for? Teary eyed, I looked up to the ceiling and mouthed "Thank you" I then grasped Alice's hand tightly and we walked back out to the party.

**~~~Edward~~~**

When the girls left for the bathroom, I joined Emmett and Jasper. They were doing shots. They poured me one and congratulated me once again.

"Hey congratulations to you too" I told Emmett. He looked at me confused. "You know, Rose being pregnant and all" He smiled widely.

"What the fuck do you mean? Rosie's pregnant!" he shouted. I put my hands up defensively. "That's what I heard" He started to fist pump the air again.

"I can't believe she didn't tell me" He said. Jasper slapped his back. "She probably just wanted to wait, not take away from the wedding excitement" Emmett and I nodded.

"Yeah, I bet you're right" he paused. "Man, I hope it's a boy this time" Jasper and I hugged him. I was happy for my sister and Emmett, but was it wrong that I felt a little envious.

Envious that Bella and I weren't going to be new parents. I pushed those feelings aside, noticing Bella and the girls back from the bathroom. They came over to us and I saw that Bella's eyes were a little puffy, both Rose and Alice smiling widely. Rosalie walked up to Emmett, taking the shot out of his hand and downing it. The three of us, Jasper, Emmett, and I starred wide eyed.

"Rosie, what are you doing?" Emmett asked, she shrugged. "You can't drink in your condition" He continued. "What the hell are you talking about" Rose shouted.

"You're pregnant" Emmett shouted back. "No it's not-" Rose began and then Bella began to cough, roughly. I patted her back. "Love, are you okay?" I asked. She nodded her head yes.

"I'm sorry, I over heard Mom and Dad talking, so I told Emmett, I thought he knew" I said to Rose, I hoped she wasn't mad that I spilled the beans. Rose's facial expression changed, to understanding.

"I don't even know for sure yet" She shrugged.

"Even so, maybe you shouldn't drink tonight" Emmett told her. She nodded and then the DJ instructed Bella and Charlie to come to the dance floor, for their father and daughter dance.

Before she left, I was concerned. "Baby, were you crying?" I asked. "When w-we were in the b-bathroom, I got water on my dress" she stuttered, blushed, and looked to the floor. I knew she was lying. "I don't believe you" I chuckled. "You're a horrible actress"

She smiled and joined her father on the dance floor. As "Butterfly kisses" began to play. Watching the both of them dance was an experience, Charlie didn't dance well, they basically swayed from side-to-side. They shared a few words, as both Bella and her father became very emotional. It was a little weird seeing the chief teary eyed. I bet I would be the same, if I had to give my daughter, baby girl, away.

When their dance was over, we were instructed to sit, dinner was going to be served. As dinner was being served, Emmett clanked his fork against his glass, taking a microphone. I internally cringed when I thought of what might come out of Emmett's mouth. "Toast time" Alice sang.

"Nervous" Bella giggled. "I just don't want to think of what might come out of the big buffoon's mouth" I chuckled with her, before a round of glass clinking began, indicating that we kiss. I wished they could clank them all night. I would love nothing more than to continually kiss my beautiful bride. A_mongst other things_.

"Good Evening!" Emmett began. "I am Emmett, the groom's brother in-law, after all these years Edward. You have finally admitted that I am the best man" Everyone laughed. "Seriously people, before Edward met Bella, he was one miserable guy, only focusing on his career and his studies, he was never the ladies man that I am-" He stopped talking when my sister elbowed him. "Was! the ladies man that I was" He defended, the crowd once again in a roar of laughter.

"I would just like to say that you are one lucky man. You married Bella, who's beautiful, smart, funny, warm, loving, and caring, and she deserves a good husband" He laughed, while I took it upon myself to stand and take a bow.

"So yeah, Edward, She deserves a good husband, so thank God you married her before she found one" He chuckled, everyone laughing once again, as I pointed at him. "Watch it" I shouted. He waved his hand dismissing me and continued.

"Edward, I love you man. You couldn't have married a more special lady. Bella, you have your hands full with this one" he pointed to me. "But I know you can handle it. I love you both" He finished. He came over and enveloped both Bella and I in one of his bear hugs, before Alice began.

"Good evening, for those of you that don't know me, I am Alice. The very proud big sister of our glamorous bride. From the moment Edward and Bella met, fireworks erupted in the sky above them and an electric charge paralyzed them - they immediately were attracted. They found a balance in each other that attracted them stronger than the strongest sexual desire ever could have" She smiled coyly at us and turned back to the crowd. "She did say he was really cute, too!" She pretended as if she was telling everyone a secret and we all laughed.

"I just have a few final tips for our dear Edward over here" She pointed to me.

"And then my job here is done. On the down-side, Bella likes reading fantasy novels, with mythical creatures and such, she's very imaginative. On the up-side, when it comes to movies, she loves a good romantic comedy. That's where you come in Edward. Because, as much as my sister and I adore each other, and as much as we've shared, through the years, the time has come when she needs her own romantic lead, her knight in shining armor. And out of all the guys in the world, you're the man she's chosen. The man she loves" Alice stopped to wipe a few tears away from her eyes and Bella did the same.

"So welcome to the inner circle. Bella is kind and loyal, generous and patient. She's confident and smart and funny, and she will never bore you. This is a woman who's as beautiful on the inside as she is on the outside" Alice put the paper that she was reading from down and turned to face me, like she was talking directly to me.

"Edward, you make my sister happy, the happiest I have ever seen her and I know-" she took a deep breath. "I know that you will stand by her, through the uncertainties of tomorrow and whatever surprises may be thrown your way" She once again picked up her paper and began to speak again.

"I hope that God will bless them all the days of their lives and that those days will be spent in perfect happiness together. To Bella and Edward. May your joy last forever" She sat back down only to get right back up again. "Oh that's it, let's all raise our glasses, to Bella and Edward" We all raised our glasses and sipped the champagne, Bella didn't. She accidentally picked up her water glass instead.

"Wrong glass sweetie" I whispered. She smacked her forehead with her palm. "Silly me, I was just a little distracted" she smiled. Alice came over and hugged us both, before dinner was served.

The food was delicious. Bella had the chicken, big surprise there, the girl loves chicken. I had the filet mignon and it melted in my mouth. We were all so hungry, while in the limo, I almost humored Jared when he suggested we go to the McDonald's drive thru.

I was glad we didn't, I ate so much, I felt stuffed. Besides my own dinner, I finished Bella's as well._ Hey, I didn't eat breakfast._ I spent a good part of my morning scrubbing the word pussy off my forehead. When dinner was finished, Bella and I went our separate ways for a little while. Speaking to our families and thanking a few people for coming. We didn't really want to, but my mother encouraged us to, I guess thanking all those people at the church was done in vain.

We joined together once again on the dance floor, where all of us made a huge circle, dancing around like goofballs, for a while, I was actually getting a little tired. Bella, Rose, Alice, Irina, Tanya, Jasper, Emmett, James, Jared, and myself. I was surprised that my cousin had joined us and left his poor blackberrry alone, but then again, he's been sniffing around in Irina's direction all day.

I hoped that I made good on my promise, I promised Bella that all these people didn't matter. That it was only about the two of us. We had planned to drink and dance the night away. Only Bella refused to drink, she didn't want to be one of those drunken tacky brides. I didn't hackle her, as long as she was happy and having a good time, I could care less. The music changed again to a slow song and I eagerly held Bella close. She placed her hands around my neck and I started to kiss her, I couldn't help it, I needed her. It fit the song too, "Kissing you" By des'ree. We basically made out throughout the whole song. I heard all the spectators hooting and hollering and I started to chuckle against Bella's lips.

"Edward, I need you" Bella whispered. I knew exactly what she meant. I needed her too, to be inside her, to hold her close. This woman that fulfilled every erotic fantasy and held my heart.

"I wish" I sighed. "Unfortunately, we can't disappear from our own wedding love" She smiled. "Not feeling up to another movie?" She teased. "I'm sure Rose won't mind" She giggled and leaned back in to kiss me some more. What broke up our make out session, was the beginning chords to "The chicken dance" I refused to do it but Bella insisted that we did. We laughed and messed up so many times, it was hilarious.

After that horrible display "The macarena" started. Both Bella and I looked at each other and shook our heads no. I was glad we were on the same page about something. We watched and laughed from afar as the older folks danced like it was the newest thing.

Bella and I sat back down, when Rose came over. "Thanks for making this the most boring wedding that I have ever been to" she said as she sat down with a huff.

"What do you mean?" Bella asked concerned. She eyed me and answered Bella. "Emmett is convinced that _I am_ pregnant" Bella once again started to cough.

"Love, are you getting sick" I went to feel her forehead and she shrugged me off. "I'm fine, choked on saliva" I chuckled and turned back to Rose.

"I thought that you were" I said. She vehemently shook her head no. "I thought I mean I might be, but I might not. And my husband won't let me anywhere near alcohol" She complained. "Thus, this is the most boring wedding I have ever been to" She laughed. Bella rubbed Rose's hand. "I'm so sorry" She said.

"At this time I would like the groom and his mother to join on the dance floor" The DJ announced. "I guess I should go" I said before I kissed Bella's cheek and joined my mother. My mother chose the sappiest song I had ever heard. "Wind beneath my wings"

I wasn't going to get away with swaying to the beat and holding my mother. She had both Rose and I take ballroom dance lessons as kids. So I twirled her and we waltz around the dance floor, until she told me to stop. We continued to dance, when she began to speak. "I've always been so proud of you Edward and through all these years, I wished that you would find that special someone" She paused.

"I always wished you happiness-" She began to cry and I wiped her tears away. "Mom, please don't cry" Growing up, when ever I would see her cry. It broke my heart and I would immediately get choked up. "The way Bella looks at you, she loves you so much-"

"As I love her" I interrupted, but stated proudly. "Yes, as you love her and it brings me so much happiness to see you so happy, you have been blessed, and I know now that we both got our wishes. She's a wonderful woman and I am proud that I have gained such an adoring daughter" I wiped some more tears away.

"She makes up for the son-in-law you got stuck with" I laughed, trying to lighten the mood. She shook her head. "He's Rose's Bella, if that makes any sense, I love both my acquired children equally" She laughed. My mother had the biggest heart I had ever seen, always filled with compassion, always seeing the best in people.

"I love you mom" I rasped. I was trying my hardest not to cry. "I love you too, my baby boy" She hugged me close as the song ended. We both wiped our faces and smiled, once again hugging each other tightly.

My spirits were easily lifted as I heard the next song start, a classic, I loved this song. "The way you look tonight" I went to get my bride, I used any excuse to be close to her tonight. We began to dance once again, I twirled her and tickled her, as we laughed. It was short lived because my father taped my shoulder.

"May I cut in?" He asked. I reluctantly left Bella with my father. When I turned around, Renee was standing behind me.

"Care to dance?" I asked. She smiled. "How can I say no to such a handsome man" she laughed. We danced for few seconds before she started to speak. "One day, you'll know what it feels like to be a parent" She sighed. "It brings me so much joy to see how happy you too are together" I nodded.

"Bella completes me" I lamely said, Renee laughed, but quickly agreed. "You make each other better and just like Alice said. I know that any surprises that are thrown in your way, you two will get through them together" I nodded again.

"Life brings surprises everyday, I know some will be good and some bad, but with Bella, I feel that we will face them all together, and get through them" I told Renee and she immediately teared up. "That's what love is all about" She sighed as the song ended.

The DJ came from behind his equipment and asked Bella and I to join him on the dance floor, where one chair was set. I knew what time it was. It was time to take off and toss the garter. I was instantly excited, only because I would be able to get under her dress. _Hehe, I felt like such a perv._

Bella sat in the chair while "Foxy Lady" her ring tone began to blare. I made a joke of it and started to dance/walk to her. From all my years as a geek watching wrestling, I stopped in front of her and did the Val Venis bit, twirling my hips and thrusting them towards her, while she giggled.

I knelt before her and lifted her left leg, placing it on my shoulder, as she pulled her dress down. "Edward, no one wants to see the bride's beav" She whispered through giggles.

"No one sees the beav but me" I said seriously and then smirked.

I started to place tender kisses up her leg, once I was close to her knee, I fanned her dress and dove underneath. I starred at her V- shaped sex, which I wished that I could have my lips on right now, instead, I tickled her thigh. She giggled and squirmed under me. I placed a kiss high on her thigh and grasped the garter with my teeth, as I slowly trailed it down. Once it was around her ankle, Bella taped my shoulder.

"What?" I laughed as I took it from around her shoe. "Look" she pointed behind me. I turned and saw Charlie, James, and Jasper all looking at me fiercely with their arms crossed on their chests.

"She's my wife!" I shouted and defended myself. They all began to chuckle and Charlie patted me on my back.

The DJ then called all the single men to the dance floor, surprisingly, there wasn't many. I turned away from them and threw it over my shoulder. I turned to see who the lucky man was, of course it was Jared. He looked proud of himself as he twirled it around his fingers.

All the single ladies were then called to the dance floor, there was more of them. Bella tried her hardest to stop the fit of giggles that erupted as multiple people shouted behind her. "To the left" "No to the right" "Right down the middle" She turned and smiled at them all, took a deep breath, and tossed it rapidly behind her.

There was an open scuffle, most of them actually dove to the floor, others pushed and shoved one another. I went over and placed my arm around Bella as she starred at the scene wide eyed and covered her mouth. She looked mortified.

Irina shouted victoriously as she emerged with the bouquet that now only held a few flowers, from being pulled apart. The whole place started to laugh. They all did look ridiculous.

Irina took the seat that Bella had previously occupied, as Jared stalked towards her, dancing sensually. Donna Summer's "Love to love you baby" playing. Irina looked a little nervous. I would have to tell Bella to warn Irina, if she fell for his tricks, I'd hate to see the poor girl get heart broken. The guy was a scoundrel when it came to women.

Jared knelt before her, doing the same bit I did, kissing her ankle and placing the garter on her right leg. What an idiot! Everyone knows it goes on the left. Once he had successfully placed it, he rose and looked proud of himself. That was until the DJ announced that he placed it on the wrong leg.

He shouted "Wrong leg kid". His penalty for putting it on the wrong leg was that he had to do it again, blindfolded. I had the greatest idea, to get him back for this morning. Once he had the blindfold in place. I placed my finger over my lips and turned to everyone, indicating that they be quiet. Then I scooted Irina out of the chair, sitting in her place, I tore off my shoe and sock, pulling my pant leg as far as it would go.

When Jared knelt in front of me, I placed my foot on his shoulder.

"Anxious for my touch again I see" He chuckled and placed the garter around my foot. He pushed it up, only touching the garter, he stopped half way and placed a kiss on my calf. He backed away, as soon as he kissed my hairy leg. Surprised, he fell flat on his ass, still blindfolded. Everyone was in hysterics, clapping, hooting, and whistling.

He tore off the blindfold and starred at me, as I slyly waved at him. _Revenge is a dish best served cold. _He laughed, but ran towards Irina. "You" He shouted. "You owe me a kiss. Or I'll feel hairy leg on my lips all night" Jared laughed.

Irina laughed and hid behind Renee, before Jared grabbed her and kissed her right on the lips, it started out as just a peck, and then it morphed into a full make out assault. Bella gasped beside me as the rest of the crowd found it funny, it was. I just hoped it was in fact done in good humor. "Bella" I whispered in her ear. "Do me a favor and tell Irina to stay away from my cousin" She turned her full attention to me. "What do you mean?" She asked. "Well, he doesn't exactly have the best reputation when it comes to women" Bella laughed.

"I think he might have met his match then" She pointed to Irina. "Irina doesn't fall hard or quick, if he wants to impress her, he's going to have to try a hellova lot harder than that" We both turned to look at them. After their intimate embrace, Jared looked awe stuck, as Irina went straight for the bar, she didn't even looked phased. Jared starred after her, before he followed her to the bar.

We were then instructed to cut the cake, while everyone sang. Bella eyed me suspiciously, as I was about to feed her the cake. "Don't you dare" She waved her finger in my face. Like I would really do that, smash it in her face.

I delicately placed it in her mouth and she followed doing the same for me. We both had a mouth full of cake, when I crashed my lips against hers, I then began to open mouth kiss her. She started to giggle, while we got cake all over our faces anyway.

Dessert and coffee was served. Bella and I just sat with our families and talked. My father brought up the subject of us buying our own home. We both nodded. When Rose asked how big of a house we would be looking for Bella and I both shrugged. We never discussed how big of a house we would get.

"You'll need at least a few bedrooms, you know for when you guys have kids" My father said. Both Bella and I agreed. Renee then began to discuss Bella going back to school.

"I've been thinking about it. And I think I want to wait a while before I register" I looked at Bella suspiciously as she said that.

"That was the plan for months now, what changed?" I asked. "You know, its going to cost all that extra money and time. If we're getting house- I don't know. It's just too much- all of it" she said as she started to cry and ran from the table. I was furious, she can be so stubborn. Here it is our wedding day and she still can't grasp the fact that my money is her money.

"I'll go get her" Alice said. I threw my fork against the plate, making it clank, I was pissed.

"Edward, give her a break. She has a lot on her mind right now" Rose said. "Yeah, with everything that has happened these past few months, just give her time" My mother said as she rubbed my arm. I nodded, she was right and I felt like an asshole.

The DJ then announced for us to go up for another dance, Bella was still somewhere sobbing. I ran from the hall to get her. I found her sitting outside the ladies room with Alice. I sat down besides her, taking Alice's place when she stood up. I rubbed her back and she turned to hug me.

"I'm sorry" she cried. "Shhh, love, there's no reason to be sorry" I said in a soothing tone. "You can do as you wish, I follow your lead remember" I said as I wiped her tears away. "Now come on, its our last dance for the night" She nodded and took my hand as we walked back into the reception.

The song I sang to her the night I proposed was being played. I held onto her tightly as we swayed to the words that I sang and meant every word. "You know, you totally sang it better" she whispered. "Thank you, but can I say something and promise me you won't get mad" Her smile faltered but she nodded. "I've been starring at your breasts all night, they've been right in my face. How dare you tease me" I chuckled and she began to giggle. "Well husband, their all yours-" I cut her off as I placed my face deep into her cleavage. "Edward stop" She laughed. "They're mine" I said voice muffled.

"No seriously everyone is watching" I rose from her chest and shrugged. "They're just jealous" I laughed.

When the limo dropped us off at home, yeah I know, home. Too bad we couldn't be on a plane to some exotic destination. Next month we were going to Italy, not exotic, but still, our honeymoon. I carried Bella over the threshold, as Butch jumped up and down. _Shit. _

"Why didn't you just leave him at Rose's, we'll be there tomorrow for dinner" Bella asked, as I put her down. "Rose hates dogs, she insisted he left her house before she got home" I laughed. "Yeah well we've been gone a while, someone should walk him" Bella said through a yawn. I knew automatically that meant me. Like I would expect her to walk him after midnight. So I got his leash and took him for a quick walk.

When I came back home, I started to disrobe before I walked into the bedroom, leaving my clothing where ever I threw them, ready for the nights festivities to begin. I had all these mental scenarios and positions, on just how we should consummate our marriage.

When I entered our bedroom, to my surprise, Bella was fast asleep, in her wedding gown. She looked like an angel. A totally beautiful fuck-able angel._ Damn_. I crawled in bed next to her and held her close, as I started to fall asleep myself. Bella, my love, my wife.

**So how do you think Edward will take the news? He's going to be a father, just what the world needs, another DILF. For those of you who do not know what DILF stands for its (Dad I'd like to F**ck).**

**I had originally planned for the wedding to be the finale, however, with this new turn of events, I think I'll keep writing. As long as you guys are still reading and reviewing, I will keep writing. Shout out to my favorite T.V sitcom 'Friends' (I miss it) The bit in the bathroom with the girls, was the same thing Pheobe did to Rachel, when she was taking the pregnancy test at Monica's wedding. Everything else in this chapter, I took from real life wedding experiences. I enjoyed writing it and I hope you all enjoy reading it. The reviewing is starting to trickle down :( **

**Review if you want to see what Edward's reaction will be. Hehehe.**


	28. Ice Ice BABY!

**SM owns all.....**

**I was thinking about re-writing the first chapter of 'Bon Secours' I thought of the concept one day while in the shower and just began to type, when I got out. Not really getting into the writing spirit early on. The subject matter will still be the same, only _I know_ it can be written better. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Please review, I'll keep writing if you do. **

**~~~Bella~~~**

"_All right stop collaborate and listen _

_Ice is back with my brand new invention _

_Something grabs a hold of me tightly _

_Flow like a harpoon daily and nightly _

_Will it ever stop yo I don't know _

_Turn off the lights and I'll glow _

_To the extreme I rock a mic like a vandal _

_Light up a stage and wax a chump like a candle _

_Dance go rush to the speaker that booms _

_I'm killing your brain like a poisonous mushroom _

_Deadly when I play a dope melody _

_Anything less than the best is a felony _

_Love it or leave it you better gain weight _

_You better hit bull's eye the kid don't play _

_If there was a problem yo I'll solve it _

_Check out the hook while my DJ revolves it"_

Why was I dreaming about Vanilla Ice? What is that glorious feeling between my legs? I moaned.

Half asleep, I went to turn over and couldn't, something was trapping me on my back. "Hmmm Edward" I moaned again. I opened my eyes, to see my wedding dress fanned around my waist, Edward's head between my legs. At least I hoped it was Edward. I jumped up with a start. "Edward!" I shouted. He peeped his head up.

"Morning Wife" He chuckled. My heart immediately slowed down, only to pick up again, as he began so flick my clit with his tongue. "Mmmm" I grasped his hair with my hands, holding him there for a while. I could wake up to that every morning.

I began to thrash around as my orgasm was close. It seemed like I came so quickly these days, must be a pregnancy thing. I shuddered and moaned as I climaxed. My chest was heaving, I needed Edward, in the worst way. "I need you" I panted. He rose victoriously from between my legs. He was already naked.

"And you have me" He said as he submerged himself deep inside me, I felt complete, once again. He picked up a steady rhythm and began to pull my dress down, as I trailed my hands along his sculpted chest.

"That feels so good baby" I mewled. Once my breasts were finally free from the confines of the tight corset and dress, he grasped them in his hands and gave them each a nibble. "Hmmm" I sighed. It felt incredible, even while they're so achy.

"Who makes you feel this good Bella" He asked. Ahhh just my name rolling from his lips, sounds sexy. "You" I panted.

"_All right stop collaborate and listen _

_Ice is back with my brand new invention _

_Something grabs a hold of me tightly _

_Flow like a harpoon daily and nightly _

_Will it ever stop yo I don't know _

_Turn off the lights and I'll glow _

"Bella, who's ring tone is that?" He asked mid thrust.

_To the extreme I rock a mic like a vandal _

_Light up a stage and wax a chump like a candle _

_Dance go rush to the speaker that booms _

_I'm killing your brain like a poisonous mushroom _

I tried to think, my brain, suddenly a perverted mess. "Irina" I sighed.

"I'll call her back later" I groaned. "Harder" I demanded. He did as I asked, grabbing my hips and going faster, harder. I was once again close. This can not be happening. "Edwaaaaard" I cried out as I clamped down on him. He shuddered and came at the same time I did. Going as deep as our bodies would allow.

"_All right stop collaborate and listen _

_Ice is back with my brand new invention _

_Something grabs a hold of me tightly _

_Flow like a harpoon daily and nightly _

_Will it ever stop yo I don't know"_

"Just answer it already" He panted. "She's been calling all morning. I'll have that song stuck in my head all day now" He complained. I rolled my eyes, as Edward grabbed my cell and handed it to me. I missed the call. I looked and saw that I had five missed calls and four voice mails, all by Irina. "Shit" I shouted. "I hope nothing is wrong, why would she be calling so early" I grumbled as I called her back.

"_Christ! What took you so long to call me back" _She screamed into the phone, I pulled it away from my ear, she was so loud. "Irina, calm down. Just tell me what's wrong" I asked as I noticed Edward kneeling between my legs, once again. "Edward no-" I tried to say, but it was too late, he began to go down on me again and I let out a squeal.

"_Oh God, you guys are totally fucking right now, aren't you" _Irina shouted again. I giggled and squirmed. "Hey, we were just maaaaried, yest-yesterday" I stammered. "Edward stop, I'm on the phone" I begged. He picked up his head and gave me that smirk, I rolled my eyes and grabbed his head, pushing it down into my sex. _Fuck it._

"_Eiwww, anyway, I need you to pick me up.....please" _Irina said in a whisper. "Wh-ere arrre you?" I asked breathlessly._ "I'm at the Marriot, please as soon as you can. Come and get me. Finish fucking first of course" _She scoffed. Edward began to suck on my clit and twirl his finger in me. Uhhh I love this man. "What are you doing there?" I speedily asked.

"_I'll tell you when you get here. I'm going to_ _hide out in the back, pick me up there. I don't want anyone to see me"_ She whispered.

"I'll be there as soon as I finish.... I-I – I mean....Oh fuck. I 'll be there soon" I said speedily once again before I hung up.

Edward continued doing what he was doing, as my mind began to wonder. The Marriot, was the hotel we put the out of town guests that were attending the wedding at. What would Irina be doing there? Her parents lived in town. Oh fuck this, my mind became blank again, just enjoying Edward's tongue. This time, it took a longer for me to orgasm, but it was just as good as the first and the second. Edward, leaned up, ready to enter me again, I stopped him.

"Irina needs me to pick her up" I told him. "She sounds upset, I better go" I said as he started to bite on my chest again. "Edward please" I paused. "You're not being fair.....she needs me" He stopped what he was doing and sat up, leaning against the headboard of our bed.

"What's going on?" He asked concerned. I shrugged, I had no idea. "I don't know, all she asked me was to pick her up at the hotel, what she was doing there- I have no idea" I told him as I nearly stumbled out of bed, my legs were still shaking.

"I have an idea" Edward said. "One word well name, Jared" He laughed. I waved my hand at him as I took off my dress.

"No, I doubt it" Would she? Nah. I stumbled my way into the bathroom, my stomach filled with butterflies, I wasn't nervous about anything. So I just shrugged it off, must be another one of those pregnancy things. I placed the toothpaste on my tooth brush and went to brush my teeth. The paste smelled and tasted off. Was it old? Was such a thing possible? No I just used it the other day. I continued to brush and began to gag. This shit tasted nasty. Edward loved just plain baking soda toothpaste, I personally never liked it, but why buy two different kinds of toothpaste? I will have to buy my own minty fresh kind. _Gross._

Fifteen minutes later, I was in the car on my way to pick her up. I did as she asked, driving around the back. As soon as she saw me, she all but ran into my car. She looked terrible, hair was a wreck, her bridesmaid dress wrinkled, all while wearing sunglasses.

"What the hell happened to you?" I laughed. "Don't ask" She grumbled. I shrugged it off, I know she will tell me anyway. Five minutes after driving in silence, she spoke up.

"I slept with Jared" She blurted. _Oh_ _no she didn't._ I had to bite my lip to stop the shit eating grin, I would be sporting. "Go on" I encouraged.

"Bella, last night, after you and Edward left, Jared, James, Tanya, and I , we all went out to "Dad's" you know the sports bar?" she looked at me and I nodded. "We got really drunk, but that's no excuse. You have no idea how suave this guy is, I mean my God, he's just so charming and sexy-" she rambled, while I laughed.

"What is so damn funny?" She asked.

"Well, if he's even a slither of how smooth his cousin is, I can only imagine" I laughed. She looked at me wide eyed. "Who Edward?" She asked amused, I nodded. "No offense Bella but Edward is kind of a geek" She laughed.

"He is not" I defended and slapped her leg.

"Maybe you don't see him that way. But from another females stand point, he's a goofball and totally geeky, sure he's hot, but Jared-" She sucked her teeth. "That boy is trouble" She finished.

I couldn't believe that she thought my sweet, charming, suave as fuck husband was a geeky goofball. Okay so he can be, but he's my geeky goofball. Is that how other women see him? Nah, he gets just as much female attention as I get male attention. _Irina must be losing her mind._

"Geeky goofball" I scoffed. "You have no idea just how charming he can be" I told her. "From first sight, I all but stripped naked in the O.R and pounced on him" She laughed.

"At first sight, I would have said the same, _of Edward_. But after getting to know him these past few weeks- No offense, he's a total geek. Let me guess, he's a diehard Star Wars fan and in high school he was a total nerd?" She asked. _Damn, that all but summed it up_. My best friend is way too perceptive.

"Regardless, he can be suave and charming too. You have no idea" I smiled. "But enough about Edward, what happened that led to your walk of shame this morning?" Irina placed both of her hands on her face and groaned.

"We were all drinking and I planned on crashing at James and Tanya's, but Jared and I got to talking and we exchanged phone numbers, next thing I knew, we didn't even have the door to the hotel room closed, before we started to go at it and Jeez, was it good. I mean earth shattering good, toe curling, eyes rolling in the back of my head good. He really knows what he's doing" She smiled. _Wow._

"So how did you manage to leave undetected?" I asked. She once again covered her face with her hands. "He was passed out, my underwear was smashed between his face and the pillow, I didn't even bother to try and grab them. Then when I went to make my escape, I saw his parents getting coffee in the lobby. That's why I asked you to pick me up out back" She started to giggle.

"I was surprised how good he was in the sack, he's so old, maybe you like the older guys, but I don't see the draw" She shrugged. "There must be something wrong with him, if he's that good looking and still single" She laughed.

"Hey, I think he's only a year or two older than Edward. And that's not old, it's not like their fifty" I chastised her, calling Edward old, the shame.

"Edward doesn't act older, Jared does" She defended. "Jared is almost ten years older than me, Edward's what like six or seven years older than you?" I nodded. "Seven" I stated proudly. In my eyes, Edward didn't look a day over twenty five.

"He's thirty and I'm twenty three, that's not bad. You are twenty four and if I'm not mistaken, your birthday is next month, you'll be twenty five, so Jared is actually six or seven years older than you too" I laughed.

"Whatever" She said lamely.

"When you get back to the city, are you going to call him?" I asked. Both of them lived in Manhattan. I could see these two hooking up again.

"What? no-" She paused. "I mean- That's why I left. He's upper east side and I'm the village, we might as well live on different planets. I'm a student who does set designs for obscure plays and he's a wealthy investment banker and his family-" She stopped talking, his family? now my family, I was curious where she was going with this.

"His family what?" I asked. She waved her hand, but continued. "Well you know who his father is right?" She asked. Edward's uncle Marcus, is one of the most sought after plastic surgeons on the east coast. I nodded. "And you know all about Jared's sister right?" I shook my head no, in fact I didn't even know what Heidi did for a living.

"You don't know about her?" She asked shocked. I shook my head no once again. "Tell me" I asked. Now I was incredibly curious.

"Have you looked at a Victoria's secret catalog lately?" We were now parked in front of Irina's parents house. I didn't want this conversation to end. "No I haven't, what's the scoop?" I asked. "Of course you haven't" She laughed.

"I forgot who I was speaking to for a minute, well she's one of the new 'Angels'. She's a model, Bella. She's also a complete socialite, always gracing page six in the times. When Paris Hilton is in town, they hit up all the clubs together with their entourage. All night, whenever Jared and I would talk, she'd make a face. Like I'm not good enough to talk to her brother" She stuck her tongue out and made a face. Wow, so Edward's family is really popular in NYC.

"Anyway, Jared is really not my type. I mean even completely drunk he was looking at his blackberry, the dow rose three points, whatever that means, and he started to fist pump the air, like one of those dudes from the Jersey shore" She laughed.

"Anyway, like I said. He lives in a brownstone on Madison Avenue and I share a one bedroom apartment with two other girls on Waverly place for Christ's sake" She laughed. "It would never work" I shook my head. "He probably dines on fine wine and such fu fu cuisine, while I eat ramen noodles nearly every night" She continued and I continued to shake my head no.

"Edward is a millionaire surgeon and I was just a tech. Now, I'm just an unemployed pregnant wife of a millionaire surgeon" I immediately covered my mouth with my hand. I can't believe I let that slip. Irina turned to me and shook my shoulders.

"He knocked you up?" She shouted. "Is that why he married you?" I shrugged off her hands.

"The wedding was planned for months, does it look like he married me because I was pregnant" I gestured to my still flat stomach. "Speaking of, not a word of this to anyone. Edward still doesn't know. I am going to tell him later"

"Why doesn't he know and why the hell didn't you tell me. Oh my God. It makes so much sense now. Why you didn't drink last night. I kept asking myself. 'Since when does Bella refuse alcohol' I can't believe you're pregnant- wait! Are we happy about this or not?" she rambled. I took a deep breath before I answered her questions.

"First of all, Edward doesn't know because I just found out yesterday and didn't want to ruin his wedding day-" I began to get weepy again.

"Bella please don't cry, you'll make me cry" She pouted and rubbed my back, I smiled through my tears and continued.

"Second, I think I'm happy about it, but I'm so worried what Edward will think. We've talked about having kids before and he said he wanted to be married a few years before we had any" We were both silent for a few minutes before Irina spoke.

"If he isn't happy about it, fuck 'em. Me and you can raise the kid together" She laughed. "Why don't you come inside for a little while. My mom made eggplant parm last night, I made her promise to save me the leftovers" I laughed. Eggplant parm for breakfast, my mouth began to water, but then again, I promised Edward that when I came back we would make love until it was time to leave for Rose's.

"I really shouldn't. I have to make up to my husband the fact that I fell asleep last night and you disturbed what was supposed to be our sex filled morning" I rolled my eyes.

"But I leave tonight and we didn't get a chance to hang out really" She pouted. "What time does your train leave?" I asked.

"I'm taking the latest one. I want to avoid all the hustle and bustle of Penn station" She grumbled. "I hate not having a car"

"Well, Rose is having a barbeque later, we always have Sunday dinner together. The Cullen clan plus my family will be there, including Jared and his_ elite_ immediate family, but you could come. It would be cool for you to be there too. I plan to tell Edward then-" I trailed off.

"Hey, maybe you could catch a ride with Jared back to the city" I teased. She poked me in my side, but promised me that she would be there, for me. We said our goodbye's and she said she wanted to go back to sleep a little while longer, but that she would try to make it there by three. It was now close to eleven. I sped the entire way home.

When I got home, Edward was in the shower, of course I joined him. And we made love, in the shower. It was one of my favorite places to do it. I tried my hardest not to let my mind wonder, he was still in good spirits from yesterday, as was I. But I still had that underlying fear deep inside. We ate breakfast, well, a light lunch and then made love again. This time on the couch, we watched T.V for a little while. Before we once again joined in the shower, we didn't make love that time, just sensually washed each other down. I was doing great, I didn't cry or shy away from him. Until he made a comment about my breasts. He said they looked bigger. I tried to make a joke out of it and told him that my fat ass was probably just gaining weight. He scoffed and told me that I looked fantastic regardless. Huh, did I gain weight? He didn't say that I had, but he didn't exactly say that I hadn't. Anyway, it's way too early for me to be gaining weight.

When Edward left to get dressed, I hopped on the scale. I was one hundred and twenty five pounds, okay, so I was six pounds heavier from the last time I weighed myself. The last time I weighed myself or had someone do it for me, was when I visited Edward's office for my post-op visit. During my depression after that awful night, I ate a lot of comfort food. That was probably it, or water weight, I was so bloated yesterday, today too.

//=//=//=//

We pulled into Rose and Emmett's drive-way and the butterflies started up again. This was it. I promised myself that I would tell him today and I will.

"Ready?" He asked. I nodded and exited the car, speed walking to the front door. "Hey, what's the rush?" He chuckled. I didn't answer him and just rang the door bell.

"What's wrong?" he asked. I shrugged. "Nothing" I smiled. "Don't give me that. You have this forlorn expression on your face, tell me" He begged. "Edward" I said as I placed my arms around his neck. "Nothing is-" I was interrupted by Rose, she swung the door open and pulled us inside.

"What the-" Edward said. Rosalie just shrugged and smiled. "Guess what?" She said. I just stood by them quietly. "What?" Edward asked.

"I'm not pregnant" She giggled. "Took a test this morning, Emmett insisted" She waved her hand and gestured for us to follow her. We followed her into the backyard. Everyone was already here. We were hugged and congratulated by everyone again.

"So Eddie, couldn't think of anything better to do then to come to a barbeque the day after your wedding" Emmett laughed and wiggled his eyebrows.

Edward rolled his eyes and whispered something in Emmett's ear. Emmett erupted into a roar of laughter. I would have to ask Edward what he said to him later. I walked over to Alice, she had her hands full, Jasper was tending to the grill and everyone else was occupied. Some of them deep into conversations, some were playing with Emily and Samantha.

"Bella can you just take Ellie for a minute, I have to go change Jason's diaper" She asked. Once Ellie was in my arms, she began to cry. It made me want to cry. I will probably be a horrible mother. I rocked her and tried to calm her down as she squirmed to get out of my arms. All the little girl wanted to do was get down, out of my arms, my eyes started to tear. How did Alice do this? How did anyone do this? Alice does it, with two of them no less. Before I knew it, both Ellie and I were crying. Edward ran over concerned and took her out of my arms, after I basically thrust her into his arms. Once Edward held her, she calmed down, pulling at his hair, she even giggled. What am I? Some sort of baby repellent?

"Don't take it personal" My mother whispered behind me. I turned to face her. "Ellie has a soft spot for males, they're going to have their hands full once she's a teenager" She laughed. I wiped my eyes and sat at the picnic table, watching all the smiling faces around me. I turned to watch Edward and Ellie, Edward will make a great father. He was tickling her and playing with her, they looked so cute. I started to cry again and ran inside. I found Alice, changing Jason's diaper on the couch. I sat down next to her.

"I can't do this" I sobbed. "Can't do wha- Oh Bella, it's not easy for anyone. But you get into the groove after a while. It's all about scheduling" I starred at her blankly, were we even talking about the same thing?

"What I mean is, is that at first, everything is hard. Even making time to take a shower. But I promise you, it's all worth it. Nothing is without effort and you can't doubt yourself-" She paused. "Or Edward" She pointed to where he was standing in the doorway, watching us.

"Bella, can I talk to you for a minute?" He asked. I nodded my head yes and followed him into the kitchen. I leaned against the counter and he put his arms around me.

"Bella, please. Just tell me what's wrong. What was that about out there?" I took a deep breath. I guess it's time.

"EdwardI'mpregnant" I mumbled. He chuckled and leaned his head closer to me. "What was that love?" I sighed and began to openly sob.

"Love, what is it? Please tell me" He begged, rubbing my shoulders. "I'm pregnant" I rasped mid sob, looking at our feet. I was scared to look at his face. After a few seconds of silence, I decided to take a peek. Edward's face was blank, shocked. I don't have any adjectives to describe the look on his face, as he starred at me. I shrugged his arms off of me and hugged myself. As he just stood there, a living, breathing statue.

"I'm sorry Bella, run that by me again, you're what?" He asked. I turned away from him, scared to look into his eyes.

"I'm pregnant" I sobbed. "I'm sorry" I sobbed harder, unable to control it. I wished that I could control it enough to smack that shocked look off his face. Wait! What the hell am I saying? I knew this would happen.

I squealed as I felt myself being lifted off the ground. What was he going to do? Throw me down some stairs?

To my surprise he placed me on the counter. "You're pregnant?" He asked again, this time smiling widely. I nodded my head yes. "And your sure?" I sighed.

"Yes, I'm pretty sure" I paused. "I haven't been to a Doctor yet, but according to E.P.T, I am pregnant" I smiled back. I hope his good humor wasn't short lived. The next thing he did surprised me even more, he ran from me, left me sitting on the counter, alone. I sat there and sobbed, while I bet he was going to run to the hills, away from me. I didn't have it in me to chase him, so I let him go.

That was until I heard him shouting in the backyard, all the way from the kitchen. "BELLA'S PREGNANT!!!! SHE'S HAVING A BABY"

I ran out there, to calm him down. "MY FUCKING BABY, WE'RE HAVING A BABY, MY BABY AND ME" He shouted again. I watched as he went around and hugged everyone. Still shouting in awe.

"I'M GOING TO BE A FATHER!!!" Geez, after all this worry, I wished he'd hug me. I cleared my throat and everyone turned to look at me, smiling widely.

"Oh Fuck" Edward sighed and went to run to me. Before he got to me, he tripped over one of the girl's bicycles and fell flat on his ass. I ran to him to see if he was okay.

At this time Irina decided to show up. She looked at me, I could just imagine the sniffling mess I looked like and then to Edward on the floor.

"What did he do?" She screamed. "Did he not take it well? Did you knock him on his ass, cause I swear to gaw-" She stopped talking when Alice approached her and placed her hand over her mouth. That still didn't stop her from taking off her earrings and shoes, ready to kick Edward's ass. I love her, my best friend, ready to beat my husband's ass because she thought he hurt me.

I giggled and knelt beside Edward, where he was lying on the ground hysterically laughing. "Are you okay?" I asked. He chuckled again. "I am more than okay, I don't think I have any complaints from cloud nine" He laughed before he grabbed my head and pulled me in for a heart stopping kiss.

At that moment, all I felt was bliss. Edward was happy, I was happy, and we were going to have a baby.

"Okay, break it up you two" I heard Emmett shout behind us. We looked up and he put his hand out for Edward to take, helping him off the ground. Once Edward stood erect, he pulled me into his arms.

"How did this happen?" He asked smiling widely. "Antibiotics and birth control don't mix? Us not using anything besides each other" I laughed and crashed my lips against his.

"Are you sure you're not mad" I paused. "Because I know you wanted to wait ya know before" I gestured to my stomach and Edward laughed.

"I only wanted to wait so that you could do all those things you wanted. School, travel, and anything else your heart desired. Bella, my love, this is a surprise, but it's a fan-fucking-tastic surprise" He laughed and kissed me again.

"Told you" My mother stated smugly, passing by us. I let a giggle escape on that one and Edward disentangled from our embrace.

"Wait! You all knew?" He asked. Mostly everyone shook their heads no, except for our parents and the girls that knew. He didn't sound mad, just inquiring.

"Edward, I've known for a while" Esme stated proudly and my mother nodded along with her. I looked to Esme confused, she was the first to dismiss the idea yesterday.

"Look at how different she looks" Esme pointed at me, while everyone starred. "I don't see it. She's still my gorgeous wife and ahhh" He screamed. "She gonna be my baby momma" He laughed. Irina took this time to poke my side.

"See, he's a dork" She whispered, I turned around and slapped her ass. "Hey, did you say hello to Jared" I laughed, as we both turned to him and waved, Irina smiling sheepishly his way.

A little while later, everyone settled down. Edward took it upon himself to fix me this huge plate. It had potato salad, macaroni salad, cole slaw, a hamburger, and a hot dog.

"We're sharing this right?" I asked. He smiled and shook his head no. "You're eating for two, it's all for you" he said as he kissed my cheek.

"She can't eat the hot dog" Alice whispered. I looked to her. "Why?" I asked.

"Because their filled with triglycerides and nitrates, I'll give you those baby books I have at home. I wished parenting was a book I could give you, but these guys" She turned and looked at the twins.

"Don't come with instruction manuals, but there's books on what to expect when you're expecting" I nodded. I didn't feel as overwhelmed with Edward on board. We could do this together. Okay so no hot dogs, what else? One thing I knew for sure, I needed to make a Doctor's appointment.

In my peripheral vision, I saw both Irina and Jared disappear, those two were sneaky. I bet they went to have a romp somewhere. From what Edward told me and from knowing Irina, those two had met their match. I could only imagine the head games they'd play with each other. I giggled to myself.

"You saw that too" Edward whispered. I nodded. "He's crazy about her, I never in my life have heard him talk about someone like that" Edward finished. "Irina won't admit it, but I think she likes him too" I whispered back.

"These country girl's, I swear. There must be something in the water" I heard Heidi whisper to her mother, so she noticed too. Her statement, made me a little upset. _Country girl's. _I knew for fact that Irina and I, probably had more class than her and her snobby friends. But I didn't say anything. Afraid my temper would get the best of me.

I went back to eating and I noticed Edward starring at me. At first I shrugged it off and then I grabbed a napkin, afraid I had ketchup on my lip. Then it just became annoying and I snapped.

"Would you stop starring, it's not like I'm going to give birth right _now_" I shouted and everyone erupted in laughter.

Emmett coughed the word 'hormones' and I coughed back 'jackass', while he laughed some more.

"I'm sorry, you just continue to amaze me love" Edward nuzzled my cheek, keeping the wild beast at bay. We finished eating and Esme started to clean up while I helped her. I had to fight Edward to do so. I guess he thought I should be in bed with my feet up. I really just wanted to talk with her alone. We were in the kitchen, finally alone.

"How long have you noticed a change?" I asked. She smiled and gestured for me to sit at the table.

"The first time I noticed that you were pregnant was when we had the last dress fitting" I looked at her blankly, that's bullshit. At that time I had just come out of the hospital and this little guy inside me was probably just conceived.

"That was around the time _I think_ I got pregnant" I answered. "How could you tell so early on?" I asked again.

"You have a glow to you, a certain gleam, it's not something I can explain with words. I just knew. Is there anyway that you could have been pregnant before the incident" I shook my head no and she squealed. "Either way I get to be a grandma again" She laughed. "Then why did you brush it off, like I wasn't yesterday?" I asked. "Sweat heart, it was your wedding day" She sighed.

"What are you two going on about in here?" My mother asked. "Renee, how far along do you think Bella is?" Esme asked. My mother looked at me appraising. "Hmmm, I would say about eight weeks" She laughed.

"Eight weeks" I shouted. "Eight weeks ago we were in the Bahamas and then you know what happened after, that can't be right" I shook my head.

"Well, let's get a medical stand point on this, Carlisle!" Esme shouted, rather loud. We waited a few minutes before he came in.

"You called dear" He laughed. "Yes, Renee and I were just telling Bella that we think that she's about eight weeks along. What do you think?" He shrugged his shoulders. "I'm a surgeon not a obstetrician" He laughed.

"No, is it possible for Bella to have been pregnant before her surgery?" Esme asked. Carlisle looked deep in thought.

"It is possible, but the trauma that you suffered would have most likely expelled the pregnancy. The surgery and being under anesthesia would not have. If you were in fact pregnant, before that whole mess-" he paused. "It's a miracle that you still are" he finished. Edward poked his head into the kitchen.

"What did I miss?" he asked. "Can you tell him all that, cause my mind is just blank right now" I asked Carlisle, while the both of them left the kitchen, speaking Doctor.

I thought I had messed up, with the birth control pills and the antibiotics, but if what everyone is saying is true then. Oh my God, I had the shittiest luck in the world. Could I have fallen into that small percentile bracket that can still get pregnant, while on birth control? Or had we had unprotected sex too early for the pills to take effect? Edward and I did have a lot of sex, but damn.

//=//=//=//

The next morning, after Edward left for work, I called my Doctor. The receptionist told me that they had an opening at eight thirty and that I could go down to see her then. I rushed to shower and get down there, in my haste and nervousness, I puked. The food from last night, undigested. All that mayonnaise that I piled on my burger, probably not the best idea.

I would have to make a mental note to make all my appointments in the morning, the place was desolate. I took another pregnancy test, which confirmed what I already knew. Then they took some blood to see how far along I was. When Dr Saunders asked me when my last menstrual cycle was, I then had to explain to her about the pills and what I did. She asked me when the time before that was. I had to wrack my brain. I remember being happy that I was going to get it after we came back from vacation. And it never did. Holy shit!!! was the momma brigade right? Everything that happened after we came back from vacation was a blur of activity. I can't blame myself for not noticing such a thing.

"The end of March" I whispered. That was the last time I remembered getting my period. Okay so today was June eleventh so depending on what day I actually got pregnant, I could be almost ten weeks along. Shit.

"Very well then. We'll have the blood analyzed, we can tell a lot by just how much hCG hormones are in your system, how far along you could be, but I think I'll send you for a sonogram anyway" She paused. "Get dressed and meet me in my office"

I met her in her office, where she handed me the script for the sonogram, I would have to go to the hospital to have it done, she didn't have a machine in her office. She then referred me to another Doctor. She told me that she recently retired from being an obstetrician and is just focusing on gynecology. I thanked her for her time, but before I left she congratulated me and said that she would have someone call with the blood results as soon as they came in. What did that matter when I was going to have a sonogram? I think I was more confused now then when I came in.

As soon as I left, I called Edward and told him the news. I was surprised that he wasn't in surgery, I had caught him between cases. He was eager for me to have the sonogram and asked me to come to the hospital. I did as he asked and went.

Edward met me in the parking lot, cigarette in hand.

"You know, your going to have to give those up soon daddy" I teased before I hugged him. He laughed and flicked the cigarette away. "Come on we have to hurry, I told them I had a family emergency, so they're holding up my surgeries" He grabbed my hand, while we speed walked to the radiology department, where the sonograms are done.

We had to wait a while, because I had to wait my turn, until Edward smiled at the receptionist, while flashing his I.D badge.

"Isabella" They called. Oh my darling husband, how I love thee. I giggled and followed the tech back to the room, Edward fast behind me. The room was dark and cold. It didn't feel cozy at all. I definitely needed to make an appointment with this new Doctor immediately.

I sat back in the reclining chair, grasping tightly to Edward's hand. The gel that they put on me was cold and I squealed. The tech mumbled a sorry and then proceeded.

At first, I didn't see anything, we only heard a rapid thumping.

"Is that the heart?" I asked, the tech nodded. I began to tear up. All of this suddenly real. How could I not have noticed the changes in my body? What the hell was wrong with me?

The tech turned the monitor and both Edward and I gasped. "That's your baby" The tech smiled. It looked weird and totally beautiful at the same time. I could see a little something, an outline of a head and a teeny body. That looked like it was encased in a cocoon, all while inside of me. I wanted so badly to cradle my stomach, to give the little guy a hug, but the tech was till working.

"How big is he?" Edward rasped. 'HE' of course he would be rooting for a boy, I wanted to look at Edward, but couldn't take my eyes off the screen. "Hmmm" we watched as the tech took a few measurements. "It's about the size of a lime" She shrugged. "If that makes sense" She laughed. We watched as the little thing, kinda did a jump and wave. I was surprised that I couldn't feel it, but I did get a hefty case of those butterflies that I have been getting, when he did that.

"Wow" Edward said and kissed my cheek. I knew I had tears spilling down my cheeks, but that didn't matter, our little miracle was on the screen, again, I couldn't look away. "How many weeks am I?" I sobbed. The tech made a face and looked to the screen.

"This is your first sonogram?" She asked. Both Edward and I nodded excitedly. "The disc will be sent to your referring Doctor, then he or she will be able to make the distinction, but off the record" she eyed the both of us suspiciously. "I would say that you're about ten weeks" I starred wide eyed at the screen while the tech typed on the keyboard.

"How did we not notice" Edward said. I shrugged not able to answer him. I had no idea how I could be so pregnant and not notice. I began to feel bad for those few women that I had to assist during their C-sections, those few women, were a little bit on the heavy side, never knew they were pregnant until they came to the hospital, screaming in labor. I'd scoff to myself and wonder how stupid some women could be. I was now one of them.

"It's common" The tech supplied. "If your menstrual cycle isn't always accurate, your body doesn't register changes until about six to eight weeks" We both nodded again.

About a month ago was when my sexual appetite changed and I became 'snappy' as Alice called it, my breasts hurting, and before that I was always feeling tired, taking afternoon naps, especially after traipsing around town for the wedding preparations. Everyone constantly asking if I was feeling alright, because I didn't look right. It was all coming together for me mentally, all disguised as common PMS and my usual stress symptoms. How in one second, I could be blissfully happy and then ready to maim Edward in two seconds later. Why I recently discovered that Butch smelled worse than he usually did. In fact two weeks ago I made Edward give him a bath, all the crying. The roll of nausea I felt every time I smelled fish. The weight gain, although small, was still a sign, I guess.

"I love you" Edward whispered in my ear. I turned to him and he had tears in his eyes, just like me. "I love you too" I turned back to the monitor and I felt him breathing heavily in my ear, I knew he was sobbing. "We're going to have a baby" He said, his voice weak. "I know" I smiled through my tears and turned to kiss him.

"Even after all that you have been through, this little guy here" Edward pointed to the screen. "Still held on, continued to grow, our little miracle" I smiled and cried some more.

Our little miracle indeed. I got pregnant, while on birth control. Still pregnant when I was shot and nearly died. Went through a surgery, and I was still pregnant, despite all those odds against the little guy, he seemed to be growing healthily within me.

**Okay guys, you know what to do, Review, Review, Review. Let me know what you guys thought. Did you like Edward's reaction??? Tell me what you think. Like I said before, I will keep writing as long as you all keep reading. Thank You!!!!**


	29. Lingerie and Lasagna

**SM owns all......**

**Since I am going to have this story jump in time each chapter now, I will just post next to the point of view, how many weeks along Bella is. Now if you remember last chapter she was Ten weeks. Thank you for all the reviews last chapter and everyone who loves Dorkward lol. For those of you upset with Irina, sorry but I had to do it. If you think about it, Bella was probably the only person who wasn't drinking the night before and I don't know, I needed a way to introduce more Irina and Jared into the story, plus we got to learn more about Edward's family. Carlisle and Esme Cullen are modest and raised their children to be also, but the rest of the Cullen clan are a bunch of rich snobby elitists. Bla on with the story. **

**Goal for this Chappy is to hit 400 reviews....make it happen, thanks!**

**~~~Edward~~~(14 weeks pregnant)**

Unsure of what the balance held, I touched Bella's stomach overwhelmed, hoping it was a 'man' child as we watched our creation on the screen. Bella now fourteen weeks pregnant, was beginning to show, she now had a little baby bump, she looked adorable. The little person inside her, growing healthily and beautiful. Today, we were actually able to see a little nose, feet, hands, but no pecker. _Damn. _

Last sonogram the baby looked like a little sea horse with a head, this time, you could actually see that it was a tiny baby. The both of us actually squealed when our baby 'boy' came into view, yes I squealed too, like a girl, couldn't help it, I'm just so excited. I am hoping for a boy, however, I'm with Bella when she said all she wants is a healthy baby, regardless of the sex.

The past month, Bella has read book after book all about pregnancy, she decided to eat organically, but she still ate what she craved. She didn't have a lot of cravings yet, if she wanted something bad enough she ate it, and God help me or her if she couldn't.

Her hormones now running wild, were giving me whiplash, but I took everything in stride. One minute she was fine, the next she was in tears. Although, I loved that she was having our baby, I couldn't wait for the first trimester to be over with. Alice told me that after that, things start to slow down, so far with Bella in her first weeks of the second trimester, no dice. Then again, Bella has always been a little emotional, strong willed as hell, although, under her tough as nails personna, lies an emotional being.

I was glad that I was able to come to this appointment. I have been very busy lately and have missed her past two Doctor's appointments. Bella was referred to a group in Middletown, which meant she often saw different physicians. I didn't like the idea, however, they came highly recommended and when it came time for the birth, they assured us that one of the partners would come to Bon Secours, where Bella planned to give birth.

Bella didn't like the obstetrician that was the chief of labor and delivery for the hospital. She said even if his bedside manner was better than his O.R manner, Bella didn't care, she hated him. Then she continued to tell me stories about him. He was an old pervert, who would reach across the sterile field, during surgical procedures, just to graze Bella's chest and shrug it off. When you work in a close environment something like that can easily happen, Bella knew it was intentional.

"Okay" The Doctor said as she wiped the gel off Bella's stomach. "Everything looks great, developing normally, but I do have some concerns. Please get dressed and meet me in my office" She said as she exited the exam room. Bella looked to me worried, I was concerned myself, but kept the smile on my face. I didn't want her to think that I was upset, or else the tears would start. They did anyway.

"Edward, what does she mean, concerned" Bella sobbed. I wiped her tears and kissed her temple. "I'm sure it's nothing" Bella calmed a little as she got dressed and we sprinted into the Doctor's office.

"Okay shoot" Bella said as she sat in one of the chairs, anxiously grasping my hands. The Doctor, I think her name was Dr Eleazar, who was Bella's favorite and the Doctor she often saw, started to chuckle.

"It's nothing really, don't get too upset, you're just not gaining enough weight" Both Bella and I let out sighs of relief. "It's actually quite common, this is something we usually worry about later on, when your weight helps the baby gain weight, but I want to get the ball rolling, now I am not telling you to give into everyone of your cravings and pig out. Eat plenty of protein and just eat more. How many times a day do you eat Bella?" She asked.

Bella has recently stopped vomiting, not that she had horrible morning sickness, she just shied away from a lot of foods, afraid she may vomit because the smell would get to her. She recently started to eat regularly. Regularly for Bella anyway, before the pregnancy she would eat twice maybe three times per day in small amounts, not exactly healthy, but it was just her.

"I'm not really a breakfast person, so I eat lunch and dinner. I eat lots of fruit and vegetables" She stated with a smile.

"I would like you to eat five to six small meals a day" She replied, Bella made a disgruntled face. "I can't eat that much, I'll get sick" Bella complained.

"Well, why don't you go off the organic stuff for a while and eat the foods you enjoy, but like I said, plenty of protein and don't forget your vitamins" Ha, thanks doc. I nearly have to force her to take them, they're huge and make her gag.

Bella and I took separate vehicles here, she was to go shopping with Alice, here in Middletown for new clothes and I had to run back to the hospital.

Before we left for the visit, my father called. He had a semi emergent case booked and needed my assistance. Bella did need new clothes, the Doctor could say all she wanted about Bella not gaining enough weight, but most of her clothes were a little snug already. Even today, it was the middle of July and hot, she was wearing a tight tank top that didn't cover her stomach fully and a pair of capri pants that were just as tight. She looked sexy as hell.

Is it wrong that I loved Bella with a little more meat to her? She was curvier in all the right places, even with her small baby bump, her body was incredible.

"I'll see you later" I said as I leaned in to kiss her. "Hmmm" She pouted when I pulled away. "Are you going to be late tonight again?" she asked. Besides helping out my father this afternoon, I was also on-call, I have been on-call the past three days and haven't seen Bella as much as I would like to. She was always fast asleep when I came home and still asleep when I left in the morning. I missed her terribly.

"I'll try but you know it's not up to me, just hope I have a quiet night" I kissed her again. "Wake me when you get home, I'm aching" She begged. "Oh baby me too, I need you in the worst way" I replied before I got into my car. "Love you" I shouted through the window.

"Love you too" She frowned and waved, getting into her jeep.

Driving back to the hospital, I couldn't help but think of that day Bella told me she was pregnant. To say that I was excited put it mildly, as I ran around like a maniac screaming. But before we even went to Rose's, when Bella and I showered and I was able to see her body fully, she did look a little different. Her breasts were much bigger than usual and her toned stomach protruded slightly outward, it was still flat, just had a little more to it. I thought she was just gaining a little weight, no big deal, to me anyway. I didn't want to alarm her, I couldn't help but compliment her breasts.

She shied away from me after I said that. The times that we were intimate before that, Bella was so eager that we would only expose those important body parts needed for the deed. That day was the first time in a while I was able to see her fully naked and in bright lights.

Later that night, Bella and I had a lengthy chat. I hated that she was so fearful to tell me. I explained to her that we shouldn't keep secrets and that she needed to have a little more faith in me. She cried and apologized, while I chuckled. I didn't mean to make her cry, I just wanted her to know that there was nothing that she couldn't tell me. I would never run away from her, shit, I would follow her to the depths of hell if I had to. I love her with everything that I am.

Our honeymoon in Italy that was to take place next week, was canceled. Even though the Doctors said that it was fine for her to fly, Bella didn't want to risk it. To tell you the truth, neither did I, I still have the two weeks off and that is why I have been on-call. To make up that I will not be around for two weeks.

Once I was at the hospital, my father and I scrubbed a fem-pop, a Femoropopliteal bypass. I hated these vascular procedures. My father's sub-specialty is vascular surgery, he wanted me to follow in his footsteps, but I declined. I hated the long hours on procedures that were sometimes done in vain.

A Femoropopliteal (fem-pop) bypass surgery is used to bypass diseased blood vessels above or below the knee. To bypass the blocked blood vessel, blood is redirected through either a healthy blood vessel that has been transplanted or a man-made graft material. This vessel or graft is sewn above and below the diseased artery so that blood flows through the new vessel or graft.

This patient was diabetic and already had an amputated left leg, he had a healthy diet of smoking three packs of cigarettes a day and beer. No wonder why we have to do this.

"If I see this guy around town with a cigarette in his mouth, I swear I'll punch him" My father chuckled as we were sewing in the graft.

"Fem-pop chop chop" I repeated the silly saying we had for this procedure back in my residency. Most of these procedures were unsuccessful and would later result in amputation. My father was great at what he did and most of his fem-pops were successful.

"So how's Bella been these days?" He asked. I let out a gust of breath. "She's fine for the most part. The doctor said she needed to gain more weight. But the baby is healthy and developing normally" I sighed. My father chuckled and shook his head. "I was referring to her mood swings, any better?" He asked. I shook my head no.

"Just last week, she was watching T.V and one of those A.S.P.C.A commercials came on and she was balling, like someone died and insisted we adopt as many dogs as we could, once we have our own house" My father started to laugh. "Son, have you ever seen those commercials, their pretty sappy, even your mother has to change the channel, give her a break" I nodded, he was right. Those stupid commercials are on to target people to adopt animals.

"When your mother was pregnant with you she would be completely content one minute and then come after me, like she was in a murderous rage. I don't care what those books say, pregnant women are emotional throughout the whole nine months, so be wary" He chuckled. "Gee thanks" I grumbled. The surgery wore on and an hour later we were finished. I was then paged to the emergency room.

A man in his early fifties was brought in with a ruptured abdominal aortic aneurysm. I wanted to send this guy out. At least to a trauma center, but he didn't have that much time to be air lifted somewhere else. It was my call and I chose to bring him to the O.R. I was able to get in-touch with my father before he left. Thank God, because I knew I couldn't approach this by myself.

It was a lengthy six hour procedure, we simply couldn't stop the bleeding, eventually we did, and closed him up. Only for him to pass away in the recovery room. I was pissed, not only because my patient had died, but because I knew before hand what the result would be. I had taken an oath and did everything I could for this man. I then had to tell his family the terrible news, this was the most depressing and hard part of being a physician.

After I told his family, they were devastated and I felt horrible. I went into the O.R lounge, I only intended to relax a little, I fell asleep. I awoke when my pager was going off, it was the emergency room. I glanced at the clock and saw that it was after midnight. I went to the emergency room and checked over the patient, this patient needed their gallbladder extracted, it wasn't emergent. I instructed for the patient to be admitted and booked the surgery for the morning, I was beat and in desperate need of sleep.

When I got home, my stomach was grumbling. I saw that Bella had made dinner and she had a plate with my name on it, in the fridge. It was pork chops, mashed potatoes, and spinach. I guess Bella took the Doctor seriously when she said more protein. I chuckled to myself, while I searched for something else. It was too late for me to eat such a large plate of food.

A lone kit-kat bar caught my eye on the second shelf. I grabbed it, it would suffice, and a little chocolate never hurt anyone. I ate it and went to bed, not bothering to wake Bella, she looked so peaceful. So I let her sleep, snuggling her close to me, I fell fast asleep.

"Edward!" I heard Bella shout. I grumbled half asleep and put a pillow over my head. "Edward!" she shouted again. This time I bolted upright quickly, afraid something was wrong. "What's the matter?" I asked groggily.

She was standing next to the bed, with her hands on her hips, starring at me with rage filled eyes.

"What's the matter?" I asked again and glanced at the clock, it was five am. She took her hand from her hip and threw the kit-kat wrapper in my face.

"That was mine" She shouted. "I planned on having it for breakfast with some milk" She began to sob, and plopped down next to me on the bed.

I looked up to the ceiling and bit my lip, I wanted so badly to laugh but then she'd probably chase me around the house with a baseball bat. I went to place my arms around her and she shrugged me off.

"Don't touch me you you candy stealer" She shouted through her tears. "I'm sorry" I whispered. "I had a patient die on me last night and the chocolate kinda lifted my spirits" I felt bad telling her that but I knew it would calm her down. She turned and hugged me, sobbing harder.

"It's horrible when people die, but you could have left me half" she sniffled. When she said that I actually had to reach down and pinch my leg as hard as I could, or else I would be hysterically laughing. Was she upset that a person had died? Or because I ate her candy?

"I promise, I'll buy you more" I said through clenched teeth. She backed away and waved her hand. "Don't worry about it, it's just that I was really looking forward to it" I sighed. "I can go to the store right now and buy you as many as you would like, just please don't cry" I begged.

She shook her head no and smiled. Then she stood up and stretched her night shirt out.

"Look what Alice bought me" She smiled. It was a huge black T-shirt that said 'Nothing says lovin' like a bun in the oven' in white lettering, I chuckled. "That's cute, what else did you buy?" I asked.

She shrugged. "Just a few tops and a few pairs of jeans" she said as she sat next to me. "ahuh what else?" I asked as I tossed her hair away from her neck, peppering it with kisses, she giggled.

"Some b-big ba-lloon un- underwear" She said breathlessly, holding my mouth to her neck. I tickled her thigh and trailed it upwards.

"Are you wearing them now?" I whispered in her ear. She moaned a no and I continued my upward journey, she wasn't wearing any panties. I gently caressed her moist lips with my fingers, as she began to breath heavy, her chest heaving. I began to rub on her clit as she moaned in pleasure.

"God, I have missed you" I said into her ear. I know it has only been three days since we have been intimate, after months of doing something everyday, your body begins to go through withdrawal.

"Oh Edward, me too" She groaned, pushing my hand away. She stood up and pulled off her sleep shirt, tossing it onto the floor. "Lay back" She demanded.

"Yes ma'am" I smiled and did as she asked. She hopped into bed, pulling my pants down, bending over my erection, she leaned down and took me into her mouth, as we both moaned out in pleasure. She was sucking furiously, after a while, it actually started to hurt.

"Bella" I groaned and tried to pry her lips off my cock, she wouldn't budge. "Bella baby, easy" I panted. She stopped and looked up to me through her long lashes. "Sorry, I'll go slow" So she did, achingly slow, while I squirmed under her, it felt incredible but I needed her.

"Bella, sit on my dick" I asked. She smiled and straddled my lap. "Yes Sir" She said and gave me a salute. She's too fucking cute for her own good sometimes. As soon as I entered her, I was home. I watched as she rode me, her enormous breasts bouncing along with her, she looked gorgeous. I reached up and grabbed them, I wanted to bite them in the worst way. She knew what I wanted and leaned forward, I bit at her left breast and rubbed her clit with my thumb. She started to thrash as her orgasm was coming. "Edward" She moaned. "I fucking love you" She sorta sang as she throbbed around me.

She was getting a hold of her breathing when I asked her to lay back, I was about to rock her world. My dick was hard and ready. I wanted more of her moans, I wanted her to climax as many time as I could make her. Pregnant Bella, came instantly and I'd be lying if it didn't give me a slight ego boost.

I bucked my hips into her roughly and she groaned. "You like that baby" I breathed into her ear. "Yes" she shouted, as I chuckled and continued to thrust myself in and out. I was going fast, deep, and hard, just how she liked it, after a few minutes, she didn't disappoint and came instantly. I was ashamed when I followed, but then again, we haven't had sex in three days and it's not like I had the time to take matters into my hands these days. If you know what I mean.

I was laying on top of her, still inside her, when my cell started to ring. I was on-call so I reached for it and answered it. I shot out of bed nervously, after the nursing supervisor told me what she did. The patient that I admitted last night, with acute cholecystitis, was in immense pain. They sent her for a CT scan and it showed that her gallbladder had ruptured. She was scheduled for surgery in just two hours, how could this have happened?_ You were exhausted and instead of taking her to the O.R, you decided_ _to treat her with antibiotics so the inflammation would go down, the easy road_. They should take my medical license away. I felt terrible.

I grabbed the first pair of jeans I could find, I was tossing around my T-shirt drawer and didn't see any. I guess Bella is behind on the laundry, not her responsibility, but she usually does it. Fuck it, I grabbed her T-shirt off the floor, I didn't care if it was dirty. She wears my T-shirts to bed all the time, so I didn't care. I kissed Bella's forehead and was on my way out the door when she called after me, I ignored her and yelled an 'I love you' her way. She chased after me dressed in a bed sheet.

"Edward wait!" She shouted. I turned to her and snapped. "What! Bella I have to go" I screamed. She deviously smiled at me. "I love you too, good luck" She waved. I waved back. Once I was in the car I felt instantly bad, snapping at her, but shrugged it off. I needed to get to the hospital and my patient needed to be taken to the O.R stat.

Once I was on the O.R floor, I approached my patients family, I told them that I was taking her into the O.R and she should be fine. They starred at me wide eyed and her husband laughed at me and said 'Congratulations' whatever that meant. I wasn't sure why, but figured they were making fun of the young Doctor, most patients did. They often called me Doogie or McDreamy. I didn't mind McDreamy, but Doogie irked me.

I changed into scrubs and proceeded with the surgery. After a lot of irrigating and controlling the many bleeders that were there, it was a success. The thirty minute surgery took close to an hour and a half. I glanced at the clock and saw that I had thirty minutes till I had to be at the office. I had booked this surgery for seven and I had my first patient at eight, but with it being emergent, I came in at six. I couldn't go to the office dressed in jeans and a T-shirt, so I was glad. I would still be late, but I had some time to get home, shower, and change.

As I was changing in the locker room, it became filled with anesthesiologists and the surgeons that would be working today. My fellow associates starred and laughed at me after I had changed back into my street clothes. WTF, I thought to myself. Why is everyone starring at me? I shrugged it off, I didn't have time for this bullshit.

I ran from the locker room and saw my father walking towards the O.R, I waved as I was walking past him. "Edward wait" he shouted. I turned to him and he was doubled over in laughter.

"What is it dad, I really have to go" He continued to laugh and my temper was rising. "Ed- Edward" He tried to say between chuckles. "What is so damn funny" I said through clenched teeth.

"Nothing says lovin' like a bun in the oven" he laughed and pointed at me. I looked down and couldn't help but laugh at myself. I was wearing the silly T-shirt Alice bought Bella. "Why are you wearing that?" He asked, I shrugged.

"I was called in and it was the only shirt I could find, it fits. I didn't realize it was Bella's" I shrugged again. "I'll see you later, I have to run" I waved and took the stairs down to the parking lot. I figured it better than the elevators where more people would see me. I could only imagine what I looked like wearing the silly T-shirt, I chuckled to myself the whole way down to the parking lot.

Once I was in my car, sudden inspiration hit, Bella tried to warn me and I snapped at her, I had to make it up to her. I called Carmen on her cell, I lied and said that I would be held up in the O.R a little longer than usual. She couldn't fault me that and patients often understood when I was held up.

I then drove to gas station, after gas station, buying as many kit-kats as I could. I planned to shower Bella with them, I had about twenty five of them shits in a plastic shopping bag.

When I came home, Bella was actually ironing my casual office attire. She is always so considerate and sweet. She knew I would be coming back.

"Nice shirt" She giggled, when I entered. I laughed with her and gave her the bag of candy. She greedily grabbed one and tore into the wrapper. She let a moan escape her lips as she ate the chocolate. I chuckled and kissed her hair. She sounded like she was having sex as she ate the damn thing.

"Thank you" She said with her mouth full. "Your welcome" I said as I tore off her T-shirt that I was wearing. I then walked to the fridge and brought her a glass of milk, when I handed it to her, she blushed.

"You remembered" She started to get weepy again. "Hey, no tears and of course I remembered. I will never eat your candy again. I have learned my lesson" I laughed as I took a seat on the couch, I patted the spot next to me and we sat for a few minutes and held each other, while Bella chugged her milk. I loved these moments when we could just be chill and relaxed. Unfortunately, our time was cut short, I still had office hours to attend to.

"I better get in the shower" I sighed. "Yeah, me too" Bella giggled. We both rose from the couch, as Bella slapped my ass. "Tag your it" She shouted before she ran into the bathroom. I ran in after her and we both joined in the shower. We had a little quickie in the shower. That will sure leave a smile on my face throughout the morning.

My day was dreadfully boring. I saw patient after patient, all which needed surgery. I was going to be busy next week. I can't wait for the time off I will have, these past few weeks had me running ragged. Bella called a few times during the afternoon, each time asking me when I would be home. She was making dinner and since my call ended this morning, she wanted the timing to be perfect. I was vaguely curious what she was up to. Never once has she pestered me as she has today about when I would be home. So when I did arrive home at five on the dot, like I promised. I was thoroughly surprised to see a candlelit dinner and the scent of garlic and spices assaulting my senses. I knew that smell, growing up I would instantly get excited when my mother would cook lasagna, it was my favorite dish.

"Bella" I called when I didn't see her and Butch greeted me. "I'll be right out" She shouted. I walked over to the dinner table, where the lasagna was, along with salad and ginger ale in champagne flutes. I smiled to myself, I had the best wife. This was just what I needed after the hellish week. A nice quiet evening at home with my love, lets not forget romantic. I took off my tie and sat on the couch. It would be rude of me to just sit at the table without her.

I felt Bella's arms wrap around my neck, as she leaned over the couch and whispered in my ear. "Welcome home" Then she licked my ear and I shuddered. She continued to kiss down my neck and I moaned. Forget the lasagna, lets go straight to bed, I thought to myself.

"Ready to eat" I nodded, I was ready to eat alright, but it wasn't the food. I stood up and faced her as my jaw dropped to the ground. Bella stood before me, wearing a black see-through one piece lingerie, complete with thigh high stockings with the garter belts attached and some high heels. She was slightly covered by the long silk robe that was left open. I couldn't speak. All I could do was stare, with the candle light, her skin was glowing, as her hair hung loosely around her shoulders. She was breath taking. Bella cleared her throat and I was brought out of my trance like state.

"Dinner is ready, let's eat before it gets cold" She giggled. I nodded and followed her to the table. I pulled out her chair for her and sat next to her. All while starring at the beauty in front of me, I couldn't take my eyes off her. I didn't know if I wanted to take pictures or throw all the food to the floor and fuck her senseless on our dinning room table. My eyes were glued to her ample cleavage as she served me a portion of lasagna.

"I hope it tastes okay, I asked your mom for the recipe" I could care less how it tasted. I wonder if she would let me eat if off of her, instead of the plate she just handed me, I sat there and imagined what Bella would look like, covered in tomato sauce, as I licked and trailed my tongue along her body, I'd probably look like a vampire. _I bet Bella would like that, take that Stefan._ Bella served herself and started to dig in, after a few minutes she fanned her face.

"It's getting hot in here don't you think?" She asked as she lost the robe, then stood up and proceeded to the kitchen, where she opened a window. I learned that living in upstate NY, the days were hot and the nights were often cold. We didn't run the central A.C a lot. _Why are you thinking about air conditioning?_ Bella was hot. _She sure as fuck is._

Without the robe, I openly gawked at her new voluptuous curves. I groaned as I felt my dick twitch at the sight. She was killing me.

Bella sat back down with a huff. "Whew, that's better. Don't you think?" She asked as she took a bite of a tomato from her salad. I groaned once more as I watched her lips wrap around her fork in the most sensual way. "Hmmm" She moaned and licked her lips. "That's so good" She purred. The fly of my pants was ready to burst.

I stood up abruptly. "That's it" I shouted. Bella looked to me wide eyed. "Edward, what's wrong? You haven't even touched your food" She said concerned. "I can't take it. You are driving me crazy" I shouted as I stood over her.

She shook her head. "I don't under-" I cut her off with my lips and kissed her. I stuck my tongue into her mouth and opened mine as wide as it would go, I wanted to devour her. I bent down and grabbed her ass, lifting her to me, her legs instantly wrapped around my waist as she moaned into my mouth. I went to sit Bella on the table but she clung to me tightly.

"No, the food" she panted, I smirked and threw the plates onto the floor. "Fuck the food" I said before I went back to kissing her, I trailed my lips from hers down to her neck as she pulled my hair, guiding me down to her breasts. I licked and nipped at her cleavage, before I bit down onto her nipple through the fabric, she let out the most glorious sounds. I wanted more, I always wanted more. She took my hand and placed it on her pussy, which was covered by the thin fabric that was soaked through, I groaned.

"You naughty little vixen, always so wet for me" I said breathlessly, starting to rub her sex with my hands. "Always for you Edward, always" She said as she began to unbuckle my belt and unzip my pants. She grasped my cock and guided it to her.

"You want that" I teased as I went back to sucking on her neck. "mmmhmm" she moaned. She reached down and unsnapped the buttons that encased her sex. I looked down and saw it bare, glistening, and ready for me, but not before I got a taste. I bent down and draped her legs over my shoulder as I started to lick her sweet pussy. She squealed and moaned before she started to scream. I had never heard these sounds from her before, they were louder, more erotic, and fucking sexy as hell. I flicked her clit with my tongue and she came, as I lapped up her juices. Bella was panting and moaning above, with the most beautiful smile on her face.

"I think you are ready for this now" I said as I rose from my kneeling position, she eagerly grasped my cock again and I grunted. Even her hands felt amazing. Once I was inside her I shivered. She was so wet and ready, always ready. I hugged her close to me, my arms around hers, pulling her hair back as I thrashed into her roughly, over and over, after a while I felt myself becoming close. I couldn't blame myself, she was sexy as sin. I thought about cold showers, baseball, my mother, anything to stop it from coming. It didn't. I stopped and had to step away from her. This was the most erotic we had ever been, pawing at each other like animals, moans and groans escaping our lips loudly, it would not be over so soon.

"Edward, what's what's wrong?" She asked. I held one finger up as I found my voice. "Just give me a minute" That was code word for _'Im about to blow my load too soon'_ she knew the deal. Though that didn't stop her from grabbing me and kissing my neck, unbuttoning my shirt, licking and trailing her hands along my chest, she bit my nipple and I squealed like a fucking girl. I was about to orgasm and she wasn't even touching my dick. I took a deep breath to calm myself.

"Okay, I'm ready" I chuckled. I once again entered her, this time with a new found confidence. I went slower, kissing and touching her wherever I could reach, if my lips couldn't my hands did. I wasn't rough anymore and it was killing me, this sensual rhythm that our bodies were making, it was driving me nuts. She grasped onto my hair tightly as she came again, this time more forcefully, my cock inside her felt like it was in a vice, before she released me and pulsated around me. _Go Edward, Go Edward, Go Edward!_

It was the most wonderful feeling in the world, her climaxing around my dick. I smirked to myself and picked up the pace a little. Bella arched her back and I grabbed her hips, as her heeled clad feet were on either side of my face, that was all it took. I pounded into her over and over, while grasping her hips tightly, before I came undone. I actually let out a scream of my own.

Bella was still perched on the table, me still inside her as we starred into each others eyes, the both of us panting. Our sex was always great, phenomenal even, but that was wow. I didn't even have words for it.

"Do you think it was the outfit?" Bella laughed. Did she just read my mind? I chuckled before I shrugged. "Maybe" I said breathlessly and took a look around. Our dinner plates were on the floor, I didn't knock over the lasagna or salad, and Butch took care of the food on the floor. I saw him happily licking his chops in the corner. "Thanks for the Kit-Kats" She laughed. If this was going to happen every single time I bought her candy, shit, I needed to get a membership to Sam's club.

"Your welcome" I chuckled. "Sorry about dinner" Bella giggled. "That's what microwaves are for" _Good point._

Later on in the evening, I still had work to do. I had to dictate the case that I forgot to this morning, in my haste to leave the hospital. Bella was busy on her laptop, now wearing flannel pajama pants and a tank top, I personally thought she should live in lingerie after seeing her in it. Then again, I would never let the woman leave the house. _Tough breaks_. When I ended my dictation, Bella rose from her desk and came over to me.

"Guess what?" She asked excitedly and started to do 'The running man' I chuckled. "You're going to bring back some eighties dance moves" She giggled and playfully slapped my arm.

"No silly" I started to do my version of 'The roger rabbit' and she lost it, bending over holding her side, laughing at me.

"Come on Bella, break out 'The new kid's on the block' I saw it on your ipod" I laughed and continued dancing. "No seriously, Edward stop" She laughed. I stopped dancing and embraced her in my arms.

"What's up?" I chuckled.

"I know what we can do, I mean go next week or your second week off, it's no Italy, but it will be totally fun" She started to buzz with excitement. When Bella got excited now-a-days she got really excited. She could tell me we were going to go see the largest ball of yarn in the world and I would agree.

"What's, where's that?" I asked. She let out a squeal before she answered. "Colonial Williamsburg" She shouted. "I just looked it up on the web, it's only a six hour drive away, they have actual witch trials and ghost story trails. We can even dress up like them and walk around like olden town's people" She ranted as she jumped up and down.

"I don't know" I said wary. "Let me think about it" I was only fucking with her and she knew it as she let out a squeal and hugged me. She knew me too well, I learned early on that it is hard to bullshit your wife. I could totally see us running around Colonial Williamsburg, eating deep fried turkey legs and kettle corn. With the both of us closet history buffs, we were sure to have a good time.

**I think these two are so cute, what do you think? Review and let me know. For the record, I do not have any kid's so I don't know what pregnancy is like. This is uncharted territory for me, thankfully the web is a wonderful thing. I will try to be factual as much as I can be. The medical stuff comes easy because it's what I do for a living. Shout out to all the Twilight moms reading!! Share your pregnancy stories with me, they're always fun to hear and will give me some ideas. Next stop: Colonial Williamsburg, Virginia. Don't forget to leave a review.**

**For the reader's overseas- Colonial Williamsburg is the historic district of the independent city of Williamsburg, Virginia. It consists of many of the buildings that, from 1699 to 1780, formed colonial Virginia's capital. The Historic Area is meant to be an interpretation of a Colonial American city, with exhibits including dozens of authentic or accurately recreated colonial houses and relating to American Revolutionary War history. They also have many actors, dressing and playing the part of Colonial times American's, if that makes sense. They stay in complete character and answer your questions if you have any. Visitors often join the fun and wear outfits that fit the historic time frame.**


	30. Colonial Williamsburg

**SM owns all............**

**TwilightQandA- No YOU Rock!!! Twilight moms are awesome. She asked me how many chapters I think this will be.....well, the wedding was supposed to be my grand finale, followed by a lengthy epilogue. However, I have decided that as long as you, YES that means YOU my wonderful readers keep reading and reviewing, then I will keep writing. **

**Big thank you to everyone who helped me get to 400 reviews and slightly beyond......**

**bacmel79, thank you for sharing your stories with me, they were quite hilarious. **

**~~~~Bella~~~~ (16 weeks) **

Edward left early this morning, to go fishing with my father, Emmett, and Jasper. They left at around three am, the four of them going deep sea fishing, chartering a boat out of one of the bays in Brooklyn. To fish out of the Atlantic. Which meant that they had to drive to the city and it would be an all day affair. So when my mother called and asked me what my plans were for today, I said nothing. It was the biggest mistake of my life. Right now, I am sitting in the sweltering ninety degree heat, while my mother, Esme, and a bunch of their friend's, discuss 'The grapes of wrath'. I was literally in hades, it was Africa hot out today and I swear I even saw a tiger stroll by.

It was their weekly book club meeting and because my mother believes I have read every book known to man, she thought it would be a great idea for me to tag-a-long. Truthfully, I have read 'The grapes of wrath', in high school. What I remember about it? Not much, besides how awfully depressing it was.

I was stuck here, in the Cullen's backyard, without a vehicle, nor an escape insight.

The first hour that everyone was gathered, they all shared pregnancy stories and told me all the do's and don'ts, they went on and on. As the afternoon sun shone brightly upon us, I thought my ears were going to bleed. The only insight I cared about was Alice's, my mom's, Rose's, and Esme's. These strangers didn't know me and it vexed me, every time they disapproved of something that I was doing, they would tsk and tell me what the right thing to do was.

All while each and everyone of them took turns patting my belly. There wasn't much to pat, to be honest with you, I still had the slight bump that everyone has been going on about for the past two weeks. It was a little bigger as of late, but I was still able to wear my normal clothes. Well, squeeze into them is more like it, my jeans were out of the question. Today I wore a pair of capri length stretchy pants and Edward's ratty Columbia University T-shirt. My mother made a face when she picked me up and I wasn't wearing the 'cute' maternity clothes that I bought weeks ago. I just wanted to be comfortable, yoga pants and Edward's T-shirts were like a uniform for me.

It was going on three in the afternoon, the sun was dying down, but my boredom wasn't. An hour ago I left for the bathroom and called Alice. She was at Rose's with the twins, spending the day in the pool. _Lucky bitch._ She offered to pick me up, I stupidly declined. I didn't want her to go through all the trouble of hauling wet children and herself across town. Especially when they were all meeting here in a few hours anyway. We were all having another barbeque.

"Afternoon ladies" Carlisle announced as he came strolling through the back door. Esme's face lit up, just like mine would later when Edward came to rescue me. The rest of them openly swooned and batted their eyelashes. I wasn't blind, I knew where Edward got his looks from, but damn, these broads weren't even trying to hide it.

Carlisle sent a cordial nod my way and I gave him the 'Help me get the fuck out of here' look I only hope he knew what my wide eyed disgruntled face was trying to communicate.

"Bella, isn't it a little too hot for you out here? The excessive heat is no good for you or the baby" My father-in-law didn't disappoint. I sighed and pretended to wipe some sweat from my brows.

"Honey, Carlisle is right. Maybe you should go inside and cool off. I can catch you up on everything later" My mother said while rubbing my back. "That'd be great mom, I am kinda tired" I said as I stood up.

"Go lay on the couch in the den, there's snacks in the pantry too, if you're interested" Esme winked. I nodded and went back into the house, taking Butch with me, he was going to be staying with Grandma and Grandpa Cullen for a few days. I did a little dance once I was out of sight. I stopped in the bathroom, as I often did, now-a-days, and went straight for the pantry._ Ohhh Cheetos. _I grabbed the bag of crunchy cheese doodles and a can of sprite, then made my way into the den, to channel surf.

I didn't have to go through too many channels, 'Super Bad' was on Starz. It's hilarious and always on, and every time that it is on, I find myself watching it. _I'm McLovin it. _

Edward has been on vacation the past week and we haven't done much, besides each other._ Hehe_. We lounged around the house in our pajamas or nothing at all. It was bliss. Also, We have been looking at houses online, to get an idea of what we were looking for. So far we were in agreement with everything. Except that I am looking for modest, while he is looking at gigantic houses. I agreed to four to five bedrooms and multiple bathrooms, but it still seems a little excessive. I mean, it's just us, plus the little person in my tummy. However, we are looking for a place to spend the rest of our lives in, a little extra leg room won't hurt.

Tomorrow, we would be leaving for our little vacation. Five days and four nights at the exclusive Williamsburg Inn, it was an easy sell. Three centuries of style: 19th century regency décor, 20th century heritage of the original building, and 21st century amenities. I booked us a suite with a king sized bed, jacuzzi, and a separate living area. I just hoped the virtual tour of the room from the web did the place justice. It was really luxurious and within the historic district.

We were going to Colonial Williamsburg, I was so excited to get away. Once he agreed, I went online in search of colonial attire. The Mary Dickenson shop, which is located in Colonial Williamsburg, sells the latest in Colonial fashion. I spoke to one of the ladies on the phone and through a lengthy conversation, I had managed to acquire outfits for both Edward and I.

I bought myself a petticoat and a modest lime green colored gown, she said that it had flowered embroidery and split sleeves at the elbows, with frills and that it was gorgeous. For Edward, I bought him a tricorne hat, with a white wig to match, a narrow-sleeved blue coat lined in red with a white waistcoat and blue breeches with tall black riding boots. I didn't buy myself any shoes, we will be walking a lot, thankfully the dress is long enough and I can wear chucks that no one will see. I had them mail the outfits and they are hidden in my closet, the dress was beautiful and thankfully fit. I discovered that my dress also had a plunging neck line, my breasts nearly spilled over the top. _The girls looked great in it too._

The wig that I bought for Edward, was ridiculous, it was going to be hard to convince him to wear it, we'll see. They were really expensive too. I cringed when the sales lady told me the total, but I dug out my black amex that Edward gave me and charged them. His money is my money right? Edward doesn't know, I had said that we would rent costumes. After thinking about how many other people would have worn them, I got a little skeeved out.

"It's you McMuffin!" I was brought back to earth and the television by Carlisle, shouting and imitating the homeless dude from the bus scene. I let out a shaky laugh. I would have thought it hilarious, had he not scared the bejeebus out of me, as I clutched my chest and tried not to choke on a cheeto. He walked over to the couch and chuckled. "Sorry if I startled you" I waved my hand dismissing that comment.

"Mind if I join you?" He asked. "No not at all, here" I went to hand him the remote. It's his house and if he didn't want to watch the immature teen movie, I understood. He took it from me and placed it back on the coffee table, as he took a seat on the opposite end of the couch.

"No way, I love this movie" He replied. "When Edward was living here, he would watch it whenever it was on. It's pretty funny" Yeah, that sounds like my husband.

"Cheeto?" I offered, tilting the bag in his direction. "Thanks" He said as he dug in for a handful. "So what's up? Not busy in the O.R today?" it was my lame attempt at starting a conversation. He shook his head no. Okayyyyyy.

"Are you excited to go to Williamsburg?" he asked. I enthusiastically shook my head yes. "Yeah, I'm pretty excited, I only hope Edward likes it. He said he would. Ya know because he likes all that history stuff but-" I shrugged my shoulders, while Carlisle let out a chuckle.

"You're talking about a man that as a boy, would beg his mother and I to take him to any Renaissance faire in the area growing up" I laughed._ Man, my husband was a geek. _

"Let's not forget, once we lived in New York city, we took him to medieval times on a few of his birthdays. He's going to love it, at the Ren faire he would run around in all his glory, wearing his cloak and dagger"_ That's so cute_. I couldn't help but ask, I knew Edward and his family moved to New York when he was sixteen.

"Which birthdays?" I asked. "His seventeenth through his twenty first. That was the big one, he was able to legally buy one of those big souvenir cups, after he chugged the beer out of it. But after that, he kind of stopped. I guess he grew out of it" Carlisle laughed. Darnit, had I known this, I would have taken him to 'Medieval Times' for his birthday that just passed. Edward insisted we just stay home and relax. I didn't argue because I particularly don't like big spectacles on my own birthday either.

After that, Carlisle and I sat back and watched the movie, killing the bag of cheetos. We were interrupted by shouting coming from upstairs. I could tell by the sounds that it was Emmett, his loud mouth carries, we heard them walk through the house, straight to the backyard. My heart soared. That meant that Edward was back.

"Judging by the sounds of it, I guess they caught a few" Carlisle laughed. Yuck, I hope if Edward caught anything that it would stay here or he can give it to my dad. I was never crazy about fish before, but now I hated it with a fiery passion. The smell alone made me sick. Carlisle stood up, I guess to greet them and so did I.

"Hey thanks for before" I said. He looked to me blankly, like he didn't know what I was talking about. "You know, saving me from Lucy, Ethel, and their bridge club" I laughed, he laughed along with me and patted my back as we left the den. "No problem, you looked miserable" I nodded in agreement.

When Carlisle and I walked out to the backyard, I was paralyzed by the vision in front of me. Edward stood a few yards away, greeting our mother's and their friend's, who now openly gaped at my husband, just like I was. He was wearing the same outfit that he was this morning, plain gray T-shirt and khaki cargo shorts, with some brown hiking boots. But that's not what caught my attention, he had ring shaped pit stains under his arms and his shirt was darker along the chest area where his perspiration collected, his hair, always unruly and sex like, sticking out in all directions. I loved a sweaty Edward. He smelled all Edward-y and man like. When ever he would go for a jog or to the gym, he would come home and shower, discarding his T-shirt on to the floor. And I would ball it up into my fists and take a hefty whiff. I wanted to run my hands up and down his sweaty torso, licking off the beads of sweat one by one. I groaned.

"Bella, are you okay?" Carlisle asked. Wow, that whole moment consisted of one second as he stood behind me. I nodded my head yes. Although, that had caught the attention of the sexy sweaty beast across the yard. He looked at me and his whole face lit up, his smile reaching all the way to his emerald green eyes. My heart beat sped up and the butterflies were flying like crazy in my stomach. _Would anyone notice if I grabbed and took advantage of him behind the shed? _Probably. _Damn. _I could just imagine Edward, pounding his cock into me roughly, as I gathered splinters in my ass. He would later pull them out one by one and I would smile fondly of the memory of oragasms had.

He all but sprinted to me and enveloped me in his arms, as his scent assaulted my senses. It was all wrong. He smelled like the Fulton fish market on a day just as hot as today. I started to gag and squirm out of his arms.

"Love, what's wrong?" He asked as he let me go and I clamped my hand to my mouth, making a run to the garbage pale, where I let go of all the cheetos. He started to rub my back and I shivered, not in a good way. He had his fishy hands on me and it grossed me out.

"You stink" I heaved. "Oh baby, the fish. I'm so sorry" I put my hand up. It wasn't his fault. "Edward, why don't you go shower, I've got her" My mother said as she handed me some napkins. "Right" Edward sighed. I felt horrible and started to cry. I stood erect and looked to all the concerned faces around me. "I'm okay" I sobbed, Edward nowhere insight.

"I guess we should get showers too" Emmett said to Jazz. I shook my head. "Don't do it on my account" They chuckled and went back into the house. I was glad that they were thinking of me. However, I felt bad. "Feel better kiddo" My father said from afar as he left. Emmett and Jasper, probably felt comfortable showering here. I knew my father wouldn't. I waved to him. My mother brought me a glass of water and I chugged it down.

"Feeling better?" She asked as she wiped at my forehead with a wet rag. I nodded. "Thanks, but I feel kinda bad. I'm going to go find Edward" I said before I went back into the house.

The Cullen's house was massive in comparison to most of the homes around the area. They easily had six bedrooms, all of them a different color and theme, multiple bathrooms, and a few living areas. I walked straight up to Edward's old bedroom. I heard the shower running in his bathroom and went to knock. I wanted to apologize and if he smelt any better, maybe I could give him a hand job style apology. I jiggled the handle and found it unlocked. The steamy bathroom smelled of soap, I was happy. I sat on the toilet seat and started to talk, for I knew that if I opened that shower curtain, we would not be talking.

"Edward?" I asked. He let out a "hmmm" as I saw his silhouette washing his face and neck. "I'm really sorry about before, smells have just been getting to me lately and I don't know anymore, if I am pregnant or bipolar" I chuckled. He didn't say anything in return, he was probably mad. I bit my lip and tried really hard not to cry. "I'm really really sorry. I love you" Still nothing. He didn't accept my apology. So I left, closing the door quietly behind me.

When I turned around, I let out a horrified scream. Edward stood over his small duffle bag on the bed, pulling out clothes. He had the deer in the headlights look to him

"If you're out here, who the fuck is in there?" I pointed to the bathroom behind me. He let out a chuckle and muffled Emmett's name. I was pissed. Emmett could have warned me, well maybe it was better that he didn't but regardless, he could have locked the door. I was livid. I stormed passed Edward, straight down to the kitchen, where I nearly tore it apart looking for a huge cooking pot. Once I found one I filled it with ice cold water, hauling it up the flight of stairs, back to Edward's bedroom.

"Bella, what are you-" I didn't hear what else Edward said as I barged into the bathroom and dumped the cold water over the shower curtain, pouring it over Emmett. He let out a girl like scream and I heard Edward hysterically laughing behind me.

"Take that asshole!" I shouted and flushed the toilet for good measure, before I left the bathroom. I huffed out a breath as I leaned against the closed door. Getting angry took a lot out of me, as my chest was heaving.

"Bella, get out of here" Edward laughed. "Why?" I asked. He shook his head and continued to laugh. "Because it's really fucking hard not to hug you right now" He said between chortles. "Please, I can't-" He paused. "Even angry you're still too cute" I smiled at him and walked out of the room, returning Esme's pot to it's rightful place. Earning curious looks from both my mother and Esme.

Esme and my mother joined me in the kitchen, where we began to get the preparations for dinner started, their friends had left. _Thank God._ I was happily humming along cutting up lettuce, until Emmett walked through to get a bottle of water out of the fridge. He grinned at me and walked towards me, as I sent a murderous glare his way.

"Come on lil' sis, you can't really still be mad at me. You got me back remember" He laughed. Looking at his dimple faced smile, touched my heart. I smiled and without warning, he picked me up and hugged me. "You're forgiven" I said into his chest, before he put me down.

"And for the record- I'm going with bipolar. Either that or you've got a demon inside you, you know what, I bet that's just a beer gut and you're self medicating-" He paused and grinned at me.

"That shit was wicked though two points" He said as he raised his hand for a high-five. I met his hand with my own and giggled. I even let him calling my unborn child a demon slide, it was funny. Next Jasper came into the kitchen, walking by and stealing a few cucumbers out of the salad I was working on.

"Just spoke to Alice-" He said with a mouthful. "They should be here soon" I nodded and went back to work. Esme and my mother chatting in the background. Jasper and Emmett left, somewhere.

I soon felt two familiar hands around my waist, rubbing my stomach. "Come e la mia moglie oggi" He whispered in my ear. I gasped and turned to him. "You can't talk like that here" He chuckled and I leaned in to get a good whiff of him, he smelled like soap and completely fuck-tastic.

"I was just asking-" He kissed my nose. "How my-" He kissed my nose again. "Wife was doing today" He kissed my cheek and I placed my arms around his neck as we started to sway to an imaginary beat that only Edward and I heard.

"We missed you" I giggled and hugged him closer. He took my hand and twirled me. "I missed you guys too" He chuckled. When I turned, I was able to see both my mother and Esme. My mother had her hand covering her mouth, stifling her giggles and Esme was wearing the biggest smile. I placed my hands on Edward's forearms and turned my attention to them. "What?" I giggled. "Nothing" They both sighed and went back to work. Edward's phone began to ring and he furrowed his brows as he looked at the caller I.D.

"Let me take this, I'll be right back" He said before he kissed my cheek, whispering Jared's name and leaving the kitchen.

With Edward gone, we gathered the food and went out back. My father had returned and he and Carlisle were going to man the grill. Soon Alice, Rosalie, and the kids came. Edward still nowhere insight. I sat with Rose and Alice, while we each filled each other in about our day. I didn't even flinch or blush when I told Rose what happened with Emmett in the shower, they were both in hysterics.

"That's classic, I'll have to remember that one" Rose said, referring to the cold water bit. "I'll never forget it, she did that to me a few times growing up. This one is a bitch on wheels, pregnant or not. I should have put that in my toast at the wedding. _To warn Edward_" Alice laughed and I slapped her arm.

Soon dinner was served and everyone asked me the million dollar question. "Where's Edward?" I shrugged my shoulders. "I'll go find him" I said as I stood up and went back inside. It was a nice break from swatting the mosquito's away. In the summer months they should declare it the state bird.

Too lazy to walk around the entire house looking for Edward, I pulled out my cell.

"_Bella?"_ He asked concerned after it rang three times. "We're all waiting on you, dinner is served" I said before I hung up and went back outside. I wasn't mad at him, okay, maybe I was a little. I hadn't seen him all day and he left me to converse with a cousin he doesn't even like. I sat back down and served myself, not bothering to wait for Edward, nobody else did.

"Sorry" Edward called into the distance. "The guy is a wreck" He sighed as he took a seat next to me. I was concerned, Jared was a wreck, did the stock market crash and we were the last to know?

"What's up with Jared?" I asked. Edward let out a gust of breath. "He thinks he's in love and is scared shit" He laughed, it was contagious and completely ridiculous, we all joined him and chuckled.

"Who's the lucky lady?" Carlisle asked. "Is it that Volturi girl they've been pushing in his face?" Esme giggled. I quickly learned after speaking with Irina that the Volturi family was another wealthy clan of aristocrats that also resided in NYC.

"No not Chelsea" Edward sighed and turned to look at me. "Irina" He stated proudly. I smiled, but I was a little disappointed, I had just spoken to Irina last week. She mentioned that they have gone out a few times. But that was that, she never elaborated more on the subject, just gossiped about the snooty people Jared paraded her around. And she made fun of Jared. _"He's an old man" _She would say, then she would make fun of Edward. _"Does your husband need Viagra yet?" _I would continually ask her, why she was dating him, if she didn't really like him and she dodged the question every time. Just explaining that he was fun to be around and great in the sack. _Must be a Cullen thing. _

"Oh thank goodness" Rosalie exclaimed. "Chelsea is ghastly, no matter how many new facial features her sweet daddy Aro buy's her from Uncle Marcus, the girl will always be a sight" She shuddered. I vaguely remembered her from the wedding, plastic face, fake boobs, and thin as a rail. I remembered thinking that she was one of those sick looking Calvin Klein models or something.

"Rose!" Esme chastised in a disapproving tone. We all giggled. "Ma, don't even" Rose laughed. "You were the first one to say when we arrived in NY that the poor child was hit with the ugly stick too many times" We all erupted in laughter. If not for what Rose said, it was the shocked expression on Esme's face.

"So what's the scoop with Irina? Does she feel the same?" Alice tuned everyone's attention to me. I shrugged. "She hasn't said much about him" I said as I scooped a piece of chicken in my mouth.

"Oh come on Bella spill" Rosalie begged. I chewed my food and swallowed. "They have gone out a few times-" Edward interrupted me. "That's not what Jared told me" I looked to Edward. "So what has Jared told you?" I laughed and poked his side. Men can say all they want about women being gossips, but I have heard on many occasion, Edward, Jasper, and Emmett drone on and on about meaningless bullshit and people. They loved to gossip like old women.

"That since the last time they came here, besides work they have been inseparable" Edward laughed. "And the past three days, Irina has not returned any of his phone calls. He's distraught and worried about her, he even hung out, outside her apartment for hours, hoping to get a glimpse of her yesterday and didn't" I was immediately worried about Irina.

"Calling me was his last resort. He wants you to call her to make sure that she is okay and beg her to call him" He said to me directly. I pulled out my cell phone and sent Irina a text.

_You have some explaining to do young lady, where the hell are you?- B_

"I just sent her a text, let's see if she responds" I said worriedly, while the rest of them continued to eat. My phone started to buzz, I grabbed it nervously.

_I'm in town, hiding out with the 'rents. Did Jared call you?- I _

"She responded" I giggled. "She's here, hiding out in town" I laughed and I saw Edward dig his phone out of his pocket. "Oh no you don't" I grabbed it. "_They_ have to figure this shit out, just tell him that she's fine and _not_ where she is" I demanded, handing him back his phone. Edward nodded and typed away.

_No he called Edward, are you _two_ having some secret love affair? If so then why not tell me the truth. I'm mad at you Denali- B_

She knew that if I used her last name, I meant business. I took a deep breath and sent her another text, I was thoroughly curious.

_Do you love him? I hear he loves you- B _

"So what is she saying?" Alice asked. "Not much" I shrugged. "You lie" Jasper said and threw a napkin my way. How the heck did he know I was lying?

_Oh Belly, Idk. I'm crazy about him n need sumtime to think. Never felt this way b4. Meeting up w Jim to smoke a joint. Don't judge me, I need to clear my head - I _

"She's crazy about him too" I giggled. "She sounds just as scared as he is" I was a little jealous that my two best friends were going to hang out without me, but then again, I was never one to smoke the ganj. They will probably laugh and eat a few sandwiches that Tanya will make them, then play mario kart all night.

"What else did she say?" My mother asked. I squirmed a little in my seat and it wasn't Edward's hand that kept creeping up my thigh that made it happen. That was welcomed. Being put under the interrogation spotlight did it.

"She thinks he's too old for her" I nearly whispered. All the men at the table scoffed and the women laughed, Edward being the youngest one out of all of them opened his mouth first, nuzzling his face close to mine.

"Did you explain to Irina that older men are like a fine wine, they only get better with age" He crooned and I became a puddle in my seat. When he used that seductive velvet like tone, it made me melt.

"How do you know Eddie? Have you been with a lot of older men" Emmett laughed and the spell was broken. I met Emmett's gaze head on, but turned to Edward as I was about to speak to both of them.

"Yes I did tell her something like that" I giggled and turned to look at Emmett. "I explained to her that being with old geezer's such as yourself-" I pointed to Emmett. "Had some benefits"

//=//=//=//

The next morning, I woke bright and early, packing and getting together the last few things for our trip. I couldn't successfully pack away Edward's tricorne hat, it would become flattened in the suitcase. So I left it to the side and gave it to him before we departed. He loved it and wore it the entire drive, taking curious glances in stride. If my dear husband only knew what other surprises I had in store for him-

The drive took a little longer than expected. We had to stop a few times for my over active bladder, Edward never complained and I was glad. _No one told you to get that big gulp at 7-11 somewhere i_n _New Jersey. _It reminded me of when I was younger and used to embarrass my mother, we'd be in a store or somewhere and I would do the pee pee dance, shouting and grabbing my crotch. _"Mommy, pee pee is going to come out" _I inwardly cringed thinking about that.

If what goes around comes around and Karma is in fact a bitch, and I was going to have a child just like me, I was going to have my hands full. My only hope was that the child came out like Edward, sweet and adorable. Not awkward and precocious like myself.

We even spent the extra time stuck in bumper-to-bumper traffic in Washington, D.C, smiling and singing along all goofy to whatever was put to shuffle on Edward's ipod. So far we were having a good time. When we pulled into the Williamsburg Inn, I all but jumped out of the car, happy to be free, only to grimace. What was it? One hundred and fifty degrees down here? If New York was having a heat wave, Virginia was the hottest pit of hell. I fanned my face and walked back to the hatch, to help Edward with the bags.

"Hot huh?" He asked. I rolled my eyes. "That's an understatement" I said as I grabbed a bag, only to have Edward snatch it out of my hands.

"Go check us in and I'll be right behind you" He said as he struggled to maintain his hold on all the bags. "What the hell did you pack anyway?" He asked. I giggled and walked into the hotel lobby. My dress alone, took up one of the small suitcases. The lobby was huge, it had all the old décor and a fireplace that thankfully wasn't lit, multi-colored chairs and old paintings adorning the walls. I checked us in and someone helped us up to the room with all the bags.

Once inside the room, both Edward and I breathed sighs of relief. Someone had thought to crank the A.C before we arrived. We had a fireplace as well as a painting of some old dude on the wall. The bed looked comfortable and the place was so clean. I was really impressed. But I left out the best part, the huge jacuzzi tub, stood out in the corner. I smirked to myself. Three words: Edward, sex, and water.

"It's a little bit after seven, did you want to maybe go somewhere for dinner?" Edward asked. I shook my head no.

"I'm still a little full from the taco bell we ate when we passed through Annapolis" I rubbed my stomach.

"So what do you want to do?" He asked as we both took a quick glance at the jacuzzi at the same time.

No words needed to be exchanged as we striped naked, running the water, laughing, and jumping in the tub. We didn't need any foreplay either, as Edward was already inside me before the tub was even half way filled. We kissed a little and clawed at each other as I rode him and rode out orgasm after orgasm, for what felt like hours. We stopped once to collect ourselves and I tried really hard not to focus on the fact that every time I bucked my hips, my belly rubbed up against Edward's chest. I felt gross and after Edward blew his second load, we left the tub. We dried off and Edward held me in his arms as he played with my hair, watching T.V. I fell asleep.

We woke up early and had a sensible breakfast at the hotel, practically skipping back to our room, excited about the day. After a tiny argument or misunderstanding, Edward and I took separate showers. He said 'Save water bathe with a friend' but I knew his perverted ass just wanted some. Okay, so did I, but I didn't want to waste time. I loved all this old shit and couldn't wait to be out and about, within the historic district. He said that we didn't have to see everything in one day, I knew that. However, there was still Jamestown, Yorktown, and other historical stuff that demanded our attention.

I placed his outfit on the bed and dodged passed him, into the bathroom with my suit case, when he was on his way out. I didn't even stop and ogle his goodies while he was walking out in just a towel._ Good work Bella._ I really showed some will power there. I stood under the spray and lathered up, waiting for the moment that the door would burst open. Three. Two. One.

"Bella, what the fuck is this?" He asked. I poked my head out of the shower, to see him holding up the white powdered wig, with a distraught look on his face. I bit my lip and tried not to laugh.

"What does it look like?" I asked and covered my face with my hands, before I just lost it and started laughing.

"Looks like something that I aint wearing" He grumbled. "Oh come on, where's that cloak and dagger spirit" I laughed. Edward mumbled something that sounded like 'How do you know about that' and closed the door behind him. I wasn't disappointed, I knew he wouldn't wear it. I had to try though.

When I was finished washing, I dried myself off and combed my hair back into a tight bun, leaving my bangs hanging to the side. I wasn't sure what else to do with it and the humidity was going to make my hair frizzy anyway. After I put on my usual underwear, I dug out the petticoat. I put it on and found that it fanned out so much, it took up most of the bathroom. At home, it didn't look so big, now, it looked huge. I shrugged to myself and just put the dress on over it. I was glad when the sales lady told me on the phone that this wasn't a corset style dress, it had no zipper or buttons, it just goes on, my style dress. It was still a tight fit, as the bodice was a little stiff, it gave the girls a little extra push up. They looked spectacular and with my breasts looking so big, they overshadowed my baby bump that was still recognizable, just not as noticeable.

Opening the bathroom door and trying to walk out of it, was an experience in its self. I barely fit through the door, I had to trudge through it. How the fuck was I supposed to go to the bathroom in this thing? I guess the jokes on me.

My breath caught when I got a glimpse at Edward. He was dressed in all his eighteenth century glory. The coat made his shoulders look broader, the pants that were a little snug made his muscular legs look thick and sexy, his bulge even looked bigger, he even looked as though he stood taller in the riding boots. I looked up to his face, to see how mortified he might be by what he was wearing, but he was smiling from ear to ear. He walked to me and in a very gentlemanly like gesture, he bent down to one knee and kissed my hand, looking up at me through his long lashes. Of course that made me blush and want to rip the clothes right off of him.

"You look stunning" He said simply in an awe like tone. I giggled and pulled him up, then down so I could kiss him, it'd be a sin not too. His tongue gently played with mine, for the briefest of minutes, before I had to get a hold of myself. We'd never leave the room and it would be like the Bahamas all over again. Would that be a bad thing?_ I guess not._ You drove all the way down to Virginia and bought silly expensive outfits, they'd be a waste. _Yes, it would be. _

"Edward stop-" I sighed as he trailed his lips down my neck. "It's getting late, we should get going" He stopped kissing me.

"What's it gonna take Bella?" He whispered and breathed in my ear. "Hmmm" He trailed his nose along my cheek. "Do I have to take you to the stocks to get under that petticoat of yours?" He chuckled.

"Be serious" I giggled and pulled his hand, nearly dragging him out of the room. "Madame, your wish is my command" I swear he can really get into this and it was a total turn on. Once we were out of the room and he put the hat on, we both did the same thing, donning our sunglasses, we each looked at each other and laughed. I'm sure they didn't have them back then.

We walked hand-in-hand to the visitor's center, since we were guests at the hotel, we didn't need to buy tickets, except for any special tours that we wanted to see. We bought tickets to tour the Governor's mansion, the courthouse, a witch trial that I was really curious about. The ticket said 'Cry Witch' whatever that meant and for later in the evening, we bought tickets to a ghost tour after dark. We even made dinner reservations at a pub like eatery. I also bought one of those paper fans, I thought it would look elegant with my outfit, even if it did nothing but blow hot air on me and was completely useless.

I was bouncing in excitement. I couldn't wait to get out there.

To get down to the revolutionary city from the visitor's center, you have to go through the plantation that is open and on display. We did and took our time doing so. The house was beautiful and large. The gardens looked never ending and colorful. Everything was so real too, actors actually maintaining the gardens and walking about. I doubt they were just passers-by like the hubby and me. We walked into one of the out houses. It was plain and had pots and pans about. I read the plaque and it said kitchen quarters. Wow, this shit is real. I thought to myself, down to the last detail.

There was even a chicken cooking in the fireplace or I guess it would be an oven.

"Look Edward" I pointed to the chicken. "You think that's real?" I asked. He nodded and laughed at my enthusiasm, while I starred at the chicken. It looked delicious. Now, I wanted chicken, really bad. I guess I was looking a little too long, because Edward grasped my elbow and guided me away. Just his touch sent my wants another way. Now, I wanted Edward.....and chicken. I found myself in a crazy conundrum of unimportant mixed emotions, inside an outhouse of a historical plantation.

We could steal the chicken and make a run for it to an empty barn some where, I could just imagine, rolling around in the hay, with Edward between my legs, as I ate a chicken wing.

"Love, are you okay?" Edward asked. He was nearly on top of me as he looked at me concerned. I cleared my throat and noticed that I was breathing heavy. "Yes" I panted. "Why?" He shook his head and lead me outside. The fresh air did nothing for me, wants still present within my brain.

"You were just standing there, moaning. Like you were in pain" Oh shit, was I really. "No" I said and continued to walk ahead of him.

"Ooh, if I just wasn't a lady" I craned my neck and giggled. He caught up to me and grabbed my hand. "Seriously Bella, where did you go a second ago?" He chuckled. Now that I replayed my thoughts, I found them absolutely ridiculous and laughed. I composed myself and told Edward what I was thinking.

"That's really kinky babe, you want to get out of here?" He laughed like he was joking, but I could tell by the gleam in his eyes that he was really thinking about it.

"Yeah, I know and no not without a chaperone" I goofed. We continued to walk in silence, which was comfortable. As I tried to fight the evil thoughts. Why am I always thinking about food? _Sex too, you think about sex a lot too. _Now, I was thinking about sex and food. Not exactly the most sanitary combination. We were approaching another building, when Edward grabbed me and pinned me against it.

"You going to show this gentleman a good time or what?" He asked in the sex dripped tone. I was trying to hold myself together, gripping the last strands of sanity, before I pounced on him. I pushed his shoulder, walking around him.

"Sir, you are no gentleman" I laughed. "Besides, I am married" I was trying really hard to joke, even though I was in some sort of emotional turmoil. My stomach was in knots and I didn't know if I wanted to laugh or cry anymore.

"And you miss are no lady-" He paused. "Was that your husband? You know that geeky fucker that passed, wearing the wig?" He asked, I couldn't help but laugh and continued to walk ahead.

"Hey" Edward said. I turned around to him and he leaned into me. "If it makes you feel any better that night you made the lasagna, I really wanted to eat it off you and lick your tomato sauce covered body from head to toe" He whispered in my ear, as we continued to walk. I groaned and hit him in the arm repeatedly with the stupid fan, I knew I bought it for a reason.

"That does not make me feel better" I shouted and continued with the fan assault. "It just makes me hornier" I screamed. Edward flinched away from me and was hysterically laughing. "It's not funny" I shouted, but like always, Edward's laughter was contagious and giggles erupted from me. I took a look around and saw a few actors, giving us curious glances. I felt thoroughly embarrassed and composed myself. Giving them a small curtsy. Edward came over and embraced me in his arms. Funny or not, I was still mad at him.

"I'm sorry" he said through clenched teeth. I shook my head and pushed him off me, continuing to walk by myself, grumbling to myself. "Crazy Bella, can't take her anywhere without her wanting food and Edward's manly parts" For some reason, I finished my rant in a southern accent.

I heard fast foot steps behind me and knew that Edward was still following. He caught up to me and grabbed my arm roughly, turning me to him.

"Love, we can leave right now, hit the nearest KFC and fuck till Tuesday morning, if that is something you want" I whimpered and leaned my forehead against his chest. My Edward always said the sweetest things.

"I'm sorry I hit you with the fan" I grinned. He slouched down and kissed my nose.

"I know just the thing to make you feel better" He said as he grabbed my hand. "Come on you, pick up that petticoat and let's go" He laughed as we speed walked into the revolutionary city and just like the flip of a switch, I was amazed at all the sights in front of me and smiling. Maybe Emmett was right. I was bipolar and sporting a beer gut.

Actors and tourists all lined the simple dirt road, with old shops all along the avenue, stables, coaches, you name it. It was like I was brought back in time, to a place of simplicity. Edward dragged me across the street to a vendor shop. I stopped and looked ahead. There, scratched on a chalk board read. 'Deep Fried Turkey Legs'.

It wasn't chicken, but my mouth began to water anyway. We waited online, me impatiently. I couldn't wait to have the greasy goodness in my mouth. Edward placed the order and I tapped my foot.

"Be patient, love" He whispered into my hair. "Patients are in hospitals" I grumbled.

Once I had the turkey leg in my hand, I ran to the nearest bench, nearly tripping over the dress. I bit into it and felt the hot grease spill down my neck, onto my breasts. I didn't care. I heard Edward chuckling beside me and realized that I must look like a savage, a greedy savage.

"You wanna bite?" I asked with a mouthful, waving it in his face, hoping that he would say no. He smiled. "No baby, you enjoy" and so I did, I gnawed that motherfucker right to the bone. When I was finished, I waved the turkey leg bone in the air. "As God is my witness, I'll never be hungry again" I did my best Scarlett O'hara impression. Different centuries, but it fit the bill and I had Edward in a roar of laughter again.

**Colonial Williamsburg trip part 2 will be posted next. Edward's Point of view. Lmao. I hope you all had some laughs, I sure as hell did while writing. I want more reviews. Reviews make me happy and I love to know what you all thought about it. Like I said before this story is not beta'd, so sorry in advance to any grammatical errors. **


	31. You are my Turkey Leg

**SM owns all....**

**Huge thank you to everyone that reviewed the last chapter, I didn't get many, but the ones that I did, I cherish. To all the silent readers out there, show Bon Secours some love.**

**~~~Edward~~~(16 weeks) Colonial Williamsburg continued. **

"As God is my witness, I'll never be hungry again" Bella proclaimed victoriously as she waved around the turkey leg that was damn near bitten in half. I couldn't help but laugh. I laughed to cover up the fear. I will admit that watching the oil cascade down Bella's chin, onto her supple breasts, was arousing. However, I was scared to get too close to her while she was eating. The woman was like a caged animal, a barbarian, a beautiful fucking barbaric-animal. I was afraid she'd bite my hand off.

Earlier, she was laughing and joking, but I could tell that she was minutes away from exploding or crying. Neither one of them actions that I wanted to see. I was able to see through her sunglasses that her eyes went all crazy. I didn't know if she wanted to kill me or fuck me, turns out she was just hungry. _Huh? _

The turkey leg was my last resort, before I threw her over my shoulder and went straight to KFC. This was our honeymoon and if Bella wanted to eat chicken and fuck me simultaneously, I would make it happen. _And love it._

"Better?" I asked as Bella wiped at her mouth. She nodded and we stood, walking once again, as Bella nuzzled into my side, making her breasts brush against my arm. Her rack looked fantastic and she was wearing. Oh my God. The most erotic thing that I had ever seen, except Bella sans clothing.

When she came out of the bathroom this morning wearing the fucking thing, I could do nothing else, besides kneel at her feet. I wanted to worship the ground she walked on. Thank Charlie and Renee for having unprotected sex and creating her, Thank my father for moving to a hole in the wall town, thank the dress maker, thank the children in a sewing mill in some third world country. All for the sight that I was granted this morning and my beautiful wife on my arm. She was everything that my perverted historical fantasies were missing. Okay, so it's a bit weird that her dressed in eighteenth century clothing turns me on, fuck it, she looks hot.

We passed a dry fruit and lemonade stand when Bella blurted. "The baby is thirsty" She didn't have to use the baby as an excuse, although, it was really cute, it's not like I would deny her something to drink.

"Come on" I said as I placed my hand at the small of her back, guiding her to the stand. I bought myself some dried apricots and both of us a cup of lemonade. It cost ten dollars and fifty cents, for two cups of lemonade that were maybe an ounce or two bigger than a dixie cup and what looked like eight apricots. What a rip off, I though to myself, I stayed quiet and dug into the apricots as Bella sipped her lemonade.

"This shit is warm" She said very loudly and un-lady like. I stifled a chuckle. "Refrigerators and electric for that matter, have not been invented yet" I whispered to Bella. Her facial expression changed from disappointment to understanding.

"Okay, but couldn't they just pretend. I mean it's really hot out here" She whispered back. The lady that ran the stand, heard the whole exchange. "If you're looking for cold drinks, there's a soda machine near the rest rooms, right down there" She pointed to our left. "Thanks" we both said in unison, walking to the soda machine.

The soda machines actually had a slot to swipe a credit card. _Odd. _I found myself thinking like Bella, they have soda machines that you can purchase from with a credit card, but no ice in the lemonade. _Weird._

Once Bella had her bottle of water, she chugged it. She didn't even stop to take a breath as the water rippled down her chin. I watched as she drank the sixteen ounce beverage in no time flat, completely in awe. When she pulled the bottle away from her lips, it made a funny sucking sound and her chest was heaving, as she licked her lips. She looked fucking sexy as hell, her face, almost just as satisfied as her "O" face.

I couldn't help but notice that the alley that we were down was desolate. Not a soul insight. We were standing right in front of the door to the ladies room. I wonder.....

"Bella, go see if anyone is in the bathroom" I asked, hopeful. "Why?" she asked. "Ohhhh" She sighed surprised. "Oh" She became serious. She turned around and went into the bathroom. I waited like ten seconds before she came out, not her body, just her arm and grabbed me by my shirt, pulling me into the bathroom, kissing me fiercely. She clawed at my clothes, my hat fell off, she was trying to mount me.

Tearing my lips from hers, I said. "Get in the stall" She did as I asked. Her dress took up most, if not all the room in the small space. I closed the door behind me and dove to the ground, where I went under her dress. We could have done this shit in the street, the dress covered me fully, but it was stifling hot in here. I had to be quick. I just needed to taste her. Reaching up, I grabbed a hold of her underwear, I couldn't see as all the light was gone, I pulled them down and she stepped out of them, she lifted the dress, crumbling it into a ball, holding it to her chest, guiding me to the light. It was like a divine intervention, coming out of the dark, Bella's pussy in my face, as I was kneeling like in prayer.

I balled her underwear in my fist and traced my tongue, up and down her slick folds. She was dripping wet and tasted amazing. Bella once said that they should bottle my scent and sell it. I think they should bottle her poon juice, I'd use that shit as steak sauce. I grasped her thighs, pushing them further apart. This shit wasn't easy. As I was probably kneeling in piss and God knows what else.

But that all disappeared. We were on Duke of Gloucester St, Bella was prisoner in the stockade, her crime, protruding boosums and it was my duty to pleasure her to madness. I then parted her lips and began to flick her clit with my tongue. She started to moan, loudly. I wanted to shh her, but I was having too good of a time. Bella was my turkey leg and I the barbaric-animal. Muffling my whole 'motor boatin' face into her pussy.

"That's right baby, gnaw that shit to the bone. Ohhh" She groaned. Did I just hear her right? She did not just say what I think she said. I tried really really hard not to laugh. It was uncontrollable as I had to stop what I was doing to laugh.

"What the fuck-" she huffed. "I'm sorry" I rasped, still laughing. "-is so funny" She finished. I stood up and hugged her as she tried to push me off. I didn't mean to laugh. I just couldn't help it. I composed myself enough to stop her from trying to get away. Anytime she's upset, she tries to run. That wasn't happening. This shit just got serious. I was in no playing mood. I was horny as fuck, amused, and slightly angry at Bella.

"Lift up your dress and turn around" I said, no humor evident in my voice. "No" She said indignant.

"Bella, don't fuck with me, lift up your dress and turn around" When she didn't look like she was going to turn, I turned her, she fought me, but planted her palms against the wall, after she lifted her dress over her ass. She knew the deal, she was just being her stubborn self.

"Edward, I'm not scared of you" She giggled, as I starred at her bare ass.

I unbuckled my pants, grasping my erection, leaning into her.

"You really shouldn't have said that" I whispered and smacked her ass, she let out a whimper and stuck her ass out. She wanted it just as much as I did. I entered her roughly, digging my fingers into her hips, as I rapidly pumped in and out of her.

"Oh God" I groaned. She felt amazing and the sounds that came out of her mouth, were just as arousing, however, she was very loud. I slowed down a little.

"Bella" I panted. "You have to be quiet- I – I don't want anyone to come in here" She nodded and I picked up the pace. Bella went from the stockade to being my indentured servant, fucking her way to freedom. I started to go deeper, faster, harder.

"Ed-Edward" She shouted. "I'm so fu, ahhhh" She continued to shout. I stilled inside her.

"Are you going to quiet down or do we have to stop" I said and slapped her ass. "Yes" She whimpered.

"Yes what?" I asked.

"Yes, I'll be quiet. Edward, just please don't stop" She moaned. "It's Sir" I pounded into her.

"Say it- out loud" I pumped into her again. "Yes, Yes Sir" She shouted and pushed her ass into me, then let out a loud scream, I groaned.

"I- Thought- I - Said- To- Be-Quiet" With every word I said, I would pound into her. The screams getting louder. I took her panties, shoving them into her mouth. She let me do it and it was totally fucking hot. With her screams now muffled, I was able to get down to business, pumping in and out of her rapidly, once again. I took my hands from her hips, grasping onto her shoulders, we weren't close enough, I needed more. Bella stiffened as her orgasm erupted, clamping down onto my dick. It sent me over the edge and I followed. Actually letting out a loud scream or cry of my own as I spilled inside her.

Both of us stilled and tried to get our breathing under control. I pulled Bella's dress down and put my dick away. Holy shit, Bella still had the panties in her mouth, as she let out quiet contented muffled sighs. I gently pulled the panties from her mouth.

"I'm sorry" I whispered. "Bella, I don't know what came over me, you're my turkey leg" I don't know why I felt the need to tell her that. But I think my silliness surprised her. She hurriedly turned to me and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"You mean that?" she asked as her lip quivered. Oh no not the tears.

"Shhh, love. I'm sorry, I won't call you that again. Just please don't cry" I begged and rubbed circles onto her back. The tears came anyway and Bella rubbed her eyes, shaking her head.

"I don't know why I am crying" she sniffled. "I am so happy right now" I softly caressed her cheek. "Happy tears?" I asked and smiled. She smiled too, through her tears, nodding her head yes.

"Edward that was the sweetest thing you have ever said to me" She sighed and put her head on my shoulder. _Turkey leg?_

"What's so sweet about it?" I asked as we started to sway from side to side.

"Well, when I was thinking about the chicken- I just had to have it. Like I couldn't be whole without it. Then when you bought me the turkey leg, I felt whole, satisfied" she giggled. "Make sense?" she asked.

I nodded against her head. That's exactly how I felt. "My turkey leg" I chuckled. "I love you too" She sighed. I then gave her some privacy to clean up and we left. Luckily undetected.

We were late for the tour of the Governor's mansion, we even missed his arrival. Bella was disappointed. So instead, we wandered around the different shops, walking hand-in-hand, till it was time for the 'Cry Witch' show. It was an actual trial. Where people shouted and accused someone of witch craft. The acting was spectacular. The woman who was being accused actually started to cry, as people shouted "Witch" over and over again. I felt Bella clinging to my side. I had to remind her that it was just a show. She felt bad for the poor girl. Bella started to defend her, against the crowd. It was quite amusing. The tour of the courthouse and jail was even better. It took us through the whole judicial process after one was convicted of a crime. Bella and I took various pictures of the jail. My favorite one was the picture we took of Bella sitting on an old fashioned toilet bowl, as she sat there with her elbow on her knee, looking contemplative. We even took matching pictures of us each in the stockade.

We walked around some more, even stopping at the shoe maker vendor to watch the process of making shoes. Everything was interesting and entertaining. We then stopped to eat dinner. The pub like eatery was crowded and the food took forever. It was worth the wait though, even if all we ordered was burgers, the food was fantastic. After eating, Bella looked dead on her feet. I asked her if she wanted to call it a day, but she refused. We still had the 'Ghost tour after dark' thing that she wanted to see. When Bella stood up to walk out of the restaurant, I couldn't help but notice that she winced when she walked.

"Bella, are you okay?" She let out a moan and grabbed my arm. "My feet just hurt, no biggie" I could tell that she didn't want to leave so I just let her cling to me, supporting her as she walked.

We met up with other tourist and began the tour. Bella was dragging behind.

"Love, we can do this tomorrow, I think we should leave" She actually nodded her head yes. "Can we take the shuttle bus back to the hotel, I don't think I will make it" I nodded and held her up.

"I can carry you" I offered. "I'm too fat now-" I cut her off and gathered her into my arms, walking us over to the shuttle stop. Surprisingly, she felt as though she weighed the same amount she did months ago. I then decided that whatever Bella wanted to eat. I would get it for her. I knew she wasn't eating enough, even if she would eat something ridiculous at the spur of the moment.

We sat at the bench and waited.

"Why do your feet hurt? Do you think it was the walking or a pregnancy thing?" I asked. I honestly had no idea why a healthy fit, even though pregnant, twenty three year old, would have sore feet from walking. Oh wow, we've been walking in the heat for close to eight hours. I was fine though.

"I don't know. I didn't wear socks under my chucks. Thought it would be too hot. I do it all the time. My feet actually feel cut up" She winced when I went to take off her shoes. "Don't, lets just wait till we get to the room" I nodded and we sat there and cuddled until the shuttle came.

The shuttle ride was quick. I had to carry Bella into the hotel room. This was actually how it should have been done yesterday. Stupid me. I gently eased her on to the bed.

"Take off your shoes. I want to see if your okay" I asked. Bella took off the shoes and whimpered. "Edward look" she grumbled. I did look. I saw that she had multiple blisters on both her feet. They needed to be taken care of and we didn't have any medical supplies with us. I drew Bella a bath and helped her undress. She needed to relax and the jacuzzi would help her.

"You just relax, I'm going to the wallgreens I saw on the way over" She nodded and soaked in the tub. I drove to the pharmacy and bought some anti-septic spray, sewing needles, bandages, and some bacitracin.

When I walked back into the room, Bella was laying on the bed, sleeping. I guess the bath did help her relax. I had only been gone twenty minutes or so. I pulled the blankets back and got to work. My poor Bella. She had a few water blisters and two bloodied ones on each side of both her feet. I cleaned her wounds, busted the water blisters, put on the bacitracin, bandaged her feet, and put some plain cotton socks on. The whole time, Bella didn't stir, as of late, she sleeps like the dead. I then took a quick shower and joined Bella in bed.

The next day, we just lounged around the hotel room, ordering room service and making love most of the day. Bella needed to stay off her feet after all.

Monday came all too quickly, it was our last day here and we were leaving tomorrow morning. Bella was feeling much better and we hit up Jamestown and Yorktown. I even made sure she wore socks this time. On our way back to the hotel, we stopped at the many gift shops in Williamsburg. We bought multiple shot glasses, coffee mugs, and key chains for everyone back home. Bella insisted that she have a Colonial Williamsburg hoodie and that I have one too.

We stopped for dinner, this time at a diner. I love me some diner food. You can order bacon and eggs at anytime of day, what's not to love?

Once back at the hotel, Bella started to pack, leaving our clothes for tomorrow to the side.

"Hey Edward" She called. I was just laying on the bed watching television. There was a very interesting show on TLC about bariatric surgery, it caught my attention. Lately my father has been pestering me to pick up a sub-specialty, this sounds interesting. Helping people fight obesity.

"Yeah" I answered but kept my attention to the T.V

"You never even let me see this on you" I was curious, I tore my eyes away from the program and saw Bella holding up the white wig. I chuckled.

"And you never will" I said shaking my head no. "Oh come on please" she pouted, she looked adorable, once again wearing that ridiculous 'Nothing says lovin' like a bun in the oven' T-shirt. I looked to her pleading big doe like brown eyes and melted.

"Fine" I huffed. She threw it my way.

"Put on the petticoat" I laughed. "Let me see you in that and nothing else and I will put this on" She rolled her eyes, but dug into one of the suitcases digging it out. She took off the shirt. I was momentarily stunned as she was wearing nothing underneath. She stood there naked for a second before she put on the petticoat.

"Your turn" She laughed. "Hat too" She threw me the hat also. I put on the stupid wig and hat. Bella looked at me and turned her head sideways, furrowing her brows.

"You look like an old man" she laughed. "Oh yeah?" I asked and stood, stalking towards her. "Let's see if I fuck like an old man" She laughed and ran from me.

"Oh Fiddle-dee-dee!" She shouted and hopped onto the bed. She could go on and go with her 'Gone with the wind' quotes. I love that movie and have watched it many times. I hopped onto the bed as well and she ran off.

"Edward, it's late and I have to finish packing" She laughed. "Stop it" She hid behind a chair.

"Bella! Look at me! I've loved you more than I've ever loved any woman and I've waited for you longer than I've ever waited for any woman" I proclaimed and walked around the chair, embracing her into my arms.

"But the packing-" She pointed to the suitcases. "Frankly, my dear, I don't give a damn" I said before I devoured her mouth into my own, kissing her hard, tongue going deep into her mouth, passionately.

"Great balls of fire" Bella sighed. I guided her over to the bed, laying her on her back. She pulled the petticoat up, making it fan around her. I trailed my hands up and down her thighs.

"That feels so good" She moaned. "What do you want Bella?" I smirked and looked up to her.

She didn't speak as she grasped onto the hat, pushing it into her pussy. I groaned into her sex, she's always so wet and ready for me. I licked up and down her lips, twirling my finger around her entrance. I kept up with the sequence as she started to scream out loudly again. I let her. I didn't shush her, I let her just enjoy herself. I bit down and sucked on her clit. She came instantly and I lapped up that shit like a kitten drinking it's milk. I stood up and was about to free myself from my boxers, when a loud knock interrupted us.

"Who do you think it is?" Bella panted. I shrugged and went to the door. I looked through the peep hole and saw that it was hotel security. I opened the door a crack, because I was half naked.

"Can I help you?" I asked. "Sir, can you open the door please" I furrowed my brows and opened the door a little further, sticking my head out. The security guard started laughing hysterically. I had no idea why. I cleared my throat.

"I'm sorry Sir, we had some complaints from other guests. I have to ask that you please keep it down" I nodded and went to close the door, when Bella came over, wearing her silly T-shirt and the petticoat, opening the door further.

"What's going on?" She asked. "Nothing ma'am, I was uhh just telling your-" He gestured to me. "Husband" I informed him. "Right, I was just telling your husband that there have been complaints from other guests. I have to ask that you keep it down" Bella blushed, her face turning tomato red.

"You two have a good evening and um enjoy your stay" He said sheepishly and I closed the door. When the door was closed we both looked at each other and started laughing.

"I can't believe you came to the door looking like that" I pointed to her petticoat and ridiculous T-shirt. She laughed harder. "Me?" She chuckled.

"Go look in the mirror. You look the exact same way as you answered the door, only now, you don't have a hard on threatening to burst through your boxers" she ranted and walked away.

Thoroughly curious, I walked to the bathroom. Jesus, I was half naked, still wearing the wig and hat, no wonder the guy fucking laughed at us. I was having a hard time keeping a straight face myself right now. I took them off and walked back out into the bedroom.

"You Mrs Cullen, are going to pay for that" I laughed. "Hmmm, you might have to gag me again" she giggled. "Gag you with my cock" I chuckled and walked to her.

Our drive back to New York was shorter, Bella slept most of the way and I made sure to completely bypass Washington, D.C. Making it home in five hours, it took almost eight to get there. Then again we stopped many times on our way down.

The whole day I have been getting phone call after phone call from Jared. I didn't answer the phone and let it go straight to voice mail. So I wasn't surprised to see his Mercedes parked outside our house. He didn't even give us a chance to get out of the car before he came running to it.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" I asked and walked around him. I went to get our luggage out of the back. Bella was still asleep, in the passenger seat. Jared was quiet. I tore my eyes from the suitcases and looked at him. He had what looked like the start of a black eye and a fat lip with a cut.

"What the fuck happened to you?" I asked and proceeded to get the bags out, Jared grabbed a few and helped me into the house, still not speaking. He opened his mouth to do so and I put my finger up.

"Hold that thought" I walked around him and went to get Bella out of the car. She woke up and groggily walked into the house in front of me, then proceeded to plop down on the couch and bury her head. I bet she was tired. We went at it a few times last night, we got maybe two hours sleep. I was dragging as well. She's too cute.

"That neanderthal hit me" Jared grumbled and Bella jumped up. I guess she didn't see him.

"What the fuck is he doing here?" Bella asked. I chuckled and took a seat next to her on the couch.

"Well hello to you too, cousin" He said sarcastically, voice laced with malice. He better watch his tone with my wife or he'll have another black eye.

"Just answer her" I demanded. Jared took a deep breath and began. "Like I said, that neanderthal hit me. I couldn't go to Uncle Carlisle's looking like this" he pointed to his face. Neanderthal? Did Emmett hit him?

"Emmett did this to you?" Bella asked, gesturing to his face. "No that asshole James did this to me" The first time I met James, I didn't like him very much, I was jealous of the connection he had with Bella, but after getting to know him, he is actually the closest thing Bella and Irina had to a brother growing up. He'd defend them with his life if he had to.

"What did you do?" Bella asked. "James just doesn't go around hitting people" She ranted and stood up, walking to the kitchen and grabbing the bag of frozen peas out of the freezer. We never ate them, those fucking things must have been in there for months. Maybe Bella saved them for times like these. She walked back over and threw them into Jared's lap.

"Thanks, and I didn't do anything to him. I came up here looking for Irina, she still hasn't returned my calls. When I got to her house, he was there. She moved on already. I just never thought she'd be like that, sleeping with a married man and all-" He rambled.

"They're not sleeping together" Bella shouted. "The three of us are best friends, that's all" She laughed.

The pieces were starting to come together for me, maybe not for Bella, but I bet my dumb-ass cousin went off with his big mouth.

"What did you do?" I asked again. He put his hands up defensively. "I asked her if she was sleeping with him and when she got mad and pushed me away, I might have grabbed her and tried to take her out of the house. That's when this happened. He just came at me. Beat me off the fucking porch" He finished with a laugh.

"That's creepy" Bella shuddered. She was probably mentally comparing Jake to Jared. I would.

"You deserved it" I grumbled. "I don't understand you, you went to the best schools, had a great upbringing, and yet you have no common sense or verbal filter. James is like their big brother, if Heidi was being grabbed by some guy, what would you do?" He sighed and hugged his head.

"I know, I know" he grumbled. Then there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it" Bella said and went for the door, she looked through the peep hole and turned around to wink at me.

"Looks like James came back to finish the job" She sang happily. I knew she was kidding. The wide eyed expression on Jared's face, priceless.

"Two on one cuz, we got this" He looked to me, I shook my head no, chuckling at his audacity. Bella opened the door and Irina came storming in, she ran to Jared and knelt at his feet.

"Baby, I'm so sorry. I never meant for this to happen to you" She nearly cried. Jared looked happy to see her, even though he tossed her hands off him. Bella let out a chuckle and walked to me.

"Let's give them some privacy" she whispered and took my hand, leading me into our bedroom. Privacy? This is my fucking house, they could talk in his car for fuck sake's. I raised an eyebrow to myself, Bella and bedroom, my two favorite B words, I shrugged and went along with her. Bella sat on the bed and I sat with her, hugging her to me. We tried not to listen, but they began to shout at each other and the walls in this house are paper thin.

"_Why are you hiding from me?"_ Jared asked._ "You don't think I know, I know all about you and your_ _reputation with women. Why the hell did you come up here?"_ Irina shouted back. _"Can't you see that I love you-" _Irina began to shout over Jared.

"_And what when you are finished with me, you and your friends can read in star magazine how you wooed and slept with some poor country girl before you moved onto your next conquest, I bet she'll be __one of your sister's model friends" _Jared began to laugh at her.

"_Then you'll find the article where Jared Cullen drove all the way upstate New York to find his love with another man, what exactly were you two doing?" _Jared shouted.

"_He was fixing the fucking air conditioning. I have the luxury that my best friend just happens to be an HVAC technician" _

"_Yeah right" _Jared scoffed. _"I bet he was fixing more than the A.C"_ We heard Irina let out an exasperated scream.

"_You are impossible you know that" _Irina shouted._ "Me impossible, you had to run away from me, away from your feelings, into another mans arms. You see what he did to my face?- don't try and play it off like he was protecting your honor-"_

"_He was"_ Irina screamed. _"You barged into my parents house, grabbing me, trying to get me out. What did you think was going to happen. You know James is my best friend. Of course he is going to protect me" _

"_Best friend" _Jared scoffed. _"Yes best friend, my happily married male best friend. Why do you have a problem with that?" _Irina asked. _"Men and women can't just be friends" _Jared grumbled.

"_Why can't you be more like Edward?" _Irina shouted. _"Because I am not Edward. Men and women_ _aren't friend's unless they're sleeping with each other, maybe he hasn't caught on to that fact of life but I have"_ Jared shouted back. Bella and I giggled and continued to listen to them fight.

"_I never slept with James and Edward is cool with him, even with James and Bella's past" _Irina screamed. Bella began to literally growl, it was fitting, as she was my beautiful barbaric-animal wife. Wait a second, James and Bella's past? I was curious.

"Past?" I asked her. "What kind of past do you and James have?" Bella stood up and began to pace.

"Look, I didn't tell you because-" I cut her off. "Just tell me" I nearly pleaded. Bella growled at herself, pulling her hair, stamping her feet, she was having a bitch fit. I smirked because it was cute, but I wasn't sure how far my good humor was going to last. Had Bella lied to me?

"Okay, I may have slept with James" She blurted.

I sat there just looking at her blankly, until I found my voice. Staring at her for what felt like hours, rather than minutes, before I stood up and started to pace myself.

"May have?" I scoffed. "As in you may have not- what are you not sure? Because I don't know what to say to that- I mean did his dick magically find its way into your vag? Tell me Bella, please" I ranted and sat back down.

She lied to me, telling me months ago, when we came clean about our pasts that she slept with three people, the guy she lost it to, Jake that fucking douche, and me. She could have told me, I would not have judged her, if her number was larger than a measly three. Her sleeping with James makes it all different now. How can I sit there and smile, joke around, with some guy that has slept with my wife.

She took my hands in hers, placing them in her lap, I tore my eyes away from them to look into her deep brown eyes. She had started to cry. _Shit. _That gets me every time. I really wanted to be angry with her.

"You're going to divorce me now. Aren't you?" She asked as her lip quivered. _Silly Bella. _

"Unfortunately love, you're stuck with me until my heart stops beating and even then, I will find a way to haunt your ass. Please we are getting off the subject. What kind of past do you and James have? Did you guys date or something" Bella bit her lip and looked away from me.

"Or something" she mumbled. "Then what was it? Why did you lie to me?" I asked.

"We went to prom together, later that night-" she sighed. "He was my first and that was the only time we did it"

I don't think I have anything to say to that. Rose and I are best friends and the best of enemies. That didn't stop her from going on and on about her boyfriend Royce to me. Who she lost her virginity to senior year in high school, always comparing him to other boyfriends. Being someone's first is a big deal or so I have heard, I have never had the privilege of deflowering young maidens. Spending my years in high school, playing dungeons and dragons, studying. By the time college came around, I was too shy to try and then got into a relationship after a one night stand. Where I was the one to be deflowered. _Pathetic. _

"Do you still have feelings for him?" I asked with clenched teeth. "What! No!" she shrieked. "We're just best friends, like I said" She finished in a firm tone, getting up to walk away. I snatched her hand and lead her back over to the bed.

"You're not running away from this one" I deadpanned. "Why did you lie to me?" I asked again.

"I never lied to you, I just didn't tell you" She sniffled. Crying or not, I became angrier.

"Never lied to me, just didn't tell me" I scoffed. "Like that makes a fucking difference. You withheld something from me, something important" I shouted.

"It's not important. Who I was with before I met you is none of your business. It's in the past. Do you see me judging you- after all the sleeping around you did. Are you sure that this is the first baby Cullen?" she asked rubbing her stomach. "Or are there more out there that you don't know about?"

She was seething, her face was red, her teeth clenched. I didn't want this discussion to escalate this far. I had opened the flood gates. My wife scares the shit out of me sometimes, but I wasn't going to bitch out, like I usually do. I was pissed. Even though, I wasn't sure if I wanted to hug her and calm her, or fucking choke her. I took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Why did you lie to me?" I asked again.

"I wanted you to like James" She said simply.

"Like him? You wanted me to like someone that has a sexual history with my wife- well that's just great. As a matter of fact, I like him even more now- next time I see him I'll say 'Hey James, you know that thing that Bella does when she arches her back, spreading her legs further apart and you get to pound it in harder-" I stopped talking and cupped my cheek in shock, Bella had just slapped me and then ran away. I stood there in shock before I went to run after her.

I ran into the living room, both Irina and Jared had wide eyed expressions.

"What did you do?" Irina shouted, as Jared held her away from me. "Where is my wife?" I asked. I looked around and saw her nowhere. In the distance, I heard an ignition start. I ran past them, out the front door, to watch as Bella speedily drove away, in my car.

"Fuck!" I shouted and pulled at my hair, slumping down onto our porch steps. Maybe I was being stubborn, but I would not run after her. Every time we fight or argue she runs away, I always chase her, not this time.

"Shit" I cursed and ran into the house, grabbing the keys to Bella's jeep. How can I just sit here? I can't. We let another couple's argument start a fight between us. I no longer cared if James and Bella fucked. All I cared about was Bella and her well being. No, I don't. I can't even lie to myself. I wasn't exactly angry that Bella and James had sex, I was angry that she hid it from me. After we promised to always be honest with each other, about everything. I ran out to Bella's jeep, putting the key in the ignition. I tried four times, each time, nothing happened. Her car was dead.

"Can't I catch a fucking break" I shouted to the sky, as I exited the car. I ran back inside, stopping short in front of Jared.

"Give me your keys" He did as I asked. I was happy about that and thanked him. I ran out to his car and drove to Alice's, she had to be there.

When I pulled into the driveway, there were no other cars, not mine or Alice and Jasper's. I pulled out and headed to Charlie and Renee's. Renee was concerned but promised me that Bella was not there. I didn't go into details and promised Renee that once I found Bella, I would have her call her.

"Where could she be?" I asked myself as I drove back into town. I decided to drive by my sister's place.

There half parked on their lawn was my Volvo. I breathed a sigh of relief. I also noticed that Alice and Jasper's minivan was here too. Great! This will be a family affair. Then again, when is it not.

I rang the doorbell and no one answered. I decided to walk around back. Both Emmett and Jasper were lounging by the pool, drinking corona's and watching their kids run in and out of the small kiddie pool.

"Where is she?" I asked. The both of them looked at each other and then to me.

"I think you need to sit and relax bro" Emmett said. "Yeah, she's upstairs, balling her eyes out to Rose and Alice. I think you need to relax too, lay low. Before the three of them come down here and beat the shit out of you" Jasper supplied. I took one of the plastic chairs and sat with them, cradling my head, grumbling to myself.

"So what happened?" Jasper asked. I sighed and told them exactly what happened, starting with the Jared and Irina drama.

"Dude that sucks" Emmett sighed. I rolled my eyes at him. "Yeah, I know" Jasper started to wave this hands to get my attention.

"Did you ever think that maybe she didn't mention it because it didn't matter? Yes they are best friends, yes they have slept together, but they were kids at the time. People change, they grow up. You don't honestly feel threatened by their relationship do you? She comes home to you and is with you? So I don't understand how this got so out of hand" Jasper shrugged. _Jasper, always the voice of reason._

"You know what? At first, that's what I was upset about. Then I was upset that she lied to me. Now, I am upset that she hit me and then ran off. My wife is always running from me" I whined. Emmett and Jasper started to laugh.

"Bella hit you?" Emmett laughed. "With what?" Jasper asked. I chuckled with them before I answered.

"Her hand, my wife bitch slapped me" I chuckled. "Her hand? You're bitching about her hand? When Alice was pregnant with the twins, I left a dirty towel on the bathroom floor, she clocked me in the arm with a frying pan. Be grateful" Jasper laughed.

"Jesus!" I exclaimed. "For a dirty towel?" He waved his hand. "It was a bad habit, I always did it and she threatened to get me with the frying pan, if I ever did it again. I forgot, but after getting whacked, I never left a dirty towel on the floor again" Jasper laughed.

"Yeah Eddie, be wary. You've seen how many times my Rosie's decked me. I'm used to it" Emmett slapped my shoulder. "Marriage" Emmett sighed. "Isn't for the faint hearted"

"Is there ever a dull moment?" I asked hopeful. They laughed at me and shook their heads yes.

"Did anyone ever tell you how Alice and I met?" Jasper asked. I shook my head no.

"We were juniors in high school. Alice was the prettiest girl in our school and I would pine away for her from afar. I always thought she was too good for me, so I never even tried. Alice was always bubbly and popular, when ever she would even say hello to me, I would shy away. Until she started to hang around me more often, dating my best friend Peter. I was livid because Peter knew the affections I had towards Alice, well long story short. One day they broke up, I comforted her and told her what an asshole Peter was. She had slept with him the night before, it being their first time, and Peter wouldn't talk to her. His loss was my gain, from that day forward, Alice and I have been together" I shrugged.

"Jazz, that was a beautiful story, but how does that help me?" I asked.

"Oh right, well Peter and I are still friends, despite their pasts, he later explained that he just couldn't deal with a sexual relationship with Alice or something. He goes by the name Charlotte now, he's a cross dresser" He shrugged.

"Riiiiight, well James is a heterosexual male that is part of Bella's life. How am I supposed to go on and be friendly with him? Knowing that he has slept with my wife" I grumbled.

"Bro, it's in the past. Just let it go. Are you afraid that Bella will cheat on you with him? Because I can't see that happening" Emmett said. I looked to him shocked. The over grown child that my sister married actually had a valid point.

"Its not only that- I don't know why she felt the need to lie to me or in her words just not tell me, which to me is the same as lying. Plus she runs away every time we argue" I started to pull at my hair again.

"You are both emotionally retarded" Jasper laughed. I nodded my head yes. He was totally correct.

"Edward, I don't know much about your past, but I know Bella's. Bella and Jake were together a long time. Every time they fought, I would open my door to find a crying Bella on my porch. I later learned that she would leave to escape his temper. She was afraid of him, afraid of what he might do. Maybe she's scared of what you might do if you get angry" Jasper sighed.

"I didn't know" I nearly whispered.

"And that's why its customary to wait a year or two before you get married" Emmett laughed. "So that you know each other a little better" He finished with another slap to my shoulder.

"I think I'm going to find Bella so we can head home" I said as I stood up. "Good luck" They both said in unison.

"Hey Edward" Jasper called. "Just remember that she is in a very emotional state, ya know" He waved his hand out in front of his stomach. I nodded and continued my journey into my sister's house.

Quietly, I entered the house. I immediately heard voices come from the kitchen. I thought those two said they were upstairs? I followed the voice of my sister, who was telling the story of how she contemplated smothering Emmett's face with a pillow once, when she was pregnant. These women I swear, they're all fucking crazy. I peaked into the kitchen, looking at my sister's back, as she sat at the kitchen table, Alice across from her, and next to Alice was Bella. Looking puffy eyed and red faced as she ate something out of a bowl.

"Ahem" I cleared my throat. Alice smiled at me and Rose turned her head to scowl.

"Come on Rose, let's go check the children" Alice said as she got up and pulled my sister's hand.

Alice gave me a grin as she passed me, my sister she bumped her shoulder with mine and muttered 'Jerk'

Taking one of the chairs and placing it next to Bella, she put the spoon and bowl down. I was able to see that she was eating a bowl of baked beans. _Weird, I thought she hated beans. _I sat next to her and took her hand in mine.

"When will you stop running from me" I sighed. Bella took her hand and caressed the cheek that she slapped.

"I'm so sorry I hit you, I don't know what came over me" She sobbed.

"I'm pretty sure I deserved it. I should have never said what I did" I took my own hand and pushed some wayward strands of hair behind her ear.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, it's just that all of it never mattered. It was something that just happened and I really wanted you to like my friend" I nodded. That I did understand. After I played the part of the jealous boyfriend for two days, since the arrival of James, I understood her not wanting to put more strain on us, on me liking her friend.

"As for running- it's just a defense mechanism. I don't know- it's something I have always done. If Jake and I were in a heated argument- I would leave, afraid of the out come, I hate fighting. I was just so mortified that I hit you. I can't take that back, I'm so sorry. I planned on coming home" She grinned at me. I leaned over and placed my arms around her.

"That's good to know" I chuckled. "That you, my wife, planned on coming home. Bella please just try in the future, I would never do anything to hurt you, intentionally. We're married, married people don't run away from each other" I said into her hair, I felt her sobbing harder and tightened my grip around her.

"I guess since you are already crying, this would be a great time to tell you- your car died" Bella giggled through her tears. "It's probably just the battery" she said into my neck. "I can just buy you and new one, your birthday is coming up in September" I chuckled and poked her side. She giggled and squirmed, wiping her tears away.

"I'm sure its just the battery" she sighed. I glanced at the kitchen clock and saw that it was a little after seven.

"You want to get out of here? Maybe hit the diner?" She nodded her head yes. After saying goodbye to our family, Bella followed me in my car to the diner. We ate and spoke more about what happened. We were both calm, but I asked that Bella just keep James away from me for the time being. She agreed.

Bella then followed behind me as we went to my parents house to pick up Butch. My mother wanted to hear all about our trip. I told her that it was getting late and that we should head home. Bella made a lunch date with my mother for during the week, to fill her in about our trip. Finally, we were heading home. I was so fucking tired and emotionally drained. I couldn't wait to be in my own bed with Bella in my arms.

Bella and I took Butch for a short walk before we went into the house. Bella opened the door enough to let Butch run inside. Bella squealed and rapidly turned, burying her face into my chest.

"Bella what's-" I stopped talking when I opened the door further to see Irina and Jared both naked, fucking on our couch.

"What the fuck" I shouted with my eyes closed. I had just seen more of my cousin and Irina for that matter than I ever wanted to.

"Shit sorry" Jared shouted. Still, with my eyes closed, I pushed Bella into the house and closed the door behind me.

"So so sorry, we didn't think you guys would be home so fast" Irina quickly rambled, while I heard rustling, I could only hope that they were getting dressed.

"You can open your eyes now or did I poke yours out" Jared laughed. _Stupid ass._ Bella was the first to do so, saying goodnight and running into our bedroom, she was blushing, embarrassed. I thought that was cute considering she wasn't the one caught with her pants down. Literally.

Jared was wearing pants and Irina was wearing his shirt.

I walked to the hall closet, picked up a few blankets and two pillows, throwing them onto the couch. I just wanted desperately to go to sleep, whether or not they stayed, I didn't care.

In our bedroom, Bella was fast asleep, she didn't even change out of the sweats and T-shirt she was wearing. Lately, she knocks out like a light. I was about to do the same. I striped to my boxers and lay in bed next to her. What a crazy fucking day? I turned over spooning Bella, rubbing her stomach. It was a calming gesture, it usually calmed me. I gasped in awe when I thought I felt the baby move. I was about to wake up Bella, right before she let one rip. _Okay so it was just gas_. I chuckled to myself and kissed Bella's cheek before I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

**I hope you guy's liked it, it wasn't my favorite chapter, but it is what it is. I had to let the James and Bella thing come forward.**

**I thought the last chapter was hilarious and hoped the reviews would fly in. Unfortunately, they didn't. Please review, it takes like two seconds and makes the author feel great. Plus, I love any feedback that I can get. Show 'Bon Secours' some love. More laughs are up ahead, we still have more than half the pregnancy to go. The story will jump in time. The indication will be how many weeks along Bella is next to the persons point of view. **


	32. Maxwell's Silver Hammer

**SM owns all........(sigh)**

**I hope all of you get this alert. I know I just updated yesterday, but I couldn't wait to get this chapter out. I hope most of you notice that there is a new chapter and don't skip this one, going onto the next to be lost. Whatever! I think I am worrying too much about this. Anyway, Happy Holidays**

**Thank you guys so much, ple****ase keep the reviews coming in, keep showing 'Bon Secours' some love. I was off from work yesterday and whipped this up for ya's. Enjoy and please review. I try to update as fast as my little fingers can type. **

**~~~Bella~~~(20 weeks)**

**'Life is What Happens to You While You're Busy Making Other Plans' (Not sure who quoted that. I think it was John Lennon, if one of you know, let me know)**

Over the past three weeks that Edward and I have been back from vacation, he has been very busy with work and I have barely seen him. I understood what he was going through and felt really bad. He runs himself ragged, scheduling surgeries late into the afternoon that usually doesn't end until the evening, office hours the same, and taking call all the time. I understand his need to prove himself to his father and his colleagues. Being a young surgeon, you have to prove that you have what it takes. He also hastily decided to go into Bariatric surgery, he made this whole elaborate presentation for the board of director's at Bon Secours to back him.

To be able to perform bariatric surgery, there needs to be different precautions taken. The operating room tables needed to exceed a five hundred pound capacity, different (bigger) equipment needed to be bought, and other various changes. I was surprised when they backed him, especially since it was all going to cost a pretty penny, stating that it would bring money into the hospital, basically they thought the more money they dished out, the more they would gain. So every Tuesday instead of office hours, he's at orange regional medical center, training in the different bariatric procedures, under another surgeon. Which makes Friday and Wednesday, his other office days run late.

Enthusiastically, I would listen to him talk about the different procedures. There is the lap-band, which is the least invasive and safe procedure. Then there are more complicated procedures, the gastric bypass and the gastric sleeve. That night we sat down and talked, I was thoroughly surprised that we felt the baby kick for the first time. The baby loved the sound of Edward's voice, since then every time Edward was around the baby would kick.

Today, I had my twenty week check up, everything was going well, the baby is developing normally, I even gained enough weight to keep the doctor off my back, but it still wasn't enough. It was a little bittersweet, looking at the sonogram and Edward wasn't there to hold my hand. My mom was though and that helped. I never did mind going to the Doctor by myself, but it's always nice to have someone there to squeal with you.

I asked the Doctor about the kicking and if it was normal, considering that I am only half way through my pregnancy, and I thought that it would happen later. She explained that it is normal and because of my low weight gain, I feel it even more. She then told me that the baby's senses were beginning to form and that sounds may trigger responses or startle the poor thing.

After my appointment, my mother and I went to check out this house that Edward and I looked at online. He asked that since I had the time, to check out a few and when I thought I found something I liked, we would come back together.

I had found something I liked, it was in town and on a good street. It was a contemporary home, two stories, furnished basement, had three bathrooms and four bedrooms, Edward was going to love it. It was exactly what we have been looking for. Three blocks away from Rose and Emmett's and about eight blocks away from Alice. It was a small town, but I kind of liked the idea of where we lived now. It was a short walk away from Alice, if I ever wanted to walk again.

That was another thing, my new thing, was that I had a waddle to my walk. I also asked the Doctor about that and she said something about my equilibrium and my center of gravity being off. When I look in the mirror, I look like a swallowed a small basketball, other than that, I am just filled out a little more.

It was still early in the day and I was really excited to tell Edward about the house. I dropped my mother off at home and went to the diner to pick up some food for Edward. I wanted to surprise him with lunch and the man loved bacon and eggs at all times of the day.

With the food in hand I went up to the O.R, I didn't care that I was no longer an employee. I was now a surgeon's wife, so they couldn't bitch me out if I was hanging around the O.R lounge. _Hehe. _

Angela had informed me that Edward was still busy with a procedure, but that she would tell him I was here. I patiently waited forty five minutes, while all my old co-workers gushed and touched my belly. I smiled at all of them. I truly missed them and working in the operating room. Most of the nurses told me that based on the shape of my body that I was most likely having a boy. Huh. That's the same thing Esme told me. When she was pregnant with Rose, she gained weight all over, with Edward, she only had the huge protruding stomach. Like me.

Edward and his dashing sexy sonofabitch self waltzed into the lounge, looking especially sexy. He was wearing scrubs that hugged his upper body, making his biceps stick out and a cap that barely covered all his beautiful locks. I didn't realize that my jaw had dropped, until Edward came over and closed my mouth, placing his finger under my chin, pushing it up, only to kiss me. That started the fire burning.

"I miss you" I said as I placed my arms around his neck, my belly rubbing against his waist. "I miss you too" He pouted. Right then I felt the baby kick. I giggled.

"Did you feel that?" Edward asked. "Cause I did" He bent down and started talking to my stomach.

"Listen, little guy. I know that's your momma, but remember I had her first. So don't you feel the need to kick daddy in the nads. This is no competition" He placed his hands around my stomach and gave it a kiss, another two kicks.

"Baby says no" I chuckled. "He'll learn" Edward sighed. I furrowed my brows and took a seat with him on the couch.

"You're so sure that it's a boy" I laughed. "Call it father's intuition" Edward sighed. "Now what's in the bag" He pointed to the food. I smiled and handed it to him. He took out the styrofoam container and opened it. He smiled and brought the container up to his nose, like he was sniffing a bouquet of flowers.

"Ahhh, bacon and egg goodness, thanks turkey leg" He smiled and started to dig in, while I talked. I told him all about the house and the Doctor's appointment. He was happy to hear about the house. When he started to ask me certain specifics that I had no idea about, I shrugged.

"I didn't get too into it with the realtor. I thought we'd go back together and check it out" I shrugged. _I'm twenty three! What do I know about bids and escrows. _

"Do you really like it?" Edward asked with a mouthful. I nodded my head yes and smiled. "Oh Edward you have to see it, I just know you'll love it" He leaned over placing a greasy wet kiss to my forehead. I wiped the wetness away and a piece of scrambled egg came tumbling down. I laughed.

"Give me the address, I'll call Jenks and have him place a bid on it" He said. I was curious, who the hell is Jenks.

"Who's Jenks?" I asked. Edward rolled his eyes and swallowed his food. "He's our family lawyer, he also takes care of our money and investments" I blankly stared at him.

"Come on Bella, think about it. When was the last time you ever saw me balance a check book Hmmm? Jenks takes care of everything, even our electric bill" He shrugged. Wow, I knew Edward had money. I didn't know he had people to take care of it for him. It was stupid that I didn't know. Then again, Edward had set up a bank account for me. When ever I needed money, it was always there, so I never asked questions.

I told Edward everything I knew about the house, including the address so that we can get the ball rolling, as he put it. Edward said that he would be getting out a little early and that he would drive by the house on his way home.

Once I was in my jeep, I started to head home. I then turned around, heading to the supermarket. I wanted to cook something special for Edward. He has to be the world's greatest husband. Putting up with me and my bullshit. I recently started feeling like myself again. I guess the hormones were evening out. I didn't really feel the need to pounce on him..... much. My husband was still the sexiest motherfucker alive on this planet, to me anyway. I didn't cry or get mad as much either. Well, I did, I just had more control and reigned the emotions in.

Walking up and down the various aisle's something caught my eye. There right in front of me was a butterball turkey. I giggled to myself, picking out the smallest one and putting it into the cart. Edward will get a kick out of it. I then got together all the fixings for a small Thanksgiving dinner, even though it was near the end of August.

When I got home, I rapidly started to get things cooking. The small turkey was going to take close to three hours to cook. I made some stuffing, pealed potatoes, cut and cleaned the green beans. I then tore apart my closet, looking through the lingerie bin that I had since my bachelorette party. I picked out a saucy red number, it was a silk baby doll style and would not cramp my style, not cramp the baby and hopefully fit. I put it to the side, not wanting to get it dirty.

While I was doing that, something else caught my attention. A small shoe box in the corner. I knew what was in it and picked it up anyway. I opened the box and stared at the small orgasm machine that brought me pleasure all those months before I met Edward. Since Edward and I have been sexually active, I had no need for it. The past five days, I have been aching for Edward's touch. I put it back down feeling guilty. Edward should be the only one to bring me pleasure. _It's a vibrator Bella. That's not cheating._ Like I said, Edward should be the only one to bring me pleasure. _He won't be home for hours. _

The fire in my stomach was burning again. I needed release. I said to hell with the voices in my fucked up brain. Dropping my pants and undies, getting under the covers, with the AA battery operated machine.

I started to think about Edward and the last time we really went at it, like animals. Reaching below to place the stupid thing was a little more difficult than I remembered, I had to reach around my belly. I managed as the vibrations started to hum, making me squirm.

_It was Edward's last day of vacation and I had gone grocery shopping, while Edward was supposed to change the battery in the jeep. I pulled into the drive way, to see Edward bent over the hood. I got out and started to walk over to him. He turned to me and smiled, wearing a bitch beater undershirt and dark wash jeans. His biceps and chest, glistening with sweat, his hair always in disarray. He made matters worse when he lifted his shirt to use it as a sweat rag, wiping his face with it, leaving grease stains where his hands grasped the shirt. He showed me his six pack abs and the little patch of hair that trails all the way down to his cock. _

_I didn't say hello or greet him in anyway, grabbing his hand and leading him into the house. The eighty dollars I spent at the supermarket forgotten. We could get botulism from the rotting meat and I wouldn't care. I needed him. It should be illegal for him to walk around like that, sexy as fuck, sex on legs. My sex on legs. _

_The front door wasn't even all the way closed when I jumped him. He wasn't surprised as he pawed and kissed me with fervor, just as I him. _

_He licked and bit at my neck roughly, it hurt but Edward quickly sucked away all the pain. Edward wanting me, just as much as I wanted him, was always a turn on. Luckily for me, I was wearing a sundress that day. Poor sundress. My beast tore that shit to shreds as I worked quickly to unbutton and unzip his jeans. Once his dick found its way inside of me, he pounded it in and out roughly, banging me and my head against the front door. I didn't care. I would deal with the headache later. _

_His grunts and groans sent me over the edge. I came so hard and Edward followed after. I loved it when we came together like that. It felt almost spiritual. _

Ahhh, the little machine did it's job. Now I can get back to cooking with a clear head. _Ohhh, another_ _one wouldn't hurt._ I gave myself sometime for my heart rate to drop down and got back to work. With my clit now a little sensitive, it felt better. More intense.

_Later that same day, after dinner. Edward and I joined in the shower. He washed my hair and sensually washed my body, as his hands trailed up and down my torso. I turned to him and started to wash him myself. I let my hands ghost up and down the perfect planes of his chest, stopping to grasp his dick and he let out an audible gasp. _

"Bella!" I gulped. "Bella!" Edward shouted. I quickly shut off the stupid thing and hid it under the pillow, pretending that I was asleep.

"Bella!" Edward shouted again, this time in our bedroom. "Bella, I know you are not sleeping" He screamed. I was alarmed as to why he was screaming and I shot out of bed, standing still, to watch Edward open the closet door and poke his head inside the bathroom.

"Where is he?" Edward seethed, flinging the shower curtain. Now I was confused. "Edward what the hell are you talking about?" I asked. Edward came towards me and bent down to all fours, looking under the bed.

"I heard you fucking somebody, now tell me. Where is he?" He stood up and screamed in my face. Oh my God, I could not have been _that_ loud, could I? I giggled.

"This is funny to you? Here I am working my ass off to make sure we have a worry free happy life and I come home to find my wife, my fucking wife fucking someone. Where the fuck is he Bella?" I composed myself with a serious face. Edward's face was red, the vain in his forehead threatening to burst. He was pissed.

"When I find that motherfucker I am going to rip his fucking throat out" He shouted. I quietly reached around him to the pillow, pulling out the small vibrating nugget.

"Here" I said as I handed it to him. "Rip away" I giggled. Edward took it, balling it in his fist, making it go off. He quickly jumped because he wasn't expecting it to turn on. He shut it off and plopped onto the bed, chuckling to himself.

"So this is what you do while I am at work?" He asked with a smirk. I shook my head no.

"I haven't played with that thing-" I pointed to his hand "Since before we met" I sighed and sat next to him.

"You know I heard you all the way from the drive way" He said as he turned to me. "What exactly does this thing do that made you carry on like that?" He asked as he pushed the hair away from my neck, planting a sweet kiss under my ear.

"It was no where near the sounds that I can get out of you" He whispered and trailed his nose along my jaw line.

"Not so much what it does as what I was thinking about" I whispered back, now panting and wanting Edward's touch.

"What is it that you were thinking about?" He asked as he started to pepper my neck with kisses, before he bit down hard, making me gasp.

"You" I whimpered. Edward turned on the vibrator and gently trailed it up and down my thigh, the vibrations making me squirm.

"Lay back" He demanded. Edward stood up and took off his shirt and pants. I did as he asked and lay back, lost once again, looking at the perfect sculpture like form in front of me.

"Play with it" He said as he sat next to me. "What do you mean?" I asked. He rolled his eyes and put the vibrator in my hand. "I want to watch you play with it" He asked before he dipped his head, biting my nipple through the fabric of my shirt. I groaned.

"Lose the shirt" He asked. I sat up and tossed my shirt. Now I was in bed naked, Edward next to me and I was supposed to masturbate while he watched? _Kinky._

I quickly got to work, rubbing the vibrator on my clit, as Edward watched me, with lust filled half hooded eyes. Every time I would moan out or make a sound, Edward would do the same. I looked down and saw that he was also touching himself. I watched as his hand rubbed up and down his perfect, smooth, thick cock. I wanted that, not this stupid thing that meant nothing when Edward was naked, willing, and as fucking ready as he'll ever be, in bed with me. Edward reached over with his free hand, thrusting two fingers inside, curling them upward. Shocked by the amazing feeling I let out a scream.

"So fucking wet" Edward sighed. "So fucking hard" I whimpered and pointed my eyes to his erection.

Edward knelt over me, pushing my legs further apart. My insides were shaking with anticipation. I knew what was coming. _Me! Soon. _

He entered me and the baby kicked at the same time. Edward must have felt it too because he jumped back startled, with a shocked expression on his face.

"Its okay" I shouted. "Please don't freak out" I pleaded. Edward didn't freak out, he started to laugh and instructed me to lay on my side. I did and he pushed himself in and out of me from behind, slowly. He would momentarily stop any time the baby kicked. It was his voice. I swear it. I took Edward's hands and placed them on my breast, instead of my stomach.

The pressure was building and I knew I was going to orgasm soon. He just had to keep going. Sure enough a few minutes later I shouted out in ecstasy as I climaxed. My heart and breathing slowed as Edward picked up the pace, lifting my leg up higher, going deeper. He let out a grunt and shudder as he went deep and spilled inside of me.

Edward stayed where he was and wrapped his arms around me, his hands rubbing my stomach.

"Did you look at the house?" I asked. I felt him nod his head yes against my shoulder. "It's nice outside and other than that, I trust you. If you think I will love it, then it's yours" I gasped. Edward was being really sweet, but this was_ our_ home, not just mine.

"I'd really like your opinion though. I know you said that you would put down a bid, whatever that means. By the way, I'm sorry I didn't have those answers for you earlier. But I think you should take a look before we get too into it" Edward nodded again, as his stomach growled.

"Dinner won't be ready for two more hours" I sighed. "Why don't you go have a snack" I told him.

Edward sat up and tossed some clothes on. _Damn._ It was okay though, he only put on an under tank and boxers.

"Is there anything in the kitchen that_ I_ can't eat?" He asked and gave me that sexy crooked smirk.

"No" I giggled. "You can eat whatever you want" I promised and sat up to get dressed myself.

"You stay put, I'll be right back" He said as he left. I once again went under the covers, getting cozy.

A few minutes later, Edward came back in with two cans of sprite, a bag of tortilla chips, and some salsa.

"Let's eat in bed" He chuckled and sat next to me. We ate the chips and salsa, talking about anything and everything for a while, just like we usually did. Of course he berated me and asked me to eat more that was his major concern, the baby and my health, I assured him that the baby was growing normally. He gasped when I told him that the baby was ten inches long already and a healthy weight. Besides, I don't think I could eat any more than I already am.

I love Edward's company, especially when he is being so cute like he is right now, trying to balance his soda can on my stomach. While I giggle, making it impossible.

"Has he kicked? Since we've been laying together?" Edward asked. "A few times, nothing major, here" I placed his hand where I was usually kicked the most.

"Talk to_ him_" I laughed. "I don't know what to say" He argued. He was being silly, he was fine talking to our baby earlier.

"Why don't you sing to _him_? I haven't heard your voice in a while" I then gave him the pout as he chuckled at me.

"Okay, what do you want me to sing?" I shrugged. "Anything" I told him. He started rubbing my stomach and hummed a familiar melody, before he started to sing.

"Joan was quizzical; Studied pataphysical

Science in the home.

Late nights all alone with a test tube.

Oh, oh, oh, oh" He chuckled at the end, the baby started kicking up a storm.

"Maxwell Edison, majoring in medicine,

Calls her on the phone.

"Can I take you out to the pictures,

Joa, oa, oa, oan?" He started to tickle my side, making me laugh.

"But as she's getting ready to go,

A knock comes on the door.

Bang! Bang! Maxwell's silver hammer

Came down upon her head.

Clang! Clang! Maxwell's silver hammer

Made sure that she was dead"

We both joined and sang the chorus, I knew the old Beatles song, it was ridiculous, but absolutely fantastic. I didn't know all the words, so besides the chorus, I just hummed along.

"Back in school again Maxwell plays the fool again.

Teacher gets annoyed.

Wishing to avoid an unpleasant

Sce, e, e, ene,

She tells Max to stay when the class has gone away,

So he waits behind

Writing fifty times "I must not be

So, o, o, o.."

He just stopped singing in the middle of the song, looking up to me through his long lashes, staring deep into my eyes.

"I love you so much, you know that right? Turkey leg" He said as he wrapped his arms around my mid section. I squeezed his shoulders tightly to me. I did know. My Edward showed me just how much he loved me everyday, even if he wasn't around all the time, he made up for it when he was. I also knew that everything that he was doing was for us, him, me, and the baby. I nodded, suddenly choked up. I shut my eyes tightly as the emotion passed, composing myself with a smile, before I answered.

"I do know, I love you so much too and thank you so much for putting up with me these past few months. I know it hasn't been easy" I giggled.

"You weren't that bad" he teased. "You hit me a few times, ran away from me, screamed at me, and fucked me senseless for months. I think I can handle the good with the bad" He laughed as he pinched my thigh.

"Seriously though" I said. I really felt the need to apologize, for letting my hormones get the best of me, they still do, it's just not as bad, now-a-days my body is doing most of the changing.

Edward sat up and placed a sweet kiss on my lips, it was sweet and salty from Edward and the chips. I giggled against his lips.

"It is the best roller coaster ride I have ever been on" He whispered in my ear. I nodded and hugged him closer to me.

The rest of the day was peaceful. We ate dinner. Edward and I shared a good laugh, while we each grabbed a turkey leg and went to town, he teased me, devouring the whole thing rapidly, while he let out moans and groans. We then went to sleep early, nothing spectacular. We didn't need to do anything special to have a good time. Just being in each others presence was special enough.

The next day, I cleaned up around the house, again I was neglecting the things that needed to be done most, with no excuse. Laundry, dusting, and vacuuming. While I did all those things, I became a little overwhelmed. We were buying a house, three times the size of this one. Holy shit! The cleaning was only going to get worse, plus, I have seen first hand how many loads of laundry Alice does, usually one or two a day. She has twins, so maybe it won't be that much, for me with one baby.

While I was vacuuming, I didn't hear my phone buzz. I saw it blinking and picked it up. I had a text from Rose.

_Coming over, need to vent – R_

Rose often came over during the day to talk. I loved her company and we would, like she said, vent out to each other. It was cheaper than therapy and we usually were brutally honest with one another. We would talk, while the girls played with Butch or watched T.V. They never payed any attention to us anyway.

Rose had a lot going on, I sympathized with her. She ran her own business, which was flourishing, even if it was located in a small town, people would travel all over Orange County to eat at the trendy posh eatery. I've been home long enough to catch 'Hell's Kitchen' all that work seemed like a nightmare. She ran it with Emmett and that helped. Emmett was another story, I felt bad that every time he came around he would gush and pat my stomach. Then look at Rose with a gleam in his eye. He wanted to have another baby and Rose was barely keeping up with everything else she had on her plate. I continued to vacuum, stopping when I heard the door bell.

I opened the door and Rose came barging in, letting out a frustrated scream, slamming her ass down into the couch.

"What's up?" I asked. She was pissed about something, her cheeks were flushed and she was gritting her teeth.

"I hate that fucking woman" she shouted. "Who?" I asked.

"Who else? Claire, the bane of my existence, Emmett's mother" I nodded. Mrs McCarty was spending the week with them. She and Emmett's father moved from the area to retire down in Florida.

"Where are the girls? And what did she do now?" I asked and sat next to her. "They're with her and not with me, their horrible mother" I rubbed her arm, trying to soothe her.

"Oh Rose, you are a great mother. What did she do now?" I asked again. I metaphorically opened my ears wider, once Rose got going there was no stopping her, she was about to rant and I was about to get an ear full.

"Okay, so last night. Emmett was at the restaurant, leaving me with that horrible woman. The girls were watching their show and I was cleaning up, ya know doing what I usually do when I'm home in the evening. All of a sudden she came at me, screaming and asking me why I let my children watch such rubbish on the television. They were watching that show 'The secret life of the American teenager' I know it's no Barney, but it's real life and it deals with challenges that normal people face. So I let them watch it, I've watched it, I admit that it may be a little mature for my girls, but they love it and it's really not _that _bad" She shrugged.

I nodded. I have watched the show. It was great and did deal with every day life challenges. It reminded me of when I was younger and used to watch 90210, I didn't comprehend it all, but I enjoyed it and Dylan was hot, even if I was only five at the time.

"So what does this bitch do? She changes the channel and put on 'Family guy' like that's any fucking better. The girls know that they are not allowed to watch that show. Emmett and I find it funny, but it's a cartoon for adults, ya know?" I nodded again. I love 'Family guy' it was also not for children.

"Then she started to talk shit about my mother, how I inherited my parenting skills from her. And then she took it back, stating that us rich folk were probably raised by nannies and that I didn't know any better. Because my mother probably didn't give a shit. For the record, I was raised by no nanny. My mother sacrificed her education and career, just to stay home and raise Edward and I, she was the best and taught me well. Which I have to say, Edward and I turned out a lot better than Emmett and his brothers. Well, maybe not Emmett, he has his degree in business, but he's still rough around the edges, I love the man to death, you know what I mean" She waved her hand, again I nodded. Emmett was Rose's ying to her yang.

They fit together and made a great pair. There was never a moment where one could doubt the love that they shared. Even when they openly fought in public, you could see that once they went home, they would probably have some great make-up sex and forget all about what they were fighting about.

"Anyway, Emmett's two older brothers are heathens, complete fuck ups. One is on his third marriage and has multiple children by different women and his other brother is in and out of rehab twice a year. The woman raised two disasters and one great son. And I am supposed to take parenting advice from her? No fucking thank you" She sighed.

"Wow" I sighed. "That sucks. So what did you do?" I asked. Rose took shit from no one.

"I really wanted to wring her neck, but that's Emmett's mother and the children were home" She laughed.

"Instead I told her to mind her fucking business, I just couldn't take it anymore. I said 'Guess what bitch, when I was little, I watched Sesame street, where I learned to count and you know what? It was a fucking vampire that taught me' I was so fucking pissed. I didn't know what I was saying" I started to hysterically laugh, soon Rose joined me and we were both, holding our sides and letting the laughter flow.

"I can't believe you said that to her" I chuckled. "Believe it. Cause I said it. She hasn't spoken to me since really. She said that she was taking the girls to the park and left minutes before I did. I heard her waiting up for Emmett last night" She laughed.

"When she told Emmett what I said, do you know what he told his mother?" She asked, I shook my head no.

"He said, 'That's my Rosie', I smiled and laughed into my pillow, before Emmett came to bed. She doesn't get on my case while he is around. Because he defends me, she waits until he's gone and lets me have it. Last night, I think I gave Emmett the best blow job ever" She let out a contented sigh and I giggled some more.

"So what's going on with you? I hear you guys finally found a house. That house on South Street is fantastic, I always look at it when I drive by. Is it as nice on the inside?" She asked. I then went into detail about everything in the house. She asked me those questions that Edward asked me yesterday, financial specifics, again I had no idea. I knew for sure that I had to get my ass on wiki or google the terms the both of them used.

"Don't worry about it. Edward has a great head for business, just let him handle it" I nodded, that was exactly what both Edward and I decided. I felt immature and dumb, only focusing on the cosmetic details on the house, I mean wasn't that what I was supposed to do? Check it out and see if I liked it?

"Are you and my brother coming along on the epic 'camping journey' that we have planned in two weeks?" I was excited that she brought that up. My family went camping every year on Labor day weekend, up at Lake George. They had this quaint camp ground resort called Lake George escape.

"Of course we are, I mean it is my families trip" I laughed.

"Oh I know, it's just that you didn't go last year, I was just wondering if it wasn't your thing or something, Alice is even going to bring the twins this time" she waved her hands.

Last year, my family, Rose, Emmett, and the girls went, while Jasper's parents stayed with the twins. I didn't go last year because I was on-call. Plus Jake took all the camping supplies we bought together over the years. I didn't exactly have the money to buy more. So I couldn't go, even if I wanted to. I was not about to share a tent with Alice and Jasper or my parents.

"I love camping, I don't exactly know how much kayaking and hiking I will be doing this year" I laughed and rubbed my stomach.

"True, but you can bring a book with you. I know how much you love to read and trust me, once that baby comes, you won't have the 'me' time that you take for granted now" She raised an eyebrow. I nodded.

"I can't wait to see how Edward handles the outdoors. My darling brother has never been camping before" Rose laughed, I slapped her arm.

"Hey, give him a break. He's gone fishing a lot with the guys this summer, all over Orange county. He's getting used to country living" I laughed.

"Yeah, first he ran from the bear, then he ran from the garden snake, and then he admired the birds when they went night fishing, only to run away screaming when Emmett told him that they were bats" Rose laughed. I laughed with her, I was there for the time with the garden snake, Edward was grossed out and did a little dance, like the thing was crawling on him, before he ran away because Jasper threw it at him.

"It's not fair okay, both your husband and Jasper, make everything worse for him" I tried to defend my husband. It was true, they both knew that Edward was new to the whole outdoors thing and every chance they had they would take the things that he'd shy away from and put it in his face. It amused them when Edward would run away.

"It gets better" Rose said with a conspirators glance my way.

"Why is that?" I asked.

"My parents are coming this year, your mother talked my mother into it. My father has never been camping either. I can't wait to see the looks on their faces when they have to use the port-a-potty's. Or sleeping in a tent and not their therapeutic king sized bed. Edward will have a partner in crime with my dad there, they can scream and run away together, hand-in-hand"

It was a weird concept. Edward and Carlisle running away from things such as bugs and dirt, and whatever else is out there. The both of them face horrors in their daily lives that no one can fully comprehend. I do, because I used to work right along with them. Trying to help people with terminal illness, death, and disability.

"You're evil" I told her.

"I know" She said as she wiggled her eyebrows. "It's going to be a blast"

**This was kind of informational, kind of a filler. Next chap will be while they are at Lake George, those of you waiting to see more of Dr Edward, hold on tight, he's coming up next. Please review, like I have said before, I love all the feed back. **


	33. Lake George

**SM owns all.......**

**Extremely long chapter!!! As always rated M, for language and lemons. Also in this chapter there is mild drug use. **

**Loved all the reviews from the last chapter. Please help me get to 500!!! That would be amazing. **

**Thank you once again to bacmel79, when you read this, you'll know why.**

**I have been camping many times with my large family. This is exactly what it's like. You have all these different people with different personalities, all stuck together in the woodsy boring atmosphere. Those of you that camp will relate to this. Everyone that goes camping has this outlook on the great times that they will have, yes, it is fun, but really boring.**

**~~~Edward~~~(22 weeks)**

It was officially the end of summer, the leaves would soon start to change, the weather will get colder. I was a little bummed. Especially since we were on our way to Lake George. For the camping trip that I enthusiastically agreed to. Spending the four days that I have off in the wilderness. Bella assured me that I would have plenty of time to relax.

As of late I had a grueling schedule that I was barely keeping up with. The way I ran around and the amount of time I have spent at the different hospital's, I felt as though I was reliving my residency all over again.

I admit that it isn't going to be as bad as I thought it would be. I had thought that we would be roughing it, using sleeping bags under the stars, digging holes in the ground to shit, bathing in a river. The place that we were going to was a resort, a 'camping' resort. Whatever that means, they have showers, and portable toilets throughout the property. Bella went shopping, buying everything that we would need. She bought this huge tent that I studied the assembly directions to, I didn't want to look like a fool, in front of the other guys. I would never hear the end of it, meanwhile, the directions might as well have been written in Chinese or fucking Sanskrit.

So two nights ago, Bella and I went out to our backyard, putting the fucking thing together. It was pretty simple and not strenuous, Bella was actually a huge help. Us getting the fucking thing back into the box it came in after we took it apart was a different story. It was completely difficult to get the thing to fit. I lost my temper and wanted to put the thing in a hefty bag and say fuck it. But Bella patiently took the time, matching the creased corners and got it back into the box.

She also bought a few coolers, sleeping bags, and a double level queen sized air mattress, a hammock for me, because she wanted me to relax as much as possible, chairs, plus other various things.

'We're camping in style' is what she said. Followed by a 'Bella Swan slept on the ground. Mrs Cullen has money, she doesn't have to' She was too fucking cute. She never over spent or went crazy, but she never bitched like she used to. Refusing to spend the money I had put in her account, because she was too proud, only buying groceries and our basic necessities. It was ridiculous, from what I know from Bella's past, she's had a job since she was fifteen, working her ass off for everything she had, I wanted her to enjoy herself. She was finally doing so.

Right now, we are at Bella's parents house where we were all meeting before our whole brigade of cars hit the thruway. The twelve of us, excluding the children, packed and re packed our cars. Some of us had way too much shit and the fighting had already begun. Bella and I decided to take the jeep because it had more storage room. Jasper and Alice had their minivan, as did Rose and Emmett, Jared and Irina showed up in his Mercedes town car, which didn't fit much. Charlie and Renee had the pick-up and my parents rented a minivan for the occasion. Luckily, we decided to hit up a supermarket when we got to our destination or else there would definitely not be enough room. Bella and I managed to pack everything. Everyone else was bitching and moaning, placing their various items that didn't fit into their vehicles in other people's cars. It was complete chaos and I could only hope that our trip would not continue this way.

"I need a fucking cigarette" I mumbled to myself. Bella heard me and gave me the death glare, only to giggle. "Baby, I don't like that, but I won't judge you. I can see how frustrated you are getting" I put my arm around her shoulder and kissed her hair.

"I think I will make it" I chuckled. "I hope" I whispered, more to myself than Bella. "Remind me again why we're doing this?" I asked. She turned around and placed her arms around my neck.

"If you really don't want to go, we can back out, head home and just chill out" I shook my head no, Bella was looking forward to going, even though I have no idea what Bella was going to do. She waddled when she walked and was starting to have trouble moving around a lot. Her huge baby belly was her hindrance. But leave it to my stubborn wife to refuse help, when ever she could.

It was Friday afternoon, we were supposed to hit the highway hours ago. It's a three hour and change drive up to Lake George from where we are. We were camping up in the Adirondack mountains, the only thing that I was looking forward to, was that Bella mentioned since the elevation is higher, it's cooler up there and we won't be sweating our asses off.

"Are ya ready kid's? I can't hear you!!!" Charlie shouted excitedly. All of a sudden there was a chorus of "Aye Aye Captain" From everyone, except me, I looked to Bella. She waved her hand.

"It's a sponge bob thing" Okay, who the hell was sponge bob? You know what? I don't care. Everyone entered their cars and we were finally on our way.

Once we got to the camp sites, we had to rent four of them to fit our enormous group, the men started to set up camp, while My mother, Renee, and Bella went grocery shopping. Rose, Alice, and the children were taking a walk. I think those two just wanted to get out of helping with the hard work.

I had our tent set up in no time. I was impressed, Bella wasn't even here to help me. I was in the middle of blowing up the gigantic air mattress when my father came by the tent, pacing outside of it. I unzipped the screen like canvas, poking my head out.

"What's up dad?" I asked. He knelt down and whispered. "Can you help me with this tent" I nodded. "Let me just finish setting this up" I gestured to the air mattress. I finished blowing up the bed and threw the pillows, sleeping bags, and extra blankets on top. Bella could fix it which ever way she liked when she came back.

"Put that shit down, you don't know what you are doing" Jared shouted to Irina. "Listen, I have gone camping before, just listen to me, I know what I am doing" Irina shouted back. They were having a hard time putting their tent together and if I had to listen to them argue all weekend, I was going to dump them in the fucking lake.

Emmett, Charlie, and Jasper had already set up their tents and were now sitting at the picnic table with beers, playing cards.

I walked over to the spot that my parents chose, laying on the ground, was what looked like the biggest tent I had ever seen.

"Jesus dad, it's just you and mom" I pointed to the monstrosity. "Your mother walked into the sporting goods store and the sales guy insisted that this was the best one" He shook his head.

"The biggest one" I mumbled and looked inside the box for the directions, this thing fit sixteen people. We enlisted the help of Emmett, it was so big we just needed more hands to keep it steady, while we tacked it to the ground.

With camp all set up, the large area that we occupied, looked like a small village. Tents all in a row towards the back of the sites, a screened tent that covered a picnic table, where the food and coolers will go, along with the coffee percolator and kerosene stove. We also had three picnic tables all in a row, so that when we sat down to eat, we could all do so together. In the middle of it all, a huge fire pit that had a screen to barbeque on. All of this, plus the beautiful serene atmosphere, I breathed a sigh of relief. Yes, we were outdoors, but we had the amenities of home. So far so good.

I felt bad for Butch, he could have been my little buddy......err protector. Unfortunately this place didn't allow dogs. Alice's dogs and Butch were staying in a kennel. We made sure to pick the best one, where they would all be able to run around and not be trapped inside a cage. I felt horrible that we had to leave him behind.

Instantly, I was excited, the minivan that my parents rented pulled up, I knew Bella would be proud of me that I set up our tent all by myself. All of us started to help unpack the large amount of groceries and ice. I was also surprised to see Bella, covered in the back seat by multiple pizza pies. I lifted them off of her so that she could get out of the car.

"What's up with the pizza's?" I chuckled. "Well it's getting kind of late and has been a long day, by the time we finish putting all this away-" She pointed to the food. "It will be late and we would be eating at like ten, so your mother came up with the idea we get pizza for tonight" I nodded happily, grateful that we weren't going to have to fish and eat berries and shit. I took Bella's hand in mine and walked us over to our tent.

"Great job baby" She sang happily and hugged me. She unzipped the door and took a look inside.

"Give me ten minutes, I'll have this place looking cozy, bring in our bags from the jeep" She asked. I nodded and did as she asked. I then made sure to run over to the pizza's and put away a few slices for Bella and myself. The way those vultures were going at it, you'd swear they hadn't eaten all day.

When I came back to the tent, Bella didn't disappoint, the bed looked cozy like she said it would. She had our towels and toiletries all set to the side, in the built in shelf that the tent had, our bags were lined up against the far wall, and all our warm clothes were set aside in a pile.

"Look at you" I chuckled. "Nesting already I see" Bella smiled and came out of the tent, I couldn't help but notice that she had to get down on all fours, just to get up off the ground.

We then sat with our family and ate the pizza. Bella had two slices and was going for a third. I was surprised, she usually doesn't eat _that_ much. I must have been looking at her too long, she turned her head to look at me.

"What? I'm hungry" I put my hands up defensively. "I'm not saying anything"

After we ate, we all helped putting the food and beverages into the coolers, it was now after dark. What now? I asked myself. Jasper and Emmett had started a fire and I noticed that everyone took their chairs to sit around it. I followed Bella's lead and did the same. While, Alice and Rose were putting the kids to bed. We all chatted with one another for like an hour, then everyone was in agreement that we should all go to bed. I was happy about that because I was barely keeping my eyes open. It was so quiet up here, all you heard were crickets *shudder* and our voices that carried.

It had become much colder than earlier, so Bella and I snuggled into our sleeping bags and put a blanket over us. We both quickly fell asleep.

"Edward!" I felt Bella shaking me. "Edward" She whispered again. "What's up?" I asked muffled by my pillow. "I have to pee" Bella whispered.

"So go pee" I told her. "I can't go by myself. It's dark out there" I nodded and shot out of the sleeping bag, I had no idea what time it was, but it was pitch black outside. Bella grabbed the toilet paper and I grabbed the flash light, guiding us to the portable toilets. I opened the door for her and she stood there looking at me.

"Aren't you going to come inside with me" She smiled. I nodded and went into the small space, where Bella used damn near half the roll of toilet paper to cover the seat, while I shined the light on her.

"Sorry" she said sheepishly as she sat down to pee. I rolled my eyes at her. "Don't apologize for something like this, it's my job" I smiled.

Bella went to wipe herself and I saw something moving out of the corner of my eye. I shone the light on it and saw that it was a huge fucking spider. On instinct, I grabbed Bella, pants down and all, running out of the toilet. No way was that fucking thing going to harm my wife and child.

"What the fuck" Bella giggled, while pulling her pants up, still in my arms. I put her down.

"I'm sorry if I startled you but there was a huge spider in there, I think it was a tarantula" I said while my heart rate started to slow down. Bella grabbed the flashlight out of my hands.

"Show me" She asked and opened the door. I guided Bella's hand shining the light on it and she began to laugh.

"Baby, that's not a tarantula. It's a daddy long legs. They're harmless" I nodded, yet still happy I did what I did.

"Thank you for saving us though that was really sweet. You didn't just run and leave us there" Bella rubbed her stomach and whispered as we walked back to camp.

"Again, it's my job as a man to protect you" I said proudly and punched my chest, earning a giggle from Bella.

Bella stopped at the food tent while I waited for her, she grabbed a moon pie and we went back to our tent, she ate it in bed and we both went back to sleep.

The next morning came all too quickly, I personally could have slept a few more hours, but I was being serenaded by the sounds of shouting voices and whining children. I groaned and turned over, now soaking wet from being bundled up and the morning sun shinning into our tent.

"Morning" Bella sighed and snuggled further into me. "Morning" I smiled back, kissing her hair. "Come on, lets get showered and ready for the day" She said excitedly. I nodded and followed behind her, gathering our toiletries and clothes. We said good morning to everyone, who were all in good spirits, smiling while making breakfast. Bella and I got into the jeep to drive to the main entrance of the resort where the showers were. They were actually very private, a full door, not just a stall, enclosing the shower. Bella and I went into the same one, showering together. There was no funny business, sadly.

When we emerged, I couldn't help but notice what Bella was wearing. She was wearing a white baby doll T-shirt that didn't cover her stomach fully and a pair of tight red knee length sweats. I poked her stomach that was sticking out.

"Didn't you pack any maternity clothes with you?" I asked. "I did, these pants are maternity. The shirt I just grabbed. Why does it look bad?" I shook my head no and kissed her cheek.

"No love, you look absolutely adorable" I noticed that she started to pull and stretch the shirt out a little. It stretched to cover her up a little more, but she was still sticking out of the bottom. Foot meet mouth, I should have never said anything.

"Leave it, I like showing off our baby" I said lamely to try and cover up what I said. She smiled and gave me a peck on the lips.

Back at camp, everyone was busy deciding what they should do for the day. All the men, excluding me, wanted to go fishing. I agreed, after Bella said that she was just going to relax and read. Alice and Rose were going to take the kids down to the beach, which was actually just a roped off part of the river and fake sand. Irina decided to stay behind with Bella. My mother and Renee, ironically chose to go for a hike. I doubt my mother ever hiked a day in her life, but Renee and her carefree spirit was rubbing off on her, wanting to try new things.

After breakfast, we all sat around for a while, before we all departed for our destinations. It was a little after ten and we all decided to meet back here at two for lunch. I said goodbye to Bella and we were all off on our merry way.

We hiked for what felt like a few miles, to get to this secluded part of the Schroon river that ran along the camp ground. I had bought myself some more of my own fishing gear. It was all Jasper and Emmett loved to do. More talking and chilling out than fishing though. They would get excited whenever they caught something, but even if they didn't they would just talk and bullshit. I stayed with Jared, while Emmett and Jasper walked a few yards away. My father had went all out, buying himself water waders, and was now waist deep into the water with Charlie.

"Dude, keep a look out" Jared whispered. I had no idea what he was talking about, until he pulled out a bag of weed and proceeded to roll a joint.

"Come on Jare, what are we in high school again" I laughed, but kept a look out like he asked.

"I can't take all this shit, I feel like bugs are crawling all over me" He grumbled.

"Join the club" I replied. I noticed Emmett looking in our direction. "Emmett is looking" I whispered.

"Oh I don't care about him, I'm talking about the Chief and his sidekick" I noticed Emmett and Jasper walking over. "Good because Em and Jazz are on their way over"

"What are you two doing?" Emmett asked wiggling his eyebrows. Jared pulled out the joint and showed them.

"Good, cause the way you were kneeling, I thought you were doing the right thing" Emmett chuckled, while Jared lit the joint. "Eddie here is so uptight, he needs a good BJ"

"Haha, very funny" I said sarcastically and went to walk away from them. "Bro, just take a hit. It'll loosen you up a little" Jasper said as Jared passed it to him. "Fuck it, sure I'll take a hit" I agreed.

"Easy with that shit, I bought the sticky-icky" Jared said to Jasper, before he passed it to me. I took a few tokes and started to cough. This shit must be good, I already felt a little buzzed. I passed it to Emmett who did the same as I did, before he passed it back to Jared.

"Eiww Em, wipe your lips. It's all wet now" Jared complained. For some reason we all thought it was funny and started to crack up. We passed around the joint a few more times and then took a seat on the grass. I was curious though, about what Jared said before.

"What exactly is sticky-icky?" I chuckled. "It's the best you can buy besides dro, it's practically dripping with THC. We'll be baked for a while" Fuuuuck! I began to get paranoid. Would I still be high when we went back to camp? Will Bella be mad at me? I bet she probably won't notice. Emmett stood up and brought over the cooler, handing out beers. I chugged it and then drank another one. My mouth was parched.

"So are we going to fish?" Jasper asked. The three of us shrugged our shoulders, not giving a shit. So we just sat around and talked, for a while. Laughing at each other. I meant what I said to Jared earlier, I felt like this was high school all over again. This time I was just in better company.

"Oh shit Carlisle and Charlie are on their way over" Emmett panicked. We all sat up straighter, but couldn't help the laughter that erupted between us.

"Catch anything?" Charlie asked. He was looking at us suspiciously, me especially. I could feel his eyes boring into mine. He knew exactly what I did, I was probably going to be arrested and he would probably make Bella divorce me. I gulped.

"Well?" My father asked. We all shook our heads no and Charlie and my father started laughing at us. My father came over and half knelt next to me.

"Son, what did I teach you about football?" I looked at him incredulously, the man never taught me shit about football.

"You never taught me shit about football" I said and then immediately covered my mouth, to try and control my laughter.

"Well here's the first tip, pass that shit. We know what you guys were up to" My father said in a serious tone. Jared started to laugh and pulled out the bag, rolling another joint. We passed it around once again. I was little freaked out, smoking pot with my father, but quickly got over it. He was a funny mother fucker baked. He began to get all philosophical and shit, telling us the history of the lands we sat on, we all nodded and listened. I honestly had no idea how he knew so much about the land, but shrugged to myself. My father was a smart man, funny too. Regaling us with tales about the French and Indian war.

Jared had gone all quiet, closing his eyes. I nudged him and he jumped up.

"Chill out man, I'm just waiting for a cab" He mumbled, before he opened his eyes and panicked, taking in the forest scenery. We all started laughing at him. I was laughing so hard I stopped breathing and tears fell from my eyes.

Charlie kept declining the weed, but chuckled and sat with us. He even stopped giving me those death glares, maybe they were just in my head. I don't know. It was going on one o'clock, so we decided to head back.

"Ever think about the term O'clock, whats with the apostrophe? Was time invented by the Irish?" Emmett asked me. "Cause that'd be cool. Did you know that I am Irish?" He rambled.

"Like I give a McFuck, I need a fucking sandwich" I grumbled, walking towards our campsites.

"Dude!" Jasper shouted. "Me too" I started to laugh again, Jasper's face lit up like he won the fucking lottery.

Back at camp, all of us went straight for the food tent. The only people there so far was Irina and Bella. Irina was reading a magazine and I saw Bella bending over a cooler. She was still wearing the ridiculously tight red pants, her ass looked like a fucking balloon. I started to rub it and she jumped up alarmed.

"Oh its just you" she smiled. I placed my arms around her and kissed her. While she stared deep into my eyes.

"You're high aren't you?" she giggled. My heart rose to my throat, this was the moment that I have been dreading.

"Yeah, but can you make me a sandwich" I asked out of nowhere and backed away from her. "I'm sorry, I can make my own. Yeah I am high, please don't be mad" I pleaded. She started to laugh.

"Baby, I wanted you to enjoy this weekend and relax, why would I be mad at you" She laughed. I decided then and there that I had the best wife in the world. I wanted eat cold cuts off her body and lick mustard off her stomach.

"Of course I can make you a sandwich, I was about to make one myself. What kind do you want?" she asked. I shrugged. "What ever you are making for yourself is fine" She nodded and bent back over the cooler. I couldn't help myself. I grasped on to her hips, thrusting my cock into her red balloon like ass.

"Shake it like a salt shaker, Shake it like a salt shaker" I started to wiggle her ass in my hands as she laughed.

"Edward stop" She turned to smack my hands away. I composed myself, grabbed a beer, and joined the rest of the guys sitting around the fire pit. Jasper and Emmett started to fight over a bag of potato chips, before Bella came over, handing out ham and cheese sandwiches to everyone.

We all thanked her and said our praises as we all devoured the sandwiches. She truly was the best. She grabbed her own sandwich and came over to sit on my lap. I now had Bella and her perfectly spherical rounded belly in my face. I stared at it in awe. It was perfectly round. I was lost in it. That was our child in there. A creation that both Bella and I made.

"We're going to have a baby" I exclaimed excited. Bella turned to look at me. "Hell yeah" She shouted and gave me two thumbs up. We all erupted in a roar of laughter. Bella then placed her head on my shoulder.

"You're so cute when your buzzed" She crooned, taking the last few bites of her sandwich. I chuckled.

We all sat there quietly for a while, all lost staring at different focal points, Bella's face nuzzled in my neck, as I tried my best not to laugh about shit that happened yesterday.

"I'm kinda tired" Bella said through a yawn. "I think I will go take a nap" I nodded and walked her over to the tent, giving her a kiss on her cheek.

I sat back in my chair as Rose and Alice came back with the kids. They fed them lunch, while Jasper and Emmett pretended that they didn't eat and ate a few more sandwiches, so far, Alice nor Rose noticed anything different about them.

Jared and Irina decided they wanted to go for a nature walk. I was jealous. I knew what they were about to do. If Bella wasn't pregnant, I could fuck her against some giant rock somewhere. But she was pregnant, with our baby. _Our baby!!_. I let out a squeal and earned odd looks from everyone. I waved my hand. Indicating that they pay me no attention.

My mother and Renee finally came back, their legs covered in dirt, they looked like they went mountain climbing or some shit.

"What happened to you guys?" My father asked. My mother smiled and then told us all about the beautiful sights they saw. There's a waterfall up one of the trails and they saw a herd of deer. I blocked out the rest and went to join Jasper and Emmett who were now playing uno.

"Draw four sucker" I placed down the card to get Emmett back, I must have half the deck in my hands.

"Nope draw eight Jasper" Please don't have another draw four, I internally hoped. He didn't and was now picking up eight cards.

Jasper, Emmett, and I had been playing for a while. I swear this game is going to last forever. Our highs had died down and I could tell by the looks on their faces that they were now bored. Our parents had cleaned up and went to town. Rose and Alice were now working on dinner, while the kids ran around. Occasionally, one of the twins would go too far away and Jasper or Alice had to high tail it to catch them. It's amazing how just a few months ago, they were barely standing and now, those two were pretty fast. Irina and Jared were still on their 'nature walk' and Bella was still sleeping.

"Shh, yo you hear that?" Emmett asked. We all stopped what we were doing to listen. It sounded like rustling and moaning.

"I think that's coming from your tent dude" Jasper looked to me. I felt all the blood drain from my face. What the fuck was in my tent? _Bella was in there._ What else was in there with her?_ Be a man Edward that's your wife in there. _I know, I'm going. _You're still just paranoid from the pot. _Maybe. I let out a small chuckle as I took calculated steps to our tent.

Unzipping the tent, made the moans louder. Bella was tangled in the sleeping bags, holding her breasts and thrashing around the bed, moaning or crying. I went inside the tent and knelt down to her side, caressing her cheek.

"Love" I started to shake her when she wouldn't wake up. "Bella wake up" I tried again. This time her eyes opened and her hands left her breasts to feel her stomach, vagina, and back to her breasts.

"It was just a dream" She whimpered and then clawed at me, dragging me into the bed with her.

"Shhh, love that's right it was just a dream" I rubbed her back. "Oh Edward it was so horrible" She started to hug me closer.

"You want to tell me about it?" I asked. She nodded against my shoulder, before she sat back.

"I had given birth" I nodded. "Only it wasn't a baby, they were kittens, three of them and I had three breasts and I had to nurse them, while their little nails tore at my skin" She finished with a giggle and smacked the palm of her hand to her forehead. I bit my lip to keep from laughing, but I couldn't help but ask.

"What in the world is going on in that brain of yours?" I chuckled. Bella shrugged her shoulders.

"I've seen the sonograms. You have a human being inside you, I promise" I tried to soothe her, I could tell that she was still shaken up.

"Why don't you change out of these wet clothes" The woman was sweating bullets. "And how bout me and you take a stroll around town?" I asked hopeful. Bella nodded and I helped her up to get dressed. I then left the tent.

"Bro kittens? Is she for real?" Emmett asked. "Shut the fuck up and how did you know that?" I asked.

"We all heard everything, the tent is only made of polyester" Jasper said. I looked to them seriously.

"Not a fucking word" They both put their hands up defensively.

After Bella made Rose and Alice promise that they would save us dinner, Bella and I went into town. Bella drove because she thought I might still be high. I wasn't though, by now I was just a little tired. We walked around Lake George, it was actually a beautiful sight. I had been here once, years ago, but my parents had rented a house for the weekend. We didn't do this camping shit.

We stopped to get ice cream and continued to walk around the lake. The fucking thing was huge, bigger than I remembered. We then found our way to fort William Henry. It really wasn't much to look at. So we read the plaques and walked away. We also went into the different gift shops. They were more like novelty shops, the things they sold were absolutely ridiculous.

Bella then insisted that we take the tour of 'Dr Morbid's haunted house' I admit that I had jumped a few times, they had actor's in Halloween costumes jumping out at you any chance they had. My wife was in her tough as nails mode and would laugh whenever one of them would jump out.

Lake George village is very small, I was surprised that we didn't run into our parents, we probably just missed them.

It was getting late. Bella and I headed back to camp. Our parents were chatting by the fire, my nieces were coloring in their books, guided by the light of the kerosene lanterns. The rest of them were in a heated game of Left, Center, Right. Their was a pile of dollar bills in the center of the table as each of them took turns rolling the dice. I remember as a kid that this game was played with chips. I guess it has changed since we were adults. Bella and I joined them after eating and we had to explain the rules to Bella who had never played before.

"Okay, so there are three dice. All with an L, R, or C on it. You start out with three dollars and what ever the dice land on is where you put your money. For instance if you roll a L and a R, you pass a dollar off to the person to your left or right. If you get a C, you put a dollar in the middle. If you get the side with dots, you keep your money" Emmett quickly explained.

"So how does someone win and what happens when you do?" She asked. "Once your last dollar is gone, you are out of the game, but someone can pass one to you and you are back in. The last person with money, wins the loot in the center" Bella nodded and became excited. She took this game seriously.

We were playing for a while. It was now Bella against Emmett as the rest of us watched. Emmett that asshole would 'Meow' every time Bella was about to roll. She would stick her tongue out at him childishly, for a while, before she just ignored him. Bella was about to roll.

"I play for bread and meat, if I don't win. I don't eat" She exclaimed as she dropped the dice. I chuckled. I had never seen this competitive thrive to her. She had to pass a buck over to Irina, who was now back in the game. That didn't hinder Bella in any way, she easily had at least ten dollars in front of her and Emmett had maybe five.

Tearing my attention away from the game, I turned my head. Right in front of me, perched on the kerosene lantern, was a huge fucking grasshopper.

"Grrrra" I pointed and couldn't get the words out, leaning into Bella's side. "Grrasss" I gasped. I was scared shit and couldn't tell all the concerned faces around me, what was wrong. Yet, I couldn't get my legs to move either, to get away.

"What is wrong with you?" Alice asked. "GRASSHOPPER" I shouted and pointed, I had finally found my voice. Jasper leaned over and chuckled.

"That's not a grasshopper, it's a praying mantis" he said as he took a paper plate to scoot it off. Like it makes a fucking difference, it was huge, green, and had multiple fucking legs. I don't know why I didn't move from where I sat.

When Jasper tried to scoot it off, it jumped and hit me right in the mouth, making me fall back off the bench. I rolled myself around the ground, hoping to get it off. I still felt it crawling on me. I stood up and took off my hooded sweatshirt and T-shirt, while I ran around, scratching and slapping myself. It was still on me, I knew it. I heard all those fuckers, including my parents, laughing their ass's off. At me.

"Edward!" Bella shouted. I noticed that she started to chase after me. "Edward!" She shouted again. I was still dancing around.

"Bella stay back" I instructed. "I don't want it to get you too" I nearly cried, as I contemplated jumping in the river that ran along the campsite. She had finally caught up to me and began to shake me.

"Baby, please relax. There is nothing on you" She pleaded. "Bella I still feel it" I said as I had stopped dancing around and let out a shudder.

"Where?" She asked. "It's on my back" I whimpered and tried to stand still. She turned me around and rubbed my back. "Baby, there's nothing there. I swear it" Just Bella's presence alone had calmed me down. If she said there wasn't something on me, I believed her. I took my walk of shame back to the game, picking up my discarded clothing, shaking them out and meticulously checking to make sure nothing had crawled in there. While the rest of them were coming down from their hysterics. I noticed that the only people that weren't laughing were Bella and Jared.

When I sat down Jared leaned over.

"You okay cousin? That was a close call. Man, if that was me-" Jared shook his head. "I would have ran into the river. That thing could have killed you" I nodded my head yes.

"Did you see how fucking big it was?" I asked him. "It was almost the size of my fist" Emmett started laughing again.

"Yeah right, it was maybe two inches long. Stop exaggerating" Emmett rasped between chuckles. I gave him the middle finger and the game started up again. Every once in a while, I would scratch or slap myself. I still felt things crawling on me. About an hour later, Bella was declared the winner and won the pot of twenty four dollars. She shouted victoriously while Emmett declared a rematch.

We all then decided to go to bed. All the guys including myself, agreed to wake up early to take a hike. So far, I wasn't doing much relaxing. I promised myself that after the hike I would lounge in the hammock. I made sure that Bella went to use the bathroom before we went into the tent. I wasn't treating her like a child, but I didn't want a repeat of last night. Even though now with her uterus leaning on her bladder, it would probably happen anyway.

I woke up to the sounds of scratching against the tent. Then I heard a growl. I hugged Bella tighter to me and hoped whatever was out there would just leave. It didn't as the growls became louder._ Be a man Edward!_

Reaching for the flashlight with shaking hands, Bella began to stir.

"What's wrong?" She mumbled. "I think there's a bear out there" I whispered. Then there was another growl, it came from two feet away from me, on the other side of the tent. Bella huffed and sat up, snatching the flashlight out of my hands. She shinned the light on the tent wall. Now I was able to see shadows on the other side. It looked like two people kneeling.

"It's probably just those two idiots" She mumbled and lay back down.

I shot out of bed and the tent. Emmett and Jasper were outside, shaking quietly with laughter.

"That wasn't funny" I said as I shinned the light right in their faces. "Edward lighten up, we were just coming to wake you up" Jasper said.

"Whatever" I grumbled. Going back into the tent to change clothes and grab my tooth brush. I took a bottle of water and brushed my teeth right there. Everyone else was awake and ready for this hike. Meanwhile, it was still dark out.

We started out small and took one of the short trails, to watch the sunrise. We were all sitting on rocks, with the waterfall. It was truly romantic, I wished that Bella was here to share it with me. Then we took a few other trails, my father and Charlie walking ahead. Each wearing huge nap sacks, with God knows what in them, I had only grabbed a bottle of water and stuffed it in my jean pocket.

It was stupid, I had thought that we would be mountain climbing, walking through bushes, and dodging wild animals. So far, it was like hiking for dummies, occasionally a rabbit would run across the path and my father and I would jump, while they all chuckled at us.

Every few miles there were ranger stations and we were still in the park. Every trail would lead up to a height that went no where and we would descend back down to go up another.

"Hey look I picked up some WiFi from the ranger station" Jared shouted happily and shoved his blackberry in my face.

"That's great, you going to call that cab?" I huffed and kept on walking. "Geez, what crawled up your ass, you wanna smoke?" He asked. I shook my head no and kept walking ahead of him. We were approaching a steep hill and I became easily winded. I noticed that there was other people ahead of us. An older man, a younger man, and a small child. We all kept up a steady pace, until we heard shouting ahead of us.

"Grandpa!" We heard a child scream. I looked ahead and saw that the older man had fallen to the ground. Instinctively, my father and I ran to him.

The man was on the ground, grabbing his chest, gasping for air, as the younger man, frantically searched his pockets.

"What happened?" My father asked. "I don't know my grandpa, he just fell down" I nodded and knelt to the man.

"Sir, I am a Doctor. Can you tell me where it hurts?" The elderly man kept opening and closing his mouth, but couldn't speak.

"Oh man I knew this was a bad idea. My dad has heart disease" The younger man panicked and pulled at his hair, while the little boy started to cry.

"Does he carry any medication on him?" I heard my father ask. I noticed that the man had gone limp and stopped breathing. I shook him.

"Sir, can you hear me?" I shouted. Nothing.

Quickly, I felt for a carotid pulse. Nothing again. I immediately began CPR. While, the man's son searched his father's pocket for his medicine.

"Got it" He shouted and tore open the bottle. Must be nitroglycerin as I saw him open his father's mouth and place it under his tongue.

"Call 911" I shouted to the goons behind me. They were just standing there doing nothing. My father dumped the contents of the bag he was wearing and produced a mouth guard. Huh? Pop, is prepared for anything.

"Emmett get over here" I shouted. Emmett came over panicked and knelt beside me.

"I need you to apply cricoid pressure" He stared at me wide eyed. Of course he had no idea what I was talking about. I stopped compressions and placed Emmett's hand on the mans neck, pinching the cartilage under the man's Adams apple. As my father blew two lung fulls of air into the mans mouth.

I started compressions again, we did this cycle five to six times, sweat was dripping from my forehead and my arms were feeling weak, but that didn't matter, I had enough adrenaline pumping through me, to keep going as long as I had to.

Charlie came barreling towards us with a few forest rangers. He must have ran back to the station, I didn't even notice that he had left. The forest rangers knelt beside us, with a portable defibrillator and placed AED pads onto the man's chest. I stood back as it analyzed the man's heart.

"Stand back- Press shock" The machine said loudly. It shocked the man and we watched as his torso rose off the ground. The ranger hit the button to analyze the man again and it instructed to shock again. It did and the man began to cough weakly, we turned him on his side, just in case he was going to vomit.

My father and I quickly assessed him, his pulse was still weak and he was barely breathing, this man needed more medical attention than my father and I could give. By this time a four wheeler had arrived with more park rangers. They lifted the man and put him in the small jeep like vehicle, even after my father and I asked them not to move him just yet. They did anyway and drove away. The man's son and grandchild riding with them.

"Good job son" My father patted me on the back. I nodded, my chest heaving, wiping the sweat away from my face.

Jasper and Jared's faces were drained of color. They both stood there shocked. Before Jared knelt to the ground. My father went over to him.

"I'm a little light headed" Jared rasped, trying to catch his breath. My father walked him over to a rock, where Jared sat with his head between his legs.

"Relax" I panted. "He'll probably be fine. It was just a heart attack" I told them.

"Jjjjust" Jasper stuttered. "He-e c-could have died. Rrrright there" Jasper continued and shakily pointed to the ground.

I heard retching and turned to where Emmett, the macho hulk like sonofabitch, was slumped over some bushes, vomiting while Charlie rubbed his back.

"I'm okay" Emmett heaved.

After everyone collected themselves, we all walked back to camp, silently. The light banter we had all morning gone. Both Emmett and Jasper, ran to their wives and children. No doubt, thinking about how short and precious life is. That's what I thought, when I experienced my first code. Yet I had no one to share it with. I heard Charlie and my father telling mom and Renee what happened. Jared ran to Irina. I looked around and in the corner, under the shade, was my Bella. She was laying in the hammock, wearing her green Colonial Williamsburg hoodie, while she chewed on the string and read her book.

"Hey you" I said and pinched her cheek. She tore her eyes away from her book and smiled widely.

"Hey husband" She giggled. "Care if I join you?" I asked. Bella bit her lip and shook her head no.

"It won't support both our weights, besides, I've had to pee for the past ten minutes and can't get out of this thing" She laughed and squirmed. I chuckled and placed my hands under her arms, lifting her out.

"Thanks" She sighed. "I think there's some breakfast left over" She pointed to the food tent. It was still early, so I ate some cold scrambled eggs and waited for Bella.

Bella came back over and sat with me. I told her what happened and she was so proud of me. Why? I have no idea.

"You did what you had to do, under extreme circumstances. What were the odds of that happening? Plus, you and your father were right there- you saved that man's life" Bella ranted. I shrugged my shoulders and smirked, I guess she was right.

"Hey you guys" Jasper ran over. "When the sun comes out, we were thinking about renting some boats, you guys in?" I looked to Bella and her entire face lit up. I nodded my head yes.

Until then I did as Bella asked and lounged on the hammock, while I pretended to read a book about Bariatric surgery. I was really watching Bella waddling around, chasing the twins. I watched as she tried to pick up garbage off the floor. I watched as she sat down and then had to attempt twice to get up. I felt bad that she was already having so much trouble. My wife was maybe 5'3 and had a small frame, her stomach the largest part of her. I can't imagine what it's going to be like a few months from now. Regardless, she was still entertaining and very adorable to watch.

It was a little after one in the afternoon when we all decided to head to the river dock. Our parents were watching the children, to let us, the younger generation have some fun.

Contemplative, I looked at all the water crafts. The closest thing that I ever did to riding in a boat that I would steer, was when I was a teenager and rode the paddle boats in central park. I have been on larger boats, but none that I myself would commandeer.

There was the simple row boat that looked boring, yet simple. A canoe, which with Bella's less than elegant balancing skills would definitely tip us over. Then there was a motorized speed boat, we chose that and unfortunately they weren't charged or whatever and couldn't be rented out. Bella was leaning towards the kayaks. They weren't real kayaks, not the kind you see strapped to the car of L.L Bean wearing motherfuckers on the highway.

These kayaks were made of plastic and were shorter and wider than real kayaks, almost like a paddle boat without foot paddles. Jasper and Alice had rented one, one that was equipped for two people. We watched as they took off paddling insync with each other. Rose and Emmett took off in a canoe, while Jared and Irina rented separate kayaks. That left Bella and I, at the dock, without a clue as to what we were going to do. I was about to say fuck it, rent two water tubes and float down the river. I was worried about Bella in her condition and had reservations about my own short comings, when it came to manning a boat.

I looked to Bella who was patiently awaiting my decision, wearing a navy blue one piece bathing suit and some cut up sweat pants as shorts. She looked fine as hell, pregnant and all, her legs looked smooth and creamy, her breasts were huge and threatening to pop out. When she asked me if she should wear a tank top over it, I said no. _I loved the view._ Her hair was up in a messy bun, showing off her neck and the freckle under her left ear. Inside the sexual frustration was killing me, we haven't had sex in almost a week which wasn't our norm. _What was I thinking about again?_ Oh right boats......and Bella. She personally didn't care what we did, she just wanted us to do something together. I knew she could tell that I was having a hard time.

"Edward, we could just go back. You know, if you don't feel comfortable-" she trailed off. We could hit up Lake George village and rent a hotel room for the day, get away from the bugs and fuck like animals. I shook my head and closed my eyes tightly.

"Lets just do the double person kayak thingy" I told her and the dock person. Bella smiled, only to grimace when I made her wear a life jacket.

"The water is only four feet deep" She pouted. "There are some deep dips out there though" The boat renter supplied. I stuck my tongue out at Bella and helped her into the kayak. She went to sit in the front. I shook my head no. Instructing her to sit in the back. _I was the man dammit!_

Boat insecurities aside, I didn't want to look like a sissy having my pregnant wife guiding us along the river.

I sat in the front, the both of us with our long paddle things. We started off, only to go in a circle.

"We have to work together or we aren't going to go anywhere" Bella whispered in my ear. I nodded.

"Okay, left then right" I instructed her. And we were off. We were doing well for awhile, catching the current. We talked and laughed with the others, who we easily caught up to. Emmett decided to be a dick and lightly rammed us with his canoe. I laughed when my sister slapped the shit out of him, because he could have hit Bella and God knows what kind of catastrophe that would have caused. I definitely didn't want to fall into this murky water. I was glad we didn't do the tube thing._ Yuck! _

We noticed that the others began to turn around.

"We're only supposed to go to the bridge and back" Alice yelled to us. I nodded and turned us around. We had all stopped, just to float around under the foot bridge for a while. We had all rented the boats for one hour, it was time to head back.

On our way back, we were fighting against the current, we had to paddle harder. Bella was working just as hard as I was, but her paddle stick thing kept hitting mine and it was becoming frustrating.

"Can you stop" I snapped. "Your stick keeps hitting mine. I think you are doing it on purpose" I finished in a firm tone.

"My stick?" She giggled. "It's called an oar babe" I gritted my teeth and stayed quiet. Oar! Fuck my oar. She had stopped paddling and we were getting no where, once again.

"You can paddle with me, just don't hit me" I said exasperated. "It's called rowing" I heard Bella mumble under her breath. "Whatever" I snapped again. I picked up the pace and so did Bella, I swear she was hitting my …..what was it? My fucking oar on purpose.

"Christ Bella!" I shouted.

"What? I'm going just as fast as you are. We're going to hit each other" She said calmly. "It's inevitable" She sighed.

I had to calm myself down. So she wasn't doing it on purpose, yet I found myself at that place where I didn't know if I wanted to fuck her or choke her. We kept going, her OAR kept hitting mine, we were ROWING at a steady pace, and I was ready to fucking blow. Once we were close to the dock, I wanted to jump into the murky gross water and swim to it. I didn't and I calmly left the boat, but I felt like an ass when I forgot Bella, ready to storm off like the bitch that I am. I caught on when Emmett pointed his eyes from me to Bella. I turned and helped her out of the boat.

"Never again" I sighed.

"We should have just did the row boat. It probably would have been easier for you" Bella said.

"What!" I snapped again. "We were doing fine until you kept hitting me" I bitched.

"You're such an ass" She said through gritted teeth and walked around me to take off her life jacket.

"I'm an ass?" I asked. She didn't answer me and we all walked back to camp.

"So kids how was the boat ride?" My father asked. I sat in the chair with a huff and Bella went to grab a moon pie.

"It was great. We_ all_ had a good time" Jasper told him. "Maybe you did" I grumbled. Everyone else had taken seats and were talking about the river, the beautiful atmosphere, the different fish they saw jumping. Bla bla bla. I just sat there and listened, while Bella stuffed her face and smiled. Like everything was all good. _Edward! Get a hold of yourself. She did nothing wrong. _Then why the fuck am I so pissed? _Maybe it's your outdoor inadequacies or you need a good BJ like Emmett said._ I groaned to myself and earned odd looks from everyone once again.

"What's his problem?" Charlie asked, looking at Bella. "I don't know" She sighed shaking her head.

"You know what my problem is, we should have never gone out there with you in your condition" I told her.

"My condition?" She asked. "I'm pregnant. Not disabled" She walked over to me and leaned down, her breasts now in my face. Her strawberry shampoo assaulting my senses, her breath smelled like chocolate and I wanted nothing more than to fuck her behind a tree somewhere

"Stop this" She whispered in a pleading tone. "No you stop it" I snapped loudly and immediately regretted it. She was looking to put our bitchy-ness behind us and I had to open my big fat mouth. My wife, as of recent has been taking lessons from my sister and never took shit from me. Yet right now, she was willing to let it go and I couldn't.

"What do you want an apology?" She asked. We now had our whole groups attention. _Fuck!_

I shrugged, which only added more fuel to her fire. I was now scared of what would come out of her mouth, her eyes that were pleading moments ago were now seething. _Shit!_

"Well I'm sorry" She shouted. "I'm sorry Captain Crunch, I'm sorry that my 'stick' kept hitting you and interfered with your 'paddling' " She laughed and so did everyone else, including me. _Did she just call me Captain Crunch?_ She got me again, she got me with her cute wittiness. I couldn't help the laughter that erupted after she said that. I stood up and embraced her in my arms.

"I'm sorry" I whispered into her hair. I felt her nod against my chest. "Hey babe?" She grinned up at me. "I think you need a shower" She said and crinkled her nose. As a matter of fact, I didn't shower yet today. I let go of her.

"You don't smell dummie I think I need a shower too" She leaned in and whispered, followed by a wink. _Hallelujah._ I knew that wink. That wink was the 'you're going to get some pussy' wink.

"Right" I smiled brightly and followed Bella to the tent, where we gathered our things and headed to the car, ignoring Emmett. Who was dry humping the picnic table, in front of everyone, while my sister slapped him. I damn near sped to the showers, doing fifteen MPH instead of the instructed five. I parked the car sideways, eager to get into the shower and fuck my wife. It's not like they would give me a ticket. Plus, when I was unbuckling my seat belt, Bella leaned into me. "I can't wait till your stick hits me" She grinned. I let out a groan and ran to the passenger side and grabbed her hand, running to the showers.

"Edward wait" She tugged on my hand, stopping us. "What!" I snapped.

"Geez, I was just going to tell you that we forgot our stuff in the car" Right, I left Bella where she was and sprinted back to the jeep, gathering all our shit in my arms.

"Go, Go, Go" I instructed, pushing her into the private shower. I put all our shit down and striped naked, Bella did the same. We then started the water and started to kiss, claw, and bit at each other. It wasn't sensual. The both of us needed release.

With Bella being pregnant and us being in a stand up shower. Our sexual positions were limited. It was like marathon fucking, as I took her from behind roughly and covered her mouth with my hand to muffle her screams. I don't know if she felt it more, because she was pregnant, but she was never this loud prior to her pregnancy. I felt Bella bite down onto my hand as she climaxed. It hurt. I shrugged it off and kept up with the rhythm, ignoring the kicks that my son was giving me with my other hand. I followed soon after and felt much much better. I felt relaxed and satisfied.

Later that night, we all decided to take a walk, leaving our parents behind with the kids. We took the short trail that lead up to the waterfall. Everyone of us had flashlights that illuminated our journey. We were having a good time, goofing around and making fun of each other. Occasionally, Bella would reach behind me and tickle my neck, making me jump. Once we were at the falls, we each held our significant other and enjoyed the sound of the falls. It was our last night here and despite my hate of the outdoors, I was enjoying us being together as one big group. One big family, maybe we weren't happy the whole time we were here, but it was interesting none the less. It was definitely an experience that I will never forget.

Especially the next morning when we were getting ready to leave, where we had more shit than we came with. Starting the bitching and moaning process all over again.

**Please help me get to 500 reviews, your review counts. Love it? hate it? was it funny? let me know. FYI Emmett's Irish joke, I don't remember where I heard it, but I thought it was pretty funny. Shout out to whoever made that one up!!!**


	34. Baby Baby

**SM owns all characters, Bon Secours and story concept belongs to me hahaha**

**Thank you to everyone that reviewed. I think I received more reviews from the last chapter, than any other chapter, let's keep that up. Show 'Bon Secours' some love. **

**Huge thank you and a hug to Emeraldseafrost, for leaving a review for every chapter. **

**~~~Bella~~~ (30 weeks) **

**Okay, so two months have passed since the camping trip. **

It was official. Edward and I were now the proud owners of our new house. I vaguely knew this Jenk's guy, only meeting him briefly at the closing, but I was grateful for whatever he did to get us this house so quickly. I remember the nightmare that was when Alice and Jasper had purchased their house. Their closing kept being pushed off and it took them four months to move in. Not us. Over the past two weeks, we have been unpacking and settling in.

There wasn't anything that needed to be renovated. The people that owned this house before us, had built this house from the ground up, in 1968. They were a family of five and as the years rolled by and the kids left the nest, the owners would keep up with the times and renovate as they saw fit, actually expanding and building more rooms, as their family became larger with younger generations. The house was in excellent shape. The older couple, now in their seventies, moved to a retirement community near by. They simply couldn't care for the house the way they used to.

It's a 2,784 Square Foot contemporary home. There's a living room with fireplace, formal dining room, Master Suite with large sitting area and 2 walk in closets, 4 additional bedrooms, in-ground pool in our huge fenced backyard, large kitchen with plenty of cabinets, upstairs laundry, 6 car garage and full finished basement that sport's an extra bedroom and family room. In the basment, there was a wet bar and Edward purchased a pool table, dart board, and card table. He wanted us to have our own play room, for when we have guests.

The closing was a month ago, however, Esme had swooped in and insisted that she have time to decorate. The house looked unbelievable. We used our old bedroom furniture for our new bedroom and the furniture we had in our old living room was used in the downstairs bedroom that we were using as a den. We bought new furniture for the formal living room and dinning room, new furniture for Edward's new office space, new appliances, everything new, and what I loved the best about it all? Was that it was still us. You could see our personalities throughout the house, within all the pictures that Edward and I have taken throughout our life together.

The best part was the nursery. Esme had taken the bedroom closest to the master suite and transformed it into baby wonderland. The walls were painted a sky blue, yes, it was confirmed that we were in fact having a boy. When they asked us if we wanted to know the sex, Edward said yes and I said no. I said no because in life, you rarely get surprises like that.

However, Edward insisted. After he found out, he kept shouting "It's a boy" to almost everyone he saw. Even innocent bystanders on the street, when we left the doctor's office. _Crazy man. _I was excited too, I was excited that we were going to have a healthy baby, boy or girl. Anyway, the nursery had dark cherry wood furniture. The crib was gorgeous and antique looking, with a changing table and chest of drawers to match. We also had a comfortable plush rocking chair with ottoman that looked like it belonged in a living room. Esme took it upon herself to make it a baby safari theme. The bedding and animals that adorned the walls were giraffes, elephants, and tigers. It was adorable. It was Carlisle and Esme's gift to us.

Everything in the nursery was the only things baby that we had. Except for the car seat. Edward had taken it upon himself to buy me a 2010 Chrysler town and country, with a baby car seat in the back. The color was clearwater blue pearl and I loved it. It was the best birthday gift ever. We were supposed to just go to the diner, because I hate having a fuss over my birthday. He said he was at the hospital and just drove up in it, to pick me up. We still have the jeep as an extra vehicle.

A few weeks ago within the midst of all the moving, Alice and Rose accosted me to register for my baby shower. I scanned countless items at babies 'R' us. From hypoallergenic crib sheets to buttpaste that Alice and Rose swore by. Then was when they asked me if I wanted to breast feed. I had read a lot about it, the pros and cons, yet I was still not sure. So because of my uncertainty we scanned bottles, nipples, and a sterilization system that I would probably need anyway, if I choose to breast feed. Rose also suggested that we scan a few things that will come into play later. I happily scanned a highchair, a stroller, a pack n play, and various other items. I had read countless books, about the supplies that I would need, but Alice and Rose, they kept snatching things out of my hands. Stating that I wouldn't need certain things and thrust the things I would need in my face. They ruined it for me, I wanted two of everything. Which I knew was unreasonable, but hey, I am going to be a new parent. I was paranoid that I wouldn't pick the right diapers or some shit. So why not get a little bit of everything?

My baby shower was going to be nothing like my bridal shower. There were more guests. My mother and Esme invited their book club members, Edward invited the women from his office, and a slew of women from the Cullen family, I invited a few people from the hospital. Rose and Alice were taking care of everything. In two weeks, it was to be held in one of the smaller banquet rooms of Rose's restaurant.

Lately, I spent most of my days alone. Well not really alone, I had my little Nudger and Butch with me. I missed Edward terribly. He was home in the evenings, but he was usually very tired and after dinner he would work. He would bring patient charts home with him and then he would go to sleep. He wasn't ignoring me or neglecting me, I understood what he was trying to accomplish. And on the days he came home early, he would unpack too. Today everything was in its place. We would finally have sometime together.

During the night when I can't sleep, Edward wakes up with me. I feel horrible. But he rubs the kinks out of my back, rubs my feet, and sings our child to sleep. My sleep cycle has been off. The baby likes to sleep during the day and at night he kicks the shit out of me; making it hard for me to sleep. My body has changed so much, I was in the home stretch of pregnancy and I was miserable. I was thirty weeks pregnant and the baby was already six pounds. I personally thought that maybe they got the dates wrong and that I was further along. I had to be and the doctors agreed that I would not carry this baby the full term. But that I only had six more weeks left. I couldn't wait to meet my son and have him out of me. My stomach was huge. That's all I was, belly. That is what people started to call me too, belly.

My body ached all over, if I stood or walked for too long, my feet would swell. I was tired all the time. I have gained an extra thirty pounds to me throughout this pregnancy and I think it's all in my stomach. Besides the double chin that I noticed this morning, which has probably been there for God knows how long. I felt that I looked disgusting. Edward always tried to make me feel sexy, rubbing his hard on, on me whenever he could. Stating that I was still as fucking gorgeous as I was the day we met. He gets upset when I insist on wearing a T-shirt, whenever we make love. There are only two positions in which we can do it.

Doggystyle, which was nice and me riding him, which I hated. Don't get me wrong the sex is great still, just me on top and him staring up at my floppy breasts, huge stomach, and now double chin, didn't make me feel sexy. As of late I have shied away from sex and intimate embraces all together. It's only been two weeks and I know Edward is having a hard time with it. That's why I decided that today, I would do something I used to do. I was going to bring him lunch at the office and let him fuck me against his desk, or rather me leaning on it. I bundled myself up on this cold November day and packed a picnic basket with sandwiches.

When I waddled into his office, all the women greeted me, it had been a long time since I have been here. Since I have gone anywhere besides the supermarket or being dragged out by my sister. They all touched and talked to my stomach trying to make the baby kick. Nothing. He was probably sleeping. They should come by at three in the morning when his foot is in my rib and his fist is shooting across my abdomen.

Carmen told me that 'Dr Cullen' I love hearing that, was in his office. I had a huge smile on my face as I walked past the exam rooms, towards his office. I was about to knock, but I heard laughter on the other end. I smiled wider because I hadn't heard Edward laugh like that in a long time. He was probably in there bullshitting with Carlisle that's what he said he usually does on his lunch breaks._ Damn_. Maybe I should have called. I hope he hasn't eaten yet. Wanting to share in their good humor, I knocked.

"Come in" Edward called. I opened the door and met his eyes with my own. His smile reached all the way to his eyes. He was just as happy to see me as I was happy to see him. That all changed though.

When I opened the door wider to see a leggy blond with a bob hair cut sitting on his desk, with the remnants of a smile, holding half a sandwich. She was wearing a short skirt and had her legs crossed in my husbands direction. _Skank!_

With the fake smile now on my face, I let myself into his office. Edward stood up and greeted me. All I got was a kiss to the forehead and a shoulder squeeze. _Hot. _

"Bella, I want you to meet Bree Tanner. She is our new nutritionist and will be working with me and our bariatric patients" I smiled in her direction as she stuck her hand out for me to shake.

"It's a pleasure to meet you" I said. She smiled wider and looked me over from head to toe.

"Wow, it's great to meet you too. Edward was just talking about you. You are all belly" She laughed. What kind of shit is that to say to me? Here I am, all insecure and fat, here she is having lunch with my husband, with her long legs in his face. I wanted to cry, but I wasn't going to.

"Yeah, well I'm in the home stretch" I rubbed my stomach and let out a shaky laugh.

"Well I know how you feel, when I had my son, the last few months were killer" She laughed. I nodded and looked down, spotting the ring on her left hand. So the bitch was married? Probably not happily. I would never shove my legs in someone's face, other than Edward, unless I was looking for the attention.

"Right so Bree, I will catch up with you later, to fill you in on those diet plans" Edward smiled. _Good kick the bitch out. _

"It was great to meet you, I guess I will be seeing you at your shower" She smiled. I once again nodded and shook her hand. Bree sauntered and swayed her hips as she walked out of his office. Once Edward closed the door, I sat in his office chair and let out a huff, putting the picnic basket on the floor. He came over and leaned his ass on the desk, facing me with his arms crossed on his chest.

"Everything okay?" He asked. I smiled and nodded my head yes.

"Then why do you have shit face on? If something is bothering you, you can tell me" He pleaded. I shook my head no and blankly stared at the gray carpet, littered with tiny pieces of paper. It needed vacuuming badly.

"Bella, look at me" He pleaded once again. I tore my eyes away from the carpet to his face, he looked concerned. "What's up?"

"Are you fucking her?" I blurted and immediately covered my mouth with my hands. I can't believe I just asked that.

"What! No!" He shrieked. "As a matter of fact I haven't been fucking anybody" He scoffed.

I nodded again, this time nervously biting my lip. He was telling the truth, truthfully, I really didn't think he was fucking her and I was appalled at myself for asking such a thing. We haven't been fucking either and now it was confirmed that I was a bad wife. Insecurities aside, I was not fulfilling my husbands needs.

"Don't do that" He nearly shouted. I jumped up, alarmed, I wasn't doing anything. "Don't do what?" I asked blinking back tears.

"The lip, you're just taunting me" He said as he knelt down, placing his arms halfway around me, resting his hands on my back.

"I'm sorry" I whispered as I felt a tear roll down my cheek. Edward buried his head in my lap.

"No I am sorry. I know how uncomfortable sex is for you. I try not to push you or get too close, but that lip" He sucked his teeth. "When you bite that lip, it drives me crazy" He grasped my back tighter to him.

I started to run my fingers through his hair, which lead to me lightly massaging his scalp, as he let out a groan, burying his head deeper into my lap. That action plus the guttural groan that was raw and all Edward, had sent palpitations to my vagina. I pulled at his hair, guiding his head up to mine. He let go of my torso and placed his hands on my cheeks.

"I want you turkey leg, no one else" He whispered against my lips. I let out a giggle. "I can't believe you still call me that" He rubbed his thumb across my lips.

"Believe it, cause that's what you are. I can't be satisfied, whole, without you" He said before he roughly crashed his lips against mine.

I opened my mouth, inviting him in and when his tongue vigorously caressed mine, the sparks that I have been suppressing were reignited. How did I go this long without his lips on mine? Without him inside of me? All because I thought I was hideous. It seemed like such a stupid concept now. Especially since he grabbed me, standing me up, pregnant belly aside, I felt his arousal digging into it. He still found me attractive, his actions spoke louder than his words as he pawed at my clothes, trying to free me from them. He managed to get my coat off and pants down, I momentarily panicked.

"Edward-" I panted as he sucked along my neck. "Lock the door" He chuckled and ran to the door, locking it. I walked over to the couch that he had and sat down. He took three long strides and was at my side in an instant. He sat next to me and started the assault on my neck again.

"How do you want to do this?" He whispered in my ear. His voice all sultry and deep, sent chills down my spine. I didn't answer him.

He trailed his lips from my neck, down to my collar bone. He grasped the bottom of my shirt, lifting it off of me, I let him. He pulled down my bra and he went straight for my breasts. Taking one nipple into his mouth as he pinched the other one. I let out a squeak and he groaned. Oh God, I needed him now. I reached below, as low as I could reach, and started to unbutton his shirt. I only got as far as the third one.

_Damn short arms_. He figured out what I was trying to do and stepped back, slowly unbuttoning his shirt as he stared deep into my eyes. Once his shirt was open, I trailed my hands from his neck, over his shoulders, freeing him from his shirt. He shivered and gave me that yummy crooked smirk.

"Pants too" I giggled. "Yes ma'am" He deadpanned and lost the shoes, pants, and boxers. I gawked at his naked form in front of me. I swear every time I saw the man naked, it was like the first time. His muscular toned arms, his chiseled chest, his six pack abs, and the patch of hair that trailed all the way down to his thick long cock, which was standing proudly at attention, I wanted to wrap my mouth around it. I licked my lips, my mouth suddenly dry.

"You're so hot" I said in an awe like tone. Before I could say anything else, he was on me. Kissing me furiously, while his dick poked me in the stomach.

"Turn around" He panted, between kisses. This was the embarrassing part. He leaned back and waited for me to turn around and I was stuck in the couch.

"A little help" I asked as I squirmed. He chuckled and pulled my hands, lifting me up, just so that I could turn around and lean on the arm board of the couch. I felt the couch dip behind me and knew that Edward was about to enter me. My stomach filled with butterflies as anticipation took over. He rubbed his hands all along my ass, giving it a light spank.

"You're so fucking hot" He whispered before he entered me. At that moment, I felt whole for the first time in a while, as I swear my eyes rolled to the back of my head.

"Home" Edward panted between poundings. _Was he thinking about baseball?_ At first he was going very fast and then he started to go slow, painfully slow, he would come all the way out and go all the way in. I knew my husband, I knew that perv was just watching his dick enter and withdraw from me. When I was able to see over my stomach, I used to watch it too. It was a real turn on, just watching our genitals meet.

"Uhhh" I groaned and bit down on my lip. I knew I had to behave myself and not make a sound. We were in his office for fucks sake. He kept going, with the slow sensual rhythm. I was close. I felt my muscles tightening, feeling euphoric all over.

"Come for me Bella" Edward grunted and I did. I let go. I felt myself throbbing around him, as he went deeper and climaxed too.

He was still inside me when he leaned down, planting his face on my back.

"I love you" He panted. "I love you too" I squeaked back.

We were just finished getting dressed when there was a knock at the door.

"Yes?" Edward called.

"Dr Cullen, your one o'clock is here" Carmen shouted through the door.

"I'll be right out" Edward shouted back, nuzzling his face back into my neck.

"You should really go. Don't keep your patients waiting" I laughed. "You come first. And I happen to be enjoying myself" Edward whispered as he trailed his nose along my jaw.

"I should get you jealous more often, if this is how you're going to react" He chuckled.

"For your information, fucking you in your office was completely premeditated. Walking in on you and some woman, with her legs in your face was not" I rambled.

"You know you have no reason to feel that way right-" I cut him off. "I know, I am your turkey leg, you only get hard for me bla bla bla" I laughed. He kissed my neck.

"Although that is true. That's not what I was going to say smarty pants" He chuckled. "She has a domestic partnership, she'd sooner fuck you than me" He whispered. I playfully slapped his arm.

"Don't sound too disappointed" I laughed. "I'm not disappointed" He nearly shouted and leaned away from me, looking at me wide eyed. "Oh relax, I was just kidding, geez" I sighed.

"She's really a great person, she just moved to town with her family. I think you guys could be good friends" He said. I nodded, even though I have no intentions of befriending the woman. Whether or not I thought she wanted to fuck my husband, only to find out that she's a married lesbian, I still have reservations when it comes to me meeting new people and becoming close with new people. I would rather stay close with my family than have another Maria situation.

"She's not Maria babe, you can't keep hiding out and not meet new people" He sighed. He must have read my mind. "I know that" I whispered and rubbed my stomach. He grabbed my hands, stilling them.

"Will you make an effort? Even if it's not Bree and you hang out with Rose and Alice's friends, can you try for me?" He asked.

"I will and I am hugely pregnant, you can give me a break about not wanting to leave the house" He shook his head no.

"Even when you first found out you were pregnant. You only left the house with me or to meet me or our family. I am only bringing this up because soon-" He pointed to my stomach. "You will have no choice, I don't want you getting cabin fever on me" We were interrupted by another knock on the door.

"Dr Cullen, you have a patient" Carmen shouted. "I'll be right out" Edward huffed. He turned back to me, smiling sheepishly.

"I guess I should go" He said. "Yeah, get out there before Carmen kicks your ass" I giggled and leaned into him. He kissed my nose, eyes, cheeks, and then finally my lips.

"See you later" He sighed opening the door. "You bet" I said and smacked his ass, earning a giggle from Carmen, who was in the hallway. Edward threw a wink my way and turned his attention to Carmen.

Walking out, I waved good bye to everyone, forgetting the picnic basket. If I left it here, Edward would forget it for days and it would probably stink up his office. I turned around and walked back. I had a hard time bending over to grab it.

"Here let me" I turned to look at Bree, who had come in and handed me the basket. "Thank you" I said.

"No problem" She laughed. "When I was pregnant, I couldn't even sit down without help getting up. How are you managing?" She asked.

"I manage" I shrugged. "Oh" She said. We stood there as an awkward silence took over. "Well I better be going" I told her.

"Okay, well it was great meeting you" She patted my back, I turned to look at her and saw her genuinely smiling at me. _Make an effort Bella!_

"It was great meeting you too. What are you doing for lunch tomorrow? Did you maybe want to meet up?" I asked her, internally hoping that she would decline.

"That sounds wonderful, why don't we meet here?" She asked. I nodded and said goodbye, leaving the office.

When Edward came home later that night, he was so proud of me, for making an effort. His smile was contagious and I became giddy. Taking a tip from Rose, resulting in giving him one of my best blow jobs ever.

The next day, I did meet Bree for lunch, we went to Rose's restaurant. Unfortunately Rose wasn't there, but Emmett was. He was a great buffer for the first twenty minutes we were there, before he had to leave and get back to work. We were granted by another awkward silence. Before I said to hell with it and asked her questions. She enthusiastically told me everything. She and her partner had been together since college. Her name is Reilly and is a corporate lawyer down in the city, which means she commutes every day. She has a son that is six years old, named Embry. She's thirty three years old and is obsessed with 'The vampire diaries' that alone opened another round of talking. When lunch was over, I was a little depressed. I became very fond of Bree. Myself, just like Edward, thought that we could be great friends. We exchanged cell numbers and I invited her and her family over for dinner Saturday, she agreed.

Friday, I spent the entire day cleaning. Bree and her family were coming over tomorrow and they would be our first guests at our new home, besides family. Later that day I went to the supermarket to get things for dinner. I wanted to impress them with a good meal. I was a little concerned, considering that Bree is a nutritionist and all, I didn't want her judging me based on what I cooked. _Bella that's stupid. _I told myself and bought all the ingredients for Edward's favorite lasagna.

They were to be here early Saturday. So I woke up early and started cooking the sauce. I let it simmer, stirring it every so often, before I boiled the water for the noodles. I would take short breaks from cooking to sit. For I became easily tired. I even glanced at the clock and saw how early it was. I turned off the stove, after the noodles were done and watched T.V for a little while. I fell asleep and was awoken by Edward. The man had actually managed to get my pants down, with me still sleeping. I woke up with his head between my legs. It felt incredible and lead to another round of love making, on a couch.

After that I showered and changed, getting back to cooking. Edward became excited as soon as the garlic and herbs started wafting throughout the house.

"Lasagna babe?" He furrowed his brows. "I don't think I will be able to eat that and not think about the last time you cooked it" He said as he wrapped his arms around me, rubbing his erection on me.

"Down boy" I laughed. "Come on love, you going to deny your husband? I thought we were past that" He laughed.

"I have no qualms taking you, right here, right now" He whispered all sexy like. I bit my lip and took his arms from around me. We were expecting guests soon.

"Edward, they will be here soon" I said in a firm tone. "But you are teasing me, dressed like that" He whined. I looked down. I was wearing a red button down shirt and maternity jeans, bare foot. _Teasing him? _I laughed.

"You are one strange man you know that?" I asked, gesturing to my homely looking appearance.

"Bella, you could be wearing a potato sack and I'd still want to fuck you" He laughed.

"How about you make the salad and we'll see what we can do later about your needs" I said hopeful, wrapping my arms around him again.

"How bout, we cancel this dinner party, I don't make the salad and toss yours" He laughed. I backed away from him pursing my lips. It was a hard decision.

"No dice" I shook my head, handing him the lettuce. "Get chopping, they'll be here soon" Edward pouted, but did as I asked.

About an hour later, Bree and her family showed up. Her son was adorable, he looked a lot like Bree, same blond hair and almond shaped eyes. Reilly, wasn't at all what I imagined. What can I say? I am from a small town and imagined that she would be butched out, corporate lawyer, lesbian. I thought she would have short hair and be masculine.

She was none of those things. She had long black hair and a stunning voluptuous figure, gorgeous face, and legs that went for miles. She didn't have the same outgoing personality that Bree had. She was very quiet and basically only spoke when she was spoken to, or to scold her son for playing roughly with Butch. Plus, Bree and Reilly barely interacted with one another, which I thought was kind of odd. With the way Bree went on and on about her wonderful relationship the other day, how loving and caring they were towards each other. I thought that they would at least share a loving glance. Nothing.

During dinner, Edward and Bree got to talking about their patients and the goals that had to be met, before they could have their surgery. I sat and listened. Edward and Bree weren't rude and stopped talking about work quickly, engaging me into their conversation. I then tried to get Reilly into the conversation and it didn't work. Then I felt horrible because after Reilly gave me the cold shoulder, Bree's face said it all, she was upset by her partners behavior. We all fell into an awkward silence after that, finishing our meals.

When I stood up to clear the table, Bree helped me. We were alone in the kitchen when she opened up to me.

"I'm really sorry about that" She nearly whispered. I waved my hand. "It's no big deal" I told her. She sighed.

"It is a big deal, I like our new friendship and all, but the reality is, is that we came to dinner at my new boss's house. She insulted you-" I cut her off.

"Hey, don't think like that. Edward is not the type of person to judge you because of something silly like that" I then went to scrape the plates into the garbage.

"Thank you" Bree said simply, I turned to her. "No problem, how bout we meet up again this week, leave our boring spouses behind" I giggled. She giggled too.

"I'd like that. Well, I guess I'll talk to you soon. We should get going" I frowned. I had bought a Bavarian cream pie for dessert.

"So soon? Stay and have dessert" I insisted. She shook her head no. "I think it's best we go" I nodded. I wasn't one to argue.

"I'll give you a call during the week" She said over her shoulder. I waved goodbye, although, she probably didn't see it.

After they left, I served dessert anyway. Edward and I ate it as we watched television. Our first dinner party was a bust, but Edward soon cheered me up. He striped naked, _the freak_, and let me lick the Bavarian cream off his body. That whole experience was sinfully delicious. I had finally fulfilled my fantasy of fucking Edward and eating food at the same time.

**//=//=//=//=//= (32 weeks) **

"I look ridiculous" I scoffed at myself in the mirror. Today was the shower and Alice had me wearing a tent. It was actually a dress. A beautiful black dress with floral designs. It looked great on the hanger, on me, it poofed out in the front and all I could think about is how I looked like the White House garden because of my bump_. I bet this is what Obama sees when he looks out the window._ It was much longer in the back, it didn't look perfectly proportioned even though it came from a maternity store.

"You look beautiful, now stop fidgeting" She slapped my hands that were trying to pull it down. I did as she asked and left the bathroom, where she did my hair and applied my make up. I thought everything else looked great, except the dress. I decided not to fight her and went to put on my shoes. Looking down, I was able to see them and scooped them on my feet, wiggling my toes into them. I chose to wear a pair of worn black ballet styled flats. I glanced at the clock and saw that it was time to go.

"Come on Ali, we're going to be late" I shouted as I waddled my ass rapidly down the stairs. "Coming" I heard her shout behind me. Then I greeted everyone that was downstairs, Edward was having his own little get together. Just the family men and Dr Newton from the hospital. Edward stole me away from saying hello to his father, wrapping his arms around me, turning me to face him.

"You look stunning" He whispered. I smiled and pecked his lips. "Thank you" I whispered back, as he swayed us from side to side.

"Edward, I swear- if you mess up her make up-" Edward let go of me and Alice never finished her threat.

"Have fun, love you" He shouted as Alice was pushing me out the door. "Love you too" I shouted back.

Arriving at the shower, I was pulled into many different directions. It was all so overwhelming. I knew about the shower, so I didn't have to pretend to be surprised, but I still was. If it wasn't all the different women demanding my attention, it was the mountainous piles of gifts. I chatted with everyone, until it was time to eat.

Then they had me sit in this uncomfortable wicker chair, where I had to open gift after gift, all while Alice took the bows, placing them on a paper plate, making me a hat. Rose stood close by, writing down the different gifts from people. I asked her to do so. It will be easier when it came time for me to write out thank you cards.

There was simply too much. So I asked Irina, Esme, and my mother to start unwrapping. They were happy to help. We all took turns holding up the items and ohhing and ahhing. I loved each and every gift. I couldn't wait to have all this stuff home, putting everything in it's rightful place, getting everything ready for the baby. Once all the gifts were opened, which I noticed took two hours, I excused myself to go to the bathroom.

"Not so fast, we still have one more surprise" Rose said, grasping my arm. "Please, I just have to pee, I'll be right back" She shook her head no.

"It's getting late, we have to serve the cake" She told me. I sat back down and sulked. My bladder was about to burst and I had to eat cake. _Cake does sound good though. _

Three waiters came out, pushing this gigantic cake on wheels. I furrowed my brows out of confusion. It wasn't a real cake. _Oh fuck_. Something was going to pop out of it. Can't these two plan a party without naked men? And one was going to pop out of a cake at my fucking baby shower. They placed the cake a few feet away from me.

All of a sudden, music started playing, it was Amy Grant's baby baby. The top popped off the cake and Emmett jumped out. What the fuck? He was wearing a makeshift diaper and bonnet, sucking a pacifier, dancing around like a fool, happily. I lost it, laughing hysterically.

_Oh shit_. I just pissed myself. _Fuck. _I couldn't help myself and kept on laughing, at Emmett and at myself. I saw all the guys from our house, emerge from the kitchen.

Still laughing, I waved Edward over. He came running towards me, ignoring Emmett when he grabbed him, trying to get him to dance with him. That made me laugh harder.

"Happy baby shower" Edward chuckled. I was laughing too. I wanted to ask him to go home really quick and get me a change of clothes, but no words could come out, as right now I was shaking quietly with laughter, sitting in my own piss. _Fuck me_.

"Edwa-" I tried. I took several deep breaths and bit my cheek. "I need-" I had to control myself. "I need new clothes" I gasped. His face became serious and he knelt down in front of me.

"Are you okay? What happened?" He asked.

"Whew-" I blew out a breath. "Okay, I laughed so hard I peed myself" I whispered and then continued to laugh, watching Edward's aunt Didyme grind up against Emmett. Edward nodded and chuckled to himself, before he ran out. Emmett finished dancing with the song and came over to me.

"Did you lose a bet?" I asked between giggles. He shook his head no and grinned at me.

"Not at all baby sis, this-" He gestured to his diaper clad body. "Was all for you" I leaned up and gave him a one armed hug, not wanting him to get too close to me. Emmett had a great sense of humor. I don't think I know of any other thirty two year old men that would pop out of a cake wearing a diaper, all to put a smile on my face.

After that people started to leave. They all came to me and said their goodbyes, as I refused to get out of the chair. My father and Carlisle started to take the gifts out to the cars. I noticed Edward talking to his uncle, with my clothes in a plastic bag in his hand. I desperately wanted to go change.

"Bree!" I shouted. She looked over my way and came to me. "Can you tell Edward I need him now?" I asked. She was the only person I saw, not deep into conversation, Reilly standing silently beside her.

"Sure thing, but I am going to be heading out. That Emmett is quite the character" She laughed.

"Yeah I know" I rolled my eyes. "Call me tomorrow" I then waved goodbye to her and Reilly, who actually acknowledged me and waved back. Edward came walking to me minutes later.

"Thanks" I said as I took the bag from him. "Need some help there momma?" He raised an eyebrow.

Only Edward would think me changing out of urine soaked clothes was arousing. The man needed help.

"No I'll manage" I laughed and gave him a kiss. I got out of the chair and waved my hand at my back side. Not too bad, it was only a little damp, the plus side was that the dress was dark. I bet no one could tell the difference.

Ghosting through the throngs of left over people, I was finally able to get to the bathroom. A tear fell from my eye, when I emptied my bladder, followed by a shudder. _Damn, I really had to go. _

The next day, I spent it happily going through all the baby stuff. I pushed certain things aside that we wouldn't need for a while, Edward could put those in the side room of the basement that we were using as storage. I took off all the tags from the tiny clothes, so that I could wash them, set up the changing table with all the supplies from the different gift sets. It took me a few hours, but when I was finished I smiled, just looking at the room. All that was missing now was the baby.

"You hear that?" I asked looking down. "We have everything ready for you, now all we need is a name" A part of me, was going to miss having him inside me, you're not crazy if you're really not talking to yourself.

Huh? That's what else I could do. I could read through that book of baby names Edward bought me weeks ago. After pouring myself a glass of milk and putting a few cookies on a plate, I sat down on the couch to read through the book. I didn't get too far as the door bell rang, interrupting me.

"Just a minute" I yelled, while I squirmed out of the couch. I couldn't get up, so I slumped down on my butt and turned, going on all fours just to stand up. My only hope was that it wasn't done in vain and the person was still outside. Panting and looking through the peep hole, I was able to see that it was Bree on the other side of the door. I opened it widely to let her in.

"What a surprise!" I smiled. Bree didn't, now I was able to see her red puffy eyes and tear stained cheeks.

"What happened?" I asked as I grabbed her hand and lead her inside. She shook her head no and sat on the couch. I sat next to her and rubbed her shoulder.

"Talk to me" I pleaded. We haven't been friends long, but over the past two weeks, we have gotten close.

"Reilly is having an affair" I gasped in shock after she said that. She said they had their problems, but they always worked their shit out.

"How can you be sure, maybe it's not what you think" I said, trying to soothe her. She leaned her head on my shoulder and started to cry.

"Oh Bree, please don't cry" I hated seeing anyone like this.

"I know – because she told me" She sniffled. "Reilly hates it up here, she wants to move back to the city" She continued.

"But you guys have only lived here a month, how can she give up, if she hasn't given it a try" I asked. I felt Bree nod against my shoulder.

"That's what I said" We fell silent after that. I honestly didn't know what else to say to her, to make her feel better. Me never being in that type of situation as her, it would be like the blind leading the blind. She cried for a while and I let her get it all out, while I rubbed circles into her back.

"You're going to be a great mom" She laughed through her tears. I let a giggle escape and sat back.

"How do you know that?" I asked. I had told her recently all my fears that I had towards parenting, being so young, not doing the right thing, and just not knowing _what _to do.

"Because" She shrugged. "Everything you just did- you cared for me- that's how I know" She said as she wiped her eyes.

"What am I going to do now?" She asked. It was my turn to shrug.

"Maybe you two need to talk it out, sometime away from everything- I don't know. Is this serious? This affair or is it just ya know?" I asked. Bree laughed again, hey at least I made her laugh. Even if I might have said the wrong thing.

"It's not just sex, she's in love with this guy" I gasped again. _Guy?_

"Guy? As in a man?" Bree nodded her head yes. "Wow"

"Yeah wow and she told me that she would take Embry so that he could have a normal home. She can leave me if she wants, but she can't have my son. I carried him. She helped raise him, but that's my blood that runs through his veins" She ranted. Fuck, this shit just got serious, well more serious than before.

"Can she do that?" I asked. "No" Bree deadpanned. "She has rights to him, but only if something ever happens to me, he is my biological son. The courts would never let that happen. I just can't believe that Reilly would even suggest such a thing. I am his mother" She began to cry again. I hugged her close to me and let her cry out again. She was heart broken, for more reasons than one, cheating is one thing, but I couldn't imagine the betrayal she must feel towards Reilly, trying to take her son away.

"Maybe this was a blessing, if you two weren't meant to be, now you can find that special someone" I told her, that's how I felt after I met Edward. Like me breaking up with Jake, besides him being crazy, opened me up to meet Edward.

Then I felt Bree's fingers trailing through my hair. It made me feel a little uncomfortable, how do I back away without offending her? Bree backed away first and smiled at me. I smiled back and scooted a little bit away from her. That didn't matter though, as Bree leaned over and kissed me, on the lips. I was momentarily stunned and could not move, as she opened her lips and licked my bottom one. I stared wide eyed at her. _Fuck! Will I ever have a normal fucking friend!!! _

She backed away from me quickly, touching her lips.

"Fuck Bella!" She shouted. "I am so sorry" She then got up and went to leave.

"Wait!" I shouted. She didn't listen to me as she opened the door. I tried squirming off the couch to get her.

"Please don't go- I can't chase after you" I giggled. Bree turned to look at me squirming, letting out a giggle of her own. She walked back over and pulled me up.

"I'm really sorry, I don't know why-" I cut her off. "Hey, it's no biggie. You were emotional. I get that, but I am happily married" I rambled.

"Oh God" She pulled at her hair. "I just kissed my boss's wife" She looked panic stricken. I was going to rub her arm and calm her down, but second guessed it.

"Bree look at me" I asked her. "You need to calm down. It's really not that big a deal" She nodded.

"Can we still be friends?" she asked. I rolled my eyes. "Of course" Geez, I can't begrudge her anything, at least she didn't try to shoot me. Plus, she was an amazing person, I wouldn't let something stupid, like a peck on the lips change that.

After Bree calmed down a little, she left. I sat back down with the neglected book of baby names. I read the first page three times and couldn't concentrate. Fuck it, we should just name the baby after Edward.

I like that little EJ, Edward junior.

I kept thinking about Bree, her problems, her kissing me, and if I should tell Edward. Definitely should, after that whole James mess, I didn't need Bree confessing shit to Edward, while they go over the diet of their patients. He needed to hear it from me first. All of this was draining me emotionally now and it was only a kiss, a kiss that was not done by my husband. I closed my eyes and decided to take a nap.

"It's the sweet love that you give to me

That makes me believe we can make it through anything

'Cause when it all comes down

And I'm feeling like I'll never last

I just lean on you 'cause baby

You're my better half"

Edward's raspy sexy voice had woken me up, I didn't want him to stop. So I bit the inside of my bottom lip to keep from smiling, I love his voice.

"Well, you take my hand

Yeah you pull me close and I understand

It's the sweet love that you give to me

That makes me believe that we can make it through anything

Oh baby, it's the sweet love that you give to me

That makes me believe we can make it through anything

'Cause when it all comes down

And I'm feeling like I'll never last

I just lean on you 'cause baby

You're my better half

Oh, oh baby you're my better half

Ooh, hey baby you're my better half"

_Shit! _He tickled my side, he knows I am awake. Need to work on the acting skills.

"Love" He crooned and I felt him breathing against my cheek. "Open those beautiful brown eyes, I know you're awake" He started to pepper my face with kisses all over and I started to giggle.

"Hey you" I rasped, my voice raw from sleeping. "Hey" He smiled. "I tried calling you about dinner, when you didn't answer, I figured you were sleeping, so I brought home some Chinese" He nearly whispered. I nodded and leaned my forehead against his.

"You want to maybe get dressed for dinner?" He asked. I pulled my head back and stared at him wide eyed, since when did we dress for dinner? Were people coming over?

"Maybe you have some lingerie?" He chuckled. Oh that, my perverted husband can't keep his mind out the gutter.

"Yeah, maybe I can cut some holes in a bed sheet and wear that" I giggled. "None of that shit fits over this" I rubbed my stomach.

"What color sheet? I'm just trying to mentally see it" He closed his eyes tightly and I playfully slapped his hand.

"Be serious Edward" I chastised. He starting laughing. _Tell him about Bree. _I am going to. _Do it now before you lose your nerve. _Shut up voices.

"Hey Edward, help me up" I wiggled my fingers in his direction and he pulled me up. "We gotta talk" I panted, Geez, just sitting up gets me winded.

"Talk" He deadpanned. "Okay, well Bree came by today and she was really upset-" Edward cut me off.

"Is she okay? What's going on with her?" I put up one finger. "Let me finish please" He nodded and waved his hand.

"Her and Reilly are breaking up or getting a divorce, I don't know what it's called. She was really upset because Reilly threatened to take Embry" Edward gasped. "Reilly has been having an affair with a man"

"No!" Edward said shocked. My husband is such a gossip. I know he won't tell anyone, but he gets a little too excited, hearing about other people's business.

"I tried to console her and I think she may have gotten the wrong impression, or she was just wrapped up in emotion- I don't know- but she kissed me and it didn't mean anything- it lasted like a second"

There I said it. My heart was now pumping rapidly. I just told my husband, who went ape shit, thinking I was fucking someone when it was just a vibrator that someone other than him kissed me.

He just has this blank look on his face.

"Edward say something" I pleaded. "Did you kiss her back?" he asked. I shook my head no, he in turn gave me that sexy crooked smirk that means trouble.

"Was it like this?" He asked and dipped his head, placing a gentle closed mouth kiss on my lips. I shook my head no. He then kissed me, opening his mouth, I opened mine, his tongue gently caressed mine and my heart started pumping harder, it was threatening to beat right out of my chest. He backed away too quickly, I didn't get a chance to fully enjoy it.

"Was it like that?" He whispered against my lips, I shook my head no again.

"Do you think she'd do it again?" I shook my head. "No, she was mortified" I whispered.

"No, do you think she'd do it again while I watched?" This time I slapped his arm, not playfully.

"Edward, you fucking perv!" I shouted and he laughed. "It's not funny, let me finish telling you what happened. She was really heart broken" He continued to laugh.

"Hold on, let me get the violin out" He rasped. "Seriously, she was crying and upset- don't you say anything to her" I pleaded and looked to the floor. He composed himself and grabbed my hands again.

"Bella look at me" I did and he stared deep into my eyes. "Let me laugh it off" He squeezed my hands tightly. "I'm no fool. Man or woman. I can't comprehend the thought of someone else touching you-" I shook my head. It was a mistake. It's not like she planned it.

"It wasn't like that- it just happened" I said as I leaned my forehead against his. "I should have known, after she met you, she kept telling me how beautiful you are" He whispered.

"I'm sure she meant nothing by it" I replied. "She's still a threat, the woman knows more about pussy than they taught me in medical school" He chuckled.

"Edward!" I nearly shouted. I couldn't believe he just said that. "I've had a few, but she has her own. She can be your best friend and probably make you feel better-" He pointed to my crotch. "Than I ever could" He rambled.

"No!" I shouted and tugged his hands. "Edward, you are my best friend. You get me, we laugh together, we cry together, and let's not forget you have something she doesn't have" Edward smiled and brushed his lips against mine. "And what's that?" He asked. "My dick" I giggled, palming his cock and he chuckled with me.

**The song that Edward sang to Bella is "You're my better half" by Keith Urban. It's a really sweet song. Bree is no danger!! definitely not another Maria and the kiss really meant nothing, Edward is just being his Caveward self, so you all can calm down now. I also want to throw out there that I meant no disrespect to the gay and lesbians out there, regardless, of Edward's response towards the kiss. **

**I also want to say that I have no idea what sex is like during pregnancy or how Bella might feel. If I have exxagerated in anyway, let me know. I'll tone it down a little. Lmao. These two are so cute. Love them.**

**Okay guys, we're getting closer to the due date (Birth) lmao. I realize that this chapter may not be as funny as the others, but I like a little bit of everything. Some drama, some laughs. **

**Let me know what you guys thought!!! Hit that review button below. Xoxoxox Lexi 3**


	35. Big day

**For those of you patiently awaiting the arrival of Dr Edward Cullen, here he is...... I will be once again taking readers into the operating room. This is a big day for Edward, so he will explain the surgery as he performs it. **

**Don't forget to review!!!!**

**~~~Edward~~~(35 weeks)**

The day has finally arrived, today I was to perform my first lap-band procedure, by myself. Alec, Dr Sangue, the surgeon that I have been working under these past three months, was going to be scrubbed in with me, just in case anything. My father was also going to watch the procedure. I found myself a little nervous. This is what I have been waiting for, studying the different techniques, speaking at and hosting weight loss seminars, seeing new patients, hiring new staff members to get my bariatric practice off the ground, following and doing all the requirements meticulously, keeping up with my general surgery patients, and last but not least missing out on quality time with Bella.

My wife was in the last weeks of her pregnancy and she was completely fucking irresistible. I practically ran home to her every night and would gladly miss sleep just to touch her. I loved massaging her back, rubbing her feet, and making love to her. She was hugely pregnant and absolutely gorgeous. I had a hard time keeping my hands off her, she had my baby inside her, well our baby, but that didn't matter. It was a total turn on. As of late, she has been nesting, I mean hard core nesting. Any imperfection in our seemingly perfect house, had to be fixed. Just last night I caught her sanding and painting the downstairs bathroom ceiling. It had a crack in it, or so she said. Breathing in the dust and paint fumes was no good for her, plus she was standing on a ladder. I cringed when I caught her up there, with her belly leaning on the top step, I still have no idea how she managed to get up there. After promising to fix it myself, it took some coercion, she finally stepped away from the ladder and I found myself at ten pm, painting the bathroom ceiling.

Once, I told Bella that her pregnancy was the best roller coaster ride I had ever been on and I meant it, but it was getting to be too much. I wanted my normal Bella back, no matter how much I loved pregnant Bella, I couldn't wait for things to slow down a little. I felt like George Jetson. _"Jane, get me off this crazy thing" _

It was twenty minutes to incision time, as I paced around the locker room. The lap-band procedure, is the least invasive of the bariatric surgeries and most people were signed on for that. There is no cutting or stapling of the stomach, and it can be adjusted to fit the needs of each individual. The idea behind the operation is to create a small pouch in the upper part of the stomach with a controlled and adjustable opening, thus limiting food intake. A gastric band device is introduced through tiny (1cm) incisions in the abdomen and is placed around the upper part of the stomach. The resulting pouch dramatically reduces the functional capacity of the stomach. The band has a balloon from the inside that is adjustable and can reduce opening size, thus prolonging the period of fullness.

The operation is performed under general anesthesia and can last between 30 minutes and 1 hour, depending on the patient and if any complications arise. The Band is fitted around the uppermost part of the stomach, forming a 15cc small pouch. It is designed so that it can be inflated or deflated at any time after the operation. This helps the patient continually lose weight until they reach their goals. This simple procedure is painless. They inject saline into a port placed under the skin in the wall of the stomach. The tube that comes off of the band leads to the port, which is placed within the fascia of the abdominal wall.

My patient, Marilyn Alcon, is a 49 y/o female, has a body mass index of 43, she is one hundred pounds over weight, suffers from diabetes, she is in the beginning stages of heart disease, and we are hoping that the lap-band can be a tool to help her get off the insulin and stop her heart disease from progressing. Marilyn has been compliant, losing twenty five pounds, prior to the surgery. Myself and Bree worked closely with her, to try and reach her weight loss goal. The weight loss prior to surgery is important, it shows the dedication the patient has, also to be able to get to the neck of the stomach, where the band will be placed, the liver has to be lifted and retracted away. When a person is over weight their liver is often fatty, larger, and dense, which can complicate the surgery. When a person has lost some weight and has spent time off the fatty foods and carbs all together, their liver gets significantly smaller in size.

"You ready son" I heard my father call behind me. "Uhh, yeah, I was just looking over the chart" I waved Marilyn's chart in my hand.

"I know you'll do great" He said as he grasped my shoulders. "I am so proud of you Edward" I turned around and hugged my father. If he wasn't behind me through it all, Bella too, I would not be where I am today. _Bariatric surgeon extraordinaire. _I'm getting a little ahead of myself, but I need the confidence. I am going to go in there with my head up and rock the shit out of that surgery, I will also not focus on the other people watching.

"Thanks Dad" I patted his back and let go. "The room is all ready and the patient is already asleep" He told me over his shoulder. "I'll be right there" I shouted to him. I took out my cell, I needed to call Bella. It rang twice and she picked up.

"_Hey you"_ She crooned.

"Hey"

"_Edward?" _

"Yeah?" I asked back.

"_You got this, you and your patient are going to do great" _She enthusiastically said.

"You think so?" I asked.

"_I know so. And to get off the subject for a second. Why did you have your mother call me with that phony story"_ She laughed. Bella has been keeping our babies name a secret. I had asked my mother to call her with some story about wanting to get an embroidered pillow with the babies name on it. I'm anxious to know what she picked.

"You caught on to that huh?" I chuckled.

"_Edward, when will you learn that you can't fool me and hey! Don't you trust me?- It's not like I am going to pick something awful" _

"I do trust you. But this is coming from the woman, who named our dog Butch. Who would have thought we'd ever have a lesbian couple over. Do you know how embarrassing that was?" I rambled.

"_That was his name before we got him, smart ass. Besides Bree never said anything" _Fucking Bree, Bella's new bff. They talk about each other all the time. If she wasn't great at her job, I would have fired her for putting the moves on my wife.

"Yeah I know" I chuckled. I couldn't help but tease her.

"_Wasn't your procedure supposed to start ten minutes ago, you better get going" _I sighed.

"It was, I just wanted to- I don't know" I sighed again.

"_Edward, I love you and you'll do great"_

"Thanks, I love you too and be naked when I get home" I laughed

"_Will do"_ She laughed before she hung up. I left the locker room with a smile, putting on a mask and proceeded with my five minute scrub. I shook the excess water off my hands. _This is it!_

Maggie the surgical technologist, handed me a towel, I kept going over the surgical steps in my head as she gowned and gloved me.

"Time out" Angela shouted. "This is Marilyn Alcon, date of birth March 23, 1961. Laparoscopic placement of adjustable gastric band/ possible open/ possible hiatel hernia repair. Agreed"

"Agreed" We all shouted in unison. Maggie already had the scalpel in her hand.

"Incision" I called and made the tiny puncture wound, proceeding with inserting the insufflation needle.

"Gas on" I asked and placed the insufflation tubing onto the needle. In order to perform laparoscopic surgery, pneumoperitoneum needs to be established, which is the insertion of gas, plain oxygen, into the peritoneal cavity. Opening the abdomen wider, making surgery possible. I slapped the abdomen to make sure it was filling up and I saw the pressure on the screen rising.

"Scalpel" I asked again, making another small incision to the left of the navel.

"Scope" I asked. Maggie then handed me the 5mm 30 degree scope, with the 5mm trocar and camera attached, which I inserted, pushing and easing it into the abdomen. I then adjusted the camera, handing it to Alec to hold, while I took out the insufflation needle and expanded the incision, inserting a 15 mm trocar in its place. I repeated that step again, inserting an 11mm trocar, just above the 5mm trocar. Then, I placed another small incision, just under the sternum, placing and adjusting the liver retractor. I now had full imagery.

After dissecting away the greater and lesser omentum away from the stomach, I was able to place my 10 mm blunt dissector, behind the stomach, along the cardia. The cardia is the anatomical term for the part of the stomach attached to the esophagus. The cardia begins immediately distal to the z-line of the gastroeosphageal junction. I needed to dissect and come around the other side of the stomach. _Got it!_

"Band" I asked. Maggie handed me the lap-band which was primed and ready, attached to a long wavy grasper. I placed it into the abdomen and had to turn around the tubing, inserting it into the 10 mm blunt dissector. Once I had it in the dissector, I pulled the tubing lightly, making the band portion come along the neck of the stomach. I then traded the 10 mm dissector for another, more aggressive, grasper, so that I could lock the band in place. _Whew! Chicka ewww. So far so good! Yeah kid! Edward Cullen MD, Bariatric Surgeon extraordinaire!_

The rest of the surgery was a success and I was soaring high. Bella would be naked when I got home and I could think of nothing more I would like to do than a congratulatory fuck!!!!

"Edward" My father slapped my on my back as I was washing my hands. "That was fantastic, I knew you'd be great. I already called your mother, Rose, and Bella. We're all going out to eat tonight. My treat. Congratulations are in order" He ranted. I chuckled while I dried my hands, turning to hug him again. _Schucks! Fucking Bella will have to wait. _

"Thanks Dad, I'll meet up with you when I am finished here" I told him. He was finished for the day and I had two more procedures to do.

"Just meet us at the restaurant, five sound good to you?" he asked. I nodded and slapped him on the back. I took out my cell to send Bella a text.

_Everything went fantastic, love you- E_

I took a seat on the window sill and awaited her reply.

_I heard, I knew you'd do great. I also hear we are going out to dinner.- TL_

I chuckled to myself.

_But you turkey leg are dessert- E_

_Mind out of the gutter perv, don't you have a gallbladder to remove or something- TL_

_You always say the sweetest things- E_

_Truthfully, I was impatiently awaiting your arrival, I was naked when your father called, lmao- TL_

No, she's lying. She wouldn't do that. Would she? I thought to myself.

_It's true, I am horny and waiting- TL_

Ughhh, I inwardly groaned, wishing I didn't have any other procedures today. _Don't forget dinner with the fam_. Ughh

_Tease- E_

_Nope, I always follow through, get back to work. Love you- TL_

_Love you too- E_

The rest of the afternoon dragged, nothing exciting, I did two surgeries that are mundane and have been trained to do them for years. An inguinal hernia and a laparoscopic cholecystectomy.

Driving by the house, I saw Bella waiting for me, bundled up in her huge down bubble jacket. It used to be mine. She refused to buy a new coat for the winter. Stating that since the baby was due soon and she didn't plan on being that big the rest of the winter, she didn't need her own. I put the car in park and got out, helping her get to the car.

"Hey love" I smiled widely, embracing her into my arms, sniffing her hair, and kissing it. _Ahhhh strawberry goodness and Bella_. Had to stay away from those lips or we'd never make it to dinner.

"Did you just sniff me?" She giggled. "Uhh, no. I think I might be getting a cold" I smirked and eased her into the car. I closed her door and walked around to mine, getting in.

"Yeah, ahuh, cold. Sure" She laughed. I turned to her, giving my wife that crooked smirk that makes her melt, leaning over the console, ghosting my fingers along her cheek.

"Il suo odore è delizioso" I whispered against her lips, telling her that she smelled delicious. Bella surprised the shit out of me, grabbing me by my collar, kissing me so hard, I thought I cracked a tooth. I went with it, sticking my tongue deep into her mouth, forty seconds and a hard on later, she pulled away, gasping for air. Still holding me tightly to her.

"Oh Edward" She said in a whiny tone. "Fuck me, right now" She started to kiss my cheek, my neck, and started to try and pull my coat off. I glanced at the clock on the dash, 4:50, fuuuck. I grabbed onto her hands, stilling them, placing kisses onto her knuckles.

"Be patient my love, for when we get home, I am going to-" I paused kissing her cheek and thinking of a proper phrase. "Rock that pussy" She giggled and nodded her head yes.

"Fuck yeah you are" She exclaimed loudly, I chuckled and we were on our way.

Once at the restaurant, everyone greeted us. It wasn't only my parents and my sister with her family, Bella's family also came. The sixteen of us had our own little party. I glanced around at the faces that have been supporting me these past few months. I loved them all dearly. My family, plus my newly acquired family. For the hell of it, I leaned over and gave Bella a kiss on the cheek and rubbed her stomach.

"So Edward, how does it feel to be the new star around Bon Secours?" Alice asked.

"Star?" I asked and raised an eyebrow. "Yes star, everyone is talking about you" Alice went on.

"Well the first surgery was a success and I am happy about that. Only time will tell how the rest will go" I shrugged.

"Are you kidding me?" Jasper asked. "You are going to be making so much money soon, you won't know what to do with it. All those pricey implants, the kick backs from the insurance companies must be amazing. After all you are saving them tons of money-" Jasper ranted.

"What does he mean?" Bella turned to me. "The bariatric surgeries, in turn save insurance companies money, preventing complications that come from morbid obesity" I told her, she nodded.

"After the baby is born, you can put one in me" Bella laughed.

"Oh shut up you, I will only tell you this one more time. You are one lucky bi-" Rose paused and looked at the children. "You are one lucky lady, only gaining what thirty pounds? I gained fifty with Emily and it wasn't all baby, like you" Rose laughed.

"She's right Bella so stop your whining" Alice laughed. "Hey" I shouted. "Leave my wife alone" Bella laughed and stuck her tongue out at them and nuzzled into my side.

"Have you guys picked out a name yet?" _Thanks mom._ Bella turned to my mother and smiled. "I have" She nodded.

"Care to share it with us?" Renee asked. "Nope, what is taking the food so long-" She glanced at the kitchen.

Soon the food arrived and conversations dulled down. Halfway through the meal, I heard Bella whimper.

"Love, are you okay?" She shook her head yes, but grimaced. "My back, it just hurts" She placed her hand on the small of her back. I replaced her hand and massaged it. It worked for a little while.

"Ow motherfucker ow ow" Bella whimpered. This caught the whole tables attention and they all turned to Bella. "I'm fine" She panted. "My back has been acting up all day" She waved it off and I was concerned. Was Bella experiencing back labor pains?

Dinner continued and Bella started to feel better. We had dessert and coffee, conversations starting up again. When we were about to leave, I helped Bella stand up and she froze, nearly falling into my arms.

"Love, tell me where it hurts?" I asked. I knew she was in pain, her face had paled and she was a rigid statue.

"My back, I can't move, please let me sit back down" She cried. I gently eased her back onto the chair, where she took several deep breaths and smiled. "I'm okay" She panted.

"Bella I think we should go to the hospital" Renee said, pushing Bella's hair away from her face. Bella nodded in a agreement and we all walked out of the restaurant, our whole entourage following us to the hospital.

I sat with Bella as they hooked her up to the fetal monitor and did a pelvic exam. Bella was no longer in pain, but I could tell that she was nervous. I kept whispering 'I love you' and 'its going to be fine' in her ear, meanwhile, I was just as nervous as she was.

"Okay" Dr Eleazar said as she took off her exam gloves. "What you were experiencing was braxton hicks contractions or false labor, sometimes it can occur in your lower back. From what you have told me, they have not come in regular intervals. Next time you feel this, monitor it by yourselves and if you see a pattern, contractions coming every 10 minutes or contractions lasting longer than 30 – 70 seconds, and they increase in strength, or of course if your water breaks, please come back immediately. You are not dilated at all, but the baby is in position and ready to come out" She smiled.

"So prepare yourselves, this baby could be coming any day now" Bella, who was now in no pain, let out an excited squeal. I myself gulped. Our baby was due any day now. I thought I at least had a few more weeks to process this.

"Did you hear that? He's coming any day now?" Bella asked. I smiled and kissed her hair.

"One more thing" The Dr turned to us. "Sexual activity may move this process along. So if you are that anxious-" She raised an eyebrow.

"We get it" Bella giggled. "Thank you Doctor" I nodded. "Yes, thank you" I said myself.

The doctor left and I helped Bella get dressed. We then emerged to the waiting room, to all the concerned, confused faces.

"False alarm" Bella shouted. There was a chorus of disgruntled exclamations. "Sorry" Bella squeaked.

We all said goodnight to one another and went our separate ways. Once Bella was inside the house, the woman striped naked, waiting for me to fuck her. I chuckled but followed her lead doing the same thing. Guiding her over to our living room couch, where it seems, we've developed a penchant for making love. I wasn't the rough beast that I usually am, I went slow and savored every second that I was able to be inside her. We had a dry spell ahead of us after she gave birth, which I was sure would be the death of me, but that doesn't necessarily mean we can't do other things.

"Harder" Bella shouted. "I'm so close Edward, fuck me harder" She continued. I picked up the pace, going faster, deeper, harder like she asked. Like the flip of a switch, Bella came. Her pussy throbbing around me as she thrashed and screamed out. I grunted myself. It felt amazing from the inside. I kept going. I promised Bella that I was going to rock her pussy. Gritting my teeth and trying my hardest not to come, I kept pounding into her. Sooner than later she was screaming out in ecstasy again. _You are the man Edward Cullen! _

That was short lived as I followed right after her. _Damn. _I backed away from her as we collected ourselves and caught our breath.

"Anything?" I panted. She shook her head no. "Ohhh, you know what I am in the mood for, some buffalo wings" I chuckled. She can't seriously be hungry again, we just had dinner, a little over two hours ago. Spicy food too? She wanted that baby_ out._

"Do you really want them or are you just trying to go into labor?" I raised an eyebrow at her. "Both" She shrugged.

"Call and place the order, I'll go pick them up" I laughed. "Oh thank you" She turned and kissed me. Turns out it was too late for delivery or pick up, they were closing in ten minutes.

"You can get me one of those spicy chicken sandwiches from Wendy's" She smiled. I nodded and put my clothes back on, heading out to get her sandwich. I was in the drive-thru when Bella called.

"_Get me a chocolate shake too" _She giggled. "Yup, after you eat you better be ready for round two" I chuckled. She squealed and hung up the phone.

When I walked into the house, Bella was waiting for me in the foyer, with a blanket around her naked body. I felt horrible, but she just looked too damn sexy, I impatiently waited for a while. She was still slurping her shake when I turned her around and went for round two.

The next morning, I called Carmen and asked her to cancel my morning appointments. I wanted to be here for Bella and not in the middle of something, if she did go into labor. Luckily, it was Friday and I didn't have that many appointments, plus if the baby was due any day, I hoped it was today, tomorrow, or Sunday. Thanksgiving was last week, after that things start to slow down. No one wants surgery during the holiday season and I was going to take a few weeks off, when she has the baby. I let Bella sleep and didn't disturb her.

Emmett called concerned, wanting to know how Bella was doing. I told him that I was staying home with her today and he asked if I wanted extra company. I said sure come on over. He really loved Bella like a little sister. Plus, we could break in my new pool table. I have been itching to play. When the guys came over the day of the shower and told me of their plans that concerned Emmett, we went out to eat at another restaurant, until it was time for Emmett to pop out of the cake.

The day wore on and after a few games of pool, we became easily bored. Emmett and I decided to play the wii, that was downstairs also. We started out bowling with wii sports, I kicked Emmett's ass a few times and then we moved on to baseball. Bella, did nothing but clean all day. Last time I checked on her, the woman was on her hands and knees scrubbing the already clean tiled kitchen floor. I begged her to relax and she said no, the house simply wasn't clean enough. I let her be.

"Edward!!" I heard Bella shout. Instinctively both Emmett and I raced up the stairs. Bella was now standing in the kitchen, a pool of water at her feet.

"I think my water just broke" She whimpered and marched in place, inside the small pool of water.

"Okay, don't panic" I told her, inwardly panicking myself.

"Edward I'm not" She said calmly. I nodded. "Grab my bag, it's in the hall closet" She said as she waddled up the stairs. "I'll be right back, I just want to change" She shouted over her shoulder.

Of course Bella had her bag already packed for the hospital stay. I turned to go to the closet and Emmett was right in my face, we bumped into each other.

"Dude watch it" I shouted. "Relax Edward, I went through this twice remember, take deep breaths" Emmett said in a calm relaxing voice, like he was my fucking doula or some shit.

"Just get out of my way" I grumbled and walked around him, grabbing Bella's bag out of the closet. I started to pace in the foyer. It was time, the time has come. I was going to be a father, Bella was going to be a mother. What the fuck did we know about being parents? running around fucking all the time. I started to pull on my hair. When the fuck did all of this happen? I was excited and scared shit. I had nine months to prepare for this and now it was all suddenly real. Last night I didn't panic, I didn't panic when I was fucking her senseless, hoping for her to go into labor. The water breaking though, was the indication we've been waiting for.

"Edward relax" Emmett pleaded. "I can't breathe" I gasped, my chest was heaving and each breath did nothing. I started to claw at my sweatshirt.

"Edward relax, get a hold of yourself, Bella is coming" He said through clenched teeth. Right Bella, be strong for her, she was the one that would be going through the painful shit. I started to pace again as Bella walked calmly down the stairs.

"I'm ready" She sighed. I grabbed her hand and dragged her out to the car, as she tugged against my hand, fighting me. Her stubbornness wasn't going to win out this time, we had to get to the hospital. I opened the car door and went to thrust her inside, only to turn and see that it was Emmett that I grabbed.

"Fuck!" I shouted, starting to pull my hair again and turned to Bella who was patiently waiting by the front door, with her bag in her hands. All of a sudden, I cupped my cheek, Emmett fucking slapped me.

"Snap out of it" He shouted and ran up the stairs, lifting Bella in his arms, carrying her to the car.

Once Bella was safely secured in the back seat, I went to the driver's seat.

"I don't fucking think so, give me the keys" Emmett asked. "Fuck you it's my car" I shouted back.

"You are in no condition to drive" Emmett retorted. "That's my wife, you think I would do something that would harm her, I am driving" The back door shot open and Bella came out.

"Would you two stop your bickering, ooooooh" Bella shouted, grabbing at her stomach.

"Shit she's having a contraction" I shouted and got into the driver's seat, starting the car.

"Just hold on love-" I drove half way down the block when I realized that the back door was still open and I left Emmett and Bella in front of our house.

"Fuck me" I shouted and reversed back down the street, Bella was clinging to Emmett as tears trailed down her face. I could have ran over her fucking foot. What the hell was wrong with me?

I had barely put the car in park when I ran out of the car, running over to Bella.

"Baby, I am so fucking sorry" I nearly cried.

"Can we just go" She pleaded. I handed Emmett the keys and got into the back seat with Bella. I rubbed her stomach and kept telling her that everything was going to be okay. Meanwhile, my stomach was rolling with nausea.

"Edward, how you holding up. You look kind of green?" Emmett chuckled. "I'm fine" I lied.

Once we pulled into the hospital, I ran inside the emergency room.

"I need a wheelchair" I shouted as all the people that I worked with on a daily basis stared at me wide eyed. A nurses aide came over and handed me one.

"Everything okay Dr Cullen?" She asked. "My wife is in labor" I shouted over my shoulder, running the wheelchair out to Bella. She was already walking to the doors with Emmett by her side.

"Bella get in the chair" I demanded. She didn't fight me and sat in the chair, as I rolled her into the hospital.

We went through the same procedure as last night, only this time Dr Eleazar said that Bella was in fact 3 cm dilated and was in active labor. The contractions, were slow at first coming every twenty to twenty five minutes or so. Bella grasped my hand tightly as she went through each one. She didn't scream, only whimpered.

**6 hours later. **

"Okay Bella, everything is progressing nicely, you're about 7 cm dilated" Dr Eleazar told us. Bella turned and grasped my shirt.

"I want an epidural" She screeched in my face. "I thought you said you wanted natural childbirth?" Dr Eleazar asked.

"I'm pushing the baby out of my snatch, how more fucking natural can that be?" Bella shouted. I jumped back. Alarmed by her sudden aggressiveness with the Doctor, as another contraction over took her and she screamed out in pain. Well, at least she didn't throw anything this time. Emmett came in and tried to peek under the sheet that's covering Bella's legs, she clocked him with the wet rag I was using to dab her forehead. Then Jasper came in with a camcorder, only to have ice chips chucked at him.

"Fair enough, I'll send for the anesthesiologist" Dr Eleazar smiled. I had calmed since we arrived at the hospital. I guess it was getting us here that did me in. I turned to Bella and kissed her sweaty forehead and pushed back her bangs.

"Love, you're doing great" I whispered. "Thanks" She sighed. "Oh Edward, I love you" She turned to hug me. "I love you too" I crooned.

Twenty minutes later, the anesthesiologist showed up, I hugged Bella close to me, helping her slump her back as they inserted it. She took that shit like a champ, especially when he was in the middle of doing it and the monitors went all haywire, indicating another contraction. After that it was smooth sailing for a while.

Each and everyone of our family members kept coming and going into the delivery suite, except Jasper and Emmett, those two were scared to. When it was time for the actual delivery though, Bella insisted that her mom come in. Renee stayed quietly with us for the most part. She wanted us to experience this together and didn't want to interfere. She also left occasionally to keep the rest of the family updated.

**2 hours later......**

"Okay Bella, you are 10 cm dilated, when the next contraction comes, I need you to push" The Doctor said. The nurse came over, disassembling the bottom part of the bed, placing Bella's limp legs into the stirrups.

"This is it" Bella turned to me and smiled. I gulped. "How are you feeling?" Renee asked Bella.

"I still feel the contractions, but it's dulled. Kinda feels like cramps ya know" Bella rambled. I couldn't believe how fucking calm she was. The doctor was between her legs and she was getting ready to push.

The monitors began going haywire again.

"Bella push.. One. Two. Three. Four. Breathe" Bella's face scrunched up as she pushed and grasped my hand tightly.

"Bella you are doing so good, next one I need you to push harder okay" Bella nodded.

"Baby, I'm so proud of you, you're doing great" I started to cry. I couldn't believe how emotional I was getting. Bella leaned over and started to wipe my tears away. Bella looked over to Renee, grabbing her hand with her free one.

"Edward if you want to go down there and watch, you can" Bella said. I shook my head no. I wanted to be right next to her. Even though Bella was the one going through labor, the woman was my rock, my shoulder to lean on, nothing was going to take me from her side. I had to be there for her as she was for me.

"Here's another one" Bella gritted her teeth as she pushed and the doctor counted. After that one she actually slumped back, looking exhausted.

"How you doing?" I whimpered. "Okay" she panted.

The cycle continued five to six more times.

"Okay, the baby is crowning. Are we ready?" Dr Eleazar asked. Both Bella and I nodded. Bella looked exhausted, epidural or not, I could see the strain she was under. She began to cry out as the baby began to crown.

"Edward- go down there. Make sure everything looks okay" Bella said shakily. I nodded and did as she asked.

Oh the horror!! Standing behind Dr Eleazar, was the biggest mistake that I had ever made. I was able to see my sons hair and the crown of his head, as it tore up my favorite place in the world. Bella's vagina, my vagina, for the love of all that is holy!!! Bella began to push again. As I watched the doctor, peel away the stretched skin of Bella's vagina, my mecca, away from his face. I openly sobbed and ran back to Bella's side.

"Oh – Edward- it's beautiful isn't it" Bella panted. I nodded my head yes through my tears. Renee began to cry as well. The three of us blubbering. I wasn't crying for the same reasons they were though. My Beautiful vagina was ruined.

"Okay the head is out. Bella I need one more big one" Bella gritted her teeth and pushed. After that everything happened so fast. We heard the baby crying, I was crying, Bella was crying, Renee was crying. They held up my son in the air, all bloodied and purple looking. He was fucking beautiful. I sobbed harder and hugged Bella to me.

"I fucking love you" I cried. "I love you too" Bella sobbed.

"Daddy, you ready to cut the cord?" Dr Eleazar asked. I nodded and went to the foot of the bed. Where my steady surgeon hands, began to get all shaky. I cut the cord and they took the baby to get cleaned up.

Taking my place next to Bella once again, I hugged her as we both cried. I had mixed emotions. I was still upset that my vagina was ruined and I was overcome with joy that my son was born. All those feelings went away though, as soon as they brought the baby over to us. Bella held our son in her arms as I watched. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

"My beautiful boy" Bella sighed. I cried hysterically, tears of joy, the two people I loved most in the world, healthy and with me. The way it should always be.

"Do you want to hold your son?" Bella smiled through her tears. I nodded and cradled …...him close to me.

"What's his name?" I asked as I stared at my child's beautiful face. "Edward" Bella cried.

"What- what's the matter?" I asked nervously, looking to fuss over her with my hands now full.

"No that's his name Edward Anthony Cullen II" She sniffled. Edward, my son was going to be named after me. It was such an honor. I bent over and kissed Bella lips.

"Thank you" I cried. "I think we should call him EJ though" Bella giggled as I sat next to her.

We held our son between us as the three of us sang 'Happy Birthday' to him. He kept his eyes closed and would yawn every now and then. I knew how he felt, I was exhausted just watching.

"I hate to break this up, daddy you can follow your son into the nursery. We have to clean up mom a bit" I shook my head no. Bella still had to pass the placenta, she wasn't finished yet.

"Grandma can go with him, I am staying right here" I told Dr Eleazar, indicating that Renee stay with the baby.

The nurse came over and took EJ from my arms, I automatically felt a loss. She put him in a bassinet and left the room to go to the nursery, as Renee followed.

Bella passed the placenta with minimal blood loss. Everything went so smoothly, I was waiting for something drastic to happen, but it never did. They cleaned Bella up and insisted she rest a while. Bella then basically kicked me out, wanting me to join our son. I reluctantly agreed and left Bella's side.

As soon as I passed the waiting area, there was a chorus of congratulations from everyone. I stopped to hug and kiss everyone. Then I sprinted to the nursery to watch through the window as the pediatrician looked over EJ and they foot printed him and bundled him up. I felt someone slap my shoulder and turned around to look at my father. So filled with emotion the tears started up again as I hugged him. I sobbed hanging on to him.

"Edward relax" He rubbed my back. "No you don't understand" I cried.

"Shhhh, it goes back to normal" He chuckled. I backed away from him.

"What?" I asked. He leaned his head towards me.

"Bella, her you know. It goes back to normal. I know what those tears were about" He whispered.

This time I grabbed him and hugged him to me tighter. Thankful for that bit of information.

"I know exactly how you feel. I had to watch you and your sister's huge heads pass through your mother" He chuckled. I nodded my head in acknowledgment as I wiped at my eyes.

"He sure is a beauty, what is his name?" My father asked. "Edward" I sighed, looking into the nursery.

"That's funny. Your mother wanted to name you Carlisle, I forbid it. Who wants to grow up with a name like Carlisle? But Edward, now that's a strong name" He said as he patted my back.

"Thank you" I rasped. "For what?" He asked.

"For not naming me Carlisle" I laughed. We both turned to watch the nurse place a name card in EJ's bassinet.

It's a boy

Edward Anthony Cullen II

8 pounds 12 ounces 22 inches long

"December 3, 2010"

**For the record, I work in an operating room and have never seen a vaginal delivery. I have seen my share of cesarean sections though, I know them like the back of my hand. However, I didn't want any real drama in this chapter. So I hope I did this justice. I had some other funny stuff that was going to be in this chapter, Edward acting more of a spas before the delivery, but I had my mom read it and she said it was too much. I hope you all enjoyed that. Alas, this is not the end. Soon, it will be, but like I said, keep reading and reviewing and I will keep writing. I want more reviews, I am a review whore lmao. Next chapter will not be posted until I get some more....hehehe. Come on guys just review. It's not like I can really hold out that long. I have been updating at least twice a week. Hugs & kisses.....Thanks for reading.**


	36. The Proclaimers

**All characters belong to Stephenie Meyers, even Edward. (Sniffle)**

**Song reference in this chapter is "I'm Gonna be (500 miles)" by The proclaimers.**

**Huge thank you to everyone who continues to read Bon Secours, Hugs and kisses to all the reviewers. Here is chapter 36, Edward and Bella at their best, silly and emotionally stunted as always. I hope you all have a good laugh and please review. **

**~~~Bella~~~**

Biting my cheek, I lay silently with my eyes closed, pretending to be asleep. I wasn't sure if Edward was singing to me or the baby, either way, he sounded ridiculous. I was having a hard time holding in the giggles. Edward, was currently singing his heart out, singing 'I'm gonna be' (500 miles), complete with a thick Scottish accent. His beautiful voice was butchering it, it was a disgrace to Scottish people everywhere.

"_When I wake up, well I know I'm gonna be, _

_I'm gonna be the man who wakes up next you_

_When I go out, yeah I know I'm gonna be _

_I'm gonna be the man who goes along with you_

_If I get drunk, well I know I'm gonna be_

_I'm gonna be the man who gets drunk next to you_

_And if I haver up, Yeah I know I'm gonna be_

_I'm gonna be the man who's havering to you" _

I sighed heavily to try and relax my face, suppressing a smile. He kept elongating the words and accentuating the "I'm gonna be" slower than the rest, really giving it that Scottish enunciation.

"_But I would walk 500 miles_

_And I would walk 500 more_

_Just to be the man who walks a thousand miles_

_To fall down at your door"_

Bella take deep breaths, deep breaths. _God your husband is such a dork._ Shut up, he's cute. I had to give myself a little pep talk. He kept right along singing and I did my best to stay still, until he started to really break it down.

"_da da da da da da_

_da da da da da da_

_Da Da Da Dun Diddle Un Diddle Un Diddle Uh Da _

_da da da da da da_

_da da da da da da_

_Da Da Da Dun Diddle Un Diddle Un Diddle Uh Da_"

I fucking lost it, laughing hysterically, covering my face with both hands. Edward stopped singing and gasped.

"Bella! What is it? Are you in pain? Baby talk to me" He pleaded. Quickly, I realized I must look like I was crying. In fact, I did have a few tears that streamed down my cheeks.

"I'm fine" I rasped between chuckles, hands still covering my face. I peaked between my fingers and saw Edward and EJ sitting in one of those hospital recliners, a few feet away from the bed. Edward looked adorable, holding a swaddled EJ, with a burp rag draped over his right shoulder. I took a few more deep breaths and composed myself.

"Are you done now?" Edward asked. I turned to him and raised an eyebrow. "Was it really that funny?" I nodded my head yes, biting my lip.

"Your mommy has a funny sense of humor" He spoke to EJ, I giggled.

"How long have I been asleep?" I asked curious.

After everyone came in to say goodnight and sit with us, it was nearly two in the morning. They gave us time to spend with our family, completely going against visiting hours. I know women have had worse, however, going through eight hours of labor were tough enough. I was glad it wasn't a longer process. Dr Eleazar, didn't approve after I literally relaxed for twenty minutes and begged her to let our family, plus Edward and EJ, in to see me. I should have listened to her.

When everyone left, I had just dozed off and woke up to EJ screaming. It was my own fault, the nurses offered to keep him in the nursery, but I wanted him with me. He was crying and I was scared shit. Did I really think my newborn son was going to sleep through the night when he didn't in utero? _Silly Bella. _The nurse came in after Edward and I fussed over him for a while. We checked his diaper, which was dry, he had just had his first bottle, so he wasn't hungry. The nurse came in and told me to lay back, I did as she asked and she placed EJ on my chest, his head on my heart. Turns out, that's what he has been listening to for the past few months, my heart. He calmed instantly, for which I was glad.

"Just over two hours" Edward said, I nodded. So it must be a little after nine in the morning.

"How are you two doing over there?" I smiled.

"We're doing great, I just gave this wee one breakfast" Edward replied in a thick Scottish accent. I giggled, surprised I understood him.

"We also just changed his diaper" He continued. Edward then lifted the baby, covering his face with EJ. I furrowed my brows confused.

"This diaper's making my nuts rub together. It's gonna start a fire" He continued with the accent.

Edward did not just quote fat bastard from those Austin Powers movies, while he was holding my son. I laughed, it was funny. Then I stopped, feeling overwhelmed again, as tears filled my eyes. I had months to prepare for this, I read book after book, all about parenting, but what did I know. It's not like EJ can talk yet and tell me what's wrong. How will I know? How am I supposed to take this baby home and care for him? I was so scared. Suddenly, it felt as though giving birth was the easiest feat so far, what now?

"Hey you, how you doing over there?" Edward asked. I wiped my face and smiled in his direction.

"I'm fine" I lied.

"I know what you need, you need a dose of this little guy. He makes all those worries go away" Edward said as he walked over to the bed. I scooted over for him to lay next to me, with EJ in his arms.

"Hi Mommy" Edward squeaked as he lifted EJ's little hand out of the swaddle and waved it at me.

"Awww" I crooned. His little hand was so cute. That's not all that was cute about him. He had these little rosie chubby cheeks, button nose, my dark brown hair, and what looked like Edward's lips. He opened his eyes last night and they were a dark shade of coal gray. They said he will most likely have brown eyes, like me. He was beautiful. I wished that he would have green eyes like his father, but I loved him the way he was.

Edward handed him over and I hugged him close to me. He did make all those worries go away. I stared at my child and my heart swelled. I loved him more than anything. Alice was right, Edward was the love of my life, until EJ was born. I didn't love Edward any less, my heart just grew. I never fully comprehended what Alice was telling me all these months. When they handed EJ to me the first time, I knew exactly what she meant. It was love at first sight. He was apart of me for so long and he still is, he just isn't inside of me. My life before him, didn't matter anymore, because I couldn't imagine a world where little Edward Anthony Cullen II didn't exist.

"Relax Love, I know you're scared- shit- I am too, but it's not like we're going to kill him" Edward reached over and brushed my bangs away from my face as I stared at him blankly.

"Don't say shit like that" I whisper/yelled. "What if someone heard you" Edward chuckled.

"Come on momma bear, you're going to be great. You already are. I was just trying to make you feel better" Edward started to rub my shoulder.

"Yeah, I feel so much better. Now I have to worry about inadvertently killing my son" I whispered and held EJ closer.

"Geez, when you passed the placenta, did you lose your sense of humor too" Edward teased. Since my hands were full, I kicked him.

"Alright, it wasn't funny, I'm sorry" He leaned over and kissed my forehead. "Seriously though, our son has some set of balls, he's going to be well endowed, just like his daddy. You know what I am saying?" Edward smiled widely, proud of our son's penis size. I rolled my eyes and smiled back.

The three of us sat there silently for a while. EJ between Edward and I, sharing loving glances and smiles, crooning over the baby. Holding EJ's little hands, he had a strong grip and didn't want to give me my finger back, I giggled.

"How can you love someone so much that you just met?" I asked Edward. He shrugged his shoulders.

"It's amazing isn't it?" Edward sighed. I nodded my head yes. "I love you" Edward rasped, his voice thick. I turned my head to him, meeting his gaze. His eyes were glassy and he stared lovingly into my eyes.

"I love you too" I smiled and turned my head back to EJ. I felt Edward's hand cup under my chin, turning my face to his again. He leaned over and kissed me. "Thank you" He whispered against my lips. "Isabella, you have made me the happiest man in the world. Just being with you was gift enough and then you give me something-" He pointed his eyes down to our son. "That I never knew to ask for or wanted" He paused, choked up. "Bella I -I"

I placed my finger on his lips, stopping him. He didn't have to say anymore. For I knew exactly how he felt and couldn't express it in words correctly either. EJ was a part of the both of us, most of all a part of Edward. I could thank Edward just as he thanked me, for giving me such a gift as well, besides all the love that Edward himself has given me.

"And I would walk 500 miles

And I would walk 500 more

Just to be the girl who walked a thousand miles

To fall down at your door" I dropped the accent and sang it off key, against Edward's lips, before he grasped my head, tangling my hair in his hand and crashed his lips to mine. Sparks flew, butterflies invaded my stomach, and my crotch ached; all at the same time. I pulled away first and giggled to myself. I heard Edward chuckling beside me, wiping his cheeks.

"What's so funny?" I asked curious. Edward shook his head, his chuckling now loud guffaws.

"We are so emotionally retarded" He gasped between chuckles. I shrugged and smiled. I guess we are.

"I hope we didn't pass it along" I giggled and looked down to EJ. Edward slapped his knee and laughed harder.

"He's fucked babe" I rolled my eyes again and laughed with him. Edward composed himself and we went back to staring adoringly at our son. Soon it was feeding time and we had to un-swaddle him, to keep him awake while feeding him. Another trick the nurses told us. Every time we went to feed him, he wouldn't wake up and eat. If you make him a little uncomfortable, he will wake up. Huh? He enjoyed his bottle, we watched as he sucked it down, occasionally it looked at though his eyes rolled and we would chuckle.

"Now that's a turkey leg" I giggled. "He sure is" Edward sighed and kissed my hair.

//=//=//=//=//

The first few days home from the hospital, our house was a revolving door. Our families were always over. Everyone constantly fought each other, they all wanted to hold EJ. Of course, I couldn't blame them, he is just so precious. But, I also didn't want to spoil him. When the novelty is over and they stop with the constant visits, it's not as though I can hold him every hour of the day. Plus, I also needed to get into a routine. Alice told me it was essential and I agreed with her. Changing his diaper every two hours, feeding him every four, and a nap after. Babies are adaptable and EJ will conform, work with me, if we kept to a schedule. I tried my best to keep it that way, but it's difficult when people doubt what you are trying to do and insist they know best, better than you, and you doubt yourself.

When ever he would cry or whimper, someone would suggest something and I wanted to scream. No longer truly afraid of caring for my son, I wanted to do just that. Care for my son, without everyone telling me what I should do. Maybe I am being stubborn. _Okay I am_. I know they are only trying to help.

I learned quickly within the few days. I just knew. When he was really hungry or if he just needed to be rocked and calmed down. Edward was great with him and we took turns during the night, getting up with him. I thoroughly enjoyed that. Sleeping while I could. Edward will be going back to work in two weeks and I didn't expect him to do any of that. When he had to work those long hours.

After the first week passed, everyone dwindled in and out still, but they didn't linger for hours like they did. The second week, I was able to get EJ into a routine, I was so happy that it was working out. And wanted to thank Rosalie and Alice who forced me to get a vibrating bouncy chair, it instantly calmed him, if I or Edward couldn't.

The only people that came by everyday was Rosalie and my mom. Rosalie would stop by during the morning and my mom would stop by in the afternoon. I enjoyed their visits, it wasn't so overwhelming when people came over one at a time. It was the crazy mob that had me wanting to pull my hair out. I would sometimes call Alice whenever I had a question and she gave me a lot of insight. I missed her and the twins. Alice or Jasper would stop by occasionally, but not together. It was freezing outside, Christmas being two weeks away, and they didn't want to take the twins out, if they didn't have to.

Christmas was to be held here. When they all discussed this and agreed, without mine or Edward's input, I panicked. Edward and I didn't have a tree, or any decorations, or the time to decorate. Since we were all a family this year, there wouldn't be Christmas eve at Alice's, Breakfast at Rosalie's, or Christmas dinner at the Cullen's. We were having one big celebration, Christmas day. I didn't want EJ to leave the house yet, but I convinced my mother and Esme, to move the celebration to the Cullen's house.

Edward and I, decided not to exchange gifts this year. We both received the best Christmas gift to each other a month early. Edward argued that EJ was my gift to him and that he just _had_ to get me something. It was a stupid argument. I had to lay the facts straight, this year Edward gave me a house, a minivan, and a kid. What more could I want? I wanted for nothing. Edward reluctantly relented, but I still have my suspicions.

The first week Edward returned to work and we didn't have a united front, when it came to caring for EJ, I had my hands full. I used to stand on my feet for hours, assisting in surgery after surgery, days on call when it was never ending, and I was more tired now than ever before. Yet I loved every minute of being a mom, waking up multiple times a night, skipping meals because I simply didn't have the time, tickling EJ's cheek to get a smile out of him. It was all worth it. Don't get me wrong, as soon as my husband walked through the door in the evenings, I would greet him, give him time to settle down and run into the shower, washing my hair that often had baby vomit in it, changing my stinky clothes, and just relaxing my muscles under the hot soothing spray.

I exited the shower and dried off, putting on another pair of pajamas. I lived in the damn things now.

It was really quiet when I left the bathroom. This is usually the time at night when EJ gets really fussy when we try to put him down. Had Edward successfully put EJ to bed already? I quietly walked to the nursery, finding it empty. Continuing my journey, I stopped dead in my track in the living room.

Edward was asleep on the couch, EJ asleep on his chest, with Edward's hand covering his small ass. I rapidly ran to get my camera, I had to get this on film, they were both so adorable.

I took like ten of the same picture, I couldn't help myself. Then Edward's eyes started to flutter open.

"Hey" I smiled. Edward smiled back. "Sorry, I fell asleep on the job" He let out a small chuckle. I waved my hand at him. "It's easy, he's a cuddly kid"

Edward sat up and made sure not to startle EJ. We walked quietly to EJ's room, putting him down in his crib. He did not stir, I grabbed the baby monitor and turned on the sound machine. Then we quietly tip toed back out to the hall, closing the door half way. If EJ stayed asleep for a while, this would be the first night that he didn't scream when we put him down for bed.

Back in the living room, Edward and I cuddled on the couch. _Heaven._

"How was your day?" I asked. Edward let out a gust of breath. "Not as interesting as yours I am sure" I giggled.

"Oh yeah, you totally missed all the fun. Especially when EJ took such a huge shit, it went all the way up his back and I had to give him a bath" I laughed. "Or when he literally peed on me" I turned to face him. "Edward, I was so impressed. It actually got on my face" I continued to laugh.

"That's my boy" Edward laughed with me. "Any thing new going on in the O.R?" I asked. I felt Edward shrug.

"Well, if by anything new, you mean Bon Secours becoming a teaching hospital, then yeah" He laughed. I turned to face him, staring at him wide eyed.

"Our small town hospital is going to be crawling with interns?" I asked incredulously. He nodded.

"They announced it this morning at the surgical meeting and I am not happy about it. Apparently the University at Scranton, needs to place a few, there won't be many, just one for each of us attendings. On Monday, I will be assigned my own intern. My intern will be with me, the entire seventy two hours that I am on-call" He sighed.

"My intern will also follow me during office hours. My own intern.....to torture" He let out a sinister chuckle. I slapped his leg.

"Promise me you won't. Don't you remember what it was like to be a student, new to the operating room, I remember during my clinicals at Orange Regional- the Doctors were so mean- I used to blink back tears, praying I wouldn't contaminate my sterile field" I ranted. I couldn't imagine what pressure must be on a new Doctor.

"Oh Love, you are so compassionate" He crooned as he rubbed my shoulders. "And you my dear are pure evil" I laughed.

"I made my dad promise me that he won't stick me with some idiot"

I heard Edward's stomach growl. I turned to face him again.

"Do you want me to fix you something?" I asked. I managed to scarf down a bowl of cereal a few hours ago, but that wasn't exactly dinner.

"No, I'm okay. I'll grab something in a little while" Edward shrugged. I stood up and pulled his hands.

"Come on, let's go raid the fridge" I laughed. I knew Edward was hungry and just wanted to enjoy the moment, but he worked so hard. I wonder if he had the time to eat today. He usually did.

"How bout I raid you" Edward deadpanned and pulled my hands back hard, making fall into his lap. I turned around and straddled his lap.

"Dr Cullen, you know better than that. We have at least another three weeks before we can-" Edward cut me off, kissing my so passionately, my heart began to beat rapidly and I felt myself get wet from his contact.

The man was hungry all right. In more ways than one. It may sound silly, this was the first open mouthed kiss we shared since we were in the hospital. We kissed chastely and embraced each other, but the temptation was too high. It wouldn't be fair to Edward, to get all worked up, with out a happy ending. I offered on many occasions to alleviate some of Edward's sexual tension and he never took me up on it. Always stating that he wasn't an animal and could wait for me. I moaned into his mouth as his tongue vigorously caressed mine. Edward growled in response and grasped my hips, pushing it down onto his arousal._ Believe me baby, I know its there. _I started to rock my hips against him, picking up a steady rhythm and the friction that it caused felt amazing.

Edward started to pant, trailing kisses along my jaw and neck, his hands a tangled mess in my hair. I started to rub myself against him faster. He grasped my breasts, then my back, holding me tightly to him, he started to buck his hips to me roughly. No longer sore, I wanted him, we should really lose the clothes. But before I could suggest that. Edward grunted and shuddered, grasping my hips onto him, stilling them there. I could feel his heart beating in his chest rapidly as he tried to catch his breath.

"Edward did you just-" I trailed off puzzled and looked to his face. His cheeks were pink and he gave me his trade mark crooked smirk. "Ahuh" he nodded. _Shit._ I made him come in his pants. I felt terrible, having to actually bite down on both my lips, to keep from laughing. Oh God I am a horrible wife. It is understandable though, if we had kept this up longer, I probably would have followed. We both needed release and haven't done so in three weeks. Geez, we are sex fiends.

"It's okay, I was just going to suggest that we um..." I stopped talking again, rethinking what I was about to say. If I was fertile before and now with just having a baby.... I shivered. Imagining getting pregnant back to back.

"What is it love?" Edward asked. I smiled at him, glad that he wasn't embarrassed. "Nothing" I shook my head. "I was just going to say that despite the way you feel, we can still do other things" I insisted. He smiled deviously at me.

"Like what? I'm down for whatever you want to do, anything new" He said in a awe like tone. I looked to him surprised. What happened to not being an animal and waiting for me? It was a stupid concept anyway and now he was contradicting himself.

"What changed your mind?" I asked. He shifted and grimaced under me, no doubt his jizz was drying on his leg or something. I rose and sat next to him.

"You called me Dr Cullen" He chuckled. "Gets me every time. Plus, I am simply going insane" I giggled.

"Do you do this-" I pointed to his cock. "Every time, someone calls you Dr Cullen?" I asked. He let out a playful growl and tickled my side, I started laughing instantly, he knew how ticklish I was.

"Edward- stop" I panted after I couldn't take it anymore. "I'm sorry Dr Cullen" I rasped, he smirked and gave me the stink eye.

"Wow, if you can't wait just a measly few weeks, we might just have to enroll you in some sex-a-holics anonymous support group or something" I teased him.

"Only if you give me road head on the way to my meetings" Edward chuckled. We sat there silently for a few minutes, while I wondered why Edward hasn't gotten up to shower yet.

"Any suggestions?" Edward asked. I shrugged. "Cause I have one" He said as he stood up. I watched him walk over to the closet and take something out of his coat pocket. He came back over and tossed something in my lap. I stared blankly at the cold metallic blue and white tube.

"Surgi-lube babe? You stole this from the hospital, instead of just going to rite-aid for some KY" I asked as he plopped down next to me.

"It's brand new, it's not like anyone used it and it's the same thing" I nodded. "What are we supposed to do with it?" I asked stupidly and then smacked my forehead with my palm. Anal sex? Really? Never thought of it as appealing before.

"Have you ever done that?" Edward asked. I shook my head no. "Do you want to?" He smiled. I shrugged.

"We can try it, I guess. Have you ever done that?" I asked him. "Once in college" He shrugged. "My ex was a real freak, turns out she was just a real slut" He laughed. "Thought I was special" He shook his head. "Not even close" He chuckled.

"Anyway, I'm going to go take a shower, why don't you meet me in bed?" He asked. I nodded and purposely stood from the couch, leaving the lube on one of the cushions.

"Hey Love, you forgot something" I gulped and turned to face him. He handed me the lube and kissed my cheek.

"I am not going to hurt you, we just have to go slow and you must relax. It won't work otherwise" I nodded and walked to our bedroom, waiting for him.

In our bedroom, I glanced in the mirror. I looked frumpy. Wearing one of Edward's huge T-shirts and flannel pants. I took them off and jumped under the covers, I didn't even want to look at myself naked yet. I still had a little bump that was by no means solid with baby. Under the surface, close to my pelvic bone, it was solid, with enlarged uterus. Holy Hell, my breasts were still huge, even after choosing not to breast feed, although they weren't _as _perky as they were before.

Why are you worrying about your breast? When you should be worrying about his cock going in your ass. _Edward won't hurt me._ True, but it's still going to feel weird regardless, stop worrying about your body. _This is the first time he will see me naked since EJ was born. _

One thing was for sure, if I ceased to stop my inner monologues, I would need therapy. _Maybe you could get a specialist, one who deals with perverted sex fiend husbands and constant worry warts that talk to themselves._ Shut up!!!

I stopped mentally talking to myself, when a flash of movement caught my attention. Edward just ran into the bedroom and jumped on the bed, standing tall over me, wearing nothing but a towel. I stared at the beads of water that he neglected to dry off, his perfect sculpted chest, his muscular arms. Damn, I missed him.

"I am Edward MacCullen of the clan MacCullen" He proudly exclaimed in that silly accent, with his hands resting on his hips.

"What's with the accent?" I laughed. Edward shrugged and sat down next to me. "You don't remember that show, you know highlander?" He asked. I nodded.

"Caught it a few weeks ago on SyFy, I thought Mac's accent was cool, even back then, when it was still on the air" I did in fact remember that show. Duncan MacCleod was hot. I crawled my fingers over to his towel.

"So you going to show me what's under that kilt?" I giggled. Edward kept his gaze on me as he took off the towel and flung it off the bed. I tried my best to keep eye contact, but in my feeble attempt to try, I quickly glanced down to his cock. He was ready.

"Like what you see, Mrs Cullen" Edward chuckled. "I do" I said as I leaned my lips towards his. We started heavily making out and trailing our hands down each others bodies. When I felt Edward's chest, flush against mine, I got a familiar jolt of electricity at the contact. Instantly excited, I hugged his body tightly to mine. I needed him.

"Did you want to you know, try that" Edward panted. Way to kill the mood, the spell was broken, I needed him in my vag that ached for his cock. Not my ass.

"Sure" I said breathlessly, reluctantly agreeing. "You trust me, right?" Edward asked as he trailed his thumb across my lips. I nodded. I did trust him. "Get on all fours, Isabella" He whispered in my ear and it went straight to my pussy. Excited again, I did as he asked.

I could feel myself blushing, holding my breath, as Edward ghosted his hands along my hips and ass.

"Breathe Bella, you have to relax" I nodded and took deep breaths. He started to rub up and down my back. Trailing his fingers down my spine, then he would end at my ass cheeks and give them a good squeeze. It felt completely erotic and good.

"So fucking sexy" Edward sighed.

I stifled a few moans, but I kept waiting for him to do something, else. Like, touch my rectum maybe?

"Edward what are you-" I turned to face him, turning my body. He steadied me, placing his hand at the small of my back.

"Always so impatient" He chuckled. "Prepare yourself, this may feel cold" He continued. I clenched my teeth and tightly closed my eyes. Damn, it was cold. It kind of tickled too. It didn't feel bad, different maybe? However, he wasn't even inside me yet. I felt Edward lean against me, reaching his hand around, he started to rub on my clit, as I felt subtle pressure in my asshole. It started to sting a little, it was definitely uncomfortable. It was pleasure and pain at the same time. Edwards fingers on my clit were tantalizing, his dick in my ass, I guess I could go through with it. I now felt full, Edward must be inside already. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"How you doing love?" Edward asked. "I'm okay, it's not as bad as I thought it would be. I thought your dick was going to split me in half" I laughed.

"That's not my dick Bella, it's just my finger" _What the fuck? _That shit stung too much to be just a finger.

"Oh fuck this" I nearly shouted, cupping my butt cheeks and pulling away from him. I turned to face him. "Edward, I'm too nervous. It hurt. I- I can't do this, can we wait till I'm drunk or something" I sheepishly asked.

"Shhh love, it's okay" He chuckled and pulled me to him. "It's not that big of a deal. I just thought we could try something new since my usual place of worship is under construction" He laughed. Just then I heard EJ crying through the baby monitor. _Saved by the baby!_

"I'll be right back" I said as I left Edward's arms and grabbed my bathrobe, pulling it on as I went to the nursery. EJ's face was all scrunched up, he was screaming, showing me his gums, tears streaming down his face. Even crying he was a cute kid. I cradled him in my arms and started to rock him. He stopped crying immediately.

"Me and you have to stick together" I crooned. "We make a great team, you just saved me from daddy and his magical rectal sizer" I laughed.

"I heard that!" Edward shouted. _Fuck, I forgot about the baby monitor. _

**Total filler chapter, not my favorite either. Review anyway!!! You'll want to read the next chapter Dr Edward Cullen is coming up. And he will have his own intern. How will Edward fair with having his own personal shadow???? Review to find out. Chapter 37 is being held hostage. mwahahaha! Review, Review, Review. **


	37. A Hard Day's Night

**SM owns all characters...**

**Thank you for all the reviews from last chapter. I just want to remind everyone that not every chapter will be funny, I now give you Dr Edward Cullen...Reviews are appreciated. This is Bon Secours...meets Grey's Anatomy... I thought this would be fun. Shondra Rhimes and the good people at ABC own Grey's Anatomy...**

**~~~Edward~~~**

"**A hard days night"**

I watched as my father walked aimlessly around the conference room. We were all assembled here to welcome the new interns. _Yay! _Yeah right.

A few glanced at each other wide eyed and a few others watched my father as he walked around the room. They were young, just out of med school. Scared shitless and screwed, just like I was five years ago. My father just gave a speech about...? Oh hell I wasn't listening.

Mentally, I was in my bedroom, worshiping my wife's sexy bod. Her body is damn near back to normal. She has a little baby fat and it drives me crazy. She's curvier, softer, and maddeningly sexy. Okay, so my brilliant plan didn't work Thursday night, but we had sex, normal sex on Saturday. It was incredible. My father was right, it does go back to normal. We did it once and that was all I was going to get, until I buy condoms. _Stupid condoms!_ We're married, what does it matter? I asked myself that and Bella too. I also asked if I could just pull out, it sounded like a great compromise.

My father must have noticed my la la land stare. He walked past me and flicked my ear. I rolled my eyes at him and paid attention.

"Like I said before, I welcome you all here happily. However, those of you that are not here for the surgical rotation at this time, and are doing hospitalist training, please meet with your attending physicians in the second floor conference room, I look forward to working with you all in the future" I watched as damn near half the room got up and left.

And then there were six. Wow, I couldn't believe that there were only six of them. I knew it would be a small group, but damn. There were five of us that were assigned to a senior resident when I was an intern, Mount Sinai had hundreds of interns and residents.

I knew what my father was trying to accomplish with the interns. This was all his idea. He wanted Bon Secours to transform, from the small town hospital, into a regional medical center. Bon Secours is a level three trauma center, he wanted to make it a level two. I cringed when he told me that. If we do in fact become a level two, I will never be able to leave while on-call. That shit would suck. Then again, they would probably cut back a lot of the call hours, being on-call one day at a time, instead of three.

Looking at them all closely, I wondered who would be my assigned nightmare. With my luck, I would get stuck with the blond kid sweating bullets, sitting opposite from me. He keeps looking at me funny too. _Weirdo!_

"Sorry I am late, had an emergent procedure" Garrett shouted as he speedily walked in and took a seat.

"No worries" My father smiled. "Now we can begin" My father walked to the front of the room.

"A month ago you were in med school, being taught by Doctors, today you are the doctors. The time you spend here as a surgical resident, will be the best and worst of your life, you will make mistakes, save lives" He shrugged.

"And please do not underestimate the fact that we are a small hospital, we all have our hands full and soon you will too. This is your starting point, your arena, how well you play, is up to you" My father sighed and took a seat. He was so right. The game, they say a person either has what it takes to play or they don't. Only time will tell if these poor souls can hack it.

"Also, I would like you to remember that for the first year, you're interns, the bottom of the surgical food chain. You run labs, you write orders, you answer to the floor nurses if your attending is not around. When your attending is not around, you will do rounds, you will do charting, you work every second night and day until you drop and don't complain. You will also respect the nurses and allied health staff, they probably know a hellova lot more than you do at this point. Are we clear?"

Oh shit, Pop isn't kidding around. The six of them bobbed their heads up and down. The one and only female of the group was actually taking notes.

"Alright, I will now introduce you to your new colleagues. These fine surgeons in front of you will be your mentors. You follow their lead and listen to everything they have to say"

My father informed me that my intern will only be my shadow for a few months, then another one will be, it was unconventional, nothing like my own internship. I never followed an attending to their office, us interns often fought over patients in the busy inner city emergency room, if we weren't in the O.R. He also said that since there are three general surgeons, I will have a break in between. That is until my father seals the current contract he has going with another school. Like I said, he is looking to expand. I wonder how many more there will be?

I had an extra pager, phone lists, and trauma protocol procedure packet in front of me for my intern.

"Alistair you will be working with Edward" I fucking knew it, the blond kid literally just gulped and wiped the white sleeve of his jacket across his sweaty forehead.

"Makenna you will be working with Garrett" Garrett nodded curtly to the happy go lucky looking brunette. She was in for a rude awakening. Alistair would think of me as a saint, compared to Garrett, he was total hard ass and had a God complex. And, if I know Garrett, he will probably be sleeping with her by the end of the week. It wouldn't necessarily be gossip worthy, if it weren't for the fact that he is married and has slept with most the nurses.

"Benjamin, I am sorry to inform you this, however you will be working with me" My father chuckled. This kid looked like he was about to have a stroke. _Way to go Benji, you get to be the Chief's lap dog!_

"Liam you will be working with Tia" Tia was an orthopedic surgeon, she was so tiny, it was hard to believe she reset bones for a living. Liam looked happy enough, if he only knew Tia was tough as nails and took shit from no one.

"Quil you will be working with Colin" Colin was a plastic surgeon and thought he was quite the artist, he was a nice guy and we often did procedures together. Quil looked like a football player and had a sinister glint in his eyes, this guy was going to be trouble. I knew the type a mile away. During my residency, I worked with a few like him, cocky, arrogant, know it all's. _Just you wait my friend._

"Charles, you will be working with Mike in the endoscopy suites" Mike smiled deviously at me, before he turned to Charles, he looked like a scared little boy, his white jacket a few sizes too big. _Enjoy doing rectal exams!_

Vaguely, I wondered why the rest of our surgical colleagues were not around. Bon Secours didn't have many, but we had at least one surgeon for each specialty. My only guess was that my father wanted to start out slowly, without over crowding the operating rooms. Unless, the other surgeons hadn't agreed. Why was I stuck with a grunt, a nobody, I didn't like the idea. If you think about it, I myself am just a year out of my residency. I would have to step up my game and work harder, have more confidence.

At least during the next three days while I am on call, I will have a physician looking closely over my patients, when I am not around. I went home during my call and came in when the nurses called. It was an advantage of living so closely to the hospital. During my time as an intern, call meant never leaving the hospital, I would have to ask for the specifics.

"Dr Cullen?" I raised my hand, to get my father's attention. "I am on-call for the next three days, how will Alistair fair?" I asked.

He turned and looked to Alistair. "Alistair, your first shift starts now and lasts seventy two hours, sleep when you can. You will follow Edward and when he is called, you will be too. Edward has the advantage of living close by, so he will be going home in the evenings, however, we have call rooms, where you can sleep if you do not live close by" Alistair nodded.

"I am staying with my cousin Sir, he lives right down the street" Alistair babbled. My father chuckled.

"Edward, the first thing I would like you to teach this one, is that during a conference, you will raise your hand before speaking" Alistair looked shaken and raised his shaking palm.

"Dr Cullen, I – I apologize, I thought you were speaking to me" Oh shut your mouth, you're only digging yourself a deeper grave. My father didn't respond, but I stared at this kid to get his attention. It worked and I minutely shook my head, mentally willing him to be quiet. He sat back, while it looked as though the rest of the room wore shit eating grins.

"I would like to say one last thing- if any of you have any problems, I would just like you to know that there is an open door policy. Any problems, even if they seem small, please don't hesitate to come to me. Good luck to you all, you'll need it" My father chuckled. I pushed all the things I had for Alistair towards him. He anxiously held them all to his chest. I stood up and walked out of the room, I knew he was following me, or trying to keep up. I slowed down a little.

"Hi, I am Alistair Scott, but everyone calls me Al" I smirked to myself.

"Al is it? Don't bother sucking up. I already hate you and that isn't going to change" I continued to walk ahead of him. This was a nice kid, I could tell that just by looking at him. However, the kid needed a thicker skin. In the O.R we eat our young, not literally, but figuratively, he'll never make it, if he doesn't toughen up.

"D-Dr Cullen?" He asked. I abruptly stopped and turned around, this kid damn near bumped into me.

"Yes?" I asked.

"What is all this stuff you gave me?" I rolled my eyes. He could easily have just read them.

"Trauma protocol, phone list" I pointed to the small booklets. "This is your pager, nurses will page you, you will answer every page" I turned back around and kept on walking.

"Where are we going?" I sighed. "I have to give you the grand tour now don't I, we are on our way to the emergency room" I said as I hit the elevator button.

"What are your rules? Anything I should know?" He asked. I chuckled.

"Look, our shift starts now and lasts seventy two hours, it can be slow or treacherous. Sleep when you can and where you can. If nothing is cooking in the ER we can leave, but we have to be back here within a moments notice. I usually stay here if it's late. If I am sleeping, don't wake me, unless the patient is actually dying. The patient better not be dead when I get there, not only will you have killed someone, but you would've woken me up for no good reason" He gulped.

"When we are on-call and are in the office, we drop everything and come back here, if we are needed. We get called for everything besides surgeries, Consults, Picc lines, Central lines, Hickmans, and we do the occasional greenfield vena cava filter. Can you tell me why someone would need a greenfield?" I asked. He frantically grabbed a book out of his pocket.

"I- uh" He stammered, fingering through the pages. I shook my head.

"Forget it, next time I ask you a question, I expect you to know it, from your brain and not from a book" I pressed the elevator button again, uselessly. This damn thing is so slow.

"We come here every morning and do rounds, we come back in the evening to do rounds, Monday through Friday. Sometimes, during the weekend, we will be here too, just because we are not on-call, doesn't mean we neglect our in house patients. My general surgery days are Monday and Thursday. Wednesday mornings, I do my bariatric surgeries, with me you will get a lot of O.R time" He smiled.

"Tuesday, Friday, and Wednesday afternoons, we will be in the office, after office hours you will come back here do rounds and work in the emergency room. Don't forget that this is a small hospital and even as a general surgeon, I often see patients that do not need surgical services, you will too. I have my patients and soon you will have yours. Fuck this, lets just take the stairs" I sighed and ran to the stairway.

The grand tour consisted of the Emergency room, Med-surg unit, Telemetry, ICU and finally the operating room. He introduced himself to everyone as Al. _Pathetic_. I chastised him and told him to introduce himself as Dr Scott. He isn't here to be friendly, he's here to learn. Today, I only booked three procedures, I wanted it to be light, so that my intern can hang out in the emergency room for a while.

He scrubbed in with me, I didn't let him do much, besides hold a retractor. I made him vocalize, everything that I did and had him explain in detail the surgical procedures. As far as surgical procedures went, he talked a good game, he knew what he was talking about.

"Can you do a plastic closure?" I asked as I handed him the 4-0 monocryl suture.

"Yeah, but why not just use staples. I mean they are faster" I sighed.

"You _never_ and I mean _never _use staples on a breast. You want to leave as little scar tissue as possible" We had just finished my last procedure, which was a breast lumpectomy.

"Maggie, here knows which bandages I use. Cut the steri stripes in thirds, then telfa, and tegaderm" I instructed as I stepped away from the sterile field and took off my gown and gloves, leaving the O.R.

I went down to the cafeteria to grab something to eat. It was about five pm and I would be going home in a few hours, hopefully. But I was starving.

"Hey son, how is Alistair doing?" My father asked me. I grabbed a cheeseburger and some fries. Before I answered him.

"Dad, what is this all about? I mean, it makes no sense. It's not conventional. When I was an intern, we were assigned to senior residents, not attendings. And what is this shit about him following me through office hours?" I asked. My father was quiet while he fixed himself a salad from the salad bar. I waited until he was finished.

"Look around you, do you see any senior residents? They are our starting points and will be the residents, future interns will follow. Alistair will follow you through office hours to learn how to diagnose and do exams, and the main reason we now have the program is because a few hospitalists are no longer with us, so they will have their own patients, along with us. We will only get busier" He shrugged.

"He can learn that shit here, I want him in the pit as much as possible" I sighed.

"I am going to eat and then I will be going home, the general surgery interns are still running around somewhere, you are in charge of all of them tonight. Makenna and Benjamin are still here, they wanted to stay. Let them leave at let's say ten pm? I will leave Alistair up to you" He chuckled. _Great! More babies to sit._

"You want to make it more like your own internship, I give you the privilege to do so tonight. Show them a good time" He laughed again.

"Whatever" I grumbled, paying for my food and going back up to the O.R lounge. I paused outside the lounge when I heard my name.

"_You are so lucky to be working with Edward Cullen, he is so cute" _A female squealed. I smirked to myself, must be that Makenna chick.

"_I wouldn't know, but he sure is an asshole"_ I smiled widely. That was my plan, my dear Alistair.

"_His dad isn't so bad, Carlisle is a brilliant man"_ Ha, must be Benjamin. The way he was running around after my father all day, I imagined him with a tail. Woof! Woof!

"_Hey, you know what I heard today from one of the floor nurses?" _Makenna asked. She had such an annoying nasally voice. _"What?" _Both Benjamin and Alistair asked in unison.

"_Well, I was asking about Edward Cullen, just wondering if he was single, anyway he's not. Apparently, one of the scrub nurses used to stalk him after they slept together like once. She wound up getting fired and pregnant. He married her because it was the right thing to do and I hear she was like nineteen"_ Makenna rambled.

"_I highly doubt that. I mean, Dr Cullen is hardcore, I don't think he'd marry a teenager" _Alistair sighed. My blood was boiling now, so that is the rumor amongst the floors? Or maybe it was a new nurse? A lot of people knew Bella around here and asked about her weekly, mostly the O.R staff. No one ever spoke badly about her and this shocked me. I cleared my throat and entered the lounge, plopping down onto the couch. The three of them were instantly silent. Good... I hope they fear me.

"Umm, Dr Cullen?" Alistair asked. "What?" I grumbled, my mouth full of cheeseburger.

"What are we supposed to do now?" He asked. I swallowed my food, while I thought about a few things.

"Well-" I paused. "I am going to finish eating and go home to my hot young wife and newborn son" They all stared wide eyed at each other and turned back to me. _Yes, I heard you, you idiots._ Let them make of that what they will.

"Alistair you will do my evening rounds, take Benjamin with you" I then took a hand full of french fries and scarfed them down, I was starving.

"How will we know which patients are yours?" Benjamin asked. You can't be serious! Fucking idiots. "Speak to the unit clerk. She will give you the charts that you will need" I said with a moutful, once again.

"What about me?" Makenna whined. I smirked and finished chewing my food.

"First I want you to deliver labs, then go to the med-surg unit, I want you to learn how things work down there. You will help the nurses. They're short staffed and can use the help. I want you to do consults, patient work-ups, charts, start I.V's, change dressings, empty bedpans" She grimaced.

"Don't worry, you might have a good time, most nurses like to gossip, but I wouldn't believe everything you hear" I chuckled.

"But what about surgery, can we be on-call with you?" She asked, gesturing to Benjamin and herself. I shrugged.

"I will not go out of my way to find you, you have to be around for that to happen, if you are and there is a surgical procedure sure, maybe I will let you hold a clamp" I deadpanned and stuffed a few more fries in my mouth.

"What do you want me to do after rounds?" Alistair asked.

"After rounds, I want the both of you in the emergency room. Benjamin, you can do sutures and help assess in triage. Alistair, you can see patients, do whatever is needed of you. I would also like for you to meet up with the nursing supervisor, I want you on the code team, so get comfortable, you are not going anywhere tonight, as for the both of you-" I pointed to Makenna and Benjamin. "You may leave at midnight, unless you are other wise needed, or want to stay around. I don't care what you do, just don't kill anyone"

"Code team?" Alistair asked. "You will spend your entire night in the ER, if there is a rapid response or code blue, you run to where it is, which can be anywhere in the hospital" He smiled.

"I get to save lives tonight" He fist pumped the air. Holy Hell, was he in for a rude awakening. I chuckled to myself and threw away my garbage. I think I am growing to like the idea of having my own intern, I turned back to Alistair.

"Also, I would like you to do pre-rounds at let's say seven am? I will be here at eight for rounds and you will present me with each patient, before hand. Be courteous and show you care. You are going to be the first person they see in the morning, you say please, you say thank you, you apologize for waking them up. You make them feel good about you, they will talk to you and tell you what's wrong. Why is _that_ important? Because then you can tell me, your attending what I need to know before rounds. Why is _that_ important? Because if you make your attending look bad, I'll torture you" I smiled and walked away from them, going towards the locker room, I didn't see or hear them moving.

"What are you waiting for...move" I shouted. They jumped and scurried away. I laughed to myself all the way to the locker room.

When I was finished changing, my cell rang. It was Jared, informing me that he and his family would be coming up for a visit this weekend. They have not seen EJ yet and would like to do so. Irina will also be joining them, along with Heidi and her new boyfriend. My family is having a Christmas celebration on Monday, I asked if they would like to come for Christmas, instead of the Saturday before, he declined. Of course they already had plans. It was worth a shot though. I know Bella has her hands full and will not be thrilled about the idea of people, especially my snooty extended family, being at our house. She will panic and fuss, cleaning the house from top to bottom.

Sadly, I had just pulled into our drive-way, when my cell phone rang again. Of course it was the hospital.

"Dr Cullen" I answered.

"_Dr Cullen...um...this is Al, I mean Dr Scott"_ I rolled my eyes.

"What can I do for you?" I sighed.

"_There's a patient in the emergency room, CT showed pancreatitis" _

"And?" I asked irritated.

"_I can't start an I.V, sticking the guy like six times. He needs a central line" _

"Did you ask a nurse to try and start the I.V?" I was met with silence on the other end. "Ask a nurse, if they can't get it, put in the central line, if you can't do one, call me back and I will be there. Why exactly does this patient have pancreatitis?" I sighed.

"_Gall stones Sir" _

"Besides the I.V, what are you going to do now?" I asked.

"_Umm... give him some morphine, he's like screaming" _Lord give me strength...

"Wrong!- You are going to call Dr Newton for a consult, he may need an ERCP" I shouted.

"_I bet you missed a lot when you were first starting too" _He chuckled. I didn't respond and hung up on him.

Butch happily greeted me at the door, I petted his head until he calmed down. When I walked into the house, I was surprised to find both Bella and EJ asleep, in the living room. EJ was in the small bassinet, Bella on the couch. A nap sounded like a good idea. I ripped off my tie and curled up next to Bella on the couch. She sighed and nestled herself into my side, I fell fast asleep next to her.

I woke up panicked, Bella leaped over me, because EJ was crying. Bella mumbling something about him missing his evening bottle because she fell asleep and my cell was ringing.

"Hello" I rasped, covering my other ear, EJ was really carrying on, while Bella fixed his bottle, I held my phone to my ear with my shoulder and picked him up.

"_Dr Cullen, this is the nursing supervisor" _I couldn't hear what she said.

"What?" I asked again.

"_Dr Cullen , it's Joan. There is a positive appendix in the ED"_ I glanced at the clock and saw that it was a little after nine, any later and I would have admitted the patient, doing it in the morning.

"Who's diagnosis?" I asked.

"_One of the new interns" _She laughed. _"They begged me to call you myself, you sure as hell put the fear of God into them" _Of course I did. I fought the urge to laugh out loud.

"Get the call team in and I will be there shortly, give me report now, while you are on the phone" I listened to her while I rocked EJ. The patient has many diverticuli and has had many abdominal surgeries, I winced thinking about all the adhesion's that I would have to take care of and the extra time it would take to do it laparoscopic. The patient also has a cardiac condition, which will not fair well with pnuemoperitoneum.

"This patient is not a candidate for laparoscopic, book it as an open appendectomy, thanks" I sighed and hung up.

"Duty calls?" Bella smirked, coming in with EJ's bottle.

"It does, have I ever told you, how much I love that you understand such things" I chuckled and handed EJ over.

"Please" Bella smiled. "If I didn't enjoy what I am doing now so much, I would be jealous. Surgery is such a rush" She sighed. "Speaking of, how is your intern?" she asked.

"Oh you mean Bambi? Fucking clueless and sensitive. I want to toughen him up, before the surgical world chews him up and spits him out. Clinically, he's okay I guess, but only in the O.R" I chuckled.

"What are you going in for now?" She asked. "Appy, nothing exciting" Bella squealed.

"That's so easy a cave man can do it, well I could and I am just a tech, let your intern do it" She rambled excitedly. That wasn't a bad idea, see how he is under pressure.

"The first cut is always the deepest" I smiled and kissed Bella's cheek. "I think I will do that" I kissed her nose and EJ's hair. Going back up to peck at Bella's lips.

"Don't wait up, if I am not coming home, I will text you. Love you" I said as I walked to the door.

"Love you too" She shouted after me.

/=/=/=/

Alistair, quickly surprised me, he was calm. I had him explain the open appendectomy procedure step by step and he was dead on. I then handed him the scalpel.

"Ten bucks says he screws up the McBurney" Makenna snickered. "Ten bucks says he does a code brown, right in his pants" Benjamin jibbed back. I turned to face the both of them.

"Get out" I shouted and pointed to the door. They both rapidly scurried out of the room.

"Thanks" Alistair sighed. I nodded. He didn't need them snickering behind him. It would only make him more nervous.

"Incision" I called. I watched as Alistair went to make the incision. He lightly grazed the skin, not doing much.

"More pressure, abdominal flesh is a deep shell, dig in" I told him. He continued and was starting to do very well, I breathed a sigh of relief when he got the peritoneum open. I was even more surprised when he placed the purse string sutures, with little difficulty. And then the appendix was out. All of a sudden he paused. _Come on, you got this_. I internally hoped.

"Very good, now all you have to do is invert the stump into the cecum and simultaneously pull up on the purse strings-" I watched as he pulled too hard and broke them. "but be careful not to break them" I finished with a grumble. Alistair paused again staring wide eyed, into the abdomen.

"You ripped the cecum, the abdomen is filling up with blood and stool, what do you do?" I asked. He tore his eyes away from the abdomen and looked to me. "Think!" I shouted. I was disappointed, he was doing so well.

"Maggie, give him a clamp" I told the surgical tech, she placed it right in front of his face and he refused to take it.

"Clamp the bleeder; the patient is bleeding out. Start to suction and you start digging for those purse strings before she bleeds to death" I nearly shouted. He stood there frozen, still.

"Blood pressure is dropping" The anesthesiologist shouted.

"Today! pull your balls out your back pocket, lets go. What are you waiting for suction!" I shouted again.

"Getting too low folks- Dr Cullen" The anesthesiologist sighed. "Get out of the way and out of this O.R" I snapped.

"Suction- clamp" I cleaned up Alistair's mess and finished the surgery.

When I walked into the lounge, he wouldn't even look me in the eye.

"Why do you hate me?" He asked. "Code team" he scoffed. "I thought I would be saving lives. Did you know I called my first patient tonight, died right in the emergency room" Alistair grumbled.

"Look" I sighed pinching the bridge of my nose. "I am your teacher and you have to trust me, when I say that all of this is good for you, but your performance back there-" I pointed to the operating room. "Was unacceptable, you need to learn how to work under pressure, or you will never make it" I ranted.

"Even after I told you what to do, you froze. That is a big no no, but I must apologize to you. I should have never let you scrub this one, you obviously weren't ready" He nodded. Just then both of our pagers started to beep. I picked up the phone and called the emergency room. We had a gun shot victim that was too unstable to be airlifted to a trauma center.

Alistair and I ran down to the emergency room, there was an active code, while we worked over him, this guy had multiple shots to his abdomen. Great! Where's my dad when you need him. I could really use an extra pair of hands. I was once again, damned if I do and damned if I don't. If we don't take him into the O.R, he will die. And if we operate, he probably will still die. _Fuck me._

We dressed the wounds and tried to stabilize him as well as possible. I instructed the nurses to prep the O.R. I didn't feel like putting Alistair through this again. So I turned to Benjamin, who was carefully over looking everything. Like an ambulance chasing lawyer. I knew the feeling.

"Alistair, you sit this one out, Benjamin get cleaned up and meet me in the O.R, you are scrubbing in" His dumb ass actually skipped towards the elevators. I turned back to Alistair.

"Talk to his family and get consent for us to treat him, we will be doing an exploratory lap, explain that too" He nodded and went on his way.

We did the exploratory laparotomy and had to resect many parts of the small bowel and remove his right kidney. This patient lost a lot of blood, we had to hang multiple bags of O neg and plasma. The patient then went into DIC, he was circling the drain and going down quickly. The beeping of the EKG monitor was serenading us.

"He's coding" The anesthesiologist shouted. He medicated him and his pressure dropped back down, we repeated the sequence stopping the surgery and just waiting.

"Get the crash cart in here" I shouted. I covered up his exposed abdomen with a sterile towel and dropped the drapes.

"Charge paddles to two hundred- clear" I shouted before I shocked him. Nothing. "Two fifty- clear" I shouted and shocked him again. Nothing. "Three hundred" I shocked again and nothing happened.

"Come on" I grumbled, starting chest compressions. "What do we do now?" I panted, talking to Benjamin.

"Uhh, umm. After sixty seconds you administer another drug" I nodded. "Very good" I continued the compressions.

"Two amps of Epi and nothing Dr Cullen, should we call it?" The anesthesiologist asked. I shook my head no.

"Charge paddles to three fifty- Clear" I shocked him again and nothing happened.

"Have you ever called one before?" I asked Benjamin. He shook his head no. "Well, you may do so now"

"Time of death, one twenty three" He nearly whispered. I took the towel off of the abdomen, proceeding to clean him up and close the surgical wound. I then sprinted into the lounge to relax a minute. No matter how many times I lose a patient, it's still a hardship.

"Wow that was pretty lengthy" Alistair shouted cheerily. "Yeah well he had a lot of damage" I sighed.

"So can I go tell Mrs Savino that her husband is in recovery?" he asked.

"He had too much damage, I had to let him go. In the operating room it happens, rarely. It's the worst part" Alistair looked shocked and sat next to me.

"But I – I told his wife that he would be fine, I promised her that-" I stood up abruptly.

"You what?" I asked incredulously. "They have three little girls-" I cut him off.

"Who the hell are you to promise anything, this is my case. Did you hear me promise? The only person that can keep a promise so big is God, and I haven't seen him pick up a scalpel lately. You never promise a family a good outcome" I shouted. This kid was unbelievable.

"I- I thought that-" I waved my hand, I didn't want to hear it. "You're important enough to make promises to Mrs Savino, you get to be the one to tell her she's a widow" I calmly said, before I left the lounge.

I was agitated and didn't feel like going home and rubbing it off on Bella, or listening to her get up and down with EJ. It would probably lift my spirits, being with my family, as it always does, but I wanted to be alone. I went into the on-call room and lay in one of the beds. I sent Bella a text, set my alarm early enough to wake up and get ready for the office and closed my eyes, trying desperately to get some sleep.

"Excuse me, Dr Cullen" I groaned and turned to Alistair, grabbing my cell phone. 4:53, at least I got a few hours sleep.

"What?" I asked.

"Mr Johnson, that pancreatitis patient I called you earlier about. He blew his I.V, the nurses and I can't get one back in, he needs a central line" I sighed, folding the pillow, turning to my side.

"So put one in" I said before I closed my eyes again. A few minutes passed and I could still feel his presence behind me. Then he cleared his throat.

"Let me guess, you don't know how?" I asked as I got up. He shook his head no.

"Well let's do this then. See one, do one, teach one. Always remember that and pay attention. I expect you to learn this- what room?" I asked as we walked down the hall.

"425 bed two" I nodded. We then went into the patients room and placed the central line.

"Next time you wake me up, your patient better be so close to death, there's a tag on his toe" I grumbled.

"Thank you Dr Cullen" Alistair said and still wouldn't look me in the eyes. I thought about Bella, all her compassion and felt my steel walls crumbling down. Geez, married life and a kid has softened me.

"Lets go get a cup of coffee" I said. Alistair nodded and followed me to the nurses station, where we sat and drank the coffee, silently.

"How- how do you do it? I feel like an idiot, I obviously don't know what I am doing. All those years in medical school were for nothing" Alistair grumbled. I sighed.

"It was your first day, yes you made some erroneous errors, but it was still your _first day_. You did so well during the AP at first, what happened?" I asked.

"I don't know- I was scared and froze up- I can't do this" he whispered. I had to give this kid a pep talk, he can't quit after one day.

"Listen, they make it hard on purpose... there are lives in our hands. There comes a moment when it's more than just a job, you either take that step forward or turn around and walk away. Give yourself a break, I won't promise to go easy on you, because that is not the way I was taught. You and your buddies actually have it quite easy. So cheer up, you will make a million mistakes and you will learn from all of them"

"Why couldn't I just go into HVAC, fix people's air conditioning or their heaters, like my cousin. Did you know, my parents tell all their friends that I am a surgeon, they're so proud... it's such a joke" He laughed.

"Well" I sighed. "I always wanted to be a Jedi" I laughed and Alistair joined me.

"The force is strong with you, my young padawan" He looked to me blankly, obviously not a 'Star Wars' fan.

"You have great promise, you just need to toughen up a little" I sighed. He nodded, opening and closing his mouth a few times, like he wanted to ask me something.

"Spit it out" I coerced.

"You heard us before, didn't you? And that's why you sent Makenna to that God awful place" He smiled. The med-surg unit was a horrible floor, complete chaos, crazy patients walking in and out of their rooms naked, people shouting and fighting restraints. It is a general medical floor and contains the surgical unit. The place always smelled like shit too.

"Yup" I said popping the 'P', and taking a sip of my coffee. "Man and I thought you were an asshole, turns out, you're just plain evil" He laughed. I smiled at him, I knew I was going to like him.

"So is it true?" He asked.

"Is what true?" I shrugged. "Oh you know, what Makenna said" I shook my head no.

"My wife was a surgical tech, but she wasn't fired because she slept with me" I laughed. "There were lay-offs, she was unfortunately one of them. And no she is not a teenager"

"Yeah, I heard about that, my cousin told me, his friend was also a part of that. She is a great girl too, haven't seen her in years, but I hear she still lives in the area" He had a wistful gleam in his eyes, I nudged his shoulder.

"So this girl? You have a history with her or what?" I pried, I could honestly careless, but I wanted to look like I gave a shit. Plus, I would listen to anything right about now, to keep from falling asleep.

"No!" He shrieked. "I mean, when I used to come here in the summer, to stay with my aunt and uncle, I would hang out with my cousin, he would hang out with her. She was two years younger than us, but she would follow us around, like we were cool and shit. She had a little sidekick too, some blond chick. Anyway, she was gorgeous, even at fifteen. I am way too shy around woman and my cousin never lets me forget it, I swore to myself that if I ever came back here, I would make her mine" _Bla bla bla, another tragic love story about the shy aloof guy and his love that got away._

"Then by all means, get your girl. Don't forget that you are a hot shot surgeon now" I laughed.

"Yeah right" He scoffed.

"She doesn't have to know that. You are a Doctor and you are training to be a surgeon, it's not that far off" _Oh God, I need a pillow and a blanket._ I yawned.

"Any tips, you know would help. You seem like a ladies man" He asked.

"Sorry, I can't help you with that" I shook my head.

"Oh come on, the way Makenna was throwing herself at you, how can I make women do that?" He asked. Makenna was throwing herself at me? Geez, I wish Bella still worked here. She could get fired for a worthy cause, knocking some tramp on her ass.

"I can't teach you how to be a ladies man, simply because I am not one, but I can teach you how to do your first breast exam, without looking like a pervert" I laughed.

**Whole chapter was inspired by Grey's Anatomy... **

**Did you guys like it? Would you like to hear more about Edward and Alistair? Let me know.**

**Also, I would just like to say that I have no idea what it is like being an intern. I know what it was like just starting working in the O.R and let me tell you...it was pretty scary. Lmao**

**Some of the things in this chapter, I borrowed from Grey's Anatomy... Love that show and it was obviously the inspiration of this Chapter. Shout out to Shondra Rhimes. **

**Every procedure that I have ever written about, has been my first hand account. So please don't think that I ripped off all the medical stuff throughout this story. I am a Surgical Technologist by day and a fanfic-a-holic by night. Lmao. **


	38. Mom Jeans

SM, owns all characters.

**Okay, so I didn't get to 650, here's hoping I get some more reviews. I can see the traffic, I know how many of you are reading. I wish you all would review. Please leave any feedback, love it? Hate it? Let me know.**

**~~~Bella~~~**

"Would you look at that?" I sighed, staring at myself in the mirror. I had just won the battle, my chubby ass VS my old skinny jeans. Bella: 1 , Jeans: 0, after laying down to button them and ten to fifteen lunges later, they felt comfortable. But that's not what amazed me, my ass looked fantastic. I had me some junk in the trunk. The ribbed turtle neck sweater that I had on clung tightly to my body, I grimaced, looking at the small roll of blubber that stuck out. I tore it off and grabbed a looser navy blue V-neck sweater._ Much better_. I had already done my hair and make-up, losing my mom uniform, which consisted of pajamas. My hair hung loosely in long ringlets and my make-up, taking a lesson from Alice, I had a subtle smokey eyed look, with light plum lips. I felt sexy. I guess skipping a few meals here and there, worked out for the best. I knew what my objective was for tonight. Tonight, I needed a good drink and a stiff Edward.

I needed to have some fun tonight, especially since his family would be here tomorrow. Dealing with Heidi and his aunt, was going to have me in a foul mood, I shrugged it off, the get together was for them to meet EJ, I could only hope he would win them over and keep them at bay. Edward and I, were hosting a small dinner party tonight. Rose and Emmett, Alice and Jasper, couldn't make it. They had a combined family trip planned. It being unseasonably warm, for it just being days before Christmas, they were all going down to NYC, for the day.

We invited James, Tanya, and Bree. Like I said small. James and Tanya were also bringing James' cousin with them. James sent me a text this morning asking permission. I could careless, I told him the more the merrier. I didn't remember his cousin's name, but I remember him being nice enough, I think, I don't really remember him much.

Bree was coming alone, although she recently started dating, she was dating Tia Kebi, they weren't serious yet and coming to a party together would put "a label on it" as Bree said. I thought bringing a date to a party was pretty casual, guess not. I worked with Dr Kebi often, when I used to work at the hospital. She was nice and outgoing, Bree and she, would make a wonderful couple. That didn't mean that Dr Kebi wasn't hardcore. I remember when I first started, she was patient with me, but on more than one occasion, she would sigh during a procedure and nearly shout "Stay with me Bella" She was fast and great at what she did. We would do a total hip in less than an hour.

It was getting late, Edward was supposed to be home twenty minutes ago, I had ordered the Chinese, and I was dressed. I had just given EJ his bottle nearly over two hours ago, trying like hell to keep him awake until his designated nap time. Believe it or not, it was getting easier to keep him awake now-a-days. All I had to do was put on some cartoons and put EJ in his bouncy seat. His eyes would go wide, taking in all the different colors and shapes, he often smiled at the television too. A little over three weeks old and he was progressing at an alarming rate. He was big too. Last Doctors appointment, I asked the pediatrician if it was normal. EJ resembled a three month old baby, rather than the newborn he was. The pediatrician, told me not to worry that all babies were different and he was healthy. That had eased my worries, until Esme came over and gushed over EJ, telling me how much he reminded her for Edward as a baby, I was more eased. Edward was apparently a huge baby. So EJ gets it from his daddy? Which was a little funny, because as EJ's face started to change, he looked more like Carlisle, with my dark hair and eyes.

"Yes, you look like your grandpa" I crooned to EJ, who was in his bouncy seat watching T.V in our bedroom, while momma got ready. "So cute" I tickled his cheek, earning myself the signature crooked smirk that my son inherited from his father. Seeing EJ smirk and smile, always put me in a great mood. Plus, I looked amazing. I couldn't wait till Edward came home.

Feeling giddy, I fought the urge to blast some Lil' Jon and back it up. Oh fuck it.

"Stop-oh- then wiggle wit' it" I continually sang as I got low, swaying my hips and grinding the air in my bedroom. EJ didn't pay me any attention, but Butch got excited, wagging his tail. Like he knew, Bella got her groove back. I giggled to myself and picked up EJ, Butch following us out of the room. I usually put EJ down in the bassinet in the living room, saving his crib time for his real bedtime, but since company was coming over and would be here soon, I put him in his crib. He fussed a little when I first put him down. I picked him back up and cradled him, he fell fast asleep and I tip toed out of the room.

I heard a car pull into the drive-way, but it wasn't Edward, it was the delivery guy. I paid for the food and saw Bree park her car. I waited for her and we went inside.

"Sorry I'm early" She smiled. I kissed her cheek. "It's cool" I laughed.

We went into the kitchen and put the food on the counter.

"Where's Edward?" I asked her. They had office hours today, I wondered what was keeping him.

"He was called back to the hospital" She said. I nodded. "Hey, maybe this isn't such a good idea" She sighed. I looked at her confused.

"Why?" I asked. "Well, he was in a great mood most of the day, then they called him back to hospital, right before he was leaving. We heard him Bella, never and I mean never, have I heard Edward lose it the way he did" Lose it? Edward?

"What happened?" I asked worried. "I don't know- I only know what we heard- we heard a crash in his office and then him cursing up a storm- he kept repeating 'Fucking Bambi' – after he left, Carmen went into his office and all the contents that usually clutter his desk were on the floor" She shrugged. Bambi, he was Edward's intern. Edward never referred to him by name, just Bambi. We would laugh in the evenings, when Edward would tell me about their day. All Bambi's rookie mistakes, he liked Bambi, but clinically, Bambi drove him crazy.

"It's okay" I giggled. "We can get him drunk and then I'll fuck his brains out" Bree laughed with me.

Bree and I set the table and took out a few bottles of wine, while we talked about bullshit. We were laughing up until I heard the front door slam. I rolled my eyes and left Bree in the kitchen.

Edward had stormed into the house and began to pace in the living room.

"Edward what's-" He put his hand up and shook his head, continuing to pace. "Bella, can you tell me the reasons for post op fever?" He nearly shouted. I stared at him blankly. The man was losing his mind.

"I'm not your intern, can you please calm down and talk to me?" I pleaded.

"Just answer the damn question" He huffed. "Fine" I sighed and took a seat on the couch. "Surgical wound infection, pneumonia, maybe a PE-" Edward cut me off.

"Exactly, and how long did you go to school? You picked up that knowledge in tech school correct?" He asked. I nodded and mumbled a year. What the hell happened?

"Then how come a Doctor, couldn't pick up on that fact to rule out pulmonary embolus?" He sighed and plopped onto the couch next to me. He picked up a pillow, smashing it against his face, I heard a muffled scream from Edward. I placed my hand on his thigh and EJ started to whine, I could hear him throughout the house, his voice carried.

"I've got him" Bree shouted. I turned back to Edward. "What happened?" I asked again.

"Garrett asked me to keep a close eye on one of his post-op patients, this patient was a mess to begin with, anyway, I had Bambi, stay at the hospital today- to keep an eye on things-" I interrupted him.

"Why exactly did Dr Long ask you to watch _his_ patient?" I asked. "Out of town conference- I don't know- he probably used that as an excuse to have a long weekend" Edward sighed and sat back, trailing his hand up and down my back.

"You look fuckhot by the way" He smirked. I blushed and fought the urge to pounce on him. Edward looked hot everyday. He leaned his head to me. "Kiss me Bella" He whispered as his lips brushed against mine. I pulled back quickly, giggling.

"Don't distract me, I want to hear what else happened" He rolled his eyes. "Right, but thank you for the half kiss" He laughed. "They get me through the day" He sighed and looked me in the eye, effectively dazzling me._ Damn you, you sexy sonofabitch!_ God I love him.

"Al, called me earlier, explaining that the patient, had a low grade fever, chest pain, trouble breathing-"

"Wait, who's Al?" I asked.

"Bambi" I nodded. "He said the patient had pneumonia, I second guessed him, explaining that he should run more diagnostic tests. He said that he would and asked if he could head out early, he has some sort of date, some Dawson's creek style reunion with some chick that got away years ago. Lame, but whatever, I don't judge" He sighed.

"The patient had a massive PE, they called me and explained that the patient was already in the O.R and that my father was doing a thrombectomy. I panicked and called Bambi, and you know what that fucker told me? He was going to be late and forgot to look over the test results. I wanted to kill him. He apologized profusely and I hung up on him. I ran over to the hospital and to the O.R as I watched my father perform the thoracoscopy. My father effectively ripped me a new one, like I was the fucking intern, he told me that I was irresponsible, passing my responsibilities onto my intern. I had office hours for fucks sake, Al was supposed to care for the patient and call me when a complication arose, which he did and I told him the right thing to do, he was irresponsible. I had the intention of going to check the patient myself after office, but I guess that didn't matter. I swear if I never see that kid again, it would be fine with me" He ranted. I pushed some of his hair away from his face.

"I'm sorry you had such a fucked up day" I leaned into him. "But cheer up, we're going to have a good time tonight" I said optimistic. He chuckled and we both stood up.

"Damn Bella" He smiled. "Turn around" I giggled. Dr Cullen was in fact an ass man. "My God" He sighed, placing his hands on my ass. I gave him a little wiggle and stepped away from him.

"Is there anymore room for me- in those jeans" He sang, pulling me back to him. "These old things" I giggled.

"Well yes, they look great on you, but they'd look better on the floor" He pulled me flush against him, his erection pressing into my stomach. I sighed.

"We're expecting company" Edward pouted. "Right, I forgot that your boyfriend was coming over, what do you think your husband would say?" I laughed. Edward always referred to James as my boyfriend. He was always just joking, time showed that Edward could get passed the past, and they got along very well, they weren't bff's, but whatever, it was something.

"Be nice" I chastised. He nodded. "Best behavior tonight I swear, I am going to get a shower" He kissed my forehead. "Okay" I said and went to the nursery to check on Bree, it was quiet. She was rocking him in the chair, he was fast asleep and she was humming a melody.

"Sorry, I didn't want to disturb you guys" She whispered. "It's okay, what was up with him?" I smiled and pointed my eyes to EJ. Bree smiled.

"Nothing, he went right back to sleep, I couldn't help myself, he's just too cute" She said as she stood up. She placed EJ back into the crib and we walked back out to the kitchen, placing the take-out containers on the table.

"Enjoy this time Bella" Bree sighed. "It goes by so fast- I remember when Embry was a baby, next thing I knew he was walking and then it was the first day of kindergarten" She laughed. I nodded. Rosalie had told me the exact same thing.

"Do you think you guys will have more children?" She asked. "Yeah" I smiled, forking the rice into a bowl, it wasn't cold yet. I only hoped the rest of the guests arrived before I had to put this shit in the microwave. "I think EJ should have a little brother or sister" I smiled wider. I don't know what it is like, growing up an only child, Alice was always there. We balanced each other, even with the age difference. She was my best friend and I was never lonely.

"Do you know when you guys will try?" She laughed. "Why do you ask?" I giggled.

"There's a bet going around the office, a pool really. I bet that Edward will impregnate you, before February" I winced. "Carmen thinks you're smarter than that and you guys will wait, so let me know, I have a buck fifty riding on this" She laughed.

"We haven't discussed it. We are being cautious. If you know what I mean"

"Oh please" Bree laughed as the doorbell rang. I turned to answer it and Bree caught my elbow.

"FYI, when ever you and Edward get it on-" She laughed. "We all have a better day at the office, the man practically glows" I smiled, but wondered how others knew of our sexual activities, when such things occurred.

"He sure is a grumpy fucker when you guys don't" She continued. "How do you know when-" I trailed off, walking closer to the door.

"You tell me silly" Oh right, I do gush and tell Bree about our sex life. "I'll work on it, I'd hate to think about you and Carmen bearing the brunt of Edward's sexual frustrations" I rolled my eyes.

"Please do, or get the man some help" She laughed. I continued my journey to the door, welcoming Tanya and James, they brought some more wine, nice. I looked around them and didn't see the third person I expected to. I went to close the door behind me when James stopped me.

"Cuzo, is outside giving himself a pep talk, just give him a minute" I nodded confused and craned my neck, looking for Cuzo. I saw him, behind James' truck, talking to himself, holding a bouquet of flowers.

I recognized him instantly, how could I forget him? He was a very quiet guy and looked a lot like Leo DiCaprio, that is what we called him. No wonder I couldn't remember his name. Irina used to follow him around and hang on every word he said, which wasn't much. I used to tease Irina, the both of them would have had very beautiful blond children. I couldn't for the life of me remember his name. Fuck, I would have to ask and not embarrass myself. But what was up with the flowers and a pep talk? I turned to James. Tanya and Bree picked up conversation easy. They met at my baby shower and immediately clicked.

"Wow, look at you" James rounded on me. "I half expected you to be wearing jeans up to your neck, sporting a camel toe" He laughed.

"Eiwww" I exclaimed and slapped him. "I maybe a mom, but I will never wear mom jeans, asshole" I laughed.

"This is going to be tougher than I thought" He sighed, as he looked me over from head to toe. "What is?" I asked confused.

"I didn't have the heart to tell him you were married. When I said we were coming here for dinner and asked him if he wanted to come along, he was ecstatic. I planned to tell him when he came home, but he looked awful. His boss really reamed him this afternoon, some prick he calls Lucifer. Any who, he's had a hard-on for you since he was seventeen. So go easy on him champ" He rambled quickly and punched my arm.

"What?" I shrieked. "Hey, I told him the flowers were too much, but he wouldn't listen" James laughed.

"Oh this is going to be good" Bree laughed, Tanya nodding along with her.

"Shhh, he's coming" James stood straighter. "You guys are evil" I whisper/yelled. Leo quietly entered the house and closed the door behind him, I looked around to everyone, who were smiling, like the idiots that they were. He briefly glanced around, until his eyes landed on me.

"Hi" He said shyly, smiling widely.

"Um Hi" I gave him a small wave. "These are for you" He extended his shaky hand, handing me the flowers.

"No shit" Bree shouted and covered her mouth. I looked to her and so did Leo. "Bree, what a surprise to see you here" He said. Bree had her hand covering her mouth, shaking silently with laughter. I'm glad this is so amusing to everyone. I vaguely wondered how he knew Bree, but shrugged it off. He looked back to me expectantly, flowers right.

"Thanks" I smiled.

"Wow, Bella, you look- wow- it's been what ten years? And look at this house, I guess you have done well for yourself, it's a pleasure to see you again. You're gorgeous" He stammered nervously. Fuck, why couldn't I remember his name. Was I getting early Alzheimer's?

"Thank you- um?" I pointed to him stupidly. "Hamister" James whispered through clenched teeth. Hampster? What kind of name was that? or was it Amister? wait fuck I got it.

"Alistair!" I shouted victoriously. Alistair chuckled and nodded. "You remember me and I usually go by Dr Scott now" He smiled and winked. James coughed, to cover his laughter_. Oh God. _

Mental note: Kick James in the balls later.

"How could I forget" I smiled back, wishing the floor would open up and envelope James, who stood by closely, watching this train wreck with a smile on his face.

"So Bella, where is the old ball 'n' chain anyway?" Tanya asked. You my dear may have just saved your husband's testicles.

"Wait! Your married?" Alistair asked, I felt horrible, he looked like he was in pain. I ignored his question for the moment and turned to Tanya.

"Shower" I shrugged. "Long day and yes, I am married" I turned to Alistair, who nodded. We all fell into an uncomfortable silence. I had to say something to break the tension and didn't know what to say.

"Thank you for the flowers though, that was really sweet" I went with verbal diarrhea. "Friend's?" He asked and extended his arms, like he expected a hug. I stared at him wide eyed. But a hug is a friendly gesture, I guess. So I hugged this old acquaintance, who barely masked the fact that he was sniffing my hair. I rolled my eyes at James from over his shoulder, while Alistair sighed.

All of a sudden, Alistair let me go and gently pushed himself away from me. I looked to his face, which was drained of color. He gulped and stared straight behind me. I turned to follow his line of sight and saw Edward picking at the food on the table, wearing jeans and a T-shirt. He picked up a spare rib and bit a chunk of it off. Damn, even eating ribs, he looked graceful and fucking sexy. I smiled.

"That's your husband?" Alistair whispered. He looked scared. Seriously, it's not like Edward would break his fucking legs or some shit._ No he definitely would_. Had Edward seen the hug? _Probably not or he wouldn't be mouth fucking a rib. _

"Yes" I answered him. That had caught Edward's attention and he looked to us, his eyes settling on Alistair, widening. Edward smirked and let out a sinister chuckle. "Isn't this lovely" Edward shouted and walked into the living room, wiping his hands on a napkin. This just got more uncomfortable. I went back to the verbal diarrhea.

"Edward, this is Alistair, James' cousin. Alistair, this is Edward, my husband" I rambled enthusiastically, pointing to Alistair and back to Edward, like I was fucking Vanna White.

"Bambi" Edward gave a curt nod, snaking his arms around my waist.

"Lucifer" Alistair whispered and squinted his eyes. Bambi, Lucifer, Al , Dr Scott, the hateful glare._ "he has some sort of date, some Dawson's creek style reunion with some chick that got away years ago" _Our conversation from earlier came back to haunt me. This was Edward's intern, who came over here with the intention to woo me. And Edward knew all about it, but judging by the minute shocked expression, he didn't know that I was the girl in question or that Alistair was James' cousin. Fuck!

"No fucking way" James laughed. "This is Lucifer?" He pointed to Edward.

"The one and only" Edward smirked, I couldn't see his face because he was behind me, I knew by the sound of his voice, which was sinister that the wheels in his evil brain were turning. _Poor Alistair_.

"Well-" Edward drew out a breath. "Welcome to my home Al, I see you've met my beautiful wife" Edward pushed the hair away from my neck and kissed it. I smiled sheepishly. I think it would have been more subtle, if Edward just whipped out his dick and pissed on me.

"Thank you for welcoming me to your home, Dr Cullen" Alistair smiled. Shit, I need a drink, maybe even two.

"Okay, well we should all dig in, before the food is cold" I pointed to the dining room. Everyone trailed ahead of us and Edward grabbed my arm, keeping me back.

"So you're the Natalie Portman look alike he's been going on about all week" Edward laughed. I furrowed my brows. "I do not look like Natalie Portman" I giggled.

"You're right my dear, you are sexier, I can't believe I heard him talk about you all week and didn't realize that it was my wife" He laughed. I shook my head in amazement. "You know that I barely know the guy right?" I asked.

"I do, but I think I understand him a little more now. I would be anxious to see you too, after you stole my heart ten years ago" I sighed.

"Just be nice okay, you guys aren't at the hospital tonight, let's drink and have a good time with friends, forget about this afternoon" Edward chuckled.

"I'll behave" He put his hands up defensively. "But if he keeps looking at you, the way he is, I will make sure he doesn't see the inside of an O.R for a month, he'll be elbow deep in bedpans-" I nudged him.

"Enough- fun remember" He rolled his eyes and we took a seat at the dinner table.

After a little while, we were all stuffed, faces flushed from the wine, and laughing with each other. Well, almost all of us. Alistair sat quietly looking glum. Edward and James were now into a conversation, so was Tanya and Bree. I was a little tipsy already, not having had alcohol in a long time. I threw caution to the wind and tried to engage Alistair in conversation.

"So how are you liking Port Jervis?" I asked. His hazel eyes lit up and he smiled at me. "It's okay, I guess, nothing like home, it's really quiet around here" I nodded.

"Where are you from again?" I asked. "Well, I grew up in Brooklyn. Moved to Scranton for undergrad and medical school and now I am here" He sighed. Yes, you are here. Sitting across from your worst nightmare, looking heart broken. I frowned. "Why are you here then, I mean, if you miss home so much-" I trailed off.

"I don't miss home and Bon Secours I felt was a great place for residency. I didn't want to move to another city where I knew no one. James and Tanya are letting me stay with them, until I find my own place. Plus-" He sighed. "I had other reasons" Alistair jumped when Edward abruptly cleared his throat loudly. Edward furrowed his brows.

"Define other reasons?" he asked. I pinched his thigh from under the table. Alistair must have grown a pair in the last five minutes he sat up straighter and looked Edward in the eye.

"Like you don't know" Alistair grumbled. "Yeah, I do know, but don't you think it's a little odd to move somewhere, just to rekindle some unrequited love- Oww" I pinched his thigh harder.

"That's not the only reason" Alistair chuckled. "Well then, by all means, enlighten us" Edward sneered.

The snide comments went back and forth, I felt like I was watching a tennis match. As soon as Edward and Alistair started to argue about the mishap this afternoon, I stopped listening and guzzled my third glass of shiraz, like it was fucking water. They bickered like siblings, neither one of them really insulting each other, just acting catty. Edward would compare him to a pansy ass idiot and Alistair said some shit about the devil who married an angel.

"Time out" James shouted, making a T with his hands. "Seriously, why don't you both just take out your dicks and we'll see who's is bigger" Tanya laughed. I did too, I laughed hysterically, bending over and holding my side. It wasn't that funny, I'll blame the wine. I noticed Alistair gulp his whole glass, just as I had and Edward was laughing maniacally beside me.

"I would, but I wouldn't want to poke anyone's eye out" He turned to James, as if he was telling him a secret. "And it wouldn't be polite over dinner" He laughed. James shook his head and laughed with him.

Then EJ started to cry. I glanced at the clock and saw that it was time for his bottle. I rose to get up and Edward beat me to it. I think my son and I had a unique bond. It was almost like he knew when I was in some sort of uncomfortable peril, wailing to get me out of it, just in the nick of time.

"Let me" He said as he got up to get EJ. "Yeah, bring that beautiful man child out here" James shouted. I stood up too and made EJ's bottle.

"Can I feed him?" Tanya asked. I smiled and nodded my head yes. Being an infant, EJ didn't do much, so people would gladly offer to feed him, just for an excuse to hold him. Again, can't blame them, my son was the most adorable baby I had ever seen. Maybe I was biased, but no, he is definitely the cutest kid ever. I handed Tanya the bottle and a burp rag. While Edward came out with EJ, smiling widely.

"There he is" James exclaimed. "He's so cute" Tanya crooned as Edward handed him over. I smiled at them. I even managed to keep my smile when I could have sworn I heard Alistair mutter something about the devil's spawn. I shrugged it off, no one else seemed like they heard him, maybe I was hearing things. Bree and I cleared the table, while the rest of them went to get comfortable in the living room. I was clearing plates into the garbage, when Alistair approached me with a few water glasses.

"Put these in the sink?" he asked. I nodded. "You didn't have to do that, you're a guest" I told him, he smiled. "I just wanted to help" Bree cleared her throat to cover her giggle._ Bitch._

"Umm, there's a card in the flowers-" Alistair trailed off. "Oh okay" I blushed.

"Well, just read it when I leave okay?" He asked. "Alistair" I sighed. "I am married, don't you think it's a little inappropriate" He smiled and shook his head. "Just read the card" He pulled on a piece of my hair, then turned, walking away. I looked to Bree. "Wow" She mouthed. I bumped my hip with hers.

"Shut up" I giggled. "Hey I didn't say anything" She defended, loading the dish washer. "You didn't have to, you mouthed it and you're judging me with your eyes" She laughed. "Um, I suggest you grab that card before Edward does" I shrugged. "I have nothing to hide from him" She bumped my hip back. "It's not you I am worried about"

We finished cleaning up and joined the rest of the party in the living room. I sat next to Edward, who was sipping his wine, quietly. Tanya was still cradling EJ. Bree sat and grabbed her wine as well. James was looking through my ipod on the dock and Alistair was sitting in the recliner, chugging the wine right out of the bottle. I sympathize dude. We chatted happily for what felt like hours, Tanya wanted to know everything about EJ and James kept looking at Tanya holding EJ, like he wanted to fuck her right now, in hopes of conceiving a son. I tried really hard to act sober, the wine suddenly hit me and I was feeling drunk. Shit.

The song changed and James looked to me, wiggling his eyebrows. It was our song. Green day's 'Basket case' we used to listen to it and bug out in my bedroom, singing at the top of our lungs, playing air guitar, acting like silly idiots.

"Come on Bells" He shouted and walked back over to the ipod, pressing pause. "For old times sake" He chuckled and repeated the song, turning it louder. "Nah uh" I shouted.

"You know you want to" He teased, starting to jump up and down, mosh pit style. I did, I wanted nothing more then to act silly with my best friend. Fuck, when the hell did we become adults? I stood up, joining him in the jumping, while we started to sing, playing our air guitars. I had to stop singing because I kept laughing. Then James and I started to dance facing each other, not touching. I was hyper aware of Edward, who kept his eyes glued to me. He stared at me with a drunk lustful stupor. Oh man I was going to get it later. "EEEE" I squealed happily, flailing my arms. No one knew it was because I would probably get the pounding of a lifetime later, with Dr Hotpants himself._ Hehehe. _

The song changed, keeping with Green day's 'Welcome to paradise' _Hey, what can I say? Dookie was a hot album when I was a kid. _Alistair stood up and started dancing with James and I. Stopping occasionally to chug at his bottle. Soon I was sandwiched between them, James kept his distance, meanwhile, I kept bumping into him, when Alistair became a little overzealous, I would step towards James. Bree, God love her, stood up and grabbed Alistair's hands, pulling him away to dance with her.

When that song ended, I galloped, yes galloped over to Edward. Jumping onto his lap, straddling him, hysterically laughing.

"I'm too old for this shit" Edward laughed, pushing my hair away from my face. He had such a wonderful laugh, it was music to my ears. His eyes, piercingly green and vibrant. I licked my lips in anticipation, before I went in for the kill, touching my lips to his. Edward surprised me and tangled his hands in my hair, bucking his hips up into me, as our tongues played roughly with each other.

"God damn" I heard James chuckle. "February, I am so winning the bet" Bree laughed. "Oh they're adorable" Tanya giggled. Edward and I laughed, resting our foreheads together.

"Worry- why do I let myself worry....wondering....what in the world did I doooooooo, oh crazy- for thinkin' that- my love could hold youuuuu" Alistair sang from his lonely recliner._ Oh dear sweet Jesus that shit is just pitiful._ We all turned to stare at him wide eyed, before we all busted out laughing.

"On that note" James laughed. "I think we should take his drunk ass home" Edward and I disentangled ourselves and stood up. Tanya handed me EJ and I placed him in his chair. Fuck, I hope he sleeps through the night. I glanced at the clock and saw that it was close to eleven. Damn, where did the time go? and EJ was still awake. Yes!!! I fought the urge to do a happy dance, he will most likely sleep through the night.

"Yeah, I should get going too, I gotta pick up Embry from the sitters" Bree sighed. They all started to walk out, when Edward patted Alistair on the back.

"Al, I expect you to do rounds tomorrow at around seven" Alistair gulped. "But it's Saturday" He slurred. Edward started to laugh.

"Relax, I'm just fucking with you man, enjoy the rest of your weekend" Alistair smiled.

"T-thank you D-Dr Cullen" Edward continued to laugh and turned to James, giving him a one armed bro hug.

"Good night" I waved to them all before Edward closed the door behind him. Edward looked at me and we both just started laughing.

"Well that was-"

"Interesting" I finished for him. Edward walked back into the living room, gathering the empty wine glasses and bottles.

"Leave them" I sighed. "I have to wake up early tomorrow anyway, this place needs a good vacuuming and a dusting. I can't have your family see the place like this" I grumbled.

"You know my parents don't care, they know we're busy and shit" I shook my head no. "It's not your mom and dad" I rolled my eyes. Edward smiled, putting down the glasses.

"Don't worry about them either, they probably think I married superwoman as it is, you take care of me, EJ, and the house. Without a nanny and a house keeper" He chuckled, I crinkled my nose in disgust. I could never figure out why people would want strangers cleaning their house and raising their children.

"I can't believe how tipsy I am" I blurted. "I can, what did you have, like six glasses of wine" Edward laughed. "I stopped counting after three" I giggled. I walked over to EJ, about to put him to bed, when Edward stopped me.

"I'll put him down, you go relax" I kissed his cheek, then EJ's and walked to our bedroom.

I brushed my teeth and fluffed my hair re applying my lipstick, and leaving my make-up on. Then I went into my closet, going through the bin of sin that housed my lingerie. I grabbed a baby blue one-piece corset, it looked hot and had french tags. Speaking of, this was my gift from Heidi. I tore off my clothes and put it on.

Looking in the mirror, I barely recognized the brown eyed beauty staring back. Wow Bella, you look hot. _Maybe you can make Edward come in his pants again._ I plan on doing more than that. _Go get him, you kinky slut! _"Edward's slut" I mumbled and smiled to myself.

The lingerie clung tightly, accentuating and flattering all of my curves, making my breasts push up so high, they were threatening to fall out. _Nice! _

Let me get under the covers already, I am starting to turn myself on. It's the wine. I told myself again. I was about to get in bed and then decided to turn off the lights, lighting a few scented candles. The dim candle light, gave the room a dull hue, calm and relaxing. I then went into bed, sitting quietly, twirling some hair around my finger, waiting impatiently.

Edward came into our bedroom a few minutes later. He didn't even look at me twice. Putting the baby monitor on his bedside table, then turning his back on me, while he took off his sneakers. I had the blanket over me, right. But hadn't he noticed the candles?

"He's finally out for the count, I honestly think he was trying to fight it" Edward chuckled, taking off his shirt. I took off the blanket.

"Yeah when he's over tired he can get whiny, but I hope he'll sleep through the night, when he's put down late like this, he usually does" I giggled.

Edward nodded as he unbuttoned his pants, pulling open his pajama drawer. I crawled into the middle of the bed and knelt there, wanton and waiting, while he took off his pants, then his socks.

"Don't bother putting pajamas on" I nearly whispered. Edward stood up straight and slowly turned around. His eyes widened and he groaned, taking in my appearance._ That's right love. _

Slowly, I walked to him on my knees.

"Can't believe you didn't notice this" I ran my hand down my torso, along the silky fabric, as his eyes watched it descend hungrily. "I bet if I showed up like this in Alistair's bed, he'd notice right away, and jump right in" I said as I trailed one finger over his chest, trailing it all the way down his mid-line, as he shuddered from my touch. Edward cleared his throat.

"That may be true, but I doubt he'd know what to do with you" He smirked, kneeling up on the bed, I took a step back. He had a predatory gleam in his eye. I knew once I mentioned Leo, he would go apeshit inside. _Oh Bella you are so going to get it_. I know.

"Lay back" Edward whispered. I did as he asked and arched my back, leaning on my elbows.

"Oh that is beautiful" Edward sighed as he placed a hand over his heart. "I don't know if I should cry or grab a camera" I giggled. "No cameras"

"You know love, I had sometime to think, while I was putting EJ down" I nodded, not encouragingly. I wasn't feeling up for talking. "That whole mishap today, was actually your fault" He chuckled. I furrowed my brows in confusion. "You unknowingly distracted my intern" He lifted my foot, placing it on his stomach, his hand rubbing up and down my leg, I shivered.

"So imagine, my surprise, getting out of the shower and seeing him here. I still can't believe that you were the girl he's been talking about" He chuckled. I rolled my eyes and then his fingers went higher, toying with the fringes of fabric near my crotch, I gasped.

My husband had three sexual modes. The horny bastard that just attacked, resulting in some primal fucking, the sweet loving man that worshiped my body slowly, resulting in us making love, and Edward the dom, who would tease me, until I was writhing and practically begging for his cock. It was a painful pleasure that I knew all too well and loved every second of it. It was Edward the dom, who was in bed with me tonight, my stomach filled with anticipation and I groaned, biting down hard on my lip. He scooped away the fabric with one finger and proceeded to trail it along my slick folds, then he stopped.

"I shouldn't be doing this" He shook his head. "You deserve to be punished, your actions though-" He tsked. "Although unknowing, could have killed some poor person" I tried not to giggle, he was bringing out the big guns tonight, all the talking, punishment.

"Turn around" He demanded. "Let me see that sweet ass that taunted me all night" I turned around, kneeling on all fours.

"Beautiful" He sighed. I felt his hands guide along my ass cheeks, then I yelped in pain, after he bit one. He rubbed out the sting with his hand as his other one, wrapped around my torso, pinching one of my nipples through the fabric. I found myself panting, waiting for whatever else he was going to do to me. His hand that was rubbing soothing circles over his bite, was now gently cupping my sex, massaging it lightly. It felt amazing, his other hand still tweaking my nipple. I moaned. He stopped massaging, just using his fingers to rub my clit.

"Fuck. Edward" I panted, pushing my ass back against him. He hoisted me up, letting out a feral growl. I was kneeling in front of him, my back against his chest. His fingers still working his magic. He cupped my neck with his other hand, holding me to him.

"You like that Bella?" He whispered, his breath hot against my cheek. My name rolling from his lips seductively, almost sounding like a dirty word. "Yes, Lucifer" I panted. Edward chuckled, his sinister laugh.

"Did you know that Bambi thought he was going to meet you and make you his, as a matter of fact, he swore it to himself" He then inserted two fingers and I gasped, as he rapidly took them in and out, over and over, I found myself close to release.

"Don't come yet" He chided and ceased all movements, his fingers still inside of me. I whimpered. "So tell me Bella, who is it that you belong to?" he asked, starting to move his fingers again, the fire once again an open flame. "You" I panted, holding his hand right where it was, guiding it. I was so close.

"Hmmm, you have to convince me better than that. I don't believe you. Bella who do you belong to?" His fingers once again moving rapidly.

"You. E- Ed-ward. No- no one else" I stammered. He slowed once again. "Don't come yet" He demanded, in a serious tone. I was getting impatient.

"Fuck Bambi, Thumper too, Jesus Edward" I panted.

The evil man let out another chuckle that sent chills up my spine. He started fingering me again and he pulled my hair back, exposing my neck, placing sweet kisses all over. I felt my eyes roll to the back of my head as my muscles tightened.

"Come for me Bella" He whispered, before he bit down hard onto my neck. I exploded and throbbed around his fingers, feeling euphoric all over, shouting unintelligible nonsense. I slumped back against him, while I slowed my heart and caught my breath. I love when he does shit like that, it's so hot. However, I would love to see if I could do that to him. I bet I could. I jumped from the bed, going straight for the closet.

"What the fuck, get back her" Edward demanded. I blew him a kiss and continued looking through my closet. I knew what I was looking for. Alice bought me them as a goof, goof or not, I was determined to find the hot pink fuzzy handcuffs she got me._ Bingo! _They were at the bottom of my bin of sin. I turned back to Edward and twirled them around my finger. He smiled. I jumped back in bed and kissed him passionately, while he tried to push me back into a laying position. I fought him and stayed on my knees.

"Give me the cuffs Bella" Edward panted. I shook my head no. "Lay back" I said. Edward stared at me blankly. "You're not handcuffing me" He chuckled.

"You bet your hot ass I am" I said before I started to place kisses on his chest. He started to protest and I bit down hard onto his left nipple, resulting in him letting out a girly squeal. "Lay back" I said again. He shook his head no, I cupped his cheek, when he started protesting again. Something about me losing the key, he was in control. Bla bla bla. I placed a finger over his lips.

"Shhh love, I am not going to hurt you, you have to trust me" I repeated the same words he said to me that night we had our failed attempt at anal sex. Edward gulped, shook his head, smirked, and finally crawled by me. I slapped his ass before he lay on his back and I giggled.

"Let me see the key Bella" I rolled my eyes and showed it to him, then I made sure he saw me put it on his nightstand. "Assume the position" I laughed. Edward sucked his teeth and brought his hands together, in front of him. I straddled him and he started to run his hands up and down my torso.

"Nope, they go up here" I said, taking his hands and bringing them over his head. Edward surrendered, but I could feel how tense he was.

"Breathe, this isn't going to work, if your so tense" Again I used his words. I had finally managed to hand cuff him to the iron head board of our king sized bed. I got off him and looked at the picture in front of me. He was so hot. I stared at him, like I was seeing the fucking Mona Lisa. He had his eyes closed tightly, his biceps tense, hands holding onto the head board, his sculpted chest and stomach, so tightly wound. And the massive tent he was sporting in his boxers, even nervous, his arousal never faltered. He was intrigued. _So am I baby. _

"Relax and open your eyes, love" I whispered as I gently ran my hands along his chest.

"Bella, I swear to God, if you touch my ass eeeeeee" He squealed again, when I pinched his nipple. I giggled. I once again stepped away from him, grasping the waist of his boxer shorts, taking them off at a leisurely pace. Once they were off, I licked my lips in anticipation. His dick was hard as a rock, long, thick, and smooth. I swear I heard a choir of angels sing, as his dick came into view.

"Bella-" He panted in a serious tone. "I swear-" I shook my head no and he stopped talking.

"You're my bitch tonight, Dr Cullen, if I choose or want to touch your ass, I will do just that. Your objective for tonight, is to lay down and shut the fuck up" He fucking laughed at me. _Well sweetheart,_ _that just won't do_. I trailed my hand up his leg and grasped his cock, roughly. He let out an audible gasp. I bent over his erection and took him fully into my mouth, he groaned. Good. Then I stopped and sat back.

"What are you doing" he pleaded, pulling against the cuffs. Shit, they were from a novelty store, I hope he can't break them. "I told you to-" He shouted over me.

"Suck my dick" I laughed. "Did you not understand the concept of what I just told you? your objective, lay back, shut the fuck up, my objective-" I giggled. "Well, we'll see what happens" I started ghosting my hands along his body, placing tender kisses in their wake. Edward started to squirm. _Excellent._ I felt something poke my breast and looked down, his dick was twitching. I sat over his erection and started to pull the front of the lingerie down. I cupped my breasts, pinching my own nipples as he watched. I let out a moan.

"God Bella please" I raised an eyebrow. "Please what?" I asked.

"Fuck me" He begged. I let out a sinister chuckle of my own, bucking my hips onto his arousal. He let out a frustrated groan, similar to a growl. I rubbed my hands down my body and touched my vag, fingering myself, I then took them out, placing them on his mouth, he sucked my fingers greedily and moaned. My own crotch ached in anticipation.

"You want that?" I asked. He vigorously nodded his head yes. "Then say you're my bitch" I giggled. His chest was heaving, but that didn't stop the loud guffaw that escaped his throat.

"No, no, no, laughing just won't do, you should be punished for that" I tsked. I got off of him once again and went back into the closet.

"Where the fuck are you going?" He shouted, once again pulling the cuffs. I didn't answer him. I took out the shoe box and brought out the magic bullet. He won't be laughing for long.

"Get back in bed woman, or you'll regret it once I am out of these restraints" He said in a demanding tone. _Hehehe._

I jumped back in bed, turning on the bullet, Edward looked nervous. I rubbed it all over his body, lightly tracing it on his balls, he let out another squeal. So he liked that? I bent over his erection once again and took him into my mouth, while the bullet vibrated against his balls. He started thrashing and flailing his legs, the man was going bananas, chanting my name. So I stopped.

"Please" He begged. I chuckled. "Say it" I demanded, turning the bullet up another notch, still on his balls. His eyes were closed tightly and his Adam's apple bobbed up and down, convulsively swallowing. Mmmm, I wanted to bite it. I turned it up another notch.

"Say it, tell me you're my bitch" He was still quiet. I bent back over and licked the tip of his dick, he gasped. "Say it" I breathed against his cock, before I took him fully back into my mouth. I sucked hard and grazed his tip with my teeth as he came out of my mouth, he whimpered.

"Please, love" He panted, he looked close to tears. I started to suck and lick his dick, the bullet still working its magic, he began to thrash around again. I stopped, rubbing my hands up his chest, pinching both of his nipples, hard. This was more fun than I thought it would be, I was fucking dripping wet. _Damn_. I took one of my hands and brought it back down to my sex, pinching my clit, moaning loudly.

"Let me out of these fucking things" He pleaded, almost angrily. His eyes were going all crazy. I hoped back on him, like he was my personal pony and aligned myself with him. The tip of his dick was barely inside of me, I gasped. And then I thrusted my hips hard onto him and he grunted. I rode him for like thirty seconds, almost forgetting my objective, his dick felt amazing. I left him, making his dick slap his stomach.

"What are you-" he panted. "I want to taste myself on you" I whispered.

"Oh God, Bella please" He shouted.

I took him into my mouth and we moaned in unison. I then kissed him, sticking my tongue all the way into his mouth, while he pulled on the cuffs again. I sat back and watched his facial expression, the man looked like he was in agony.

"Bella please" He breathed. I bit his nipple again as he squirmed. "Say it" I whispered against his chest, trailing my hand back down to his cock, grasping it tightly, biting his nipple again.

"I'm your bitch, I'm your bitch" He cried. I laughed, apparently Edward now had four sexual modes. Now, laying in bed with me, was Edward, my bitch.

**Dr Cullen, handcuffed to a bed? My personal fantasy. What would you do with him. Hmmm?**

**Okay everyone, this was seriously my favorite chapter so far. I know you guys want to know what the note in the flowers says. Hold on tight! Hit that review button and it will be here before you know it. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Again, show Bon Secours some love. I could have kept going, but it would have been an insanely long chapter. **


	39. Tulips that bloom at Christmas time

**SM owns all characters.......**

**I loved all the feedback from the last chapter....keep up the great work. Maybe now I will finally hit over 700 reviews. **

**Song reference to this chapter is Danzig's Wicked pussycat. Copy and paste link below, if you have never seen the video, get a glimpse at what Edward is thinking.....Don't blame me, he's the perv.**

**Danzig- Wicked pussycat video www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=Qgh1Hs0jhMQ**

**~~~Edward~~~ **

**'Believe half of what you see and none of what you hear' Another unknown quote, shout out to whoever wrote it. **

Exhaustion........ That is how I felt at this moment. Right now, I am feeding EJ his bottle, before my family gets here and I am barely keeping my eyes open. I keep nodding off, however, every time my wife sprang into the room, with a vacuum or picking up the place, my dick would respond, standing at half mass, while Danzig's Wicked Pussycat played in my head. It was like her personal introduction. _Symbol of eternity wicked pussycat!!!_

I could imagine Bella, dressed as cat woman, drinking milk from a bowl. I let out a shudder.

I have no idea what kind of wine that was that we drank, but I would have to buy that shit again. Bella tortured the fuck out of me last night. Touching herself, tasting herself, in front of me, all while I was handcuffed to a bed and could not touch her, when all I wanted to do was fuck her senseless. Then my little sex kitten, rode me so hard, the head board left a dent in the wall. Like I said it was torture, but the sweetest torture that I have ever known. If it wasn't pink, I would wear those cuffs like a fucking bracelet, proudly. She climaxed multiple times, while she rode them out all on top of me, then I exploded and had the most amazing orgasm ever, it was pretty intense.

I was a good boy and she uncuffed me. Big mistake on her part. I was hard again within minutes and fucking thrashed her pussy. It was a total rush and she screamed my name over and over, as I pounded my cock in her roughly. She fucking loved it. Sadly, all of that resulted in us getting a little over an hours sleep. EJ was a pretty powerful alarm clock to ignore.

Back to the cuffs, she could do that shit again, anytime she wanted to. It was still two days before Christmas, I know we agreed not to exchange gifts, but I'd buy her a fucking flogger, maybe a whip, hell I'd wear a gag, and fucking harness too. Geez, I am a sick fuck. We do one thing and I have to take it one hundred steps further.

"Is he almost done?" Bella asked. I held the bottle up to look. He had an ounce left. "Almost" I said as EJ and I watched her wiggle her hips as she walked away, wearing another pair of painted on jeans. I licked my lips. _Damn. _I placed the bottle back into EJ's mouth and he started to furiously suck out the formula. "Daddy knows" I sighed. He was definately a Cullen.

EJ was alert, he knew when ever his mother entered or exited the room. When she left, it was like he knew she was gone. And start to whine. EJ finished his bottle and I burped him, placing him down in his chair, putting on the disney channel. Then I went to find Bella. She was leaning over the sink, filling a vase with water. I approached her from behind, wrapping my arms around her waist. She sighed and leaned back into me.

"Let's go have a quickie before they get here" I whispered, desperately.

"They'll be here in a half hour, plus dinner is almost ready" She sighed. I nodded and unwrapped myself from our embrace, pouting.

"You're no fun" I grumbled.

As I was walking away, something on the counter caught my attention, it was an envelope, addressed to Bella. I would recognize the hand writing anywhere, after a week of reading patient charts with Alistair's sloppy cursive.

"What's this?" I asked holding it up, she turned around with the vase now filled with flowers.

"Uh um it came with the flowers" She said flustered and blushing. "Well their not exactly flowers yet, they're tulip bulbs, where he found them in the dead of winter is beyond me" She rambled.

"May I?" I asked holding it up. She shrugged. The envelope was already opened. So she read it, huh?

_Bella, _

_All of this may sound strange, especially, since we hardly know each other. However, ten years ago, when we first met, I lost myself in your beauty. I could hardly speak when you were around. I was a shy young kid, intimidated by you. I was afraid to say the wrong things or talk to you at all. Now that we are adults, I hope that I can make up for that. These flowers are a symbol of the way I feel. May these tulips bloom the way I hope our friendship does. _

_Forever Yours,_

_Alistair_

I couldn't help the chuckle that escaped. Was this kid for real? I kind of felt sorry for him, just a little and composed myself quickly, I know that he didn't know she was married. Pathetic, love sick fool, singing Patsy Cline in my living room. So the small part of me that wanted to kill him with my bare hands, would have to get over it.

What he said though, was fucking dead on. I lost myself in Bella's beauty the moment I saw her too. I was a stuttering, blubbering idiot, who kept putting his foot in his mouth. Whatever I said worked though, since she's all mine. I turned back to Bella, who was now bent over the oven. Jesus, that fucking ass was going to be the death of me, I brought my fist up to my mouth and bit my knuckles, letting out a frustrated groan. I walked over to her and placed my hands on her ass, I couldn't help myself.

"So what do you think of the card?" I asked. She stood up and turned to face me. "Honestly? I feel terrible, I couldn't even remember his name" I grabbed her and hugged her close to me.

"And now that you know his name?" I asked, I knew I sounded insecure and had no reason to be, but I had to ask. She placed her arms around my neck and pecked my lips.

"His name isn't Edward, so it doesn't mean shit to me" She smiled, she then brought her hand down and palmed my cock.

"Besides, why would I want a chicken wing, when I have a turkey leg" She giggled. I brought my hands to her cheeks and crashed my lips against hers. She clawed at my shirt and I grasped her thigh, bringing it over my hip, ready to fuck her on our kitchen counter. "No, no, no" She sighed. "As much as I want you, we can't do this now" She said breathlessly.

"My, my, my sex kitten" I chuckled. Bella giggled. "Dinner is almost ready. Go set the table, bitch" I backed away from her.

"Yes ma'am" I smiled and went to grab the dinner plates.

//=//=//=//

My family finally arrived, we ate dinner. Bella made pot roast, it practically melted in my mouth, my father and I graciously said our praises.

Everyone looked at EJ smiling, the only people who held him and fawned over him was my mother, my father, and Irina. My aunt, uncle, and cousins, for some odd reason, didn't even care to pick him up.

This guy that Heidi brought with her, I didn't even want him touching my son. He was creepy, tall and lanky, with greasy shoulder length blond hair. His name was Caius, but he pronounced it Chaos, and it was just Caius, no last name. He was an artist and I had to hear him go on about himself for an hour. He was bringing back, Neo-expressionism art, whatever the fuck that is, and then Heidi gushed telling us all that he was the next Basquiat.

Later on in the evening, I pulled Jared to the side and asked him what the deal with this clown was. Jared told me that Caius. Chaos, whatever the fuck his name was, was basically an unemployed graffiti artist that was trying to broaden his horizons. Then Jared, the asshole, asked me if I thought Bella had an affair with my father. I punched him in the arm and he whined. EJ looks like my father, but so do I, okay so he looks more like my dad than me. He was still a Cullen and my son, I had no doubt in my mind about that.

I was upset that Rose and Em couldn't be here, Rose said she felt like she was coming down with something. Liar. I knew she just didn't want to be around these people. Join the club sister.

We were all joined in the living room now, everyone chatting amongst each other. Bella came back in with EJ and was about to give him his evening bottle, when Heidi looked to her incredulously. Bella noticed.

"Did you want to feed him?" Bella offered. Heidi shook her head no.

"Do I look like a nanny to you?" Heidi asked. Bella's face fell and she mumbled a no. I knew by the look on her face that she was biting her tongue. If I knew my wife, she probably wanted to say something along the lines of _"You don't look like a nanny, more like a frigged bitch" _I absentmindedly let out a chuckle and everyone turned to me.

"I'll feed him" Jared sheepishly offered. Bella smiled and went to hand him over. "Watch his head" She said softly. Jared looked scared.

"Does it fall off" He blurted. I let out another chuckle. After EJ was fed and hogged by grandma Esme for another hour and a half, she put him to bed. Bella excused herself as well to clean up a bit.

I was then swept into conversation about my bariatric practice that my uncle was very fascinated in. we spoke for a short time and then Heidi, Jared, and her boyfriend, excused themselves to go out back and smoke a cigarette. Just the mention of it, had me itching for one. So I went to join them, Bella asked me to take the baby monitor with me, just in case she had her hands full. I agreed, since the back door to our second floor deck was feet away from the nursery. Damn, was it cold outside, this cig better be worth it. Jared and I huddled together, while Heidi and Chaos did the same a few feet away.

"So how are things with you and Irina?" I asked as my teeth chattered.

"There good" He shrugged. "Oh come on, give me more than that" I pried. He smiled widely.

"I think I want to ask her to marry me, but I think it's too soon, she agreed to live with me though" I chuckled. "Good for you man" I lightly punched his arm.

"How's married life going for you, she seems okay, not like the loon she was before" Jared laughed. I rolled my eyes at him.

"First of all, she's no loon, second she was pregnant and the hormones made her crazy" I laughed and took another drag of the cigarette, it was making me light headed.

"It's too cold, we're going back in" Heidi shivered. I nodded.

"She looks great though" Jared sighed. I furrowed my brows. "Who?" I asked.

"Bella, she looks fantastic, I remember what Rose looked like after her kids were born" He shuddered. "You're lucky Bella didn't gain too much weight" I nodded.

"Yeah she does and don't talk about her like that" I groaned and took another drag. "What? I can't compliment your wife?- I didn't say anything bad" He was right, why did it bother me that he complimented her? I ignored that thought for now and finished my previous thought.

"Actually, it was a little frustrating and scary, she couldn't gain enough weight and the Doctors were afraid EJ would have a low birth weight, which is ironic because he came out weighing more than the doctors thought he would at birth, even being born a month early " I sighed. Then I heard EJ begin to whine. "I should go back in" I pointed to the baby monitor.

"_Oh what's the matter, my little fussy guy"_ Bella crooned. "Guess I don't have to" I shrugged.

"_Does he do that often?" _We heard Irina ask. _"Sometimes" _Bella replied.

"I should probably shut this off" I said to Jared. _"So what's up with you and Jared?" _Bella asked, right when I was about to shut it off.

Jared stilled my hands. "Please don't" he asked. "She's not exactly very forthcoming with her feelings, please" He begged. I rolled my eyes and left the damn thing on.

"_We're moving in together" _Then I heard Bella squeal. _"Wow that's great" _

"_Yeah, I never thought I would say this, but I am a little jealous, of you and Edward. He loves you so much and you have this little guy, I kinda want to get my life started. Get married, have kids" _Irina rambled. Jared smiled widely and fist pumped the air. _"Well, is Jared, you know, the one that you would like to do that with"_

"_Of course, I couldn't imagine it being anyone else, but um Bella, does um you know, married life and a baby change things, like uh sex?"_ Irina asked.

"_Hell no" _Bella squeaked. _"If anything it's a little better, Edward fucking drives me crazy, I fantasize about his cock all day long, just last night, I handcuffed him to the bed, had him squealing like a bitch, my personal bitch. It was fantastic, best orgasms ever" _The both of them started to giggle and Jared slapped my arm.

"Dude- handcuffs?" He asked. "Don't knock it till you try it" I laughed.

"_What's the deal with that Chaos guy, I mean eiwww"_ Bella said. _"I don't know, he kinda gives me the creeps"_ Irina laughed._ "Yeah, he reminds me of Buffalo Bill, you know from silence of the lambs"_ Bella rambled. Jared and I erupted into laughter.

"_Would you fuck me? I'd fuck me. I'd fuck me hard" _Irina laughed. _"It rubs the lotion on its skin or else it gets the hose again" _Bella replied. Jared and I were hysterically laughing. These two are too much. I then shut off the monitor and went back inside.

It was getting late and they were all about ready to leave. Bella and I said goodnight to everyone. And then the both of us plopped down onto the couch.

"Geez, are you as tired as I am?" Bella asked. I nodded my head yes. Ironically, I wasn't even thinking about sex, just my pillow. "Bed?" I asked hopeful.

"Please" she sighed.

Once Bella and I were in bed, we snuggled close to each other. Her hair smelled like her shampoo and I found myself hard again, I scooted my lower half away from her.

Unless, she was willing to climb on top of me, I doubt I would have the strength to fuck her. Bella was breathing quietly, I knew she was close to sleep.

"Goodnight, love you" She kissed my nose. "Goodnight Clarice" I did my best Hannibal impersonation. She shot up in bed.

"You heard that?" she shrieked. I nodded and laughed. "No one else did though right? I mean they were all _mostly_ decent today, I would hate to have spoiled it" I rubbed her back, calming her.

"No love, just me and Jared. That shit was good though. He does kinda look like him huh?" I asked. Bella lay back next to me. "mmHmm" She sighed.

"Hey Edward" Bella asked. "Hmmm?"

"I over heard some shit too tonight" She whispered. "Yeah, what about?"

"Well, Didyme and Heidi were talking and they said something about you being stupid because you never asked me to sign a pre-nup, because I am poor and will probably rob you blind, do you umm feel that way too?" I sat up, immediately angry.

"They what?" I nearly shouted. Bella sat up too and hugged me. "You know, I don't mind signing one, I didn't marry you for your money. You know that right" She looked close to tears and it broke my heart.

I cupped her cheeks with my hands.

"Bella love, I know that and I never asked you to sign one, because frankly, the only way you are getting rid of me, is if I die. This-" I placed my hand on her heart. "Belongs to me and this-" I took her hand and placed it on my heart. "Belongs to you, everything that I am, belongs to you" I leaned down and kissed her hair.

"I love you baby" I said softly. "I love you too" She sighed and hugged me tighter.

"Besides, I doubt any of them would know true love, even if it bit them in the ass, Didyme and Marcus's marriage was one of convenience. Heidi is just a lost cause, you saw what she brought home to meet her family" I let out a chuckle. "I have hopes for Jared, but that's only because of Irina" Bella nodded against my chest. "So don't worry about them, as a matter of fact, they never have to come here again, if you don't want them to" Bella shook her head no.

"They're your family, crude yes, but still family, you can't- we can't do that" She sighed.

"Compassionate one you are" I laughed. "Goodnight Yoda" She giggled, I kissed her cheek.

//=//=//=//

This Christmas, was nothing like last year. We had an extra family member and man did he come with a lot of baggage. This was EJ's first official outing, besides Doctors visits. Bella was nervous and nearly packed the whole nursery. We're a ten minute drive from my parents house and I assured her that if EJ needed anything that we did not have with us, I would simply come back. When Bella had everything in the foyer, she looked it over and thought she was being silly.

So she knocked it down to two diaper bags, filled with formula, diapers, extra clothes, and other various items. I was glad because I know my mother, I bet there is a shit load of gifts for him. And if the van was already packed, we wouldn't have the room to bring them home. We warmed up the car for twenty minutes before we left and Bella still bundled the kid up, like he was going sledding or some shit. _Mommy knows best. _I kept telling myself. When we pulled into my parents drive-way, Bella insisted on having the front door open, so that she could sprint in there with EJ. God forbid he caught a draft.

"Go, go, go" She shouted for me to close the door after her. I did and now we were safely in my parents house. I started to chuckle, she's just too cute.

Alice, Renee, Rose, and my mother were waiting for us by the door and the four of them snatched EJ from Bella, quickly. I helped Bella out of her coat, as the baby snatchers were undressing EJ.

"Bella, he's sweating" Rose exclaimed.

"That's no good, he could get a chill" My mother.

"It's okay for them to be exposed to a little cold" Alice

"We'll just change his clothes" Renee, the voice of reason. The four of them just berated Bella at the same time. And Bella grasped my hand, hard, closing her eyes tightly, trying to keep her temper at bay. I leaned down and kissed her hair. This shit happened every time. Why they all doubted my wife was beyond me, she was a great mother and did everything she thought was best.

"Hey Rosie, remember the time you bundled Sammy so much, when you went to zipper her snow suit, it caught her neck? She kept screamin and screamin-"

"Enough" Rosalie shouted to Emmett.

"Bel-la" My father crooned, coming towards her with arms open wide. The way he said her name and always jumped at the chance to hug her, irked me. It shouldn't but as of late, it did.

"Wow, look how beautiful you look this evening" I rolled my eyes. My father ladies and gentlemen was a shameless, yet harmless flirt.

"Dad, you just saw her two days ago" I grumbled, he looked a little too comfortable with his arms around her.

"Son, you should tell a woman she looks beautiful every day, especially this one" He said to me, arms still around my wife.

"Oh stop" Bella blushed. It was harmless and it shouldn't bother me, but the fact that my wife's fan club, grew bigger everyday, did.

Mike who continually told me how lucky I was, Bree who was in the same boat as Mike, Alistair, I don't even want to go there, Garrett who openly admitted to me, just how many times he hit on her, yet she ignored all his advances, if he wasn't my colleague, I would have kicked his ass, Eric one of the other techs who if I remember correctly, pouted like a love sick puppy after she was laid off, and let's not forget James, who I know without a doubt, married or not, would jump at the chance to warm my side of the bed, if I wasn't around.

Plus, of course, my naïve wife doesn't see herself clearly and would deny the fact that she has so many admirers. God knows who else is out there, waiting for me to fuck up. I should lock her ass in our house, for good._ That's sick Edward._ Shut up, she's mine.

"Look, it's Carlisle's mini me" Jasper shouted, pointing to EJ. Everyone laughed.

"Bella, should we tell Edward the truth?" My father laughed and so did everyone else. Bella giggled and playfully slapped my father's arm. I thought it was funny too, the first time I heard it. Lately, my father says that every time he has an audience.

"When are you going to bring my handsome grandson to the O.R, I'd love to show him off?" My father asked Bella. The hospital, now filled with interns, a bunch of horny geeks in scrubs, plus other male species. I was seething at just the thought, I didn't want her anywhere near the hospital. I could just hear all the rumors now.

"Uh, I don't know, maybe the next day it's nice out?" Bella replied. "Bella you can't bring him to the hospital, I mean, there's germs everywhere" I told her. Bella furrowed her brows and turned to me.

"The O.R unit is the cleanest place in the hospital, the closest thing to a sterile environment" She shook her head. Fuck, she had me. "She's right Edward" My father chuckled.

"I don't want either of you at the hospital, it's flu season" I lied. "But Edward-" I pinched the bridge of my nose. "I don't see what the big deal is, if your dad wants to show off EJ-"

"I don't want _you_ there. End of discussion" I snapped at her. She narrowed her eyes at me, before she walked passed me, joining the other woman. "What the hell is wrong with you?" My father said as he yanked my shirt sleeve.

"She's my wife and it's my business, I just don't want her there" I sighed. "Why not? Edward that is ridiculous, there's no harm in them-"

"Can you just mind your business, old man" I snapped. He gripped me by my bicep and yanked me back. "Lets see how old I am, when I take you out back and smack some sense in to you" He said in a deadly whisper, if it wasn't for the fact that my father never put his hands on me, I would be afraid.

"I don't know what your problem is, but I suggest you get over it, you have a beautiful wife and child, a successful business, and it's Christmas" He shrugged and smiled.

"Yeah, yeah, Christmas, I got it" I grumbled and walked away from him.

We all eventually sat down for dinner, Bella wouldn't talk to me, shit I wouldn't talk to me either. I was in too foul a mood to even enjoy dinner, I sat there like a robot and smiled, whenever it was my cue to. Bella barely touched her food, forking it around her plate, taking tiny bites of lettuce from her salad. I should have never snapped at her, but she can never let subject drop. Why the fuck couldn't she? I didn't want her at the hospital. Why was that such a hard concept to grasp. Of course, I never gave her a reason why, whatever, I work there and I am sure other people would rather their spouses stay away from their work environment.

Rosalie, informed us that once again, the restaurant will be hosting a New Year's eve karaoke bash and summoned our presence. I thought after you had a kid that was your excuse to get out of engagements you wanted no part in, guess not. Especially when your father in-law has to work and your mother in-law jumps at the chance to babysit. Restaurant turned into a night club and the whole hospital would most likely show up again. Shit. _Maybe I could convince Bella to wear sweat pants or something non-flattering?_

After we had dessert, the women started to clean up and all the men rounded on me. Fuck!

"What's your problem? You're so tense, it's like I can feel it" Jasper chuckled. "Nothing" I lied.

"Bullshit, you just sulked like a pouty bitch all through dinner, what's got your panties in a loop" Emmett laughed.

"Let's leave him be" Charlie sighed. _Thank you!_

"Absolutely not. The way he treated Bella earlier- Edward you can talk to us" My father pried. "Yeah Edward" Emmett and Jasper said in unison.

"Fine" I huffed. "Every time I turn around- forget it" I shook my head. "No Edward talk" My father rubbed my shoulder.

"Every time I turn around, someone is hitting on my wife, or complimenting her, it drives me crazy, like the wedding band on her finger means nothing" I ranted. "Trust me, I know how beautiful she is, but some of these guys are relentless, sending her flowers, telling me how lucky I am" Okay, I may have exaggerated a little.

"Give me their names son" Charlie deadpanned. "You have a pen and paper?" I asked looking to all of them. They all started to laugh at me. "Edward I was kidding" Charlie chuckled.

"Of course you were" I grumbled and looked to my father, who was laughing. Your name would be at the top of my list, wife hugger.

"Edward" Emmett punched my shoulder. "My Rosie gets hit on daily, all those horny assholes that come in the restaurant- and you know what? It doesn't bother me, why doesn't it bother me? Because her fine ass comes home to me every night" He chuckled, while I grimaced. Like, I want to think of men hitting on my sister or her fine ass. Eiwww.

"It turns me on too, all those men that probably fantasize about her and I get to fuck her. Oww" My father punched him in his back.

"That's enough" Thanks Pop.

"I think what Emmett-" Jasper rolled his eyes at him. "Is trying to say, is that, instead of getting upset, why don't you embrace it. Accept the fact that you have a beautiful wife and that men are going to look. Let me ask you this, if you had met Bella and she was still with Jake, would that have stopped you from hitting on her?" He asked. "No" I quickly said. I didn't even have to think about that one.

"Exactly, if you trust Bella, than it shouldn't matter what other men do and for the record, I think you are going over board with this, not every man wants to fuck your wife" I sighed.

I then told them all about what happened Friday night, Alistair, the flowers and the card, how it had been eating away at me since then, even if I didn't show it, it is still in the back of my mind, bothering me. I told my father that seeing him hug Bella, brought those feelings out to the surface. They were all in agreement when they told me that I was being ridiculous, maybe I was, either way my worries were still bothersome to me.

Then my father asked me if I wanted to trade interns with Garrett, stating that Garrett would probably careless, I vehemently shook my head no. The hell you know is better than the hell you don't. That Makenna chick still bats her eyelashes at me whenever I walk by, how the fuck was I supposed to teach her anything? Besides, I thought it best to keep Alistair close, under my reigns so to speak. I vaguely wondered if he would go behind my back and seek Bella out. I found that highly unlikely, considering the man feared me. And he should.

"I think I should go find Bella, can you guys keep an eye on him?" I pointed to EJ. "He's a baby, what's he gonna do, run away?" Emmett chuckled.

Walking closer to the kitchen, I was able to hear their voices. I stopped to eavesdrop, I know it's wrong, but ehhh fuck it.

"_Like I said before, I don't know what his problem is" _Bella sighed. _"Why doesn't he want you at the hospital?" _Alice wondered. _"My brother's a weirdo, who the fuck knows, and I am sure its nothing" _Rose sighed. _"Hey, you guys don't think-" _Bella paused.

"_What is it honey?"_ My mother asked in a soothing tone. _"Oh nothing Esme, just an errant thought"_ Bella giggled. I hid in the shadows of the hallway, as my mother and Renee left the kitchen.

"_What if-" _Bella paused again. _"I mean, you guys don't think he's having an affair do you? -No he wouldn't do that- but why else would he want me to stay away from the hospital or maybe it's because I haven't dropped all the baby weight yet. He didn't care when I stopped by during my pregnancy, maybe he's embarrassed" _Bella rambled.

Affair! Embarrassed? I felt like such an asshole. If she only knew the real reason I wanted her to stay away was because she looked too damn good.

"_That is just stupid, my brother would never cheat on you and you look fantastic. Like I said, he's a weirdo, always has been, always will be" _Thanks Rose. _"She's right B, I think you need to talk to Edward" _I didn't have to see her to know that my wife was probably nodding, I took that as my cue and entered the kitchen, as Rose and Alice, made themselves busy, quickly. They looked anything but nonchalant and watched my footsteps from the corners of their eyes. Bella met my stare head on. Her eyes looked so sad and curious. Then she bit her lip and started to put the mashed potatoes into a plastic container.

"Bella, can I talk to you?" I asked. "Come on Rose" Alice said as she grabbed my sister's hand. "Why? I want to know what the fuckers problem is" I heard her voice trail off as they left the kitchen. I might be a weirdo, but Rose has always been so fucking nosy.

"Talk" Bella whispered. I walked to her and stilled her hands, holding them in my own. "I'm sorry I snapped at you" Bella nodded. "But why-" She paused and I hung my head down low. I should tell her the truth, but she'd probably never believe me.

"Why don't you want me at the hospital? You can tell me, whatever it is, I want to know" She closed her eyes and grasped my hands tightly. I groaned. "There's a lot going on around there right now-"

Think Edward! How do I fix this? Seduction.....yeah that might work.

I leaned into her and grabbed her ass with my hands. "And I don't need any distractions" I smirked. Please believe me. Please believe me. Please believe me. The corner of her mouth twitched up. "Bullshit" Fuck!

"Look that shit with Alistair, all those horny geeky fuckers running around, I can't have you show up and then have to hear through the grapevine about how fuckable my wife is- or over hear people talking about you during lunch- or have you beating them away with a stick, it's bad enough people think I married a teenager" I ranted. Bella stepped away from me and covered her mouth, laughing.

"It's not funny" She held up one finger and tried to compose herself. "One, I can take care of myself-" I cut her off.

"No, you are my wife and I will take care of you" _That was the wrong thing to say dude._ I saw in my peripheral that Bella picked up a fork and was gripping it so tightly, I was able to see the whites of her knuckles._ Oh God, please don't fucking stab me with it. _Instead she waved it in my face.

"In case you have forgotten I worked there a few years and never once did I have to beat- what is it that you called them... ah yes.. "horny geeky fuckers" away with a stick. Two, you make it sound like the hospital is filled with sexual deviants, when the only sexual deviant I ever encountered is standing right in front of me. Three, I can't believe that you care what other people think and lastly, why don't you stop lying and tell me the truth, I can handle it" See, I knew she wouldn't believe me. Wait, she thinks you're a sexual deviant?

"It is the truth" I sighed. She dropped the fork on the counter and stepped back to me, staring me in the eyes. My wife was like my personal lie detector, how she always knew when I was lying or telling the truth baffled me.

"Why couldn't you tell me that before? It's a lot better than the scenarios that were running around my brain" I wrapped my arms around her and buried my face in her hair.

"I'm sorry, I was just a little embarrassed" She held me tighter.

"If something is bothering you, I want you to tell me. You don't think I was embarrassed about that pre-nup shit, I was and I asked you about it, anyway" I nodded against her hair and started to sway us from side to side.

"It bothers me that people look at you and undress you with their eyes. You're mine and I fear the day when you find someone better than me" I sighed.

Bella looked up at me. "You don't think it bothers me too? Having to hear about Dr Iwanttosee McNaked, Dr HotPants, well I was the only one who called you Dr Hotpants, but still- all the women who stare. I take it all in stride, do you know why?" I shook my head no. "Because at the end of the day, you come home and you're in bed with me" She pointed to herself and giggled.

"And there's no one better than you Edward. You are the only man, I want to imagine naked or undress with _my eyes_" She stepped away from me, closing her eyes.

"I am totally seeing it now, your hot body, your thick-long cock and mmmm you're handcuffed to the bed again" She moaned. I moved at light speed and kissed her, pushing her back against the counter top. I lifted her up by her ass, ready to fuck her in my mother's kitchen. I started to kiss my way down her neck and ghosted my hands under her shirt, holding her back tightly to me. Bella wrapped her legs around my waist and a moan escaped her lips.

"Ahem" Someone coughed behind us. I turned around to look at my father, who had a shit eating grin on his face. "Um, we're ready to open gifts when ever you guys are" He said. Bella disentangled herself from me and hopped off the counter, walking away from me and past my father.

"You uh, might want to give yourself a minute before you go out there" My father pointed his eyes to my crotch. I looked down and saw my erection. I quickly sidestepped behind the kitchen island.

"I'm glad to see you guys kissed and made up" He rolled his eyes. "Thanks" I smiled sheepishly.

Our family was unbelievable, EJ wouldn't need new clothes or toys for a year. Each and everyone of them bought him clothes for all seasons in different sizes. I only hoped he fit into them. He was already wearing three month old sized clothes. All of our family members stared at us blankly when we handed out our gifts. Bella and I had bought them all Visa gift cards. We knew it was tacky, but the wife and I think procrastination is an art form and didn't go Christmas shopping this year. We could make it up to all of them next year. My parents surprised us all, stating that they want to take us all to Disney world sometime in the near future. Everyone loved the idea and promised to discuss it further to synchronize vacation times.

//=//=//=//=//

The next morning, I found myself once again, exhausted. I was a very bad boy for Christmas and needed to be punished last night. I took my punishment like a man and begged for more. Resulting in getting maybe two hours sleep. This time it was so much better. The both of us were sober and Bella surprised the shit out of me, wearing red lingerie and a fucking Santa hat. Turkey, Lasagna, couches, kitchen counter tops, handcuffs, dinning room tables, and anything Christmas. Would I ever be able to look at certain foods and inanimate objects again, without getting a hard on?

Exhausted.

Yes, I was tired, but I was also jovial too. I was in such a happy mood. Nothing could spoil it. I had a few procedures booked this morning and then I could go back home to the wifey. And hopefully piss her off somehow. I am a very bad boy indeed.

"Edward, you look like shit, late night?" My father asked. "Yeah" I said through a yawn and smiled.

"I remember when you and your sister were babies, geez" He sighed. "I went through so many sleepless nights" My father said as we entered the elevator.

"Yeah, it was totally EJ" I laughed and took a sip of my coffee. My father furrowed his brows and grabbed my hand, after I lowered my coffee from my lips.

"What happened to your wrist?" He asked concerned. I looked at my wrist. Huh? I had a bruise that went halfway around. I shrugged.

"I don't know" I smiled. My father eyed me suspiciously, he could look all he wanted to, that was all the information he was going to get. I sighed to myself and took another sip of coffee.

"You have to get the cuffs with more padding or else you are going to hurt yourself" He chuckled. I started to cough, having choked on my coffee. He patted my back as I caught my breath.

"That's not what-" I tried to deny it and he cut me off. "Save it Edward. If you must know, I am your mother's sexual prisoner" He laughed, I frowned. "Dad, that's gross" I exclaimed. He put his hands up, defending himself.

"I know, I know. Your mother is a virgin, you and Rose were immaculately conceived" He grumbled. I felt bad, my father didn't exactly have that many friends and its not like he would be comfortable talking about this stuff with Emmett, maybe Charlie. I knew he was just trying to bond with me.

"I'm sorry Dad, I didn't mean-" He patted me on the back as we arrived on the fourth floor. "Relax Edward, I know, and for the record, your mother is a hellcat in the sack. Think about that" He laughed and walked away from me. I guess bonding went out the window and taunting me was his objective. Okay, so now the Wicked Pussycat song was officially banned from my mental sound track.

I walked into the locker room and changed, exiting into the O.R lounge. I desperately needed another cup of coffee. All of the interns were sitting around the table, didn't they have work to do? I ignored them and went straight for the coffee pot. None of them noticed me yet.

"So Al, tell us what happened Friday?" One of them asked. "Yeah, how was the date, did she drool after you told her you were a Doctor?" I smirked to myself.

"It wasn't like that" Alistair sighed. "Oh come on, did you get laid at least, tell us what happened"

I turned to them. "Yeah Patsy, tell us what happened?" I asked him smiling. You could have heard a pin drop and I could have sworn I heard Al's heart beating through his chest. His eyes widened and he turned back to his friends. "Turns out she's married" he grumbled.

"Oh that sucks" Benjamin exclaimed. "Yeah, the guy's a total asshole too. He doesn't deserve her" He gave me a quick glance.

Well played my boy, well played. I patted his shoulder and gave it good squeeze, he winced. Good.

"You're probably right, but enough gossiping-" I turned my attention to the rest of them. "Don't you all have work to do? Get out of here" They all started to gather their things quickly, leaving the lounge. I held Alistair down with my hand.

"Go bloom my little tulips and become the surgeons you all hope to be" I shouted after them. I sighed, grabbed my coffee and sat across from him.

"You read the card?" He whispered. I nodded. "Did she? What did she say?" I couldn't help but laugh at him. "Are you serious? Please Al, just stop while you're ahead" He stood up straighter and had a confident gleam to his eyes.

"Not up for the competition Dr Cullen" He asked. What the fuck? This shit was like high school with scalpels.

"She's my wife! There's no competition and I suggest you don't pursue whatever is going on in the little brain of yours" I smiled. He gulped and looked down to the table. Good, that brought him down a notch. I took another gulp of my coffee and stood up, ready to start my day. Al stayed at the table, looking glum.

"Buck up Bambi, big girls don't cry. We have a gallbladder to scrub" I laughed. He nodded and stood up. "And you're doing this- I know you can and if you fuck up, so help me- you will spend the next few weeks in med-surg, although that will probably be good for you, maybe you could find a cute nurse to pine after" He took a deep breath and walked ahead of me.

We scrubbed in and Al surprised me, not messing up once. Med-surg would now be my new threat. It worked. There was hope for Bambi after all.

**I hope you all enjoyed that. It was another filler chapter. Eavesdropping played a very big part, damn those sneaky baby monitors and a nosy Edward. **

**I thought Edward should laugh all his insecurities off, but he argued and told me that he couldn't do it, he went all emo on me. Damn that sexy sonofabitch, he could talk me into anything. **

**I will say it again, no real drama, however, we are talking about people in love and love does make you do crazy things. Especially normal people, which I try to portray both Bella and Edward as. **

**Leave a review and tell me how you really feel. I should get a treat for all the quick updates. Review!!! or I will forget the cuffs and chain Dr Edward Cullen to a bed. And never let him go.....You'll want to read the next chapter....trust me. More laughs ahead.**


	40. Southern deviled eggs

**SM owns all characters........Bon Secours belongs to me. **

**Thank you to everyone who is still reading this, sorry I made you all wait so long for an update.**

*********I haven't done this in a long time, but point's of view will change within this chapter. This chapter is very long and different from the format of other chapters, so hold on, for it's a bumpy ride....************ Just a reminder, it is New Year's eve and they will be drinking. P.O.V's may blur or slur, J/K. Just like last New Year's there will be bad karaoke. **

**~~~Bella~~~**

"Okay mom, now I wrote everything down, both Edward's and my cell number-"

"Bella"

"If for some reason you can't reach us, call the restaurant. I wrote the number down here too-"

"Bella" I held my hand up, indicating for her to let me finish. "I also wrote down his feeding times and he's due for another nap- in about a half hour- change him before his nap- or else he won't sleep good-"

"Bella"

"I usually try to keep him up for a little while after he has eaten, so his stomach settles-"

"Bella"

"In the bag, there's diapers, pajamas, formula- oh he gets six ounces- burp him halfway through and after- sometimes he won't finish- if there's only an ounce left you don't have to force him. What the-" I jumped when I felt my mother grasp my arms and shake me.

"Jesus, would you listen to yourself? You act like I didn't raise two children of my own. And I must say that both you and Alice turned out just fine" I nodded. I knew I was being silly, but I worry. This would be the first time since he's born that I would be away from him.

"I know, I am sorry, I just worry" I stuttered. "Why can't you be more like your sister, she practically pranced out of here earlier" My mother laughed.

"The twins are almost two years old, I can see why she did" I laughed with her and watched as Jason tried to claw his way out of the little fence divider, my parents put in their living room and Ellie who was trying to climb onto the couch. It looked like baby jail.

"But seriously, call me if anything, I won't even drink tonight and I will run right back here if he becomes too much" I rambled. My mother shook her head no.

"EJ is spending the night with grandma, you drink, hang from the damn chandeliers, you're young, I don't care what you do, have fun with that gorgeous husband of yours" She said as she literally pushed me out of the house. "Oh and have a happy new year"

"Can I at least say goodbye to him first?" I pleaded. I ran past her and gave him a quick kiss to the forehead. "Mommy loves you" I tickled his cheek and he smiled. EJ will be fine, my mother was in fact a great mother, I had nothing to worry about, he was probably in better care with her than with me. But would I be fine? I took a deep breath, gave my mother a kiss on the cheek and left.

On the drive back home, I kept on glancing at the back seat, where EJ's car seat should be. I had mixed feelings about going out tonight. I wanted to drink and have a good time, I also wanted Edward, EJ, and I to be together, for our first new year together. I found myself becoming a little weepy and my eyes teared the whole way home. In our drive-way, I wiped away my tears. No puffy eyes tonight. I had a few hours until Edward would be home and I wanted to be buffed, shaved, polished, and ready.

Well almost ready. I didn't want him to see my dress, until it was time to leave. I also had to iron his clothes for tonight. It was warmer out than usual two days ago and Alice dragged me, EJ, and her kids out to the mall, so we could get outfits for tonight. I bought Edward one as well, he was going to look amazing too.

I didn't like taking EJ out of the house so often. I was brought up Catholic and even if I wasn't very spiritual, I knew that EJ shouldn't really leave the house until after his Christening. Which was scheduled in just a few weeks. Alice told me to let go of that silly notion, she swore there was no such thing as baby limbo and that they all go to heaven. I forcefully slapped her arm after that comment.

Tonight, I was excited to wear my new dress. It was a cranberry color, with a square neck, and it was sleeveless. I had my doubts when I first tried it on, because it was so clingy. But looking in the mirror, erased all that. It had an empire waist, a curve slim fit, and it was ruched at the sides. It looked incredible on me, even if I was now curvier than before. I can only imagine how much better it will look with a push-up bra and a tummy tucking girdle. I wasn't so confident about the stilettos Alice made me buy, however, the dress ended a few inches above the knee, the shoes, they made me look taller and my legs look longer.

Okay, no more weepy. I was ready to squeal in excitement. My body is almost back to normal and Edward was going love it. I grabbed my purse and ran into the house. After I let Butch run around the yard for a while, I started to get Edward's clothes ready, before I started on myself.

**~~~~Edward~~~~**

Right now, I am sitting in my new favorite spot. My new favorite spot is sitting on the window sill right outside the O.R lounge. Where I could here all the gossip. The interns were all sitting together having lunch with a few members of the staff. The interns were a better source of gossip, those nosy fuckers heard everything. Maybe I was a little weird for doing so, but today the whole O.R was abuzz with excitement about the new years bash at my sister's restaurant.

"_So are you going tonight Jessica?"_ I heard Makenna and her nasally annoying voice ask._ "Of course, Mike and I went last year, we weren't together then, but tonight will be different. I can feel it. I think he might be ready to propose soon. I hope he does something romantic, like Dr Cullen did last year"_ I knew my name would be brought into this, sooner or later.

"_What did he do?"_ Jessica sighed. _"He sang to Bella and then he asked her to marry him, I think he sang that Brian Adams song, he has a great voice"_ Great. I had planned to sing to Bella tonight, maybe I shouldn't. _"Wow that is romantic" _Alistair grumbled. Poor kid. _"Wait, who's Bella?" _Makenna asked.

"_Dr Cullen's wife, she used to work here. We used to be friends and then we just stopped talking. I still have no idea why"_ Don't play dumb, you know why. I chuckled to myself. _"You mean the teenager?" _

"_I don't know where that rumor was started, but Bella is no teenager, she's young yes, I think she's twenty four, not sure" _

"_Do you think they'll be there tonight?" _Alistair asked. _"Of course they will, its his sister's restaurant. Seriously, you have to see his sister, she could totally be a model. All of them could. That family has freakish genes, all of them are strikingly attractive" _Freakish genes? Should that be a compliment?

"_And where does this Bella fit into that?" _Makenna asked. I should seriously write a book about my family and hand it out. Starting with Bella, the fairest of them all......

"_She's fucking gorgeous, you don't stand a chance" _Awww, thanks Bambi.

"_You know what? Fuck you and at first, I found myself attractive to Dr Cullen junior, but after watching Carlisle work"_ Makenna sucked her teeth. _"That man really knows what he's doing with his hands, he's so sexy, even for an older guy" _Good, go after my father, see where that gets you, probably kicked out of the program, again I found myself stifling a chuckle.

"_Did you come here for residency, to find a husband or to be Dr Long's mistress?"_ Alistair chuckled. Ha good one. I am probably rubbing off on him._ "I am no one's mistress and hey, I know we don't exactly get along, but maybe we should go together tonight?" _Makenna asked.

"_No can do, I already asked Maggie"_ Alistair replied. Good for him. I think Maggie was a few years older than him, but she was a cute little red head. And she was sweet, I worked with her often.

"_But you can sit with us if you want, I mean, my cousin and his wife are coming, along with his wife's cousin. Demetri's a nice guy. It can be a group thing, all of us plus them" _I knew Bambi's snark comments wouldn't last for long, he's just too nice. Plus, I doubted James and Tanya would be at their table for long, like last year I bet they will find their way over to ours. Still feeling a little possessive, I hoped Bella would wear pants tonight. Every one was going to see her and I know these clowns, the interns, would probably ogle her. I knew they would definitely gawk at the elusive Cullen clan's table.

"Dr Cullen?" Angela asked. This whole time I was pretending to play bejeweled on my iphone. Meanwhile, I was really listening. "Yes?" I asked as I looked up. "We're ready for you now, the patient is asleep" I nodded and Angela turned to walk away. I hopped off the window sill and went into the lounge.

"Good afternoon Dr Cullen" Makenna smiled. I gave her a nod in greeting, while I walked over to the water cooler. I had to do an exploratory laparotomy, who knows how long I would be in there, or what we would find. I looked to Alistair and he was mid-bite. "Scrub in when you're done" I told him before I chugged down the small cup of water. "I can scrub now" He said and threw away the rest of his food. I nodded to him. "Hey, can I scrub in too?" Makenna asked.

"Two's company and three's a crowd. I don't want too many people in the way. Why don't you ask Dr Cullen, he's in O.R two" I told her as I left the lounge. I grabbed a mask and put it on.

"You heard us again, didn't you?" Alistair chuckled. I didn't respond and just laughed, grabbing a scrub brush and washing my hands.

**~~~~Bella~~~~**

I had Edward's outfit all ready, I was showered, my nails were done, my hair was blown out. My bangs had grown out a little bit, not having time to go get it cut. I pushed them back and they kind of feathered around my face, the bottom hung in loose curls. My hair looked hot, as did my make-up. I was wearing a little more than usual, actually putting on some foundation to give myself some color. My eyes were smokey and I had bought a cranberry shade lipstick to go with the dress.

Curious as to when Edward would be home, I called his cell, he didn't answer. He was supposed to be home an hour ago. So I called the O.R and Angela answered. She told me that he was scrubbed in and was about to close. Thank God. Or else we would be late. We were supposed to meet all the Cullen's, plus Jasper and Alice, for dinner at the restaurant, before this bash started. And I was anxious to get into my dress, still wanting to surprise Edward.

I decided to relax a bit and ignore the clocks. I was bored. No one to care for, nothing to do. I crawled up with Butch on the couch and turned on the food network, watching an episode of 'Paula's home cooking'. I sat there fascinated. It all looked delicious and I made a mental note to look up the recipes on the web. She made a great looking southern deviled egg._ Isn't that very house wifey of you! _I smiled to myself.

I heard Edward's car pull into the drive way and I became instantly excited. I scooted Butch off the couch quickly. Edward always raised an eyebrow when he was on it. Not that it would necessarily start a fight, but I didn't want any qualms this evening.

He came in and plopped onto the couch next to me.

"Hey" I said.

"Hey yourself, you look amazing" He sighed. I smiled. Oh my Edward, if you only knew what else I have in store for you. Right now, I was just wearing a bathrobe, can't wait till he sees the dress. I leaned to him and gave him a peck, he pouted when I pulled away.

"I have your clothes all ready to go, all you have to do is shower. I put all your things in the hall bathroom, so I can use ours" I rambled and pulled him up from the couch. He stood up and pulled me to him.

"Do we really have to go? EJ isn't here, we can have some uninterrupted us time" He said seductively. Although that did sound nice, I wouldn't have an excuse to wear my dress, we promised we would be there anyway.

"We promised Rose, now go get in the shower before we're late" I scooted him away and smacked his ass. He turned and stuck his tongue out at me, but continued to walk to the bathroom. I waited another ten minutes after I heard the shower start and sprinted into our bathroom, striping down and putting on my push-up bra and undies. The tube style girdle thing was a little tough to pull on, but I managed and my stomach felt like it was in a sausage casing, the thing only wrapped around my stomach, but was very tight. Fuck.

Once I put on the dress and started to move around, I felt much better and Jesus, I looked sexy. Edward's eyes will probably pop out of his head. I couldn't stop looking in the mirror. I was gorgeous. Where the fuck did this body come from? _Push up bra and girdle. _Right!

I smiled to myself and re-did my make-up a little, fluffing my hair and re-curling a few strands, sprayed some hair spray, put on some jewelery, and I was set. I heard Edward knock on the door.

"I'll be out in a second" I shouted through the door.

"You rush me and you're the one who isn't ready?" He chuckled. "You better hurry or we'll be late" I then heard him walk away. I left the bathroom and put on the heels. I grabbed my long black leather coat and walked out to meet my love. My new found confidence soaring.

He had his back to me, yet I could tell that he must look amazing. The long sleeved blue button down shirt had his shoulders looking broad and the dark coal gray slacks made his ass look squeezable. His hair looked either wet or moussed down.

"I'm ready" He turned to look at me, his eyes widened and he swallowed convulsively. _Eat your heart out hubby!_

He looked fucktastic as well. He always did. I half hoped that he would come over and rip the dress off of me. So we could fuck on our living room floor. He smiled for like a second and he composed himself quickly, then he eyed me from head to toe and shook his head. I furrowed my brows.

"Go change, you're not going out dressed like that" I squeaked a response, shocked by what he said. I couldn't find my voice. I thought I looked great, maybe I was wrong, no I wasn't. I shook my head no and went to walk past him. He grabbed my arm stopping me.

"Bella, go change your clothes" He pointed to the stairs, looking down at me. "No" I whispered. Being so close to him, I couldn't help but notice that he was wearing cologne. He never wears cologne anymore. Not since we first started dating. Then he popped his gum. He was chewing gum too? He looked amazing, smelled great, and had minty fresh breath. Who was he trying to impress, he never did that shit for me. He never had to, I loved him just the way he was.

"It's cold out, why don't you put pants on" He pleaded. I had checked the forecast, it was supposed to be like forty degrees. For winter in upstate NY that shit was like a heat wave.

"No it's not, besides its supposed to be like a nightclub, I am dressed appropriately" I said in a firm tone. He looked great, why couldn't I? Oh that's right, my husband is a possessive little shit. I always thought it was hot, when he got like that. Right now it was too much and bothered me.

"I'm not kidding Bella, I won't leave the house with you dressed like that" He said right back. I stared at him blankly. Who the fuck did he think he was my father?

"Who the fuck do you think you are my father? I am a grown woman Edward Cullen and will dress the way I want, with or without your presence-"

"No, I am your husband and I refuse to take you out dressed like some slut" He shouted over me, I gasped. The outfit I wore last year was slutty, not this dress, it was sexy and elegant. I was now pissed.

"And what? You get to go out looking fantastic, but your wife can't? You stupid gum chewing, cologne wearing ass!" I shouted. He walked away from me and threw the gum in the garbage. I walked to him.

"Who are you trying to impress anyway huh? Oh look at me I am Dr Cullen and I smell good" I teased childishly, I can't believe I just said that. _Yeah, you sounded like an idiot. _I know.

"You! Can't I wear cologne for my wife-"

"And I can't wear a dress for my husband, this is all for you Edward" I nearly whispered. He hung his head down and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Baby-" He said softly. "I appreciate it and you do look fantastic-" He paused and took a deep breath. "But I don't want to fight tonight, can you please just go change"

"No" I said indignant. "Go change" He shouted. "No" I crossed my arms over my chest.

"I'll repeat myself one more time. I refuse,_ refuse_ to go out with you dressed like that" He shouted and gestured to my outfit. I walked past him and grabbed my keys off the table in the foyer.

"Then I guess I will leave without you" I said as I went to walk away. Seriously, who the hell did he think he was dictating how I dressed.

"The fuck you are! Get back here" He shouted. I continued to walk away and got the door halfway open, when it was slammed back shut. I then felt myself being yanked back as well. Edward rocked his body against mine and pinned me to the wall, smacking his lips against mine. Running his hands raggedly over my body. He hoisted me up by my ass and continued with his lip assault, my legs instinctively wrapped around his waist. And God help me if it wasn't erotic and completely fucking sexy. I moaned into his mouth and grasped his wet hair with both my hands. He started to suck at my neck and trail his lips lower.

"Too fucking sexy" He sighed against my chest, pulling my dress up around my waist. I pulled his hair back up, meeting my lips with his, as I felt him rip my panties off. Fuck, I really liked them. I ignored that and enjoyed the glorious sensation of him. I was too wrapped up in the heavy make-out session to realize that Edward had undid his pants. He thrusted himself inside of me hard and we both groaned at the contact. He continued to pound into me roughly, against the wall.

"Who-do-you-belong-to-Bella" He grunted. Fucking me with every word he said.

"You" I panted and yanked his hair back again, kissing him madly. I pulled my lips away so that I could breathe, the man literally took my breath away. I felt myself becoming close and grasped his shirt, as my muscles tightened, locking myself around him. "I belong to you, no one else" I rushed out the words as I climaxed and let out a shudder. Edward followed right after, spilling himself inside me.

Edward slowly let me down, tucking his shirt back in and redoing his pants. I pulled down my dress. We stood there silently for a few minutes, neither one of us knowing what to say.

"I'm sorry"

"I'm sorry" We both said at the same time. We each let out a chuckle and the awkward silence was back.

"I am going to um yeah" I said stupidly and pointed up the stairs. I walked upstairs, my legs still shaky, I had to right myself a few times. I cleaned myself up, put on a new pair of panties, and practically had to reapply most of my make-up. I still looked hot and I'll be damned if I didn't have the 'I just got fucked glow' to my skin. I glanced at the clock before I left our bedroom and noticed that we were officially late. I walked back downstairs and Edward was waiting by the door with my coat.

"I thought you were going to change?" He asked. We're back to this again?

"No, you are going to have to overcome your fears, you have a gorgeous wife, deal with it" I grumbled. He nodded and embraced me in his arms.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't hurt you or anything did I?" He asked. I shook my head no and smiled up at him, as I realized something.

"We just had our first real fight, well not our first, but a real shouting match-" I giggled. "And make-up sex all in the same twenty minute time frame" He laughed too and kissed me tenderly.

"You're absolutely right love and you look exquisite. I would be nothing but proud to have you on my arm this evening, shall we?" He asked, offering me his arm, escorting us out the door.

**~~~Edward~~~**

What was she out of her Goddamn mind? She looked amazing and I can only imagine the looks she is going to get, all the men that will be lusting after her. She was sexy and voluptuous, she should only look that way in front of my eyes only. Her breast, pow. Her hips and ass, pow, pow. Before EJ was born Bella had a great body, now shit, my only hope was that she didn't lose the few pounds.

I loved Bella's tender vittles. But that dress, fuck me, that dress nearly made me have a heart attack. I felt horrible for the way I responded, but it was a reflex reaction. Bella is terribly stubborn and I have no doubt in my mind that she would have left without me, just to put me in my place.

So like the dumb male that I am, I had to reclaim what was already mine. Fuck being a bad boy, us fighting for control was pretty hot and resulted in some primal impromptu fucking. _Nice. _I know Bella didn't feel that way though. She responded sexually and even joked around after, however, I could tell that she was upset. I fucking creeped myself out, I can only imagine what Bella thought.

Fucking- doesn't excuse my behavior or what I said. I felt like such an asshole. She's got some pow-pow action going on, but the bottom line is that my wife looked gorgeous tonight. She looks gorgeous everyday. Tonight though, she really put the works into it and she did it all for me, I wished we didn't have to go to this family dinner.

We should go somewhere a little more private, I needed to vent to her, explain myself. I meant what I told her, I was proud to have such a beauty on my arm this evening. I'm not sure what changed over the last ten minutes, maybe I was going crazy, however, I found myself wanting to parade her around. _"Look fuckers, this sexy chick belongs to me" _I turned to smile at her.

Bella was erratically changing the radio stations, trying to find a song. The woman never let a single song play out, always switching the stations, just in case a better song was on. It was a short ride so I didn't bother plugging in my ipod, even though she would do the same thing with it. We would probably arrive at the restaurant before she settled on a song. That's just another little quirk about Bella that I love.

What the fuck has been up with me lately? Maybe I need therapy. I am definitely singing to her tonight, to make up for my strange behavior. Maybe 'Lady in red'? No her dress wasn't really red, sorta red, what color was it?

**~~~Bella~~~**

"Love, what color is that dress?" Edward asked. Oh for the love of God, please leave the dress alone, maybe I should have changed?

"Um cranberry" I said. We were now pulling into the restaurant.

"No can't work with that, have to think of something else" Edward mumbled. "What was that?" I asked. He shook his head as he pulled into a spot.

"Nothing, just talking to myself" Okay crazy. _Hey you talk to yourself all the time. _I know but I don't do it out loud. _Like there's a difference, you're doing it right now. _No, he's been acting pretty weird, definitely crazy. _We love him anyway. _Yes, we do.

"Bella" He sighed as he put the car in park. "Yeah?" I asked. He turned to face me and leaned his head over towards me. I licked my lips thinking that he might kiss me, instead he placed a hand on my cheek.

"I am so fucking sorry for earlier, please forgive me" He pleaded. "I know I said I was sorry before, but I really need you to understand-" He paused and looked down. Edward was upset, I could tell just by the look on his face and it made my stomach roll. I hated seeing him like that.

"Baby, talk to me" I placed my hand on his cheek and smoothed out one of his brows with my thumb, as he leaned into my hand.

"I can't ask you to understand because I don't understand. You just have to know that this possessiveness, comes from the same place in my heart as love. Does that make sense? Bella, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me- I can't imagine losing you- I feel very protective of you and I know that I have said that before but- I am a failure- I can't even protect you from myself. Then there's this insecurity I feel, which I have no reason-" I cut him off with my lips. I knew what he meant. Meanwhile, he couldn't get the words out himself. I leaned my forehead against his and smiled.

"Would I sound sick, if I said that you being a little possessive, turns me on? That you actual give a fuck" He let out a chuckle. Good. My Edward was a lot of things and emotional was one of them. We were a perfect pair. When ever one of us were close to tears, the other is strong for the both of us.

"I won't lie, you hurt me before with what you said. This-" I gestured to myself. "Was all for you, I wanted you to have someone on your arm that was worthy of being there. We all have insecurities Edward- trust me, I do too. And if men look at me, let them look, because the only person I care about looking at me is you. Edward- you crush me. I love you so much" I kissed him again and he became a little too excited, practically crawling over the console.

"Easy, easy" I giggled pushing him back. He laughed and sat back in his seat. Staring at me, with his beautiful smile that reached his eyes.

"Is it wrong that now I feel the complete opposite?" He asked. I shrugged, willing him to elaborate.

"Before, I wanted to shield you away from everyone in that dress-" He raised an eyebrow and rested his eyes on my exposed knees. "Now I wished- shit- I wished we were on our way to my high school reunion. Let those fuckers see geeky Edward Cullen now" He laughed. "I wish I could show you to the world" He shouted. "Or maybe we can take pictures and I can set up a facebook account" I raised an eyebrow.

"That _is_ the complete opposite" I giggled.

"Yeah well, don't let that fool you. Tonight I am without a stick to beat the assholes away with. Damn, I wish light sabers were real-" He sighed. I rolled my eyes. He had the replicas in every color, in his playroom. I remember the day EJ was born. He said they were playing with the wii, but I heard the sabers. He and Emmett were having a sword fight. No excuse me a saber battle in our basement.

"If they were real, I'd poke it in the eyes of every fool-" I slapped his arm stopping that thought dead in its tracks. Man, Edward was really torn up inside, I wished he'd just let it go. Hopefully he does.

"Baby we have a bash to get to" He nodded and exited the car, running over to my side, opening the door. My crazy man was a gentleman.

"Are you going to sing to me tonight?" He asked as we were walking into the restaurant. I laughed.

"Edward, I can't sing" He put his arm around my shoulder. "You did last year and it's karaoke" He sighed. We were approaching our families huge table now. It looked as though everyone had already eaten. That's what we get for being late.

"Maybe after a few drinks, I'll think about it" I whispered. He nodded and smiled. "Wine" He exclaimed. I could careless what we drank. "Whatever"

"You're late!" Rose shouted. "I expect that behavior from Edward, not from you Bella, I am very disappointed" She shook her finger at us.

"I am sorry sis, I had a procedure run late" Edward lied.

"Well say happy new year to your nieces, they were looking forward to seeing you and I have to bring them over to the sitters" Rose berated Edward. Edward sighed and went over to Samantha and Emily. The both of them smiled widely, they adored Edward.

"Bella, let me take your coat" Jasper offered. I let him help me out of my coat, Emmett whistled.

"Damn B, you look hot" Emmett shouted and looked to Edward. "Oh Eddie, I'm sorry. Please don't hit me" He laughed and put his hands up, blocking his face. Edward who was talking to Emily, very nonchalantly and discreetly, gave Emmett a one fingered salute, with the disguise of scratching his cheek. I laughed at the exchange and went to take a seat. Carlisle stood up and walked over to me, embracing me in his arms.

"Watch it there Carlisle, we don't need Edward getting all BitchWorthy on us" Jasper laughed and gave Emmett a high five. I was glad to see the guys were in full form tonight, complete with teasing my husband. I wonder what they did for fun before Edward came along? I glanced at Alice and Esme who were giggling as well, Alice had a flushed look to her, I bet she's already had a few drinks. I took my seat and waited for Edward. The girls then went around the table, giving everyone hugs. Shit, I haven't spoken to my mom since I left her earlier. I was going to call before we left, if I didn't get distracted my Edward's cock, I would have.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked as he took his seat. "I haven't called my mom, just wondering how EJ is" I sighed.

"Love, he's fine. Don't call her" I nodded, meanwhile my stomach was filled with butterflies. I opened my mouth to argue, when Edward rolled his eyes and took out his phone. He handed it to me and it was already dialing my parents house. My mother assured me that EJ was fine and to have fun or else she was going to kick my ass. We were late for dinner with everyone, but we were able to eat anyway. As people started to file in, for tonight's activities.

**~~~Edward~~~**

Wine, I still say wine puts Bella in freak mode. So I ordered us a bottle. We were about halfway through it. Bella's face was flushed as she enthusiastically spoke to Bree, Rose, and Alice about....shit. I don't know. I had my arm draped over the back of Bella's chair, the monster inside of me, refusing to let her out of my sight. The wine had me a little more relaxed and maybe it wasn't the monster that kept me close to Bella, I think she just has this magnetic pull to her, keeping me by her side.

Port Jervis must be the most talentless place on earth. We sat and listened to people butcher so many songs, as I felt eyes boring into my head. I had glanced around a few times and noticed that all the interns, plus James, Tanya, and some dude I didn't know, looked over at our table. So far, Bella hadn't noticed them and I pretended that I didn't either. Bella turned to face me and I leaned my head to the side.

"I'm going to the restroom, I'll be right back" She said and glanced around. "Oh James and Tanya are here, but I gotta pee, it's like coming out my eye balls and shit. We should say hi when I get out" She rambled, definitely tipsy.

"Hurry back" I kissed her cheek, she's just too fucking cute, fucking sexy as sin too. Bella stood up and I watched her disappear within the throngs of people, her girls flanking her.

"Edward!" I heard someone shout, I turned and found Mike, with Jessica clinging to his arm.

"Hey Mike, Jessica" I jerked my chin to them. They took it upon themselves to sit in the chairs the girls just left.

"Wow, it's packed in here. More people than last year" He chuckled. "What the hell else are people supposed to do in this town" I replied. It was the truth, people were either here or watching the NYC celebration on television. And it looked as though the whole town was here.

"Dr Cullen, are you going to sing tonight?" Jessica asked. "You can call me Edward, just don't let the interns hear you" I laughed. "And yes, I think I might" Jessica smiled widely.

"Good, maybe you can convince this one to sing too" She pointed to Mike. "Oh no, I can't sing to save my life" Mike laughed, then he looked around us. "Hey, where is your beautiful bride?"

"Bathroom, too much wine" I raised an eyebrow. "Well, we should really get back to our table, great seeing you" Jessica babbled as she yanked Mike's arm. He rolled his eyes at me and followed her. I anxiously looked around. Where the hell were Emmett and Jasper? it seemed like they were here one minute and then 'Poof' they were gone. Maybe I should cool it with the wine.

"_With so much drama in the LBC, Its kinda hard being Snoop D O double G, but I somehow, someway keep comin' up with funky ass shit like every single day" _Fuck, I must be drunk. There's no way Emmett and Jasper are up on stage right now, rapping Gin and Juice. I continued to listen and laugh, as Emmett rapped Snoop's part and Jasper sang back up. While my father shouted to them from the side of the stage, with my mother beside him. I couldn't hear what he said, but I could only imagine it was because of the offensive lyrics.

**~~~Bella~~~**

I swear the man is trying to get me drunk. Every time I took a sip, he refilled my glass. I was feeling really giddy and good. Tipsy already, I even slipped a little when I was squatting on the toilet.

"Bella, are we going to sing tonight?" Alice asked as she put some more lipstick on, if that was possible. Alice looked great tonight. Edward could say all he wanted about my dress, but Alice was wearing a tight form fitting black dress with spaghetti straps. Her body looked incredible.

"I don't know" I laughed. "Oh come on, you and Ali were great last year" Rose giggled as she readjusted her breasts, in her strapless green dress.

"What did you guy's sing?" Bree asked.

"Just some old disco song, I can't remember the name" Alice giggled, drunkly. I was disappointed, we sang that song all the time as kids, how could she forget?

"My head is in a spin my feet don't touch the ground" Alice sang and bumped her hip with mine. "Because you're near to me my head goes round and round" I sang back.

"Oh I love that song, feels like I'm in love" Bree laughed. We exited the bathroom and were shocked at what we saw or rather heard on stage.

"_I got bitches in the living room gettin it on_

_And, they aint leavin til six in the mornin (six in the mornin) _

_So what you wanna do, (sheeeit)_

_I got a pocket full of rubbers and my homeboys do too_

_So turn off the lights and close the doors_

_But (but what) we don't love them hoes, yeah!_

_So we gonna smoke a ounce to this_

_Gs up, hoes down, while you motherfuckers bounce to this" _

"Emmett!" Rose screamed. He couldn't hear her and just smiled her way. "Jazz, get down her this instant" Alice shouted.

"I've been trying, believe me I have, they're just ignoring me" Carlisle shouted over the music. I laughed and walked away from them. It was amusing if anything. It's New Year's, we should all have fun. Good for them.

"Rollin down the street, smokin indo, sippin on gin and juice, Laid back, with my mind on my money and my money on my mind" I sang to myself along with them. Of course I wasn't paying attention and bumped into someone. I looked up and to my surprise came face to face with Alistair by the bar.

"Hi" I enthusiastically shouted. "Sorry about that, I wasn't paying attention" I apologized. He just stood there, staring at me. "I – Uh- Okay" He stuttered and walked away from me. I furrowed my brows and stared after him. What the fuck was his problem?

"Bella!" I saw James emerge from where Alistair was. "Hey" I waved.

"Wow Bella, you look great. I can't believe Edward let you out the house looking like that" He laughed. I slapped his arm. "Shut-up, you" I threatened, waving a finger at him.

"I'm so scared, no seriously, I have to give Edward some credit. I'd never let Tan, leave the house like that. Hun, you could stop traffic tonight" He laughed. Hun? James felt that way too. It was probably a man thing.

"Really?" I asked shocked. "Yes really, Bella, men are scoundrels, no man- you know what? Lets talk about this another time. We should grab a drink" He sighed and rocked back on his heels. I nodded.

"I left my drink with Edward, where are you sitting, we'll come over" James nodded and pointed across the room. I looked over and Tanya was waving at me, as the rest of the table stared. Oh shit, Maggie is here, she looks fantastic. I didn't recognize anyone else.

"Make sure you do" James patted my shoulder and walked away. Man, I wished Emmett and Jasper stayed up there, someone was screeching Devo's 'Whip it'

I walked over to Edward, who was staring blankly at the stage.

"Horrible, isn't it" I said in his ear. He nodded, making a disgruntled face. I grabbed my glass of wine, chugging the rest of the contents and refilled my glass. "Thirsty?" Edward chuckled.

"Come on, lets go mingle" I giggled.

"Oh- why not" Edward sighed and put his hand on the small of my back. We walked over to James' table. I waved at everyone.

"Bella, hey" Tanya shouted and stood up to hug me. "Who are all these people?" I whispered in her ear. I heard Edward chuckle behind me. He had his arm around my waist in a vice like hold.

"Well, you already know Alistair and Maggie-" She pointed to Maggie and Alistair who sat down next to her. I waved to them.

"This is my cousin, Demetri. He's in town for a few days" She pointed out a heavy set, dark haired male. "Demetri, this is Bella and Edward" He smiled and shook both our hands. "And that's um, Mackenzie, Benjamin, and Charles" She pointed to the three remaining people, some brown haired chick and two other dudes. Edward began to chuckle behind me again.

"It's Makenna" The brunette snidely reminded Tanya. "Same difference" Tanya sighed and turned to me, rolling her eyes. I squealed in excitement, when I heard the beginning to the song playing. I forgot all about the table of strangers behind me and hugged Edward.

"Tainted Love, Oh I love this song" I shouted, I stepped away from him, taking his drink and mine, placing it on the table behind me. I then hugged onto him and he held me tightly and laughed, leading me over to the dance floor. We swayed with each other all goofy, it almost felt like we were alone in our house, bugging out to some random song on the ipod.

"Don't touch me please, I can not stand the way you tease" I sang to Edward and trailed my hands along his chest, he gave me that crooked smirk I love and hugged me close to him, brushing his lips against mine. "That was very rude of you Mrs Cullen" Edward chuckled, with his head leaning on mine. I shrugged. "I couldn't help it, I just got excited" I smiled.

"Okay Lush, I mean Love, why don't we go have a seat" He twirled me around and he slammed me back into him. "Or we can leave now and you can let me ravage you" He grinned. "-again" I gasped. I don't know if it was the wine or the club lights streaming up above, but Edward looked breathtakingly handsome, even more so than he usually does. "Oh Edward" I screamed and placed my arms around his neck. "I love you, you always know just what to say to me- and I can't wait till your pretty cock is inside me. I want to have a million of your babies" I ranted, although half of it was slurred.

"Well that's interesting and gross" Rose shouted from beside me. Shit, I didn't even see her standing there.

"I can't wait till you sit on my face, wearing that scandalous dress of yours" Edward raised an eyebrow.

"Grossssss!" Rose slapped Edward's shoulder. "Anyway, I just came by to let you know that dad and mom are about to sing and- to save my patrons from your very public displays of affection- everyone was staring at you guys, you know" Rose laughed and walked away from us.

"Ohhhhh" I rubbed my hands together. "I can't wait to sit on your face" I sang. Edward laughed and lead us back over to our table. He poured me a glass of water and handed it to me. "Drink" He said.

"I can't believe how fucking plastered you are already. I am officially cutting you off" He laughed. I smiled and leaned into him. "As long as you don't cut me off from your cock, then we're all good" I whispered in his ear and then licked it. He shuddered and turned to face me. "That my dear, will never happen"

We sat back and relaxed, watching Carlisle and Esme do a duet. They were just as cute as last year up on stage, singing 'Don't go breaking my heart' by Elton John and Keke dee. We watched a few more acts, as Edward made me drink multiple glasses of water. The man was unbelievable, he gets me drunk and now wants to sober me up, I don't get it? I could tell by the look on his face and his actions that he was now sober, he hasn't had a drop of liquor in a few.

Edward made me promise to keep drinking my water, while he excused himself to go to the bathroom.

"How's your night going?" Alice shouted to me as she took Edward's seat. "Odd" I admitted, in a giggle. From earlier before we came here, leaving EJ, worrying about him, fighting with Edward, and him getting me drunk, to my animal like want for his hot bod at the moment. Weird night.

"How so?" She asked. I then went on to explain to her the later part of my afternoon, sparing no details. She listened intently and then laughed at me.

"It's marriage, you'll find yourselves doing crazy shit like that all the time" She laughed. I nodded and took a look around, Edward has been gone, way too long. Maybe there was a long line in the bathroom.

"Excuse me" I heard Edward say loudly, I looked around again and saw him up on stage. He cleared his throat.

"Bella my love, this is for you" He winked. Alice grasped my hand and squealed. I did too once I heard the instrumental start.

"_Crazy how it feels tonight_

_Crazy how you make it all alright love_

_Crush me with the things you do_

_And I do for you anything too – oh" _Edward's voice, all sultry and raspy, had me squirming in my seat.

"_Lovely lady_

_I am at your feet_

_God I want you so badly_

_And I wonder this_

_Could tomorrow be_

_So wondrous as you there sleeping_

_Let's go drive 'till morning comes_

_And watch the sunrise and fill our souls up_

_Drink some wine 'till we get drunk" _He threw a wink my way again, I started to giggle.

"_It's crazy I'm thinking_

_Just knowing that the world is round_

_And here I'm dancing on the ground_

_Am I right side up or upside down_

_And is this real or am I dreaming_

_Lovely lady_

_Let me drink you please_

_Won't spill a drop, no, I promise you_

_Lying under this spell you cast on me_

_Each moment_

_The more I love you_

_Crush me_

_Come on, oh yeah" _Alice had grasped my hand to still me, but I was effectively under Edward's spell, each word he sang had me walking closer to him, drawn, like a moth to a flame.

"_It's crazy I'm thinking_

_Just knowing that the world is round_

_And here I'm dancing on the ground_

_Am I right side up or upside down_

_Is this real or am I dreaming_

_Lovely lady_

_I will treat you sweetly_

_Adore you I mean you crush me_

_And it's times like these_

_When my faith I feel_

_And I know how I love you_

_Come on, Come on_

_Baby" _I was now standing in front of him, he had grasped my hand and embraced me to him, as he serenaded me, in a crowded restaurant, full of people. They all didn't matter, because in this moment only Edward and I existed. I leaned my head towards his as the instrumentals sounded.

"Let's get out of here" I pleaded. Edward smiled widely, placed the microphone on a stool, not bothering to finish the song and grasped my hand, pulling me behind him, as we grabbed our coats and stormed out of the place.

Edward pinned me against the car and kissed me passionately, as he placed my leg over his hip. I moaned and he groaned as a response. I don't know how we were going to make it home.

We got into the car, as Edward sped away. I leaned over the console, eager. I undid his pants and took him into my mouth as he squirmed under me. He groaned and I felt the car swerve.

"Pull over" He nodded and did as I asked. I climbed over the console, straddling him, he pushed his seat back and raggedly ghosted his hands along my body.

"I love you" I whimpered.

"I love you too" He brought his hands up and tangled them in my hair, holding my head tightly to his, as my hand, grasped his cock and started to stroke it. Edward brought his hands down and trailed them up my thighs, he ripped another pair of panties. Fuck it, we're rich, I'll buy more. He pushed my hips down onto him and he was once again inside me. We both groaned loudly at the contact. Edward pulled my dress down and was taking turns nibbling each of my nipples. My whole body felt alive, more so than ever before.

"Bella-" Edward panted.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Happy New Year Baby!" I smiled and turned my head to the dash. It was in fact midnight. I turned back to face him and bucked my hips roughly onto him.

"Happy-New-Yea-" I cut myself off and turned to the sounds of a siren. There parked behind us was a Port Jervis police cruiser.

"Shit-" I hopped off of Edward, pulling my dress down and up, in the right places. "I hope it's not my dad" Edward rapidly buttoned his pants.

"I hope it is your dad, I'm not drunk but-" The knock sounded on the window. Edward opened it.

"Ye-yes officer?" He asked. The officer bent down, it was my dad, shit.

"Hi Daddy! Happy New Year!" I waved to him sweetly.

"Happy New Year-" He nodded and looked back to Edward. "Why in the world are you stopped in the middle of the road?" I took a look around and saw that we were in the middle of the road, Edward never pulled over, he just stopped the car. Edward gulped.

"Uh- Um-" Edward stuttered.

"I was feeling sick- and I um needed him to stop the car, too much wine-" I giggled and fanned my face.

"Sick? Wine? Sure-" My father nodded. "Look, I only came over to make sure you two were okay. Get home safe" He knocked on the door. Both Edward and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh-" My father turned back to us.

"Happy New Year!" The both of us nodded and waved to him.

**I have been hoarding this chapter for nearly the past month, fearful. That it sucked. That's why I took a break. Let me know what you guys think. Sorry again for making you wait so long. I will try not to let it happen again. I still don't know how long this story will be. **

**Those of you who like Medical based stories, staring Edward and Bella, check out my other story 'A hard day's night' I started that one to get my mind off of this one. Interns, lemons, humor, and a devilishly handsome Dr Edward Cullen. Check it out. And please show Bon Secours some love and review. **


	41. Don't mess with the Jedi

**SM owns all characters....**

**Thank you! To everyone that reviewed and liked chapter 40, I promise not to hoard a chapter again. You guys did so great with the reviews keep up the good work. I'd really like to get to 1,000 before this story is over. **

**Pimpin' out my other story. If you like the medical based story line with Edward and Bella, check out 'A hard day's night' I started writing that one, needing a mental break from this one. Check it out and review. **

**~~~Edward~~~**

"Dr Cullen, are you okay?" I picked my head up to look at Alistair.

"Fine" I grunted.

"You don't look fine-" We both turned when Carmen knocked on the door.

"Dr Cullen, your nine o'clock is here" I nodded.

"Al, you want to take this one?" I asked and cradled my head again.

"Uh- sure- wow. Are you sure Dr Cullen?" I looked up to him with one eye open.

"Yes, go. See them all. If you get into any trouble or whatever, just come get me-" He nodded and scampered out of my office. I put my head back down and let out a groan.

"Knock-knock" I heard my father's cheerful voice shout. I let out a grunt as a response. I heard him come in and close the door behind him. Why didn't I close the door before? I'm an idiot. That's why.

"Son, are you okay?" I shook my head no.

"Are you ill?" I had to think about that for a second. Was I ill? No, but my stomach that continually rolled with nausea could be considered an ill trait. I shook my head no again.

"Well is Bella okay- is- is EJ okay?" I let out another groan.

"Will you stop with the sound effects and talk to me?" He pleaded. "And for Christ's sake, why are you dressed so poorly? You are in the office-" I sat up and looked at him.

"Bella kicked me out last night" I blurted quickly.

"Kicked you out? What do you mean kicked you out? When we were all together Sunday for the Christening, everything was fine. But then again, Bella was acting kind of strange, distant-" _She was?_ His gaze on me intensified.

"What did you do?" He nearly shouted. I slumped my shoulders, defeated, and eased myself lower in my chair.

"What could you have possibly done in two days time- oh what am I saying, you could have done a million things" I stared at the man wide eyed. Where was his faith in me? Why am I the wrong doer? It could have been Bella. But no, it was all me. I take all the blame.

"Son-" He said softly. "You can talk to me, whatever it is, we can come up with a solution together" I nodded and slumped some more, almost sliding off the chair, I had to right myself quickly.

"Bella's pregnant" I rasped out. My father blinked twice and continued to stare at me for a minute. Cue the crickets. If my life was a movie, that's exactly what would have happened. I stared back at the man blankly.

"Again?" He finally found his voice. I sucked my teeth.

"No dad, EJ some how made his way back in" I scoffed.

"Dammit" He hissed.

"What?" I asked.

"Bree won the bet" I furrowed my brows. "What bet?" My father chuckled.

"We had a bet going around the office, as to when, you know, you and Bella would become pregnant again, Bree has before February, I think. I had before March-" I slumped back in my chair.

"What am I going to do?" I anxiously pulled my hair. "As per Bella, me and my stupid penis aren't allowed in her house and apparently I am a predator that went after a young girl, to keep her barefoot and pregnant in the kitchen-" My fathers raucous laughter cut me off.

"It's not funny" I chucked a rubber band at him. "Yes it is" He said quickly and laughed again. He laughed at me for another few minutes, as I waited patiently and my anger started to boil up inside me.

"Are you finished?" I deadpanned. He nodded and sat back in his chair.

"Look son, these things happen. You and your sister are barely a year apart, so are Samantha and Emily. Woman are extremely fertile after birth- wait, you should know this" I nodded. I knew that, I just didn't expect Bella to be so upset about it.

"I do know, I just didn't expect Bella to get so upset about it and to tell you the truth, I was just getting used to having my wife back, Bella back actually. Since she was pregnant at the wedding-"

"I bet you were. That's how you got in this mess" My father chuckled. I groaned again, cradling my face with my hands.

"So are we happy about this?" He asked. I gave him a small smile.

"I was, am, but seeing how upset Bella was and then she kicked me out-" I trailed off.

"Where did you sleep last night?"

"My car- I tried to get back in, dad. I tried, she put the dead bolt on, then I tried the back door and I saw her through the window-" I gulped.

"And?"

"She had a broom in her hands, just waiting for me to open the door-" My father's laughter cut me off again.

"Shh-" I told him, I could have sworn I heard something. Sure enough, I heard it again, a soft rapt on the door. I cleared my throat.

"Come in" I shouted. Bella poked her head in and I immediately rose to greet her. My knees nearly buckled beneath me when I got a better look at her. Her face was all puffy and red, she had been crying, for hours it looks like, she looked terrible, worse than I do. I noticed that she also had a garment bag with her, but no EJ.

"I'll-uh- leave you guys to yeah-" My father pointed to the door and left, closing the door behind him. Bella hung the garment bag on the hook behind the door and turned towards me, looking down at her hands.

"I brought you some clothes. I wasn't sure if you had any, where ever you stayed-" She trailed off. I nodded, at a loss as to what to say or do.

"Will you be coming home tonight?" She asked. I furrowed my brows and took a step towards her.

"I'd like to- my car isn't very comfortable" I admitted. She met my stare and gasped. "You stayed in the car?" She asked as her lip quivered. I nodded and took another step.

"I looked for you" She sobbed. "I thought you would have stayed in the garage, I took the dead bolt off and waited for you to come back home" I closed the distance between us and put my arms around her, as she buried her head in my chest.

"I'm so sorry" She cried. "I'm so sorry for getting angry with you- kicking you out. I'm so sorry for being so immature-" She sobbed.

I looked down to her and leaned back, cupping her chin my hand. "Don't be sorry, just please don't do it again" I leaned down and brushed my lips against her. She moaned into my mouth and tightened her hold around me, as my tongue invaded her mouth, tasting her, relishing in it, like it would be the last time, guiding her over to the couch. I always had to see how far I could get.

It's funny, how sometimes when you kiss someone you love, like yesterday afternoon, I kissed Bella when I came home from work. It was a peck, chaste, routine, and this morning all I could think about was that, that might have been our last kiss. I thought she had finally come to her senses and chucked my quirky ass to the curb. Lord knows she could do so much better. I try, everyday, I try.

Since New Years, I've tried to be a better man. Cooling it with the jealous insecurity, being more patient, mature, showing her more love daily, if that was even possible. I wanted to be a better man for her. And when I told her all of that, she told me, they don't get any better than me. Huh? She loves me just the way I am, was. Then again, that was three weeks ago, maybe she wised up.

"We can't-" Bella pushed against my chest. "Why?" I panted. She shook her head no. I didn't understand, we always have sex in here. It was like tradition, any time Bella came to the office, the panties came off. You don't mess with tradition. Especially since some make-up sex was due.

"What's the big deal, you're already pregnant" I smirked.

"Alice has EJ" I nodded. Alice already had her hands full, with the twins approaching the terrible two's. Shit, I was about to have two, Bella was about to have two, two children before she's even twenty-five, I'm a monster, she should hate me. I gulped, plopping down on the couch next to her.

"Are we going to be okay?" I asked, grasping her hand, she turned to me and grinned.

"Aren't we always" I smiled and leaned over, placing a kiss on her forehead. "Did you make a doctor's appointment yet?"

"Yes, Thursday-" She paused and furrowed her brows. "When I told the receptionist, she remembered me and laughed-" Bella snorted. "She said she wasn't surprised" I nodded.

Truthfully, I wasn't very surprised either, shocked, well a little shocked. But I knew it was going to happen soon. The Mrs and I, have a very healthy sex life and EJ didn't really slow it down that much, we waited after he was born, I think it was three weeks? Whatever. Bella wasn't sore anymore and she wanted it, just as much as I did. Though she did ask me to wear a condom. I turned to her and smiled sheepishly.

"Do you think it was New Years?" I asked, she shook her head no. "Christmas, I just know it" I nodded, Christmas indeed. That was a glorious night of fucking. A baby surely could have been conceived, like three times over.

"Well-" She sighed. "I should get going. Did you want anything special for dinner?" I shook my head no. "Let's just order pizza or something, don't cook" She nodded and stood up, I held her hand tightly as I walked her to the door. If I couldn't keep Bella from being pregnant, I could keep her out of the kitchen or buy her a pair of slipper's. Slipper's that she won't wear anyway, she likes to be barefoot. Wait, are we happy about this now? I mean I was. Under the surface I was. Bella's reaction kinda put me off. Let's see.

"Congratulations mommy" I whispered. She smiled and rubbed her stomach. "Congratulations Daddy" She stood up on her toes and pecked my lips.

"A girl this time?" She asked. I shook my head no. "A boy, I don't do girls" I chuckled.

"What do you mean, you don't do girls" She giggled and poorly mimicked my voice. I slumped my shoulders, shamefully.

"Remember New Years with the dress?" I asked. "Imagine if that was my daughter?" She looked down and whimpered.

"Hey?" I lifted her chin. "I'm working on it" She shook her head no, as tears trailed down her cheeks again. "Then what's wrong?" I worriedly asked.

"Do you-" She sniffled. "Know-" She sniffled again. "How long it's going to be-" It was a full sobfest now. "Till I can wear something like that again" I put my arms around her and rubbed her back, while I grinned into her hair. My Bella was beautiful in any shape or size, pregnant, not pregnant, in pajamas, or a scandalous dress.

"We can buy you a bigger one" I said trying to be funny and she sobbed harder. Fuck me.

"Bella, my love, I was only kidding" She nodded and wiped at her eyes. "Don't you remember how horny I was when you were pregnant with EJ?" She giggled through her tears.

"Edward, you're always horny-" I rolled my eyes. "True-" I smirked. "But you pregnant-" I growled and grabbed a handful of ass. "Fucking drives me nuts" She giggled and hugged me tighter.

"You're an odd man Edward Cullen" I nodded. "But I am your odd man and you love me anyway" I chuckled.

"Guilty" She shrugged.

After Bella left, I sat back at my desk and smiled to myself. So happy. Bella and I were going to have another child. It wasn't scary anymore, now that she had come to terms with it, I guess. Yesterday, when she blurted the words 'I'm late' which I knew she didn't mean for dinner. I happily embraced her and peppered her face with kisses. She silently let me do it and wore a calm mask, a mask of indifference. When I came back from the store with the pregnancy test, she grasped my hand tightly and made me stay in the bathroom with her, as she took it. The whole time, I didn't know what was up with her, she was great with EJ. What was the big deal? Just adding another one, another person to love and cherish.

When I asked her about it, she flipped out. She threw things at me and screamed. She never did anything like that before and it scared me. Bella was scared and she lashed it out at me. I could relate to that, but instead of calming her down, I screamed too, lashing it back at her.

She loved that her body was getting back to normal, loved the way things were, and she was overwhelmed sometimes with just EJ, again, I can relate to that. Sadly, I get overwhelmed with EJ and that's when Bella is in the shower or steps out of the house briefly. She's with him 24/7. It's the toughest job on the planet. But of course, last night I never told her that. Or said any praises. I was just as angry with her as she was with me, which I had no right to be.

A few weeks ago, we spoke about getting a babysitter so Bella could go back to school part-time. Bella was excited for it and it wouldn't happen now, again. She was so angry at me. Which was silly, considering that she was just as guilty, under me, over me, in the shower, multiple surfaces of our home. Okay, now I am getting off track. But when I said that to her, the screaming became louder. Apparently, I was supposed to pull out all the time and truthfully, I did, sometimes, most of the time. Because that's a fool proof form of birth-control. I told her that too and the result?

I thought we were done. I cried myself to sleep in my car. I thought I had to find a divorce lawyer and figure out how I was going to be alone with two toddlers on the future weekends. I had all these horrible scenarios in my head. Like what if Bella decided to get rid of it? Shit like that. Yet, I held on to the small shreds of hope that I had. That Bella and I together could get through anything. We were Edward and Bella, partners in crime, best friends, lovers, husband and wife, and apparently.....the best of enemies. If she didn't come here this morning, I fully intended on camping out in front of our house and beg for forgiveness. I planned to grovel and plead. Promise her the stupid notion of never touching her again, anything, as long as she let me back in. Just to be with her. I loved the woman more than anything and in those nine hours that I spent in my car, alone with my brain, I thought of everything that was said and what should have been said.

I should have comforted her and assured her that we would be okay. That we could get through this together, listen to her fears-

Suddenly, I looked up alarmed. Bambi had just stormed into my office and started to pace in front of my desk. I ignored him. As the weeks passed and I got to know him a little better, he was a moody bitch, a lot like me. And when I get like that, I like to be ignored. So I stood up to grab my clothes and head to the bathroom to change.

When I reached for the garment bag, I felt hands grasp my shoulders and turn me, only to slam me back on to the door. I stared at Alistair wide eyed, stunned and a little impressed. Before I pushed him away from me and he stumbled back.

"What the fuck is your problem?" I asked and stalked towards him. "You!" He seethed and narrowed his eyes at me.

"What did you do to her?" He shouted. I shrugged confused. "Who?" I folded my arms across my chest, as he started to pace around me. If he's feeling froggy, I hope he jumps.

"Bella! she was crying. What did you do?" He shouted, I started to chuckle, he's too cute sometimes. Then the fucker pushed me, and I stumbled back. _Oh hell no! _Bambi was about to be fucking roadkill. This bullshit has gone on long enough. He's never made a move towards my wife, but he's always looking and I try to ignore it. Even when I think/thought it was cute. He was a stuttering fool around her sometimes.

"Did you hurt her-" I cut him off, when I grabbed a hold of the collar of his white lab coat, pushing him back against the door.

"Bella is my wife, Bella is not your business. Our marriage is not your business, this little obsession you have with her, this pining away for her, has run it's course. She's my wife. Mine. You got that? She's mine! And that's never going to change-" I paused and looked into his pleading eyes. I scared him. Good. Then I reminded myself that despite his obsession and my possessiveness, Bambi's heart was in the right place. _See, I am trying._

"Your feeble attempt at chivalry, is duly noted. Thank you-" I grinned and pulled him away from the door and let go. He smoothed out his coat and stared at me. I pinched the bridge of my nose and sighed.

"I didn't hurt her Al, we're married. Married people fight-" He took a step towards me.

"With words Al, with words" I chuckled.

"So you guys are good now?" I nodded. "And there's no way she's ever going to leave you?" I shook my head and smiled.

"Not now, especially since we're having another baby" His face paled and I fought the urge to laugh out loud.

"Congratulations" He grumbled.

"Thanks Bambi" I smiled at him and reached for the garment bag again. I was about to leave, but turned back to him.

"Put your hands on me again, teacher or not, I will kick your ass" He nodded.

"On your way back, stop at exam 3, the guy won't let me touch him" I furrowed my brows.

"Says I remind him of his idiot grandson" Alistair grumbled.

Leaving the office earlier than usual, I smiled the whole way home. Thanking whatever it was that made me have a short day, since I usually saw patients till six. I enthusiastically greeted Butch by the door. I missed him, I missed everything. Placing my keys in the bowl, on the table in the foyer, where I always did, I smiled. It's fucking great to be home.

"Edward? Is that you?" Rosalie poked her head into the foyer. Okay, maybe it's not great to be home. I loved my sister, but tonight, I really wanted it to be me and Bella. Have a quiet dinner, put EJ to bed, and have some raunchy make up sex.

"Uncle Eddie!" Samantha and Emily shouted in unison and hugged my legs. I smiled and knelt down to them.

"How are my favorite girls doing?" I asked as I hugged them both.

"I drawed you a picture at school today" Emily laughed.

"Drew, Emily. You drew uncle Edward a picture at school today" Rosalie corrected her, with a bit of an attitude. Geez, what was her problem?

"Sorry mommy" Emily looked down, I lifted her chin with my finger.

"Let me see my picture that you drawed" I smiled, Emily giggled and ran over to her school bag.

"Edward- don't encourage her" Rosalie hissed, I ignored her and looked to Samantha.

"Guess what?" Samantha giggled.

"What?" I chuckled, because I noticed that she was dressed as a bumble bee. My sister let her leave the house like that? Go to school like that?

"I helped Auntie Bella change EJ's diaper-"

"Yeah?" I laughed.

"He's different" She scrunched up her nose. I nodded, agreeing with her, not saying anything more. That was Rose and Em's job to tell her why he is different. I then turned to Rose, I didn't see Auntie Bella or EJ.

"Where's Bella?" I asked and looked down to Emily, who handed me my picture.

"Upstairs, she had to change his clothes" I nodded, looking at my picture. I had absolutely no idea what it was.

"This is for me?" I asked. Emily nodded. "It's beautiful" I bent down and pointed to my cheek, so Emily could give me a wet one. She didn't disappoint. I chuckled and finally took off my coat. Then I went to the fridge to hang it up, my picture, well, let Emily hang it up.

"Wow, is that for us?" Bella shouted excitedly from behind us. I turned to her and smiled, kissing her forehead and then EJ's. I noticed that EJ was fully clothed, but shrugged it off, since we have company. Bella usually kept EJ in sweats and a onesie. My son looked handsome, wearing khaki pants and a button down oxford blue shirt. Huh? We kind of matched today. And Bella, she looked amazing, completely different from the ratty sweats she wore this morning. Now she was wearing black slacks and a fitted dark purple sweater. Her hair and make up was all done too, no more puffy eyes. Did she do that for me? Oh company, right. But it's just Rose and the girls.

"That's the most beautiful garden I ever saw. Are you excited for the spring?" Emily nodded, as I stared at Bella wide eyed. Maybe she had a taste for abstract art, because a garden that was not. But it was, since Emily agreed with her. Maybe, with all of the green. Oh, now I see it. The red and pink circles.

"Emily, come here and finish your homework" Rose shouted. Emily turned and ran back into the living room.

"She has homework?" I whispered to Bella. "She's five years old" Bella shrugged and handed me EJ. I placed a noisy kiss, right in his neck. It always makes him giggle and I love the little wrinkles, under his chin.

"I'll get half plain and half pepperoni for me and you. Rose!" Bella shouted and walked away from me, with the cordless phone. I followed her, wondering why she was ordering dinner so early.

"What kind of pizza do you guys want?" She asked. Oh for the love of God! Do they really have to stay for dinner? My sister narrowed her eyes at me and I smiled back.

"Half cheese for the girls, Emmett and I like sausage. But you should get a few extra pies, so there's enough" Bella nodded and started to dial, as the doorbell rang. It must be Emmett. A few extra pies? Are we having a pizza party?

I handed EJ to Rose and went to answer the door.

"Edward dear" My mother hugged me tightly. It's a freaking Tuesday. What are all these people doing here?

"Why didn't you shave today? You look like a hobo" She rubbed my cheek and walked past me, I was about to follow behind her, but didn't get far. Emmett had stopped me from closing the door.

"Did she just call you a homo?" He laughed. "A hobo" I corrected him.

"You alright man? You don't look so good" I ignored his question, I had one of my own.

"No offense-" I started. "But what are all these people doing in my house?" I whispered to Emmett, as the doorbell rang again.

"The school play is tonight" I nodded, frustrated with myself. How could I forget? Samantha, bumble bee, right. It was some welcoming spring garbage or wishful thinking. We had at least another three months of frigged weather.

"Edward! It's good to see you on the inside" My father smirked and patted my back. I was pissed. I was with the man all day and he didn't utter a single word about a damn play. A play I knew about and completely forgot. Dammit. Why did we have to live so close to the school? Everyone was congregating here, just to leave their cars here. The school was down the street. Can't a man come home on a Tuesday, have a quiet dinner and fuck his pregnant wife? Same wife that he spent the night away from and missed her terribly.

"Eddie, you okay?" Emmett patted my shoulder, as I took a deep breath. "Your eyes got all intense there for a second" I nodded and walked past him, going straight for Bella.

She was smiling and talking to my mother. She really did look beautiful today and if I dare say, possibly glowing. I willed my erection to stay at bay, in my crowded living room, surrounded by my family. A pregnant Bella does make a horny Edward hornier.

"Love, can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked. Bella smiled and excused herself from my mother and walked back into the kitchen, I followed her.

"What's up?" She asked, while taking a can of EJ's formula out of the cupboard. "Nothing" I grumbled, remembering my new years resolution. I lusted for her horribly, but I fully intended on berating her, about letting me forget about tonight. I am a terrible husband.

"You forgot about tonight, didn't you?" I hung my head low. "Honestly Edward, I reminded you yesterday" She turned from me and started to fix EJ's bottle. She reminded me yesterday? Well, with everything that followed that, no wonder I forgot.

"We're low on soda and bottled water in the fridge, can you run down and get some more?" She asked over her shoulder. I ignored her question and wrapped my arms around her. Tossing her hair away from her neck, I placed a kiss under her ear. "Lets run upstairs really quick" I pleaded in a whisper, she giggled.

"We can't-" Ugh, it was only the second time today I heard that phrase, and I was already sick of it. Cool, calm, new years, blah.

"Sure we can" I trailed my nose along her neck, she shivered. Excellent.

She surprised me, by abruptly turning to face me. I placed my hands on each side of her, resting them on the counter, so she couldn't escape.

"Please-" I pleaded. She lifted her hand and cupped my cheek, I leaned into it and nearly shuddered from her touch.

"The play can't be longer than an hour or so-" I groaned. "We'll be back early" I hung my head low again.

"Edward-" She cupped my jaw and turned my face to her. "Trust me, it will be worth the wait-" She leaned her head towards me. "I have a new outfit, lingerie, it's black-" I placed my hand over her mouth, to stop her from saying anymore, she didn't have to, I was sold. She's good. Lingerie. My wife knew how to play me like a fiddle. She thinks she's so slick. Two could play that game. I took my hand away from her mouth and closed the distance between us, trailing my nose along hers, on her cheek, making my way to her ear.

"You were very naughty yesterday-" I nipped her lobe. "Kicking me out of the house" I grazed my teeth along her neck, she let out a squeak. Meanwhile, my dick was rock hard. Why did I do this again? Because I'm an idiot who likes to torture himself.

"You deserve to be punished" I meant to sound seductive, but it came out as a whispered whimper.

"Later-" She pushed against my chest and left my guard, turning to walk away from me. I stared after her. "Go get the drinks from the basement-" The doorbell rang and she turned to face me, again. I smiled widely. Did she change her mind?

"Give me a hundred bucks for the pizza" She held out her hand, wiggling her fingers. I furrowed my brows.

"A hundred dollars for pizza!" I shouted. "A hundred dollars for pizza" I whispered and reached back for my wallet. The doorbell rang again, twice.

"I ordered four pies, wings too- you know what, I have to feed EJ, you go get the pizza" I nodded and walked around her, going to the door. Butch was barking, loudly, then EJ started to cry, as a chorus of voices either shouted for the dog to shut the hell up or soothe EJ. I patted Butch on the ass and he ran away from the door, effectively shutting up. He was just letting us know in his own way that someone was at the door, they didn't have to yell at him. My dog, in my house.

"How much do I owe you?" I asked the delivery guy.

"$94.75 , sir" He jerked his head to the side and looked in my house, I furrowed my brows and turned to see what he was looking at. Sure enough, Bella was bent over, taking EJ out of his bouncy chair.

This pubescent delivery boy was looking at my wife's ass, in my house.

"Keep the change" I said calmly and held out the money.

"I'm sorry sir, what?" He glanced back at me quickly. I rolled my eyes and fought the urge to kick this kid off my porch.

"Have a goodnight" I handed him the money and took the multiple boxes from his hands.

"Thanks" He waved.

When I turned around with the food, I thought I was going to be mauled to death. Maybe they were just trying to help. But to me it looked like feeding time at the zoo. I reminded myself not to get too close. My father, Emmett, and Rose all grabbed for the objects in my hands and then, and then they were gone. They all scurried away with the food, going straight for the dining room table, I watched as plates were handed out, pizza and wings were thrown about, and there was screaming too.

"Edward, go down and get the drinks"

"Samantha, don't play with your food-"

"Emmy, doggies don't eat pizza"

"Pass me the wings-" I was a fool to sit amongst it, but it's my dining room table, in my house.

Why are all these people in my house? Play, right. Even so, I'm sure, know, the school has parking and why did I have to pay for the pizza? It's my sister's kids play. Rose and Emmett should have shelled out the obscene amount of cash, this was their thing.

Then, I wouldn't have seen my wife's ass ogled by a teenager.

And if they weren't here at all, I could be ogling my wife's ass, sans panties.

Why wouldn't Bella let me fuck her? I know she said later, but a little me on top for like ten minutes, wasn't going to hurt anybody. They probably wouldn't have even noticed if we disappeared.

Shit, I better grab slices for Bella and I, before their all gone.

My quiet home, was in a state of chaos right now. This time last year, we didn't have our own house, we rented. Bella and I had just became engaged and the woman would nearly claw at me, as soon as I walked in the door, most of all, it was quiet. What changed? EJ, family, right and next year, we will have one more. Bella and I were insane. Insane to add to it. We can't do this, I can't do this, it's just too much. How were we going to juggle a toddler and an infant, amidst all the chaos? Why does everything have to be so overwhelming? Why was I so angry? It's another bundle of love, another little EJ, we can handle it. I hope. No we can't. I was never going to have sex again, ever. Bella was going to have her hands full and if she didn't? I wouldn't be surprised if the woman never let me touch her again.

"Later baby, I can't wait" Bella whispered seductively in my ear. How did the woman know when I was in emotional turmoil? I turned to grin at her and saw her feeding EJ, standing.

"Here sit" I stood up.

"Oh no baby eat-" She shook her head.

"No, you sit and eat, I will feed EJ" I insisted and leaned over to kiss her hair. She smiled up at me, but shook her head no.

"Bella, sit, eat, you're growing a human being inside you-" I whispered, I wasn't sure who knew or when Bella wanted to tell them. Shit! I told my father and Al. I hope that was okay. Who cares? It's not like we can keep it a secret.

"Thanks" She smiled. "How many slices do you want, I'll put some away for you?" She asked, as I took EJ from her arms, it was impressive. I was able to grab EJ and his bottle with one arm, the bottle never leaving his mouth and the best part? Was that I had a free hand to grasp my thoughtful, beautiful, wife's ass. No the best part was in this moment, I had a handful of ass, Bella squealed, and I realized that we would be just fine.

"Three-"

"Bella? Is there anymore Coke?" Rosalie asked. Bella's eyes went from being alight to completely detached as she stared me down. Soda, basement, fuck.

"Yeah, there's some in the basement. I'll go get it" She said the last part to me more than Rose.

"No B, I'll go get it. You sit and eat" Emmett smiled smugly at me.

"Thanks Em, because it seems as though my husband is deaf!" She was speaking to Emmett, but again focusing her murderous gaze on me. Fuck, if it was possible, I think my dick just shriveled in on it's self. I held EJ closer to me for protection, as I realized something so much more vitally important than anything else. I was in for another nine months of emotional, hormonal whiplash.

//=//=//=//=//

"What did you think?" Bella asked, I shrugged. "It was cute" I admitted as I turned the key into the lock.

"Oh come on, it was adorable" She crooned, walking into the house. Okay, it was adorable. All those little kids, dancing around out of sync, forgetting their lines, while parents shouted the words from the side of the stage. I closed the door behind myself and turned around, Bella was standing right in front of me, holding out her arms.

"Let me put EJ down, it's late" I shook my head no. Being away last night, not only did I miss Bella, but I wasn't there with her while she put EJ to bed. Then something not forgotten, however, pushed to the depths of my perverted brain resurfaced.

"I will put EJ down, you-" I leaned down and pecked her lips. "Go get ready for bed yourself" She smiled up at me and turned rapidly, I gave her ass a light spank, before she sprinted up the stairs.

"Don't forget to let the dog out before you come upstairs!" I smiled sheepishly at Butch and then down to EJ.

Daddy was about to get some!

I was getting off easy tonight. Bella had given EJ his nightly bottle at the play, God forbid the kid went off schedule. So all I had to do was put his pajamas on and put him down. After I let the dog out of course.

Butch was great, he ran out did what he had to do and came back in. Now on to EJ, I placed him on the changing table and striped him down, then I changed his diaper. He smiled and laughed at me, the whole time. I then put on his pajamas and rocked him gently. We rocked and walked around the room for close to twenty minutes. EJ was wide awake. Shit. I knew it was too easy. When something is deemed too easy, it's usually too good to be true. Bella usually hums to him and rocks him for like ten minutes, not even, and the kid is out for the count. Maybe if I try talking to him.

"Buddy, I know I'm not momma, but you gotta give me a break-" I rocked him again, switching positions. Then he started to cry, I almost did too. Ten minutes later, EJ was still whimpering and wide awake. Finally impatient, I just put him down. He can cry himself to sleep, I guess. He'll fall asleep eventually right?

Wrong.

As soon as I put him down, his little whimpers had turns into full out wailing.

"What's going on in here?" I heard Bella ask. I was afraid to turn around. If she was scantily clad in her new outfit, I was going to join EJ, and cry with him.

"Edward?" I felt her, rather then saw her take EJ from my arms.

"Hey-" she crooned. "What's the matter with my little fussy guy huh?" I chanced a look at her, she was wearing a bathrobe, thank God.

"He just wouldn't fall asleep" I grumbled. Bella nodded and leaned up to place a chaste kiss on my lips.

"He gets like this when he's over tired. Why do you think I like to keep him on schedule?" She shrugged. I looked down into her arms, EJ had stilled and his eyes were fluttering closed. She's held him for what? Three maybe four minutes? Bella could say whatever she wanted to make me feel better, but I knew the truth. I wasn't Momma and EJ was a Momma's boy.

"He's asleep now-" I jerked my chin to him. "Lets go to bed" I wiggled my eyebrows like an asshole.

"If I put him down now, he'll just wake up again" I nodded, momma wasn't only my woman anymore, she was EJ's too.

"I'll be in, in a minute" She promised.

Turning for the door, I turned back and gave her a kiss.

Sprinting to my bedroom, I thought I should do something nice for Bella. She's wearing lingerie for me, what could I do?

Sudden inspiration hit and I ran downstairs, all the way down, into the basement. I gathered what I would need and ran back up into the bedroom, where I striped off all my clothes and put on my Jedi cloak. I looked silly and completely fucking ridiculous, but Bella needed to be punished tonight. So I shrugged it off and went into the closet for the cuffs. Ugh, she's going to laugh at me. Maybe she won't, I mean, she's obsessed with vampires. That's why she loves it when I bite her, right? Yes, Bella will appreciate the effort. I nodded to myself and stood my ground, ready for my prisoner to walk through that door. She walked in, glanced at me, and shook silently with laughter. I knew it. Yet, she composed herself quickly.

"What's this?" She asked. I drew my blue light saber at her and her eyes widened. Edward Cullen has officially lost his mind.

"In the name of the Galactic Senate of the Republic, you're under arrest!" I nearly shouted and kept the saber pointed at her. She bit her lip and met my stare.

"Are you threatening me, Master Jedi?" Oh God, she's playing along. I was about to cum in my pants. She started to pace around me and I followed her with the saber.

"The oppression of the Sith will never return! You, my lord, have lost!" I rushed out quickly and began to pant, while Bella continued to circle around me.

"You still have much to learn, Master. Your abilities have made you-" She leaned up and licked my ear.

" ... well arrogant" She whispered and I shuddered.

"The Sith will never return" I whimpered and placed the edge of the saber into her cleavage. She looked down to it and met my stare again.

"Brave, but, foolish, my old Jedi friend" She winked at me. Jesus, I was barely coasting along and Bella, well Bella was great at this. She reached for the knot in the bathrobe and I gulped.

"I know the ways of the Force" She said as she dropped the fucking robe and my mouth probably hit the floor.

"I've been trained to use the Dark Side" I nodded and licked my lips, she sure has been trained. She was wearing a black, like she promised, lingerie. Only it was so much better than any old lingerie. It was see through and hugged her body tightly. The corset top made her breasts, practically spill over the top. I dropped the saber and stalked towards her, engaging her in a passionate kiss, she moaned into my mouth and I took advantage of the fact that she was distracted.

Grasping her hands with mine, I brought them together and escorted her onto the bed. She looked absolutely incredible, but I still had a job to do.

"You're under arrest" I said as I cuffed her to the bed. Her lustful stare never left my face, she was panting, her chest heaving. Shit, she looks like she's enjoying this more than I am. No, not possible.

"Forgive me Master" She mewled and lifted her foot, trailing it up and down my thigh. I had to bite my knuckles to stifle the groan.

"The Senate will decide your fate" I gasped out and stood up.

"I'm sure we can figure out something" She giggled, rubbing her feet along the sheets. Wait? She just went off script.

"Like what?" I asked rolling with it and taking off my cloak. She met my stare once more and her eyes descended hungrily down my form, landing finally on my cock.

"Edward please-" She pleaded, I raised an eyebrow. "Master please-" She corrected herself, I knelt on the bed next to her.

"Please what?" I asked as I trailed my hand up her thigh. She moaned and tensed, gently pulling on the cuffs. Trailing my hand higher, up to her breasts, she started to squirm and moan some more. I started to place kisses along her torso, over the fabric, and became more aggressive with every touch. "Please-" She moaned. I started descending my kisses back down. Being so eager, wanting so much just to be inside her, I had to do this, worship her body, to calm myself down. That and bring her release, before I went apeshit and humped her like a dog in heat.

Unsnapping the little buttons that encased her sex, I felt the moisture seeping through the fabric. I rubbed my fingers up and down her slick folds, as she squirmed and moaned some more. I was a greedy bastard and bent my head down, my lips making contact with her lips. She started to buck her hips into my face and I growled and muffled my face into her. Her taste was simply amazing. It always is. I started to flick her clit with my tongue and gently inserted one finger, moving it in a circular motion.

Keeping with the sequence, my once gentle touches and soft licks, turned into hard laps and rough grasps. She kept with the same sequence as well, moaning and nearly screaming my name. It was so hot. It always is.

Soon, I felt her clench and throb around my finger, as she screamed out in ecstasy. It was fucking spectacular. It always is.

Staring up at her through my lashes, I noticed that she was panting, coming down from her high, her hair a wild disarray in her face, and she let out soft whimpers. She looked absolutely breathtaking. She always does. I walked to the side of the bed on my knees and grabbed the keys to the cuffs, kinky shit aside, making love to my wife, was the best feeling in the world. I let her go, freeing her hands. Her hands that sought me immediately and grasped onto my hair, as she crashed her lips against mine. We fought for control with our mouths, damn near devouring each other. It was wild, it was us.

Raggedly, my hands trailed up and down her body, pushing her on her back once more. The eager bastard present once again.

"Edward-" Bella panted. "I want you" I crashed my lips against hers once more and submerged my cock deep inside her. We let out collected groans at the contact, as I picked up a steady rhythm. Her hands pulled at my hair, roughly. I loved it. I loved her, my breathtakingly beautiful, thoughtful, sweet, wife that I adored, more than anything in this world. My heart soars just being in her presence, making love is a nice bonus. More than a bonus, Bella's pussy is God's greatest creation and I was lucky enough to be the man she shares it with.

"I love you" I rasped, as I slowed a little. She cupped my cheek and stared into my eyes adoringly.

"I love you too, Edward-" She paused. "Go faster" I let out a small chuckle and picked up the pace again. I started to pound in and out of her roughly, for a while. With her sex being sensitive from just having an orgasm, she climaxed again. Or it could be the pregnancy thing, but I think it might be too early. I'm just that good. Not too good, since I couldn't control myself and followed right after. Damn.

We slowed our breathing and cuddled with each other. I wonder......

"Hey, you want to go for round two-" I thought about it for a second and looked down. "In like fifteen- twenty minutes?" I asked hopefully. She giggled and nestled her face into my neck. "Yes" she hissed and poked my side.

I don't know why I let the little things in life bother me. I was one lucky guy. And this day turned out to be fucking fantastic.

"Edward?"

"Hmm?" I asked and kissed her hair.

"Do you think there's any pizza left?" She asked.

"I don't know, want me to go check?" I leaned back and looked to her, she smiled sheepishly and nodded.

"Your going to eat it right?" I asked sitting up. She sat up and stared at me.

"What else am I going to do with it?" I chuckled.

"I don't know, when you were pregnant with EJ-" I trailed off. "It was a mad house here earlier, I barely ate a bite" She giggled.

"If there's no pizza, do you want something else?"

"You know what? Just bring me an apple. It's too late to be eating pizza-" She bit her lip. I shook my head no. Since EJ has been born, she uses the excuse that she doesn't have the time to eat. I knew the real deal. My wife skipped meals because she was too lazy to exercise. She didn't have the time for that either, but I knew she could find twenty minutes here or there. I think she looked at it like a fair compromise.

"No, I'll figure something out" I shook my head again. She did eat. I see her do it. It's not something I am too worried about. Because she couldn't gain enough weight during her last pregnancy and she lost the weight she did rapidly, except for like maybe ten pounds that I absolutely loved. That absolutely drove her crazy. Shit, I hope there's pizza left, I'll bring her ass two slices.

There was no pizza. So I heated up some hot pockets, the ham and cheese kind, Bella's favorite. I brought up some soda, chips, and an apple. The both of us pigged out in our bed and had another glorious round of love making, before we both passed out. Great fucking day!

**Okay, I didn't hold back this chapter, give me a reward and review. This story isn't over yet folks, I have the plot bunnies working furiously in my brain at the moment. Leave a review! I want to see if I can set up a poll. Or you guys can leave your opinions through review. Should Edward and Bella have another boy or girl this time?**


	42. Flirting, gossiping, and memories

**SM owns all characters.....**

**The poll is up on my profile and this chapter is garbage, I hope you all enjoy it anyway.**

**I deserve reviews for writing like a machine. Lmao. Going away tomorrow night, so I won't get the chance to update until next week. I wanted to give you all another chapter. This is an introduction chapter, to build more story line. I think it sucks, but I promised not to hoard anymore. Please let me know what you all think.**

**~~~Bella~~~**

"Okay, he's good to go!" I shouted excitedly and handed EJ over to Edward. "He's fed, changed, and you can put him down for a nap-" I glanced at the clock. "In about an hour" Edward's eyes widened.

"How long are you going to be gone?" I opened my mouth to answer him, but Alice beat me to it.

"It's shopping Edward, you can't rush these things" She shook her head. He turned back to me.

"We'll be back by like three" I whispered.

"Don't count on it" Alice shouted. We both turned to look at her. "What?" She shrugged. The both of us just shook our heads.

"Did you need anything? You know, while I'm out?" I asked, as I walked back out into the living room, my two favorite men, plus my dog trailing behind.

"I do-" Edward smiled and walked ahead of me. "Here take him for a minute" He pushed EJ back into my arms. I furrowed my brows, when I saw Edward coming back over to me with a magazine. Well, it was actually a Victoria's secret catalog. He placed it down on the couch and started to skim through the pages, while Jasper looked with him. I raised an eyebrow and looked over to Alice, who was smiling.

"This one. Page three letter H-" He started to skim again. "And oh, get this one in red. Page 6 letter C"

"No, that would look better in blue" Jasper put his two cents in. "Maybe-" Edward looked torn.

"With Bella's skin tone, the blue will look better" Edward smacked his arm. "Don't talk about my wife's skin tone"

"She's my sister in-law"

"Which only makes it weirder" Edward defended, these two were like children. Should we really leave them alone? With two toddlers and an infant for a whole day? I worriedly looked back to Alice.

"My husband's learned a thing or two about fashion" She shrugged, I shook my head. I could care less about the lingerie. No, I totally did. But that's not why I looked at her.

"I want both red and blue" I snatched the catalog out of his hands and looked at what he suggested. This must not have been the first time he's looked through it. The man had them circled in marker. I started to laugh.

"Baby, when I asked if you needed anything, I was referring to something for you" He stood up and placed his arms around me and EJ. "Those are for me" He grinned. I nodded.

"And get the same ones a few sizes bigger too, for you know, so you can wear them longer" He smiled at me sheepishly. I groaned thinking about such a thing. I doubt I will want to wear lingerie, while I am hugely pregnant or have sex at all. Wait. Yeah I will.

"If I see something I know you'll like, I'll get it. The stuff from the catalogs are rarely at the store, you have to order them online" He shrugged like he didn't get it.

"So order them" He leaned down and placed a kiss on my neck, I let out a squeak. His touch still drives me insane, even the smallest, most chaste. It goes straight down to my crotch.

"Alright you two-" Alice laughed.

"Leave them alone-" Jasper chuckled. "It's like I can feel the love" Both Edward and I turned to look at Jasper incredulously, who had a weeping Ellie nestled on one side and Jason climbing up his other side. Crap! These two were going to have their hands full.

"Bella, give Edward the baby" Alice started to tap her foot.

"Maybe I shouldn't go-" I gave Edward a wary glance and noticed that his eyes, which were just excited and looked to me adoringly, were now pleading.

"Honestly Bella-" Alice sighed exasperated and took EJ from my arms. "They'll be fine" She placed him in Jasper's arms. Jasper, who now had three kids on his lap, basically.

"She's right, love" Edward pushed my bangs back. "Have fun, we'll be fine" He was lying, if he didn't believe it himself, he put the lie face on.

"Alright, well, call my cell if anything-" I giggled to myself. "We'll only be twenty minutes away" I was being silly, if anything happens I can come straight home in no time.

During the car ride, my mind kept drifting back to Edward and EJ. I trust Edward enough that EJ will be alive when I get back, it's just, I worry. This is the first time I am leaving them alone, for more than an hours time, Edward and EJ alone for the day. Plus, this is the first Saturday, in a while that we would not be spending it as a family, together. I don't go anywhere, but Edward sometimes has call on the weekends.

"Bella stop worrying, they'll be fine-" I nodded.

"Getting out of the house is good for you, trust me-" I nodded again.

"You've been in like hermit mode lately-"

"That's not true-" I scoffed.

"Yes it is. Ever since you found out your pregnant again, you don't leave the house-" I wanted to defend myself, but my sister and her big mouth kept going.

"You take care of EJ, Edward, and the house. You do it with a smile, like you're June freaking Cleaver. When you're not, you basically just lay around and wait for Edward to fuck you" I squeaked a response. I couldn't believe she said that and I couldn't believe that she was totally on the fucking mark.

"Ali, you've never had sex with Edward-" I giggled. "Cause if ya did, you'd be laying around too" I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Oh pa-lease!" She rolled her eyes. "He's got nothing on my Jazzy. My Jazzy is a sweet and gentle lova- and I love to just-- ohh- tangle my hands into his honey blond curls" She shuddered.

"Yeah well, my Edward is primal- possessive, rough, passionate, and he lets out these guttural groans that go straight to my-" Wow, I totally just got too carried away there.

"Hmmm, I didn't think a Jedi had it in him" I furrowed my brows at her. "How do you know about that?" I asked, assuming that we are on the same page.

"Are you kidding me? Our husband's gossip more than we do, more than mom and Esme" I nodded agreeing with her, cause it's totally true. And the sad thing is, is that whatever our husband's hear, they have to run and tell us.

"Besides, Jazz borrowed one of Edward's sabers-" She laughed. "His dumb ass drew it at me when I was coming out of the shower, nearly gave me a heart attack. My baby is sweet, but he needs to work on his timing" So that's where Edward ran off to with his Mace Windu master replica last weekend. Jasper is thoughtful, at least he remembered that Alice's favorite color is purple.

"He told me he was there to take me back to Naboo" Okay, now I was in hysterics.

"Back to a serious subject" She gave me a wary glance and I composed myself.

"Why are you hiding out?" I looked down to my lap, laughter fully composed. "I'm not" I whispered.

"I know you Bella and your not even showing yet, so it's not your appearance. Why are you so depressed about this pregnancy?" I blew out a gust of breath.

"Be honest, I know when you're lying" I nodded.

"I love my life. I love Edward and EJ-" I paused, taking a deep breath. "And I know I will love this child, I wouldn't change anything for the world, I mean that- and I know I am being silly. It's just- I'm a human incubator Alice" I whined. "People probably think...." I trailed off.

"People probably think what? Who cares what people think. You and Edward are a married couple, so you keep having kids, it's your thing. Get over it or learn some self control or get some birth control-"

"People think Edward married a teenager-"

"I did hear that and you do look like a teenager" Alice laughed. "So you look young- you are young. Now tell me the real reason you're upset about this pregnancy"

"I'm not upset about this pregnancy!" I shouted. "Then talk to me, Bella. I'm your sister, be straight with me" She pleaded.

"I have five more weeks, for my body to pretty much stay the same. That's it, then I'm going to balloon out, just like I did with EJ. Then, everything is going to get harder. I'll be tired all the time, I'll feel miserable. Only this time, I will have to take care of EJ and Edward, plus myself- it's overwhelming. So that is why, during this juncture in my life, I am doing the things I enjoy the most. And that thing happens to be Edward, cause who knows? Who knows, I might be too tired to do so in the future, so- I might as well get my fill now" I took a deep breath.

"Also, during mine and Edward's relationship, I've spent more time pregnant than not- I'm using this time to rest too- when I can" We were both quiet for a minute, until Alice broke it with her laughter.

"Are you- was all that shit you just said for real?" She asked.

"Uh yeah, why would I lie about something like that?"

"Bella, you need to grow up. Edward's cock isn't going anywhere and he's a grown man, he can take care of himself. Plus, I hate to say it, but you did this to yourself. You need to find the time do the things Bella used to do. Be Bella, not Mrs Cullen" I nodded, she was absolutely right. But that didn't mean that I was going to change anything.

"You will be tired, your body is going to change again, making it harder for you......" I listened to her go on and on, with the pep talk. I felt bad complaining to Alice, she has two at home. She had two at the same time and it wasn't like Jasper could take time off, when they were first born like Edward. Jasper had to work, since Alice wasn't.

"So cheer up we're going shopping-" She kept talking but I couldn't hear her, since she left the car. I zipped up my coat and left the car too.

"And don't you dare rush me, wait till you have two, and a husband. You'll be dying to get out of the house" I smiled at her and linked my arm with hers, as Alice rapidly walked us into the mall.

Maybe Alice didn't like to be cooped up in the house, but I did. I loved nothing more then to spend time with Edward and EJ. They were the loves of my life and soon, Edward and I will gain another love. Then, I will go to the doctor and have one of those removable IUD devices put in. Condoms and pills suck! Well, when you're married they do.

"By the way-" She turned and whispered in my ear. "I think I might be pregnant too" I gasped and stopped walking.

"Don't be mad- it wasn't planned and I'm- I'm not stealing your thunder it just happened" I shook my head.

"Ali, I would never think you are 'stealing my thunder' or whatever. But are you okay with this?" I asked, she just spent twenty minutes telling me how everything will be okay, not to feel overwhelmed. I felt like a fool now. Alice was going to have three, holy shit.

"I think so, I mean- I don't know. I'm only a week late. So I might not even be pregnant, but I know my body" I nodded.

"Mom, is going to freak-" She laughed, I laughed with her. Poor mom, she was going to have to put up with both hormonal-pregnant daughters.

We shopped, ate at the food court. We got the things we needed to. I even bought a new lingerie to add to the collection. I bought EJ some new clothes. The boy gets bigger everyday it seems. You would think I put miracle grow in his formula or something. All the clothes they bought him for Christmas, which were for the spring, I knew didn't fit him. At three and a half months, he's nearly the size of a six month old, he wears six month old clothes. It's amazing.

Another amazing thing was that I was having a great time. Shopping and gossiping with Alice was a lot of fun. We haven't had a little excursion in a while. Or spent time together without our husbands or kids around. It was running late, we left early this morning and I told Edward I would be back by three, it was going on four now, but I haven't received any frantic phone calls. So they must be doing okay. Even so, I had one more thing to get and then we were leaving.

"B-Bella Hi!" I tore my eyes away from the toy I was looking at and turned.

"Oh hi, how are you?" I gave a tiny wave to Alistair.

"I-I'm g-good" I nodded. Did this guy have a speech problem or something? That time he came over for dinner, he spoke fine. Now, every time I see the guy, it's jumbled sentences and stuttering. Edward says I make him nervous. I personally think Edward makes him nervous.

"Is-is Ed-Edward with you?" He asked and looked around me. I shook my head no.

"Good" I raised an eyebrow. "Well not good, just good to see _you_" He cradled his face with his hands. The guy looked like a nervous wreck. Did he think Edward was going to pop out from an aisle and kill him? I'm allowed to talk to the opposite sex for Christ sakes.

"Alistair?" I asked. He removed his hands from his face and looked down to me. "Are you okay?" He nodded.

"You look really nice today and um con-congratulations"

"Thanks uh- for both" I smiled and as a reflex reaction I put my hand on my stomach. An then an uncomfortable silence filled the area. He was just standing there and I had no idea what to say. Toys.

"Katie likes Dora right?" I asked as I held up the toy I was looking at.

"Oh you're coming to her party tomorrow?" He asked. Wow, full sentence, no stuttering. But back to the important shit. Think! I only planned on dropping off a gift. James and Tanya wouldn't care if I missed their kid's birthday party. Yeah they would, but I planned on coming up with an excuse tomorrow.

"We might stop by" He smiled. "That's great. James and Tanya miss you. Haven't seen you since New Years" That brought a smile to my face. I honestly don't remember hanging out with James and Tanya, but I remember the song Edward sang and the adventure after.

"Edward and I have been busy. You know his schedule, then we have other things that occupy our time" I lied. "So Dora?" I asked. He shook his head no.

"She thinks Dora is for babies. She's into Hanna Montana now" I giggled.

"Thanks. You must spend a lot of time with her" I started to walk to the Hanna Montana shit.

"I love kids" He shrugged.

"So that's why you're in a toy store?" I teased. "No" He chuckled. "I came to get her a gift too"

"Let's see" I picked up a doll. "How about this one, it says it has-" I furrowed my brows.

"Interchangeable wigs?" I showed it to him and he started to laugh.

"Do you even know who Hanna Montana is?" he asked. I shook my head no, feeling slightly embarrassed, doesn't everyone know who she is?

"Well the brown wig is for everyday, when she goes to school, so she can be a real teenager and stuff. The blond wig is to conceal her real identity, she's like a pop singer" I raised an eyebrow.

"What? Katie watches it all the time" I laughed. "I'm working on getting my own place. You have no idea how many dumps I've looked at"

"Oh, I do know. There's a few housing complex's on the west end. Their not so bad" I shrugged.

"Listen, Bella-" I turned to look at him and his face had gone all serious. "Yeah?"

"Are you okay? I mean- I – know Edward can be really intense-" I was confused.

"A few weeks ago, when you were at the office, you looked really upset. He didn't-" Oh now I get it.

"God no" I scoffed. "I'm not trying to be nasty or anything, but what goes on in my marriage, really doesn't concern you-" I let out a shaky laugh.

"I know it doesn't- Geez-" He ran his hand through his hair. "I was just concerned"

"I appreciate your concern, I really do, you're a good guy. Edward would never, in a million years hurt me. You don't really know him- outside of work anyway- you don't really know me either, at all" I giggled.

"So why are you so concerned?" I asked.

"Bella!" we both turned to Alice, as she rapidly walked towards us.

"I leave you alone for five minutes and you're picking up hot guys!" she waved her finger.

"Shame on you, what would your husband think?" She laughed. "Hi, I'm Alice" She turned to Alistair and put out her hand. I stared at the woman wide eyed. I had no idea who this Alice was, she was batting her eyelashes and smiling widely, more than usual.

"I'm Alistair, nice to meet you" Alice nodded and it didn't look like she wanted to give his hand back.

"I know you from somewhere" She stared at him pensively. "Alice, this is James' cousin" Her eyes widened.

"Leo!" She laughed. "Did you know that Bella and Irina totally thought you looked like Leo Di Caprio-"

"Alice-" I tried to stop her while she was ahead, but she kept going.

"They thought you were so cute-" Alistair smiled widely and looked down. She was embarrassing him. Me too. "You are cute!" She lifted her hand and pinched his cheek. "And you're blushing"

"Alice-"

"So are you single?" I watched as her hand actually trailed up his forearm, I dropped the doll I was holding and grabbed her hand.

"Alice, it's getting late. We should probably go-"

"Oh hush Bella-" She turned to look back at Alistair. "She's married" She jerked her thumb to me.

"So are you!" I nearly shouted. "Alistair, it was nice to see you again. I'll see you tomorrow" I gave him a small wave and put my arm around Alice.

"Bye Leo" Alice wiggled her fingers, giving him a dainty wave.

"Have a good afternoon ladies" He winked at us.

"What the fuck was that?" I whisper/ yelled. "Did you get what you needed?" She asked, ignoring my question. I picked up a gift card and stormed to the cashier, Alice in tow. I wasn't letting her out of my sight.

"Alice, are you and Jazz okay?" I asked wary.

"How much did you want on this?" The cashier asked. "Um- thirty" I turned back to Alice.

"I was just having some fun" I raised an eyebrow. "Honest. I'm an old married lady with two kids, another possibly on the way" She giggled.

"Yeah well, you better hope he doesn't mention your flirtatious manner to Edward" I took the gift card and left the store, Alice trailing behind me.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked. "Why would Edward care that I harmlessly flirted with a stranger, is he possessive with family members too?" She laughed, I turned abruptly to face her.

"That wasn't a stranger. That-" I pointed back to the store. "Was Edward's intern. Did you forget how much our husbands gossip" Her face paled. "Yeah, and now Alistair probably thinks you want to sleep with him" I scoffed and walked off.

"I thought Edward's intern was called Bucky or something" I laughed. "Bambi" She waved her hand.

"Same difference. I'll just tell Jazz. He won't care" She shrugged.

We walked silently back to the car, as I kept thinking about what just happened. In two years, will I turn into Alice? Anxious to get away from my husband and kids, flirt with strangers for attention.

"You think too much-" Alice sighed as she entered the car. "It was harmless" She shrugged. I put on my seat belt.

"When you're married, the littlest things can mean-"

"Can mean what Bella? Now you're just being silly. Jazz flirts all the time. He is a flirt. So am I" She laughed.

"And if Alistair wasn't a gentleman and flirted back?" I asked.

"I didn't think that far ahead" I turned to stare at her. "Why are you so concerned about this? Wait, just wait my dear baby sister" I sat back and closed my eyes. I just wanted to go home already, be with my men, appreciate them.

What I wanted to tell her was that to me, when you're married the littlest things could be considered adulterous behavior. When you flirt with someone, you let them think you are emotionally available, that you are interested. Maybe I do think too much. _Yeah, you better stop before you get wrinkles on your forehead. _

When I came home, the house was quiet, but it was in shambles. Alice told me that Jazz had already left with the kids an hour prior. They left their mess behind. I knew Edward and EJ could not have made this mess. There were toys everywhere, littering the living room floor. Toys that didn't belong to EJ, plus EJ doesn't move that much yet. So it wasn't him. I was tempted to call Alice's flirtatious ass back here to clean, but that all disappeared when my eyes landed on Edward.

EJ was sound asleep in his pack n play, so was Edward. He was on the couch, with his head tilted back, his mouth wide open.

He looked adorable and sexy. The sexy part? Well to me, Edward always looks sexy, even in sweats and a T-shirt, that he is wearing now. But right now, he looked extra sexy. He had a burp rag draped over his right shoulder. To me, there's nothing sexier than a man with a burp cloth, weird, but true. I put all the shopping bags down, took off my coat and sneakers. Then I quietly nestled next to Edward. He let out a groan and put his arms around me.

"Monsters" He grunted out sleepily. I giggled.

"Monsters?" I asked. He opened his eyes and turned to face me. "Your niece and nephew are monsters" I rolled my eyes and straddled his lap.

"They are your niece and nephew too" I reminded him and then placed a kiss on his chin. "They had to touch everything" I placed a kiss on his nose. "And everything had to go in their mouths" I placed a kiss on his cheek. "As soon as you and Alice left, it was like they knew-" I kissed his nose again.

"They knew we were weak" I giggled.

"How was EJ?" I asked.

"He cried after you left. He knew too-" I turned my head to look at the pack n play, pouting.

"I tried to put him down for his morning nap. He wouldn't sleep" I glanced at the clock, at least he is sleeping for his afternoon nap.

"He was cranky all day, whining and whinging-" I kissed his lips to shut him up.

"I bet you did great" I sighed and looked back to the mess. "Bella-" Edward eased his hand into the back of my jeans. Dr Cullen is an ass man after all. I giggled.

"Feeling frisky?" I asked and leaned my head down to his again. Maybe we can get in a quickie, before EJ wakes up from his nap.

"Always-" He paused. "But please, just don't go in the kitchen" my eyes widened.

"What's wrong with the kitchen?" I asked.

"Me and Jazz made the kids lunch, just some mac-n-cheese. They threw it everywhere" I let out a small whimper.

"Just let me rest.....like ten more minutes. I'll clean it, I promise" I shook my head.

"I'll take care of it, it can't be that bad-" He raised an eyebrow.

"Just lay with me for a little while, we'll clean it together" I hugged him tightly. I wanted to lay with him very much, but EJ will be awake soon and the thought of my beautiful kitchen a mess, had me slightly on edge. It's insane, it's only a kitchen, but I looked at it like my work shop. Now-a-days, I loved to cook. _Ugh! Where the hell is Bella? _I'm right here. _No, Bella, not this 1950's house wife wanna-be, you cook, you clean, and you take care of your husband and child. _I shook my head to clear them of those thoughts. I loved my life. I loved everything about it and I am a house-wife.

"Why are you shaking your head no?" Edward asked.

"Just banning it of evil thoughts" I smiled at him.

"So how was the mall? Do you have any surprises for me?" He tickled my side.

"One. I didn't see much that I liked" I shrugged and placed my head in the crook of his neck. I sighed taking in the scent of him, he smelled like Edward, but with a little EJ mixed in.

"I ran into Alistair" His hand, which held my left ass cheek, left my pants. "And?" He asked.

"And nothing" I shrugged. "I said hello and introduced him to Alice" I felt him nod against my head.

The next morning, I was sick to my stomach. Instead of what I usually do when I wake up, which is let the dog out and then go get EJ out of his crib, I ran to the bathroom. My stomach was empty, so I painfully, dry heaved into the toilet. I went back to bed and woke Edward up, so that he could take care of EJ. The nausea eventually subsided, but it was too late. Edward had already made me some tea and toast. I had the sweetest husband. I had breakfast in bed, with my two favorite men. Edward sat by my side with his coffee and gave EJ his morning bottle. It was bliss.

In the early afternoon, I got EJ and myself dressed to head over to James and Tanya's. I still didn't want to go, but we were having Sunday dinner at the Cullen's. So we had an excuse not to stay late. Sunday dinner was always early.

"Do we really have to go?" Edward whined. "I've had enough experience with screaming kids to last a lifetime" I stared at him blankly for a moment.

"Uh Hello!" I placed my hand on my stomach.

"Our kids aren't going to be like that" I laughed at him.

"Sure, keep the faith" I patted his shoulder.

Edward never left my side at the birthday party. He was funny, he was acting as though the kids, the party guests, were going to attack him or something. He stared at them wide eyed, if they got too close. I guess leaving him with Ellie and Jason for the day, scarred him for life. At least I hope that knocked the 'Oh I hope we have a bunch of kids' attitude out of him.

"I'm going to go see if Tanya needs any help in the kitchen" He grabbed my hand.

"Don't leave me" He gulped. "That little girl over there keeps looking at me" I turned and sure enough there was a five year old, staring dreamily at my husband, I started to giggle.

"She probably just thinks your handsome" He smiled for a second and then composed himself.

"Isn't that weird, should we tell her mother?" I furrowed my brows at him. "I mean she's like really young to think that" I laughed at him.

"Baby relax-" I massaged his shoulder. "Girls have crushes, I was like six and lusted after Zack from 'saved by the bell'-" He nodded.

"You're right, but don't be too long" I gave him a peck on the lips and walked into the kitchen. On my way, I tapped James on the shoulder and told him to keep Edward company. Well safe was more like it. I knew what he was afraid of. Edward had a certain aura I guess, kids just flocked to him. He was great with them, but that didn't mean he liked all kids.

"You're Bella right?" This brunette just jumped right out in front of me, she scared the crap out of me. I let out a shaky laugh and nodded.

"I'm Makenna, we met New years eve" I nodded again, I don't remember meeting her.

"Right, how are you?" I asked and looked over to Tanya who rolled her eyes.

"I'm good and you"

"Good" I turned to look at Tanya. "Did you need any help?"

"Well, it was nice seeing you Bella" I turned back to? what did she say her name was again.

"It was nice seeing you too, take care" I gave her a small wave and turned back to Tanya.

"Who is that?" I asked.

"That's Makenna, she's Al's friend. I wanted to hurt the man when he said he invited her" Tanya turned back to place the candles in the cake.

"Oh are they dating?" I asked, my husband liked to gossip, but so do I.

"Hell no, I would beat his ass. She's so annoying" I nodded agreeing with her. I only spoke to the woman for less than a minute, but I could totally see it.

"She's a surgical intern, just like Al" She gave a wary glance around the kitchen, then turned back to me.

"She's a slut. She's sleeping her way around the whole hospital" I gasped. "That's what Al said anyway"

"Wow, the whole hospital" I laughed. "Yes and next month when they do the rotation, I hear she's going to be on Edward's service" I nodded, my eyes glued to the cake frosting.

"Bella. Slut. Edward's service. You look like you don't care" I shrugged.

"I trust Edward" I said and dipped my finger into the frosting, she smacked my hand away.

"It doesn't bother you at all? That another woman will be spending more time with your husband than you will?" Shit, I didn't think of it like that.

"Tanya-" I whined. "I trust Edward. Don't you plant evil thoughts in my head"

"Fine. I think it's wonderful that you trust Edward. I just don't trust her-" She looked down and grabbed the cake. "Get those paper plates over there" I turned to where she pointed.

"These?" I asked holding up the small Hanna Montana paper plates. She nodded and we went back out into the living room. I spotted Edward immediately, he looked uncomfortable. James wasn't with him, but Alistair, Makenna, and two other guys I didn't know were. He held EJ close to his heart. I swear he thought of the kid as an amulet, there to shoo away all evil. I snorted. He spotted me right away and nearly sprinted across the living room to flank my side.

"Everything okay?" I asked.

"No the interns like to attack in a group, they're stronger that way" I giggled.

"Where's my tough attending husband? The one that scares the shit out of them?" I asked and linked my arm with his.

"It's the weekend, I morph into Bella's bitch" He chuckled and leaned his head toward mine. "Is that so?" I asked before I kissed him.

"Yeah, I can't exactly threaten them out of the hospital" He shrugged.

"So that Makenna? She's going to be your new intern next month?" He furrowed his brows.

"No" He shook his head. "She'll be on my father's service. Al is staying with me, he wants to do General Surgery" I nodded, but became confused.

"I thought they were supposed to go around, do all the services?"

"They are, but Al asked me, if he could stay with me. My father agreed. Since Bon Secours has more general surgeons than anything else, Al thought it would be better if he just stayed with me. So he doesn't have to learn another surgeons preferences- some bullshit like that" He shrugged.

We all turned our attention to Katie, to sing Happy Birthday. I sat with Edward and EJ, with my nice big piece of chocolate cake. It's the little things about being pregnant I can appreciate. No one looks at you wide eyed, when you have a huge piece of cake in front of you.

"Can you stop licking the fork like that?" I turned to look at Edward. "What? It's good" I said with a mouthful.

"Well can you at least stop moaning while you do it, your giving me a hard on" He whispered.

"I was not moaning" I playfully slapped his leg.

"Yeah you were. Look at Al, the poor kid probably has a stiffy too" I turned to look at Alistair and met his stare. He had his mouth wide open and his cake resting on his lap.

"Would you stop-" I whispered. "He does not. Al is a gentleman. He's a nice guy" I shrugged.

"He_ is_ a nice guy, I just wish he wasn't looking at you all the time" Edward grumbled.

"I'm sorry" I apologized for something I have no control over. Edward has been making great progress, yes, it turns me on that he gets all possessive, but he's toned it down a lot. He didn't threaten bodily harm to Alistair, he just asked me to stop licking my fork. I can do that. I put the cake on the coffee table.

"Don't apologize, it's not your fault. Finish your cake so we can leave already" I shook my head.

"We can leave now, I'm done" He sucked his teeth.

"Love, eat your cake. I'm sorry I said anything" He reached for the cake and gave it back to me. Then an errant thought came to my mind.

"Maybe I should go talk to him" I whispered.

"What?" Edward nearly shouted and caught the attention of almost everyone. "What?" He turned back to me and whispered.

"Maybe if I tell him- how happily married I am, he'll stop- I don't know" I shrugged. Alistair seems like a nice guy, harmless. So he thinks I'm attractive, big deal.

"Love-" He grasped my thigh tightly. "Don't talk to him. If he is making you uncomfortable, I will talk to him tomorrow" I shook my head.

"Edward, he doesn't make _me_ uncomfortable, he makes _you_ uncomfortable-"

"You're not talking to him-" I looked at him wide eyed.

"Now I'm not allowed to talk to anyone with a penis?" I asked.

"I let you talk to James-"

"Let me?" I cut him off and took a deep breath. "Can we just go?" I asked. I didn't want to fight with him. I hate fighting with him. So I kept my stupid mouth shut.

After we said goodbye to everyone, Edward and I walked silently to the car. We sat in semi-comfortable silence all the way home. Home?

"I thought we were going to your parents house?" I asked. He put his hand out to take the key out of the ignition and stopped to pinch the bridge of his nose.

"I'll call my mom, I'll tell her you don't feel well-"

"But-"

"But what Bella? Please, I didn't get the chance to relax at all this weekend" He groaned, I just nodded and went to leave the car, but he put his hand out to stop me.

"Bella, I am sorry. I don't own you, you can talk to whoever you want-"

"Thank you for realizing that" I rolled my eyes.

"I'm trying" He looked to me pleading. I leaned over and pecked his lips.

"I know you are- how bout we go inside, get EJ settled. You go relax and I'll heat up all the leftovers in the fridge. We can have a smorgasbord" I giggled. My cravings haven't started yet, but the thought of fried leftover spaghetti had my mouth watering.

"What's Jasper doing here?" He asked. I turned and Jasper had just pulled in behind us. Edward and I left the car, I gathered EJ and his diaper bag.

"What's up Jazz?" Edward asked. Jasper walked up to us, he looked terrible.

"Can I come in?" Jasper asked.

"Of course you can" Edward patted his shoulder.

We all walked into the house and Jasper took a seat on the couch and cradled his head. Edward looked to me and I just shrugged. I had no idea what was wrong. I took off EJ's snow suit, what can I say? I'm paranoid, I don't want the kid to catch a cold, and got him settled in his bouncy chair.

"Jasper, what's going on?" I asked.

"It's all his fault" He pointed to Edward.

"Me?" Edward pointed to himself.

"You and your caveman-ish ways have rubbed off on me. That's what Ali said anyway" He grumbled and turned to look at me.

"Alice said you two were flirting with some guy at the mall-" I fearfully shook my head no to Edward.

"Flirting?" Edward narrowed his eyes at me. I gulped.

"Yeah, she told me and you know stuff like that usually doesn't bother me, but today when she told me, it did. So I left" Jasper cradled his head again.

"Jasper, we weren't flirting with anyone. That was Edward's intern, I ran into him and introduced him to Alice. It was harmless" I shrugged. "It was harmless" I turned to Edward.

"I want to know what was said, every word" Edward said through clenched teeth. _Oh fuck, he's pissed._ Yeah, I can see that.

"B-baby, that's crazy. He helped me pick out a doll for Katie, we were talking about Hanna Montana for crying out loud. I don't even remember every word-"

"Then why did you buy her a gift card?"

"Be-because I wasn't sure which one she had already" I lied. I wasn't about to tell him the truth, not in front of Jazz anyway. I dropped the doll to stop your wife from feeling up a stranger. That would sound wonderful.

"You're lying" I blew out a gust of breath and walked to Edward. "Stop" I pleaded and cupped his cheek, he turned away from me, I turned back to Jazz.

"Jasper, it was harmless. I wouldn't even really call it flirting" I shrugged. "I think you should go home and apologize for overreacting-"

"His wife flirts with some guy, and he has to apologize? Jazz, don't you dare" I ignored Edward and grabbed Jazz's hand.

"Jasper look at me- Alice loves you, she would never do anything to hurt you. She would never cheat, but-" I gave him a fake smile. "Yours and her bullshit, might just start world war three in my house, so you don't have to go home, but you can't stay here" I let go of his hand and turned back to Edward.

"Jasper, you don't have to leave" Edward told him, he turned back to me.

"Were you flirting with him? Do I not show you enough attention?" He folded his arms across his chest.

"Tell me Bella?" He shouted. EJ had started to cry, instinctively, I went to grab him.

"Leave him, he's fine" Edward shouted, blocking my arms, EJ just started to scream louder.

"Answer me!" He shouted, I jumped back.

"Will you stop screaming, you're scaring him" I pleaded, as my eyes filled with tears. I just wanted to hold and comfort my son. I bent down to grab for him again. Edward blocked me again and I forcefully pushed his hands away.

"Answer the question Bella" He brought his voice down to a whisper. I picked up EJ and started to rock him.

"No, I didn't flirt with anyone and I shouldn't have to tell you that. You should have more faith in me, trust me, just like I trust you" I sobbed out. I wish I wasn't crying. I'll blame the hormones.

"I should go-" Jasper stood up. "I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to- I didn't mean to come here and start you guys fighting. I'm sorry" That's ironic, because he couldn't just say his wife was flirting, he had to bring me into it. Fan-fucking-tastic. I didn't even have it in me to ask him to stay, tell him it was okay, I was pissed at him for starting trouble. Edward walked him to the door and I sat on the couch, cradling my son.

"Bella, I'm sorry" Edward said as he sat next to me. I shrugged, keeping my eyes down caste, my lips pressed against EJ's head.

"I'm sorry" I gave him a slight nod. "Are you going to talk to me at all?" He asked.

"What do you want me to say? That I forgive you, that's it's okay to accuse me- what Edward? This shit with you is getting out of hand. I don't know what to do or say anymore" I shrugged at a loss.

"I'm trying" He sighed. "I promise to try harder- I didn't mean- I just- I'm so fucking sorry. I didn't mean to scare you or EJ. The thought of you- flirting or with another man, it just drives me crazy. I promise to try harder, maybe I need therapy. Please forgive me"

He put his hand out to cup my cheek, I leaned into his touch, taking a deep breath. I wish I could hold a grudge, stay mad at him, but I can't. This is who Edward was/is, he was like this before we even got married. I admit, it became worse after we got married, worse after I had EJ. I had no idea what was truly going through the man's mind. New year's eve, he explained it to me, but I thought it was just, when I looked too good. I guess it's all the time now. I really wasn't that mad that he accused me, I was more upset by his behavior, shielding me from our son, screaming, scaring both EJ and I.

"I'm really trying Bella" That's the fucked up part, he has been trying and getting better. Maybe what Jasper said just pushed him over the edge. Maybe this was a fluke?

"Do or do not, there is no try" I let out a small giggle and turned to look at Edward, who smirked at me.

"Wise one you are" He did a poor Yoda impression and I snorted. He scooted himself closer and put his arm around my shoulder, I eased back into him.

"I dropped the doll" I blurted.

"What?"

"Alice shook Alistair's hand. She was flirting with him and getting a little overzealous too. I dropped the doll to grab her hand. To stop her from getting too carried away. But she didn't mean anything by it. I think she was just messing with him" I can't believe I just ratted out Alice. I am the worst sister in the world. _No, she came clean with Jasper, you're good. _

"I don't know how much she told Jasper. That's why I lied to you. I'm sorry for lying, but she's my sister and that's their business. You can't tell Jasper that" I felt Edward nod against me. I squirmed a little and Edward lifted his arm. I stood up and put EJ back in his chair, then I walked over to Edward and sat on his lap. I brought my hands up to cup his cheeks.

"You have to stop-" I pleaded and rested my forehead against his. "I love you, I see you- no one else. I don't know how many times I have to say it for you to believe it. But I'll never get tired of telling you how much I love you. I just wish it wasn't in regards to this insecure behavior" He smirked.

"I'll never get tired of hearing it. Bella, I love you so much- it's scary. Any threat, even the smallest ones, puts me over the edge" I nodded, I heard all this before. "And when I heard you were flirting. You, not the other way around. My brain became a jumbled angry mess" He sighed.

"Well I didn't flirt. If it makes you feel any better, I don't even think I know how to flirt" I giggled.

"Me neither" Edward chuckled. I shook my head. "Are you kidding me? Baby, when we first met- shit- you were so smooth"

"Hey, you remember that day, you came to dinner at my sister's house? That day I asked you out" I giggled and nodded. I remember everything about that day.

"I was shocked to see you, out of scrubs, you looked beautiful, you always do. And when Emmett told the stupid bear story-" I snorted and he tickled my side. "I was so embarrassed. Firstly, I was embarrassed because I spoke about you, Jazz and Em said they never heard of you, then you just show up-" He poked my side again. "You remember us talking on the porch?" I nodded.

"You asked me for a ride home" He nodded. "I was a nervous wreck, I thought you left. I knew I'd see you at the hospital, but asking you out there just seemed kind of awkward. That wasn't going to stop me though, if you did leave. I would have asked you out the next time I saw you. Baby, I think I fell in love with you from first sight" I crashed my lips against his. I knew exactly what he was talking about. I felt the same way.

"I feel the same" I sighed.

"The night of the ball, I whispered 'I love you', while you were sleeping. I was too afraid to say it"

"And I dreamed about you telling me you love me" I giggled. EJ started to whinge a little and I turned to the sound.

"And here we are now" I poked his side.

"And here we are now" Edward agreed and pressed his lips against mine.

**Don't forget to leave a review. I think we're all sick of Possessive-ward at this point. He needs to get over himself and he will.....hopefully or it could get worse. **

**REVIEWS make an author happy, leave one.**


	43. Alistair Scott MD

SM owns all characters. Bon Secours story plot belongs to me.

**Okay. This is a different P.O.V than usual. I thought we'd all like to get to know Alistair better. Let me know what you all think and if you'd like to see any other character point's of view. Edward is coming up next... Please leave a review. Let me know what you all thought. **

**~~~Alistair~~~**

**A day in the life of Dr Scott.**

"Katie please, we're running late. Go put your shoes on" Tanya shouted.

I groaned and turned over, folding my pillow under my head.

"But Mommy, I can't find them" Katie whined.

The walls in this house were so thin, you could hear everything.

"Did you look for them? I bet their under your bed." Their always under her bed.

Silence. I guess Katie went to go find her shoes.

"Jimmy, get your ass out of bed. I'm leaving in ten minutes, I don't have time for this."

Shit. I need to find my own place. Pronto!

Truly, I didn't mind living with my cousin and his family. They were great. If only Tanya didn't feel the need to shout all the time, especially in the morning hours, living here would be perfect. But, I was a grown man in my mid-twenties, so it was kind of sad that I lived with my cousin and his family. Desperately, I needed my own place.

"Christ! Tan, did you have to kick me!" Shouted James. My dear cousin has never been a morning person.

Rubbing my eyes, about to get out of bed, my cell started to ring. I grabbed for it and glanced at the caller I.D _Lucifer! _What the fuck did he want?

"Hello?" I said groggily.

"_Morning."_ Okay? Silently, I waited for him to get to the point of why he called.

"_I was just calling to inform you that my cases have been pushed back- till 9. But meet me at the office __at our usual time." _Weird.

"Uh- um what about rounds? Are we seeing patients this morning?"

"_Edward, did you want ham or turkey for lunch?"_ That must be Bella. Wow. She sounds cheerful in the morning. I bet she looks great just rolling out of bed. _Satan's bride. Satan's bride. Satan's bride._ I shook my head clear of those thoughts.

"_Uh, surprise me" _He chuckled.

"Dr Cullen?" I asked.

"_You my friend, ask too many questions."_ He hung up after that._ Dick._

One might ask why I chose to stay under his wing and not rotate with the other surgeons. I ask myself that daily. Simply, I always knew I wanted to be a General Surgeon. Bon Secours has two other General surgeons, both that I would have to spend three months with, on their service. So why not just stay with Cullen? General Surgery is General Surgery. I'll get to the other specialties in time and then come back to General Surgery. Dr Cullen is a very brilliant surgeon. And a complete fucking lunatic if you ask me.

Don't get me wrong, he has his redeeming qualities and as much as I hate to admit it, we were alike in many ways.

His teaching methods, though unorthodox, were tactful. He's taught me a lot over the last few months.

Another fact that I hate to admit, is that unlike most men, Dr Cullen was extremely and I mean extremely, devoted to his wife. He doesn't notice other women. Makenna has hit on the man multiple times and he seems impervious to it. I've told her many times to stop. She just doesn't listen. Even when he is very direct with her that he is not interested. But it doesn't stop there. He doesn't even glance at a pert bottom if it were to stroll by. And outside of work, he really is a nice guy. So when a few weeks ago, I saw Bella, with her puffy eyes and tear stained cheeks. I was shocked and thought the worse.

He may be devoted and a nice guy, however, he was a scary motherfucker when angry. Even to me and I'm a grown man.

I don't know why I jumped to that hasty conclusion, but I did. Having an altercation with Dr Cullen, wasn't at the forefront of my mind. Saturday, when I saw Bella at the mall, although, I didn't push too far, I still felt that I owed Bella an apology. What goes on in her marriage is none of my business. Maybe I should send her flowers? Cullen would love that.

It was in my nature, I thought I was being Bella's knight in shining armor. In my eyes, she's still the shy young girl I fell in-love with, think I fell in-love with all those years ago. That day I saw her at the office, like I said, I thought the worse, she looked like she needed saving. A true damsel in distress, sadly, I had to remind myself that she is not my damsel in distress. Even if he didn't put his hands on her, I had this urge to make the tears go away. Do whatever I could to make sure that she never shed another one. _I am such a loser._

Many moons ago..._.I'm a loser remember._

Many moons ago, when I came to visit with James and his parents, in the sleepy quiet town of Port Jervis, Bella and I met for the first time. The first time we ever hung out was in James' parents basement, when his parents went out for the evening. We stole a bottle of rum out of the liquor cabinet and James had threatened me. That the two girls he invited over were not to be touched, fondled with, he would kick my ass if I did, which to me wasn't a problem considering that fondling woman wasn't in my nature. I was taught to respect woman at a young age. That and I was so shy, I'd never have the balls to make a move.

They were his best friends, I respected that, until she came traipsing down the basement stairs. She had the most beautiful eyes, brown with specs of gold, long brown mahogany hair, that in the light has shades of red, and even as a girl, she had a woman's body. I was lost and sadly, I was too shy and scared of my maniac cousin, to do anything about it. Yet, I wanted more than anything to fondle her.

After the bottle of rum was gone, with James and Irina passed out. I finally had the courage to speak to her. She was amazing, funny, sweet, and shy, just like me. I thought we were kindred spirits, that I was lucky at such a young age to find someone like her. We talked for hours and to my surprise we had a moment. We were hysterically laughing, James the brunt of the joke, when we composed ourselves, I don't know what happened. It was like this spark ignited. We both had the same idea and we leaned towards each other. I thought I was finally going to get my wish. My wish to feel her full pouty lips against mine.

Unfortunately, James coughed and we jumped back, startled by the noise. There were no moments after that. But being curious, I reluctantly told James about it. He and Bella were really close back then. I asked him to ask her about it. About me. She didn't remember it. Had no idea what he was talking about. Figures._ I'm a loser. _

Maybe I wasn't a loser or maybe it was just James. Because all the times after that, when we all hung out together. Bella and Irina followed us around. That lasted for the rest of the summer.

In college, I bloomed, or learned how to use the shy guy status better. I dated a lot. And I did it happily, had a great time. Occasionally, my mind would wander back to Bella, just out of curiosity. Every time I spoke to James, I would inquire about her, discreetly, I asked about Irina too.

When James went into the service, the phone calls were few and far between.

But one phone call stood out from the rest. James being like my brother, always told me of his latest conquests, and him mine. I was livid when he told me he took Bella's virginity. It was irrational and stupid when I look back on it now. She wasn't mine, never was, never will be. However, James knew how I felt about her and he did it anyway. He then told me that he felt the same way about her, that it wasn't just sex, that he thought he actually made love for the first time. Those feelings plus the actual love that he had for her. I couldn't stay mad at him. I simply had a crush in comparison.

My feelings for her, like James' faded away. James got married and I let go.

Nevertheless, when I came back here. I heard that she was still living in town, I was single and ready to take that chance. I wanted to befriend her, date her, explore, see where it went, see if I still felt the same. When I walked into her house that day, I was stunned, she was just, if not, more beautiful than I remembered. She blossomed into a gorgeous woman. I was brought back in time, seventeen again, she stirred up all those feelings. Unfortunately, she's married. Not only married, but married to Satan himself, a man that at_ that_ time, loved to torture me. Still, that doesn't erase the fact that every time I see her, I am seventeen again. Looking at her like she's a real life Goddess. Meanwhile, I also revert back to the shy, nerdy, stuttering, stammering fool, Alistair. _I am a loser. _

James can be such a douche sometimes. He could have told me she was married. Maybe muttered that she went by Isabella Cullen and not Swan anymore. He could have warned me. Yet, in true Alistair fashion, I showed up with flowers. What was I supposed to do? Not give them to her. Then Cullen and I damn near had a pissing contest right in front of her. The man could boss me around at the hospital and the office, but I'll be damned if he was going to make a fool of me outside of those places, especially in front of his wife. Who, I subsequently adored. Truthfully, I'm not in-love with her. I just think that she's gorgeous and my eyes always have a way of finding her. I respect both Bella and Edward enough, not to over step my bounds and hit on her. She's married for Christ sake's, but if she leaves him or somehow they were to get divorced, I won't hesitate to jump in and mend her broken heart.

Lazily, I stood up and went to the closet, to pick out some clothes. I had no casual attire clean. I planned to do laundry after work today. Being a Monday, we're in the O.R. Now being at the office, I was always told to dress in business casual attire. Dr Cullen didn't always follow that rule and I enjoyed it when Dr Cullen Sr would chastise him. It was comical really.

Surprisingly, I noticed out of the corner of my eye that there was folded laundry on my desk. Huh? Tanya must have done my laundry again. It's odd. But I appreciate it. I smoothed out a pair of navy slacks and a white button down on my bed. I'm too lazy to iron and I wear a lab coat over it anyway. So it shouldn't look too bad.

After a quick shave, I stared at myself in the mirror. Maybe I should grow my hair out? Let it get a little longer, like Leo in Titanic. Bella thinks I look like Leonardo DiCaprio. She thinks he's cute, thought I was cute. Maybe if I tried to look more like him..._.Satan's bride. Satan's bride. Satan's bride._ I groaned to myself and jumped in the shower.

"Al, you almost done, I gotta talk to you." I heard James shout through the door.

"Ten minutes." I shouted back.

Twenty minutes later, I strode out of the bathroom, dressed and ready for work. If I don't hurry, I will be late. Cullen will just love that.

"You got a minute?" Asked James, as he poured himself a cup of coffee, I nodded. He looked like shit, torn up inside, anxious, this didn't look like James at all, I was immediately concerned.

"You alright?" I asked. He shook his head no, as he took a seat at the kitchen table. We sat silently for a few minutes and I looked to my watch.

"Jim, I really have to go-"

"I cheated on Tanya." He blurted. I furrowed my brows in confusion. It was no secret to me that both James and Tanya had an open marriage. They frequent swingers parties in the city all the time. I know, because as of recent, I am Katie's designated baby-sitter.

"How so?" I shrugged. "I mean, don't you two ya know-" I let my words hang there.

"Yeah, but we don't do anything below the belt." I think I was more confused now than ever before.

"Care to elaborate on that one?" I asked. He rolled his eyes at me.

"Look, it turns me on to see Tan getting all that male attention, as much as I lie and try to deny it, it turns me on. My wife is hot and at the end of some-" He paused. "parties, I get to go home and screw her. Same goes for her. Marriage can get boring after a while, it keeps us on our toes. It's anticipatory, builds the lust- I don't know." He shrugged. I shook my head.

"So you guys basically flirt and kiss other people. Watch each other?" He nodded. "I guess porn doesn't do it anymore?" He nodded again and I glanced back down to my watch. "Get on with it, what happened?" James let out a gust of breath.

"Yesterday during Katie's birthday party-" He paused again and I waved my hand to move him along.

"I went out for a smoke. That chick- you know the one you invited?" My anger started to boil up inside me. She's such a fucking whore. Starting trouble everywhere she goes. I didn't even invite her, I invited the other interns, she just assumed it was an open invite.

"Makenna?" I asked through clenched teeth.

"That's the one. She followed me out, bummed a smoke, and then she gave me a blow job behind the shed." At this point, I was cradling my own head.

"That's so bad for your health." I groaned.

"I'm cutting down. Don't spout your doctor bullshit on me-"

"Shit, smoke as much as you want. I was referring to Makenna." I nearly shouted. "- don't you have any self control. Fuck-" I stood up and started to pace. "It was Katie's birthday party, your daughter's birthday party. Where's your self control?"

"Al, relax-"

"I haven't gotten laid since New Year's and I'm able to decline all her advances. The way you and Tanya go at it- I can't see how you could want for anything. Not to mention, what the hell would you want with Makenna when you have someone like Tanya at home or inside rather?" He vehemently nodded, agreeing with me.

"Have you hung out with Maggie since then?" He asked.

"No- it was just sex-" I shook my head. "This isn't about me. What are you going to do with Tanya? Are you going to tell her?" He shook his head no.

"No?" I shouted.

"It meant nothing. I don't feel the need to hurt her unnecessarily. But I don't know if that's the right thing to do." I sat back down.

"Wait a minute- how can you be so fucking high and mighty? After we left Bella and Edward's a few months ago, didn't you meet up with Makenna?" I nodded. It's not something I am proud of, but it happened.

"I was drunk-" I folded my arms across my chest.

"Poor fucking excuse-"

"Well what was yours? Does she give good head, cause that whore was a lousy fucking lay-" I laughed.

"I'm a pig. The head was decent. Too much teeth. But we're getting off track here-" He chuckled. "What do you think I should do?" I shrugged, I had absolutely no fucking clue. We sat in silence a few more minutes and I glanced back down to my watch. I was officially late. Perfect.

"I've got it!" Shouted James victoriously.

"I'm not saying shit to Tanya and hope the guilt doesn't eat me alive. You Al, you will keep that whore away from my house." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Yeah, sure, but I -uh- I gotta go." I stood up and patted his back, as I made my way out of the house. I so have to get my own place.

My drive to the office was short, like it usually is. On my way, I kept thinking about that shit with James and Tanya. Next time I see Makenna, I will tell her to stay away from my family. Maybe remind her to stay away from married men in general. It's wrong. Okay, well maybe ogling Cullen's wife every chance I get, makes me no better. However, I would never be with someone who was married. It's just wrong. Looking is not the same as touching. I admonished. Maybe I could ask Cullen for advice? He's creepy and evil, but he is married. What would he do? What advice would he give? I really should find another mentor.

I ran up the steps into the office. Rapidly, I stormed into Cullen's office, tearing off my coat and replacing it with my lab coat.

"Sorry I'm late." I panted out of breath from rushing.

"Have a seat." I turned to face him, furrowing my brows. Don't we have patients to see? Why else are we here? And why were the procedures pushed back? I sat down where he instructed, across his desk.

We sat in uncomfortable silence for a few minutes, before I decided to break it.

"You wanted to talk to me about something?" He grinned at me and leaned back in his chair. He made a triangle with his hands and pressed them to his lips, as he stared at me pensively, with a malicious glint in his eyes. What the fuck did I do now? He was in creepy fucker mode today. I gulped.

"How was your weekend?" He asked.

"Okay, I guess." I lied. I saw your wife both days, making it fucking fantastic. I also got to watch her sexually assault an eating utensil._ Satan's bride. Satan's bride. Satan's bride. _And Satan himself is sitting right across from me. Fuck.

"Get some shopping done Saturday?" Fuck, he knows. Did she tell him, what I accused him of?

"Yes, I saw Mrs Cullen at the mall as well" I guess it's better I come clean. He nodded, his murderous gaze never leaving my face. I squirmed in my seat. He should have been a fucking cop.

"I'm sorry for assuming. I owe the both of you an apology-" I started.

"Al, what are you talking about?" He leaned to the edge of his seat and rested his head in his palm, smirking at me. So creepy.

"Well- you remember a few weeks ago, when she was here and we-" I waved my hand between us. He nodded. Scary fucker or not, I was just going to blurt it out.

"I asked her. If she was okay. I was concerned and maybe I might have insinuated that you did something." He nodded again and leaned back in his chair.

"And what did she say?" He chuckled.

"She told me that what goes on in her marriage is between the both of you. I felt like a fool. I wanted to apologize yesterday, but I just never had the chance." _I am such a loser._

"Yeah, you were too busy watching her, to talk to her." I stared at him, my eyes wide as saucers. He noticed.

"My wife is a beautiful woman-" He sighed. "That fact doesn't escape me. I don't blame you." I nodded agreeing with him.

"I do find it a tad disrespectful that you openly gape at her. Especially, while I am in the vicinity-" He smirked. "I trust that in the future you will refrain from doing so. Gape at her, I mean. You can talk to her, look at her." He said the last part through clenched teeth. "I don't own her." He shrugged.

"That's gracious of you." I blurted out, a bit sarcastically. "I will refrain from the gaping, I'm sorry if I disrespected you. That doesn't mean that I don't secretly hope she'll leave you." I smirked back. _Yes, I can be a dick too. _

"She won't-" He was all smiles now._ Goddess Fucker._ "So I heard that you met Alice." I shook my head. Alice?

"Who's Alice?" I asked.

"She was with Bella Saturday. That's Bella's sister." The one that said I look like Leo.

"Oh yeah." I nodded. "She seems nice." I admitted.

"How _nice_ was she?" He asked as he looked out the window. I looked to him confused.

"Uh- I don't know what you're talking about." I shrugged. "What exactly are you implying?" I asked. He turned to me and smiled.

"Nothing" He shook his head and stood up. "Good Talk. Bambi." He patted my shoulder. Ugh, that stupid fucking name. He's got everyone calling me that.

"We have a little over an hour before procedures start. Let's go to the diner, my treat." He grabbed his coat. Do I even have a choice? I stood up and grabbed my coat as well, following him out of the office, down to the parking lot.

"We'll take my car." He offered. I shook my head no and got into my own car, he didn't argue. It made no sense to leave my car here, we're going to the hospital after, not back to the office.

It was only a five minute drive, because like everywhere in this small town, the diner wasn't far. During those five minutes, my thoughts once again drifted to James and Tanya. I hope he comes clean and tells her. How bad can it be? They have an open marriage and he got a little carried away. True, Tanya didn't know what he was doing or what he did. So it's still cheating. I guess. Would Tanya be okay if he got a blow job, if she was able to watch? They're so weird and I think my cousin has a sex addiction. I know what those little blue pills are in the medicine cabinet. Why would a healthy male in his mid to late twenties, need Viagra? I mean I know why he uses them. Fucking freak.

"Are you going to order?"

"I'm sorry what?" I looked to Dr Cullen and he pointed his eyes to the waitress. "Oh-" I said surprised.

"Coffee, scrambled eggs, and bacon" I handed back my menu. "Thank you" I looked back to Dr Cullen. "I could eat that at anytime of the day" I love me some scrambled eggs and bacon.

"Me too." He chuckled. "Bella used to make it all the time for me. Now, well, she's into all this different types of food, always cooking new things." He shrugged. I looked to him confused. He never talks about her. I went with it.

"Why is that? Does she like to cook?" I asked. He looked down to the place mat.

"I think she's bored." He mumbled. I narrowed my eyes at him. When I asked that question, I think I already knew the answer. How can he be so stupid?

"Did you ever think that maybe she does that for you? That maybe after a long day at the hospital, she wants to give you a good meal?" That makes sense to me. I think Bella would do something like that.

"I mean she's like perfect-" I blurted. Dr Cullen started to laugh.

"Al-" He shook his head smiling. "She's not perfect and I don't think I'd love her as much as I do if she were" He laughed. "But you're probably right about the cooking thing. I've just been trying like hell to keep her out of the kitchen"

"Why is that?" I asked again. Once again confused, why is he talking to me like this? Like I'm his friend?

"Bella said-" He paused. "Forget it." He waved his hand.

The waitress came and brought over our coffees, I greedily sipped mine, willing the caffeine to do it's job. If he's being friendly, maybe I could ask him what he thinks about the whole Tanya and James thing. I definitely have to talk to him about Makenna.

"Dr Cullen-" I started.

"You can call me Edward-" Did I wake up in the fucking Twilight Zone?

"Okay Edward, I have a hypothetical question for you-" He nodded. "Well you know what, before that, I think you should know that Makenna, Dr McDougall, she's like sleeping around the whole hospital and isn't there anyway- that uh- maybe- you or your father can say something to her?" I asked. Maybe if someone other than me, brought up her slutty behavior, she'll close her fucking legs, the mouth too.

"I'm so not going there, the less interaction I have with her the better. If she's bothering you, you can make a complaint with my father or human resources."

"She's not bothering me. Wait, doesn't she bother you?" I asked.

"Not really-" He shrugged. "Well yeah, it bothers me. Half the time I wish Bella still worked there. She could have gotten fired for a more worthy cause. Knockin' some tramp on her ass" I couldn't help the loud guffaws that escaped when he said that.

"I mean seriously, shouldn't the ring be a big enough sign to stay away from me." He flashed his wedding band.

"I can't imagine Bella doing anything like that. Knockin' some tramp on her ass." I laughed.

"My wife is no angel, but I appreciate the pedestal you have her on. My little minx is _definitely _no angel." He laughed with me. "Last year-" he started and composed his laughter, I did too, he looked pretty serious.

"There was this woman, one of Bella's friends. She hit on me and uh- Bella popped her one. It was really more of a cat fight." I smiled.

"So what happened after that?" I asked. He looked away from me and took a sip of coffee.

"Some fucked up shit happened after that." He deadpanned.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry." Satan has a soft side. Whatever happened must have been really fucked up. He looks so sad.

"No your fine. So this hypothetical?" He asked. We both sat back as our food was being served. I waited for the waitress to leave, before I spoke.

"Let's say there's this guy- he's married, just like you, Makenna gave him a _blow job_-" I whispered the last part and took a look around. "He doesn't know if he should tell his wife. It meant nothing and he doesn't want to hurt his wife, unnecessarily. So should he tell her?" He looked contemplative as he chewed his food.

"He should tell her. I would tell my wife, but this man-" He paused. "It's really his decision, he has to live with it. He knows his wife, if she can handle it or not and the consequences that would follow. But it would be better coming from his mouth, if Makenna can't keep her legs closed, what makes you think she'll keep her mouth closed?" He laughed.

"Well she obviously can't keep her mouth closed either. You know what I mean." I nodded. He was absolutely right. Maybe I should call James? Tell him that.

"So James cheated on Tanya?" He asked. On instinct, I shook my head no. "It was hypothetical." I told him. He nodded, but it didn't look like he believed me.

Conversations died down after that. We ate our food and while Edward was paying, the cashier gave me her phone number. The cute blond that I have admired the few times that I have been in here. She's petite, has blue eyes, and a great fucking rack. Being so forward must be out of her character, she looked embarrassed as she handed me her number. She didn't even look me in the eye. And I may have let my hand ghost along hers, longer than necessary, to let her know that her digits were safe in my hands. I am definitely going to call. Only question is when? She's young, younger than me, and she's gorgeous. Definitely not the type you sleep with and move on. Alistair might just have a date! Maybe I'm not a loser.

"Are you going to call?" Edward asked, as we were scrubbing in. Thank God for the surgical mask that is covering my cheesy smile.

"Yeah" I answered simply.

"You should. I've been going there since I moved up here. Mary seems like a nice girl." I nodded agreeing with him.

"The kind of girl you marry." He said before he shut off the water. I gulped. Marry?

During the course of the rest of the day, Edward, was very nice to me. I'm not sure what happened this weekend. I mean, he has softened up a little, since I first came here. But this was different. It was like he is trying to be my friend. Huh? Something shifted, like he respects me now. I like it.

I saw Makenna in passing, smiling and laughing at one of Garrett's jokes. When she saw me, she immediately sought my attention. I ignored her. Not wanting to let my anger get the best of me. Besides the weird start to the day, James confession, Edward grilling me, I was having a decent day.

Plus, Edward didn't call me Bambi again.

When the work day finally came to a close, I felt Mary's phone number, burning a hole in my pocket. I couldn't wait to go home and Call her. I have to talk to James first, find out a decent place to take her for dinner.

To my surprise, when I pulled into the drive-way, I was able to hear the shouting. It sounded to me like James broke down and told Tanya. I sprinted into the house. Katie shouldn't have to listen to that. Walking in, my eyes landed on Katie. She was sitting in-front of the television, rocking back and forth, seemingly oblivious to the words being shouted around her.

"At our daughter's birthday party? Are you fucking kidding me." Tanya shouted.

"I'm sorry, how many times do I have to tell you-" James shouted back. I took a seat on the floor next to Katie, bumping my shoulder with hers. She smiled and crawled into my lap.

"No- you get to have your fun. Now I get to have mine. What goes around comes around and you can't say shit." Shouted Tanya, then I heard a plate being thrown.

"What the fuck Tan!" James shouted back. I stood up, taking Katie with me.

"Did you have dinner?" I asked her, she shook her head no. Holding Katie in my arms, I walked us over to the kitchen, where the shouting match was taking place. They were still arguing back and forth, saying some really nasty things. Even I cringed at what was coming out of their mouths.

"Excuse me!" I shouted. They both turned to face me. Tanya's eyes softened when they landed on Katie in my arms.

"I'm taking Katie to McDonald's. Just thought you should know." I was at a loss as to what else to say. All I know, is that I had to get Katie out of this house. Abruptly, I turned, grabbing Katie's coat and draping it over her, as I speedily walked out to my car, putting her in the back seat. The ride to McDonald's was a quiet one. I ordered her a happy meal and myself a few burgers, while I idled my car in the parking lot.

"Al?" Katie asked. I turned to face her.

"What's up short stuff?" She giggled.

"Are mommy and daddy going to be okay?" She looked back down to her lap, looking sullen. My heart broke, I really had no idea what to tell her.

"They were really mad-" I nodded, agreeing with her.

"Mommy's and daddy's fight-" I paused. "You know how sometimes, mommy or daddy will be mad at you, because you did something wrong and because you're a kid. You don't argue back?" I had to remind myself that I was talking to a five year old. But Katie is very mature for her age, hopefully she gets what I am trying to say. She nodded. Good, she's following me. I blew out a gust of breath.

"Well that's just like me at work. I have a boss, who yells at me too, when I do something wrong. Just like mommy and daddy are your boss-" She nodded again. "Uh- and when two bosses fight, they don't back down. They have to come to a agreement. Bosses often work things out differently, they talk it out, sometimes yell, until they come to an agreement. Does that make sense?" I asked her. She nodded. Meanwhile, I think I confused myself.

"Yeah, but- daddy always says that mommy is his boss." She giggled. Katie was five going on thirty. I laughed with her. Because she was absolutely right.

"Mommy's and daddy's fight Katie, I bet they'll be fine by the time we get home." I hoped.

"Can we go home now?" she asked, I shook my head no. "Let's give them some time-"

"But Hanna Montana is going on soon, I can't miss it." I took a deep breath.

"Katie, you can watch it later, they repeat the same shows all the time." She had tears in her eyes.

"No take me home. I need to watch it" She pouted and the five year old was back.

"Katie please, just eat your food-"

"You're not my boss!" She said and stuck her tongue out at me. Fuck!

"Katie please-"

"I'm not eating. I want to watch Hanna-" She folded her arms across her chest. "Fine" I grumbled, too much of a push over to fight with a whiny five year old. I discarded my food and drove back home, where the shouting was louder than before. And we were still in my car. I hope no one calls the cops.

"I thought you said- they wouldn't be fighting anymore Al-" She started to cry again. Damn, she could hear them too. I turned up the radio and shouted over it.

"We'll find somewhere to watch your show, I promise. Katie don't cry. It will all be fine." I hoped again and wracked my brain for somewhere to take her. I pulled out of the drive-way and drove over to James' parents house. No one was home. Shit.

Katie was still whimpering in the back seat. Crying over not watching Hanna Montana or her parents fighting, I wasn't sure.

As I drove down another familiar street, I instinctively stopped, pulling up behind a familiar Volvo, hoping Edward's nice streak, was still going strong. He has a kid. I bet he has the Disney channel.

Carrying a crying Katie in my arms, I walked up the walk-way and up the porch steps. I rang the door-bell and put Katie down.

"We'll see if Bella will let us watch Hanna okay?" I asked as I wiped her tears away, she nodded.

"I like Bella" She sniffled.

"I like Bella too." I smiled.

The door opened and of course my breath caught at the sight of her. She looked gorgeous, wearing sweats and a T-shirt, face pure with no make-up, she looked like she was fifteen again. I averted my gaze to Katie.

"Bella!" Katie shouted and hugged her waist. Bella looked taken back and looked to me confused.

"Everything okay?" She asked.

"Uh- yeah. We just needed a place to watch Hanna-" I smirked looking down at Katie.

"Eddie!" Katie shouted and ran towards Edward. He looked to me confused as well.

"I'm sorry, can we come in?" Katie just bum rushed into their house. Shit. Bella turned and met Edward's stare, almost as though they were having a silent conversation. This was so awkward.

"Of course" Bella smiled and widened the door. I walked into their living room, noticing that Hanna Montana was already on and Katie had gotten comfortable, sitting next to EJ in his chair. I furrowed my brows, looking to Bella.

"I was curious and it was on." She laughed. "But I personally like 'Wizards of Waverly place' better." I nodded agreeing with her.

"Did you guys eat dinner yet?" I nodded my head yes.

"No we didn't" Katie shouted from the floor. Shit, this is so awkward.

"We have dinner waiting for us in the car." I said more to Katie.

"Nonsense-" Bella shook her head. "I made plenty- here give me your coat-" I shrugged out of it and handed it to her.

"I'm sorry-" I whispered to her. "She started to cry and I didn't know-" She turned away from me and walked to the hall closet, I followed her, then I noticed that Edward followed us as well. Shit, I probably looked like I was hitting on her or something. I looked around and Katie was absorbed in the television, I turned back to the both of them.

"James and Tanya were fighting- I had to get her out of the house. I'm really sorry to barge in like this- I didn't know where else to go. Katie started to flip out, when she realized she was going to miss her show-" I rushed out.

"Are they okay? They never fight- well that's what Tanya said." Bella looked at me concerned, I looked back to Edward, who nodded.

"Love-" He put his arm around her. "I'm sure it's nothing." He kissed her hair, she smiled up at him adoringly, I looked away, giving them privacy.

"Right well, Katie's settled and so is EJ- dinner should be ready soon. Edward, why don't you show Alistair your play room." She giggled. Edward nodded and stepped away from her, as she walked back into the kitchen.

"Come on-" Edward jerked his head. I followed him down into the basement. There was a small living room setting, a pool table, huge flat screen T.V with multiple video game consoles. I stood there in awe, taking in the atmosphere. There's a dart board too, over a small wet bar. Fuck. I think I have a stiffy.

"I know right" Edward laughed. I cleared my throat, bringing myself back to the present.

"This place is amazing-" I said in awe.

"It is - did you want something to drink?" he asked.

"I'm fine thank you- uh- I really am sorry." I started to apologize again.

"Don't apologize, you did the right thing. No child should have to listen to their parents argue." He looked sad again, eyes gazing to the floor. "Besides, now Bella can show off her recently acquired culinary skills-"

"Oh- that really won't be necessary-" I glanced down at my watch. "Katie's show should be over in ten minutes, we'll leave after that." He chuckled.

"Al, please. Bella is very hospitable. She'll be offended if you leave." Fuck, he got me there.

"Okay fine." I smiled. "Why are you being so nice to me?" I blurted and immediately regretted it.

"Have a seat-" He gestured to the couch. I took a seat and waited for him to do so as well.

"You're a nice guy Al, and as much as I am sure you'll hate to hear this. We're alike in many ways-" I nodded, he was right. "And I mean, the fact that we have the same taste in woman aside-" He smirked.

"Plus-" He paused and I waited. "When I found out that you saw Bella at the mall, I kinda freaked out-" I narrowed my eyes at him, confused. What's the big deal? He didn't seem to care earlier that I accused him of being a wife beater, just seeing each other at the mall isn't a crime.

"We talked a lot yesterday afternoon. We fought and my behavior was- uh- it was terrible. I accused her of flirting with you-" I shook my head no.

"I know she didn't and I know you didn't-" He rubbed his temples. "Fuck- why am I telling you this-" He looked to me and I shrugged. "I guess what I am trying to say, is that. We spend more time together, than we do our families, why not try and be friends?" He shrugged. I smiled.

"Thank you-" I said putting out my hand. He put out his hand too and we shook on it. Friends.

"Plus, Bella told me to make an effort-" I rolled my eyes. Figures.

"Of course she did-"

"No really, she truly loves your family and I guess you come in that package now." I laughed.

"I guess I do-" I agreed.

"I don't know how comfortable I'll be from now on-" I looked to him confused again. It was like the man spoke in riddles. "With Bella hanging out with James. I didn't realize he was such a douche bag, cheater-" I shook my head.

"He respects Bella, loves her like a sister. He would never-"

"So I'm guessing James told Tanya. About Makenna?"

"Fuck-" I blurted and he let out a chuckle. This guy really should have been a cop. Or maybe I'm just easily played?

"I look the other way all the time. But your cousin-" He shook his head. "You stare at her, like she's beautiful, in awe. It's cute-" He shrugged. "But James looks at my wife like she's something to eat." I shook my head again, disagreeing with him. "I ignore it. As much as it eats me up inside. I ignore it. She loves James and he's a part of her life. I always thought Tanya was the reason why-" He shook his head again. "Forget it. I'm just a sick possessive asshole."

"Just don't tell Bella-" I begged. "I don't want her thinking any less of him."

"Damn right, I'm not going to tell her. She'll probably storm over there with one of her new Emeril frying pans and knock him out. She's pregnant and the hormonal surges are unreal. When she gets angry, she gets really fucking angry" He laughed.

"That might do him some good" I laughed. "And I don't think you're possessive at all, well maybe a little. If Bella was my wife-" I stopped as my stomach rolled with nausea, just imagining of such a thing.

"If Bella was your wife?" He asked. I took a deep breath.

"I'd never take her for granted. I'd constantly be in fear of someone trying to steal her away from me-"

"Thank you!" Edward shouted, jumping up from the couch, waving his arms victoriously in the air. I laughed at his enthusiasm.

"But-" I said. He narrowed his eyes at me and sat back down. "But what?" He asked.

"I'd trust her enough, not to be overbearing. When you said earlier that you didn't own her- that she could talk to anyone she wanted to. You didn't mean that-"

"But I want to-" He cut me off. "-and I think befriending you will help with that as well. Considering you're the President of her fan club." I looked back down to the floor. I decided to level with him.

I told Edward how Bella and I met. What happened, how I thought we had a moment. He didn't look too pleased with that one, but he didn't comment. I explained that I wasn't in-love with her, despite what he thinks. He did comment when I told him how I feel brought back in time, when I see her. He thought that was odd. Yeah well, join the club. When I was finished, I breathed a sigh of relief. It felt good getting all of that off my chest.

"Guys, dinner is ready!" Bella shouted down to us. I stood up and so did Edward.

"Call Mary-" He patted my back. "You're so uptight. You need to get laid." He laughed. Damn. Is it that obvious?

Dinner was delicious. Bella really outdid herself. Edward is one lucky sonofabitch. I sang my praises, as did Edward, while we chowed down on well, I don't remember what it was called. I think it was some sort of chicken? With a fancy name. Either way it was delicious. Edward and I spoke about work, not bothering to include Bella in the conversation. She was too busy reading on her lap top. When I inquired what she was reading, she said Fanfiction and my breath caught again. A woman after my own heart. She animatedly told us about the Vampire Diaries based story she was reading. It was all human and took place in a hospital. Interesting. I read Harry Potter Fanfiction myself, but I hear that Vampire Diaries show is pretty good. She apologized for being so rude, but explained that she only had three chapters left. Edward rolled his eyes.

Edward brought up Mary again and I asked him where I should take her. Because I fully intend on asking her out. He said Nina's, a small romantic spot located in Middletown. That caught Bella's attention and she went on to tell me about Her and Edward's first date. They looked to each other lovingly, obviously both caught up in the memory. I felt a surge of jealousy. I want memories like that. I want a loving wife, nice house, and adorable baby.

When Edward walked us out, I told him that I hope both he and Bella have a wonderful, happy marriage, that will last a lifetime, apologizing and taking back my comment from earlier. Also, I reminded him of what a lucky sonofabitch he is. He smiled widely and said 'Hell yeah I am'

All in all. It was a weird fucking day. From beginning, till now. Sadly, it's not over yet.

Pulling into the drive-way once again. The house was quiet. Katie ran in, right into Tanya's arms. Tanya looked to me wary and I mouthed 'Where's Jim?' She shook her head. I looked around and didn't see him at all. Did she kick him out? I pushed back all those worries, considering it's not my business and called Mary.

She was a little surprised that I called so soon, but happy that I did. We spoke for a little while. She's twenty four, not as young as I originally thought, which is good. She goes to community college part-time, working at the diner to pay her way. She also lives at home with her parents, here in Port Jervis. She was also taken back by what I do for a living. Like it's some great accomplishment. Stating that I was out of her league. I disagreed. Even after only talking to her for twenty minutes, she's obviously out of mine.

And...She thinks I look like Leonardo DiCaprio too. Only she thinks I'm hotter.

And...She'd love to go out with me Friday night.

I so need to find my own place...

**Don't forget to review! Thank you! Let me know how you liked the different P.O.V**


	44. SinSation

**SM owns all characters... Bon Secour plot line belongs to me. **

**Sorry that the story is slowing down, it will pick up in future chapters. This chapter picks up the same night as the last one. No overlapping, I personally hate that. Lots of dialogue though. This chapter is a total filler, for more angst yet to come. There's another point of view within this chap. Enjoy and don't forget to review. Thanks.**

****Remember, point's of view flip within this chapter, it's not my usual style, but sometimes I sneak someone in there.**

**~~~Edward~~~**

Heaven. That's where I am right now. No, I'm actually in my huge California king sized bed, with one hand full of ass and the other rounding second, cupping Bella's breast. She's laying on top of me, rubbing herself on my erection. She just attacked me when we were about to go to bed. Whatever she was reading earlier, I have to thank. She mumbled something about smut and lemons. I was confused, but went with it.

"Shit." I hissed out in surprise. She just fucking bit me, really hard. Did she draw blood? It's really weird that my dick actually hardened a little more. Pleasure/pain from my sexy beast, all good.

"I'm sorry." She giggled.

"It's fine- just uh- not so hard next time." I gave her booty a gentle slap and turned us over.

"What exactly was that story about?" I chuckled and started to kiss down her neck.

"Hmmm. It was about Stefan- Uh-" I started to push her shirt up, ghosting my hands along her stomach, placing kisses in their wake.

"He was a doctor, so was Damon-mmm- that's Stefan's brother-" I looked up to her, slightly confused.

"How are they doctors, I thought they were vampires, what about all the blood?" I asked and bent my head back down.

"It was all human- Eeeee" She let out a squeal when I bit down on her nipple. "Elena was a nurse-mmm- a very naughty nurse-" I started to push down her sweats.

"Stefan was very conservative, uh-uptight-" I switched to biting and licking the other nipple, while my fingers started to rub up and down her lips. God! She's so fucking wet. What the hell was she reading?

"Go on-" I encouraged.

"Elena caught his eye. Ugh-mm- the lust he felt for her was unbelievable. He used to watch her all the time. Uhhh- damn baby" She let out a moan.

"Ahuh, tell me more-" I said breathlessly, inserting a finger inside her.

"She opened up this whole new world to himmmm, she-she was into bondage." That caught my attention.

"Bondage?" I smirked looking up at her. "Who's world did she open up?" I asked.

"Stefan's-" She huffed, pushing my hand away, as she sat up, taking off her T-shirt.

She looked back to me and started to unbutton my shirt. "But then she met Damon, he was into BDSM. You know what that is right?" I nodded, my eyes glued to her chest.

"She started to sleep with the both of them, so every other chapter was bondage or BDSM-" She started to unbutton my pants.

"It was really hot and descriptive-" She whispered against my lips, grasping my erection, I let out a shudder. "There was also this one chapter, Bonnie, Damon, and Elena had a threesome. It was so hot. Damon giving it to Elena from behind, while she went down on Bonnie. And I think the author was in high school-" She rambled, excitedly.

"Who did she end up with?" I placed a kiss under her ear, as she continued to rub her hand up and down my shaft.

"Stefan of course. She realized that she loved him. And his vanilla sex ways or whatever. There was a lot of angst- But she eventually chose him, after Damon tried to kill her" She shrugged and bent down, taking me into her mouth. Fuck!

"Vanilla sex?" I panted out. Oh God why did I ask a question. Now she has to answer me. She took me out of her mouth and looked up.

"Making love, you know, the regular kind of sex, without the kink. They compromised and did both sometimes. They eventually had babies and lived happily ever after"

"Kinda like us?" I trailed my finger down her cheek.

"Yeah, like us." She giggled, before she bent back down, taking me into her mouth again. I tossed the curtain of hair away from her face. I like to watch.

"Fuck. Your so good at that." I admired. She agreed with me, the vibration of the hum, made my eyes roll back. I wanted her to do it again.

"Is there Star Wars Fanfiction?" I panted out and groaned, as she hummed a response again.

She then started to slowly, take me in and out of her mouth. She's way too good at this and I don't want to finish before her. I pushed her shoulders back. Cupping her chin with my hand, bending down to crash my lips against hers.

"I want you." Bella mumbled against my lips. I smiled and pushed her on to her back. Leisurely, I took her pants off the rest of the way, throwing them to the side.

Hovering over her, I captured her lips with mine, nibbling on her lower lip, before I moved to her neck. I planned to worship her body tonight.

"Mia moglie bellissima" I whispered in her ear, she moaned. "Oh God- Edward"

She loves the Italian. "Ti amo, Bella-" I started, when the doorbell rang. Then Butch ran out of our bedroom, barking. Fuck.

"Who's that?" Bella asked, staring at me wide eyed. I shrugged. The doorbell rang again and I sprang up in bed, pulling my pants back on and grabbing Bella's T-shirt, which is actually mine anyway.

"You stay here-" I looked at her naked body, nearly pouting. "Don't move an inch- please." She rolled her eyes at me.

"Fine. But hurry, if EJ wakes up-" I didn't hear what else she said because I rapidly ran down the stairs. The doorbell rang again. Shit. Can't people wait a second?

"What?" I nearly shouted, as I threw open the door. Christ! What the fuck is James doing here? I folded my arms across my chest. Should I even bother going to sleep tonight or is Tanya going to show up at two A.M.? Why are the marital troubles of another couple our problem?

"Can I come in?" He slurred and stumbled a bit. Fuck, he's drunk.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. He didn't answer me at first, slumping, practically leaning on the door.

"Tanya pissed me off, so I left-" I nodded. Did he leave? Or was she smart and kicked his douche bag ass out.

"You mean she kicked you out?" I asked.

"Same difference. She was really pissed." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Okay, but why are you here? Did you drive here?" I looked around him. Surely, he's not stupid enough to drive as plastered as he is.

"No-" He shook his head. "I was at the bar a few blocks over. I walked." I nodded.

"Did you want me to call Al? Have him pick you up?" I offered. See, I can be a nice guy. Even to adulterous douche bags, who I know would try to fuck my wife, if I turned a blind eye.

"Whatever. Can I come in?" He asked again.

"Edward?" I turned to Bella, who was walking down the stairs, wearing my green button down and nothing else. Thank God it reached all the way down to her knees. I closed the door half-way, away from prying eyes.

"Who's at the door?" She asked.

"Go put some fucking clothes on-" I snapped.

"Shit. Sorry love. It's James." She stuck her tongue out at me and I noticed that she also flipped me off, but I'm guessing I wasn't supposed to see that. Then she ran back up the stairs, hopefully putting clothes on.

"She looks good wearing your shirt-" James hiccuped. I narrowed my eyes at him and fought the urge to punch him in the face.

"I know-" I reluctantly opened my door wider, inviting him in.

I let him in Because that's what Jesus would do. And Bella would be pissed at me, if I turned her friend away. He walked passed me and went straight for the couch, plopping down. I followed him and grabbed the cordless phone, handing it to him.

"Call Al-"

"Yeah, yeah-" He grumbled and dialed. He asked Al to pick him up, he was short.

"He'll be here in ten minutes-" I nodded. Thank God.

"James- are you okay?" Bella asked, as she sprinted towards us, fully clothed. Of course she has to be all concerned and nurturing. He shrugged and looked sullen.

"Talk to me-" She pleaded and sat next to him, taking his hands in her own. I gritted my teeth together.

"Edward, can you get a bottle of water?" I shook my head no, I didn't want to leave him alone with her, and he's drunk too. He's drunk, emotional, there's no telling what he might do.

"He had a lot to drink-" She started. I huffed, getting off the arm of the couch and quickly went to get the bottle of water.

"Here-" I held it out for him.

"Thanks-" He sighed, as he snatched it from me.

"Why did Tanya kick you out?" Bella asked. James gulped, he should be afraid.

"I cheated on her-"

"You what?" Bella shouted, jumping up from the couch. I stifled a chuckle, watching this all unfold.

"It was only a blow job-" He defended. Like that makes it okay. Idiot.

Suddenly, I jumped, my eyes wide as Bella reached out and smacked him across the face.

"You fucking asshole!" She shouted and continued to slap at him. "Fucking-adulterous-piece-of-shit" Quickly, I stood up and grabbed her.

"Jesus Edward, control your wife, she's like a fucking animal-" Bella growled at him, I chuckled, letting her go, so she can get a few more slaps in. He flinched away from her, into the couch. I kept a close eye on him, I doubt he wants to know how much of an animal her husband can be. Although, I would love to show him.

"Piece-of-shit!" She shouted.

After a few more slaps, I pulled her back again.

"Fuck. Bella. What the hell?" He stood up and shouted down to her, I got in between them really quick, pushing Bella behind me.

"Don't you fucking dare talk to my wife like that-" I poked him in the chest. He straightened up to his full height and looked me in the eyes. Just say the wrong thing. I hoped. Like I said, I would love nothing more then to show this guy how much of an animal _I _can be.

"I'm sorry" He apologized. "I'm sorry-" He looked around me to Bella. "Fuck. I'm so sorry" He cradled his head and sat back onto the couch.

"You should be sorry-" Bella shouted down to him, her voice breaking. After the violent outburst, the tears come. I put my arms around her waist and kissed her hair.

"I'm so disappointed in you James. I-I thought you were better than that." She sobbed.

"Shhh-" I tried to soothe her.

"Bells, I'm sorry-" He pleaded.

"No, don't apologize to me-" She sniffled. "I can't believe you would do that to Tanya. You're not the person I thought you were." She turned to me and buried her face in my chest.

"You don't know what goes on in my marriage-" Bella abruptly turned to face him. She was visibly shaking, I kept my arms around her.

"I don't know what goes on in your marriage-" She agreed, shaking her head. "But you- I-I guess- I just expected more from you-"

"Bells please-" He reached out for her.

"No-" She shouted, cringing back into me. "-and get the fuck out of my house." I looked at her wide eyed, internally filled with glee. Smack the shit out of him, yes. Talk down to him and get emotional, yes. Did I expect her to kick his sorry ass out, no. But I was happy she did.

"Make sure he gets home okay-" She whispered. "I don't want him here-" Her lip quivered.

I nodded and rubbed her back some more.

"I'll wait outside with him, until Al gets here" I whispered. Bella nodded, backing away from me. She picked up a throw pillow from the couch and smacked him with it.

"Asshole!" She shouted, before she stormed back up the stairs. Again, I stifled a chuckle.

"Come on-" I jerked my head towards the front door. He followed behind me and I grabbed my coat.

"All the women in my life hate me" He grumbled.

"They have good reason." I said as I closed the door behind me.

"You don't know what it's like Edward." I furrowed my brows at him. "What are you talking about?" I asked.

"You're still a newlywed. Everything's all nice and new still. Wait." He said cryptically. I shook my head.

"It's never going to happen, I love my wife-"

"You don't think I love Tanya? And if you ever do what I did to Tanya, to Bella, I will track you down and murder your dumb ass" He cut me off, damn near stumbling backwards.

"Never gonna happen-" I stated. "Like I said, I love my wife. I don't need to look elsewhere."

"I do love Tanya. You can love someone and fuck up-" He paused. "You know what, you're right. I have no excuse for what I did, besides the fact that I'm a whore." He chuckled and sat on the steps.

"You think Tanya will let you back in?" I asked, he nodded yes.

"How long do you think Bella will stay mad at me?" He asked.

"I'm not sure," I shrugged. "-but I think if Tanya can forgive you, than maybe she will." He snorted.

"Figures, little Bella Swan is _my_ best friend and she chooses_ my _wife's side over mine-" He grumbled. I let out an elongated sigh.

"She's Bella Cullen now, my wife remember, and she's grown to love Tanya. Plus, between Bella, Alice, and my sister. They always take each others side. It's like a woman thing. Also, what you did was wrong, I'm on their side too." I shrugged.

We were both silent and then an errant thought popped into my brain.

"Who was it?" I knew who it was, but I didn't want to let on that Al told me or that I coerced it out of him. That kid is an open book, it was pretty easy.

"Makenna." At least he's honest.

"Do yourself and Tanya a favor. Don't have unprotected sex with her until you get yourself tested." He furrowed his brows at me.

"Why? I didn't fuck her." I rolled my eyes.

"STD's can be transmitted orally, idiot. And she's been passed down through the hospital, like some Bon Secours heirloom." He nodded.

"Can I come by the office tomorrow?" I nodded, I'll let Alistair shove a Q-tip up his urethra. I chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing-" I sighed. "But don't you dare ever come here again before calling. I was so close and I mean literally, so close to sliding into home-" He groaned.

"Dude! I am so fucking sorry-" I nodded, he should be.

"You keep saying that-" I laughed. "Now she's angry, emotional, and probably not in the mood. Getting upset takes a lot out of her." I sighed. I hope Bella isn't upstairs crying her eyes out. Fuck. Where the hell is Al? I anxiously looked down the street.

"I keep saying I'm sorry, because I am sorry. I really fucked up, all around-" At least he has remorse.

"Hey Edward-" He turned to look at me. "Have you ever been to those clubs in the city, called OneLegUp or SinSation?" I shook my head no.

"Never heard of them." I shrugged.

"I know Tanya and I will be fine. Next time we head out to the city, those clubs have special parties, sexy mofo parties, for couples, you two should come. Alistair can baby-sit"

"Bella is pregnant. I don't think clubbing is a good idea-" I paused, looking at him suspiciously.

"Hey, those clubs have some pretty kinky names, what kind of clubs are they?" I asked.

"They're swingers clubs, maybe me and you can switch off-"

"What the fuck!" I saw red and yanked him up by his coat.

"Are you fucking kidding me. That shit is never going to happen-" I seethed. "Bella and I aren't into that kind of shit. And while we're on the subject, the next time you look at my wife, your supposed_ best friend_, with that lustful gleam of yours, I won't hesitate to kick your ass" I let go of him, pushing him back. He stumbled, but righted himself quickly.

"Geez sorry-" He put up his hands defensively. "It was just a thought that popped into my head. My God. You didn't have to get all crazy."

"How the fuck was I supposed to get? Switch off-" I scoffed. "I should pop you one in the mouth just for suggesting such a thing." I shouted.

"I deserve it-" He grumbled. "I'm sorry Edward, I just- I guess I'm just fucked all around." He cradled his head. God, I wanna kick his ass so badly.

Head-lights caught our attention and James stumbled down the porch steps. I waved to Al, keeping up with the friendliness and went back inside.

Of course, by the time I went upstairs, Bella was fast asleep. Sad. I crawled up in bed next to her, cradling my little warrior in my arms, before I fell fast asleep as well.

The next morning, Bella had one of her spouts of morning sickness. I called Carmen, telling her I was going to be a little late. I took care of EJ and got myself ready for work. Before I left, I put EJ on the bed next to Bella, plus her lap top. Maybe she can read another porn story or whatever. I whispered 'Ti amo, Bella' Before I left, the woman damn near stripped me down. Unfortunately, I had to stop her. Sick people to see and all. Blah. I'd much rather be home. Naked. With my hormonal, horny, and pregnant wife.

When I got to the office, Alistair came right up and apologized for James. I explained to him that it was fine. It really was. Maybe I'm an asshole for thinking this, but at least Bella now sees his true colors. She hates him now. Of course, it will probably be short lived. She said he let her down. That she thought of him as something special, a best friend, almost like a brother. She's heartbroken. Alistair was laughing his ass off when I told him what Bella did. I laughed too. My little warrior. She's too fucking cute. But I wish she wasn't heartbroken about James.

At around noon, I got a phone call from Jasper.

"Hello?"

"_Guess what?"_ I rolled my eyes.

"What?" I chuckled.

"_Alice is pregnant!"_ He shouted into the phone.

"Wow, that's awesome." I faked enthusiasm, Bella had already told me she was.

"_Yeah, Emmett and I, we're going to have a few drinks at the restaurant. You in?"_ I paused, thinking for a second.

"Uh- I should really call Bella first" If she was making another huge dinner, I didn't want to cancel on her. Plus, I'd much rather be home. It's a Tuesday for crying out loud.

"_Edward! Don't you think I know better-" _He laughed._ "I already called Bella, she's fine with it. She's_ _meeting up with Rose and Alice, they're having their own get together. At your house I think. Plus all the kids-" _

"Fine-" I cut him off. "But I will let you know. I still want to double check."

"_Okay, let me know. Or just meet us there at five, Charlie and your dad are coming too" _

"Alright, bye." I ended the call and pinched the bridge of my nose.

Emmett and Jasper, they really know how to party. The both of them are always waiting for an excuse to get hammered. I on the other hand, would rather not.

"Everything okay?" Alistair asked.

"Yeah, my brother in-law just invited me out for drinks later-" I made a disgruntled face. I decided to send Bella a text.

_What's up for tonight?- E_

"My sister in-law is pregnant. My two brother in-laws want to celebrate" Alistair nodded.

"And you don't want to go?" I shook my head no. Instead of rehashing the story of my bachelor party. And the disastrous hang over that followed.

"Well you should-" Alistair shrugged. "Pretty soon, you're going to have two kids, when will you ever have the time to?" I narrowed my eyes at him. Since when did he get so fucking smart?

"Since when did you get so fucking smart?" I asked. He chuckled.

"I'm not. That just seems like common sense. Party while you can, that sort of thing." He shrugged and took a bite out of his sandwich.

"Wise beyond your years Bambi." I laughed. He looked to me wide eyed and stopped chewing.

"I thought you were gonna stop calling me that." He said with a mouthful, getting spittle on my desk. Gross. Thank God it didn't reach me.

"Old habits die hard-" I laughed, wiping my desk with a napkin. "Haven't you ever heard of say it, don't spray it."

"Sorry-" He smiled at me sheepishly.

"You want to come out tonight?" I asked. My phone dinged and I looked down to it.

_I'm hanging out with my girls and our kids, you are going to hang with Em and Jazz. Have a good time and have a drink for me. Love you- TL_

My Turkey Leg, I love her bossy ass. I wish I could go home tonight and worship, said bossy ass. But my sister and Alice will be there, plus their minions. Crap.

I looked back to Alistair.

"So drinks at 20 Front. You in?" He stared at me wide eyed. "Come on, I thought we were friends." I smirked.

"Um-okay- sure, I guess." He smiled.

"Good, now lets go see these patients, so we can get the hell outta here." I laughed.

The rest of the working day passed in a blur. Alistair took exam room one and I took exam room two, making sure we can get out of here on time. James did show up and I let Alistair deal with him. I guess they did all standard STD tests, however, Al assured him that he should be fine. Makenna is a whore, but ironically takes good care of herself and always uses protection. As per Al. When he told me that he himself slept with her, I looked at him in disgust. Then he blamed me for it. This friends business between him and I, has him a little outspoken.

Apparently, if I didn't marry Bella, he wouldn't have been down in the dumps and stooped to an all time low. I was impressed with myself. I didn't give any snide comment or look at him with disdain, or choke him. I merely shrugged and told him not to be such a bitch. Okay, maybe that was a snide comment. Fuck it. We're supposedly friends now. Friends say those kinds of things right? I'm working and doing a fantastic job with this possessiveness bullshit. However, I am no fucking saint. Blah.

Bottom line is, is that that Makenna bitch should buy stock in Trojans then. Fucking slore. She's a five dollar whore in a ten dollar world. Random thought. Can't control them.

Both Al and I, sat down and had a discussion with my father, about the whore in question. He said he will talk to her. Apparently, fraternization amongst the staff is no longer allowed. The rule was actually made when the interns started. I was surprised, I didn't even know that. It was established to keep the relationships between attendings and interns, strictly professional. Hopefully, she'll wise up or get kicked out of the program. I hope she gets kicked out of the program. Next month, she's supposed to work with my father. That means she'll be around me, the office more often. Definitely don't want that.

My father still had a few patients to see, he said he would meet us there. He invited his intern Benjamin. So I guess this is going to be a group activity. Alistair rode with me, because I wouldn't be drinking. We dropped off his car and headed toward the restaurant. Bella would be so proud of me. She wanted me to befriend Bambi, sorry Al, she thought we could be good friends. Turns out she's right. He's nothing like his cousin and we have a shit load in common. If only he wasn't so afraid of me. Fuck it. A little fear never hurt anybody.

When we arrived at the restaurant, I introduced Alistair to both Emmett and Jasper. Jasper narrowed his eyes at him and asked me why I brought the guy that was flirting with his wife, to his celebration. I immediately felt like a dick. But then went on to explain to Jasper that poor Al, didn't even realize that Alice was flirting. I didn't bring up the fact that he probably didn't notice because he was too wrapped up in Bella. Somethings are just better left unsaid.

I nursed a beer, because I still have to drive home.

Emmett, Jazz, Alistair, and Benjamin all did shots. Emmett took multiple bottles from behind the bar, so everyone can help themselves. They started to get a little rowdy after a while. But fuck it, it's Em's restaurant. It's not like they can kick us out. My father came by, told Jasper congratulations, drank half a beer, and left. Huh? He had a date with mom. Sweet. Same with Charlie. He didn't have a date with Renee, but he was unfortunately on duty. He drank a soda, talked with Jasper and I for a while, then left.

"Edward!" Alistair shouted, drunkly, grasping my shoulder. I looked to the man wide eyed.

"What's up?" I asked.

"You're so fucking cool and your wife is fuckhot!" I blinked and shook my head. Did I hear him right? I couldn't help but laugh at him.

"Thanks" I gasped out.

"Bella is fuckhot, even while pregnant!" Emmett shouted, I punched him in the arm. He's not supposed to think that.

"Don't be such a bitch-" He grumbled before he walked away.

"Oh my Ali is pregnant again. Her tits get so fucking big and she's horny as fuck right now too-" Jasper laughed. I nodded and gave him a fist pound. I guess the sister's have that in common.

"I'll drink to that" I admitted and poured us both a shot.

"I wish my Rosie was pregnant," Emmett pouted. I once again poured the three of us shots. Poor Emmett. It's no secret that Emmett wants another child. I think Bella said that Rose has finally given in. They're now trying for a third. I don't think they'll have to try too hard. We might just have all three of our wives, pregnant at the same time. Lord give us strength...

I know I'm supposed to drive. Fuck it. Bella loves me, she'll pick my drunk ass up or I can take a cab. Alistair came over and downed another shot, then grabbed onto the bar tightly, whilst swaying. Geez, he's fucking bombed.

"I think you should drink some water too," I suggested, pushing the pitcher of water towards him. He nodded. He seemed like the most inebriated of us all.

"You're smart and creepy too-" I shook my head. A drunk Alistair has a big fucking mouth. I took another shot.

"Did you call Mary yet?" I asked. He started to jump up and down.

"Yeah, we're going to Nina's Friday." He squealed out. "Oh God, what if she's the one? How will I know?" He said wide eyed.

"You'll know-" I laughed, patting him on the back.

"No, seriously, how can I know? I've never really dated women, except for casually, ya know one date and some sex," He rambled.

"I was the same way, before I met Bella-" I smiled. Bella. The best thing that ever fucking happened to me. I hope Mary is Alistair's Bella.

"Edward-" He grasped my shoulders. "You're my mentor- tell me what to do- I don't know what I'm doing -and you said Mary was the type you marry-" Wow, he really does listen to everything I say.

"Get a hold of your self-" I shrugged him off of me.

"Tell me what I should do then-" I rolled my eyes at him.

"Open the door for her, when you escort her to your car. But make sure you lock your door. If she doesn't reach over and lift up that button she's a selfish broad and cant be trusted!" He looked at me with a shocked expression. God, I love fucking with him. Especially while he's drunk.

"But I have electric locks-" He grumbled. "How will I know?" I laughed at him.

"Al, I was just kidding. Haven't you even seen that movie 'A Bronx Tale'," He shook his head no. Emmett came over and put his arm around his shoulders.

"Don't listen to Eddie over here. He's not the ladies man, me on the other hand-"

"Oh please-" Jasper scoffed. Emmett turned and gave him the middle finger.

"What was your name again?" Emmett asked Alistair. "Al-"

"Okay, Al. I have a new updated version of the door test, you listening?" Alistair nodded, putting on a straight face.

"If she doesn't bend her head and unzip those pants for road head, she's a selfish broad and can't be trusted." Emmett said with a straight face. We all erupted into a laughing fit.

"I guess Makenna isn't very selfish then," Benjamin laughed. We all immediately composed ourselves, except for Emmett, he has no idea who she is. Jasper knows, one day last week he was doing an in-service in the O.R for a new product, Makenna asked him out for drinks. He declined, of course.

"What?" Benjamin asked, we started laughing again. This time at him.

Those few shots went to my head quickly. I only drank water after that. But these guys, they weren't slowing down at all. When they all started talking about going out to a strip club, same strip club where my bachelor party was held, I said no fucking way. The only woman I want to see naked is my wife. Emmett and Jasper grumbled, but shortly after agreed with me. Then they started arguing about drunk cab rides and public urination. Of course, those were memories of outings from the past.

By the time everyone was stumbling out, I was walking tall, officially not tipsy anymore. Rose and Alice came by to pick up their drunk husbands, with their kids asleep in the back seat. It was already pretty late. I drove Alistair and Benjamin home. Then rushed back to my own home, with the vain hope that Bella read some naughty Fanfiction and wasn't asleep.

The house was once again in shambles, no doubt from having all those kids around. I let out a shudder. Our kids aren't going to be like that. Rowdy, loud, and needy. I hope not anyway.

Sadly, Bella was asleep. I striped down to my boxers and crawled in bed next to her. Once again, cradling my sleeping beauty in my arms.

Luckily, she woke up the next morning without morning sickness. I held her close to me and like the pervert I am, pushed my erection into her backside. Another stroke of luck, was that EJ slept late this morning. Giving us the chance to have quickie, before it was time for me to leave for work. I knew that it was going to be a fantastic day. I was jovial during my ride to work. Nothing was going to get me down. Making love to my beautiful wife, always had me in a giddy, happy mood, especially before work.

However, my jovial mood subsided, when I caught sight of Al. He looked terrible. Despite the hangover he's sporting, he looked torn up. Then he asked me for some more advice. The patients could wait. My new friend had troubles and I was immediately concerned. What the hell happened last night?

**~~~Tanya~~~**

It's quiet now. Such a treat after last night.

Looking out my kitchen window, at that wooden shed, which now might destroy my marriage.

Funny.

Odd.

Ironic.

How the shed, is something that I have never looked twice at. When he told me that he cheated, I had all the settings of a fancy hotel and a romantic interlude, in my head. I still can't believe that it was during our girl's birthday party. I feel as though he cheated on the both of us.

He came home last night, drunk, crying, and once again telling me how sorry he was. We're going to work it out. As a married couple, isn't that what we do? Even young couples such as us, who have only been married five years. I want to work it out. Because despite what he did, I am still madly in-love with Jimmy. We don't have the most conventional marriage, going to those insipid parties, where my husband likes to take a Viagra and have woman fondle him, admiring the erection that doesn't seem to ever die down. I go with him. Sometimes, it can be fun. It's fun, because I actually attract more attention than him. All those New York City men, some with money, lots of money, and class. Who are interested in a whole lot more than just flirting.

Men. Who in a sense are more successful, charming, and probably better for me, than Jimmy. Truth be told, I love my husband and I'd rather struggle, live from pay check to pay check with him, than be with a successful man that doesn't have my heart. A heart that is now broken.

Jim and I, conducted those rules for a reason. Those rules were the only reason I agreed to this swingers bullshit in the first place. Do I like seeing woman all over my husband? Hell no. But it was something he wanted and because I'd rather have him, than not at all, I agreed to it. I'd rather give in an inch than him take a mile and cheat on me. Moot point, since he did it anyway.

It's even funnier that during Katie's birthday party, I warned Bella about Makenna. Who knew that I should have been watching my own husband. I knew that Makenna bitch was trouble from the start. But I was nice, I'm always nice. I invited her into my home and she gives my husband a blow job. At our daughter's birthday party. I think that is the most hurtful. Like I said, I feel as though he cheated on us both.

I could have thrown him out. For good. But no!, it's my turn to get even and to really be even. I could and should have it delivered. So he had his doctor. Dr McDougall or whatever her name is, in our backyard. And wouldn't you know? I just happen to have a doctor, in the spare room of my house no less. Alistair is hot and he knows what happened. He just may want to help me.

I've noticed a few times, Alistair checking me out, he's an ass man and usually has his eyes glued to my bottom when I walk by. It's innocent. Some men just can't help themselves. Jimmy does it all the time. We'll be at a red light and some woman will stroll by and his eyes seem to follow them. I'm married, not blind, I notice the opposite sex too. But I'm getting off track. It's not my fault that my thoughts always seem to drift off to James.

Would Alistair help me?

Never would I tell James who and where. I will just say 'Okay, we're even'

He knows it's coming. Yet, he doesn't really seem bothered by it at all.

Alistair is sweet, good looking, has impeccable manners, and despite his shyness, the man has a body made for sin. I may have taken a peek when he comes out of the shower, wearing a towel. His sculpted chest, muscular arms, and that toned V that leads down to his sex. For the past few weeks, besides the shit with Jimmy, I half hoped that Alistair would find his own place. He's too much of a temptation for me. Maybe that makes me no better than my husband? No, because before all this, I would have never thought twice about it. I'm married for Christ sake's, to his cousin no less.

He's great with Katie. Sadly, Alistair has a better relationship with my daughter than my husband. Al is there for Katie, all the time, in any capacity that she needs. Whether she has a scraped knee, trouble with whatever arts and crafts project she has with school, or like last night, getting my daughter out of here, so she wouldn't have to hear us argue. That was my biggest regret last night. Having Katie hear all those things that were said. It broke my heart even further when she asked if we were getting a divorce. I was surprised and taken back, not only because she knew the word 'Divorce' it's self, but that she knew exactly what it meant. I promised her that it wasn't going to happen. I didn't think my heart could break any further, but it did. When I was tucking Katie in for bed, she said 'Mommy, please don't cry, it makes me cry' which she did and I held her, until she fell asleep. Promising her that I wouldn't cry anymore.

But I'm afraid. Alistair can easily deny my advances, however, if he doesn't and he's better than James, which he is, in all aspects of being a man. But if he is better than James, in the biblical sense. What if I fall for him?

Revenge is sweet.

How and when?

If Alistair doesn't go for it...

This is crazy. What am I thinking?

No, revenge. That is the only way I will get over this. If Jimmy can have his fun, then so can I. Jimmy doesn't have to know, who or when, and I wouldn't tell him anyway.

So, if Alistair says no. I will just lie to James and tell him 'I did it with someone and it was great', even if I don't do anything.

Raucous laughter caught my attention and I turned to the sound. Edward and Alistair just walked in. Alistair barely standing straight, holding on to Edward for dear life.

"What happened to him?" I giggled pointing.

"We went out to celebrate-" Edward laughed. "Alice is having another baby. Alistair might have celebrated enough for all of us" Edward continued to laugh, as he put Alistair on the couch.

"I can see that-" I giggled. "Tell Alice I said congratulations, wow she's going to have her hands full." I laughed. Edward nodded.

"Just give him some water and a few Advil-" Edward looked back down to Alistair. "We have an early morning tomorrow," I winced. Al, is going to have one hellova hang over tomorrow.

"I thought we were friends now, you get me drunk, and now I have to be in early-" Edward rolled his eyes at Alistair.

"No one forced you to drink a bottle of tequila-" He turned back to me, furrowing his brows.

"How are you doing?" He asked, I shrugged. He knows what happened too. James apparently showed up on their doorstep last night.

"As well as can be expected-" I smiled. "Tell Bella I said thank you. Maybe she knocked some sense into him" I let out a shaky laugh. Even if she only slapped him around, I was grateful for the gesture.

"Maybe-" He shrugged. "I should get going. Take care of this one-" He pointed to Alistair. I nodded.

"Night-" I waved.

"Goodnight" I watched as Edward let himself out. I then walked into the kitchen for the Advil and water, going back into the living room.

"Where's Jim?" Alistair slurred.

"He's staying with his parents tonight. The animosity was just too much. I want to give us a chance to cool down, ya know" I shrugged.

"Ana who?" I laughed.

"Tensions Al, tensions were just too high." He nodded. We sat there quietly for a few minutes. Is this my chance? He's drunk. Maybe he'll go for it.

"Hey Tan?" He asked.

"Hmm?" I turned to him.

"Have you ever heard of the door test?" I shook my head in confusion.

"No, can't say that I have." I shrugged. And we were silent again. I took a leap of faith and scooted closer to him on the couch, leaning my head on his shoulder. Surprisingly, he put his arm around me.

"You're a good woman Tan, my cousin is an asshole. I thought you should know that." I nodded and looked up into his eyes, which were half hooded. I rested my palm against his knee.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"You're welcome. I seriously don't know what he was thinking. You're beautiful and Makenna is just-" He paused. "-garbage. I'm sorry. For him, I'm sorry." He apologized. I trailed my hand higher and turned to face him.

"You think I'm beautiful?" I asked. He nodded.

"Thank you, James and I, we'll be okay-" I shrugged, he nodded, his eyes on my lips, meanwhile our noses were almost touching.

"An eye for an eye." I whispered, before I lightly brushed my lips against his. He stood still, not moving, as I nipped his lower lip, hoping to gain access to his mouth, but he wouldn't kiss me back. So I pulled away from him.

"W-wh-what w-was t-that?" He asked me shakily.

"Shhh-" I soothed him and trailed my fingers through his hair. I took another leap of faith and straddled his lap, he placed his hands on my hips, continuing to stare at me wide eyed.

"Tanya-" He said, looking away, taking his hands back. "We can't-"

"It's my turn to get even." I took his hands and placed them on my ass. "I've noticed how much you've admired this." He was nervous, but I could feel his arousal through his pants, I moved my hips, making some friction. Leaning my head down towards his, I kissed along his neck, he grunted, tightening his hold around me.

He wants me.

"We can't-" He whispered. I shrugged that thought away and started to unbutton his shirt, leaning away from him.

He once again, stared at me wide eyed and stopped my hands.

He doesn't want me.

"No-" He nearly shouted, gently removing me from his lap. He stumbled and stood up. I was quiet and so was he for a few minutes.

"What the hell was that?" He pointed to the couch. I shrugged.

"I have to get even-"

"By screwing your husband's cousin- I so have to find my own place-" He grumbled, cradling his head. And I felt like shit. I needed to get back at Jim, but it was wrong to think that Alistair might help me. If I explained, would he help me? Maybe I just lusted for Alistair? And this is my one free shot. It is a free shot. James even agreed. Well, he didn't agree, but he has no say in the matter. He sought pleasure out of our marriage and I will do the same.

"It can be our secret. I don't want to go out, be with someone I don't know. You would be doing me a huge favor." I looked down to the floor.

"But I would know Tanya- James is like my brother!" It looks like he sobered up really quick.

"I'm sorry-" I apologized. "I should have never thought-"

"Damn straight!-" Wow, he was angry. I don't believe I have ever seen this side of him before.

"Tanya-" He sighed and sat on the loveseat opposite me. "You're a beautiful woman. A very beautiful woman, maybe I'm stupid for denying you. I don't think any other man would, but I can't- we can't- it's so wrong."

"I know-" I admitted. But then why did it feel so right?

"If you can't forgive him, throw him out- go to marriage counseling- shit!" He hissed. "What am I supposed to tell Jim?" He cradled his face again.

"You don't have to tell him anything. We didn't actually _do_ anything-" I shrugged, it was the truth.

"Al, just go to sleep, you have an early morning tomorrow remember?" I said, standing up from the couch.

"Like I can sleep now-" I rolled my eyes at him.

"Once you hit your pillow, you'll be out like a light. You're pretty trashed. I bet you won't even remember this in the morning-"

"I hope your right-" He grumbled, walking to his bedroom.

"Al- wait!" I nearly shouted and walked to him. He narrowed his eyes at me and then they softened.

"Please-" I whispered.

"Tanya-" He shook his head and grasped my hands. "We can't do that-" I stood up on my toes and pecked his lips. "Yes, Al, yes we can." He turned his head from me.

"You would be doing me a favor, Jim a favor-" I giggled. "Better his cousin than some stranger. You know what goes on in my marriage." He gulped, his eyes on my lips again. He leaned his head down and captured my lips with his. I trailed my hands up, resting my hands behind his neck, where I thumbed the soft hair there. Our tongues played gently with each other, until he deepened the kiss, kissing me forcefully. All I could do was submit to his control. All too soon, he broke the kiss and looked down to me, as if he was having some sort of battle within himself.

"James will never know-" I promised. "Just this one time. We don't even have to go all the way, if you don't want to-" I pleaded. He pushed me away and shook his head.

"Fuck- Tanya, I- I can't," I took a few steps closer to him and he backed away further.

"Al please-" He held out his hands defensively.

"Tanya, just listen to me for a minute-" He started to pace a little. "I love you-" he turned and pointed to me.

"- in a total platonic way, enough that I want to help you, because I don't want you going out and getting yourself hurt. Meeting up with some random guy. Some random guy that could hurt you-" He groaned. "I don't know what I'm saying-" He started to pull at his hair.

"Tanya, I want to help you, but I can't. You're married. Regardless of what rules you and Jim have, I have my own rules, my own moral standards. I respect you. Please don't do this. Don't go out, sleep with someone, defile your body, just to spite him. You're so much better than that- that would make you like James, like Makenna" He rambled. I felt my eyes becoming teary. He was so right.

"Please don't cry-" He walked over to me and wiped a tear away that escaped. "You're beautiful, you have a great sense of humor, you're a great cook, and a great mom-" He sighed. "My dumb-ass cousin doesn't deserve you-" I nodded.

"You're so much better than them, don't stoop to their level-" He wrapped his arms around me and I buried my head in his chest. I wished that James could be more like Alistair. More understanding, more caring, and more loving. He held me tight for a while. While I ruined his shirt with my tears.

After a while, I composed myself and pulled away from him.

"I'm sorry- I- I thought- that I was doing the right thing. Getting even-"

"But even if you did get even, would that make you feel better?" He asked. I shrugged.

"I don't know" I admitted.

"Two wrongs don't make a right. You either have to accept what he did and move on. Or just move on- without him. Don't do this to yourself-"

"I love him Al-" I started to cry again.

"I know you do. And I know my cousin. He is sorry. He's really beating himself up over this. Which he should. But I know that he is genuinely sorry, if he could take it back, I bet he would." Alistair shrugged.

"Thank you, thank you for everything you said and everything you_ didn't_ do." I giggled through my tears.

"You're welcome and I meant every word." He leaned down and kissed my forehead. "Good night" He turned away from me.

"Good night" I waved and watched him go into his bedroom.

Okay, so what I did was totally wrong. Maybe I don't lust after Alistair at all, considering, I felt as though I just kissed my grandmother. He's a great kisser, I just didn't feel that spark, like when Jimmy kisses me.

I think when Jimmy comes home tomorrow, we are going to have a long chat.

Lightly, I knocked on Alistair's door, as an errant thought flew into my mind.

"Everything okay?" He furrowed his brows and peeked behind the door. I nodded.

"If James asks you, after you came home tonight. I went out, while you stayed with Katie. She's asleep so it's not like she'll know-"

"Tanya please-" I held up one finger.

"Let me finish. I'm not going anywhere, promise. I just want him to think I did." Alistair smirked. He gets it.

"Okay- deal" He put out his hand and we shook on it.

**Who wants to see another Alistair P.O.V? His first date with Mary. I want to write it, have great idea for them, but should it be in here with Bon Secours or write it in an Outtake? I've been itching to do outtakes of Bon Secours for a while. Let me know what you all think. **

**Oh! and don't hate on Tanya. What she did was wrong, but she also thought it was right. Don't you all just love Alistair. I think I have a little crush now. But that doesn't erase the fact that this is a E/B story. And I absolutely love the Edward that I have depicted.**

**Fanfiction reference at the beginning of the chapter, was totally made up. I don't read Vampire Diaries FF, although I am a huge fan of the books and the show, so if there's a story out there with that plot line, I didn't get it from there. Anyone who wants to use that idea, feel free. But if you do, let me know, that would be kinda hot, lmao. As always, please leave a review. Thank you. **

**Italian translations- **

Mia moglie bellissima – My beautiful wife.

Ti amo Bella – I love you, Bella.


	45. Rounding Second

**SM owns all characters... Bon Secours plot, belongs to me.**

**Time skips ahead slightly...later on...second Bella point of view, is in the future. I don't think I should have to explain this, but I will anyway. Bella is a stay at home mom, who is pregnant at the time. So her day to day life, may seem a little boring. If you all feel that it is dreadfully boring, please let me know. Most of my Bella chapters are fillers for story/plot building in the future.**

**This story is called Bon Secours, it is a Edward and Bella story, however, there are multiple point's of view I could try out, multiple characters that are affiliated with the hospital. Let me know if there's one in particular you would like to read. FYI: I do not see Bella as Kristen Stewart. Not in my story anyway. However, Edward is totally Rob, only I imagine him a little more muscular. That sexy God like creature. Hehehe **

**Sorry it's so long. I don't know when to stop.**

**Thank you and don't forget to review. We're almost to 1,000! come on guys, I know you can make it happen. It's a stretch, but come on, everyone leave a review. We can do it!**

**~~~Bella~~~**

"Does my ittle-wittle handsome man like to do fishies-" I tickled EJ's cheek. Of course instead of a smile, I received his father's signature crooked grin. Or Carlisle's, I think it might have originated from him. EJ still looks a lot like grandpa and subsequently Edward too.

"Yes he does- where's my handsome smile?" I crooned and gently trailed the washcloth over his nose. EJ started to giggle and kick his feet, splashing water on me.

"Is my little man happy, getting his mommy all wet?" I laughed. It was my favorite time of day. Giving EJ a bath. He always smells good, has that baby scent, but he loves his bath time, and he smells extra good when clean. I do too. I wear baby vomit like a perfume these days.

Placing the towel on my shoulder, I lifted EJ and brought him into his bedroom, to get him ready for the evening.

Edward should be home soon and I wanted to relax a little before he did. Dinner was all ready, sadly, Edward called and said he was going to be a little late, that was this afternoon and I haven't spoken to him since. I hope everything is okay. He had to help Al out with something. But, that's why we have microwaves. Tonight, I didn't cook anything special. Just some London broil and mashed potatoes.

EJ was quiet, sitting in his bouncy chair, while he watched "Handy Manny", which I had recorded earlier with the DVR. The best thing about the DVR and EJ being an infant, is that he watches the same episode, over and over, and doesn't know the difference. He doesn't watch the same episode all the time. But I replay the ones that go on in the morning all day long. Is it wrong that the television is my best ally? I actually like this episode. The one where, Manny and the tools help a young boy, Nelson, discover the joys of camping without leaving his own backyard. Personally, I wish I lived in Sheet Rock Hills, it's so nice there. Also, I believe Handy Manny and Kelly from the hardware store, are having an affair._ You so need a life.._... Yeah, I can see that.

Butch ran to the door, to alert me that Edward was home. I smiled widely.

"It's a boy!" Edward shouted in the foyer. I furrowed my brows in confusion and stood up from the couch. Edward and Alistair just walked in. What is Alistair doing here?

"Hey you," Edward smiled as he embraced me. I didn't hug him back and kept my arms folded across my chest. Embarrassed that I wasn't wearing a bra.

"Hi!" Alistair waved.

"Hello," I nodded. "If you'll excuse me-" I jerked my head to the stairs, Edward looked to me puzzled.

"Al, can you sit with EJ a minute, I'm just going to-" I didn't hear what else Edward said as I ran up the stairs, but I heard him following me. I walked into our bedroom and took a bra out of my drawer.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked. I waved the bra around and gestured to my breasts. Big mistake. He was on me, like white on rice. I giggled.

"Ed-waard stop-" He let me go and I took off my shirt.

"Can you blame me-" He placed a kiss on my neck. I shrugged and backed away from him.

"I was just letting the ladies hang loose, their a little sore." I said as I put the sports bra on.

"Well then, let me kiss them better," He wiggled his eyebrows. I rolled my eyes. "Doctors orders." I ignored that.

"Why is Al here?" He worriedly bit his lip. We do that sometimes. If I'm frustrated, sometimes I'll pinch the bridge of _my_ nose and when Edward is worried, he'll bite _his_ lip.

"I tried to call you again after we spoke earlier. You really didn't get my message?" He asked.

"No- I was giving EJ a bath and then we sat down to relax." I shook my head.

"I kind of- um- uh-" He plopped down onto the bed. I sat next to him.

"Just spit it out baby," I rubbed his thigh. Big mistake number two. He leaned his head towards mine and kissed me passionately. After a while, I turned away, gasping for air. What were we talking about again? Oh right.

"What were you saying?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, I told Al he could stay with us for a little while-" I stared at him blankly.

"Who are you and what have you done with my husband?" He laughed. This is just like Edward. He does one thing and has to take it a thousand notches beyond the norm.

"I told you to be his friend. Not adopt him." I whispered. "I- mean- why is he here? There's plenty of room, but this isn't like you?" I asked. Edward looked down to our conjoined hands, lifting them and placing a kiss on my knuckles.

"There's a lot going on over at James and Tanya's right now, some shit happened last night- he doesn't feel comfortable staying there anymore. We went to look at a few places after work- that's why I was late. He found a place he likes- you'll get a kick out of this one-" He laughed again. "That place over on Pike St, you know the one we looked at for you?" I nodded. "It's one floor up, from the apt you looked at."

"What's going on over there. Besides James and his dumb adulterous ass?" I asked. Edward sighed, and by the look on his face, he doesn't want to tell me. But he will.

"How much do you know about James and Tanya's relationship?" I shrugged. I really didn't know much.

My mouth hung wide open when Edward told me that they had a semi open marriage. My mouth again, almost hit the floor when he told me that Tanya hit on Alistair to get back at James. I immediately felt bad. Alistair is a nice guy and it didn't surprise me that he denied Tanya. He's still on good terms with them, but he feels a little uncomfortable there right now. A little?

"So can he stay? I told him that I wasn't sure until I spoke to you-" I nodded. Of course he can stay, we have so much extra room, but how long would he be staying?

"For how long?" I asked.

"Well, he can move into that place on Saturday. He doesn't have much here. So he's driving out to Pittsburgh Saturday to get some stuff from his mother's, like furniture and crap. So he'll move in on Sunday-" I nodded, so that's like three days. No big deal.

"I know I invited him here and it's completely wrong to ask you this-" Edward fidgeted with his tie, before he started to loosen it.

"What? What do you want to ask me?" I stilled his hands in my own.

"Can make sure you're fully dressed, while he's here-" I let go of his hands and forcefully slapped his leg, standing up. He pissed me off with that comment, question, whatever the fuck.

"Oh my God Edward, do you really think I'd walk around half dressed with some man in my house. Really? You can be so stupid sometimes. Like I'd really do that-" I started to pace. "-and not for nothing, this is my house. If I wanted to walk around naked, I should have the right to. He's your guest. I said be his friend. Not fucking adopt him-" I felt Edward's arms wrap around me.

"Don't patronize me- get off!" I shouted and backed away from him. Bringing my hand up to my mouth. "Sorry-" I squeaked. "I did it again, didn't I?" He nodded, and once again, embraced me in his arms.

"It's okay, I think I'm used to it by now." He chuckled, I let out a groan into my hands. I hate getting like that.

"It's the hormones." It's easier to blame the pregnancy than admit that I might have mental stability issues. Plus, I'm hungry. I didn't want to eat without Edward. I get cranky when I'm hungry.

"I know," Edward sighed. I stood up on my toes and pecked Edward's lips, kissing the agitation away, still able to lose myself in his lips. When I pulled back, I smiled.

"Hungry?" I asked. Edward nodded and we both went back down stairs.

"B-Bella, I-I uh- shit- Oh, I'm sorry-I can go. I can stay with my a-aun and uncle," He said standing up from the couch. I waved my hand, to stop him from saying anymore. This wasn't going to work like this. The other day, Alistair was fine. Only stumbling on a few words. If he's going to stay here, he has to stop this shit. Again, I was getting pissed off. I looked back to Edward.

"Dinner is on the stove, you want to put it in the microwave for me?" I smiled sweetly/fake-ly. "I just want to have a chat with Al-" Edward kissed my forehead.

"Be nice," He whispered and retreated into the kitchen. I turned back to Alistair.

"Sit-" I instructed, pointing to the couch.

"Bella – I mean Mrs Cullen-" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Mrs Cullen?-" I scoffed. "First I was Bella, and now I'm Mrs Cullen-" I sat on the couch next to him and he scooted away.

"I don't bite-" I hissed.

"Yes she does!" Edward shouted.

"Shut it you!" I shouted back and looked back to Alistair. Fuck. He looks scared.

"I-I'm sorry. W-we're, I – I mean I'm not usually like this. Fuck. Now _I'm_ stuttering." I cradled my face in my hands.

"Sorry, I'm a fucking basket case." I said muffled by my hands.

"What was that?" Al asked. Oh now he's all comprehensible and shit. "Nothing-" I shrugged and took a deep breath.

"Listen Al, you can stay here as long as you need to. But you being all nervous. It has to stop. It makes me nervous." I admitted. I was being self conscious. I once thought Edward made him nervous, but no, I think it's me.

"Satan's bride-" He whispered and I looked to him confused.

"What?" I asked. He shook his head.

"I didn't say anything." I nodded, feeling stupid. Am I hearing shit now too? "I'm sorry if my nervousness makes you uncomfortable. I will try and reign it in-" He chuckled. Good. A chuckle is good.

"Okay. Awesome. Good talk." I patted his leg and stood up. The way he cringed away from me. You would have thought I had some sort of contagious disease. I shook my head and gathered EJ into my arms.

"Can you grab that?" I asked Al, pointing my eyes to EJ's bouncy chair. He picked it up and the three of us went into the dining room.

We all sat down to eat. Edward spoke about his day. I spoke about mine. All I had to say was that I finally got the Micky Mouse club house theme song out of my head and I can't wait for tomorrow night's 'Grey's Anatomy'. I love Patrick Dempsey.

"I can't believe you like that old fuck-" Edward scoffed. It's cute and kinda sick that he can get jealous of a Hollywood actor.

"He's McDreamy," I sighed, just to taunt him. Then I felt bad. "I have a thing for hot green eyed doctors in scrubs." Edward smiled widely and winked at me. God, he's so easy sometimes.

"What's on the agenda for this weekend?" Edward asked. "Ugh!" I groaned, thinking about the weekend.

"Our mother's have invited EJ over to their book club meeting Saturday. Now that it's nicer out, I don't have an excuse not to bring him. I know they just want to show him off, but I wish_ I _didn't have to be there-" I shoved some mashed potatoes in my mouth.

"Oh come on. Those ladies are nice-" I swallowed quickly.

"Nice? No they annoy me- their probably going to sit there and tell me how horrible of a mother I am" I griped my fork tightly.

"No they won't. Those ladies have always been nice to me." Edward smiled.

"Cougars. Edward. Those cougars have always been nice to you. They openly swoon when you come around." Alistair snorted. I looked to him. "They don't even try to hide it" He widened his eyes nodding and kept on eating.

"Love, are you jealous?" Edward chuckled.

"No-" I grumbled and slumped in my chair. Older females think their non-threatening, touching and smiling at my husband. Some of those cougars look pretty damn good for pushing fifty or however old they are. Meanwhile, I'm young and gaining weight by the minute. I put my fork down.

"Bella, you're pregnant, gorgeous, and you think too much. Eat." Edward pointed to my plate. How does he do that?

"Besides, so what if they look, you get to take me home with you." He smiled in my direction. The nerve.

"That's right. Cause you're mine!" I shouted, waving my fork at him. Shit. I just threw a green bean at him. Alistair snorted again and Edward picked the green bean off his shirt and ate it.

"Sorry" I giggled. "I'm not usually like this." I smiled sheepishly at Alistair.

"It's okay." Alistair chuckled. I wonder if he ever asked out that girl.

"Hey, did you ever ask that girl out?" He smiled widely.

"I did, we're going out Friday. I already made the reservation." I squealed. Why I just got so excited? I have no idea.

"So tell me all about her. What are you going to wear?" I anxiously leaned forward. Alistair chuckled, wiped his mouth, and blushed.

"Awww, you're blushing. You must really like her." I giggled. "So tell me. What do you plan on wearing? I can help you pick something out-"

"Love-" Edward placed his hand on mine. "He's not Alice. We're men. We don't pick out special outfits for dates-" I waved my hand at him and turned back to Alistair. He looked to Edward and then back to me.

"Since it's a nice place, I planned on wearing my charcoal gray slacks, with a lighter gray button down. Only I don't know if I should wear a tie or not," Alistair shrugged. I fought the urge to stick my tongue out at Edward. Ha! There's nothing wrong with a man that plans ahead.

"Definitely wear a tie. You can have that debonair look, plus it's classy. Now that, that's settled. Tell me about the girl." I smiled.

"Well, she's young, twenty-four-"

"Hey, I'm twenty-four. What are you like forty?" I laughed.

"Twenty-six" He blushed again. "Her name is Mary and she's from around here-"

"What's her last name, maybe I know her?" I asked.

"Donovan" I gasped.

"You know who she is, Mary from the diner-" Edward said.

"Mary Donovan? Wow"

We graduated together. Really nice girl. What did they use to call her? Prude? I think. Oh no, it was Virgin Mary. Not very original, but kids/teens can be cruel.

"Wait- you know her? And not just from the diner" Alistair asked. I nodded.

"We went to high school together. We didn't really hang out. She kept to herself. I think her family is very religious. They were really strict or something. But she's a really nice girl. I say hello whenever I see her, but we were never really close like that. Wow, Mary Donovan. She never dated anyone. Well the strict parents. I'm rambling right? Bottom line, she's a nice girl. Don't you be fresh with her. No hanky panky-" I pointed my finger. Alistair put his hands up defensively and Edward once again grabbed mine.

"Love, I'm sure Alistair knows how to treat a lady. And you sound like his grandmother" Edward laughed.

Is it wrong what I said? It's been years since high school, but you could totally tell that not much has changed. She has virgin practically written on her forehead. Fuck. And now I'm a married whore with a kid, and one on the way. But I'm Edward's whore. I smiled at him. My husband really is hot. I wish we were nudists. So that I can see him naked all day long. Maybe not naked. I really like him in jeans that lay low on his hips, wearing a bitch beater undershirt, his hair all wild, and it has to be warm too, so that he's sweating. Some sporadic grease stains would be nice. Like the time he fixed the jeep and then fucked me against the front door of our old house. He was such an animal. He ripped my sundress right off. He pounded in and out of me so roughly, I practically felt it in my womb.

"Bella, are you okay?" Edward asked. I shook my head.

"Yeah, why?" I rasped, then cleared my throat.

"The way you were staring-" He shook his head. "What were you just thinking about?" He smirked.

"That day you changed the battery in the jeep." I smirked back.

"Oh yeah-" He chuckled. "It was summer and I had melted vanilla ice cream in my back seat. Cause you forgot to take the groceries out," I pouted. That's all he remembers about that day. The fucking melted ice cream?

"Why did I forget the ice cream, Edward?" He better remember. _Chill out! Do you seriously remember all the times you guys have fucked? Seriously, it's not possible._

"Oh-" He said taken back. "Ohhhhhh" He started to laugh. "Awesome fucking day!" He remembers. I smiled.

"Hell yeah it was." I reached over and gave my sexy fucker of a husband a high five.

"What happened?" Alistair asked. Shit. I forgot he was even here.

"Back to this weekend-" Edward said ignoring him. _Geez, rude much?_ But a great diversion tactic.

"If you're busy, I was going to take the ride with Al Saturday-"

"To Pittsburgh?" That's like six hours away. "That sounds fun. Maybe mom can watch EJ and I can come with you-" I stopped talking while I thought it over. I didn't want to be that far or away from EJ that long.

"Forget it-" I shook my head. "I didn't think."

"Of course you can come. If Renee is busy, I'm sure my mom would love-" I shook my head again.

"I don't want to be that far away from him." I looked over to EJ.

"Are you sure? Cause he'll be fine."

"Positive." I nodded. "Are you finished?" I reached for his plate. He shook his head.

"You relax, get EJ ready for bed. I'll do the dishes." _Suave motherfucker you are._ I think my heart skipped a beat there. But he has had a long day.

"No really it's fine-" I went to grab his plate again and he stopped me.

"You cooked, I'll clean- we'll clean." He gestured to Al and himself. I nodded.

Offering to do the dishes... He wants sex tonight. And he's totally going to get it. Doing the dishes. He might as well have just did some provocative dance, covered in sweat. Although, as easy as I am, he doesn't have to do anything. Edward's whore remember? Edward's happy whore. I stood up and placed a promising kiss on his lips, before I made EJ's evening bottle.

Mommy is going to get some! And daddy is doing the dishes. I love my life.

**~~~Alistair~~~**

Okay. Roses. Check. Breath, tic-tacs. Check. Scent. I gave my pits the once over. Check.

Anxiously, I checked myself over and the contents of my pockets. I was good. I have everything I need. Now, if I could only pull my balls out of my back pocket and not be so fucking nervous. That might be helpful.

Leaving the car, flowers in hand, I made sure all doors were locked. I know they were only messing with me, but it kinda made sense. If she can't reach over and unlock my door, maybe she is a selfish broad. I chuckled to myself as I strolled up her walk-way.

About the ring the bell, she answered the door. Was she waiting for me?

"Hi!" She said excitedly. I stared at her, marveling at the beauty right before my eyes. She was wearing a simple black dress, that was anything but simple. Sleeves down to her elbows, bodice hugging her curves, and I let my eyes descend, she was wearing black high heels at the bottom of her slender creamy legs. I looked back to her eyes, trying to find my voice. Her hair was whisked back, away from her face, with curls hanging loosely every which way. Last time I had seen her, her hair was down and her bangs nearly covered her eyes. Not tonight, tonight she unleashed her piercingly blue eyes upon me. A blue so rich, I lost myself in them.

"Al?" Oh fuck. Speak you idiot. I cleared my throat.

"Hi!" I shouted. _Alistair, you are a loser._ She should run away from you now. Flowers. Right.

"The-these are for you." I handed them to her. She blushed and leaned her face into the flowers, smelling them.

"Thank you, I-I'll just go put these in water. Did you want to come in?" She asked. I nodded and stepped over the threshold. I took a look around the immaculate living room. I don't think there was an item out of place. It looked home-y, like my mother's house, comfortable, but what caught my eye, was the obscenely large crucifix that hung over the fireplace. Never being a man of religion, I stared at it. Wondering why it had to be so big?

"Isn't it beautiful?" Mary asked. I looked to her then.

"Gorgeous" I agreed and I wasn't talking about the crucifix. I wanted to kiss her. Right now. Then I remembered that she lived with her parents. "Are your parents home?" She shook her head no and nervously fidgeted with her purse. I only asked because...well...wouldn't it be rude_ not_ to introduce myself?

"Did you want to head out then?" I asked. She smiled and grabbed her coat. I helped her into it and opened the door for her.

"Thank you" She blushed again.

"You're welcome" I replied, trying like hell to repress the grin I had. Walking her to my car, I placed my hand at the small of her back, not touching her, merely guiding her? I wasn't sure what I was doing.

Either way, I opened her door with the key, so that my door would remain locked, and of course the alarm went off. Stupid electric cars. She jumped back startled and I felt like an ass.

"Sorry- this thing" I waved the remote and shut the alarm, pressing the button to open both doors.

Door test, shot to hell.

I helped her into the car and walked around the front to get to the drivers side. Wouldn't you know? She reached over and checked to see if it was unlocked anyway. I smiled and entered the car.

"I knew you were one of the great ones." She furrowed her brows at me and let out a shaky laugh.

Okay, that was corny.

But the other night curiosity got the better of me and I watched that movie 'A Bronx Tale'.

Driving to the restaurant, Mary was very quiet. I tried a few times to engage her in conversation, to distract me and learn more about her, she would respond in short. Crap. I couldn't wait to get out of this car. The temptation, the anxiety, the lust, the need to touch her, was just too high, I felt it in the air, surrounding in the confines of my car. It's definitely been too long since I've gotten any. I wanted her lips on mine. Her hands on me. Her sighing my name during climax. Fuck. I have a hard-on. Not tonight.

Luckily, I found a parking spot right in-front of the restaurant. I helped her out of the car and this time, I took a leap of faith, placing my hand at the small of her back, effectively touching her. Surprisingly, she leaned back into my touch.

We approached the host stand and then we were escorted to our table, where I pulled out her chair for her. Edward told me chicks dig that. Don't get me wrong. I know how to be a gentlemen, proper etiquette and all that. I just needed a refresher course. And wouldn't you know? I was so fucking nervous, I felt like this was my first date EVER. _There's something about Mary... Great movie. _I smiled to myself.

"Did you maybe want to order some wine?" She shook her head no.

"I don't drink." She smiled. Damn. I thought maybe a glass of wine would loosen me up a bit. "But you go ahead-" She gestured to the wine menu.

"No, I'm good." I smiled.

Our server soon came over and we ordered our drinks. A sprite for myself and a diet coke for Mary. We then ordered dinner and I had this overwhelming urge to move my chair closer to hers. So I did. We just weren't close enough. She didn't flinch away or anything. That's gotta be a good sign.

During dinner, she spoke about her family. Her father is the only Baptist minister in Port Jervis and her mom teaches Sunday school, where she also taught and helped out around the community, until she decided to go back to school. She wants to be an accountant. She's almost there, only needing another semester to get her associates.

She seemed to enjoy the food, I did too, though I was was too engrossed in her to give a damn about the food. Until we ordered dessert. We ordered one piece of chocolate cake, which we were to share. I openly gaped at her as she ate it. She made these little moans with every bit she took. She must really like cake. Maybe I'm a sick fuck, but watching attractive women eat, turns me on. Especially when they enjoy it and do it sensually. After each bite, she also darts out her little tongue, licking her lips. I wish she'd lick me.

"Aren't you going to eat any?" She grinned at me.

"Sure-" I picked up my fork. Wow. It is pretty good.

"This is good cake." I chuckled. She nodded agreeing with me. Truth be told, I loved watching her eat the cake. I loved hearing her talk about her family, about herself, however, I felt as though I wasn't being romantic enough.

What would Edward do?

I've spent sometime with both Edward and Bella. He is one romantic fucker. She's his wife for God sake's and if she's not shrieking at him about nonsense, she swoons. She swoons! Her husband makes her swoon. I thought all that went away after marriage. Then again, James and Tanya were my only examples. Them and my aunt and uncle, who are totally indifferent towards each other. My parents divorced when I was young. And my mom rarely dated.

What would Edward do?

"Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight-" I leaned in and whispered in her ear. She giggled a "No" I pushed away a wayward curl from her cheek. "You're simply breathtaking" I whispered again, getting a whiff of her hair. I lingered there for a moment, wanting to take in the very essence of her. Her hair smelled like lavender, I wanted to muffle my face in it. Not tonight. I leaned back in my chair.

Looking back at her, I could see that her face had flushed scarlet. Such a beautiful color.

Soon the check came and we were once again in my car. On our way back to Port Jervis.

"Was there any where else that you would like to go?" I asked hopeful. The night was still young and I didn't want to take her home just yet.

"Um- it is a beautiful night, the stars are out. We could go to look out point." She shrugged. I gave her a quick glance. That sounds like some place where teens go to make out. Plus, I've never heard of it.

"Where is that?" I asked.

"Oh- it's more of a rest area, along I-84. I probably made it sound more spectacular than it is. I just love the view, you can really see the mountains- we don't have to go-"

"No-" I interrupted her. "I'd love to,"

We continued our drive along the highway and she told me where to stop. It wasn't only a rest stop, but a truck stop. Right on top of the mountain. Tonight, the sky was clear, though the darkness did hinder the view. But again, I didn't give a shit about a fucking mountain. My eyes were glued to Mary. I took another leap of faith and grasped her hand. Her hand was so tiny and fit perfectly within my own.

Gently, I tugged her hand, pulling her towards me, she turned and leaned her back against me, while I tried not to push forward. I embraced her from behind instead. My stomach was filled with butterflies and although, I was not cold, I felt goose bumps along my body, a weird buzzing sensation. Odd. Maybe I was getting sick. I have never felt so strange before. I shrugged it off, enjoying the view, and this gorgeous woman in my arms.

Taking advantage of another opportunity to sniff her hair, I became intoxicated by her scent. She tilted her head to the side and I caught sight of her neck.

"This is a lovely view." I whispered in her ear. She let out a small shudder and I grinned.

Ugh! Her neck. It was so inviting. I gently skimmed my nose along her neck and she let out a small sigh, grasping my hands, which were around her waist tighter, leaning more into me. I placed a small kiss under her ear.

She stiffened.

Fuck.

What did I do?

She squirmed a bit and I immediately let her go. She quickly turned to face me.

"I'm sorry. Did I do something wrong?" She shook her head no and once again blushed.

"Maybe we should head back-" She suggested. Fuck. I blew it.

"Yeah, it's getting kind of late." I lied. It was barely ten o'clock.

Once we were outside her home. I was at a loss. Tonight, was great. Did she think so too? She responded to me, leaning into me and all, but what did I do to frighten her? I shook those feelings away and exited my car, to help her out.

Walking her to the door, my stomach was in knots. I wanted so badly, oh so badly, to kiss her, which I wanted to do before the date even started. Do I go for it? Shake her hand? I inwardly cringed at that thought.

"I had a really great time tonight." She smiled. She did? "Will you um- call me tomorrow?" She asked.

"Definitely-" I shouted excitedly and we both laughed.

"Okay- well- good night Alistair," She turned to open the door. I'm so going for it. I will never forgive myself if I don't.

"Good night." I smiled. Her hand, which was about to turn the knob, stilled, because I grasped it. She turned to face me, looking at me confused. I stepped closer to her and she leaned towards me, looking up to me, meeting my stare.

The wind blew our way and a curl once again found it's way onto her face, obstructing my view of the beauty before my eyes. I brought my hand up to push it away and let my fingers brush against her cheek. I tilted my head and moved it towards hers. Moving slowly so that she could back away if she wanted to, however, I heard her breath catch and she lightly licked her lips. Our noses were nearly touching. But I had to make sure.

"Mary-" I whispered nearly touching her lips. "Can I kiss you?" She didn't answer me with words and placed her lips against mine.

Pressing my hands against her back, pulling her closer, she brought her hands around my neck. We had the same idea and opened our mouths at the same time. Her tongue darted into my mouth and mine hers. She tasted like the chocolate cake.

Delicious.

I wanted more.

Hungrily, I deepened the kiss and pressed my body more forcefully to hers. Minutes or hours later, we broke apart panting. Was I supposed to feel these intense emotions from one kiss? Lust, passion, and curiosity. Meanwhile, my insides were alive, abuzz with excitement. And not just the wood in my pants. All over.

She sighed contently and brought her hand up to touch her swollen lips. I nodded agreeing with her unspoken assessment. Somehow, I knew it would be like that. Just wow.

"I'll call you tomorrow" I promised and leaned down to brush my lips against hers once more, I couldn't help myself. She nodded and turned back to the door, going inside, while her eyes never left mine.

When I pulled into the drive-way, at Bella and Edward's, I tried my best to reign in the big cheesy smile I had. I thought about the different treatments for stage four colon cancer, the periodic table of elements, and baseball. So far, nothing worked.

Quietly, I let myself into the house. Taking off my shoes, so I wouldn't make a sound. The television in the living room is on, but I didn't want to disturb anyone. Staying here was quite comfortable and pretty calm. At first I thought it wouldn't be, with it being Bella's house, her always being around, and EJ, I thought EJ would be loud, he wasn't, he's a good baby. No longer did I gape at Bella. I still adored her, somethings can't be helped, but it was different. The woman is just adorable and absolutely hilarious.

I feared Edward Cullen, the surgeon, my teacher, my friend, the man who embodied Satan.

Not Bella's husband. Staying here a couple of days, it was obvious who really wore the pants in this family. Bella did. She had Edward wrapped around her finger. He was a completely different person outside of the hospital, outside of the office. He's a very nice guy, loving husband, a good dad, and if Bella was upset about something, he stopped at nothing to try and make her happy. He was really good to her. And that makes_ me _happy.

"You're home!" Bella shouted.

"Oh my God!" I jumped back, grasping my chest. Bella just fucking popped out of no where. Before my heart could stop beating furiously in my chest, she grabbed my hands and pulled me into the living room.

"Tell me everything!" She squealed and plopped back onto the couch, nestling into Edward's side. He looked half asleep.

"Leave him alone." Edward grunted.

"Hush you, go back to sleep." She turned back to me.

"So did she like Nina's?" I nodded, not even trying to suppress my cheesy smile. She squealed loudly again and this time practically in Edward's ear, he shot up and rolled his eyes.

"You're home early" He turned to smirk at me. "I guess you didn't get lucky." Bella slapped his leg.

"Mary's not like that." I nodded agreeing with her. She definitely is not. But that kiss though, Jesus, that kiss. It was really something.

"Oh your blushing" Bella sang. "Did you kiss her?" I nodded again.

"Oh wow, where?" She asked.

"Yeah Al, where did you kiss her?" Edward wiggled his eyebrows and earned another slap from Bella.

"You're hanging out with my sister too much-" He told her and turned back to me. "So where did you kiss her?" He asked again. Bella sighed.

"Her lips-" I chuckled.

"Which ones?"

"God Edward- you can be such a perv- and I think_ you're_ hanging out with Em too much." Bella turned to me again. "I meant where, like at her door, the restaurant. Location. Not. Body. Part."

"Yes, at her door, it was a good night kiss." I laughed. I should have said it was a great night's kiss.

"Did you go anywhere after?" Bella asked. "Like a bar?" I shook my head no.

"Who takes a date to a bar? After dinner at a classy restaurant." Edward raised an eyebrow at her, Bella shrugged.

"We went star gazing at look out point." ….._.And she looked so beautiful bathed by the moonlight-_

"Look out point?" Bella asked. "Never heard of it and I'm from here." She looked to Edward. "Have you ever heard of it?" He shook his head no and they both turned back to me.

"It's that rest stop, on I-84, top of Mountain Rd, between exit one and two-" Bella gasped.

"You took her to Lollipop mountain?" She nearly shouted. Both Edward and I looked to her confused.

"No-" I put up my hands defensively, Bella looked crouched to spring. "She took me, said it was look out point- we didn't do anything. I swear." I defended myself.

"Oh-" Bella relaxed back against Edward. "Cause, that's where the prostitutes go, to meet up with the truck drivers. Lewd sex acts and such-"

"Really?" Edward asked.

"Yes, and don't sound so intrigued-"

"I'm not-" He shook his head.

"So this kiss-" She looked to me. "-did you see fireworks?" I furrowed my brows. Fireworks?

"Like, did your insides go all crazy, your brain a jumbled mess, forget your name kind of kiss, that makes you want to take her, right there, right now, like you never wanted it to end-" She rambled and looked back to Edward. "I'm tired. Lets go to bed." He raised an eyebrow and jumped up, taking her with him. I chuckled.

"So was it like that?" Bella asked again, I looked to her, tilting my head, she was upside down now, because Edward draped her over his shoulder, only holding her legs. I hope that's safe for the baby, it probably is. I chuckled again.

"Yeah, it was like that." Cheesy smile now present.

Edward turned back to me. "Bro, you're so gone already. Just enjoy the ride." Edward chuckled. Bella let out another squeal, as Edward ran up the stairs with her.

Geez, I hope I have a marriage like theirs. They're like fucking teenagers. Still. Those two fucking hump like rabbits and that's only because I know, I've been here going on three days, and they're so fucking loud. No wonder the woman got pregnant again so fast.

**~~~Bella~~~(A month later)**

EJ was fussy all night and then he cried all morning. He felt kind of warm, he was wheezing, his chest sounded congested. I was trying not to panic, but I felt helpless, nothing I did soothed him. I took his temperature and he had a fever. My baby was sick. I pouted right along with him. He was miserable.

Frantically, I called Edward, he had office hours today, so I was able to reach him right away. Last night, he was on call, spent the entire night at the hospital, he didn't know what was going on. Now that Bon Secours has turned into a level two trauma center, Carlisle's dream finally come true. Edward can't leave while on-call. But he only takes call one day at a time now. Edward was bringing more money into the hospital, so were a few other surgeons that were newly on staff. Bon Secours was thriving, plus with the interns now there, the hospital was better staffed, doctor wise, providing excellent patient care.

They even called me and asked if I wanted my job back. Truthfully, I kind of did. Edward was even great about it. I thought he wouldn't be, that he wouldn't want me to work. But he said he wanted me to do what made me happy, that we can hire a babysitter. What makes me happy? Now-a-days, is raising my son and growing our unborn child inside me. Plus, now I was starting to show. Prego bump now present, at nearly four months. What would be the point of going back to work, when I will have to stop once the baby is born? Not to mention how miserable I will be in a few months. When the child inside me gets a little older, maybe when they both start school or a head start program, I can focus on me.

Edward told me that it was probably just a cold. Just?

He told me not to panic. To stop being so dramatic. I couldn't believe that he could be so cavalier with our child's health, meanwhile, he's a doctor, shouldn't he be more concerned. I even put the phone up to EJ's chest and mouth, so that he could hear. Then Edward told me that I was being ridiculous, to calm down, to put EJ back in his crib, because he'll eventually fall asleep, and for me to take a bath, relax. A bath? Relax? There was no way I was turning away from EJ, he needed his momma. Still, I couldn't believe Edward.

What if it is something serious? My baby was coughing, sneezing, and wheezing. And he just kept whining and whinging. God forbid he has pneumonia or something.

The Tylenol brought his fever down and he stopped whining. But I still made a doctor's appointment for him. So I dressed him warmly, even though the beginning of spring was here. It was still a little chilly.

After waiting an hour to be seen, the doctor said that EJ has a cold. Just a cold. Immediately, I wanted a second opinion.

"You're positive? It's just a cold." I asked, as I rocked my teary eyed baby. Dr Henry started to chuckle.

"Yes, Mrs Cullen, babies get sick. Especially with the change of the season. It's nothing to get worked up over. He'll be fine in a few days time."

"You're sure?" I asked again.

"What did Edward say?" I rolled my eyes. I'm being a little intuitive and he has to ask about my husband. Typical male. Edward's office is one floor down from here, in the medical pavilion. I snuck in, like mission impossible. Like I was smuggling stolen goods, instead of taking my sick baby to the doctor. I didn't want Edward to chastise me or anything. Stupid Edward. Stupid Dr Edward, who thinks I overreact, who's such a smart fucker he diagnosed our son on the phone.

"He said it was just a cold-" He cut me off. I had a 'but' that was to follow.

"Because it is just a cold. You go home, make sure he has plenty of fluids-" He started as he placed his hand on my shoulder, gently guiding me out of the exam room. Was I getting kicked out?

"But-"

"A humidifier should help break up the mucus and you can elevate his head, so he can breathe better-" I opened my mouth to speak, but he kept going. Rude fucker! This is my baby we're talking about.

"Also, remember to give him plenty of kisses and hugs, let him know you're there for him. Have a great day Mrs Cullen-" He walked away and I stared after him.

"Everyone thinks Mommy is being silly." I told EJ and he laughed at me. The first time today, he laughed, he coughed towards the end, maybe he's feeling better.

Okay, so rushing EJ to the doctor for a cold was a bit drastic. However, I was just so worried and I didn't sleep at all last night, lack of sleep makes me anxious. I kept having to get up and down, eventually, I just put him in his pack n play in the living room and watched T.V.

I missed Edward terribly last night.

"You want to go visit daddy?" I asked, as I placed him in his stroller.

As soon as we walked into the office, all the women in the office, practically ran to us. EJ's, five months old and a total ladies man. Even with a cold, he managed to smile for them all. He loves the attention.

"Can I hold him?" Carmen smiled. I nodded. Of course she could. EJ loved him some Carmen and Carmen loves EJ. Edward goofs around, he says that EJ only loves her, because Carmen has huge breasts, like obscenely huge, and EJ always seems to go for them, figures.

"Oh he is just so cute." She hugged him tightly. I stifled a chuckle, watching EJ ghost his hand over to her left breast. The funnier part is, is that he is watching his own hand as he does it.

"He sounds congested." Carmen pouted.

"Yeah, he has a cold." _Oh no he didn't._ My five month old son just gave Carm's breast a squeeze, then smiled, continuing to squeeze her breast. She seemed oblivious, thank God. I continued to smile. If she noticed, what was I supposed to say? Sorry my infant is a pervert?

"Is that Mini me?" Carlisle excitedly said. "-and I see he's rounding second." He chuckled. I snorted, looking away. "Good boy" Carlisle bent down and kissed his forehead.

"Oh- Dr Cullen. You're too much." Carmen laughed, grasping EJ's hand and placing a kiss in his palm. Wow, he looks so sad now.

"After he says hello to daddy, be sure to drop him by my office." Carlisle gave a quick peck to my hair, I nodded.

"Is Edward busy?" I asked.

"Yeah, he's just in with a patient." Carmen said. She started walking back towards his office, with EJ in her arms and I followed.

"Busy today?" I asked. She let out a gust of breath and rolled her eyes.

"The weight loss expo last week was a success, we have so many new patients now." I smiled widely. I'm so proud of the hubby.

One would think that being a surgeon and having a shit load of money from a trust would be enough. Not my husband, he thrives for success, he's doing everything for us, and not to mention all the people he is helping.

"That's great. Is Bree here?" I asked. I haven't seen her in a few weeks.

"Yes, it's great. No, she left early today-" She looked back down to EJ. "Well, my little boyfriend, I must get back to work. You feel better." She placed a very loud kiss on his cheek and passed him over to me. I swear he looked down to my own not so large breasts and pouted, grasping the neck of my shirt, instead. I kissed his hair and knocked on the office door. I knew Edward was with a patient in an exam room, but I heard voices on the other side. I knocked again.

"Come in." I opened to the door and saw Alistair and Makenna, in a sort of stand off. I gave them a small wave and a tight lipped smile, that was for the home wrecking whore. Well, she didn't wreck Tanya's home, just rocked it. They're both doing okay.

"Bella! How nice to see you again-" Makenna said excitedly, Alistair rolled his eyes. "-and you brought little EJ." I nodded. "Can I hold him?" She asked, I cringed away from her, slightly.

"Uh- he's sick- you probably wouldn't want to catch it." I shrugged. She made a disgruntled face.

"You're right. Well, it was great seeing you."

"Same here." She walked around me and left Edward's office, as Alistair sat down onto Edward's couch, letting out a sigh.

"Everything okay?" I asked, walking over to sit with him.

"Yeah-" He paused. "So this little guy is sick?" He asked.

"Cold." I shrugged. "Though that didn't stop him from feeling up Carmen again." Alistair laughed. EJ must be getting tired now, he just placed his head in the crook of my neck.

"Yeah, I can see. He doesn't look as happy as he usually does." Alistair reached over and poked his nose.

"You should have seen how happy he was-" I brought my voice down to a whisper just in case. "-when he had Carm's boob in his hand. He's so whiny, he instantly calmed down with her, I wish I could take her home with me." I laughed. "You'd think I didn't have breasts-" Alistair and I continued to laugh.

"And nice breasts they are." Edward chuckled as he walked in. I smiled. "Now, what's the problem with your breasts?" He asked.

"Nothing. Just EJ doesn't seem to like them."

"He doesn't have to like them. Their daddy's." Edward gave me a quick peck on the lips, then gave me that yummy crooked grin.

"Was he getting fresh with Carm again?" I nodded. Edward nuzzled his nose into EJ's neck and then took him from me.

"I know why he doesn't like them-" Alistair chuckled.

"Why?" Edward and I asked in unison. Suddenly, Alistair looked uncomfortable.

"Um you see, he sees you everyday. And your breasts are uh-" He waved his hand to my chest. "-and Carm's breasts are-" He paused. "-very large. You're the only woman he sees basically." I knew what he was talking about. The contrast, the difference, how EJ is probably just curious. I couldn't help but tease Al a little anyway.

"So what are you saying? That I have small breasts?" I asked, feigning hostility.

"Easy, love-" Edward kissed my hair.

"Uh-um- N-no. Yo-your bre-breasts are um p-pe-p-" I bit my lip, to suppress the smirk.

"Their what? Petite?" I asked, looking down.

"Yeah, spit it out Al." Edward said.

"Perfect!" Alistair shouted. "Anything more than a handfull, is a waste in my opinion-"

"Dude, I say the same thing," Edward reached over and gave Al a high five.

"Thanks Al," I giggled and gave him a little shimmy.

"Stop wiggling my goods in front of my intern," Edward laughed. He's really made so much progress over the last couple of weeks. He wasn't serious.

"Yes, please don't. I'm like dying." Al groaned. We both turned to look at him.

"Dying?" I asked. He let out a gust of breath and sat up straight. "Edward knows this already-" He waved his hand.

"Mary and I have been dating for a month, a month. And I still haven't gotten further then-" He shook his head. "That little guy over there." He pointed to EJ. "I mean- we don't talk about it. But seriously, is she the type that waits for marriage. I didn't even know they made those anymore." He let out a shaky laugh. "The fucked up part is-"

"Al, lower your voice." Edward chuckled.

"The fucked up part is-" He whispered. "-is I think I might love her. I think. Or I just like her a lot. She's all I think about, all I dream about." He groaned again. "I'll wait. I'll wait forever. Or do you think I should propose?" He looked to Edward. I furrowed my brows.

"No-" I shrieked. "Don't propose. Not unless you know you love her. Talk to her." I suggested.

"But- wait- what about that dinner party you guys had last week. Didn't all you women hang out, while us guys were in the basement?" Al asked.

"We did-" I looked to the floor.

"Did Mary say anything? I know you all talk about stuff like that." I bit my lip. I didn't want to tell him or Edward that Mary had become very nervous when Alice, Rose, and I, started talking about sex. Cause, the three of us are perverts and the conversations always wind up about sex. Weird.

"We don't talk about stuff like that," I lied. "We were talking about American Idol-" I lied again.

"Love, you don't watch American Idol." Stupid Edward.

"But Rose and Ali do-" I think. "Besides, the twins are starting to mumble, trying to repeat things and your nieces were there." They were all too engrossed in Shrek to pay us any attention anyway.

Also, I didn't want to tell them, how Mary didn't know that women were capable of enjoying sex, she's never had a orgasm, self inflicted or other wise. WTF, yeah, I know. Her parents told her some shit about how sex was for conceiving children. Still, doesn't she have cable? Friends? I didn't get it. She's my age for crying out loud. Although, she did admit that she has had sex before, twice, with some guy she dated from her church for like a year. She finally gave in, they did it twice, and then he dumped her. Sad.

No wonder she's making Al wait. Rose and Alice tried to tell her about the fun stuff. Different techniques, I thought the girl was going to die of embarrassment. So I put an end to our sex talk. However, I did pull her to the side later in the evening. I told her, that yes, sex is amazing, with the right person. And if the man you're with, doesn't take care of your needs, before he meets his own, he's a greedy bastard and to run for the hills. She paled and gulped, but she nodded, getting it. Then, she told me that regardless of orgasms and such, that she likes Al enough to have sex, she actually admitted to being in-love with him. She knows he wants to. Even if she thinks she won't enjoy it. I think curiosity is getting the best of her, I think she wants it too.

Alistair is passionate about everything he does and is a lot like my Edward. He doesn't seem like the type to go for his, without giving Mary hers. If he's even half as good as Edward, in the sex department. Mary is going to learn to love sex. She just has to open her legs first.

"So, she didn't say anything?" He asked again.

"No, she didn't. But you should really just talk to her-" I paused. What was Al doing talking to Makenna with the office door closed? Is he getting a piece on the side? I will be so disappointed in him. Since he's gotten his own place, if he's not with Mary, Edward takes him home with him, for dinner. I don't mind and I love the friendship that he and Edward have formed. We were like his pseudo family, I have developed a close friendship with him too. He's a cool guy.

"What was that before- with Makenna?" I asked.

"Honestly?" He asked. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Yes Al, honestly."

"She wants to hang out-" He shrugged. "I guess she ran out of people to sleep with and she's on repeat." He laughed, Edward joined him. "Even I'm not that desperate. She's been hitting on me for months, says we had something great. It was a one time deal. But I guess I'm hard to forget." Alistair chuckled. He slept with Makenna?

"Yeah, okay Romeo-" Edward laughed.

"Eeeeiw" I slapped his leg. "You slept with her? When?" I asked. He looked to Edward and then back to me.

"Around Christmas time," He shrugged. "I was new in town and lonely." Edward nodded along, so he knew and didn't tell me? He usually tell's me all the gossip. No, sleeping with the resident hospital slut, isn't something you brag about.

"Gross!" I put my finger in my mouth, pretending to gag. She's not even that attractive. All that tells me, is that, for most men, women are just a pussy without a face. Yuck! She has a decent body though.

"She also asked to switch with me, she's going to talk to Carlisle. She wants to follow Edward and Bree, with the bariatric patients, for a few weeks-"

"Hell no!" Edward scoffed. "I won't allow it." I smiled. Good. Just having her in this office irks me enough. I trust Edward, knowing that he won't sleep with her. I just don't like her that close to home. If she wanted to sleep around the hospital, that's her business, but she nearly broke up my best friends marriage. At Katie's birthday party and continued to smile at Tanya, after she gave James a blow job.

Esme and I were spending the day together, the first time I came here and saw Makenna, I wanted to confront her. Call her a home wrecking whore to her face, so that she could defend herself. I informed Esme of my plans. Esme then informed me that, that is not the proper behavior of a doctor's wife. She was kidding, because she went onto say and I quote 'If that twit bats another eyelash at my Carlisle, I will rip her hair out' I have one cool mother-in-law. Sadly, my husband isn't that cool and made me promise not to. He's no fun.

"Chill out!" Alistair chuckled. "I know you love me, I'm not going anywhere-" Edward rolled his eyes and then turned to look at me.

"It's not happening." I nodded, I believed him. He knew how I felt about her.

"Oh, go bring EJ to your dad's office, he wanted to see him." Edward groaned, but left to bring EJ to Carlisle.

"So how have you been feeling, still have morning sickness?" Al asked.

"No actually it just stopped last week-" I looked down to my bump. "Now that I'm in the second trimester, I'm going to balloon out again." I scoffed. "My hips are getting huge. That didn't happen with EJ." I shrugged.

"No pregnancy is the same." Alistair shrugged. "Have you spoken to James at all?" I shook my head no.

"I'm not mad at him. I'm just still disappointed. I spoke to Tanya though." I shrugged.

"I saw this old movie on T.V the other night, anyone ever told you, you look like Natalie Wood?" I furrowed my brows. What's with the random dialogue?

"Nope, can't say anyone has. But what's up with the Natalie's?" I laughed. "First, you say I look like Natalie Portman, now Wood?" I laughed.

"You kinda look like a cross between the both of them." He chuckled. I reached up and ruffled his hair.

"You need a hair cut, you got this, Jack Dawson thing going on." I giggled. Alistair gasped.

"You noticed? That's the look I was going for. You know, embrace the inner Leo-" He turned to me and batted his eyelashes. I pushed his shoulder.

"Oh go on-" I laughed.

"What's so funny?" Edward asked. His arms were empty. I didn't think he'd leave EJ with Carlisle.

"Where's the kid?" I asked.

"Dad, wants to show him off. He went across the hall to Dr Kebi's office-" I made a disgruntled face. The way she played Bree. They were getting along great. Finally seeing each other seriously. Then Bree mentions that she wants to introduce her to Embry and the woman backs off. Breaks up with Bree. I guess serious to Bree meant something different to Dr Kebi.

"Maybe he'll feel her up too." Edward laughed. Yeah, Dr Kebi also has large breasts. But I became a little concerned.

"What are we going to do about that?" I asked. "My son is a little pervert-" I pouted.

"Love-" Edward cupped my cheek. "He's a baby, he doesn't know what he's doing-" He paused. "He'll grow out of it. Or he'll just be like me." He chuckled.

"Like you?" I asked.

"Yeah, when I was a kid, I used to doodle in my marble notebooks. Breasts were my specialty." He laughed. "But then I grew up and learned to appreciate a nice piece of ass." He reached over and gave Al a fist pound. I groaned.

"What is it? Pervert day at Cullen surgical associates. Even your dad made a comment earlier, that was totally not him-" I laughed, remembering the exchange with Carm.

"Hey Bella-" I turned to look at Alistair. "Doesn't Edward look like that guy from the Harry Potter movie? With darker hair, Cedric whatever-" Edward, my sexy beast with his own magic wand- I stopped that thought and crossed my legs.

"Yup, he does-" I giggled. "I guess we're all a bunch if celebrity look-a-likes-" Alistair laughed. Someone knocked on the door and we all turned. Edward was standing so he just opened the door. It was Makenna and she had my son in her arms. Skank!

"Dr Cullen had a patient, asked me to drop him off-" She laughed. I turned to look at Alistair.

"Amy Winehouse" We said in unison and both laughed.

**Okay, so not much happens in this chapter. Like I said, it's a building chapter. Blah. Leave a review anyway. Anything you guys want to see? let me know. The main purpose of this chapter, was to showcase Alistair and how his relationship with E&B has grown. I love Alistair! and a pervy EJ. Lmao. **


	46. Sliding into home

**SM owns all characters. **

**Hi everyone! Those of you waiting for chapter 21 of 'A hard day's night', please hold on tight. It's coming. I just couldn't get this story out of my head. **

**Also, I am looking at other fanfiction sites, where I can possibly post both of my stories. With the new rating guidelines, I am fearful that they might be taken down. I will be crushed if that happens. The guidelines are so vague, but I guess I can tone down the sex a little. BOO!**

**~~~Edward~~~**

Tuesday morning, the second day of the work week. Blah. Is it really only Tuesday? Groggily, I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and left my comfortable bed, for another lovely day at the office. Bella, EJ, and I, deserve a vacation. Bella can't fly, but we could drive somewhere.

Before I get Bella's hopes up and have her looking up destinations online, I have to ask my father for some time off.

Scheduling a vacation isn't the problem, me wanting to take impromptu time off, will be. Fuck. I need it though. We do have Memorial day weekend coming up, maybe I can elongate that some how.

"EDWARD! EDWARD! COME QUICK!" I heard Bella scream. "OH MY GOD!" She screamed again.

My heart was now in my throat, as I rapidly ran to EJ's room.

"What is it?" I frantically asked in the doorway, running in.

"Look-" She pointed into the crib, however, she didn't look upset, maybe excited? I anxiously looked over the railing into the crib, watching EJ seemingly hump his mattress.

"Look at his face-" Bella pointed smiling. "My baby is determined, he's gonna do it!" She exclaimed excitedly.

"Do what?" I asked. "Slide into home with his crib mat-" I chuckled and earned a playful smack in the arm from Bella.

"No-" She giggled. "Just watch, you'll see-" I turned my attention back to EJ. He did look determined. For what, I'm not sure.

Bella walked over to the far end of the crib, widening her arms.

"Come on EJ, come to Momma. You can do it- come on my handsome man-" EJ started to laugh, looking more determined than ever, a new found trepidation in his eyes, as he crawled for the first time to Bella. My breath caught at the sight, all I could do was smile widely. Watching my son crawl for the first time, was one of the most significant events in my life, second to the day he was born. I began to get a little choked up.

"I knew you could do it-" Bella laughed, gathering him into her arms, before I noticed the tears streaming down her face.

"Don't cry love-" I said, swallowing back my own tears.

"I-I'm just so proud of him-" She sobbed. I placed my arms around them both.

"Let's bring him in the living room- I'll get the camcorder," I smiled. Bella squealed through her tears and quickly disappeared with EJ.

We recorded EJ crawling for about an hour. Until, EJ actually looked to Bella, then to me, and rolled onto his back. He had enough. We tried to get him to crawl some more, but he wouldn't have it. He smirked at us and if I daresay, raised an eyebrow? He had that _"I aint crawling no more motherfucker!"_ look to him. Even with Bella as the bait.

My son was going to be a smart ass, just like me, and stubborn, just like his mother. God help us!

When Bella made his morning bottle and waved it in his face, a few feet away. EJ pursed his lips and reluctantly crawled to it. Where Bella gathered him into her arms once more, peppering his face with kisses. That broke him, he started to laugh, while he cupped her cheeks. I got that on video too. It was the most adorable exchange those two ever had.

The phone started to ring and I ran for it. It was Carmen, she screamed at me, because I'm late, by only ten minutes, now. Shit. When I told her the events that took place, she happily shrieked into the phone and asked me to bring the camcorder into work.

Thankfully, Al started to see patients without me. The morning dragged, then again, it always does.

At lunch time, while the office is closed, everyone gathered around the camcorder, to watch EJ crawling in the living room. I turned to Al, who just nudged my shoulder.

"That's what Bella where's to sleep?" I furrowed my brows and looked down to the camcorder. Okay, so she was wearing one of my T-shirts, I know she was wearing shorts under it, but you couldn't see them. I know because I tried to lift the T-shirt and was disappointed when I found the shorts.

"She had shorts on-" I grumbled. When Al stayed with us, Bella stayed as I asked, fully clothed.

"She looks amazing," He sighed.

Are we back to this again? Oh right, he's horny as fuck. Mary still hasn't put out and it's been over two months. I shrugged, letting it go.

Al grabbed my arm and pulled me back, away from the rest of them. "Can I talk to you?" He asked. Ugh! More drama. I can tell just by the look on his face.

"Sure-" I led the way into my office. Al came in, closing the door behind him.

"What's up?" I asked, grabbing my sandwich. Might as well eat, it is lunch time.

"I broke up with Mary Saturday-" I stared at him blankly. I'm just hearing about this now? Meanwhile, I thought he loved her. "I know what you're going to say, I thought I loved her. And I don't think I do- did" I nodded.

"We had dinner with her parents, Friday night, I had never met them before-" He shook his head. "Their like religious fanatics- it's creepy. Now I know why she kept me away from them. Her father, kept trying to get me to reform. I told him that I was Catholic, but that I wasn't a practicing Catholic. He all but kicked me out of his house. Mary stopped him. Then, Mary was angry at him. I tried to calm her down and then when she said grace, she was so passionate, with her voice filled with venom. I don't even remember what she said, all I know, is I was waiting for the walls to start shaking, like that 'Carrie' chick, from that movie-" He ranted.

"I must have been pale as a ghost. Afraid of Minister Donovan, Mary and her telekinetic powers, and apparently God's wrath, which will be shown upon me for not believing in John the Baptist-"

Covering my mouth with my hand, I tried not to laugh, failing miserably.

"Go on laugh, you would find it funny. Satan!" Now I was laughing uncontrollably. Al took a piece of paper, crumbled it up, and threw it at me.

"Are you finished yet?" I took a deep breath, nodding.

"I'm sorry-" I sighed. "I'm good now-" Then I snorted, starting to laugh again.

"Look at me, I'm Dr Cullen, I have a beautiful wife and the perfect life-" He did a poor interpretation of me. He sounded just like Bella. They are spending too much time together. I composed myself and straightened up in my chair.

"So you don't love her?" I asked. He rolled his eyes at me.

"Haven't you been listening? If I loved her- wait- let me put it this way. If chief Swan was some sort of religious freak, would that have stopped you from seeing Bella-"

"Hell no-" I smirked.

"See, you'd teach fucking Sunday school if you had to. That's how I know I don't love her. It's more like a lust thing. A conquest. I over looked everything. I listened when she spoke. She speaks just as passionately about God and all that crap, like her father, I was just too wrapped up in her beauty to notice-" He groaned, grabbing his hair.

"Do you regret the decision?" I asked. He shook his head no.

"No- I just feel like an asshole. When we sat down to talk and I mentioned us not seeing each other anymore, how I wanted us to be friends. She threw herself at me-"

"You didn't-" I cut him off.

"No- I didn't," He cradled his face. "She thought it was because of you know, the no sex thing, but it's really not- I had to tell her the rest of it," He slumped lower in the couch. "She told me that she loved me and I- I just couldn't say it back. Because I don't love her. Plus, I met someone else-"

"Wait a minute-" I chuckled. "Met someone else?" I asked. Al's turning into a little pimp. I'm old news in this town. All the female patients bat their eye lashes at me, but the ring keeps them at bay. Al on the other hand, is always getting his ass grabbed. It's funny. Cause he loves it.

"I covered Benji's shift in the emergency room Sunday. This woman came in with a sprained ankle, she's a free lance photographer, she was taking pictures at high point park, when she tripped-" He had a far off dreamy look to him. Okay, that's what was missing when he spoke about Mary. He spoke excitedly about her, after their first date, then all he talked about was how much he wanted to sleep with her. It must have been the thrill of the chase for him or something. I myself have never seen the draw in such head games.

"Her name is Siobhan and she's gorgeous- we're going out tonight." He smiled. "She's a few years older than me and has a kid. But you know-" He shrugged. "Age aint nuttin but a number and getting down aint nuttin but a thang. You know what I'm saying-" He wiggled his eyebrows. This time I threw a paper ball at him.

"What are you turning into a man whore now?" I asked.

"No- it's just. I don't know. It didn't work out with Mary and before that, I was living like a monk. Why not have some fun. Plus, besides being gorgeous, Siobhan is hysterical. She was telling me jokes, while I fit her for the ankle immobilizer. She's just- I don't know- we just clicked." He trailed his hand through his hair again.

"- get a fucking haircut." I chuckled. "And why am I just hearing all of this now?"

"No way. The women love this-" He pointed to his mop top. "We were really busy yesterday-" He shrugged.

"Well don't talk about women like that in front of Bella-" He gulped. "She's into some feminist bullshit now."

Last week, we watched a movie on one of the HBO's, it was about the suffrage movement. It was a pretty good movie. That Dr Mcdreamy Fuck was in it. So of course we watched it.

"Do you think she'll be mad at me, because of Mary?" He asked. I groaned a response.

"She is- isn't she?" I shook my head no.

"No, she bet me that you guys would break up. I bet against it- the way you spoke about her. I thought you loved her-" Al started laughing at me. "Bella said, Mary had too many issues and as soon as you figured them out, you would probably run for the hills. I guess she was right. Although, she hoped for the best. She hoped you could over look it, maybe un-brainwash her."

Mary does have issues. I couldn't believe it when Bella told me that she never had an orgasm. Okay, so an orgasm not inflicted by a man, isn't that far fetched. But not giving yourself one, come on? Doesn't the bible say 'God helps those who help themselves' in not so many words. Our hands reach down there for a reason. Right?

"What did you lose?" He asked.

"A hundred bucks-" I lied. Bella now has all the power when it comes to sex. I am officially her sex slave. Which isn't that bad. However, now she has the power of the cuffs and the right to deny me. Not that she often does. She also bought a pink frilly apron, which she insists I wear, while cleaning up after dinner. I guess I'll have to wear it now, with nothing underneath.

For some odd reason, it turns her on when I am helpful. I know this and use this to my full advantage. A little house work never hurt anyone. Actually, I don't think it will be that bad at all. The cuffs, Bella possibly blowing me, while I load the dishwasher. I sighed to myself. What can I do to piss her off? To make her use the cuffs on me. She can cuff me to the dishwasher, as she has her wicked way with me on the kitchen floor.

Invite my aunt and uncle up for a visit? No, that's just cruel.

Tell my mom, Bella wants to host her next book club meeting? No, she'd kill me, not fuck me.

Or...I could...Become a slob for a few days, bitch about changing EJ's diaper? That I can do.

After lunch, we continued to see patients. I was surprised that our last patient was seen at three O'clock. Huh? Early day today. I hope I'm not forgetting something important, like last time. The only thing I can think of is the family barbeque Bella has planned tonight, but she just arranged that yesterday, wanting to host the first of many. We've had some great weather, it's barely rained, and it's a constant eighty degrees, as of late. She's rarely been home since the nice weather rolled in, taking EJ for walks, going over to Alice's, and meeting my sister for lunch. Yet, a barbeque doesn't require me to leave early.

Before Carmen left, I inquired about it. She said, no, there just wasn't that many patients that needed to be seen today. General surgery patients that is. Friday, which is my designated day to see the bariatric patients, is jam packed. Nice.

Al, practically skipped out of the office, excited about his date tonight. Good for him. I hope it works out for him, hopefully he'll get his dick wet. That poor kid. He doesn't stop bitching and moaning about it. I nearly begged him to fuck Makenna again, just so he could get off. Even desperate and hornier than I, he gagged and said 'No fucking way'.

Today was actually Makenna's last day. Bitch went to human resources, complaining that what she does outside of the hospital is nobodies business. However, what she does or has done in the hospital is their business. They knew all about her whorish fuckery. She was insulted and left on her own accord. I hope she wakes up and stops what she's doing. All those years in school is such a waste. Plus, my father did tell me that she was actually very smart and a good doctor.

Alone in the office, I sighed to myself, sitting back in my chair, gazing at my cluttered desk.

Deciding to take this time and be proactive, I looked over patient charts and read all the little notes that Carmen attached to them. She needed me to triage them, so that she can schedule them for appointments, accordingly. Usually, I bring this shit home with me, like five or so at a time, but I remembered that the whole fam will be there tonight. Bella asked me to be home by six, so I still had a shitload of time.

Hearing a door slam in the distance, I rose from my chair. I thought I was alone. Walking down the hallway, I saw that it was the door to my father's office. I shrugged and went back to mine.

Carmen will be proud, I managed to get through the mountainous pile on my desk, in one sitting, quickly too. I'll still get home before six. The pile of charts usually remains untouched for weeks. Maybe it's time I grow up and stop procrastinating?

Gathering my things, ready to head home, I remembered that I wanted to ask my father about time off. So I walked to his office and knocked. Silence. I decided to knock again.

"_Stop-"_ I heard him hiss. Followed by a female giggling. Huh?

"Come in-" I opened the door, taking a curious glance around, my eyes finally landing on my father, who was the only person in the room, sitting at his desk. Must be my imagination. I could have sworn I heard a girlish laugh.

"Do you have a minute?" I asked. He grunted and slumped in his chair.

"Now- now is really not the t-time Edward-" He stammered.

"You okay?" I asked, crinkling my brows in confusion. I walked over and sat in the seat across from him.

"I'm fine-" He answered through clenched teeth, then he took a deep breath and met my stare.

"What's on your mind son? Make it quick-" He sat up straight, gasping a pencil.

"I- Uh- um" I was momentarily distracted by the fact that his face was now a deep shade of red.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Ye-yes-" He hissed and then shuddered. _Fucking weirdo_.

Deciding to shrug off his odd behavior, I continued to ask him for time off. He didn't respond. He didn't look like he was listening at all. When his eyes rolled to the back of his head and the pencil he was grasping broke in half, I stood up concerned. Was he having a heart attack?

"Dad- what the- are you okay?" I nearly shouted.

"Yes-God yes, I'm fine." He panted out.

"Are you drunk? Or something?" I asked, taking my seat again.

"Or something-" He chuckled, looking like himself again.

"O-kay-" I said wary and squirmed a bit in my seat. Whilst doing that, I looked to the floor. Furrowing my brows in confusion once again, when my eyes landed on a pair of 'Come Fuck Me' heels, peering out from his desk. Eeeeiwww! He was getting a fucking blow job. Right in front of me. Wait a minute. Who the fuck is under that desk? It better not be fucking Makenna. Was this some sort of parting gift for my father? My eyes riveted back up to his.

"Who is in here? Or under there rather?" I seethed, pointing to his desk. He looked down to his lap, grinning, then back to me.

"None of your business- now what was it you asked me before?" He smirked at me. _Oh hell no..._

"That's not important. Who the fuck is under there?" I stood up again, starting to pace, angrily.

"Does mom know? Of course she doesn't know- Come out you nasty bitch-"

"Edward- that's enough-"

"No- fuck you! How could you do this?"

"Edward, it's not what you think," He chuckled.

"Not what I think? You're getting a hummer from a fucking cum dumpster!" I shouted.

"It wasn't exactly a hummer-"

"You think this is funny?" I stalked to him, ready to beat his ass for playing my mother. Once I reached him, I placed my hands around the collar of his shirt, yanking him up by it.

"Ouch-" The whore grumbled.

My father pushed me away from him, bending down to be attentive.

"You got me with your knee-" My mother giggled, cupping her chin. I did a double take, feeling like a fucking fool. He helped her out from under the desk and they both turned to stare at me. I, in turn, stared at my mother, who was wearing my father's lab coat, which was thankfully closed, with probably nothing underneath, accompanied by the heels.

"I-uh-I- um-" I stammered a response, at a loss.

"You're what? Sorry?" My mother asked. I nodded. She then turned back to my father. "I was trying to be quiet, so I couldn't hum-"

"I know," My father smiled, bringing my mothers hand up to his lips, placing a kiss on her knuckles. She smiled back and I looked away, trying to give them some privacy, it's the least I could do. I felt like such a fucking idiot.

"Edward?" I turned back to my mother. "About your vacation dilemma, your father and I rented a house for the holiday weekend, next week, down at the Jersey shore. Your sister, Emmett, and the kids are coming too. I was going to tell Bella later on." I nodded again dumbly, not able to find my voice.

"Your aunt and uncle also rented a house, so your cousins will be there too, we leave Thursday and we come back Monday. Oh, I should tell Alice and Jasper they are more than welcome- you know me, the house is huge." She continued to ramble.

"Hon, I think it's best you tell Bella anyway. Edward doesn't look like he quite understands. I think he's in shock." He said as he tucked in his shirt, my mother must have buttoned his pants from under the table. Thank God I didn't yank him up and they fell to the floor. It would have been so much worse. His fly was still open though, gross.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. EJ crawled this morning, for the first time-" My father informed her. She left his side, squealing, launching herself at me, kissing my cheek. I cringed away from her, wiping my face. She ignored that, cupping my cheeks, planting a loud wet one on my forehead.

"They get so big so fast- speaking of, we should probably get going- or we'll be late for dinner." My mother looked down at her watch. "I still have to go home and change-"

Grabbing my things, ready to bolt, my father grasped my shoulder.

"Put your hands on me again and I will fucking knock you into next week. Are we clear on that?" He said in a deadly whisper, I gulped.

"Crystal Sir-" I rasped, walking around him.

"Hey, Edward?"

"Yeah?" I turned back.

"Your mom gives great hummers-" He smirked and earned a slap from my mother. _Asshole_. As if that whole situation wasn't bad enough, he has to say shit like that just to taunt me. It was kind of romantic though. But still, that's my mom.

By the time I reached my car, I was out of the trance like state. I smiled to myself. It was actually kind of sweet. That after thirty-two years of marriage, my mother still loves my father enough to sneak into his office, just to give the man a blow job. I wonder if Bella will do something like that in thirty years?

Pulling into the drive-way, I groaned. The whole clan was here, except my parents, and I was able to hear them from the car. Why do they have to be so loud? It's going to be like the night of the play all over again. Chaos. Noisy fucking chaos. I should liquefy all my assets, buying Bella and I our own private island. No, then we'd miss the noisy fuckers.

When I walked into the house, Butch didn't greet me, it looked like no one was home. Except, when I left the foyer, I saw Charlie and Jasper, putting up one of those fence dividers in the living room, boxing in the couches and all of EJ's stuff. Why didn't Bella ask me to do that?

"Where is everyone? I can hear them-" I chuckled.

"Backyard!" Charlie shouted over the drill.

"What's this?" I asked. Jasper stood up and faced me.

"We're baby proofing the living room- Bella says EJ keeps crawling towards the television," I nodded, unbuttoning my cuffs, rolling up my sleeves.

"I can finish this-"

"We're just about finished. Don't worry about it-" Jasper patted my back.

"Hey baby!" Bella shouted, excitedly, walking by me. Don't I get a kiss?

"Hey-" I smirked. "Aren't you forgetting something?" I asked, she had one foot on a step, ready to go upstairs.

"I'm all sticky, I'll be right back down," She blew me a kiss. I noticed that her white tank top had a few orange stains on it. I should probably change too, I followed her up to our bedroom.

Bella was in our bathroom, washing up, while I changed into a T-shirt and some shorts. About to put my clothes in the hamper, I thought better, instead I threw them on the floor. Naughty indeed.

Bella came out of the bathroom in only a bra, my baby bump protruding proudly, as she continued to her chest of drawers. I took a seat on the bed.

"EJ hates the butternut squash, who hates butternut squash? I wished he'd show the same appreciation for vegetables as he does the fruit. Alice said for me to just mix some cereal in with the fruit, which I do- she also said that the twins liked yogurt. I should try that- see if he likes it." She rambled, turning to face me.

"What's up with the fence divider?" I asked. She shrugged.

"The T.V is huge and all the wires- EJ kept going towards it. So I went to target and picked it up." She then put on a T-shirt, obstructing my view.

"I could have put it up, you didn't have to inconvenience your father,"

"Actually, I was going to put it up myself, but he insisted. He's dad, he doesn't get inconvenienced from stuff like that." She shrugged again and sat next to me. "Hey-" She grabbed my hand. "Your not mad are you? I mean- if I needed surgery, I'd definitely go to you, but you're not exactly craftsman savvy," She giggled. I rolled my eyes.

"You're right-" I agreed.

"So how was your day-" She looked at my clothes on the floor. Yes, please get mad. "Why are your clothes on the floor-" She paused, standing up to put them in the hamper. I waited for the wrath, trying not to smile. She gets mad, she yells, I take it, and then later we have make-up sex, where I have to be punished, for my wrong doings. Simple procedure.

"You know-" She said smiling, walking towards me. I leaned back on my elbows, as she proceeded to straddle my lap. "Naughty messy boys get punished-" She whispered against my lips, I nodded licking mine. "But of course that was your intention-" I cut her off, kissing her. She pulled back, giggling.

"Welcome home husband,"

"It's great to be here-" I said, stealing another kiss. This time, I pulled away. I already had an erection and we had a house full of our family. Bella usually doesn't go for that, with a full house. Damn. I cleared my throat.

"So besides target, what else did you do today?" I asked.

"Well I went to target-" She kissed my nose. "Had lunch with Rose and Bree-" She kissed both my eyelids, making me smile. "Then I went to Shoprite-" She kissed my chin. "Oh- they had those cocoa puff cereal straws you like, I bought like three boxes," She giggled. Yes, I am a grown man who eats cereal straws and proud of it. Their fucking delicious.

"So how was your day?" She asked, starting to trail her fingers through my hair, massaging my scalp. I felt like purring, it just felt that good.

"Same shit, different day-" I shrugged. "Oh and Al broke up with Mary," She grinned victoriously, then composed herself.

"I knew it. So what else happened?"

"He also met someone else and I caught my father getting a BJ under his desk-" I chuckled. She stopped her ministrations and stared at me blankly.

"It wasn't Makenna was it? God-" She scoffed getting off me. "That fucking whore-" I grabbed her hands and pulled her towards me again.

"It wasn't Makenna- it was mom," I laughed.

"Really?" She asked surprised.

"Really- I was mortified at first and jumped to the same conclusion you did-" I lifted her hand and placed a kiss on her knuckles. "You think in thirty years, you'd still love me enough to do something like that? Sneak into the office-"

"Of course I would-" She knelt down in front of me. "In fact, I love you enough to do so now,"

_Oh word... _

I stared down at my beautiful wife in wonder, feeling like I just won the fucking lottery. By no means do I go without, but come on, this was a great surprise.

"You have a perfect penis," She licked her lips and started to undo my pants. She pulled gently and I lifted my ass, so she could pull them off.

"I mean look at it-" I let out a shudder as she grasped my cock. "It's gorgeous, tall, and proud-" She started to pump her hand up and down my shaft. "Your cock is big without being too huge-" She thumbed the pre-cum onto the head. I groaned. "Thick but long. Flanked by your muscular thighs." She ran her other hand up my thigh, then gave my balls a gentle tug. I wanted so much for her to keep talking, it was a real turn on. Although, I couldn't wait for her hot little mouth to engulf my dick.

"You once said that I was beautiful down there-" She giggled.

"You are-all of you- you're fucking gorgeous. Sexiest thing I ever laid eyes on," I panted out.

"So are you. I love your penis and I love the man it's attached to, all of you." She said before she took me into her mouth. I grunted. She started taking me in as deep as her mouth would allow, taking me all the way out and back in again. I pushed her bangs away from her face, tangling my hand in her hair, not pushing her onto me, so that I was fucking her face, that's rude.

This was sweet, thoughtful, and romantic. I just didn't want anything in the way of looking into her eyes. What's better than getting a surprise blow job, with a house full of people? Watching Bella give it to me.

"God- you're so good at that," I grunted out. "Your hot little mouth feels so good," She let out a throaty groan, sending vibrations along my cock. I felt that familiar burning in the pit of my stomach, I knew I was close, I lightly pushed Bella's shoulders, so she knew. She shook her head no and started to suck harder, faster, grazing my tip gently with her teeth, only to suck me back in deep, and I was done. With a loud groan, which I tried to contain, and another shudder, I spilled myself into Bella's mouth.

While I was trying to catch my breath, Bella took me out of her mouth and licked the remnants of my orgasm off. I shivered, as my nearly flaccid, satisfied dick, twitched.

When she was finished, I helped her up, sitting her on my lap.

"It's your turn now," I said ghosting my hand up her thigh, she stilled my hand.

"Nope-" She shook her head. "That was just for you- I'll get mine. You're my sex slave now. For how long was it, a month?" She grinned deviously, before she gave me a promising kiss.

"Get plenty of rest and take vitamins. I plan on taking advantage of it."

"I love you-" I blurted out. "-and please, turkey leg. Take advantage." She laughed.

"I love you too," She gave me another peck on the lips. "Now let's go get some hamburgers, I'm starving," She went to stand and I did too, bending down to pick up my pants.

As soon as we walked into the yard, both my nieces attacked my legs, almost making me tumble over. That caught the twin two year old terrors attentions, they came over too, demanding to be picked up. Kids love me and I have no idea why. I love them too, these kids, and my own. Not all kids. God, some kids are just terrible.

"Come on girls, let uncle Eddie make a plate-" My sister shouted to them. I mouthed a 'thank you' her way. They latched on to my legs and wouldn't let go.

"Eggi-" Jason giggled, grasping my pinky. I chuckled and bent down, taking him into my arms. How could I not? That shit was adorable. Then Ellie pulled on my pant leg, before Jasper came by and grabbed her.

"I got you!" He shouted in a monster voice, tickling her, as she started to laugh.

"Eggi-" Jason giggled again as I walked over to the table. "Eddie," I tried to correct him. He pushed against my chest, shaking his head no. "Eggi-" He insisted, with a bit of an attitude. Because I was wrong. I shrugged and took a seat next to Bella.

"Switch?" Alice asked, holding out EJ. I smiled widely and exchanged kids with her. Once EJ was in my arms, I gave him a loud kiss, which made him start to laugh. He tasted like butternut squash.

My mother started to talk about the upcoming trip next weekend. Everyone agreed to go and was now excited, even Charlie and Renee. My mother insisted there was enough room for everyone. As long as we all room with our kids, which is certainly not a problem. It was like a five bedroom house or something like that. My mother is nuts, always having to do the extravagant. Then again, she probably had the intentions of all of us going in the first place They all continued to talk and eat. Bella fixed me a plate and offered to take EJ. I shook my head no. Food can wait.

"How's my little guy doing huh? Did you crawl around after daddy left this morning, making mommy chase after you?" I crooned and kissed him on the mouth. He just gets more adorable each day. He has like three teeth now. My mother was right. It seems like just yesterday he was born. They grow up so fast. Next thing I know, we'll be looking at colleges.

"He did-" Bella laughed, talking more to EJ.

EJ's a momma's boy, but he loves his daddy. He just rubbed my cheeks and hugged my head.

"We miss daddy when he's at work," Bella stood up and placed a kiss on both our foreheads, then sat back down. I quickly grasped her hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Daddy misses you guys too-" I nearly whispered. I wish I can spend every hour of everyday with them. I definitely work too much. Luckily, I didn't miss his first crawl. What if I missed other things, like his first steps or his first word? I hugged EJ tighter to me, squeezing Bella's hand again, with my free one.

"Edward, we know that," Bella rubbed circles into my palm. I nodded and tried my best to swallow, getting a little choked up again. What was up with me today?

"Hey Carlisle, you've got a security breach at Los Pantalones." Emmett shouted, pointing at my fathers fly, which was still down, he quickly zipped it up. I snorted, then EJ started to stick his fingers up my nose.

"Paging Dr. Johnson… Paging Dr. Johnson…" Jasper shouted. We all started to silently shake with laughter, no one wanting to out right laugh at my dad. My father just shrugged it off, rolling his eyes at the two of them.

"Oh- how bout this. The cucumber has left the salad." Emmett laughed.

"You've got your fly set for Monica instead of Hillary." Charlie said, patting my father on the back. Now, no one was holding back, out right laughing, even my father.

"Someone tore down the wall, and your Pink Floyd is hanging out." I shouted, joining them.

"Good one," Bella laughed beside me.

"What's a Pink Floyd?" Samantha asked.

"Yeah, and who's Dr Johnson?" Emily started to look around the yard.

"Pink Floyd is a rock band and Dr Johnson is Jasper's imaginary friend," My sister quickly told them and gave us all pointed looks. Which means, shut up or I'll fuck you up. I knew that look, she'd have that look before she used to pummel me as a kid.

"Hey Jasper, can I play with Dr Johnson too?" Emily laughed. I chuckled as did everyone else, watching Jasper's eyes grow as big as the hamburger buns.

"Uh- he just left. Sorry-" Jasper shrugged.

"I'm talking about Shaft, can you dig it?-" Emmett shouted, interrupting Jasper. "Ow- That was the last one, I promise." He grumbled to Rose.

"I thought you were crazy; now I see your nuts." Jasper laughed.

"That's enough-" Renee announced and we all went silent.

We all continued to eat, even me, with my free hand, while EJ tried to snatch my burger away. When I was finished eating, Grandma Esme wanted EJ. I reluctantly handed him over. It's not like I had much of a choice.

Jasper started to tell me all about the new Stryker knee implant that is coming out. Jazz has a pretty cool job, he gets to learn all about the new medical technologies and such. He travels too. Not far, I think he goes as far down to the city as Nyack hospital and as far up north as Catskill regional. He's the rep for most of the hospitals in between, so he's always on the move, always in an operating room too. He teaches orthopedic surgeons how to use the different implants and instruments.

"I think your son is packing a load," My mother laughed, plopping EJ back into my arms. I chuckled.

"Oh so when he smells good, he's your grandson, but when he's got a dirty diaper he's my son?" I asked her.

"Welcome to fatherhood my dear-" She bent down and kissed my forehead. "Your father and I are taking off." I nodded, standing up to go change EJ. Wait, wasn't I supposed to refuse to change him? Fuck it. Bella's busy cleaning up. It wouldn't be fair. Especially since I was unthoughtful and spoke with Jazz for nearly an hour. But Alice and Rose are helping her. Okay, I don't feel so bad.

EJ never ceases to amaze me. As soon as the diaper comes off, he immediately grabs his pee pee. He knows it's there. We're men. It's the most important body part we possess. Even as infants, we're aware of its presence.

"Put his pajamas on too. I'll give him a bath tomorrow-" Bella yawned, getting EJ's pajamas out. "I'll put his bottle right here." She placed his evening bottle near the changing table. I nodded.

"I love you," I reminded her.

"I love you too- and I love you," She bent down and kissed EJ's nose. "Everyone's taking off now. Did you want me to do this so you can say goodbye?" She offered.

"No, just tell them goodnight for me. I'm fine here-"

"You sure?" She asked through another yawn. I placed a hand on EJ steadying him and turned my body to Bella, embracing her with one arm.

"Yes, I'm sure. After they leave, why don't you take a bath, relax. I'll put him down," She smiled widely.

"Okay!" She nearly shouted and jumped up to peck my lips. I chuckled as I watched her skip from EJ's bedroom.

After EJ was changed and fed. I started to rock him around the nursery. Hopefully tonight, he sleeps for me. He's never done so before. I always try. Nevertheless, he can't seem to fall asleep without Bella. Not tonight. He's going to sleep for daddy.

Ten minutes later... I was still rocking him. And he's still wide awake.

Ten minutes after that...I hugged him to my chest and started to hum to him. Nothing. At least he's not crying. I compromised with myself.

"Come on EJ, give daddy a break," I sighed. He's too old for this now anyway. By now we should be able to put him down and walk away. If he cries, we should let him cry. He'll eventually fall asleep.

I started humming again, walking around, before I just decided to see if singing to him might help.

"_Close your eyes, _

_Have no fear, _

_The monsters gone, _

_He's on the run and your daddy's here" _I sang the last line with a chuckle, surprised I remembered the goodnight song my father used to sing to me.

"_Beautiful, _

_Beautiful, beautiful, _

_Beautiful Boy, _

_Before you go to sleep, _

_Say a little prayer, _

_Every day in every way, _

_It's getting better and better, _

_Beautiful, _

_Beautiful, beautiful, _

_Beautiful Boy, _

_Out on the ocean sailing away, _

_I can hardly wait, _

_To see you to come of age, _

_But I guess we'll both, _

_Just have to be patient, _

_Yes it's a long way to go, _

_But in the meantime, _

_Before you cross the street, _

_Take my hand, _

_Life is just what happens to you, _

_While your busy making other plans, _

_Beautiful, _

_Beautiful, beautiful, _

_Beautiful Boy" _

I sang the song twice more, afraid to look down at him. By the end of the third round, he felt heavier and I felt his small breaths evenly against my neck.

He let out a small whimper when I placed him down in the crib, but he was still asleep.

"Daddy's here," I softly whispered, trailing my finger along his cheek. He smiled, still sleeping.

Quietly, I put on the sound machine, which is set to ocean waves, and walked out of the room. I tried looking for the baby monitor and couldn't find it. So I went to find Bella instead. Maybe she knew where it was.

Bella was no where to be found. However, while I was passing the bathroom, I heard the echo of the ocean waves come from it. Bella was in the bathroom and so was the baby monitor. I jiggled the door handle, finding it unlocked, and walked into the bathroom. Instead of being turned on by the sight of my naked wife in a bathtub, I was concerned. Her face was scrunched up and she was sobbing. I knelt next to the tub and cupped her cheek.

"What's wrong?" I asked. She took a deep breath and pointed to the baby monitor.

"That was beautiful-" She sobbed.

"Okay, but don't cry-" I grinned, wiping her tears away with my fingers. "I hate seeing you cry." I really did. Even when she calls them happy tears, it somehow breaks my heart.

"Happy tears-" She shook her head.

"Even happy tears-" My voice broke as I spoke. Twice today, I was strong, held back my tears. Not alone with only my wife, I was going to crack. "See-" I pointed to my face. "You're making me cry," I chuckled, as I felt a tear stream down my cheek.

"I'm sorry," She sobbed harder.

"Oh Love-" I sighed and embraced her in my arms. I was now soaked, but I could careless about that.

"Shhhh- my love. We should be smiling. See," I leaned away from her and gave her the widest, toothiest smile, I was capable of. She released me and started to laugh.

"That smile was a little creepy," I shrugged and tore off my shirt.

"It got you to smile though didn't it?" I smirked.

"That it did-" She nodded. I proceeded to take off the rest of my clothes.

"Water still warm?" I asked. She smiled widely and moved forward, so that I could join her.

The water was still warm. I held Bella tightly to me, her back flush against my chest.

"Are you happy?" Bella asked. "Like with life. Are you happy?" I grinned and kissed her cheek.

"Life doesn't get much better than this Bella. For me anyway, I am the happiest that I have ever been. Are you happy?" I asked.

"Fuck yes-" I chuckled at her choice of words. "- and I know your afraid that you'll miss things. But I'll try as best I can, if you're not around to get them with the camcorder."

"Thank you," I kissed her hair. "I could always cut back on my hours. You know I don't work that much for the money-" I shrugged.

"Do you really want that?" she asked.

"I don't know. Growing up, I rarely saw my father. Patients were always more important. Only now do I realize what he was doing, but when you're a kid. And all your father does is sneak in at night to say good night-" I trailed off.

"EJ and this child-" She placed my hand on my baby bump. "-will realize that too. I'll remind them, everyday if I have to. That their father is helping people. How important of a job you do. You do save lives for a living, Edward." I hugged her more tightly, placing another kiss in her hair.

"Not for nothing though, you're usually home by dinner time, most nights anyway," She shrugged. "That's all I ever saw of my dad, dinners and goodnight kisses. I never doubted that he loved us. He was always there for the important stuff. When something came up, he dropped everything. Just like you do. Like you will do, for school plays and EJ's piano recitals." I chuckled.

"Piano huh?" I asked.

"Yes, the piano. Just like his daddy," She giggled and turned halfway to face me. "I'm all prune-like now," She held up her hands. "Are you ready to take me to bed Dr Cullen?" I groaned.

"To sleep or so I can worship your gorgeous body? Cause I'm kind of enjoying the view right now," I laughed. She stood up and looked down at me.

"How's this view?" she asked, wiggling her ass.

"Much better," I bit my lip, wishing it was her.

"I do believe you lost a bet. Take me to bed love slave," She said in a demanding tone. Bella had no idea how correct she was. Besides losing a bet, I was her love slave in all aspects of the term.

"I am your love slave," I admitted.

"That's right Eggi, and don't you fucking forget it." She giggled.

We dried off, cause we're not anxious animals anymore. Well, she's not, but I took my time to dry off anyway. And took my love to bed. Where I did thoroughly worship her body. Lotioning her down, with soft touches, and kisses in the wake of my hands, taking my time. She sighed contently and her breaths were even. I knew she had fallen asleep. She looked so breathtakingly beautiful. My sleeping angel...

Crawling up beside her, I held her in my arms. "Love you-" She mumbled.

"Love you too, turkey leg." I kissed her hair.

I enjoyed putting Mommy to bed, just as much as I did EJ. The two, well three, loves of my life, were now peacefully asleep, from daddy's care. I wouldn't have it any other way. Life... It really doesn't get much better than this.

**It's early for father's day, but daddy's role in the family dynamic is just important, in their own ways. I dedicate this chapter to father's everywhere. I hope you all enjoyed that. I do realize that this story has mainly turned into fluff. But I'm really enjoying writing about what happens after their happily ever after. Do you guys think I should add some drama? I personally think Bella and Edward have been through enough. What do you guys think? Leave a review. Please! We're almost to 1,000! If everyone leaves a review, we can make it. And I really want ya'lls feedback on the drama question. Or should I just wrap up this story? Let me know. Personally, I'd rather keep going. Like I said, I love the happily ever after. **

**Song reference: 'Beautiful boy' by John Lennon. **


	47. Long Beach Island

**SM owns all characters...**

**Wow chapter 47! I can't believe it. Aren't you guys getting tired of the fluff? Like I said let me know, I aim to please. I wrote my story already. This is just for fun now. **

**Please read the author's note at the end. Also, there's a lot of dialogue.**

**And lots of Edward and Bella moments. It's incredibly long, but I didn't know where to stop. Enjoy!**

**~~~Bella~~~**

I hate Edward.

As I sit quietly in the car, during bumper to bumper traffic, I listened as he continued to bitch and moan, bitch and moan. I huffed out a breath and turned the stereo up louder. Big mistake. He decided to shout over it.

"Horrendous. Hor-ren-dous! Can you believe this shit? A fucking detour is supposed to get us there faster. Not lead us to more traffic-" I shrugged and looked out the window.

"What is Erica doing to me?" He reached up and started to fumble with the GPS. His GPS named Erica. I think before we met, she was his girl.

In his imagination, I bet with her sultry British accent, she gave out a whole lot more than driving directions.

The car swerved and I jumped up alarmed.

"Stop, what are you trying to do? Get us killed?" He gritted his teeth together and sat back. I leaned forward, touching the GPS. "Now what were you going to do?" I asked. Maybe if I help him, he will stop being such an ass.

"Nothing. I just wanted to find another fucking DETOUR!" He shouted detour through the windshield, as a car eased it's way in front of him, he also stomped on the brakes, making me tumble forward, slightly. He widened his arm in front of me though, kinda like my mom used to do.

Concerned. I reached back to make sure EJ was still safe in his seat.

"He's fine, you worry too much-"

"He's my son-" I whispered.

"He's my son too and I say he's fine. He's strapped to the back seat for Christ's sake."

"Well maybe if you weren't driving like a maniac, I wouldn't have to worry." I shot back.

"Maniac? I'm driving like a fucking maniac? I'm going five-fucking-miles-an-hour! How am I driving like a maniac-" He stopped his rant and beeped the horn. "Come on assholes drive!" He shouted out the window. If he didn't shut up, I was going to push him out of it.

"We should have stayed on the Garden State, like your father said-" He only took the detour because he wanted to beat Emmett to the beach house. And now, we're stuck on another smaller high-way. He's never going to beat him. The traffic wasn't this bad on the Garden State.

"Oh! What my father said-" He let out a sinister chuckle. "I forgot you are like his personal cheerleader. Do me a favor, next road trip, ride in the car with him-" My mouth hung wide open. I can't believe he just said that shit.

"What is your problem?" I asked, truly concerned. Edward has road rage issues on occasion, but he's never spoken so nasty to me before, ever. "Did I do something-" I trailed off.

"You know Bella, it's not always about you okay! Now can you just shut up and sit back-" I squeaked a response.

"Fuck Bella, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that-" He reached over and placed his hand on my thigh, I pushed it off. He took the hand that was holding my thigh and reached for the GPS, pulling it from the dash and throwing it at my feet.

"The fucking women in my life will be the death of me." He grumbled. "- make me go prematurely gray-" He continued to mumble to himself like a nut job and I ignored him.

Taking a look around, I saw a sign that said rest area, two miles.

"Can we stop-" I pointed to the sign. "I need to change him and give him his next bottle-"

"That will only take more time. Why can't you get in the back seat and do that now?" He asked through gritted teeth.

"I'm not taking him out of the car seat, while you're driving."

"God. You can be so annoying sometimes-"

"I'm being annoying? Well, you're being a complete- a complete-" I paused, not finding the correct adjective to call him at the moment.

"A complete what Bella?" He turned to smirk at me. "Let me hear it-"

Instead of dignifying him with a response, I crossed my arms over my chest and looked back out the window. I knew Edward. If I stayed quiet, it would be worse than responding, for him. He will fear the silence. Silly man. The way he was acting was un-called for, but I still can not stay mad at him. Even though, right now, I wanted nothing more than to fucking choke him and scream at him until I lost my voice. The ranting and raving Bella, will have to take a back seat on this one. The silent angry Bella, was going to slowly torture her husband with her silence.

"A complete what Bella- Hmm?" He cupped his ear. "What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" He chuckled. I gritted my teeth together, wanting nothing more than to shove my foot up his ass.

He turned to look at me, furrowing his brows. He gets it.

He's fucked.

The silence continued all the way to the rest stop that we arrived at fifteen minutes later. Even Edward was silent. My silence finally shut him up. I will admit, the traffic on this holiday weekend was getting to me too. I couldn't believe how bad it was. I mean it's Thursday, did everyone have the same idea, leaving early to get to their destinations? Most of all to avoid the traffic?

Emotionally and physically, I was exhausted and fought the urge to fall asleep quit a few times.

"I'm uh- going to go to the bathroom. Do you want anything while I'm inside?" I ignored him and entered the back seat.

He stormed away, into the rest area.

Ten minutes later, Edward came back.

"Can you unlock the door?" He asked through the window. I let him sweat for a minute. "It's hot out here." I then reached over to press the button.

EJ, despite everything, was happily sucking down his formula, in a clean diaper. He's so cute. I love my baby. At least I can thank Edward for something. No that's wrong, I can thank him for a lot more than that. I love Edward, which makes hating him tiresome. _Fucking Edward_.

"I bought you a yoo-hoo." He went to hand it to me and I let his hand hang there in the air. _That's cold Bella. _

"It's the strawberry kind-" He trailed off. "If you want chocolate, I can go back." Again, I ignored him.

When EJ finished his bottle, I left the car, waddling towards the rest area. _Yes, the famous Bella Cullen waddle is back. _At nearly five months pregnant, my balance was off yet again. All belly_ again_, although my hips have gotten slightly bigger too.

At first, I was really excited to go on this mini vacation. I love spending time with our whole family. Sadly, my parents couldn't make it. My father couldn't take the time off from work. My mother was off for the holiday weekend, but chose to stay home with dad. I couldn't fault her that because I would have done the same. I love Edward's annoying ass too much to leave and go away without him. I will miss them on this trip. And with them not coming, it worked out though in another sense. Instead of taking Butch we left him in their care, along with Scooter and Beans, Alice's dogs.

When Esme first brought it up last week, we all quickly agreed and I was ecstatic. Then she said that Edward's aunt, uncle, and cousins will be joining us. I was about to back out. It didn't matter if Irina would be there to soften the blow, which now-a-days I doubt she would.

The past few months, Irina and I have grown apart some what. She wasn't the same. She changed into a person I did not recognize.

Don't get me wrong, I've changed too. Becoming a wife and mother will do that to you. But I never would have imagined Irina and Heidi being joined at the hip. Or Irina phoning me, explaining that she asked Heidi to be her maid of honor. I was shocked to put it mildly. Irina had no siblings and she understood when I made Alice my maid of honor, yet she always promised that I could be hers. I was even more shocked by the excuse she gave me. Heartbroken was more like it. I wasn't going to be in Irina's wedding at all. She said that by the time their wedding came in July, I will be huge, and throw off the pictures. Throw off the pictures? I couldn't believe that she had become so shallow as to mutter those words to me. That was Heidi speaking, not Irina.

When Jared called Edward, asking him to be his best man, Edward declined.

He was furious by what Irina did. He understood and so did I, about Heidi being the maid of honor. So they grew close, big deal? But me not being in the wedding party at all, is what he was pissed about. He didn't want us going to the wedding period.

After calming him down, we agreed to go to the wedding, both of us not active participants in the wedding party. He could have been Jared's best man, I wouldn't be mad at all. However, he vehemently refused, and I think I loved him more for it. For presenting a united front.

We also agreed about this weekend. We will be polite, smile, and try to get along with his extended family.

Edward's extended family that looks at me like I'm poor white trash. Nice.

Irina has no idea how much she hurt me and she never will. I considered Irina to be my best friend and now she will be another in-law, bringing us closer. By family, if not by choice. To be completely honest, I wasn't that upset about it anymore. She was being petty and shallow, I wouldn't stoop to her level to argue with her about it.

And if by some reason, she leaves one of her designer purses, that Jared seems to drown her with out, and I just happen to chuck some baby food at it. So fucking be it!

I'm sure she has designer shades too. I can toss those fuckers into the ocean.

_I thought you weren't going to be petty._ Fuck you, it's all the hormones.

I went inside, relieved my aching bladder, and bought myself some pretzels. Reluctantly, I bought a bag of salt and vinegar chips for my thoughtful, irritating husband.

Exiting the rest stop, I did a double take. That motherfucker was leaning against the car smoking a cigarette.

The silence was broken.

"What the hell are you doing?" I threw the bag of chips at him. "You're smoking again?" There goes the pretzels. He took another drag and put it out, widening his arms defensively.

"I bummed one from a truck driver-" He said as smoke wafted from his mouth. "And since when do you care? When you met me I was a smoker." I furrowed my brows, narrowing my eyes, as I walked up to him.

"Since you have a family! A family that wants you around forever. God! You can be so stupid." I screamed in exasperation and walked to the passenger side door. I looked over to him, before I opened the door. "If you want to kill yourself, put me out of my misery first. Do me a favor and divorce me-" I entered the car and rapidly put on my seat belt. He followed me into the car, tossing the pretzels on my lap, before he tore open his bag of chips, stuffing his mouth.

"I'm sorry Love-" He turned to me, chewing. "For my behavior and for the fact that you're stuck with me. No divorce for you turkey leg." He reached over and gave my breast a light squeeze. Ugh! He wasn't playing fair. Calling me turkey leg. My response was to huff and reach for my strawberry milk.

"Thanks for the yoo-hoo." I grumbled, tearing off the cap.

"You are most certainly welcome." He replied and I couldn't help but notice how tranquil he looked now. Huh? Maybe next time he's being an ass, I should shove a cigarette in his mouth. No, no, no that wouldn't be a good idea. With all of Edward's great qualities aside, if I did that every time he was being a miserable bitch, he'd have lung cancer before the age of fifty. _That's what you get for marrying a moody fucker. _Yeah, but I'd rather have bad times with him, than good times with someone else. I turned to smirk at him, as he pulled out of the rest area.

The traffic never let up and we arrived at the southern part of Long Beach Island, two hours later. Alas, Edward's tranquil mood never ceased. Me, I was groggy and barely aware of my surroundings.

The next morning, I woke up at my usual time. Sad. It's sad because EJ was still sleeping, so was Edward.

Knowing that I wouldn't be able to fall back to sleep, I took advantage of the quiet time. The house seems quiet as well. I gathered my clothes for the day and my bag of toiletries, making my way to the bathroom for a nice long shower. This house is huge, it has five bedrooms, and I think last night I counted three bathrooms. Regardless, I bet once everyone wakes up, there will be fighting over them.

One of my favorite movies reenacted. I can only imagine the thirteen of us running around, chasing kids, and fighting over the toilets, a poor version of 'Yours, mine, and ours.' Geez, can you imagine having all those kids? I'd shoot myself.

After dressing, I glanced at myself in the mirror. The maternity shorts that I wore last year, were really tight. Crap. _Oh well, at least your ass looks good. _My bathing suit from last year still fit. I never wore this one, it's actually a tankini, and after pulling it down, stretching it out, it covered my stomach fully.

I had to admit, I looked pretty hot for a pregnant lady.

Nevertheless, after this kid is born, I am hoping on a fucking treadmill right after. I really want my body back. Although, all the women in our family keep telling me that my body will never be the same again. I still have hope.

About to exit the bathroom, I heard the pitter patter of small rapid footfalls. I guess the twins are awake.

"_El- stop running-" _I heard Emmett whisper/yell. Then I heard some more running, then a crash, followed by wailing. I quickly exited the bathroom alarmed.

"Your okay buddy, shake it off." Emmett patted Jason's shoulder, while trying to balance a wiggling Ellie in his arms. Jason was still crying.

"What happened?" I asked, as I walked to them.

"The kid bumped right into the wall, he's fine." Em shrugged. Jason had quieted, but lifted his arms to me. I bent down and lifted him into my arms. Geez, this kid is heavy.

"I'll take him-" I handed him over to Em.

"Where's Ali and Jazz?" I asked.

"They left like ten minutes ago with Esme. Grocery shopping." I nodded, while Emmett disappeared with the twins.

Suddenly, the long hallway in this mansion like beach house, was filled with activity. I giggled, watching Carlisle drowsily walk to the bathroom, scratching his ass. Only to be cut off by Rose.

"Sorry pops, gotta pee-" He hunched his shoulders walking towards the other one.

"Grandpa wait!" Samantha and Emily shouted in unison. Carlisle turned his attention to them and they ran passed him fast, going into the other bathroom. Smart girls.

"Morning Carlisle," I waved. He grunted an incoherent response and slumped against the wall.

"I think there's another bathroom downstairs-" I said as I passed him. His eyes went wide and he quickly ran to the landing. I giggled and walked back into our bedroom.

EJ was awake, contently crawling around his pack n play, Edward was still asleep. I gathered all of EJ's stuff and took him out into the den, to get him ready for the day. I wanted to let Edward sleep.

By the time Alice, Jazz, and Esme came back from the grocery store, we were all ready for the day, practically starving. Like the animals that we are, we all attacked Jasper who was holding a small card board box filled with breakfast sandwiches. Which was a great idea. I'm sure we'll have to make breakfast to feed an army the rest of the weekend.

"Feeding time at the zoo, I see." Edward chuckled from the doorway of the kitchen.

"Morning-" I smiled, my mouth filled with bacon, egg, and cheese.

"Morning beautiful," He kissed my cheek, then took a bite out of the sandwich in my hand. It wasn't just a bite, he nearly bit off half of it. I giggled. The man still can't control himself when eggs and bacon are involved.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

"Love, I think that's enough sunblock-" Edward pointed to EJ, who was cringing away from me as I lathered him up.

"I just want to make sure I didn't miss anything-"

"He's practically covered from head to toe anyway," Edward chuckled. EJ was wearing a T-shirt that said 'Surfs up' with little surf boards and his bathing suit, which damn near went to his ankles. He was also wearing a hat, that he hasn't noticed yet, which I'm hoping he doesn't. When he does, he will rip it off.

"Edward look at how adorable he looks-" I gushed.

"I know-" He laughed. "He's all ready for the beach. Now, let's hurry. The rest of them just arrived." I scrunched up my nose.

We were all meeting here, where we have a secluded part of the beach to ourselves. Haha, our beach house is better than theirs. _Snobby fuckers. _

"Yeah, yeah. I'm coming." I grumbled, gathering EJ into my arms. "Take the stroller, we can walk with him-" Edward nodded and grabbed the stroller. I shook my head. "Forget it, do you know how hard it's going to be to roll that thing in the sand- grab the bouncy chair," But a walk along the beach does sound nice. We could try. "Wait! Take the stroller-"

"Bella-" Edward laughed. "We'll be right outside, I can come back in for the stroller." I nodded.

Edward picked up the bouncy chair and we made our way out to the beach.

"Oh God-" I heard Edward scoff, I turned to him alarmed.

"What's up?" I whispered, we were approaching the group, now.

"Chelsea Volturi is here too-" He made a disgruntled face. I frowned. Heidi, Didyme, and Irina were bad enough, well, maybe not Irina completely, unless now she's fully reformed into one of them.

"Just be nice-" I shrugged.

"Edward, Bella-" Uncle Marcus shouted to us, widening his arms. He and Jared were actually the decent ones. Edward hugged him first, then practically pushed me and EJ into his uncle's waiting arms.

"Wow- is it twins this time?" He asked, gesturing to my stomach.

"No-" I stated firmly.

"May I?" He asked. I nodded, everyone likes to touch the bump. "Is it a boy or girl this time?" He asked.

"Last ultrasound, he was being shy, curled up in a ball, and wouldn't let us get a peek at the goods-" Edward laughed. "We'll know by the next one. But Edward Cullen only makes boys." He stated proudly, I rolled my eyes.

"Bella, come sit-" Alice waved me over. I was grateful for the interruption. Giving a small wave to everyone else that seemed unaffected by our presence, even Irina, I made my way over to Rose and Alice's blanket.

Edward took EJ by the water, joining Emmett and Jazz, who were chasing their kids in and out. They looked adorable, all of them. Plus, from this view, I was able to ogle my husbands bare chest, and muscular arms. I sighed and leaned back on my elbows, looking over to everyone else. Heidi, Irina, and Chelsea were looking over the same magazine. Carlisle and Marcus were talking amongst themselves, same with Esme and Didyme. Jared was laughing while that creepy Caius guy and another guy I didn't know, buried him under the sand.

"Who's that?" I pointed my chin towards them. Both Rose and Alice turned.

"That's Randall-" Rose rolled her eyes. "He's Chelsea's fiancee and one of the wealthiest men in Manhattan-"

"No way-" Alice laughed.

"Yes way, he's one of the last Rockefellers-"

"You're fucking kidding me," I laughed. Even I knew who the Rockefellers were.

"Yeah, poor guy-" Rose shook her head. "He can easily have any woman he wants and he's stuck with ugly," Rose snickered, I furrowed my brows.

"Stuck with ugly?" I whispered.

"Mom told me that it's more of a business merger, having Chelsea Volturi and Randall Rockefeller marry-" She shrugged. "Chelsea's over the moon for the guy, I mean- in New York city proper the both of them are like royalty. Sadly, like royalty, comes the arranged marriages,"

"It's 2011-" Alice scoffed.

"Doesn't matter." Rose turned to her.

"So why are they slumming it?" Alice asked. "Shouldn't they be in South Hampton, sipping cocktails with celebrities, instead of the Jersey shore, with us mere common folk-"

"I don't know-" Rose laughed. "Maybe they want to see how we live," I laughed, joining them.

"Randall's a nice guy though-" Rose looked over to him. "We hung out with the same circle in the late 90's-"

"Define same circle whore," Alice poked Rose's side.

"Same circle- group of friends. I was a 90's club kid. Even if I was underage, all the club owners knew us and let us in-" She shrugged.

"I used to sneak down to the city on weekends, go to Tunnel, with my fake I.D." Alice laughed.

"Tunnel-" Rose giggled. "Good times." She reached over and gave Alice a high five. Huh? I wonder if Edward was ever into clubbing? When I turned twenty-one, Irina begged me to come down. Jake wouldn't have it and never let me go. Instead of arguing, I let it go. Oh how things change, if Edward told me now that I couldn't do something, I'd probably give him the middle finger and do it anyway, depending on what it is.

"Was Edward ever into clubbing?" I asked. Rose snorted, shaking her head no.

"Edward used to be a social pariah- I dragged him with me once. Just once. And he hated it. I never forced him to go out with me after that. My dear brother just isn't into that sort of thing."

"But he was so enthusiastic all those times we went out-"

"Bella, the clubs upstate are more like bars than clubs, and I think he did that more for you." I nodded.

"Hello ladies!" Jared plopped down next to me, getting sand on my arm, I grimaced wiping it off.

"Hey Jare-" Rose waved, turning over onto her stomach.

"Bella, Alice- this is Randall," He jerked his thumb up. I looked up to him and gave him a wave. Wow, he is really handsome, with a colgate smile too, he waved back. Poor guy is right, he's stuck with ugly.

"I already know Rose and you're married to Cullen-" Randall pointed to me. "Alice, you're Jasper's wife. Correct?" Alice smiled, nodding. "Lucky guys-" Randall sighed, sitting down next to Jared.

"To what do we owe the pleasure Jared-" Rose pulled her glasses down from her nose, to turn and sneer at her cousin.

"Can't a man come and sit with his cousins-" He laughed. "Besides, all of them are looking at wedding garbage." He rolled his eyes.

"Where's that Cha-os guy?" Alice laughed, taking a look around. I followed her line of sight. He was snapping pictures of our guys and children. "He better be a photographer and not some pedophile-"

"He is-" I laughed.

"He's what?" She asked alarmed, rising to her feet.

"A photographer!" Jared exclaimed. We were now all in hysterics. I thought Alice was about to bum rush the shore to gather our children or clothe them.

"Oh, I want copies of those pictures," She giggled taking her seat again. Jared nudged my shoulder and I turned to him.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Irina misses you-"

"Could have fooled me-" Alice scoffed. "She's too busy-"

"Alice!" I hissed and she shut her mouth.

"Well I said hello and she barely looked up to me from her magazine, so who are you fooling?" I asked.

"She misses the old Bella, says you changed-"

"I've changed?" My voice rose a few octaves and Jared raised his eyebrows.

"Okay, so she's changed too. But with lifestyle changes- it's inevitable." Jared shrugged.

"Whatever-" I huffed, I didn't want to have this conversation.

"Don't get her upset-" Rose laughed. "Bella's like the hulk." Too late. I went to get up, join my men, and had some difficulty. _So embarrassing._

Randall stood up like a gentleman and helped me get to my feet.

"Thanks-" I smiled.

"Randall darling!" Chelsea shouted, waving what looked like tanning lotion in her hand. "I think I need another coat-" Randall grimaced, probably from the thought of touching her. Then composed himself to give her tight lipped smile.

"Be right there sweetie," He replied. _Poor guy. _

"Good luck with that," I gave him an encouraging pat on the arm.

"Thanks-" He sighed, walking towards her.

I peeled off my shorts and went to join Edward and EJ in the water. Someone whistled and I turned back to Rose and Alice.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing- you're just one lucky bitch. Except for the bump, your body is incredible." Rose laughed.

"Oh go on-" I waved my hand at her. I know I really look like the kool-aid pitcher with this red tankini on, but I'm pregnant. Why should I cover up? We're at a beach. Maybe I should put the shorts back on? I grabbed them and Alice snatched them out of my hand.

"You look amazing- stop it." I stuck my tongue out at her and walked towards the shore. Alice was just beginning to show and still looked great. You couldn't even tell she was pregnant yet, unless you knew her. She wore her bikini proudly.

"How's my little man like the water-" I winced as the frigged water hit my toes. "It's freezing-" I ran back a few feet.

"Where's your shorts?" Edward asked. I ignored him.

"Maybe I should take him-" I reached for him, ignoring the cold water as I walked back to them. I didn't want EJ to get sick again.

"He's not even wet-" Edward looked down to EJ. "Well maybe a little," He smiled. EJ looked content. He loves water, but taking a closer look, he was shivering.

"He's freezing!" I shouted. "Give him to me-"

"Wow- sexy momma!" Emmett laughed.

"Fuck you Em-" I scoffed and quickly covered my mouth with my hand. He was holding Ellie above the water, ducking her feet in and out, while she squealed.

"-uck you Em." Ellie shouted.

"Shit-" I hissed cradling my face. Emmett and Edward were in a roar of laughter.

"Emmett, can you take him back over to Rose, I'd like to have a talk with my wife-" Edward handed EJ over. Emmett nodded and walked out of the water, Ellie in one arm and EJ in the other.

"What is it now? My non existent shorts or my foul language?" I asked.

"Actually, it's your attitude-" He smirked coming towards me. "You need to loosen up a little-"

"Yeah well-" I cut myself off and squealed. Edward picked me up and dunked us into the shallow water.

"Wh-what w-was t-hat for?" I asked, my teeth chattering.

"Like I said, you need to loosen up. I'm sorry if yesterday my bad mood rubbed off on you." He brushed his lips against mine, as I wrapped my arms around his neck. A wave came and nearly knocked us over, but Edward steadied himself on his knees, while I latched on.

"It's Irina-" I shrugged, trying to calm the shivers.

"We can leave if you want- it's your vacation too and I want you to enjoy yourself-" I shook my head no.

"She hasn't even acknowledged me. I can ignore her too." I looked back over to the beach and noticed Irina looking at both Edward and I. She briefly met my stare and looked away.

"So where's the shorts?" Edward squeezed my ass.

"Relax caveman, no one is going to eye fuck the blimp-" I laughed. "Not with those bathing beauties around," I jerked my chin over to Irina's blanket, all of them clad with bikini's and not an ounce of fat on their bodies. _Lucky bitches. _

"Well, feel this-" He pushed his erection into my leg. "-and you do not look like a blimp. You look fucking sexy as hell. Besides, Heidi and Chelsea look like holocaust victims-" I slapped his shoulder.

"That's an insult to holocaust survivors everywhere."

"You're right-" Edward sighed. "Hey, scoop your bottom to the side, let me stick it in once. No one will see-"

"Yeah, no. I've heard that before. You never stick it in just once." I laughed and rested my head on his shoulder. "This is relaxing and all, but I really want to get out of this cold water-" He nodded against my head.

"Wait here, I'll go get you a towel." I shook my head and disentangled myself from our embrace, pushing down on his shoulders to stand up.

"I can get my own towel-" I laughed.

"Fine-" Edward slapped my ass. "-but if sir Rockefeller even looks at you, I'll pop him one." Edward laughed. I shook my head and left the water. Even with the progress he's made, somethings never change.

Soon we all sat together and had lunch. Chelsea went on and on, talking about the new townhouse Randall's parents bought for them in Sutton Place, which Edward informed me was the wealthiest neighborhood in Manhattan, figures. Their townhouse was once owned by Marilyn Monroe and Arthur Miller, hopefully her marriage is a better success than theirs was.

I even took the high road and asked Irina how the wedding plans were going. Surprisingly, she smiled and responded excitedly. Everything was going exceptionally well for her. No stress on her part, considering they hired a wedding planner. Where's the fun in that? I had so much fun running around with Rose and Alice, trying to find the perfect flowers and crap. She also asked me if Edward and I were still coming, I assured her that we were. Not once did she apologize, maybe she's just not sorry? I pushed those thoughts away and concentrated on my food.

Later in the evening, after the three of us were showered and sand free, Edward asked Esme to keep an eye on EJ. I frowned. Edward wanted to go out and I was tired. Everyone was settled down, It was quiet, we should take advantage and go to sleep early. Now I'm acting like an old lady. I conjured a smile and dressed casually.

"Where are we going?" I asked, while we were walking to the car.

"A date-" Edward shrugged.

"A date?" I asked. Edward laughed and opened the passenger side door for me.

"Yes a date-" Edward bent down to peck my lips. "I may not be able to wine and dine you, since we've already eaten and your pregnant, but I can romance the hell out of you, like you deserve. So shut up and put on your seat belt." I squealed. My Edward is so sweet. I was one lucky lady. Edward entered the car and turned to smile at me.

"Good thinking-" He pointed to my bare knees. "Easy access," He chuckled and started the car.

"Hey- this is a date." I waved my finger at him. "You have to work to get under this skirt. If you're sweet to me, I might just let you see a boob," I giggled.

"A boob? Just one?" I nodded.

"Seriously though, that's not fair, they come in a pair-" He laughed. "That rhymed." I rolled my eyes at his silliness. Edward knows I'm a sure thing. I just hope I don't pass out as soon as my head hits the pillow.

Edward drove us to a nearby boardwalk, which had a carnival type setting. It was nice, but crowded. We played some games. Edward spent over fifty dollars, trying to win me a stuffed bear, by knocking down milk bottles with a baseball, which were probably glued down. He eventually got it. Then I insisted I win him something. We walked over to the darts, where my aim was terrible and not having the macho gene, I didn't bother to keep trying. Winning Edward the consolation prize of a stuffed snake that was missing one eye.

And since we were acting like teenagers, it didn't surprise me when Edward took the snake, placing it at his crotch, trying to poke me with it.

We bought a funnel cake and sat at a secluded bench behind a sausage and pepper stand, to enjoy the greasy powdery goodness.

"Are you having fun?" Edward asked.

"Yes," I leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Thank you."

"Good. But my offer still stands. We can leave, the three of us, and go somewhere else if you wish?" He asked. I shook my head no again.

"No, despite your extended family, I'm having a good time." He scooted closer to me, placing his arm around my shoulder.

"Let me see-" He pursed his lips towards my chest.

"Edward-" I laughed, playfully slapping his knee.

"Come on, no one is even back here, just one. You promised." He whispered in my ear, sending a shiver down my spine. I blew out a gust of breath, regaining my barrings.

"Which one?" I asked. "Which is your favorite?" I teased.

"The left-" He shook his head. "The right- no I like them both." I giggled, before I pulled the neckline of my shirt out, letting him look down it. Quickly, I pulled it back.

"What was that a teaser trailer?" He laughed. "My wife the tease-" He continued. I stood up and sat sideways on his lap.

"Dr Cullen-" I whispered. "You know that's not true-" He cut me off, placing his lips against mine, kissing me fiercely. He held me tightly to him, ghosting his hand up my thigh, as his tongue played roughly with my own. I shuddered when I felt his finger come in contact with my underwear.

"Edward- don't" I whispered. He did, pushing my underwear to the side, going straight for my nub of pleasure. I dug my nails into his shoulders and moaned.

"Not here-" I squeaked. Edward continued to massage my clit with his thumb, as his finger circled my entrance.

"Then where my Bella, I need you-" He paused, inserting the finger. "Now-"

"The car-" I panted. He withdrew his magic fingers, placing me on my feet, rapidly. Before he picked up the funnel cake and threw it in the garbage. That sobered me up.

"Hey! I was eating that-" I pointed to the pail.

"I'll buy you five more, if you let me eat you." I squealed again, grabbing his hand and pulled him towards the car.

We were almost there, when someone shouted for our attention.

"Surprise running into you guys-" Jared laughed. Edward looked to me and back to the six of them.

"We were just heading out-" Edward replied.

"That sucks, it's barely nine. I guess that's what happens after you have kids." Heidi snickered, so did Irina and Chelsea. I frowned. That type of behavior I expect from those two, not Irina. So what if we have a kid? We're not some old married couple, we have fun.

"Actually-" I paused to smirk at Edward. "We were heading to the car so we can fuck. Then we'll probably go back and enjoy the carnival." I nestled into Edward's side.

"We're extreme exhibitionists," Edward chuckled. "and with the kid, it kind of puts a damper on things. Mom's keeping an eye on EJ so we can leave our mark on the Jersey shore." He shrugged. I giggled at what Edward was saying. This is the same guy that has a problem with me walking around in only a bathing suit.

"Do you remember Colonial Williamsburg?" He asked me. I smiled widely. _Fun times. _

"Do I ever-" I nestled closer into him, boldly palming his cock. _I'm poor white trash, might as well add exhibitionists whore to the list. _

"What happened at Colonial Williamsburg?" Jared asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Edward wiggled his eyebrows, then turned down to me and growled, grabbing two handfuls of ass. I kept laughing. Edward was surprising the hell out of me right now.

"Did you guys do it at the stockade?" Jared asked.

"Right on Duke of Gloucester." I laughed.

"You should see what she can do with a Turkey leg-" Edward barely managed to get the sentence out he was laughing so hard.

"Kinky-" Jared smiled. They must be the most gullible people on the planet to believe what we're saying or insinuating.

Heidi, Chelsea, and Irina looked to us in disgust. However the guys nodded and looked to us with admiration.

"Would you guys mind-" Caius waved his camera. "That would be some great footage- I'd like to see what she can do with a corn dog." I stopped laughing and looked to Edward, who also stopped laughing. Shit. I hope Edward doesn't choke him.

"Chaos!" Heidi slapped him. "That's disgusting."

"Would you guys relax. They're just fucking with us," Randall laughed, placing his hand on Chelsea's back. "Let's go-" He ushered them all away. "Have a good night guys." He turned back to us.

"Night-" Edward and I waved.

Edward and I both entered the back seat. Meanwhile, I honestly wasn't in the mood anymore.

"Love?" Edward asked.

"Hmm." I turned to him and he patted his lap. I sat up and curled up on top of him.

"I think you should cut your losses- with Irina." I nodded against him. He was probably right. "Money changes people-" He shrugged.

"It didn't change me-" I sighed.

"You're not people love. You're Bella," He lifted my chin to look at him. "You're sweet-" _Kiss..._ "Thoughtful-" _Kiss..._ "Gorgeous-" _Kiss..._ "I could go on and on, but most importantly you're the coolest wife in the world, that's going to let her husband get some in a parking lot-" He chuckled.

"That was just so romantic-" I scoffed, jokingly, placing my lips against his. As soon as I felt his hands run raggedly along my body those lustful feelings were back. I moaned into his mouth as his fingers came back into contact with my sex. It missed them. He started to massage me with his fingers again, while his mouth kissed every surface of my body it could reach. He was killing me.

I was able to stretch out while he pulled off my panties. That would not have worked out well in the Volvo. Thank God for minivans.

"I want you-" I pleaded, laying back. He groaned, pulling my skirt up and undoing his pants. Thank God for tinted windows too. He paused looking down at me.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Nothing-" He said, hovering on top of me. "Cars- bathrooms, let me make love to you. I don't want to rush," He lifted my shirt and pulled down my bra, growling when he bit down on my nipple, kneading my other one with his hands. I started to pant, my chest heaving up and down, I needed him. Now.

"Edward-" I whimpered. He leaned back and looked up to me.

"Am I hurting you?" I shook my head no.

"I need you-" He sighed and stood up kneeling. "Always so impatient-" He smirked. He then moved his finger in a circular motion, yup, the sideways, doggystyle type fucking was back too. I shook my head no, I had an idea.

"How about this-" I scooted my bottom down and planted my feet against the door. "Lift my ass to you-" He placed his hands on my hips, roughly lifting me to him, I giggled.

"Like this?" I nodded.

Edward continued to make love to me, the new position worked out well, as I was able to look him in the eyes. He proceeded to go slowly, too slowly, as always I wanted more. But I didn't rush him. If this is how he thought making love should be, then I would take the slow torture. To me, it didn't matter which position or speed we were in, as long as it was with Edward, we were making love. It's just sometimes we're kinkier than others. _Just plain old fucking is good too. _

"Faster-" I groaned and bit my lip, I really didn't want to rush him. "Fuck it- I'm so close- faster," He moaned and started to pound in and out of me faster. It felt amazing and I collapsed my torso back, with my bottom being elevated, he was able to go deeper. I felt every inch of him and I wanted this to last forever, but judging by the look on his face, he's just as close as I am.

"I love you-" I panted out, as I felt my walls clench around him. He entered me one last time, going the deepest he could, before he groaned, coming to his own climax.

"I love you too-" Edward lay next to me, cradling me in his arms.

"You know-" I laughed, turning to face him. "That was making love- in any capacity, that's what it is-" I shrugged. Edward tickled my side and loudly planted a wet one on my neck.

"I know-" He sighed and started to rub the bump. We lay in the back seat, silently, just enjoying each other, it was really nice. Until my stomach growled and had to ruin it.

"Hungry?" Edward asked.

"Well, I wasn't bitching about the funnel cake for fun." He laughed and sat us up.

"That's right, I owe you five of them," I shook my head no.

"It is getting kind of late-" He placed his finger over my lips.

"EJ is sleeping in his grandparents room, we officially have the night off." I removed his finger.

"Then why did we get it on in the back seat, when we could have been in a bed?" I asked, grabbing for my undies.

"Because I'm just as impatient as you are-" He fastened his pants. "And the walls in that house are paper thin,"

"Yeah, you are kind of loud-" I laughed.

"Not as loud as you are," I poked his stomach, he shrugged. "It's the truth."

"Fine, I'm loud. Now let's go, there's a funnel cake out there with my name on it."

We exited the car and I noticed that my skirt was now wrinkled. I shrugged to myself. It's wrinkled for a good cause. We walked hand-in-hand back to the boardwalk.

"Let's get the funnel cake and walk on the beach," I suggested. Edward nodded and lead the way to a funnel cake stand.

"Oh I want a lemonade too-" I squeezed his hand. "Hopefully, there's ice in it."

"Stop talking about our honeymoon, I'll get hard again, and you'll only have yourself to blame-" I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I brought the petticoat with me," I giggled. He groaned and crashed his lips against mine. "Edward-" I yelled, my voice muffled by his lips. "Edward-" I asked again.

"What?" He pulled back.

"I was only kidding. Why would I bring a petticoat to the beach?" I laughed.

"Why would you torture your husband for fun?" He smirked.

"Because- it's fun," I smiled up at him, while we got on line.

"_Can you believe Bella and Edward?" _We both turned to the front of the line. The group of snobby bitches at the front of it. I recognized Heidi's voice.

"Oh God, they've probably been talking about us this whole time," Edward shook his head.

"_Chel, please. Just one bite-" _Randall tried to feed some fried dough to Chelsea. _"Are you kidding? I'll have to jog an extra mile tomorrow," _Edward and I snorted, more like run to the nearest toilet.

"_Why couldn't we go to Seaside?"_ Jared asked, no one in particular.

"Hello again-" I waved to them.

"Hey-" They all said back, none of them looking happy.

"Are you all having a good time?" Edward asked.

"A blast!" Irina laughed, I smiled at her. She does look really happy.

"No one says that anymore," Heidi chastised her.

"We're having a BLAST as well, a fan-fucking-tastic time-"

"Be nice-" Edward whispered.

They all stood off to the side of the line, I guess to wait for us, as Edward ordered us two funnel cakes. I was starving and not sharing. We did get one large lemonade to share though.

"You're gonna eat that whole thing?" Chelsea eyed my plate of powdered goodness. I nodded. "You better watch it or else you'll gain a whole mess of weight," I narrowed my eyes at her. "People get too comfortable after marriage-" She scoffed. I know she wasn't insulting me on purpose, that's just how these people are.

"She's pregnant," Irina defended me, I nodded again, my mouth full. "And beautiful," Edward kissed my hair. I swallowed and turned back to Chelsea.

"People do get comfortable after marriage, that's the good part. Lucky for me my husband is a chubby chaser," I laughed. Everyone actually thought what I said was funny, except Chelsea. Then I felt bad. She obviously has some sort of psychological problems, when it comes to weight gain. Too bad, she'd probably look slightly attractive with some meat on her bones.

"That's disgusting," And now I was no longer feeling bad for her. "Pregnancy isn't an excuse to eat what you want-"

"Hey Chelsea-" I asked to get her attention. "I have stretch marks too, wanna see?" I grabbed the hem-line of my shirt. Her eyes went huge and she stormed away. All of us stood there in hysterics, except for Heidi this time.

"Bella- you're so uncouth," She shook her head at me.

"-and proud of it," I turned to give Edward a high-five.

"What are you doing still standing here, go get her-" Heidi shouted to Randall.

"She'll come back-" He shrugged. "Or she won't." He shrugged again, only smiling this time. Damn. "Good for you-" He said to me. "Stretch marks are the badge of a real woman, you should show them off proudly," I snorted.

"Just go get her-" Heidi shouted again.

"Fine-" He huffed, storming away.

"You want to go take that walk now?" I asked Edward.

"Oh no you don't. You should apologize to Chelsea-" Heidi sneered.

"Don't talk to my wife like that. She isn't apologizing for shit-" Edward shouted. "She did nothing wrong-"

"Well what she did offended Chelsea, maybe she should-" Caius pipped in. "-and how dare you raise your voice to Heidi like that." He took a step closer to Edward.

"You better back up, you creepy fuck-" I went to stand in front of Edward and he pushed out of the way.

"Come on guys, we're family-" Jared pleaded. Edward took a step back, as did Caius. "Good. Now who wants to go on the Ferris wheel?" He asked.

Both Edward and I declined, taking our romantic stroll under the board walk.

_Down by the seaaaaaa! Yeah. _

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

"Oh my God-" Edward nearly shouted. I was just finishing up my shower, while Edward kept me company, why? I have no idea. _You know why, he's hoping you throw him a bone._

"What's wrong?" I asked and grabbed a towel, pushing the shower curtain over.

"I have a gray hair-" He whimpered. "Bella look." He pointed to his hair.

"I don't see anything."

"It's right here." He bent his head down, pointing to the offensive gray hair. Now I saw it.

"Oh yeah-" I sighed, fingering it. Then I pulled it out.

"Christ! Now ten more will grow in it's place." He rubbed his head, backing away from me.

"That's not true." I hoped.

"How do you think I'd look with brown hair?" He gazed back into the mirror. "I doubt they make my hair color-"

"You'd look like Jared." I laughed. "-and don't you dare dye it. It was only one."

"Easy for you to say, you still have your youth. I'll leave you to get dressed." He sulked, walking to the door.

"Hey Grandpa!" I shouted. He turned to me smirking. "Look." I opened up the towel, shimmying my breasts. "Oh you already got a look at these puppies-" I closed the towel to turn and moon him. By the time I turned back to him, he was in my face.

"Hi." I smiled.

"First you maim me by yanking my hair, then you insult me, and now your teasing me." He skimmed his nose along my wet neck and shoulder.

"I've been very bad-" I admitted. "Bet or not. When we get back home, you'll just have to punish me." I shrugged.

"I brought the cuffs, they are in the side pocket of our suit case." I leaned back to get a better look at his face.

"What?" I giggled.

"Just in case."

"What are you going to do- cuff me to the towel rack?" I asked. There isn't a head board in our bedroom.

"Jesus-" He sighed and placed a kiss on my lips. "I love the way your mind works- everyone is eating breakfast, now is the perfect time." I slapped his shoulder.

"Be serious and go get EJ. It's irresponsible leaving him with others for a prolonged period of time." Edward let out a gust of breath.

"Okay-" He nodded. I watched as he left the bathroom.

"Do I always have to be the responsible one?" I laughed to myself.

Yesterday, Rosalie, Alice, and I went shopping. I bought a new bathing suit. I had only brought two and we have been wearing them everyday, doing nothing more than lounging on the beach.

It was awesome, cute too. A little expensive, but I didn't care. It was a light shade of baby blue with a halter style top, that tied by the neck. I couldn't wait to see Edward's face. It had a built in push up bra in it. _Aren't you forgetting about New Years?_

Tough shit. And Edward has made great progress, like I've said.

This was our last night to be together as a huge group. Thank God. The city folk were leaving in the morning, they were bored. And us country folk, leaving Tuesday. We were originally supposed to leave Monday too, but everyone was able to stay the extra day. Except for Jazz, who was going to call in an emergency personal day.

I was excited to have a quiet day tomorrow, without Edward's extended family. I never apologized to Chelsea and that just added more fuel to the fire. The snide comments in my direction never stopped. Irina never defended me again and they waited until Edward was other wise occupied, to insult me. I would defend myself, with sarcasm and insults that those hags probably didn't understand. Randall seemed like my only ally, down to earth, and would ask them to stop being childish.

He even asked me if I had a sister that wasn't married. I felt bad for him. Does he really _have to_ marry Chelsea? If I was in his shoes and had to marry someone I did not love, I would leave all the money in the world, and run away to find my happiness. What were his parents going to do? Disown him? He's a lawyer too, environmental. From what Chelsea was gushing about, he's a partner in one of the cities biggest firms. So he has his own money and he's old enough to have accessed his trusts.

Regardless, I was losing my temper with both Chelsea and Heidi.

If they start their shit again, I won't hesitate to cut a bitch. _Damn B, that's gangsta. G's up! _

Shut-up, Edward was listening to hot 97 the other day, on our way down.

Edward and I put two huge sheets down, for our group, and to let EJ crawl around a little. It was funny just watching him interact with his cousins. Ellie and Jason would giggle when EJ crawled over them, and the girls were very protective, chasing him or turning him around if he got too close to the sand. We hung out together for hours, as the kids played and the adults talked. It was great.

Luckily, Ellie never repeated what I said Friday in the water. Alice would have killed me.

I noticed Edward's extended family make their way down, putting a sheet down of their own, no more than ten feet away. I made a face.

"You want to go check out the water?" Edward asked. I nodded, turning my scowl into a smile. "The sun is out now, so it shouldn't be too cold." It was time for the big reveal. I kicked off my shorts and tore off my T-shirt.

"Is that new?" Edward gulped, I nodded, bending down to pick up EJ. "Bella-" He placed his arm around my waist. "Please at least put the shorts back on." I shook my head no. "Love, it looks like lingerie and if you don't want me to attack you, in front of our families, please. Cover that shit up." He pleaded.

"It's a bathing suit Edward." Alice rolled her eyes.

"Are you guys going to do it? We should tell Caius to get his camera." Emmett laughed. Yeah, we told them all about our little role play.

"What's going on?" Carlisle asked, as he and Esme were walking by.

"Your son has control issues-" Rose laughed.

"He's not the only one having trouble-" Jasper admitted, trailing his hand up Alice's thigh. She smacked his hand away.

"Edward- get over yourself." Carlisle scoffed, walking away. We all had a laugh at Edward's expense.

"You think it's funny?" He asked me. I nodded and backed away a few feet. That didn't matter. He walked towards me anyway.

"Come on stop-" I whined. "I have the baby and can't run from you." He advanced toward me still.

"I don't like the chase-" He laughed, gathering both EJ and I in his arms. He held me bridal style, as I held EJ. "Maybe you need a swim?" He asked.

"I have the baby- you wouldn't." He smirked at me and leaned his face closer to mine.

"Call my bluff Bella, I dare you." I bit my lip. I really wanted to call him on it.

"You wouldn't-"

"Rose take EJ-"

"No-" I shouted, hugging my son closer to me.

"Edward, just put them down," Rose said in a bored tone.

"Emmett- take EJ." Emmett that big idiot, came over and took EJ from me.

Edward took off, running to the shore line, before he could get into the water, he was cut off. Emily and Samantha were in our path.

"Uncle Eddie, what are you doing?" Samantha asked, with her hands on her hips. She looked just like her mother, only pissed.

"I'm getting rid of your aunt, I'm throwing her out into the ocean-" I slapped him, you can't tell a child that.

"What?" Emily asked, her lip quivering. "Please don't-" and the tears started. I pouted looking down at her. "She has my cousin inside her." She continued. I giggled, it was such an honest answer. I know they love me.

"Emily, Uncle Eddie is just kidding-" I turned back to Edward, who raised an eyebrow. I slapped him again.

"We're just going for a swim. I'm not getting rid of her." He chuckled.

"You say that now-" Heidi chuckled a few feet away. I ignored her, but Edward didn't.

"Never." He stated proudly, bending his head down to kiss me.

"That's okay I guess, as long as you bring her back." Samantha said, getting out of his way.

He never threw me in the water, he hugged me close to him, as we sat in the water, just enjoying each other. Every time a big wave came, Edward would laugh and say 'Hold on tight' and I did, never needing the excuse of a wave. I was having such a good time. Having all these days of uninterrupted Edward time. I wish he'd never go back to work. Hugging him tighter to me, I began to get choked up.

"I love you-" I said into his neck, unfortunately, my voice broke as I said it.

"I love you too, what's wrong?- Uh oh big one." I giggled through my tears, as wave came towards us.

"Nothing," I shook my head. "I'm just going to miss this." I put my head back in the crook of his neck.

"This house is actually for sale- we could buy it." He shrugged. "Dad wants it, but if I tell him how much you like it-"

"It's not the house." I interrupted him. "It's you Edward. We could have stayed home and I'd still feel the same way. I love being with you- all the time. Maybe there's something wrong with me." I sobbed.

"Me too love-" He tightened his arms around me. "So there must be something wrong with me too." I giggled. "Nope-" he shook his head. "I think we're just crazy in love."

"Crazy in love." I smiled, before I kissed him.

"I still think we should buy the house. We can come down on weekends-"

"What about the traffic?" I asked.

"We'll take the Garden state-" He laughed. "-and on the weekends we're not using it, we can let the rest of them use it." He pointed his chin to our family. The house is beautiful and has a private beach. I was about to do something really selfish.

"I want it." I smiled.

"Good. Cause I do too, all we have to do now is tell my dad-"

"We can scare the shit out of him, make him think the place is haunted?" I asked. It was a stupid idea, but I think I saw it in a movie once.

"How bout-" He laughed. "I just tell him that I want to buy it for you, for your birthday." I nodded, that is was more sensible. However, it's not below me to rattle some chains and scratch at his and Esme's door late tonight.

"You ready to get out? I'm kinda hungry." I said.

"Part with you- never, but I guess I should feed ya." He winked at me.

We left the water and noticed Carlisle and Marcus putting burgers on the grill. I couldn't wait to sink my teeth in one. Alas, I am not an animal, I will wait till their cooked.

When the food was ready, Edward nudged my shoulder, and I noticed Chelsea, Heidi, and Irina standing close to the grill. I shook my head no.

"I just want to sit, I'm not that hungry anymore." I looked back out to the water. Edward sat back down next to me.

"What's going on, are you not feeling well?"

"What's the matter Bella?" Rose asked concerned.

"Nothing, you guys go ahead-" Rose and Alice shrugged, gathering their kids and joining the rest of them.

"Maybe you can lie to them, but you can't lie to me. Now spill-" Edward put his arm around my shoulder. I took a deep breath, do I tell him?

"Their always watching me, always judging me. Making faces when I eat, like I'm 500 pounds." I grumbled.

"You're not 500 pounds, you're gorgeous and you did put them in their place the other night, are you still upset about it?" He asked.

"Yeah, because the other night wasn't the only time. They wait till I'm alone and attack in a group-" I shrugged, feeling sorry for myself.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I rolled my eyes.

"What are you going to do?" I asked. "Their like real life 'Mean Girls' Irina is Cady, tangled in their web of popularity, being evil when it's not her, and I'm Janis Ian, the one they make fun of-" I sighed.

"Love, I have no idea what you are talking about, but I can always sick Rose on them. Heidi is scared of Rose, always has been since we were little. Rose has a bad temper, she'd cut a bitch" I laughed at his choice of words. Speaking of, why was I being so cowardly all of a sudden?

"It's a movie, we'll watch it when we get home. And don't involve Rose- it's embarrassing enough." He leaned over and pecked my cheek.

"I don't like you hiding out, but do you want macaroni salad or potato salad with your burger?" He asked. "We'll eat here, EJ is asleep anyway, no point in moving him-"

"Both-" I smiled sheepishly.

"You got it momma." He kissed my hair.

After lunch, Rose and Alice decided to go get some seafood. My mouth watered just thinking about lobster tails. They wanted to have a big clam bake tonight. _Hmmm clams..._ During my pregnancy with EJ, I hated all things seafood. Now it's pretty much how it's always been. I can't eat fish fish, but crustaceans I can do, and love it.

I was excited and couldn't wait. Especially since Emmett and Jasper wanted to make a big bonfire. And Emmett admitted that he drove to Pennsylvania to buy fireworks. It was going to be awesome. I will not shy away and just ignore the plastics.

Edward and I cleaned up, putting on normal clothes, deciding to lounge in front of the television for a while. EJ was quiet and we were really enjoying ourselves.

"What are you guys watching?" Jasper asked. "Oh Pineapple express, I love this movie." He reached over for some popcorn and plopped down on the loveseat.

"Where's the twins?" I asked.

"Nap," He shrugged. Jasper started a series of unfortunate events. Next Emmett came in along with the girls and we had to change the movie. Jasper, Emmett, and Edward made a face. I could care less, we put on 'Enchanted', I got the chance to sit next to my real life green eyed hottie and watch my fantasy one on the T.V

"Enchanted, I love this movie." I giggled, watching Randall take a seat on the floor next to Emily.

"Randall, what are you doing?" Chelsea asked, tapping her foot.

"What does it look like he's doing? He's watching a movie-" Edward pointed to the television.

"Watch your tone with me- aren't you going to say anything Randall?" She asked. He shook his head no, never taking his eyes off the screen. I was about to respond, when Emmett beat me to it.

"Relax Olive Oil, come have a seat-" Emmett scooted closer to Jasper. I snorted and buried my face into Edward's armpit.

"I hate all of you-" She seethed, storming away again.

"Feelings mutual sister, keep it moving." Jasper shouted after her.

"Randall-" Edward called. "Aren't you going to say anything?" I think Edward was honestly curious, not trying to make trouble.

"No- once we get back to the city, I'm dropping her ass off at her parents. I can't take this shit anymore." He groaned, then turned to face us. "I can talk to you guys right?" He asked, eying all of us.

"Yeah Bro, speak your mind," Emmett laughed. Old ladies I tell ya, always looking for a juicy bit of gossip.

"This was my first weekend _really_ spending time with her, we've gone out on dates, after two hours, she goes home. The woman is inescapable. She follows me. And I know my parents will be pissed, but I'm thirty three- I can find my own bride and what if I don't want to get married ever? What's it to them?" He shrugged. "Money-" He scoffed. "That's all it ever comes down to. They should have hooked her up with my younger brother. He just got out of rehab and was cut off. He'd do anything to get back in their good graces." His eyes were now alight with his epiphany.

"What about Chelsea, do you think she'll go for it?" Edward asked, I poked him in his side. That plan was kind of mean. Even I wouldn't want to see her with a drug addict.

"Doesn't matter. If we did get married. We'd never produce an heir-" He shuddered. "A few years down the line, I'll probably end up with a Spitzer scandal on my hands."

"Dude! You'd succumb to prostitution?" Jasper asked.

"Probably-" He shrugged. "-and why put Chelsea and our families through that. She's _Olive Oil _to me_-_" He looked to Emmett. "But maybe her Pop-eye is out there some where." He shrugged and looked to Edward. "-and maybe my Bella is out there somewhere." Edward tightened his hold on me, smiling.

Truthfully, I was happy for Randall. He seemed to have figured shit out. Good for him.

"Maybe I should move upstate- date a few country girls."

"I know the perfect girl-" Edward laughed. What girls did he know? "Her name is Mary-" I elbowed him in the ribs. "Geez, love. I was only kidding." He rubbed his side.

By the time the movie was over and the conversation dulled, Rose and Alice were back. Esme and Didyme insisted on cooking. That surprised me. I bet Didyme has servants for that shit. Nevertheless, we were all together once again, near the grill. The girls and the twins didn't eat seafood, so Emmett was making them some hotdogs, while Edward fed EJ.

The rest of us decided to play Uno and the plastics were off planning someone's demise or whatever the fuck it is they do. Still, we were all having a good day.

When the food was ready, I donned the plastic lobster bib, happily. I planned on using lots of butter and I really liked my shirt. Everyone else did the same. Alice and Rose bought everything, even these plastic lobster claw looking forks. It looked more like a hand, making the shocker gesture.

"Look Edward-" I pointed to it. "Doesn't it look like the shocker?" I made the gesture with my hand and he nodded, chuckling.

"What's a shocker?" Alice asked, loudly. Edward and I just continued to laugh.

"You know- two in the pink, one in the stink. If your lucky you get a thumb on the nub." Rose answered her.

"I just call that bliss," Alice sighed and looked dreamily to Jazz.

"Ever wonder why the crusty crab is at bikini bottom?" Emmett asked. I snorted and the lobster tail slipped out of my hand. It flew too, should have been a lobster wing. How ironic that it landed right in Heidi's lap. She gasped and stood up.

"You clumsy bitch- I bought these from Bergdorf Goodman. On sale."

"Hey!" Edward shouted. "It was an accident-"

"These shorts cost thirteen hundred dollars-" She vigorously wiped at her shorts, only making the butter smear more.

"Then they should be stain proof-" Jasper laughed.

"Those are so last season anyway." Alice shook her head.

"Like you would know?" Heidi rolled her eyes.

"She would know, home girl knows more about fashion than you ever will." Rose spat.

"I'd recognize Dior's summer line from last year, a mile away." Alice laughed. "It's not a good look on you anyway, the cut is all wrong."

"It looks like jizz-" Emmett laughed pointing.

"It's not funny- she did that on purpose!"

"No- Heidi, I really didn't and I'm sorry. I'll buy you another pair." I promised. Her calling me a clumsy bitch bothered me, but I was sorry.

"Like that will make it all better. Why should Edward pay for your mistakes?" I swallowed, my throat thick. This bitch will not have my tears. I promised myself.

"That's right and neither will she, cause she aint buying you shit!" Edward shouted. "Get a fucking stain remover and stop being so dramatic." Edward ranted. All of a sudden we heard a loud bang. We all turned to the head of the table, where Carlisle banged his fist down.

"That's enough, all of you. Now, we're going to sit and have a nice meal. Like a happy family." It was quiet after that, all of us going back to eating. But of course, once Carlisle and Marcus left the table to smoke cigars on the beach, while Esme and Didyme got dessert together. Heidi and Chelsea started up again. Chelsea was consoling her, about a pair of fucking shorts. It's not like someone died, their shorts!

"We leave tomorrow and they'll go back to the farm. You never have to see these horrible people again." Chelsea promised Heidi. She didn't even bother to whisper it. Being the nosy fuckers we all are, we all stayed quiet, I was curious as to what they might say, but I think Rose and Alice were waiting for a reason to get all up in their grills. _There you go being gangsta again._

"No, there's my brother's wedding and then yours. I'll have to see them-" Heidi shrugged.

"These low lives aren't coming to my wedding-" Rose stood up out of her chair, while Emmett held her back.

"Cause there's not going to be a wedding. And I wouldn't fuck you with Jared's dick." Randall blurted.

"Dude!" Jared slapped Randall's arm.

"Fuck! Did I just say that out loud?" Randall covered his mouth with his hands in horror, while our end of the table erupted in laughter. Chelsea ran from the table down the beach and Irina ran after her.

"See what you did!" Heidi pointed to us. "You brain washed him." She pointed to Randall. "Now Chelsea is upset."

"Yeah right, she probably went to get rid of dinner. What did she have two shrimp?" Rose scoffed.

"She'll probably need to join weight watchers now-" Alice laughed.

"It's all your fault-" Heidi pointed directly at me. I cringed away and pointed to myself.

"Me?" I asked, incredulous.

"Yeah you, Chelsea was supposed to marry him-" She pointed to Edward. Edward found that so funny he slapped his own fucking knee. I didn't.

"I thought she was supposed to marry Jared?" Alice laughed.

"First it was Edward, then it was Jared, now it's Randall. Next she'll be dating the fucking Easter bunny." Rosalie shouted, waving her shocker.

"You dated her?" I asked Edward. Edward couldn't answer me, he was still laughing so hard, soda shot out of his nose. I handed him a napkin.

"No-" Rose scoffed. "She wanted to and in her delusional brain that counts as a marriage proposal-" She turned to look at Heidi. "Insult my sister one more time and I'll rip your fucking hair out." She pointed the shocker at Heidi, she gulped and kept going anyway.

"He probably would have been a lot happier, she doesn't even care about herself. Look at her, she's a fat cow-" Edward stopped laughing and stood up, I don't think he'd ever hit a woman, but by the look on his face, I wasn't so sure. I pulled on his arm as hard as I could. It was no use.

"Hey Heidi-" Heidi turned to look at Alice, who threw a small cup of melted butter at her shirt. "Now the shirt is garbage too. Let me guess, Valentino spring line- OF LAST YEAR!" Alice shouted.

"You people are horrible!" She shrieked. "You all belong in a fucking zoo!" Edward took a step towards her and I stood up, while I watched Rose hop over a fucking chair. It was turning into world war three. My husband and his sister, plus my sister, were about to kill Heidi, while Jared, Caius, and the rest of us watched. We can dump her ass in the ocean. _Cement shoes motherfucker! _Now I'm getting all like Capone and shit. I had to do something.

"Everyone STOP! Please just stop!" I pleaded. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked to me. "Heidi, I don't know what I ever did to offend you-" She opened her mouth to speak, but I kept going. "Or what you might have said to Irina to make her hate me-"

"Love don't- she doesn't deserve your compassion." Edward said through clenched teeth, I ignored him. Maybe I was being a fool for being so, I don't know, however I had to do something to diffuse this.

"I care a lot about myself and I care about your family too- I am pregnant." The great baby defense. "And- I'm a real woman, real women look like this-" I gestured to my body. "I'm a wife and mother, not you. I don't need to traipse around half naked, wearing Victoria's fucking wings-" I felt my anger bubble up and had to pause.

"You'd never pull it off-"

"And I would never want to. What makes you hate me so much? That I have something that you don't? A loving husband, a gorgeous child, or BREASTS-" I cupped my own.

"You've got one hellova ass too love," Edward smirked at me.

Heidi let out a frustrated scream and stormed away, while Caius and Jared followed after her.

I sat back down and we all turned to look at Randall, who was still planted in his chair.

"What do you think is taking so long with dessert?" He asked. I shrugged and nestled into Edward's side.

"Right, I'm going to get the girls. I should start the fireworks soon-" Emmett stood up and went inside.

"I'm sorry I ruined dinner." I grumbled. "I just had to use all that butter."

"You didn't ruin anything-" Edward kissed my cheek.

"Bitch had it coming-" Alice said.

"You can say that again." Jasper laughed.

"Bitch had it coming." Rose laughed.

"I love family dinners, it's better than the theater." Randall laughed.

"Well this really isn't the norm for this family." I told him. It was true, we never fight or insulted each other. We _are_ a happy family. At dinner we laugh at Emmett's off beat jokes and talk about our days. I guess when you put others into the mix, it throws the dynamic off balance. Especially those snooty fuckers. I bet both Heidi and Chelsea could make Mother Theresa want to bitch slap them.

"Where did everybody go?" Esme asked. As we saw Carlisle and Marcus come back as well.

"Esme, thank you for having us, but I think we should get going." Marcus said. Didyme looked to her husband confused.

"Heidi and Chelsea are very upset." Both Carlisle and Marcus gave us all an intense stare. I cringed into Edward, while I noticed everyone else slump in theirs. Marcus said goodbye to Carlisle and Esme, ignoring the rest of us. I never even had the chance to talk things out with Irina. Maybe James and I should sit her down, have an intervention? No the sight of him makes me sick too. I forgave him, but that doesn't mean I respect him.

Once they left, we all turned to look at Randall once again.

"What are you still doing here?" Jasper asked.

"Jasper!" Esme chastised. "He can stay as long as he wants. It is his house after all." Both Edward and I looked to each other and then back to Randall.

"Then why didn't all you guys stay here?" Rose asked.

"I own both houses-" He shrugged. "Mrs Cullen said your group was bigger, so we took the smaller one."

"This house is beautiful, why are you selling it?" I don't think that was rude, I was just curious.

"I'm not-" Both Edward and I turned to look at each other again. We both wore the same expression. Damn. "Well- I was and it's not actually my house anymore-" He looked to Carlisle. "It's Dr Cullen's." I looked to Edward again. Double damn.

"I think I saw some chains we can rattle in the garage." I whispered to Edward.

"And I can sneak in while they sleep- move their shit around." We shook on it.

Edward and I cuddled by the bonfire, watching the fireworks, while EJ slept through them. By the time both Esme and Carlisle went to sleep, we were too tired to go on with our plan. Carlisle will probably let us use the house whenever we want to anyway.

The next day, we all quietly enjoyed the beach again. This time, with no drama. Randall joined us too. He's a cool guy. He and Edward actually get along really well. I doubt this is the last we'll be seeing him.

Our peaceful day sped by quickly and before we knew it, it was Tuesday morning and time to leave. I pouted leaving the Jersey shore. Not all the time we spent here was great, but we all stuck together like family, and I got to spend uninterrupted time with my two favorite men in the world.

**I googled Randall Rockefeller. There is no one by that name, tied to the famous Rockefeller's. Thank God. The character Randall Rockefeller is completely fictitious. I hope I don't get sued using the name. Randall was one of the European nomads from the saga. **

**The poll on my profile is tied. Please vote. A girl and twins are neck and neck, I'd prefer Edward get his wish and have another boy. But it's up to you guys. Your vote counts! That revealing ultrasound is coming up. I will make the final decision on Tuesday. But if the votes start rolling in, I'll do it sooner. **

**Some of the things said or thought in this chapter might be offensive to some people. I apologize for Edward and Bella, their animals and should be in a fucking zoo after all. **

**Oh what I'd do- to Edward, if we were locked in a cage together. _Whoa! random thought. _**

**What would you guys do? **

**I know what I want ya's to do, please review. We made over 1,000 reviews and I'm being greedy because I want more. Let me know what you all thought of the chapter. **

**Goofing around with the crab fork really happened. My sister, her husband, my boyfriend at the time, and I, were all taking pictures wearing our bibes, throwing out the shocker sign, at Joes Crab shack down in Jersey. Various other relatives were with us too, who looked at us like we were crazy. When my father asked what the shocker was, no one had the balls to tell him. **

**Oh and hot 97 is a radio station out of NYC, great music. Blazing hip-hop and R&B.**

**Marilyn Monroe and Arthur Miller did own a house in Sutton Place, which is said to be the wealthiest neighborhood in Manhattan. **

**I have no idea where Emmett's joke came from, it derives from SpongeBob and my cousin said it last week at a family bbq. **

**It is legal to sell fireworks in PA, there's a few stores right outside Port Jervis, on the PA border. However, it is illegal for them to sell to PA residents. Weird. I'm not really sure how it works. But it is illegal in NY to have them, I think Jersey too. Cops usually don't bother, unless the noise is too much for other nearby residents. **

**And what's up with Irina? **


	48. Complications

**Stephenie Meyer owns all characters no copyright infringement in intended.**

**~~~Edward~~~**

When I arrived at home, from another long day in the O.R, I was surprised to find both Bella and EJ fast asleep. It wasn't that long actually, it's only four O'clock, so I was very surprised to find both of them asleep.

Another surprise was that there was no dinner. Huh? Bella always cooks or orders take out. There was a note attached to the fridge. Because I am a scrounge and as soon as I see that both my wife and child are okay, that's the first place I look.

_Edward-_

_Hot pockets in freezer. EJ was fussy all day, he has these new teeth coming in._

_Wake me up and I will kill you._

_Love ya_

_-TL_

My Bella, she always says the sweetest things. I opened up the freezer. Bingo! The philly cheese steak kind, my favorite. I heated up two of them and before I made my way down stairs to my sanctuary, I made sure that EJ was still asleep.

My Bella, now seven months pregnant was miserable. She barely slept again, always so uncomfortable. I felt bad, so on days like today, when she is unbearably miserable, I try to help out in anyway I can.

Trying to be quiet, I retreated to the basement. I put on a movie that Jasper begged me to watch. It was a must see. Something called 'The Boondock Saints' maybe if I finally watch it, Jasper will get off my ass. He's one of those people that if he sees a movie that blows him away, he has to push it on others.

The beginning was pretty funny and as I watched more of it, I found myself enjoying it. It was a great movie.

Of course, I would think any movie that has a cross dressing Green Goblin, is a must see. Willem Dafoe, is one of my favorite actors. Creepy fucker too. I thought so when I once met him. He was just walking his dog one day in NYC. My witty response was 'Oh my God, you're Willem Dafoe' with the enthusiasm of some love sick school girl, chasing around that new teen heartthrob twit Patrick Robertson or something like that. He gave me the creepiest smile that actually made me cringe away. I always stayed clear of actors after that.

Just about to start up the PS3, I heard EJ start to whine. Quickly, I dashed up the stairs, hoping Bella didn't wake up.

Luckily, she was till out for the count on the couch. I picked up EJ and fixed him some dinner. He only ate baby food now and had bottles in the morning and the evenings. After he was fed, I changed his diaper and brought him down stairs with me. The fact that Bella was still sleeping alarmed me, so I placed him in his exosaucer and ran back up the stairs, just to make sure she was still breathing.

She was still breathing and lightly snoring too. When I bent down to kiss her cheek, she let out an elongated sigh, fluttering her eyes open.

"Hey." She rasped.

"Hello my love," I whispered. "Why don't you get undressed and go to bed, I've got EJ-"

She shook her head no. "I'm fine-" She yawned. "I just needed to recharge my batteries." She let out a small giggle, then wiggled her fingers, needing help to sit up. When she sat up, I met my lips with hers.

"- and how's my other son doing," I bent my head down, placing a kiss on her ever growing baby bump. She rubbed just under her breasts.

"Kicking the shit out of me. He's so much more active than EJ-" She shrugged. "I feel a foot in my rib," Then she took a look around. "Hey, where is EJ." I chuckled.

"He's down stairs, in his exo-whatever." She nodded.

"So, we're all packed for the weekend. You're getting out early tomorrow too right?" I nodded. This weekend the six of us, plus the kiddies were going back to the beach. My father and mother went away, my father had some sort of vascular surgery conference, out in Vegas. That reminds me, I had to open my big mouth and there will be more than the six of us.

"Randall called me earlier, said he was going down too. He's not staying with us, he and his girlfriend are staying at his house." Bella's eyes became alight.

"He has a girlfriend?" She smiled. I nodded. "Wow, good for him."

Randall and I have actually developed quite a friendship over the last two months. He's a cool guy and he stayed with us for the weekend, a few weeks ago. He loved it up here and is looking for another vacation house.

"I also invited Alistair and Siobhan," Bella nodded smiling.

"The more the merrier."

I gave Bella a kiss on the cheek, then went to go get EJ.

Randall and Alistair coming along wasn't my only news and I needed the protection.

When I came back upstairs, Bella was heating up her own hot pocket.

"Irina and Jared are coming too," I quickly blurted. She turned and narrowed her eyes at me.

"Well then I'm not going." She huffed. "-and didn't they just comeback from their honeymoon?" She asked. I nodded, holding EJ more securely.

"This is un-fucking-believable. I hate Irina, why would you invite them?" She asked.

"I didn't, their Randall's guests. He just informed me. If you don't want to go, we don't have to." I walked over to EJ's chair and put him down. Bella looked on the verge of tears.

Irina and Jared's wedding all but sealed the deal. Bella no longer wants to even try to be Irina's friend. She was cold and bypassed our whole table, filled with my immediate family. The only person to thank us for coming was Jared and he apologized for Irina's behavior. Irina's behavior, which Bella and I for that matter have no idea is about. I quickly approached Bella and embraced her in my arms, while she cried on my shoulder.

"She used to be my best friend, why does she hate me?" I rubbed her back at a loss, I had no answers for her. "I really wanted to go too. The summer is practically over." She sobbed. I leaned back to look at her.

"You can ignore her. Or I can call Randall, tell him how upset you are?" I asked. I knew Bella would never go for that. She's crying now, but the woman was tough as nails. I doubt she will let a little thing like this bother her.

"Can you?" She sniffled. My eyes widened.

"Of course I can baby." I rubbed her back some more. Then the microwave dinged. Bella quickly wiped her eyes and went for it. Proceeding to bite into the hot pocket, before she spit it back out onto the paper plate.

"Jesus! That shit is hot." I chuckled.

"Their called hot pockets for a reason love. Let it cool down first." Bella grumbled and placed the plate down on the table.

Later that night, I did call Randall, explaining to him the situation. I tried to word it as best I could. All I told him was that Bella was extremely upset when she found out Irina was coming. And that we probably couldn't make it. To my surprise, he told me that he would resend the invitation. He was going to tell both Irina and Jared that no one was going. It was a lie, but Randall is a nice guy, like I said. Doing that for Bella, not causing more trouble.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

The next day at the office, it was business as usual. Al and I saw patients, there were a few general surgery patients mixed in with my bariatric patients. So I had a few more surgeries lined up for next week. I was taking Monday off, but the O.R isn't busy Tuesday, before office hours Tuesday, I will be in the O.R. Fair exchange. I thought.

It was around lunch time, when I received a phone call from Alice.

Alice told me to stay calm.

When someone tells you to stay calm, it's usually a reason not to. And I was correct. Bella was in the emergency room. I don't even know why she's there, because I slammed the phone down and ran to my car, only explaining to Al that I had to leave. He came running out of the office too, he insisted on driving me to the hospital.

I was grateful he did, me being a nervous wreck and all.

Rose was the first person I saw, she had EJ in her arms.

"What happened?" I shouted.

"Edward- please relax. We were all together, hanging out, waiting for you to get home-"

"What's wrong with Bella?" I asked.

"She started to bleed, vaginally." I gulped, walking around her.

"She's in bay two-" Rose shouted after me.

When I approached the bay, Alice was in bed with Bella, holding her as she sobbed. As soon as Alice saw me, she stood up and let me take her place.

"Shhhh, love, you have to calm down." I kissed her hair. Upon arriving to her bay, I glanced at the monitor, her blood pressure was abnormally high. "This could be nothing." I hoped.

Bella calmed in my arms, as a nurse came by to attach the fetal monitor. My sons heart beat was strong, so that was a relief.

An intern came by, wanting to examine her, she quickly kicked him out. She wanted to wait for Dr Eleazar.

After Bella had calmed down some more, I closed the curtain and asked Bella to let me see how much blood there was. The pad she was wearing wasn't soaked completely through, but it was more than usual spotting, this alarmed me. I shrugged it off, hoping that my fake nonchalance keeps her calm.

Trying to think back to my days as an intern and my brief OB/GYN rotation, I tried to think of reasons or which complications could have occurred. The only ones that came to mind, were problems with the placenta, Placenta previa, and placental abruption. I hoped it was something simple. We did make love last night.

When Bella says she's just recharging her batteries, she means it. Bella was insatiable last night.

I remember seeing a woman once, about as far along as Bella is. She had a cervical polyp and after intercourse with her husband, it caused the polyp to detach from the cervical wall, causing the bleeding. I hoped it was something as simple as that. Although, I hope Bella doesn't have a cervical polyp. Though if said polyp was hyperplastic (benign) like most, then we'd have nothing to worry about either. Crap. I have to stop thinking about this.

I turned back to Bella and kissed her hair. She was much calmer now and hugged onto me tightly.

Soon Dr Eleazar arrived. She asked me to leave while she examined Bella, Bella refused. And I was so glad she did. I wanted to be there. Dr Eleazar didn't look put out at all. After a cervical exam and an ultrasound. Dr Eleazar smiled at us and I let go of the breath that I was holding.

Bella grasped my hand tightly, it was more of a death grip, but I kissed her knuckles and ignored it.

"The placenta is fine. I just wanted to get that out of the way first." Bella smiled and I nodded, urging her to go on. "My concern and the reason for the bleeding is that, your cervix has shortened considerably. You're in pre-term labor-"

"But it's too early. I can't have him now- what- what are we going to do?" Bella turned to me, tears forming in her eyes once again. Dr Eleazar kept going.

"You're body is getting ready to have this baby. Now usually, if you were not this far along, I would place a cerclage, but you are thirty weeks. I think with bed rest, it will keep the weight of the uterus off of your cervix. Thus preventing you from going into full-blown labor. This is said to help." Both Bella and I nodded.

"I'm sorry Bella, but you will not carry this baby to full term. He's a decent weight. Our only concern right now is lung development. I am going to prescribe you some antenatal corticosteriods, they should help his lungs develop faster."

"Wha-what did I do wrong?" Bella asked, as her lip started quivering, I quickly gathered her in my arms.

"These things happen." I whispered. "You did nothing wrong."

"Bella, listen to Edward. You did nothing wrong. Even if you were to give birth now, there would be complications, but I have no doubt that he would be just fine." Bella nodded, wiping her tears.

"Hey-" I replaced her hands. "That's my job." She let out a small giggle and let me wipe her tears away.

"Another thing-" We both turned back to the doctor. "I'm sure you can guess, but I just want to make myself clear. Under no circumstances-" She brought her voice down to a whisper. "There should be no sexual activity."

"Done." I shouted. There was no way in hell I was touching her now. Not with all these new developments.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

We never made it to the Jersey shore that weekend. Even though, Dr Eleazar insisted that it would be fine, as long as Bella was able to rest. Bella declined and I agreed with her. If something were to happen, we wanted to be home, close to the hospital, and near Dr Eleazar.

I spent the whole weekend doting on Bella.

The rest of them never went away either. Emmett and Rose stopped by every day. So did Alice and Jasper.

When Tuesday rolled around, I was sad to go back to work. Bella was bored.

EJ and I, stayed in bed with her. He crawled around, while the both of us watched movies, and just enjoyed each other. I also had a good time, practically being EJ's primary care giver.

EJ surprises me more and more each day. Just yesterday, it was like he knew something was wrong. He crawled over to Bella, placing his head on her stomach, widening his arms, before he placed a kiss on his little brother. It was so sweet. EJ hasn't grasped puckering his lips yet, so a kiss to him, is opening his mouth wide, letting his few teeth show.

Because it was still the summer, both Renee and my mother were going to take turns staying with Bella. My mother and father were due back Wednesday. They were originally supposed to stay the week, but after hearing about Bella, they decided to cut their vacation short. Which I was glad. School was starting up soon and we didn't want to inconvenience Renee.

During times like these, I am more grateful for having such a large loving family.

Personally, I wanted to cancel all my surgeries and appointments, to stay home with Bella. My family is obviously more important. But Bella told me not to. Just like with EJ, I will be taking time off once this new little guy is born.

Two weeks passed and Bella was still on bed rest. She was miserable. Only getting up when she had to use the rest room. At the last appointment, Dr Eleazar said that sadly there was no change, and if there is still no change within the next two weeks, it would be in the best interest of both Bella and the baby, if he was born. Still premature yes, but the drugs were working and his lungs were developing smoothly.

Alas, that still doesn't mean that we are out the woods yet.

We had hope. EJ was premature, even only by a few weeks, and this baby, if Bella was to give birth in two weeks, will only be a week earlier than EJ.

When EJ was born, you couldn't even tell that he was premature, the kid was huge. This baby, is said to weigh a little less than six pounds, as of now. When EJ was born he was eight.

This was shocking. Bella started to show earlier in this pregnancy and was bigger all throughout. Then again Bella never lost all her baby weight from EJ, making her a little bigger in the long run.

So with the advice of Dr Eleazar, Bella was to try and gain as much as she could within these next two weeks. If the mother gains weight, so does the baby, by default. It was a little odd, considering that a lot of babies are born within that weight range, but we listened to the doctor, making sure that we took every precaution.

Though, I have to remind myself that with EJ we, the doctor and ourselves, had to speculate when he was conceived, due to the sketchiness of everything that Bella went through during that time. His overall development was a tool to help us, but both Bella and I believe that EJ was full term.

The baby was still kicking up a storm. Bella continually complained of having feet in her ribs, which means his head is heading in the right direction. Or the wrong direction as of now.

Another week passed and the baby had ceased all movement. Bella's abdomen also became very hardened and dropped considerably. This of course concerned us, so we went to see Dr Eleazar.

She told us that this baby was coming now. And even though Bella wasn't in active labor, she wanted Bella to be admitted into the hospital, to keep a close eye on her.

Plus, besides the complications that have already occurred, Bella's blood pressure was through the roof. I did everything I could to try and calm her down. It didn't matter though.

A day after being admitted into the hospital, Bella was diagnosed with sudden onset pre-eclampsia.

Bella barely moved, she was so scared, she stayed on her left side. She tried to stay as calm as she could. So did I. This was nothing like EJ's birth. I was scared.

I brought my lap top with me and did as much research that I could about pre-eclampsia. It is just as much dangerous to the mother as the unborn child. Bella could have a seizure, she could go into multiple organ failure, she could have a brain hemorrhage.

All of this alarmed me and a part of me wanted to take Bella out of Bon Secours, take her to another hospital more equipped to handle such a thing. When Dr Eleazar came by to see Bella, I followed her outside. And she confirmed what I was thinking. She wanted to transfer Bella to saint Luke's, a hospital that has an excellent neo-natal unit.

Dr Eleazar was going to make the preparations and come back to see us. However, since I was already in front of her, she let me have the bad news first. Bella's simple pre-eclampsia, which isn't simple, had turned severe. Bella will not be able to have this baby naturally.

Dr Eleazar informed me that as soon as we arrive at Saint Luke's, Bella will have to have an emergency cesarean section.

All of the websites that I have visited stated that birth was the only cure.

It felt irrational, but I had to say it, just in case there was ever any doubt. I swallowed convulsively and tried to form words.

"If uh- um- if there has to be a choice-" I paused. "Please do what ever you can to save my wife." As soon as the words were out of my mouth, tears streamed down my cheeks. Dr Eleazar patted my shoulder and said that it shouldn't come down to that. But some times it does. I just wanted to make sure that both the doctor and I were on the same page. Don't get me wrong, I love my unborn child. I just, I don't know. If there had to be a choice, I made the one I could live with, but could Bella?

No, Bella couldn't. I know my wife and she would sacrifice her own life, her own well being for this child, for EJ, for me.

It definitely was irrational and if not a little cold for me to think such a thing.

Is it wrong? I mean, we could always have more children. But I only have one Bella. EJ only has one mother.

Before Dr Eleazar left, I made sure that if we were to be approached with papers, asking such a thing, that she would come to me. Bella is in no state of mind right now to sign anything. And air lifting her to another hospital for an emergency C-section was going to be enough of a shock. Alas, I am her husband and allowed to make such decisions, when it comes to my wife's healthcare and well being. I still felt guilty, but compromised that I was making the right decision. I just hoped it didn't have to come to that.

They had to give Bella a sedative when they told her the news. Bella wasn't being dramatic, it was her own bodies natural response.

Bella did become stubborn though, she refused to go anywhere, unless she saw EJ first. Luckily, my mother had just arrived with him, joining the rest of our family and friends. The waiting room was packed. Besides our family, Alistair, James, Tanya, and surprisingly Randall drove up this morning. Bree and Carmen were here too. Everyone was concerned for Bella.

A flicker of agitation surged through me when I didn't see Jared or Irina amongst the faces in the crowd, but should I really be surprised?

Bella smiled for the first time in over two days, finally getting to hold EJ. It was bittersweet, as she was only allowed to be with him for a short period of time, before they whisked us away in the helicopter. Our family was going to follow, by driving.

By the time we arrived at Saint Luke's, Bella was wheeled away and I was accosted by a nurse. I had to fill out paper work, to get her registered. I handed the paper work back, stating that they should have her records faxed over from Bon Secours. The nurse quickly told me that it was standard procedure and they already had Bella's paper work, so why did I have to fill out more?

I had to fill out more because there were other forms mixed in with the standard paper work. The form that I was dreading to fill out. The decision I made earlier which had to be documented on paper.

As Bella's healthcare proxy, I signed away our fate. That if any complications arise, save my wife.

If everything went smoothly, I had nothing to worry about. However, if they didn't and Bella found out. She could never forgive me. I knew this and accepted it.

They wouldn't let me into the operating room. Bella wasn't receiving a spinal. With the complications, she had to go under general anesthesia. She cried and so did I.

It wasn't a goodbye, I refused to utter those words. It was simply a long "I'll see you later."

Before they wheeled her into the O.R, she shouted over to me.

"His name is Charles Carlisle!" I chuckled. Bella with her initials.

"Okay, little CC, I got it. I love you-" I didn't hear her response because the door closed.

My insides were a mess, as I lingered around the O.R floor. A nurse came by and ushered me into the waiting room.

It was the longest twenty minutes of my life. I knew it would be quick. When a mother is put under general anesthesia during a section, they work faster.

Just as our family was arriving, Dr Eleazar came out to see us.

"How is she?" I asked. My mother came by and gave me EJ. He brought with him little comfort, but I was grateful to have my son in my arms.

"Your son is well. Weighing at 6 pounds 3 ounces." She smiled. "We did have to insert a tube to help him breathe, but we should be able to take that out within a day or two-" I shook my head.

"You didn't answer my question!" My mother started to rub my back. Dr Eleazar's smile left her face. And I hoped it was because I was unnecessarily rude to her.

"Their still closing her up. But the anesthesiologist and I decided that because of her blood pressure, which still hasn't dropped. It will be in her best interest to be medically sedated until her vitals are back to normal." I nodded and handed EJ back to my mother, my legs suddenly weak.

"She's going to be fine Edward. Now why don't you come with me. Let's go say hello to your son-" I shook my head no.

"I'll wait for Bella, we'll see him together."

"Edward-" My mother chastised. "That is your son. What would Bella say?" I shrugged. I didn't care.

"You go with her-" I turned back to Renee. "The both of you go." I trailed my hand anxiously through my hair and sat in a chair, cradling my face.

"Edward-" My father said, coming to sit next to me with EJ. "She's going to be fine. Her vitals could stabilize within the next hour or so-"

"And what if they don't?" I asked. "That's not your wife in there. She's my wife, she's my world-" my gaze softened, looking to EJ. "She's his world too." I whispered.

"She means just as much to you as she does the rest of us!" Alice shouted. "If not more." Jasper put his arm around her shoulder. "Sorry man-" He whispered, I waved it off.

"She's going to be fine Edward. Now why don't you go meet your son." I shook my head no again.

"I'll wait for Bella." I said through clenched teeth. Didn't anyone understand?

"It's not this child's fault that this happened!" Now Rose was yelling at me. "Be a fucking man for Christ's sake!" I ignored her. She was now in the same boat as Alice, pregnant and hormonal.

"Did you guys at least pick out a name?" Al asked. I nodded.

"Charles Carlisle." My father chuckled beside me.

"Now that's a mouthful." He said.

"We can call him little CC, or just CC or Chuck-" Now that got my attention, I turned to look at Alice.

"No one is calling my son Chuck," I shook my head.

"We'll see." She shrugged.

"Yeah, if he's as chubby as this little guy-" My father tickled EJ. "We can call him Chunk." He laughed.

How could they all be in such a great mood? My wife was basically in a coma. Medically induced, reversible yes, but still in a coma nonetheless. I had to get out of here.

"I'm going for a walk. Call my cell when Bella gets out." I stood up and walked away. I got to the exit doors, when I noticed Al, Randall, and James following me. I was grateful. Not for the company. Only because I knew James was a smoker and I was in desperate need of a cigarette.

As soon as I had the damn thing lit, Al nudged my shoulder.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I stared at him blankly. "I know for a fact- for a fact that Bella is going to be pissed. Firstly for smoking-" He pointed to the cancer stick in my mouth. "Secondly, for not meeting your son? What is that about? A child should at least be greeted by one parent as it enters the world-"

"You don't understand-" I cut him off. "I have no ill feelings toward my son. I love him and when you have a child you will understand that type of unconditional love, but I want to wait for Bella. Let us meet him together. That's how it should be, that's how it should have been. She has the baby, she's tired, but still looks beautiful, all smiles and sweaty, as we hold our child in our arms and sing happy birthday-" I began to get choked up. "Bella and I do things together-"

"And you don't think she'll be mad?" I shrugged. I didn't care if Bella was mad or not. She's has to wake up to be so.

"Al-" James patted his shoulder. "Just leave him alone." Al huffed and stormed back into the hospital.

"He's cares a lot for Bella." I nodded agreeing with James. "We all do and just because we're not as upset as you, doesn't mean that our feelings aren't as genuine as yours." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Just saying." He widened his arms and turned to go back into the hospital.

"Put that shit out-" Randall scoffed at my cigarette, producing two cigars. "Congratulations are in order daddy." I took one last drag and put it out.

"I'm not celebrating yet."

"Edward, Bella is going to be fine. Your son was just born. Indulge me." I rolled my eyes, taking the cigar from him.

When Bella was taken from the O.R, directly into ICU, I was finally able to be with her. They only allowed two people to visit at a time. So our family came in one by one. Because I wasn't going anywhere. By the end of the day, when Bella's vitals were still not stable, they started to infuse beta blockers, to help regulate her blood pressure.

My mother gushed and told me how much CC looked just like me as a baby. He had light red hair, just like I did, until it darkened on it's own, and he was very small, in comparison to the giant children this family is accustom to. But had a strong grip, I smiled then. Maybe Bella will get her wish? Maybe CC will have my green eyes. That's what she hoped for, a child that had my beautiful eyes as she called them. She has stated on more than one occasion how she could get lost within them.

Time and time again, I would explain to her that it had nothing to do with color, I could get just as lost as her, looking into her big beautiful brown eyes. Same eyes, I wished that I could look into now.

One day turned into two. I was a mad man, waiting for Bella.

Even Dr Eleazar became concerned.

I begged them to reverse the anesthesia, give Bella the benefit of the doubt. Which was stupid. I knew the risks. The risks that included, stroke, seizures, and a heart attack. Things that Bella shouldn't have to worry about for another forty to fifty years.

After three days, the beta blockers were starting to work. Her vitals had finally stabilized. I was so happy. And ready to greet my wife, be introduced to our new family member.

All that was shot to hell when they explained that they wanted to make sure it stayed that way, wanting to keep Bella sedated a little longer. This infuriated me.

I really was selfish. I missed her giggle, her smile, even her hitting me when I said something stupid.

When our family came by, I gave Charlie and Renee some privacy with her.

While I was in the waiting room, EJ squirmed to get out of Emmett's arms. Emmett stupidly put him on the floor. Rose berated him for putting him down on a filthy hospital waiting room floor.

Before anyone picked him back up, I watched as my son stood up, for the first time, without holding onto something. And then I watched as he took a few steps towards me.

EJ had taken his first steps. I saw it. Yet Bella missed it. This broke my heart. So instead of congratulating him, I gathered him into my arms and cried into the crook of his neck.

Rose took him from my grasp. It didn't surprise me that my tears had gotten him started. He's attached himself to Rose recently. He's been staying with my mother, but always reaches for Rose. He may not be able to tell us, however, he's been a lot more fussy than usual, always looking around to the different faces, no doubt looking for Bella. In fact, he just did the same thing.

I had to walk away again.

The next day, one of the pediatricians approached me. CC was breathing fine on his own now and would be moved to the nursery. And in two days, I will be able to bring him home.

Wrong.

CC nor I, will be going anywhere without Bella.

Or maybe my mother can take him, if it came down to that. I wasn't going anywhere without my wife.

My behavior once again started an uproar with my family. I was being irresponsible, Bella will be disappointed in me, why do I resent my son?

Like a coward, I walked away.

Did I resent my son? Logically, I knew these things happened, but if she was never pregnant in the first place, her life would have never been in danger. If we were more careful and used protection, he would have never been conceived. I was a monster for even thinking about that in the slightest. It was my fault. I got Bella pregnant, refused to put on a condom, because Bella felt too good without one.

We are married what is the big deal if we have more children? The big deal was, was that despite all these things that do happen. The most likely cause was because Bella became pregnant so fast after having EJ.

My two sons, who are less then a year apart.

My two sons. I had two now and not just one. Maybe I should go see him? No, I am doing the right thing, waiting for Bella. The three of us will welcome CC, as soon as Bella wakes up.

Little did I know that while I was in the parking lot. They reversed the anesthesia. My cell rang and it was my father, telling me to get my ass back inside.

I ran to the ICU faster than my legs could carry me.

Bella's voice was raspy, as she flooded me with questions that I ignored. I climbed into the bed with her and cried into her neck, grateful for her to be awake. Thanking God that I was able to look into her eyes once more. Grateful that she was going to be okay.

"Edward-" She asked. "How's CC? And EJ? Where are they?" She started crying as well.

"EJ is fine. He's outside with his grandpa and CC is being spoiled by his grandma's." She nodded.

"Is it still Wednesday?" She asked, I shook my head no.

"It's Saturday love," I hugged her more tightly to me.

"Oww-" She placed her hand on her abdomen.

"Sorry-" I eased up on my grip.

"I want to see them." I shook my head no.

"You should rest some more." She shook her head no.

"If I've been out since Wednesday, I've rested enough. I want to see my children-" I nodded. "Now Edward." I chuckled and kissed her nose. My Bella was back. Although, she didn't know what she put me through or that she could have died. I will tell her or the doctor can, later on.

"I'll go talk to the nurse." I said as I wiped my eyes.

"Love you-" She shouted after me. I couldn't help myself, I turned back to her.

"I love you too turkey leg and don't you ever scare me like that again." I chuckled, crashing my lips against hers. The heart monitors started beeping, Bella's pulse rate had sky rocketed.

When I pulled back alarmed, she smiled.

"Signature Edward Cullen kiss," she sighed. "Now go get my kids!"

"I'm on it-" I went straight to the nurses station, where they informed me that infants and toddlers were not permitted in the ICU. _Horseshit! _So I stole a wheelchair.

I was about to go into Bella's room when a nurse stopped me.

"She's just waking up, you can't take her out of the unit."

"I am a physician and will be with her every step of the way. Now if you won't let our children come to her, then I will bring her to them." I folded my arms across my chest.

"Sir- I can't let you-"

"Watch me." I said snidely, continuing into Bella's room, proceeding to help her into the wheelchair.

We were just about to make our escape, when Dr Eleazar blocked our exit.

"Edward, have you lost your mind? I've got nurses paging me, about to call security. What is the meaning of this?"

"I want to see my children." Bella sobbed. She's good. Putting on the water works and showing that pouty lip, that no one can resist.

"Twenty minutes. That's all. I want you under observation for another day, then we'll transfer you to the maternity floor."

"Thank you," Both Bella and I said in unison.

I ran with Bella, while she was in the wheelchair. I swear you couldn't even notice that she was under severe sedation for the past few days, she continually squealed like she was on some sort of amusement ride.

"Edward?" She asked, while we were approaching the waiting room. "What's he like? Who does he look like?" I slowed us down.

"My mother says he looks like me-"

"But what do you think?" She craned her neck to look at me.

"I haven't seen him yet-"

"What?" She shouted. "What do you mean you haven't seen him yet?" I walked around the wheelchair to look at her.

"I didn't want to meet him without you."

"That's ridiculous-" She scoffed. I shrugged.

"It felt right to me." She nodded, looking down to her hands.

"I don't agree with it, but come on let's go!" and that was it. She never yelled at me for not seeing him after that. I hoped she truly understood my reasons for not doing so.

We picked up EJ at the waiting room, who was all smiles for his momma. Bella insisted he ride on her lap, not caring about the pain it would cause. Everyone gave her quick kisses and then we waved to them all. We were on a time limit here.

They handed CC to me first and I couldn't help but cry. Tears of joy. He is small, but he does look like me. Bella cried too, as I knelt down beside her.

"Look at his hair-" She crooned. "-and his little nose."

EJ smiled and nearly poked his little brother in the eye.

Both Bella and I did sing happy birthday, a few days late, but it was just as important. We sang the words, as EJ sang his own version.

"Hey EJ, this is your little brother CC," I held him out in front of him. He was so light and shorter than the length of my forearm.

"Dee-Dee." He giggled, before he tore off CC's little hat. Bella gasped, holding him more tightly to her.

"You heard that right?" I nodded. It was the first thing he had ever said that actually sounded like a real word. Besides that one time last week when we thought he said shit.

We had to give EJ a little lesson in being gentle. After a few minutes, every time CC made a sound, EJ would furrow his brows, checking out his little brother, like he was looking for the batteries. CC, is seemingly EJ's new toy.

Later I would tell Bella about EJ's first steps. Of course like I knew she would be, she was upset.

Rose and Emmett had taken EJ home with them. My mother wanted to get busy on CC's nursery. We already had the furniture and such, we just didn't plan on having him so early. The room was still in shambles. So like last time, Charlie will assemble the furniture, while my mother decorates.

Two days after that, I was finally able to bring home my wife and son, reuniting us as one healthy happy family.

It's a boy!

Charles Carlisle Cullen

September 3, 2011

6 pounds 3 ounces. 19 inches long.


	49. Quagmire and the Hag

**SM owns all characters...**

**Hey everyone! thanks for tuning in once again. Please check out my new story! 'Doorways in America' **

**Extremely long chapter with lots of dialogue. You guys wanted more Bon Secours... You got it! Please review. Thank you and enjoy. **

**~~~Bella~~~**

**Three months have passed since the last chapter. **

Plopping down onto the couch, I let an elongated sigh escape my lips.

I had just put EJ and CC down for their afternoon naps.

Silence...

Oh dear God...

Silence...

Whoever came up with the term 'Silence is golden' obviously had kids.

Only now, after having two, do I fully appreciate the silence. EJ was great as an infant. Don't get me wrong, he cried, and it took us a little while to get him to sleep through the night, but CC on the other hand.

Eh, he's not as good as EJ was.

I haven't slept through the night, since those first few days home from the hospital, when I was still on bed rest.

Watching Edward care for EJ, CC, and myself, was fucking priceless. In fact, I wish I had that shit on camera.

My mother and Esme would stop by, helping out just a little, just enough so that Edward wouldn't go out and buy a gun, to put himself out of his misery. They were just as amused as I was. Watching Edward chase around a naked EJ, mind you he's not fast at all, stumbling like a drunk, EJ not Edward, while CC screamed from his arms.

All CC did was cry the first few days we were home, I think it was weeks actually. Time seems to blend together now. He still carries on, just not as much as he used to.

At the first doctors visit, we discovered that he had acid reflux, terrible gas. Apparently, he's colic. We went through three different formulas, until we found one that didn't irritate his stomach.

Before that, when I finally had enough of the bed rest, not the doctors orders but my own, I quickly tried to get CC on a schedule. Preferably, EJ's schedule. We're finally on the right track as of recent.

Last night, I was awakened by CC's wailing. I knew Edward had a day full of surgeries today, so I quickly ran out to his room.

Routinely, I change his diaper, cradle him in my arms, and put him back down. And if that doesn't work, I feed him.

I had his diaper halfway off, when I realized that CC was still asleep, and that he wasn't crying. As gently as I could, I fastened his dry diaper, and dressed him quickly.

I blamed lack of sleep, for not being able to distinguish the difference in cries. We have two baby monitors that are perched on my nightstand. So groggily, I just assumed it was CC.

My next stop was EJ's room. He was the culprit.

As soon as he saw me, he smiled through his tears, raising his arms. I pursed my lips, having no idea why he was suddenly awake.

Then I smelled it and took a closer look.

He took a monstrous dump. It trailed down his legs and up his back.

I sighed, bringing him into the kitchen, washing him quickly in the sink.

Having two, is definitely harder than one. Why did I even think it would be slightly easy?

Mentally and physically, I was exhausted. However, that still doesn't change the promise I made myself.

Enjoying the silence was cut short. I had work to do.

I grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge and made my way down to Edward's playroom, where my treadmill was. I like it down here and Edward doesn't mind sharing his space. It folds and is easily hidden in the corner. All I had to do was roll it out, unfold it, and hop on. Plus, I could watch the big flat screen while I worked out.

Sadly, I doubt my stomach will ever be flat again. I think I will always have a little jelly belly. But I can take the good with the bad. Over the last month I had made some great progress. After EJ was born, I didn't work out at all, and luckily the weight still came off. Not all of it, most of it.

Determined, I exercised every free chance I had. No matter how tired I am. I enjoy it.

I didn't get the information from a physician, but from the advice of one of my favorite movies 'Legally Blonde'

'Exercise produces endorphins. Endorphins make you happy. Happy people don't shoot their husbands.'

I'm almost back to my regular size.

And that makes me happy.

And I'd never shoot my husband...

Working out like a maniac, being occupied by a screaming infant, chasing EJ, and lessening my carb intake, had some advantages.

Not that anyone could really appreciate my nearly smoking hot bod, when I never left the house. Or when I walked around in Edward's pajamas and a ratty T-shirt, with greasy hair.

I had to hand it to my husband though, the man still found me irresistible.

When I had time for him.

The Trojans were back...

So were the birth control pills...

I've been on them a month and until I am sure that I will not get pregnant, which who really knows for sure with these things, the condoms will play a major role in our sex life.

When I went to place the bottle of water in the cup holder, I stumbled upon a brownie, with a post-it attached to it.

"Sweets for my sweet" I laughed bitterly and chucked it across the room.

Edward...

That little shit.

He has this nasty new little habit. He hides cupcakes and brownies, even chocolate kisses, where he knows only I will find them.

It was cute...at first.

Now it's just annoying. He admires my determination, me wanting to be more healthy, but he's stated on more than one occasion that he would rather that I not lose too much weight.

Isn't that my choice?

Has my husband truly become a chubby chaser?

No matter how much weight I dropped, I was still going to be curvier. Having kids does change your body drastically.

I couldn't help but wonder though...

Did Edward really like me with more meat on my bones? Or did the sick fuck not want me to look too good? I shrugged those thoughts away, Edward would never.

Still, I set the timer, adding ten extra minutes. I fully intended on grabbing that brownie and eating it later.

A reward for my hard efforts.

Near the end of my workout, I heard Edward coming down the stairs, Butch following close behind him.

"You're home early-" I panted.

"My last patient wasn't medically cleared." He shrugged. "How was your day?" He asked, eyes glued to my bouncing chest. I smirked at him. He doesn't look too bad himself. It's an O.R day, so he's wearing a sweater and jeans, not just any jeans, the dark wash ones that lay low on his hips.

The man just came home from work, yet he looks like he just stepped off a movie set. Lucky me, I'd rather watch him than the flat screen any day, but he does have shit face on. Uh-oh. He probably had a bad day.

"Are you going to answer me?" He asked, I tore my eyes away from his crotch to look at his face.

"I'm sorry. What did you say?"

"I asked how your day was-" He took off his sweater and I got a peek at his toned stomach, before he pulled the T-shirt down. _Tease!_

"Hmm?" He asked. Shit. Day. Right.

"Decent," I said breathlessly. "How was yours?" I asked.

"It was busy-" he rubbed his stomach. "Didn't have time for lunch- are you going to cook?" I shook my head no. "Oh-" He sighed and sat on the arm of the sofa, staring at me expectantly. I stared back, hoping he'd strip down and do a little dance.

After a while, his staring became uncomfortable.

"What's up?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Should I order pizza?" He asked.

"If you want pizza, order pizza-" I smiled, as a random memory popped into my head. Edward and I ordering pizza, then having sexy time in the shower, which resulted in the delivery guy coming and no one answering the door. Those were the days...burned chicken and cereal. Being careless and fucking on every surface of the house. If we did that now, I wouldn't need to exercise.

"But do _you_ want pizza?" He asked. _No! I want you...and the brownie._

I shook my head of those nasty thoughts.

"I have cottage cheese in the fridge." He mumbled something under his breath that I couldn't hear.

"What was that?" I asked, as the timer went off on the treadmill.

"Nothing." He said with a bit of an attitude. I slowed down to a walk, waiting for the machine to stop, as I stared my husband down. It was something, alright. Or else he would have walked away already.

Hopping off the treadmill, I stared at him, while taking a big gulp from my water bottle.

He narrowed his eyes at me, suddenly, and I tore the bottle away from my lips.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing." He sneered and stormed up the stairs. God, he can be such a bitch some times. _My sexy bitch._

I proceeded to put the treadmill back in it's place and wipe the sweat from my body.

Grabbing both baby monitors, I then went back upstairs, finding Edward in the kitchen as he slammed a few steakums into a frying pan. Not just any frying pan. It was one of the good ones. The expensive kind that I never let Edward use on the few occasions that he did cook something. He always burned the pan.

He threw the box back into the freezer, slamming the door shut.

"Don't use that pan-" I said, getting out a grease stained one, and dumping the other pans contents into it.

"Why not?" He asked.

"You know why not, this is one of the good ones-"

"What does it matter?"

"It matters because you'll burn it-"

"No!" He let out a laugh. "I meant, why the fuck should it matter, when you'll probably never cook again?" He asked, his nostrils flaring.

I rolled my eyes. "Is that what this is about? You want me to cook for you Edward?"

"It would be nice-"

I raised my eyebrows in surprise. This morning he left for the hospital as Dr Cullen, my sweet husband, he came home acting like fucking Ralph Kramden. What's he going to do next, threaten to send me to the moon?

"You want me to take care of your children? You want me to clean your house?" I took a step closer to him. Noticing for the first time that he smelled of cigarettes, I ignored that.

"You want me to give you a big kiss when you come home? Be well put together with a smile on my face? Be your personal porn star after the kiddies are asleep?" I smiled. "After all, you do bring home the bacon, it's only fair that I cook it right?"

"Uh- um that would be nice-" He stammered.

"Oh and while I'm at it, I can knit you a fucking sweater-"

"You knit?"

"Used to. Before I had kids." I poked his chest.

"Oww-" He rubbed his chest. "There's no need to get all poke-worthy on me." I poked him again, this time with two fingers, using more force. Shit. That hurt me this time.

"What the fuck!" He rubbed his chest again.

"I'll_ get _whatever way I want, pal-" I poked him again, while he backed away from me. "Life aint a fucking movie. I'm not an extra in 'Pleasantville' I work just as hard as you do all day, probably harder. And I'm sorry if I can't be your perfect little house wife anymore-"

"That's not what I meant-"

"Then what did you mean?" I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Nothing- just that you used to cook. Dinner used to be ready when I came home. I thought after things went back to normal that would too."

I took a deep breath to calm down. Of course he got used to me cooking. I did it everyday. I used to be the perfect housewife, smiling like a Stepford wife. And I enjoyed it. Now, I'm just so fucking tired. All the time.

"Edward please, I-I'm just exhausted. You spent a few days with them, with the help of our mother's. I'm here everyday, all day-"

"That doesn't stop you from exercising. You still have energy for that. What's your goal with that anyway. Hmm? I mean you're pretty much back to normal. Are you going to start going out on weekends or something? Go out to clubs with your friends- leave me with the kids." I leaned back to look at him.

"Where the fuck did that come from?" I asked. "-and what friends would I be going out with, your pregnant sister or mine? You're just being ridiculous-" I scoffed, ready to walk away. "Just stop while you're ahead Edward, I don't want to fight with you." I said as I passed him, he stopped me.

"Don't walk away from me. We're just talking." I gritted my teeth and planted my feet.

"So talk?" I said.

"Why do you have the time to work-out, but no time to fix me dinner?"

"Jesus Christ!" I shouted exasperated. "What don't you understand about it? I only get one break a day, now that EJ is down to one nap. That's it! Why can't you understand that I take that time to do something for myself? Something that I enjoy doing, something that relaxes me, even though it beats the shit out of me some days, it still- I don't know. It's the one thing I do all day that's just for me. When you were my age Edward, you were still in college- medical school or whatever the fuck-"

"You're never going to forgive me for that are you? You're always going to hold that over my head-"

"You didn't let me finish-"

"No- I think you said enough. I'm sorry your life didn't turn out the way you wanted it. And I'm sorry that you couldn't go back to school. I'm so sorry that your stuck with me and you're stuck raising our children-"

"I'm not stuck anywhere Edward, I'm exactly where I want to be." I whispered.

"-and I appreciate everything you do, love. Please never doubt that. You just- you never have time for me anymore. And when you used to cook, it was just for me it seemed." He looked to the floor, defeated, and I felt like shit.

"For a while, I didn't like you in the kitchen, working harder than you had to. But can't you pay me any attention? I – I mean I'm right here. Can't you see me anymore? The only time you focus on me, is when you're on your back."

"I see you Edward-" I reached up to cup his cheek. "I just have a different set of priorities now-" I said as I looked to the baby monitor, hearing CC crying. "-and your steakums are burning." I said before I walked away.

I don't think I'll ever understand Edward. He always has to put his foot in his mouth, get me riled up, start a fight with me, all before he tells me what is really bothering him. Why can't he just get to the point?

We do spend time together. We manage to cuddle and watch TV for at least an hour after the babies fall asleep. And if we're not too exhausted, well if I'm not too exhausted, we have sex.

Why is he acting like a child? Like I'm neglecting him. I don't. I could never neglect him. That whole fight and exchange of words was stupid. _"The only time you focus on me, is when you're on your back" _And what the fuck was that supposed to mean? Is he really trying to tell me, that by me cooking him dinner HE feels appreciated?

All I was trying to say before is that, when he was my age, he was in school, he had little to nothing to worry about. Couldn't he sympathize that I didn't have the life experience he did? That sometimes shit is just too overwhelming.

Life is ironically like a dinner plate and as the years roll by, more and more gets added to it. What happens when there's just too much on your plate? When nothing you do can fix anything. When you don't know where to start to begin with. When nothing is essentially really broken and the things you once enjoyed are no longer fulfilling.

When making love to your husband now seems like a job, rather than a pleasure. Even when you lust for him terribly, but you're just too exhausted to show the right amount of enthusiasm. Just the other night, he was going down on me and I managed to doze off, for only a minute. He noticed and started to doubt his mad lingual skills.

When you start looking for quick fixes to get you through the day, something, anything, just for your mind to be numb, for the briefest of moments. Exercise and bad reality television now fill that void.

When every mother you know makes raising their children look so easy.

I looked down to CC, little CC, with tears in his beautiful green eyes, as he stared back. My little Carbon Copy Edward. He looks just like his daddy.

Reaching out for him, I felt a tightness in my chest, which alarmed me. I backed away from the crib, my heart pounding furiously in my chest.

Closing my eyes, I took deep calming breaths, all which did nothing, as I clawed at the neck of my T-shirt.

Dizzy, I sat on the floor, not sure what to do. I wanted to scream for Edward, tell him that I was having a heart attack, but I knew from the few that I've had that this was just an anxiety attack. I placed my head between my knees, when the tears started.

I felt like I was going to die, while my child cried.

CC's cries became louder and I hoped that Edward would come up here to check on us. I wanted to scream again, but I couldn't breathe, couldn't find my voice. And every time CC would pause and wail, my chest tightened.

What was I doing? I was a horrible mother and a horrible wife. I can't cook my husband dinner, I can't comfort my crying child. Why aren't there more hours in the day? Why couldn't CC sleep for more than an hour? What was I doing wrong?

Everything.

Apparently.

I'm twenty-five years old and in way over my head...and I'm going to die.

Barely, I managed to crawl out of CC's room. I saw Edward walking up the stairs.

"Ed-E-" I tried to get his attention. It worked and he ran to me wide eyed.

"Bella?" He knelt down to me. "What's wrong?" He started to wipe my eyes.

"I-I can't bre- breathe." I gasped out.

"Yes, you can. Take a deep breath-"

"No-" I shook my head. "I'm dying-" I sobbed into his chest.

"Bella, you're not dying. I promise." He tightened his hold on me, as I tried to match my breathing to his, focusing on the steady rhythm of his heart beats. I had a tingly sensation going on, on my face and hands, my body breaking out into a cold sweat. This is a heart attack. I am dying.

"You're not dying. I'd never let anything happen to you. Do you trust me?" I nodded against his chest, closing my eyes tightly. God- I silently asked. Please don't let me die.

"Good. Just breathe in and out, slowly." He began to rock us back and forth, while he hummed softly. Every once in a while he would mutter 'You're okay, I've got you.' He did have me. I was curled up in a ball, on his lap. My brain listening to reason, willing my body to do the same.

Soon, my heart rate had finally slowed down and CC had miraculously stopped crying.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"What are you sorry about?" He asked and placed a kiss in my hair.

"Everything, not being enough, not cooking dinner. Take your pick-" I started crying again.

"Love, please don't say things like that." He wedged his hand into my sweat pants, palming my butt. That made me giggle through my tears. My sweet sincere pervert. He probably doesn't even realize he did that.

"I mean- how can you say that? Not enough-" he scoffed. "Bella, you are so much more than I deserve."

"So are you." I placed a kiss on his neck.

"I'm sorry. I was the asshole who had a bad day at work and had to come home, taking it out on you-"

"No-" I interrupted him. "I'm in over my head here, I think. I don't know. I don't know what to do anymore. What do you do when things just become too much?" I asked. He stilled us and leaned back to look at me.

"What are you saying?"

"I don't know-" I shrugged.

"Tell me what to do, tell me what to do to help you. I'll do anything, love. I can't lose you." His voice broke, eyes pleading. What's he insane? Lose me? Never going to fucking happen.

"Lose me?" I furrowed my brows. "Edward, I'm not going anywhere. I can't live without my heart." I tightened my hold on him. "Sometimes, it's just overwhelming. What do you do in the O.R, when things are out of your hands? When I – I don't know, you just don't know what to do?" He let out a gust of breath.

"Unfortunately, those are usually life and death matters, you know that. I do whatever I can to save the life. But I think in your case-" He paused. "I think when it becomes too much for you, when both kids are screaming. You should just walk away. Let them cry love. If their not hungry or wet, what can you do? Crying won't hurt them. If it's possible, I think you baby our babies too much." He laughed.

"-and what about you?" I asked. "Sometimes I feel like you're my third child," I laughed. Might as well be honest right?

"I'll try to work on that-" He sighed. "But when I get to be too much, please don't hesitate to flip me off and put me in my place, just like you did earlier." I felt him shrug. "I don't know."

We sat there silently, my mind still overflowing with thoughts, then I gasped.

"You're getting out early tomorrow right?"

"Yes love, my last patient is scheduled for two O'clock-"

"Okay, I have the decorations and everything, I just need you to stop at Carmine's to pick up the cake." Edward chuckled.

"I think I can manage that. What time is everyone getting here?"

"Four, I think." Then I squealed. "Can you believe our little EJ is going to be one years old tomorrow?"

"Time flies when you're having fun- uh um, the past two years haven't been all bad have they?" I leaned back to look at him.

"These past two years have been the best- the best years of my life. Just because sometimes I get overwhelmed, doesn't mean- I don't know Edward. Because I really am truly happy. I just wish I didn't think so much, wish I didn't doubt myself so much. "

"We all have self doubts-" He paused. "-you having panic attacks isn't healthy. Is this the only one you've had, besides from- you know."

"It's the first one since that whole Maria mess, yes."

"Well, if it happens again, maybe you should go to counseling-" I shook my head no. "What no? I can even go with you. And if that doesn't work there are other methods of treating anxiety-"

"If I need to vent, I have Alice and Rose."

"Then talk to them. Well, talk to Rose. After Emily was born, she nearly had a nervous breakdown-"

"What?" I asked, with a bit of shock to my voice.

"It's not something she likes to talk about. But she had postpartum depression and it went untreated, for a while. No one saw, except for me. My parents and Emmett were too focused on the girls-" He trailed off.

"So what happened?"

"She ran away. She left Emmett and the girls. I was in my last year of medical school and I came home, to find Rose crying her eyes out in my apartment. She didn't know where else to go, but I had given her a key." Damn. Even if I was severely depressed, which I am not, I doubt I could ever leave my men.

"How did you convince her to go back home?" I asked.

"Emily was colic, just like CC, and after a full nights sleep, she had calmed down some. So she left in the morning, on her own. She eventually went on anti-depressant medication. Everything balanced out on it's own, in time. But please Bella, as much as I'd like to think that you're super woman, everyone needs help sometimes. Call my mother, call yours- talk to me," He squeezed me, I nodded against his chest.

"Alice barely needed help with the twins-"

"Love, your sister is a freak of nature." He laughed. "I don't know how she deals with those monsters, well I know how she _did_, but not now that she's pregnant- speaking of. We haven't seen them in a while, how is Alice doing?"

I giggled. "She's miserable. Her section is scheduled for Monday. If she doesn't go into labor over the weekend." Poor Alice is hugely pregnant and the baby is two weeks late. And since she had a section with the twins, she's having one with this baby.

"Wouldn't it be funny if she went into labor tomorrow, at EJ's party-"

"That would be cute. He could share a birthday with Madeline."

"Who?"

"Oh, Alice and Jasper already named her. I plan to call her Maddy." Edward laughed.

"Think of something worse. She keeps calling CC, Chuck. It bothers me."

"So tell her to stop."

"I have-" He groaned. "Every time I see her. She insists that CC sounds girly. Then there's my father, who has to pinch his thighs and call him Chunk, he's not even chubby."

"Just ignore them-" I pecked his lips. "I'm really enjoying this-" I looked around our hallway, fully noticing that we're still on the floor. "But it's feeding time."

"I'll feed CC, you feed EJ."

"But EJ feeds himself now. How is that fair? Did you eat yet?" I asked.

"I'll make a sandwich...the steakums weren't edible. I'll make you one too-"

"I plan to have that brownie you left me for dinner." I laughed.

"Have it for dessert-" I nodded, hopping he'd be my dessert, as he helped me up. Oh who am I kidding. As soon as I'm on my back, I'll probably pass out. Although, it probably will be difficult to fall asleep while I ride him.

I placed my arms around his neck.

"Edward, I love you, so much-"

"I know that turkey leg." He chuckled and brushed his lips against mine.

"But we do have to talk more. And instead of starting a fight with me, I'd love it, if you could get straight to the point." I raised an eyebrow at him.

"You got it-" He pecked my lips again. I disentangled myself from him and went to grab EJ.

I turned back to him, from EJ's door.

"Oh, if CC throws up when you feed him, sit him up quickly. He's been vomiting out of his nose and then he starts screaming, as of late. Dr Henry said it happens-" I shrugged. "-and if it does happen, use the aspirator and a Q-tip. Which will only make him scream louder. But don't worry daddy, you got this."

"Shit-" He muttered. I ignored him and went into EJ's room.

…

The next day, I placed EJ in front of the television, while CC napped, so that I could decorate.

At first I had put EJ down, hoping that he might take a nap. He's going to miss his afternoon one and I didn't want him to be cranky. Maybe he won't with all the kids and people around.

Nevertheless, he wouldn't fall asleep. He was a good boy though and talked to himself for close to an hour, before I felt bad and went to grab him.

CC was still asleep. And it's been close to two hours now. I even went in to check on him. He's fine, breathing, sound asleep. It doesn't surprise me though, he barely slept at all last night. Neither did I.

Selfishly, I brought his bassinet into our bedroom. So that maybe I could catch a few minutes here and there. Edward didn't mind and then he surprised me, by taking CC out of our bedroom, so that I could sleep.

Then we argued because I felt bad, he had to be at the office in a few hours.

I put my foot down and sent Edward to bed._ Stupid, stupid Bella._ When the hubby offers you a few hours sleep, you take it. Dammit.

Sleep could wait though, I was thoroughly excited about EJ's birthday party. I bought everything Mickey Mouse, EJ's favorite. Not that he's going to notice any of it, but we'll have it all recorded. He can watch his first birthday, some day in the future, maybe with his own children.

My peaceful decorating time was cut short when Alice and the twins showed up, hours earlier than they were supposed to. She waddled in with a scowl on her face and let Ellie and Jason loose in the living room.

Of course, upon seeing his cousins walk around, EJ squirmed to get out of his chair.

So I kicked Butch out of the living room and closed the gate. Letting the children play. The whole room was baby proof and filled with toys.

Alice sat on the couch and propped her feet up, barely saying a word to me. I brought her a bottle of water and went about my business, locking Alice and the children in the supposed baby jail.

Another twenty minutes passed and I was almost finished hanging the streamers in the dining room, when I heard crying coming from the living room. It wasn't EJ, I think it was Ellie. When the crying didn't stop, I became alarmed. Why wasn't Alice doing anything?

"What's going on?" I asked, taking in the scene. Ellie and Jason were on top of each other, fighting over the water bottle.

"They're fighting over the water bottle-" Alice laughed.

"I can see that." I turned to EJ, who was just watching them, with curious eyes. Then I looked to the mountain of toys that cluttered my living room daily. "There's a million toys, why are they fighting over a water bottle?" I asked.

"I don't know-" Alice rolled her eyes, rapidly flipping through the channels on the television.

"Why don't you just use the guide?"

"I like to channel surf-" She shrugged, ignoring the baby cage match next to her.

"Um- should I just grab another bottle of water?" I asked at a loss.

"Doesn't matter. They always want what the other has. If it's not a bottle of water, it's something else." She smiled.

The whining was irking me, yet it didn't seem to bother Alice. She _is _a freak of nature.

"How do you get them to stop?" I asked.

"They'll eventually grow bored-" Then she looked at me. "If it's really bothering you, throw a couple of cheese doodles on the floor, they'll stop." I snorted.

"Alice their not dogs. What the hell?"

"What? Your floor is clean." I shook my head and walked away.

Though, now I was curious.

I went into the kitchen and grabbed a handful of those dissolving puff treats that EJ loves, going back towards the living room, smirking.

They were still fighting over the water bottle, only now EJ had joined them.

"Go for it Bells-" Alice laughed. I threw half of the handful on the floor, as all three babies turned their attention to them.

"Watch and learn little sister." All three went for the treats on the floor. The crying and fighting stopped immediately. EJ was a little slow and only managed to grab one. But both Ellie and Jason were content, eating the treats off the floor. I threw the rest towards them, saving a few to place down next to EJ.

I watched in awe. Alice was absolutely right. After the treats were gone, they all went back to playing, the bottle of water completely forgotten.

"Come sit-" Alice pointed to the couch, then I heard CC whining.

"I'll be right back-"

"Oh let me feed him!" I heard Alice shout after me.

After changing CC and fixing his bottle, I brought him over to Alice. He fit perfectly on top of her huge belly.

"So what's going on with you?" Alice asked.

"Nothing really." I shrugged. "Same shit different day."

"Oh, because Jasper told me that Edward told him that you were having a hard time." I sucked my teeth. Our husbands and their gossip. "Jazz sent me a text earlier, that's why I came by so early."

"Sometimes, it's just too much, but that's normal right?"

"Of course it is. Is that all? There's nothing else bothering you?"

"No Alice, I've said it before and I'll say it again. I love my life. I'm just stressed out is all. How do you do it?"

"Xanax-" She shrugged. "Well before I became pregnant with this one-" She pointed her eyes down to her stomach. "It used to help, took the edge off. Now I just let the pieces fall where they may. Sometimes that's all you can do. But seriously Bella, xanax is a fucking God send. Get a script. Before I got them, I used to steal Jazz's valium. Until he was running short and started to schitz out." I shook my head no.

"I don't need medication."

"Well, like I said, they take the edge off. Helps let the stress go, like you can breathe again. But if you're having anxiety attacks, you might just truly need them."

"Why am I just hearing about this now?" I asked. "Between you and Rose, had I known all this I probably wouldn't think... I don't know, so less of myself." I grumbled. "Had I known it was fairly normal, I wouldn't think myself weak."

"Weak, Bella? You're anything but weak. And not everything is as it seems. Jazz is on Valium, but you knew that already." I nodded. The guy is a nervous wreck without them.

"Emmett takes prozac for depression-" I gasped.

"Are you serious? He's like the happiest guy I know." Life seems like a joke to Emmett. I was so surprised.

"Like I said, not everything is as it seems-" She shrugged, then placed CC on her shoulder to burp him.

"Shall I keep going?" She asked.

"Keep going? What is our whole family on psyche meds?"

"No, not everyone. But we all have our vices. Dad likes his beer and from what I hear Carlisle is a bit of a wino-" I shook my head.

"I think Carlisle is more of a connoisseur. He collects vintage wines-"

"Nope-" She giggled. "I hear, he'll drink anything. From a ten dollar box wine to an expensive aged wine or whatever."

"I think you're wrong-" I shook my head. Although, most of the times he's come for dinner, he does bring his own bottle.

"Esme is in the same boat as Emmett, but I think she's on zoloft. Oh and she's on xanax too."

Wow, this was a lot to take in. As a group, we always seemed so happy. No wonder, with all the pills and booze floating around.

"So Mom, Edward, and I are the only normal ones?" I asked. Alice snorted and started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Mom smokes pot-" She gasped out. I stared at her blankly.

"Are you serious?" She nodded.

"For the record-" She composed her laughter. "You and Edward- so not normal."

"Yes we are!" I argued. "The only thing Edward does is smoke cigarettes and that's only when he's stressed about something."

"From what you've told me and what I've heard- the man is a total sex addict."

"He is not-" I lied.

"Yeah he is-" She pointed at me. "You have lie face on!" I cradled my face in my hands. "He's like that old pervy dude from 'Family Guy'-" She laughed.

"You mean Herbert the pedophile? Or whatever"

"You said it, I didn't-" I looked to her confused.

"Said what?"

"That Edward is a pedophile!" I wanted so badly to throw a couch pillow at her, but she had CC, she's safe for now.

"He's not a fu-" I looked down, noticing Jason staring right at me. "Fudging pedophile, okay."

"Oh yeah, cause it's completely normal to marry a child."

"I am NOT A CHILD!"

"Then stop acting like one. Take off those rose colored glasses and look around you. Life isn't picture perfect Bella, yes you have a gorgeous husband, a nice house, and two beautiful children, but it's perfectly normal to feel the way you feel right now." She laughed. "I was only kidding about the pedophile thing and he's actually called Herbert the pervert. Edward's more of a Quagmire anyway,"

I slumped back into the sofa at a loss.

At least I'm semi-normal.

No. No. I'm not. I guess I'm just a weirdo, surrounded by a sea of crazy.

"-and you're a total drunk." I narrowed my eyes at her.

"I am not. When do I even have the time to drink?" I asked.

"Well my dear, while you are not pregnant, every time that I see you in a social setting, you're completely plastered, and Edward has to take care of you." I shook my head no.

"That's not true-"

"Then tell me this, if Carlisle decides to share his jug tonight, will you have some wine?" I shrugged.

"Come on Bella, it's Friday night, and Edward is off tomorrow."

"I bought beer and wine coolers-" I confessed.

"A ha! Admit it, you're a drunk! Not an alcoholic, but Bells likes her booze."

"Shut up!" I scoffed.

There's nothing wrong with having a drink or two, or five, amongst friends. It's not like I do it everyday.

"Oh and don't say anything to anyone about mom and the ganj- I'm sure dad wouldn't approve." I nodded.

"How does she get it?" I was curious. I couldn't picture my mother being shady, strolling down Ball St, to where the known pot spots are.

"Jazz gets it for her." That makes sense. "-and your husband is quite the dealer himself."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Edward a dealer?

"How do you think I got the xanax? One day, when you guys had first started dating, you's had come over for dinner, right after work. He had his prescription pad with him." She shrugged. "I asked and he didn't even hesitate to write it out. Plus, when Jazz hurt his back last summer, he drowned the man in percocet-" She smiled widely. "Thanks for marrying a doctor sis."

"Don't mention it." I rolled my eyes.

"Chuck seems calm-" She looked down to CC. "Why don't you go take a shower, get ready for later. You look all-" She grimaced. "Greasy. I mean my God Bella, after marriage people get comfortable, but you've taken it to a whole other level. Don't you even shower?"

"Of course I do-" I buried my nose in my T-shirt. "I don't smell. It's just- I usually just wash my body quickly. I don't have time for more than that during the day and by the time Edward gets home, I'm exhausted." I shrugged.

"Well-" She grimaced again. "Go take a long hot shower, put some make-up on, hide those bags under your eyes, put on some real clothes. You'll probably feel better, literally getting out of your funk." I sighed, standing from the couch. "Make sure you use extra shampoo, ya bum!"

"Yeah well-" I paused, searching my mind for an insult. "This pregnancy has made your ass flat, meanwhile, it's as big as the moon."

"It is not. Now get your ass in the shower Lolita!"

"Fat Leprechaun-" I mumbled.

"I heard that you hag! Make sure you put a bra on too. No one needs to see that their down to your knees now." I pouted. The ladies used to be more perky, but I've still got a great rack.

"Screw you, you oompa loompa!" She stuck her tongue out at me and the insults stopped. I was about to walk away, but turned back to her.

"How did you know all that? You know- everyone's skeletons-"

"Rose knows everyone's business, plus none of it is really a secret, except for mom. Like I said before, later on when everyone is here, take a look around you. Some time during the night Esme will pop a pill, moms eyes will probably be glassy, depending on how her school day went- Notice how many times Carlisle fills his glass and how Emmett's face falls after he tells a joke." She laughed. "It's simple observation." I nodded, walking away.

I truly hope that I see none of those things tonight. But Alice is always right.

After my shower, I did everything that Alice suggested.

She was right, of course. I felt so much better, I looked better too.

Actually, I looked great, felt great. I even put on mascara and lip gloss, blow drying my hair. It has gotten so long, nearly reaching my ass. I so need a hair cut.

"Wow you look amazing-" Alice smiled. "Is that a push up bra?" I nodded. "-and are those new jeans?" I shook my head no.

"I've actually had them for a few years-" I twirled around for her. "You are looking at pre- pregnancy fashions."

"Some how I doubt they were _that_ tight pre pregnancy-" I threw a pillow at her and her empty arms.

"Can't you just let me have that- God, why is everyone always trying to pick me up, just to put me back down." I grumbled.

"Hey!" She shouted. "I'm the fat Leprechaun remember, it's only fair I take you and your skinny jeans down a notch. Now go make me something to eat-" She threw the pillow back.

"Now you sound like Edward." I laughed.

"Go make me a steak and knit me a sweater woman!" She slapped my ass. I laughed loudly, remembering the offer I made Edward mid-rant last night.

….

Jesus Christ, I think I might be a sex addict too. The house is now filled with our family and friends. Mom's eyes are indeed glassy and Carlisle is on his second glass of wine, while Edward keeps begging me to go upstairs.

I really really want to.

He looks amazing today, dressed in his business casual attire, smelling all Edward-y, and my little make over has me feeling sexy.

"Come on love-" He breathed in my ear, I shuddered. "You know you want to-" He pressed his erection into my ass and tossed my hair back, placing a kiss on my neck.

_Later...Can't. Sex. Now. EJ. Birthday. Family. _

"Sneak away with me, just ten minutes. They won't even realize we're gone." He buried his face in my hair, grasping the long strands. "Since when did your hair get this long-" I took a deep breath and turned to face him, my arms filled with paper plates.

"Since I haven't had time to get it cut," He bit his lip, smiling.

"I think it's gorgeous. You should wear it down more often, like you used to." He stared into my eyes intently, leaning in. "You look so amazing today." I rolled my eyes and pushed against his chest.

"You should think I look amazing everyday," I giggled, about to walk away.

"You do, it's just today-" He growled. _Hehe, I know. _

"Listen, let's just get through dinner, and cake-" _Shit, did he just stamp his foot? _"They shouldn't stay too late-"

"But you'll be too tired by then-" He whined. "Come on love, I'm aching." The man started to visibly shake, like I was a crack rock, and he a junkie.

"You're doing it again-" I giggled. "You're acting like a two year old-" He cut me off with his lips, invading my mouth with his tongue, kissing me passionately, tangling his hands into my hair. Fuck. Did my vag just throb? I'm just as bad as him.

"Oh sorry-" Someone shouted. I quickly backed away from him. My face was flushed, my heart beating rapidly, and I wanted him right here, right now. I was thankful for the interruption.

Edward's chest was heaving, his eyes trained on the floor. "Al, you're a fucking dead man." I giggled and left the kitchen.

"Thanks for that-" I patted Al's shoulder, as I left.

"Ouch! What the fuck was that for-" I heard Al shout. "For being a cock blocking asshole-" Edward replied.

Soon the pizza arrived and everything seemed to go back to normal. I breathed a sigh of relief. People were shouting, the kids were screaming. It was bliss.

Looking across the table, I could tell that Edward was having a personal dilemma. He looked uneasy sitting amongst the crazy, just like he always does. He loves our family, he just hates having them all over here at once.

I made eye contact with him and mouthed the word 'Later'. He gave me this big cheesy smile and chuckled, before he dove into his pizza.

My God, did he have to look so sexy while he did it.

"Bella?"

The way his tongue came out to twirl around the cheese.

"Bella!"

Stupid cheese, I wish it was my...

"Bella! EJ is choking-" I jumped up looking to Tanya.

"What?" I asked. She pointed her eyes to EJ, who was coughing, still stuffing pizza crust in his mouth. "Oh-" I took it away from him. "He's fine. He's always choking." I gave EJ his sippy cup. The boy shoves food into his mouth faster than his little mouth can chew it. Trust me, we've had our scares, but he always does it, and he's fine. No matter how many times we try to slow him down, he manages to choke on at least one meal a day. But who gave him the pizza crust? I noticed the peas and carrots I put on his tray were pushed away. I wouldn't eat that shit either, if I could have pizza crust.

"Who gave this to him?" I held up the crust, looking to the family and friends around me.

"Guilty-" James raised his hand. "Katie used to love pizza crust." I nodded, but I was just a tad peeved.

"Next time, just ask before you give my kid something okay?" I wasn't being nasty.

"It's his birthday and you gave him rabbit food." James stuck his tongue out at me.

"Shut up-" I threw the crust at him. It missed, but Butch caught it. I turned back to EJ, handing him a carrot, he pushed my hand away, and looked to Butch, who was chomping his pizza crust.

"Can I?" Siobhan, Al's girlfriend asked, holding out her pizza crust. I smiled.

"Yeah sure, can't hurt-" I shrugged. James smiled, looking smug.

Just when I had the slice in my mouth, CC started screaming, not just crying, but really screaming. I looked to Emmett, who had offered to feed him.

"Why is he screaming? I didn't do anything wrong, I swear." Oh God, the man looked on the verge of tears himself. Then I noticed that CC had formula coming out of his nose.

"He's fine. He just does this- I'll take him." Emmett gave me a small smile and handed me CC.

I took CC into the living room, proceeding to clean out his nose, which of course only made him scream louder.

"Ohh-" Esme sat down and placed a kiss on his red cheek. "You know Edward used to do the same thing-" Ha! So it's Edward's fault. "I guess the zantac isn't working-" I then watched as she popped a pill into her mouth, washing it down with her wine.

"It is, it helps with the acid reflux, but this is something new." I shrugged. "Are you feeling okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine dear, why do you ask?" I bit my lip.

"I uh- well, you just took medicine. Do you have a headache or something?" She shook her head no.

"I have anxiety, been on xanax for years-"

"Does it help?" I asked. CC had finally calmed down a little and since he's here, I might as well change his diaper.

"Yes-"

"Can I have one?" I blurted and regretted it the moment it came out of my mouth. What the hell is wrong with me? I've been avoiding alcohol all night like the plague, trying to prove Alice wrong.

"Of course dear-" She bent down and grabbed her purse off the floor. "Edward's off tomorrow and you look like you could use the sleep, do you want an ambien too?" I raised an eyebrow, watching her look at the different pill bottles in her purse. The woman had a fucking pharmacy in there. Who carries sleeping pills around with them?

"Uh- no, I don't have any trouble falling asleep, trust me." I laughed, wiping CC's ass.

"Well, I'll give you one anyway. It will keep you asleep or would you rather a muscle relaxer?" I shook my head no.

"You know what-" I looked up to her. "It was silly, I don't need anything-"

"Nonsense, here's the xanax-" She placed it in my hand. "Oh take it now, Edward's coming-" She then thrust the wine glass in my hand, and took over fastening CC's diaper. Under pressure, I just did as she asked.

"How is he?" Edward asked. I made a face. The pill had stuck to the roof of my mouth, it tasted horrible. I took another gulp of the wine.

"He's fine-" Esme smiled. She picked up CC and her purse, going back into the dining room. Edward looked back to me.

"I thought you weren't going to drink tonight-" He pointed to the wine glass in my hand.

"I'm not, your mother insisted that I try it." I lied.

"What did you just take?" He eyed me suspiciously. Fuck. He saw that.

"Advil-" I lied again. He laughed and sat down on the couch next to me.

"Of all the things my mother carries around in that purse-" He put his arm around me. "-and I know Advil isn't one of them." He smelled of cigarettes again, it was subtle, and he tried to mask it with cologne. He must have went outside with James, while I was in here.

"What is that smell?" I sniffed him. "Is that Newport I smell-" I sniffed him again. He composed his smile.

"I uh-um yeah," He looked down. "Don't be mad. It's not like I'm buying packs or anything. I just bummed one-" Why does he have to be honest about it? Couldn't he just have lied? Or at least tried to. So that I could lie and insist all I took was an advil.

"Fine. And I bummed a xanax off your mother." He tightened his hold on me.

"We're quite the pair aren't we?" He laughed. "I hope you took half-" I furrowed my brows.

"No, why?" I started to get nervous, now.

"Ahh shit-" He grumbled.

"Why Edward? What's it going to do to me?" My breathing started to become labored. But then suddenly, I felt a calming sensation take over. What the fuck is that? And it felt amazing, like I could really breathe, just like Alice said, for the first time in a while.

The drugs work quick.

"Nothing-" he shrugged. "You'll just be a dead lay later." Normally, I would have smacked him for a comment like that. "I'm sorry, I mean, um you'll just be a bit drowsy as we make love." Nice save. "Or maybe not. Maybe you'll let all your inhibitions go-"

"I don't know-" I shrugged, smiling. "-and you know what? I don't care." I giggled.

We went back into the dining room, where I finally managed to eat my pizza. I still felt amazing. Nothing bothered me, not the kids screaming, not the adults screaming, and I didn't feel the need to murder Jasper, when he stupidly gave EJ a sip of his pepsi. Why can't people ask before they give your children things? Oh who cares, it's not going to kill him.

Although, I definitely felt more relaxed than, I think ever. Desperately, I wanted to crawl into my bed, getting under the covers, feeling the cool sheets under my bare feet, closing my eyes, and drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

"Bella?" I felt someone nudge my arm.

"Yeah?" I turned to look at Rose.

"It's getting late. Maybe we should have the cake soon?" I nodded.

EJ loved his birthday cake. He wore more than he ate, but he smiled widely. At first, he was alarmed, all of us singing to him, he probably thought we were screaming at him.

Edward and I helped blow out the one candle. Then we took pictures. I even got a cute shot of EJ feeding my father some cake.

It was great. My baby is one years old!

People started to leave after the cake, soon everyone left, except for Esme and Carlisle.

Carlisle insisted on giving EJ a bath, something Carlisle hasn't done in close to thirty years he admitted. When Carlisle placed EJ in the sink, I laughed. Then I showed him to the bathroom, where EJ's small tub was. Carlisle narrowed his eyes at it. Stating that in his day, kid's were bathed in the sink. I nodded, agreeing with him. I told him that he could wash EJ in the sink if he wanted to. Again, I didn't care, as long as his ass was cleaned, what did it matter?

Esme and I laughed watching the two. Carlisle did wash EJ in the kitchen sink, while EJ kept splashing him, and grabbing at the faucet with one hand, holding a spoon in the other. That was why I try to not bathe him in the sink. There's too many distractions for him.

"How are you feeling?" Esme asked.

"Pretty good-" I smiled.

"You look better," She squeezed my shoulder.

"He's finally asleep-" I turned to Edward, who did a little happy dance. "Let's keep our fingers crossed that he stays that way." Yes, let's. It's never a problem getting CC to sleep, it's a problem keeping him asleep. Do they make baby ambien? No that's wrong.

"-and this little guy is clean as a whistle." Carlisle placed EJ on the kitchen counter, drying him off, while EJ cupped his manhood. "Awww no-" Carlisle's face fell.

"What's the matter dear?" Esme asked.

"I think-" Carlisle looked down, still holding EJ up. "he just urinated." I snorted. Of course he did. He's probably freezing. Edward let out a bark of a laugh. "He Christened you pop!" He slapped his father's shoulder.

"Go get your father a shirt-" I tried not to laugh. "I'll take him." I rinsed him off quickly and dressed him just as fast.

EJ was kissed goodnight by his grandparents and then I put him to bed. No longer did I rock him to sleep. All I have to do is put him down. He knows the deal. He curls up on his side and falls asleep.

"Happy Birthday, my little guy-" I kissed his cheek, feeling like I might get choked up. I did a little, then it just passed. Thank God. I still had plans tonight. Plans that didn't include tears. They included a naked Edward. I didn't feel tired anymore, just relaxed.

After Carlisle and Esme left, Edward gathered me into his arms, running us up the stairs. I giggled the whole way, continuing to giggle as he striped me down.

Then I watched as he lost his own clothes. Such a beautiful sight...

We kissed hungrily, fighting for control. I didn't want my head to hit the pillow, determined not to be a dead lay, while he was just his eager self.

"Get on your back-" I hit his chest forcefully. The man's face lit up, but before I could really enjoy his expression, I reached over to the nightstand, getting a condom out.

"Do we really have to?" He held it up. "I'll pull out, I swear, you're on the pill, it should be enough-" He panted, as I continued to kiss down his body. "I just- I just need to feel you." He begged. I looked up to him through my lashes, smiling, before I took him into my mouth. He let out a groan, arching his back. After a few sucks, I took him out.

"If I get pregnant again, you will never feel any part of me again-" I grasped his cock hard. "You will wear the condom-" I took him back into my mouth. He grasped my shoulder, pulling me up to him.

"I can always get a vasectomy." He palmed my breasts and they melted into his hands, no actually, my nipples hardened. I didn't want him to wear the condom either, but we had to.

"No vasectomy-" I rasped out, as he took one of my nipples into his mouth. "Just give me another month on the pill-" He growled, against my chest.

"But if I get the vasectomy- you won't have to take the pill. And-" He thumbed my bundle of nerves, making me writhe with pleasure. "Then we can have sex as much as we want. Without the fear or doubt that you might get pregnant." I moaned. That did sound nice.

"What if we want another baby? In the future-"

"You want more?" He asked incredulous, stopping his ministrations. I huffed, getting off of him.

"Are we really going to have this discussion now?" I asked.

"Might as well, since we're on the subject-" He shrugged, ghosting his hand up my thigh, he then parted them, placing a kiss on the sensitive skin of my pelvic bone, I gasped.

My eyes rolled to the back of my head, as he continued to pleasure me with his mouth. Jesus, did it always feel this good? I thought he wanted to talk?

"You can talk, I'll listen-" He whispered against my sex. What the hell were we talking about again?

"About-" I panted out. He grinned up at me.

"Vasectomy. More children. Your views. Go-"

"Okay, shut up-" I grasped his hair, placing his face back between my legs. He placed his finger inside of me and kept twirling his tongue around my clit. I moaned, looking down at him, he looks sexier doing that to me than the cheese.

"Edward-" I groaned, wanting him inside of me now.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing. Just shut up." I groaned. I felt him chuckle against me and the vibrations did a miraculous thing, I groaned again, starting to pant, as he started to thrust his fingers faster inside of me, sucking my clit instead of licking. I was so close and if the man stopped, I will kill him.

Sooner than I would have imagined, I was throbbing around his fingers, moaning in ecstasy. It was intense and much needed. I felt my toes curl and he continued to lick me. My breathing never slowed down, as I felt myself ready for another one. This can't be happening? Is it even possible? My orgasm seemed to never end or maybe I just had another one. I don't know. But it felt fucking fantastic.

Small whimpers escaped my lips, when I finally managed to come down a little.

"That was wow-" Edward smiled. "Did you just- twice?" He looked up to me. "Because um- uh-" He started laughing.

"Yeah, I think so-" I grinned down at him. "Why?" I asked alarmed. What is the big deal?

"Because I am the man!" He lifted his arms victoriously in the air. I giggled watching him. Then I shifted and felt that the bed was a little wet.

"Do you realize what you just did?" He grasped my hands, kissing both my palms. "My Bella, My Bella, My Bella-" He said in awe, continuing to kiss up my right arm.

"What a multiple orgasm?" I giggled. "I've heard of them, I just thought it was myth." He shook his head.

"Oh my love, it was so much more than that-" He bit down on my neck. "You squirted-" He placed another kiss on my neck.

"I what?" I stilled his head.

"I've only seen it in pornos. I thought that was fake, CGI or something-" He continued to chuckle. "Do you think you can do it again?"

"Edward- it's not a card trick. I didn't even know I did it-" Then I got disgusted. "What if that was pee and I have an incontinence problem?" He continued to laugh.

"Didn't taste like pee-" He shrugged, putting the condom on.

"Eiwww-" I slapped his shoulder.

"It tasted like you-" He slapped my legs apart, easing his way between them. "Sweet and tangy-" I gave him a small smile, usually it never bothered me when he kissed me after going down on me. It didn't really bother me now, but what if it was pee?

When he filled me, I gasped again, hoping I didn't squirt again, or orgasm insanely fast again. It was weird.

He did feel amazing.

I bucked my hips in time with his, then he sat up, taking me with him, continuing to pound into me. It was just...incredible. I felt every inch of him, as he was able to go deeper, thrusting in and out of me faster, bouncing me off of him, like I was a fucking rag doll. I was close again.

"Edward-" I moaned. He grunted. "Come with me-" I knew he was close too, by the look on his face.

It felt almost spiritual, as we came together, sighing disgruntled 'I love you's' that were barely comprehensible. He gathered me into his arms, while our hearts slowed.

"I love you-" He kissed my hair.

"Love you too-" I mumbled into his neck. We lay silently together. I was once again enjoying the silence, accompanied by the sound of Edward's heart.

"Do you think it was the xanax?" He asked. I shrugged, I had completely forgotten that I had taken one.

"No baby- you're just that good." I smiled, hoping that I wasn't lying.

"Yeah- okay." Edward chuckled.

"but it did calm me down some." I lifted my head to look at him. "Do you think you could write me a script?" Again, I couldn't believe that I asked that.

"No I can't-" my face fell. "You're my wife."

"Oh-" I nodded.

"Al can write you one-" He shrugged.

"Really?" I smiled.

"Yeah-"

"-and you're sure he won't mind?" Edward laughed.

"He may be head over heels for Siobhan, but he'd jump at the chance to help you. Next time you see him, just give him that doe eyed look, maybe lick your lips or something, to thank him. The man will offer you his right nut-" Edward continued to laugh.

"Edward, be serious." Now I felt like a whore. Doing suggestive things for narcotics.

"I am and xanax is highly addictive. Only take it when you really need it. I'll call Al tomorrow."

"Thanks" I smiled.

"You're welcome. But back to the other thing, I really don't mind getting the vasectomy-" he shrugged.

"That's really sweet to offer, but like I said, what if we want another child in the future. I'm over my head now, however, in a few years, I thought maybe we could try for a girl-"

"Edward Cullen doesn't make girls-"

"Regardless, I don't want to do anything permanent." He lightly tapped my shoulder, I moved over, and he stood up, taking off the condom.

"Uh- Bella?"

"Yeah-" I tore my eyes away from his dick. Geez, I am a pervert.

"The um- the condom broke." He held it up, showing me the small tear.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I shouted, running into the bathroom.

**A/N: Ha Ha... Please review. Big Thank you to 3EMMA, she came up with CC, being a Carbon Copy Edward...genius. Thanks again for letting me use it. **

**On a serious note: Anxiety and depression are real problems, and I am sorry if anyone took offense to me placing them in a joking manner. **

**I still have more to come. This story isn't over yet, though I don't plan on one hundred chapters or a sequel. There's just a lot to come... A lot of ideas I have running around my head. **

**Thanks again for reading..Please review...Until next time...**


	50. To each their own

**Stephenie Meyer owns all characters...**

**Anyone see Eclipse? I did and thought it was awesome. Jasper was really cool! But I'm sure you all know this.**

**Longest chapter to date... Chapter 50 already...where does the time go? **

**~~~Edward~~~**

Everything balances out on it's own, in time. _Ain't that the fucking truth. _I remember telling Bella that. I told her that in reference to my sister, but I knew it would be the same for her, for us. And wouldn't you know? Bella is making me lasagna tonight. She does love me.

No.

I know she loves me. CC has been sleeping through the night the past week and Bella seems to have some new found energy. Not really...but she's trying.

She's trying to show me more attention. _I am such a child. _

Is it wrong? Is it wrong that I yearn to actually have a meal, a conversation with my wife, without us being naked or around screaming children? I don't think so. _Wow, I totally just shocked myself there._ But it would be awesome if she served the lasagna naked.

No.

Then we wouldn't talk...yeah we probably would, after. Or maybe during.

I'm getting off track.

I don't envy my sons, nor am I jealous of them. They just consume all of Bella's time. If I care for them, she spends her time taking a bath, exercising or going to the supermarket. Just the other night, things were pretty calm. So Bella and I decided to watch a movie. CC was asleep and because of EJ's new little habit of waking up at 5 am, we've been keeping him awake later than usual.

On my life... I swear that EJ knew.

He knew his father was rounding second. He was jealous, not me. And he wasn't even facing us. He sat in the middle of the living room in his chair, while Bella and I made out like teenagers, on the sofa behind him.

As soon as I groaned, because Bella was rubbing herself on my erection, EJ started crying. Now I know what you are going to say _'He's a baby, cut the kid some slack' _

No.

EJ never just suddenly cries. And wouldn't you know, as soon as Bella picked him up and sat him next to us on the couch, the tears stopped immediately, and he smirked at me from over Bella's shoulder. Then continued to bury his face in her neck. Like he was saying _'She's mine motherfucker'. _

I stared him down, narrowing my eyes, at my one year old son. He knew the deal, he composed his smile, and gulped. Of course I felt bad afterward, so I tickled his side, to make him laugh. Which only resulted in him pushing my hand away. He was mad at me for like ten minutes, but then he got over himself, when I insisted that I put him to bed.

Bella was instructed to go to bed and get naked.

Butch went out for his nightly stroll and then I put EJ to bed. Bella was as she promised, in bed naked.

But all that means nothing when she's out cold.

Sadly, all I was able to do was hold my naked wife, drifting off to sleep myself. Under no circumstances was I about to wake her. I tried that before and she cursed me out in her sleep, then kicked me away.

Hopefully tonight, it will be different. Hopefully tonight, she feeds me and we can spend some time together. If we have sex, it's a plus.

I held on to all hope as I exited my car, skipping up the steps, and let myself into the house. Butch greeted me as always and everything else seemed quiet.

When I walked into the living room, I became alarmed. EJ was crawling around the floor, while Bella held CC in her arms. He wasn't crying, she was.

I hopped over the fence divider and sat next to her. She paused the television and turned to face me, the tears still streaming down her cheeks.

"What's the matter?" I asked. "Are you having another anxiety attack-" She shook her head no. "Then why are you crying?" I reached out for CC, turning to place him in his bouncy chair.

"Hmm?" I wiped her eyes, now she was openly sobbing. "Love, please tell me what's wrong?"

"The mo-mo-movie-" She pointed to the television. I looked confused to the television, which was paused on a Mr Clean commercial.

"What movie?" I gathered her into my arms.

"Ti-Ti-Titanic-" She hiccuped.

She's crying about a movie? I think my face paled. Is she fucking pregnant? Who gets this emotional about a movie? I mean yeah, a lot of people died, but it's just a movie.

Has she been moody lately? Yes. Has she cried unnecessarily? No. But she did shriek at me for leaving my dirty socks on the floor, yesterday. Screaming _'I gave the servants the day off King Tut' _whatever the fuck that was supposed to mean. I thought we could get out the cuffs and I punished. No. I was screamed at. Holy Fuck. She's pregnant again.

My dick should be chopped off and put in a blender. I bet Bella will even do it for me.

"I mean-" She tossed my arms off of her and stood up, starting to pace. "They loved each other so much-"

"Who?" I rasped, finally finding my voice.

"Jack and Rose-" Jack and Rose? Who the fuck were they? Do we know them? Oh She's talking about the movie.

"She's such a bitch-"

"Who?" I asked again, her tears were finally gone. Now she just looked down right angry.

"Rose-" I nodded.

"What did she do now?" My sister had the ability to piss off anyone. It doesn't surprise me that she and Bella got into a fight. She's extra nasty now, while pregnant. Emmett didn't say anything earlier when we spoke. I wonder what it's about.

"I'll never let go Jack, I'll never let go I promise. Then what does the bitch do? She let's him go-" She shrugged.

"Oh I have to give her ass some credit, she did kiss his hand first, but then just like that-" She snapped her fingers. "She let's him go and we have to watch as his body sinks into the ocean." She crossed her arms over her chest.

I blinked staring at her a few times.

"Bella-" I reached out and grabbed her hands. She sat next to me, letting out a huff.

"What the _fuck_ are you talking about?" Maybe that didn't sound as sincere as it should have. However, Bella was scaring the shit out of me right now.

"The movie-" She shouted, pointing to the television. "Haven't you ever seen Titanic?" I nodded. I saw it once. Rose begged me to take her. Not that I had any complaints. It's not like I was dating anyone back then or had a social life. In fact, I fell asleep, when I woke up, I think the whole theater was in tears. Okay, so maybe she's just getting emotional. Sad movies have that effect on the non-pregnant as well.

"It's just so sad-" The tears started again. "What if that was us?" Suddenly, I had a deja vu. Like we've been here before._ Odd._ I placed my arms around her, palming a breast out of habit. It's not like she minds. Their mine anyway.

"We're not them love, but if it makes you feel any better, we never have to go on a cruise." I shrugged, giving her breast a light squeeze. No bra. _Nice! _

"This movie and 'The Notebook', they always get to me." She wiped her eyes. The Notebook, Ugh I remember that dreadful movie. I smiled back and placed a kiss on her cheek, then another one on her neck. I always have to see how far I can get, even while a nervous wreck. Usually, a kissing assault makes her smile, and sex calms me down. But I didn't get very far at all. She leaned away from me, stilling my hands.

"So how was your day?" She smiled widely. Fuck. Mood swings. She's pregnant. "It was okay," I panted out, my breathing suddenly labored. My body started to break out into a cold sweat, as I convulsively swallowed.

"Baby-" Bella grabbed my hand. "Are you okay?" I nodded. Meanwhile, I think _I_ was having an anxiety attack.

"My stomach-" I lied cradling it. "I – I uh um yeah-" I took a deep breath. "I have to use the bathroom."

"O-okay baby. You go take care of that. If it's a big one, put the vent on, and use air freshener." I walked away from her rapidly, running up the stairs to our bathroom. When I walked in, I slumped down to the floor, loosening my tie. Then the nausea hit. I crawled over to the toilet, spilling next to nothing, dry heaving.

"Cullen get a grip!" I told myself.

Okay, so she's pregnant again. It's not the end of the world. We can hire a nanny. We certainly can afford it. Shit. I'll get Bella two. She can go back to school, become a lady of leisure. Or she'll hate my guts and throw me out.

It's just our luck. She's been on the pill for two months and we were finally going to have unprotected sex soon. They should be working by now. The only time we messed up was the night the condom broke. And then Bella proceeded to clean herself out. She strained herself, bearing down, trying to push my seaman out of her. After a few minutes, I begged her to stop, sure that she would give herself a hemorrhoid.

I should write a letter to Trojan, a lengthy letter, on how they ruined my life. No, I bet they get those all the time.

Opening up the medicine cabinet, I grabbed Bella's pills, taking two. I'm much bigger than Bella, is my excuse, and I really needed to calm down if I was to face her. I couldn't help but notice that the bottle was full. Has she taken any at all? Why hasn't she taken the xanax? Does Bella know she's pregnant? And if so, why hasn't she told me?

As a matter of fact, I never even asked her if she's taken them. Or how they were working out for her. I just assumed they were working. Or maybe she has calmed because things with CC have slowed a little?

"Baby-" Bella knocked. "Everything okay?" I opened the door, with the pill bottle in my hand.

"Are you taking these at all?" I asked.

"Well, you said they were addictive-" She bit her lip. "-and to tell you the truth, I liked them too much. So I think I've only taken two. And that's when things were really bad." She widened her eyes. "Was I supposed to take them everyday?" She furrowed her brows.

"No, they were only as needed."

"Did you just take one?" She pointed at me, I nodded. "Baby, talk to me, is everything okay?" I nodded again.

"Just stressed-"

"Well, it's Friday night. Give me one, we'll party it up." She held out her hand. "I already fed the kids. CC gets one more bottle, but he should be quiet. We can eat dinner and then watch a movie- nothing sappy though." She shook her head. I stood there, just staring at her. She can't take xanax if she's pregnant.

"You can't take this in your condition-"

"Why not? It will relax me." She retorted. So she admits it. My life is over.

"It's a narcotic-"

"So what? I was in a lot of pain earlier. Your mom stopped by and gave me a vicodin. That should be out of my system by now. No harm done. I'm not even loopy any more." I gaped at her. Is she out of her God damn mind?

"I can't believe you took that-" I threw the pill bottle down, it landed in the sink. "Do you have any idea what taking narcotics can do to you at a time like this- not to mention the baby." I nearly shouted.

"What baby?" She screamed back.

"The one inside you-" I pointed to her stomach. She started to boisterously laugh at me. She laughed so hard, she was hanging on the bathroom door. It angered me, her laughing, her being so stupid.

"It's not funny Bella, this is serious." I grabbed her shoulders, shaking her a little, hoping to knock the humor out of her. She composed herself quickly.

"Get off me, you fuck." Who the hell was this person? She wasn't my dear sweet wife that's for sure.

"I'm a fuck-" I pointed to myself. "You're over here popping pills while I'm at work and now-"

"Who's popping pills? I took one vicodin. Ohhhh big scary vicodin. It's like a motrin with a little kick. Get over it. And I'm not pregnant you asshole. I had cramps so bad before I thought I was in fucking labor. I'm on the rag. Maybe if you paid a little more attention to ME!" She pointed to herself. "Maybe you would have noticed. But that's beside the point, touch me like that again and I will kill you while you sleep. And put my fucking pills back where you found them and come down stairs. Dinner is almost ready." She turned away from me. "Oh- love you." She blew me a kiss.

Wow, I had completely forgotten how scary she can be whilst menstruating. In truth, during the time that we have been together she hasn't had many periods. Being that she's been pregnant most of the time. Before that, we had only lived together a few months, only together a few months, and we were still in that honeymoon stage. So I bet back then, even if Bella wanted to choke me, she'd smile at me anyway.

I belong to her now. She can treat me as she wishes. Bummer.

Grabbing the pill bottle, I took one out for her. I felt bad. We can relax together, even if it's chemically induced.

How can she say I don't pay enough attention to her? I follow the woman around while I'm home. Nearly as much as Butch does.

"Bella?" I asked, joining her in the kitchen. "I'm sorry- here." I held out the pill for her.

"It's okay." She shrugged taking it from me. "But what made you think I was pregnant?"

"You had like three mood swings in like a ten minutes time frame." Might as well be honest.

"Oh-" She laughed, then popped the xanax in her mouth, with no water, swallowing it like a champ. _Dayum. _

"Then I guess I really needed one of these today. Seriously though-" She shrugged, then placed her arms around my neck. "Sad movies always get to me, then I was happy to see you-" She pecked my lips. "Then you pissed me off." She said burying her face into my chest. "Sorry if I scared you." I smiled and placed a kiss in her hair, her semi wet sticky hair. I licked my lips.

Yup.

It's baby vomit.

"It's okay." I grasped her chin, turning it up, to kiss her lips. "How long till dinner is ready?" I asked, then gave Bella's ass a squeeze. Love that fucking thing. Sadly, it has gotten smaller, but now it's toned, and bubbles out just as much. "Hmmm" I groaned, kneading it.

"Like fifteen minutes." She giggled.

"Well, the babies are quiet-" I trailed off, hoping she'd let me pay more attention to her. She backed away from me and playfully slapped my chest.

"I have my period." A fact I did know. Yet, surprisingly, I don't feel deterred in the slightest.

"So?" I asked.

"So that's gross-"

"You're my wife. Why is that gross? I'll even wear a condom, if that makes you feel better." I rolled my eyes.

"It's gross Edward, I'll just give you a blow job later. Can you set the table?"

"Fair enough-" I said, going to grab the dinner plates. I wonder though, will she be willing to give me one before and another after dinner? I turned back to look at her, bent over the oven, ass teasing me. I licked my lips again, wishing it was her ass.

"Not now Edward-" How did she know I was staring at her?

"I felt your eyes on me." Let alone what I was thinking?

"After dinner, ya perv." She called over her shoulder. Guess I got all my questions answered.

"Fine." I sighed.

During dinner, I asked her what she meant about me not paying enough attention to her. She apologized for that. Admitting that I do pay her attention, that it just popped out of her mouth. Not knowing why she said it. She did tell me that she wished we spoke more, like we used to.

This has been an issue for quite sometime. I am usually the one that reaches out, calling her between cases and patients. We just don't have much to say. I guess we're not phone people anymore, however, my face still lights up hearing her voice and I can hear Bella's smile through the phone when I call.

We're just short, telling each other little reminders, with I love you's and such, by such is usually me trying to talk dirty to her. She plays along till one of the kids cry in the back round. When we're together with no distractions, we talk about everything and anything. My wife is truly my best friend and still the star in everyone of my day and night dream fantasies.

Sometimes, I feel as though we are able to forget the other responsibilities we have. I think we may still be in that honeymoon stage. Sadly, we just don't have enough time to act like it.

We discussed the phone call I had with Randall earlier. He invited us to an art gallery opening that he was funding, next weekend. Some new artist with promise, I just hoped it wasn't that Chaos douche, I should have asked him.

Normally, something like that doesn't interest me, but the thought of Bella and I, having an evening to ourselves without the kids, down in the city, interested me.

Plus, Bella wearing an evening gown, had my ever ready dick hard, just by the thought.

She worried about being able to find something to wear, since her normal fashion guru Alice, is out of commission, busy with her newborn Maddy and the monsters. Randall extended the invite to Alice and Jasper too. Alice said that she was in no condition to be seen in public, as per Jasper. I'm guessing she meant the baby weight, which was ridiculous.

I told her that Rose, Emmett, and my parents were also going. Bree, who my sister has grown close to also, agreed to watch the girls for the night.

One might think it weird that I haven't told Bella yet and the rest of our family knew about it. I just wanted to tell her in person. Not over the phone. I was glad I did so. I was able to see the way her face lit up. She's so beautiful, more so when she smiles. I got a real Bella smile, the one that makes me smile back, giddy like a fool, and the smile that makes me want to throw all the food off the table and take her, period be damned.

Bella was happy that Rose was going and left me at the dining room table to call my sister._ Rude much._ She was quick though and they made a date for tomorrow to go out and get dresses.

But then she had to call her mom, who was delighted to watch the kids for us. Who also surprised us by offering to keep them for the night. Bella declined. However, I was able to hear the phone call, being in such close proximity, I nudged Bella, widening my eyes. She knew what that meant. So Bella reluctantly agreed to let Renee take the kids for the night.

All the plans and possibilities were running through my head. A fancy restaurant before the opening and maybe we can stay at a nice hotel. Even if my family came out to dinner with us, it will still be great. I was so excited for next weekend. Bella was too.

Later on in the evening, Bella proceeded to give me one of the best blow jobs ever. I mean ever. She really got into it. Which made me blow my load really fast. That was probably her intention. After recovering and seeing that Bella was still awake. My perverted brain imagined taking Bella's tampon out with my teeth, providing she was wearing one. She still wouldn't budge on her decision. She'll come around though. It's only a matter of time.

The next day, Bella and my sister did go out to get dresses. I told her to take her time. Both CC and EJ were really good for me, at first.

At noon, EJ became fussy, and his brother followed by example. I let them cry. CC was dry and fed. EJ was too. What else could I do? I sat in front of the television and tried to drown them out. Bella hates when I do this. She calls it tough love. She says I should pick them up, calm them down. I used to. Now, I don't even bother. It bothers Bella when they cry, it doesn't bother me, much. I can drown them out. She can't.

Ten minutes later, the doorbell rang.

Emmett came in with the girls and when I was about to close the door, Jasper trailed in with the twins. What the fuck was this, Romper room? The only one missing was Maddy. Jasper said he wanted to give Alice a rest. Emmett was bored. Huh? So they came to seek me out.

They unleashed their minions into my house. Madness ensued. The twins started to fight over toys, the girls fought over the television, EJ wanted in on the twin action, CC had somehow stopped crying, and those two goons went through my fridge.

They heated up the left over lasagna. The leftovers that Bella and I planned to have for dinner tonight. At least they offered me some.

The three of us sat in the living room, eating.

My nieces abandoned the T.V settling on coloring in their books at the dining room table. Which was awesome, cause the T.V was now ours. There was a Star Wars marathon on SyFy. Guess what we watched?

Jasper and I were happy, although Emmett being a diehard trekkie felt like he was betraying Captain Kirk or some shit. I always hated Star Trek. It's like the girls version of Star Wars. They have Phasers. _'Stand back or I'll stun you with my phaser.' _Totally feminine. Don't even get me started on Lieutenant Commander Geordi La Forge. What the fuck was that shit he always wore on his face, a head band? I was never able to get into it. Let alone understand it. To each their own I guess.

On Tattooine, we'll laser your arm off, with little to no warning, with light sabers. A man's weapon.

The children played at our feet, the three toddlers occasionally fighting over toys.

I noticed that every once in a while, Jasper threw goldfish crackers on the floor, from a huge ziplock bag in his lap.

Huh? Every time he did it, the whining stopped.

'A New Hope' was just ending, when it became a game. 'The Empire Strikes Back' completely forgotten. We lined them up and Jasper stood at the opposite side of the room, with a handful of goldfish crackers.

Both Ellie and Jason were able to understand the concept of ready, set, go. I had to hold EJ back until it was time. He wanted those things, really bad, and kept squirming out of my arms, reaching for Jasper. I wonder if Bella ever gave him one before? I'll have to tell her to buy some. He loves them.

Ellie won the first round by default. She tripped her brother.

She won the second round too, bumping her hip to EJ's shoulder, making him fall. The little girl was cut throat. Nothing was getting between her and those crackers.

So far, I owed Emmett twenty dollars. Of course I would bet on my own kid, same kid that just recently grasped the concept of walking. Silly me. But I knew EJ had this, he's so much faster now.

Jason won the third round and by the fourth, I may have shouted 'Look there's Elmo' making EJ win that round, when both Ellie and Jason turned their heads to where I pointed. No one said _I _would play fair. If the she monster can push and kick, I could thwart them, because my son can't.

By the fifth round, both Bella and Rose showed up. Rose waddled over to the girls and showed them her new dress.

I smiled widely when my eyes landed on Bella, she looked amazing. Her hair was down, straight as a pin, and it was also shorter. She must have gotten it cut. I loved the longer style, but her hair was still long. Down to the middle of her back, instead of touching her ass. She had bangs again. She looked a lot like when we first met. I made her twirl for me and then I kissed her tenderly, telling her how beautiful she looked.

Family and period be damned. All the blood that circulated my body went to the nether regions, making me want to scoop her up, run her up to our bedroom, and ravish her.

Emmett and Jasper told me to stop the romantic crap, because we had a race going on.

Bella looked to Jasper, Emmett, and I with curious eyes. My initial thought was that Bella would be angry. She wasn't, she cheered EJ on.

When Jason and EJ were neck and neck, guess what? Bella squealed and shouted 'Is that Dora?'

EJ took round five too.

Then Emmett and Jasper started to call us both evil, for distracting toddlers with lies. I gave them the finger and slapped Bella a high five, great minds think a like.

Soon Rose, Emmett, and the girls left. Emmett had to be at the restaurant tonight and Rose was exhausted. Jasper didn't look like he was going anywhere.

Bella ordered Chinese food, for an early dinner, and sat on the couch to watch T.V and keep an eye on the kids. She didn't want to watch Star Wars and kicked Jasper and I out of the living room. I offered to take CC down to my dungeon. Even if he's young, you're never too young to have your first Star Wars experience. He lasted ten minutes, until Bella came down to take him. He was fussy again.

When EJ was that young, he was easily distracted by the television, not CC. The only person or thing that distracted him was Bella. Even then sometimes it's hard to keep him occupied. He's just a fussy baby, always needing to be entertained. My mother says, not only does he look like me, but he acts like I did too. I hope she never tells Bella that. She'll blame me.

Jasper and the kids stayed for dinner. Bella packed away some food, for Jasper to bring home for Alice.

My leftovers were gone again. It went for a good cause, feeding the overwhelmed. I promised myself that I wouldn't get used to Bella cooking again or feeding me in general. Though I wondered what I was going to eat the nights to follow. Maybe I'll get lucky, I'll go over to Jasper's, and he can throw goldfish crackers at me. No, I'm not that deprived. I think there's a few T.V dinners in the freezer.

**...**

There are no words to describe how beautiful Bella looks tonight. My breath caught at the sight of her. She wore a black strapless, floor length gown, with sequins across the bust line. Her hair was down, hanging in loose ringlets of curls. She was wearing make-up, which she does not need, yet it accentuates her beauty. The liner made her eyes seem bigger, the shadow that adorned them, leaving her with a sultry look, and her lips were a deep shade of plum. Her cheeks were rosy, making her look slightly flushed.

"Edward?"

She was wearing heels too.

"Edward?"

She was also wearing the Christmas gifts I bought her.

"Edward?"

The diamond earrings and matching necklace made her shine. Oh dear God, she has gloves too. Elbow length black satin gloves.

"Edward? Do you think I should wear these?" She held out the gloves. "I mean- I could always wear my engagement and wedding rings over them. Rose said they complete the outfit. I think it's too much. What do you think?"

I wonder if she's wearing panty hose.

"Edward?"

Her body, Christ, her body was incredible. The dress hugged every curve. Maybe I should buy her a stair master? No, then she'd lose the curves she has left. Those are my curves.

"EDWARD!" I jumped back, alarmed.

"Yes-" I rasped.

"You didn't answer my question?" Fuck. What did she ask me?

"What question was that love?" My eyes zeroed in on her cleavage. The two carat heart shaped pendant hung right in the center, where my face should be. Lucky diamond.

"Gloves-" She showed me her gloved arm. The elegant looking one. "Or no gloves?" She showed me her bare arm, that should have my lips trailing up it. I groaned.

"Gloves it is then-" She shrugged. I watched as she donned both gloves, placing her engagement ring and wedding band, on her left hand, over the glove. She looked sexy as hell. And I get to have her on my arm, while other men envy me. They will envy me and lust after my wife. My wife, who I get to leave with and make passionate love to, hopefully all night long.

Oh, who am I kidding? The both of us were up and down all last night with CC. He has his first cold, at only a few months old. The kid was miserable. Emily and Samantha both have colds. They had come over the other night for dinner again. Bella keeping an eye on the girls, while Rose got some much needed rest. I asked the girls not to touch CC and to wash their hands, frequently. I guess it was all a moot point. EJ seems okay though, but it's only a matter of time before he'll catch the cold too.

My own sinuses are stuffy, I had taken some allergy medicine earlier, hoping to keep the snot at bay. It's working, so far.

Luckily for us, Renee still insisted on taking the both of them for the night. My fancy dinner was canceled. Bella wanting to hold on to the kids as long as possible, convincing the rest of our party to leave at a later time.

While I was dropping them off, I stopped at burger king. Junior whopper with cheese. Fancy!

Nevertheless, Bella looked amazing tonight. I hope to make love to her all night long. Although, I also noticed that along with the sultry 'come fuck me' make-up, she also had foundation covering the dark circles under her eyes.

The best gift that I could give her tonight, will be to worship her body for as long as she'll let me, and let her sleep the night away, uninterrupted.

"You know-" Bella smiled and walked slowly to me. _Please attack me. Fuck me right here, right now, I am at your mercy._ I licked my lips, hoping for the best.

"You look incredible tonight." She moaned and reached behind me, grabbing my ass. Yes, please. I stumbled toward her, my dick pointing in the right direction. There really wasn't anything special about what I was wearing. It's just a tuxedo.

"You look like James Bond or something-" She blushed. Wow, I haven't made her blush in ages.

"-and you look like a Bond girl- though I've never seen one as gorgeous as you." I placed a kiss on her knuckles. Bella giggled.

"What was her name? Lotta Vagina or something-" I chuckled.

"There were quite a few Bond girls, but I think the one you are referring to is Pussy Galore."

"Ohhh-" She clapped. "We can be spies tonight-" Her eyes were alight with excitement. She's too cute.

"I'll be anything you want me to be." I leaned my head towards hers.

"Like that movie 'Mr & Mrs Smith' We totally look the part-" I groaned and brushed my lips against hers.

"If you have some sort of concealed weapon in your garter belt-" I didn't want to finish that statement. That if she had one, we weren't going anywhere but our bedroom. That shit would be so hot. Bella riding my dick, while she placed a knife to my throat. _Whoa Cullen, that's sick. _I know.

"I have a weapon Edward- it's just not in my garter belt." She shrugged. "It's between my legs-" She trailed her finger down my torso. "Guaranteed to make Edward Cullen drop to his knees." I chuckled.

"That you do love." I admitted. "Wait- you're wearing garter belts?" I asked.

"Maybe-" She winked at me. "But I'm sure you'll find out later."

Later.

I couldn't wait for later.

Later.

Later was my new favorite word.

We heard a horn honking. I helped Bella into her coat. She grabbed her shall and her purse, while I put on my coat, and grabbed our over night bag.

My parents went all out. Actually renting a limousine to drive us into the city and back tomorrow. It was a bit much, considering it's a ninety minute drive to Manhattan. But they insisted they arrive in style. They also rented the six of us hotel rooms, near the gallery. It was all mom's idea I bet. The woman always has to go over the top. I think she just wants to prove that just because she lives in the country now, she still fits in with the ritzy crowd of Manhattan socialites.

My only fear was that Bella might feel uncomfortable. I grew up amongst it. When we lived in Chicago, the wealthy crowd wasn't that far off from the Aristocrats of New York. Only in New York, they were more close knit. Everyone knew everyone's business. I was sure that both Heidi and Chelsea informed most of the crowd of what happened Memorial day weekend. And I was more than positive that the story most likely changed some. Making Bella seem like a terrible person and Heidi the victim.

I knew this because despite Irina and Bella's quarrels, Jared still called me regularly.

It surprised both Bella and I when we learned the reasons behind Irina's grudge. Apparently for some odd reason, they wanted to follow in our footsteps. Our footsteps...Bella becoming pregnant, before marriage. Like I said, it was odd. But Jared said that Irina couldn't wait to have a baby, not caring if she was huge as she walked down the aisle. Jared is crazy about her, so he went along with it. They tried for two months, with no result.

Since then, Irina has seen many different physicians, for infertility. Jared is fine, the problem is Irina. Jared didn't get too into it, not telling me why she is infertile, but knowing my cousin, he probably doesn't know either.

Jared is married now, yet that doesn't change the fact that all Jared is concerned about is Jared. He probably knew and forgot, or just doesn't care about the reason, and wants the result.

Irina is angry at Bella for flaunting her...fertility?

I still don't understand it, nor does Bella. Both of our children weren't planned.

Last I heard, they were taking a break and then Irina was going to try in vitro.

For Jared's sake, I hope it works out. He told me that all this is driving him insane and fears that it will destroy his short marriage.

All of this shocked us. Not only were Irina's reasons for being angry at Bella ridiculous, but this behavior wasn't like Irina at all.

When I met Irina, she was a single, very proudly independent woman, just like Bella, who lived a bohemian lifestyle. Now, she's a stuck up bitch, just like my cousin and her friend. Wearing designer fashions, spending all of Jared's money.

Did Irina really love Jared? Or his wallet?

Yet, this is what Heidi, Chelsea, and Irina accuse Bella of.

Bella who actually bought her dress at David's bridal. I caught sight of the price tag, hoping that she spent an obscene amount for it, and I was saddened when it was on sale. Costing a measly two hundred dollars. I remember Bella telling me they went there because Rose needed a maternity evening gown, which they had there.

My Bella doesn't look at labels. She liked the dress and she bought it.

And I bet she looks better than the three of them, who probably spent thousands of dollars for their gowns tonight.

Bella was still excited to go tonight. She promised me that she would be on her best behavior and not let them get to her. I told her that she could behave any way she liked and when she thought it was time to leave, then we would do so.

Bella was excited to meet Randall's girlfriend and she hoped that he will flaunt his happiness around Chelsea. Heh. I did too. Hate that bitch.

That bitch who is now engaged to Randall's brother, Gregory. From what I hear, Chelsea is happy, happy to have the Rockefeller monogram, which was all she wanted anyway. The fact that he has been in and out of rehab more times than I can count on one hand, doesn't bother her, as per Randall.

They'll make the perfect couple. Chelsea looks strung out anyway.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?" I whispered in Bella's ear.

"Stop breathing in my ear, you're making me all tingly." She giggled.

"What are you two whispering about over there?" My beautiful sister Rose asked. She does look beautiful. She's glowing, but you can't really tell, unless you look beyond the scowl.

"Nothing." Both Bella and I replied in unison. Suddenly, Rose smacked Emmett.

"Why can't you whisper sweet things to me?" She asked. "My brother, who never got laid in his life, before he met Bella, has more charm than you'll ever have-"

"Hey I got laid." I argued.

"No- Edward. You didn't." I slumped back into the seat, Bella giggling beside me. Emmett sulked and my parents continued to drink their champagne, ignoring us.

"Did too-" I grumbled, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Drunk sorority girls don't count. They have to be conscious." Rose sneered at me.

"Eiwww." Bella slapped my thigh.

"She's lying love and for the record-" I turned back to Rose. "I bought a few of those chicks dinner first."

"Whatever. Can you just teach my husband how to be a gentleman?"

"I can try." I chuckled. Emmett moved the hair away from Rose's ear and said something that made her giggle.

Rose is so much more aggressive with this pregnancy than the ones with the girls. I bet she's having a boy. With all the testosterone Bella had in her, she was like a caged animal, always having a short temper. They find out next week. They had the same problem we had with CC, their baby was all ass and no genitals last sonogram.

Hopefully, Emmett gets the boy he's been wanting, because I doubt my sister will try again after this one.

"I spoke to your uncle Marcus earlier-" My father said facing me. "Heidi promises to be on her best behavior-"

"Yeah- well if she gets out of line. Pregnant or not, I won't hesitate to slap the whore." Rose shouted over to him.

"No Rose, you're pregnant. Please let me." My beautiful wife supplied, smiling widely. They shook on it.

"Now, now girls. There will be no fighting tonight. You both don't have to speak to her-" My mother said facing my father. "Why should they be nice? She insulted Bella."

"All I'm saying, is if Heidi makes the effort to be civil then so should they." My father shrugged. "But by all means, if my niece is rude to you Bella, do as you feel necessary." He shrugged again. "Just try to keep the violence at a minimum in such a public forum."

"I'll try my best." Bella smiled.

"Down kitty-" I grabbed her hand. "I see those claws coming out. We can just ignore her. We're there to see the art-" I brought my voice down to a whisper. "This is about you tonight. Say the word and we'll leave. Remember that."

"I already feel like a princess- in this dress- with you." Bella giggled and pecked my cheek.

"Io vi amo. La mia gamba Turchia" I whispered, which caused Bella to squeal and lean further into me. I wasn't complaining. Damn. Why didn't I rent our own private limo? We could be naked right now.

"Turkey Leg?" My father furrowed his brows at us. Private limo indeed. I whispered it. How could he have heard that?

"That's what you said?" Bella giggled.

"Yeah that and I love you." I placed my hand on her thigh.

"Yo quiero mucho-" Bella breathed in my ear.

"Since when do you speak Spanish love?" I asked, highly impressed. Bella shrugged.

"Yeah, I saw that episode of Dora too. But I think it came out differently." Rose laughed.

"I took Spanish in High school." Bella stuck her tongue out at her.

Conversations kept flowing, throughout the whole car ride.

My father practically begged Bella to come back to work. I would love to have Bella back. She could be my personal tech. Toward the end of her time there, we worked extremely well together. It was like she could read my mind and anticipated my next move. Plus, I loved the woman to the point of stupidity or obsession, take your pick, any extra time with her always sounds good to me. The only down side, would be that the male interns will probably hit on her. But between Al and I, we'd keep a close eye on things. He's got my back like that.

I knew Bella would never go for it though.

Bella politely declined._ I knew it._ Stating that she already had a job. I love that she wants to stay home and raise our children, but I feel so guilty. She's so young and so smart.

When we dated, she spoke of wanting to become a world traveler, a nurse, a writer, a journalist. She had no idea what she wanted. And that was okay, because I was willing to follow her lead, still am. All I want is her happiness.

Bella says she's happy now, but is she really?

I love our children, more than I even thought it was possible, but did they, did I, ruin Bella's life?

"Are you okay?" Bella asked. I turned to her and smiled. "Yeah-" I nodded.

"You don't look okay." Bella whispered.

"Are you happy?" I blurted in a whisper. My parents were deep in conversation, Rose was nodding off against Emmett's shoulder, and Emmett was concentrating on his PSP.

"Of course I am. I feel like a princess, remember?" She giggled, I shook my head no.

"Not just tonight love, with everything. Us, the kid's, staying home-" I trailed off. Bella leaned away from me, letting out a huff.

"I feel like we always have this conversation-" She whispered.

"I- I feel guilty that you can't do what you always wanted." I shrugged.

"I _can do _anything I want Edward. And do you know why? Because I have you by my side. Right now, I am doing what I want, which is raising our children. All that other stuff isn't really that important. Despite what my mother says-" She trailed off.

"What does your mother say?" I was curious. Bella smiled. "Nothing, it's not important." She was holding something back. I could tell.

"Tell me," I encouraged. "Fine-" She leaned further into me, bringing her voice even lower. "You know how I have my surgical technology degree?" I nodded. "Well, I made a great living with it, but it will be hard raising two kids on that salary-" I furrowed my brows, not understanding where she was going with this.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"You're my husband and we have two children. However, if one day you weren't around, they would still be my responsibility. She wonders how I would care for them-" She shrugged. I chuckled.

"Love, if I died tomorrow-" She slapped me. I continued anyway. "If I died tomorrow, everything that I have, which you _already_ have, will be yours. You wouldn't have to worry about money."

"That's not-" She paused. "What she was referring to- and don't talk about dying."

"Fine. No more talk about dying. So what _was_ she referring to?" I asked.

"What if we got divorced?" I gulped. "Marriages end all the time. And I'm sorry but I'd exhaust every last penny I had to make sure I have custody of the kids." She shrugged. "Their mine and I wouldn't let you take them away from me. I mean we could have joint custody, I'd never fully take them away from you, their place is just home with me. She just worries how I would make ends meet, if we were to break up." I blinked a few times. Why the hell were we talking about a hypothetical divorce?

"That's never going to happen." I shook my head.

"You don't know that." She looked down to her lap.

"Hey-" I grabbed her hand. "Haven't I told you that the only way you're getting rid of me, is if I died?" I chuckled. The corner of her mouth turned up. "-if for some reason, like hell froze over, and we were to get a divorce. Do you honestly think I still wouldn't care for you? Take care of EJ and CC- not to mention that we don't have a prenuptial agreement. You could take me to court and wipe out my bank account." I pecked her cheek. God she smells so good tonight. Her hair smells like her shampoo and her skin, oh dear lord, her skin has a lavender scent.

Fuck. We talk about divorce, I get a whiff of her, and now I'm panting.

"You know I'd never take your money-" She trailed her hand up my thigh, palming my cock under her shall, which is draped over my lap. It wasn't my intention, draping this thing over my lap. Good idea though, does she plan to jack me, in front of my parents?

"But-" She gave it a slight squeeze. "If you ever cheated on me, I might just consider it." Her grip tightened. I let out a small whimper. It kind of hurt, but it still felt all kinds of good, and made me fully erect.

"We're here!" My mother said loudly.

"You ready?" Bella asked, letting go of my dick. I shook my head of the lustful thoughts.

If I ever cheated on her...blasphemy. I could never picture myself doing so. She's everything I ever wanted and more. Maybe I act like a child. Maybe I want all her attention. Maybe we don't have sex as much as we used to, but that doesn't change the fact that I'd wait. I'd wait forever just to spend one night with her. She's my everything and nothing means anything in my life without her in it. She goofs around, calling me a sex addict.

Doesn't she realize that she's my enabler? She makes me the way I am. Before I met Bella, sure I was horny all the time, from lack of sex, but she makes me the insatiable being I am today.

"How do I look?" She asked, pulling out a compact mirror from her purse.

"Breathtaking." I rasped and leaned back into her. "You look absolutely gorgeous love."

"Then _I'm_ ready-" She shrugged, placing the mirror back into her purse.

We all exited the limo and entered the very crowded gallery. I could have kicked myself when I saw the huge sign that said 'Caius' it is that douche's show, his art on display. He stood by the entrance and thanked us all for coming.

Quickly glancing at the exhibits, they were actually photographs. There was a picture of a sad looking tree and one of a leaf. Is this what people consider art? Samantha my six year old niece could have taken these photos, with her Hanna Montana camera that she carries around.

My mother took Bella's hand, insisting on introducing her to some people. She looked to me wide eyed.

"You'll be fine." I promised her, not wanting to let her go. My father was trying to pull me in the opposite direction, while Rose and Emmett started to walk around. My sister loved art and photography. Poor Emmett. But hey, at least he's not being dragged around to socialize.

My father and I approached Randall, who had a short blond on his arm. I stood there motionless. Shocked, upon looking at the blond, sure that I was in the Twilight zone.

"Edward? Is that you?" I gave Lauren, my one and only ex-girlfriend, same ex-girlfriend I lost my virginity to, same ex-girlfriend who was a total whore, sleeping her way around the college, while I thought we were exclusive, a tight lipped smile. I couldn't believe I even recognized her. She obviously had a new nose. And she's aged horribly. The orange hue of her skin from tanning beds the probable cause. I don't know who's worse looking, Chelsea or Lauren. To each their own, I guess.

"You two know each other?" Randall smiled.

"Edward and I dated briefly in college." She informed him. My father raised an eyebrow in my direction.

"Right-" I rocked back on my heels, looking around for Bella. "Lauren how are you?" I asked with fake enthusiasm. "Oh- please excuse my manners, this is my father-" I pointed to him.

"Pleasure to meet you-" my father extended his hand. "I am Carlisle." Lauren smiled.

"The pleasure is all mine, Carlisle. I am-" She waved her hand towards me. "- as you know Lauren." She giggled, batting her eyelashes at my father.

I caught sight of Bella and my mother, conversing with people I did not recognize, my aunt and uncle with them as well.

"If you'll excuse me-" I started.

"Edward- I am sure Bella is fairing well on her own." My father stopped me.

"Where is she?" Randall smiled.

Just then, I saw Bella making her way over to us. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Randall!" Bella nearly shouted, giving him a hug. "How are you-" She turned to Lauren. "-and you must be the girlfriend I've heard so much about." Bella lied. All she knew was that Randall had a girlfriend, nothing else. But dad was right. She seems to be doing well, socializing with these pariahs.

"Yes, I'm Lauren Mallory and you are-" Lauren trailed off, extending her hand.

"Isabella-" Bella shook her hand. "Isabella Cullen, but you can just call me Bella." She giggled.

"Cullen." Lauren turned to me smirking. I smiled back. _Yes, I have a fuckhot wife, and you look like a catcher's mitt. _

"Yeah, I'm Edward's old lady." Bella placed her arm around my waist.

"Bella, dear, you look exquisite-" Randall took her hand, placing a kiss on her knuckles, then made her twirl around for him. I knew the action was innocent, but it still irked me.

_She's mine. Go eye fuck your mitt!_

Wait, what am I thinking, this is Randall. He doesn't mean anything by it, he's just complimenting her. I put the fake smile on again.

Bella giggled and nestled into my side once more. Randall turned back to Lauren. "Can you believe she just had a baby. What was is it a few months ago?" He looked to me, I nodded.

"Wow Edward, how time flies. You're married now and have a baby?" Lauren laughed. Bella turned her head up, to look at me confused.

"Two-" I blurted.

"What was that?" Lauren asked.

"We have two children." She nodded.

"You two know each other?" Bella asked. Lauren waved her hand.

"We dated in college, undergrad. Wow just thinking about that makes me feel old. It was such a long time ago." She laughed, then turned her attention back to Randall.

"This is Lauren, Lauren." Bella whispered. I nodded. "She seems nice." I rolled my eyes, but had to admit that people do grow up and she seems nothing like the Lauren I knew.

"Carlisle, Randall, Edward how are you?" our whole group turned our attention to Heidi, Irina, and Jared. Jared gave me an apologetic smile.

We all smiled at Heidi, who just ignored both Bella and Lauren.

"The least you can do is acknowledge me, considering I was the person who convinced Randall to fund this gala-" Lauren crossed her arms over her chest, staring down Heidi. Heidi turned her nose up, mumbled the word thanks, and the three of them walked away.

"Such-" Bella started.

"Bitches-" Lauren finished, then turned to look at Bella. "Do you want to go get a drink?" She asked.

"Please-" Bella laughed, linking her arm with Lauren's, going towards the bar. "I'll bring you back something-" She blew me a kiss. I _did_ wake up in the Twilight Zone.

My father excused himself, going to join my mother.

"This must be awkward for you-" Randall chuckled. "An ex and the wife?" He raised an eyebrow. I shrugged.

"Bella is nice to everyone."

"That she is. You are one lucky SOB." Randall chuckled.

"I know." I sighed, watching Bella laugh loudly at something Lauren said.

"Did you love her?" Randall asked.

"Who? Lauren?" I chuckled. He nodded. "No."

"Yeah, neither do I, but I'm trying though." I laughed at him.

"You are too honest for your own good. Somethings-" I sighed. "are best left unsaid." I patted his back.

"Even if she did some how convince me to shell out the dough for this garbage-" He gestured to the obscure photos that adorned the walls. "She's great for me, doesn't ask too many questions, lets me go about my business, do what I want. She embraces my lifestyle. Same lifestyle I hope to abandon when I do find 'the one'. I can be myself-" he trailed off. "But the sex is lousy." I tried to think back. For me, there's no comparison. The sex between Bella and I is amazing, even when she's half asleep.

The sex with Lauren was more experimental, considering while I was with her, I had nothing to compare it to. But yeah, if I think back, the sex was awful, and uncomfortable. The lights were always off, while I fumbled around under the covers, it was just awkward. Even if she let me fuck her in the ass.

"Randall-" I shook my head, bringing my voice down to a whisper. "Then why are you with her?"

"I don't know. Isn't love a gradual process? We've only been together a month-"

"Wait a minute-" I cut him off. "I thought this was the same woman you were dating during the summertime."

"No, that was Shelby- she owns a pizzeria in little Italy. Then there was Dominique, Alicia, and Evelyn. Been playing the field so to speak. Shelby, I thought she was the one though, but she didn't fit into my world-" He widened his arms. "The social differences bothered her. Yet they didn't bother me one bit." he shrugged. "I have a date this week, with the new clerk at the firm. I plan on giving Lauren her walking papers soon." I blew out a gust of breath. Thank God I'm married. All that shit seems so complicated. "She'll probably hate me and working with her will be awkward."

"You work with her?" I asked, wondering what Lauren did with herself. If I think back again...No, I have no idea what she majored in.

"She's one of the lawyers at my firm." I nodded. "Shh, their coming back." The both of us stood silently, waiting for our ladies. When they approached us, Lauren nudged my arm.

"Edward, I absolutely adore this one." She pointed to Bella. "We should all get together some time in the future." She grabbed Randall's arm, Randall shook his head no over Lauren's head, when she turned up to look at him, he smiled down to her. I took a gracious sip from the cocktail Bella handed me.

"That would be delightful." Bella said. I almost spit out my Jack and Coke. She sounds just as fake as I did earlier.

"So Bella, how is little CC doing?" Randall asked. Bella laughed and continued to talk about CC.

Lauren looked to me and I felt a little uncomfortable.

"So what do you do Edward? Bella mentioned that you're a doctor. I remember you being pre-med, but you know how we all changed our minds rapidly back then." She laughed. I tore my eyes away from Lauren to look at both Randall and Bella, who were talking animatedly, laughing loudly, and standing much too close together for my own comfort. "You remember how I was majoring in history? Well I decided to go into law." I nodded, watching Bella and Randall. "So you're a doctor?"

"Uh-" I turned back to look at Lauren. "Yeah, I'm a surgeon." I was short.

"What's your specialty?"

"General and Bariatrics." I took another sip of my drink, while Bella playfully slapped Randall's arm. Lauren leaned further into me, I stepped back.

"Three years ago, I had a gastric bypass-" She whispered.

"Really?" I blurted cutting her off. Then took a closer look at her. She didn't look over weight. And she wasn't over weight back then. Wait, yeah she was. She wasn't morbidly obese though. My guess back then was that she may have gained the freshman 30 instead of the 15. Then again, I didn't know her before we dated and when we dated I was just so happy to finally get laid.

"Really. Best thing that ever happened to me. I gained a lot of weight in law school." She shrugged. "Lost one hundred pounds." My eyes widened.

"Well-" I paused for the right sentiment. "Good for you."

"Good for you too-" she lightly punched my arm. "You look great, you're successful, and Bella seems like a sweetheart. She's young though-" She grinned up at me. "Where did you pick her up? The playground." She laughed. I sighed and took the last gulp of my drink. Can't we go anywhere without someone commenting on Bella's youth?

"Yeah something like that." I shrugged. The operating room is my personal playground.

"Do you have any pictures of your children?" She asked. I looked once again to Randall and Bella, someone who I didn't recognize had joined in their conversation. I took my phone out of my pocket and showed Lauren a few candid shots I had of the babies. She ohhed and ahhed, telling me that I had beautiful children.

"Edward-" Randall called, their group walked back to us, and Bella took her place by my side. "I'd like you to meet Gregory, my brother." I shook Gregory's hand. I knew Randall from passing through out the years, from Rose. I had never met his brother before. He doesn't look a thing like Randall. Maybe he's adopted?

"Nice to meet you." I nodded and noticed that his eyes weren't on me at all, they were on Bella's chest.

For his sake, I hope he's admiring the diamond, wondering how much smack he could buy with it. Either way it made me uncomfortable. I politely excused Bella and I from their company, promising to see them again, before we took off for the evening. Gregory, in a very gentlemanly manner, took Bella's hand and did a half bow, placing a kiss on her hand. Then stated _'It was a pleasure meeting you, beautiful.'_ Then the fucker winked. Bella laughed breathlessly and said the pleasure was all hers. Fake tone present once again.

"What was that about?" I asked once out of ear shot, she shrugged.

"Just doing what Rose told me."

"And what was that?" I tickled her side.

"Laugh, be polite and attentive, schmooze. I don't know." I chuckled.

"Well you did a good job of _schmoozing_ them. But what possessed you to take off with Lauren, knowing that she's my ex?" She stopped walking and smiled up at me.

"I was being polite. What did you want me to do, rip her hair out? And she seems nice." I guess it would be cool if Bella got a little jealous. "Plus-" She nudged my arm. "I didn't know you were into older women, you dog!" She laughed.

"She's my age love and don't get too used to her." I put my arm around her.

"Oh don't I know it. She's all wrong for Randall." Bella sighed, yet she sounded wistful.

"What was that about?" I asked again. Does Bella have a crush on Randall or something?

"What was what about?" She countered.

"Your tone-"

"What tone was that? You lost me Edward." I groaned. "She's all wrong for Randall." I then mimicked her dreamy like sigh.

"Stop your bullshit Edward-" She chastised. "He can just do better." I followed Bella's advice from arguments of the past, I stopped while I was ahead. I'm doing so much better, but the insecure asshole within pops out every once in a while. I'm no saint.

"Edward, Bella-" We turned and came face-to-face with Jared and Irina, sans Heidi.

"Hey," Bella smiled.

"I meant to tell you before Bella, you look absolutely gorgeous tonight." I raised an eyebrow. My cousin isn't usually one for compliments, but he's in the same mode Bella is, schmoozing and boozing. Only Bella isn't drunk.

"Thank you," Bella smiled. I noticed Irina, practically downing her glass of wine, looking everywhere but to Bella.

"We're going to take off, will we see you guys later?" Jared asked.

"Jare, it's probably not their scene." Irina giggled. I felt Bella stiffen next to me.

"What kind of scene is that?" I asked.

"Oh the both of us, Randall and Lauren, were going to hit up the club Randall owns-"

"We're not exactly dressed for the club scene." I chuckled.

"Their having a private party tonight and it's Randall's club, we'd be in the VIP, doesn't matter what we're wearing- wait, Randall didn't mention it to the both of you?" I shook my head no. "He probably forgot, but you must come. It's going to be fun-" Irina elbowed Jared in the ribs.

"It's really not your scene." Irina smiled at the both of us.

"How would you know what our scene is?" Uh oh, the claws are coming out. I tightened my hold on Bella.

"It's a nightclub. It's no Star wars convention or a Tupperware party-" She snickered, taking her last sip of wine.

"What the hell? You act like we haven't been friends for fifteen years-" Bella said exasperated. "If you're not ignoring me you're insulting me. And I'm sick of it. I know we're relatives now and that's probably not going to change-" I eyed Jared who looked the other way. Shit. If I knew my cousin, that probably means they're on their way to divorce court.

"But at least we can be civil- if not for the sake that we're both human beings, we can be civil for our families sake." Bella shrugged. "Your maliciousness is unwarranted and unjust, I know what your problem is-" Bella stepped closer to her, bringing her voice down to a whisper. I walked with her, keeping my vice like hold around her. "It's not my fault. My children weren't conceived to spite you- you petty bitch-" I yanked Bella back to me.

"Okay, it was great seeing you's." I smiled. Irina looked on the verge of tears. "No-" Bella shrugged me off.

"I don't even know who you are anymore and that's okay, because I don't want to know you. In the future, if you have nothing nice to say, please don't waste your breath saying anything to me. You and me, we're done." She grabbed my hand.

"Come on Edward-" She dragged me to the bar. I turned and gave Jared a sheepish smile.

"You want to do a few shots?" Bella asked and I noticed that she was visibly shaking. I ignored her and turned to the bartender. "Grey Goose and cranberry-" I pointed to Bella. "and a Jack and Coke."

"Make sure you bend the elbow with that Goose-" Bella nearly shouted. I started to whisper things in her ear, trying to calm her down. It worked, for a minute.

"Hey-" Bella grabbed Randall's arm as he was passing. He turned to her and smiled.

"Hey yourself-" He chuckled. "We were just coming to look for you both." He gestured to Lauren and himself. "We're about to take off."

"We heard. We heard about your 'exclusive' little get together." His eyes widened.

"It's not exclusive. I'd be delighted if you both joined us." Randall admitted.

"Honey-" Lauren smiled up to Randall. "I think, well, I don't think it's really their type of scene."

"That's the second time, no wait, the third time we've heard that." Bella said. What kind of club was this? And how do they figure it's not our scene? Lauren barely knows Bella and me for that matter. "Well, if it's only for snobby elitist, then I guess you're both right." Bella smiled.

"No that's not it at all-" Randall started.

"We're coming." I blurted. "I did promise Bella a night out." Bella smiled widely up at me. She seems to want to go to this nightclub badly. She's probably never been to one before. And if I'm not mistaken, it's usually the norm for people of Bella's age. Maybe if I showed her what she's missing, she'll be happier? Now I'm confusing myself.

"The more the merrier." Randall smiled. "I have a car outside. You're more than welcome to ride with us."

"We'll just say goodnight to my parents and meet you out there."

Bella and I found my parents quickly, saying a quick goodbye. My mother promised me that the concierge of the hotel will have our room key, and bid us a good time. Rosalie was thoroughly suspicious about our future whereabouts. But didn't say much more about it. They were actually about to retire themselves, bored with the crowd they were with, and the art. Emmett looked miserable, but just like I would, he would follow Rose to the deepest pits of hell.

Rosalie told Emmett to come with us, stating that she was tired and needed to rest, he declined. While I wondered why they came at all. They traveled all this way, looked at photographs for an hour, and barely socialized with anyone. Only to retire early and sleep in a hotel. Emily and Samantha are older, surely they don't need to get away. Not like Bella and I did.

Bella and I grabbed our coats.

When we walked outside, Jared poked his head out of a stretch limo. "Come on cousin, you're in for a wild night!" He said to me. I rolled my eyes and helped Bella into the limo.

During the car ride down town, Bella and I nestled closely together, drinking the champagne that was offered.

Until, Randall took a small plastic bag out of his pocket, passing around small pills to Lauren, Jared, and Irina, before popping one himself.

"Oh I'm sorry, please help yourself-" Randall tossed the bag over in my direction.

"What are these?" I inspected the small white pills with a dolphin emblem embossed on them.

"Just X-" I tossed the bag back.

"Aren't you a little old to still be doing that?" I laughed. "How cliché can you get-" I scoffed. "Clubbing in New York City, rollin' on ecstasy, what is this 1997?" I laughed some more.

"Cliché, my dear friend, would be if I shelled out some Coke." Randall chuckled, tossing the bag back over to us. "It's not like we do this every weekend. We're young, wealthy, and the skies the limit-" Jared, Irina, and Lauren clapped. I felt like I was stuck in an episode of that stupid show Bella watches. I went to toss the bag back, when Bella stilled my hands.

"What does it do?" She whispered.

"Makes you feel euphoric, I've never done it before, but that's what Rose told me. She used to do it all the time-" I pointed to Randall. "When she used to hang out with him and his crowd."

I remember Rose coming home at like five in the morning, waking me up to look at her eyes. She wanted to make sure they weren't dilated before she saw dad. Sometimes, she would hide in my bedroom, kicking me and telling me to move over, before she passed out beside me. It was stupid because my father knew exactly what she was doing. He just never brought it up to her. In his words 'Ignorance is bliss'.

"Did you want to try it?" She asked. I gritted my teeth. Did I want to try it? No. I wanted out of this limo. I wanted to go back to the hotel and fuck Bella senseless. Why did I have to open my big mouth? _Bella, youth, club, good time, prove that I can be young, right. _This was all about Bella tonight, show her a good time. Still, a lapse in judgment isn't on the agenda.

"No-" I shook my head. She nodded, frowning, looking out the window. I felt like shit. It's not exactly a harmless drug, but Bella in comparison to even me, has led a very sheltered life. _Come on Cullen, live a little._ _Show Bella you can roll with the punches._

"Do you want to try it?" I asked. She shrugged. Which means she does.

"Then _you _can take one." I whispered.

"What?" She turned to look at me.

"I don't know what it does really, besides scientifically. I would rather keep a clear head, to look after you-"

"Edward, if you're not going to do it, then neither am I."

Ecstasy fucks with the serotonin levels in the brain and us taking it this one time, will not produce any long term effect. Except for tomorrow when we'll feel like shit.

"Let's do it-" I whispered. I took out a pill for her and one for myself.

"-and you're sure it's not going to kill us?" Bella asked. "No, it's not." I chuckled. Both Bella and I took one pill each, washing it down with a shared bottle of water.

The whole limo then erupted in applause, even Irina. This is so lame. Like after school special lame. Bella and I succumbing to peer pressure.

Ten minutes later the car stopped, pulling up to the curb. You could actually hear the music from out here. I thought they said it was sort of a private party?

"Do you feel anything?" Bella asked, I shook my head no, helping her out of the limo. There was no line to get into the club. The club called 'SinSation'.

Huh? I've heard of this club before. Maybe Randall mentioned it in passing?

People were not dressed like our little party. People were dressed to the bare minimum, which was odd considering it was still winter. This is a club though. It was very hot and dark You couldn't really make out the décor, with only the strobe lights dancing around. And there wasn't really a mass amount of people. People that were openly making out, heavily, dancing provocative to the blaring techno beat. Like I said, this is so lame.

Looking around some more, I saw a couple that looked like they were having sex, and then another. Weird.

Bella and I checked our coats, I also checked my tuxedo jacket, rolling up my sleeves, and removing my tie. It was fucking stifling. Bella held onto her shall, which didn't surprise me, she's always cold. This heat probably isn't even bothering her.

"Is this what all clubs are like?" She shouted to me.

"I wouldn't know-" I shouted back, holding her hand, as we followed Randall and everyone else up a flight of stairs, to the exclusive VIP section.

It was a small room, with a vast window. You could see the entire club from up here. The room had plush couches, it looked like a lounge. The music was still blasting through the speakers, which adorned the walls.

"Can I get you something to drink?" Randall asked.

"Water." I said, gesturing to both Bella and I. He tossed the both of us bottles and continued to toss some more around, from behind a small bar. I guess on X water is the drink of choice. I chose it because I still didn't feel anything and in combination with the two measly drinks I had before, I didn't know what was going to happen. If Bella and I had consumed more alcohol, I wouldn't have even thought twice about _not _taking the X.

Everyone chatted lightly. Except Bella and I, who were very quiet, keeping to ourselves.

"This is kind of boring, did you maybe want to leave?" I asked. She ignored me, staring down into the club.

"Hmm?" I asked, tossing her hair back, she shuddered and turned to me. "Look at the lights-" She pointed out the window. "Look at how beautiful they look." I looked, seeing nothing beautiful about them.

"Hey B, did you maybe want to go down and dance?" Irina asked. Bella stood up quickly, squealing.

"I'd love to-" She hugged Irina. "And I love you-" She looked at all of us. "All of you." She smiled all giddy.

"The girl is Roll-in!" Jared shouted happily. Oh fuck. Well, at least she looks happy. Both her and Irina look like their getting along now too.

Irina, Lauren, and Bella went to make their way downstairs, I stood up to follow.

"Where you going cuz?" Jared asked.

"To keep an eye on Bella," I shrugged.

"They'll be fine." He waved his hand and took out a cigarette. My mouth which was actually really dry, started to water.

"Give me one of those-"

"Don't you dare!" Randall shouted. "Do you know how much of a fine I'll get-" He pointed to our cigarettes. "Take that shit outside."

"You can afford it-" Jared lit up, I followed his lead. "Besides, this is a private room. Are you going to tell anyone?" Jared smirked at Randall.

Randall rolled his eyes and descended the stairs. "I'm going down to dance."

"Keep an eye on Bella!" I shouted after him. Who was I? Leaving the care of my wife to Randall, who I have grown close to, but really didn't know, just to smoke a cigarette. It felt amazing though. It felt amazing just to breathe.

"Don't worry cuzo- we can see them from up here," Jared pointed out the window. I stood up and realized what Bella was talking about. The lights they were just wow. The techno beats, that I usually hate, had me feeling in a trance like state. Fuck. I wanted to dance now.

"Jared-" I turned to him. He was staring down at the girls, grinding his teeth, smoking at the same time.

"Jared!" I shouted this time.

"What?" He turned to me.

"How long does this last?" I asked. Sadly, I never wanted this feeling to end.

"About three hours-" he shrugged and put out his cigarette. "Come on-"

We joined the rest of them on the dance floor, Bella practically throwing herself at me. It was welcomed. We danced as a group for a while, until Bella shouted that she was thirsty. We went to the bar for a bottle of water. Bella started to drink it, quickly.

Bella looked beautiful. She had tied her hair into a knot and had sweat glistening on her face, neck, and shoulders.

While she was drinking, I bent down and licked the sweat off of her. She dropped the bottle of water and writhed against me. My lips and tongue, went from her neck down to the center of her cleavage. She held my head there and I was able to hear the deep throaty groan.

"Having a good time?" Randall shouted in my ear. I looked up.

"Yes!" Both Bella and I shouted in unison.

"Well don't stop on my account. It's welcomed here-" He turned and walked away. What was welcomed here? I wondered.

"I need you to touch me-" Bella begged. "All over, just touch me." I nodded. Willing to comply. I wanted to do a whole lot more than touch her.

"Did you want to leave?" I asked.

"No- let's just go back up stairs." She jerked her chin up. At this moment in time, I was down for whatever.

"Should we tell them?" Bella asked. I looked around and didn't see anyone that we came with. Fuck it. I grabbed Bella's hand, leading her up to the VIP room.

When we entered Jared and Irina were passionately making out on one of the couches.

"We're sorry-" Bella giggled. Jared raised his head and I was able to see that it was Lauren under him.

Bella continued to laugh pointing. I think I lost my high. Yet, I couldn't find my voice to say a god damn thing.

The door opened again and we both turned to watch Irina and Randall come in, following Lauren and Jared, proceeding to make out on the same couch. There were hands everywhere. Irina touching Jared, Jared's mouth on Lauren, Lauren touching Randall, Randall's mouth on Irina.

I couldn't believe that my cousin was allowing this. The same cousin who threw a bitch fit when he found out Irina was hanging out with James. James that fucker. That's where I know the name to this club. He invited the both of us to join him and Tanya. Was this the same club? Kinky sex club? The club where people openly exchange partners? Jared has lost his mind. Either that or they are headed for divorce court. Maybe not. Oh who the fuck cares. Why am I even thinking about this?

"This is so cool-" Bella mumbled, when Lauren and Irina turned to each other, and kissed. I nodded. It _was_ cool and highly fucking weird.

"Bella, come join us." Lauren said, over Jared's shoulder.

"Awesome-" She giggled and went to join them. I yanked her arm back.

"What are you doing?" I chuckled. She trailed her hands up my torso. "I don't know." I shivered. My high wasn't gone. It was just momentarily in shock. I recovered quickly though.

"What's your fantasy Edward?" She asked. _Nothing makes sense anymore._

"Told you- it wasn't your type of scene." Irina panted, as I watched Randall pull down her panties, they went over her heels, and over his shoulder. _What the fuck is this?_

"It's a swingers club." Lauren laughed. Was my last thought not just a thought?

"You totally said all that out loud." Bella laughed. "Just relax-" Bella wove her fingers into my hair. I moaned. She led me over to the opposite couch, pushing me down. She then straddled my lap, crashing her lips against mine. All I could do was surrender to her. She felt incredible. Her mouth touching mine, her hands all over me. I wanted to sing.

"I love you Bella-" I cupped her face and leaned away from her. "More than words can say. Love seems like such a small word, compared to the way I feel about you. I love you baby. But you're not allowed to be touched by anyone but me- I can't see that and I won't allow it." I raved.

"I just thought maybe you'd want to see me kiss a girl-" She giggled. I pulled her hair out of the knot and gave it a gentle pull.

"You're mine." I placed my lips on hers again. She moaned into my mouth and started to unbutton my pants. "What are you doing?" I looked down. "We can leave-"

"Embracing the exhibitionist within." She winked. I trailed my hands up her thighs_. Jesus Christ!_ She is wearing garter belts and thigh highs, my hands went higher, coming into contact with her sex._ Is she not wearing underwear?_

"Their crotchless-" She giggled. "Surprise! And you need to stop thinking, because you're doing it all out loud."

"Dude that's so hot!" Jared shouted over to us. I looked and saw Lauren now on her knees, pleasuring him._ What the fuck is this?_

"It's a swingers club." Bella giggled, fumbling around in my pants. "Live a little Edward- hey" She leaned into me. "You're not like hard at all-" She whispered. Really? Everything she was doing felt incredible, heightened. _How can I not be hard? _

"I'm not hard either, it's the ecstasy. But everything feels too good anyway." Randall shouted over to me. _But Jared is obviously hard. _

"It effects people differently." Jared panted. I needed to stop speaking/thinking. _We need to get the fuck out of here._

"We can leave if you want." Bella laughed, sitting beside me. "But if you could just rub my arm or my back, no we can just leave." She shook her head.

We waved to our occupied party and left, grabbing our coats and hopping in a cab. By the time we got to the hotel room, we were still high. I even stopped and bought a pack of smokes. Bella surprised me by smoking a cigarette herself, outside the hotel.

"That was weird." Bella said for like the hundredth time, her teeth chattering. "Are you cold?" I asked.

"No I feel wonderful." She twirled around, with the cigarette hanging out of her mouth. I stilled her, wrapping my arms around her.

"I'm sorry-" I admitted. "If you wanted to stay-"

"I want to be with you. I feel wonderful, look like a princess, how can I be separated from my prince? If you feel uncomfortable then we leave. Simple as that!" Her eyes were completely dilated and the mascara was now pooling under her eyes. Yet, she still looked like a princess.

"I love you turkey leg." I felt like my heart was as big as the ocean. How can you love someone so much?

"I love you too!" She shouted and hopped away from me. She was incredibly balanced for being high and in heels. I chuckled and lit another cigarette. I felt euphoric and relaxed. Bella was hyper, extremely happy, and horny as hell. Even if my dick won't respond, I can still remedy that. I was glad when Randall told me he had the same problem. Wasn't Irina trying to get pregnant? And if they're doing shit like that, which I don't hold against them, how will Jared know if the kid is his?

Why did I just think about that? Maybe my high was coming down.

"Let's go for a walk." She shouted over to me. I shook my head no.

"I don't want to walk." I shrugged, taking a drag.

It was still kind of early, but I didn't feel like walking at all. I didn't feel anything but happy really, content to stand on the sidewalk, until Bella decided it was time to go in.

A limousine pulled up and my parents came out. Fuck. Shouldn't they be asleep already? They are old. And the gallery is right across the street, which is closed. They probably went to my aunt and uncles house.

"Carlisle! Esme!" Bella shouted happily. My father chuckled.

"Are you drunk?" He asked.

"Nope- not drunk." Bella laughed. I threw my cigarette into the street, gathering Bella into my arms.

"Yeah, she is drunk." I smiled, hoping Bella would play along.

"Your nephew is a dirty, dirty boy!" She waved her finger at my father.

"What did Jared do now?" My mother asked. I wanted to say Lauren, but I kept my mouth shut. So did Bella, thank God. "Edward-" My mother cupped my cheeks. "Why are your eyes so dark?" I looked up to the awning we were under.

"It's the florescence." I shrugged.

"Flor-esc-ence. Flor-esc-ence. That's such a weird word." Bella laughed. I looked down to her. Did she take ecstasy or smoke weed?

"Come on dear-" My father opened the door for my mother. My mother shrugged and entered the hotel. My father watched as she approached the front desk and turned back to us.

"I don't know what you both took and I don't want to know. Check-out is at eleven and just-" He paused and waved a hand. "Make sure you don't get arrested and drink plenty of fluids." We both nodded. He had to get all dad like and then doctor like, but that's just him.

"You want to go in?" Bella asked. I nodded. My mother took it upon herself to get our room key as well. The elevator ride up to the tenth floor, where all our rooms were, was a weird one. It was relatively quiet, except for Bella's random giggles.

We said good night to my parents and entered the small hotel room, theirs was right next to us. So I guess Rose and Emmett are next to them. It was nothing too overtly fancy. Just a king sized bed, with a table and chairs. Our bags were already here.

I got undressed, ready to just crash in my boxers. Bella excused herself to the rest room. Me and my boring self, turned on the television. Might as well do something. Although, if Bella is still up to it, I'd love to pleasure her, like I said.

When she came out, my dick instantly hardened, yes hardened. I don't think there was anything to stop it, with what she was wearing. She wore a strapless black corset, with the crotchless panties, and the garter belts. Holy shit!

She's evil. She wore that under her dress all night? She squealed and hopped onto the bed, pulling me down to her.

We continued to make love for what felt like hours. Bella moaned and groaned loudly. I didn't care. She kept on climaxing, while I had yet to. It seemed like there was no end in sight. _First I can't get hard, then I get hard, and now I can't orgasm. What the hell? _

"I don't care what your problem is-" Bella moaned. "Just don't stop." I'm back to this again, thinking out loud?

So I continued to pound in and out of her roughly.

…...

Suddenly, there was pounding on the door. I opened one eye and closed it quickly, cursing myself for not closing the curtains, before passing out.

Bella groaned, nestling into my side.

The pounding continued.

I huffed and stood up. Bella stirred and sat up in bed.

"What?" I shouted, opening the door.

My sister stared at me wide eyed, Emmett started to laugh. I watched as my sister covered her eyes, but not before she looked down. Holy fuck!

I was naked and I just flashed my sister and her husband. I rapidly closed the door, slamming it on them.

"Check out is in fifteen minutes. We're waiting on you guys. The car is downstairs." Emmett shouted through the door.

"Edward-" Bella whimpered, standing up. "My – uh my crotch really hurts." She cupped it, as her lip quivered. My gorgeous princess actually looked like hell. Her hair was a mess, make-up all over, and her face was contorted in pain.

Oh my God! What did we do last night? We saw some shitty art, took ecstasy, went to a swingers club, and then I broke Bella's vagina.

"Bella, I'm so sorry." I hugged her. She shook her head.

"No, last night was great. But why do I feel so sad? Why does my hooha hurt?" I kissed her forehead.

"It's a side effect from the ecstasy." She leaned back to look at me.

"You get vagina pain from ecstasy?" She asked, I chuckled and shook my head no. "I mean what did you do to me, we had sex, like we normally do."

"I didn't do anything, besides make love to you-"

"No, we make love all the time and it doesn't hurt. What did you stick inside of me you freak!"

"Nothing!" I shouted back. "Besides me." This is coming from my wife, who was willing to make out with my ex girlfriend to get a thrill out of me. And I'm the freak?

I remembered glancing at the clock before passing out, it was a quarter to four. So technically, Bella and I made love for close to three hours. And it wasn't our sweet and normal, it was rough and primal. Is there some sort of record? I am the man! Although, I feel like shit that she's hurt and if I remember correctly, I still couldn't climax.

What happened to my plans to make love, enjoy the privacy, and have a restful nights sleep? That was my intention, knowing that it would make Bella happy, and she could catch up on some sleep. Some much needed sleep. Oh right, I had the brilliant idea of trying to show Bella what she's missing, by acting like teenagers and shit.

"We had sex for a long time, like three hours." She giggled and slapped my chest.

"That's impossible." She said walking away. I frowned watching her. She was walking funny.

We cleaned up quickly, got dressed, and ran down to the limo. Well, I ran, Bella more like limped beside me.

"What in God's name happened to you guys?" My mother asked, no doubt taking in our appearance. We both looked like shit.

"I know what happened. We heard you guys-" Emmett started, before my sister smacked him.

"Yeah- we did too." My father rolled his eyes.

"We had a lot to drink." I told them, putting on my sunglasses.

"Well, you better nap now. I bet EJ and CC will be happy to see you-" I turned my attention to Bella, who looked on the verge of tears.

"I can't Edward, not today." I nodded. "I'll call your mom once we're close. She probably won't mind holding on to them." If CC was still sick and miserable, he'll still be carrying on. I couldn't blame Bella. I feared it too. I doubt I'd be much help. I was restless and my stomach was queasy. It wasn't like an alcohol hang over, it was worse. I doubt a few advil will knock it out of us. We both looked and felt like we were hit by a train.

Bella fell asleep shortly after we took off. So did everyone else actually, I guess we all had a rough night. I was wide awake, still restless, and so was Rose, yet she wouldn't look at me.

"I'm sorry, you know about before-" I trailed off. She smiled and finally turned to look at me.

"It's okay. We used to take baths together remember." She tried to shrug it off.

"Yeah, but that was nearly thirty years ago."

"You're right." She shook her head. "I was just shocked is all." She laughed. "You guys did E last night didn't you?" I nodded. "I can't believe Randall's still doing that shit." She laughed. "-and what would possess _you _to do that?"

"Bella wanted to try it-"

"-and you'd do anything for her." I nodded and kissed Bella's sleeping head. "Well, by the looks of it, I doubt she'll ever want to do it again. I've never seen someone look so in pain after, but to each their own."

"That's my fault." I grumbled. She raised her eyebrows, willing me to elaborate. I looked around to all the seemingly sleeping people around us. "I had a little problem and may have broken her vagina." I whispered. Rose started to laugh.

"How is that possible? Oh wait- let me guess. You couldn't finish and Bella urged you to keep going, but of course you didn't mind?" She hit the nail on the head, all I could do was nod. "Next time, just know when to stop-"

"There's not going to be a next time." I cut her off.

Last night, it wasn't our kind of scene. At all. Our scene, is watching a movie, having a few glasses of wine, being surrounded by friends and family that we like, raising our children in quiet suburbia.

The city life was never for me and moving to Port Jervis was the best thing that ever happened to me. I turned to place another kiss on Bella's head, tightening my hold.

**For the record...this is not something to be proud of, but I grew up in NYC, Brooklyn actually, and when I was 18, I did ecstasy almost every weekend with my friends, enjoying the club scene, before they turned them into 21 to enter. They used to be 18 to party, 21 to enter, us youngings didn't need the alcohol, obviously. I'm surprised I don't have brain damage or problems with my CNS, but I am anxiety ridden now. I bet that's what caused it, all the drugs. JUST SAY NO! Lmao. I'm so anxious sometimes that I bet if I did it now, I will probably die. hahaha. At least I can laugh about it and hope you guys did too. **

**Does this chapter suck? I kinda thought so, yet I couldn't stop. Just kept going. Let me know what you all thought of a non-pregnant Edward and Bella. FYI- I don't see anymore drug use in their future.**

**My friends, this is not the end. And I'm sorry for not providing you with a full lemon. ff dot net's TOS are very vague and I don't want this story to be pulled. It's a big fear of mine. Is this story getting too long? Like too much of a word count? Is there a limit? If anyone knows, please let me know.**

**Let me know what you all thought. Leave me a review. **


	51. Somethings never change

**Stephenie Meyer owns all characters...**

**This will be the last chapter. There will be a lengthy epilogue. And please don't take this story off alert yet. I may just do two epilogues. One from Edward and another from Bella, both in the future. And I may post outtakes. I love this story so much and it has become such a huge part of me. I love all the fans and your kind words that have encouraged me to keep writing. I love these two and the whole family dynamic that I created. I honestly think that this story has possibly run it's course. But I am totally obsessed with it and sad that I decided to end it. Once again, I do not own the characters, but you guys get what I'm saying. Lmao. **

**Keep Bon Secours on alert. And I want to say a huge Thank you, to everyone who has reviewed and showed their continued support. Please review this chapter. Let me know if you hate me for ending this or if your glad. Let me know what you all think. Thanks again. **

**~~~Bella~~~**

"Go try this on-" I grimaced as I looked down at the blouse Alice was holding.

"But it's orange," I pushed her hand away.

"It is not." She protested.

"I think- it's more of a dark salmon." Rose pursed her lips.

I'm not exactly sure which is more exhausting. The never ending task of raising children or spending the day shopping with Alice and Rose.

Rose, who is now hugely pregnant. She's due in a few weeks and _should_ be at home resting. Any other time, she's tired and complaining, not while she's shopping. She had a new light in her eyes and a pep to her step.

Alice, all she did was shop, insist I try on clothes, and complain about Jasper. She was also on edge today. I wasn't sure what was up with her. She was her eager self, as she shopped, but she wasn't as bubbly as usual? I don't know. The shirt is proof that she's not in sound mind. But I'll leave her alone. She's with both Rose and I. She'll open up eventually.

Also, I didn't come out to shop for myself anyway. EJ needed new clothes and Edward needs some new shirts. CC is still young enough to not care that he's wearing EJ's old clothes, we have years until he even figures it out. Why buy what you already have? I told the same thing to Alice. She just likes to spend money. I believe that even though we have it, we shouldn't waste it.

By now, Edward didn't own a button down shirt that wasn't stained with baby vomit. Carlisle told him to stop coming into the office looking so sloppy. And Edward hated shopping just as much as I did. Maybe even more. The few times we've gone shopping together, he sits out on the benches with the boys and whines, until it's time to go home.

"I don't care-" I pushed the blouse away again. "It's hideous and I'll stick out like a sore thumb," It really is ten shades of awful. What is Alice thinking?

"It's in style." Rose said. "Wish they had it in my size-" She absentmindedly rubbed her stomach.

"It's _not_ in style," I laughed. "I haven't seen anyone wear anything like this-" I flailed out one of the long sleeves that had small holes along it, before it puffed out. Seriously, what is Alice thinking?

"In order to be irreplaceable, one must always be different." Alice said. Huh? That sounded a little too profound coming from her mouth.

"In who's words?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Coco Chanel," She pushed the blouse into my chest. "Now go try it on-" She turned back to look at Rose.

"Rose, give Bella a kiss, she needs convincing. Since your brother doesn't do it for her anymore," I rolled my eyes.

"What do you say Bella- In for a muff dive?" Rose winked, as the two of them giggled and gave each other a mock kiss. Then Alice reached up and palmed Rose's breasts. I snatched the blouse out of Alice's hands, with a huff, and went into the dressing room. I doubt I'll ever live that down.

Apparently over a month ago, while high on drugs, I wanted to kiss Lauren.

Edward's ex-girlfriend Lauren. I didn't remember offering or in Edward's words, so willingly obliged, as he held me back. I didn't remember that and he called me a liar. Telling me that ecstasy wasn't that kind of drug and I should recall the night with perfect clarity, just like he did. Truthfully, the night was one huge blur. I remember witnessing the orgy, well the heavy make-out session with multiple parties.

Remembering it the day after, sickened me. People aren't who you think they are in the slightest. Everyone has dirty little secrets or secret lifestyles. Nevertheless, I don't remember it.

A few weeks ago, we had Sunday dinner at our house. After dinner our gossiping husbands hung out in the basement, while us ladies watched the children and gossiped as well. With my mother and Esme occupied, I confided in my sister and Rose. I told them everything that happened that night and what Edward said I 'supposedly' did.

Both Alice and Rose berated me for the activities that Edward and I participated in, Rose was a little more forgiving than Alice was though, since she already knew from Edward, who I guess softened the blow. But all that didn't matter. To them, I was a 'dumb bitch'. Scratch that 'A dumb bitch, with lesbian tendencies'.

I agreed with them, not about the lesbian thing, about everything else. It was totally childish and will never happen again. I'm a wife and mother now, right? Alice nearly screamed at me for being 'So fucking stupid'. I rolled my eyes when she said that. She's one to talk. She and Jasper used to party heavily, before they got married, before they had kids. And that's exactly what Alice reminded me. They did that shit before they had kids. Rose agreed with her and once again so did I.

It was so fucking stupid and I regretted it the day after, ashamed of myself. I am also ashamed of the shirt I just put on. _Ugh! This thing is fucking hideous_. I quickly tore it off and donned my boring black sweater, as Alice referred to it.

Needless to say, they still both poke fun at me. They call me carpet muncher, muff diver, and before I put this sweater on earlier, I was wearing a flannel shirt, and earned the title 'butch'.

When the word left Alice's mouth, Butch the dog, stood at attention in front of her.

Edward thought it was hilarious. He laughed at me and called me his sexy butch. I gave him the finger, kissed the boys goodbye, and followed Alice out to my minivan. She had walked over, eager to go shopping, not bothering to wait for me to pick her up. She was also anxious to get out of the house. I was glad she came by though and said that. It would have been so much worse when we picked up Rose, if I was still wearing the flannel shirt.

Once again, I doubt I will ever live that down. I was just curious, never having been to a club, never seeing the NYC nightlife, and what other people do on Saturday nights. It was completely wild and weird. People take ecstasy all the time. From what I heard from Alice, years ago, it was a great experience. All your anxiety and cares just melt away. You feel fantastic. She was right.

She was also correct that Sunday night, when she told me that ecstasy isn't produced by Pfizer or Johnson & Johnson. That I could have taken rat poison and been none the wiser. We knew Randall, but did we know where he purchased his drugs from or who made them? No-we didn't.

For the few hours that both Edward and I were high, we felt great. I also hugged Irina and told her that I loved her? Okay, I still do love her, I remember loving everyone that night, even the bouncer who I mumbled it to as we were leaving. Like I said, the night was a blur of activity and I remember glimpses, but not everything.

Irina's bitchiness towards me doesn't change that I love her. Yet, I still have no desire to talk to her until she gets her head out of her ass.

The next day, it was hell. Enough for me to never _want _to do it again. Not to mention my poor vagina and my thighs. That shit was killer. I felt so miserable, I blamed Edward. Stating 'You're a doctor, you should have known better.' I quickly took it back. He didn't want to try it, I did, and like the good wife I am, I took him down with me._ Stupid, stupid Bella!_

"It looked worse on." I said, joining them.

"I bet it looked great." Alice stuck her tongue out at me.

"Whatever, can we just go- we have everything we set out to get." I grabbed my purchases from her feet.

"I don't want to leave yet-" Rose pouted.

It was close to five. We promised the guys we would be back by then. Edward had sent me a text twenty minutes ago, telling me he and the boys were at Alice's house already. We were all supposed to have dinner together. Thank God we're going to Alice's, I think my house has been trashed enough lately. It's better when it's spread around. It's madness when we're all get together. But I love it. It's what's normal to me now.

"Yeah and just like Edward, all your clothes are stained too. You'll need a few nice outfits for the restaurant." I sighed, relenting, and looked through the sales rack at H&M. I doubt they'll miss us if we took a little longer.

Rose was right though. The past week I have been going to her restaurant a few hours every night, while Emmett trained me. Emmett was going to need help running the place in a few weeks and after Esme offered to keep an eye on the boys during the day, I happily agreed. They didn't want to hire someone, only to have to get rid of them after a short period of time. Although, I myself wondered when and how Rose will be able to get back to work, with raising a newborn and trying to run a business simultaneously.

Plus, I have a few years of experience. It's funny how now, I miss being a tech, and when I was a tech, I missed being a waitress. And while I was a waitress, I briefly trained to be a supervisor, before Jake had a problem with it. It was going to take up most of my time, that and I was already going to school, so I declined the promotion, after training for two weeks. The manager was furious with me for wasting his time, but he got over it. After all, I was one of his best servers.

The manager that they do have, only works weekends. I trained with him last night, while Esme watched the boys. He's a nice guy and is a full time student. Emmett and Rose initially asked him to take over the task of running the place during the day. However, due to his schedule, he simply couldn't.

Rose, Emmett, and Paul had faith in me. They think I'll be great and I just hope that I won't let them down. It's basically part-time anyway. I'll be there from 10 AM until 3PM, when Emmett will come to take over. So far, I trained mostly at night and the dinner rush is just incredible. I doubt the lunch shift will be any different, except that it's slower.

The other task that I agreed to, involved picking the girls up from school. I've done so already a few times, when Rose was tired or was occupied by the restaurant. Sometimes I bring them home to Rose and sometimes I bring them to our house. On the days that I have to drop them off at the restaurant, they get excited. They love it and it's like a second home to them. I wondered what they did while they were there. Rose told me that they do their homework, follow Emmett around, and pretend to be waitresses. I thought that was adorable.

They also admitted that sometimes managing the place during the evening can be overwhelming. That after I pick up the girls and drop them off, sometimes I will have to go back and give Emmett a hand. Everything was really up in the air. I was told to go with the flow.

Edward honestly didn't care what I did, as long as I was happy while doing it. But I think it has more to do with the fact that I will still be home by the time he is. He does wish that after Rose comes back, that I will think about going back to school. I have thought about it and I always thought I would go back after the boys were in school.

If I was to go to school now, by the time the boys go to school, I could already be a graduate, and possibly a professional at whichever career path I decide to go down.

My decision was made.

Since everything is still up in the air, regarding time lines, I will wait and enroll when my time at the restaurant is through.

Edward suggested that we pay Alice to watch the boys, while I go to school. I didn't even want to bring it up to her. She'd have five kids to look after. _Crazy! _

Esme doesn't work, but I felt bad taking up most of her time already, even though she doesn't mind. We haven't broached the subject with her either. I think our best bet is to hire someone and not bother our family.

Edward still insists that we ask Alice. She's not working, hasn't been since the twins were born, and he'd rather pay family than a stranger. Jasper and Alice live comfortably, but if she keeps shopping like this, they may need the money.

_Aha! Something I would wear. _

"What do you think about this one?" I asked holding up the black sweater. It will look perfect with a pair of khaki pants or a skirt.

"You're wearing the exact same one-" Alice laughed pointing, I looked down. It was black knit, just like the one I was wearing, but it wasn't the same. The one I wanted had a braiding down the center.

"How bout this, with some black tights?" Alice waved around a long purple off the shoulder blouse. I scrunched up my nose at it. It's not something I could wear while working. But it is kind of pretty. Where would I wear it? I shrugged and draped it over my arm. I liked it and it was my size, no need to try it on.

This would have been perfect for Valentine's day. Too bad. I was wearing sweat pants and looked a mess, when Edward came home and insisted we go out to eat.

This year Valentine's day landed on a Tuesday and I was told by Emmett to enjoy the holiday with Edward, instead of coming in, assuring me that after I witnessed the craziness of Valentine's day at the restaurant, I would never want to come back.

When Edward called, I didn't think anything of it. I figured we would order out or something. Because Edward asked me not to cook. Little did he know that I actually became too wrapped up in a fanfic to prepare dinner.

It was an interesting story called 'Doorways in America'. It featured a human Stefan, making his journey from Italy to NYC, where he encounters a vampire Elena. The author hasn't had much feedback and doesn't think she'll continue with it. I wrote a lengthy review nearly begging her to. It really is an awesome story.

Wearing jeans and another sweater, we went to the diner with the boys. It was great, a little loud for romantic conversation, but I was surrounded by all three of my Valentine's. And after they were asleep, we humped like rabbits. _Somethings never change. _Well no, they do, considering we haven't had sex since then and that was five days ago.

Of what I've heard from the mouths of Rose and Alice, when I whined about it earlier, 'five days ain't shit'.

As per Alice, she and Jasper have only had sex twice since Maddy's been born, which was almost three months ago. _Damn_. They've just been busy, Jasper with work, Alice with potty training the twins, and caring for Maddy. She whined earlier too. Said her crotch was aching. I know what that feels like. I bet she pounces on him later. It is the weekend. Plus Alice will need a way to come down from her shopping high and let go of whatever frustration is eating at her.

Rose said that she and Emmett haven't had sex in over a month. She's just not in the mood. And he doesn't complain because he's over the moon with joy. He's finally getting his boy. Soon there will be another EJ running around, Emmett Jr.

I gave Rose a wary glance. She moaned out a labored breath and held her stomach. Shit. _Did I jinx her?_ I thought _soon_, not today.

"You okay?" I asked. Alice turned her attention to Rose, staring wide eyed.

"Think so-" Rose let out a shaky laugh.

"Maybe we should go." Alice suggested.

"Yeah-" I placed the clothes I had back on the rack.

"No-no at least pay for the stuff-" Rose let out a small whimper and reached out to grab my shoulder.

"No, we should go now." I said, turning to Alice. Rose nodded.

"Are you in labor?" Alice asked. "Or-" She let the word hang in the air.

"It was definitely a contraction-" Rose started.

"We have to get to the hospital!" Alice shouted panicked. Why is she so panicky? I pinched her forearm.

"Watch the hands lesbo-" She scoffed, rubbing her arm.

"Shut- up and stop panicking." I cut her off. "Let's go."

Alice took Rose's bags from her and the three of us rapidly left the store. We walked as fast as we possibly could out to the parking lot.

"Guys- guys calm down. This could take hours." Rose laughed.

"Get in the fucking car Rose!" Alice bellowed.

Jesus. Between the three of us, we have seven kids the eighth on the way_ right now,_ you'd think we'd be calmer. I was okay, but Alice...Alice was scaring me. She had me slightly panicking, not Rose.

"I'll call Emmett. Bella you drive, I simply can't." I rolled my eyes at Alice and her dramatic display. We took my car, of course I'm driving. Rose laughed as I strapped her seat belt on.

"I'm fine Bella, really."

"I know-" I pecked her cheek and squeezed her hand.

"Drive whore, this isn't the time to be fresh!" I laughed at Alice, closing the door, and ran up to the driver's side, getting in.

I started the car, put on my seat belt, and put some music on. Rose looked calm and maybe music will calm Alice, who was shaking in her seat next to me.

"We have to hurry. Let's just go to Orange regional, it's closer." Alice shouted.

"Ali, please calm down and stop shouting." I chuckled, pulling out of the spot.

"No- take me to Bon Secours. Did you call Emmett yet?" Rose shouted.

"Did you _see_ me call Emmett?" Alice snapped. "-and you better drive fast!" She shouted. I put the car in park, once I was in the lane, and reached out grasping Alice's shoulders.

"What the fuck is the matter with you? Calm down." I shook her.

"I think I'm pregnant again!" She shouted, on the verge of tears. I stared at her blankly, as the tears welled up in her eyes and threatened to spill over.

Rose groaned loudly and brought me out of the trance like state.

"It's a fucking disease!" Rose screamed. I gulped and turned my attention back to the road.

"Yeah, it is a disease," Alice agreed. "-and we caught it from Bella. This is her fault."

"What?" I asked. _Bitch has lost her mind..._

"You had to get pregnant and then you did it again. You make it look all easy. You treat Edward like a king- making our husbands jealous. As soon as you got pregnant, Jazz hounded me about having another baby. I said no and then Maddy was conceived. But that's okay because I love my baby girl-" Alice kept on with her rant, none of which made sense or effectively proved her point. Ten minutes later she was still going, Rose nodding along with her. How could she nod? It made no sense to me.

"Bottom line is, is that we were perfectly happy and underwhelmed with the kids we did have, and you started a trend-"

"I did not-" I started.

"-and now, Jazz has to ask me 'Ali, why can't you be more like your sister?' He doesn't say what he's really thinking. Why can't you be more like Bella? Be subordinate and _multiply_. Because that's your duty as a _house wife_. What the fuck Bella? No-excuse me, what the fuck Mrs Cleaver?"

"It's Mrs Cullen," I smirked.

"Oh what the fuck ever-" And she kept going and going...

"Shut-up!" I shouted, having enough of her shit. We're sisters and her words aren't hurtful, I guess they would be, if they were true.

"If anyone knows the hardships of having two kids back to back, it's me-" I pointed to myself. "And prego-saurus back there-" I jerked my thumb back to Rose.

"You also know how _overwhelmed_ I am on a daily basis. Things are only _just _starting to slow down to some semblance of normalcy. None of this shit is easy- and I'm sorry if you feel I started a trend. But _the bottom line is_, my dear sister, is that you getting pregnant is not my fault. Maybe you should tell Jazz to practice safe sex on the couch and keep your fucking legs closed." I drew in a deep breath and felt so much better.

"How dare you!" Alice seethed. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Quiet!" Rose shouted. "Can't you two hookers keep it down a God damn minute, so that maybe I can call my husband and tell him that his son is making his way out of my vagina?" Both Alice and I quieted.

"Bella-" I glanced at Rose in the rear view mirror. "You did start a trend. Now I'm not saying that you meant to. But as soon as EJ was born, our husbands wanted more children." Alice gave me a smug smile. "Don't you smile at her-" Rose yanked Alice's hair. "She's right. If you didn't want another baby, you should have taken precautions-" Alice squeaked a response. "Or kept your fucking legs closed. A huh- yeah I said it. And get over it."

"Thank you," I whispered.

"I get the day off and have to be referee to another set of sisters. I'll tell you the same thing I tell them, you guys are sisters, you love each other, and shouldn't be fighting."

"But she started it-" Alice pouted. _Oh God..._ I internally sighed.

"I don't care who started it. It ends now, are we clear?"

"Yes ma'am." Alice and I said in unison, followed by our collected giggles.

"Just get me to the hospital, after that I don't care if you two kill each other." I snorted. Rose sounded so much like mom.

Alice didn't say anything more after that and quietly stared out the window, as we drove along I-84.

I heard Rose in the back, calling Emmett, putting the call on speaker. He, the guys, and all our kids, were going to meet us at the hospital. He was very calm and excited. Telling Rose that everything was going to be okay and he was going to call Carlisle, Esme, her doctor, and the hospital to announce her soon arrival. I smiled. Emmett's a big goon, but he's such a sweetheart, a calm sweetheart. He took care of Edward and I when EJ was born. When I think back, I don't think we could have gotten to the hospital without him. My Edward was a nervous wreck.

"So what makes you think you're pregnant?" I asked Alice.

"I'm late-" She whispered.

"How late?" Rose grunted out, her face contorted in pain.

"Just a week and a half." Alice shrugged.

"That's nothing." I laughed. "Don't freak yourself out until you know for sure." I reached over and gave her hand a squeeze. It definitely isn't nothing, not when I know Alice hasn't been late ever. And Alice knew every time she was pregnant, before taking a test.

"I know my body-" Yes, she does.

"But you also just had a baby three months ago, you're still adjusting." Rose panted out.

"She's right." I hoped. "Get a test tomorrow. One of those early detection ones. If you're pregnant, it should show on a test right? The one I took with CC said it can detect the pregnancy hormone five days _before_ your missed period."

"That one is called First response-" Rose said. I nodded.

"Yeah- tomorrow." Alice whispered.

"No, let's stop at Rite-aid on the way to the hospital. The suspense will kill me." Rose said. I chuckled, as I exited the high-way, hoping she wasn't serious.

I continued to drive, by the insistence of Rose and Alice, to Rite-aid. I didn't bother to argue. After all, Rose's water hasn't broken yet. For all we know it could be false labor.

Alice grabbed her wallet out of her purse and rapidly ran in.

Rose and I waited patiently for her. Emmett had called and asked where the hell we were, considering our whole family was at the hospital. And Rose was not.

"Um- how far along are they?" I asked.

"I haven't been counting. But I've only had three." She shrugged. I nodded.

I really hope Alice isn't pregnant. For her sake and the sake of her family, that will have to listen to her bitch and moan for another nine months.

"What's taking her so long?" I said to myself, staring out the passenger side window, into the store. She's been in there ten minutes already. How long does it take to grab it and pay for it?

"Uh Bella?"

"Yeah?" I turned back to Rose.

"My um water just broke. I'm so sorry. I'll pay to have the upholstery cleaned." I smiled, as my stomach rolled. I'm not sure if it was out of disgust or nerves.

"It's fine. Don't worry about it." I assured her. _Totally fucking gross! _

I shrugged it off and turned to look back into the store. WTF is taking her so long? If Rose's water broke, she needs to get to the hospital as soon as possible. Then again, I didn't have EJ till eight hours after my water broke. I know women have it a lot worse. As that night wore on and so did the labor, a nurse told me that she's had patients be in labor for much longer, she stated that one woman was in labor for twenty two hours. I thought she was exaggerating. But hey, you never know-

Epidural or not, eight hours was enough. Come to think of it, that was nothing compared to CC's birth, with what happened before and after. That kid better become a doctor like his father and find the cure for fucking cancer for the shit he put me through, while I was bringing him into the world.

In my peripheral, I saw Rose moving to the opposite side of the back seat.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"It's wet over there." She grimaced.

"So are you, don't spread it-" I nearly shouted, worried about my back seat. She stared at me blankly. _Relax Bella, it's just a car. _"I'm sorry. Do as you wish," I waved my hand in exasperation. My whole back seat is probably covered in goo. I saw Alice skip her way out of the store and moved her purse off the seat. _Where did that come from?_ I asked myself, as my eyes saw the small stain.

"What the hell?" I asked, taking a napkin and wiping at it. _Holy shit, it's blood. _Oh God, the back seat is covered in goo and Alice got her period, leaving the evidence in my car. At least she's not pregnant.

"What took you so long?" Rose asked Alice, when she opened the door. I gritted my teeth, not wanting to lash out at Alice. She barely had the door closed as I was pulling off.

"Seat belt bitch-" I hissed in her direction.

"Look who's all testy now." She poked my side.

"My water broke." Rose laughed.

"Eiwww, in the back seat, that's gross." Alice laughed.

"That's the least of my worries-" I sighed.

"Well, what took you so long?" Rose asked again.

"I'M NOT PREGNANT!" Alice shouted excitedly, practically dancing in her seat. "I asked the manager if I could use the bathroom and before I could pee on the stick, I saw red. Literally!" She clapped.

"Yeah, I saw red too-" the monster within was simmering down. "When we get to the hospital, you might want to change into something you bought. Or borrow some scrub pants." I said.

"Oh I know-" Alice smiled. "I'm just so happy not to be pregnant. I'm not even embarrassed. I'll wear the stain proudly- no I can put on those new jeans, for this momentous occasion." She squealed.

"Yeah, we should be fucking sterilized." Rose laughed. "But I hate to break it to you sweetheart, as you know I got my period in July, then found out I was already six weeks pregnant-"

"La la la la-" Alice stuck her fingers in her ears and repeated her childish mantra.

"All I'm saying, is that you should take the test anyway." Rose shouted over her. Crap, she's right.

"Ali!" I shouted to get her to shut up. "She's right. That shit happens. You can't be too sure."

Alice ignored us the rest of the drive to the hospital. When we pulled up, Emmett was already waiting outside with a wheel chair.

"Where is everyone?" I asked as I helped Emmett, ease Rose into the chair.

"The waiting room in maternity." I nodded and pecked Rose's cheek.

"We'll be up in a minute." I told her.

"Yeah, hurry. I think Edward might lose it." I furrowed my brows at Emmett.

"Lose it?" I asked.

"EJ keeps crying for you. Edward says he's just fussy. But I think he's underestimating him. After all the last time we were all convened in a waiting room, without _you_- you were uh- We gotta go." Emmett quickly turned from me and wheeled Rose into the hospital.

Huh? I stoically walked back into the car and put on my seat belt. EJ couldn't possibly remember that, could he? He wasn't even a year old when I had CC. I parked in the first available spot, anxious to get up to EJ.

"Can you get me those jeans-" Alice smiled sweetly at me. "Please!"

"Fine." I huffed, yanking off the seat belt. "Which bag?"

"You know what- grab me the sweats out of the Old Navy bag." I nodded and shut the door, walking around to the hatch. I grabbed the sweats and reentered the van.

"Here-" I tossed them over to her. "and hurry up."

"No peeking- freak." She giggled, taking off her pants.

"I think I've seen _you_ naked more than Edward-" I laughed, looking out the window.

"That only happened once." She giggled. I quickly turned to face her.

"What only happened once?" I asked.

"Edward seeing me naked." I squeaked a response. That's not what I meant. When has my husband seen my sister naked? And why didn't I know about it?

"Why are you staring at me? You're really freaking me out. Are you confused or something?" She laughed, pulling up the sweats. I continued to stare at her.

"Oh God Bella, if you are that's okay. It's okay to be confused. You know Rose and I are only kidding around when we tease you. I went through this phase where I-"

"When?" I blurted out.

"I was a sophomore in college. Jazz and I were going through some rough times and I had this friend-" Alice didn't know Edward back then. _Oh she's talking about- wow- she's the freak, not I. _

"Ugh not that-" I slapped her shoulder. "But you _will _tell me the rest of that story." I waved my finger at her.

"When did Edward see you naked? And why don't I know about it? Isn't that something married people tell each other? I mean that time Jazz walked in on me taking a shit, I told you. And then we all laughed about it. Why don't I know this?" I raved.

"If I remember correctly, Jazz and I laughed about it, you were mortified. You screamed at him from the top of your lungs and dad ran upstairs, calling Jazz a pervert for walking in on a sixteen year old girl-" Now Alice was in hysterics. "Bathrooms lock for a reason, but I too have learned that lesson-" She kept laughing.

"When?" I asked again.

"When we were at Long Beach Island, a few weeks before CC was born." I nodded. Going to the beach became a habit after Memorial day. Jazz, Alice, and the kids came down with us more than the rest. Carlisle and Esme bought a house that they rarely went to. Maybe this summer they'll spend more time there. Or they can just sell_ us_ the house. Can't wait to go back- I'm getting off track...

"Why did he see you naked?" I asked.

"Stop being so insecure. It's not like he could fully appreciate this bod-" she ran her hands down her torso. "I was pregnant."

"I'm not being insecure, just curious."

"He walked in while I was getting out of the shower. I forgot to lock the door- it was a stupid mistake. But... I mean, if the door is closed, that means knock right?"

"At home we keep the bathroom doors closed because of Butch." Drinking water out of the toilet is one thing, but Butch has to get it all over the seat. Shit. I hope Edward remembered to feed him before he left.

"Whatever- he turned away so fast, I doubt he saw anything." She shrugged. "Now let's go."

I sighed and left the car, linking my arm with Alice's as we walked into the hospital, straight to the restroom, where Alice took care of her little problem, since she didn't have a tampon with her in Rite-Aid.

We then walked towards the elevators. We waited forever. _Somethings never change..._There was even the signature 'Out of Order' sign on one of them. I swear this hospital is ancient. Even with the new staff and upgraded status, the building is still very old. Can't they renovate with all the new money pouring in? Or maybe have working elevators?

During the ride up to the third floor, Alice told me the story she started in the car. She met some chick in a band. _So cliché._ And long story short, they kissed a few times, with some heavy petting. Then Alice shocked the shit out of me and said that the last time she hung out with said chick, Desiree, Jasper joined in on the fun, bringing them out of whatever funk they were in as a couple.

"Did you, you know-" I brought my middle and index fingers up to my mouth and wiggled my tongue between them.

"No-" Alice scoffed and looked to the floor. She was lying. "-and don't do that gesture. It's very unbecoming of you." I laughed.

"And you having sex with a girl isn't?" I joked. _Who says 'unbecoming'?_

"It only happened once." I smirked at her.

"What was it like?" I asked. The elevator dinged and we arrived at the third floor.

"Oh I was so drunk, I barely remember a thing." she was lying again and I let her, officially dropping the subject. Maybe not...

"Okay, well stop calling me derogatory homosexual names and I won't tell anyone." I hedged.

"You wouldn't dare. But you're right. It has run it's course." She laughed. "I'll find some other way to abuse you. Love ya sissy!"

"Love you too."_ I am so telling Edward later_. No- then he'll make fun and say lesbianism is a sisterly Swan thing.

When we entered the waiting room, the twins flocked to Alice and EJ squirmed to get out of Edward's arms. Edward put him down and he ran to my legs, flailing his arms out, demanding I pick him up. I did so willingly and hugged him tight, placing a loud kiss on his forehead. I smiled pulling back and noticed he had a bump, just under his hair line. I walked us over towards Edward and CC, sitting down next to them.

"What happened to his head?" I turned to Jasper when he started to laugh loudly. Edward gulped and looked to the floor.

"Love-" He looked to me. "I may have dropped him." I bit my lip, in order not to laugh.

"May have? As in you don't know?" I asked.

"He dropped him alright." Jasper laughed. "Right on the floor. The poor kid started screaming and screaming-"

"Jazz!" Edward warned then turned back to me. "He was fussy to begin with when we got here. And he kept squirming and pushing to get away from me. I think he hates me." Edward pouted. I felt bad. Maybe I should confess to my own mistakes and make him feel better. I grabbed his hand.

"It's okay-" I chuckled. "And he does not hate you." I shook my head. EJ lights up whenever Edward comes home from work. "He just missed me. I'm with him practically 24/7." I shrugged and bent down to place a kiss on CC's cheek. He was asleep in his car seat. Fuck. He's not going to sleep tonight. At least he's quiet now.

With EJ in my arms, I went to move CC over to another chair, so that I can sit next to Edward. Edward caught on and placed CC on the other side of him.

"If you must know-" I whispered in Edward's ear. "EJ rolled off the changing table a few months ago, while I was grabbing more wipes. I turned around for a second, just a second. _That's it._ These things happen, so don't feel bad about it." Edward let out a breath.

"Thank God-" I raised an eyebrow at him. "No seriously, I felt like crap. You just made me feel so much better-" He tossed my hair away from my neck. "Then again you always do-" He placed a kiss under my ear. I shivered. _Somethings never change..._

"I missed you today." He kissed my cheek.

"I missed you too." I giggled.

"Did you buy anything for me at the mall?" He asked. I nodded.

"I bought you two white button downs, a blue one, a green one, and Alice made me buy you a pink one-" He made a face. "Alice says it's in style." I shrugged.

"I wasn't referring to my business attire-" He rubbed circles into my thigh._ That naughty, naughty boy._ He was asking about lingerie. Shit. We never even went into Victoria's Secret.

"Sorry-" I smiled sheepishly at him. "We were about to when Rose went into labor." I'll blame the pregnant lady. _That will work._

"Liar-" He grinned. "It's okay. I like you in my clothes, you can wear the pink button down. Did she pick out a tie to go with it?"

"She did." I smiled.

"Well then maybe you should just wear the tie and nothing else covering that sexy body." He pecked my nose, while visions of Julia Roberts in 'Pretty Woman' danced in my head. That was a hot scene. Then another scene popped through. Now if only we owned a piano? Why the hell didn't we own a piano? Edward owns a piano, it's just at his parents house. I've been dying to be ravished on that fucking thing. Edward has an expensive keyboard set-up in the basement. If we had sexy time on that we'd break it.

"That's my favorite outfit on you, your birthday suit." I giggled. But that statement reminded me of something, I turned to face him.

"Why didn't you tell me you saw Alice naked?" I meant to whisper it, but that's not the way it came out.

"Dude!" Jasper shouted, while Alice laughed beside him.

"You didn't tell _him_?" I asked Alice. She shook her head no and Edward straightened up in his chair.

"It wasn't a big deal-" He turned to Jasper. "And I didn't see anything. I forgot to knock on the bathroom door, last time we were at the shore. I swear, I saw nothing." Jasper chuckled and smirked at me._ What is that look for?_

"Well then I guess we're even." Jasper laughed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Edward shouted standing up. I quickly pulled him down. _Possessive freak. _

"He walked in once while I was using the bathroom-"

"Oh my God-" Jasper shouted in a high pitched voice. "Get out! Get out! Oh my God." He cradled his mid-section and I finally caught on that he was mimicking me.

"Very funny-" I giggled. Alice almost fell to the floor, while she shook silently with laughter.

"The shore house is big, but it's not big enough." Carlisle sighed. We all turned to face him.

"Oh that happened a long time ago, Bells was still in high school-" Jasper laughed. "I'll never forget the look on your face." Jasper pointed at me. "Oh my God- Oh my God." He mimicked me again. "Classic!" He turned and gave Alice a high-five, while I noticed the corners of Edward's mouth turning up.

"Grandpa walked in while I was doing pee-pee." Samantha giggled pointing at him. Now we all had a laugh.

"I wasn't talking about that. I walked in on your mother-" Carlisle laughed, talking to Samantha.

"Oh but that's okay. When mommy isn't around and we're out, daddy has to take us to the bathroom. Now that I'm older, he lets us go by ourselves."

"When you're older, you'll understand why mommy was so mad- she threw a hair brush at me." Carlisle chuckled.

"No- Mommy doesn't like it when we go by ourselves. She thinks the man is going to take us. When mommy's aren't around, the daddy's are supposed to do the things that mommy does."

"What man?" Carlisle questioned.

"The man in the van-" Emily said, as her lip quivered.

"The man that takes little girls while their parents are away." Samantha elaborated.

"Oh grandpa- please don't let him take us. Now that mommy is in the hospital- daddy will be here and.. and-" She sniffled and the tears started. I pouted watching her. Emily is so sensitive. She's always following Rose around, like she's going to leave. When she drops them off with me, I have to distract her before Rose leaves. I wonder if their coming home with us? Or maybe they'll stay with Carlisle and Esme. They didn't have time to plan a sitter for the girls, but we're all here. Any of us will take them home. That's what family does.

Carlisle gathered Emily into his arms and widened his eyes to all of us. My guess is that he's at a loss.

"Girls-" Alice said to get their attention. "Do you honestly think some man in a stupid van is going to get you? He won't with all of us around. Grandpa, uncle Edward, and uncle Jasper, will kick his butt. And don't let Auntie Bella see him-" I laughed.

"Why?" Emily hiccuped.

"Because your Aunt gets scary when she's angry."

"Like the time she threw stuff at uncle Eddie, because he was being bad?" Samantha asked. They all turned to look at me, Edward snorted and I shrugged.

"That's nothing." Alice laughed.

"No- he'll get her too-" Emily hugged Carlisle tighter.

"Nobody messes with my girls-" Edward stated. "But never talk to strangers and never ever follow someone that you don't know." Edward got all dad like. It was adorable.

"We know that- mommy told us that sometimes- um people are sick and will take you, without talking and then you're just gone." Samantha shrugged.

"That's why we can't be outside alone." Emily said. We all nodded in agreement. Rose was so protective over the girls that they actually have a code word. If you don't know the code word, the girls won't go with you. The first time I picked the girls up from school, I had to mutter the word 'Pickles' before they would even get into my car. Even though they knew me. At first I thought it was a little ridiculous, I mean I'm Auntie Bella.

But Rose is right, there are sick people out there. I hugged EJ tighter to me.

EJ hugged my neck and started to twirl my hair around his little hands. I stilled them. I shed more than Butch does. It's horrifying when one of your long hairs is threatening to strangulate your son's testicles. How does my hair get in his diaper anyway? Edward asks himself the same question when he's pulling my strands out of his ass in the shower.

Esme walked in smiling widely.

"How's mommy?" Samantha asked. Esme sighed and sat next to Carlisle.

"It's going to be a while." She said. "I left so they could give her the epidural." She turned to look at the girls. "She's been asking for you guys. When they are finished, I am to take you to see her." The girls squealed excitedly.

"Did I miss anything?" Alistair shouted out of breath as he skidded to a stop.

"No-" Edward shook his head. "But what do you have there?" He questioned, pointing to the buckets in Al's arms.

"Chicken-" He shrugged.

"Awesome!" Jasper shouted, taking a bucket out of his hands.

"Why is Al here?" I whispered.

"I was on the phone with him when Rose called Emmett. I don't know- he wanted to be here." Edward shrugged and stood up. I watched as he and Jasper fought over a bucket of chicken. _Children. _

"Here- just take the other one." Al handed Edward the second bucket. "Savages-" He sighed, sitting next to me.

"What's with the chicken?" I asked. Balloons, maybe some flowers for Rose, a stuffed animal, but a bucket of chicken? I've never seen someone show up to the hospital with one of those.

"Edward said they didn't eat yet and if I came empty handed not to come at all-" I chuckled.

"Yeah that sounds like my husband-" I grinned up at Edward, as he held out a chicken leg for EJ.

"Don't waste it, he's just going to throw it on the floor." Jasper grumbled. "It's _fried_ chicken. Alice never lets me have_ fried_ chicken." He ranted and tore into a thigh.

"Well maybe if you exercised I'd let you. Did you know that Edward jogs? So does Bella and I, maybe if you did you'd lose this-" Alice poked his stomach and turned to face me. "Let's go down to the cafeteria and get food for the kids." I nodded and handed EJ over to Al, but not before EJ trailed the greasy chicken leg across my cheek._ Nice_. Then he got my shoulder. I now officially have no clothes without stains.

Alice and I walked down to the cafeteria and bought an abundance of food. Multiple sandwiches and drinks, chicken fingers and fries for the girls. That chicken wasn't going to do it for Edward, so I bought him a cheese burger. I got some yogurt and a few carrots sticks for EJ, though I doubt he'll eat it now that he's had the chicken. Alice and I made salads for ourselves, Esme, and Carlisle. I remember he ate from the salad bar everyday when I worked her. Esme can't be too far off.

We had so much food, we had to borrow a cart.

"That will be $74.50-" Alice's eye widened.

"Damn, the prices have gone up since I worked here. Like this is gourmet or some shit-" She scoffed. "That can't be right." She shook her head.

"I can ring it up again if you like?" The young girl asked.

"No need-" I smiled. "Just charge it to Dr Cullen." Her cheeks turned scarlet.

"Which one?" she asked.

"Edward." Her face turned a deeper shade of red. I giggled, I used to have the same reaction at just the mention of his name.

"Um- it has to be authorized. I can't just charge it to his account. What if he gets mad-" She shrugged. I pursed my lips and reached for my cell phone.

"Will verbal authorization be okay? I'll just call my husband and tell him or I can tell him to come down-"

"He's here?" Her eyes widened.

"Some one has a crush on the hubby." Alice sang in a hushed tone.

"He is," I smiled. This girl can't be older than eighteen and I thought it was so cute. She was absolutely adorable. She was about my height and chubby. _God I am such a mom. _When I first laid eyes on her, I wanted to pinch her cheeks.

"I can have him come down if you like." I giggled.

"What's taking you guys so long?" Al asked. "The chicken is gone- I had to get out of there. They're animals, I tell ya. Animals."

"I don't have the cash on me and I'm having trouble charging this to Edward's account." I pointed my eyes to the young girl.

"Dawn, this is Dr Cullen's wife. Bella this is Dawn, Dawn this is Bella-" Al introduced us, she authorized our outrageous purchase, and we were on our way back upstairs.

"What's the scoop with Edward and Dawn?" Alice asked Al.

"Scoop? There's no scoop." Al shrugged.

"Oh come on, she obviously has a crush on him." Alice laughed, I did too.

"Hate to break it to you ladies, but Edward isn't exactly warm to most folks?" Al made a face. "Don't get me wrong he's polite. He just walks around with a scowl most of the time. He's pissed off at one intern or another- I didn't come up with the name Lucifer by myself. That's what everyone calls him."

"What does that have to do with Dawn?" Alice asked.

"Nothing- except for the time she rolled over his foot with a cart, while entering the elevator. Edward shouted expletives that I don't feel comfortable repeating in front of ladies-" Al wiggled his eyebrows.

"Yeah right-" I said. The man curses like a sailor. Who is he trying to fool? That gentleman act died a long time ago, after we got to know him.

"Now, when he goes into the cafeteria, she hides behind the counter." He laughed.

"Oh that poor thing." I shook my head. "Why hasn't Edward apologized?" I asked, mostly to myself.

"Why should he? We're Gods in this place." Al widened his arms.

"Hey- did you forget that you are alone in a elevator with a surgical tech and an RN?" Alice grabbed his shirt. "Us nursing staff-" Alice waved a finger between us. "Are the people that usually help keep you idiots from killing patients. And that young girl feeds them. You should respect everyone here." Alice let him go. The elevator dinged again and Al smoothed out his shirt. He looked a little scared.

"Grab the cafeteria cart _Dr Scott_-" Alice hissed and grabbed my arm, before I grabbed the cart.

Alice snickered as we walked back into maternity. She called Al lunch lady, effectively putting him in his place. A nurse actually stared at him wide eyed, as he pushed the cart. Then Alice asked if she had any bedpans that needed to be taken care of, offering Al's service to her. The nurse giggled and just walked away.

As if the chicken never existed, the rest of our party attacked the cart. I put a burger and fries to the side for Emmett, just in case he had an appetite.

EJ ate his yogurt happily and then I was able to enjoy my salad, while Edward gave CC his bottle.

And after it was all said and done...it just became a waiting game. Alice and I cleaned up the waiting room together. The twins trashed it, because they insist on feeding themselves and got food all over the place. What else is new?

Alice was giving Maddy her bottle, when I sat next to her. "Can you keep an eye on those two?" I pointed my eyes to EJ and CC.

"Just don't take CC out of his chair and he should be fine-" I hoped. "-and EJ should be okay with Jason and Ellie-" I trailed off.

"Where are you going? You better not disappear and leave me with seven children!" She scolded me. "The girls keep going in and out-"

"Who's leaving you alone?" I turned to look at Jasper, Al, and Carlisle. "You're not alone and I'll be right back-" I brought my voice down to a whisper. "Edward has to return the cart-" Edward met my gaze and blew me a kiss, I blew one back. _Sexy fucker._ Sexy mean fucker with a God complex. _Whoa! Where did that come from?_ I guess there will always be a little Tech in me.

"Fine. But you better make him apologize."

"Duh! Why do you think I'm taking him with me?" I asked and stood up. I just hope Dawn is still working. She should be. This is a small hospital and dinner is just finishing up. It always amazed me how the few kitchen staff members fed the whole hospital.

Edward willingly agreed to come with me, happy to get out of the waiting room. He yawned loudly and leaned against the wall by the elevator.

"Tired?" I asked, wrapping my arms around his waist.

"Exhausted." He kissed my hair. Edward actually slept here last night, being on-call. I didn't want to go shopping and be selfish, Edward insisted. "Did you have fun today?" He asked, turning my face up to him. The elevator showed up and we walked in.

"Fun?" I scrunched up my nose, placing my arms back around him. He reached over and pressed one, without looking, keeping his sweet gaze upon me. I swooned and melted into him.

"I would have rather spent the day with you, but it was an adventure-" I giggled. "When we get back upstairs, why don't you close your eyes and try to rest." I stood on my toes and pecked his lips, he tangled his hand in my hair, deepening the kiss. I groaned in protest when he pulled away too quickly.

"Who needs sleep?" He smirked, leaning his head down towards mine. I moaned into his mouth and latched myself onto him, practically crawling up his form. _Damn you and your kissable lips that I can't get enough of! _

My heart was going a mile a minute. Edward groaned and pushed me up against the wall, I willingly let him, as his hands roamed over my body, his erection poking into my stomach.

"FUCK!" Edward shouted in my mouth and backed away from me. I opened my eyes and took in the scene. What the hell? The small elevator was suddenly crowded.

"God dammit! My fucking leg." Edward grabbed his calf. _Damn she got him in the shin._ "And it's always you, can't you see where you're going?" Edward shouted. The elevator was now packed with two kitchen carts. I could barely make out Dawn, who tried to cower behind one. Who easily hid behind one, considering hers was taller than her short frame.

"I'm sorry-" Her voice broke and I heard her pressing the elevator button rapidly, probably willing it to get to the first floor faster.

"Yeah right, I think you do it on purpose-" I smacked his chest. "Ow fuck- now you too. What is this? Beat up Edward day?"

"Apologize," I said through clenched teeth. "What for?" he shouted.

"For being an asshole, a rude one at that, then again I don't believe I ever met an asshole who wasn't rude." I poked his chest. "Look at that cart- do you think she actually saw you? She didn't do it on purpose-"

"Then she shouldn't be hauling that thing-" He pointed to the monstrous cart.

"Apologize." I seethed. He sucked his teeth and turned to Dawn.

"I'm sorry Dina, please forgive me." He smiled as the elevator doors opened.

"Uh no, it's okay and you're right. It's my fault and I'm sorry." She quickly turned away.

"See, she admits it." Edward said, pointing at her.

"Dawn." I said.

"Who's Dawn?" He crinkled his brows at me and turned to push the cart out.

"Her name is Dawn, not Dina, and what is this I hear about you being so stand offish?" I asked.

"You know how I am at work-" He pushed the cart away from him towards the other ones.

"You were always nice to me, respectable." I shrugged. He grabbed my hand and smiled down at me.

"With all do_ respect_ love, I was trying to get into your pants. You could have stabbed me with a scalpel and I wouldn't have cared." He laughed.

"Either way, this isn't you." I chuckled.

"It is. This is where I work. A little fear, leads to a little respect-"

"So you scared the heck out of some poor girl, for respect?" I raised an eyebrow.

"No- she beats me up with kitchen carts and it infuriates me, not to mention how much it hurts. She even got dad last week." _Damn._

"Edward-" I whined. "They call you Lucifer. It was funny when it was just Al. He said that everyone does now." Edward laughed.

"Al calls you Satan's bride." I sighed. Of course he does, apparently that's who I've become.

"So that's who I am, Satan's bride?" He shrugged. "Why can't you be nice to people?" I asked.

"Why are you _too _nice to people?" He mumbled under his breath.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing. Can we just agree to disagree and go back upstairs?" He asked.

"Not until you turn on that Cullen charm, I know and love, and bat those long eyelashes at that young girl-"

"You want me to flirt with her? Love, that's highly inappropriate."

"Just go apologize-" I pointed to the cafeteria. "I don't care how you do it, just do it." He grumbled shit I couldn't hear and walked ahead of me.

When we entered the kitchen, Dawn was clearing off the cart.

"Excuse me, but you can't be back here-" One of the dishwashers shouted over to us.

"We'll just be a minute." I promised. The exchange of words alerted Dawn to our presence. She turned and looked up to Edward. He startled her and the plate she had in her hands almost fell to the floor.

_Almost._

I cradled my head and groaned, watching Edward reach for the plate before it dropped, hugging it to his chest.

"Shit!" He hissed and put the plate down, the contents spilling to the floor. He had gravy all over his beige sweater.

"I-I'm so- so sorry." Dawn gasped out. Edward just stared down at her, as I stared at him. He better not be mentally plotting her death. _No Edward would never do that. _The gaze in which he stared was murderous though. I nudged his shoulder. He turned to look at me and I looked at Dawn.

"Don't be sorry-" he smiled. He was showing a little too much teeth, he looked frightening, but sincere. That smile is so phony.

"It was _my_ fault. I was actually coming back here to apologize. I called you Dina and that is clearly not your name." Dawn shifted on her feet, under his uneasy gaze. "Dawn, please accept my apology. My behavior in the past and this evening has been deplorable." He crookedly smiled down at her. _There's my sexy man. _"And if you don't accept, she's going to kick my behind." Edward jerked his thumb to me. I nodded and she giggled.

"It's okay Dr Cullen and I'm sorry for the cart. I'll look next time, I promise."

"That would be wise." Edward nodded. "Well, have a good evening. Don't work too hard." He playfully waved a finger at her.

"I won't-" She giggled. "Goodnight Dr Cullen, Mrs Cullen-" I waved, while Edward rapidly turned to me and grabbed my sleeve, pulling me out of the kitchen behind him.

"That wasn't so bad was it?" I laughed, my short legs barely keeping up with him.

"Look at me," He widened his arms, stopping us in front of the elevator. "That was horrible." A chuckle escaped his lips.

"You should have seen your face." I gasped out between laughs.

"Give me a hug-" Oh no, I backed away from him and his gravy stain glory.

"Take the sweater off first." I asked.

"Now where's the fun in that-" He took a step towards me.

"I'm warning you right now Edward Cullen." I waved my finger at him. He laughed at me and took another step. I felt trapped as I backed away from him once more. Looking up, I saw that the elevator was in the lobby. _Come on! _I internally hoped.

"Just one hug." He smiled. "You have a grease stain already." He pointed to EJ's handy work.

"Stop-" I half whined, half laughed. "You have a shirt under, I don't-" I put my hands up to stop him. He was just about to wrap his arms around me when the elevator showed up. I squealed and evaded him, running inside.

Because I wasn't looking, I slammed into what felt like a wall. The hands that stilled me were the only indication that this was a person. I looked up, my smile fully composed, into the eyes of another surgeon. Another surgeon that I worked for, who actually intimidated me. The knot in my stomach told me that I still felt that way, regardless of who my husband is.

"I'm so sorry, Dr Long." He smirked down at me and stepped back.

"No harm done and please call me Garrett. That Dr Long business is appreciated, but not necessary." _Weird_. He was always such a hard ass. Was he being nice? The only other times he showed any type of sincerity, was the times he asked me to dinner. I said no of course, every time. He's married, a man whore, and an asshole. Not to mention that I didn't find him attractive in the slightest.

After I declined his third invite, working with him became worse, as he critiqued me mercilessly. Edward doesn't need to know about that. Although, I bet he already does. About the dinner invites, not the verbal abuse. That's not something anyone would brag about.

Edward put his hand out to stop the elevator's doors from closing and walked on.

"Garrett," Edward nodded to him.

"Edward," Dr Long nodded back. Dr Long then turned to smirk at me again or was it a sneer? I wasn't sure.

"I'm really sorry-" I gulped. "I should have been paying attention."

"It's fine Bella." He chuckled. "Next time you want to run away from your husband and into my arms, just give me some sort of warning."

"That's not-" I started and the words got stuck in my throat; I stared up at him wide eyed.

"Very funny asshole." Edward shook his head and placed his arm around my waist. "-and that's never going to happen-"

"I was kidding." Dr Long put his hands up, interrupting Edward. "Geez. Have a goodnight." Dr Long gave us a small salute as he exited onto the second floor.

"Well that was-odd." I let out a shaky laugh. _That man will always give me the creeps._ "But I think you took the words right out of my mouth, not that I'd ever have the balls to say them." I wrapped my arms around his neck, gravy stain now rubbing off on my chest.

"I know you'd never leave me for him." Edward chuckled. The elevator arrived at the third floor. We walked out hand and hand.

"You're absolutely right about that, but I was talking about when you called him an asshole." I giggled.

Back in the waiting room the toddlers were still running around and Alice was rocking CC's chair with her foot, while she cradled Maddy. Jasper was asleep in the chair next to her and Al was playing with his cell.

"See-" Alice pointed her eyes to Jasper and Al. "You left me alone."

"Sorry-" I smiled. "Where are the rest of them?" I asked.

"In with Rose. There's not much of a change. I'm going to get the kids home, before it gets too late. Call me if anything." Alice turned and nudged Jasper.

"I think that's a good idea-" Edward said through a yawn. "Did you want to get going?" He asked. I shrugged.

"If you think that's best." I honestly didn't want to leave. I wanted to be here when little Emmett was born.

"Love, there's no sign of distress and when she's getting ready to push, we can scoop up the kids and come back." Despite Edward's fatigue, he was making a lot of sense.

"Even in the middle of the night?" I asked.

"Even in the middle of the night." He promised.

I gave Alice and Jasper a hug, kissing the twins and Maddy goodbye, before they left. Edward and I, plus the kids, then went into the delivery suite to say goodnight to everyone.

Carlisle and Esme promised they would call us if there was any change.

Edward took the boys home in his car, while I wondered what I could do for the stains that have already set in, in the upholstery of mine. _Oh fuck it._ I'll worry about it tomorrow. I'm sure my mom or Esme will know how to get blood out of fabric, but what of the gooey shit in the back? I shuddered and pulled into the drive-way.

Thankfully EJ was exhausted and went right to sleep. CC on the other hand, just as I predicted, was wide awake.

"Did you want to watch a movie?" Edward asked through a yawn again. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his waist, happily. He finally shed the gravy stained sweater. "No baby, why don't you just go to bed." I stood on my toes and brushed my lips against his.

"Why don't you bring the bassinet into the bedroom and come with me-" He let out a suggestive grunt and palmed my ass. I giggled. "Are you even up for that?" I asked. I knew the man was utterly exhausted. He grinned crookedly down at me, then stepped back.

"I'm always _up_ for that." He pointed his eyes down to the very prominent tent in his pants. I bit my lip, enticed.

"Why don't you go up to bed and I'll try to put CC down again." He smiled and leaned down to peck my lips, before he turned and ran up the stairs.

"Daddy's going to get some-" He said yanking off his T-shirt mid-flight. I laughed and looked to CC and Butch. Edward did feed Butch so all I had to do was let him out. He was quick, just like he usually is at night.

I rocked CC around for close to a half hour. He didn't cry, but he was still wide awake. Ready to give up, I placed him in his bassinet, and walked us toward my bedroom.

"Edward?" I asked, as I walked in. I was greeted by the sight of his bare ass. He was curled up in a ball, fast asleep. I smiled looking down at him. He looked so adorable, I couldn't wake him.

Placing the blanket over his naked form, he mumbled an 'I love you.'

"I love you too." I smiled bending down to kiss his hair. He smiled sleepily and rolled onto his stomach.

CC, Butch, and I went back down to the living room. I kicked off my sneakers and sat on the couch. Even if CC did fall asleep, I doubt I could. I clutched both the house phone and my cell, waiting for the call.

Eventually, I called Emmett's cell. He said that Rose was making some progress and was now 6cm dilated. They expected that things should speed up shortly. I was anxious and put my sneakers back on.

It was getting late and the only interesting thing on television was a 'TimeLife' infomercial on 1950's doo wop. _Seriously? There's like a thousand channels and this is what you choose to watch?_ I shrugged at my psyche. I always thought doo wop was cool and they were selling the collection at the bargained price of three payments of $29.95. That's a steal. I fought the urge to grab my credit card, I already had the phone.

Quickly, I turned off the television.

Taking CC with me, we went into the dining room. For Christmas, my mother bought me a few scrap books. She was an avid scrap-booker or whatever you would call her. I started to place pictures in them, with silly captions and stickers. EJ had one and so did CC. I picked up the one I had started for Edward and I.

I had only gotten as far as the cover, which had a heart shaped frame. One of our wedding photos was in it of course. I wanted it to tell like a story, so that when Edward and I perish, the book would still remain. EJ and CC could share this with their children and so on.

The first page, I dedicated to the fall ball. Edward looked so handsome that night. _Somethings never change..._ My mother had given me a picture of the both of us, in front of Alice's fireplace. My eyes were closed, a smile on my lips, as Edward kissed just under my ear, a smile playing on his lips as well. It was a beautiful candid photo of us. That night was the first time Edward and I consummated our love. _Epic Night!_

It didn't matter that this was a book for just Edward and I, I wanted to record our courtship. And others played a major role in it as well. The next page held pictures of Alice, Jasper, Rose, Emmett, Edward, and I the night we all went out to 'The Empty Bottle Saloon'. Another epic night, that was the first time we ever said 'I love you.'

The next few pages were random photos, a few from our first Christmas, and the days before.

The next photos which were significant, was our first New Year's eve, the night Edward proposed. The both of us had huge smiles, as I showed my ring to the camera, as Edward held me close.

The next momentous occasion was when we got Butch. A few weeks after we had him, I had waken up, and left the bedroom to let Edward sleep. When I came back in, Butch was asleep under the covers next to Edward. They looked adorable and I snapped a few photos of them.

Our trip to the Bahamas came next, followed by a miserable looking Edward at the airport on our way home.

The pictures stopped after that for a while. We had gone through so much in that time frame, we had nothing happy to capture on camera.

Me getting shot, Maria's death, and before that Jake's imprisonment. Edward and I got through it all, together. It's hard to believe that so many circumstances threatened to break us apart, but we got through it. We survived and our love grew.

I completely bypassed the pictures of my bridal shower. They were all ridiculous, out of focus, and I didn't have any from Edward's bachelor night. We didn't have any from the rehearsal dinner either. So I skipped ahead to our wedding. We have an album dedicated to it, which is filled with professional pictures taken by a photographer, but in this book I placed a few silly pictures. One of Edward holding me bridal style, while Emmett and Jasper made a suggestive pose behind us. We knew they were there and you could tell in this picture that both Edward and I were hysterically laughing. We looked truly happy. And the happy photos continued.

There was a page dedicated to Colonial Williamsburg, Lake George, and my baby shower.

Now that is a great photo. After I changed out of my urine soaked clothing, my mother took a picture, of Edward and I, while I cradled Emmett, dressed in only his diaper, in my arms. You could faintly make out Rose and Alice, holding on to each other, as they laughed next to us.

I jumped up alarmed as my phone buzzed beside me._ Speak of the devil and he shall appear_. I laughed as I answered Emmett's call.

Rose had the baby.

And we missed it. Damn.

Emmett said that twenty minutes ago, things progressed so fast, they didn't have time to call anyone. Carlisle, Esme, and the girls weren't even there for it. He assured me that Rose and Emmett Jr were doing just fine. He also said to just come by in the morning, after I offered to come by right now. Rose was exhausted, which is completely understandable. I told Emmett to give them a kiss for me and bid him a goodnight.

Placing my phone down, I picked up the next picture, which immediately made me choke up. It was a picture of the three of us. Edward, EJ, and I the morning after his birth. _Damn, I looked horrible._ I laughed to myself. He was so tiny compared to the monster he is now.

After his birth, we had some fun times, trying to adjust to parenthood. It wasn't easy, but it was totally worth it.

I skipped ahead to a similar picture, only it was Edward, EJ, CC, and I.

It was taken the day I finally woke up._ Again, I looked horrible. _

Adjusting to two, was even more trying than adjusting to parenthood in itself. We're still adjusting.

"Right my little man- you drove mommy crazy." I reached over to tickle CC's belly, when I realized he was asleep. _Finally._ I glanced at the clock. It was only two O'clock in the morning._ Did someone lace his last bottle with coffee?_

I abandoned the scrap book and put CC to bed, kissing his cheek. Then I checked on EJ, who was sound asleep on his stomach, his little ass in the air. _Too cute!_ I wanted so badly to squeeze his little diapered ass. I didn't. Butch and I then entered our bedroom.

While I was changing into my pajamas, I thought about the good times, the bad times, and everything else in between that brought us here. Us. Edward and I, plus our little family.

Who knew a little love could go a long way? That the love Edward and I shared for each other, could grow, bring two families together. Our love which brought two angels into this world. My life the past two and a half years has been so filled with love, I couldn't help but feel lucky. Lucky to be loved. Lucky to be able to share my life with Edward. Lucky to have a great family. Lucky to be blessed with EJ and CC, who are both part of Edward and I. Products of our love.

Months before I met Edward, if someone would have told me that I would find my true love, at the place where I least expected it, in the little community hospital Bon Secours, I would have laughed at them.

"_When I came into that O.R and found you blushing and beautiful, I knew I was a goner."_ I snuggled into Edward's side, remembering his words.

It's odd how whenever I think back to that day, I hear Lady GaGa playing in the back round. I reached over and grabbed Edward's dick, which was erect. He moaned and turned to face me, a small smile on his lips.

"I love it when you wake me up like that." He said groggily. I giggled. To this day, that's all I have to do to wake him. "That hand is one powerful alarm clock-" He was fully awake now. I squealed when he sucked on the sensitive skin under my ear.

"Rose had the baby-" I half moaned, as his lips trailed lower.

"She did?" Edward looked up to me, smiling widely. "How much does he weigh?"

"I didn't ask. But I bet he's huge." I grasped his chin and crashed my lips against his. I pulled away just as quickly. "We can get bagels and go over in the morning." I wove my fingers into his hair, bringing his lips to mine again. He hummed his agreement into my mouth and pushed my T-shirt up, roaming his free hand along my torso. _Mommy is going to get some!_

"Did you take your pill this morning?" Edward suddenly asked. I giggled. Lately, he asks that every time we make love.

"Yes, now carry on-" I pushed his head toward my breast.

"_Let's have some fun this beat is sick, I wanna take a ride on your disco stick." _

**_The End...Maybe._**

**_Remember to keep Bon Secours on alert. Epilogue is next... Then I think I will take a break to work on my other stories and come back to write outtakes. _**

**_THANK YOU TO EVERYONE! _**


	52. Epilogue: Parents just don't understand

**Stephenie Meyer owns all characters...**

**Okay, so this is very long. There's a lot of dialogue and it is also very busy. I hope you all enjoy!**

**Epilogue..One (16 years later)**

**Parents just don't understand.**

**~~~Edward~~~**

Like the thousands of times before, I happily skipped up the porch steps. Always so anxious to see my family after a long day at the office. Especially today, it's an important night and my presence is demanded here, at home.

Home.

I sighed, while I unlocked the door and let myself in.

I left the office at my usual time, after Bella called to tell me to come straight home. Her phone call didn't make any sense to me.

We've been married for almost 18 years and I always come straight home. Where else was I going to go?

Corduroy greeted me when I walked in. Like always, by pouncing on me, and soiling my shirt with his dirty paws. He's no Butch. In fact, he is Butch's replacement. The boys were devastated when he passed eight years ago. I didn't want another dog, but Bella insisted. She was right because the kids quickly forgot about Butch. They focused all their attention on the small chocolate lab puppy, who helped dry their tears.

Me? Well, I personally hate this fucking dog. He's no Butch that's for sure. I think he might be a little retarded too.

"Get! Get down, ya flea bag." I shouted, pointing into the living room. Of course he didn't listen. "Come on Cord move!"

"How can you be so mean? He's just a dog." I heard the familiar female giggle in the distance. When I walked through the foyer and my eyes landed on her, they widened.

"What—why—what in the world are you wearing?" I spluttered out.

"It's a dress." She twirled around for me. "Don't you like it?"

I shook my head no. "Where's the rest of it?" I asked. My brown haired beauty was wearing a strapless dress that barely reached her knees. Oh, it was pink too.

"Oh stop—it's beautiful." She twirled again. "I really feel like a princess."

I shook my head no again. "Go change—" I pointed to the stairs.

"No!" She shouted, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Go put on something that's close to your age." I shouted again.

"No!" She stomped her foot.

I continued pointing to the stairs as I walked closer to her. "I'm not kidding. Go change your clothes!" I thought what she was wearing is highly inappropriate.

"But mom picked this out." She pouted. "She and Aunt Ali say I look beautiful."

I pinched the bridge of my nose, frustrated. My wife has gone insane and since when did my thirteen year old daughter grow breasts?

"I don't care what she said. _You_ are going to march up those stairs and put on another dress. How about that black one you have? That one was nice." I gave her a tight lipped smile.

I think she wore it to Charlie's funeral last year. He was diagnosed with prostate cancer seven years ago and luckily went into remission, until last year when it came back with a vengeance. It spread throughout his body quickly and he passed within a few months time. There was nothing the doctors could do. I think he had symptoms before he went to the doctor, but Charlie didn't want to fight anymore. He confided in me that he just wanted to enjoy the time he had left. He didn't want to fight another battle.

"Daddy! It's black. I can't wear that _and_ it's too long." She whined.

"Exactly! Go put that one on." I gave her a little nudge towards the stairs.

She didn't care or look like she was going anywhere. She not only looks _exactly_ like her mother, but she's just as stubborn too, and loves to bust my balls. Perhaps if I was a little more strict she'd actually respect me. Maybe wouldn't walk all over me, I don't know. She has her daddy wrapped around her little finger, but I wasn't going to budge on my decision.

_No way in hell._

Fuck. She's wearing heels too!

_She's my little girl for Christ's sake._

It all started when she got her period for the first time last month. I could barely look at her. She was turning into a woman whether I liked it or not. All I could do was pat her arm and say a mumbled congratulations. Bella, Alice, my sister, and my nieces squealed happily, and they threw a God damn pajama party. I personally didn't think it was a reason to celebrate. More of a reason to go out and buy a chastity belt or carry around a fucking gun.

"Bella—I mean Cord—I mean EJ-" I started to shout, forgetting who I was angry with. "Alexandra Marie Cullen! I am going to say this one last time. Go change!"

"No!" She shouted.

I groaned, palming my face with both hands. "You're my daughter and while you are living under this roof you will do as I say. NOW GO CHANGE!" I screamed.

"MOM!" She screamed back in that trilling high pitched voice. I actually jumped, cringing away from her.

"Alex, what in God's name is the matter?" Bella asked as she ran down the stairs, making her breasts jiggle in the process. Lovely._ Not the time Cullen._

Alex turned to frown at her mother. "Dad wants me to change. He's says I look hideous." She pouted.

"That's not—" I started. She looked beautiful. She looked like a woman. She didn't look like my thirteen year old daughter.

She could never look hideous.

"Edward, how dare you. She looks gorgeous." Bella smiled, smoothing back Alex's hair. "Why don't you go on up and grab my diamond necklace? It will look perfect with this dress."

"The heart one?" Alex squealed. Bella nodded, giving Alex a hug, and guiding her towards the stairs.

My daughter ran up the stairs. Once she was out of sight, Bella turned to raise an eyebrow at me. I couldn't help it. When she did that, my face broke out into a huge smile. It always does.

"You saw the dress-" she stepped closer to me. "-and we both agreed that she could wear it." Bella laughed.

"It looked longer on the hanger." I wrapped my arms around her waist. "Let me guess, your sister is upstairs with a pair of scissors, isn't she?" I asked.

"Maybe." Bella shrugged, stepping on her toes. I bent my head down to smack my lips against hers, excited to finally kiss her after such a long day. Kissing Bella always feels the same. We still have that spark. I still get that primal urge to run her up the stairs and ravish her. I grunted into her mouth, deepening the kiss, and placing both my hands on her ass. _Love that fucking thing!_

"You guys are gross, get a room." CC scoffed, making us break apart. We turned to watch him run up the stairs. I smiled and looked back to Bella.

"Have you spoken to him yet?" I asked.

Bella's eyes widened. "Me?" She asked incredulous. "I thought you were going to talk to him."

I smirked. "I did say that I would, didn't I?"

"Yes, you did." Bella poked my side, stepping away from me. "You are his father. It should come from you." What the hell was I going to say to him? Maybe I should call my dad and ask for some advice?

"Can't we get EJ to talk to him?" I hoped. My seventeen year old, my first born, is my best friend, partner in crime, and my worst enemy. We fight over the same woman constantly. His mother.

No. Then I guess he shouldn't talk to CC or maybe he should?

I think _EJ_ knows more about sex than his dear old dad. Maybe not, but he's so much more active at his young age than I was. He's the all-American king of Port Jervis high school. He's quarter back of the football team, captain of the baseball team, and he doesn't have the lanky frame that I had as a teenager. He's built and looks like a full grown man.

It all started two years ago. When he started to sneak girls into his bedroom.

After I properly taught him how to don a condom, I bid him good luck in all of his affairs. It was a short talk because EJ already knew the repercussions of unprotected sex. He assured me that he was deathly afraid of having unprotected sex. He should be. Becoming pregnancy is like a genetic disorder in this family.

That and he's scared shit to get an STD, sure that his dick will fall off.

"You know what EJ is going to say." Bella laughed. "Bro, it was just sex—get over yourself." Bella did a poor imitation of EJ that made me laugh.

"You're right." I reached up to loosen my tie. "So how was your day?" I asked.

Bella huffed out a breath while she leaned into me. "Utterly exhausting. You really need to have a chat with Garrett. I think it's time he retired. He had three cases today and it took him hours to finish up. He's getting old and cutting into the other surgeon's block time."

I sighed. "I can't do that, as long as he's competent and no one's dying—"

"You're the chief. Of course you can talk to him. Take him fishing—I don't know. It's hard enough to manage the employees, and keeping a watchful eye on him too—"

"How did your meeting go today?" I interrupted, trying to change the subject.

"Well, we didn't have to down size. Angela resigned and Maggie is going to work at Orange regional." She smiled.

"You told them before didn't you?" I smirked. I still can't believe she became nursing director of the operating room. She's too nice, as always, but everyone respects her. They threw a party when Jane retired. Victoria took her place and Bella took Victoria's place as supervisor.

It was hard for us during the time she attended school. It seemed like she was never home. She worked so hard and I was so proud of her. She never neglected us, we just missed her.

Within three years, she graduated with her bachelors in nursing.

Right after graduation, she found out she was pregnant with Alex. She was still on the pill and was taking antibiotics for a sinus infection. You'd think we'd know better?

She worked her way up to supervisor to take over for Victoria. She took management courses and then earned a master of science, in nursing. Last year when Victoria retired, she became the queen of the Bon Secours' operating room and I am her king, her chief.

"I couldn't just lay off people." She whispered. "I confided in them about the down size. Angela offered and Maggie felt it was time to move on anyway. They were my best employees." She looked down.

"Cheer up love." I palmed her cheek. "There are plenty of good people that still work there." I placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I know, but go talk to CC." She mumbled.

"What?" I asked.

"I said go talk to CC. Now—" she gave me a little push.

I rolled my eyes and ran upstairs without any argument.

As I walked down the hall, I heard loud music. It was blasting and coming from EJ's room. I knocked loudly, hopping that he'd hear me.

"What?" He snapped opening the door.

"Turn that shit down. It's making my ears bleed." I shouted over the music. He turned, grabbing his stereo remote, and shutting that horrible shit off.

Once it was quiet, I took a curious glance around myself. "Did you do what I asked?" I whispered to him.

"Relax dad," he patted my shoulder. "It's taken care of. I actually just got home. She should be getting the call any minute."

I nodded, reaching back for my wallet.

"Do you think uncle Al will be mad at me?" He asked.

I shrugged, pulling a twenty out of my wallet. I slapped it into EJ's out stretched hand.

"Let me worry about that." I said.

"Twenty? I thought you said fifty?" He held up the bill. I pushed him into his bedroom and closed the door behind me, nearly tripping over something in the process.

"Jesus Christ! Clean this room—" I looked down to the sports equipment, sneakers, and clothes that covered the floor. "You can't even see the floor." I kicked some debris away. "Are those the towels your mother has been looking for?" EJ shrugged.

"So...do you think uncle Al will be mad? I did threaten his son—" He ended with a chuckle.

My eyes widened in shock. "Threaten? I told you not to threaten him, just scare him."

EJ widened his arms. "How else can I scare him? Every male in the high school and junior high school already know not to go near Alex. He's a brave little fucker." EJ laughed, plopping down onto his bed.

I nodded, thinking about what he said. Alistair Jr _is_ a brave little fucker, just like his father when he tried to woo Bella away from me all those years ago. Only AJ has his sights set on my daughter.

"They're in the eighth grade—" I grumbled. "Why do they need a prom anyway?" I asked myself.

EJ smirked at me. "I got my first hand job at that dance. They're going to high school next year. I don't know—" He trailed off.

I went back into my wallet and gave him another ten. "Thank you." I said.

"I thought you said fifty?" He held up the thirty dollars.

I let out a bitter chuckle. "You live in my house. You eat the food that your mother and I buy. I put gas in your car—clothes on your back..." I named off my fingers. "Until you get a job, be grateful for what you have." I crossed my arms over my chest.

He scoffed. "Of course you pay for the gas. I chauffeur your damn kids around—"

"Your siblings." I corrected him.

He shrugged. "Same difference. Oh, and if you think I'm sharing the car with CC, when and if he gets his license this summer you are sadly mistaken." He grumbled. "I'm going to be a senior in the fall. How's it going to look if Edward Cullen has to share a ride with his circus freak of a brother."

"Don't be such a bitch—" I punched his shoulder. "Be grateful for what you have and CC is not weird." I lied. The kid looks just like I did as a teenager. But he's nothing like I was. He's smart, is very musical, plays the piano, just like I did. That's about it.

"Aunt Rose said that I can bus tables at the restaurant." He said. "That way—"

I sighed, holding out my hand to stop him. "We've been through this a million times. You're a student. That is your job. Did you sign up for those AP classes for next year?" I asked him.

"Yes, but if I got a job—I mean, I promise not to fall from the honor roll." He begged.

I shook my head no. "Between your studies and sports, there's just not enough time for a job. Your mother and I make sure that you kids want for nothing. What are you missing out on?" I asked.

"Nothing. I just want my own money." He shrugged.

"Your allowance is more than enough." I said; he nodded, and we both became quiet for a minute.

"Uh—Did CC say anything about-" I prompted.

"About him walking in on you. When you were dogging out mom on the kitchen table? Yeah, he's mortified." EJ grimaced. "He's already scared of _'the pussy'_ and you two probably scarred him for life, and what did I tell you about that?" _He _shook _his_ finger at _me_.

I leaned back, just looking at him.

"She's my mother—" EJ gulped. "I don't like it. You treat her like she's your personal whore."

"Hey! Watch your mouth." I scolded him.

"Sorry." He grumbled.

"For your information son," I smiled sweetly down to him. "She's my wife. She was before she became your mother. She is also my personal whore, personal chef, and the woman of my dreams." I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose again.

A part of me finds his concerns amusing, and the other part just finds it frustrating and very weird. "E, this Oedipus complex you have with her is starting to scare me." I whispered.

"What?" He shouted and stood up. "I don't want to _fuck_ my mother. That's disgusting! I can't believe you said that. I don't want to do that. I just don't want anyone else to do that." He ranted.

"She's my wife—" I said exasperated, trying to level with him.

"Do you know how hard it is at school? I hate it when she comes. CC is always forgetting his saxophone or money for lunch. I have to hear from everyone how my mother is a MILF. Do you know how embarrassing that is? And when they come here they have to stare at her." He palmed his face, slumping his shoulders.

"EJ," I patted his shoulder. "Your mother is a beautiful woman—"

"Yeah well last week Steven Adler asked her to the senior prom. He didn't recognize her since she got those blonde high-light thingys. He thought she was the new Russian exchange student." He whispered the last part.

I chuckled.

Steven Adler is EJ's arch nemesis. EJ wanted to be football captain and I had to have a lengthy chat with him about how he can't have it all. That and Steven is a senior. They chose him over EJ because he's a junior. EJ is co-captain for the varsity team. I bet he will be captain this fall though.

"Then when he found out she was my mother, I had to hear through the rose bush how he was going to rent a hotel room."

"Grape vine." I corrected him.

"What?" He looked at me.

"You said rose bush. The saying is 'Heard it through the grape vine'."

"Whatever. Tell mom to stop dressing like a teenager, and can't you two tone it down just a little? It's embarrassing. I don't blame CC for being shocked." He grumbled again.

"She's a grown woman and may wear what she likes. She's also my wife and this is our house. I will have her where ever I feel like it." I shrugged and went to walk out of his bedroom.

"By the way..." I turned to smirk at him from the door, remembering something my father once told me. "Your mom gives great hummers." I chuckled and closed the door, before the sneaker that was mid-flight could hit me.

I turned and saw Alex stomping down the hall. Uh-oh. She walked right past me and kicked open EJ's door.

"You!" She seethed, rounding on him. "I can't believe you threatened to beat up Alistair!" She started to smack her brother repeatedly. I put my arm around her waist to pull her away from him.

"Let me go daddy. I'm going to kick his butt!" She flailed and kicked at him from my arms. I had to bite my lip to keep from screaming when her heel scraped against my knee.

"What did you say to him?" Bella shouted to EJ from the doorway.

_Hell hath no fury, like my Cullen women scorned._

"Nothing, I swear." EJ smacked his sister's hand away. "I just told him politely that if he laid his hands on my baby sister that I would chop them off. The little pervert obviously had other intentions, considering. He canceled the date so that should be obvious." He rambled nervously to his mother.

Bella pursed her lips, nodding, then looked to me.

"How much?" She asked.

My eyes widened and I let go of Alex. She absentmindedly stomped on my toe and I winced, then she tackled her brother. I turned away from them.

"How much what?" I asked.

"How much did you pay EJ to do that?" She started to tap her foot. Fuck. I'm in trouble.

"Love," I grabbed her hand. "I had nothing to do with this—"

"He's lying!" Alice sang as she passed EJ's room.

"I know!" Bella shouted back to her. Maddy stopped in to take in the scene with curious eyes.

"Daddy, how could you!" Alex shouted from on top of her brother. She got off of him and stood in front of me. My heart broke looking down into her sad eyes. My daughter's eyes which held tears that threatened to spill over.

God, she looks so much like Bella it's scary.

"I can't go to prom without a date. You ruined my life!" The tears spilled down her cheeks.

I reached out to wipe them away and she backed away from me, into Maddy's arms. I had to fix this. Alex never cries, ever.

"You can take CC, wouldn't that be cool, show up with a high school student?" I tried to save the day.

"Edward!" Bella shouted, drawing out my name in that tone.

"He's my brother! I hate you." Alex sniffled and fled EJ's bedroom.

"You're worse than daddy!" Maddy scolded me, before she followed Alex down the hall.

I winced when I heard her door slam.

Those fucking doors are always the closing to every argument. I should take all of them off the hinges.

What Maddy said really got to me though. I doubt I am as bad as Jasper. His biggest fears were confirmed two years ago. When a seventeen year old Ellie came home with her long term boyfriend to tell her parents that she was pregnant.

No one agreed with Alice, Jasper, or Ellie's decision. Their decision was for Ellie to have an abortion. The wife and I are both pro-choice, but Bella was heart broken for Ellie, and begged them not to. Stating that she could have the baby and we help raise it. I agreed. It was a no go.

The twins are now away at college. Ellie is upstate at SUNY Albany and Jason isn't that far either. He attends Binghampton university. They are both happy and starting their adult lives.

Fifteen year old Maddy isn't even allowed to date, neither is Alex really. We're just more open minded and hope for the best. It started out as just a dance, but I had no intentions of her going anyway. _Obviously._ She's thirteen and where the fuck did that body come from?

"A word Edward." Bella said before she left. That's an understatement. I'm sure I'll hear a whole lot more than a word.

"Good luck." EJ laughed.

I turned to roll my eyes at him. He could have denied it, make it sound more convincing that it was all his idea.

"For fifty bucks I'll lie to mom. Say you had nothing to do with it." He smirked, looking so much like my father.

I smirked back at the little fucker. "Give me my money back," I put out my hand.

"What?" He asked.

"You heard me. You didn't hold up your end of the deal. You were supposed to be discreet." I wiggled my fingers, waiting for my money.

EJ blew out a breath and slapped the thirty dollars in my hand.

"No one comes over tonight and you're not allowed out. You're punished for threatening AJ." I turned to walk away from him.

"But that's not fair. There's this chick—"

"Life isn't fair and clean this pig stye!" I kicked more shit out of my path.

Then I thought that I should give Bella some time to cool off?

To stall and buy myself some more time, I started to pick up some of the dirty towels off of EJ's floor.

"What are you doing?" EJ asked.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" I draped the dirty towels over my shoulder and grabbed a drinking glass. Ugh! There was mold in it. I bet this used to be milk.

"Leave it. I'll do it. I don't want you touching my stuff." EJ said.

I huffed out a breath, put the glass back down, and placed the towels in EJ's empty hamper. Of course it's empty. All of his shit is on the floor.

"How can you stand it?" I looked around. "-and you have friends over, girls at that."

"They don't care." He shrugged.

"Well I care. Clean your room and I'm not asking you, I'm telling you." I turned and left his room.

Bella spoiled him growing up and always cleaned his room. Last year, I put a stop to it. He's old enough to clean his own space and do his own laundry.

I shook my head as I walked toward my bedroom.

Apparently, I wasn't walking fast enough. Bella must have been waiting for me or hiding in the shadows like she often does. She's small, quiet, and likes to sneak up on me.

"Ow—" I shouted.

Bella grabbed my ear and pulled me to our bedroom. She's so tiny. It's odd looking at my two very large sons, knowing that they both came out of her. Not to mention how freakishly strong she is.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" She let go, pushing me into our bedroom, and started to pace around me. "Haven't we spoken numerous times about double standards? You buy the boys condoms for fuck's sake." She poked my chest.

"It's the right thing to do. If they're going to have sex then they should be protected." I shrugged. From my knowledge, EJ is the only one with cause to use condoms.

"Still, you allow it. You encourage them—_I don't say anything_. I never say anything. Even though I don't like it...A part of me knows that you're right. But you're such a hypocrite."

"I am not—" I started. I doubt Bella can hear me anyway. Once she gets going on one of her rants there's nothing stopping her.

"My baby girl was hoping to have her first kiss tonight. They are going to a junior high school prom, not some motel. Then I had to listen to Siobhan bitch and moan. She called my son a neanderthal, a gorilla, and a whole bunch of other names. I have half a mind to go over there and kick her ass." Bella ranted.

In the distance I heard the doorbell ringing, I ignored it.

"You better make this right. I'm not ready to go through her first heartache just yet. Plus, you act as though she's never seen a penis or something. She has three brothers." Bella frowned.

I shook my head. "I'm not that naïve. I just don't want her touching one."

"What do you want us to do Edward? Sew her legs together, like a thanksgiving turkey?" Bella asked, no humor evident in her voice. It was an intriguing idea though.

"Can we do that? You know legally?" Bella just ignored that. I would too. It's impossible and silly of me to ask.

"Al is on his way over here with AJ and they are going to that dance. She really likes AJ and he's the only boy that's not afraid of EJ."

_Not anymore_. I wanted to say, but it was wise of me not to.

"AJ is a good boy and we know his parents. What are you so afraid of?"

"You know what I'm afraid of-" I gulped.

"It was a _MISTAKE!" _She shouted. "Ellie made a mistake_. _We all make them. Yet you and Jasper want to lock their asses away until they're thirty. Well I have news for you pal!" She shouted again. "If we get too strict she's going to start doing things behind our back—"

A knock sounded on the door. I trailed my finger along Bella's cheek to calm her and turned to open it.

"Yes?" I looked down.

"Daddy, uncle Al is here."

_Damn this small town_.

I bent down to Michael, our youngest. He briefly hugged me and I pushed him towards Bella. At least one of my children still likes me.

"Go give mommy a hug." He laughed and ran to Bella.

If anyone can calm her down it's him. He's our weapon of mass destruction around here. He easily softens Bella with his youth and cuteness. He's seven and absolutely adorable. Especially now that he's missing his top two front teeth. He's also our only child who is an exact 50/50 split of mine and Bella's characteristics. He has his mother's brown hair, nose, and he has my green eyes, mouth and facial structure.

When I walked downstairs Jasper, Alice, and Al were deep in conversation.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" I smirked at him. I just saw him over an hour ago.

"You did the right thing." Jasper nudged my shoulder, as he walked away with Alice.

"The pleasure?" Al laughed out. "Your demon spawn threatened my son!" He narrowed his eyes at me.

"He did not." Of course I denied it.

"He did too! Do you know how long AJ waited to ask Alex to the prom? I had to coach him for months just so he'd have the courage and you ruin it!"

"I'm just trying to protect—" I started.

"No, you're being your overbearing, control freak self."

"I'm trying to protect my daughters virtue okay?" I grumbled. "Can you at least respect that?"

"Virtue?" Al laughed. "My son is so shy, I'll be proud if he holds her hand, you moron! They're thirteen! The dance is two hours and I'm taking them for pizza first. I'll be with them almost the whole time."

I nodded, feeling like a piece of shit.

"AJ is in the car and he really wants to take her and apologize. Bella said that Alex still wants to go. If you can find it in your heart, if you even have one, can you send Alex down, so I can take them to the dance?"

"AL-LEX!" I shouted, using the intercom system, my loud mouth.

Before I even finished she was smiling widely and running down the stairs. Al smiled watching her.

"Alexandra, you look absolutely gorgeous. Go easy on him tonight." He patted her shoulder.

"Thank you." Alex giggled, walking around him, and not saying a word to me.

Okay, I guess I deserve that.

"Wait!" Bella shouted. "I need to take pictures."

"Mom!" Alex whined.

"Just a few." She said to Alex. "AJ! Get in here!" She shouted into the distance.

AJ was visibly shaking as he walked up to my house. When his eyes landed on Alex, he wiped the sweat away from his forehead and gulped.

I wanted to choke the pre-pubescent boy for even looking at my baby girl like that. He had that look in his eyes too. I didn't like it.

"AJ, don't you look handsome." Bella said. "You look just like your daddy." She pinched his cheek.

"What's going on?" EJ asked. He was flanked by Michael, CC, and his cousin Emmett Jr.

"When did you get here?" I asked Emmett. I didn't even notice that he was here.

"Mom dropped me off before she went to the restaurant. I've been in CC's room. Dad said to stay out of the crossfire." He said.

I nodded. I had called Emmett for advice earlier. He raised two girls. So I figured he was the best candidate. I guess I was wrong. Maybe not, neither Samantha or Emily got pregnant as teens. He must have done something right.

Emily still lives in town and she's a nurse at the hospital. She works side by side with Alice in the emergency room. Samantha is in her last year of college at Columbia, before she starts Mount Sinai school of medicine in the fall. She's actually following in my footsteps, something I hope EJ does, but just like Bella said all those years ago, I think my son is going to study law. He's persuasive and lies like a rug. Scary, but good qualities one must possess to be a lawyer.

"Oh they look so cute!" Alice gushed.

My men and I, Jasper included, stood back on the side lines as we watched Bella snap multiple photos of AJ and Alex.

"Wish I had a boyfriend." Maddy complained.

_Boyfriend?_ Who said they were involved? Alex isn't allowed to have a boyfriend.

"When you're sixteen—" Jasper started.

"Why do I have to pay for El's mistakes?" Maddy asked.

Alice leaned in and placed her arm on Maddy's shoulder. "You'll be sixteen in two months."

"But—" Maddy started.

"Who would date you anyway?" Emmett Jr. laughed. "You're as flat as a board."

"Take it back. I have boobs!" Maddy shouted, cupping her chest.

"Shh..." Alice soothed her and they walked towards the young, happy looking couple.

"How much do I owe you?" I heard Jasper whisper behind me.

I turned to look at them.

"The usual." Emmett shrugged.

I raised an eyebrow at Jasper.

"I pay him to keep the douche bags away. I figured you already had your hands full with Alex." Jasper explained.

I nodded. So that's where my brother in-law came up with the idea? His son is extorting money out of Jasper.

CC snorted. "Everyone knows to stay away from Maddy and Alex. You should save your money-" CC rolled his eyes. "-and Emmett's right. She has the body of an eight year old boy."

I looked to CC shocked that he actually noticed something about the opposite sex. Mortified that it was his cousin, and fearful because it was in reference to an eight year old boy.

I blew out a breath. "Meet me in your room in ten minutes. We have to talk."

CC nodded and walked up the stairs.

I turned back to watch Bella snap pictures.

"AJ put your arm around Alex." I seethed as he did so. "So cute!" Bella squealed snapping a few more.

I turned to look at EJ. "Fifty bucks if you go to the dance."

He furrowed his brows at me. "It's a junior high school dance." He whispered. "I can't be seen there."

"I'll do it." Emmett pipped up.

I ignored him, keeping my eyes on EJ. "He's not going to try anything at the dance with all the teachers around. What if they go outside?" I whispered back. "Just hang out in the car and keep a look out. But make sure Al doesn't see you."

"I'm not doing that. You're going too far and mom will kill us." EJ said, looking over my shoulder to his mother.

I looked over to my baby girl who was being held from behind, with the biggest smile on her face.

I turned back to EJ. "Eighty-" I blurted. "-and take your cousin with you."

"Fine, I'll leave after they do. But if mom finds out I'll sing like a parrot." He whispered.

"Canary." I shook my head.

"What?" EJ asked.

"The saying is 'I'll sing like a canary' not parrot, you goon." I punched his shoulder. "- and you will not. If anyone asks you what you are doing there, you turn around and walk into the Dairy Queen."

"That's where the stoners hang out. Edward Cullen is no stoner and he is not going to dairy queen with his cousin on a Friday night." He crossed his arms over his chest. "That's worse than hanging out outside of the junior high. Why can't CC do it?"

"Because I asked you to do it and why do you always refer to yourself in the third person?" I asked.

"Third person?" He asked.

I pinched the bridge of my nose again. How can my son (Edward _'I'm too cool for this shit' _Cullen) be so brilliant, yet so fucking dense at the same time?

"All that Edward Cullen crap. You don't say me or I. You say Edward Cullen and he. That's a third party reference." Emmett said.

I nodded agreeing with him.

"Edward Cullen is a legacy and _I_ actually had a date tonight before you grounded _me_."

I rolled my eyes at _him_.

"With who?" Emmett asked.

"Gina—" EJ started.

Emmett stared at EJ wide eyed. "You asked her out?" Emmett shouted. "She's a sophomore and you know I like her."

"Well she said yes to me. Why wouldn't she-"

"I'm Edward Cullen!" I finished for him in a teasing tone.

"That's right." EJ smirked at me. "Besides-" he turned back to his cousin. "I'm doing you a favor. She's not your type anyway." He turned back to Jasper and I.

"Buy the girl dinner and the legs spread like butter." Jasper and I laughed, while I felt bad. I do have double standards and isn't it germs, not butter? _Whatever._

"That's not true. Don't talk like that about her!" Emmett shouted, gaining the attention of everyone else.

Al raised his eyebrows and ushered Alex and AJ out to his car. I gave my daughter a wave and she glared at me in disdain.

"Look Em, I'm just telling you what I heard. I'm sure she's a very nice girl-" EJ snorted. "-and a great lay."

Emmett cut his cousin off with his fist. I quickly grabbed Emmett, while Jasper grabbed EJ.

"What the fuck was that for?" EJ shouted, wiping at his bloody nose. Em did a good job. I was impressed.

"Language!" Bella chastised.

"He called my girlfriend a whore!" Emmett pointed to EJ.

"She's not your girlfriend." EJ shouted back. "-and after tonight, if I get to see her, maybe she'll be mine." He laughed.

"But you don't keep girlfriends." Emmett grumbled. I knew where this was going. EJ and Emmett are cousins, but they were raised like brothers. Emmett should have never expressed his feelings. Now EJ will probably keep this one around to spite him.

Same thing happened last year when CC had a crush on a girl. EJ dated her and then Emmett dated her. Since then CC doesn't even acknowledge the opposite sex. Huh? I wonder if that's the cause? Probably. I hope so. Unless...no, I don't want to even think it. Could CC possibly be gay? I won't think about that now.

_Eight year old boy. Eight year old boy_. _Eight year old boy._

I shook my head of the thought. We'll cross that bridge if we come to it. As long as he's happy I don't care who he fucks. Wow. _How open minded of me? _I should tell Bella. I bet she'll be proud of my new found epiphany.

"Change can be a good thing." EJ shrugged. "I'm not delusional. I could never turn a whore into a lady, but she'll do." Now he was just being mean and testing my temper. Apparently Emmett's too since I had to tighten my hold.

"Who are you?" Bella asked EJ. "That's your cousin. If he has genuine feelings for this girl you will stay away from her. I won't tolerate you two fighting."

EJ looked to be having a war inside himself. My son is a whore, uses girls for his personal use, but there's one woman who can break him down, turn him into the little boy who cries while watching Disney movies. Bella, his mother. The woman says jump and EJ will ask 'How high?'. It was always so odd to me. How he could have so much respect for Bella, his aunts, cousins, sister, and grandmother's, and still do the shit he does.

"Where's my sweet little boy?" Bella cupped his cheek.

"Mom, stop-" EJ grinned.

Bella gently slapped his cheek. "Stay away from that girl and don't talk like that about her!"

"Fine. I won't date her." EJ smiled down at his mother.

The sad thing is that EJ can play Bella, just as she does him. EJ just lied to Bella. Well, he didn't actually lie. He said that he wouldn't date her. He never said anything about sleeping with her.

However, knowing Bella she probably knows that he lied. I bet she doesn't want blood on her carpet. Smart woman.

"Good. Now that that's settled...It's getting late and I'm starving. Are we having pizza or Chinese?" Bella asked the crowd.

"I vote Mexican." Maddy raised her hand.

"Too spicy-" Alice dismissed her.

"Pizza!" Both EJ and Emmett shouted.

"Don't you two have plans?" I asked them.

EJ smiled at me. "I have to eat first. After all, I am a growing boy." He rubbed his stomach.

"Get a hot dog at DQ!" I suggested. "You know what—" I shook my head. "Just forget about it."

I think I should try to have a little faith in my daughter, even if it kills me.

"Don't forget, you're not going anywhere tonight." I reminded him.

EJ nodded.

"I want Chinese." Alice said.

"Yeah, me too." Bella agreed.

"I'm with the boys—" I jerked my thumb to them.

"Me too." Jasper nodded.

"I guess majority rules. Pizza it is." Bella smiled.

I know what that smile means. It means_ 'I hope you enjoy your pork fried rice, fucker.'_

"Get a few pies. Dad and mom should be here soon." Emmett said.

As soon as Bella, Alice, and Maddy walked into the kitchen, EJ yanked Emmett up by the collar of his shirt. I quickly got in between them.

"If you ever put your hands on me again, I will kick your ass. I don't care if we're blood. Do you understand?" EJ shouted behind me; I pushed him back.

"Like you could—" Emmett chuckled.

He's a little more than a year younger than EJ and a few inches shorter, but he's got a husky build just like his father. It's possible.

"Try me!" EJ tried to get around me; I pushed him back again.

"Em, go up to CC's room." I said.

Emmett nodded and ran upstairs.

I quickly whipped around to EJ. "What the hell has gotten into you? That's your cousin."

"Brothers, cousins, friends...It doesn't matter when a girl is involved." Jasper supplied.

We both turned to look at him. "Just saying-" He put his hands up. "I'm going to make sure they order from Port Jervis pizza and not Dominoes." Jasper walked away.

_Keep the hope alive brother._ Cause we're eating Chinese tonight.

"Who is this Gina?" I asked.

"Just some girl from school. I don't know why Em is being so sensitive about it and I don't care who he is. If he puts his hands on me again, I will kick his ass."

"What makes you think you could?" I asked.

As his father I try to take him down a notch every chance I get. He's just so cocky and arrogant. He may be the king of high school, but he's only there for another year, and there's a big world out there, where it doesn't matter who you were in high school. The real world will chew him up and spit him out.

"Oh please—I'm benching two hundred. All he benches are hot pockets." EJ scoffed and wiped at his nose again.

"I'm Edward Cullen." He laughed.

I wanted to smack his name right out of him. Bella was right, who the fuck is this kid?

"Yeah well, Edward Cullen just nearly got knocked the fuck out. Think about that." I chuckled. He put on a straight face and cleared his throat. "Now go up stairs and clean your room."

"But dad—"

"No but dad nothing. Go clean your room." I pointed.

He huffed and stormed up the stairs. It took only a minute before I heard the signature door slam. Three. Two. One. And now the music is blasting.

"Daddy—" I felt mistake number four tugging on my pinky.

_Oh God, I am so going to hell._

"Why is everyone fighting?" Michael asked.

"No one is fighting little man." I bent down to pick him up.

"Well, EJ is being mean to Em, Alex is being mean to EJ, and so are you." He pouted.

"EJ and Em aren't fighting. They had an argument-" I sighed. "-and your brother is being a pain in my neck."

"Mommy says he's a pain in her butt." He giggled.

"Yeah he's that too." I tickled his side.

"Daddy stop-" He gasped out. I laughed and tickled him some more, then I placed a few loud kisses on his cheek.

"Dadddddddy!" He squealed, making me laugh louder. He's so adorable and the only kid at this point in time that doesn't hate me.

What am I thinking? Michael was never a mistake. Seven years ago, Bella wanted to have another baby. Before her ovaries shriveled up and died which was stupid. Considering that her ovaries are alive and well, probably will be for the next fifteen years.

He was actually the only planned pregnancy we had. He doesn't talk back. He has been the most behaved out of our rowdy clan. He has a good heart too, just like his mother. He'll be the one to take care of us and not shove our old asses in a retirement home. I have faith in him.

"Put me down." He squealed.

I let out a whimper. He kicked his foot and it landed right in daddy's nads. Needless to say, I quickly put him down. My balls are no use to me anyway, considering we revisited the vasectomy idea after he was born and went for it, but they still ache just the same.

"Will you come play chopsticks with me?" He smiled up at me.

"I have to talk to CC first. Why don't you practice with Maddy?" I asked. I taught Maddy how to play the piano. She abandoned it as soon as she turned twelve, but she still knows how to play. Now I'm teaching Michael. It's not like he really needs it. The kid is a natural just like me.

"Okay-" He shrugged and ran from me. If only the rest of my children were as easily appeased.

Anxiously, I trailed my hand through my hair and let out an elongated sigh, before I trudged up the stairs. How am I supposed to talk to CC about what he saw? My two oldest sons are as different as night and day. EJ and I connect on a similar level. He's a girl crazy jock. Simple. I can level with that.

CC on the other hand, is musical, plays the piano better than I can ever dream to, plus multiple other instruments. The kid writes poetry and is the lead in most plays at the high school, not to mention he's the smartest kid in his sophomore class. He hangs around those weird drama kids, wears black all the time. and sadly, we barely speak. He keeps to himself.

EJ says he's scared of 'the pussy'. Despite their differences and the social status barrier of Port Jervis high school, they're best friends. They'd die for each other, kill for each other, and murder one another. They have a connection a lot like Rose and I. EJ would know if his brother is scared of girls.

Oh God, my son is gay._ It's okay, Cullen, focus. _As long as he's happy and when he finds his domestic partner, they can adopt, he can still have everything he wants. I want for him. Maybe we should move out of this small town? Closer to the city? So that CC can get some ass? Oh God what am I thinking? I just hope CC isn't a bottom. Fuck. He totally is.

I knocked twice.

"Yeah!" CC shouted through the door. I walked in and what I saw made my eyes bug out of my head.

"What the hell are you two doing?" Emmett was painting CC's fingernails.

_This isn't happening._

"I can't paint my right one with my left hand." CC shrugged.

"Why are you painting them in the first place?" I asked.

"It's black, it's cool, and it's only my thumb." CC shrugged again. I looked to Emmett, who looked a little too comfortable and happy painting his cousins nails.

"You're pretty good at that." I noticed that he stayed completely on the nail bed, not getting any on the skin.

"I paint mom's toes for her." He shrugged. _Weird_. _Does Emmett know his son paints my sister's toes?_

I grimaced and composed my expression with a smile.

"Em, can you give us a minute? Why don't you help EJ clean his room." I suggested.

"I'm not going in there. That place should be condemned." He said as he walked past me.

I closed the door behind him and took a deep breath.

"What is this?" I turned to CC. "You're painting your nails and take that shit off your neck—it's not Halloween." I pointed to his dog collar.

"You just don't get it." He shook his head and took off the spiked necklace.

"Try me? What don't I get?" I asked. He stood up off his bed and shut off the stereo. "Leave it on, I like that." He smirked at me. Besides the piano, classical music has to be the only thing we have in common. I can agree that it's much better than that garbage EJ listens to.

"Look, if you came up here to talk about what I saw, it's okay. It was gross and I don't want to talk about it."

I nodded in understanding. "But EJ said you were mortified."

CC started to laugh. "More like _he_ was mortified after _I_ told him. I'm not stupid. You guys are married. I know that you two have sex. _We sure as hell can hear ya's_."

I raised an eyebrow at him.

"I—I mean there are four of us, so it's obvious, and your bedroom is right on the other side of this wall." He knocked against it. "Next time, just don't do it in the kitchen. What if Mikey saw you guys?" He looked to me head on.

"In fact, I think this is a conversation you _should_ be having with EJ. He's the one with the problem."

I nodded again.

He stared at me for a few minutes as an uncomfortable silence took over.

"Was there anything else you wanted to talk to me about?" CC asked.

"No—I mean yes—no." I took a deep breath. "Son, have a seat."

_Here goes nothing._

He sat down on his bed and looked up to me. I took the chair from his desk and sat across from him.

"CC..." I paused, searching my brain for the right way to say this. "I get you. Okay. I get you. I understand what you are going through—"

"What am I going through?" He scoffed.

"Let me finish." I stopped him. "It's okay if you—um—uh...shit."

_This is going to be harder than I thought._

"Dad please, just spit it out. I have band rehearsal in an hour." He sighed.

"I thought the school band dismembered for the summer already?" I asked.

"It's more like a jam session with Carl, Mark, and Rick."

_Oh God, is that code for like a foursome?_

"We're starting a band this summer. I'm gonna be on keyboard and vocals. It's gonna be hot." He laughed.

I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Dad, I can still go right? I'm not in trouble." His eyes widened as he leaned towards me.

"Of course you can and no you are not in trouble." I shook my head.

"Then what's up? You're freaking me out." He chuckled.

I'm freaking him out? _Just spit it out Cullen!_

"CC, you know your mother and I love you right?" He nodded. "-and all we want is your happiness."

"Dad, if this is about my clothes again—"

"It's not about your clothes." I looked at his T-shirt, which had a bloody skull on it. His jeans which were black and very wide legged. It's definitely not something I would wear. Was my son a Goth or whatever you call them? One of those trench coat mafia motherfuckers.

"I do wish that you would incorporate more colors into your wardrobe..." I trailed off. "Bottom line son, is that I get it, I get you, and it's okay—" I paused and stood up. "Now give me hug,"

"Get what? Have you been drinking? Dad you are making no sense to me right now." He stared at me.

"I just want to let you know that it's okay that you are uh—um different." I shrugged.

CC stood up, staring me down. "Well that's a relief! That you and mom love me anyway, even though I'm different. I'm sorry if I don't fit into your perfect mold, play football, or chase cheerleaders. I'm not EJ dad and stop trying to turn me into him." He nearly shouted.

"Whoa!" I put my hands up. "No one wants you to be EJ and I was just letting you know that it's okay if you choose to chase a line backer rather than a cheerleader."

"What?" He shouted.

"It's okay if you're gay, just be honest about it. There are no closets in this house son." I widened my arms for a hug again, sure that this will be a hallmark moment.

"Wow!" He leaned back to look at me. "That's very generous of you, being so open minded and all, but I'm not gay."

"You're not?" My face fell and I let my arms lay loosely at my sides.

"No, I'm not." He laughed.

_So you're just fucking weird?_ I was slightly relieved when I came to the gay conclusion. It would explain so much.

"So then—uh—what's this I hear about you being scared of _pussy_?" I whispered the last word.

"You're a doctor and that's the best word you can use?" He laughed at me again.

"Whatever. Now we're onto something here. Tell me why you are scared of girls and I can help you." I sat back down.

"I'm not scared of girls." He shrugged.

"Then how come you don't date?" I asked. "Or get caught sneaking one into your room."

"I have a hell of a lot more tact than EJ does...Just because I don't parade my endeavors around the whole town doesn't mean I am lacking in that department." I looked to CC stunned. He's sixteen. When did he get so mature?

"Speaking of departments, you have no idea how many girls in the drama club are willing to take off their clothes and don't even get me started on my fellow marching band 'geeks' as EJ calls us. You should see what Sheila can do with her flute."

"Little Sheila from down the block?" I whispered. "Little Sheila that used to chase you and EJ around, giving you kisses on the cheek. The little girl that swam naked in the kiddie pool." Now, she's a shy little thing with plastic framed glasses.

"Not much has changed. She's still naked most of the time and chases both EJ and I. And that Gina, EJ and Em were going on about, total slut. She blew me at EJ's end of the season game, under the bleachers. Don't tell Em that, I didn't know he liked her like that until twenty minutes ago."

"That's where you disappeared to the night of the game?" He nodded. I thought his Emo ass went to sulk in a corner somewhere.

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked. I think this is the most he's spoken to me in a year. Not to mention that I knew 'of' the sexual activities EJ participates in, I just didn't know as many details.

"You said you wanted to talk, I'm talking. Just because I don't do it freely doesn't mean I don't. You just never ask me anything."

_I am a horrible father._

"You're absolutely right and I am sorry. But you're sixteen. I'll tell you the same thing I tell EJ—"

"No glove no love." He said in a dull monotone.

"Exactly! I am too young to become and grandfather. I've also asked him to slow down a little, you both are so young. I didn't know that you, ya know." I smiled. "-and just so you know, STD's can be transmitted orally." I pointed my eyes down to his dick or where is should be. The crotch of his pants are by his fucking knees.

"I know that." He rolled his eyes.

While I am here I can probably get some information out of him about his sister. They're pretty close and Alex isn't scared of CC like she is EJ. I hear them both giggling up a storm after Bella and I go to bed.

"So what's the deal with Alex and AJ?" I asked.

"Nothing." He shrugged.

"Oh come on. They went to the dance together. They are dating right?"

_Come on CC. Please give me some insight so I know what I am dealing with here._

"I thought Alex wasn't allowed to date yet?" He looked to me confused. "And I must say it's totally unfair. You may not have known what I was doing at thirteen because I'm secretive, but you knew what EJ was doing, and you didn't have a problem with that. Alex is a good girl and you have to trust her."

_Did CC just morph into Bella?_

"If you keep her sheltered and if you keep making EJ scare the boys away, once one of them show her attention and cross that protective barrier you've built, she's going to lash out and be out of control. Do you want_ her_ to be secretive? Afraid to talk to you and mom? Change her clothes once she gets to school like those freaks with the crazy religious parents. Those broads are freaks too by the way."

I was floored. CC made complete sense. He'd be a great father or a therapist. I still couldn't believe how mature he's gotten.

"While you're in here and we're being all open and shit—" He sat up straight.

"What is it son?" I asked, eager to bestow some wisdom upon him as he's shown me.

"Do you think you can give me a ride tomorrow?"

"Where?" I asked.

"Well I need the ride and parental consent." He started to fidget with the chain attached to his wallet. _What's he afraid he's going to lose it?_

"For an R rated movie?" I asked.

"No, well I'm not sure yet. I think I might want to get my nipple pierced or maybe a tattoo. What do you think?" He looked back to me. He's out of his God damn mind. Nail polish, piercings, and tattoos. What the fuck? He's sixteen...going on thirty. Fuck me.

"I think—" I placed my finger on my chin, looking pensively to the ceiling. "I might want you and your brother to mow the lawn or maybe clean out the gutters tomorrow. What do you think?" I stood from the chair, knocking over the sweater he had on the back of it.

"Okay, I get it. So that's a no." He grumbled.

"That's a _hell_ no!" I bent over to pick up his sweater before he throws a bitch fit. CC's bedroom is such a contrast to EJ's. Everything had a place and God forbid you move anything. It's a little too neat actually.

Huh? I stared down at the contents that fell out of the pocket.

"What the fuck is this?" I threw the pack of cigarettes at him.

"Cigarettes." He placed them on his desk. He didn't look scared at all. He should be, considering I'm about to throw him out the fucking window.

"Are you fucking stupid? You really had me fooled. I thought you were smarter than this. These can kill you. Not to mention that it is a disgusting and very expensive habit."

_That I used to love. Would he notice if I put them in my pocket? _I am such a hypocrite.

"If you're going to scream at me like that, I am not going to talk to you." He turned away from me.

"Fuck that and you will talk. Now tell me, how long have you been smoking?" I asked.

"What's going on in here?" Bella barged in; CC gulped. I smirked at him and turned to Bella.

"Your son is smoking—" I tossed the smokes at her. They hit her arm and fell to the floor.

"What?" She looked to CC. "You're smoking?"

CC nodded.

"For how long?" She asked.

CC shrugged, going into silent mode.

"Answer me!" Bella seethed.

CC looked out the window.

"You're not going to speak to me?" She asked.

Once again she was given a silent response.

"Maybe I should beat it out of you—" Bella kicked his foot. He chuckled and still wouldn't talk.

Wrong move. _My son is fucking stupid._

CC stood up, grabbed his sweat jacket, and put on his shoes.

"Where do you think you're going?" I asked.

"That's none of your business."

"Oh it speaks!" I shouted excitedly and turned to look at Bella. "It speaks." I turned back to CC, smile fully composed.

"Sit down and answer your mother." I pushed him down, only for him to stand back up.

"I have a jam session. You said I can go." He looked to the door.

"Jam session! A jam session!" Bella shouted. "I'm about to have my own jam session, about to jam your head into the wall!" I looked to her wide eyed. I haven't seen her this angry in...forever.

"You know C, you are trying my patience. I let you walk around looking like Marilyn Manson-"

"Who's that?" CC asked.

"It was before your time." I shook my head.

"You wear what you want. You basically do what you want. You're a good boy and you get good grades. So I stay off your back. I even let you segregate yourself from the family. We give you your space too. Have I been wrong?" She poked his chest.

"Should we keep a closer eye on you?" She poked his chest again. "How can you be so stupid!" She reached up and smacked the side of his head.

"Stop hitting me or I'll call child services." CC laughed.

Bella let out a frustrated scream and lunged for him. She smacked him repeatedly, while that dumb fuck laughed. I doubt she was hurting him, but still. If he knew what was good for him he'd stop laughing. I shook my head and pulled Bella off of CC.

"Let me go!" She shouted. CC stood up from his bed and smoothed out his shirt.

"Call child services. I brought you into this world and I can take you out!" Bella shouted.

"Mom," CC reached for her hand. "I was only kidding about the child services thing."

"We love you CC, why do you hate us?" and the tears started.

"Mom," CC grabbed her other hand. "It's just cigarettes. I just got them and I've only tried a few. I swear. It's not that big of a deal." I doubt Bella could hear CC right now. "I'll never smoke another cigarette again." CC was telling the truth.

"We give you everything. Tell me, how can we protect you from you?" Bella asked.

"Why is mom crying?" EJ barged in now.

"I didn't mean to—" CC frowned, turning to his brother.

"You fucking asshole. I can't believe you made mommy cry." I wanted to laugh at EJ for how crestfallen he looked, watching _his mommy_ cry, but I felt the same way. I never like to see Bella cry.

"I didn't mean to." CC put his head down and slumped his shoulders.

"EJ out!" I pointed to the door. I knew what was coming next and wanted to prevent it.

"No!" EJ shook his head, standing his ground.

"Get out EJ. Dinner just arrived. Go make yourself a plate—" Bella sobbed.

"The hell I will—" He grabbed on to CC and punched him square in the jaw.

And then they tackled each other to the ground. _Teenagers._

"EJ stop!" Bella screamed. I pushed Bella towards the door. "They'll kill each other!"

One could only hope. _Just kidding._

"Edward do something." She whined, as I closed the bedroom door behind us.

"I am, I'm making sure you don't get hit. JASPER, EMMETT!" I screamed for them. I knew there was no way I could separate the two without the extra hands. Jasper and Emmett Sr, ran up the stairs as Alice and Rose followed close behind.

"Sup bro?" Emmett asked.

"Give me a hand," I jerked my head to the door. "You ready?" I asked. He and Jasper nodded and I opened the door.

"You sensitive, Kerouac reading, Mozart listening, scary mother fucker!" I heard EJ shout as he slammed CC onto the desk.

"Fuck you, you all-American reject, fucking jock strap-" CC insulted him back before he got EJ in the nose. That's the second time today. Shit. I hope it isn't broken. "Watch my fucking lap top, ya douche!" CC shouted.

"Shut up before I strangle you with your guitar strings, fruit loop." EJ panted out, getting CC in a head lock.

"Fruit loop! You dumb ape. When I come across your sloppy seconds, they say I'm better than you." CC shoved EJ off.

"That's a lie. I'm Edward Cullen!" EJ pushed CC. "They always come back for more-"

"Until they meet me. Sheila said you couldn't even make her come-" CC laughed.

"No one can make her cum. She's got a pussy made of steel!" EJ shouted.

"BOYS! THAT'S ENOUGH!" Bella screamed from the hallway. "Stop this right now—"

They both turned to look at her and back to each other.

"Well I made her scream my name 'Oh Carlisle'-" EJ cut off his brother by ramming him in the stomach with his shoulder.

"Are they talking about Sheila Thompson?" Emmett Sr asked; I nodded. "She was just at my house last night studying with Emmett. She's a nice girl."

"A little too nice from what I hear. You guys ready to do this or what?" I asked.

"This is highly entertaining. Are you sure you want to break it up?" Jasper asked.

"Positive. I'm going in." I stepped into the bedroom.

"Right behind you." Emmett patted my shoulder.

Jasper yanked EJ back by his hair, as Emmett pulled CC back by his T-shirt. I stood in the middle widening my arms in between them.

"Stop!" I shouted. I felt both their chests heaving up and down from under my hands. As my first born and oldest, I turned to EJ.

"Next time I tell you to leave, you leave. Now get in your fucking room!" I pointed to the door. "I'll deal with you later." I turned to look at CC.

"You're not going anywhere tonight. Or anywhere else until I feel I can trust you again—"

"It was only cigarettes. I don't understand why mom got so upset—"

"Don't interrupt me when I am speaking. That was a terrible lapse in judgment and I trust that you will not do it again. When you move out, you can do what you want." I turned to look at Jasper.

"Close that door." I asked.

Bella stared at me wide eyed, but I didn't want her to hear what I was about to say.

"That woman out there," I pointed to the closed door. "Loves you more than you can ever imagine. Do you ever tell her that you love her? No. Do you ever say thank you when she's bringing you lunch money or lugging around whatever instrument you decide to play that day, which you forget? No you don't. Do you ever thank her for making dinner after she works all day? No you don't do that either." I chuckled at him.

"You know what? I take it back. I do wish you were a little more like your brother. He appreciates everything she does for him and he dotes on her, does things to make her happy. He's involved in this family. Not like you-" I stepped closer to him.

All this time I thought I was horrible father because I couldn't connect with him, but it's him. He's like a hermit recluse or something.

"Did you know that your mother almost died—"

"Edward stop!" Jasper pushed me back. "He doesn't need to know that-" he whispered. "-and you shouldn't say shit you can't take back."

I took a deep breath and glared at my son as he glared back.

"Are you hurt?" I asked. Besides the ripped T-shirt, he barely had a scratch on him, but I wanted to make sure.

"No." He whispered.

"Good." I walked over to his desk and snatched up his laptop. "Cell phone too." I put out my hand. He dug into his pocket and gave me his cell phone.

"Two weeks and you are not to leave this house unless you are going to school. This is the prime opportunity for you to study for finals." I turned to walk away and then turned back.

"Apologize to your mother. You kiss her tears away and tell her that you love her. I also want to remind you that privacy in this house is a luxury, which can and will be taken away from you. Fuck up again and the door comes off the hinges."

He nodded.

Emmett and Jasper walked out of the room first; I followed.

"What happened?" Bella asked.

"Can't right now, on a roll." I thrust the cell phone and laptop into her arms, storming into EJ's room. He was on his bed, talking on his cell.

"I can't right now baby. The rentals are being difficult, but you can come by later, and show me what I missed." He chuckled into the phone. I snatched it away from his ear.

"Hello Gina?" I said into the phone.

"Oh my God dad, that's Stephanie." EJ whispered, cradling his head.

"_No, not Gina. Is this Carlisle? When I come by later, I hope I get to see you."_ This Stephanie giggled seductively in my ear.

"No, it's Dr. Cullen—" I was greeted with silence. "No one is coming to this house tonight. Both Carlisle and Edward are grounded and if I catch you here, I will call your parents. Is that understood, Stephanie?" I asked.

"_Yes Sir."_ She deadpanned.

"Have a good night-" I paused. "-and have more respect for yourself." I ended the call.

"What the hell was that?" EJ shouted.

"This is mine for two weeks." I held up the phone and looked around for something else of value, I could take away.

"But that's my life line!" He shouted.

"Too bad. Go buy some post cards."

EJ doesn't have a laptop. He uses the desk top in the living room. I kicked a few things out of my way, still looking. I smiled widely, as my eyes descended upon the car keys. I snatched them up too.

"You can't take away the car. There's still a week of school left." EJ argued.

"You can take the bus." I laughed waiting for _'Edward Cullen doesn't take the bus'._

"Edward Cullen does not take the bus and what about the rest of them. How will they get to school?"

I shifted on my feet re-thinking my decision. Nope. It's done. Can't take it back.

"You let your mother and I worry about that. And if you won't take the bus, leave earlier and walk." I shrugged.

"Wait a minute...you haven't even told me what I've done."

"Your brother is punished for smoking." His eyes widened. "Did you know about that?" I asked.

"No...but what does that have to do with me?"

"Nothing." I shook my head.

"Then why am I punished?" he asked._ Cause you annoy the shit out of me and because I can!_ No, I can't say that.

"For fighting. You have a nasty temper and the next time you throw a punch under my roof, the car, the money, your freedom. Gone!"

"But Emmett threw the first punch and CC made mommy cry." He pouted. My sons are both drama queens, meanwhile their sister is as tough as nails. Where did I go wrong?

"What are you five? Oh boo-hoo. CC made my mommy cry." I whined. "Get over it. Edward Cullen is punished." I turned and stormed out of his bedroom.

"What's the verdict?" Bella asked. I walked past her, right into our bedroom; she followed me.

"You know—" I started to pace. "I'd rather be surrounded by newborns than teenagers. When does this shit end? It's condoms with the boys. Next Alex will want birth control. Not to mention trying to keep them away from drugs and alcohol. Then just when we get the three of them out of the house, we get to do it all over again with Michael." I raved.

"They're ingrates, each and every one of them. They don't appreciate a thing we do. They take and take and take, till when? I mean what's left? They've stolen my sanity. They've turned my hair gray—" I pointed to my head and plopped onto the bed.

"Yeah, you're do for another dye." Bella trailed her fingers through my hair.

"I don't care." I shrugged. "Let it turn gray."

"No way. The clairol is a perfect match. You can't even tell."

I shook my head no."I'm 47. I'm an old man."

"You are not. You don't look a day over 35." Bella nestled into my side. I smiled down at her. She's so cute when she lies. "Do you feel any better?" She asked.

"Yeah." I admitted.

"Good, now lets go down to eat." She patted my thigh. "Your parent's just got here."

I nodded. "Is your mom coming?" I asked.

"Actually she went to Atlantic City for the weekend." Bella giggled.

"Well at least she's not moping anymore." I said.

Bella nodded against me. "Yeah," she sighed.

"Do you realize there's only a week of school left?" I asked.

"It's fucked up how it just sneaks up on us year after year isn't it?" She laughed.

I nodded against her head. I knew the summer was approaching, but it only finally dawned on me when EJ just said it.

I leaned back to look at her. "What are we going to do with CC and EJ?"

This place will turn into hedonism or some shit, with half the girls in the neighborhood, walking scantily clad around my pool. Why weren't there more girls like that when I was their age?

"They refuse to go to camp. Remember how much they used to love it?"

"Yeah, I remember." I laughed.

We started sending both EJ and CC to summer day camp when they were four and five. The first week they would cry and carry on while Bella or I dropped them off. After they made friends, they couldn't wait to go the days to follow. Same thing happened with Alex and then with Michael, who still love it. They accept children as old as EJ and CC. The camp is huge and they have different groups for different ages, but this year EJ refuses to go, and then CC refused to go.

I bet they think we're going to leave them alone, which is never going to fucking happen. Not with my father who is retired and my mother who never worked. That's a lovely idea. I'm sure my parents will love to have them during the day.

You would think that we can trust them, considering their sixteen and seventeen, to be alone during the day. We can't. We simply can't. Regardless of the cigarettes, I know I can trust CC, but EJ is just too God damn wild. Like I said, hedonism in my back yard.

"I already set a few things up actually." Bella smiled.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Well, EJ will be with both the Emmett's and is going to help around with the restaurant—"

"But that's exactly what he wants." I whined.

I_ am_ a horrible father, denying my son happiness, even if all he wants to do is clean dirty tables.

"You didn't let me finish. They won't be paying him. I said help-" She giggled and I smiled. "-and our dear CC will volunteer at the hospital. I have it all set up. He's going to hang out during the day in same day surgery. He'll make coffee and butter rolls for the post-op patients. The best part of all is that he'll be surrounded by us, his wonderful parents. Isn't that great!"

I laughed. "Love, you are so evil." I hugged her tighter to me.

"Yes, after all these years I am finally playing my role." She laughed.

"Which role is that love?" I tickled her side.

"Satan's bride." She leaned up and planted her lips against mine. _Satan's bride indeed._ I groaned into her mouth, as I deepened the kiss.

There was a knock at the door. "Damn," I muttered through clenched teeth, as we broke apart.

"Come in." Bella shouted.

CC opened the door and stood there, all creepy like.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

"I wanted to talk to mom." He looked to the floor.

"Come sit—" Bella patted the bed next to her. CC slowly walked to the bed and slowly sat down.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. "I'm sorry for everything. For being born, almost killing you, and for being weird. I'm sorry." He hugged onto Bella and I noticed that he was crying, black tears. Fuck. Is that mascara?

_Think about that later._

"Charles Carlisle," Bella wiped his tears. "What is this about? And what are you talking about?"

"EJ told me—a long time ago—he said that you almost died while I was being born and I think dad was going to say it earlier."

Fuck. Now Edward Cullen Sr. will be punished.

"I did-" Bella agreed, which made CC sob harder. "-and you know what?" Bella put her head down to look him in the eyes.

"I'd do it all over again because the end result was you." She poked his nose.

"I love you so much CC, more than I can put into words." She pushed his chin up to look at her. "So imagine my frustration when someone I love is hurting themselves. I'm sorry I hit you, but I won't tolerate you smoking." CC nodded. "-and as for you being weird," Bella shrugged. "We're all a bunch a weirdos." She laughed and I joined her.

"You are you and we love you just the way you are. You're deep, passionate, poetic, and a true artist. Even down to your self loathing lifestyle. I may not like it, but I understand it."

"I love you mommy," He buried his face in her neck.

"Oh baby, I love you too." She shook him in her embrace which made him chuckle. "Now let's all go down and eat before it's all gone." CC nodded and stood up.

"You might want to wash your face first. Before you go down stairs—" I pointed to his raccoon eyes.

"Why?" He asked, wiping his eyes with his shirt.. Most of it was gone, but you could still see that my _son _was wearing make-up.

"Your grandparents are downstairs." I blurted.

"Edward, leave him alone, he's in a band." Bella shrugged, like that makes it okay.

"Let's just go eat, so everyone can leave." I grumbled and walked ahead of them.

"Can I eat in my room?" CC asked.

"Nope, you will eat amongst the weirdos." I heard Bella laugh.

During dinner, we broke the news to the boys about their summer activities. They were actually cool with it for the most part. Their only concern was that their weekends still be free. We assured them that they will be. Then we all spoke enthusiastically about the shore, where we still go every summer. Bella and I actually purchased the house next door to my parent's place, which is just large enough to house our family, plus Jasper and Alice's. Rose and Emmett bought one down the street, opposite Randall's house.

Randall shocked us all ten years ago and actually married Heidi. They have a daughter Anne, who is nine. Jared and Irina have the house next to his and they have a set of twelve year old twins, Corey and Brandon. In vitro worked for them and the twins were enough for them not to want anymore children. As the years roll by that street on Long Beach Island has become a little Cullen community. We all miraculously get along now and try to get down there on the same weekends.

We still also take our yearly Labor day weekend camping trip up to Lake George. The group has gotten larger, just us Port Jervis folks and our kids. My parents and Bella's parents haven't gone for the past five years. But James, Tanya, and their 15 year old Damion come, taking their place. Along with Al, Siobhan, Al Jr, and Siobhan's older daughter Melanie, who is 18. Katie hasn't come with us for the past two years. James says she's too busy for her family. His guess is that her friends are more important.

I was surprised that CC was so excited about the shore, considering that within the past year he's turned into a vampire. EJ had the same thought and expressed his opinion out loud. Something I would never do.

"Won't you turn into ash?" He asked CC, who looked to him confused. "I mean, don't your kind burst into flames under direct sunlight?"

"Go fuck something," was CC's reply.

"Hey! Watch your mouth at the dinner table." I shouted.

"Sorry." CC grumbled, while EJ smiled smugly at him.

"EJ, apologize to your brother!" I pointed my fork at him.

"No." He said indignant.

"Apologize!" Bella smacked the back of his head.

"Sorry CC."

The boys and I helped clean the Chinese food cartons, dinner and dessert plates off the table. I was just placing a few dishes in the dishwasher, when I heard Bella scream. The three of us ran into the living room, alarmed.

Bella, Rose, Alice, Maddy, and my mother were all peeking behind the curtain, looking out the window. They were being anything but discreet.

"What's going on?" EJ and I asked in unison.

"Alexandra and her date are on the porch." My father said while dejectedly flipping through channels on the television. I was surprised that he heard us.

"Do you think he's going to go for it?" Bella asked.

"Oh I hope so." Rose clapped, jumping up and down.

"I wish I had a boyfriend." Maddy grumbled.

"It all starts with the first date." I heard Jasper say to Emmett Sr.

"Ten bucks says the kid goes for it." Emmett Sr, replied. They shook on it.

"GO FOR WHAT?" I shouted.

"Jesus dad, you could wake the dead." CC rolled his eyes at me.

"Oh I'm sorry, did I disturb you?" I blurted. Shit. I need to work on my verbal filter.

"I'll be in my room." CC told EJ. "If he makes Alex cry again," CC glared at me. "-just tell her where I am okay?" EJ nodded to CC.

"I'm not going to make her cry-" I whispered.

"Dad-" EJ turned me to face him. "No offense, and don't take this the wrong way because I love you, but you've been a major asshole, like all day. You made Alex cry, CC cry, and Mikey stormed upstairs a little while ago teary eyed, and mumbling something about Heart & Soul." EJ whispered.

I cradled my face in my hands, ashamed at myself. EJ was right.

I left Michael at the piano bench, promising him I'd skip dessert and join him. I don't understand my son, who walks around like a corpse, so I insult him? I've never done that before. I just leave him alone, let him be, which led me to believe that he was gay.

Alex, all I'm doing is trying to protect her and all she wants to do is kiss my colleague's son.

And in the long run, I will inadvertently push her away. This isn't what I want.

"It all started when I was worried about Alex." I admitted. "When you have a daughter, you'll understand."

"Never going to happen. I'm pretty sure Edward Cullen doesn't make girls-"

I laughed, for the first time all day, I laughed a real hearty laugh. I laughed so hard, my knees went weak, and I had to hang onto EJ.

"You fucking fool-" I gasped out and put him in a head lock, continuing to give him a noogie.

"What is so funny?" Bella asked.

"E-" I continued to laugh. "Whew-" I took a deep breath. "EJ, please tell your mother what you just told me." I laughed some more.

"All I said was that Edward Cullen doesn't make girls." He shrugged.

Now Bella laughed at him.

"Yeah, tell that to the apple of daddy's eye who's getting felt up on the porch." My sister laughed at me.

EJ and I turned to each other, smiles and laughter fully composed, then we turned to the door. We both ran for it, while Bella and Alice blocked us.

"What are you doing?" Bella asked.

"EJ is going to kick AJ's ass and I'll grab Al for condoning that shit under his watchful eye." I told Bella, while EJ nodded along next to me.

"Oh dear lord, you are ridiculous. I was just kidding. Come take a look." Rose said, still peeking around the curtains.

I walked and stood next to her. They were both smiling at each other, sitting on the porch swing. They did look the epitome of adorable. Even I could admit to that.

"Dad, shut off the T.V," I said.

"What?" he shouted and turned his head. "Talk into my good ear-"

"Geez, gramps, get a hearing aid already." Emmett Jr. shook his head.

"What?" My father asked.

"Nothing!" Emmett Jr shouted in his good ear. "Uncle Eddie just asked if you could shut off the T.V-"

"Why didn't he say so?" My father shut off the television. I do wish he'd get a hearing aid already. He's still young at heart and in great shape despite his age. He has as big of a complex with getting older as Bella does. She dyes my hair, I could care less.

She insists that this year, she'll be turning 39 again. Meanwhile, it will be her fortieth birthday. A few months ago, my sister had a botox party, where a plastic surgeon brings his supplies and helps older woman battle their laugh lines and crows feet. Bella went over board and looked so much younger than she already does. But she also couldn't smile for a few weeks. Sad. Bella lies and says I don't look a day over thirty five, but my dear wife and her sister have great genes. They both don't look a day over thirty.

_I am one lucky sonofabitch!_

She still gets asked to prom. That's cute.

"Can you hear what they're saying?" I asked Rose.

"No, we're spying. That's enough."

"_AJ I think it's time Alex went inside!"_ We actually heard Al shout from the car.

They both stood up alarmed and looked to each other, then started laughing.

"Awww." Rose repeatedly punched my shoulder.

"What the fuck?" I mumbled.

"What?" Rose asked.

"He's leaning—" I pointed out the window.

"So let the boy lean. How is he supposed to kiss her if he doesn't?" She shrugged. I looked to Bella and she was so excited she seemed to be having some sort of fit. The woman was practically convulsing while standing.

"Oh my God. My heart is beating so fast...like I'm about to be kissed." Bella squealed and hugged onto Alice, as they looked out the opposite window.

"I wish I had a boyfriend." Maddy grumbled, for like the hundredth time.

"No you don't." EJ shook his head. "We only care about one thing and something tells me, you ain't ready to give that up yet."

"That's not true!" Maddy shouted.

"Yes it is." My father said. I'm starting to believe he has selective hearing.

"Quiet!" I hissed.

"I say one darn thing and everyone tells me to shut-up. Why don't you all put me in a home already, if I'm such a hindrance!"

"Carlisle!" My mother shouted.

"What?" He asked.

"Shut up!" She shouted and turned to look out the window. My eyes stayed glued on my father. That's me in thirty years, I just know it.

"He's going to do it!" Rose squeezed my arm. I watched, nostrils flaring, teeth gritted together as that boy closed the distance. He pecked her lips and then quickly ran from my porch.

"Huh?" I snorted.

I was expecting something so much worse. Something that involved hands and tongue. It was nothing.

"Guys spread out. She's coming in!" Bella scrambled and turned to bump into Alice. Rose stupidly hid behind the curtain. Maddy and EJ just waited for her, while Jasper and I dodged for the couch, and both of the Emmett's stayed on the opposite side of the room.

And my mother was still looking out the window. Jesus, I hope she's not becoming senile.

We were all a little too quiet when she came into the house. I grabbed the remote and quickly turned the T.V back on.

"You guys are sooooo embarrassing. We saw you guys the whole time." Alex giggled.

"How was it? Did you see fireworks? Did you lift your foot, like they do in the movies? I couldn't see your feet." Maddy rounded on her.

"It was too fast for anything like that." Alex sighed.

"My baby," Bella widened her arms and hugged Alex. Was she crying again?

"Mom, he kissed me. ME. Alistair kissed me. Can you believe that?" Alex started to jump up and down.

"I know—I saw." Bella started to jump with her.

"You guys are just too cute." Rose gushed, coming from behind the curtain.

"Did he like your dress?" Alice asked.

"He said I looked pretty?" Alex shrugged.

"That's a lie." EJ shook his head. "You look gorgeous sis." He bent down and kissed her forehead.

"Thanks. Hey, did CC watch too?" She looked around the living room.

"No-" EJ shook his head. "-he said he's in his room if you want to talk." Alex's face fell.

I quietly left the little gathering and went upstairs. First I checked on Michael, who was fast asleep, holding his book of sheet music. I placed the blanket on him. We are so going to practice tomorrow. He'll let me make it up to him, I'm sure.

Then I walked down the hall to CC's room. It's just been eating me up inside. How anti-social he is. All joking aside, his behavior is scaring me. The door to his room was slightly ajar, so I Just pushed it open.

His face was clean and he was wearing flannel pajama pants and a white T-shirt, all while strumming his acoustic. For a second, he actually looked like the CC I knew. I walked in and sat next to him on the bed.

"Talk to me CC. Help me understand you." I shrugged at a loss. "On the surface, I don't recognize you at all, but when we talk I can still see glimpses of you. The real you. I'm not convinced that this is who you are at all." I turned to face him.

"This is who I am-" he said.

"Bullshit." I called him on it. "The clothes I get. You like the color black. I prefer green and your mother likes blue. Who cares?... Are you depressed or something? Because you are barely home and when you are, you are stuck in this bedroom. We miss you—"

"I have friends, we hang out, ya know? EJ is always here with his friends, hanging out in the basement. We hang out with different crowds-" He shrugged. "-they don't exactly get along."

"I can understand that." I nodded. "We'll all talk about alternating days or something, so it's fair for you too. Now tell me why you don't want to be around us."

"It's not that I don't want to be around you guys, it's just that I can concentrate in here. I can focus on my writing and my music. It's like an obsession dad. I can't stop. I always feel the need to create. I'm not doing anything bad. I just—I just wish you understood that, mom does."

I nodded, again this is something that I can relate to.

"Well, do you think you can try? Try to give us some of your time too? Like I said, we miss you and we love you."

"I can try, but if EJ starts his shit...I'm out."

"I'll talk to him, I promise. What's with the animosity between you guys suddenly? You're both so close, even with your differences."

CC laughed. "There's this girl Stephanie. She likes me and EJ likes her. She's been trying to hang out with me for months. She's just not my type."

"What is your type?" I asked.

"I don't have a type really. No. Girl...That's my type." He sheepishly smiled at me. "Don't get me wrong, Stephanie is hot. She's just annoying as fuck. EJ is like obsessed with her." He shook his head. "But I think it's because she likes me and not him. He's just so damn competitive."

"Why do you go by your middle name at school?" I asked.

"It's different. There's like four Charlie's in my sophomore class."

I nodded again. "What's with the mascara?"

"I like it. It makes my eyes look darker." okay, that's not so odd. "I mean my eyelashes are like...red." He chuckled.

"So are mine. You look just like me. Does that bother you?" I poked his stomach.

"Are we playing 20 questions?" He asked.

I chuckled. "I'm just trying to get to know you a little better."

"Dad, I'm still me. I'm just a little quieter these days and I promise to try and open up, hang out with you guys more."

I stood up and widened my arms."Can I have my hug now?"

He smiled and wrapped his arms around me. I relished the feel of having a CC hug. As a kid he was always so cuddly, that hasn't changed.

"-and despite all the music and writing, I think I might want to go into medicine. I think it's fascinating." He said.

I think I squealed, as I tightened my hold on him.

"Can't breathe—" He gasped out.

I let him go and backed away from him. "You're too skinny, go eat a cupcake," I told him.

"Who cares? I have a fat cock." He mumbled as he picked up his guitar again.

"Because you are a Cullen!" I laughed as I let myself out of his room.

As I was leaving, I saw Alex enter her bedroom, still smiling widely. I walked up to her door and knocked. She must not have gone very far, because she quickly tore open the door.

"Oh, it's you-" She leaned against the frame.

"Did you have a good time tonight?" I asked. She bit her lip and looked down, trying to suppress her smile.

"I did." She said.

"Congratulations." I smiled down at her.

"You saw?"

I nodded.

"It really wasn't that big of a deal." She shook her head.

"Yes, it was..my peanut." I reached up to push some hair behind her ear. "You're just growing up so fast-"

"Da-ad, it was just a kiss."

"It was your first kiss and that's how it all starts. This is going to come out of left field, but I'm just going to say it. I want you to know that you can come to your mother and I for anything. If you have a problem, we can all come to a conclusion together."

"Daddy, I know that. Now you're just being silly. I tell mom everything."

"You do?" I asked shocked.

"Yes, I do and I tell CC everything too."

I nodded. "But I thought you told Maddy everything-"

She shook her head no. "Maddy has a big mouth-" She whispered. "-and mom is just really cool. CC mostly just listens, he's great that way."

"Okay." I bent down and kissed her hair. "Goodnight,"

"Night daddy and you better get down there. Mom was kind of mad that you disappeared and weren't around to say goodbye to everyone."

"Thanks." I sighed walking away.

After running back downstairs and helping Bella clean up, I ran back upstairs to change into my pajamas. I feel all I did this evening was run up and down stairs, punish my children, talk to my children, and came to terms with the things I cannot change about my children. Alex is going to get kissed whether I like it or not. CC, geez he still scares me, I just hope he doesn't become a serial killer.

Michael and EJ, well they really didn't do much out of the ordinary today. EJ's a jackass and I broke a promise to Michael.

I missed Bella.

So I ran back downstairs, popped the cork on a bottle of wine, shut off the lights in the living room, and put the T.V on. We usually sip our wine and pretend to watch T.V.

We actually talk and sometimes have sex down here. After the kids are asleep, it's the only time we really have for us. I wasn't lying earlier when I said privacy is a luxury in this house. The door to our bedroom means nothing, even while locked. I take it where I can get it. Plus, the kids will most likely barge into our bedroom before they come down to look for us. At least we can hear them coming from down here.

"What'cha got there?" Bella wrapped her arms around me from behind the couch.

"Quiet, romantic evening for two." I smiled and grabbed her hands, while she placed a kiss on my neck. "Come sit-" I patted the cushion next to me. She walked around the couch and sat on my lap. _Even better. _I let out a satisfied moan, as she sat.

"I missed you today." Bella sighed.

"I missed you too." I kissed her temple. "But what are we going to do about CC? We spoke before and I'm _kind of_ getting what's going on-" I blew out a breath. "I'm still so confused and he says he wants to go into medicine?" I shrugged.

"He's into his music and his writing. What can we do besides let him write and play? As for the way he dresses, I think it's just a phase. When was the last time you drove by the high school? Or walked around campus?"

"CC's last concert—"

"That doesn't count or help with what I am trying to say." Bella shook her head.

"Then what are you trying to say?" I asked.

"When EJ buys a new pair of sneakers, so do the rest of the boys. When EJ gets a hair cut, the next day a few boys will be wearing the same style. When you gave him that old ratty leather jacket of yours that he thought was so cool. His fellow class mates showed up with leather jackets. EJ is popular. CC isn't as popular, but I must say that he's usually surrounded by more girls than EJ—"

"What? You're telling me this now? I accused him of being gay earlier."

Bella laughed at me. "He's not gay and he's not some weirdo. He's just trying to stick out. Get out from EJ's shadow. Do you remember how high school was?"

I nodded and fought a shiver. I hated high school. "I wish you went to high school with me..." I kissed her neck. "I could have walked you to class..." I pulled the neck of her shirt down and kissed her collar bone. "We could have been lab partners in Biology...held hands under the desk..." I trailed my hand up her thigh. "We could have gone to a dance..." I turned her chin to face me. "Would you have let me kiss you?" I whispered against her lips.

"Yes." She said breathlessly, crashing her lips against mine. She groaned into my mouth as I tangled my hands into her hair, eagerly flipping us over. I lifted her shirt placing kisses on her stomach, then I went lower, always lower, pulling down her yoga pants.

"What are you doing?" She asked, trying to pull her shirt down. "Haven't we learned our lesson about public displays of affection?" She giggled.

"I want to taste you love. It's been a long day." I placed a few more open mouth kisses on her.

"Not here." She moaned, while I sucked on the sensitive skin near her hip.

"Please turkey leg, I need you." I grunted out, as she wove her fingers into my hair, which means 'Yes'.

"What are you guys watching?" _EJ that fucker!_

I lifted my head and looked at him over the couch, as he casually walked down the stairs. Bella started to squirm and pulled up her pants that weren't even off yet. I placed my hand on her stomach, steadying her. Maybe if she doesn't sit up, he won't see her.

"It's late. Go to bed." I told him.

"It's ten o'clock on a Friday night. I'm not allowed out or have people over. Am I supposed to be locked in my room all night too?" He asked from the bottom landing.

This boy is trying my patience. All day he annoyed the crap out of me. He has never changed either. He's been my perpetual cock blocker since the day he was born. He does this shit all the time.

"Go to your room, before I lock you in there till you're forty!" I shouted.

"Edward!" Bella slapped my chest.

"Mom, what are you doing down there?" He looked down to Bella and back to me. Bella rolled her eyes and sat up.

"I'm not doing anything. We were just trying to figure out what movie to watch," Bella stood up. "Anyone want popcorn?" She asked.

I shook my head no.

"I do." EJ smiled.

We both watched as Bella entered the kitchen. As soon as she was out of sight EJ narrowed his eyes at me.

"What is your problem?" I asked.

"Nothing." He shrugged and sat next to me. Right next to me, so that our thighs were touching.

"Go sit over there, so your mother can sit with me." I pointed to the loveseat.

"Nope." He said popping the P.

"You're _usually _not this bad. You _usually_ come down, screw up our groove, and then go back upstairs. What's so special about tonight?" I asked.

"Like I said, I'm not allowed out or able to have friends over—you screwed up _my_ groove. If I'm not getting any, then neither are you pops." He smiled widely at me.

"Wanna make a bet?" I smirked at him.

"She'd never choose you over me. I'm Edward Cullen, her baby boy." He laughed. _Silly. Silly. Silly baby boy._

"I'm Edward Cullen, her husband, the love of her life, her personal Adonis, take your pick. The fact of the matter is my dear son is that I can walk into that kitchen right now, take her into my arms, and run her upstairs, and—"

"Dad, stop talking, please. Can't I just watch a movie with my parents?" He reached for the remote.

I slumped back into the couch, crossing my arms over my chest. Every time I turned to look at EJ the monster inside me roared loudly.

"Here's your popcorn." Bella put the bowl in his lap.

"Thank you mommy. You're the best." He smiled up at her, it was genuine too.

"You're welcome." She smiled down at him and ruffled his hair. "Edward-"

"Yes?" We both turned to look at her.

"That was really creepy." She giggled. "Um—dad Edward, I guess." She laughed, pointing at me. I knew what was coming next by the look on her face, so I gave her the crooked smile she loves.

"I had a long day. I'm not really in the mood for a movie." She shook her head.

"Well, what are you in the mood for?" I gave her the biggest smile, which was also genuine.

"Bed." She deadpanned.

"I'll be right behind you," I promised.

"Goodnight." She kissed EJ's forehead. "Don't stay up too late." She ruffled his hair again and walked away.

I stood up and stretched, watching Bella walk upstairs.

"Goodnight." I wiggled my eyebrows. "I'm surely going to have one."

"Ugh! Just go to bed old man." EJ threw some popcorn at me.

"Edward Cullen is about to get some!" I waved my arms in the air victoriously. "Enjoy your popcorn, baby boy." I said before I ran upstairs.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Fin~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**I hope you all enjoyed this little tale. If you enjoyed this than you will LOVE the sequel. Please check out "Instructions Not Included," **


End file.
